Frozen: Thawing Heart
by EhMattissimo
Summary: When Elsa is forced to think about the future of Arendelle and seek out a companion to help her rule, it is then that she discovers what she truly desires is not a king...but a queen. Additionally, with a creeping evil threatening to overtake the palace from the inside, Elsa has no choice but to confront her lingering demons and come to terms with her growing deviant fixation.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _It had been the first time she ever felt the cold_.

The storm raged like the one in her heart had for more than a decade. She was answering to her irresponsibility. It was the perfect punishment. She was fully willing to accept what came next.

'Elsa! You can't run from this!'

She didn't intend to do anything of the sort. She wasn't "running". She was relieving Arendelle of its devil. She had encased her home in a torturous winter, seizing its prosperity for the sake of her own selfishness. It was time to disappear for good. It was time to sever the final tie that kept her near in the first place.

'Just take care of my sister!'

It was all she asked. One final selfish request. Her sister; the one person that had always looked at her the exact same way no matter what. Her sister; the one who had loved her more than any other. Her sister; the owner of a smile that was Elsa's sun in her darkest moments. As long as her sister was safe, Elsa could do this. If it guaranteed a wonderful life for her sister, Elsa would vanish to the other side of the earth if necessary.

'Your sister?'

Hans' voice screamed through the blizzard. Who knew this man would be confronting Elsa in such a way after their initial meeting? Elsa still didn't like the individual, perhaps out of baseless jealousy, but her sister seemed taken enough, and he was all Elsa had in this moment of desperation. Yet, the words that followed stilled Elsa's blood, seizing her body's ability to function promptly.

'She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart.'

Elsa nearly fell on the spot, her knees becoming weak and her tears freezing as they filled her lids. She scraped at the icicles in aggravation, whimpering frustratingly.

'N-no…'

Her sister…! Her one and only sister was in pain because of her? How could she ever find redemption? A frozen heart? That could only mean…!

'I tried to save her, but it was too late.'

No.

'Her skin was ice.'

No. No.

'Her hair turned white.'

No. No. No!

'Your sister is dead – because of you.'

 _It was the first time she ever felt the cold_.

A glacier took hold of Elsa's soul and gripped it, forcing her to her knees with a rush of pain and surrender. A wave of power exploded from the ice queen's own heart, and it was as if time itself stopped. A clearing was made instantaneously, and Elsa shivered, clawing at her chest with her nails and breathing erratically.

She had killed…Anna?

A montage of images played before Elsa's mind; her sister's goofy mannerisms and quirky behaviour highlighted without reserve. Her smile, her voice, her laugh, her ridiculous impersonations and jokes. Her charming freckles and carrot-top head. Her gaping mouth when she slept. Her drool. Her nest of hair in the morning. Her appetite. Her unconscious charm.

'No…'

Elsa sobbed, her body convulsing under the physical and emotional strain. She had hidden from her sister for so long, yet the day of her coronation, she thought maybe…somehow…someway…

But it was an impossibility now. It was over. The one reason and source of strength to push forward was…

Elsa heard the footsteps from behind her, but they didn't mean a thing. She couldn't move. The cold had her. She was shivering as the rest of her kingdom did. She was a failure. Her parents would be ashamed. Everything they had tried to prevent came to be and more.

Steel grinded against steel as a blade was drawn, but the sounds were distant at best. Elsa's world was white. She was the villain in her own reality. Despair nulled her senses. Nothing mattered. She couldn't move. She didn't _want_ to move. This was precisely what needed to be.

'Elsa? No!'

The shattering sent a shockwave through Elsa's system, and she turned in time to see Hans' sword splintering into a multitude of pieces, the image of a frozen Anna taking seconds to process beyond all else. The realization that Anna had somehow returned only to become a statue of ice was the final blow, and Elsa could only stare at the determined, yet terrified, expression of her sister, her features perfectly transfixed in servitude to a new order of life.

* * *

Elsa shot up from her bed, gasping for air and holding her blankets tight to her body, her breaths cold and the room's temperature causing a faint mist of crystallization to begin in the corners. With practised focus, Elsa diminished the escalating freezing, doing so as naturally as someone would yawn and stretch upon awakening.

She was safe. Anna was safe. Arendelle was enjoying its first summer since the brutal winter Elsa had encased her own land in. All was well. This was Elsa's mantra when the nightmares occurred; which were altogether far too frequent still.

Elsa slowed her breathing until she couldn't hear herself anymore. She pushed a hand through her platinum-blonde hair and blinked away the sawdust.

As if sensing her anxiety, a number of snowgies stirred within a large tub on Elsa's elaborate dresser. They pitter-pattered about the room, stumbling into one another while making incoherent sounds that were universally deemed as adorable. Elsa welcomed the little beings into her palms, a number of them rolling around her and nudging her body with concern.

'I will be fine, little ones.' Elsa sighed calmly, steadying her nerves. Anna's sapphire-bejewelled image persisted in blips of fear, but Elsa mentally shook it away, knowing there were important matters to attend to starting today.

* _Knock. Knock_.*

'Impressive timing, isn't it?' Elsa tried to giggle to her snowgies, but it came out as more of a cough.

'Queen Elsa? Your maids are prepared to assist you with your adorning today. The first interview will take place at noon, which only leaves us with three hours to get ready. You…are awake, aren't you?' A muffled but powerful voice inserted itself into the room.

A pain circulated through Elsa's veins, but she nodded to nobody in particular as she eased her snowgies out of her hands so that her slender legs could be swung out from under the dishevelled comforters.

'I am.'

'Oh. Very good. Please make haste, if possible. Even Princess Anna is up, if that is any indication of your…er…fatigue.'

Elsa patted her cheeks, a sprinkle of snow dust puffing at the touch. She needed to listen to her faithful attendant. He was only looking out for the kingdom and Elsa's best interest. Today would be a trying day, regardless, for today marked the beginning of a truly new chapter in Elsa's life:

She would now actively seek a worthy king to rule by her side for the sake of Arendelle.


	2. A Monarch's Remorse

A Monarch's Remorse

'You may enter.' Elsa said with power, her naturally strong voice carrying itself easily through the hard oak ornate with the most detailed of craftsmanship. No sooner did the command leave her lips did four maids enter, a brief sighting of her attendant's smiling, bushy mustachioed visage encouraging his queen with what came next.

Elsa extended her arms out once the door was shut anew, and she only briefly acknowledged the women in her service, their bustling skirts and frantic hands picking at her nightgown with fuss. They were good workers, each and every one of them, and although Elsa recognized Kathleen (with her hooked nose and gangly build), Kirsten (much shorter and stout), and Laura (the leader of the personal group), she did not recall the fourth girl, a much younger worker that could barely be past her sixteenth birthday.

'Her name is Gerda Jr.' Laura expressed, always observant of Elsa's most minor nuances. 'She was promoted recently. She has steady hands and a good eye. I am personally training her, my queen.'

Gerda dipped her head briefly, but Elsa caught sight enough of her face to see that she was an attractive young girl, despite her unfortunate name, with small features and dark, large eyes. Gerda's nerves were getting the better of her, obviously, even though she was likely related to the elderly Gerda who had been in Elsa's family's service for decades. Elsa's past wasn't a flattering one, and the queen of Arendelle frequently contended with backlash due to her selfishness. To combat this, Elsa treated such first encounters with a fine level of delicacy.

'It is a pleasure, Gerda. I hope we can get along well enough.'

The response was decently receptive, with a small nod, but Elsa could tell that her attempt's result was neutrality at best.

As Elsa felt her nightgown fall to the floor, she closed her eyes and kept her posture perfect, this part of her important days always sending her mind into a frenzy. She didn't like being seen naked. She didn't enjoy others evaluating her body in its most vulnerable state. She would prefer to get ready herself, and most mornings she did, but when the future of Arendelle was on the line, Elsa didn't have much say in anything. Her council seemed to have the final word, truly, no matter what their deceptively honeysuckle words suggested in Elsa's presence.

The sounds of her snowgies bopping about brought some comfort, but when Gerda gasped suddenly, Elsa instinctively dropped her hands about her body, covering herself with embarrassment.

'Gerda…! You were warned…!' Laura hissed, the other two, older women "tisking" as well.

'B-but…! It's a snowflake…' Gerda muttered.

Elsa felt her cheeks flaring. Her skin was naturally much paler than most due to her condition. Although she had gained substantial control over her ice powers since discovering how to subdue her emotions and implement positive thoughts as a suppressant, the mornings continued to be the worst, and she always awoke in a state of similarity to her darker days. Thus, sometimes when she first awoke, Elsa would have the smallest of snowflakes decorating her body. In this case, Elsa's defined torso housed a particularly pretty decoration within her naval, the jewel of ice almost like that of a piercing meant for one's ear.

Elsa flicked the thing away with a snap of her wrist, hating what the flake represented, despite its beauty. It reminded the maids that, while Elsa maintained control of her abilities most of the time, there was always the fear that she would, once again, lose herself and encase Arendelle in an unsolicited winter that could claim the weak and old a second time.

'But it was so pretty.' Gerda hummed.

'Quiet, child.' Laura nipped. 'My apologies, Queen Elsa. We told her…'

'I am not upset.' Elsa lied. She _was_ in a worse mood than before, but not for the reasons her maids suspected. 'Anyone would be taken aback.'

'You're too kind.' Laura concluded the discussion.

Elsa caught herself in the mirror then, remembering why she closed her eyes for this part. She saw the weakness in her own gaze. It was the weakness that the council, no doubt, hated as much as she did.

Fear. Doubt. Dread. Uncertainty. Terror. Hesitation.

Not only that, but Elsa's own body revolted her. Aesthetically, she knew she shouldn't complain. The physical form, no matter how valued by the men around her, meant little to Elsa. She was tall, slender, and curved in all the right places. Anna had no problem complimenting Elsa's figure, and that was the only time she appreciated what she had. Otherwise, it meant very little to her what she looked like in most cases. She hated her white skin. She felt cold even looking at it. Everything was a reminder of her failures.

As the multiple layers of clothes concealed what she didn't want to acknowledge anymore, Elsa felt better and better. Her negativity was the worst when she first woke up and when she went to bed. Throughout the day, there were enough distractions to settle the storm in her soul…or at least ignore it well enough. Throughout the day, there was Anna, and her sister always soothed Elsa's turmoil.

'If you don't mind me saying, my queen,' Kirsten began in her haughty tone. 'But I caught a glimpse of some of your suitors, and I am quite envious. They all appear to be rather refined gentlemen. Sir Leonard obviously did his homework.'

'Really, Kirsten! Don't be rude!' Kathleen playfully tapped her co-worker and friend. They were simply waiting for Laura to finish with Elsa's hair and make-up, after all, so they relished the brief period of reprieve.

'Is that so?' Elsa attempted to sound interested, for these _were_ very important meetings, but she merely couldn't be honestly passionate about the idea of selecting a man to marry simply to settle the supposed instability of her kingdom with her solely upon the throne. A woman in command with psychological issues and enough power to freeze a continent was troubling for trade and neighbouring relations, as was made clear to Elsa.

The worst part being? She absolutely could not argue with the logistics behind her council's reasoning.

Therefore, she agreed to at least meet with some men that her personal attendant, Leonard, screened himself. The man was far wiser than Elsa, and she looked up to him like a grandfather even if he intimidated almost everyone else with his bushy, white mustache and hardened scowl. The shine upon his bald head was always amusing to Anna, and she was just about the only person who seemed completely okay with teasing the battle-hardened, retired soldier. Even Kristoff, who rarely got flustered considering his occupation and experiences, became fairly subdued when Leonard was around. Elsa had handpicked the man to be hers, and it was one of her recent decisions that she could confidently take pride in.

'Certainly. Be sure to send one my way should any displease you.' Kirsten giggled further alongside Kathleen.

'They're far too young for you, I'm afraid, Kirsten dear. Best do away with that delusion here and now.' Laura suggested mercilessly.

'Oh, pish-posh! I'm not over the hill yet!'

'You still dizzy from rolling down it? Because that hill is long gone, honey.' Kathleen cackled.

Elsa felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth, and she allowed the expression to show somewhat upon her features as Laura and Gerda stepped back to observe their queen's reflection.

'Perfect. You truly are a beautiful woman, Queen Elsa. Those men will stumble over one another in an attempt to court you proper.' Laura sighed with approval. 'Well done, Gerda. You did grand.'

'Yes, you did.' Elsa affirmed, acknowledging Gerda's reflection beside her own. One compromise Elsa wouldn't make, regardless of what her various council members suggested, was taming her hair into the tightknit style she had prior to her coronation. She had lost herself that night, and although she found liberation and freedom through those unfortunate circumstances, she also left her kingdom to die. The restraint she felt as a human, girl, and magic-user was represented by that horrid hairstyle. Elsa insisted on maintaining a stylistically progressive mess upon her head that then intertwined into a perfect braid which rested lovingly over her right shoulder. Getting each aspect of this was usually Elsa's responsibility, but she allowed her maids to engage with her in such a regard for these very occasions.

Elsa gave her reflection one final observation, noting the regal wear that she rarely dawned, the realization that queenly duties for the remainder of the day were on the menu. She was tired just thinking about them all.

'Well, then…' Elsa breathed out, preparing to depart for a full day.

'A word, my queen?' Laura called out suddenly, disrupting the intended flow.

'Oh. Yes?'

'Gerda has been appointed as your new personal maid for everyday endeavours as preparation for when we require more staff and my responsibilities increase. Of course, should you disapprove of this decision, we can surely address as much with the council.'

Elsa's brow twitched. They did this too frequently. Decisions made without her official consent. She was, as Laura said, always permitted to refuse any actions made in her name, but the repercussions for doing so without sound reasoning were dire at best.

Elsa eyed Gerda with approval. Fortunately, this particular decision didn't bother her in the least. Gerda was much closer to Elsa's age, and it might be easier to talk with the younger girl. If anything, this was Elsa's chance to denounce some of the bad stigma attached to her name and position. She would use this shift to her advantage.

'I do not mind. Thank-you, Gerda.' Elsa gave her professional smile, and the girl nodded fervently.

'T-the pleasure is mine, my queen.'

* * *

As Elsa traversed the brilliant halls of her castle, she noted the anxiousness of everyone around her. The other maids, the guards, various councilmen, they all skittered about with baseless purpose, desiring to appear busy while simultaneously observing their queen's attire and physical rhetoric.

'They anticipate the change that is coming to our kingdom, my queen.' Leonard growled in his intimidatingly deep and rough voice. 'They know that the future is being shaped now. This is your time.'

How did he do that? Was she that easy to read?

'It's only because I'm with you so much. That, and it is somewhat of a talent.'

'Frightening.' Elsa chuckled.

Leonard's mustache arched slightly, indicating a momentary grin.

'We are behind schedule, but not terribly. We will have breakfast, clean up from that, and then attend the meetings. There are precisely ten suitors willing to converse with you. From the ten today, I would like you to narrow it down to five, if possible. Of those five, we will hold a ball in which you will use the time to make a final selection based on the interactions during said ball. Should you require more contemplation over the matter, feel free to process a third form of elimination, in which case, we can easily set up another event for the cause.'

'I understand.' Elsa's stomach turned. This was such a…a mechanical way of doing things. It's not as though she didn't have any interest in love, but watching Anna and Kristoff was enough for Elsa for the moment. Although she would admit to a level of jealousy regarding her sister's appraisal of the man, she was happy knowing Anna was content. That was all she wanted. That's all she deserved for now.

Leonard's tone changed as a hall was turned and yet another overly large connection within the castle was made.

'It…is unlike you to sleep in so. Are you unwell, my queen?'

Elsa shook her head, matching her level of sound to her attendant's, not wishing for Gerda or Laura to overhear. Fortunately, they had been trained to keep approximately four metres between themselves and Elsa when royal matters were discussed.

'I was restless last night.'

'Because of the interviews today?'

'…Mostly.'

Leonard picked at his mustache, a clear sign he was thinking.

'The nightmares again.' It wasn't a question.

'I was probably just anxious about encountering my future husband today.' Elsa's throat became tight. 'So, I suppose that's what triggered some less than pleasant memories.'

'My queen…' Leonard's pitch became even more affectionate. 'You must stop torturing yourself. The future is ahead; not behind. What you do _now_ is what matters.'

'I…I know.' Elsa attempted to sound confident, but she knew it futile considering who she walked beside.

Leonard glanced behind himself and then around, leaning in a little closer to his queen.

'I can call off the interviews.'

'Pardon?'

'If you are incapable, I will call them off.'

'But the council…'

'Can feel free to contest _me_ , should they so desire it.'

Elsa appreciated Leonard's consideration, but she hated the fact the council feared her attendant more than her. Leonard's claim drove that fact home harder than ever. She steeled her heart, narrowing her eyes slightly.

'No. I will serve my kingdom proper. Dismissing so many men from noble families and neighbouring kingdoms would be a truly immature and pathetic act. I won't run.'

Elsa knew Leonard was smiling by the way his words came out next.

'Very good, my queen. Then let us break fast and eat in good company.'

'In good company…?'

Leonard stepped forward, grabbed hold of the large double doors before him and Elsa now, and pushed them open with an impressive amount of authority and strength. Elsa thought she heard Laura sigh in appreciation, but she couldn't quite focus on anything more the moment her eyes fell upon her sister, Anna.

The warmth came immediately.

The thin veil of ice encasing her from the night before instantly began to melt.

Elsa was reunited with her sun.


	3. Soothing Memories

Soothing Memories

'Elsa! Good morning!' Anna pushed out from her seat at the grand table within one of the more private dining chambers and practically skipped to her older sister, the energy radiating off of her as if she drew it from every possible source available.

Elsa could barely remember life without Anna. One of her most treasured memories was feeling the tight grip of Anna's tiny hands upon her index finger. Anna had just been born. To Elsa, Anna had always existed. To Elsa, Anna was her best friend, sister, and most trusted confidant. No other human being came close to the level of closeness Elsa felt toward her sister. Just the mere sight of Anna this very morning was like a salve upon Elsa's festering wounds.

The beauty of life shone through Anna. Her joy, excitement, courage, and loyalty were all traits Elsa admired immensely. Physically, Anna was a bit shorter than Elsa, just ever so slightly thicker, and was adorned with much more prominent freckles collectively around her nose and shoulders. Her skin tone was even warmer, and her eyes, while blue like Elsa's, were much softer in colour, welcoming any with open arms. Anna's hair was a beautiful, light auburn…with a collective sector of platinum on the right side of her face.

Elsa inwardly winced every time she saw the discoloration, reminded constantly in the visage of the one she adored that her weakness in the past had caused many – including Anna – to suffer. The pain in Elsa's chest upon recalling Anna desperately pleading with her to return to Arendelle was sometimes too much to hide, and Elsa wished upon wished she could freeze _that_ manifestation of depression as easily as she could anything else in her life.

Nonetheless, Anna's presence sedated Elsa's anxiety, and she smiled brightly, the most honest display of happiness she was capable of brought forth thanks to her younger sibling. Even Leonard and the maids recognized the positive effect Anna had on their queen, and they feared the day the boisterous sister potentially moved away with Kristoff.

'Good morning, Anna. I see you've already begun eating.'

'Um…to my credit, I waited at least ten minutes. Since when do you sleep in? And, more importantly, I'm not sure I approve of any of…this.' Anna indicated her sister, waving her hand about Elsa's whole body and face.

'Do I look strange?' Elsa asked, glancing over herself now.

'The opposite.' Anna sighed, shaking her head. 'Too good! You look too good! Leonard! You're feeding her to the hounds! Those guys are going to take one look at Elsa and fall head over heels for her! They're not going to care about her other amazing traits! Nope. Uh-uh. I want to sit in on these meetings!'

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth as she did so.

'Don't worry, Anna. I'll be fine. Leonard will be there, and it wouldn't do to have you there with me at this point.'

'Why not?' Anna pouted, stirring Elsa's spirit.

'Because,' the queen smirked. ' _I_ am the one seeking a husband; not you. I can't have any of the more attractive candidates falling for my little sister, can I?'

'Hah! No worries there. Next to you, they wouldn't even notice me.'

'Oh, Anna. You know that is absolutely not true.'

'Meh. I'm not worried about it. I'm kind of spoken for anyway.'

Elsa blinked back a pinch of possessiveness, knowing what she got like when Kristoff was mentioned so flippantly. She _liked_ Kristoff, which made the whole scenario even more difficult. She didn't want to lose Anna, but there had been talk of Kristoff needing to move further north for work. It was implied, during such talk, that Anna would likely go with him for such a time, and just the thought brought Elsa endless stress.

'So you are…' Elsa submitted, convincing herself all over again.

'Which makes me a hypocrite, right?'

'Pardon?'

Anna spun, backing into one of the tables and leaning against it, her gorgeous, flowing dress trying to keep up with the youth's spastic movements.

'I hate the idea of seeing you with someone. It drives me a little crazy. This is happening too quickly. Leonard, you should cancel all of it!'

Leonard and the maids laughed, even Gerda muffling her amusement at the girl who was supposed to be two years her senior. They were very much used to Anna's fake commands. Next to Elsa, Anna certainly maintained some priority within Arendelle. She _was_ a princess, after all, and should something ever happen to Elsa, heaven forbid, it was quite possible for Anna herself to ascend the throne.

'Heheh. Well then, yes, you are being a little hypocritical. Should you decide to give up Kristoff, then I suppose I could consider your demands.' Elsa wasn't sure what made her say it. The compromise slipped off of her tongue without her careful consideration. She was certain it was a combination of apprehension alongside envy. She looked back on the days when it was just her and Anna with such fondness it was hard to function at times.

'Hmm…' Anna crossed her arms, dramatizing a pondering expression.

Elsa's heart actually tightened, and she breathed out the bizarre reaction with some effort. Was she truly that jealous of an individual? Perhaps the idea of losing Anna in any capacity was her ultimate weakness after all.

'I don't know, Elsa. That's a pretty tall order.'

'I'm joking, of course.' Elsa forced herself to say.

'Obviously! Hahah!' Anna laughed, her clean and clear tone resonating with everyone present.

'Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt, but you really need to eat now, Queen Elsa. Our time is short, as I mentioned before.' Leonard coughed, hearing the maids behind him continue to giggle away at the sisters' antics.

'Yes. You're right. Shall we, Anna?'

'If Leonard says so then who am I to refuse?' Anna stopped mid-step, dashing to Leonard suddenly and propping herself up upon her tiptoes. 'Oh, my gosh! Leonard! I can almost see my reflection in your head today! Whoa! You went the extra mile for these interviews, huh?'

'But of course.' Leonard responded without missing a beat, having learned how to handle Anna now. 'If Elsa's beauty, charm, and grace does not win over any of the suitors, my orb of purity and unblemished exquisiteness shall guarantee our kingdom's prosperity.'

Elsa exploded in laughter alongside her sister and everyone else in the room. Leonard's delivery was perfect, and his normally gruff and stern demeanor only sought to add further hilarity to the commentary made.

With that, Elsa was escorted to her seat, sitting across from Anna who, as Elsa already noted, had started her breakfast. Within minutes, Elsa's meal was brought before her by one of the maids that contributed toward the royal's kitchen duties, and the smell turned her stomach in a none too pleasant way. Elsa covered her mouth, trying not to be _that_ person, but she truly couldn't consider eating in that moment suddenly.

'Elsa?' Anna asked, slicing a fluffy pancake with her fork.

'I'm fine. I'm just…a little anxious.' Elsa admitted to her sister. Leonard and the maids ate at another table, giving the sisters their space, fortunately, for Elsa could honestly relax now, which evidently wasn't helping her appetite.

'Well, of course you are. This is definitely not the way I would want to do things. I get the urgency of it all, what with some of the other kingdoms being uppity with us ever since the freaky weather and whatnot, but marriage? Bringing some guy into the mix will fix everything? I don't know about that.'

'True…'

'But you'll do it anyway, won't you?' Anna grimaced.

'I must. For the people of our kingdom, for the children, the elderly, and the hard working populace, and…for you.' Elsa picked at her food, pushing at the various hash browns and expertly made hardboiled eggs.

'You've done enough for me, Elsa. You do you and I'll do me, okay?'

'Heh. That's a simple way of looking at it, but I cannot just stop thinking about you, Anna. You're my sister, and I care for you deeply.'

'Well, same, obviously, but just…you need to focus on making Elsa happy for a change, got it? Anna is good. I want you to smile…for reals.'

The pain returned to Elsa's chest. Anna's words were so raw and clear. She never had difficulty expressing exactly what she felt. There was no guessing. There was no deception. There was no rhetorical deviance. Anna remained Elsa's beacon of strength, whether she knew it or not. Elsa, as queen, was aware she shouldn't rely on her sister forever, but for now, she had to.

'Now, you have to eat. If you go to these interviews on an empty stomach then you'll faint, and all the slick guys will freak out, and then poor Leonard will be hoisting you over his shoulder and having to somehow gracefully get you out of a super embarrassing situation. It'll be a big ol' mess, and we don't want that, do we?'

'No.' Elsa's lip turned, her fork stabbing into her bacon pointlessly.

'What am I going to do with you, huh? Who's the older sister around here?' Anna pushed herself up from the table and circled around until she could seat herself right next to Elsa, shuffling her chair in and taking hold of the queen's utensils herself without much of a struggle. Leonard, Laura, and Gerda couldn't not watch the sudden exchange.

'W-what are you…?' Elsa blushed, knowing the answer to her own question.

'Feeding you, of course, you big baby. Now open up. Say "ahh!".' Anna delicately combined some eggs and fried potatoes onto the fork, cupping her hand underneath as she elevated the serving to her sister's mouth.

Elsa bit at her lips, sucking in a quick breath of air before releasing the tension and, reluctantly, doing as she was told. She swore she heard her maids giggling and a muffled smirk from her attendant, but it was difficult to discern totally.

'And…?' Anna held the fork back teasingly.

Elsa could only close her eyes and feign annoyance.

'Ahh…' She hummed finally, and the food was her reward. Surprisingly, it tasted much better than anticipated, and Elsa found her mouth watering for more.

'And a scoop for me.' Anna served herself, quickly wrapping her lips about the silver instrument that Elsa had just finished using. The queen's pulse spiked, having missed this sort of intimacy with her sister. Elsa's life as a land's leader was anything but frivolous most of the time, and having a quiet moment with Anna these days was rare at best.

'Okay. Your turn again.' Anna beamed, and Elsa didn't even hesitate.

'Where's Olaf, by the way?' Elsa asked in between bites, watching her younger sister chew excitedly. She had always enjoyed food much more than Elsa. It was cute to see that Anna had barely changed since infancy; she was simply bigger, louder, and…more delightful.

'Olaf is hanging around Kristoff and Sven most of the time these days. He prefers to be outside, you know that, although he _did_ want to wish you luck. I think Kristoff has to head deep into the perimeter of the mountains today for work or some nonsense, so Olaf was more than happy to join him.'

'That's good. I'm sure Kristoff enjoys having someone to talk to.'

'He talks to Sven enough as it is, so the three of them are probably gabbing away. Heheh!'

'True. It is rarely quiet with Olaf around.'

'The townspeople love him. He's adorable…in a simple kinda way.'

'Simple is right. But that is absolutely part of his charm.'

Anna paused between bites of some fruit, placing the fork down and staring into her sister's eyes, suddenly serious, which Elsa knew was generally a reason to listen carefully.

'You created him, Elsa; with your powers.'

'…So I did.'

'You created a living being that feels happiness, sadness, and curiosity. He makes people around him joyful. He helps others when he can. He's a wonderful little snowman that exists because of your gift.'

Elsa twitched. "Gift"? No. "Curse". She appreciated what Anna was trying to say, but she simply couldn't perceive her powers in such a way. Her heart concaved, and her blood ran colder than usual at the thought of taking on such a pompous position once again.

'My "gift" almost killed you…'

'Your powers are not evil; we've already discovered that. You can create wondrous things, and you have it under control most of the time these days. You're amazing…!'

'I'm not. And I don't.' Elsa almost hissed.

Even Anna knew when not to push further. She was well aware of her sister's state of mind. She was more aware than anyone because she grew up with Elsa. She witnessed, first hand, the damage done because of the terrible way Elsa was directed to deal with her abilities.

'You're still the person I look up to most, Elsa. That will never change.'

'Anna…' Elsa nearly sobbed. Her eye twinkled as she looked at her sister's kind and caring face. She wanted to hug her. She wanted to be held by Anna just for a moment. She wanted to take the warmth emanating from her sister and store a portion of it for herself.

'Queen Elsa?' Leonard's chair scraped against the floor. 'It's time.'

* * *

'Okay. Battle plan time! You can't go in there without knowing what you're looking for. Tell me what your ideal guy is. Ready? Go!' Anna kept pace with Elsa; Leonard a couple of feet back and Laura, alongside Gerda, even further.

'Er…I would like him to be kind.'

'Uh-huh. I guess that makes sense. What else?'

Elsa surprised herself by the fact she had literally given almost no thought to any of this. Did she assume the interviews would go away given enough time? What _did_ she want in a husband? A…husband? She was going to handpick someone to spend the rest of her life with? The nausea returned, but Elsa fought it back, glancing to Anna as the three images of her reverted back to one.

'Well…I'd like him to be energetic, I suppose. I have difficulty being enthusiastic myself, so having someone to draw that out of me would be nice.'

'Oh! Good one! And? And?'

'A positive thinker.' Elsa went on, finding a rhythm now. 'Courageous. Outgoing. Loud but sensitive. Brave but gentle. Forgiving but strong.'

'Whoa! Tall orders there, Sis! Heheh!' Anna nudged her older sibling playfully.

Elsa paused, almost stumbling as her thoughts organized themselves.

'Yes. It does seem like an impossibility, doesn't it?'

'I guess you might need to be a little flexible with some of those expectations. Then again, you _are_ a major catch, so the guy better be outstanding, that's all I'm gonna say!' Anna flipped her hands up defensively, causing Elsa to chuckle again and again.

'I don't know about that, but thank-you.' Elsa thought a little more, scrunching her brow and giving Anna one final glance. 'Maybe…so long as he makes me smile and laugh I could be satisfied.'

'There you go. But don't be too easy! He'll have to get through me, after all!'

'Of course.' Elsa bumped her sister back, except much more gently and in an awkward way.

'We are here.' Leonard announced, stomping his foot at the door and murmuring something to the guard who disappeared into the smaller of many audience chambers within the castle.

'Okay. Okay. Don't be nervous, Elsa. Seriously; you'll be fine. Breathe. You'll be fine! Ho! Hah! Ho!'

'Goodness, Anna. I think I'm doing better than you are with all of this.'

Laura and Gerda giggled once more as the doors opened up and the soldier Leonard had spoken to before stepped back out.

'They're ready for you, my queen.'

Elsa closed her eyes for a second longer than needed, touching Anna on the shoulder gently and pressing her forehead against her loving sister's.

'Thank-you.' She whispered, almost making herself tear up. She didn't want to let go, but let go she did, and it was only Leonard and his queen who strode through the opened barricade toward the future of Arendelle.


	4. The Suitors Ten

The Suitors Ten

The moment the door shut behind Elsa, a cool draft caressed the back of her neck. She could do nothing else but shiver despite herself. She was cut off from Anna once again. Such a blissful hour, and it was over all too quickly. It was only Leonard and the queen now. He had fought for this level of privacy. The council wanted to make a show of the interviews, but they could only be so disruptive.

'Are you well enough for this, my queen?' Leonard paused, eyeing a soldier who stood guard at the corner that separated Elsa from her suitors.

'Enough. Seeing Anna helped.'

'I'm sure it did. She's a wonderful sister.'

'Yes.'

Leonard grinned, liking the level of resolve in his queen's gaze.

'You're ready.' He said in a low tone, stepping forward and rounding the bend. Elsa did not move, knowing how such processes went.

'My lords and princes, I thank you for your patience!' Leonard began, his baritone voice reverberating throughout the entirety of the smallest audience chamber available within Arendelle's castle. 'I understand many of you have come from far and wide. Your attendance and dedication to our cause is greatly appreciated, and I pray our accommodations have proven the sincerity of Arendelle.'

Elsa could hear some mumbling amongst the collection of individuals, but that was it. Her nerves were steadily rising, the blood flowing freely through her veins and pounding against her temples.

'Conceal…Don't feel…' Elsa breathed the mantra she thought she had promised to never utter again. It came instinctively. It came in drastic moments of vulnerability. She wished for the eleventh time within the span of three minutes that Anna was with her.

'Introductions will be made as a group, and then there will be individual interviews during a time of beverages and snacks. Queen Elsa will then narrow down the candidates to half of what we have here via a letter delivered in the evening. Although somewhat of a crude way of doing things, it was made clear how we were conducting this matter in our invitations. Are there any questions?'

There was a small amount of noise with murmurs ranging from affirmation to near-irritation. Leonard powered through regardless.

'With that, we will keep you fine gentlemen waiting no longer. I'm sure you have heard the tales of our queen, but I have a feeling most of you are in for a rather pleasant surprise.'

Elsa blushed even worse. Her attendant didn't need to raise the bar so. How troublesome.

'Ahem. May I present to you, here and now, Arendelle's queen; Queen Elsa!'

Elsa took one final gulp and then pivoted around the corner, striding forth with a grace that she had been gifted in and polished throughout her adolescence and beyond. She maintained a perfect posture as she made her way across the chamber, the enormous windows allowing the mid-morning sun to encapsulate her tantalizing form in all its beautiful glory.

Simultaneously, each and every man rose to his feet, expressions varying from completely enthralled, to restrained desire. Elsa didn't divert her eyes. She was the queen now. There was no room for weakness in the sight of her future husband and citizens. For the sake of Arendelle and her redemption, she would overcome this trial. Inside, Elsa squirmed, but none would know her true unease save for Anna and Leonard, perhaps, and even he had difficulty reading Elsa when she dawned the mask of royalty.

With every single suitor was an attendant or two, the ages and gender of such loyal followers expanding throughout a very large spectrum. The princes and noblemen themselves also came in more shapes and sizes than Elsa expected. In her mind, she imagined Hans over and over again, and that only leant weight to her revulsion to this entire endeavour. However, now that she had real humans before her, Elsa could sigh a breath of relief. She was taking back control of her emotions. The shackles of the past grew lighter.

'Good morning, my fellow lords and princes. I am Queen Elsa, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you all. I have been in great anticipation of this day, and now that I can finally see each and every one of you, I am even more pleased with your candidacy.'

A few of the men, particularly the older ones, smiled at the address.

'I would feel honoured to be introduced to all of you formally. Please, begin when you are comfortable, starting from my left.'

Elsa could sense the eyes on her, and this normally didn't bother her in the slightest, but what _did_ cause her some concern was the leering. More than a couple of the men were staring through her, dissecting her body and visibly lusting after Elsa with hardly an ounce of respect. They stared, almost unblinking, likely used to having their way whenever they so much as muttered a demand. Now, unfortunately, was someone they may or may not wish to possess, but the actual necessity mattered little. The more a desire is renounced, the more it grew.

A rather young man stepped forward, the shortest of all the males present, but not completely unpleasant physically. He had messy thrown hair and a small face, but he carried himself well, and his attendant seemed close in age, likely no older than eighteen years.

'U-um…Good morning, Queen Elsa. My name is Edward Montenbelle, from the kingdom o-of the same name. I am the youngest prince among three, and…er…I…am proud to be here and represent my family.'

A polite applause was given as the boy bowed low, clapping his heels together and stepping back beside his attendant who patted him on the shoulder.

'Thank you, Prince Edward.' Elsa encouraged, smiling sincerely in an attempt to steady the poor lad's nerves. 'And yourself, kind sir.' She indicated the next, and the systematic procedure advanced.

Alexander Kingsworth. Corrowsworth. Large, muscular, gruff, but loud and jolly. Bushy facial hair. A little older, yet full of life.

Lucian Livingston. Malapass. Slender, tall, and soft spoken. Somewhat creepy, with slicked, dark hair. He grinned wide and almost devilishly.

Arthur Penruthe. Candolian. Blonde and somewhat feminine. Kind sounding and patient. Piercing green eyes. Looked at Elsa with attention.

Daryun Marcynshire. Ariantnol. Sharp gaze and strong jawed. Emitted an intense, capable aura and spoke very little. Unkept, black hair, but not unseemly.

Leon Slonecnik. Edensvianna. Styled, dark auburn hair with piercing grey eyes and a crooked smile. Charming, but not quite arrogantly so.

Toben Naringtyzal. Girasol. Cold and stoic. A lined face that invited no care. He wore a strange, ritualistic hat that mostly concealed a shaved head.

Maxwell Torreux. Sonnenblum. The oldest of the bunch, claiming his elder brother would outlive his chance for a throne. Lacking a bit of tact, but strangely comforting.

Bulak Kantinburiy. Ekilore. Boring and seemingly uncaring. Tired in appearance, and moved very slowly. Long bangs constantly swept to the side.

Sorey Michlaos. Solsikke. Upbeat and positive. Greeted all the other candidates as well as Elsa. Styled hair, but not obviously well kept. An honest demeanor.

Elsa's immediate impression was that she didn't see herself marrying any of these men. She could certainly befriend a majority of them, but she expected to have some form of romantic spark ignited. The way Anna went on about Hans initially was what Elsa foresaw occurring, but it was not so. A sinking feeling found its way into Elsa's gut, and she did her best not to make it obvious how she was reacting.

Was something wrong with her?

No. Anna had also claimed that there were no romantic feelings for Kristoff upon their first meeting. She thought him decent-looking enough, but once she got to know him better, so she claimed, _that_ was when she fell in love. Thus, Elsa wasn't on the completely wrong track. Leon was appealing, for certain. Maxwell brought a calm to Elsa's stress, which was nice. Sorey certainly seemed interesting.

She had to remain positive. The interviews would be conducted to assist Elsa in her decision. That was all she could ask of herself. She needed to be patient and set her personal feelings to the side. She was doing this for Arendelle and Anna.

The thought of her sister gave Elsa pause, and she was able to regain her regal presentation in another moment.

'Thank-you, all. That was truly a riveting, somewhat overwhelming round of introductions, yet it only makes me more anxious to speak with all of you further.'

Leonard must have given one of the guards a signal for, with perfect timing, the doors to the chamber swung open once more, a slew of maids and butlers pushing in multiple silver trays of beverages and entrees. The lords and princes, alongside their various attendants, appeared pleased with the spread, and Elsa almost felt bad for having to drag one of them off immediately.

'Your thoughts?' Leonard managed to lean in to his queen and ask.

'They're still being shaped.'

'Very good.'

Leonard clapped his hands, beaming as best as his normally stern face could.

'We will proceed with the interviews in the same order as the introductions, if you would all be so kind. Prince Edward? Are you prepared?'

Edward already had some croissants in hand, but he nodded vigorously regardless. Elsa tried to smile happily in the young man's general direction, but she was already tired, and feared what the interviews would reveal about not only her suitors, but herself. Beyond Kristoff and the various males within her palace or political world, Elsa honestly didn't interact with men on anything more than a professional level. This was new territory, and Elsa had to make a conscious effort to maintain an aura of dignity and confidence.

As Elsa and Edward stepped into a more private extension of the audience chamber, the noise from the other room was completely cut off, leaving only Elsa, Edward, Leonard, and Edward's attendant, the young man that accompanied him. Both Leonard and he stepped back quite a way from the small collection of furniture and drinks, with Elsa taking a seat first, allowing her dress to tastefully relax about her.

'I-it is such an honour to be here with you, Queen Elsa. You're much more beautiful than I could have imagined.'

Despite the boy's seeming nervousness, he was unexpectedly forward, attacking Elsa with an unfiltered compliment immediately. She felt her face heating up, but was able to suppress the reaction to a degree with her powers.

'Thank-you.'

'Um…er…'

Elsa recalled what Leonard had told her leading up to this event. The interviews were her chance to discover information about the men that vied for her attention. Each one present desired Elsa's hand in marriage for one reason or another, and it was up to Elsa to determine who she was most compatible with as well as who had the best intentions for her kingdom. Leonard had helped Elsa with formulating a set amount of questions, should she have trouble with the flow of conversation. Even Anna and Olaf had contributed to her cause. But still, ten interviews…?

Elsa almost sighed outwardly.

'You mentioned your brothers. Are you close?'

'W-well…not really. W-we're all pretty different.'

'I see.'

'T-they don't really seem to think much of me.'

'That's unfortunate.'

'Yes.' A pause. 'It is.'

Elsa glanced to the fairly large clock at the side of the room. Even she could tell there was absolutely no chemistry whatsoever. Edward was a sweet boy, but he was immature, likely coddled all his life. He wanted to prove himself to his brothers, more than possibly, and what better way than to become a king and marry the infamous ice queen?

'What are your ambitions?' Elsa went on, falling back to Leonard's recommended inquiries.

'T-to be recognized by my family as a man worthy of the Montenbelle name!'

The interview was done from that point forward in Elsa's mind. He was too nervous. He had an inferiority complex. He was younger than his age even suggested. Elsa had enough problems as it was. Marrying such an individual would only amplify them further.

Elsa rubbed her temples, soothing them with a cool douse of energy.

'Nine more, my queen. You can do this.' Leonard smirked, going to the door so that he could invite the next individual in.

Alexander:

"What do you seek from life?"

"Conquest is what I seek. Together, we could easily discover new land and expand our territories greatly! My other wives have agreed to the fact that you would be my primary woman. How fortunate, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh…You practise…polygamy?"

"Naturally. I said conquest is what I seek, did I not? It makes perfect sense, yes? They are all gorgeous women, like yourself. They would welcome you with open arms."

"E-er…"

Lucian:

"What do you value the most currently?"

"Stability. For there to be such a thing, there must be power. Power, in all its forms, is the basis of safety. My kingdom suffers, and I believe _your_ power would serve my people."

"Your people are in trouble?"

"A plague of sorts. Highly unfortunate. Our climate is warm and damp. Your powers could very well stabilize the annually climbing weather conditions."

"I understand…"

"I…also am expectantly drawn to your ability to carry yourself as you do…considering Arendelle's own misfortunes."

"…"

Daryun:

"What would you consider your best feature?"

"I am strong. None can match me in battle."

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes. I prefer using a spear, but any weapon becomes deadly beyond imagination in my hands."

"You must have trained very hard."

"…I suppose. It is fulfilling, nonetheless."

"I can imagine."

"Your powers…You trained to control them as well?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Impressive."

"Thank-you…"

"Do not be ashamed."

"Pardon?"

"I once injured my best friend during a practise duel. He's never been the same. It…does not compare, but I understand your turmoil."

"…Thank-you, Lord Daryun."

Toben:

"What do you think of Arendelle?"

"Unruly."

"Um…How so?"

"Lacks leadership."

"You believe that?"

"Yes."

"How…would you fix it?"

"Provide leadership."

"And what does that entail?"

"Authority…and fear. Your powers…can provide fear."

"I…think we are done here."

Maxwell:

"What does family mean to you?"

"Everything. Family is what distinguishes us from the beasts. I would die for my family."

"Do you have a large family?"

"Are you calling me old, my queen? Gahahahah! I'm joking. I'm joking. I grew up with five siblings. They are all married with 1-6 kids each. I love them all. Family is what helps me wake up every single day."

"I've been told you were once married."

"…Yes. That is true. It was a very long time ago."

"I'm sorry to mention it."

"Don't be! It's ancient history. Heheh…"

"Um…Why seek a new wife now?"

"Because...family is everything, and it's time I get off my sorry behind and discover the joys of having a lady by my side once again."

"…Very good, Prince Maxwell."

Bulak:

"What helps you through each and every day?"

"…My servants…"

"Um…what else?"

"…My mom and dad…"

"Right. Er…Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"…Hm…Hard to say."

"Why did you come here today?"

"I was told to. *Yawn*"

"I'm sorry to keep you up."

"…No problem."

Arthur:

"Describe yourself in three words."

"Duty. Honour. Valour."

"Oh? How interesting."

"What of you, Queen Elsa?"

"Me?"

"How would you describe _yourself_ in three words?"

"That…is difficult. If I had to choose, maybe: Dedication. Caring. And…burdened."

"Burdened? Yes. I can understand that."

"You also feel such a thing at times?"

"Of course. Any person in a royal position would. I turn it to a challenge, however, and any challenge that I face only forces me to become more capable than before."

"That's true…"

"You have the powers of an ice queen, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then there is nothing that stands in your way."

Sorey:

"What would be the first thing you do as king, should we marry?"

"Hah! Easy. Take you on a vacation."

"Really? Where?"

"Wherever you wanted."

"What about the kingdom?"

"Leonard and Mary here could handle it. She looks a little cross, but she's pretty darn good at managing stuff. Take me for example."

"I don't know about that…"

"You don't have to _know_ anything; just _feel_ it."

"I doubt it is that simple."

"You want to get old and look back on your life with regret? I don't. Just do what you wanna do and ask questions later. Sound good?"

"But I have responsibilities."

"Me too, of course, but things always work out."

"How do they work out?"

"Deal with them when they come your way. Easy."

"That's a very carefree way of viewing the world."

"Yep. And have you ever met a happier guy?"

Elsa was completely exhausted by the time she had finally reached her last interview. Each conversation with each man lasted anywhere between 10-30 minutes, and Elsa only felt truly engaged a couple of times. When Sorey bounced out of the room, Elsa lay her face in her hands and sighed without any showing of restraint.

'A colourful group, if I don't say so myself.' Leonard chuckled, yet even he seemed exhausted.

'My energy…is draining…'

'Come now, Elsa. Channel some of your sister's endless supply of excitement and get through one final interview.'

The mention of Anna perked Elsa up some, the mere thought of her younger sister a source of power for the queen. Anna _would_ march on. She would take on this challenge without a hint of weariness. Leonard knew what he was saying. He was too manipulative at times.

'Fine. Bring in the last suitor.'

Leon was soon found sauntering into the private room, eyeing his surroundings with a keen gaze of intrigue. His crooked grin remained, and his attendant (a charmer, much like his prince, if a bit older, less enthusiastic, and covered from head to toe in black) followed closely. Leon gave Elsa another low bow, taking to one knee and extending his hand to the queen.

'My lady?' He smiled, and somehow Elsa knew to place her fingers within his before he kissed the top of her hand gently. It was almost comedic how assured this individual was of his place within the world and the royal society.

'Hm. Like ice cream.' He went on, sliding into his seat across from Elsa. She knew she couldn't prevent the blush from appearing, but it was more out of embarrassment than flirtatious correspondence. 'So, the rumours ring true; you can command the power of ice, I assume?'

'…Yes.'

'How amazing. Cursed or born with the ability?'

'I was born with it.'

'And what of Princess Anna?'

'We're not discussing her at the moment.' Elsa responded curtly. Her heart flared, and she had to compress the urge to frown.

'You're right. I'm sorry. This is about you. I'm just a curious sort, you know?'

'This is more so about you.' Countered Elsa.

'Hm. Not sure about that.' Leon relaxed backward in his chair, tossing one foot over his right knee. 'I want to know more about _you_ , Queen Elsa. You're obviously beautiful; perhaps more gorgeous than any girl I've seen in my life, but that doesn't mean a thing if your personality stinks.'

Despite his near-crude behaviour, Leon was the very first suitor to be so direct about wanting to _know_ Elsa as a person rather than simply a queen. He also didn't flinch at the confirmed knowledge of her powers. Arthur, Daryun, and Sorey were the only other two suitors who had engaged Elsa in somewhat of a similar manner. Interesting.

'I think we can agree on that from both fronts.'

'Good. I like your honesty.'

'Your machismo is somewhat refreshing as well.'

'Hahah! Well, that's a start, because most people think I'm rude. I don't really get it. Maybe I need to keep my mouth shut more. Hm…What do you think?'

'I'll let you know when I've made a decision in that regard.'

'Oh, fine. Deal.' Leon shrugged. 'I'll start though. What's your favourite colour?'

'Pardon…?'

'Did I stutter? Your favourite colour. You know, those things that are the result of reflected light or whatever in our eyes. Colours! Red, green, pink…Oh! Orange. Orange is fun.'

Leonard coughed, possibly suppressing an urge to laugh.

'…B-blue.' Elsa eventually answered in a small voice.

'Tsk! I lost that bet with myself. I thought for sure it would have been purple.'

'Purple?'

'Uh-huh. Like your eye-shadow.'

Silence filled the room, both Elsa and Leonard stunned into silence. Leon came across as the most flippant of all the suitors, save for perhaps Sorey, yet in that singular comment he quickly revealed just how observant he was. Elsa's make-up was light at best, and she couldn't imagine when the young man had a chance to notice such a minor detail.

'O-oh…' Elsa mumbled.

'Blue is close though. Anyway, your turn to ask _me_ something, right? Gotta play fair.'

Elsa was rightly flustered, thrown by Leon right and left. Was he arrogant or honest? She needed to know.

'State one of your fondest memories.'

'Already there, huh? Okay. Let me think.' Leon rubbed his hands together and pressed his tongue to the right side of his mouth. 'I guess when I first met Grimoire here. He looks like a mean guy, but he sort of helped me get my act together. Say "hi", Grim.'

'Good day, Queen Elsa.'

'Good day.' Elsa nodded.

'Without him, I'd be a mess. He's basically like a brother to me. Mine were killed, you know? Messy business, this royal thing. Definitely not as fun as most people think it is. But I guess…you would know that.'

'I do…' Elsa smiled painfully.

So, Leon understood his weaknesses and acknowledges those around him.

'Yuck. That was a downer. Now, are you ready for another question? What do you consider your weakest character trait? Mine's arrogance, if you wanted to know; although I'm sure you got as much.'

Elsa almost couldn't keep up. She was ready to collapse before, but she was now on full alert, guided into a riveting conversation without expecting as much.

'I…do not think you overly arrogant.'

'Just a smidgen?' Leon squinted, pressing his index and thumb almost together teasingly.

'Heheh. Maybe a smidgen.'

'Then you know I'm not putting on a front for you, at least. Hahah!'

'True.'

'Now, your answer, my queen?'

Elsa breathed out deeply, steadying her nerves and wondering why she felt the need to be truthful with this stranger she hardly knew. It wasn't wise, but she was drawn to the idea of sharing how she actually felt with at least one of the suitors. That was the point, wasn't it?

'My lack of confidence.' Elsa answered at last.

Leon rose a brow, perhaps feigning surprise and doing so very competently.

'You seem plenty poised to me.'

'I live in regret. I have made mistakes, and I can't seem to let them go.'

'Ah. The winterizing of your kingdom.'

'To name one…' Elsa muttered.

A beat.

'But you are fighting to overcome such weakness, clearly. I notice it. Anyone with a brain will notice it.'

'I am not so sure of that.'

'Hmph. Who cares? As long as _you_ know you're working hard, that's all that truly matters. Fight the good fight and all, am I wrong? Wait.' Leon turned to Grimoire. 'Was that arrogant, Grim?'

'A little, but you are fine.'

'Hm. Gotcha.'

Elsa caught herself smiling despite the reminder of her difficult past. After more than twenty more minutes of further talk, Elsa released Leon, her comfort with the man growing quite hastily within such a short period of time. She leaned back in her seat, relaxing completely at last.

'Prince Leon Slonecnik.' Leonard mumbled. 'An interesting lad.'

'Agreed.'

'I won't ask for an answer immediately, but please begin considering your five remaining suitors, my queen. You only need to entertain for another hour or so, and then you are welcome to retire for the evening. I understand you must be weary.'

Elsa nodded, aware of what was required of her at this point. She would now simultaneously engage with all the suitors over snacks and beverages. The true test was coming, yet she found her thoughts lingering on Leon. She thought him attractive enough, but beyond an appreciation of his physical appearance, no draw was formed to him romantically. In fact, Elsa didn't feel compelled to flirt openly with any of her suitors no matter how hard some tried. Indeed, Elsa wasn't even certain she knew _how_ to in the first place. She would have to consult Anna.

Anna…

That was it. That was why she was fixated on Leon. He talked…a lot. He also had a high level of energy. His hair was even a shade of auburn, although much darker than Anna's. He was so honest it was ridiculous at times. He was the closest thing to a male version of Anna. It all made so much more sense. Out of all the potential men, Elsa was most interested in Leon because he reminded her of Anna. She actually had a tinge of hope regarding the man, and perhaps it wasn't all lost, but Elsa couldn't base her marriage on the fact some person tickled pleasant thoughts of her sister.

'Ugh…' Elsa sighed, pushing her hands through her hair.

There had to be something broken about her. Ten men, all of whom she recognized as good looking in some fashion, yet she felt nothing. Not a thing. Was this right? Was this love? Was she missing something? Arendelle needed a king, but could Elsa really marry someone she simply did not love?

She needed Anna. Elsa needed to speak with her sister immediately.


	5. Stagnant Decisions

Stagnant Decisions

Elsa sat down at her desk with a sigh, disrobing herself and leaving only her thin undergarments on. She had finally made it back to her room. She had finally been released from a rather grueling day of socializing with near-strangers. She had finally earned her valued solitude…mostly.

Gerda remained with the queen, collecting her layers of clothes and scampering about the room in an effort to organize the plethora of gifts that had been delivered during Elsa's absence. There was somewhat of a heavy silence, the younger girl likely unsure as to how to act during her first evening alone with her queen. Elsa was also drained of the energy required to force pleasantries, and she simply tapped her quill pen on the table, rubbing her head and staring at the list of suitors Leonard had so generously provided her.

Before she collapsed, Elsa needed to narrow the candidates down to five. She could do that much. It wouldn't be terribly difficult. Then, she would select a singular individual to take her hand in marriage. Simple. It would fix everything. The neighbouring kingdoms would be satisfied, the people would obtain a sense of stabilization, and the future of the royal family could be prepared for. Elsa would live happily ever after with a happily made family that wasn't artificially produced whatsoever.

Elsa's chest tightened worse than ever, and she squeezed the thin material against herself, trying not to lose control. A couple of snowgies plopped about at her desk, and while they offered some calm, the more she thought about it, the more ludicrous it all seemed. Marriage was the answer? It was archaic. It was foolish. It was a patched solution at best. She didn't _need_ a king. It wasn't _required_ for her to rule with a man by her side. Arendelle could evolve without a king, and there were other methods to solidify the presence of royalty. Elsa didn't _have_ to do this, did she?

Yet the idea of a partner wasn't completely undesirable either. Anna could very well leave with Kristoff any day now. Leonard and the rest of Elsa's staff were great, but Elsa only felt a true, intimate connection with her sister. If she were to depart for any given amount of time, Elsa wasn't sure what she would do. She shouldn't rely on Anna, she knew, but her mind was still fragile, very little time having actually passed since her descent into madness.

'Y-your suitors seemed like fine gentlemen, my queen. Lord Sorey appeared to be a nice person, didn't he?'

'Yes…' Elsa answered distantly. His name was already circled alongside Leon and Daryun's. Truth be told, Elsa was waiting for Anna. She had requested that she be brought to her room as soon as possible, and Leonard promised it wouldn't be long. Anna would help with the selection. Anna would help with everything.

'Um…Are you interested in some of the gifts your suitors have brought you? There are beautiful flower arrangements, a couple of jewellery boxes, some gorgeous dresses, and this really large…I think it's a piece of furniture? It's hard to say with the drape over it. Nice drape though. Heh.'

'I…will look at the gifts after I've made my selection.'

'Oh. Yes. That makes sense. Sorry to bother you.'

'You're not bothering me.' Elsa tried, remembering who she wanted to be for this girl. She turned to make eye contact with Gerda, seeing just how tiny she was once more. Her hair was a little messy, but it worked in shaping her small face. She was cute, and Elsa couldn't help but smile a bit. 'I try to maintain a fairly open relationship with the people working here. I'm sure you saw how Laura, Kirsten, and Kathleen acted around me; that is the expectation. Professional familiarity.'

It was a way of getting through everyday life at the palace. When Elsa had proposed as much during a meeting with her advisors, there had been some level of backlash, but Elsa's word was the final one, and she, with Leonard's assistance, managed to convince the majority in the end. Elsa was suffocating until that point, and having experienced a semblance of true freedom, no matter what sacrifices had been made, she couldn't go back to being placed on an untouchable pedestal. Anna had agreed with her initial thoughts wholeheartedly, and that's what propelled Elsa to shift the entire personality of her palace.

Overall, the effects had been positive. True, some individuals sometimes acted a little _too_ friendly, but it was rare, and hardly worth more than a quick reminder of the agreed upon parameters. Elsa understood it was a difficult rope to balance upon, and thus, she was quite forgiving. It was worth it, in the end. The grip on her throat had loosened, if ever so slightly.

Recalling the enactment of such a change in behaviour toward the queen, Elsa wondered why she didn't push back against the council regarding the "need" for a king. The topic came up shortly after Anna's 19th birthday, and Elsa could distinctly recall the vulnerability she felt in that moment. It was nearly traumatic, and Elsa shivered at the memory.

She couldn't do it on her own.

She couldn't be trusted.

She was a witch.

She was emotionally unstable.

It could happen again…

Every statement was a stab in her heart, and Elsa left the meeting so mentally battered she needed Leonard's help back to her room. When Anna had learned of her sister's despair, she nearly went on a rampage, but Elsa had stopped her, convincing Anna that they were her own insecurities that drove her into a corner. Her fellow council members were only doing their job, and it was ultimately Elsa's decision to go through with the plan for marriage.

Marriage. Did she even know the meaning of such a word?

'Queen Elsa?'

'Hm? Oh. Sorry. I lost myself in thought.'

'You have a lot to think about, so that's understandable.'

'Yes…'

'S-still, to have so many wonderful men vying for your attention; it's quite exciting, isn't it?'

'That would be one way of putting it, I suppose.'

Elsa sighed once again, eyeing Gerda and inwardly laughing at the fact she found the maid more attractive than any of the men she had interacted with earlier. Perhaps her candidates had an undesirable stigma attached to them from the beginning, for the mere imagining of being with any of them meant…

The door was knocked upon three quick times before Anna burst into the room, panting wildly and pushing some loose strands of hair out of her eyes.

'I…I came as fast as I could!' She gasped, fighting for air. 'I knew the interviews would be done around dinner time, but Kristoff just got back, and Olaf…Olaf just kept talking! Sorry!'

Elsa felt the wave of relief pass over her as it always did when her sister arrived into her life. It was soothing. It was pleasing. It was perfect. Such warmth, love, and unfiltered acceptance. This was precisely where Elsa wanted to be.

'Thank-you for everything, Gerda. I will be fine for the time being.' Elsa told her maid, the young girl almost beaming at the sight of her queen's sudden mood lift.

'O-of course. It was my pleasure, Queen Elsa. Princess Anna.' Gerda did a small curtsey, helping herself to the door.

'Bye, Gerda! Thank-you!' Anna waved hyperactively, forcing the newer maid to blush slightly upon exiting the room.

Once the girl was gone, Anna snapped her attention to her older sister, her eyes wide and facial features restraining little of her curiosity.

'Details. Details! Details! Details! Oh, my gosh! I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole day! It makes sense why I wasn't there, okay, I get it or whatever, but seriously? Ugh! I've been dying here! Tell me! Tell me everything!'

Elsa giggled into her hand, moving to her bed and bringing Leonard's notes to review with her sister.

'It would be a bit much to regurgitate, but here are the ten suitors' names and some details written down by Leonard.'

'Hm. I don't like him!' Anna pointed at Toben's name, and Elsa burst out laughing.

'Oh? And what makes you say that?'

'I just got a feeling. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?'

Elsa's stomach was already hurting from laughing so much, and Anna had just arrived.

'You're right. He wasn't very pleasant. Leonard was quite upset about his insistence on wearing what he relayed to be a necessary ornamental piece of headdress. He claimed it would be _ruder_ of him should he remove it, and from that point on, Leonard was not a fan.'

' _You_ didn't like him either though, right?'

'No. He did not leave a good impression.'

'Gotcha. Cross him off the list then.' Anna pretended to scribble over Toben's name with her finger, the dramatic motion giving Elsa goosebumps as the touch went through the parchment and onto her thigh, where the paper rested.

'What about this hoity-toity guy? Sounds like quite the fellow! Daryun Mark-in-shire? What? Don't like him.'

'He was actually okay, to be honest. He came across as very kind and noble. You can't just judge them by their names, Anna.' Elsa bumped her sister with her shoulder.

'Hey! I was right about the first guy!'

'True…' Elsa tapped her chin with her writing utensil cunningly. 'Well then, what do you say about this one?' She pointed at Sorey's full name.

'He's a joke. He wouldn't take you seriously enough.'

Elsa's voice got caught in her throat, and she had to wedge it out before she could respond proper.

'I-I see. That's…somewhat accurate.'

'Hahah! I'm good at this game! 2/3, right? I'll leave it at that for now. Just tell me which one you liked the most. Were there sparks? Did your heart do a backflip? Are you thinking about him right now? Oh, my gosh! My sister is growing up before my eyes! I-I don't think I'm ready for that! Okay, Elsa; there are some things I have to tell you about boys. It's gonna be a little strange, but it's time!'

Elsa covered her mouth, her cheeks hurting from laughing so hard now.

'E-enough, Anna! You're going to make my face sore.'

'Good. Because you looked miserable when I came in.'

Elsa went still, her sister's suddenly serious tone freezing _her_ of all people. Anna had pegged Elsa immediately, even if the queen knew how quickly her mood lifted when Anna was near. She couldn't hide the lingering resentment, shame, and insecurity from the one person who understood nearly everything about her.

'I wasn't…miserable. I was just contemplative.'

'Ooooh! Gotcha. Silly me.' Anna was very good at theatrics, and her exaggeration in this moment was no exception. She cocked her head almost sassily and drew her face closer to Elsa's. 'Um, Elsa? I can read you like a book. Y'can't hide anything from me. I thought you knew that.'

'I do. I do…'

'Then you know as much as I do that this whole thing needs to be called off. It's totally unnecessary. You don't _need_ a husband if you don't _want_ one.'

'I understand that.'

'Then why?'

'It just makes sense. There is such good that can come from a marriage if I follow through with it. Perhaps it isn't completely _necessary_ , but I do agree with my advisors that it could ultimately help Arendelle down the line. I want our kingdom to prosper, Anna, and because of me and my selfishness, we are in a vulnerable position on multiple levels. Other kingdoms aren't sure what to do with an ice queen, and the people wonder about my solitude, often concluding that I'm emotionally defective…Which could very well be true.'

'Uh, no. No, no, no! Stop it! Stop it right now!' Anna's brow furrowed, her tone taking a frustrated sound. 'You will _not_ throw your life away for anyone else! I won't let you, okay? If you don't love the guy, you won't be marrying him. End of story. Finished. Clap, clap, clap! You said the exact same thing to me, remember? Now I'm saying it to you: "You cannot marry a man you just met".'

'Anna…'

'Did you even _like_ any of them? Did you look at a single one of these guys and think, "Yep. He's kinda cute. I'd let him take me out for dinner."?'

'A couple piqued my interest, but I can't say any sort of romantic inclination came along. I wasn't terribly concerned though, because it was the same for you and Kristoff, wasn't it?'

This gave Anna pause, and she seemed to settle slightly, her adorably flushed, freckled cheeks cooling.

'Well, yeah. Okay. Point taken.' She sighed, apparently getting her thoughts together as her hands made their way to her temples for a rapid massage. 'Let's just do this then: who did you like the most?'

Elsa knew the answer, but she hesitated to say so for some reason. With some self-convincing, she uttered the name that had managed to stick with her the most.

'Leon. Leon Slonecnik from Edensvianna.'

'Huh. I like the name enough, but what did he do to tickle your fancy?'

Elsa bit at her lower lip tentatively, knowing that it was pointless to lie, but also aware that the truth might come across as a bit bizarre to her sister. Her chest did a small dive, and Elsa tried to play off her next comment as flippant at its best.

'Because he…er…he reminded me of you, when all was said and done.'

Elsa expected the break in conversation, but she hadn't completely anticipated the weight of it. Her temperature rose more and more, her emotions too sporadic to command her unnatural coolant. There was no reason to be self-conscious, but something deep inside her told Elsa that what she had just said meant more than she could ever understand in that exact second.

'Ahah! Hahahah!' Anna laughed, her facial expressions twisting in a range of displays. She eventually settled on a look of dismissive amusement, patting Elsa on the shoulder. 'I guess that makes sense, doesn't it? You and I have been together since I can remember, and we were super close until…well…but even then, you know? We've had a special bond! We _still_ have a special bond. Heck, I think about you all the time! Kristoff actually has to tell me off here and there because I talk about my amazing big sister a little _too_ much. Heheh!'

Elsa chuckled as well, pushing away the strangest notion of jealousy she's felt yet as a snowgie insisted on snuggling in between the two sisters.

'That's…what I thought. It's not a terrible reason to like a person, is it? You're not only my sister, but my best friend. Evidently there's something about you I truly value, and to have that in my husband would be a grand victory, wouldn't you say?'

'Jeez…I'm a little embarrassed, to be honest. I mean, to hear you say it out loud like that; I-I guess I thought I was always chasing your coattail, you know?' Anna scratched at the back of her head, her flustered display all the more endearing to her older sister.

'Don't be silly. You earned my respect a very long time ago, Anna.' Elsa could finally relax. The uncanny part of their conversation had passed. The alien feelings stirred were gone. Perhaps Elsa's nerves were simply exaggerating her thoughts.

'Huh. Neato.' A flash of distance passed over Anna's shining eyes, and then she bounced up, her posture changing completely as if she were discarding a foreign concept altogether. 'You haven't eaten yet, right?'

'Oh! Um…No. Not yet.'

'Good. You and I are going on a date together. A sister date. Just the girls. We haven't done that in a few weeks with all this nonsense going on.'

'I need to submit my selections before eight o'clock. Do we have enough time?'

Anna scrunched her face up.

'Yeah, yeah. We'll talk about _that_ over dinner, okay? A cute, new little restaurant opened up near the market, and I've been meaning to check it out. You ready for a mini-adventure around town?'

Elsa hesitated, unsure if it was wise for her to leave the palace when it was occupied with so many strangers. Her security was on high alert, of course, and Leonard would certainly not mind, but Elsa still couldn't be certain still if it was a sensible course of action.

'We can ask the council if you want.' Anna leaned in close.

That clinched it. Time to take a page from her sister's book and live a little frivolously. The consequences could wait. Besides…spending more time with Anna was nearly enough encouragement to toss all hindrances to the wind anyway.

'Fine. Let us go immediately.'


	6. Just a Thought

Just a Thought

Elsa took a deep breath of fresh air as she stepped outside the main entrance to the palace and entered the plaza of her town. It had felt like so long since she allowed herself to totally relax. The business of selecting suitors, filtering through names, and arranging the finer details of the grand event consumed much more time than the queen could have ever imagined. She was thoroughly involved with every minor decision, and Leonard was very much a stickler for details, so there was no rest for the weary over the past weeks of preparation.

Considering the time of day, with the sun beginning to set and painting the sky a brilliant gradient of purple, red, and orange, there were a decent number of people about, going on with their daily tasks and enjoying the summer evening. Elsa loved seeing the populace of Arendelle happily milling through the most basic of tasks. It brought her some peace knowing that Arendelle would go on and continue to thrive even after the damage done by Elsa's unprecedented winter.

The plaza held horrid memories for the queen; horrid and pleasant.

On one hand, it was where Elsa had lost control of her powers completely during her coronation celebration. It was a vivid nightmare that she could easily manifest within her mind at any given time. The crude way the fountain twisted into an ice sculpture of jagged antagonism, the lady with her child questioning Elsa's emotional state, and the worst of it, Anna's look of confusion, sadness, and…fear.

On the other hand, Elsa had successfully planned and executed Anna's birthday celebration in this very spot. It was a beautiful day, and although Elsa had suffered from a cold (causing the mass production of her little snowgie companions, most of whom went to join Marshmallow at the Ice Palace), with the help of Kristoff, Sven, and even Olaf, Anna had been overwhelmed with joy at the effort put forth, and the memories of Anna's beaming face could usually eclipse the pained recollections of a distant tragedy.

'Uh-oh. She's spacing again.' Anna's voice alerted Elsa at once, the younger sister grinning from ear to ear, likely having watched the queen hesitate at the bottom of the steps leading up to the palace.

'S-sorry. I've been doing that a lot lately, haven't I?'

'Lately? Elsa, I don't want to freak you out, but you've always been sort of trapped in your own head. I mean, I don't blame you, but it wouldn't hurt to say what you're feeling every now and then. I know I said I can read you pretty easily, but that doesn't mean I always know exactly what you're thinking.'

'…You're right.' Elsa decided. 'I will try, Anna.'

'Thatta girl.' Anna hooked her arm with Elsa's, the siblings walking closely together as they moved through town. They were incredibly easy to distinguish, and no matter where they went, they were greeted with enthusiasm and partial awe.

'See? They like you.' Anna muttered in between pleasantries.

'They fear me.' Elsa responded, noting the hesitation and reluctance in some of her people's smiles.

'Who were _you_ talking to? You gotta be a little easier on yourself. You can't let your own insecurities ruin everything you do, okay?'

Elsa's neck prickled, a wave of irritation passing over her, even if it was Anna critiquing her interpretations. Yet, Anna could be right, and the more Elsa thought about it, the more she had a feeling her sister may be on to something. It was worth considering, anyway.

'Phew. Thought I was going to get an earful there.' Anna wiped her forehead jokingly.

'You avoided it…just barely.' Elsa bumped her sister, loving this closeness and privacy. Sure, the queen and princess were forced to interact with Arendelle's townsfolk almost everywhere they went, but the moments where Elsa and Anna could just chat without a maid fussing over Elsa's hair, or a guard seeking clarification on directions given, or even Leonard needing a signature, were beyond valued, and the queen made an oath to herself to create more opportunities to just be with Anna while she still had the occasion…

'Whoa. That was a serious wave of depression that just flickered on your face, Elsa.'

Elsa blinked, realizing Anna's eyes were staring her down, the two sisters having made their way down a side street of Arendelle that wasn't overly populated in the moment. Because of the evening sky, it was somewhat dark, and for some reason, Elsa became much more aware of her pulse.

'Sorry. I was just thinking about the suitors.'

'Ugh. I'm trying _not_ to think about them. At least I can go to the ball. You _know_ I'm going to give each and every one of them the grilling of their life!'

'Heheh. I'm sure. In fact, I'm looking forward to it.'

'You should be! I'm the feisty one! Rawr!' Anna flexed her arm, biting at the sky as she did an adorable impression of a wild beast.

'Hahahah! S-stop it!' Elsa guffawed, leaning against a building to brace herself as she laughed. Anna giggled alongside her sister, joining her against the wall.

There was a moment of pause, both girls embracing the quiet area for a time. Elsa stared up at the sky, a gentle smile upon her lips. There was a shade of red that was too similar to Anna's hair, and it made the queen's breath take a break during its circulation.

'So beautiful…' Elsa commented.

'Yeah.' Anna agreed, pressing her shoulder next to her sister's so that they could feel one another's presence even more so.

'I suppose it's a little odd for two members of the royal family to be lingering in an unpopulated part of town though, isn't it?' Elsa grew self-conscious suddenly, the overflow of joy at being so close with Anna unbalancing her.

'So what if it is? It kinda reminds me of when we were kids. You and I used to explore the town all the time. Drove Dad nuts.'

'Oh. I nearly forgot about that.'

'Heh. Doesn't surprise me. It was pretty close to when things started to get difficult around home.'

'Yes…' Elsa didn't want to admit it, but the way Anna showed such a sober and thoughtful side of herself so willingly to Elsa gave her chills. Anna's voice dropped into a softer, more contemplative tone that Elsa wished was reserved only for her. Did Kristoff often see this side of her sister?

'Whelp. Nothing we can do about it now. The fact of it all is that you're here with me now, and you can definitely build a snowman with ease. Heck, you can make a whole army of walking, talking snowmen if you want these days.'

Elsa forced herself to receive the comment with humour, knowing Anna was simply trying to get away from a touchy subject during a rare outing between the sisters.

'You were quite insistent about that growing up, weren't you?'

Anna opened her mouth to say something in response, but she then shut it tight, her cheeks flaring a touch.

'I-I couldn't help it. I missed you. Playing with you was the highlight of my day. And then…you were gone. I wanted to be with you so much, but…'

Elsa's heart climbed, and she took her sister's hand, holding it with both of hers before stepping in front of her.

'I'm here now, right?'

'Yeah. You are. For now…'

'What do you mean by that?'

'The whole marriage thing is nuts. Once you're married, we can't do this anymore.'

'Do what?'

'Just…just _be_! I don't want to worry about some king guy needing you for appointments or...and…things! Just things! All the things! A thing here! A thing there! A thing everywhere! H-he's gonna want to kiss you, and hug you, and…and…!'

A flicker of frustration passed through Elsa like a chilling wind.

'So, we will be all the more similar then. Why do you make it sound so terrible?'

'Because…!' Anna flailed a bit, a mosaic of emotions tugging at all points of her smaller face. 'I-I don't know! I know I'm being a big fat hypocrite, but it's just…if you don't love the guy then you're not going to marry him, understand? I won't let you!'

Elsa swallowed, loving and hating the way her sister was acting. It was picking at a sore she didn't know she had yet.

'And you love Kristoff?'

'Huh? W-why are you asking that all of a sudden?' Anna shook her head, her brow narrowing strangely. 'I _like_ him plenty. We haven't said anything about "love" yet, but it hasn't been that long. We're still early birds in the whole relationship thing.'

'I understand.' Elsa's stomach ached. The jealousy was returning, but it felt different somehow. It wasn't just sisterly possessiveness. Elsa blinked back the agony that threatened to embrace her. What was happening? Why was this wonderful evening out with Anna turning into a confrontation?

'Which is why I'm so against this whole suitor thing! I've tried to play nice and be a good little sister, but…but the more it goes on, the more super annoyed I get! You have to take these things slow! Love is ridiculously complex and everything! Heck, I barely have any idea what it's like! I mean, it's a _feeling_ but it's made up of so many other things too. Jeez…'

For some reason, Elsa smiled then, patting her sister on the shoulder and holding her with both hands.

'Your concern is welcomed, Anna.' She began, taking on the persona of the queen, the image helping to control her erratic thoughts. 'I will consider your words carefully, but I must also proceed with the selections for now. It wouldn't do to prematurely call everything off now that the eliminations have begun. I will not feel obligated to select a suitor, okay? I will await your approval and my own feelings to satisfy what I deem appropriate for the conclusion of marriage.'

Anna's mouth tightened, but then she nodded slowly.

'Deal. That's a promise, got it?'

'Got it.'

'Pinky swear.'

'Anna…'

'It's all binding! Pinky swear or I pin you to this wall until you give in!'

Elsa shivered, contemplating refusing further, oddly enough.

'Fine. Pinky swear.'

The two sisters linked their smallest fingers, a brush of coolant passing between them.

'Yikes. I got a little heated there. Sorry, Elsa.'

'On the contrary, I really do appreciate it.'

Anna grinned crookedly, shrugging and hip-checking Elsa playfully.

'Enough dilly-dally! Let's get on over to supper before we're spotted hiding out here. I'm surprised we haven't been found out yet myself, huh? Really weird. Especially with me getting all riled up like a crazy person.'

'You're not crazy, Anna; just…passionate.'

'You've really learned to play diplomat, haven't you?'

'A bit.' Elsa admitted, hooking her arm with Anna again and knowing she would entertain more greetings since her presence within town _was_ so rare lately.

Elsa felt abnormally blissful, however, and welcomed the immediate swarm of children that collectively circled the siblings upon their exit of the side street. Anna knelt down and entertained the smaller people admirably, and Elsa tried to mimic her sister's gift for being so incredibly warm and personable without any need for effort.

* * *

'Yoo-hoo! Welcome! Welcome!' A large man with ginger facial hair and a plump face greeted Anna and Elsa casually, at first, but then seemed to stiffen, the entirety of his little restaurant transfixed by the sudden appearance of the royal sisters.

'Heya, all!' Anna waved, shuffling Elsa inside as well.

Murmurs of queendom and monarch prestige filtered through the room, and Elsa nodded to various citizens, attempting to break the tension and awe. After waves of greeting, suitor questioning, and star struck reception, which still surprised Elsa since she wasn't _that_ reclusive to the palace, she and Anna were finally enabled to take a seat, the somewhat intimidating man who seemingly ran the establishment taking it upon himself to ask for the two girls' orders.

'Big summer promotion. Get a frozen sweet drink for 50% off when you order a meal.'

Elsa would give the man credit, he did his job well, even with a bit of a goofy presentation and somewhat notable accent.

'Your family and their summer blowouts.' Anna laughed.

'Good for business!' The man raised his hands, tapping his pen to this tongue. 'Now, let me know when you're ready to order? I would love that! Yup!' And he was gone.

'You know him?' Elsa wasn't sure how to react.

'Oh, yeah. I never mentioned that? His brother helped me get geared up for plodding through some unexpected snow.' She winked playfully. 'The guy's little shop is where I met Kristoff too. It was pretty crazy.'

'Ah. Interesting.' Elsa turned her attention to the menu, her jaw tense.

'Mm. What to have.' Anna squinted. 'Bad idea to go to a restaurant when you're hungry. Oh, well. Girl's gotta eat! That frozen sweet drink sounds yummy!'

'I can turn any drink into that with ease.' Elsa smugly responded.

'Well, yeah, but it's not the same.'

'Oh, really? Is that a fact?'

'Ya-huh. Wanna bet?'

'I would prefer not to take advantage of my little sister's silliness.'

'Ohoho? You're showing your sass, Elsa! You're so on!'

'…Fine.' The older of the two sisters snickered.

* * *

'Unbelievable.' Elsa gasped, placing her spoon down after trying Anna's drink/slushi, which was made by the restaurant. 'It's completely different. But why?'

'Who knows?' Anna hummed with amusement. 'Kristoff delivers ice to this place, so maybe it's the purity of that stuff? Weird, right? They could be adding some extra flavour in the back too.'

'I've lost…' Admitted Elsa.

'Yup. Now, what's my prize, huh? We should've figured that out before we started. Whoops!'

Elsa and Anna's meal had been a good one, if a little distracting with so many new customers approaching the two girls, but Elsa still cherished the time, finding herself staring at her sister with ease, memorizing all the little details her mannerisms had to offer. To Elsa, Anna was undeniably attractive, but she knew she was biased, thinking highly of her younger sibling to begin with. She loved her lips, eyes, freckles, hair, and even her ears. Everything about Anna made Elsa's pulse run rampant, and she suspected love to feel similarly, but it hadn't. None of the suitors stirred a fragment of what Elsa felt during her entire time spent with Anna this afternoon and evening.

Why?

'How about a promise to have another date like this one? We don't do it enough. It's a major problem in my life.'

'I might as well have won then.' Elsa smirked.

'Whoa! I-is it getting hot in here? You got a bit of a charmer in you, Sis! Hahah!' Anna was actually blushing, and the scene played out perfectly for Elsa, the way she embarrassed the regularly boisterous girl across from her filling her with satisfaction.

'A-anyway, I guess we better get down to business. Bring it out. Come on. Up, up!' Anna flicked her hand, and it took Elsa a second to recover enough so that she could respond with bringing forth the parchment of suitors from within her tiny bag.

'Yes. Of course. That's right…' Elsa was more deflated regarding the prospect of narrowing down her suitors than ever before. None of them made her feel as elated as she did with Anna. To be fair, she knew Anna much better, so Elsa couldn't base her reception to the decent men solely on that, she supposed.

'So, the Anna wannabe Leon is a front runner, right? You were also okay with this Daryun guy.'

'Yes. I think I will include those two in the final selection process.'

'Mmkay. Let me actually read what ol' Leonard has to say here. Blah, blah, blah. Has money. Has land. I don't care about that. Ah! Here are some details about their looks and personality. Jeez. Leonard is nuts.'

'Isn't he? He's very diligent in everything he does.'

'It's actually insane. He must write, like, twenty words a minute. Oh! What about this guy? He sounds kind of fun.' Anna pointed at Sorey's name, and Elsa chuckled.

'He would be a very good fit for _you_ , I think, but I'll admit, he did interest me. His view on life is…unique. It's almost refreshing, comparatively.'

Anna nodded, her eyes focused on the sheet before her. She held it tightly, as if frightened it would fly out of her hands any moment, perhaps.

'Okay. He sounds pretty good. I think you should add him.'

'I was somewhat on the fence, but I'm going to agree now. If anything, he will make the ball more enjoyable.'

'Heheh. That's what I was thinking.'

Elsa waited for Anna to say more, but all she heard were the sounds of the restaurant happenings, the owner frequently urging new customers to leave the queen be since he could tell she and her sister were discussing something rather important.

'Arthur…impressed me. He had a level of calm and patience from the moment I saw him.'

'How can you tell someone's patient just by looking at them? That doesn't make sense.'

'Of course it does.' Elsa countered, exemplifying a brief lack of the very trait she was praising. 'He stood very still during the initial introductions, his posture perfect and his eyes refusing to wander. He watched me with an air of care yet restraint, and he was the most kingly of any of the suitors, I would say.'

Anna squinted.

'Says here he's "feminine" looking. Guess rough and tough Leonard isn't a fan of the pretty boys. You okay with dating someone that looks a little girly?'

Elsa thought about it for a moment, knowing the answer almost immediately, but wishing to confirm her instant reaction. Her questionable appraisal of Gerda earlier in the day established all wondering, however.

'I do not mind. In fact, I almost prefer it.'

'Oh! This is why we should talk about guys more. I had no idea what type you were into anyway. Shows what I know. Hahah!'

Elsa nearly cringed. The subject was never brought up because she had rarely felt the urge to discuss such things. Even now, Elsa was forcing herself to be interested in this ridiculous process. Certainly, she knew the men she was selecting seemed decent enough, but the colossal weight of marrying any of them continued to bind her emotions.

'Oki-dokey. That leaves one more to pick. I'm guessing it's between Maxwell and Alexander, considering Leonard has basically scratched out the others. What a guy.'

Elsa dragged the paper to herself for a moment, reading over the notes left by her most trusted employee. He had concerns, especially regarding Alexander, but he ultimately couldn't eliminate either one entirely.

'Hold it. Um…am I reading this right? Does that say…h-harem?' Anna's face went into full blush mode, her imagination getting the best of her with steam practically rising from her auburn head.

'It does. That was my only reservation, truthfully. Otherwise, he is a good soul'

'I-I've read…not that I poke around that kind of stuff, you know? N-no way! But…I read that…Y-you know…In those kinds of t-things, i-it's kinda expected for the women to…t-to…!'

Elsa found herself infinitely transfixed on what her sister was getting at. She waited, her breath held and her heart stopped. Instinctively, she was drawn to what Anna hesitated to relay. In that moment, Elsa wanted to hold her sister tight, absorbing the truth of her allure as a truthfully shy but loud individual.

'I-I can't say it! It's too s-strange! And…and…!'

Elsa found herself leaning in without meaning to, her eyes widening and a piece of herself hidden from even her most consciously aware psyche stirring. Just as Anna seemed as though she was about to finally reveal that which caught her tongue, the door to the restaurant swung open, and the distinct voices of both Olaf and Kristoff reverberated within the confines of the small building's four walls.

The entire room dropped ten degrees.


	7. Awakening Royal

Awakening Royal

Elsa noticed the immediate change in the room as everyone instantly wrapped their arms around their bodies and commented on the sudden chill. She had to act fast, suppressing the fury of emotion that had so abruptly tightened its grip on her heart.

Love for her sister had healed Arendelle in the first place, thus, Elsa attempted to channel that particular emotion and remedy her current situation.

Yet, it did not work. In fact, Elsa found herself spiraling further and further out of control. The more she allowed herself to think of Anna and the bond they shared, the angrier and more frustrated she became, images of Kristoff fueling the outburst.

Calm. Calm. Calm. Calm.

Why was she so angry? Why was the jealousy so intense this time? It hurt. It hurt too much. Why wasn't it stopping?

'Elsa!' Anna's voice snapped Elsa back, and the cold flash disappeared, Elsa's normality stationed comfortably within her mind once again. She brought herself back to reality. Her mental prison was just that. She couldn't allow it to trap her anymore.

'…Yes?'

'You went to La-La Land again.' Anna laughed, Kristoff's hand on her shoulder as he also chuckled along. Elsa didn't want to stare. She didn't want to fixate on such a natural display of familiarity and affection, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes flickered back and forth, and her chest tightened horribly.

'Makes sense though. How goes the selections? Can't say I'm super jealous of you right now.' Kristoff went on.

'Does La-La Land have tasty treats?' Olaf asked sweetly. It almost soothed Elsa's festering anxiety; almost.

'It…has been narrowed down, thanks to Anna's help.' Elsa forced the words out, her mouth feeling heavy and awkward.

'Yeah? That's good. Any of them really strike you as winners?'

'How far is La-La Land?' Olaf whispered to Anna.

'There are a couple who seem qualified enough, but it is hard to say at the moment. The ball will hopefully make it all easier to decide.'

'That's great! Anna's been stressing over this since it was first brought up, so I'm glad it's finally in the works and all.'

'Shhh!' Anna whirled, pressing her index to her mouth. 'She doesn't have to know that!'

'Really? My bad.'

'How does a ball decide who you're going to marry? Don't you just play with it? Oh! You're gonna play "Hot Potato", aren't you?' Olaf popped over to Elsa, his round, black eyes sincerely inquisitive. There was something about the mysterious being that helped Elsa's nerves, and she was thankful for that since she found them slipping by the second.

'No, Olaf.' Elsa smiled, but it hurt. 'In this case, a ball means a dance or social gathering of sorts.'

'Ohhhh! Fancy!'

'It will be.'

A loud snort could be heard outside, and Kristoff started, becoming fidgety as the other guests looked about questioningly.

'I'm coming, Sven! Just be patient!'

'Silly Sven. Guess Uncle Olaf is gonna have to keep you company, huh? Bye-bye, friends! See you in a minute or two, or three or four; whatever happens!'

Olaf slushed across the restaurant, his little cloud of condensed winter keeping him cool and alive. He waved to the owner of the little eatery, and the large man returned the gesture with enthusiasm.

'So, I don't want to rush you or anything, Anna, but we should probably get going if you want to catch the lights.'

'Oh! Oh, right! I totally forgot! Yes! Yes, yes!'

'What is happening?' Elsa inquired, her chest aching more.

'I found a really nice spot in the mountains nearby that lets you see a collection of aurora lights. They form only on clear nights, and my family says there's a heavy dose of magic in that area from a long time ago. They think their ancestors had something to do with it, but it's hard to say. Anyway, I thought Anna and I could check it out.'

A beat.

'Did you want to come too, Elsa?' Kristoff asked kindly. It almost felt patronizing somehow, and Elsa's instinctual reaction was to deny the offer. She was about to do so too when Anna became even more excited, bouncing in her seat and leaning forward spastically.

'Oh! That's an awesome idea! You should definitely, definitely come!'

Elsa wanted to. She really did. But she couldn't imagine coming between Anna and Kristoff's date. Kristoff was a good and kind man. He invited Elsa out of obligation. If Elsa _did_ go along, she would feel awkward.

But why?

It wouldn't be the first time she had been with her sister and Kristoff out and about. What had changed? It didn't make sense. This pain was confusing. Elsa needed to be alone. That's all there was to it. Unless she could be with Anna only, she had no desire in interrupting her sister's romantic endeavours.

'Are you okay, Elsa?' Anna asked, discerning of her older sibling's subtle facial expressions.

'I am.' Elsa managed, honing her developing ability to remain stoic enough in the face of emotional turmoil. 'I wish I could join the both of you, but I doubt Leonard would be pleased, and I personally don't want to shirk my duties at the moment. I need to submit my selections so that the next phase of this process can get underway.'

'Oh.' Anna's smile flickered.

Elsa felt a blow to her stomach. Was it the fact she had neglected Anna for so long that made letting her down all the more difficult? Was that why it continued to hurt so? Elsa searched Kristoff for any sign of relief at her dismissal of the couple's offer. She evaluated him as long as possible in an attempt to find a reason to validate her need to turn him down.

But there was nothing.

The man was honest through and through. He sincerely had no issue with Elsa coming along, and for some reason, that only worsened Elsa's seemingly baseless unease. She felt her eyes burning, and knew it was absolutely time to go.

'I'm sorry. Thank-you for the invitation, but this is a difficult time. I have too many responsibilities at the moment.' Elsa stood up, placing money, including a generous tip, upon the table. Her features softened slightly as she addressed her sister. 'Let me know how it is, Anna. I should really get back to the palace. I am being a poor host by hiding from any kind of interaction with my suitors.'

'…Okay, Elsa. I'll see you tomorrow?'

'I should hope so.' The queen gave a small nod, feeling the gazes of her citizens observing her every move. It was suffocating, but she was learning to adapt. 'Take care of her, Kristoff.'

'Always do.' The man smiled.

Elsa could imagine why Anna liked the individual. He was confident but not cocky, strong but gentle, somewhat oblivious but also attentive. Elsa didn't find him attractive, by any means, but he was a good person, and that had to mean something to her. Why couldn't she release the storm brewing in her soul, then? Why would it be so easy to release her magic in a maelstrom of frustration? She was being emotional. It had always been her problem. It would always be her problem.

'Good evening.'

'Bye, Elsa.'

'Good luck!'

Elsa pressed her hands to her chest and exited the restaurant. She wanted to run, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself more. Olaf and Sven both perked up at the sudden appearance of the queen, Olaf bouncing a bit while Sven grunted excitedly.

'Are you going to La-La Land now? Can I come?' Olaf remained fixated, and it could have been annoying if not for his perfectly innocent delivery of any ridiculous lines he managed to produce. To think that Elsa created such a being always perplexed the young woman.

'I am not. I'm sorry.'

'Oh. Too bad. But hey! You comin' to see the light show? Kristoff's mommy and daddy are going to be there!'

Sven huffed, stepping in closer to Elsa enthusiastically. Part of the queen softened to the innocent displays of affection, but the pulsating agony within continued to swell, and she stepped back slowly, shaking her head with as much remorse as she could muster.

'I'm sorry. Not tonight.'

'Gotcha! Time to be a queen, right?' Olaf took it surprisingly well. Sven, on the other hand, lowered his head quite dramatically.

'Yes. Thank-you for understanding. I'm sorry, Sven.'

'I _am_ a pretty understanding guy, aren't I?'

Elsa bid the odd pair farewell and dealt with the other townsfolk that had enough courage to approach the lone queen. Without Anna, however, there was an obvious decline in the number of people who called out to Elsa. She was thankful for that fact, but it also made her queasy, resurfacing anxiety she didn't wish to contend with in the moment.

When she passed by smaller alleyways, part of Elsa rejoiced, replaying the surprisingly intimate conversation she had had with her sister hardly an hour or so ago. Yes, it had escalated into a near-bicker, but Elsa valued the ability to get to that point with her sibling as well. She had to wear a face all day every day for the sake of everyone around her, but with Anna, there was no need, and Elsa loved the freedom.

Was any of her suitors capable of making her feel even a fraction of what she experienced when she was with Anna? It didn't seem likely, but Elsa also had little desire to even give them the chance. Why was she so reluctant? Why was she so disinterested? Any book that Elsa read, or any conversation she heard regarding romance amongst her maids, treated love for women as the pinnacle of accomplishment.

All the females in Elsa's life, save for Anna, were vocally envious of her opportunity to handpick from a near-dozen batch of appealing male suitors. They were all rich, contemporarily attractive physically, and generally charming to a degree. Elsa thought for certain she would experience the spark of love that had been given so much attention throughout the entirety of her life.

But there was nothing. And that worried Elsa.

The queen was already viewed as abnormal in various capacities. She couldn't let anyone know that she had never, not once, found a man romantically alluring. Granted, she was never actively seeking out such companionship, but wasn't it a natural occurrence regardless? Should _something_ have stirred her heart by now? Was it incorrect to be concerned?

Elsa entered her palace, her mind abuzz with conflict, and she almost failed to greet her guards. As expected, Leonard was waiting near the entrance, and while Elsa wouldn't have been shocked to see him assembling a small team to remind Elsa that she was needed at the palace, she _was_ taken aback by the sight of her attendant engaged in an apparently riveting conversation with Leon's personal aide, Grimoire.

'Ah! Queen Elsa. I was prepared to remind you of your need to make the necessary selections by later this evening, but I am glad to see you have rendered that particular order unnecessary. Grimoire here happened to be on his way to his lord's chambers when our paths crossed. He has quite the stories regarding Prince Leon.'

'Now, now, Leonard. You promised.' Grimoire sighed, his voice more of a hiss than a normal pitch. He was an interesting but dark looking individual, his black-as-night long, wavy hair reaching just below his pointed chin in the front. He almost had as much royal presence as his master; he was even taller. As Elsa drew closer, she noticed, for the first time, that the man had piercingly grey eyes, which should've been beautiful but were, instead, frightening.

'I can only imagine.' Elsa responded, although she doubted she was terribly convincing.

Grimoire lifted his chin a bit, easily looking down on Elsa for a split second prior to bowing low.

'My master has been on edge since the interview. You should know that he is quite smitten with you.'

'Thank-you, but you are not playing fairly, Grimoire.' Elsa levelled her voice.

'Pardon me, my queen. You are correct, of course.'

Elsa could see Leonard smiling in the corner of her eye. He was proud of her. It was a small victory.

'Might I ask, however, if you have had the chance to look at the gift Prince Leon selected for you? It is quite the antique, we were told.'

'Not yet. I am going to my room now, and will probably be settling soon, so I will likely see it then. I didn't want my decision being swayed by material things.'

'A wise course of action.' Grimoire nodded slowly.

'Well,' Leonard clapped his hands. 'It was a pleasure, Grimoire. I hope we have the chance to speak again.'

'I hope so as well. Goodnight, good friend. Sleep tight, Queen Elsa.'

'And you as well. Give my regards to Prince Leon.'

'He'll be overjoyed.' Grimoire muttered, his voice as raspy and deep as ever. The brooding man made his departure, and Elsa turned, knowing Leonard would follow. The sun was nearly set, and the lanterns about the castle were already being lit in tandem. Elsa listened to the sound of her shoes clacking against the floor's carpet, contacting the hard stone beneath even through the material.

'I trust you have made your decisions?'

Elsa handed the sheet to her attendant, her head still throbbing, but the promise of her private chamber so close. She attempted not to walk too quickly.

'Ah. Very good. I also agree with your selections.' The gruff man chuckled. 'How was your time with your sister, Queen Elsa? I know you haven't had much occasion for her as of late. These have been busy days.'

Elsa appreciated that Leonard was even asking. When he first became her attendant, the battle-hardened individual was awkward when it came to interpersonal relations. It was an area of opportunity that Elsa made clear to the man. Since that conversation, he has been actively improving upon himself to care more about other's emotions. Unfortunately, at the very moment, Elsa wished he hadn't bothered. It was picking at her wound.

'Fine. It was good.'

'…I understand.' Leonard truly did, for he pressed for no other piece of information. He was always perceptive of the rhetoric behind words. He just didn't know how to respond every time; primarily when the hidden meanings were matters of the heart.

As Elsa and her attendant rounded a final corner and traversed down a principally familiar hallway, Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that Gerda was at ready just outside her door.

'I will process the names and take care of the rest, my queen. I thank you for all your hard work today.'

'I should be thanking you, Leonard. I appreciate your efforts.'

Leonard waved off the gratitude, glanced from side to side, and then leaned in just so.

'You…are still committed to this venture, my queen?'

'I am.' Elsa answered quickly, thinking of Anna and Kristoff for but an instant.

Leonard rose a brow, but resumed his perfect stand, clicking his heels together and bowing low.

'Take care of all the queen's needs, Gerda. She deserves the best of treatment tonight.' The man practically ordered.

'Y-yes!' Gerda stammered.

At that, Leonard gave Elsa one last, knowing glance, and then was on his way, mumbling something to one of the guards at the mouth of the hall.

Elsa allowed Gerda to get her door, and finally relaxed every muscle in her body at the sound of her barricade from the outside world being latched shut. She took off her handbag and was about to dismiss Gerda altogether when the maid began fussing with her clothes, undoing the various strings and wraps that held Elsa's rather ornate dress in place. The girl had soft and pleasing hands, the way they tickled various parts of Elsa's body making her shiver in a different way than Laura or any of the other maids managed.

'I'm sorry, my queen. I don't mean to irritate you.' Gerda apologized, stripping Elsa to her thin, white undergarment that consisted of an attractive dress that reached just above her knees. The bondage had been released, and Elsa could finally smile, the sight of her little snowgies alerted by their creator's presence soothing to the young woman.

'It does not bother me.' Elsa turned her face, not realizing Gerda's was right next to her own, their noses brushing against one another's causing both girls to flinch back in overcompensation. Elsa's heart hammered against her chest at a mile a minute, her blood notably speeding through her veins. The reaction was intense, and it took the queen a solid minute to come to terms with her response.

'S-sorry! I'm so sorry! I should've…'

Elsa rose a hand, breathing harshly and still trying to focus. She blinked through the haze, taking in Gerda's smaller form and the way her uniform hugged her modest curves just slightly. Her eyes were drawn in a way they hadn't been throughout the entirety of every single interview. Something stirred within that Elsa instinctively knew was precisely what she felt was missing during all interactions with her suitors: physical attraction.

Then, the fear came.

'You should go…' Elsa wheezed, even her snowgies unsure whether or not they should move.

'I'm sorry.' Gerda said again, her tone even higher.

'I-I'm not angry.' Elsa needed to reassure her. 'I…I'm just very, very tired. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'…Yes, my queen.' Gerda gave a curtsy that did little to help Elsa's progressing revelation. When the door closed behind her, Elsa stumbled to the handle and ensured it was locked before she collapsed onto her bed, the multiple, flickering lights from her candles casting elusive shadows upon the ceiling to which she stared. Her heart still hadn't slowed.

'Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't feel.' Elsa whispered, her snowgies snuggling into her body in an attempt to comfort the erratic queen.

'I don't want to feel this. I can't feel this. Why? Why? Why?' Elsa's eyes hurt, the tears hardening in her lids forcing her to scrape them off with minor doses of agony. 'It can't be right. I…!'

Elsa pushed up from her bed, scooping the collection of little Snowgies into her hands and trying to forget what was happening in her body. The miniature snowmen couldn't be fooled, however, and they merely stared back in hesitation before Elsa gently put them back in their spacious bowl. She then pushed her hands through her hair and moaned, clamping her mouth shut so the pain wouldn't escape into reality. Elsa then haphazardly went to her gifts; the same gifts Gerda had organized so wonderfully earlier in the day.

Had it really been the same day? How long some hours could fumble about.

Flowers, jewellery, treats, cosmetics, soaps, dresses, and a very exquisite sword. Nothing stood out too terribly, except for perhaps the decorative weapon, and thus, Elsa's mind refused to release her from the forming truth. Finally, Elsa gripped at a glorious piece of cloth that concealed the largest gift that Gerda had expressed interest in initially. She pulled the blanket back, and was startled by the exposure of the most beautiful, full-body mirror she had ever seen.

'How unique…' Elsa mused, feeling a tug on her curiosity and latching onto any form of distraction. She looked at her reflection, a dishevelled woman barely clothed and appearing sleep deprived. Elsa rubbed her eyes, stepping closer to the other world, and stared deep into her perplexed gaze.

'You do not have such a preference.' She told herself. 'The queen of Arendelle cannot possibly have _that_ form of taste. It's bad enough she possesses "witch's" powers; she cannot also be so socially deviant. It was a coincidence. I do not find my own form fascinating.'

Elsa waited for a response, but knew it would only come if she deemed it necessary. She blinked long and hard, allowing the cooling of her body's temperature to come and go. When she opened her eyes, all but one candle had been snuffed, and when Elsa chanced a look at her reflection once more, a sneering twin sister froze her in place.


	8. A Chilling Truth

A Chilling Truth

" _I like him! He's handsome!"_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"Yep! I wanna marry someone just like him someday!"_

 _"That's really far away though. He's not real. It's just a book."_

 _"That's okay! Daddy is kinda like him, don't you think? That boy that came over with his mommy and daddy might turn into that someday! Uh-huh! I'm gonna marry a prince!"_

 _"Then I'll help you find him."_

 _"You will?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Yes! Best sister in the whole wide world!"_

 _"I don't know about that…"_

 _"Oh! But what about you?"_

 _"Me?"_

 _"You'll need to find a prince too. All the stories with princesses end with them marrying a prince, right? You gotta find a prince with me!"_

 _"I'm okay. As long as you're happy I'll be happy."_

 _"No way! That's not fair! I'll help you find your prince, Elsa! Pinky swear!"_

 _"Anna…"_

 _"Let's see. How about this one? He looks nice!"_

 _"Er…"_

 _"Or this one?"_

 _"I…um…"_

 _"Howabout…this one!"_

* * *

'No!' Elsa turned away from the mirror, startling herself with the sudden outburst. She had imagined it. The reflection combined with the poor lighting was tricking her mind. There was no other explanation. She didn't want there to be another explanation. Elsa held her arms, her whole body shaking. She wasn't cold.

The queen could hear the small movement of her snowgies, but they simply shifted within their bowl, seemingly afraid to traverse beyond the confines of perceived safety. Elsa knew her mind was in a state of erraticism, but that was no excuse for what she saw in the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. She didn't know that woman who grinned so evilly back at her.

Elsa wanted to confirm her nightmare but didn't at the same time. She slid her foot across the floor just slightly, pressing hard onto the carpeted area to brace herself. It needed to be done. How could she sleep otherwise? Perhaps she already _was_ asleep.

Truthfully, confronting what was potentially in the mirror made more sense to Elsa than what she had been dealing with prior to the start. Elsa squinted, twisting around once more before staring back into the glass reflection. All seemed well. The only person she could see was herself. She saw fear, worry, apprehension, and disgust all at once. That made more sense. That properly aligned with Elsa's thought patterns; not a sneering, arrogant visage of pure malice.

Yet, something stirred behind Elsa in the mirror. Upon her bed, a mass of substance took shape, and Elsa felt cold, creeping hands hold her in place, practically forcing her to stare at the form develop. Elsa's teeth chattered, and her skin prickled, her temples throbbing and her heart practically pounding her chest into oblivion. The image within the mirror blurred, and when Elsa's widened, watering eyes managed to focus, she could see Gerda on her bed within the glass. The maid's uniform was hanging off her body as if she had begun disrobing it entirely. Skin was revealed, her upper thighs stretched out, stockings gone and the skirt hiked up onto her person. Her shoulders were bare, and an ample amount of her modest cleavage became even more tantalizing once she began to crawl down the bed, toward Elsa's back. Her face was hidden in shadows, and her hair hung longer over her eyes than usual.

'N-no…' Elsa muttered, her lips quivering as she watched the maid slither off the bed and approach her. She was completely vulnerable, paralyzed with no hope of breaking from the bewitchment. Elsa's body heated as she felt a new set of hands take hold of her waist. She saw what appeared to be Gerda's pixie-like face within the mirror, and the maid kissed Elsa's neck, a current of bizarre warmth creating goosebumps all about Elsa's body.

'I'm…not…' Elsa breathed, the strap of her thin, white underdress slipping from her right shoulder.

'You are.' A voice came forth. It wasn't Gerda's. It might not have even been human.

Blackness came after another moment, and Elsa couldn't recall anything beyond that.

* * *

'—een Elsa? Queen Elsa? Are you up?'

Elsa groaned heavily, her head feeling as though it weighed three times the amount it should. The pounding wouldn't stop even as she pushed up from her bed and readjusted her light under gown, the dress dishevelled every which way.

'I-I'm awake…' Elsa somehow managed, her voice groggy alongside everything else. She responded by pure instinct, only after answering realizing that it was Gerda who had been sent to ensure the queen was preparing for yet another busy day.

All experiences from the night before sobered Elsa in seconds, her heart leaping into her throat and the nausea that came with the fact she had had such lewd dreams about her maid instantly making her wish anybody but the young girl was performing the retrieval. Elsa pursed her lips, holding her breath as she combed her hair roughly with her fingers and plowed about the room, searching for a housecoat or anything to cover herself up with.

But why? What did it matter? She hadn't cared terribly when her maids had ever seen her before. In fact, Gerda was likely to assist Elsa with her bathing, the secondary meetings with the remaining suitors taking place this day to formally invite them to the upcoming ball.

Elsa knew precisely why. Although all of her wished every piece of her recollections was a dream, the lingering stirring of her curiosity regarding the uncanny attraction she felt toward Gerda, as a woman, remained steadfast. Elsa felt the butterfly kiss on her neck even now, the contact burning her skin still. The anticipation yet fear Elsa experienced upon the realization her body was being touched alluringly by her own sex made her cheeks colour instantly, and she bumbled about her chambers, the snowgies cooing in tired unison at the queen's irregular behaviour.

'Leonard is starting to worry. H-he has already delayed the meeting by an hour, but he really would prefer not to do anything more to inconvenience our guests.'

Elsa knew it was pointless to panic over finding clothes. She wasn't one to care terribly for fashion beyond looking nice, and thus, she always left it to her maids to play doll with her form, draping her in outfits _she_ didn't even know awaited her in her closet to begin with.

What Elsa _would_ fright over was the fact Gerda was the one to help her prepare for the day. Any of the older maids would have been better, Elsa was sure, but they were likely as busy as Leonard this morning, cleaning out the rooms the rejected candidates had been staying in.

'May I enter, Queen Elsa?' The tiny girl almost squeaked, finally showing some true hesitation, potentially recalling the awkward encounter a night prior.

Elsa straightened her posture, feigning complete control over her every move. She glanced at the mirror, the cover somehow placed back upon it. When had the nightmare actually begun? _If_ the nightmare had even taken place. Elsa swallowed deeply. There was no choice. She needed to push her instincts back and deal with her brewing revelation after.

After? After what? After she was married to one of her _male_ suitors?

No. She needed absolute confirmation. Before Elsa did anything rash due to a potentially brief moment of confusion, she needed to ensure she wasn't deluding herself by getting wrapped up in her own thoughts. An unsettling plan came to mind almost too easily, and Elsa rubbed her hands together, an act that was a sure tell that nerves were having their way with the queen's physical mannerisms.

'You may.' Elsa allowed, and no sooner had the words misted out of her lips did Gerda enter, her uniform appearing tighter, and her small curves somehow more obvious to Elsa than ever before. The queen honestly had no true interest in Gerda as a person, if she were to be frank, but a primal intrigue had been ignited, and an almost uncomfortable dizziness took hold of her heart the more she gave her eyes leave to observe in brief spurts.

'How are you this morning, my queen?' Gerda asked cutely, bowing partially before stepping into Elsa's space just so.

'I am well. Has a bath been readied?'

'Y-yes. I prepared it just before coming.'

'Then there isn't a moment to waste. I'm sorry for sleeping in…again.'

'You have so much on your mind; I don't think anyone is upset.'

'Thank-you.'

* * *

Elsa's white under gown slipped to the floor, and for the first time in forever she felt her nakedness more than ever before. Naturally, there was a level of self-consciousness every occasion her maids helped her dress and groomed her for special meetings and the like, but she never felt so exposed. Elsa prayed her thoughts wouldn't display themselves too obviously as Gerda rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands.

The queen's private bathing room was, of course, incredibly elaborate in both decoration and space. Elsa didn't love the fact such labour was put into a singular individual's comfort, but it's not as though she had given the command to create such a vain facility either. Still, the weight of her position continued to be pushed into her face, and it only made what Elsa currently struggled with all the more difficult to bear.

A small sigh escaped Gerda's mouth, and she covered it instinctively, quite flustered by the outward sound of admiration. Elsa grinned despite herself; at least her plan wouldn't be terribly difficult to carry out.

Easing herself into the tub, Elsa breathed out audibly with how perfectly temperate the water was and the way it seemed to seep into her cold skin with perfect ease and timing. The use of soap was evenly distributed throughout the bath, and Elsa poked at the bubbles, a distant memory of sharing such moments with Anna when they were much younger twisting her mood a partial amount.

Speaking of Anna…

'Where is my sister, Gerda?' Elsa asked suddenly, her arm taken by her maid and massaged, the cleaning agent smelling of lavender.

'We have not had word from her since last night. She's probably with Kristoff, isn't she?'

Elsa's jaw tightened without her intending it to.

'Yes. That is likely where she is.'

So, Anna had spent the night with Kristoff? Good for her. It must've been a lovely date. Elsa was glad she hadn't decided to accompany her sister. It was for the best. She and Kristoff would marry eventually, it would seem.

'Q-Queen Elsa?' Gerda shivered, a draft of cold air circulating through the room.

Elsa felt it the moment Gerda's voice could be heard once again, and she knew she couldn't think more on Anna's future; a future further from Elsa than ever before. They would remain sisters, naturally, and could maybe even invite Kristoff to live in the palace, should he choose to. But the fact of the matter was Anna's new husband would be her number one priority, with Elsa taking second place in importance.

'I'm sorry.' Elsa released her frustration, counselling herself into a momentary calm. She had more important matters to contend with, and she couldn't waste more time. She couldn't do anything about Anna beyond growing up and realizing her little sister wouldn't be with her forever. It was life. It was cruel, but it was life. What Elsa _could_ contend with was the growing anxiousness she felt toward her attraction to Gerda as a fellow woman.

'You're stressed. It's okay.' Gerda responded kindly, her moments of maturity alongside her bubbly, uninitiated work ethic refreshing in its own way. The maid moved about to Elsa's back, lathering the soap all throughout it, reaching down into the water and ensuring the queen's waist and hips were attended to properly. She had a strong grip, despite her miniature stature, and worked hastily, knowing Leonard and the suitors were waiting.

However…

Elsa took a sharp breath of air, aware that timing and execution were imperative. She waited for Gerda to shift more so to her left side, and then the queen nonchalantly placed her right arm over the edge of the tub, flicking her wrist and pointing her finger in the general area Gerda stood. The intended action and reaction were perfect, with Gerda suddenly losing her balance and stumbling into an inevitable fall.

'O-oh, my! A-ahh…!' The poor girl squeaked.

Knowing such a potential for disaster was coming (Elsa had orchestrated it, after all), Elsa quickly turned within the tub, catching the maid as she fell forward, nearly tipping headfirst into the warm, bubbly water. Naturally, Gerda was soaked thanks to the combination of Elsa's abrupt movements and her own clumsy attempt to not be completely submerged.

Elsa held Gerda tightly, feeling the other girl's body in her hands. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and Elsa became hyper aware of her breathing as well as the heat coursing through parts of her she didn't know were possible to be so aware of. The maid's breath smelt of mint, and her dark, hazel eyes blinked away the dampness in them, her tight-mouthed embarrassment raw and on full display.

'I-I'm so sorry…! I-I failed you again, Queen Elsa. What is _wrong_ with me?'

Elsa felt terrible suddenly, but not enough to seize her intent.

'You have no reason to apologize, Gerda. The floor was slippery. It was to be expected.'

'Still…I should go change. B-but first, I need to finish washing you. Um…'

'You will catch a cold if you perform your duties in wet clothes.'

'Oh…'

Elsa swallowed, the sound of her throat reverberating in her ears.

'You may as well join me and finish your job that way. Come. Quickly.' Elsa would normally have no issue with cleaning herself, but that wasn't the point. Gerda was still new, and she didn't know Elsa well enough to find this rather selfish request bewildering.

'I-I couldn't! We don't have the time! A-and I…I just shouldn't!'

Elsa smiled gently, a strange sense of satisfaction coming from causing such humiliation in Gerda, the seemingly innocent, young girl.

'Then you best not hesitate further. I will not look until you are inside, if that helps at all. This tub is more than large enough, and Laura often did as much, so I found your reservations odd to begin with. I better have a word with her.'

There was a pause, and it gave Elsa time to regret how forceful she was being. Nonetheless, her pulse was ever quickening, a notion of excitement and desire rising within. _This_ was what was missing from any conversation she had with her suitors. This concept of restraint and yearning. Curiosity. Teasing. Banter. Elsa rose a brow, giving Gerda the best expression of impatience she could act out.

'…Y-yes, my queen.'

Elsa waited until she saw Gerda begin to untie her neck ribbon and undo her blouse's buttons before she turned away, as promised. The mere sounds of the younger woman stripping out of her layers made Elsa's cheeks flush, and she thanked the heat of her bath for concealing the rush of blood. She moved her legs within the water, her hand subconsciously moving onto her upper thigh.

Once Gerda made a small grunt indicating her navigation of the tub, Elsa chanced a glance, capturing a quick glimpse of the other girl's naked upper half before it was hidden by foam and bubbles. It was the briefest of images, and it shouldn't have done anything for Elsa, for she herself had similar features, but the queen couldn't deny her body's reaction, her whole face reddening as she understood precisely what was happening biologically. Gerda was a tiny girl by nature, and her body wasn't overly curvaceous in any way, but even still, the tiny mounds upon her bosom and the pink tips that flashed before Elsa's eyes continued to play within the monarch's mind.

Gerda sighed, obviously enjoying the warmth of the bath more than she anticipated, and quickly got to work, shuffling within the tub to the soap and getting her hands lathered once again.

'Thank-you, Gerda.' Elsa muttered, her own voice sounding odd.

'No, no, no. Don't thank me. I've been doing nothing but failing over the last two days.'

'Laura picked you for a reason.' Elsa grit her teeth, Gerda's body inevitably brushing hers and shocking the queen's senses over and over again. 'You're kind, considerate, and…surprisingly good with your hands.'

'Your majesty is too generous with her words.'

Elsa's eyes rolled back just barely, the air coming to her in short bursts and a growing need to act on her elevated desires threatening her very name. She wiped her forehead, Gerda's chest pressing against her back as the girl reached around to get at the queen's stomach one final time, gliding down torturously close to Elsa's source of anxiousness. Gerda's massage was masterful, the way she managed to seamlessly combine a delicate touch with the cleansing ritual near perfect. Elsa found herself leaning into the small girl's touch, and goosebumps permanently prickled her skin over the course of seven minutes which may have well been an hour.

'O-oh…' Elsa finally moaned, the sound leaving the queen's parted lips in a state of pure indulgency.

For a moment, neither female moved or responded, but then Elsa feigned a cough, and that was when she knew this had to end now, otherwise her instincts could override any form of reasoning.

It was too much.

Elsa was losing her mind, and it frightened her. Her magic tingled within her fingertips, and she knew she needed to retreat, but it was just too pleasant!

'That…that should be enough.' Elsa stood up, stepping out of the bath and rapidly covering herself with a cream-coloured towel.

'B-but your hair!'

'There is a powder with the rest of my toiletries. We do not have time to fuss with a dowsed head of hair.'

'True…'

Gerda joined her queen, and just before she managed to obtain a towel for herself, Elsa caught yet another flicker of the maid's nude form. Instantly, the tingling in Elsa's bowels returned, and she knew the experiment had provided all the answers she needed. There was no more doubt. She couldn't merely blame it on a nightmare anymore. She couldn't simply convince herself it was a passing fancy. All the pieces finally lay into place, and the picture they formed was one Elsa wasn't sure how to handle whatsoever.

The worst part of it all? She couldn't talk to a soul about the revelation. As queen, her sexual preferences, unfortunately, shaped her kingdom itself and its relations with all lands around it.

Elsa's neck tightened until she couldn't breath proper. The crystalized affirmation came, and the queen's eyes glazed over in fear and loathing.

 _I am attracted to my own sex._

And thus, the queen was, once again, alone


	9. Sister of the Queen

Sister of the Queen

'Gerda…' Elsa said the maid's name as she trekked down one of many halls within the palace. There wasn't a moment to lose. She was needed for the acceptance of the five remaining suitors. Leonard would likely be annoyed, but he seemed laxer than usual with this whole process, fortunately. Fully dressed, with make-up expertly done by her new personal maid, Elsa was ready; even more so thanks to the fact Gerda had little issue with doing Elsa's hair in a loosely tied ponytail that drew attention to the messy style she generally preferred.

'Yes?' Gerda quickly stepped a little closer to her queen, still remaining a foot behind her, as it wouldn't do to walk side by side.

'I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there. It wasn't right of me to demand that you join me in my bath. Laura may have been comfortable doing such a thing, but that gave me no right to expect as much from you.'

It was the truth. Now that Elsa's frenzy of ignorance had been sedated, she realized just how rash and unreasonable she had been acting. No matter what the circumstances, she should have never choreographed the scene as she did. Elsa could reflect on her actions with a clear mind now, but she knew how desperate she had been, and even if she could've gone back in time to warn past Elsa of her future guilt, it would have been pointless. She and Anna had quite the stubborn streak, after all.

'Oh…' Gerda's voice lowered, and Elsa's brow arched inquisitively. 'I-I didn't really mind. In fact, I was kind of…honoured. My queen is so beautiful, and I'm just a commoner. I was nervous, of course, but only because I felt insecure.'

A sense of relief passed over Elsa, but she still wouldn't dismiss her actions so cleanly. Although she would admit to finding Gerda attractive and stimulating, any form of fancy for the girl ended immediately there. Gerda wasn't someone Elsa could fall in love with. If Elsa were interested in such things as flings, perhaps that would have been an option, but as queen, that hardly seemed appropriate no matter what power she held.

'I see. I still want to apologize. Thank-you for being so understanding.'

'Y-yes. It is my pleasure.' Gerda sounded as though she were smiling, and Elsa felt a wave of intrigue pass over her. The excitement of understanding a piece of herself that had remained mysterious for so long was liberating, yet the reality of that same discovery boded very poorly for the queen.

 _"Unfortunately, my interests lie in my own sex. I apologize for the inconvenience, all. Please, remain merry, and I wish you all the luck for your futures."_

Elsa shook her head, her eyes shut for a moment. She may as well renounce her name as queen and hand her rule over to Anna.

'Are you unwell, my queen?' Gerda asked kindly, displaying a semblance of keen observation.

'Oh, no. I'm fine. It's just…I am somewhat anxious about interacting with the remaining candidates. But don't tell anyone.' Elsa turned and winked, seeing the way Gerda's rounded face coloured at the harmlessly charming action.

'I would never!'

'Heheh! I know.'

A pause, the soft clacks of both women's shoes alerting the various guards of their movement throughout the enormous building.

'You will be fine, as always. You're so elegant, refined, and perfect.'

'I am far from perfect.' Elsa winced. 'Nobody is perfect.'

This seemed to silence Gerda, but Elsa didn't mind. The last thing she desired was to become this untouchable being within Arendelle. She wanted to be like Anna. She wanted to be warm, like her sister. The cold was her blood, but she still wanted the sun somehow.

As Elsa filtered the various suitors in her mind, she knew she would have to, at the very least, follow through with this official meeting of formality. Afterward, a plan of action needed to be made one way or the other. Elsa kept her newfound knowledge on hold, focussing on what needed to be done now. It was so much simpler that way. She filed all the information she had handled within the last 24-hours, and stopped at the sudden dread of a piece of her recent past that needed handling immediately. A ghost passed through Elsa's soul, and the grip found her neck again as she stopped mid-step in the hall that ran perpendicular to the extension connecting to yet another audience chamber, this one being even more elaborate than the first.

'My queen?' Gerda's childish voice was distant, and Elsa could hear a whisper pressing against her ear.

How could she have forgotten? How could she have allowed such a potentially dangerous detail slide? Was she that unfastened because of the nightmares and questions?

'The mirror…' Elsa whispered.

'Pardon?'

It wasn't the time. There was no reason to lose herself over an inanimate object. The best course of action was to focus on what was in front of her now. Elsa would handle the bizarre mirror soon enough. Clearly there was some form of foul magic at play, and it was likely one of the suitors who had delivered such a potentially dangerous artifact. Who and why could wait. Elsa hoped she had done away with that particular man through the first round of elimination.

Too much. There was too much on the queen's mind. Was she prepared to present her best to five men vying for her attention? She was entering dangerous territory, volunteering herself to a very hazardous game. She _could_ just call off the meeting altogether. She had that power. But Elsa hesitated, unsure of how she wanted to move forward with her newfound sexual preference. Could she live another lie?

'…It's nothing. I was just thinking aloud.'

The hallway shrunk, a deep sounding compression vibrating in Elsa's mind. Her world was dwindling again, and the pulsating in her brain pounded with every step she took. Old memories of fear and anxiety took shape in her mind, and the voices of her parents tugged at her soul in both a soothing yet painful way.

How was she going to explain herself to anyone? _Anyone_! Why did she have to feel this way? Why couldn't anything be simple in her life? Why couldn't she just love one of the suitors and be done with it all?

'Elsa!'

Elsa's heart actually trembled, and as she neared the door to where Leonard likely impatiently waited, the queen turned, a wave of comfort, familiarity, and warmth literally sweeping her out of the abyss she found herself falling into.

It was Anna. Anna was running toward her, moving in such a rambunctious and ungraceful way to the point of drawing everyone's attention within the hall; guards and maids alike.

'Anna…' Elsa practically whimpered. She should've been used to it by now, but she still couldn't get over the way her sister's mere presence flounced her off her feet. Elsa smiled large and wide, all her fears, doubts, and discomfort gone like the wind.

Anna leapt, landing a couple of feet from her sister in a dramatic way, and then breathed heavily, resting her hands on her knees, her hair tangled and dishevelled. She was wearing her everyday clothes, a simple dress with minimalistic detailing weaved into it. Her braids were coming undone, and her gasping breaths came in bursts of desperate control.

'I'm so…so sorry! I…I slept in! I totally slept in! I mean, I know that's…that's…Geez. I need to work out more. I should _not_ be this exhausted!'

'You were with Kristoff?' Elsa asked. It was the first question she needed an answer to apparently.

'Yeah. We camped out last night. I really wish you would have come. It was so beautiful, Elsa. He wanted to show me the aurora before he had to leave with his team on a pretty big expedition tomorrow.'

Elsa was thankful she hadn't gone. It sounded romantic. She surely would have been the odd one out. She was better off falling into the hands of a cursed mirror and exploring her deviant partialities.

'He is leaving for some time?' Elsa inquired, a pointless ray of light illuminating her disdain.

'Yeah. He wanted me to go with him, but I was like, "Nope! My sis needs me this week!". I mean, you're…you're going to be picking a husband and all, right?'

The way Anna said this made it clear that she still didn't agree with the rushed marriage, but Elsa's partial ounce of susceptibility to her sister's apprehensions was quickly clouded by jealousy. She had Kristoff. She had someone, and that left Elsa alone. It was only a matter of time.

'I am going to meet with the remaining five now, yes.'

'Oh…'

Anna glanced at Gerda, the maid keeping very quiet, trained to become part of the background when royalty conversed amongst themselves.

'Well, I'm coming with you this time.' Anna flattened her hair and puffed her dress.

'Anna?'

'Yep. No "ifs", "ands", or "buts" about it. You're not doing this alone anymore, got it? It's getting serious now! You think I'm going to let some guy off the street lay a hand on my sister? Oh, boy! You have another thing coming!' Anna mimed rolling up her sleeves aggressively.

Gerda laughed, and Elsa also couldn't help but feel pure relief.

'So be it. Just…try to act in a courtly manner.'

'Pfft. Easy-peasy.' Anna waved her sister off, but Elsa touched her shoulder, leaning in closely.

'Thank-you, Anna.'

Anna turned to face Elsa, their noses nearly touching. The closeness of the scene made Elsa almost recoil, but she remained, allowing the change in her body to occur. She wanted to keep Anna's brightness close, cradling it into her heart forever. She wanted to hold her sister and never release her. Elsa's eyes fell onto Anna's lips, their soft, slightly full nature drawing her in somehow.

'Elsa?'

Elsa backed away as though she had been shocked, covering her mouth and blinking rapidly.

 _What…was that?_

Elsa waited for her heart to calm before she responded. It took longer than expected.

'S-sorry.' The queen blathered.

'Huh? Why? You're just all jumbled up with everything that's going on, right? No biggie. But don't worry! Now that you have little sister power on your side, you'll be fine, am I right?'

Elsa nodded slowly, giving Gerda a look prior to turning back to the doorway.

'You _are_ right. Let us go then…together.'

'Lemme at them!'

Whatever that had been, Elsa knew she was too out of arrangement to consider it further. She was awakening to her own desires, and if even her sister wasn't safe from Elsa's desperate need to fully understand what she wanted out of companionship, then perhaps a decision regarding the queen's future relational plans needed to be solidified as soon as time absolutely allowed.

* * *

When Elsa entered the audience chamber, an echo faded, the conversations occurring in anticipation of her presence lingering within the four walls.

'Presenting Her Majesty, Queen Elsa, and Princess Anna!' A guard clanked his heels together, slamming his spear into the ground as taught in his training.

Elsa and her sister rounded the corner, and she was somewhat taken aback by the sight of a clean half of her suitors, all of the remaining men looking refreshed and full of vigor in their own characteristic ways.

Sorey patted his attendant, a woman older but imposing nonetheless, on the shoulder. She appeared very capable, now that Elsa's senses weren't overwhelmed by the sheer number of guests. It was rare for a woman to act as any sort of bodyguard, and it made Elsa curious about Sorey's homeland. Daryun bowed low, almost taking a knee, but stopped himself upon seeing the others not moving so dramatically. His attendant was an older man with white, bushy facial hair that concealed the majority of his face. Arthur was at attention immediately, his feminine appearance that much more distracting to Elsa now. His attendant was also a girl, surprisingly, but she had an air of an aristocrat rather than a warrior, like the previous female guard/advisor. This individual was bewitchingly charming, with brown wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. She had an ever watchful gaze, as if evaluating everything instantaneously. Leon and Grimoire seemed to be engaged in a rather animated discussion, the two men reluctantly ripping themselves from their conversation prior to Leon's laughing leer locking onto Elsa's conduct. Finally, Elsa's last candidate turned out to be Maxwell. She almost selected Alexander, perhaps subconsciously due to her straying affections, but Maxwell was so kind and reasonable; like a grandfather. Elsa couldn't choose a boisterous playboy over such a decent human being. Seeing Maxwell now, his older features smiling sincerely in Elsa's direction, the queen was both happy and appalled with herself. She didn't want to hurt this man. She didn't want to hurt any of these men. Maxwell's attendant, a younger individual with stern and slim features, nodded behind his master, seeming quite pleased with the results.

'I thank-you all for enduring this somewhat trying experience.' Elsa began, her authoritative command as queen coming through clearly. She didn't see the way Anna shivered at the evident change in her older sister's demeanor.

'It is an honour, Queen Elsa.' Daryun responded proudly.

'Truly. I feel blessed.' Arthur agreed.

Elsa lifted her hands, seeing that the others might add their two cents as well.

'The five of you have made it this far because I saw something worth discovering more about while attempting to select a future husband. Please be aware that I do not feel obligated to complete these trials with a ring on my finger. The future of Arendelle means more to me than a rushed marriage.'

Elsa figured she better lay the groundwork should things go south emotionally. In fact, she was almost convinced the route she finished explaining would be the one traversed. Best prepare everyone in advance. She assumed Leonard was confused by the sudden declaration, but she knew the older man had her back no matter what, and Anna's presence made a world of a difference as well.

'Oh?' Maxwell hummed with interest.

'The ball will be held tomorrow night. I will be allowing a number of townsfolk to participate so that it is more entertaining for all. I appreciate all of your attendance and attention, and if there are any questions, I am prepared to answer them now.'

A polite silence hung in the air, all the candidates feeling one another out before Arthur raised a hand straight up, his posture never changing save for the single limb's movement.

'King Arthur?' Leonard coordinated.

The effeminate individual cleared his throat, his clear eyes focussed on Elsa.

'What are the parameters for engaging with you between now and the ball, Queen Elsa?'

'Oh, my!' Anna snickered, impressing her older sister by how well behaved she was being. Her face was an open book, but she hadn't said anything outlandish yet, so that was a feat.

'One hour private sessions with the queen will be allowed at the discretion of each candidate. What you would like to do in that hour shall be submitted to me, personally, and your offer can be refused or accepted depending on what you desire of our queen. The order of such outings will be determined by form of roulette.' Leonard relayed clearly.

'Whoa! This is totally like a real competition now.' Sorey laughed.

'Seriously…' Leon sighed.

'Your attendants will be allowed, of course, for your own care and comfort, should you wish it, my king, lords, and princes.' Elsa went on, not missing a beat. 'I will, naturally, have a small entourage of guards at ready, and my sister may or may not be present depending on the circumstances.'

Elsa heard Leonard grunt, and it was somewhat satisfying to see the way the suitors digested this piece of information.

'Your sister…Queen Elsa?' Daryun glanced at Anna, who was positively beaming and nodding away excitedly, trying to make eye contact with Elsa but not being allowed as much.

'Yes.'

'Might I ask why, Your Majesty?' Maxwell grinned with interest.

'It's quite simple, really,' Elsa shrugged. 'She is my other half. Her opinion of my potential husband is second only to my own. Any other questions?'

* * *

'My queen; I understand your reservations when it comes to dealing with the suitors for such a period of time on what amounts to a mock date, but you don't think it insulting to have Princess Anna at your side during what is supposed to be an intimate discussion?'

Elsa walked with purpose, returning to her room to rest before the first invitation came her way. She understood and considered Leonard's words before they exited his stern mouth.

'It makes perfect sense, Lenny! I mean, it's not like it'll be a private thing anyway, right? Guards, attendants; heck, even townspeople might be around. It'll be an informal group date. If anything, don't you think everyone will be a bit more relaxed?' Anna couldn't possibly be more satisfied, and Elsa found joy in providing her sister with such happiness and inclusion.

'Princess Anna…' Leonard growled, although not sounding entirely upset.

'I have made my decision.' Elsa remained steadfast. 'I am too shy to do this alone. I will not understand my suitors without Anna's help.'

Elsa heard Gerda, who was shuffling along beside Leonard, gasp slightly. The older attendant, as well, made a sound of disbelief, looking about prior to stepping forth to match Elsa's pace.

'You shouldn't say such a thing aloud, my queen.'

Elsa's stride nearly faltered, and she acknowledged the man's concerns. He was right. She couldn't admit weakness so readily. But then again, bringing Anna was a bold declaration in and of itself. Was it weakness she displayed, or strength? Elsa wasn't sure anymore.

As the party of royalty drew closer to Elsa's chambers, a small unit of guards approached Leonard, their concerned expressions not being missed by the queen of Arendelle. The attendant gave an ear for a moment, yet then brushed the men aside dismissively. They proceeded in the direction they had been going, but there was something obviously off about their movement.

'Leonard?' Elsa asked once she reached her room's door.

'It was nothing, my queen. They simply had some questions regarding how to handle our guests under certain situations.'

Elsa could tell Leonard was withholding some information, but she trusted him enough not to press further. She had her own concerns to be occupied by. If her attendant deemed it necessary, he would certainly allow Elsa into any conversation.

'That being said, are you _certain_ you want to include Princess Anna in your interviews?'

Anna made a face of overemphasized displeasure, but she allowed her sister to answer regardless.

'I said she "may or may not" be present. It's not as though the meetings will be private anyway, as Anna suggested. It's too dangerous to leave a queen that can freeze an entire kingdom with a neighbour's most eligible bachelor.'

Leonard allowed himself to smile at this.

'True enough…'

And that seemed to be the end of the conversation. Elsa was proud of herself for sticking to her resolve. Truth be told, her heart was still pounding, but for once, she had been blatantly honest, shaping her future, however minor, in the direction she desired.

'U-um…Do you need me for anything, Queen Elsa?' Gerda offered.

The sight of the young girl gave Elsa a start, bringing tabled issues to the forefront of the queen's brain all at once. Her brave and intelligent expression wavered, and she blinked away the instinctual need to hide her face.

'No. Thank-you. I will rest until you bring the first suitor's letter, Leonard. Is that acceptable?'

'Of course. If you recall from the first meeting for the formulation of this process, the initial date will occur at around two o'clock. That gives you just shy of two hours to rest, and then an hour to prepare for no less than three outings today; the other two taking place come the morrow.'

Elsa nodded slowly, taking hold of her door.

'Very well. Thank-you for your efforts, everyone.'

Leonard and Gerda were both dismissed, and Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief.

'Yikes. Things are getting intense here, huh?' Anna huffed, fanning her sister's face pointlessly.

'Yes.' Elsa grinned melancholically. 'Do not feel as though you have to accompany me, Anna. If Kristoff is leaving tomorrow, I'm sure you'd like to spend time with him. I mostly said you could be present during the meetings to keep the men accountable.'

'What do you mean? Won't there be guards and stuff as well for that?'

'Well, yes, but it's different when it's my sister, another member of royalty. I think…'

'You think?'

'Hm. Maybe It doesn't actually make sense. I thought I had it all figured out in my head.'

Anna sucked in some air and then laughed heartily, patting her sister on the shoulder. This side of Elsa; the somewhat clumsy and awkward side was the version of "Queen Elsa" that only Anna knew; and she loved her.

'It's fine! As long as I see him tonight it's all good. This suitor thing is kinda important; don't you think?'

'Yes…'

'Now come one. Let's take a nap together!'

'Pardon?'

* * *

Elsa was down to her white slip once more, sitting on the edge of her bed as Anna "ooed" and "awed" at her gifts. Her sister was also in her undergarment, the way the thin dress shaped her slightly smaller body distracting to Elsa. Was this normal? Now that Elsa knew she was attracted to women, was it normal to find even her sister appealing in a strange way?

 _She's so charming…_

No. That wasn't correct. Elsa had always admired Anna. She was confusing admiration with desire. Her mind was still in flux. This room confused her. This room was where she had learned something very twisted about herself.

'These guys did not hold back, did they?' Anna picked up the sword, looking ever adorable as she struggled with the weight of the "one-handed" blade.

 _Does she understand how lucky Kristoff is?_

'I wish I could return them…' Elsa sighed, furtively eyeing the concealed mirror.

'You can't?' Anna tried to swing the sword, but she could barely get it onto her shoulder.

'It would be rude, I'm sure.'

'Huh. That's true.'

The blade was placed down with a loud clank.

'Who got you what anyway?'

'Leonard and I agreed that I wouldn't know until _after_ the selection had been made. Being influenced by "things" wouldn't be right.'

'Ah! You guys thought of everything, didn't you?'

'Not really…'

 _Why does my chest hurt so?_

Anna sat on the edge of the bed, next to Elsa who was at the side. Elsa nibbled at her lip, so desperately wanting to talk to her sister about her recent discovery but fearing her reaction above all. If there was any form of risk, no matter how small, of distancing herself from Anna again, Elsa refused to take it. She needed a distraction. She wanted to distance her mind from its lewd thoughts.

'Tell me about last night.' Elsa commanded more than asked.

'It was incredible, Elsa. It really was. You should've heard Olaf. I love the guy, but he wouldn't stop talking! Hahah! Sven was all over the place too, and Kristoff was totally mesmerized. His family was there as well, so it was almost like a big party. I…really wish you were there.'

 _I always wish to be with you._

'Me too…' Elsa sighed.

Anna leaned back into her sister for a second, their bare shoulders touching briefly before she sprang up, spinning in front of Elsa's large bed and pointing enthusiastically.

'Then guess what? That's our next date! I wouldn't mind seeing the light show again at all! And as much fun as it was with everyone, I like the idea of just spending some quiet time with my sister! I'll talk to Kristoff, okay? I'll figure out when the aurora will show up again.'

 _Why can't I feel something like this for one of the suitors? It would be so much simpler…_

Elsa nodded, her head spinning. Her thoughts were taking on a much more demanding form, pushing at her forehead, begging to be released.

'Hey! Whoa! How did I not notice this thing in the back? It's huge!'

 _Someone like Anna. It would be so perfect. But…nobody could be like her; even another woman._

'Hup! Oh, my gosh! A mirror? This thing is crazy detailed! How long do you think it took to make the frame? Yeep! I look a little worse for wear. Guess I'm still tired from last night! Hahahah!'

 _Stop it._

 _Stop it._

 _Please stop…_

'Um, excuse me, Mr. Mirror, but you're making me look like I gained a couple of pounds. Not okay. I mean, sure, I've been snacking here and there more than usual, but it's for a good cause!'

 _You're hurting me…_

 _I can't breathe…_

 _I can't see…_

 _I can't…_

'Elsa! Come here! I think I got a little taller. This thing is full-body and everything! Let's stand side by…'

Elsa grabbed her sister from behind in a tight embrace, and although the act of hugging wasn't something abnormal for the siblings, even Anna could tell the arms holding her were desperately gripping onto a matter that they couldn't fully comprehend.

Elsa squinted through stubbornly closed eyes, and once again, the mirror reflected a true untruth. Elsa's fingers explored Anna's body, journeying in opposite directions as her sister's thin gown stretched and bunched. Anna might have let out an audible sigh, and Elsa felt a small mound in one hand with an increasing warmth in her other.

 _I can't stop myself._


	10. Slumber's Touch

Slumber's Touch

Elsa found herself in a very peculiar scenario before she even completely processed her actions. Goaded by an unseen force, Anna's charm had utterly enraptured Elsa's thoughts and desires, the older sister thinking of nothing but holding her sibling as tightly as possible.

But that wasn't enough.

Elsa's hands took on a life of their own, the reflection in the mirror displaying a horrifying image that the queen didn't believe. The sensation that passed through her notion of touch made her mind go abuzz, and Elsa's eyes widened, her thought recalibrating in single second intervals.

Anna's chest was never overly large, but she was a slender girl by nature. Elsa was only slightly bigger in every way, so why was she so transfixed on feeling her sister's body? It wasn't that different from her own. Yet, Elsa couldn't stop herself. Her pulse quickened, and the soft, malleable feeling of Anna's breast in the palm of her hand sent the queen into delirium. Not only that, but the older girl's greed persisted, her other hand reaching down between her sister's legs, resting within her thighs where her especially sensitive skin prickled at the rising heat. Elsa breathed out shakily, the sight of her sister's cheeks colouring within the mirror only serving to prod the mysterious chain of events. The wrinkles and folds of Anna's white under gown teased Elsa, and the queen's gaze stretched even further once Anna's strap shifted off of her right shoulder.

 _What on earth am I doing…?_

'E-Elsa…?' Anna half-giggled, naturally thinking the scene a joke of some form. What else could it possibly be? What other conclusion was there? Elsa had no answer beyond the obvious.

'…You've grown…' Elsa slurred, the words coming out sluggishly and a painful snap occurring within her brain. She released Anna reluctantly, stumbling to the mirror and covering it once more.

'Heheh! So, you noticed? I'm kinda proud, I'm not gonna lie.' Anna puffed her chest, fixing her dress. 'You really startled me there though! It's been a while since we had a tickle war or something like that. I bet I could put up a decent fight now! Yep! But no ice powers! That would totally not be fair!'

Elsa felt a soothing aura of relief encase her the moment she covered the mirror. That was the clincher; she would have to get the artifact removed immediately. It influenced the queen's mind somehow. Magic was obviously at work, and it was the dangerous kind that attacked the mind. Strangely enough, Anna didn't seem to react at all, so Elsa couldn't help but wonder about the finer details of the cursed gift. Fortunately, Anna took Elsa's seemingly bizarre actions in stride. Perhaps Elsa only viewed her touch as tainted because she was fully aware of her innate desires. Either way, Elsa placed all blame on the mirror for even attempting to throttle her already difficult fixations even further down the path of unconventional corruption.

'I suppose you're right. It wouldn't be fair.'

Elsa could feel Anna's eyes on her as she moved to her mantel next to the window, leaning over it and, in turn, elevating herself atop the snowgies within their bowl. They made their cute sounds as the queen poked at one or two of them, revelling in the quiet of this moment.

'So,' Anna started, kicking her legs in the air on the side of the bed. 'You going to tell me what's wrong or do I hafta guess?'

Elsa wasn't even surprised. Naturally, Anna knew. Her sister knew something was quite amiss within the queen of Arendelle. Elsa hated the idea of lying to the person she trusted the most, but for some reason, even though she had a feeling Anna would be her greatest support, if anyone, Elsa hesitated.

'There is just too much on my mind right now, Anna. You saw the personalities I'll have to juggle within a couple of hours. It won't be a simple matter.'

'Oh! Speaking of which, you can't really complain about the suitors left over, can you? I mean, that Daryun guy is pretty dreamy, and even Maxwell's got that whole old man thing going for him. Leon's the one that reminds you of me? I didn't really see it. Arthur is a little wussy looking, but seems kinda nice, and Sorey is a bit out there, if you know what I'm sayin', but he's still cute.'

'Your taste in men continues to baffle me slightly, Anna.' Elsa sighed deeply, surprised by how mournful she felt suddenly.

'Right? I'm a total weirdo, I know.'

'That makes two of us…' Elsa muttered under her breath. The snowgies may have heard her, but Anna didn't have a hope.

Anna groaned, flopping back onto the bed with an overemphasized landing.

'Is that it, then? Just the whole suitor thing getting you down?'

'It's not getting me down, per se.' Elsa felt she was in control enough to sit back on the bed with Anna, the large furniture of comfort sinking slightly at the added weight. 'I just…I'm not sure what I want other than Arendelle's perceived stability.'

'If you're going to get married just for show, then don't do it. There's gotta be another way to make everyone out there know you're a perfectly capable queen and all that.'

'Yes. You're right. That's why I made it clear that I wouldn't necessarily pick anyone at all.'

'I know! That was _so_ awesome! I think I swooned a bit.' Anna laughed heartily, her voice like a wind chime on a hot summer day. Elsa felt a chill run her spine, and she couldn't shake the bewildering pulsation. 'You really step up when it's time to queen, you know that? It's actually amazing.'

'It's nothing, really.'

'You kidding? You're so graceful and well spoken. I'd be "um-ing" and "ah-ing" the whole time. Pretty sure my tongue would absolutely grow three inches.'

Elsa imagined the sight and choked with the sudden amusement that overtook her. Anna joined her in the laughter, and then patted the spot next to her.

'Lay down. I'm going to draw on your back.'

Hesitation was Elsa's initial reaction, but the repeated, more aggressive pat on her mattress made it difficult to refuse further. The queen shuffled in next to Anna, and then exposed her back to her sister, a new form of tension making her stiff.

Anna brushed Elsa's hair to the side to allow for a better view of her older sibling's paler skinned shoulders. She then sighed softly, using her fingers to give a mix of something between a massage and gentle stroking.

'I can feel your goosebumps.' Anna giggled.

Elsa knew her body was prickling to the point that she felt as though she had become a porcupine. She reacted to Anna's touch severely, the submitted desire stirred by the mirror sparked once more. It was so wrong though, and Elsa concluded that her inexperience made curiosity and the need to explore her interests almost impossible to tame. If she was tempted to engage in any sort of act with Anna, then there was a major problem that needed to be dealt with. Elsa required an outlet, or she risked damaging the one relationship that she treasured beyond anything else.

'Do you remember when we used to do this as kids?'

Elsa swallowed, trying not to breathe too heavily. She was having difficulty focusing on anything beyond the restraint she enforced upon herself. This was what lust did to the inexperienced; it made them completely unruly.

'I do.' Elsa managed. 'It was nice. You fell asleep every time when I tickled your back, so you always did me first.'

'Heheh! I know. If I sit still too long you _know_ I'm going down hard. It felt so good though. I could be biased, I guess, but you have the best touch in the world.'

'Better than even Kristoff?'

There was a pause in Anna's drawings, but she continued, half-laughing the question off, as she often did with uncomfortable situations.

'It's different, that's for sure.'

The room's temperature dropped for a split second, with Elsa doing everything in her power to not allow her magic to suddenly run rampant. She knew. She _knew_ Kristoff and Anna were together. She knew they held hands, embraced one another, and kissed. Yet, why? Why did it hurt so much in this moment? Elsa was possessive of Anna, of course, but this jealousy was something else entirely.

'Elsa,' Anna's tone lowered, and Elsa knew she was getting the very rare serious side of her sister. 'Do you not like Kristoff?'

'…Truthfully?' Elsa submitted. 'I simply don't relish the idea of losing you, Anna.'

'But I'm not going anywhere.' Anna shifted in closer, her breaths brushing Elsa's neck.

'Emotionally, you are already further away from me than ever before. I'm being selfish; don't think I don't recognize that. But I can't help it. You're my sister, my best friend, and the most important person in the world to me. I've said this before, so I won't repeat myself. It just…scares me.'

Anna stopped what she was doing, but then held her older sister from behind, pressing her body against Elsa's back and nuzzling her nose into the nape of the queen's neck.

'That's not fair, Elsa…' The younger girl gasped. 'You know I care about your feelings the most. But what am I supposed to do? Kristoff is a great guy, and I like him a lot. He's kind, gentle, considerate, hard-working, and innocent. I promise I won't go anywhere. I won't. And I'll make sure we still have our dates, okay? I…I mean, what else can I do?'

It was a sound question. What did Elsa expect? Was it fair to want Anna to break away from Kristoff so that she remained Elsa's and Elsa's alone? No. That wasn't the right way to go about any of this. Anna raised an interesting inquiry. Elsa didn't know the answer. That is, she didn't know an answer that didn't seem completely and hopelessly absurd, making only a fragment of sense in the frenzied state of the queen's itch melded with the mirror's dark influence.

'Nothing. You are right. There is nothing more you can do. I just need to grow up.' Elsa didn't want to sound angry, but she was frustrated with her ignorance. She hastily flipped sides, pushing Anna to do the same. 'Your turn.' The queen commanded, and Anna listened, but not without a lingering look into her sister's eyes.

'I don't want to upset you…' Anna went on, sounding as if she were pouting.

'Do not worry about me.' Elsa thought she was fairly convincing. 'I'm just being emotional.'

'I know. But…part of me is a little happy that you care so much. It's kinda twisted, isn't it?'

'Not really.' Elsa soothed, blowing on Anna's neck and making the girl tremble mercilessly.

'That's cold!'

'Heheh! But who doesn't like knowing they are loved? It's a very pleasant feeling.'

'Yeah…' Anna yawned.

'I can feel _your_ goosebumps now.' Elsa laughed.

'What did you expect? You're mixing some cooling powers in there, aren't you?'

'Maybe.'

'It's amazing…' Anna shivered again.

Elsa beamed, observing her sister's much darker skin, comparatively, and the more prominent freckles that collected around her shoulders. She licked her lips, and knew her lower body was heating due to a restrained need for some form of attention. As Elsa went on, feeling her sister's back and arms with her nails and fingers, Anna's breathing grew heavier and heavier, and before Elsa could say anything more, her sister was fast asleep, her inhales and exhales coming at deep interludes.

Elsa soon turned over to her back, staring at the ceiling with a perplexed expression.

Her heart kept skipping, and her blood was quickening. She had been far too stimulated this day; first in the morning with Gerda, and now with her own sister and the tricks the mirror insisted on playing. Wherever the blame could be placed, Elsa knew something had to be done lest she lose her composure and, in turn, her mind. That was a risk she couldn't take; not with three trying outings about to demand her utmost attention.

Her stomach was in knots, and even lower than that, in an area the queen paid little attention to until now, an aggravation pulsated, urging her to contend with it in some manner. Elsa glanced to Anna's sleeping back side, her ocean eyes drinking in the way the girl's curves gave way to the dress's wrinkles. Anna's hips fed into a pleasing waist, which naturally emphasized her petite but tauntingly attractive derriere. The white dress, which reached to about her sister's mid-thigh, thanks to her movement on the bed, exposed Anna's slender legs, the two limbs crossed over one another and pushing at small thigh and calf muscles to enhance what little extra tissue was available.

Elsa sucked in some air and instinctively allowed her hand to touch between her own thighs, her dress pressed inward so that it rubbed against her thin underwear. An instant wave of pleasure shocked Elsa's system, the queen feeling how her room's air cooled in conjunction with the reaction.

Elsa recoiled, thrown by how different and interesting the small touch felt, but was quick to return her hand within her lap, ever so lightly moving it upon her groin, finding the tinges of pleasure that made her twitch with every stimulation enacted by her own person. As the queen became more acquainted with the sensations, she pressed further, her eyes wandering to Anna's outline beside her.

 _What am I doing?_

A dampness began to warm Elsa's hand, but she found she cared little for the potential mess. She was too far gone. She was intoxicated by the tingling in her bowels. Her whole lower half swayed slowly, as if welcoming the sudden exploration of its natural sexual possibility. The more Elsa pet herself, the hotter her face became and the harder it was to suppress her laboured breaths.

Images played through the queen's mind as she stirred herself, her bountiful imagination creating scenes that were as clear as day. Gerda's tiny but tempting body eased itself into Elsa's bath, straddling atop the Ice Queen's waist. Her arms went about Elsa's neck, and the normally shy and stuttering girl looked upon her royal highness with hunger, willingly pressing her small breasts into Elsa's own.

 _No…_

Sorey's powerful and tanned companion pushed Elsa into a wall, holding her hands above her head by the wrists and brushing her nose against the queen's trembling neck. She stroked every inch of Elsa's body with a strange form of consideration, eventually gripping between the queen's legs only to force an exasperated moan from the monarch's strained lips.

 _I'm not like this…_

The attendant for Arthur haughtily scoffed at Elsa while the queen tossed her upon a bed, binding her arms and legs with shackles made of ice so she could do what she willed to the temptress's alluring body encased in that mischievously tight-bodied dress.

 _But it feels so good…_

Elsa's hand stroked even lower, and she clenched her mouth, her eyes squint shut and her cheeks flushing her entire face.

'A-ah…' The queen moaned, covering her mouth as her neck muscles tightened and her stomach convulsed.

The final scene played out as Elsa's body prepared to release its long overdue liberation. Tears began to fill Elsa's closed eyelids. She couldn't prevent the moving images from fulfilling her desires. She was lost to her purpose, nearly anything capable of pushing her further.

 _But…_

The queen kissed another's collar, tracing her tongue tentatively to the base of the other girl's neck. She could taste the skin even in her imagination. Wild flowers. Sweet nature. Summer. The shiver of her lady encouraged the queen, and she stroked her legs, opening them so that she could more easily pass on the same excitement she felt now.

 _This is…_

A strained groan, hesitant by nature, but longing nonetheless. Elsa smiled, and moved her lips close to the other's, a soft brushing of both girls' mouths torturing the need to love. Elsa had never kissed someone before, but she knew this was what she wanted. This was the feeling she had been missing. This was precisely what love felt like. Pure. Trusting. Honest.

 _Who are you…?_

Elsa focused on the other woman's face, her hand forcing her hips to rock back and forth, the compression nearing its limit.

 _Who…?_

The features took shape, and Elsa's throat tightened, her hand still rapidly ushering her into the promised rapture. The sight of Anna's submitted visage not only caused the older sister pause, but it also guided her over the edge, her lower body thrusting upward and a montage of vibrations stirring within her pelvis and groin.

'O-oh…!' Elsa bit down on her own finger, the savage attack drawing blood almost instantly. It was worth it. Elsa's form quivered with every spasm, and she embraced the feelings encircling her womanhood with her entirety before releasing her finger and breathing harshly, not daring to look at Anna, who had barely shifted whatsoever.

 _I…Anna…Why…?_

Elsa stared at the ceiling for a time, but then hastily shuffled out of her bed, needing to keep herself moving with denial. What had she just done? No. That wasn't the question. Elsa knew precisely the answer to that question. Before now, she had zero stimuli for such a thing, the mere thought of a male loving her doing nothing for the queen's carnal desires. But today she had discovered the solution to that particular riddle. Today Elsa understood another aspect of herself she couldn't grasp.

Yet, another question arose from this all.

As Elsa changed her underwear, switching into a smaller, darker pair, she had to wonder: was the fact Anna appeared within her fantasies a product of her unrestrained, desperate need for anything that would help her previous endeavour or lust? Was _that_ normal? Elsa knew it was not. Incestuous relationships were sometimes allowed within royal families to ensure the maintenance of purity, but it was another matter altogether if that same, technically sinful, relationship was also homoerotic.

And thus, the question: Was Elsa attracted to her own sister? If there was no social shaming to answer to, would Elsa allow herself to seduce her little sister into acts of unspeakable deterrent? Could Elsa even go so far as to claim she was _in love_ with Anna beyond that of a familial bond?

'No!' Elsa screamed aloud, hugging herself and wheezing suddenly. Her teeth chattered, and the tears froze in place, extreme discomfort accompanying the loss of control.

 _Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal! Don't feel!_

 _I can't feel this!_

'Elsa…?'

Anna's groggy voice startled her elder sister, Elsa turning slowly to meet the girl's tired face.

'I…I just needed some water.' Elsa stuttered, grabbing at the pitcher upon a small, decorative table.

'I did it again, didn't I? I totally fell asleep.'

'It's fine. It's only been half an hour or so…'

'Have you slept at all?'

'A little.'

Anna stretched and yawned, pulling at the covers so that she could get under them.

'Well, we still have about an hour so you better get in on under here with me, Missy! There's some major engagements coming up, you know?'

Elsa went ahead and drank some of the water she ended up needing to calm herself further. Her hands were shaking. Her heart pounded painfully. She felt as though she would pass out at any moment. Anna was talking to her so normally. Anna had no idea what sort of perverse thoughts were pinning Elsa to the wall. Elsa needed to act her part. She couldn't give anything away. She felt as though she was going mad. The mirror was to blame. Her whiplash was to blame. Her repulsion was to blame.

Yes. She would feel differently in time. Elsa was still in a high. She understood this. She could never love Anna. How silly. How ridiculous. How awful. Anna was her precious little sister. That love was completely different. The mirror had to go. It was twisting everything.

Elsa entered into her bed and instantly felt Anna's arms about her.

'Sleep tight!' The girl squeaked, and almost fell right back asleep, as if she were merely talking unconsciously.

Elsa envied her sister. She would not be joining her in any form of rest.


	11. Dark Glass

Dark Glass

'Now flex! Show me what you're made of!'

'Oho? You know not what you ask for, young princess.'

'Is that a fact? Hey, Elsa; I guess ol' Daryun here is scared that you'll think he's a big wussy wuss. Guy can't even flex his muscle for us.'

'It wouldn't be decent. And I prefer not to act so prideful.'

'Bah! Pride shmide. Check this out! Huh? Huh!?' Anna tightened the muscles around her bicep so that the smallest of definition could be identified. It was comical, and surely she meant it to be so, for Daryun's attendant and the small entourage of his guards chuckled with some restraint, seeing what was happening from a fair distance.

Daryun was selected as the first date, and for his outing with Elsa, he proposed the two of them travel to the highest point in Arendelle; a tower that was situated on the far right side of the castle that he had spotted coming in. Naturally, Elsa had no less than three of her own guards nearby for, as Leonard had said, it only took a small mishap for Elsa to fall to an almost certain doom.

Nonetheless, the outing was fairly relaxing, for the most part. Daryun was a perfect gentlemen and, despite being a little awkward with his social abilities and movements, the powerful man guided Elsa up the stairs to the balcony of the tower with a certain amount of charm. Anna had even nudged her sister playfully once the two of them had reached the roof as if suggesting she approved of this one so far.

At this point, after some of the beginning formalities were established, Anna was quick to begin teasing Daryun, claiming prior to her and Elsa departing that a man's patience was certainly worth testing. Daryun, thus far, had done well, grinning hesitantly and stuttering quite a bit, but never at the point of losing his cool or ushering Anna off.

Elsa would give the man credit: he was an appealing candidate. She tried to find him attractive. The way he tied his long, black hair back, and his sharp, dark eyes were interesting. Additionally, his build was certainly impressive, but beyond that, Elsa couldn't think of anything but the curves and softness of a woman's form. How rough would it be to hug this boulder of an individual? It would be like embracing a building.

'I cannot let that slide, Princess. Behold, the results of hours of laborious training on a weekly basis!' Daryun lifted his arm and it was as though he ejected air into it. The bicep exploded upward and out, his tricep only adding to the monstrosity. His men clapped, and Elsa's guards, even, applauded with intrigue.

'Jeepers!' Anna gasped cutely. 'T-that's not bad, buddy.' She approached the man and rested her elbow on his shoulder, having to stretch quite high to get it there only adding to the comedy. 'You and I should lift together sometime.'

'Heheh. Perhaps we should.' Daryun chuckled, patting Anna and then turning his attention to Elsa, as if aware that she hadn't been participating much in the interaction. 'And what does the Queen of Arendelle have to show us?'

Elsa shook her finger, grinning confidently.

'You may find yourself intimidated, Lord Daryun.' Elsa tried. She really wanted to try. Anna, as always, stole the hearts of everyone around her while Elsa could only feign interest and personality by comparison.

'Truly? Try me.' Daryun crossed his arms, the sheer power seemingly contained within them intimidating. Elsa glanced to Anna, who simply nodded at her sister, as if she knew exactly how to react.

Gathering her courage, Elsa tightened her jaw and thrust her arm up, channeling Anna's enthusiasm in order to seem much more interesting than she felt. There was a polite clap by some of Elsa's men, but then the queen flicked her own bicep and a ball of snow formed overtop of it. She pointed at her own shadow, and the cheers that came once everyone realized she had outdone Daryun, in a sense, were aplenty, Daryun's guards yelling taunts at their man.

'I have been defeated.' Daryun bowed politely, a twinkle in his eye as he gave Elsa a lingering look.

* * *

'Heheh! I liked him!' Anna sat with Elsa in one of the reception halls where Gerda served the two siblings and Leonard some tea.

'That is good, but how do _you_ feel about Lord Daryun, Queen Elsa?' Leonard tapped his foot on the ground, irritated by the fact he hadn't been able to accompany Elsa on her first outing due to managing the other requests from the remaining suitors.

'He has certainly piqued my interest.'

Anna's face faltered for a second, but then she went back to beaming, a thought having passed over her.

'Really? That's good! He could totally go on work trips with Kristoff and stuff, don't you think?'

'Yes…' Elsa forced herself to say, a lasting sense of longing refusing to release her. She made a mental note to speak to Leonard in private regarding a certain mirror in her chambers as soon as the opportunity allowed. For now, handling the suitors would come first. That artifact could wait. Elsa wasn't delaying its removal. There was no reason to keep the ridiculous gift. Absolutely not.

'Elsa?'

Elsa blinked, Anna's question bringing her back to the moment.

'Pardon?'

'Spacing out again, huh?'

'I'm sorry.'

Anna smiled sadly, but persisted.

'I was just asking who's next.'

Leonard filed through some papers hastily.

'I haven't informed Queen Elsa yet, so she wouldn't know. I'm done with all the queries now, and it's Prince Sorey who will be your second partner. King Arthur shall then follow, and at that, your day is done.'

'And what does Prince Sorey have planned for me this afternoon?'

Leonard cleared his throat, a rare look of sheepishness clouding his elderly features.

'It…does not say.'

'…Sorry?'

'His proposal was a simple one. He simply stated that he would "wing it". You are to meet him at the front gates within the hour.'

'Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!' Anna guffawed, slapping the table. 'That's hilarious! You said he was a little out there, but he's totally flippant about all of this!'

'Small wonder he's not married yet.' Elsa sighed.

'Yet you pushed him through to the second level of this process. Might I ask why?' Grunted Leonard.

'Because he's fascinating, obviously!' Anna giggled.

'It's true.' Elsa agreed.

'More tea, my queen?' Gerda offered. The sound of the girl's voice made Elsa shiver, and the brief image of the maid's nude form caught the queen off guard, her attention shifting into the realm of interest she understood much better than any of this forced game of politics.

'Y-yes. Thank-you.' Elsa managed, breathing in the scent of Gerda's vanilla-flavoured perfume. Their eyes met for a moment, and Elsa smiled kindly, perhaps even flirtatiously, her efforts returned with a cute but nervous grin. It came naturally. She wanted the attention of another girl. She didn't care how the men from other lands looked at her, but Gerda, Sorey's attendant, and even Arthur's thundery companion held a place in Elsa's focus. She wanted her own sister to gaze upon her with unfiltered awe.

'I see. I suppose there is something to be said about a free spirit like that one.' Leonard relented.

At that, a guard shuffled into the room, standing at the doorway expectantly. Leonard took quick note of the man, pushing out of his seat without missing a beat.

'Excuse me.' He muttered, barely hiding his frustration.

'I definitely don't want to miss this get together with Sorey. Man! He's going out with the queen and he's got nothing planned? That's too much! It's something I would totally do.' Anna started laughing again, and although Elsa valued any time she had with her sister, especially when she was so very amused, the queen couldn't help but watch Leonard's brow furrow and his tired stature slump even further at what was being relayed to him.

'It will certainly be a different experience, I'm sure.' Elsa agreed distantly, watching Leonard return. 'What was that about?' The queen changed her tone totally. She let the first time such a secretive meeting occurred slide, but this was twice within the span of twenty-four hours, and even as distracted as Elsa found herself lately, she couldn't allow continuous ignorance on her part.

'I apologize. It was nothing, my queen.'

'It wasn't nothing.' Elsa persisted, her head pounding.

'Uh-oh.' Anna smirked, but only did so in an attempt to alleviate the sudden tension.

Leonard would always have his reasons for excluding information from his queen, but Elsa could read the man well enough at this point, and she could very well tell that something was amiss in her palace. The older man sighed deeply, a gurgle in his throat sounding as he did so.

'I didn't want to add another layer of stress to your already full week, Queen Elsa. I meant no disrespect.'

'What is happening?' Elsa pushed.

'…We are not yet certain.' The attendant proclaimed, signaling Gerda to bring him another drink, although probably not the kind he truly desired now. 'All we know is that a number of palace staff have been acting…strangely as of late.'

'What? Seriously?' Anna coughed, in the middle of her own beverage.

'Acting strangely how?' Elsa continued to press. A tangle in the pit of her stomach distressed her, and she knew precisely why.

Leonard lowered his voice so that the discussion maintained a sense of secrecy.

'Random bouts of unconsciousness, nausea, fatigue and, in some rare cases, a misdirection of priorities both mentally and physically.'

Elsa's bowels twisted even more.

'Can you give more details?'

Leonard crossed his arms, and although he was years older than Daryun, his past as a soldier showed itself through the sheer tonnage of the man's forearms contained within the fabric of his formal dress.

'Abnormal temper tantrums, sadistic and masochistic tendencies, and…sexual aggression; sometimes of the atypical variety.'

Elsa could see that it pained Leonard to say such things because he knew it would bother his queen. Naturally, he wasn't wrong, but Elsa wasn't unbalanced because of the reasons her attendant suspected. No. She was trying not to become totally undone on the spot. She would be a fool not to suspect her mirror was involved somehow. She had purposefully pushed back the urgency to destroy the artifact because…because…

'I am sorry, my queen. At the moment, there is little to go on, so I wanted better information to present to you before expounding upon the matter.' Leonard was truly in agony, hating that he had failed Elsa in any capacity.

It was the perfect opportunity for Elsa to breach the subject of her mirror, in the end. She needed to have it removed immediately. There was no reason to keep it anymore.

Yet…yet…What if the mirror _was_ to blame? What if everything Elsa thought she had learned about herself turned out to be a lie? She would be right back where she started; incapable of finding love. It's not as though she wanted to actively seek it out at any cost to begin with, but the knowledge of _why_ she had such difficulty with men was ever soothing, and to have that called into question once more…

'This is why I didn't want to bring it up, my queen. You are clearly concerned when you should have your focus placed elsewhere.'

Elsa _was_ concerned, but for so many different and wrong reasons. Her identity was once more potentially called into question, and it frightened her. It was an ongoing struggle, ever since her powers went out of control. Who was she? What did she stand for? How did she want to live?

'Elsa?' Anna touched her sister's hand, and the queen flinched back, holding her palm as if she had been shocked. Anna's worry was still a beautiful thing, and if Elsa drew a positive aspect out of this all, she could at least blame the mirror for her earlier transgressions involving the horrid thoughts she had allowed to pass through her mind regarding her own sister.

'I-I'm fine.'

 _Do it. Tell Leonard about the mirror. Others were being affected now. Withholding information would be committing the same sin as before: the mass's suffering for your own selfish desires._

'I…' Elsa's mouth dried, her body's warmth leaving her in heartbeats.

 _Just do it. Tell him. Get rid of the potentially cursed mirror and be done with it. Move on. Move forward. Make your family; your sister, proud. Enough is enough. Even if you honestly prefer the fairer sex, it would never work. Best submit to the demands of the public eye. Your feelings mean nothing. You are a sacrifice for the happiness of an entire kingdom._

'Queen Elsa?' Leonard inquired.

'The mirror.' Elsa spoke as though she were pulling the words from deep within her own throat. They scratched the whole way out, and Elsa's head banged in agony. 'I was given a mirror as a gift. I think it is the cause of these changes in our palace.'

'The mirror? No way. That thing's totally fine! I mean, it made me look a little big, but whatever. Kicks my butt into gear.' Anna laughed, but upon observing her sister's grave expression, her own visage slackened. 'Whoa. Wait. You're serious?'

'I am.'

'This is problematic.' Leonard grunted, tapping his foot on the ground angrily. 'That means one of the suitors could possibly be out to damage our kingdom in some capacity. They were all screened and observed so thoroughly though…'

'I could have also already eliminated the suitor responsible.' Elsa went on, glancing to Gerda and wondering if the desire that had been stirred within her was artificial. She was still being affected, however, for both Gerda and, horribly enough, Anna, continued to make the queen's stomach turn in alternate degrees…especially the latter female, to Elsa's distress.

'That would be perfect, but I have my doubts.' Leonard rubbed his forehead. 'I do not have the paperwork with me at the moment, but I will verify the sender of the mirror and proceed as necessary. However, I must ask, Queen Elsa, why do you suspect the piece? Even if there's a small chance it is the source of impending chaos I will destroy the item, but I would still prefer to hear your reasoning.'

Elsa would never give the true details regarding her confidence toward the palace's source of discomfort, but she could spin the effects easily enough. It was the right thing to do.

'I have been out of sorts ever since I looked into the mirror. Although Anna and Gerda haven't noticed any ill-effects, the symptoms you mentioned are similar to my own as of late.'

'Truly?' Leonard's worry became clear.

'Yes. I've been contending with a mental battle for the past day or so. It hasn't been pleasant.'

'Elsa! What the heck?' Anna stood up, causing Gerda to peep in surprise. 'Why didn't you tell me? Is _that_ what was getting you down today? Why do you always do this?' Anna strode over to her sister and grabbed at her face. Elsa, naturally, pushed her away with embarrassment.

'You. Have. To. Talk. To. Me!' Anna went on, honest displeasure in her voice.

'I-I wasn't sure what was causing it!' Elsa rumbled back, pulling at her sister's hands in an attempt to stop her abuse. 'I'm still not even sure!'

'Geez!' Anna exhaled in aggravation.

'What's done is done.' Leonard said after a beat. 'I will take the necessary measures regardless. The mirror will be destroyed before the situation gets out of hand. Hopefully that will solve our problems, but I'll continue with my own investigations. Now, the question remains: what will we do about the suitors?'

'Oh! Good point…' Anna sat beside Elsa, taking her arm protectively. The older sister bit down on her lip brutally, trying to dissuade the past inclines and the pleasure she had brought herself. What would it be like to allow someone else to touch her in such a way?

Elsa shook her head, appalled by how easily her mind could wander.

'We will continue the process for now.' Elsa answered clearly. 'So long as my men are present, I have nothing to fear. Also…well, I have magic too.'

Leonard blinked, but then snickered, nodding to himself.

'That you do. It's likely why such an indirect approach was taken. It's a little odd, considering the nature of the attack, but we are still playing off of speculation. I would like to assign a couple of more guards, but beyond that, I trust your judgement, Queen Elsa.'

'Thank-you.'

Truthfully, Elsa was being stubborn. She _wanted_ to fall in love with one of her suitors. It would just make her life that much easier. Sorey was a unique fellow, so passing up on an outing with him seemed silly. Her kingdom could flourish more easily with a king…not another queen.

'I best get straight to it then. You meet with Prince Sorey within half an hour now. I'll ensure the guards are ready, and I will personally deal with the mirror.'

'Thank-you, Leonard.'

'It is my pleasure. Leave everything to me, my queen.'

The attendant stood up straight, bowed, and then was on his way, a couple of guards following his trail of exit. Elsa shook her head once all were gone save for Gerda, the two guards at the entrance to the room, and Anna.

'That's really trippy stuff…' Anna sighed, still hugging Elsa's arm, to the queen's conflicted dismay.

'It is.'

'So,' Anna lowered her volume, leaning in to Elsa's ear and tickling her lobe with her soft breath. 'Was the mirror really messing with your head?'

'…It was; perhaps _is_ still.'

'Wow. That's crazy talk. I wonder why I don't feel any different. What kind of stuff was it making you think or whatever?'

Elsa checked on Gerda's location, relieved to find the maid working away now in the small sink attached to the room. She was pumping some water to do the dishes within the closet-like space, her skirt exposing a little more of her thin legs as she stretched up to pull at the handle.

'Many things.' Elsa hesitated. Was it really all the mirror's fault? The sinking feeling in Elsa's stomach suggested that perhaps it was. How terrible. How destructive. If the mirror was to blame, whomever placed it in Elsa's room understood her all too well; either that, or they simply got lucky.

'Like?'

Elsa breathed out through her nose in agitation. She opened her mouth to say something, but when the sight of her sister staring at her in pity, wonder, and fear struck her soul, the queen couldn't move forward. What would elaborating do now? It didn't matter. It didn't matter in the slightest. Once the mirror was gone, Elsa could go back to being utterly confused.

However, she couldn't stop. She ogled Gerda on more than one occasion since arriving in the meeting room, and her eyes continued to linger on Anna's lips and neck, longing for so much even still, strangely enough. The effects of the curse must be amplifying. That was the only explanation. Anna wasn't an option no matter what the circumstances. Anna couldn't be an option. Anna shouldn't be. The thought made Elsa sick. And yet…

'Elsa?' Anna asked again. Did she know how beautiful she was? Did she realize what her face did when she displayed such honest concern? Was she aware that she was showing just the slightest bit of cleavage when she leaned in so maddeningly close?

'My goodness…' Elsa pushed her hands through her hair.

'Is it happening now?' Anna continued to pry, and Elsa's heart sped up.

'Somewhat…'

'What's it saying? What's happening?'

'I cannot.' Elsa clamped her mouth shut, her eyes burning.

'Don't keep it in, Elsa. I'm here, okay? You and me, right? I have your back!' Anna held Elsa's hands tightly, refusing to let her sister wriggle out of the affectionate grasp.

'Anna…!' Elsa begged, her chest heaving and the pressure building suddenly. She felt crazed, as if she would lose a precious piece of herself at any moment. A shadow's hand crept up her stomach, mixing her body and pushing all fears and apprehension into her voice box. It _had_ to be a curse. All of Elsa's revelations were collapsing alongside the ground beneath her. She needed to kill them. She needed relief. She couldn't move on at this rate.

'Hey!' Anna took her sister's face, pressing her forehead against the older sibling's, her cool skin soothing in its own right. 'Look at me!'

Elsa's teeth ground into each other, her eyes squinting and hands clenching onto Anna's side. She heard the guards begin to shuffle about, their footsteps approaching the small table suddenly. Gerda dried off her hands, snapping the towel so soundly that Elsa twitched.

'Elsa? What's happening?' Anna mumbled, and then her sister looked up with all the weakness upon her shoulders. The queen of Arendelle exposed her pain to the girl that understood her more than any other. It was brief, but it was raw and powerful. Anna actually subconsciously backed away slightly, and what her older sibling whispered next left even _her_ utterly speechless.

'It's trying to convince me…that I'm in love with you.'


	12. Conceal Yet Feel

Conceal Yet Feel

'…Huh?'

Elsa couldn't move. Anna's face of confusion and bewilderment said it all. How else was she supposed to react? What could Elsa have possibly expected? This was precisely what the queen needed. It was the perfect reality check. Curse or no curse, the mere thought of loving – truly loving her sister beyond that of a sibling – was completely, utterly, and unarguably as twisted and wrong as the negative connotations accompanying those words could be.

Saying it aloud, and watching as Anna's expression morphed into something Elsa had never seen before, was a testament to how confused Elsa had become.

'I mean…I love you too, Elsa. So…um…that's not all that strange, right?'

Elsa swallowed, her neck breaking and her eyes continuing to burn. Anna was being kind. Anna was sparing them both of the taint Elsa had somehow felt compelled to spread upon their perfectly lovely relationship as sisters. There was no way Anna misunderstood, was there? Elsa said "in love", which was so very, very different from simply "loving" someone, wasn't it?

Either way, it's not as though Elsa was confident in what she felt to begin with. The mirror added a level of uncertainty, regarding her preferences as of late, and on top of that, Elsa couldn't confidently discern the line between caring for her sister on a deeper level than most, and actually being sexually drawn to her, as was possibly made evident by her self-pleasured session hours prior.

There was too little to go on. Elsa needed to say _something_ , however, and she was glad she did, because Anna's response allowed the older sister to begin the process of discarding whatever foreign desires had begun to bloom within her heart before they made her do something even worse than gazing lustfully at Anna's back as she touched herself lewdly.

But…what would happen if the mirror was destroyed and Elsa's feelings remained? What if she continued to find her own sex more attractive than the male suitors vying for her affection? What if the discomfort in the pit of her emotions regarding Anna didn't fade away with enough encouragement? Elsa didn't want to deal with that particular scenario right now. The queen of Arendelle didn't want to deal with any of this right now. If she was unstable enough to admit budding feelings for her own sister, then Elsa doubted her judgement from this point forward without enough rest and recovery.

'Heh. You're right…' Elsa relented, taking the simpler exit away from the dangerous situation. It just made sense. It didn't matter if Anna was providing an out consciously or not, Elsa would take it. Her fit of madness meant nothing if she herself wasn't 100% confident in what she was saying. Disrupting the perfect relationship she already had with Anna wasn't worth it whatsoever.

'I mean, "in love" might be a little over the top, but I know what you're getting at. I look up to you like crazy, and sometimes I get a little obsessed with how I can be more like you, right? Every so often I'm all like, "you wanna know something? I'm kinda in love with my big sister Elsa. She's kinda amazing". To think that you might have thoughts like that toward me? Well, I guess that took me aback a wee bit. I've just been latched to your leg, knawing on it ever since we were kids. I feel like I annoy you here and there, but I know that's just the way you are and everything. You're my best friend and my dear sister, Elsa. There's no shame in feeling as strongly for me as I do for you, 'kay?'

Elsa fought the urge to grimace. Anna completely misunderstood. She misunderstood, or the capacity to recognize the rhetoric behind Elsa's statement was simply an impossibility for the younger sister. Elsa knew this was for the best, but it still hurt so much more than she expected. She wanted the mirror destroyed. If the mirror was the source of such anguish, even before Elsa could discern her emotions wholly, then she wanted no part of such pain.

'I've always though the world of you, Anna. I always will.' Elsa submitted, fighting back more tears threatening to add to her moistened lids.

Anna touched her sister's cheek affectionately, rubbing it softly and smiling her golden smile as best she could, given the concern she had for Elsa.

'Is…everything okay?' Gerda asked after a moment, stepping into the event awkwardly.

Elsa looked up, and she found the discomfort diminished some. Anna's oblivious rejection, regardless of the truth or fabrication surrounding Elsa's confession, was alleviated ever so slightly with the presence of Gerda. A paradox of thoughts passed through Elsa's mind just then, but she ushered them away for safekeeping, questioning her stability considering what she allowed herself to imagine for but a second in time.

'We're fine.' Anna claimed, taking her sister's hand and helping her up. 'We're just gonna get ready for the next outing now.'

'Yes. Thank-you, Gerda.' Elsa grinned with as much enthusiasm as she could, but even Gerda seemed to note the difficulty with the motion of feigned contentment, and her large, wondering eyes pleaded with her queen, practically begging without words to help her in some way.

Elsa turned away, and walked side by side with Anna out of the meeting room, her weighed mannerisms not unnoticed by a peculiarly entranced maid.

* * *

'Rumour has it you have no idea what you're doing with my sister here today, Prince Sorey.' Anna came on strong, prowling down the entranceway to the castle after the gates had been shut by the guards. The day remained a fairly hot one, and Elsa was thankful she could provide her body with a natural coolant during such weather.

'Hahah! You got it! To be fair, I _do_ have a coupla ideas here and there, but as long as we're hanging out it doesn't matter, right?'

Elsa groaned inwardly. She was in no mood for this charade. She thought she was well enough for such a task, but it was pointless. She was still being influenced by the mirror, perhaps, and that meant her desire to be courted by Sorey, despite his fun, flamboyant attitude, was null. At least Elsa could get another look at the prince's attendant, who was even more imposing up close. Her dark skin and light, almost greyish/white hair made for quite the spectacle, and she held herself with such confidence and power that Elsa knew that, should she be forced to, the tall woman would be more than capable of disposing of any threat.

A wave of nausea hit Elsa as she continued to sneak observations of the foreign woman. She recalled the scenario of being pinned by such an individual, the queen's body ripe for the picking in her grasp. It took Elsa's breath away, and she tried to focus on the task at hand rather than the person that couldn't be further from the current reality's demand.

'Anyway, this is Rose, in case you were wondering. She's been helping my family out for generations or something like that. She's super shy, so don't stare at her too much.'

Elsa nodded, feeling as though she was being directly addressed.

'I'm not "shy", Prince Sorey; I just do not talk unnecessarily.'

'Yeah? You sure?'

Rose shook her head, her long, sharp features mesmerizing. She must've been a few years older than Elsa, because she had a level of maturity displayed easily with everything she did, her golden eyes only adding to her mystique.

'It is a pleasure, Queen Elsa.' The attendant bowed, saluting in the manner of her kingdom, presumably.

'It is a great honour to be the attendant of royalty. You carry yourself well, Rose.' Elsa went on, trying not to make it obvious how much she wanted to simply stare at Rose's various curves and bodily details. Did it matter that Elsa still felt this way even though she had exited the palace? The curse could still linger within her, she supposed, and if one didn't have to be looking at the mirror directly to be influenced was a safe hypothesis considering the fact so many guards had been affected and very few were allowed in Elsa's room without her permission.

'I do not deserve such kind words, but I'll accept them.' The woman replied, her thin eyes pulling Elsa in briefly prior to her stepping back within the background.

'Alrighty! Shall we be on our way?' Sorey clapped his hands.

'…Where?' Elsa questioned, irritation possibly slipping through.

'Yeah, Prince Sorey, where?' Anna teased with much more humour.

'Wherever the wind takes us! Onward!' And Sorey, alongside his small group of guards and a single attendant, marched into the main square of Arendelle, Elsa shrugging at Anna, perhaps imagining a notion of discomfort during the exchange.

True to his word, Sorey had no concept of what it meant to plan an outing with the queen of Arendelle. To his credit, he was a humorous soul, full of comments and unique observations of everything around him. He complimented Arendelle's architectural design, loving the steeped roofs and angular preferences to most buildings. In addition, Arendelle's citizens were more than willing to introduce themselves to the prince and his entourage, and Elsa would give the young man further credit: he certainly knew how to work a crowd, if it sometimes came at her expense, which she wasn't completely thrilled with.

"Yep! I'm one of the last men of the bunch to maybe become the king around here! Think I have a chance? Elsa's been giving me a bit of a _cold_ shoulder lately, so I'm not so sure anymore!" Sorey had said on one occasion. His guards found the joke hilarious, but Anna only laughed forcefully, encouraging the group to move.

Eventually, the small assembly of royalty found their way to a tiny park within Arendelle, the space preserved for recreational use, relaxation, and communal embrace. Sorey was quick to find a bench, and he urged Elsa to sit next to him, stating quite plainly that he needed to get a sense of her presence if they were to get married.

'You've been sticking pretty close to your sister the whole time, and I get that, but just have a seat and _chill_ out for a second.'

Once more, the guards guffawed brilliantly…save for Rose, who rolled her eyes rather obviously.

'You _do_ realize that form of joke is somewhat tactless.' Elsa finally said, brushing her dress under herself and sitting regardless.

'Oh…?' Sorey blinked rapidly, clearly not expecting such honesty. 'Hm. Well…maybe you're right. Sorry. My bad. I guess I was getting a little too comfortable.' The prince said the words, but his spoiled nature was slipping out, and Elsa could tell he didn't like being told what to do or how to act in any capacity.

'My powers froze all of Arendelle and its surrounding land in an instant. They are not something I take great pride in.' Elsa went on, having difficulty controlling her developing impatience. This comment seemed to sink into Sorey's laughing visage, the gravity of what Elsa was capable of giving the prince pause.

'So…that's kinda crazy.'

'It was. It is. So, I ask you do not talk flippantly of something that brings me pain.'

'Huh.' Sorey huffed, crossing his arms and shifting in his seat. 'Wouldn't want to bring the queen pain now.'

'Thank-you.' Elsa smiled, yet she did so with the satisfaction of discovering just what sort of person Sorey truly could be. Thus far, Daryun had the lead between the two. While Sorey was decent looking, and came across as free and easy, he was a real prince, and his upbringing exposed itself in a crude way in only a short amount of time. He _wanted_ to parade around Arendelle. He _wanted_ to be known. He spoke of becoming king like it was his destiny. At the slightest hint of being dissuaded from acting however he desired, the boy had to fight not to obviously mope. Daryun at least attempted to include Elsa in the outing, while the queen merely felt like an accessary to Sorey's ego.

'Yikes.' Elsa heard Anna whisper under her breath.

The outing with Sorey was as good as done at that point.

* * *

' _That_ was awkward.' Anna sighed in exhaustion once it was just her and Elsa once more. They were to the side of Arendelle's front gates, leaning against the palace's wall in the shade as the sun began to descend ever so slowly to bring another warm painting of colours to the sky.

'…I know.' Elsa muttered with some shame.

'I can't say I loved the guy, but you _were_ being a little off.' Anna said honestly.

'You're right.' Elsa shrugged.

'Should you ask Leonard to cancel the last outing tonight? I think you might be done for the day, you know? I don't want the right guy being all turned down because my sister's in a bad mood.'

'I'm not in a bad mood.'

'Um, okay.' Anna giggled. 'But seriously, you're such a kind and smart lady. Make sure you show these guys that.'

Elsa chewed on her lip in frustration. Her mind was burning up.

'So, now you are encouraging this arrangement?' She asked sharply.

'N-no. I just…I thought _you_ wanted to go through with it. I'm trying to help.' Anna grinned clumsily, as if she had been caught doing something wrong. She touched her sister's arm, but Elsa could tell it was hard for her to do so. It must have been. Anna had been pushed back by one of the most taboo of confessions that may or may not even be true. Elsa had shattered the wonderful sisterly love she valued so very, very much. How many more foolish decisions could she make in one day?

'I do. I-I should. It's the proper path.'

There was a pause, a light breeze tickling at the girls' dresses, brushing them slightly to allow their ankles to cool some.

'Are you still not feeling okay because of the mirror?' Anna asked now, her voice small and lacking its usual boisterous charm.

'I'm sorry, Anna. I think so. It throws my temperament into disarray, and pairing that with an already stressful week only amplifies any as well as all difficulties I have with this ridiculous plan.'

'Heheh. Bad news for your suitors, huh?'

'Yes…' Elsa rubbed her head. She turned to Anna, wanting to say something more to apologize for all of her behaviour, but the sight of her sister's attractive face and all the features contained upon it struck the young woman's heart dead, and she almost choked as a result. The mirror should have been destroyed by now. Why did she still draw pleasure from the slightest thought of knowing Anna on a much more intimate level? How twisted and deep was this curse?

'Oho! Hey, guys!' Kristoff's exclamation stabbed Elsa's thoughts, immediately bringing her back into a none-to-pleasant frame of mind. 'Fancy meeting you both here! Saves me the trouble of going through the castle.'

'Kristoff!' Anna started.

'Hey. Did I scare you?' Kristoff leaned in for a hug, and Elsa thought she saw Anna's eyes shift slightly before she allowed the man to hold her briefly, but she could have been imagining it, seeing only what she hoped to observe.

'A little. Just some heavy talk, you know?'

'Actually, I don't; not my kind of thing. I didn't think it was yours either.' Kristoff laughed.

'Hahah! You're right. But this is kinda a big deal.'

'True enough.' Kristoff nodded to Elsa, always getting just a little shyer around the older sister. 'How goes the battle?'

'It is interesting so far.' Elsa willed herself to be pleasant, aware that this was quite possibly her future brother-in-law, the thought manipulating her stomach's normal functions. 'The ball is happening tomorrow night, and I still need to meet with three of the five suitors before then.'

'Oh, wow! That's gotta be a packed schedule. Sorry to hear you're so busy.'

'It's part of my duty.' Elsa admitted.

'Any of them get past Anna's test of approval? I'm guessing you were with her for these…uh…meetings?'

'I was!' Anna puffed out her chest, reclaiming her former glory thanks to Kristoff's presence, apparently. 'And the first guy was okay, but we weren't super fans of the second, huh, Elsa?'

'No.'

'I wouldn't totally trust Anna's judgement if I were you, Elsa; she did pick me after all.' Kristoff nudged the smaller of the two sisters, making her face contort into a variety of emotions within the span of seconds, eventually resting on amused.

'Hey, now! You're perfectly fine and you know it.'

Elsa didn't want to watch more of this. Anna and Kristoff fit nicely together. He was practically perfect for her. Anna was a humble, happy, and caring soul that deserved a man with similar traits. Kristoff was hard-working, considerate, funny in a grounded way, and always trying to improve himself through clear but harsh self-evaluation.

It would be so much better if he was unlikeable.

'Whatever you say, Anna.' Kristoff continued to jest. 'Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner and maybe take a walk along the lakeshore before I have to hit the hay for the expedition tomorrow. We leave bright and early, and I'll be gone for a little while.'

'Oh…' Anna looked to her sister and then back to Kristoff. 'I-I thought we had more time. You leave, like, early early?'

'Yeah. It's going to be a bit of a rough trip. Sven is already resting, and Olaf is singing him lullabies. It's cute…in a really bizarre way. I guess the little snow guy wants to come on the journey with us. Might be nice to have him talking away to keep us all amused during the longer parts of the trip. Will his snow cloud stay around even if he's that far from you, Elsa?'

'Yes. It's independent; much like Olaf.'

'Incredible.' Kristoff seemed to think about that for a moment.

'Not really…' Elsa stared about, her annoyance with the man rising for no discernable reason at all. She hated feeling like this about such a good person, but she couldn't stop thinking about the way Anna had looked at her earlier when Elsa admitted to some semblance of deep love for her sister. It could have been innocent perplexity, but Elsa couldn't shake the possibility that Anna understood more than she let on.

'So, are you too busy with the meetings today, Anna, or did you want to do something together? It's absolutely fine either way. I get how important picking the future king is. Hahah!'

'I…' Anna hesitated, playing with her hands in front of her lap.

Royal obligation. Elsa knew that too well. She wouldn't force her sister's hand any further. Despite wanting to be with her so very much, Elsa knew it would just be self-torture until the curse left her. Yes. The curse made her feel this torment. Once the mirror was destroyed, or however the curse was lifted, Elsa could move on with her life once more, discarding this preposterous feeling of affection for Anna. This festering jealousy and rage in the face of insurmountable competition would only strangle the queen more if Anna remained with her for the rest of the day. Elsa wouldn't be selfish anymore. She wouldn't hurt herself anymore either.

'Go with him.' Elsa uttered quite sternly.

'Elsa?'

'I will be fine. He is the man you care for more than any other. Do not waste more of your time humouring my personal politics.'

Kristoff scratched the back of his neck, blushing at what Elsa had said about Anna's feelings.

'T-they're not just _your_ politics; they affect me too. They affect everyone in Arendelle.'

'There is only one meeting tonight. I will be fine on my own. See Kristoff off properly.' Elsa swallowed with some effort, shoving away the images of Anna kissing Kristoff and touching him affectionately before having to say "goodbye" for who knew how long. Her eyes began to ache, and the queen knew she had to end this conversation sooner rather than later.

'Are you sure?' Anna stepped into her sister's space, staring at her intently.

 _Please don't._

Elsa could see Anna's soft lips parted slightly, apprehension in her commitment. Elsa diverted her gaze, terrified her desires would take hold of her once more in this moment of weakness.

'I'm sure. Have fun. I wish you a safe journey, Kristoff.'

'Thanks. I hope your meetings go okay, too. I'll be sending some good vibes your way, alright?'

'I would appreciate that.'

Elsa tortured herself by watching Kristoff take Anna's hand, nodding toward the bigger part of the castle's square.

'Shall we?' He confirmed charmingly.

Anna gifted Elsa with one last look, smiled crookedly, and nodded to her sister.

'I want every detail tomorrow, got it?'

 _Tomorrow…?_

'Of course. I'll have someone take notes during the meeting.'

'Hahahah! The pressure's on for the next suitor, huh?'

'Naturally.'

 _Tomorrow. Meaning Anna would be…_

'Bye, Elsa. Good luck.'

'Goodbye, Anna. Enjoy yourself.'

 _Had they already made love?_

 _Was this not something new?_

Elsa watched Kristoff and Anna until she could see them no more. Every time Anna turned to wave, the queen's heart wrenched further. When the silhouettes could no longer be seen, Elsa wiped her eyes and stepped up the stairs to her palace and prison. The guards shuffled slightly at her presence, possibly innately discerning that something was amiss.

Elsa felt as though she was walking through water. Her whole body was heavy. Breathing hurt. Thinking hurt. Everything hurt.

 _What sort of lover was Anna?_

 _Was she contrastingly shy and tentative?_

 _Or was she demanding and greedy?_

'Queen Elsa.'

 _Did Kristoff treat her well? Of course he did. Anna wouldn't tolerate another imbecile._

'My queen?'

 _Tonight. Tomorrow. While Elsa toiled in solitude, Anna would be…_

'Queen Elsa!'

'Hm?' Elsa barely registered Leonard's presence.

'You do not look well.'

'I am not.' Elsa stated plainly.

'We disposed of the mirror, so hopefully that will help you. I am continuing my own investigation on the matter, but the individual who brought the artifact cannot be identified as of yet. I am sorry, but the records have been tampered with, surely. This has turned into a fine mess, but I am optimistic thanks to your quick deductive abilities.'

'Good.' Elsa almost sighed.

'My queen, you are not fit for another meeting, I'm afraid. Shall I…?'

'Cancel it. Please. I don't want to be disturbed tonight from here forward. I need rest.'

Leonard's reaction wasn't caught by Elsa, but she assumed he felt a mixture of relief and shock at how curt his queen was being so suddenly.

'Did…something happen, Queen Elsa?'

'I'm sure it is the curse's lingering effects. I should be fine. I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologize. Please. Take as much time as you need.'

Elsa entered her room and didn't look back, shutting the door and stripping her clothes off down to her underdress that was so finely made that it allowed a teasing sense of invisibility given the right angle and source of light. The queen's somewhat elegant, dark pair of underwear taunted the unseeing room, only the sounds of snowgies humming away in rest perking Elsa's ears.

The queen flopped onto her bed and pressed her face into her arms, gritting her teeth and trying not to allow her emotions to overtake her into a fit of crying. Her imagination was ruthless, however, and once again, she had little to say in the face of her grandiose fictitious scenarios.

 _Kristoff kissed Anna's neck softly, holding her arms and stroking her body with incredible gentility. Anna groaned between pursed lips, the back of her dress loosened until the material fell down from her slender form. Her legs rubbed against one another until a hand found its way between them, stroking her until she mumbled something under her breath that made Kristoff exhale deeply._

'No…' Elsa sobbed, scratching at the imaginary sequence. 'Please no…'

When would the curse end? When would Elsa be free from these corrupted thoughts? She hated this. She hated this. She hated this!

A soft knock came at the door. Elsa thought she had made it clear that she didn't want any disruptions. Perhaps if she feigned sleep the intruder would leave. She didn't want anything but her privacy. She needed to have this time to mentally break down so she could fortify her defenses once more.

The creak of the ornate barricade made Elsa's heart skip. Then, after a moment, it was shut once more. Elsa relaxed her whole body and, just as she was about to try and get a handle on herself a second time, a voice alarmed her, and something in its rhetoric made Elsa's heart give way to alternate pathways.

'My queen,' Gerda spoke tenderly, although not lacking her usual shyness. 'I want to help you.'


	13. A Maid

A Maid

Elsa wanted to shoo Gerda away immediately, but more of her didn't dislike the young girl's presence either. The queen worried, however, that the lingering curse would make her do something she might regret, and thus, she steeled herself against any fanciful scenes that already began nagging at the vulnerable part of her emotions.

'You want to help me?' Elsa clarified, composing herself with extreme effort, knowing she was still the queen of Arendelle in her servants' company.

'Y-yes. If you would let me.' The maid lost some of her courage.

Elsa glanced to where the mirror had been, almost missing its mystical presence. It allowed her to venture into a realm she didn't permit herself to occupy otherwise. Life was simpler before Elsa began considering her sexuality, but it was also far less exciting. The queen turned her attention to Gerda and then nodded, patting the space beside her on the bed as she repositioned herself.

'I could use your company, I suppose.'

Gerda blushed slightly, but made her way to the vacant space upon the mattress, hesitating greatly prior to even thinking of seating herself.

'I shouldn't. Not on your bed, my queen.'

'It's fine. Consider it a special occasion.'

'Special?'

'You are my new head maid. I need to know more about you, I think. If I'm going to trust my public appearance and schedule to you then I need to personally verify your character. You were placed within the palace thanks to your grandmother of the same name, and to impress Laura enough to take her position says much about your work ethic, but I know almost nothing about you beyond those details.' Elsa breathed out calmly, finding a level of relief in readjusting her focus on something other than Anna being with Kristoff.

'My grandmother…' The maid's voice trailed.

'She has been here for as long as I can remember. She is a good woman and a reliable attendant throughout the palace. I'm surprised she and Kai haven't been fussing more over this entire suitor matter. They must be busy entertaining the multitude of new guests and preparing for the ball…'

'Yes. Grandmother told me that she wishes she could talk with you more, but it is as you say.'

'You have similar eyes.' Elsa mentioned after a beat.

'I-I do?'

'Gerda's eyes were always dark and kind, calming in the worst of times. When news of my mother and father came…' Elsa's throat tightened, inevitable thoughts of the despair she had shared with Anna coming back to haunt her. She shook it off enough to not make her discomfort obvious. Anna could look to Kristoff for support during such times now, while Elsa...

'My queen.' Gerda lifted her hand to touch Elsa's arm, but held back, scared to overstep her boundaries. This disappointed Elsa some, but she didn't know what she expected to begin with. Chatting was nice, but she craved a more intimate form of reassurance. The throbbing in her heart had been sedated slightly, but only slightly.

'I am sorry. I don't want this to be about me right now. Tell me, Gerda, something I don't know about you, if you don't mind.'

'There isn't much to tell.' Gerda drew on her dark skirt, a somewhat endearing form of nervous outlet. 'I…I was fascinated by you the day of your coronation.'

'My coronation?' Another bitter memory. Elsa would sooner forget aspects of that dark, dark event.

'Yes. When the fountain was frozen. I recall it as though it were yesterday.'

Elsa did as well. The fountain had frightened her as much as the townsfolk, she was sure. It represented the nightmare she harboured and commanded. She couldn't recall Gerda's face within the crowd though. Then again, Elsa could hardly remember many details from that scene.

'You were terrified?' Elsa muttered.

'No. I was mesmerized. It was so beautiful. _You_ were…u-um…so beautiful. I don't know how to describe it, but I felt like I was seeing you for the first time. I guess it _was_ the first time I saw you up close since you began staying confined to the palace more. But your face…had life to it finally.'

Elsa knew she had lost herself in the commotion of it all. Panic. Panic had taken her over. She had reacted irrationally, escaping into the mountains and spontaneously creating a palace to live freely. Food didn't matter. Comfort didn't matter. All she wanted was her freedom no matter what the cost. She swore she had lost her own sanity for that time period. It was a collection of her darkest memories.

'I see…' Elsa could only answer.

'I-I know it sounds strange, but…but that's when I decided I wanted to be at your side as a maid. I already wanted to work in the palace, thanks to Grandma's stories, but I had no idea I would…um…' Gerda's tone lowered, and she shuffled a bit on the bed, moving a little away from Elsa. '…W-well, that I would be here someday.'

'You worked hard. Laura would never give up her position to someone she didn't trust.'

'I-I'm good with my hands, but I have trouble talking to the guards and other maids sometimes…'

Elsa smiled at this.

'Yes. I can tell. Your attention to detail in everything you do is admirable, but your speech patterns could use some work. Fortunately, a maid isn't making royal speeches any time soon.'

A beat, but then Gerda giggled, bringing her hand to her small face and politely covering her mouth.

'T-true.'

'What else? Have any of the guards tried to court you yet? They have a tendency to tease the new maids.'

'S-some. But I'm not really interested in that right now…'

Elsa caught Gerda's eyes, forcing the girl to turn away quickly as though she hadn't been chancing an observation of the queen.

'It doesn't surprise me.' Elsa went on, her heart speeding up. What was she doing? 'You are a very cute girl.'

'O-oh! Queen Elsa; I-I'm not…Not compared to your beauty…'

'This isn't about me, remember? As my head maid, I want you to have more confidence.' A warm rush filled Elsa's chest, and she drew immense satisfaction in complimenting Gerda, seeing the way the young woman squirmed in embarrassed joy.

'I can try…'

There was some silence thereafter, and Elsa's mind wandered to Anna, possibly holding Kristoff's hand or stealing a kiss when they thought nobody was looking. The older sister's forehead throbbed, and she angled her body slightly so that she was facing Gerda a little more.

'Would you mind bringing my dinner here, Gerda? I would like some privacy for the rest of the evening. I'm not feeling social beyond our chatting.' Once again, Elsa saw the tinge of pleasure Gerda took from being centred out in such a clear way.

'O-of course! I'll retrieve your meal and then leave you be. I'm sorry for bothering…'

'No. You will be staying. I'm enjoying your company.'

And Gerda swelled some more as she scampered out, a smile upon the young girl's face like never before. Elsa lay back on her bed, stretching and lifting her hand to the ceiling. She allowed some magic to trail about her arm until a cool mist of winter touched the decorative tiling and manifested a chandelier-like design atop of her sprawled out form. The snowgies scuttled out of their bowl, as if drawn to the use of the magic that had bore them, and collected around Elsa, snuggling into her sides and cooing in tandem.

'Mesmerized…' Elsa whispered. 'Hm.'

The mirror's power must have remained, to a degree, for the more Elsa replayed her conversation with Gerda in her mind, the more her imagination took hold of what could be and what would help the queen heal from the wounds her sister unknowingly inflicted upon her. What harm was there? So long as Gerda was willing, wasn't it the queen's right to indulge every so often? Elsa never asked anything of anyone. In fact, she didn't intend on demanding Gerda to perform any semblance of service. Gerda herself would offer if Elsa controlled the conversation correctly.

The queen's eyes glazed over, and then she sat up suddenly, covering her face and trying to contain the fuming steam of embarrassment.

She could never! Not even in her sensitive and vulnerable state, the mere thought…!

'Am I a horrible person?' Elsa asked her snowgies, no less than four of them looking up at her with unbiased admiration and love. 'Is it wrong of me to desire some form of physical connection after so long?' If Elsa wasn't fussy, she was sure Leon or even Sorey would be more than willing to grant her what she somewhat yearned for, but the queen knew, in this moment at least, that she did not wish for the company of a man. Her first choice, thanks to the mirror's presumable corruption, was taken in the most difficult of ways, and thus, Elsa was left with a peculiar temptation of wills.

Two soft knocks and then Gerda re-entered the room after nearly twenty minutes. She shut the door softly, balancing the queen's plate and her own on one arm while also holding some expensive cups impressively.

'Sorry for the wait, my queen.' The girl apologized, setting the food and drinks upon Elsa's personal table.

Stressing about everything in her life at that moment had made Elsa fairly hungry, so the collection of meats, potatoes, and vegetables were a welcome addition to her evening. Gerda had to be practically forced to take a seat next to Elsa, and the two young women talked a little more in between bites and drinks.

'This is unbelievable. To think I would dine with the queen someday…' Gerda gushed, always covering her mouth when she spoke so as to not risk showing unfinished food.

'It will be our little secret. We don't want the other workers getting jealous of you now, do we?'

'N-no.' Gerda nodded. 'I've…I've always been envious of Princess Anna and how often she gets to be with you. It's a little silly, I know, but still…'

'Anna has Kristoff now, so I doubt I'll be seeing her as much as I used to.' Elsa answered with her bitterness hopefully well hidden.

'I-I think Anna will always make time for you. She admires you maybe even more than me.'

'Perhaps…'

'Not perhaps!' Gerda spoke adamantly, surprising Elsa. 'Have you seen the way she looks at you? She knows you better than all of us. She knows how wonderful you are.'

Elsa wanted to scoff. How wonderful she was? Gerda was romanticizing the queen of Arendelle in a titanic way. Elsa was barely passable as a leader, let alone someone worth being praised so.

'Thank-you, Gerda.' Elsa smiled, a lightness filling her chest. She felt wrong for considering such naughty things regarding this kind, sincere maid. No matter how much Elsa was hurting, she couldn't lock the mirror's influence away completely, and she didn't want to do anything she would very much regret. She told herself it was a good thing that Anna had "misunderstood" her. It was a good thing that Kristoff took care of Elsa's precious sister. It was a good thing that Elsa didn't make horrible demands of her innocent head maid.

Gerda collected Elsa's plate and cup, stacking them neatly in a pile off to the side before offering the queen a mint leaf to help freshen her breath after consuming such a hearty meal.

'Do you mind…if I ask how the suitors are coming along? I hope King Arthur isn't too disappointed about tonight. He seems kind.' Gerda went on, still unsure whether or not she was allowed to remain. Elsa feared what she would do once she was alone, so the queen was more than encouraging to the fair maiden.

'King Arthur was the date tonight? That _is_ unfortunate. I also think he seems like an impressive fellow.'

'Leonard told me when I talked with him prior to coming to you. He seems stressed.'

'I am not making his life easy…'

'W-well, you're not exactly breezing through the week either.' Gerda pumped her hands together defensively for Elsa, and the queen smiled faintly.

'You're a good girl.' She sighed.

'I-I just want to see you happy, my queen. You seem so sad tonight.'

'…Truth be told, I am.' Elsa finally admitted, and it felt so good.

'My queen?'

'I do not want to burden you with my woes. It wouldn't be fair.'

'No! That is part of my job, I-I'm sure!'

Elsa held her breath. Why was she even considering this? What was she hoping to gain? Still, if she used her words carefully, perhaps she could provide herself an outlet without outright confessing to her contraventions.

'Then you promise not to blab?'

'O-of course I won't! My goodness!'

'Heh. I believe you.' Elsa moved back to her bed, petting the spot next to her once more for Gerda. 'The reality is…I am somewhat convinced that I _am_ in love.'

'Oh, my gosh!' Gerda gasped, her hands to her face again.

'But it is not to be.'

'Is he…not noble?'

'I'd rather not go into details.' Elsa mumbled, and Gerda leaned in closer, likely unbeknownst to her. 'The fact of the matter is my love was rejected today, and I am at a loss. You see, before this whole suitor procedure, I had no real interest in love, but now that my intrigue has been ignited, I find myself listless and…frustrated.'

Gerda nodded slowly, and this sent a chill down Elsa's spine. She couldn't possibly have a concept of what the queen eluded to, right? No. Impossible. Elsa was too cryptic. She couldn't leave a single hint, for Gerda was much sharper than she let on.

'I see…' The maid replied simply.

'The love is…unconventional, one might say.' Elsa continued, inwardly silencing herself. 'A queen could never involve herself in something so scandalous, so my affection falls on deaf ears, rightly so. I barely understand it myself.'

'Hm-mm. I-I think I sort of understand.' Gerda's eyes fluctuated, her focus sporadic seemingly.

Elsa clamped her mouth shut then, her emotions knocking at the gate. The images of Anna and Kristoff were coming back, and her eyes reddened with restraint. If the mirror was dealt with, why did she feel this way still? It was vexing. It was tormenting. Her mind was falling into a shadow. Her room reverted to a cell.

The light returned when Gerda's hand found Elsa's, the smaller girl's physical connection sending a wave of anxiety through her queen.

'C-can I do anything to help?' Gerda offered, begging with her large, round eyes.

Elsa swallowed, her throat restricting the passage of anything so that she made an audible gulping sound. She looked for the mirror as her heart sped up, and the monarch shrugged in an unnoticeable fashion.

'Just talking with you has helped…' Elsa lied for the betterment of herself and Anna.

'But you seem…so very stressed. Um…I could…er…perform a method of relaxation for you, my queen. From what I have read, it is not…n-not completely uncommon for a maid to…Ahem…Assist her master in such a way. A-and…I wouldn't mind…really…'

Elsa lacked any semblance of experience when it came to sexual encounters, but even her, in all her ignorance, recognized precisely what Gerda was offering. Her instinctive answer was, of course, to refuse Gerda, but the queen's wandering thoughts flashed across her vision, the terrible image of Kristoff touching Anna's naked body beneath the covers of a bed sending the queen's heart into a frenzy of jealousy, rage, and hurt. It was too much. It was so very, very painful.

'I…' Elsa's whole body began to shake, the reality of her situation becoming dreamlike, but quite different from her previous encounters with the mirror's contribution. She wanted to feel _something_ other than agony emotionally and physically. She needed to forget about Anna, if only for a moment. Relief. She craved relief. This was so wrong, but it was exactly what she wanted selfishly.

Gerda slowly slid off the bed, walking with small steps to the door. Was she leaving? Had she suddenly lost her nerve? Was Elsa's notion of emptiness solely because of the girl's change in mind? Elsa's mouth opened to say something – anything – but when she heard the door's latch lock tight, the queen held her breath, bracing herself upon the mattress.

'U-um…You can tell me to stop any time, okay?' Gerda uttered, her tone slithering into the candlelit air. She loosened the top button of her blouse and approached Elsa, the queen's chest heaving in near panic. She had been conflicted for the last few days, but now she was forced to make a split second decision.

Anna…Anna…Anna…

Anna and Kristoff.

The queen shut her eyes and waited, her lips trembling. She flinched once two hands wrapped about her right arm and began stroking it, applying pressure and releasing before using nails to guide goosebumps upon the queen's pale skin.

'Hmm…' Elsa groaned before she could catch the sound.

'Is that good, my queen?' Gerda sounded pleased.

'Y-yes…'

'Then I will continue.'

And continue Gerda did. As Elsa knew already, the girl was very skilled with her hands, and the sudden massage only provided even more convincing proof. Elsa's arms became jelly, and she was eventually laying back upon the bed, her body exposed readily for her maid to move to her shoulders, neck, collar, waist, stomach, and hips. Elsa was able to relax now, gauging what her maid had been suggesting in the first place. This was much more tame and conventional. A massage. How could Elsa possibly have suspected anything else? It was wonderful. Elsa's muscles were given individual attention, although when Gerda worked her waist the queen had to restrain the urge to giggle since she was somewhat ticklish during Gerda's perfectly distributed grazes.

'You have such a gorgeous form, my queen.' Gerda spoke into Elsa's ear, the air from her words brushing her sensitive skin. 'Are you able to relax a little bit yet?'

'Mmm…' Elsa nodded, reveling in her maid's touch. She didn't want this to end. It was what she had desired, to a degree, and Elsa could at least feel good about the entire situation without the dread of taking advantage of Gerda's services. The girl knew how to provide pleasure to others, and although Elsa allowed her mind to wander into forbidden territory, it only served to heighten the experience, her body heating up and her stomach twisting with only a hint of forced back lust remaining.

Assuming her maid to be nearly done by now, Elsa opened her eyes only to see that Gerda was undoing yet another button on her blouse, the completion of the act leading to a rather tantalizing view of the younger girl's small display of cleavage and a glimpse of the white underwear beneath. It was only for a moment, and when Gerda noticed Elsa looking, she waved her hand at her own face, blushing still.

'S-sorry. It's getting a little hot.' She claimed.

'That is simple enough for me to remedy.' Elsa grinned, touching Gerda's wrist and controlling her magic enough to instantly cool the girl's space as though a cool breeze had swept over her and lingered.

'Thank-you…' Gerda exhaled with relief.

'You do not have to continue. What you have done for me is more than enough.'

'I-I know. But…I'm not finished done yet.'

Elsa hated how her heart leapt, her envy of what Anna would be likely experiencing any moment now making the older sister feel ever defective. Gerda eyed Elsa knowingly, a strange sort of unspoken dialogue transferred between the girls within seconds.

'I can leave now, or…' Gerda went on, waiting for her queen's answer.

Was Elsa just being influenced by her amplified emotions thanks to the curse again? Was she simply reading into the hidden language of suggestive implications incorrectly due to her lack of experience and understanding? The massage had felt so very, very good, and Gerda appeared more than happy to serve. Elsa couldn't lie to herself; she was fairly stimulated even while consciously closing her mind to lewd scenes.

Whatever the case, Elsa's curiosity and jealousy of Kristoff got the better of her, and the pain in her heart from recollecting the way watching Anna with another lover made her feel sealed the queen's fate.

Elsa looked Gerda square in her brown eyes and nodded slowly, watching as the maid blinked rapidly, apparently shocked by the response.

'A-are you sure?'

Elsa wasn't, but she smiled confidently, as if she knew precisely what she was asking for when she couldn't be more ignorant.

Gerda let out a breath of shaky air, remained still for a moment longer, and then crawled atop Elsa, the queen already noticing her muscles stiffening with apprehension. All of Gerda's previous work had been in vain. Elsa was nervous. Her imagination wasn't playing tricks on her this time. She wasn't misunderstanding anything whatsoever this time. The moment Gerda's small hands rested upon Elsa's modest breasts the queen knew that she wasn't dreaming any of this. As the maid kneaded Elsa's bosom, she could feel her body reacting, her chest hardening and piercing her thin, white under gown.

'A-ah…!' Elsa squeaked, gripping at the blankets and messing the sheets up within her frantic grasp.

'You're reacting really well.' Gerda hushed, pinching the queen's perked body between her fingers and then continuing to massage the concentrated area. Elsa legs pushed out and in, her chest heaving and clouds of cold air evaporating over her mouth.

It felt good. It felt incredibly good. Gerda's touch upon Elsa's guarded space made the queen think twice about her reservations regarding all sexual matters. As Gerda pushed and squeezed, released and traced, Elsa's vision became less and less clear.

'O-oh…T-this…' Elsa tried to speak, but breathing came first, and she could hardly contain her infamous grace. She was losing touch with reality, openly staring down Gerda's blouse as the girl maintained her focus on what she did.

'Tell me when to stop, remember?' Gerda reminded the queen, and Elsa just barely managed a nod, wondering why the maid had chosen then to make such a comment. Her questioning thoughts were soon answered when she felt a hand enter the hem of her dishevelled dress and stroke between her legs.

Elsa gasped sharply, her body frozen and not a thing moving within the queen's chambers. This was happening. Her head maid was stimulating her most private space. Elsa had barely even explored _herself_ there let alone allowed someone she hardly knew. Yet the queen relaxed into the touch, her underwear already moist with a craving she couldn't put into words beyond the groans and moans that passed between her lips.

It was as though Elsa didn't know what it meant to be aroused to begin with. Her body temperature fluctuated, maintaining any form of normal regulation impossible. Her face contorted, and her mouth clenched, her hips moving in tandem with Gerda's skilled hands.

'H-hah…A-ah…That's…good…' Elsa heard herself say, the utterance not sounding like her own voice.

'That pleases me, my queen.' Gerda replied, sounding more confident and in control than ever before. Had she done this before? How could she know exactly where to focus and how to work Elsa's body.

The queen's dress had long since flipped upon her stomach, her soaked underwear seeping onto the covers as Gerda repositioned herself so that she was at the side of the bed and facing into the queen's legs.

'D-don't…look…' Elsa begged, but even she didn't believe the command.

Gerda licked her lips and then shifted into the next phase, her lips soon kissing between the queen's thighs and pushing Elsa into another spectrum of rapture and embarrassment. Elsa concealed her face and whirled, the bed long since losing any attempt at appearing neat.

'N-no…!' Elsa whimpered, yet Gerda went on, sucking in the mess as it leaked out the sides of Elsa's undergarments. The queen's groin lurched and buzzed. She grabbed hold of her maid's head, pushing her hands through the girl's hair and accidently releasing a burst of cold air, a whoosh of winter blitzing the room in a gust of elevation.

Gerda's touch extended upon Elsa's thighs as she consumed her queen's quivering form, her delicate nails tickling Elsa's skin and only serving her further. As much as Elsa wanted to embrace and deny any thoughts of regret, the closer she came to whatever she felt her body building toward, the more she thought of Anna. It was maddening. Why now? Why when she was finally experiencing precisely what she had craved the moment her supposed preferences made themselves clear? She could never have Anna. She could never do such a thing with Anna. It would never, ever be!

Yet…

Yet…

Yet…

As Elsa felt her innards spur in a tingle of explosive release, she saw Anna's innocent face, her blue eyes staring back at her sister in pride and gratitude. She was so beautiful. She was so perfect. She was Elsa's best friend and…and…!

'Ah…H-hah…I-I…' Elsa gasped, gripping onto Gerda's messy hair and squinting her eyes shut, reaching for control once more. The maid's tongue was too much. Her hands knew precisely where to touch. Part of Elsa wanted to strip herself and the maid down and proceed even further, but Anna…Anna…Anna…!

'S-stop…' Elsa whispered.

Gerda giggled, obviously capable of telling how close her queen was to a pleasurable climax. Yet Elsa grinded her teeth and ripped through the temptation to give herself over to a frivolous engagement of weakness.

'I can't…' Then the queen gripped Gerda's arms and sent a wave of cold air through the maid, forcing her off. Her head throbbed. Her body ached. Her senses were overrun. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. But…!

'I can't! I can't! I-I love Anna!' Elsa shouted, and another shock of winter stunned the maid into a recoil, shuffling backward onto the floor with wide eyes and an overly wet mouth.

'P-pardon…?' Gerda wiped her face, her own dress hiked up and her inner thighs shining in the candlelight.

Elsa hesitated to answer. In a moment of intense vulnerability and weakness, Elsa had screamed out the one thing she felt could stop herself from proceeding further with Gerda in desperation. Unfortunately, it was also the singular truth that could ruin her, her family, and her entire kingdom.


	14. Night's Fate

Night's Fate

Elsa knew her sexual preference was likely not to be blamed on a mirror's curse; if the mirror was even responsible for anything at all. Since she was a young girl, Elsa had no interest in boys, princes, or men. She had assumed it was because she was too distracted by a power that could literally hurt everyone around her in some capacity. Those were dark days. Those were days that she didn't have any desire to go back to. However, now that some peace could be found in the queen's mind, and marriage was the subject of her life, Elsa had no choice but to confront the rub in her life. It's not as though Elsa hadn't thought about relationships before; with Anna as a sister, she had little choice in the matter. But that was it for the somewhat stoic female. She lived vicariously through Anna, seemingly. Anna would go on about princes, and men, and falling in love. Elsa would always listen. Listen and watch. Listen and watch her sister's face become more and more animated as she went on and on, describing fantastical scenarios that led to her eventual marriage. Anna's sexual orientation was clear. Elsa knew this. Elsa wanted to forget any form of deviance from natural mating.

But she couldn't; not just yet.

Now, Gerda, the same young girl who had been licking Elsa between her thighs, the queen's undergarments so wet that every time the maid's tongue stroked her it felt as though it would break through the weakened fabric, had heard Elsa's deepest and darkest secret. If Elsa had somehow let slip the detail that she found women more attractive than men, there was much more opportunity for reconciliation. However, she had very clearly stated that she was in love with her own sister, and the repercussions of such a declaration could be catastrophic at best.

Yet, Elsa somehow still allowed her mind to wander ever so very briefly to the sensations that her maid had been providing seconds prior. The queen's stomach continued to whirl, her breasts ached for more stimulation, and a sinking feeling in the pit of Elsa's groin persisted, as if frustrated by the lack of finale to it all. Part of Elsa wanted to continue, but she knew she had undone everything with an outburst of emotion she herself didn't fully comprehend thanks to the possible influence of a curse that couldn't be identified fully. She glanced to Gerda's undone blouse, her bra fully in view and the curves of her modest cleavage distracting nonetheless.

The reality of the situation returned when Elsa observed Gerda's wide, brown eyes and the way her mouth hung open in shock. The moment was static, transfixed in time. Elsa had to respond somehow, but she couldn't fathom the correct route.

Lie. She could lie. She could twist the truth just as Anna did. She could simply blame her sisterly love as a catalyst to refuse unconventional forms of lovemaking. Anna wouldn't approve. Even if Gerda was performing simply as a service to her queen out of loyalty, Anna would never approve, and thus, Elsa's reason to stop the act just as she was nearing a rapturous release that continued to tease her senses as an opportunity lost.

Elsa blinked, time remaining still, as though allowing the queen her moment of panic.

Elsa could freeze Gerda or threaten her into silence. This option was even worse. Elsa barely let the thought process complete prior to her vetoing it hastily. Gerda was a sweet and honest girl. Elsa couldn't live with herself if she tortured the poor soul for the rest of her days at the palace. Not only that, but Elsa hardly favoured the idea of living in paranoia forevermore.

What other choices were there though? Elsa could blame the mirror. Certainly, Gerda was likely made aware of the happenings in the castle considering her direct involvement with the queen. Surely Leonard had informed her, and thus, Elsa saw her way out. For the sake of Arendelle's future and her own life's prosperous path, Elsa would have to deny what felt truer with every passing second she was deprived of her sun.

'The mirror…' Elsa began, but Gerda was already standing, going to the door as she fixed herself up, adjusting her clothes shakily.

'W-wait.' Elsa muttered, everything inside of her trembling at the thought of letting the maid go.

Gerda unlatched the lock and took hold of the handle, but Elsa found her strength and stumbled to the girl, taking hold of the knob and placing her other hand to the side of Gerda, trapping her within the queen's space. Her dress hung oddly on her legs, the wetness making for pure discomfort between the queen's thighs. She needed a bath. She needed to wash all of this off, and yet, she could delay that particular necessity.

'I said wait!' Elsa hissed this time, her body so close to Gerda's once more and the heat rising between them oddly enough. Elsa chanced a look at Gerda's plump lips, her own quivering with restraint. 'T-the mirror…It's curse is causing me heartache. I'm convinced of…heinous things. What I said just now? It is not true. I-I love my sister, but not like _that_.'

'…I know.' Gerda replied, still fixing her blouse but not making eye contact with her queen.

'Then what causes you to run from me? I'm…I'm sorry I pushed you away, but…b-but I was scared. I've never…e-er…experienced such a thing before. It was my first time. I…'

'Your first time?' Gerda looked up, obvious surprise in her dark eyes.

Elsa blushed, unable to hold the other girl's gaze.

'…Yes.'

'I-I don't believe it! You're so beautiful! I-I know you're a queen, but still…!'

'It's true. I just haven't been interested…until now.'

'So,' Gerda hummed, playing with her hands at her waist as she tended to do when nervous. 'It wasn't because I was failing you?'

'Failing me?' Elsa's chest lifted. Had she evaded yet another projectile? Was her confession _that_ obscure that even Gerda could simply not take the truth behind Elsa's words as fact? The curse was to blame? It seemed like such a tool of convenience, yet Elsa wouldn't look that gift horse in the mouth for a second longer.

'Gerda, you have pleased me greatly. I _was_ incredibly stressed and frustrated, and your touch…it was very pleasant.'

The maid giggled, touching Elsa's waist proactively.

'I-I…can finish, if you would like, my queen. You were very close…I think.'

How desperately Elsa wanted to accept, but she couldn't stop thinking of Anna, and even now, her sister remained her primary focus. It was pointless, she knew, but until the curse lifted, Elsa wouldn't go through with anything further alongside her willing maid. She just couldn't. Her pride and dedication to Anna wouldn't let her.

'I…will have to refuse for now. I'm sorry.'

Gerda smiled knowingly, a hint of fear returning to Elsa's bosom.

'I-it's okay. I understand.' The maid stroked Elsa's arm that extended next to her face tentatively and then returned to a position of shyness. 'Just know that…that I'd support you no matter what, my queen. Even if the kingdom turned against you, I know you're a wonderful person, and I would never leave your side.'

Elsa swallowed deeply, wondering if Gerda's acceptance of the queen's potential lie regarding the mirror supported her words. Why else would the maid make such a bold claim now? Elsa couldn't breathe suddenly.

'If…if you ever need to talk to someone, know that your head maid is here for you. I will keep any secret you tell me to. I would never betray you.'

'…Thank-you.' Elsa sighed, pressing away from the door now. 'Thank-you.' She repeated, her mind becoming fuzzy.

At that, Gerda collected the plates and cups from supper, gave her queen a small curtsy, and bid her farewell, but not without another perplexing look of deeper understanding, forcing Elsa to question just how much the young girl played up a certain type of character.

* * *

'Queen Elsa?'

'Yes!' Elsa snapped back, the soft voice of Arthur interrupting her descent.

'You faded for a moment. Are you still unwell? I don't want to keep you.'

'No. No, I am fine.' Elsa pushed her hand through her hair, having chosen to allow Gerda the opportunity to braid it into an attractive ponytail with shavings of snowflake decorations that shimmered in the morning sun. Thus far, Elsa had heard nothing regarding a potential incestuous scandal with her at the centre of it all. Gerda had been true to her word. In fact, Gerda was more than kind to Elsa this very morning, bringing the queen her breakfast and keeping her company throughout the process of preparing for the day.

Elsa had decided she wanted a simple dress for the warm summer day, and thus, she wore a light blue number that had a layer of see-through material that accentuated the finer embroidery found lining the hem and trailing up to the queen's waist. Overall, it was a very casual piece comparatively, but Elsa needed comfort, and she cared not what anyone thought at this point.

Leonard had also brought the queen some disturbing news as she had been preparing for the day. Apparently the curse wasn't dissuaded whatsoever despite the mirror being destroyed. The truth of the matter was, more guards had subjected themselves to embarrassment and dishonour the night before. The queen's attendant refused to go into detail, and ensured Elsa she needn't worry, although he himself would be assisting with the investigations which took him away from joining Elsa on her outings.

Leonard's news brought Elsa conflicted feelings. She couldn't trust anyone's actions now. Was Gerda sincere in what she had said and done? Would the curse draw the maid's secrets out at the wrong time? Something needed to be done, and Elsa's mind continued to be plagued with doubt and unrealized fears. Not only that, but she couldn't stop thinking about Anna, and that only added layers upon layers of complexities. Anna hadn't come back to the palace yet, according to the guards, and with that bit of news, Elsa's jealousy became enflamed anew. Anna had stayed with Kristoff for the night. She had _slept_ with the man; perhaps even naked! Had they made love? Had Kristoff sent Anna beyond what Elsa experienced? It was driving Elsa insane. Didn't Anna plan on joining Elsa on her outings with the suitors? Was she avoiding her older sister because of the day before?

Such thoughts distanced Elsa from her charming bachelor, and she felt terrible about the amount of times Arthur had confirmed Elsa's presence. He had planned such an adorable date, after all. He organized a picnic in the outskirts of the city, a beautiful tree decided upon to shelter the small ensemble near fields and rolling meadows. Elsa's entourage included Gerda and four guards that kept quite a bit of distance, while Arthur only had his gorgeous, yet saucy looking, attendant with him and an incredible sword sheathed in one of the most mystical scabbards Elsa had ever laid eyes on.

'I'm so sorry.' Elsa apologized after a beat. She needed to remain with Arthur, although the king had insisted that his attendant remain, so it felt like a three-way date, and Elsa actually didn't mind it one bit. She had learned the young woman's name to be Lynn, and upon an even closer inspection, Elsa was absolutely enthralled by her beauty. She had criminally blue, sharp eyes and full, flowing brown hair about her. The red dress she wore only drew more attention to her perfect figure, and her movements were distracting at their worst. Elsa couldn't stop staring when she thought the opportunity arose and her mind wasn't taxed with less frivolous issues.

'I am not upset at all.' Arthur grinned, taking a bite out of a delicious scone. 'In fact, I am beginning to suspect my theory to be true.'

'Pardon me?' Elsa cocked her head slightly.

'She is beautiful, isn't she?' The king went on, pushing some of his perfectly golden bangs from his emerald eyes.

'W-what do you mean?' Elsa tried, but she had been caught off guard.

Lynn scoffed, fanning herself and turning away with forced disinterest.

'My attendant, of course. The individual you have been failing to keep your eyes off since you noticed her yesterday.' Arthur cooed, but not antagonistically.

'That's not…' Elsa tried, but Arthur was clearly sharp, and he was keeping his voice quiet, more than aware of what he was implying. 'She is.' Elsa admitted, and it felt much better to be honest than she expected it would.

'H-hmph. Thank-you.' Lynn muttered almost shyly, but still with more than enough sass.

'I will not push you further, my queen, should you not desire it, but understand that I sympathize with your struggle.' Arthur smiled some more, glancing to Lynn and finding her eyes for a brief moment of closeness. 'My tale is a complicated one as well. Be proud that your kingdom does not dictate the sex of their ruler, at the very least.'

Elsa couldn't follow, and this seemed to amuse Arthur.

'You really can't tell? Well, all the better for it, I suppose.' The king chuckled again, his smooth neck moving slightly as his soft and youthful voice captured the wind.

'You're too convincing.' Lynn spoke up again with a tone that was dowsed in familiarity.

'It would seem so.'

Elsa was clearly missing something, and despite it vexing her, she still found a level of calm now. She ate another biscuit and cooled her water as she brought the fine cup to her mouth.

'I find you very alluring, Queen Elsa, and I appreciate you selecting me to proceed into the final round of suitors, but I do not wish to lie to _you_ a moment longer if I can help it.'

Elsa shifted her attention back to Arthur, her focus moving from his chest, which was oddly shaped for a man now that she thought about it, to his delicate featured visage.

'I may be acting in presumption, but you best follow your heart with these matters no matter where it may lead. You have no intention of selecting me, of that I know, and that works well for my circumstances. My love belongs to Lynn, to be perfectly honest.'

Elsa couldn't hide her surprise. Why was Arthur telling her this? How much did he know? She couldn't escape his piercing stare. It was a transcendent gaze, as if he had seen things quite beyond the norm.

'Y-you don't have to tell her that.' Lynn stuttered, her face as red as her dress now even with an impressive scowl upon her person.

'Then…why are you not married already? Why accept my invitation in the first place?' Elsa pried, relief coming over her. She actually liked Arthur more than any of the other suitors thus far. Leon was a close second, she concluded, because out of all the men Elsa had encountered, Arthur managed to spark the slightest bit of attraction from Elsa. Perhaps not all hope was lost for her after all. Nonetheless, that being said, Anna remained the primary choice.

'It is…complicated. Perhaps similar to your situation, but a show had to at least be put on to humour the masses. Lynn is not of noble birth whatsoever…'

'That's not true.' Lynn countered haughtily.

'Heheh. I know. But _here_ you are not yet esteemed.'

'Tch.'

'Sorry?' Elsa was becoming further perplexed.

'In any case, Lynn isn't a candidate for me as of this moment, and my kingdom demands an heir sooner rather than later. I shouldn't go into it more than that.' Arthur steadied himself, breathing out slowly and then smiling in a subtle manner. 'From one person forced to hide his love to another: take the high road. Do not let yourself be swayed by those who see you as a means to an end. Your life is your own, and you only live it once. Seize the day and pursue your passion, come what may. Explore all options before giving in. You are strong, Queen Elsa. You may not know it quite yet, but I see a will of iron in you. You have endured much, and will face hardships still, but keep your chin up and face your difficulties with honour. Your love is not an impossibility. The only time it is doomed to fail is if you try not at all.'

'Listen to you…' Lynn nudged King Arthur playfully. 'Speaking from experience?'

'I am.' The king looked to Lynn in a way that made Elsa's own heart leap.

'Thank-you…' The queen answered suddenly, a burst of courage filling her. Arthur had a way with words. His position as a king showed through, and Elsa was convinced that he could rally his troops with a single, glorious howl of promised victory.

'The sword I gifted you,' Arthur started anew, revealing his identity as the sender of the fine blade. 'I want you to, metaphorically of course, cut through any obstacles that stand in your way. It is also my apology for deceiving you as I have. It is not a comfortable feeling.'

'I…have no ground to stand on if I were to condemn you.' Elsa acknowledged. 'For it would seem I am no better.'

Lynn released a muffled giggle.

'You two are cute.' She claimed, causing Arthur some embarrassment.

'Do not tease me.' He huffed, and something in Elsa stirred, confusion causing her some strife.

'With that, I wish you all the luck, Queen Elsa.' The king extended his hand, and Elsa took it, shocked by how small it was compared to any other male's grip. Strength was quite present, but Elsa was more accustomed to having her entire hand consumed when dealing with males. 'Save me a dance at the ball, at the very least, and seek me out should you need anything at all.'

'I will.' Elsa nodded, releasing Arthur and allowing herself to look to Lynn. 'Good luck, Lynn.'

'You too, Queen Elsa. Like Say – er – King Arthur said, just don't do anything you'll regret.'

'I…will certainly try.'

* * *

'That seemed to go well.' Gerda offered as she powdered Elsa's face in preparation for the next outing, which was with Lord Maxwell.

'It did.' Elsa felt her chest still beating. The way Arthur had looked at Lynn; they had been through an incredible trial together. Their hearts were as one. It was so beautiful. Could Elsa really pursue her feelings for Anna? The mirror added an unwanted layer of complexity, but in this moment, Elsa loved Anna, and as Arthur and Lynn had both said: the queen only lived once.

'Y-you're happier than this morning.' Gerda claimed.

'I am. I think…I have made a rather ridiculous decision.'

'Oh?' Gerda beamed, touching Elsa's hair affectionately as she redid some parts. 'Is there any way I can help?'

'Perhaps…' And Elsa found the awe-inspiring sword amongst her other gifts in the corner of her room.


	15. Leaking Darkness

Leaking Darkness

'I heard that you needed to retire early yesterday, Queen Elsa. I hope you are fairing better.' Maxwell whispered, sitting next to Elsa within an auditorium located amongst the commercial district of Arendelle, the dim light of the building romantic enough as it was, let alone the setting and soft, live music being played on stage thanks to a variety of masterful musicians. Guards and attendants remained only a couple of seats back, taking up nearly an entire row of vacancies.

'I am.' Elsa said with honesty. Arthur had helped her exponentially. Perhaps she was still on a high from the meeting with such a charismatic and inspiring individual, but Elsa felt as though she had competently formulated a plan to better place her in a position to make a sound decision for the future of her kingdom and herself.

'Very good.' The older man sighed. He had been the most comfortable to be around of all the suitors up until this point. Maxwell was like being with a grandfather, and Elsa had a feeling the man knew it. Part of the queen was saddened by this, because Maxwell was clearly a very kind and competent soul with admirable values. Out of all the suitors, she felt the worst for wasting his time.

'I hope listening to classical music doesn't date me too much, my queen.' Maxwell chuckled deeply.

'It does, but I hardly mind.'

'Oh?'

'This is certainly the most unique outing I've been on yet. With all the complications I've encountered thus far, I am relieved to simply enjoy some of my kingdom's artists. Thank-you, Prince Maxwell.' Elsa turned and smiled, trying her very best to act like a queen and amplify what few charms she thought she had. No matter what her sexual preference as of this moment, it was no excuse to dismiss outstanding men like Maxwell. Forming strong relations with neighbouring kingdoms was never a bad practise. Elsa knew that, should she win favour with Maxwell, she could rely on him during any form of crisis.

Besides the political angle, however, Elsa also simply wanted to push herself to be more outgoing and personal…like Anna.

The queen had done well not thinking about her sister until now, and even with the melodic sounds all around her, she couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to sit with Anna in such a sphere of romance, possibly taking her hand when the time was right. Elsa blushed at the thought, and dashed the scene from her mind, refocusing on the bachelor next to her.

'It is my pleasure, Queen Elsa. The fact you're humouring this old man still does wonders for my soul. It's as though I've gone back in time, courting the ladies here and there while competing with my siblings for our parents' attention.'

'That sounds pleasant.' Elsa grinned, recalling the times she was ever envious of Anna, the bundle of light always managing to bring joy to her own mother and father more than Elsa ever could with her…complications. 'But you speak in error, my prince, for I am not "humouring" you in the way you might think. Should you not be chosen, it won't be because of your age, but because of my own personal reasons in relation to the selection process itself.'

The music that was playing reached its climax, a singular violin shakily extending its note for a pinnacle finale. The audience clapped politely, some even standing to show further support. Maxwell was one of the few that felt the need to rise, and when he collapsed next to Elsa once more, he leaned back, stretching his shoulders.

'Careful, or you'll give me false hope. The queen I see before me right now is somewhat different from the one we've been presented over the course of the last couple of days. Has something happened?'

Elsa shrugged, playing with her thumbs in her lap.

'I feel I have direction at the moment. I don't know how long it will last, but a plan is being put into place for my future.'

There was a pause between the two individuals, the music starting up once more, this particular piece relying more heavily on wind instruments, it seemed.

'…You're even more enchanting when you have such resolve about you.' Maxwell said quietly. 'You're quite different from my late wife, but I would do the best I could to give you a good life.'

'T-thank-you.' Elsa breathed, her heart actually skipping a beat. What a difference there was between Sorey and this wizened man. Maxwell spoke with pure, earnest affection, while Sorey only loved himself. 'But I doubt it will last. I have been pricked with inspiration, but I tend to wallow in self-pity more often than not.' Elsa wasn't sure she should say as much, but something about Maxwell made her open up.

'There are few who don't. It's what you do with those moments of weakness that count. You have every reason to despair at times, given your past, but the strength I see now is something the queen of Arendelle should hold with pride. You have the potential to rule greatly, man or no man at your side. If you, somehow, already had an heir, I would consider this marriage process foolhardy at best…although I am blessed to have been involved in the first place.'

Elsa tried to smile without giving away the fact her eyes were beginning to burn.

'You're too kind…'

Maxwell's hand moved to the armrest and lingered, but then dropped back down to his side, something within him more than aware that any further progress was impossible in this moment.

The melody went on.

* * *

'Are you certain, Queen Elsa? You understand that the council will not be pleased.' Leonard hastily wrote out an official document, sitting across from Elsa, who was seated in her office, the early evening sun beginning to hint at its coming glory through the large windows. Gerda remained at her side, but otherwise, only Leonard was present, sweat forming just slightly on his brow.

'The council doesn't need to be. We have the budget for extending our guest's stay, and I feel it is worth the effort. I cannot make a sound decision regarding this potential marriage without cleansing the curse from my palace. After the outing with Leon, I will assemble a small group and personally visit the trolls. Thanks to Anna, they should be willing to talk to me regarding this epidemic.'

'I…agree, my queen, but do you have to go personally?'

'Why wouldn't I? Should there be any danger, I have my powers. I will bring four of our best guards and be done with it. Grand Pabbie is wise, and if anyone can help us, he can. The Valley of the Living Rock isn't _that_ far, and I can only hope the solution to our current problem is a quick one.'

'I-I can come, if you wish, my queen.' Gerda offered suddenly, her voice sending a chill up Elsa's spine. She could feel the maid's fingers stroking her, the young girl's small mouth sucking upon her body's quivering anticipation. Elsa had done so well to ignore the glorious thoughts of the night prior, but Gerda certainly tested her resolve here and there throughout the day.

'I don't think that to be wise. This journey, despite its tolerable length, will still be taxing. If only Kristoff were around. He knows that area better than even our best scout.' Leonard groaned, rubbing his shining head in frustration.

'…I will have to side with Leonard on that decision, Gerda. It won't be an easy journey, and I do not want to put you through unnecessary hardship.'

'B-but…I would rather be with you, my queen. I'm your head maid, and I should be near when you are uncomfortable. I know it will be difficult, but…b-but I'm a lot tougher than I look.'

'Queen Elsa has given her answer, Gerda.' Leonard went on, some impatience in his tone now.

'It's fine, Leonard.' Elsa raised her hand. Gerda knew when to keep quiet. She showed incredible restraint on Elsa's outings and furthermore. The fact Gerda rose her voice now exemplified just how dedicated she was to her queen. Not only that, but Elsa supposed not upsetting the girl was the wiser course of action, considering she was possibly holding a particularly sensitive piece of information within the confines of her deceptively intelligent mind.

'You may come if you so desperately wish to, Gerda, but you have also been warned.'

The smile the small maid gave Elsa made the queen content with her answer. With the right guards and her magic at ready, Elsa didn't feel there was much to fear in the first place.

'So be it.' Leonard hardly sounded impressed, but he was too annoyed to stress about something completely beyond his control. 'So, I am to delay the ball by two nights, then? At such short notice, it is hard to say if your suitors will remain even if we continue to offer them accommodations.'

'All the better. Such a turn of events will save me the trouble of dismissing them myself.'

This, at least, gave Elsa's attendant a chuckle.

'True enough.'

'What is the status of the palace now, Leonard?' Elsa went on, looking over her most trusted advisor's reports and not loving what she was seeing.

'More of the same, if slightly increased in frequency. Who is affected and why isn't discernable.'

'Would vacating the palace be an option since the curse seems to originate here?'

Leonard crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, nodding at the pages before his queen.

'Read the final paragraph on page three, my queen.' The man uttered solemnly.

Elsa didn't need to, but she consumed the details regardless. The curse was slowly beginning to take hold of the townsfolk of Arendelle. The cases were seemingly randomized, and small enough in number, but this simply meant there was no time to lose.

'One of the council members suggested that breaking the mirror may not have been the wisest course of action. He believes that doing so could have spread the curse further, releasing the containment of such madness.'

'What else has my council contributed in relation to this problem?' Elsa was curious, for the collection of advisors was strangely distant from the issue at hand.

'Unfortunately, they are taken by the idea of watching how you handle it.' Leonard nearly hissed.

'W-what!?' Gerda couldn't stop herself.

'I understand.' Elsa grimaced. 'They may change their minds once _their_ family is influenced though.'

Leonard nodded, proud of his queen evidently.

'I encourage the guards to travel in pairs, at the very least, and look after one another's back. The truth of the matter is that the curse rarely causes anything other than minor sexual aggression, physical discomfort, mental lapses and, on rare occasions, violence. We best be rid of the thing before these symptoms escalate, however.'

Elsa nodded slowly, compiling the pages presented to her in a neat stack and placing them within a folder which Leonard had provided.

'In the worst case scenario that we cannot remove the curse and it becomes a major problem?' Elsa cupped her chin, concern painted across her sharp features. 'We…we will have to evacuate Arendelle perhaps.'

Silence. But then Leonard grunted stubbornly.

'It won't come to that. We won't allow it to. _You_ won't allow it to, my queen.'

'I-I agree.' Gerda chimed in.

Elsa grinned, tapping her finger on the desk, thankful for a brief distraction from that which truly haunted her still. Selfishly, Elsa wanted to be sure the curse was gone before she paid her sudden infatuation with Anna any more attention. That was the plan for now. It seemed to make sense. Getting away from the palace, suitors, and even her own sister made sense too. Elsa needed to clear her head. She needed to take a step back. She needed to affirm many a thought before committing to any form of decision.

'Thank-you, both of you.'

* * *

Elsa had been told that Leon would be taking her out for dinner, and thus, the queen held off on dining herself. Considering the time, she couldn't help but wonder about Anna. Kristoff left early in the morning, did he not? Why was Anna still absent? Not that it bothered Elsa terribly. If anything, she was almost glad her heart needn't be tortured by her sibling's teasing presence.

As Gerda helped Elsa dress and put on her make-up for the final outing with the last suitor, Elsa prayed Leonard was feverishly preparing for her departure the next morning. She wanted to leave at the crack of dawn, hoping she could make it to the valley housing the trolls by mid-afternoon to evening. It all depended on weather, the wolves known to live nearby, and her guards' behaviour.

As Gerda finalized Elsa's hair, tossing it about in a pleasingly wild way to better match Leon's personality, the young maid rubbed Elsa's shoulders from behind, allowing the queen to watch, thanks to a perfectly normal mirror at her vanity, the way Gerda's tiny hands flexed and released her body.

'Y-you were so stunning during that meeting, my queen.' Gerda commented, only the bottom part of her face seen within the reflection.

'You flatter me.' Elsa dismissed the compliment politely.

'No one would be able to tell how troubled you are, huh?'

Elsa forgot to breathe for a moment, but recalled that Gerda knew about her general stress level already.

'That is the goal. I am the leader of this kingdom, after all.'

'Yes.' Gerda sighed, still working Elsa's collar and arms pleasantly. 'T-thank-you for allowing me to come with you, by the way. I know I won't be any help, b-but it means a lot to me.'

Elsa giggled.

'You don't know what you do for my heart, Gerda.' The queen relayed honestly. 'There is some calm knowing someone so loyal is nearby.'

'I'm…I'm really glad to hear that.' Gerda was smiling now as well, and she allowed her hands to just barely trace the sides of Elsa's breasts, listening for the reaction before proceeding further. Elsa moaned, despite herself, instant flashbacks of a task incomplete picking at her memories.

'W-we have half an hour before you need to leave, my queen.'

Elsa knew the implications, and Gerda's touch only gave her pleasure without the taxing addition of emotional baggage. Elsa remained raw from Anna's reaction to her the day before, and she was even more hurt by the lack of her sister's company as of this moment. Would it be so wrong to seek comfort once more? Elsa found it easier to consider the suggestion hidden within Gerda's comment, and she was about to reply when her door was pushed open abruptly, the very girl she desired and didn't stepping through the frame hastily, ever dishevelled and frantic.

'Elsa!' Anna gasped, rushing to her sister and wrapping her arms around her from behind, forcing Gerda to step to the side reluctantly.

'A-Anna?' Elsa thought she was ready to see her sister again, but her eyes immediately filled with water, her arm quickly wiping away the moistness as best she could. The queen's heart was gripped, and the warmth of Anna's embrace melted even Elsa's icy disposition just seconds ago so very prevalent.

'I suck! I totally, 100% suck! I owe you big, big, _big_ time!'

'It's fine, Anna. I understand.' Elsa said automatically, but the shakiness in her words could be heard by anyone.

'It's _not_ "fine"! I had to wake up super early with Kristoff – well, I didn't _have_ to get up, but I wanted to – and then I just sort of passed out until, like, an hour ago! He was up and getting ready to head out at three in the morning! Three in the morning! You _know_ I don't do mornings to begin with, but this? This was ridiculous. I feel terrible. I feel like a slug. You should probably pour some salt on me. Do it! Just do it!'

Elsa's chest was filling with affection the more Anna went on. This joy, this familiarity, and this closeness; this was why Elsa felt herself falling for her own family member. The fortunate part of this initial interaction since Elsa's slip up was that Anna appeared to be acting normal enough. Elsa wouldn't discard the possibility that her sister was hiding what she truly thought about what Elsa had said and meant, but Anna wasn't exactly the best liar either, so a breath of relief could be enjoyed to a degree.

'So…you slept with Kristoff?' Elsa couldn't stop herself. Curse or no curse, she had to know. It was tactless, perhaps, but she _was_ Anna's older sister, and thus, she had some right to poking her nose in Anna's love life to ensure she was behaving appropriately as a princess of Arendelle…not that Elsa felt she had any ground to stand on, realistically.

'E-Elsa…! P-privacy!' Anna glanced to Gerda, her hands raised in the air defensively as Elsa stood and went to her bed so she could observe her sister more easily.

'Do not mind me.' Gerda bowed politely, but Elsa now knew the girl well enough to hear an edge in her tone.

'I-I mean…I _slept_ kinda close to him…but that was it! Nothing else! It just made sense, you know? I wanted to see him off and…needed to talk…and…Jeez! Way to put me on the spot!'

'Someone has to make sure you're acting decent. It wouldn't be the first time you made a rash decision.' Elsa wanted to hold her own mouth shut, but she couldn't combat the jealousy from seething through her. 'You shouldn't do that anymore though, Anna, for if anyone in the kingdom finds out, it could spell disaster for your reputation and, in turn, mine. You are, whether you like it or not, a beacon of idolization, especially for the children in our kingdom. Please keep that in mind.'

Anna pouted, her cheeks flared and her hands clenched into fists. She nodded, but Elsa could see she was frustrated. If only she knew how hypocritical Elsa felt for saying such things. At least Anna preferred men. At least Anna wasn't in love with her own sister. How pathetic Elsa understood she was at times.

'You're right! I _know_ you're right! It's just…never mind. You're right. That's it.'

Elsa's attention was peaked at Anna's hesitation. Was she holding something back? If so, what? Did Elsa _want_ to know? It was likely nothing, but still, the queen couldn't help but latch onto possibility despite the intent of removing any form of deeper emotion through her trip to the trolls' current home.

'Sorry, Anna.' Elsa decided to soften the conversation, disliking the idea of belittling her sister after longing for her since the moment they parted. 'I'm taking my own difficulties out on you. That isn't fair.'

'No. No. Really. I should've told you. Things just kinda…happened.'

'Things tend to do that.' Elsa tried again to show she held no temper any longer. Anna appeared to pick up on this, smiled widely, and bounced over to her sister's bed.

'So? So? So? How have the other dates been so far? You have one guy left, right? I'm definitely coming! Is that okay? It's okay, right?'

'Yes. It's fine. The bachelor's I saw today have been fine.'

'Hold it. "Bachelors", as in more than one? What about last night?'

Elsa's temperature rose, but she distanced herself from the events, reducing her somewhat eventful evening to a brush off. She didn't want to look at Gerda and see how she would react.

'I wasn't feeling well…'

'Oh. Um…Because of the mirror thingy? I heard a bunch of the guards talking about "curse this" and "crazy that" even on my way over here. Hot topic, huh?'

'Rightly so. Its influence is spreading.'

'But it's gone, isn't it? I don't see it here anymore, so that means the sickness should go away, right?'

'Not necessarily.'

'Seriously?'

'Seriously. I'm personally going to visit Grand Pabbie come the morrow in the morning to hopefully get some answers.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where is this coming from? I was gone for the morning, not for a week!'

'I must act quickly. Arendelle is in danger, and I will not stand by. The ball will be delayed for now until I root out the source of my kingdom's discomfort.'

'Isn't that a little dangerous though?'

'Heh. Somewhat, but don't underestimate your big sister, Anna.' Elsa lifted her hand and allowed some magic to flow through and around it, a spectacle of beauty in the form of a blue aura and snowflakes dancing about the room for a moment. Gerda could be heard sighing, and Anna's wide eyes filled with the mystique that was her sister at times.

'I'm coming with you.' Anna took Elsa's hand gingerly, feeling the rush of cold as it faded just as mysteriously as it came.

'That…would be appreciated.' Elsa couldn't believe how easily she gave in. Hadn't she just been thinking that it would be better to put some space between herself and Anna? It just wasn't possible right now. Her voice, face, and personality made Elsa's knees buckle straight from under her. 'Next to Kristoff, you're the best choice for conversing with his "family".'

There. At least she could reason with her own contradictions still.

'R-right…' Anna shrugged, a strange look of distance coming over her visage for a split second, extracting her hand from Elsa slowly. Elsa wished she didn't react to every action and inaction her sister performed, but when she was so close, it was difficult not to dream.

'My queen?'

Elsa blinked and stirred upon her bed, switching her attention to her head maid.

'Is it nearly time?'

'Yes, Queen Elsa.' Gerda was quieter than usual, an unreadable expression upon her somewhat hidden face.

'Final date?' Anna breathed out, helping her sister up and straightening out her gown for her. Elsa truly wished she wouldn't touch her at all, for it progressively became more difficult to hide her urge to blush and smile giddily.

'Yes; thankfully.'

'Who's the lucky guy?'

'Prince Leon.'

'Oho! The guy that reminds you of me…?' Anna's mouth hung open as she said it, perhaps recognizing subconsciously how odd it was for her to comment as such. Did she _really_ misunderstand Elsa the day before? The queen was beginning to have more doubts than not, and that frightened her.

'That's the one.' Elsa sucked in a quick breath of air and steadied her mind as she harnessed Arthur's words and Gerda's own encouragement. She wanted to say it. She wanted to compliment Anna. She wanted…to flirt with her just a bit. She wanted to know how it felt. 'And that's precisely why I find him the most attractive of all.'


	16. Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Beauty

Candles, private seating, and live music again. Leon had picked the most expensive and high-class restaurant in Arendelle, its balcony seating and entire upper level totally reserved for Elsa and Leon…and Anna, Gerda, Grimoire, and the various guards from both kingdoms. Elsa couldn't not find humour in the situation, but she gave Leon credit: renting out the upper floor of a very elegant restaurant for the entourage to mingle at the bar and within while she and the prince had privacy was smooth.

'It was Grim's idea.' Leon sighed, taking a drink from his fruity, alcoholic beverage. He had already made fun of himself for preferring something a little sweeter, but Elsa was more than encouraging to the confident yet endearing individual.

'You didn't have to say that.'

'I try not to lie if I can help it.' Leon leaned back in his chair, swirling his straw within his drink. 'Your sister is constantly looking this way. Should we just invite her out here?'

'No.' Elsa responded quickly, sipping from her ice wine. It went down a little rough, considering her low tolerance for anything with a slight buzz, but she enjoyed it more than expected. That being said, her mind was already ever so slightly foggy, so the idea of having Anna nearby could prove detrimental to Elsa's mental well-being in the presence of her final suitor.

'Harsh.' Leon grinned mischievously. 'You two are so close though. I bet she's a little hurt.'

'She was gone for most of the day. She can wait.' Elsa felt her cheeks burning, but when she went to touch them, she could barely register the contact. 'My date is with you; not her.'

'Works for me. Lots of my guards think she and your maid are super cute anyway, so they'll be chatting them up a bit.'

Elsa's expression must have belied her, because Leon raised his hands defensively.

'Don't worry; ol' Grimmy-boy is going to be keeping an eye on things. They're totally safe.'

'I see…'

'I like the way your face is a little red right now. It's really attractive.' Leon shifted forward in his chair. Elsa couldn't look at him. She was floating away. She felt dangerously frivolous with her thoughts. Elsa traced her finger along the rim of her wine glass, enjoying the cool touch of the well-crafted dish. The queen's head was resting on her hand in a relaxed fashion, and she grinned for no reason. She needed this. The cool air. The soft music. The sounds of a gathering of people nearby conversing gaily. Leon…or rather Grimoire, had made a sound decision in relation to this date.

'I hate that I was last to take you out. No matter what I did it wouldn't be unique, more than likely.'

'The company is what matters.' Elsa waved her hand flippantly.

'True enough, I guess.' Leon flashed a charming smile, and if even Elsa found it semi-alluring, she could only imagine how powerful such a weapon was against most of her sex. 'You seem way more relaxed and queenly than usual today. Like, I hardly recognize you. It's kinda throwing me off my game.'

'Oh? I have encountered some interesting revelations as of late. That might be it.'

'Maybe.' Leon crossed his arms. 'Anyway, how did the other suitors do? Am I in the lead still?'

'Still?'

'Was it just me that felt the connection we had during the first meeting?'

'N-no…' Elsa admitted, but she could never reveal _why_ she was so taken by Leon. As it was, Anna had reacted to Elsa's flirtatious comment regarding that very piece of information with a mishmash of nervous laughter and eventual boisterous teasing. She had been embarrassed, clearly, and Elsa sort of liked the feeling of causing her sister such…discomfort? No. Perhaps reconsideration? Hardly.

'Yeah? Thought so. I talk a big game, but…' Leon indicated his drink. 'I'm having a hard time hiding my inner loser.'

'You're not a loser.' Elsa giggled, forgetting her urges from seconds prior and drinking a bit more of her wine. It chilled her throat pleasantly, the cold so wonderful to her in the strangest way. 'I find any man capable of sticking to his true personality all the more appealing.'

'And how are the other "men" doing?' Leon pressed, and it could be perceived as overly pushy, but Elsa interpreted his tone as more worried than not. In a way, she was flattered. This man could have whoever he wanted, but apparently Elsa honestly struck a chord with him, and she found it more and more difficult to handle the budding friendship she sincerely felt toward the suitors who actually wanted her hand in marriage.

'To be perfectly honest? They are doing well. I have been pleasantly impressed by almost all of them.'

'Really?' Leon muttered, slouching a little.

'Really. You have your work cut out for you.' Elsa teased, grinning devilishly.

'Yikes. Don't look at me like that. It's damn cute.'

Elsa wondered if Anna would think the same. She glanced into the main part of the restaurant, seeing her sister and Gerda surrounded by many of Leon's guards. They chatted happily, it would seem, Anna demanding attention with her mere explosion of personality. She had a colourful drink in her hand, and she guffawed loudly at something, looking out to the balcony and catching Elsa's eyes. She blinked, gave her older sister a fun wink, and then shrugged, raising her glass slightly.

Elsa almost felt her heart leap into her throat. It could have been the wine, but her body reacted even more so than usual. Her gaze lingered on Anna, and then she ripped her attention away, knowing her pulse shouldn't increase further. It was dangerous.

'Not even a reaction, huh? You're a touch cookie.' Leon laughed distantly. 'If you're that worried about your sister, we can bring her out here.'

'N-no. I'm sorry. I just look out for her instinctively.'

'I get it. It's definitely a nice trait to have.'

Finally, one of the servers brought Elsa and Leon's food, placing the dishes before the individuals and ringing off what had been ordered with perfect precision. The worker seemed slightly stressed, but kept it professional even with so many persons on their second floor that held such weight within the kingdom. The piping hot meals drew Elsa's attention, and she cut at her chicken with glee, watching as Leon did the same after thanking their waitress.

* * *

There was some silence as the couple ate, both commenting lightly on the food and searching for more to say. Elsa didn't exactly mind the quiet, taking more small sips of her wine since it released her from overthinking her situation, but Leon appeared anxious, playing with his hair and readjusting his seat continuously.

'So, the ball has been delayed for a couple of nights, huh? That definitely surprised Grimoire and I. What's going on?'

Elsa thought about telling the truth, but it was best to choose her words carefully. She couldn't be sure who to trust, sadly. Her mouth felt a little heavy, but she answered as best she could.

'I need more time. The ball serves as the final night of the selection process. The outings have provided me with much to think about. I would rather make a smart decision rather than a hasty one.'

'Makes sense. But there's something else, right?' Leon's eyes narrowed, and he was suddenly that same perceptive individual Elsa had met initially. Elsa wouldn't be swayed, however.

'There is, but it's Arendelle's problem to overcome.'

'I can help.' The charmer persisted.

'I appreciate the offer, but I should be fine.'

'I guess so, what with that power of yours and everything.'

'…Yes.'

'There's a hint of that old face I saw on the first day.' Leon snickered, taking a mouthful of potatoes and vegetables lathered in creamy gravy.

Elsa knew what he was talking about and mentally shook herself.

'It still bothers me slightly; I will not lie. But I understand its uses as well.' The queen gulped the last of her wine, her eyes strained and mouth a little dry. She created some ice cold water in her glass and downed it in a single bound. Suddenly, Leon pushed up and out of his chair, dabbing Elsa's face with his napkin and smiling brightly.

'Clearly, but you're still a bit klutzy. Nothing like Princess Anna, but you're getting there.'

Elsa swallowed, the wine filling her head more. She had allowed herself to drink too much. It was a nice feeling of relief, but at the same time, her emotions were beginning to swirl with the images around her.

' _She_ takes after me; I'll have you know.' Elsa huffed.

'Heheh. Maybe. Maybe.'

'Someone say my name?' Anna finally came out onto the patio, standing next to Elsa with her hands on her hips. Her face was also flushed, but not nearly as influenced as her sister. 'Oop! Was she drinking wine? Yikes. Elsa's totally a light weight. She's only just started getting into it, thanks to Leonard.'

'I'm right here.' Elsa mumbled childishly.

'Are we losing her?' Leon laughed.

'Just a little.' Anna squeezed her index and thumb together dramatically.

'I am not lost. I'm right here.' Elsa repeated, but she changed her focus to the clear sky, staring at the stars. There were so many, and she was so small. Her problems were nothing compared to the cosmos before her now.

Supper, fortunately, was just about done by this point, and Leon submitted to the notion that Elsa needed to get home to bed.

'You tryin' to get lucky by getting my sister drunk?' Anna poked Leon's nose, obviously joking, primarily, but likely still checking the man's integrity.

'Never!' Elsa blurted, but then leaned into Anna, holding her waist in an attempt to stand straight.

'What she said.' Leon lifted his hands innocently. 'We were just chatting away when the wine sort of smacked her in the face.'

'Oh. Well…that I can believe. You've had a lot going on, right, Elsa?'

'That's correct.' The queen said so quietly it was almost impossible to hear.

'Sounds like it. Good luck tomorrow, then.'

'She…told you?'

'Nope. But whatever's happening, good luck.'

'Um…thanks?' Anna made a face, and it tickled Leon's fancy enough to evoke laughter. At that, Grimoire joined the small group on the balcony of the restaurant, his dark nature like a shadow, yet his slithering voice somehow bringing a strange concept of mystery and intrigue as well as unconscious fear.

'It is almost time, my lord.' The man relayed.

'Yeah, I know.' Leon sighed, his eye finding Elsa one last time before standing up and finishing his second fruity, alcoholic beverage. 'It was a pleasure, my queen. I look forward to seeing you at the ball.'

'Yes. It will be a grand time.' Elsa smiled bashfully.

Gerda now appeared on the scene, and she took the other side of Elsa, not saying a single word as she did so.

'Take care of her, ladies.' Leon went on, almost as if frustrated by something.

'Thank-you once again, Prince Leon. I enjoyed this date quite a bit.' Elsa had the final word, and she saw the man turn a little red before both Anna and Gerda hooked their arms with the queen's and helped her through the crowd without the risk of her stumbling to reveal her current state of mind.

* * *

When Elsa awoke, she had a moment of panic. She was in darkness, and she couldn't remember how she got where she currently lay. The covers felt familiar, and even the scents about her brought a semblance of calm. Elsa shot up in her bed and then gripped her head, a harsh pounding beating against her temples like a drum. She pushed coolant into the swelling, but even that did little to sway what was the beginning of a possible hangover.

'Another brilliant decision…' Elsa grimaced, stumbling out of bed and going to her nightstand where Gerda had obviously left her a large jug of ice-cold water for this very reason. Elsa downed three glasses without a second though, and it helped some, but not enough.

As Elsa's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she sat back on her bed and sighed, rubbing her brow and gritting her teeth. She didn't exactly regret partaking in the expensive wine, but the fact she had to be up early to root out the source of her kingdom's lingering curse complicated her frivolous decisions. Nonetheless, the romantic evening out was nice enough, and she sincerely enjoyed being with Leon, even if he was a little more subdued compared to their first encounter. Something had felt off about him, as if his mind was elsewhere entirely. Elsa knew how that felt. Was it so obvious to others when she was acting as such? Hopefully not. Then again, the queen couldn't stop thinking of Anna. The very thought of any guards talking to her was enough to make Elsa down the amount of wine she did.

How pathetic.

Suddenly, the sheets moved, and Elsa scrambled up, grabbing at her chest and realizing she had been changed into one of her nightgowns before creating light with her magic and discovering that her sister had been in bed with her. The silence of the night was deafening, and Elsa had to catch her breath, waiting for her heart to stop blocking all her other senses.

Anna…was sleeping with her? But why? What…was the point?

Emotions piled into the queen; anxiety, fear, lust, relief, love, and too many others to focus on.

'Anna…' Elsa breathed and then covered her mouth, aggressively telling herself to be quiet and control the urges boiling in her stomach.

For some reason, Elsa wanted to cry then. She blamed the lingering effects of her wine. She blamed the curse. She blamed everything but what she knew to be the truth in that moment. She longed for Anna so desperately, yet there was nothing to be done. Anna's heart belonged to Kristoff. No matter how close they were, no matter how many years they had spent together, and no matter what trials they had overcome together, Anna would never feel the same as Elsa did. Of course she wouldn't. She shouldn't. Elsa was the twisted one. Elsa was always the one with the mental snags.

The queen of Arendelle kneeled next to the bed, her body shaking and her ability to breathe cut to small bursts of air. She felt the floor on her knees as she crawled over to Anna's side, listening to her sister inhales and exhales soundly. She could smell the fruit concoctions she had also settled for. As Elsa's eyes continued to abuse the moonlight just barely shining through her veiled curtains, Elsa could only stare at Anna's adorable sleeping visage. She doted on the button nose and the feint freckled surrounding it. She noted the long lashes that flickered here and there. She stared at her sister's lips, slightly parted as if inviting that which Elsa so forcibly denied her mind.

If the curse had _this_ much influence on Elsa's affections, it had to be dealt with immediately. The love that coursed through Elsa for her sister was maddening. None of the suitors made the queen feel this way. None. Not even close. She found Arthur and Lynn attractive enough, and there was certainly a level of admiration for Maxwell, but this anxious urge to bring nothing but happiness to Anna no matter what the cost eclipsed all other reactions to the suitors.

Elsa felt terrible, but this was her truth. She wanted to touch Anna. She wanted to hold Anna. She wanted Anna to be hers and hers alone. She died inside thinking about Kristoff taking the sun from Elsa's life. The man was so good for Anna, but Elsa's pride and greed had its way with her in this night. Anna had been Elsa's first. How dare that simpleton have the gull to take someone from the queen.

Yet, Elsa wanted to punish herself for having such thoughts. _She_ was the corrupted one; not Kristoff.

The queen sucked in her mouth, chewing on it in frustration. The night's tranquility was playing tricks with her vulnerable mind. She has fantasizing again. She was allowing her infinite imagination to run wild. She was blending what could never be with what she wanted to be. Elsa remained by her sister's side, the moon's pale glow outlining her slender figure within the queen's elaborate room. She contemplated a moment longer, and then rested her hand next to Anna's charming face, her thumb twitching.

 _What would happen…_

 _…if I kissed her?_

Her heart stopped.

It wasn't healthy to think such things, but Elsa doubted she would sleep again unless she did so. The curse be damned, what she felt right now, in this moment, was overwhelming her. No level of magic could dissuade the festering desire that demanded some form of relief. Elsa wanted to give in. She was done holding this love back. If she was going to move forward with her life in any capacity she needed to, at the very least, understand what it meant to fall in love with her sister. She could be completely wrong. Her feelings could be totally misplaced. This next act would answer all her questions.

This was how the queen of Arendelle reasoned with herself before she leaned in slowly, ever so slowly, Anna's face becoming closer and closer. She didn't know how many freckles Anna had around her nose, yet now she could see them perfectly within the eerie night's illumination. Elsa's little sister, whom she had cared for beyond and above anyone else for as long as she could remember lay asleep, utterly vulnerable.

It didn't mean anything. A kiss was just a kiss. It's not as if Elsa was vandalising her body in any way.

 _I have to. I'm sorry, Anna._

Elsa brushed her lips against Anna's and her chest nearly caved. She lingered, her mouth trembling, drinking in the tasty remnants of her sister's last drink and a hint of gravy. There was a desperate pause, as if Time itself wished to give the queen one final chance, and then Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's.


	17. Pockets Full of Posies

Pockets Full of Posies

Not good. Not good. Not good. Definitely not good. Part of Elsa was hoping that, upon kissing Anna, she would suddenly understand the absurdity of her current obsession and become naturally repelled by the idea of loving her sister more than in the capacity of family. However, as she felt Anna's soft, luscious lips pressed against hers, Elsa's whole body shivered, and she fought to tear herself away.

She couldn't. She couldn't stop.

Seconds passed, and although Elsa had absolutely zero experience kissing anyone to begin with, the desire to experiment enticed her more than separating from the bizarre act. Anna's mouth was limp, and it melded with Elsa's aggression easily. The fullness of her sister's lips caused more than Elsa's goosebumps to stir. She was in immediate ecstasy, and she couldn't think of anything else than wanting to go further and further.

'H-hah…hah…' Elsa heard her breath come in small gasps, her eyes half-open and her cheeks flushed as she lost herself more and more.

It took Anna stirring to snap the queen out of her lusting trance, and she stumbled backward, her heart beating so hard she thought for certain that Anna would hear it.

'Huh…?' Anna groaned, stretching in bed with her eyes closed by seemingly combating the urge to wake up.

'Please stay asleep. Please.' Elsa whispered to herself, licking her lips and knowing she wanted to do more to Anna. The goal was to perhaps dissuade the notion of loving Anna, but the opposite had happened. Elsa now knew for certain, at least in this very moment with or without the curse perhaps, that she wanted Anna terribly. The way Gerda had touched her was pleasing enough, but Elsa could only imagine how it would be if she enacted any form of sexual pleasure with someone she actually longed for.

'Elsa…?' Anna muttered, her facial expression priceless as she looked beyond groggy.

Elsa covered her mouth and giggled, completely amused by Anna's inability to be graceful unless she was consciously aware of everything surrounding her.

'Did I wake you?' Elsa went on, moving back to her sister's side, fairly confident Anna had no idea what had truly just happened.

'Wha…? Wake me? Where am I?' Anna slowly turned about, tangling herself in the sheets almost immediately. 'Oh…Oh! I'm in your room! Uh…right! Maybe. I…uh…'

Elsa could see her sister was trying, and it was lovable. She was stubbornly willing herself into being alert.

'Sorry. I kinda remember…jumping into bed with you? Gerda changed us both. I…uh…maybe gave her a hard time? I can't remember. Oi…My brain.'

'I know what you mean.' Elsa lay her head on the side of the bed so that she could still see Anna. Their faces were close again, but it was nothing like before. What would Anna do if Elsa kissed her again? How would she react? There would be no misunderstanding then, would there? The alcohol must've been lingering, because the queen of Arendelle seriously considered making such a bold move. Kristoff was nowhere to be found. This was her chance.

'I think Gerda stuffed some mint in our mouths but I can totally smell your wine still.' Anna laughed, tapping her sister's cheek.

'Yours is fruity. It's actually a little nice.'

'Whoa! Seriously?'

'Seriously.' Elsa leaned in close and sniffed. She used it as an excuse to close the gap between herself and her sister. Anna backed away a little bit, but otherwise, didn't appear too bothered.

'Yummy, huh? Grimoire suggested I try it. I guess Leon is into those kinds of drinks. They were delicious!'

'I'd like to taste it…someday.' Elsa added at the last moment, the heat finding her cheeks. She couldn't be _that_ bold yet. She would keep trying though. How could she determine Anna's feelings otherwise?

Wait. Anna's feelings? Was Elsa ignorantly assuming she had some chance with her own sister who was clearly in love with another person; a man at that. A man who _wasn't_ related to her.

'We could totally try it next time together. Sound good?'

'Definitely.'

The cool night air from the partially opened window pushed at the curtains, making for more light in unfixed intervals as the sisters sat in silence for a moment longer, Elsa's heart continuing to test her endurance. The feeling of Anna's lips wasn't going away. The temptation to risk it all and take Anna right here and now was almost too much. Elsa kept playing with the inside of her mouth, searching for any remnants left of Anna and finding none.

'So…how was Leon?'

A wave of nausea hit Elsa then. She didn't want to talk about the suitors. She didn't want to think about the idea of marriage to anyone. The kiss had sent the queen into a frenzy of passion unattended. Couldn't Anna see the despair in Elsa's eyes? Couldn't she tell how much the queen was restraining herself from leaping onto her own bed and doing unspeakable things to her little sister?

'He was fine…' Elsa answered quietly.

'Oh, yeah. That's super convincing, Elsa. Wow. I bet poor Leon's heart would be broken if he heard you talking like that. Grimoire told me he's totally into you. Actually, apparently a bunch of the guys like you way more than any of them thought they would. Heheh. I was pretty proud when I heard that.'

'What?'

'Yeppers. Grimmy's got the scoop from some of the other attendants and only Sorey is a little miffed. But even he has been saying some interesting things about you. Like…uh…what was it? Something like he thinks you'd be a good influence on him? Guess you really made an impression! Hahah!'

Daryun, Sorey, Arthur, Maxwell, and Leon. Somehow, Elsa had charmed them all to various degrees? That made things…much more difficult than she would have liked. Arthur she didn't have to worry about, but to think that Sorey wasn't dissuaded enough to leave was unprecedented. Maxwell seemed as though he understood Elsa's mindset, to a degree, but Leon, Sorey, and Daryun were still very much in the competition to win.

'I-interesting…' Elsa pushed a hand through her hair, a sure sign that she was perplexed.

'I keep telling you, you're way more appealing to, like, everybody than you think!'

But that didn't matter to Elsa. At least, it didn't matter to her as much as how Anna saw her. Naturally, as queen, she needed to win her kingdom over to a certain extent, but how could she possibly convince Anna to love her like…like she cared about Kristoff? It was such a hurdle. It was a hurdle Elsa couldn't even begin to figure out how to bypass. All she could do was feel her sister out. See how she reacted to the smallest of hints until the mirror's curse was dealt with. If these feelings remained, which Elsa was almost hoping they wouldn't they were so painful at times, _then_ the queen would confront that particular challenge. Thus far, Anna reacted with ignorance, truthfully or falsely, and laughter. She didn't take any advance from Elsa seriously, and while Elsa wouldn't blame her totally, considering the vagueness of some of her approaches, it still hurt undeniably.

'But what do _you_ think of me?' Elsa asked, her voice small, as if she wasn't the older sister who ruled a kingdom.

'You know what I think, Elsa.' Anna sighed, grinning mischievously. 'Didn't we just talk about this? Is my memory going? I _am_ getting older.'

'I reflect the most on your opinion, so I want to hear it again.'

Anna giggled, shuffling in bed and taking her sister's hand that rested near her.

'Well, obviously I think you're the most inspiring older sister a girl could ask for. With everything you've been through, you've definitely risen above it all in a beautiful way. Look at you. You're totally in charge and you look so good doing it. You have five princes and super noble guys fawning over you. You have a kingdom that would go to war for you. Even after everything that has happened, you have proven what sort of woman you are. Not a day goes by, even when I'm with Kristoff, that I don't think I'm ridiculously lucky to call you my older sister. I look up to you in every way. I really, really do.'

The more Anna talked, the more Elsa was drawn to her lips. She couldn't stop staring. She couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to kiss Anna when she was aware of it. The more her sister praised her, the more Elsa desired her in turn.

'T-that means a lot to me.' Elsa tried, her own voice sounding strange. Her pulse remained on high alert, and she knew she was seconds away from a bad decision.

'I love you, Elsa. You know that, right?'

For a split second, Elsa let her imagination take Anna's words and shape them into the "love" that she felt for Anna. She knew Anna meant familial love, but the fact she said it so sincerely made the queen's toes curl.

'I do.' Elsa swallowed, preparing her version of the claim and almost praying it would translate precisely what she meant. 'And I love you. Very, very much.'

Anna's cheeks reddened it seemed, although it was hard to tell in the moonlight's temperamental illumination. The younger sister laughed a little, brushing some of her hair from her eyes.

'Whoa. You…uh…really pack a punch when you say things. Yikes. Even _my_ heart's a going. You say that to one of your suitors and they'll be yours for life. Hahah! Crazy.'

Elsa smiled with some satisfaction, but she wasn't done yet. She wanted to give Anna something else to consider, and while she was beginning to think herself somewhat of a cruel manipulator, a complex scenario called for complex navigation. The plan formulated sneakily, and she allowed the night's liberty and the lingering wine to guide her.

'Speaking of the suitors…I have concerns, Anna.' Elsa began, her vision fluctuating as if dissuading her from moving forward with such an absurd plotline.

'Oh? Do tell! Have you talked to Leonard about them?'

'I couldn't; not about this. I…It's a little embarrassing, and I don't want to bother you, but as the selection draws closer, I worry more and more. I could confide in Gerda, but…'

'Nope. You can definitely ask for my help.' Anna said sharply. This gave Elsa pause, and although her nerves were honest during the proposal, the queen had to admit that Anna's obvious jealousy of Gerda brought Elsa a spark of joy and inspiration.

Truthfully, Elsa _was_ apprehensive about what she was about to say because moments prior to now had made her painfully aware of something she hadn't considered until this very second. Elsa wasn't _lying_ , per se, but she was certainly being just a little tricky.

'You see…I am quite on edge about the act of…' Elsa paused, furtively looking at her sister in between breaths of air. She wasn't pretending. If anything, she was pushing herself to go on. 'I have never kissed anyone before in earnest.'

Obviously Elsa had just finished kissing Anna, but it was a child's peck; hardly worth including in her experience whatsoever. Even Elsa knew there was hardly the passion required behind such a motion. She had watched, with growing envy, the way Anna kissed Kristoff. She supposed it helped that both were conscious, but still…

Anna blinked, her face unmoving for a fraction of time before her expression exploded and she sat up in the bed, Elsa's sheets flailing about her.

'O-oh…! Oh! Oh, whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's…that's kinda true, isn't it? I-I mean, I think I kissed you a bunch when we were kids, but…er…it's been a while, huh? Like, a while while. Heheh…!'

'I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable, Anna, but it _is_ a growing concern. It's not something I even care to perfect at this moment either, but I _should_ have some idea, shouldn't I? If a wedding is to take place, wouldn't it be best for me to have _some_ concept of what I'm doing when I must kiss my fiancé?'

'Y-yeah. I know what you mean. I just ended up kinda winging it, and I'm sure I was terrible at first, but it's not like Kristoff cared. I'm not the queen either.'

Elsa almost flinched at the thought of Kristoff kissing Anna. It enraged her more than ever before now that she herself had tasted Anna's lips for however briefly she did.

'…Perhaps I should decide on a suitor first and then worry. The night and drink have made me somewhat delirious.' Elsa glanced to Anna and, surprisingly, the girl appeared wide awake, her eyes stretched and posture alert. 'Do you…at least have any suggestions for me?'

Elsa wouldn't actually mind some advice, really. Again, she wasn't lying, but by this point, she was backtracking from the original goal, hastily ascertaining that it was a fool's errand at best.

'Um…well…You know me, right? I'm kinda crazy, so I tried all sorts of things when I was prince-obsessed; especially around your coronation date. Yep. I was basically frantic about making sure I could do a kiss right.'

'I don't doubt it.' Elsa giggled, and this must've goaded her sister on, because she laughed as well before continuing.

'This is super embarrassing, but I want to help you! It's not everyday my big sister needs _my_ help, so…so no holding back!' Anna thrust her right arm up beside her so furiously her dress's strap flopped off her other shoulder. 'Meet my first kiss!'

The cool night wind blew softly as Elsa processed this.

'Pardon?'

'You got that right! I…I practised on my own arm, okay? I-I'm not ashamed! I'm not!'

Elsa snickered inwardly, covering her face but not too obviously.

'Your arm?'

'Yep. And while I'm at it…' Anna pointed violently at her pillow, almost getting to her feet. 'A pillow couldn't hide from these lips either! Hahahah! I was crazy! I had to be ready for my prince, you know?' Anna caught herself, shaking her head suddenly. 'N-not _that_ pillow though. My own. And it's been washed since. Yeah. Uh-huh. Um…anyway…'

'Did…it help?' Elsa asked innocently, unwilling to patronize her sister further.

Anna simply sighed wretchedly. Her whole body joining her in the evident misery.

'Pro tip? Nope. Not a bit. It's totally different when it's a real person. Pillows and arms can't kiss back, so it's sort of a messy situation. You want your first kiss to be special, am I right? But at the same time, you kinda need experience to _make_ that first kiss special. It's a chicken before the egg deal…or something.'

'I'm not sure if it's _that_ complex, but I understand what you're saying.' Elsa cupped her own chin, realizing that, come what may, she simply loved chatting with Anna. Out of everyone in her life, she just wanted to be with Anna and live her days with the ball of energy nearby always. Perhaps this was part of the reason she held such disdain for Kristoff. He could potentially take Anna away, and that just couldn't be.

'So…basically I don't know what to tell you. _Maybe_ try your arm or a pillow to get your chops warmed up, but it doesn't _really_ help. Plus…you'll look super dumb. Trust me; I know.' Anna blushed in a rare moment, scratching the back of her head and laughing nervously as memories likely came back to her of her more desperate days.

'My head maid could provide some assistance, I suppose.' Elsa went on, not altogether lying, but opening up her beginning game once again out of pure interest.

'Huh? You gonna kiss _her_ arm? That's even weirder, Elsa. I wouldn't do that.'

'N-no.' Elsa turned her face, her body reacting to the thought of Gerda and her affectionate hands. 'She…has made it somewhat clear that, should I need her for _anything_ regarding such ignorance that she would be there for me.'

'Um…Not sure if she can help you here.'

'She could.' Elsa answered back quickly, almost savagely before Anna's pupils seemed to shrink and she clawed forward in the bed as if what her sister was implying had finally settled in.

'W-w-w-w-wait! T-that's…! T-that's crazy talk!'

'I am aware it could be understood as such, but a queen must present her best self in any given situation; primarily when handling beneficial alliances with neighbouring kingdoms. It is something to consider for now. I…will also contemplate your suggestions.' Elsa laughed, finding Anna's eyes and seeing a sort of desperation in them. She wasn't imagining it, was she? Nonetheless, she had cleanly closed the discussion. She didn't want to continue with this farce. It only served to hurt her. Anna could barely wrap her head around the idea of kissing another girl let alone loving her own sister. Once again, a deep, terrible, sinking feeling filled the queen's soul.

'You would…actually go that far?' Anna went on, opening the dialog back up.

'It wouldn't bother me. If anything, it would be easier with someone that understood my sex that much more.' Elsa's heart began hammering against her chest. What was this rising anticipation? Instinctively, the ice queen had a premonition, and…

'Gerda, huh? She _would_ do it…I guess…' Anna was thinking hard, perhaps conversations from the evening out replaying in her mind. Elsa didn't know. She couldn't know, but her sister was quite torn.

'In any case, I have kept us up long enough. We should really sleep. It will be an early start tomorrow.'

Elsa's suggestion was met with heavy silence, and then she heard a pound, noting that Anna had hit her own chest.

'I-I'm your sister. It's…it's _my_ duty to help you with this stuff; not Gerda's.'

Elsa couldn't find any words. Her whole being threatened to spontaneously become a glacier. Her emotions ran rampant. She had dared to imagine such a result, but couldn't let her imagination wander too far.

'I-if it's _that_ important…then…then I'll do it! I'll do it! I can rarely ever help you, Elsa, so…so I'll help you now! It's not a big deal. It's not. Sisters have to look out for one another!'

Elsa could hardly believe her ears. Was it the curse's doing? Was the magical influence propelling Anna into a fit of jealousy-induced action? Elsa didn't care. She couldn't think on it further. She had to focus on breathing.

'You really don't have to.' Elsa squeaked.

Anna huffed stubbornly, pouncing off the bed and onto the floor in front of her sister, taking her face into her hands.

'I know I don't have to. I know. I do. But like I said… _I_ want to help _you_ and…a-and you _never_ need me. This is crazy, and I know it, but it's not really, right? We did it all the time as kids. Brothers and sisters always explore and stuff, right? No biggie!'

Elsa thought for sure Anna would see her chest pounding as she took her sister's wrist.

'True.' She said muffled since her cheeks were currently being squished. 'But we're adults.'

'And _you_ have the experience of a child. Easy peasy? Hahah! I win.'

Elsa didn't want to argue further, so she allowed Anna the victory. No. She wanted this more than anything. A fully conscious kiss with her sister? If anything, this could be her one and only chance. She would take it. She wouldn't hold back in the slightest. Elsa wanted this so terribly her eyes began to water.

'Fine. You win.'

'Kay. So…so pucker up, baby! I'm…I-I'm gonna show you how it's done!'

Elsa nodded, her face still compressed, and then closed her eyes, pursing her lips just so.

'I-I'm really gonna do it, okay? Y-you're okay with it? Am I acting insane?'

'A little.' Elsa's cheeks shifted in Anna's grasp as she tried to smile. 'But…I appreciate the help. Really.'

'A-alrighty! In 3…2…' Anna inhaled dramatically, pausing for what felt like eons. Elsa's body screamed. This was really happening. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't Elsa's imagination. She was about to – truly –

'1…!'

And Elsa felt Anna's lips on hers again, but it was undeniably a wholly different experience from the one she stole half an hour ago. The sisters were kissing, for all intents and purposes, and Elsa embraced it without reserve. Anna merely pressed her mouth against Elsa's, however, and when Elsa dared to open her eyes, she saw that Anna's own lids were scrunched shut adorably.

It was time to take the lead. Elsa wouldn't let this opportunity slip by. As far as she knew, it was a once in a lifetime event for the sorry individual. Despite what the queen had said, her ability to imagine such acts as kissing was boundless. She had coveted Kristoff long enough to place herself in his role on more than enough occasions. Now, with Anna's awkward act so close, Elsa would harness that which she had eyed longingly for so long and run as far as she could with it.

Elsa opened her mouth slightly and, in doing so, forced Anna's to move with her. She then brought her lips in between her sister's and proceeded with the kiss, her hands finding Anna's legs and resting upon them inoffensively as she did so. A soft sound came from the depths of Anna's throat, and that's when Elsa moved once more, changing the position of her navigation upon her sister's lush surfaces until she heard the satisfying smacking sound of more than a number of successful kisses.

Naturally, Anna broke away, her grip on Elsa's face slackened and her eyes just barely open. Her nose still touched her sister's, and she panted lightly, likely unable to control her breathing in such a strange scenario.

Elsa met her sister's eyes, attempting to transfer her feelings once again to no avail. Was it over so soon? Elsa wanted more. The way Anna's soft mouth met her own and complimented it was too much. Elsa could taste hints of mint and fruit that had belonged on Anna's skin. She didn't want to stop. It wasn't enough. It wasn't even close.

'T-that…was…u-um…What…?' Anna muttered, as if drunk.

'I think I am beginning to understand.' And Elsa took Anna's shoulders prior to kissing her once again, this time her goal being to escalate the act even further. Anna was much more resistant now, and it took Elsa a level of insistence to finally get the younger sister back to where they had left off. Without missing a beat, Elsa licked Anna's bottom lip and brushed the inside of her mouth with her tongue.

'M-mmm…!' Anna sounded, the exclamation more than a little confused and worried at once.

Elsa barely heard her. The thought of kissing Anna ruled Elsa like nothing before it. The queen held Anna tight, gripping her hands with her own, feeling Anna's nails digging into her skin as she explored her sister's wet lips and beyond.

'Hm…Mmm…' Elsa's own voice joined her Anna's, and she was ready to move forward. She was in a frenzy, and although she hardly knew what came next, Elsa channelled her memories of Gerda to help her plan the next move as she made-out with her sister's quivering form. She thought kissing would be enough, but now…now…!

However, despite Elsa's most desired end, a click at the entrance to Elsa's room alerted both girls, and they instantly split apart, scattering in opposite directions of the floor and staring at the small shape of Gerda in the doorway, a candle held up to her awe-struck face.


	18. Hiding Place

Hiding Place

All three girls froze, each processing the circumstances at varying speeds. Elsa, of course, had to seriously consider the fact Gerda most likely saw the queen kissing, rather passionately, her own sister. If that was the case, she then had to hastily construct countermeasures immediately.

She _knew_ she should've waited until the curse was confirmed dissipated, but being so close to Anna, in the moonlight, with a lingering buzz of confidence, was too much for Elsa's tempted mind. Anna was beautiful, even with her hair beginning to come undone. Her voice, eyes, mouth, and body taunted the queen at every turn, and when Elsa had attempted to remove herself from the scene she imagined, it had come to pass regardless. Despite Gerda's sudden appearance, Elsa's mind continued to recall the way it felt to touch Anna's lips with her own and feel her sister's mouth move, if ever so very slightly, alongside Elsa's.

'Hahahah!' Anna laughed abruptly, pushing herself up onto her feet and fixing her nightgown with emphasis. 'Wow! I'm totally still feeling those drinks, huh, Elsa?'

Elsa watched as Anna backed into the wall, bumping it and stumbling around the perimeter until she was almost next to Gerda.

'Yes…' Elsa took her sister's rhetorical hand and ran with it. What else could she do? The timing was all wrong. This wasn't the place for Elsa to make a stand when so many questions remained unanswered. It killed her to see Anna frantically attempt to leave, but she could understand the panic as well. Even Anna, in all her innocence, would be able to tell that what Elsa had just done was anything but a tentative practice run. Elsa had made it very clear, through her actions, that she, at the very least, desired Anna to some extent.

Elsa had made the first move and had made it clear this time. Now, Anna would require space to consider what Elsa proposed. The queen knew her chances with her sister were slim to none, but if she hadn't tried at all, her success rate was zero inarguably. At least Elsa could find _some_ relief in knowing she had made an attempt…

Not to say it made the growing agony in her heart easier to ignore.

'A-anyway, I should probably get to my own room, right? Yep. Makes sense! Don't want to crowd up the bed.' Anna leaned in to Gerda's ear as she went on. 'She's not the best person to share the sheets with, if you know what I mean. Kinda a blanket hog. U-um…Yeah! Have a good night, Elsa. Bye, Gerda. Ahm…Okay!'

Elsa lifted her hand to wave at Anna as she left, but the queen couldn't even do that. Anna was gone. Even her obvious jealousy toward Gerda couldn't keep her in place. If Elsa had inadvertently pushed Anna out of her life she would never forgive herself. How twisted were her desires if she couldn't even grasp the astronomical risks involved with kissing her sister so intimately?

'I'm so…' Elsa whispered, turning her face away from the doorway.

Gerda remained still for a moment longer and then shut the ornate barricade, her candle's light following her through the room as she made her way next to the queen, placing the source of wavering light down and getting to her knees beside Elsa. She didn't say anything for almost ten seconds, and that's when Elsa finally spoke up.

'What did you see?' She asked in a stern, queenly tone.

'…W-whatever you want me to have seen. I saw everything…or I saw nothing.'

Elsa appreciated Gerda's honesty, but she was dealing with a very sudden, and very nasty headache. The queen had a notion that Gerda was already aware of her feelings for Anna, but she could at least feign ignorance in that regard. Now, it was impossible to continue with that route. Now, the queen of Arendelle had to make a decision in relation to the fate of her head maid.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak no less than three times, only faint sounds of what should have been a voice hinting at her struggle.

'I-I am sorry, my queen.' Gerda took over, to Elsa's relief. 'I…I simply wished to make sure you were both sleeping soundly. It was not my intent to disturb you in any way.'

'I know.' Elsa managed, but her pitch was screeching and abnormal.

'P-please trust me. I will take this to my grave. I would never…n-never betray you. I…I will help you however I can…'

They could've been just words. Elsa had been around enough corrupt politicians, like the Duke of Weselton, to know that lies could slide off of some of the most convincing tongues. However, Elsa knew Gerda's tongue to be many things, and a compulsive liar didn't seem like one of them. Nonetheless, it didn't make the fact that the queen's most damaging secret had been exposed. Part of Elsa was, naturally, terrified, but she had to admit that there was a certain sense of freedom now that she had begun to bring her seemingly crazed thoughts into the open.

'I trust you, Gerda. If I didn't trust you…' Elsa helped herself to her bed as she spoke, rubbing her forehead. '…I wouldn't have allowed last night to happen.'

Gerda made what sounded like a squeak of contained joy, but she could've just gasped. Elsa still wasn't confident enough to look at the maid just yet.

'So, what you said before…You meant it?' The maid went on.

'Yes. I did.' Elsa admitted, and her heart danced again. Talking about her love openly was strangely liberating. The excitement was building, even when Elsa knew her chances for success were so depressingly low.

'My queen...!' Gerda waited for Elsa to nod, allowing her to be seated beside the queen upon her bed. 'How…how tragic!'

Tragic? It wasn't the word Elsa would have anticipated coming from her maid. Disgusting? Lewd? Horrendous? Sinful? Pathetic? Ridiculous? Filthy? Yes. Such vile classification of Elsa's love was how she herself perceived it. Yet Gerda's instinctual reaction was that of pity?

'It isn't.' Elsa continued to project. 'The curse is likely the culprit behind my deviating interests. This is why tomorrow – or perhaps later today would be more accurate – is so important.'

'B-but…what if it isn't?' Gerda asked the most pressing question of all. 'And…and if you really thought that, why would you…?'

Elsa almost silenced her maid then and there, but she valued the authenticity to their conversation more. There was literally not another soul Elsa could divulge her feelings to. This relationship with Gerda was to be treasured, otherwise, Elsa would surely go mad given enough time.

'I lost myself in the moment.' Elsa sighed. 'I couldn't stop the feelings from forcing my hand. She…I just…I care about her so much. Perhaps I've always loved her in some capacity, but I'm having more and more difficulty not pursuing the level of intimacy she shares with Kristoff.'

'Her lover…' Gerda affirmed.

'Yes. What's more is that he is a good man that sincerely loves Anna. If he was a wretch it would be so much simpler, but…b-but…' Elsa tightened her jaw and took a moment. She didn't want to cry. She couldn't cry. She gathered control and levelled her voice. 'I want it to be the curse. It would be better that way. It would be better for everyone.'

'Is…is Anna in love with Kristoff?' Gerda spoke softly, almost intelligently, like there was more to her simple question than Elsa could dissect quickly enough.

'She hasn't said it outright, but any blind person could see that they are very compatible.'

'But…she kissed you.' Gerda went on, and it almost annoyed Elsa to rekindle that hurt.

'She did it because I practically manipulated her into it. My sister looks up to me and is jealous of you. I crudely used both facts to create the scene you walked in to. She...' The tears were threatening to return. 'She hardly kissed back. It was supposed to be "practice" for poor, inexperienced Queen Elsa, but I wanted more, and I pushed for more. She was stunned, surely, for her mouth only moved slightly with mine.' Elsa covered her face then, ready to dismiss her maid. She was falling apart. This conversation reflected more about herself than any mirror could.

'H-her lips moved?' Gerda asked, perking up.

'I believe so. She didn't have much choice, really…'

'No. She did. My queen,' Gerda touched Elsa's shoulder gently. 'If she was completely revolted by the idea, she wouldn't have kissed you to begin with. A-and the fact she reacted, even in a small way, to your more passionate kiss is further telling.'

Elsa didn't want to get her hopes up. It was easier to play the victim. It hurt less.

'I'm her big sister. She has always idolized me. Anna would do almost anything for me if she thought it would help somehow. She said so herself.'

Gerda digested these words, but shook her head regardless.

'T-that may be true, my queen, but I saw the kiss.' The maid continued passionately. 'Princess Anna looked uncomfortable, surely, but there was conflict in her body language. Her hands were half open, and her eyes, while squinted, were not in pain or revulsion. The way she reacted when I came in; it wasn't shame, but embarrassment. There is a slight enough difference to…t-to…' Gerda caught herself, realizing how much she was talking.

'To what?' Elsa leaned in closer.

'T-to not…completely reject the idea of Anna also feeling something for you.'

No. Elsa didn't want this. False hope. It was false hope. Gerda had a keen eye, of this Elsa knew, but there was no possible way for her to understand Anna's feelings that easily. Elsa wouldn't believe her. She would try not to.

'Regardless,' Elsa was done. This conversation only served to damage her more the longer she allowed it to progress. 'I will have my answer when the curse is removed. Until then, I do not intend to put my sister in another compromising position. I can likely explain this misstep through a misguided bout of curiosity and passion, but I doubt I can get away with anything more. Once the curse is removed, I will choose an appropriate suitor and live a normal life I can be proud of.'

'Y-you're going to marry one of the suitors?'

'Ideally, yes. Either that, or simply rule alone, but a king is more favourable for Arendelle.'

Elsa could feel Gerda's eyes burrowing into her. The maid wasn't fooled, but she wouldn't outright reject her queen's stance either. They had a closer relationship than anyone else that worked for Elsa, but even still, Gerda would hold back, rightly so.

'I-I do not mean to be rude, my queen, but…the way your body reacted last night…U-um…you _do_ prefer a woman's touch. Of that I am certain.'

'Even that could be influenced at this point. There is no telling. I will make no more mistakes until I can be certain of everything.'

'B-but…You can't keep blaming…!' Gerda stopped herself, clamping her mouth shut. The room's temperature was dropping steadily, and it was a sure sign that it was time for the maid to leave. She took the cue hesitantly but loyally all the same. 'By your leave, Queen Elsa.'

The head maid held her candle anew and glided to the other side of the chamber, opening the door and standing at its mouth for a time.

'I'm here for you, my queen.' She uttered quietly.

'I…I know. Thank-you.' Elsa's voice was tender and kind again, but still lined with stress.

'I'd do anything for you.'

'I trust you.' Elsa countered, her implications likely not lost.

With that, the maid bowed and was on her way, shutting the door without a sound as she went.

Elsa remained still for a while, minutes passing as she allowed the darkness to place a blanket about her shoulders. She held her own arms, touching her lips with a finger and bringing the bottom part of her mouth down for but a moment. She couldn't stop thinking about Anna's kiss. Her smell. Her restrained moan. What would it be like to make love to Anna? What other sounds and faces could she make? What more could Elsa learn about her sister? She knew Anna better than anyone else, including Kristoff, but he held a piece of her persona that Elsa longed for. She wanted to feel Anna's arms around her neck. She wanted to press her chest against her sister's, experiencing the softness of her bare bosom upon Elsa's own. She wanted to explore every inch of her as Anna winced and groaned with restrained bliss.

'Hah…hah…h-hah…' Elsa's breathing intensified and she caught herself, wiping her mouth and standing up in near defiance.

'What did I just say?' The queen muttered angrily, searching the room and finding the sword Arthur had given her. She dragged the thing over to her bedside and unsheathed it with some effort, marvelling at its glory and recalling the way Anna had failed to wield it easily. Intrigued by the golden light reflecting off of the moon, Elsa's snowgies reminded her of their existence, cooing away as they stumbled out of their bowl. Red found Elsa's face while she continued to look at the intricacies upon Arthur's gift. The snowgies were fortunately asleep until now, but they were still present during Elsa's transgressions, and that made the queen uncomfortable.

Nonetheless, Arthur's sword was calming, and Elsa was reminded of the king's kind and intelligent words. She was reminded and inspired once more.

'This conflict can't go on. I must choose a path and pursue it with all my might. Once the curse is dealt with, I can make a sound decision. There. It is done. No more giving in.'

But Elsa knew she was just saying what she herself wanted to believe. The human heart was much more complicated and, no matter how hard she tried, she could only react at the moment in the best way she knew how.

* * *

'You are certain that this is the best course of action?' Leonard commented, looking Elsa deep in the eyes.

The queen's small party had already made their way to the perimeter of Arendelle. The morning mist hung low, and the sky was still a pale blue, the sun just hinting at rising into the semi-clear forecast. As promised, four of the kingdom's best and most loyal guards had been hired to accompany their queen on the important trip. All four, save for one who would drive the caravan full of supplies, were owners of personal, impressive steeds. Elsa knew only the assigned captain of her group by name. He went by Percival, and looked the part. Tall, sharp-featured, raven-haired, and stoic to a near fault. He had proven himself the best swordsman amongst Elsa's soldiers, bested not once since his claim to fame.

'I am. The trolls are our best bet, and I am required to obtain their trust.'

'And your sister?' Leonard nodded toward Anna who was chatting away with the remaining three guards, giggling about something. Elsa took the moment to look at her again, marvelling at Anna's very casual clothing for the hundredth time that morning. Both the queen and her sister rarely had the opportunity to go out and about in just anything, but concealing their royal status was common practise when making such a journey. It just made sense. Anna wore a plain-coloured blouse with a dark skirt and cute yet "boring" off-red shoes, while Elsa had a similar top, but had opted for a pair of loose, baggy pants and low-rise boots. She allowed her hair to run wild, falling about her face like a lioness. She actually quite liked the end result. Even Gerda had a tunic with a dress that made her seem like just another town's person, not the queen's right-hand maid.

'Insurance.' Elsa shrugged. 'The trolls would never refuse someone who is practically engaged to Kristoff in their eyes.'

'True enough.' Leonard grinned, but he must've spotted the momentary jealousy that seethed through Elsa at the mention of her sister's boyfriend, for his positive expression didn't last long. 'Are you not well?'

'I'll be fine.' Elsa sighed, frustrated with herself.

Elsa was nervous waking up that morning. Nervous and tired. She wasn't sure how Anna would act around her. She had some guesses, and Gerda assured her everything would be fine, but the true test came when breakfast was served and Anna, looking more like a mess than usual when she first woke up, sat with her older sister.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Elsa couldn't decide, it was as if nothing had happened whatsoever. Anna acted as she always did, and Elsa supposed it was a better case scenario than what could have been. Granted, Elsa couldn't quite find her sister's eyes as easily as usual, but it's not as though she was outright ignoring her either. The fact Anna was still coming on the pilgrimage was a good sign, at the very least. Elsa would breach the subject with her sister if the chance revealed itself, but otherwise, she counted her lucky stars that she hadn't accidently pushed the most precious person in her life away because of her inability to control her desires.

'We should depart now.' Percival sniffed, mounting his horse after discussing details regarding formation with his men (and a lingering Anna).

'I will maintain everything at the castle while you're gone, my queen. Gerda (Senior) and Kai will be assisting me, and the council, for better or for worse, shall be present should I need them as well.' Leonard bowed to his queen, helping her step into the caravan to now join Anna and Gerda.

'I have no doubt you will be fine, Leonard. I trust you to keep our guests entertained.' Elsa heard the snap of the harness and the guard controlling the caravan give a sharp command prior to the thing rolling out. 'I'm sorry for burdening you, Leonard. I will make it up to you.'

The worthy attendant waved the queen off and smiled broadly, rubbing his smooth head.

'Just come back safely.' He called out, waving until Elsa could no longer see him and all that remained was the vast forest that encircled much of Arendelle's immediate landscape.


	19. Granted Road

Granted Road

The trip into the forest surrounding Arendelle was a, surprisingly, refreshing one for Elsa. She seldom ventured beyond the gates of the immediate vicinity of her kingdom, and the fact she was doing so, in everyday wear, with her sister and Gerda during a rather stressful time in her life, was truly a blessing in disguise. The fact of the matter was that her reason for leaving Arendelle was a negative one, but Elsa was almost – _almost_ – thankful for the opportunity.

Elsa had actually moved to the very back of the caravan, sitting at the end of it so her feet dangled over the side and she could see the landscape of her kingdom pass her by as the blue-hued morning mist ever so slowly faded back from whence it came.

Elsa would admit that Anna's reaction to their kiss perplexed her into temporary fits of contemplation and self-doubt, but the beauty of the nature around her helped the queen remain level-headed. That, and she would have her answer regarding Anna's place in her heart once she could be sure the curse was removed. This simple fact made enduring the tinges of pain in the queen's chest that much more tolerable.

'It's quite pretty, isn't it?' Gerda shuffled in beside Elsa so that their legs were almost touching. There was a natural air of attractiveness about the maid as well, even more so now that she was in natural clothes that suited her better almost. Elsa was surprised by the comfort she felt knowing Gerda was at her side. When had they become so close? Elsa supposed sharing such deep secrets and moments did that to a relationship.

'It really is. I need to make more trips exploring my kingdom, I think. Being confined to a castle is unhealthy for someone who is supposed to care about such a large piece of land.'

'I-I would be willing to accompany you, my queen. I think that's a really nice idea.'

Elsa nodded, smiling as she continued to observe the trees that passed her by. The trip was rough, considering the path traversed wasn't a frequently used one, but Leonard had prepared enough cushioning for the journey, and Elsa's bottom thanked him already, for even with a pillow under her, she was still feeling some discomfort.

'Kristoff would be great to have tag along on that kinda thing! He knows this whole area super well!' Anna's voice both hurt and lifted Elsa. The mention of Kristoff was ever a sore spot lately, but simply knowing Anna was still with the queen was a fair trade off.

'That's true.' Elsa acknowledged, happy that her sister felt comfortable enough still to sit on the other side of her. Granted, Elsa's imagination was ever active when Anna was so close, and it was always a test of willpower to sedate the constant desire that was only amplified beyond reason when Elsa could smell Anna and imagine the kiss they had shared.

'These guys seem alright though.' Anna pointed with her thumb behind her. 'I know one of them from seeing him in the palace, and Percival is _kinda_ a big deal, but the other two are totally new to me. Arvid is my buddy from the palace.' Anna pointed to her right and the caravan's left. 'He's the bigger guy. Built like an ox! The other two are Jostein,' Anna nodded to the driver of the caravan. 'And Nils.'

Elsa was thankful for Anna's impromptu introductions. Leonard had failed to do as much, but Elsa could forgive him, for he was obviously under a great deal of stress with the queen making such a hasty departure during a fairly important time.

'Nils is quiet and small, but is skilled at tracking and hunting, and that's why he's leading. J-Jostein is very good with the horses and quite strong with a bow and arrow. Arvid has been revered a-as a wall in any combat situation. He can handle very heavy armour, and therefore, is often thought of as a human shield.' Gerda rattled off the secondary knights' abilities, and Elsa found herself quite impressed.

'Those are good things to know.' The queen grinned. Leonard had planned this trip out perfectly. Should any danger arise, even without Elsa's powers, the group would be fine.

'Nice, Gerda! You haven't been at the palace long but you know lots about our guys, huh? We could probably learn a thing or two from her, right, Elsa?' Anna sounded almost a little forcibly loud, but Elsa couldn't be sure considering the noise of the caravan's racketing wheels.

'I-it's nothing, really. I work with them, after all. You both have much larger things to be concerned about.'

'Well, maybe Elsa, but I don't have an excuse.' Anna waved the maid off.

'Nonetheless, it is good to know that we are in capable hands.' Elsa decided.

'Did you hear that King Arthur totally wanted to come with us though, Elsa? I don't know what tipped him off, but Lenny told me that Arthur was in his face before breakfast time. Crazy, huh? He must really like you. Kinda wish I had been with you on that date…'

Elsa swallowed, happy, in fact, that Anna hadn't been because the conversation may not have been as fruitful otherwise.

'But you brought his sword, so I'm sure that would make the guy happy.'

It was true. Elsa found great encouragement from Arthur's sword, and wanted it with her, aware that this trip would be quite the trial for her. Leonard wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea since it added unnecessary weight to the caravan, but he was able to see the stubbornness in Elsa's eyes, more than likely, and had relented easily enough at that point. The fact Anna was present during the miniature debate only added to the poor attendant's pressured defeat.

'I-it's quite the work of art.' Gerda observed, looking back at the sheathed blade.

'I thought so too. It is my most treasured gift thus far. I wasn't supposed to know who gave me what until after the final selection, but King Arthur is a special case.'

'Ohhhh?' Anna leaned in so close that Elsa's breath caught in her throat. If she turned her head just slightly, her lips would be touching Anna's. Her heart thumped in distress, and the queen looked away with all the strength she had. 'Special how?'

'I don't think I am in a place to say in too much in detail…'

'Elsa! You _cannot_ do that to us!' Anna hung off her sister's shoulder, her chest pressing into the other woman's back and stirring the poor queen's repressed emotions. 'Can she do that to us, Gerda? I don't think so! We can definitely keep a secret! Pinky swear!'

'N-not this time, Anna.' Elsa managed, moving to encourage her sister to do the same. She couldn't take much more. Her imagination was already running wild. What would it feel like to massage Anna's breasts the same way Gerda had fondled Elsa's? What were Anna's weak points? Where could Elsa drive her into utter submission?

'I know. I know.' Anna sighed, sitting back beside her sister and swinging her legs overtop of the moving dirt path.

There was pause in conversation then, with Elsa content watching the natural landscape of her kingdom pass her by while Anna hummed away and eventually collapsed in the back of the caravan after about an hour or so, covering herself in blankets and even snoring loudly once she fell asleep…which took less than ten minutes.

* * *

Elsa found she could relax a little more with Anna asleep, but at the same time, she didn't feel nearly as powerful or comfortable without her sister nearby. She was entering almost totally new territory, and although she trusted her guards picked out exclusively by Leonard, the sheer quiet of the forest was somewhat unsettling the deeper the group traversed. It was eerie, save for the sounds of horses being horses and the odd comment between Percival and Arvid.

'Do you need a nap as well, my queen?' Gerda nearly encouraged, her soothing voice tickling Elsa's ears in a pleasing way.

'Not at the moment.' Elsa replied honestly. 'Anna may be able to sleep anywhere, but I tend to be a little pickier. That, and I'm on edge for…many reasons.'

'U-understandably.' Gerda agreed, lowering her voice as she went on. 'Things seem okay with Anna, don't you think?'

'Yes…' Elsa looked behind to her sister, only catching a glimpse of the red hair.

'It's another good sign.' Whispered Gerda, and a chill ran Elsa's back.

'After the curse, Gerda.' The queen practically hissed, but held herself back, knowing she would be lashing out for the wrong reasons.

'I-I know, but I thought you would like to be aware.'

Elsa bit at her lip, keeping her voice levelled but stern.

'I don't _want_ to feel this way, Gerda. It's healthy for not a soul. Please don't mention it again.'

'…I understand.'

Elsa rubbed her head and touched her maid's shoulder with affection.

'I…I do appreciate your encouragement though. I am…just struggling, and it's difficult. I'm frantic. I…' The queen dropped her volume further. 'I keep thinking things I shouldn't with her around. It's getting worse. The curse is…'

'Y-you might be…um…' Gerda cut in, surprising Elsa but not bothering her, really. '…sexually frustrated.'

'…Pardon?'

'When someone craves…er…release, their mind is much more likely to be…um…more active with such things.'

Elsa recalled the build up she had experienced with Gerda. She could still remember the intense regret her body felt upon abandoning the act before her maid could allegedly finish. Was this the release Gerda referred to? Elsa supposed it made sense.

So, that was it.

If Elsa found some way to extinguish her festering longing, it might make the trip more bearable. This call to action, of course, seemed less than possible, however. And even if Elsa obtained some alone time, she had a feeling she would hardly be able to relieve herself as necessary. She would have to bear it for now. It was the only real option. She had to consciously push back any indecent thoughts of Anna.

'My queen,' Gerda hummed. 'I-I would always be willing to help you, should you need me again.'

Elsa's cheeks flushed and panic painted over her visage as she brought a finger to her mouth and hushed Gerda frantically.

'D-don't say such things aloud, Gerda!' She yell/whispered.

'Sorry.' Yet the maid couldn't help but smile cutely, and it endeared Elsa somehow.

The queen glanced back to Anna and reaffirmed her loud breathing before returning her vision to the backward moving world.

'I meant to inquire,' Elsa attempted to maintain some of her politically sound abilities as she readied herself to ask a somewhat strange question. 'How…h-how are you so experienced with such things? I understand I have been sheltered and, personally, uninterested until recently, but I find myself a little confused by your…skill?'

Once again, Elsa cooled her own body, knowing it would be prickling with discomfort otherwise. Gerda giggled a little, but was obviously shy about revealing her secrets.

'…Books.' She replied eventually. 'I-I read a lot growing up, and now that I've worked at the palace for some time, with access to such a large library, I can read even more things.'

'Books…?' Elsa repeated. Was that possible? She watched as Gerda's small face turned slightly pink.

'I especially like the…t-the romance genre. I've read many of those. There are…quite the scenes in such stories if you read enough.'

'Truly?' Elsa pondered this, cupping her chin and looking up at the sky. She might need to have Gerda guide her to such literature at some point. If there was knowledge to be found there that Elsa lacked, it was worth a look.

'I-I was actually surprised by how accurately I could translate the actions into real life.'

'Was I…your first?' Elsa forced the question out for many reasons, her pride somewhat on the line.

'U-um…no. I-I've had some…p-practice.'

'Oh.' The queen deflated, feeling a dark cloud hanging over her suddenly. Gerda was obviously younger than Elsa, who wasn't that old to begin, but still, it was a difficult piece of reality to swallow.

'M-my friends and I…w-were curious…a-and…even…u-u-um,' Gerda's pitch reached a new octave and she plowed her hands into her skirt, scrunching up her whole body as she went on and became a tomato. 'My s-sister…'

'What!?' Elsa mouthed with just a hint of sound in the form of a squeak.

'I-I mean…we were very young, so i-it wasn't really anything big…b-but…I just…wanted you to know because…w-well…'

Elsa understood, and by the intensity of Gerda's stuttering, which happened by nature already, she could tell it was incredibly difficult for the maid to admit as much. She was honestly doing everything in her power to help her queen, and Elsa knew for certain, at that very moment, she had found someone she could trust her life to without a shadow of a doubt. She would have to thank Laura profusely for allowing such a wonderful girl into her day-to-day.

'Gerda…' Elsa was speechless for a moment, but she took her maid's hand and tried to transfer the absolute awe and connection she felt then.

Gerda's still reddened face eventually found her queen's once more, and her small features broke into an embarrassed smile that only served to amplify her natural adorability.

Suddenly, the caravan halted with an abrupt and somewhat jarring stop, startling Anna into consciousness and causing Elsa to hastily change gears, leaping from the small opening in the back and going to her guards who were all listening to Nils speak. Gerda naturally followed her queen, while Anna took the quicker route, poking her head out the front of the vehicle beside Jostein.

'What is wrong?' Elsa asked, returning to her role of a queen and conducting herself as such. They had only been driving for a few hours. There was no reason to stop quite yet.

Percival and the rest of the guards acknowledged their monarch, patting their chests in turn before Percival began in his slick but almost dangerous sounding tone. He had a natural, irritable look about him, and Elsa had always found it rather off putting.

'Nils has found a peculiar pair of boulders on either side of out path approximately five hundred feet from here. They were not there before, according to him.'

'Rocks?' Anna made a face, clearly trying not to laugh.

'Boulders.' Percival corrected, but Anna still giggled.

'You suspect a problem because of those boulders?' Elsa proceeded, part of her agreeing with her sister's reaction.

'Any abnormality on a route, especially one known to draw close to magical beings, should be approached with caution. No average human could move such boulders. Their height and width measure nearly two full-grown men of Arvid's size.' Nils went on, his voice like that of a boy not yet embraced by puberty.

'That's big.' Arvid snickered.

'We are considering a detour, but the density of this forest, as well as the uneven ground, make for a fairly lengthy trip around the potential danger. The caravan hardly simplifies matters when it comes to travel as well.'

'I see.' Elsa crossed her arms, realizing the guards' eyes were focused on her. She was expected to make a decision. 'Describe the detour route.'

'Another path exists, but it lines the perimeter of the forest before delving in and around the proposed destination. It would delay us by nearly a day. Our pace is sound, but the comfort the caravan provides adds time to the overall journey as compensation.' Nils rattled off easily.

If it weren't for the fact that Elsa needed to meet with the trolls personally she would just send Nils on his own. Additionally, Anna's presence increased the chances of obtaining the sometimes-finical beings' assistance. Delaying the ball by another night wasn't ideal, although Leonard had prepared for such a turn of events, knowing what challenges travel, with all its time altering variables, could present.

'We will approach the boulders with caution and attempt to proceed through the original route. As my sister said: they're just rocks.'

'Hahahah! There you go!' Anna leaped out of the caravan and pounced on Elsa affectionately.

Elsa knew she was potentially being rash, but the risk was worth it. The sooner the better she rid herself of these feelings that threatened to make her take hold of Anna right here and now and…

'So be it.' Percival gave Nils a quick glance that Elsa managed to catch. She hadn't had much interaction with the guards, she knew, so a touch of distrust in her ability to make competent decisions was to be expected. Nonetheless, it still hurt. The insecurity remained, no matter how powerful a front the queen put on.

The formation of the guards changed drastically after the quick meeting. Nils, who had been doing a fair amount of scouting, rode to the left of the caravan, with Arvid in the front and Percival on the right. They kept close, and Elsa made sure she was seated next to Jostein so the queen herself could keep track of what was approaching. Gerda sat just inside the caravan hardly a few feet from where Elsa remained, and Anna positioned herself parallel to the maid, chatting away with the girl about her job and how easily she was settling into her daily tasks. The fact Anna was showing so much interest in the maid was intriguing, but Elsa assumed it was just Anna being Anna since she was quite well known for her incredible (and attractive) ability to connect with just about anyone.

'This is a cautious lot.' Elsa said quietly to Jostein. The somewhat silent driver repositioned his grip on the harnesses and shrugged.

'Precious cargo.'

Elsa supposed she couldn't argue intelligently over that simple statement. She thought of Anna…and Gerda, agreeing without a word but a firm confirmation in her own mind.

It didn't take long for the two boulders to come into view, and when they did, Elsa was shocked by just how monstrous the rocks were. That, and their positioning was overly deliberate, making the queen acknowledge Nils' apprehensions all over again. They were like pillars standing on either side of the path, their muted presence odd and unsettling at best. The queen questioned her decision regarding the random sentinels, but couldn't go back just yet.

'Oh, my gosh! Nils! You were right! They're ghastly!' Anna joked, dramatically placing her hands on her cheeks and poking out of the caravan to do so.

The group slowed to almost a crawl, with Percival taking the rear of the party while Arvid and Nils were on the upper points of either side. Elsa hadn't noticed until this moment, but the forest was much quieter here, with the birds and just the buzz of life nowhere to be found in the immediate area. Her heart instinctively began speeding up, and Elsa attempted not to allow nerves to play tricks on her. Nonetheless, her right arm glowed, magic flowing through it as if convincing her to be prepared for anything.

'Weapons ready…' Percival commanded, his longsword drawn. Nils readied his crossbow, and Arvid's clunky but enormous mace rested on his broad shoulders.

The clomping of the horses' hooves echoed for miles, and even Anna couldn't make fun of the obvious change in air pressure. Something was amiss, but to what degree was anyone's guess.

'Keep steady.' Percival went on, the group proceeding between the rocks now.

Elsa stared at the boulders with trepidation. Perhaps it was just paranoia. The guards were simply doing their job by offering a guaranteed safer route. They were just boulders. Anna was right on the money. Elsa could hear her sister giggling wildly now the moment the trip redirected itself onto safety anew. The mammoth boulders were just about fully out of her view, and the queen practically let out a sigh of relief at the idea of it all, before the earth was shaken into an upheaval of land, the caravan crashing and the collapse of everything stable brought darkness upon the queen and everyone with her.


	20. A Lifetime Ago

A Lifetime Ago

'Your decision, my queen?'

Five sets of eyes, all of them vying for attention and regard. The name that left Elsa's mouth would shape her entire future from this point forward. She still couldn't fathom it. Leon? Maxwell? Daryun? Sorey? Arthur? What name would she say? Who would be her husband?

A mirror. A necklace. Some perfume. A pair of earrings. A sword. Which did Elsa desire the most?

What of Rose? Of Lynn? Gerda? And…and…

'I…'

'My queen?'

'I choose…'

Change of scene. Elsa's room. The cold-hued chamber filled with candles and blue petals strewn about. The queen gasps, pushing her hands into pale, silky hair. A dark-skinned Rose looks up at her from between her legs. The embarrassment sinks in. Elsa wants to run, but more hands find her collar and breasts. She turns and sees Lynn, devilishly grinning before biting the monarch's ear.

Another moan.

More goosebumps and Elsa sees Gerda, her tiny naked form rubbing against the queen's arm, pushing her modest chest together and smiling shyly as she did so. It was an orgy of pleasure with Elsa at the center of it all. She needed to run. What if Anna saw her? How would she explain this? She couldn't. It was impossible.

"I partook in too much wine…"

No. That wouldn't work again. Twice is thrice and not nice. Anna would know. She would know for certain. Elsa, her older sister, was a lewd, gross creature who lusted after her own blood.

Her mind was lead. Rose, Lynn, and Gerda, their bodies coming in all shapes and sizes, competed to provide the most joy to the queen of Arendelle. Despite Elsa's apprehensions, she knew more of her relished the sensations.

Suddenly, a soft touch found the queen's cheeks, and when she looked to the source of it all, Anna's adorable visage was staring back at her.

'I-I'm sorry…' Elsa sobbed, but then Anna shook her head in perplexity.

'Why?'

Why indeed. They were in a small shack with a single source of light. It smelled of hay and animal.

'I'm just…sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't have made you…kiss me. You're my sister. You're my…'

Anna pressed her lips into Elsa's mid-sentence, and the queen felt a wave of warmth transfer into her. She opened her mouth and tried to deepen the connection as she took hold of Anna's small waist, but it couldn't be. Something blocked her. Anna parted, the kiss hardly feeling like one at all.

'I want to help you, Elsa. That's what sisters are for.'

Elsa sought to believe her, but something in the pit of her stomach twisted as Anna stood and opened the door to the shack. The whole room shrunk, and the looming figure had to bend down to get in. He chuckled, low and dumb, and Elsa's voice froze in her throat. Kristoff.

The hate pierced Elsa's mind, and she chewed on her lip until it bled, dripping down her chin and onto her bare, heaving chest. No. No. No. This was the last thing she could ever want. Anna didn't make love to this fool. Anna didn't belong to this peasant. Anna was Elsa's! She had been with her since her birth!

'We've always shared before, Elsa,' Anna began, unfastening Kristoff's belt and lowering his dirty pants. 'Why stop now?'

* * *

'Elsa?'

Anna's voice. It sounded right. This was the Anna she knew. Elsa turned, realizing she was sitting up with her arms about her body. Anna's hand rested on her shoulder, her sister looking more than a little worse for wear. She had dark patches about her face, and her hair was a mess, ripped out of the style she had originally coming into the trip. Her clothes had some tears, but they managed, for the most part.

Elsa tried to get her bearings, snapping herself out of the conflicting nightmare and observing her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be the mouth of a small cave buried within the landscape of forest, the heat from the summer remaining at bay thanks to natural coolness of the shaded location. The queen's mind slowly put the pieces together within seconds, realizing how bizarre her current situation was in contrast to where she had been the last time she was conscious.

'Are you okay, Anna?' It was the first thing she needed to know.

Her sister nodded, but then her mouth was bitten and her eyes quivered as tears fought to pervade her eyelids.

'I-I'm fine.' She insisted, but when Elsa leaned in a little closer, the girl wrapped her hands about the queen and held her tight, restrained bouts of crying shimmering through her attempt to remain composed. Elsa still wasn't sure what had happened, but she embraced Anna back knowing that, for her sister to be so outwardly upset, something must have truly shaken her.

The girls were forced to part when Elsa's head pounded suddenly and a sharp pain stabbed into her thoughts. The queen held her hand over the source of the discomfort, and was immediately unsettled by the abnormally large bump that was partially hidden behind her bangs. She attempted to push cold relief into the injury, but barely managed a bit of coolant that hardly did much beyond sedate the agony scarcely.

'You hit your head.' Anna muttered, her voice still shaky. 'I was so worried. Y-you might have a concussion, but I couldn't wake you up. You were making noises and stuff, and I just couldn't…'

Elsa's cheeks burned. If only her sister knew what inappropriate things had been passing through her mind during the poor girl's panic. Her eyes still felt heavy, but further rest seemed impossible. The queen gingerly pushed her hand through her mane of hair, adjusting her shirt and checking the rest of her body over. There were minor bruises abound, but otherwise, Elsa felt well enough.

'I'm sorry, Anna.'

'Why are you apologizing? You couldn't do anything! I was just…I didn't know how to help you. I-I felt like some kinda crazy person stumbling around and screaming in frustration. Seriously, I'm glad you didn't hear me. I basically lost it. Your little sister has problems.'

Elsa smiled, seeing Anna progressively become her herself again now that Elsa seemed okay for the time being.

'I can relate.' She shrugged.

Anna hugged Elsa once more, the queen relishing the moment and squeezing her sister tightly.

'I'm so glad you're okay! For real. For really reals!'

The two young women looked at one another, their faces close and their arms still holding tight. Elsa breathed in, tempted to kiss Anna again for some reason. Something in the way her little sister stared at her for that second longer than expected goaded Elsa's desires.

And then it was over. Anna broke away, distancing herself just enough to eliminate the tempting path. She touched Elsa's head softly though, squinting at the goose egg Elsa had been soothing moments prior.

'Yikes. Good thing you have a lot of hair. That thing is nasty.'

'Oh, thank-you. I didn't need my confidence today.'

'Hahahah! It's not _that_ bad, Elsa. It's kinda cute in a weird way.'

'Your taste is being called into question.'

'By the queen? I'm in trouble, then.'

Both girls giggled, Anna's eyes finding Elsa's affectionately. The older of the sisters tried not to let her heart think too much of it. The situation had been dire seemingly. Anyone would be so relieved to not be alone. It was time for answers now.

'What happened, Anna?' Elsa finally asked, somewhat afraid to know. How could travelling between two abnormally large boulders result in…this?

'Honestly? I kinda don't know a whole lot more than you do.' Anna lifted her hands up in surrender. 'We were passing through those weird rocks when everything shook like crazy and…I just woke up next to you in the forest. You had that super swell bump on your head and were out cold, so I hoisted you on my shoulder and found us some shelter until you woke up. Good thing I'm crazy strong and all that, right? Your boots might be a little banged up, but I did pretty well, don't you think?'

Elsa examined her footwear briefly and sighed in partial relief and annoyance.

'Thank-you, Anna. I don't know what to say. I…I made a very foolish decision, it would seem. The guards must be cursing my name as we speak.'

'Um, no. You made a call that looked at the whole picture. I would've said the same thing. The curse, or whatever, is getting worse, right? We don't have time to waste on travelling another day. It was a risky decision, sure, but you made it with the _chance_ that we wouldn't lose more time.'

Elsa appreciated her sister's attempt to encourage her, but Elsa was already treading on thin ice with some of her employees, of this she knew. While she may have won Gerda and some others over quite nicely, that didn't mean everything was perfect just yet. The quick exchange between Percival and Nils reminded her of those very fears.

'And yet, here we are; possibly lost, and most certainly wasting more time.'

'Stop it!' Anna poked her sister in the cheek and scowled. 'You might get away with that kinda talk with Gerda, but I think you're forgetting who you're with right now!'

Gerda. Elsa's chest hurt at the thought of harm coming to her maid.

'You're right.' The queen decided, knowing moping would solve nothing. She and Anna had to move. The quicker they met up with the others, the better. Elsa stood, dusting off her clothes and looking down at her sister, offering the girl a hand. For a brief moment, Elsa almost felt like a prince, and her heart shuddered with fantasy as Anna grinned and took hold of the invitation.

'You look really cool right now, you know that?' Anna giggled, noting Elsa's somewhat wild hair and everyday garb that was reminiscent of a more well-to-do male adventurer.

'I certainly don't feel "cool".' The older sibling shook her head. Once Anna was up, however, she winced, and Elsa caught her before the young woman almost lost her balance completely. 'What on earth?'

'Dang. Caught.' Anna grimaced, sitting back down slowly.

Elsa was at her sister's side immediately, panic written over every part of her both physically and mentally.

'Where does it hurt?'

Anna puffed her cheeks stubbornly, but Elsa made her meet her eyes, and that was the end of the rebellion. Even at this age, when Elsa wore her sisterly encouragement, there was little Anna could do about it beyond giving in.

'…My ankle.' Anna mumbled.

Elsa removed her sister's boots, her pulse elevated for a second at the act of stripping anything off of the other girl, and recoiled inwardly at the sight of the swollen and purple skin surrounding what used to be a fairly prominent bone on the younger sister's right leg.

'Anna! How on earth did you drag me around with such an injury?'

'Heheh. Fighting spirit, obviously.'

'Oh, Anna…' Elsa breathed, feeling the tender area and attempting to stay focussed on the damaged zone rather than how smooth Anna's body was. 'I'll apply some ice, but…it could be sprained.'

'Jeez…I was hoping you wouldn't say that.'

Elsa redirected her magic into her hands, finding the process much more difficult than usual. It had occurred earlier as well. The injury to the queen's head was likely to blame. As if things couldn't get more troublesome.

'O-oh…! That's chilly!' Anna laughed nervously.

Elsa continued to massage the soft tissue, her hands a faint hue of blue as she did so. If only the situation wasn't so grim, Elsa would have thoroughly enjoyed the act of caressing even Anna's ankle and foot.

'Does it…hurt?' Elsa asked, full of consideration for Anna's comfort.

'Only around everything there, but…y-your touch is nice…' Anna's face reddened a little, from what Elsa could tell, but she turned away, hiding the chance for further investigation. Elsa knew she had promised herself not to do anything foolish until the curse was lifted, but this was so very tempting. The way Anna had her foot encouraged her dress to slide down her leg until about her mid thigh, and if her other leg wasn't flat, Elsa would've surely seen a forbidden sight to even the queen. For now, she simply chanced a look at her sister's slightly paler-skinned limb, the lean-built girl overly appealing.

'I'm glad my magic can bring you comfort.'

'When has it not?'

Elsa almost snarled.

'When Arendelle was encased in an eternal winter.'

'Oh, whatever. So you lost it a little bit. All of us go through puberty at some point. You just happen to have magic that grows up with you. It's messy stuff.'

'Anna…'

'Do you seriously not remember how much I love your magic? It brings back so many wonderful thoughts it's ridiculous. Kristoff actually gets a little bit jealous when I go on about you. It's kinda cute.'

'Kristoff?' Elsa paused her action upon Anna's ankle, her nightmare tugging at her mind and stabbing her with discomfort.

'Oh, yeah. I mean, the guy's all about the ice, but he has to work a _little_ harder than you to get the job done.'

'Y-yes…'

'You okay?' Anna pressed, perhaps seeing the colour leave Elsa's face.

'I am. I am fine.'

'Uh-huh…' But Anna left it at that mercifully.

Elsa proceeded with the massage, and when she felt her ability to resist the urge to move her hands up Anna's legs and into her dress wane to practically nothing, she cast a small spell that would maintain a chilled net of pressure upon the most severe looking part of the sprain. It wouldn't last long, but it was better than nothing. Elsa then tore a piece of her shirt's sleeve off in order to brace Anna's ankle by wrapping it tightly, the younger girl squeaking behind clamped lips here and there.

'How does that feel?'

'A bit better. That was some pretty nifty first aid!'

'Heh. I'm not sure if I bound it right, but it should help with the swelling hopefully.'

'Thanks, Elsa…'

'My pleasure.'

Elsa then stepped toward the mouth of the cave, observing the surrounding area. There was nothing but forest, from what she could see. Wandering aimlessly was out of the question. Elsa would have to get creative, but with her powers as unstable as they felt, she doubted something as grandiose as producing an enormous ice castle to scout the area was within her repertoire of options.

'I couldn't think of what we should do. I mean, I can yell and stuff, but that might get some nasty visitors rather than our entourage.' Anna moved herself to the side of the cave so that she could lean against the wall and allow Elsa's spell to numb the pain some.

'True. Unwanted visitors could usually be handled easily enough, I'm sure. My magic has been affected by my head injury, but I still seem able to manipulate temperature and cast small spells.'

'Whoa! Seriously? Is it that bad?'

'I don't know. It throbs, of course, but I don't think I'm in perilous danger by any stretch of the imagination.'

'Just be careful, Elsa.' Anna's scolding tone was adorable, and Elsa nodded submissively.

'I will.'

'Heheheh. Aren't we a fine mess? I guess we might as well enjoy our sister time until Nils tracks us or my ankle's good enough for a little trip into Forestville. I knew I should've paid more attention to Kristoff's travel tips. He's always going on about using the sun to get your bearings and how everything is mapped out around here. I'm such an idiot sometimes…'

'You're not an idiot, Anna.' Elsa continued to search her brain for a way to help notify Percival and the rest of the group…assuming they were all okay, more than less, as well.

'I kinda am, but that's just what makes me endearing, right?'

'You're not!' Elsa turned suddenly, striding to her sister and kneeling down overtop of her. 'If you insult the girl I admire one more time I might have to get mean.'

Anna laughed distantly again, her eyes falling to the side. It was an expression Elsa rarely saw on her sister, and it was bewildering. Anna almost never let her guard down, yet here she was, vulnerable and insecure.

'Gerda's pretty smart though, huh? She's always got her nose in a book on her breaks and stuff. Some of the things she says too…Really smart.'

Where…was this coming from? Why was Gerda being brought up again?

'Gerda is a capable maid, yes. I appreciate her support very much so.'

'Right? She's amazing. Cute too.'

'Anna?'

Anna shook her head, re-equipping her normal expression of playfulness.

'Anyway, I guess she must think we're kinda weird. Did she…um…say anything after I left last night?'

Elsa wasn't expecting this. She didn't think for a second that Anna would bring up _that_. After all, the princess of Arendelle had a clean break. Both women were ignoring what had happened so masterfully, yet now Anna insisted on reacquainting them with a rather awkward piece of history.

'W-well…She did not seem particularly stunned. I explained that we were feeling silly and that the alcohol was playing games with our judgement. She knows we are close, so it wasn't too difficult to reason with her. In fact, Gerda admitted that, she too, has done such things before. It is commonplace, it would seem.'

'But that wasn't…' Anna muttered but stopped herself, finally looking at Elsa once again. 'Hahah! Well, I'm glad you are ready for your prince…or lord…or king or whatever! My sister is a kissing master now! I know it firsthand! E-er…U-uh…Cancel that! Hahah! I think the pain is going to my head. Sorry, Elsa.'

'Why are you sorry?'

'I just…am. I don't know. I'm losing it. Maybe it's the curse? It's finally got me! Uh-oh! We're in trouble!'

Elsa smiled softly, her heart still beating rapidly from the conversation Anna had just initiated all on her own.

'I will save you. Have no fear, Anna.' The queen delivered charismatically without even trying to.

Anna placed a hand to her chest and laughed again, but it came out like a cough, and she pretended to fan her face thereafter.

'You really gotta stop with that princely stuff; you know I got a weakness for it. And when you're dressed like that…well…it's just messed up!'

Elsa blinked. Anna was acting quite odd. Perhaps the injury really was affecting her mentally. Either that, or she was stressed and dealing with said stress through rampant and sometimes odd discussions.

'Hm. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable.' Elsa gave her sister one last look of endearment before traversing back to the entrance of the tiny sanctuary. There had to be some way of making it easier for her and Anna to be found. Elsa would have to use her surroundings to amplify what little magic she had ready. The worst case scenario was waiting until Elsa's powers were returned to their peak, but the variables involved with that were unappealing, and thus, the queen continued to survey the area. Trees were the prominent factor, and Elsa hastily decided to push her magic through the forest as far as she could so that Nils…or anyone willing to help, really, would find the two girls. Wolves or any other dangerous predators wouldn't think to track the source of the frozen sector of forest, while Percival could easily figure out what the line of crystalized nature meant. It was safer than screaming away, at the very least.

'You have an idea?' Anna perked up suddenly.

'How did you know?'

'You went still for a second, and that usually means you're visualizing what you want to do. Your imagination has always been something I've loved. It's just crazy; you create art with your magic sometimes, you know? That castle in the mountains you made? Yeah. It's kind of a tourist landmark…even if Marshmallow scares anyone brave enough get to it in the first place. Olaf? Adorable. And don't get me started on the snowgies. Even when we were kids, you could draw and colour the coolest things. It really does something for a little sister's complex. I mean, I'm stupid clumsy, and just a wee bit simple. I could never imagine the things you do. If I got your powers I would probably be making snowballs at best.'

Although Elsa found pride in the compliments her sister paid her, she hated when Anna put herself down. She wasn't looking for pity, for Anna wasn't like that; she was simply stating facts as she saw them. Still, it irritated Elsa, and she felt the need to remind her sister of some important truths the moment she finished casting the spell she was in the midst of visualizing.

Spurred by Anna's sincere encouragement, Elsa placed her hands on the two trees that were closest to the entrance of the cave. She could feel her magic flowing into her arms, but it was notably weaker than she was used to. The amount this unsettled her was paramount and surprising considering the queen would have gladly given up her powers not that long ago.

'Just as my "princely" conduct unnerves you, a simple word of awe from my little sister makes me believe I can do the impossible.'

Elsa pushed all the magic she had in reserve to her hands, her fingers and palms shining with light as she did so. Her mind cracked, forced to make the body's abilities amplify where there was currently a blockage. She had never felt such strain, and it caused the queen anxiety. Thoughts of losing her powers terrified her, for she now understood how much they were needed not only for Elsa's own sense of identity, but for the safety of her kingdom as well. Nobody dared challenge the ice queen who could call upon the strength of nature itself to stop her enemies in their tracks.

Thoughts of everyone she loved being threatened by an unknown evil pushed Elsa to the brink, and the queen allowed her motivation to be driven by the nightmare of a curse encasing her kingdom in even further chaos.

'Hah…H-haaaaaaah!' Elsa grunted uncharacteristically, a flash of light exploding from both hands as the trees before her, and lined down from them for hundreds upon hundreds of feet, became crystalized masterpieces of what they once were. It wasn't the perfect plan, but it certainly provided assistance to Nils, more than likely. It would be difficult to miss such ornate and out of place decorations within Arendelle's forest. The summer's heat would allow the frozen trees to remain for perhaps an hour at best, and Elsa could only pray the time span would be enough.

'See? Amazing.' Anna sighed.

Elsa looked back and smiled, but a wave of nausea greeted her a second later, and the queen stumbled about, navigating herself to her sister's side and sitting next to her with laboured breaths.

'Whoa…! A-are you okay, Elsa?'

Elsa couldn't even enjoy Anna's arms holding her suddenly. She wanted to throw up. There was always a certain amount of recoil after using her magic, like a secondary circuit within her body cooling and recharging, but this was on a whole other level. Elsa was shaking, and her hands tingled painfully.

'I-I'm fine.'

'You're not fine. You're super pale, and you pushed yourself too far, didn't you?'

'…Maybe.'

'Not maybe. You totally did. Bad girl.'

Elsa grinned, the initial backlash and shock gone leaving only intervals of discomfort here and there.

'I am…' The queen agreed, Anna's voice and presence always causing her indecent thoughts.

'Here. Rest on my lap. No falling asleep though! If you even get close to falling asleep I'll hafta slap you on the cheeks, like, fifty times, got it?'

Elsa didn't have the energy to refuse. That, and laying upon Anna's lap almost made the whole situation the two sisters had been thrust into worth it. She eased her head into her sister's warm and comforting thighs and gazed up at the other girl, her heart filling with so much love and affection she thought it would surely show on her face.

This was what Elsa wanted. How could a curse be so powerful that it could make someone feel what Elsa felt right now? Even as children, Elsa held such love for her sister that it almost seemed unnatural then. Perhaps that love had only evolved. It was easy to think that way in a cave hidden amongst a forest, but when real life began anew, and a kingdom required a queen worthy of the social standing, Elsa bit at her lip and knew that blaming the curse and placing all faith in her mind being readjusted the moment the curse was gone was her only salvation. She couldn't love Anna. She couldn't love her own little sister. It wasn't right. It wasn't proper. It wasn't acceptable. It was dirty, filthy, lewd, and impossible.

'Guess I'll have to talk your ear off until someone shows up, huh? You ready for a whole lot of Anna?'

Elsa could only stare; stare and love the girl who brought her soul so much calm, peace, and joy. Years upon years of affection was bringing her to this point, and as Anna giggled at her own joke, Elsa reached up and touched the girl's cheek with a shaky hand. She didn't know why she did it; she just knew she wanted to. She wanted to feel Anna from head to toe so desperately, but her cheek would do for now.

What Elsa didn't expect was for Anna to clasp onto her hand with a grip like iron, and in another instant, tears filled Anna's eyes as her face contorted in apparent agony.

'Elsa…' Her voice cracked. 'Why?'


	21. The False Truth

The False Truth

Why?

Elsa had asked herself the same question within nearly every second of every day. Why did she have powers and Anna did not? Why did she have to become a social outcast? Why were her parents so cruel in their love? Why did Elsa have to be queen? Why did she have to pick a stranger to be her husband? Why did Elsa think the female form so much more alluring than the male? And, perhaps the most puzzling "why" of all: why did Elsa find herself in love with her own sister?

Why? Why? Why? She really wanted to know. If the curse wasn't the answer, then why?

But Elsa knew this wasn't Anna's "why". She couldn't understand precisely the reason for her sister's tears, but just as they had appeared without warning, so too did they disappear. Anna wiped her face and laughed a shaky beginning before guffawing the momentary lapse in character away. That didn't make Anna's question any more mystifying. Despite her sister's best attempts at masking whatever her brief breakdown had been, Elsa was furiously curious now. Whether or not she _should_ press the issue wasn't a question in the queen's mind. Anna didn't get upset about just anything. There was an answer to _this_ "why".

'Why…what?' Elsa retreated her hand from Anna's face, but still stared at her too affectionately more than likely.

'Oh. It's nothing. Seriously. Nothing at all.'

'I don't believe you, Anna.' Elsa pushed, her mind making her dizzy, but the importance of this conversation known to the older sibling.

'I know. But…I don't even know how to say it. I just…got full of emotion there for a sec, I guess? This cave. The curse. You getting married. Us…moving apart. It scares me. It really, really scares me. You've been with me my whole life. I don't actually know if I can live without you. I know I have to grow up. I know _you_ have to grow up and be a queen with a king and make lots of prince and princess babies for our kingdom, but…it's not fair. I like _us_. I like _this_ , as stupid as that sounds. You on my lap. Me comforting you. You comforting me. I just…this feels so right but I know that it's one of our last moments sort of kind of.'

Elsa had no risk of falling asleep now. Her head pounded, but she was wide awake with Anna's words. Naturally, they hardly meant what Elsa wished they would, but it still made the queen feel utterly loved and valued by her sister. It was enough. It _should_ be enough. But it wasn't. It just wasn't. Elsa loved Anna in the moment, and she mentally changed all her instinctual desires in order to not pounce upon Anna right there, injuries and all, and make love to her as clumsily as Elsa knew herself capable. She needed to stop her mind somehow and someway, otherwise, another mistake would surely be made.

'The moment you chose to be with Kristoff our lives changed course to this path, Anna. As you said, it is all part of growing up into women of Arendelle.' There. If anything was going to dampen Elsa's mood, it would be mentioning her insurmountable competition.

'R-right…' Anna's expression was that of severe discomfort, and Elsa almost missed it, for Anna held her cards so very close that even Elsa could barely fathom a piece of her hand. The queen wouldn't let her imagination play with the cues, however, for the woman's thinking patterns haven't been the most reliable as of late.

'But that still doesn't answer the question.' Elsa went on, fearing Anna was holding something back for the sake of her sister. 'What did you mean by "why"?'

'Why? Um…Hahah! That's a good question. I think I said it…because…I was wondering "why" we have to grow up, and apart, and, you know, that sort of stuff…Yeah.'

Elsa knew, once again, that she wasn't getting the whole truth, but a partial piece of Anna's conflict was enough. Elsa's mind proceeded to hurt, and she couldn't focus very clearly as more time went on.

'I see…' The queen responded, rubbing her eyes.

'Hey! No falling asleep!' Anna tapped on her sister's forehead.

'Sorry.'

'Jeez, Elsa. One second your princely, being all chivalric and whatnot, and the next you're like a little kitten in my lap. You got a whole lot of appeal happening here. It's actually a little annoying. What guy from another kingdom _wouldn't_ want you?'

Elsa's eyes fluttered, and she pressed into Anna's legs even more, making herself comfortable. She didn't want to talk about the princes and lords. She wanted to just be with Anna, but even that was testing her at every turn. Another sedation was in order. Elsa's mind was weak, and she felt her barriers failing her. Soon enough, she would be holding her sister's waist and begging for affection. That wouldn't do whatsoever.

'If Kristoff asked you to marry him when he returned, what would you say?'

'W-whoa! Talk about a surprise attack! Where did that come from?'

'I'm just curious. You love him, don't you?' There may have been a bit of a masochist in Elsa, because she found herself practically asking to be hurt. It was the only way. She didn't want hope. Hope meant nothing if her feelings were false to begin with. She needed to prepare her mental state _now_.

'I-I care about Kristoff a lot, yeah. I _thought_ I knew what love was with Hans, but now I'm a little more gun shy about the whole dealio. I won't use a word that powerful again unless I mean it. I love _you_ , Elsa; that I do know.'

'But that's a different type of love.'

'Yeah. O-obviously. I mean, you didn't have to specify that, did you? Brothers and sisters aren't supposed to "fall in love", right? Yikes! Super weird time! Sisters and sisters? Whoa! Now you're talking the crazy talk like some sorta crazy crazy. Hahah! You say funny things sometimes, Elsa. Get kinda hung up on details, don't you think?' Anna rattled this off rapidly, and the entire time Elsa could only grip at her heart and nod slowly, praying this pain would end sooner rather than later.

'Crazy is right. I suppose I am feeling somewhat delirious. Sorry, Anna.'

'Huh? Oh! No. No, no, no. It's fine. Totally fine. I was just yammering away to keep you awake, right? It's my job! I take it super seriously.'

'Thank-you…' And Elsa found the despair returning. Did Anna have to act so charming and endearing? It was torturous. The queen just wanted to rest, but that wasn't even an option. Talking to Anna in solitude, without councilmen and demands of the kingdom, was glorious, yet it brought with it such unfiltered reality and, in turn, hurt. Elsa knew she was doing it to herself, but that didn't make the healing process any easier. She wanted to curl up in bed and just be. She wanted Gerda to ease the pain with whatever methods she offered. How much more of this could Elsa handle? The curse _had_ to be removed immediately.

'Hey! Do you hear that?' Anna perked up suddenly, her face becoming focused and concerned.

'I don't.' Elsa answered honestly. Her negative thoughts were too loud.

'I think…someone's coming.'

The sisters went quiet, and Elsa heard it then. The sounds were small, but ever present now. It sounded like…rolling? What on earth? Another boulder? The same boulders? Would Anna and Elsa be attacked again?

'Oh, my gosh!' Anna clapped her hands over her mouth. 'They're here!'

'Pardon?'

Elsa's question was hastily answered when no fewer than six rocks barrelled into the cave all on their own. The queen started, pushing into Anna, who was laughing heartily at her sister's panicked reaction.

'Um, you can make ice out of nothing, but moving rocks freak you out?' Anna teased.

'I-it was unexpected; that's all!'

'Yeah. Uh-huh.' Anna thrust her hand into the air and waved fervently. 'Hi, guys! Were the frozen trees the thing that tipped you off?'

The rocks remained still for a second longer than Elsa was comfortable with before they morphed into what the queen knew to be trolls. It had been a little while since Elsa had seen the magical creatures, but they were just as goofy looking as the queen had recalled. Still, they were charming enough, with ornate crystals hanging about their necks of varying colours and seeming significance. The trolls bore a heavily resemblance to one another, but that also could've been because Elsa wasn't of their race, so the minuet details were lost on her.

'Anna! I knew it! I knew I was gonna find you here!'

'Bulda? What are the chances, huh?'

The trolls beamed at the sight of the younger sister, all six of them conversing at once as they approached.

'And is this little Elsa? My goodness! It's been so long! Do you remember me, child? I was much younger and spryer when I saw you however long ago, but you've turned into a fine looking human lady! Not as cute as our Anna, but certainly more beautiful.'

'You're brutal, Bulda.' Anna laughed the female troll off, used to her crass and honest nature.

'Thank-you for coming.' Elsa said politely, more than happy to have a valid distraction from the pit she was descending into.

'Well, the unnatural earthquake in the forest was one thing, but a line of frozen trees? Us trolls don't like to get too involved when we can help it, but Kristoff said he was off for a bit and to keep an eye on Anna and Queen Elsa when we could. Not sure the boy had a clue somethin' like this was gonna happen, but I'm glad we were on high alert. When you gettin' hitched with that fine young man anyhow, Anna? I think we've been whole heartily patient enough. Say the word and we'll have that weddin' you stopped us from havin' last time.' Bulda was like an enthusiastic grandmother looking to secure her family's future. If Elsa's throat wasn't being throttled by the mere idea of Anna marrying Kristoff, she may have found the older female troll all the more amusing.

'Shouldn't we be more concerned with _why_ Anna and Queen Elsa are here?' One of the other trolls asked, seeming comfortably close to Bulda, who sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Always gotta be the voice of reason, huh, Cliff?'

'I'm just sayin'.'

'I wish we were just on a little hike and hanging out in a cave for sisterly bonding time, but something crazy happened on our way to visit you guys. There were two huge boulders on either side of the path, and when we decided to pass through them, something crazy went down and we ended up in the middle of the forest. We think Elsa has a concussion, and I totally sprained my ankle…maybe.'

All the trolls recoiled and frantically began muttering amongst themselves before redirecting their attention to the two human girls.

'We'll leave the fact you thought it was a grand idea to wander through two mysterious rocks in enchanted territory for the time being. I can give ya temporary healin', but Grand Pabbie's the one who's gonna take care of the rest. Cliff? You do Elsa. I'll help Anna. The rest of ya, keep an eye out there for them boulders.' The four other trolls did as Bulda commanded, rolling over to the mouth of the cave and somewhat cutely attempting to seem dissuasive of intruders.

'Like…rolling boulders?' Anna grit her teeth as Bulda began her work.

'Course not. I mean boulders that walk around and toss about caravans without warnin'. Oh! This here is quite the little spell that's keeping your ankle's swelling down. Nicely done there, Queen Elsa.'

'I-it was nothing.' Elsa felt immediate relief where the throbbing upon her head once was. 'Thank-you, Cliff.'

'It isn't much, but it should help for now.'

'What's this about moving boulders though? That sounds a little insane.' Anna stood up and bounced once, squeaking at the sharp pain that shot through her leg.

'No more insane than that Marshmallow figure.' Bulda sighed softly. 'You're really lucky you're cute, Anna. Really. Be _careful_.'

'Sorry. Sorry.'

'Like Marshmallow?' Elsa stood up with Anna, not sure if her magic was normal again or not. It wasn't the immediate concern, but still. 'Are you saying that the boulders came to life?'

'Think the rocky cousins of Marshmallow. That's what some of our fellow trolls saw anyway wanderin' around the place. Truth be told, a small gang claimin' they were escortin' you, Queen Elsa, are in our valley as we speak. One girly girl, cute little thing – could give you a run for your money, Anna – was pretty darn passionate about going out and findin' you. I've seen loyal here and there, like with Kristoff and Sven, but this kinda commitment is something' else. The girl's a mess.'

It was too much information at once. Good news and bad. Elsa remained calm and silent, consuming everything thrown her way, but it was still difficult to decide upon the best course of action. The fact was, her goal of meeting with the trolls was now within reach. Despite their bumbling demeanor and somewhat silly appearance, the creatures seemed reliable enough, so Elsa was able to breathe out in some relief. There was just one problem yet to be addressed.

'The…golems? How dangerous are they?'

'Worse than your Marshmallow, from the way I understand it. Your men came to us in rough enough shape. These things move without thought or emotion. They're all instinct. Not as elaborate as your snow monster, and that makes them tougher to deal with. We gotta move through the forest fast and get back to the valley. Shouldn't take us too long. Just follow closely, right?'

Elsa glanced to Anna who nodded confidently. She was back to normal. No tears to be seen. In a way, Elsa was relieved, but in another sense, she felt an opportunity had escaped the sisters.

'Lead the way, Bulda!'

'When you gonna call me "mama" already, huh?'

* * *

Moving through the forest was a test of endurance for Anna and Elsa. The queen found her headache slowly returning, and Anna limped here and there when inclines within the forest came about. The trolls rolled through the brush with seeming ease, but Anna and Elsa struggled a little more, weaving through trees and ducking under branches as necessary.

The worst part of it was, the trolls had encouraged no talking so as to avoid unwanted attention. Thus, Elsa was left to her own devices, which was always troublesome these days. Knowing that Gerda and the rest were okay certainly brought release to some of Elsa's stresses, but the final hour was approaching, and the more the queen thought about getting her answer regarding her feelings for Anna, the more fearful she became. Both possible results yielded problems, and Elsa couldn't decide which conclusion to her current state of affairs she preferred. When her mind was so clouded, it was impossible to contemplate the scenario competently. Not only that, but these golems were worrisome. They had obviously been set up _for_ Elsa in particular. Their purpose was to stop the queen's pilgrimage. Whoever had released the curse had also planned such a roadblock. Even if the curse was dispelled, Elsa still had the problem of a magic user in her midst; one that had abilities seemingly matching or even surpassing Elsa's own. That simple fact, all on its own, brought panic to Elsa. Her powers were colossally above and beyond any threat before now. If Elsa came face to face with a witch or wizard of some form, how would she handle that manifestation of danger?

The quirky group was traversing for more than twenty minutes, both girls finding it progressively difficult to breathe as they drew closer to the trolls' valley hidden within the forest and mountain. The temporary relief Bulda had given was nearly gone, and Elsa's brain refused to be quiet, only adding to the difficult journey. That didn't stop the queen from going to her sister's side, however, and lending her a shoulder to lean on.

'Thanks, Prince Elsa.' Anna wheezed, smiling all the same and charming the queen's heart always.

Suddenly, however, all six of the trolls stopped their forward movement when Cliff lifted a hand to signal a halt. Anna and Elsa went down at the silent encouragement of the trolls, and what they saw next made the sisters hold their breaths simultaneously.

Just as Bulda had described, two monstrous entities constructed of rocks that formed a shape not unlike Marshmallow's were wandering about the forest hardly two hundred feet from where the group ceased any other movement. They pushed through trees and branches without any regard for the extensions of nature, their faceless constructs eerie as disproportioned limbs swayed at their sides. Nobody made a sound, and the waiting game put Elsa and everyone else on edge. Without her magic being reliably ready, Elsa felt more vulnerable than ever before in her life. If those things came after her group, could she protect Anna? Could she protect anyone?

After an agonizing ten minutes or so, the Golems slowly moved out and away from the group. How they saw anything, if at all, was a prominent question that Elsa didn't care to discover the answer to.

'Let's go.' Bulda said in a whisper.

'That was freaky.' Anna spoke lowly into Elsa's ear, her reduced tone somewhat alluring in its own way. The queen felt a bit of her sister's weight on her as she helped her along once again, Anna's ankle giving progressively more difficulty.

'With my powers they wouldn't be an issue, but…'

'Yeah. Gotta be careful and all.'

The rest of the journey, fortunately, was made without further problems. The golems prowled about the perimeter of the trolls' home, The Valley of the Hidden Rock, but Bulda ensured the two royal members of Arendelle that it was called "hidden" for a reason, and Grand Pabbie had a say in who could discover his keep and who couldn't. Once the group made it through a narrow opening that was cloaked in illusionary magic, Anna breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing a much more familiar territory.

'There we go! Howdy, all! I brought my big sister today!' Anna waved wildly, her voice loud and full of life as always.

The Valley of the Hidden Rock was perpetually dark, the trolls preferring such lighting conditions and obtaining as much thanks to Grand Pabbie and the forest encasing them. Elsa's memories could pick at remnants of being here once before, but the details were unclear at best. It was something like déjà vu, but little more. Honestly, the trolls unsettled her for some reason; perhaps because they were the only creatures, other than herself, who could wield a degree of magic.

At Anna's words, hundreds of rocks moved, as if the landscape itself was changing, and before the queen could react, they were surrounded by the little creatures, the lot of them bursting with excitement at the sight of a well-loved individual. Kristoff's name was mentioned dozens of times, and an expected marriage was talked about almost just as much. If Elsa wasn't helping to hold Anna up, she would have distanced herself completely from the large group, because she was sure her irritation at such talk would be difficult to hold back much longer. However, when the attention changed to Anna's older and magically gifted sister, Elsa had little other choice but to endure the impromptu interrogations.

'Enough! Enough!' Bulda lifted her hands, her rough voice commanding and loud. 'Can't you all see our Anna is worse for wear? Where's Grand Pabbie? Grand Pabbie!'

All at once, a larger-than-the-average troll rock sluggishly made its way into the thick of things revealing a much older and almost intimidating troll that was more distinct looking than his brethren. But what really gave Elsa pause was the simultaneous emergence of Gerda and the rest of her group from around the bend of the valley. Elsa surprised herself by the way her chest flipped at the sight of her maid, and Gerda clearly had a similar reaction, because the normally tentative girl shifted into a full out sprint, shuffling through the montage of moving rocks, and looking as if she was about to pounce before she quite visibly restrained herself and gave a small curtsy instead.

'M-my queen! Thank goodness! Thank goodness you are alright!'

Elsa felt Anna's arm over her shoulder tighten slightly, but smiled back all the same.

'As I am glad to see you all well.' Elsa acknowledged Gerda, wishing she could show just how relieved she was but not wanting to play favourites in front of her guards.

'Come. Come. Inside.' Grand Pabbie interrupted, his age corresponding with his impatience. The large group made their way to the centre of the valley, where there was much more mystical ambience and intrigue, Elsa felt. Gerda remained by the queen's side, and even when Elsa and Anna were seated upon a smoothened rock before the oldest and wisest of the trolls, Gerda insisted on standing to her lady's right.

'Now, Anna, first thing is first…' The elder troll took Anna's leg and felt it momentarily, the girl hissing in pain as the evaluation went forward. The fact the troll was so quick to gauge what needed to be done immediately was impressive.

'Easy there, Grand Pabbie!'

'Hush. I am finding the exact location of the injury. The administration of such magic is difficult as it is, and I choose not to waste my time. Your well-being is precious to us, Anna.'

While the green light emitted from Grand Pabbie's stubby hands worked in conjunction with the troll's pendant of crystals, Elsa tried to get a read on her guards. They seemed mildly interested in what was happening, but she could see slight irritation upon Percival's visage. Of course, it could have been her own insecurities as well. They had every right to be disappointed with their queen. She had led them into danger. They looked healthy enough, fortunately, but Grand Pabbie could have tended to their wounds already.

'How is that?' The troll asked, his gruff voice softened some.

Anna wiggled her bare ankle about, and Elsa hated how she drunk in the sight like some sort of deviant. Images of teasing Anna's foot came to mind, and the queen shook her head with as little movement as possible.

'Hahah! You know how to work it, Grand Pabbie! You the troll!'

The family of trolls laughed and cheered their leader on, clapping away and conversing all at once, as they tended to do.

'Now,' Grand Pabbie's voice silenced his tribe quite easily. 'Queen Elsa.'

'I am sorry for intruding upon you so, Grand Pabbie, but the situation is dire, and…'

'Let me take a look at your head first, Queen Elsa.' The troll interrupted, evidently respecting Elsa enough, but acting like a grandfather more so than a member of Elsa's kingdom. That suited the queen just fine. She was tired of being catered to at times.

Anna giggled as Elsa leaned forward, feeling the elder troll's rough touch upon her goose egg of an injury. The pain only lasted but a second, and then it was as if a salve had been applied within her mind. The pressure she didn't even know was there dissipated, and Elsa outwardly sighed in relief, causing the mass of trolls to laugh heartily as she blushed at allowing such outward relief to be shown.

'Isn't he something? Amazing, right?' Anna beamed.

'Y-yes.'

'Now,' Grand Pabbie took a seat himself, his eyes hard and face solemn. 'What is the real reason you are here, Queen Elsa? Surely not for a visit when such oddities are occurring within the forest of Arendelle.'

'It is as you say, Grand Pabbie. As I mentioned before, the situation is dire, and I have been led to believe a curse is casting a net over my kingdom. We believed the source to be a mirror for…convincing reasons, but even upon destroying it…'

'A mirror?' Grand Pabbie's small eyes widened, a wave of low utterances shifting the tone of the valley instantaneously. A wave of expressions tugged at the creature's face, almost curiously. The trolls were a happy bunch, under normal circumstances, so for such a change to happen within seconds meant Elsa had just relayed something that transformed the whole situation for these mystical beings.

'You have a bunch of strangers in your castle, no? Kristoff said as much when he visited last.' Bulda whispered nearly.

'Yes. We assume one of them brought the mirror, but the remnants of the curse remain, perhaps, and that's why…'

'The mirror is not destroyed.' Grand Pabbie muttered. 'If the curse remains, then the mirror wasn't destroyed. Did you see it break?'

'…No.' Elsa looked to the other individuals within her group, and not a single one of them had information to support the claim that the artifact had, indeed, been dealt with.

'Then he stopped it from happening.'

'He? Who are you talking about with that super serious face there, Grand Pabbie? You're kinda freaking me out.' Anna stepped in, her voice soothing yet strained.

'You _should_ be "freaked" out, Anna, my dear.' Grand Pabbie sighed, shaking his head. 'Who wouldn't be when Devil is back?'

The name made every single troll feel a chill run their spine, and Elsa watched as they all reacted in turn. No words passed between them now; only fear. The queen looked to her guards, and they found renewed energy, as if challenged for the first time in quite a while. Gerda's expression remained fairly stoic, impressively, while Anna's mouth hung open, her eyes eventually darting about.

'Come again? Devil? Is this a joke?' She half-laughed, likely preferring that she was being teased on such a grand scale.

'I truly wish I were, but Devil is very real, and he is an evil troll, cast out from our clan years upon years ago. He has the ability to shapeshift at will, and a mirror that produces curses sounds quite like what he would procure in order to create chaos. He thrives in such anguish, and ever desires to create pandemonium where there is tranquility and stabilization. One of your guests, I promise, is Devil, and it is he who used magic to ensure it was not destroyed. He likely re-hid it once the effects of the artifact began to manifest, the curse free to run its course like a plague upon Arendelle.'

It was all bad news and conjecture. Elsa reminded herself to breathe. She hadn't expected this. She wasn't sure what she was hoping for, but certainly not this.

'He was a gifted troll, that one. If he continued to hone his craft, I doubt even I could stand up to him any longer. Fortunately, he was rarely willing to hurt anyone "physically", if he could help it. Mentally, however, is very much another story.' Grand Pabbie went on.

Elsa rubbed her head, working to hold tight to the composure she still had.

'So, we gotta find that mirror, huh? Got it. No biggie, right, Elsa?' Anna lifted her hands with a shrug.

'…Grand Pabbie,' Elsa muttered, still massaging her temples. 'If I were cursed by the mirror, would you be able to tell?'

The gathering finally made a semblance of sound, Elsa seeing that Gerda was now staring at her in her peripheral vision.

'Yes. Of course. Depending on the severity, I may even be able to sedate it for some time.'

Elsa almost smiled, but her eyes insisted on filling with water. Finally. Finally, she would have her answer. Finally, she would know "why". She looked to Anna, her sister's gaze full of concern, and simply grinned hesitantly. These emotions couldn't be real. Elsa couldn't be in love with her own sister. The more she thought about it, the more absurd it became. She pushed the feelings deeper and deeper into her soul, attempting to ease her thoughts into the proper frame of mind.

Perhaps Elsa didn't even prefer women. Gerda could be very wrong. She didn't know Elsa inside and out. Grand Pabbie would fix everything. The curse would be dealt with, and Elsa would have her mind back in the process. She would fall in love and allow herself and Anna to part and grow up with families of their own. What did she expect otherwise?

'Elsa?' Anna asked, but her voice only served to stir the settling storm. Elsa had to ignore her.

Finally, finally, finally.

'Then please.'

'…Of course. Can't have the queen being influenced by Devil's shenanigans for any longer.' Grand Pabbie touched the crystals about his neck, a trail of red light following his hand as he placed it over Elsa's heart.

At long last. Relief. Perfect relief. Elsa would no longer be a deviant of the worst degree.

As a warmth filled her lungs, Elsa breathed out and smiled without restraint. Grand Pabbie's voice broke through her liberated mind, and Elsa nodded before he even finished speaking in a happy tone.

'Well, count your lucky stars, Queen Elsa.' Grand Pabbie began.

 _You're free of the curse now._ _Say it. Please. I must –_

'No curse there to begin with. You're clean and clear.'

He was wrong on both accounts.


	22. Meaningless Dialogue

Meaningless Dialogue

Deep in her heart of hearts Elsa could have ascertained as much. This love, this pure affection; it hadn't started recently. Elsa simply didn't know her own feelings until she allowed herself to think about love. Perhaps she always knew that there would be a storm unlike anything she, the ice queen, could produce when the reality of her situation took hold.

Elsa was in love with Anna. It was a homoerotic, incestuous love that Elsa desired and she couldn't do a thing about it now…not even blame the curse.

'I'm…not being affected by dark magic?' Elsa repeated, grasping at straws with desperation.

'No, my dear. You are clean.'

Despite having instinctual answers regarding her love, it hardly made the crushing truth any easier to wrap Elsa's head around. If she loved Anna, where could she go from here? Arendelle needed a king or, at the very least, an heir to the throne Elsa currently occupied. If Elsa turned away all the bachelors, how would she explain herself in the future when she continued to refuse any form of companionship? Not only that, but when Kristoff _did_ take Anna away, even if only relationally, what then? Would Elsa be able to abandon her feelings that she has been keeping close for decades? Would she have to wait until that horrendous time before she could move on? But even then, she had no interest in men. She couldn't fathom making love to one let alone bearing a child that didn't belong to Anna as well…which was impossible.

Elsa's mind swam with paths and scenarios, her naturally imaginative brain mapping hundreds of courses for her, all of which were less appealing than the last. She wanted to be with Anna so desperately, especially now that she knew her feelings were honest, but every path was barred by thorns and poison. Nothing ended well. Anna would never love her back in such a way. Anna _shouldn't_ love her back in such a way. It was wrong; even Elsa knew that. What could she possibly do? What choice did she have?

'Elsa?' Anna's voice echoed in the queen's mind and she gasped, coughing on her own air and covering her mouth as the spasm continued. The trolls huddled closer, but it was Anna and Gerda who both went to the queen's aid, the two young women eyeing one another briefly before simultaneously relenting and working together to support their queen.

'Come.' Grand Pabbie encouraged, turning and waving his stumpy arm. 'Let us take her to the tents your people have set up already. The evening is near, and your queen is clearly fatigued.'

'I-I'm fine.' Elsa said stubbornly, trying to stand upright. 'There's no time for this.'

'Elsa. You should rest for a sec, okay? It's been a rough day.' Anna spoke quietly into her sister's ear.

'My queen, please listen to Princess Anna. We only want to ensure you are well before pressing on.' Gerda agreed.

Elsa's jaw tightened and shifted to the side in irritation. They were right. There was no way Elsa could make reasonable decisions in her state. After another bout of dry heaving, the queen submitted, not daring to look at her guards as she was assisted to the camp site they had created quite competently. Elsa, strangely, noted the caravan, its frame somewhat disfigured, but the overall functionality of the thing seemingly sound.

Once Elsa felt a pillow under her head, she blinked rapidly but felt the drowsiness taking her over. She was safe to sleep now, and with her mind in such a mess, she wanted it so very much. However, with both Gerda and Anna at her sides, the queen also knew her unappeased desires would maintain her consciousness.

'There you go, you big baby.' Anna was grinning, tucking Elsa under some blankets within a somewhat tiny tent that barely fit the three young woman.

'I…will only need a moment.' Elsa replied angrily. She was frustrated with herself for being so fragile as of late, but she supposed the revelation of knowing, without a shadow of a doubt, that she loved her own sister was reason enough to be thrown into chaos completely.

'Sure you will. I'll get everything organized with Grand Pabbie while you have your catnap, okay? He might be able to help us find the mirror and such, right? I _might_ even be able to twist his arm and get him to lend us a troll to help sniff it out.'

'Anna…' Elsa muttered, looking to her sister and seeing tears.

'What? What?' Anna softened her tone, touching her queen's cheek gently. 'It's okay. Seriously. Let your little sis help out every so often. I know these guys, and they love me, so it's almost better if I kinda make demands here and there.'

Elsa took in a deep breath of air, filling her body with Anna's scent prior to turning away and nodding into her pillow.

'Jeez. You're adorable when you get like this, but don't let the guards see you, 'kay?' Anna stopped, shuffling in spot for a moment. Her entire demeanor changed as she addressed Gerda. 'Take care of her for me?'

'O-of course.'

'She's my sister and my best friend. Can I trust you?'

There was a pause, and Elsa almost turned about to see the silent exchange that could be taking place during such a break. Gerda's response seized the moment though.

'I would rather die than let anything happen to her.'

Another beat. Anna's tone returned to normal.

'Heh! Well, that's a little intense, but okay. Thanks, Gerda.'

'Y-yes.'

Anna gripped her sister's hand one last time, sending a feeling of pleasure and pain into the reeling girl.

'I'll see you in a bit. Take a rest, Elsa.'

'…Okay.'

Elsa listened to the sound of the tent flap. She wanted to be part of the conversation with the trolls, but she knew all too well that she was in no state to perform any kind of reasonable thinking. She had to wrap her head around the fact that Anna was the one she wanted to marry; not a single one of her suitors. It was maddening. The queen curled up in the blanket, permitting herself this moment of childish defence against her own person. Gerda, as loyal as ever, simply waited patiently for her cue.

'What do I do, Gerda?' Elsa mumbled through the blankets.

'About what, my queen?'

'You know what I'm talking about…'

'…I do.'

'I can't. I can't feel this way.'

'But you do. The curse cannot be blamed anymore. Y-you love Anna. You love your sister.' Gerda kept her volume very low, knowing the tent had almost no sound barrier whatsoever.

Elsa gripped at her covers even more tightly, matching Gerda's whisper.

'You don't have to say it aloud.'

'I know. But…I thought it might help.'

'It's absurd.' Elsa said through grit teeth.

'It is. But it is the truth. Y-you can pursue it…or you can live a lie.'

'What would you do?' Elsa was desperate. How insane was she? She was asking her head maid how to conduct her own future; a future that affected an entire kingdom. The answer was so simple, but it was the answer that, once again, made Elsa deny everything she was.

'I would do whatever makes my love the happiest.' Gerda answered without a hint of her normal hesitant speech, as if she had made the very statement within her mind regularly or done so in rehearsal.

Elsa poked her head out of the covers, her hair even messier than before and her eyes wide with contemplation.

'So, I must allow Kristoff and Anna to marry.'

'M-maybe.' Gerda hesitated, her gaze shifting back and forth briefly before proceeding. 'But…I still don't think it's impossible.'

Elsa laughed bitterly.

'Gerda…Please.'

'…I could be mistaken, of course, but I think…I think Anna carries some affection for you above and beyond that of a sister. She's…she's quite jealous of me.'

'She's always been that way.' Elsa sighed, shaking her head. 'Anna can be very possessive of me. It's a competition to her. I can certainly understand her feelings, but my emotions transcend sibling love. She just struggles with the idea of her bigger sister belonging to anyone but herself. She will manage afterward, should I marry one of the suitors…'

'I just…I just don't think you should give up without trying.'

Elsa wanted to cry, but she laughed once more instead.

'Are you suggesting I attempt to court my own sister? I could never…'

'Y-you could. I think you should.'

'With the whole kingdom watching?'

'Of course not. In private. In safety. When nobody is around.'

'I would risk our current relationship for something so foolish? No.'

'Then…t-then you'll regret it for the rest of your life.' Gerda held her place, and Elsa knew that meant more than she could have imagined days ago. The two young women sat in silence for minutes, the sounds of Anna's distant voice in the background forcing Elsa's heart into another speed within her chest. Negotiations and plans were being made while Elsa, the queen, decided how best to deal with her incestuous desires. Pitiful.

'I…have enough regret.' Elsa admitted.

'…Yes.'

'But still…'

'If all should fail,' Gerda entered the conversation anew. 'Then I will always be here for you, my queen. I-I am not Anna, but I would do anything for you. You know this.'

'Why?' Elsa questioned, perplexity upon her beautifully pained visage.

'…Because I am your head maid, and you gave my life meaning.'

Elsa rubbed her eyes. She wasn't worthy of such unfiltered devotion. She couldn't fathom earning this level of trust and commitment. She really wasn't that great of a person, let alone a queen. Why would Gerda make such bold claims that Elsa couldn't help but believe completely? Elsa suddenly felt even more pathetic. She wasn't a weak girl anymore. At least, she didn't want to be. She still had these tantrums of emotion, because she has always felt things so much more than most, but that didn't give her an excuse to hide. She had told herself time and time again that it wasn't the woman she wanted to be.

'I will not use you in such a way, Gerda.' Elsa pushed off her blankets and stared at the ceiling of the tent, a brief second of claustrophobia threatening to settle in.

'I-I wouldn't mind.'

'I know.' The queen turned as she sat up, bracing herself with her left arm and looking at the maid, watching as her face turned red in the dim-lit luminescence. 'I am unsure of what I want to do still, but I…I shouldn't be here while such important decisions are being made. I should not love Anna. It's as simple as that. I will not risk my kingdom's future because of a filthy fixation on a girl that will never see me in the same capacity.'

'Queen Elsa…!' Gerda almost pleaded, but Elsa was pushing her hands through her hair, preparing to depart, it would seem.

'Thank-you, Gerda.' The queen's face softened for a moment, but then she forced it to steel once again. 'But that is my decision…for the moment. It is what I want. It is what I know to be right. I have teased fate long enough. Love should not be this complicated. If I have to lie about it and hide how I feel, then it is not to be.'

'T-that's…that's not true. Loving another woman _isn't_ wrong. T-the rules and regulations are wrong; not you or…!'

'I love my _sister_.' Elsa cut Gerda off, her whisper becoming that of a jeer. Her heart was tearing at her chest, and her cheeks flared in agony. 'There is a difference. There is a chief difference. There is no validating such a fixation. Perhaps if it was just another girl it could have been something worth fighting for, but I _cannot_ and _will not_ attempt to make something that is so wrong somehow…somehow right.' Elsa's voice shook and she covered her mouth, her eyes watering now.

'My queen…' Gerda hummed, touching Elsa's shoulder.

But Elsa scrunched her face and wiped her lids prior to escaping the tent. She strode across the valley, noting trolls eyeing her as she did so and approached the assembly that she should have been a part of in the first place. Her temples throbbed, and her body ached, but she needed distance from her thoughts as always. Gerda, of course, followed closely behind, and the second one of the trolls that was part of Grand Pabbie's conference noticed the queen's approach, everyone turned, including the guards who had been charged with protecting the royal family.

'I apologize.' Elsa said with the forced dignity and grace she had perfected over years of training. 'I am feeling better now. What has been decided thus far?'

'Elsa? Are you sure you should be up? You were in pretty rough shape before.' Anna asked, the harmonic sounds of her tone penetrating the queen's ears and clawing at her prisoned feelings.

'I'm fine.' The older sister answered back flatly. Anna physically recoiled, and it tore at Elsa's soul, but it had to be done. 'How do we locate the mirror?'

'Er…It would be difficult to find, truly.' Grand Pabbie replied, understanding the strain within Elsa, yet hardly comprehending what may be its source. 'The mirror could have been relocated to anywhere within your kingdom, but it would have to remain somewhat close to its direct area of influence, for the curse could only fester so far before the magic faded into mere discomfort for beings like us trolls.'

'Nils?' Elsa commanded after a beat. The guard looked to Percival first, but then gave a small bow to his queen.

'Yes?'

'As a scout and tracker you have observational skills above the norm, do you not?'

'I do.'

Elsa could see it in the younger man's eyes; he was taken aback by this side of his queen. He knew it existed, of course, for she had done enough formal speeches and conducted herself well enough in the castle, but this trip had made the lad think he knew the true queen, and that was clearly a misconception to a degree. Elsa had grown. She wasn't going to run away again, it seemed. She could have stayed in the tent and hid, but here she was, possibly breaking inside, yet standing tall and proud.

'You have men you've worked with that have similar skills?'

'Yes.'

'How many?'

'Around twenty, I think.'

'How far wide would you estimate the curse to be capable of spreading from its point of origin, Grand Pabbie?' Elsa cooled her tone some for the troll elder, knowing he didn't have the same obligations to her as her guards.

'I cannot say for certain, but few spells that rely on artifacts should be capable of covering a larger area than perhaps your Arendelle's populated zone. Devil creates mayhem and chaos wherever he goes, and he treats it like a game. He is testing you, Queen Elsa. He wants _you_ to find the mirror and destroy it personally. Devil is an evil troll, but he is a dastardly intelligent troll as well. Toying with the deep-rooted emotions in humans is his joy. He will be difficult to overcome, but overcome him you must, for if you lose this game, he has no problems watching the fruits of his labour sour into carnage.'

'He's lost his mind, in other words.' Percival sneered.

'…He has. He was lost to us long ago. Trolls are naturally akin to being part of a large family. We thrive in numbers. But Devil wanted to be special; unique. He did and does everything in his power to denounce his place amongst us.'

Elsa watched as the similar looking trolls all bowed their heads in sorrow. It made her pulse tremble. This wasn't just her competition. There was so much riding on her success. If she poured her energy into Devil's challenge, would it be that much simpler to move past Anna? Her trivial concerns were nothing compared to what Devil was trying to do.

'Nils, can I trust you and your most capable men to seek out the mirror and report to me the moment it's found once we return to Arendelle?'

'Of course, my queen.' Nils grinned confidently.

'Thank-you. You and your mens' families will be compensated accordingly. Don't think that saving my kingdom will go unnoticed.' Elsa nodded back, and she saw the other guards suddenly adjust their stances, their demeanor becoming much more respectable.

'Grand Pabbie,' Elsa turned back to the elder and met his gaze evenly. 'Can I ask to intrude upon you for the night? Travelling at this time would be foolish, and we will not risk running into the golems while we cannot see properly.'

The elder troll smiled, his singular teeth charmingly reflective of his joy.

'Well, well, well. So, this is who you are, Queen Elsa.'

'When I need to be.' Elsa winked.

'You can stay as long as you desire. The young ones love your sister, and it would be our pleasure to provide you with food and water. My people tend to get easily excited though, so you must forgive them ahead of time.'

'It's true!' Anna giggled, and Elsa had to close her eyes for a moment and consciously dissuade the sound from tugging at her restrained desires. She couldn't look at her. That would be the end. She was in too fragile a state for now.

'Thank-you, Grand Pabbie. I will take you up on your generosity. When all this is over, ask whatever you wish of me, and I will provide.'

'…Perhaps I will, Queen Elsa.'

* * *

'Not bad, Elsa. You went from zero to hero in, like, five minutes flat. What's the secret? Gerda give you a special power up potion or something?' Anna was eating next to her sister and Gerda, a company of trolls all about the group, which also included Percival, Nils, Arvid, and Jostein, surprisingly.

'I lost my composure for a moment, Anna, that is all.' Elsa hated the words the moment they left her mouth, but she had to. She didn't even want to look at Anna. She was already losing her necessary resolve.

'The queen has been through enough.' Arvid chimed in.

'Indeed. Hardened soldiers like ourselves are used to such occurrences; at least, we're supposed to be. The curse is unsettling, to be sure.' Jostein also supported in between a spoonful of a rather decent-tasting soup.

'You recovered well, Queen Elsa.' Acknowledged Percival.

'Still, I must apologize to you all. I placed our lives in needless danger due to my haste. I am sorry.'

'Don't be too hard on yourself, Queen Elsa. Mistakes happen, you know?' Bulda added, the noise of the large group of trolls making it difficult for the conversation to happen seamlessly. 'Grand Pabbie has done one or two here or there, I'll say right now.'

Anna laughed, touching her sister's arm and feeling it twitch repulsively.

'Elsa won't let this slide. She's kinda a perfectionist by nature.'

 _Stop showing how well you know me. Stop touching me._

'I-I can certainly attest to that.' Gerda offered, and Anna guffawed loudly.

'Gerda's my sister's head maid, so you _know_ that's true!'

The immediate group laughed heartily, happy to have a clear course of action and be out of immediate danger for now. Even Elsa's guards, including the somewhat snobbish Percival, appeared merry enough, and that helped Elsa's mood some.

'Perhaps. I don't think it is a terrible thing though.' Elsa blushed.

'You gotta learn to relax every now and then, you got me?' Anna squeezed Elsa's cheeks, and although Elsa flinched away a little aggressively, she knew not to be outwardly forward with her inner pains. Everyone continued to laugh, but Anna likely knew her sister sustained a level of distress.

'She is in the presence of her guards. Naturally, the queen is upholding some professionalism.' Percival snickered. 'However, you are free to be yourself, my queen. I remain ever loyal to your cause.' The most infamous of Elsa's soldiers took a knee and placed a hand upon his chest, his armour long removed upon arriving in the valley. The other men followed their leader's example, laying their dishes down before finding the ground. Even some of the younger trolls copied the action, finding it amusing in itself.

'You do not need to…I continue to learn.' Elsa raised her hands in defense.

'Evidently.' Arvid affirmed in his baritone voice.

'But there is strength in you we could not see from a distance. Our spirits are lifted with admiration for the time being.' Jostein nodded.

'Please proceed in giving us reason to serve with all our hearts.' Percival finalized.

There was a beat, and then Anna sighed loudly, chuckling to herself.

'Draaaaamatic.'

All four guards blinked in embarrassment and resumed their eating positions.

'Thank-you.' Elsa encouraged, nonetheless. 'I will.'

When dinner was complete, and some more conversation could be had between the trolls and Elsa's group, it was soon time for bed, and Elsa knew she best sleep sooner rather than later with the busy day that loomed over the horizon. She was dozing off as it was, even with Anna's voice constantly stirring her thoughts and dreams. Gerda persisted in ensuring Elsa remained awake, and as the group proceeded to their respective tents, Anna was intercepted by a very enthusiastic set of young trolls who tugged at her clothes and begged her to spend the night with them. They were adorable in their desperation, and they went on and on about Kristoff and Anna's wedding that they were more than willing to bring up in almost every other word.

'What should I do, Elsa? They're pretty keen, huh?' Anna looked to her sister, her hair coming undone and her clothes a little dishevelled. The image, alongside the dim lighting, made for a perfect painting, and Elsa had to close her eyes and turn away.

'It's not often you see them. Humouring Kristoff's family would be a good thing for the future, wouldn't it? Why not enjoy this time while you have it?'

'…Okay. But what about you?'

'I'm going to bed. Tomorrow will be…difficult.'

'I hear that. You nervous? You seem kinda nervous.'

'I will be fine.'

If it was just Elsa and Anna, Elsa knew she wouldn't get away with her curt attitude. Perhaps others might not be able to tell, but Anna felt the edge in Elsa's voice, and the queen was relieved her sister knew not to make a scene right in this moment.

'Heh. Alrighty. Sleep well, then, Elsa. I love you.'

 _My heart can't take more of this. I need to widen the distance._

She said it so easily. How could she say it so easily when…?

'G-goodnight.' Elsa barely managed, her throat tightening. She didn't look back, and she could only imagine Anna staring after her with that same hurt in her eyes from years ago. It was torture of the worst kind. Gerda's hand found Elsa's back as they rounded a corner in the valley and entered the tent reserved for Anna, Elsa, and Gerda once again. The queen sighed despairingly as she lay on her back, undoing the belt at her waist and tossing it to the side. The tent could fit three people snuggly, but having only two would serve the space much more liberally.

'My queen…' Gerda spoke in a hushed tone, undoing one of her shirt's buttons and getting comfortable herself, releasing her hair from its tiny braids and allowing the short bob to hang loosely about her rounded features. 'Can you truly go on treating her like that?'

The head maid wasted no time confronting Elsa's behaviour.

'…For now I must.'

'B-but can you live the rest of your life like this?'

'I don't have a choice.'

'You do!'

'I do not.' Elsa hissed angrily, hitting her pillow and burying her face into it. 'I do not! As my life has been since the beginning, I will follow the steps laid out before me and lead accordingly. It is the path of the least resistance, and the path I have chosen to take for the sake of my sister, my people, and my kingdom.' Elsa's teeth almost cracked as the pressure between them intensified and her voice broke sharply. 'I cannot…I-I cannot love her. I-it's…Don't you see, Gerda? I-it would ruin…everything…'

'But you cry, my queen. Why do you cry?'

Elsa sniffed, wiping her eyes to no avail.

'…Because it hurts. I-it hurts so…so badly…I don't have a choice, but I don't want to hurt her…I care about her so much, but…b-but…'

There was silence save for Elsa's laboured breaths of agony. Gerda stared at her lady, the gorgeous Elsa allowing herself to fall apart in the presence of someone she trusted unflinchingly. Gerda breathed out deeply, looked at the opening of the tent, and nodded to herself slowly. She couldn't stand by and do nothing while Elsa sobbed in restrained anguish. The maid tugged at the base of her shirt, undoing the remainder of the blouse's buttons, and then lifted it over her head to reveal only her small upper undergarment. She then discarded even that, her bare chest exposed within the covers next to Elsa. It was only when the young girl pressed her soft, modest breasts against Elsa's arm that the queen reacted with a start, wiping the tears away in shock.

'W-what are you doing, Gerda? N-no…Not now. N-never again…!'

Gerda swallowed, her own eyes burning in turn.

'I'm going to help you, my queen. I promised.'


	23. Gerda

Gerda

 _Anything. Anything. Anything._

 _Even if it hurt. Even if I want to cry._

 _As long as you're happy._

She worked so hard. She read all the books she could on etiquette, grace, and the royal family of Arendelle. She attended every summit. She watched from afar. She wanted to be her friend so desperately for as long as she could remember. They were worlds apart, but that didn't stop the girl from dreaming.

"How can I be friends with Princess Elsa, Grandma?"

"Well, at the moment, that would be very difficult. Princess Elsa is going through a trying time right now, so she needs her space."

"C-could I help her somehow?"

"Unfortunately not. This is a family matter."

"Are you friends with Princess Elsa?"

"I care about her very much, yes. Working at the palace provides me with the opportunity to be around her enough, so I suppose that is one way you could be her friend."

"Heh. Okay. How do I get a job there though?"

"I'll put in a good word for you once you're a little older. Your mother named you after me, you see, so that will certainly help."

"Really?"

"Hahah! Oh, yes. Your Grandma Gerda has been working for the royal family for ages. Another Gerda will be more than welcome, I'm sure. Just continue your studies and you'll be fine. You have a cute little face that anyone would want to have around, and you're smart too. Just gotta work on that confidence and you'll be grand!"

"R-right!"

"That nervous tick is endearing as well, Gerda. Remember: you will go as far as you let yourself. You have a knack for making others happy. You see things most don't. I think, someday, you can make Princess Elsa, the future queen of Arendelle, very happy as well. You might even be amongst those she calls her friend, given enough time."

"Right!"

Years passed. She studied and practiced. Practiced and studied. When she was sixteen years old, she applied to the palace, but she failed to get in, even with her grandmother's recommendation. Her stuttering had intensified to the point of barely being capable of coherent sentences. She was told to try again given the next opportunity, but the damage was done, and she retreated to her shell of books and work at a small café, where she desired to, at the very least, become better at speaking in public.

Two more years passed, and she had given up on becoming a maid at the palace. Princess Elsa barely showed herself at all, and her dreams slowly faded into the everyday. She wanted to be Princess Elsa's friend so terribly, but her own failures and the monarch's distance only widened the irrefutable gap. Despite this, Princess Elsa's coronation was a date to look forward to, but even that was blemished with turmoil and chaos.

While others gasped and cowered at the reveal of Queen Elsa's ice powers, she was mesmerized, and her affection grew anew. Queen Elsa was so scared and panicked. It was the first time in forever that she had a clear view of the queen, and the young woman was as beautiful as ever, even full of fear.

Queen Elsa disappeared, but she knew she would be back. The palace suffered a decline in willing employees, and she jumped at the chance, hired as a maid this time out of desperation. From this point forward, she set her eyes on becoming the head maid, and eventually made this known to Laura. The kind woman must've seen the untainted honesty in her eyes, because she took her under her wing, and the true training began.

"I'll make you the head maid, Gerda. You will be better than even me, surely. When Queen Elsa returns, it won't be long until you're at her side more than almost anyone else."

"Y-yes!"

It was a long, torturous wait, but when Queen Elsa did eventually return, more gorgeous than Gerda could ever remember, she held her breath in anticipation, working harder and harder everyday, despite the small teasing from some of the less friendly maids, until she was presented to the queen and given her first task of helping her prepare for a very important meeting.

Queen Elsa was different from what Gerda had imagined. She was a quiet beauty, with eyes full of contemplation and emotion; especially in private. While Anna was known for her freckles, Queen Elsa's were much fainter, but ever present, nonetheless, primarily around her nose if one got close enough. In addition, Queen Elsa was kind, even if she was burdened with guilt. Gerda wanted to relieve the woman of such guilt in any way possible. She was drawn to Queen Elsa in a sense that she didn't understand fully. She felt as though she had found her purpose, in any case, and as long as she could be close to Queen Elsa, she was happy beyond what she thought possible. Gerda wouldn't throw away this opportunity. Gerda would live and die for the queen. She would sacrifice herself for Queen Elsa who had inspired her since infancy. She would always put her feelings second. That's what it meant to…

 _Anything. Anything. Anything._

 _As long as you're happy…_

* * *

Gerda's whole body quivered at the thought of pressing her bare breast against the queen. As expected, she flinched back, her strong emotions all over the place and her despair ever present. It was as painful as ever to see, but the maid knew this was a very important moment that needed that extra push to get the correct results; the results that Queen Elsa wouldn't regret for the rest of her life.

'W-we cannot…' Elsa muttered again, but already her defenses were falling. She was frustrated in every way, and Gerda would take advantage of that. She would use everything at her disposal to make this happen.

'Let me…help you, my queen.' Gerda whispered into her lady's ear and then traced the inside of it with her warm tongue, the act immediately making the queen's body tense and goosebumps pervade her neck and collar.

'H-hah…No…I won't…'

'You don't have to do anything.' Gerda encouraged, the blankets rising and falling from how powerfully Elsa's breathing became as her desires anticipated what they craved. 'I am your maid, and I will pleasure you until you tell me to stop.'

'G-Gerda…' Elsa whined, and a chill ran the maid's spine. She never thought she would be here in this moment with the woman she admired so. Elsa was everything Gerda wasn't, yet here she was, offering lewd services and performing in a way that made her stomach swell with longing.

The queen's resistance proceeded to falter, and Gerda moved her hardening, tiny breasts upon Elsa's arm as she caressed her lady's stomach, boldly reaching into the tunic and feeling the cool, firm abdominal that trembled under her slender fingers. The queen's skin was smooth, and the way her muscles dipped around her naval aroused Gerda instantly, her mind loosening its balanced nature.

'You're so beautiful, Queen Elsa. Y-your body is so soft and pure.' The maid spoke lowly into Elsa's ear again, knowing she liked it since she reacted quite strongly when it was done.

'Stop saying…such things…' Elsa moaned, her hips swaying under Gerda's touch and her lips parted with laboured breaths of near eroticism.

'I only speak the truth. I-I've always thought you the most enchanting woman I've ever seen. It's my joy to bring you satisfaction.' Gerda licked Elsa's neck and kissed it softly as she allowed her hand to reach up just a little further into the queen's shirt, now feeling just below the woman's chest, where her ribs pressed against her skin and expanded in stress and yearning.

'A-ah…'

'Do you like that?' Gerda hummed, brushing her nose along the nape of Elsa's neck and providing more butterfly kisses that made her queen tense with every enactment. Elsa smelled a little bit like sweat, and Gerda loved the salty addition to her taste.

'M-mm…I-I…' Elsa hesitated, and Gerda smiled sadly. This was good. Everything was good save for Gerda's unexpected urge to move beyond the parameters she had carefully set for herself. Elsa was falling into the pleasures provided, and Gerda knew more and more about the queen as she shivered and gasped beneath the maid's tender touches.

'Remember,' Gerda hushed, her lips grazing Elsa's jaw. 'I will stop at any point.'

'Oh…Mn….' Elsa's hand bent and reached back to rest on Gerda's head. The younger girl knew that was as close as Elsa would get to verbally telling her to proceed. With her heart aflutter, Gerda allowed her fingers to traverse up even further within the queen's shirt, and the moment she found Elsa's tight, bare, and pointed right breast, the girl's exhale came out shakily, her composure threatened by the fact she was now actually tracing Queen Elsa's body in such an intimate way without any form of clothing barrier. It was so very different, and Gerda had to remind herself over and over what her purpose was.

Elsa's grip upon her maid's head tightened, and her legs angled toward one another, her neck stretching while her head pushed back and muffled moans pressed through her pursed lips.

As Gerda encircled Elsa's nipple beneath her tunic, she stealthily reached into her own skirt and began caressing her stimulated womanhood, the dampness of her body reminding the maid of how terribly she had the seeming gall to dream of this. Gerda continued to kiss Elsa's neck and collar, her fingers moving from one breast to the other while the queen stretched and did her best not to make sounds of enrapture too loudly.

'I-is it good?' Gerda asked breathlessly.

Elsa's eyes cracked open and blinked, a momentary pause taking her prior to nodding slowly, her pupils rolling back slightly. Gerda's hand within her undergarments moved even more intensely at the sight, and she gasped as her own fingers entered her body and found the very familiar area of intense sensational elevation that she always managed to provoke when thinking of the queen late at night.

This wasn't about her. She needed to stop. That hand could be used to pleasure Queen Elsa. Gerda had no right to draw joy from this pivotal moment in her lady's life. But the head maid couldn't stop herself. Her hips thrust against her moistened palm, and she frustratingly pulled her clothes down beneath the covers, praying her queen hadn't noticed the self play she shamelessly carried out. It was a dangerous game, however, for even Gerda struggled with what she knew needed to be done and what she desired in the moment. If she followed her drive of passion, she would take this encounter into a direction that could ultimately damage her and Elsa's relationship. However, if she enacted what she set out to in the first place, all would be well surely.

Elsa would know what she must do.

As if snapping herself awake, Gerda removed her fingers from her body, with no small effort, and wiped them upon her discarded skirt before bringing them up and into her queen's tunic so that she could provide even more encouragement to her lady. Elsa's back arched in response, and Gerda smiled, thankful she was able to transcend the selfish temptation that had threatened her true purpose. She soon lifted the shirt altogether, bunching it beneath the queen's chin so that her captivating mounds of perfection could be just made out in the dim lighting of the trolls' valley. Once again, Gerda needed to provide herself with conscious reminders of what she sought to do.

She hadn't expected this to be so very difficult.

'N-no…! D-don't look…!' Elsa whined in a rasp, covering her face.

'Why wouldn't I? You're…flawless.'

'No…N-no…A-ah…ah…h-hah…' Elsa's moans were beyond enticing as Gerda licked about the queen's right breast while her hand favoured the other. She could feel Elsa's hands messing with her hair, and it felt too good for such a simple action. The maid's small bosom teased her lady's stomach, and her knee rested intentionally between the queen's thighs, just barely touching the heated presence within Elsa's loose pants. Elsa's voice was pained, laced with torture and hurt. Gerda nearly felt bad for taking advantage of this moment of anguish and weakness. But it was for her own good…

'My queen…' Gerda mumbled, brushing her nose against Elsa's and finally prepared to push the older woman in the right direction; the direction she would be the happiest in. It was a necessary evil. It betrayed everything Gerda wanted right then and there, but she knew there was no choice. She would do anything. Anything.

'W-what…?' Elsa asked cutely, her eyes half-open and her mouth wheezing.

'I'm sorry.' At that, Gerda reached into Elsa's trousers and silky underwear with a single bound, the sensation of the queen's fair hair and soaked, tight crevice providing the final blockade to the maid's intent. She swallowed hard and fondled Elsa's most private and guarded space, her fingers nearly slipping in the queen was so wet. Elsa, naturally, almost shrieked in panic and surprise, but Gerda's mouth found hers in a fit of uncharacteristic aggression, and she plowed her tongue deep into Elsa's throat.

 _Now, my queen, do what you must._

 _Know what you want and who you are._

 _As long as you're happy…_

 _…then I'm happy._

For a split second, Gerda's mind wallowed in heaven, for Elsa, against all the maid's predictions, actually responded receptively for a moment that could've lasted forever if Gerda had any say in matters now. The queen's tongue lightly pressed against her maid's, entangling itself with the smaller girls' briefly before the inevitable occurred, and Gerda smiled inwardly. She was pushed off the queen of Arendelle with a fierce burst of cold air and wind, her naked form stumbling into the blankets and remaining there as Elsa wiped her mouth and adjusted her clothes in near panic.

'W-what are you doing!?' Elsa screamed in a whisper.

It hurt to be spoken to in such a manner by the woman Gerda wanted nothing but joy from, but the maid giggled bitterly.

'You didn't like it?'

'Of course I didn't! I thought…I thought it would be like before. I didn't want…I didn't think…!'

'But if you marry a man, then it will only be worse, won't it? If you want to produce an heir, t-there will be more than this involved. He will love you. He will want you. Y-you're too beautiful. Your body is too alluring. You're so…so wonderful. He'll want to make love with you. He'll want to hold you. He'll want to sleep with you always. If you show who you really are, no man will have a chance. Y-you are bewitching even without your powers. Queen Elsa…you _must_ think this through carefully.'

Gerda watched her lady's visage twist through emotions, and it only hurt her more and more as she observed the fluctuating torment and fear. This had to work. Elsa had to see what sort of life she was fighting for against all of her natural desires. It was a wreckage of feelings, and although Gerda wished to go to her queen, she knew to keep her distance considering what she had just pulled.

'Queen Elsa?' Arvid's powerful voice boomed outside the tent, both girls jumping in their respective spots.

'Y-yes?'

'Nils noticed a flash of your magic appear in your tent. Are you alright?'

'Yes. I am sorry. I…I was showing Gerda something.'

'Ah. Very good. Do get some rest, my queen.'

'Thank-you, Arvid. You too.'

'By your leave.'

Gerda hadn't even noticed the heavy footsteps when they approached, but she certainly recognized them now. There was a long pause thereafter between the two girls. Gerda wanted to say something more so very badly, but she needed her queen to make the first move. Elsa bit at her lip nervously, and the natural habit made Gerda swoon just slightly. Finally, Elsa's voice returned, and it was much calmer than before, if fighting back tears.

'You have…made a harsh point, Gerda.'

'I-I hope you understand why I went so far.'

'I do. I do…'

'I can leave, if you would so desire.'

'No.' Elsa answered quickly, and Gerda sighed with relief. She was naked, after all, and she didn't love the idea of walking around with a stained dress. She would have to be up early to wash the mess now. 'No. You performed your role out of loyalty. It has…opened my eyes somewhat. I think I will need to sleep on this tonight.'

'Of course. Consider your options thoroughly and…a-and if you should need to talk to someone…'

'Yes. You are here. I know that more than ever now.' Elsa rubbed her temples and breathed out in exasperation. 'You would go so far for me, Gerda? You would risk your position for my ridiculous antics?'

'Now and forever, my queen.'

Elsa shook her head, and Gerda assumed it to be a good sign. Her chest puffed with fulfillment, although she had to admit that she remained irritable in her groin. She had lost herself in the moment, and there was no way she would have another chance like this one anytime soon. It was an unfortunate result.

'I…will think very carefully on this.'

'Please do.'

'Do not leave my side this night, Gerda.'

'I-I won't!'

The two girls returned to their respective beds, and Gerda couldn't believe she had pulled off her objective so well. There were one or two bumps, but she had helped Queen Elsa as best as she could. Now it was up to her. Gerda smiled slightly, pulling the covers to her chin.

'Gerda?'

'Y-yes, my queen?'

'You were supposed to help with my frustration; not amplify it.'

'O-oh…! U-um…'

Elsa laughed lightly, muffling the urge to sob as well. Gerda would have been more than willing to complete her task properly, but she knew this wasn't the time or place anymore. They had been fortunate before, but as the night grew quieter, with conversations fading into the moonlight, the risks only increased.

'No. This is good. I will use this to my advantage.'

'Very well, my queen.'

Another beat before Elsa's strained voice returned one final time.

'Gerda?'

'Yes?'

'…Thank-you.'

'With all my pleasure, my queen.'

 _Anything. Anything. Anything._

 _Even if it hurt. Even if I want to cry._

 _As long as you're happy._

 _I will do…anything…_


	24. Broken Steps

Broken Steps

She was up before the sun had risen. The sky was a pale blue, just barely preparing for the day to come. Gerda had offered to join her, of course, but Elsa needed a moment alone. She wanted time alone. She desired to be with nature and her thoughts without distraction. Some trolls had stirred as the queen quietly made her way to an overhang of earth, her legs dangling off the side and a few feet off the ground. The cool summer wind brushed her hair, and the queen tried to smile, yet it wouldn't come naturally.

The night before had posed some dangerous questions; questions that prevented the queen from getting a sound sleep. Images of her suitors, Gerda and, of course, Anna were the source of her anxiety, and Elsa could only toss and turn over and over, hating the idea of keeping her maid awake, but always optimistic that a new position for rest would be her solution.

Elsa still didn't have an answer. She still couldn't commit to any one course. Gerda had given her a very cruel but very necessary awakening. Truthfully, Elsa found her maid physically attractive enough; she knew this. But even with such knowledge, she couldn't fathom the thought of actually making love to the younger girl while Anna remained so prominently in her mind. Gerda's point was well made. If Elsa couldn't even do that with someone she nearly longed for on a pure level of lust, then it would be torture with one of her suitors, especially considering they were all men.

Elsa sighed, running her fingers through her loose hair and allowing it to fall about her face and tangle within the breeze. Her eyes were in an eternal haze of mist, and her cheeks felt overly flushed. She was tired, but sleep seemed so impossible.

'Oh, hey there, little lady.' Anna made her presence known with only a hint of apprehension in her voice.

Elsa's lips finally cracked, and she turned her vision down to find her sister, her hair a disaster but her overall presentation exceedingly gorgeous to the queen.

'You dare speak to me in such a way?' Elsa grinned.

Anna hopped up to where her sibling relaxed, sitting close and letting her bare legs flop beside Elsa's.

'I dare. You gonna do something about it?'

Elsa closed her eyes and shook her head, nudging Anna with her shoulder and knowing the answer was so very close now. This notion of peace and tranquility; of love and sincere devotion, she only felt it for her little sister. It was so twisted, yet so right at the same time. Elsa was in agony, and admittedly, she still struggled, but Anna added clarity and purpose to her life. It wasn't a fact she could ignore or dismiss easily anymore.

'I could do many things about it, yes.' Elsa teased back.

'Oh? Now I'm curious.'

'You want to become a snowman?'

'Might be kinda neat.'

'And cold.'

'Well, yeah. But for a second…neat.'

'You'd survive for longer than a second.'

'You think?'

'It depends what temperature I set you at.'

'Ah! Of course. How could I not think of that?'

'You would make a cute snowman, at the very least.'

'Um…cute snow- _woman_. Jeez, Elsa; don't be sexist.'

'Pardon me?'

'I'm not a man, am I?'

'N-no…' Elsa stuttered, her heart not capable of processing what that statement meant. An heir would no longer be a problem, but would she still be attracted to Anna if she were a man? Not likely. No. Elsa certainly preferred the curves and soft touches of a woman. She absolutely desired the fairer sex above any other option.

'So,' Anna hunched her arms and gave her sister a mischievous look. 'What was yesterday all about? Was it the headache talking, or is there something I need to know?'

Elsa flinched. She knew she wouldn't get away with it. She knew it but she was still hoping somehow.

'Stress. I…did not act kindly to you. I'm sorry. I was taking out my frustrations on the only person I could.'

'Your little sister? Yeah, yeah. I get it.'

'Yes. My little sister. The same little sister who knows me inside and out and could even tell that I was upset. I can only be completely honest with you, Anna.'

Anna bit at her lower lip and side-glanced Elsa.

'What about Gerda?'

'G-Gerda?'

'You must talk to her. She's your head maid. It's basically her job to make sure you're okay mentally and to help you out with the more private stuff.'

'Well…I suppose that is true.'

'Ah. Hahah! Makes sense. I mean, I guess I can't always be there, right?'

The queen almost wished Anna hid this side of herself from Elsa in addition to everyone else. It was brutal to see, primarily when Elsa suspected she was the cause of such anguish.

'She is not my sister though.' Elsa responded quickly. 'I did not grow up with her. She can only know me to a very certain extent; just as…Kristoff knows you, correct?'

Anna puffed her cheeks and blew out air forcefully, making a faint sound as she did so.

'I guess that's a fair comparison.'

'Although I do not love Gerda, so it remains a faint parallel at best.'

'True.' Anna said distantly. 'I mean, she's a girl and all. That'd be weird.'

Elsa's head throbbed, a heated pulse wave coursing through her veins in an instance of frustration.

'You're somewhat fixated on "girls" and "boys" in relationships, aren't you?'

'Huh? Um, obviously! I-I mean, it _would_ be strange, wouldn't it? It wouldn't be right if you had some kind of girl crush on your maid. Hahah! Jeez, Elsa. Why are you so uppity all of a sudden?'

'Because,' Elsa bit at her tongue and thought of Arthur and Lynn, the brave king explaining the purpose of his sword and the happiness he had found. She couldn't live like this anymore. Baby steps at the very least. Baby steps. A step in the direction Elsa _wanted_ to go. 'I…happen _not_ to find it terribly strange.'

Silence. The morning was deathly quiet save for the small gusts of wind passing through the forest around the valley and some trolls snoring rather loudly. Nonetheless, Elsa's ears filled with ringing, and she watched as Anna's face become unreadable, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

'Elsa…are you…?'

Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly, Anna easily read into Elsa's rhetoric.

'I am not.' Elsa refused so sharply that Anna's lips clamped shut. Baby steps. Baby steps. Not quite yet. 'But I do not condemn those who are. If one is fortunate enough to find love, no matter what its form, who am I to judge them? I'm a queen, certainly, but my concerns rest with political unrest and economic stabilization for my people, not who is finding happiness with who behind closed doors.'

Elsa could feel the heat rising into her cheeks, but if she was going to pursue _anything_ with Anna, she needed to make her views known…somewhat. How Anna reacted to this was pivotal. Elsa's heart beat within her rapidly, her faith in her sister tested unexpectedly.

'Wow.' Anna sighed happily. 'I…I didn't expect you to think like that, to be honest.' The younger sister's legs swung more rapidly over the small drop.

'Oh?'

'Yep. You've always been a little rigid with rules and stuff, right? I mean, you didn't have much of a choice being the next queen and all. But…you've changed, haven't you? I'm not sure when, and maybe it started with the coronation, but you've…' Anna diverted her eyes, a bashfulness coming over her. 'You've become more incredible to me than ever before.'

Elsa tried not to make her joy at the comment show too outwardly. She was struggling more and more as her affection rekindled upon the natural connection she felt with her younger sister. She truly felt like her other half. This conversation exemplified just how easily the two girls could talk and connect. Elsa loved it. Elsa loved this feeling of such deep and intimate trust.

'You inspired me.' Elsa admitted quietly. 'Your way of living was one I always looked upon in awe. I wanted to be more like you. I want to be as loving, kind, and approachable as you. I don't mean to repeat myself, Anna, but _you're the_ incredible one.'

'Heh. I just kinda bumble around; you know that.'

'But you do it in the most appealing way possible.' Elsa wasn't sure if it was the appropriate thing to say, but she wanted to compliment Anna, and if her sister found it somewhat flirtatious, then so be it. Small steps.

Another break. Elsa couldn't look. She didn't want to see how Anna reacted to her comment. She still didn't have her own answer.

'I'm okay with it too, you know?' Anna spoke up, her voice smaller than usual, but still sure. 'Love is too precious to put a cage around. I've always thought that. I just…Kristoff sorta suggested I was crazy when I mentioned it one time, so I guess I was a little nervous about saying it again to you. I was trying to convince myself that he was right. I didn't know. I thought maybe I _was_ a little nuts.'

Elsa was filled with emotion in that moment. The thought of anyone belittling Anna's loving opinion on such matters enraged her. Although her head sparked with discomfort, an aura of power subconsciously encircled the queen without her even knowing it. Only when Anna touched Elsa's hand that rested painfully close to hers did the queen ease herself out of the irritation.

'Hey! It's fine; really. Kristoff is a wonderful, caring guy. He's a little simple sometimes, and that's part of why I like him, so I should've expected as much. No biggie! Down, boy!'

'Hm. Did he even ask for you to elaborate on your thoughts on the matter?'

'It wasn't a discussion for him. It's just a matter of fact, and that's okay. It's not like he hates people like that; he just thinks they're confused or…something. It doesn't bother me.'

'It should.' Elsa answered quickly. 'It's a difference in values, and it speaks volumes for his intellectual capabilities. Kristoff has proven himself a good man, I'll give him that, but as marriage material, this new piece of information concerns me.'

'Well, we're not talking marriage just yet, so no worries there.' Anna tried to laugh as she spoke, but Elsa could tell that her little sister was a little annoyed. That was fine. Elsa's defences were up. She was unselfishly looking out for Anna…wasn't she?

'The trolls seem to think otherwise.'

'They thought that before Kristoff and I were even dating. They don't really get the whole way us humans do the courting thing. Waste of time, in their opinion.'

'Still, I think you should breach the subject with him again. It's important.'

'Maybe…' Anna evaded, and Elsa decided she would leave it at that for now. 'Anyway, how about that noggin'? I could feel your magic amping up for a second there, so are you feeling okay again?'

'Honestly? There is still some pressure in my head. My magic feels unstable, and it concerns me.' Elsa turned to Anna and almost snickered, the girl's rat nest of morning hair more evident now that Elsa's emotions had calmed some. 'But what causes me more anxiety is this thing on your head.'

Anna laughed.

'Again? Jeez! It keeps attacking me at night!'

'Allow me.' Elsa pushed a small amount of moistness into her fingers, noting the spark of effort it normally didn't take, and combed Anna's hair affectionately, feeling the other girl's somewhat thicker locks and loving the way the auburn looked within her grasp. The streak of platinum gave the queen pause, but she tried not to make it obvious. She should've known it was futile.

'I love it. You know that.' Anna hummed, her eyes closed and a goofy smile on her face.

'I-I know…' Elsa lied.

'It's a part of you with me always. I really, really love it.'

 _It almost killed you._ Elsa thought bitterly, but she kept it to herself, knowing how Anna would react to such a negative way of seeing the collection of hair. She continued to shape Anna's gorgeous mane with a gentility unlike any other, and in time, Elsa simply allowed her fingers to stroke at her sister's scalp and provide some pleasure that way.

'Mm.' Anna buzzed, the sound forcing an immediate tinge of longing within Elsa. 'Has anyone ever told you that your touch is kinda amazing?'

'Not really…'

'Well, it is. If one of your suitors ends up winning your heart, he might have to compete with me to get moments like these.'

Elsa blinked, swallowing uncomfortably.

'There would never be a competition. You would take priority every time.'

A beat.

'Heheh. I can live with that.' Anna shrugged.

Elsa meant for _that_ to be a little flirtatious as well, but Anna didn't really react. It was true that Elsa wasn't exactly sure _how_ to be incredibly forward when it came to such matters, but she was hoping for more to work with. Perhaps it was for the better. She didn't know what she wanted quite yet anyway. It was good that she was so very clumsy in this regard.

'There.' Elsa moved her hand to the side of Anna's face and held it there, looking down slightly at her sister's glowing eyes. 'Perfect.'

'I doubt it, but you definitely helped so I don't freak any of the guards out.'

Elsa knew it was her cue to remove the touch she relished in, and she absolutely meant to, but she couldn't. The sensation of Anna's cheek within her palm and this close proximity, it was too alluring. Anna must've sensed it too, for her expression of teasing relaxation faltered, and her body shifted, as if suggesting she was about to react in some way.

'My queen?' A stout and powerful voice in the form of Arvid's sounded, and both sisters flinched away from one another simultaneously. Within another couple of seconds, the large man appeared, his armour crackling with every step. 'Ah! Here you are. Gerda kept claiming you were not over yonder. She was oddly insistent about me not checking, but here you be. We are about to break our fast before heading out. Would you like to join us?'

'Of course.' Elsa sighed, finding Anna's eyes once more and leaving it at that. It was for the best. It was for the best. It was for the best. If she kept telling herself this, perhaps Elsa's decision would provide a path for itself.

* * *

Returning to the forest trail was a welcome sight for Elsa. Although the caravan creaked and wobbled, and the group was down only one horse, impressively, forcing Percival to give up his noble steed to Arvid due to weight issues for the caravan's maximum capacity, it was still good to be up and moving again. Elsa valued the simple choices lately. She valued having a destination laid out before her. For now, it was about returning to Arendelle's palace and finding the mirror, or Devil, or both.

"I'll do my darn best to help you all out." Bulda had said when it was decided that she would be accompanying Elsa and her group back to the palace. Next to Grand Pabbie, she was the most sensitive when it came to the happenings of magic and its presence within the world. It was the most logical call, although her weight alone, surprisingly, made for a fairly slow ride. Elsa didn't have the heart to tell the enthusiastic troll to simply roll through the forest and meet her at Arendelle, so the journey would be a long one even if all went well. At least Bulda was happy, gaping out the back of the carriage with glee.

'I'm looking forward to a shower.' Anna mentioned eventually, tugging at her shirt in disgust.

'I am as well. The morning's schedule didn't really allow us time for that.' The older sister agreed.

'You all shoulda just went on there with Gerda. She was washin' her skirt and wetting her hair in the spring we all use before breakfast. Coulda had yourselves a fine ol' pool party.' Bulda grunted almost angrily.

'True.' Elsa nodded, but she had enjoyed the privacy with her sister in that time, and she wouldn't have given that up for the world. It affirmed and mystified more than a little.

'I-it was a little cool, but refreshing.' Gerda added. She looked somewhat adorable with her damp hair and fresh face curled up in the corner of the caravan, kitty-cornered next to Elsa, space forcing a close quarter situation.

'I'm impressed this caravan held up through the surprise attack by those golem guys. Whoever made this thing should get a raise, Elsa. Seriously! Kinda glad you didn't lose your sword here!' Anna tapped at the blade, and Elsa had to affirm her comments with a sound of approval.

'You're absolutely right. A lesser man's work could have made the situation much more fatal. I'll have Leonard look into it.'

'A-are you still holding the ball this evening, my queen?'

'A ball? Can I come? I've never been to a ball before! Er…what _is_ a ball? Is it…a big round thing or what? That doesn't sound right.' Bulda scratched her head.

'It's a dance, Bulda. It's to help Elsa decide on which suitor she should marry, remember?' Anna laughed.

'Ah! Right!'

'I think I will allow the ball to occur. Devil will likely know that, upon our return, we are aware of his existence. I would like Bulda to attend the ball, indefinitely, to hopefully confirm or deny Devil's presence among the suitors, attendants, or even the guards from other kingdoms.'

'That I can do, Queen Elsa. This big sniffer isn't just for looks, although Cliff just loves it, I'll have you all know.'

'It _is_ pretty impressive.' Anna smiled widely and leaned in to the smaller troll, showing off just how easily she connected with anyone around her without bias or prejudice.

'Hopefully we arrive back at Arendelle with enough time to prepare for the event, then…' Gerda said distantly. She was always a little reserved in public, but Elsa certainly noticed a more distance between the maid and everyone around her since the trip began.

'We know what to look out for now, so it shouldn't be a problem.' Elsa assured her little group. 'Nils is scouting ahead as best as he can, while Percival, Jostein, and Arvid are keeping keen eyes on our immediate area. If we should encounter the golems, a plan of action has apparently been made by Percival and his men. There is little to be concerned with.'

'W-what of your magic, my queen?' Gerda inquired, finally staring at Elsa directly, as if searching for the true answer in the woman's eyes rather than what her words relayed. It was frightening to be observed so competently.

'I can use it if necessary, although I would rather not rely on it considering my mind's condition.'

'What!? Grand Pabbie didn't heal you right? Shoulda told me! I would have set the record straight!' Bulda sounded genuinely aghast.

'H-he said that damage to the brain or head is difficult to fully heal with magic, especially for someone who also can use such power. He said to give it time and to not overextend yourself, my queen.'

Elsa sighed. So, Gerda had gone that far out of concern for her wellbeing. While Elsa was busy trying to poorly make amends and flirt with her sister, Gerda was ensuring she was physically well enough for the dangers ahead. This young girl deserved some form of reward at the soonest opportunity for excelling in her duties with every chance she had.

'You boys gonna earn your keep today? You get the chance to impress my sister, and she's still looking for a king!' Anna was clearly joking, and her words did get a chuckle out of Jostein and even Percival, but Elsa still gave Anna a look of warning…which the younger girl shrugged off with ease and a glorious beaming smile.

* * *

'We are almost at the entrance to the forest, my queen.' Jostein's voice was jarring, and Elsa snapped up, rubbing her eyes. She didn't remember falling asleep. She didn't remember falling asleep in Anna's lap. She wiped her eyes and mouth, worried that in her vulnerable state she had appeared unseemly.

'Rise and shine, Beautiful.' Anna teased, but Elsa wished she meant the word in a slightly different way.

'I am so sorry. How rude of me.'

'Rude? You're tired. Nothin' wrong with that.' Bulda assured the queen. 'You got a lot on your plate. Best rest up now, because it sounds like this evenin' is going to be a wee bit eventful.'

'W-we were all resting a little bit at one point.' Gerda spoke up to make her lady feel a little better.

'I think I bopped your head with mine at one time. I'm surprised you didn't wake up. Heheh.' Anna allowed her shoulder to press against her sister's, and Elsa found herself tensing at the lovely connection.

'I suppose I was very fatigued. Tents do not treat me well, it seems.'

'You're such a princess.' Anna laughed.

'Or a queen.' Gerda also giggled.

'I cannot deny that.' Elsa looked about, a form of unease settling into her chest. 'There was no sign of the golems?'

'Apparently not.' Bulda chuckled. 'Guess we got lucky, huh?'

However, as if on cue, Nils' voice could be heard screaming at the top of his lungs toward the caravan. All the girls within the back of the form of transport tried to poke their heads out, but a commotion arose all at once, with Percival shutting the blinds and the sounds of steel grinding against a sheath echoing within the forest that soon began to rumble as if a miniature earthquake was occurring.

'Stay in the carriage and do not move!' Percival hollered, the urgency in his voice belying any semblance of the calm he usually retained with ease.

'They're chasing him, sir.' Arvid grunted, his enormous weapon tapping on his shoulder, so it sounded.

'T-they're way faster than we thought.' Jostein stammered.

'And there's two more on top of it all.'

' _Take the horses and run! Run! Run! Run!_ ' Nils screeched, and the earth's trembling elevated to a near catastrophic level, the caravan threatening to topple over and the horses screeching in panic.

'This isn't safe anymore! We gotta get out!' Anna glanced about, already moving to the back of the vehicle. She had an uncanny way of dealing with danger. A bizarre hold of focus found her in everything she did, and the usually gung-ho, go lucky Anna became mechanical in enacting survival instincts…even if she was somewhat rash at times.

'Anna's right! Come on, ladies!' Bulda grabbed at Gerda while Anna took Elsa's hand.

'Agreed. Let's go.' Elsa was soon on the quivering earth, the sheer weight of the squad of golems making it seem as though the very ground would split open under their strain. It was hard to stand, let alone run, but the four girls stumbled as best they could, unsure if retreating deeper into the forest would provide any form of coverage from the oncoming threat. It was like trying to run in a nightmare; nothing seemed to work properly, and movements were sluggish at best.

'Arvid!' Percival hollered, and the beast of a man met with one of the golems, the sound of his mace crushing a chunk of the magical creature incredible, the largest of Elsa's guards screaming as if he too were a monster.

Arrows flew from Nils' crossbow, but they proved hardly effective, as Jostein also quickly discovered.

'Go, my queen!' Percival commanded before charging himself into the fray, the earth only shaking briefly when the golems made any form of quick shift in their positioning. Percival's blade shone in the morning light, and his skill was displayed as he managed to slice a piece of another golem's side out. However, it was as if the greatest fighter within Elsa's ranks was using a chiseling tool. It would take hundreds of strikes to do any real damage, and the stamina required for such aggression was astronomical.

'They can't win…!' Anna gasped, clearly as aware as Elsa of the dire odds.

Jostein and Nils also had their swords drawn now, but their swings lacked the precision and strength of their superior officer, and it wasn't long until Jostein, clearly the least capable in battle, was hit by one of the four golems, his armour easily crumbling at his side and a blood-curdling grunt escaping his tightened jaw as he toppled over and over upon the ground.

'Arvid!' Percival was giving instruction, holding his own but unable to stop the other two golems from wandering, closing in on the guards and encircling them in what would become a massacre in seconds.

'I can only do so much!' Arvid howled, crushing another sector of his opponent. The golems didn't react to any notion of pain, it seemed, and thus, even with a fifth of its body hacked and smashed apart, Arvid's golem remained a threat.

Elsa knew Percival was commanding Arvid to move to the other guards' aid, Nils attempting to protect Jostein and only just hardly managing that, but Arvid was right: he was only one man, and the odds were against them all. The horses had long fled, Percival's being the only one that required a hard slap from the captain before it reluctantly joined its cowardly brethren. The guards were on their own.

'W-we should listen to Percival. They are performing their duty.' Gerda said quietly.

'No! Then we're basically leaving them to die!' Anna countered, her voice full of emotion.

'I-if Elsa is hurt, t-then their sacrifice w-will mean n-nothing.'

Elsa could tell Gerda hated what she was saying. Her nervous tick was out of control, but her loyalty to Elsa overrode everything in the maids' mind.

'You can't use your magic, Queen Elsa?' Bulda inquired, strangely distant from the situation.

'I won't be able to produce anything that can deal with such beings. It's too soon. If I push myself like yesterday, I could…I may lose my powers altogether.' Elsa felt it. Her magic was weak, as if a physical sprain circulated her whole body. If she broke past the restraints put in place to protect her, she couldn't imagine the consequences. But at the same time, she was with Anna: she couldn't fathom leaving her men to die so heartlessly. She was the queen, and this was just one of many difficult decisions, but her heart wouldn't let her become a true queen of ice.

'Curses…!' Percival growled, his left arm hanging at his side as he repositioned himself. He was injured, and his comrades looked no better. The earth continued to shake as the golems went for the kill, their emotionless movement eerie in its silent descent. The guards must have assumed Elsa and her group had escaped, for the queen saw a terrifying visage of acceptance in Percival's expression. He had fulfilled his role. It was the least he could do. Arvid, Nils, and even Jostein had varying degrees of the same reprieve. They were clearly frightened on various levels, but there was a sense of relief as well. It made Elsa's stomach drop.

'I won't let them die. I won't!'

Anna evidently saw the same thing Elsa did, for before anyone could say anything, the girl burst from the forest's coverage and charged into the caravan.

'Anna…!' Elsa's throat collapsed, and images of her sister being crushed by the golems gave her immediate nausea.

'P-Princess Anna!'

'Anna! Don't be a fool!' Bulda added as well.

Elsa was already on her feet, but Gerda held her at the waist, grappling her tightly.

'N-no…! No, my queen! Please don't! I-i-if you go, t-then…!'

'Release me, Gerda! My sister is in danger!'

' _T-t-they'll kill you!_ ' Gerda sobbed.

Anna emerged from the front of the caravan with Arthur's sword in both hands. She dragged it behind her miserably and screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking and raspy in desperation.

'Come and get me, you stupid rocks! Can you keep up? Let's go!' She threw the blade as best she could, but it hardly went three feet before plopping to the ground. Unfortunately for Anna, despite her apparent plan to draw the golems away from the guards and make a run for it, one of the golems charged immediately, its earthshaking stomps unbalancing Anna.

'You fool!' Percival shouted. 'Arvid! Go to her!'

'I-I can't…!'

Anna's eyes stretched open, and she instinctively lifted her arms up in defense before she felt a wall slam into her and crush her into the ground, tossing her body about as if it were a rag doll.

Elsa wasn't one to raise her voice. She wasn't one to let her emotions completely overtake her outward actions anymore. She felt everything very strongly, of that there was no doubt whatsoever, but she had been trained to conduct herself professionally and as a queen always would.

However…

' _Noooooooooooo…!_ '

Elsa's scream reached a new octave for the queen, and Gerda was forced off of her, frost forming on the maid's arms as Elsa dashed out of the forest. In another second, the golem that had struck Anna was elevated nearly one hundred feet into the air, punctured by an enormous glacier blade that looked like the claw of a monstrous behemoth.

Elsa breathed out mist heavily, bringing her extended hand down and proceeding dangerously toward the other three golems, eruptions of icicles forming with every step she took, a freezing aura of untapped power encircling her body and only extending its pulsating mass as time passed.

There was silence, and the golems, not knowing logical thinking beyond crushing that which they had been encoded to deal with, charged at the queen of Arendelle. Elsa stopped, her eyes full of neon blue malice, and simply waved both her hands out from her center, a blast of magic, like a tsunami, sweeping up the golems and transfixing them in place with hundreds of glacier blades not unlike the largest one reserved to deal a crushing defeat to the golem who had dared lay a hand on the ice queen's little sister.


	25. Rational Begone

Rational Begone

It burned.

It burned, it burned, it burned.

Elsa's veins were on fire.

It hurt.

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt.

This was the worst recoil she had ever felt. Her mind was breaking. Her breath was ice. Her eyes felt like granite. The scariest part of it all? She was losing control by the second. The cold wouldn't stop. The blizzard in her soul couldn't be quelled. The more she thought of Anna, broken and hurt, the more rage fueled the blue flames in her soul.

Elsa had utterly stopped the threat of the golems, and the rock monsters were on display like some form of grotesque art exhibit, but this wasn't enough for the queen. Her hands cracked and her pupils dilated as her arms reached out, fingers curled and clawed, quivering before she brought them into her stomach and screamed, thoughts of hellish mortification crushing her from the inside out.

The golems attempted to move within their fixation, but not another second passed prior to the ice holding them elevated above the earth twisting and turning, ripping the humanoid beings into hundreds of pieces before plowing into their remains upon the earth, crushing them over and over and over again, Elsa's voice howling within the forest all the while until nothing remained but dust that blew away in the morning gusts of wind.

When she knew the threat had been dealt with, Elsa gripped at her temples, crashing her knees into the ground and breathing heavily, attempting to calm her nerves for what felt like hours, the pain peaking at regularly agonizing intervals. Footsteps were all around her, and a light pair approached rapidly until another set overrode them and a set of arms embraced the ice queen, instantaneous warmth finding the lady of Arendelle's very person.

'Easy, Elsa. Easy. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Jeez…That was incredible…'

 _Anna…!?_

Elsa looked up, pushing her head against her sister's until she could see the beauty that was the girl she loved. Her heart filled with passion, and the tears wouldn't stop, her magic immediately soothed, and only a throbbing headache of unparalleled proportion continuing to remind Elsa of her current condition.

'…You're okay?'

'Course I'm okay. You know I'm made of tougher stuff than all that.'

The playful grin. The eyes full of life. The boisterous voice. This was Anna. She had scrapes on her face, and her arm felt somewhat weak in its grip about Elsa, but this was, indeed, Anna. Elsa thought, for a split second, that she had lost her. It was the catalyst for…

Elsa glanced at the destruction she had commanded within hardly a minute.

…the catalyst for this.

'Anna; be careful!' Bulda grunted, touching the girl's shoulder and pumping her own remedial magic into it.

'You're hurt…?' The panic returned.

'Well, I _did_ kinda use my arms to try and not get crushed, you know? I _might've_ busted one up just a tad, but it should be okay if I'm careful.'

Bulda shook her head in disapproval, but Elsa couldn't believe that Anna had escaped such a blow with so little injury. Her mind still attempted to wrap around the very notion.

'It shouldn't be possible.' Percival confirmed, his men joining him, with Jostein assisted by the massive Arvid. 'Even with armour and evasive action to reduce the overall damage, Jostein's ribs have been cracked indefinitely, and there could be even more severe damage. _Without_ armour? Princess Anna…you should be…'

Elsa knew what Percival was alluding to. She agreed. It's why she had lost all reason. Perhaps not the worst case scenario, but Anna surely would be crippled, at the very least. And yet…!

'Trust me, I know. When that thing came at me and I had nowhere to go, I thought, "Well, this is a really dumb way to go. A giant rock creature thing is gonna slap me so hard that I don't wake up". I was pretty scared, obviously, but then…I don't know, it just didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It was like getting tackled in a game or something? Nah. Harder than that, but still not…like… _crazy_ super hard. I'm not making sense.'

'The situation doesn't make sense. Those things weighed hundreds of pounds. My mace could barely break them apart. What are you made of, Princess Anna?' Arvid shook his head, still in disbelief.

'Um, hopes and dreams, of course.'

'S-shouldn't we just be happy Princess Anna is okay?' Gerda interjected, and her voice brought Elsa even closer to reality.

'Yes. This is true. My sister…Anna…' Elsa managed to push herself off the ground, taking Anna's hands in her own and holding them tightly, her nose almost touching her sister's as she stared at her more than a little affectionately. She watched as Anna's cheeks turned red, and it tugged at the anxiety barely being tamed as it was.

'If I had lost you…I don't know what I would have done.'

'S-sorry…' Anna's eyes darted about, and Elsa released her at that, realizing she was very much in public.

'Ain't it sweet? To have a bond like the two of you; makes a girl a wee bit jealous, right, Gerda?' Bulda sighed.

'My sisters and I…g-get along.' Gerda remained very still, her perfect posture unmoving. Her hands clenched tightly together in her lap, but that was all she revealed.

The group took but a moment to survey the area, whistles coming from Nils and Arvid at the sight of the remaining piles of golem powder that continued to slowly flow away into the sky.

'Unbelievable…' Nils kept saying, as if replaying the scene over and over in his head.

'We best move along, my queen. Thankfully, we draw close to the entrance to the forest, so the loss of our horses shouldn't be too burdensome. Retrieval of the caravan is simple enough at a later time. Princess Anna? How do you fair?' Percival stepped into the circle of Bulda, Gerda, Anna, and Elsa while his men collected what they could from the caravan into their travelling bags.

'Keep it on the down low, but I might need a teensy tiny bit of help here and there. I'm sorta dizzy, and that's not the funnest thing in the world.' Anna whispered dramatically, going so far as to lean in and create a mini barrier with her hand for herself and the capable guard.

'That is fine. Queen Elsa? What of you?'

If Elsa was being honest, she would have claimed needing more than a little break. Anna's presence had helped her calm the dangerous storm that was threatening to tear her body apart, but it lingered, the excess use of Elsa's dormant powers taxing beyond her current capabilities.

'I may also need assistance, but I think I am fairing better than my sister.'

'Very well.' Percival stepped back, taking off his gauntlets and bringing his hands to his mouth just before a loud whistle was made. Within the time it took for Elsa to fathom what the guard was doing, Percival's horse had already returned, swaying its head back and forth enthusiastically as it met its partner.

'This is Efwc, in case you were not aware. He is the best horse I have ever dealt with and my most trusted companion. He will see you both safely out of the forest. Feel free to rest while he carries you.'

'He really is beautiful.' Anna pet the near-completely black steed, and the horse, like every other living creature, responded to Anna with instinctual kindness and love. Elsa didn't understand why the simple sight of her sister connecting so positively with others brought her such joy, but she knew she couldn't get enough, and it only brought her decision regarding such emotions to the forefront of her brain once again.

'Thank-you, Percival. I'll take you up on that offer.'

'My queen.' The guard bowed, holding Efwc's harness while Arvid came around to help both Elsa and Anna onto the proud beast. Elsa had experienced her fair share of riding horses at the palace, but this felt reasonably different. She was out in the wild, and Anna held her from behind, which did very little to help her anxiousness.

'Y-you look quite regal up there, Queen Elsa.' Gerda came by, seeming smaller than ever from the height of the horse's saddle.

'I do not dislike riding, so this is a welcome change of pace.' Elsa admitted.

Once everything from the caravan and surrounding area was collected (including Arthur's sword), the small party made their way out of the forest, Arvid's enormous shoulders balancing a number of bags and the various camping gear. The other guards carried their weight as well, but none could compare to the mass of the token tank of the group.

'Be at ready, men; we thought there only two golems yet we were forced into a battle with four. Do not assume it's all over yet.' Percival commanded reasonably.

Elsa prayed her captain was wrong, for she feared what would happen if she were to be forced into another situation that demanded she expend so much energy at once. For now, at the very least, she drunk in the sensation of Anna's arms wrapped tightly about her waist. She felt like one of the princes from the fairy tales Anna used to obsess over as a child. She felt like someone her sister could fall in love with.

'You've got such a skinny waist, Elsa. What's your secret? I'm the one bumbling around while you sit in meetings all day. Not fair. Definitely not fair.'

'It's all about portions. You tend to overeat, while I am somewhat careful, really. I don't know why you're complaining though, because your weight seems very appropriate; perfect even.'

'Heh. So _you_ say, but the mirror says otherwise. I'm starting to see a little more shape sneaking in the sides.'

'We both know mirrors are evil anyway, so don't listen to anything it has to say.'

'Hahah! That's kinda true. I like that way of thinking.'

Elsa knew Gerda was within earshot, but Bulda seemed to be talking the maid's ear off while Nils led the way on foot, gliding through the forest and darting about the path stealthily. The entrance could be seen in the distance, so it wouldn't be long, but Elsa still wished she had more time like this with Anna. After all, the moment they all returned, the ball would be the priority, and then what? Elsa's final hour approached, and how she handled herself from here forward not only dictated her own life, but the lives of many. Could she possibly be so selfish again? It wasn't likely…

Elsa move one of her hands atop of Anna's, gripping them suddenly.

'I am glad you're okay.'

'Same…' Anna rested her head on Elsa's back, and the older sister felt a chill run her spine.

'And you don't know what happened?'

'Well…I didn't say anything because I knew Percy would totally not believe me, but it's almost like…like the golem eased off at the last second. Maybe? I know it sounds crazy, and I don't really believe it myself, but that's all I can think of. It should've hurt a lot more. I shouldn't be okay. I mean, I'm _not_ feeling perfect or whatever, but…yeah. That's about it.'

'The golems were mechanical at best. They didn't seem to have sight or the ability to make judgement of any kind. How is this possible?'

'Not a clue. All I know is those rockies definitely messed with the wrong girl's little sister.'

Elsa wanted to be proud of how she retaliated, but part of her disliked losing herself so easily to emotion. It proceeded to be a weakness she wished to overcome. Under most circumstances, she had gotten so much better, but it was amazing how instantaneously unravelled Elsa became in the face of Anna being hurt in any degree. The headache reminded Elsa how dangerous her powers remained, and the nausea made her want to withhold using them for quite some time.

'It would seem that way.' Elsa answered softly. At that moment, Gerda turned from some ways up the path and smiled sheepishly, as if she was tiring of humouring Bulda's almost endless slew of conversational topics. Elsa waved back with encouragement, and the maid gave her one final giggle before facing forward anew.

Anna's grip around Elsa tensed.

'She really adores you, doesn't she?'

'Gerda? Well, yes. It would appear so.'

'Do you like her as your head maid?'

'I do. She's very sensitive to my needs.'

'That's good…' Anna moved her face so her chin rested on the back of Elsa's right shoulder. She was suddenly closer than ever before over the past day. Elsa could smell her sister. It was such a familiar scent. It was Anna's natural aroma, and it brought nostalgic flavours of adoration to the queen's mind. She tried not to turn completely red.

'I'm annoyed with myself.' Anna said suddenly, and Elsa could only raise a brow and wait for more. 'I'm the one in a relationship, but even the thought of you being so close with Gerda drives me crazy. Talk about double standards, huh? Not fair. I suck.'

Elsa suctioned in her lips and tried not to make a ridiculous face as she did so. Anna's words brought her goosebumps, and the feeling of her sister's breath in her ears made her even less in control.

'It…is understandable.' Elsa couldn't believe how level she managed to keep her voice. 'You know how possessive I can be as well. It is a similar situation.'

'I guess…' Anna mumbled. 'Is it really normal though? Do you think we should find some help? You know, like family counselling or something? Hahah! Maybe we have separation anxiety. I think about living with Kristoff and being on our own sometimes and…well…I should be happier, but it feels like I'm digging at my own heart. Being any kind of distance from you is definitely _not_ something I want. Weird, right?'

Elsa gulped, noticing the restriction of her throat making the process difficult. The entrance to the forest would be upon them in minutes, but she wanted this conversation to continue. What was Anna getting at? Was Elsa simply projecting her desires upon the words her sister could've just been saying as Elsa's younger sibling; not a potential love interest? It was maddening. If only Anna knew…

'I do not think it's "weird". I have made it clear that…that I have the same thoughts. You're just as much a part of my life as my own body, it feels. Without you, a piece of me is missing. You are my weakness. You make me vulnerable to everything. A thought about you, a memory of us, and a touch of your hand, they all elevate me into a realm of pure bliss. Our love has been proven time and time again, and I refuse to let you out of my sight again. That is…until you wish to be.'

Elsa felt her mouth twitch. Was it too much? She tried to keep her words neutral enough. It was difficult not to lose herself and confess right then and there, but what good would such an act do? Elsa hadn't decided to pursue that thorny path yet. Not just yet.

Anna's arm embraced Elsa's waist tightly once more, and just when Elsa thought that to be enough, a small, moist presence made her neck tremble, and it took the queen a moment to comprehend that Anna had just kissed her lightly upon the exposed skin barely revealed within the entanglement of her hair.

'Heh. Gotcha.' Anna muttered. When Elsa tried to turn and see what sort of face her sister was making, Anna's hands found her cheeks and forced her to focus on the oncoming opening. 'Good to know I can still catch you off guard here and there, huh? I'm basically a thief of the night when I want to be.'

'Anna...?' Elsa was speechless. Anna wasn't one to kiss anyone willy-nilly. It just didn't happen. Certainly, as very small girls, Anna had pecked Elsa here and there in her spastic nature, but ever since they had become adults, it was just something the younger sister didn't do anymore. Hug. Hold hands. Anything else was fair game, but Elsa couldn't not interpret this most recent anomaly as anything but a form of deviation from the normal relationship she thought she had with Anna. The queen of Arendelle still couldn't fathom Anna possibly feeling the same way as her, but clearly _something_ was going through the girl's mind. Jealousy over Gerda? It seemed the most likely culprit.

'I can't think of another way to say "thanks". You know, for saving my life and all. I'm in a really strange mood today, you know that? I kinda want to cry more, but I'm so happy at the same time. What time of the month is it again? I'm totally losing it. Why did I even do that? Yep. Anna's not in right now. Please leave a letter explaining your reason for being here and she'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Come again. Sorry, Elsa. Really. Um…Yeah. Just…I'm sorry.' Anna began rubbing the spot she had left a particle of her saliva, but Elsa snatched her hand and held it tight in denial.

The queen's heart thumped away, so loud she thought the guards would surely hear it. She had almost lost Anna this day. If Anna had disappeared, what would Elsa do with these feelings? How would she find any solace knowing she was too much of a coward to confront them head on? Life was fleeting. Life was a blink in the wind. Life could mean nothing or everything. Elsa needed to make a decision? No. Gerda had made it very clear there was no decision to be struggled with. Could she marry one of her suitors? Could she produce an heir with someone she didn't love? Could she truly live the rest of her life without even trying to embrace the one person she cared about more than any other in her world?

It was risky. It was practically impossible. It was foolish at the very best. Elsa knew better. She knew she shouldn't. She knew what was at stake. She knew only Gerda would have her back. It was a lonely battle. Anna was always the teaser, constantly looking to get a rise out of her sister as one of the few that could. The kiss meant nothing. The kisses meant nothing. Anna admired Elsa. She would do anything not to let her sister down.

 _None of it meant what I want it to, and yet…and yet…! I am making a mistake, but I can't stop. I won't stop. She is the one. She is the one I must discard everything for the slimmest of chances. Bring me pain, because only then can I move on and heal. Reject me, Anna. Push my insanity to the ground and mock it. I don't know who I am anymore. I love my only sister. I love the girl I grew up with and shared my life with. I want to be with Anna forever. I want to explore the rest of this world with her. I want to wake up every day with her next to me. I want to be the first one to see her messy hair and silly face in the morning. I want to kiss her. I want to hold her. I want to make love to her. I want to taste her and caress her, talk to her and debate with her. I want her at my side, holding my hand, and seeing the same sights that I see. I want to rule Arendelle with a queen; not a king. I…I…I…!_

Water filled Elsa's eyes as she continued to hold Anna's hand on her shoulder. She took one last shaky breath and then exhaled all the chains that attempted to bind her. She would start here. This would be the moment she decided to pursue the love of her little sister Anna.

Enough delay. Enough hesitation. Try and possibly fail, or cower only to assuredly fail. This was the biggest risk of her life, but Elsa would take the first step in this afternoon beneath the summer sun upon exiting a forest that reminded the queen just how fragile her existence was.

'Why would you ever be sorry, Anna?' Elsa moved her thumb about the top of her sister's hand, stroking her soft skin lightly. 'You should know by now…that your touch is the most precious of all to me.'

It was ambiguous enough, but still just the right amount of hinting at something more. Elsa and her party stepped out of the somewhat ominous forest, and Elsa knew, with the group back together completely, that Anna wouldn't have the opportunity to reply impulsively. Elsa's flirtatious wording would now stew, and when the queen felt it right, she would proceed to feel out her sister's emotions and attempt to court the single person in the kingdom she shouldn't.

Come what may, Elsa's decision had been made.


	26. Flirtatious Conversation

Flirtatious Conversation

Preparations for the ball were well underway, with Leonard frantically moving all the last details into their final phases now that Elsa had returned and confirmed her intentions to have the final night with her suitors commence despite her somewhat rough mental state. Fortunately, the queen had enough time for a nap, bath, and the proper grooming before even _she_ needed to be present, so she was fortunate in that regard at least.

Elsa was doing well to hide her utter embarrassment at having been so forward with Anna. As she had hoped, the moment she made it back to Arendelle there was hardly a chance for the two girls to converse. It was decided that Bulda would remain a rock all the way into the palace to conceal her presence, and poor Arvid was stuck pretending to have a strange fixation on the inanimate object. The townsfolk that did greet the royal party were particularly quick to poke fun at the larger guard, but they were few and far between, for Percival made it very clear that both Anna and Elsa needed to get back to their chambers and checked over by the royal doctor without delay.

With that, it hadn't taken any time at all before the sisters were escorted to their separate rooms, Bulda going with Anna, and the younger sister managing to say "goodbye" to Elsa, which only made the queen dumb with excitement. The fact Anna still wanted to talk to her was a very good thing in the young woman's eyes. Even after having time to let Elsa's words sink in, Anna wasn't repelled totally. Of course, she could still be misinterpreting Elsa's intent, but that was fine. Elsa's next plan of action _wouldn't_ be a mystery…if she did it correctly.

The queen's face felt as though it were on fire at the thought, and she covered it, forcing the palace's doctor to wonder if she perhaps had a cold or fever. Elsa admitted that it was possible, but she knew the truth, of course. Gerda remained at the queen's side through the examination, and even when Leonard had entered to confirm a couple of things, including the order of the evening's events. Once Elsa explained that Percival would update the attendant of the most important details regarding the ball and the information gained from the Valley of the Living Rock, Leonard hastily dismissed himself with a permanent bead of sweat dripping down the side of his wrinkled and stern features.

'Y-you should rest now, my queen. You look exhausted, and I imagine your magic still feels off. At least, that's what Grand Pabbie had said, and that was before your last burst.'

'True…' Elsa agreed, now that she was seated and the fatigue wrapped its uncaring arms about her. She went to discard her clothing, but it was only when she began demanding her body to do something outside of its regular basic functions that the queen realized just how achy she was. Her limbs were heavy, and her headache was progressively becoming more of an irritation.

'Allow me, my queen.' And Gerda helped Elsa slip out of her rather loose fitting-tunic and pants. As the queen of Arendelle drew closer to nudity, however, with Gerda already having also unfastened her bosom's support, she lifted her hands shakily, her cheeks flushing some.

'I-I should be fine now, Gerda. Thank-you.'

The maid backed away, with only a hint of hurt flashing across her large, dark eyes.

'…I'm sorry. I will prepare the bath while you rest, then. Shall I awake you within half an hour?'

'Yes. That would be fine.' Elsa bit at her mouth, her hands still holding her undergarment up.

'I will see you soon, my queen.'

'Thank-you.'

Elsa knew she had overreacted. She was just making things awkward between herself and Gerda by being so hyper aware of her own form. Having been intimate with Gerda in some capacity not once but twice made it a struggle not to associate the maid with pleasure in some form. Gerda's touch, after all, was very meticulous and soft, attentive to the needs of whomever she caressed. Part of Elsa wanted to reciprocate the young girl's consideration, but that would shift their relationship into a realm Elsa couldn't tempt fate with. She didn't wish to take advantage of Gerda's loyalty in any way ever again.

Elsa lay back on her bed and slipped under her covers, naked save for the underwear tight against her hips. The more she relaxed, the more she understood how much of a recoil her magical tirade had shot back into her. Her arms were pinching in a white pain, and her chest fluctuated with irregular heartbeats. It was becoming more frightening by the second. She could hear her own breaths rasping out of her heaving mouth, a gust of mist exiting the ice queen's insides with every gasp. The room itself cracked, the temperature dropping slowly the more Elsa's magic leaked from the confines of her restrictors.

 _Calm down._

The room quivered, and the queen turned to her side, gripping at the sheets weakly. Her throat wasn't working properly. Her vision became spotted with black. The white pain continued to pull at her skin, pinching and twisting it with the sole focus on torment.

 _It's in your head. You control the power; not the other way around._

Elsa bit down hard, her lip splitting and warm blood reminding her that she was alive and still very human. Yet, when that blood froze upon her chin, the panic nestled in closer, and Elsa's pupils shook throughout her socket, a sort of crazed state whispering in her reddened ear.

 _No. No. No. I don't want this again._

Again. The last time the recoil was this bad was shortly after Anna had been hurt because of Elsa. They were just children, and Elsa struggled to obtain control again after that horrific accident. Anna had been hurt because of her. Anna could have been seriously injured because of Elsa's magic. Such thoughts weren't helping.

Better thoughts. She needed her mind back. She needed warmth. She needed focus. Anna. Anna. Anna. Her smile. Her laugh. Her eyes. Her optimism. Her pouting face. Her mischievous grin. The expression of apprehension reserved for Elsa. The soft touch of her hand. The softer touch of her lips.

It was incredible. Elsa regained control, the room's heat returning and only the aching that had persisted before Elsa's temporary loss of reason remaining. Elsa blinked, finding the bowl of her snowgies upon her mantel, the little bundles of joy observing their queen with evident concern, their small sounds like that of a mewing kitten singing a chorus of worry.

'I'm fine.' The queen relayed quietly. Grand Pabbie had claimed that all Elsa needed to do after receiving his treatment would be to rest, but now that the queen had released more power than she had since creating an unprecedented winter for Arendelle, she was concerned how brutal the backlashes would continue to be. Nonetheless, the snowgies wasted no more time going to their creator's side, snuggling into her form that shaped the blanket and providing immediate comfort to Elsa.

* * *

When Elsa awoke, she was disoriented immediately. Part of her thought she was still in the Valley of the Living Rock, and then another part of her thought she was in the cave where her heart had been given a new form of hope mixed with despair.

'M-my queen?' Gerda's voice helped to ease Elsa back into her present. The familiar room of the queen welcomed Elsa back, and her chest leapt at the thought of the upcoming ball.

'How long was I asleep?'

'Not long. A little over half an hour? I have your bath ready.'

Elsa rubbed her forehead, noticing that her snowgies had retreated back to their bowl. They likely feared for their lives once Elsa started moving in her sleep, which she had, apparently, for the sheets were in quite the mess. Elsa was still trying to grasp at where she was and what her plans were for the evening. She needed more sleep, but that was a short-lived luxury. Perhaps Elsa would have been better off delaying the ball, but then Devil would gain too much time to plan his next move.

'Thank-you, Gerda. I feel quite out of it. I'm sure a good clean is necessary at this point. I don't even want to look in a mirror.'

'You're as beautiful as ever, my queen. I-in fact, I would even say you're even more alluring because this is you at your rawest, most honest state. I…like it.'

Elsa had to chuckle at that, taking a glass of water from the ever-prepared Gerda.

'You don't need to flatter me, Gerda. I would think we're past that.'

'…I-I understand, but it's the truth to me.'

Elsa swallowed four large gulps of her tasteless beverage and adjusted her eyes onto Gerda. She had taken a moment to wash her hair and powder her face, it would seem, for she appeared fresher and more alert than before. Not only that, but Elsa thought she caught something else in the younger girl's gaze that she hadn't seen before. Just as the queen lingered her evaluation, Gerda's expression returned to that to which the queen was accustomed to. Perhaps Elsa was still waking up…

Gerda offered the queen a robe and then stood up, getting to the door as Elsa covered herself.

'I-is it okay if I'm the one who helps you with your bath, my queen?' The maid asked, sounding just a little less sure of herself than usual.

Honestly, Elsa wanted to refuse the offer, but she knew what sort of value her head maid held in performing for the queen, so she nodded.

'That would be fine.'

The feeling of sinking into the royal bath was truly another luxury Elsa would have liked to prolong, but Gerda worked efficiently, her feared tempting touch diligent and lacking in any sort of usual affection. Elsa's greed puckered just so, but she knew this to be for the best, and accepted the situation for what it was. There was some silence between the two women, Elsa much more used to Gerda initiating conversation than herself. This shift in roles added a layer of awkwardness to the exchange, and Elsa, while Gerda massaged her head full of shampoo, attempted to break the silence.

'You will be attending the ball then, Gerda?'

'Y-yes. If my queen is there, I will be more than present.'

'That is good.'

It was a failed mission, as far as Elsa could tell, but after her hair was dowsed in a bucket of water, Gerda's tiny voice came forth once more.

'You have made your decision, my queen?'

A chill ran through Elsa's body despite the warmth of the water she submerged herself in.

'…Yes.'

'You're glowing again.'

'I am?'

'Y-yes. You're tired, sore, and intimidated by what's to come…but there's fire in your eyes. It's distracting. I'm trying not to look.'

'Is that why you're so quiet?' Elsa asked, flattered but still concerned.

'…It is. I'm sorry. I am also nervous. What you're going to pursue…it could ruin your life.'

'You assume I have decided to court Anna.'

'Nothing…Nothing brings the expression you have now to your visage like thoughts of Princess Anna.'

Elsa grinned, a wave of fear also coursing through her.

'You're correct, Gerda. I am unsure of how I will exactly do this, but yes, I want Anna to know how I feel. Come what may, I must tell her, or I will surely fall into the worst despair and promised insanity.'

'Kristoff remains a barrier, my queen.' Gerda mentioned in brutal honesty. Elsa sighed, moving her hands through the water and pushing the bubbles about.

'Yes. He is an obstacle no matter how I see it. Anna cares deeply about him, and I will be directly confronting her feelings with my own, asking her to selfishly give up on a perfectly good man for her own sister and a promised life of secrecy and hiding. She might not even feel the same way for me, ultimately, although I am beginning to wonder if _she_ has felt my affection more so than she lets on.'

'Princess Anna is conflicted.' Gerda reassured her lady. 'She is unbalanced and scared. S-she undoubtedly has, at the very least, an idea of how you feel, although she, naturally, denies it with all her being. She likely feels she is losing her mind in that regard, and it is in a fragile state as a result; especially with Kristoff out of the picture for the time being. Once he returns, she will likely fall into his arms again as a defensive measure against her own budding emotions.'

'You're frightening with your evaluations of others, Gerda.' Elsa giggled, getting a small smile out of the other girl.

'I-I could be wrong, but this is how I see it anyway.'

'So, you think if I play my hand right I could win her heart?'

'Honestly?' Gerda's mouth tightened for a moment before she answered with sincerity. 'Yes. I think there is more of a chance than you imagine that Anna could develop deep feelings for you…especially with Kristoff out of the picture for the moment. Y-your time is now, my queen.'

The thought stabbed Elsa's heart, and she physically flinched, her face reddening and her hands lifting up and out of the water to hold her cheeks and shake her head side to side slowly.

'Y-you truly believe that?' She asked again, on the verge of tears, the blush covering her whole face now.

'I do.' Gerda nodded slowly, but then stood up to obtain one of the many towels arranged on an elegant banister. She lowered her voice to barely a whisper, gripping the drying cloth tightly to her chest. 'B-but know that if she does not…I would love you in her place with all of my being.'

'Gerda? Did you say something more?'

'No, my queen. N-nothing worth your time whatsoever.'

* * *

Elsa had no less than three women attending to her preparation for the ball. Gerda was, of course, among them, but her grandmother also made an appearance with Laura in tow as well. Having the two older females fuss over Elsa was amusing in its own right, especially when the queen insisted that she wanted to wear her hair in a braided, loose ponytail and messily in the front, as she preferred usually. This style was tolerated most of the time, but Gerda Sr. had a little more difficulty not tying Elsa's hair in the more traditional bun of elegance and refinement. To Elsa, the bun reminded her of the failed coronation, and she refused the mention of it quite harshly when Gerda Sr. and Laura began to put up a stink.

'I want to be comfortable, ladies; please don't make me repeat myself.' Elsa eventually had said, and this seemed to silence further aggravation.

Elsa's dress, however, was chosen out exclusively by Gerda, and the queen was quickly reminded as to how well the head maid had gotten to know her when she presented the primarily blue shaded, multi-layered and free flowing number that had been inspired by the magical piece that Elsa had created for herself forever ago. The dress was lined with a corset inside, and Elsa found her chest was much more prominent than usual thanks to the support. She wasn't sure how she felt about that or the slightly exposed shoulders, but the sense of freedom, and the transparent material that lined overly scandalous sections made for a more tolerable experience overall. A deep slit on the right side of the outfit gave way to show Elsa's defined calf when the momentum of the loose material allowed for it, and this was the only vanity Elsa had about herself, so allowing a peek of her lower limb was welcome to the queen of Arendelle.

'Too much skin…' Gerda Sr. muttered angrily, like a woman who was tired of fighting the changing times another moment. In all honesty, Elsa displayed just slightly more of her body than her preferred outfits, so it was fine with her. She wasn't sure how well showing off her form to Anna would work, considering she didn't even know if Anna felt _any_ attraction to the same sex let alone her own sister, but it came naturally to Elsa, and she decided to go forth with the ensemble regardless, a notion of empowerment over her own body, at the very least, derived from the presentation.

Once Elsa was dressed, both Laura and Gerda Sr. gushed regardless, claiming she would certainly have all five suitors begging for her hand because of her enchanting looks.

'Now remember, my queen, you are not required to marry _any_ of them if you don't feel it is right.' Laura leaned in, giggling to herself. 'But my vote is for Prince Maxwell. That is one hunk of a gentlemen. You _know_ he has the necessary experience for…many a matter.'

'Laura!' Elsa snapped playfully.

'No, no, no. The Leon boy is by far the most appealing and compatible. Everyone is saying so who encounters him.' Gerda Sr. winked at her granddaughter.

'So it would seem. It shall be a difficult decision.'

'Just be careful, Queen Elsa. You're looking overly pretty this evening, and men tend to lose their wits in such situations.' Laura sighed, with Gerda Sr. nodding enthusiastically beside her.

'I will. Thank you, ladies.'

Indeed, Elsa _did_ feel rather pretty, and she tried not to stare at herself too frequently in the mirror at her desk. Both older women then wished the queen luck, trusting Gerda to pull together the make-up of their lady while they rushed off to ensure dinner was well on its way for the approaching ball.

'T-they just wanted to see you before the ball.' Gerda explained, preparing Elsa's minimal collection of foundation, mascara, eye-liner, and lipstick from her kit found at the same desk the queen's reflection rested above.

'I know. I appreciate their interest and concern. They're practically mothers to me at this point, although I would prefer they didn't treat me any differently.'

'My grandmother adores you, my queen. I-it's partially because of her enthusiasm for you as you grew up that I too became fixated on becoming your head maid.'

'I don't deserve that much attention…' Elsa breathed out, closing her eyes to allow for easier access for Gerda, a soft brush finding the queen's cheeks and powdering her gently.

'A queen needs to gain the love and admiration of her people. D-don't be ashamed that you have both from the masses despite the past. You're a strong woman to Arendelle, and that is what matters most no matter how you feel inside.'

'…Thank-you, Gerda. You have a way with words; you do realize that, don't you?'

'It…comes from reading, maybe?'

'Maybe…' Elsa liked how delicately her head maid worked. She was thorough yet quick, the various clamps and clips of utensils being utilized and discarded giving Elsa goosebumps for some strange reason. Not only that, but the goosebumps reminded her of Anna, and the way any touch from her sister, at this point, sent such chills through the queen, as if she was being jolted by pleasurable bursts of desire with every point of contact. The thought of having such access to the recalled sensations made Elsa anxious, her heart throbbing and speeding up at what the queen had loosely planned.

'Gerda,' Elsa began, her tone soft and tentative. 'How…would I go about attempting to flirt with Anna? I lack the experience, and because she is my sister, and have no concept of how she may respond, I have difficulty mapping out a clear plan of action.'

'R-r-rightly so.' Gerda paused applying Elsa's mascara, the older woman's luscious eyelashes becoming even more gorgeous by the second. 'I am definitely not a professional on such matters and, like you said, because she's your sister it makes it all the more challenging.' Gerda thought about it more deeply as she continued to amplify Elsa's naturally attractive features.

'Anna already looks up to you, so it's not as though you're trying to get her attention; that sort of makes things easier. I-I suppose the challenge comes from making her aware of your feelings without being too obvious, right? Or…how did you want to go about this?'

'I'm asking myself that same question, Gerda.' Elsa laughed. 'This conversation itself is outlandish. I've known Anna since her birth. I should be capable of understanding what would charm her, but the more I think about it, the more bizarre the notion becomes. Flirt with my sister? Seduce my sister? What on earth am I even saying?'

'B-but you _do_ love her, do you not?'

'…Yes. I really, really do.' Elsa sighed, just a thought of the auburn-haired girl making the queen lose her mental stability.

'Well, i-it might not be much help, but from what I read, it seems eye contact is really important. What you feel can transfer subconsciously through your eyes…or so it seems.'

'Hm. I look at her enough, but you're right, that does seem like a simple beginning. I believe I've even tried as much once, and it _did_ appear to get some sort of reaction.'

'There you go.' Gerda's voice was a little quieter as she went on, her steady hand shaking just a little bit as she applied the finishing touches to Elsa's makeup. 'A-also, physical contact is important. Find reasons to touch Princess Anna affectionately when you can. A physical connection is a powerful relation between two people…I think.'

'True…' Elsa already knew that Anna was somewhat of the touchy-feely type, but if Elsa herself initiated more moments than she had begun to already, who knew what would happen? 'I will keep that in mind. Thank-you. Anything else?'

Gerda bit at her lip briefly, blowing lightly on Elsa's face and then brushing some of the queen's bangs from her perfected visage.

'C-compliments maybe? Try for something intimate and personal, maybe even bring it back to how she makes you feel.'

'Hm.' Elsa opened her eyes and blinked at what she saw in the mirror. Gerda had utterly outdone herself. The queen preferred less makeup than most might expect, but even she had to give the products credit for how attractive she looked. Her skin appeared flawless, and her eyes popped magnificently. Not only that, but her eye shadow matched perfectly with her dress, only drawing more attention to the woman's sparkling irises. 'Oh, my…'

'Do you approve?' Gerda stepped back, smiling bashfully.

'I do. I…You are quite skilled.'

'Thank-you, my queen.'

'No. You deserve _my_ thanks for your efforts and advice.' Elsa sucked in some air and held it as she spoke. 'I am uncertain as to whether or not I will manage to pull anything off tonight considering our primary objective is Devil, but I wanted to be prepared, at the very least.'

'Understandably.' Gerda bowed. 'I-I wish you the best of luck, my queen.'

And, as if waiting for the perfect moment (to Elsa's momentary panic), a knock came at the queen's door. Leonard's powerful voice boomed through the barricade, stress continuing to lace his words.

'Queen Elsa? It is time. Dinner is prepared, Bulda is in place, and the suitors, as well as their respective entourages, await your presence.'

Elsa exchanged one final look with her head maid and then went to the door, allowing her most trusted servant to open the barricade and allow her through. It was somewhat satisfying to witness even Leonard lose his balance at the sight of the queen. She was done up in the way _she_ wanted to be, and the effects were noteworthy, apparently.

'M-my queen.' Leonard wiped his shining forehead. 'The suitors will no doubt be honoured.'

'Thank-you, Leonard. Shall we?' Elsa was the queen again, and she took Leonard's arm graciously, allowing the man to escort her all the way to the grand ballroom with Gerda not far behind. Many a guard greeted the queen of Arendelle as she passed by, and when there weren't too many individuals about, Elsa began speaking quietly to her attendant.

'My sister is already at the ball; I assume?'

'Yes, my queen. She appeared rather radiant as well.'

This gave Elsa some pause, her heart floundering at how Anna looked after a couple of days in the wilderness. Would her heart be able to take it? For what Elsa had planned, should everything proceed smoothly, she wasn't sure how easily she would be able to restrain herself.

'Percival has informed me of the threat possibly within our own walls. I promise you, my queen, that it shall be dealt with for certain this evening.' Leonard went on, venom now leaking through his thin lips.

'I hope so.' Elsa truly did, but she had difficulty not thinking of her most recent conversation with Gerda. She didn't want to give it too much thought, or she would come across as unnatural, but she desired to make her feelings known to Anna so desperately now, and she felt this very ball may give her just the opportunity. It was terrifying, but Elsa knew she had to try before she could ever move past the storm of emotion swirling in her entire being.

'Are you ready, my queen? Kai will announce you the moment I open these double doors.' Leonard took hold of the elaborate handles and grinned at his lady, perhaps relieved the business of suitors was potentially coming to a close sooner rather than later.

'…I am prepared, Leonard.'

The doors were flung open, and a silence fell over the entire hall the moment Kai's drawling voice began elaborating upon Elsa's majesty and grace. Elsa scanned the excited crowd hastily, looking for her sun and the source of all her anxiety and joy. She found her as if they were still attached at the hip, like they had been as little girls, but just as the queen's heart elevated into heaven for but the briefest of seconds, she was plummeted into unexpected dread as her gaze fell upon the individual that held Anna's bare shoulder with a massive, powerful hand.

Kristoff. Kristoff. Kristoff.


	27. Interpreter

Interpreter

It was another test of her will. Elsa breathed out slowly, thankful that Kai's voice was easily drowning out how deeply and forcibly the queen exhaled all the anger and frustration that picked at her from every angle. Why couldn't she just have a chance? All she wanted was this night to at least _see_ how Anna would react to some well-placed courting. Kristoff was supposed to be away. He was supposed to be gone. He was supposed to be out of Elsa's life for a few more days; enough time for Elsa to…to…

The queen of Arendelle chewed on her lip, tasting the glossy lipstick.

Was her plan truly to cause conflict and agony to her sister? Because that's all her actions would amount to for now should she pursue her feelings. Perhaps this was for the best. Perhaps this was her fate's way of telling her to give it up. If the beginning was this difficult, and Elsa hadn't even done anything yet, then what did the future hold?

Yet, when Elsa ripped her seething eyes from Kristoff and found Anna, her heart fell for the girl anew. Like Elsa, Anna had been given a lovely makeover for the evening, her skin radiating more than usual, her eyes popping charmingly, and her hair let down in a wave of auburn locks that shaped her features wonderfully. The style was unconventional, certainly, but Elsa loved how full and wild her sister's gorgeous hair was, and she wondered what it would be like to run her hands through Anna's mane, gripping at the roots and drawing the younger girl's lips to her own. Anna's dress, additionally, proved alluring as well. It was ornate with Arendelle embroidery, and held a prominently green shading to better emphasize Anna's deep red hair. The girl's slightly freckled shoulders remained exposed, a cut stretching across her chest and drawing attention to her slender features teasingly.

Clapping interrupted Elsa's furtive glances, and she knew it was her turn to take the stage, stepping forward and seeing five very distinct factions to her left. To the queen's right were Anna, Kristoff, Leonard, some councilmen, townsfolk, neighbouring nobles and friends, guards from the palace, and even some of Elsa's maids. Arvid, Percival, and Jostein were definitely present as well, with Arvid holding his beloved "rock" near the back of the hall, his enormous stature giving away who he was from the distance Elsa could just notice him over the crowd. The queen distanced herself from the turmoil her heart felt because of Kristoff and Anna, and resituated her attention to the task at hand.

Elsa prepared to speak, glancing over her various suitors and their attendants, knowing Devil was likely among them. The deceptive troll could even be among the foreign guards, for all Elsa knew. She could only pray that, throughout the confusion of the ball, Bulda would be able to do what was necessary to find the bewildering antagonist to her most current tale. Once the identity of the trickster was known, the curse's removal would be assured…hopefully.

'Thank-you, Kai. Good evening, everyone, and I thank you all as well for making the time to join me for this exciting event. Firstly, I apologize for the delay. Urgent matters required my attending to and I had no choice but to push the ball back as a result. Thankfully, I see many a friendly face here tonight, and that brings me nothing but joy. This occasion's primary function is to celebrate the wonderful men and women who have come from far and wide to provide me with the best company I have experienced in quite some time.' Elsa smiled, sincerely clapping for her various suitors and finding joy in recalling the dates and private encounters she had with all of them. Leon, Sorey, Daryun, Maxwell, and Arthur. They were all admirable in their own rights, and Elsa truly wished to keep the lines of communication open with each kingdom or land the men represented.

Once the applause faded, Elsa began anew, channelling the regal persona of the queen she wanted to be for her own home of Arendelle.

'As many of you are aware, I used this opportunity to perhaps find a king to help me rule Arendelle and stabilize my family's claim to the throne for generations to come. Come what may this evening, know that I have discovered how vast kindness and respect spans across our land and beyond. Please welcome each of my suitors tonight with a round of applause, if you all would be so kind.'

Elsa saw her five suitors eye one another in various degrees, from the hint of annoyance in Sorey's expression to Arthur's perfectly levelled features of grace and nearly feminine presentation.

'Prince Maxwell Torreux, the kindest soul I have met in ages, and a man with incredible musical taste. Sir Daryun Marcynshire, a battle God and physical overwhelming defender of his kingdom. King Arthur Pendragion, a man of unparalleled resolve and commitment to his people. Prince Sorey Michlaos, full of energy and free-spirited freedom. And finally, Prince Leon Slonecnik, the charmer and observant man I am happy to call a friend. Please welcome these five men who have represented their kingdoms with the utmost of pride and clarity.'

The crowd went wild, each of the suitors' respective party attempting to overwhelm the next with their enthusiasm. Whistling could be heard, and Elsa found it odd how many of her suitors appeared taken aback by the attention given to them. Not only that, but the compliments paid by the queen of Arendelle apparently took root in each of the men's hearts, their faces alit with newfound respect and admiration for Queen Elsa. There was no script or pre-planning, seemingly. Elsa was speaking the truth as she knew it; raw and authentic. It did wonders for all.

The queen used the deafening celebration to scan the crowd as best as she could, hoping in futility that Devil would somehow give himself away. Every attendant was present alongside their respective lord, so that was good, but at the same time, the multitude of guards couldn't be tracked as easily. Elsa gave the smallest of nods to Arvid, who watched her closely. The man began moving about the perimeter of the hall, stepping around the live band's stage and keeping himself within the shadows of the candlelight as best as possible.

Once the five guests of honour returned to their groups and the clapping faded, Elsa lifted her hands, actively avoiding Kristoff and Anna with her gaze so that her focus would remain that much more easily. Despite the throbbing in her brain, Elsa felt she was controlling her emotions rather well. She had nearly mastered the ability to act as a queen should when times demanded as much from her.

'This evening's ball is a banquet and dance. I would like to take a moment to thank my attendant, Leonard, and my employees within the castle, for all their hard work to make this celebration possible. I can only do so much, and quite frankly, I would only get in their way at times.'

Some laughter was had at Elsa's expense, but she did not mind. It was the intent.

'Let us give thanks to them all for their very hard work.' The queen began the applause this time, her most known workers stepping forth as representatives for their respective roles. Leonard, Laura, Percival, Kai, and Gerda Sr. took a gracious bow, smiling to their queen for being recognized in such a grandiose manner.

'And finally, as some of you may be fully aware, I am far from perfect, and struggle with personal matters at times. It is not seen as fitting for a queen or leader to admit their faults, but admit them I will, because I am very much human and am not without flaws. Despite this, Gerda, my new head maid, has been a valuable support. Her role in my staff is a recent one that she has taken on with perfect capability. I am proud to have her as my head maid, and it is no small exaggeration to claim that she has helped me numerous times already when a mental battle was on the brink of being waged. Thus, one final round of applause for Gerda, my head maid and dear friend.'

Elsa turned to the smaller girl and beamed, wanting to somehow show just how much she appreciated her maid but unsure of the method to go about it. Whistles from some of the foreign guards and clapping exploded once more, with Gerda's face turning completely red and the shy individual bowing because that's all she knew how to do in such circumstances.

'Thank-you, everyone! The ultimate purpose of this ball is to enjoy ourselves and mingle with friends from across the land and beyond. We shall partake in some of the best prepared food for acres and acres of land, indulge in only the finest of brewed drinks, and dance in the presence of my kingdom's grandest collection of musical talent. I am Elsa of Arendelle, and I hereby proclaim the festivities to begin!'

Cheers of joy filled the hall until the walls almost shook, with Elsa eyeing Leonard and receiving a rather uncharacteristically large smile from her attendant. Indeed, Elsa had done a better than fair job of easing everyone present into a state of merriment and harmony. The side entrances to the ballroom burst open with chefs filing out, pushing forth a buffet of variety for everyone to dine upon. Elsa always found pleasure in seeing her staff work in such a synchronized fashion, each individual knowing their place and role in the grand scheme of things. In hardly any time at all, tables were lined with plates, bowls, glasses, silverware, and everything in between. The mouth-watering montage of aromas that ranged from freshly roasted pig to sizzling soups was enough to make every individual sigh in anticipation.

Naturally, Percival moved in close to Elsa the moment she entered the main area of the ball, her gown trailing her majestically with Gerda near to hold the piece as needed. Leonard approached his queen and bowed slightly, the noise of the hall and of everyone lining up to dish their food not providing the man with the opportunity to say anything without raising his voice more than he preferred under most circumstances.

'Elsa! Elsa!' Anna pushed through some of the crowd, her hand notably gripping tightly to Kristoff's as she guided herself to the queen.

'Hello, Anna.' Elsa hoped she didn't sound as breathless as she felt. Anna was radiating more than usual, and the glimpse Elsa had gotten from a distance did her sister little justice for now Elsa could truly see how gorgeous Anna was up close. 'You look stunning.'

Anna laughed, nudging Kristoff and pointing to her elder sibling sarcastically.

'You hear that? _I_ look stunning. This guy actually gasped when he saw you. No joke. _You_ are crazy beautiful right now, Elsa. I hope you're actually picking one of the suitors because they're all going to lose their minds if they find out you're just gonna wait it out some more.'

'I didn't _gasp_.' Kristoff's face blushed slightly as he went on. 'I just…wasn't ready for the look is all. I mean, you're usually a pretty gal, Elsa, but…uh…well, I'm just going to shut up now.'

'Yeah. Good call.' Anna giggled some more.

Elsa felt nothing from gaining Kristoff's approval. She was indifferent. He irritated her, to be perfectly honest, but she knew it was her jealousy that spurred that particularly unjust reaction. She tried to be civil, attempting to not see the way Anna stayed so incredibly close to the man. At least Anna had called Elsa "crazy" beautiful. That was nice; if hollow in the meaning Elsa desired.

'Thank-you, Kristoff.' Elsa tried. She really wanted to try, but she couldn't help the next question. 'I thought you weren't going to be capable of making this ball though? It is a surprise to see you here.'

Tactful. Pure curiosity. Keep her voice levelled.

'Right? I was super shocked when he came a knocking on my door before we made our way here! I literally met up with him maybe half an hour ago.' Anna was excited. She was happy to be with Kristoff again. Her mind had become confused, but clarity had returned. Elsa's heart was melting, and she could do nothing to slow its painful descent into destruction.

What had she been thinking? Now that Anna stood before her with Kristoff, the wall she thought she could scale transcended into the heavens indefinitely. Court Anna? Flirt with Anna? Take Anna from Kristoff? Idiocy. Foolishness. Incompetence.

'I was surprised too. Our group received word that our job had been cancelled suddenly. We had already begun digging through some ice when the news came. It was really bizarre. I mean, it's kind of bad money-wise, but I'm glad I was able to come to the party since it seemed pretty important to Anna and you.'

Elsa's eye twitched. Was she wrong to suspect Devil was involved somehow? In fact, Devil's actions are generally centered around creating chaos and playing with emotions, are they not? That's what Grand Pabbie had claimed, at least. He toyed with his prey, as if a puppet master testing the very limits of his dolls before breaking them inevitably. Did Devil know about Elsa's affection for Anna? No. That seemed unlikely. Elsa guarded her feelings so carefully that, unless Devil could listen through walls or use the mirror as some form of communication device, Elsa was safe. But a mere coincidence? That was hard to swallow as well.

'I see…' Elsa mumbled, blinking back the flurry of thoughts and considerations suddenly passing through her busy mind. The noise of the crowd was difficult to think through, and the queen decided to leave her theories for now until she found some quiet.

'You're okay with Kristoff being here, right, Elsa?' Anna half-smiled, the question striking the older sister as a little odd. Why would Anna _ever_ think it wasn't okay for her boyfriend to be present?

'Of course, Anna. In fact, I am happy that you both could make it, despite the somewhat unique way it came about.' Elsa felt her stomach turning. It was so hard to twist her thoughts into convincing words. Her conviction was laughable in the face of such adversity.

'Heh. Tell me about it. Talk about lucky!' Anna was glowing, and it wasn't because of Elsa. The queen's mind held her hostage, the throbbing reaching a peak of agony.

'S-shall we get some food, my queen?' Gerda inserted herself into the conversation, and Elsa knew her timing was based on her lady's inner turmoil. Gerda was more than aware of how difficult the current exchange was. Elsa thanked her inwardly, preferring to speak to anyone but Kristoff and Anna as a couple. Any of the suitors would do. Anything but this.

'Yes. Let us join the struggle to obtain our dinner.'

Yet Elsa was willingly ushered to the front of the line, not a single individual shy about offering the queen and her small group, consisting of Anna, Kristoff, Gerda, and Percival, their spot if it meant having even the shortest of conversations with the enchanting ruler of Arendelle. Elsa was fairly practised at this in her current state. Elsa welcomed the forced pleasantries and interest, her smile of relief coming across as sincere joy with every speck of intrigue filtered through the crowd and into her temporary journey to food and drink. Elsa continued to feel a ping of bitterness, however, every time she bore witness to a happy couple of any age. Naturally, men and women were paired only, and this persisted to stab at the queen's heart. Why was she _so_ different? Why did she love Anna to the point of bringing her entire mental state into question? These couples were happy because they _belonged_ together. They were _right_. They had nothing to hide.

Elsa sighed as she began to fill her plate, the various chefs offering their services with some of the more temperamental dishes for hasty distribution. Elsa had no intention of drinking anything but water this evening, but by the time she reached the beverages, she held no shame in selecting her very favourite bottle of ice wine and allowing the server to fill her glass to the rim. She even considered her future and returning for more, but she didn't want a repeat of Leon's date, she supposed.

'There is a seat reserved for you here, should you choose it, my queen.' Leonard showed Elsa to her table, the live music beginning to play, as if on cue, the moment Elsa began to make her way to a rather well-clothed and dressed seating arrangement. However, Elsa was also sure to at least say "hello" to her suitors, going out of her way to pass by the men and their attendants. The exchanges were brief, but the queen knew her guests were satisfied for now, their beaming faces nourishing to witness. Not one suitor let the queen leave without asking for her hand in a dance when the time came. As it was, Elsa had five songs booked. She would be getting her exercise tonight. It should've been every girl's dream come true, but Elsa only felt horrible for leading most of the men on within a certain level of expectation.

'You can basically eat whatever you want tonight, Elsa, because it sounds like you're going to be on your feet the moment the dancing starts. Heheh.' Anna nudged at her sister, grinning widely.

'So it would seem.' Elsa shrugged, picking at her food. Had it all been in her imagination? Was she simply projecting what she felt onto Anna's natural sisterly affection? Gerda seemed confident in Anna's potential reception, but the situation all seemed perfectly bleak now with Kristoff's presence. If Devil _was_ involved, and his goal was to truly push Elsa's resolve, then the woman was reaching her breaking point. This was too discouraging. The entirety of her confidence was fading with every passing minute.

'Man, this dinner definitely beats anything I would have had at work. Is it okay if I maybe take some back for Sven and Olaf? They're pretty bummed they couldn't come.' Kristoff chewed grotesquely on his meat, his chomping echoing in Elsa's mind.

No. It wasn't him; it was her. Elsa was amplifying the smallest of faults. Stop it.

'Olaf definitely could've come! Why didn't he? Everyone loves Olaf.' Anna wasn't much better than Kristoff when it came to eating tactfully, but her somewhat ungraceful way of going about her meal came across as more endearing than not.

'He couldn't leave Sven all on his own. It breaks my heart to abandon the ol' guy, so I'm actually glad Olaf is their to keep him company. Sven can get a little moody if I'm not around enough, you know?'

'Oh, I know.' Anna laughed.

'Olaf…is the little snowman, is he not?' Gerda asked suddenly, having seated herself beside Kristoff, which Elsa found to be a little odd. Leonard was to Elsa's left, while Anna remained on her right. Percival stood behind Elsa, his preferences clear when it came to maintaining an advantageous position near his queen. The table was situated at the front of the hall, with the portable, elevated stage off to the opposite corner. Elsa liked having the option to watch the small orchestra play. It calmed her enough to not want to pull her hair out and scream in frustration.

'Yeah. That's the one. Have you met him…er…Gerda?'

'N-not really. I've seen him about town and the palace, but that's mostly it. He's somewhat mysterious, isn't he?'

'You think?' Kristoff scratched the back of his head.

'He unsettles me, personally.' Leonard added gruffly.

'Leonard! There's nothing wrong with Olaf! He's the best. He's Elsa's little man, after all.' Anna chuckled. 'Although, who knows, you might have a _real_ little man soon enough. That's kinda crazy to think about…'

'Could be a little miss, right?' Kristoff suggested, his eyes twinkling as he replied to Anna's comment.

Elsa dropped her utensils, causing the table to jump.

'Whoa! You okay, Elsa? Butter fingers?' Anna leaned into her sister, but Elsa's skin literally prickled at the contact. Was she doing this on purpose? What on earth was Anna thinking? She _knew_ Elsa was struggling with the idea of marrying any of the suitors let alone having a child! Elsa's brain pinched, and her hands were actually shaking. She hid them under the table, but her vision was blurring and the music warped within the cavities of her ears. A deep drumming pounded away, and Elsa did everything in her immediate power not to make yet another scene. Her desire was to retreat to the restrooms, but Elsa felt as though she has reaching her limit for dramatic exits from situations that made her uncomfortable or…raging with irritation and jealousy.

'I'm sorry. Yes. My grip was too loose.' The queen apologized, taking a deep gulp of her drink and feeling the sweet, refined taste of her wine soothing her tightened throat.

'Are you nervous?' Anna mumbled under her breath, Gerda continuing to chat away with Kristoff thankfully, providing Elsa with this longed-for private moment with her sister.

'Yes.'

Anna placed her hand on Elsa's bare shoulder, her touch so very warm and familiar. Elsa almost sighed, but then she caught Kristoff in the corner of her eye guffawing at something Gerda had said.

'You'll be fine. Just follow your heart and the rest will fall into place.'

Elsa swallowed hard, her neck cracking as she did so. She turned to Anna, her eyes glazing somewhat.

'Should I really follow my heart, Anna? What if my heart is saying something that threatens everything I value?'

Anna blinked, laughing nervously.

'W-what?'

A glass shattered upon the floor then, causing the music to cease and for the crowd to shift like a tsunami of water. No less than five men were suddenly in a scuffle, their voices rising into unfiltered rage as their arms flailed and violent blows were traded. Among the men were three guards, all apparently from various regions as their formal dress indicated. Two townsfolk were also in the mix, with two women – potentially the reason for the fight – covering their faces in distress. The fight moved into the middle of the ballroom, but Percival, Arthur, and Rose were on the case before any of the other guards could make a move. Percival subjugated two men, with Rose easily grappling another two, and Arthur appearing slightly ashamed that he was simply managing one man's seething rage.

'What is this?' Leonard demanded, his intimidating approach only just barely making the men calm somewhat.

'That degenerate was looking perversely upon my date! I will have none of it from a foreigner!' One of Elsa's subjects declared, his voice cracking.

'I was doing nothing of the sort!' The accused protested wildly.

'I saw it as well! My own lady was terribly uncomfortable!'

'Lies!'

'You're calling me a liar?'

'Get out!'

'Enough!' Leonard bellowed, his scream cascading off of the walls angrily. 'Guards? Escort these men outside.' Elsa's attendant directed, the two residents of Arendelle finding themselves hoisted up and guided out through the large double doors. 'I leave you three to your respective leaders.'

Elsa observed Sorey and Maxwell step forward, their normally kind and forgiving eyes looking anything but as they took their own men away and eventually out of the ballroom. The queen of Arendelle could only assume the curse was amplifying harmless behaviour into something much more aggravated. She found Percival's gaze and nodded toward Arvid, who continued to move about the ball as nonchalantly as a man of his size could. His pet rock seemed to be a part of his character at this point, so that was a relief.

'Let us continue to finish our meals! I apologize on behalf of these men! There shouldn't be another disturbance.'

Elsa drank a little more of her wine, the lightness of her mind helping her current state well enough as Leonard took his seat beside her once more.

'I will check in with Arvid the moment the dancing begins.' Leonard muttered to his queen.

'Thank-you.' Elsa nodded, finishing the last bits of her plate.

'That was super insane. Does that kind of thing even happen usually? No, right? It's the you-know-what, right?' Anna shook her head, obviously flustered, which was cute in its own way.

'Yes. I would imagine. The sooner "he" is found, the better.'

'What's that?' Kristoff asked innocently.

'Oh, nothing! Just chit-chat between sisters! Hahah! How's your drink? Can I have a sip?'

With Gerda feeling so far, Elsa couldn't deny a notion of isolation. Anna was inches away, but Kristoff dragged her across the world. Elsa couldn't even imagine attempting _anything_ with Anna now. It was beyond discouraging, and the ball – which the queen had been looking forward to – was simply ruined because of her untamed envy. It made her feel so repulsive, but there was nothing to be done about it.

'How are you feeling, my queen?' Leonard's voice broke into Elsa's pit of despair, pulling her out of the familiar sphere of loneliness. He was a man Elsa valued, but he wasn't one for small talk either. The fact Leonard initiated conversation made Elsa's heart skip a beat. She had such good people working with her. She had to be thankful. She couldn't keep wallowing in self-pity no matter how easily it came.

'Is it that obvious?' Elsa sighed, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger.

'No. You are doing marvellously.'

'…Thank-you.'

'The dancing will begin soon. Are you well enough to participate?' Leonard lowered his head and widened his eyes at Elsa's nearly empty glass. The queen giggled a little, and it felt good to feel something other than defeat.

'I will be. If anything, my courage has been amplified.'

'Ah. So, a rhythmic goddess descends soon?'

'You shall see.' Elsa laughed some more.

'Um, pretty sure I'm the one who's going to tear up the floor, Elsa. Sorry!' Anna challenged her older sister.

'Oh?' Elsa smiled, trying not to cry, her wine helping just the right amount. 'It is the older sibling's job to help with the confidence of their little brothers or sisters. However, I will not be holding back tonight.'

'Now _this_ I gotta see!' Anna howled, clapping her hands.

'Good luck, you two.' Kristoff chuckled as well.

'You're acting as if this doesn't affect you at all!' Anna poked her boyfriend playfully. 'While Elsa is helping her suitors fall even harder for her, you better believe you'll be keeping _me_ company!'

'Uh…Hahah…Anna, you know I don't dance.'

'Don't be a sour puss! Nobody knows _how_ to dance; you just kinda do it! It's fun!'

'And embarrassing…' Kristoff made a face that indicated just how unsure he really was.

Anna rolled her eyes, and Elsa wished it meant more than just temporary frustration, but then her sister leaned over the table and grabbed at Gerda's wrist.

'Fine! Then Gerda will be my partner. What do you think of that?'

'H-huh!?' The maid flinched back.

'Doesn't even consider this fellow here.' Leonard grunted.

'Gerda would make a fine partner.' Elsa encouraged the idea, and a very strange scenario came to the queen's mind that made her immediately flustered. She couldn't stop images of Gerda enacting the same form of service to Anna as she had for Elsa. Elsa imagined Gerda massaging Anna, the younger sister sighing in response to the maid's perfect touches. Elsa could see it all, and her innards heated the more her mind wandered. What…was this? Why did picturing Gerda with Anna have such an opposite effect in comparison to Kristoff's manifested scenes?

'I-I'm afraid I am not the most skilled when it comes to dancing, but I would be willing to try my best.' Gerda pumped her fists close to her face with gumption.

'It's fine, Gerda. Kristoff will dance with me if he knows what's good for him.' Anna pretended to roll up her sleeves, causing the table to laugh heartily.

'As he should.' Elsa agreed, finding her situation more amusing by the second. She was only slightly influenced by her ice wine, but it helped her mood significantly. The despair could come later.

'Oop! Kingly fellow at twelve o'clock.' Anna spoke into her sister's ear, and Elsa hadn't even noticed Arthur coming toward her, the graceful, feminine individual standing before Elsa's table after a few more well placed strides. Elsa expected the king to leave her be, considering his relationship with Lynn, but the sharp-eyed attendant was grinning slightly, which was unsettling in its own way.

Elsa could hear the crowd's volume drop a few levels at the sudden shift in dinnertime. Apparently Arthur was ready to move the evening forward all on his own, and the variety of onlookers approved save for the other suitors, many of which appeared as though they were had by a particularly skilled scam artist.

'I find this song rather pleasant, Queen Elsa. I'm sorry for being forward, but may I have this first dance?' The blonde-haired individual bowed elegantly, his emerald green eyes glimmering within the moderately lit hall. Elsa realized a number of women were sighing in the crowd, and she grinned at the game Arthur seemed to be playing.

'…You may.' Elsa nodded after a beat. She met Leonard's eyes as she rose, the attendant standing and proceeding to Arvid to move the plan forward. Devil needed to be found. This was the perfect chance. It couldn't be wasted. This was the final night Elsa's people would lose themselves to their subdued emotions.

Elsa took Arthur's hand and allowed him to hold her waist. The couple travelled to the middle of the dance floor, small sounds of encouragement filtering through the gathering crowd. For all Elsa and Arthur's people knew, this was the beginning of a relationship that would extend beyond the evening. Unfortunately for everyone but Gerda and Lynn, expectations would soon be dashed. Nonetheless, Elsa thanked her beverage choice for her acceptance of her circumstances, and followed Arthur's lead as he began stepping around to the softly playing string and wind instruments that conducted a very different tune now that they were aware dinner was just about finished.

'You're graceful, as expected.' Arthur said so quietly that only Elsa could hope to hear him.

'It is part of my everyday conduct. I've been learning since I was a child.'

'I see. You move well.'

'Thank-you. Anna could never get it quite right. She has two left feet.'

'I don't doubt it. She seems a little clumsy.'

'Heh. She is. But it's okay.'

'Of course.'

Elsa liked knowing that Arthur was sincerely interested in her well-being rather than a place on the throne. The man was overly trustworthy, and Elsa hated the idea of not having another pleasant conversation with him.

'What is your plan, if you don't mind me asking?' The young man went on, his gaze levelled with Elsa. Now that she was so close, she realized Arthur wasn't very tall at all. In fact, he had partial heels on and he still barely stood the same height as Elsa.

'It is hard to say at the moment. I am undecided.'

'I can tell. You play a very strong hand, but because I am aware of your circumstances, I can just make out the faint glimmer of apprehension to reveal when you think nobody is watching.'

'Hm. You observe me closely for someone not interested.'

'True. Lynn finds you intriguing enough, so I, in turn, am also invested.'

The song went on, and Arthur soon brought Elsa even closer to him, the multitude of couples having joined the royal pairing increased significantly. As Elsa was pressed against Arthur's chest, she noticed a strange form of padding through the man's clothes. She must've made a face, for Arthur chuckled with his mouth closed suddenly.

'You haven't figured it out yet, my queen?' Arthur said in between giggles.

'Found out what…?'

'I'm not sure whether I should be offended or not. Nonetheless, I will commend my abilities to a degree.' Arthur leaned in to Elsa's ear, his tender lips brushing it red. 'I'm a woman. Is it that hard to believe?'

'W-what!?' Elsa whisper-yelled back.

'Heheh. How amusing. Lynn was sure you didn't know, but I thought for certain…'

'I-I'm sorry. I had no idea.' Elsa breathed out. She was dancing with a woman in front of everyone. What did that mean? No. nobody else knew. What a secret! What a turn of events! It was no wonder Elsa found this suitor so attractive in comparison to the rest. More proof. More definitive proof.

'So, you see? You and I are not so different whatsoever.'

'To an extent…'

'Yes. To an extent. Lynn suspects your interests are even more complicated than ours. The only way for that to be is…well…understand that I wish my sword could cut through _that_ rather difficult barrier. I want to provide you with advice, but words fail me.'

'I-I'm not…'

'But you are. When Lynn told me, all I could see were your eyes full of sadness and longing. She sat so close, yet she was so distant. That man is her lover, presumably? How tragic.'

'Stop.' Elsa's feet wouldn't move suddenly, and she felt her magic circulating in a dangerous way within her body. Her mind sparked, and the flimsy restraints became even more unaligned. Arthur released the queen, her hands emitting a frost and turning blue.

'It would appear your time is up.' Maxwell's older but slightly more delicate tone took charge, the soothing man getting to a knee and offering himself to the ice queen.

'It would seem so.' Arthur agreed. 'You have my support, come what may, my queen.' The mysterious woman left Elsa with powerful words, her encouragement and Maxwell's laxative presence easing Elsa out of her panic. She heard Anna coaxing Kristoff on to the dance floor, the various servants mulling about to clean up the remnants of dinner. Elsa wished she could block out Anna's voice, but it resonated with her like no other. Maxwell's large hands wrapped about her caringly, and Elsa felt as though she was betraying her love for Anna by accepting the man's affection so readily. But at the same time, her sister was currently held by Kristoff.

'King Arthur plays dirty.' Maxwell hummed in his bass tone. 'We all agreed to wait until your table was completely finished eating, but he couldn't seem to follow the rules. The other suitors are somewhat annoyed since they are all quite ready to court you one last time.'

'I'm honoured.' Elsa managed.

'See? It's not that hard. Just move with me. Easy peasy!'

'You're almost blinding this evening, my queen. The younger ones can barely hold themselves together. Honestly, even I find a far gone bachelor awakened by your presentation tonight. You emit raw authenticity and royal grace.' Maxwell's voice was strong, but not strong enough.

'I'm sorry…It was not my intent to make this more difficult than it may be.'

'I do not delude myself, my queen. Whatever you decide, you will have my respect. I hope I've made that clear. You are my kingdom's official ally. You have more than proven yourself.'

'Thank-you…'

'Ah-hah! You like this song don't you? You're such a liar! Why can't you be honest?'

The music could be a little louder.

'My turn, old man.' Sorey slid in, his friendly banter suggesting some bonding having happened earlier in the evening.

'Good luck.' Maxwell gave Elsa one final, almost sad, smile.

Sorey was a terrible dancer. He was awkward and rough, his hands not knowing where to go on Elsa, and his footwork awful, especially when compared to Arthur and Maxwell. Nonetheless, he learned quickly enough, and seemed to follow Elsa's lead after a time.

'Need a break already? Oh, well. You lasted a song and a half. Not bad!'

Say something!

'I'm sorry, you know?' Sorey said finally, his mannerisms reluctant, and his timing thrown by the honesty.

'Sorry?'

'I was wrong. I was trying to be funny. It was dumb. I'm sorry.'

'Oh…'

'Yeah. So…maybe give me another chance? I can totally turn that frown right around. I know I can be annoying, but I can also change, okay?'

'Heh. Change? That's true.'

'Right? Now we're talking!'

Sorey was still a very bad dancer, but at least he was willing to learn.

The night was blurring. Elsa knew she hadn't consumed _that_ much wine, but her anxiety and the alcohol was a terrible combination. Anna was dancing on her own, with random townsfolk that ranged from young to old, and even with Gerda, eventually, as she had hinted at before.

'I apologize in advance. I am unmatched on the battlefield, but this is beyond me forever, I'm afraid.' Daryun admitted in an adorable fashion, his face twisted in discomfort and his body like a block of wood.

Elsa was completely distracted by Anna's voice and the glimpses she caught of her younger sister. She was so charming and wonderful. The way she held Gerda's hands and moved about playfully with her was both cute beyond words and horribly stimulating to the queen. Elsa wanted to pay attention to Daryun, since she liked him quite a bit, but her head was floating, and she was so very tired from the last few days.

'It's fine. I am hardly basing my decision on dancing skills.' Elsa smiled distantly.

'Oh. Thank goodness.' The man breathed out. He held Elsa a little coarsely, but the queen could tell that he also wanted to treat her with the utmost of respect all the while. Daryun's weakness in regard to moving to a perfectly played beat was actually attractive, in its own way.

'Ahahah! Gerda you're way too lovable! Jeez!'

'C-can I stop now?'

'No way! This is too fun!'

'Your sister is amusing, as always, isn't she? Your people love her as much as you, it seems.'

'She is difficult not to love.' Elsa agreed.

'The same could be said for you, my queen.'

Elsa actually felt her cheeks flare up. She blamed it on her state, but she found her suitors were certainly playing a strong final round considering she didn't have an interest in men. These charmers, however, made even Elsa take a moment to reaffirm herself.

'P-pardon?'

'Please don't make me say it again…' Daryun turned his face, the embarrassment clear and endearing. 'I didn't think myself a romantic, but you have made me consider many things over these last days in Arendelle. I thank you for this, at the very least.'

'It…was my pleasure.' Elsa submitted truthfully, finding it more and more difficult to give up the suitors for the next dance even though she was growing ever fatigued with all the exercise she was getting on a full stomach and mind.

'My turn; finally. My luck has been awful since I got here.' Leon moaned, not wasting any time whatsoever in bringing Elsa close and allowing his hand to hold her much lower on the queen's waist than any of the other suitors dared.

'Prince Leon. You've been kept waiting once again.'

'That's a fact. I've missed you.'

'You hardly know me.'

'I've met enough pompous nobles to recognize a diamond in the rough.' Leon swung Elsa in a half circle, the music picking up its tempo as the night descended deeper into its truth.

'Ever the charmer.' Elsa swallowed. Leon was pulling her in close and pushing her back, spinning her and keeping in time with the down beats of the song. Out of all her suitors, Leon commanded his body with a unique sort of edge. Not as elegant as Arthur, or as refined as Maxwell, but honest and pure. He was catching the eyes of everyone around; even those who had refused to give the queen more attention than she had been getting the entire evening.

'Only when I see something I want; or in this case, _someone_.'

'I…don't know who I will be picking yet…' Elsa blurted, her mind stumbling alongside her feet nearly.

'That's okay. I know I still have a chance, then.'

'Perhaps…'

As Elsa was spun once more, she caught a glimpse of Kristoff stepping on to the dance floor again. Even the socially awkward individual must've felt some inkling of jealousy at Anna entertaining so many persons one after another. In a way, Elsa was relieved that the man had that kind of depth to his emotions, but in another way, the queen almost wished he showed some semblance of disconnect that she could use as leverage.

How awful her thoughts were this night. She needed a break. She was sweating. She couldn't regulate her heat as easily as before without a throbbing in her mind. Silliness. How much more could she take?

'Where are you looking?' Leon pressed Elsa against his firm chest, her whole world becoming his focussed eyes. Elsa didn't have an answer for him. She didn't really know the correct response herself anymore.

'Where _should_ I be looking?' The queen nearly sobbed.

Leon hesitated, but the music behind the royal couple softened with the mood, the prince holding Elsa passionately and then cupping her chin in his right hand, tipping her face upward so that her lips were parallel to his own.

'I want you to look at me, little lady.'

It would be so much easier if Elsa just let Leon kiss her. It would make so much more sense if she just fell in love with one of her suitors. Daryun, Leon, or Maxwell. Any of them were wonderful choices. Elsa pictured herself with each one. It wasn't so bad. She could tolerate that kind of life. It would be beneficial to her family, her kingdom, and her land. Daryun's incredible strength would guarantee no threats would dare raise their hand against the ice queen and her battle God. Leon's charm and consideration balanced with his devil-may-care personality would promise a riveting life full of stimulation and fun. Maxwell's wisdom and kind nature would bring Elsa calm like no other, surely. Why did she have to push against the grain with everything she had when there was such perfection right before her? These men cared for her sincerely; she could tell. They would protect her and love her. They would be wonderful kings and fathers.

Fathers…

Elsa's chest convulsed and she was brought back to Gerda's finger violating her body. The maid's touch was almost pleasant, but more unexpected and invasive. Elsa placed herself in the bed of any of her suitors and she began to shake with fear. She didn't want them to caress her body. She didn't want them to see her naked. She didn't want to see _them_ naked. She didn't want them to do _anything_ to her sexually. The mere thought brought nausea. Could she really settle with a friend and nothing more? How would she explain her desire to never be involved with her husband intimately after an heir was successfully produced? Was that fair to him? Was that fair to Elsa? Was it fair to Arendelle?

Elsa placed a finger between her mouth and Leon's, the kiss denied quite thoroughly.

'I cannot.' The queen admitted.

'…Why?'

'Because it would be a lie.'

'Queen Elsa?'

'I need air.' And Elsa didn't wait for a response. She gave a small nod and strode out of the ballroom, notifying her guards that she would return soon enough. There were some sounds of concern, but Elsa made it clear that she simply needed a break. Percival, naturally, wasn't far behind, and the competent knight followed his lady through a small hallway to a balcony that overlooked the candlelit world of Arendelle.

Percival, showing unexpected tact, closed the door behind Elsa, giving her the much desired isolation. She didn't want to cry, but the tears were already streaming down her cheeks silently, only the distant hum of classical music maintaining Elsa's soul. This night was supposed to be her chance to do… _something_ to begin making her feelings known to Anna, but it couldn't have gone in a more opposite direction. Being near her sister brought more pain than not, and Kristoff's presence only amplified that agony tenfold. Elsa couldn't do it. Anna was in love with Kristoff. It was so clear. Whatever Gerda had seen had been infinitely wrong. Whatever Elsa had thought had been even more incorrect. Anna was far gone emotionally. They would always be sisters, and that would be it. Elsa should be happy with that, at least, but she wasn't. She shouldn't have kissed Anna. She shouldn't have let their shared moments weigh so heavily on her feelings. This was all wrong, but she couldn't find happiness in a fake life either.

'Why? R-right, Anna?' Elsa grimaced, holding her chest and feeling the beating of her heart.

The door clicked, and Elsa expected to hear Leonard or even Gerda address her, telling the queen how rude it was for her to step out on a ball in her name, but the voice that came created a wave of remorse in Elsa, her sister's bubbly tone teasing her further.

'What happened?' Anna stepped in next to her sibling, so close that their shoulders were touching. Elsa's goosebumps were prominent, and she feared Anna could feel them.

'Nothing…I was just getting hot.'

'Your magic is still on the fritz?'

'Yes.'

'Yikes. Not fun.'

'No.' Elsa couldn't look at her. If she did, she would be tempted to renew her resolve that had no place in her world. 'Where is Kristoff?'

'Dancing with Gerda, believe it or not. They're kinda hitting it off, and it's a little cute. Kristoff needs more friends, so that works for me.'

'You're not jealous?'

'Hahah! I guess I am a bit, but if Kristoff's feelings for me are that weak then it's better that I find out now, right?'

Elsa agreed, but she couldn't help but find it a little odd how assertive Gerda was being. The maid was usually much more reserved when it came to others beyond Elsa herself. Still, like Anna said, it was good, in a way; even if Elsa also felt a pinch of possessiveness.

'How were your boys? They were totally beaming when they were with you. Crazy adorable!'

'They were, weren't they?'

'Yeah. The music is really nice too. It's kinda neat how you can hear it over here, huh? The windows being open help, but that band can really pull off some good stuff! Leonard found some keepers!'

'He always does. I'm surrounded by lights of grandeur.'

'That's because you shine too. Nobody tries that hard for just anyone.'

'You'll always be brighter than me. You're the sun of Arendelle.'

'And you're the moon.' Anna replied quickly, as if she had already given such things thought. 'And the moon is arguably brighter than the sun sometimes.'

'I don't think so…'

'Hey!' Anna grabbed Elsa's cheeks and squished her face. 'You're going into depressed mode and I don't like it! Smile! This is a fun night! We're together and our family is growing! How awesome is that?'

Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, lifting both her hands to Anna's and holding them in place. There was no fighting this, was there? Even now, after the rollercoaster of sentiments, Elsa was so in love with her little sister.

'Anna?' Elsa brought their hands down to her waist, stepping just a little closer to Anna and staring upon her brilliant visage. She breathed out slowly, her chest concaving as she did so. Anna's eyes were expectant, but apprehensive. Fine. Elsa wouldn't give in just yet.

'Y-yeah?'

'May I have this dance?'


	28. Gemini

Gemini

They were only seconds, but they were the longest seconds Elsa knew of until this point in her life. Well, perhaps the second collection of seconds that overstepped their boundaries. When she had turned to find Anna frozen? That was when time misplaced its role. This scenario was quite different. Who knew Elsa would find herself here, asking her sister for a dance that meant polar opposite things to both women?

'A dance?' Anna repeated, and Elsa nearly retracted her hand, her bottom lip quivering and her cheeks pulsating with redness.

'That's right.' The queen answered as strongly as she could. Anna unravelled her so easily. It was uncanny.

'You're not too tired though? You're not the fittest person in the world, you know?'

'I-I can manage just fine, thank-you!' Elsa flicked her hand with insistence, feeling as though she knew Anna's response now.

The younger sister took her queen's palm with her fingers, the two girls curling their slender limbs into one another before Elsa brought Anna in closely, forgetting to breathe when the slightly smaller girl's body pressed against her own.

'Oof! N-not so rough there, Hercules.' Anna laughed, pushing off of Elsa and positioning herself with more distance between the two girls. It irked Elsa, but she supposed this was far better than anything she had been imagining before. 'Are you sure about this, Elsa? I mean, you have a bunch of guys in there waiting for you…and Kristoff is going to be lost without me after a bit.'

'I just want a moment with you, Anna.' Elsa claimed, her heart speeding up to the point of making regular breathing difficult. 'Now, follow my lead.'

The distance to which the music could be heard only added to the majesty of the moment. The moonlit night, the cool summer breeze, the balcony to which the two young women moved, Elsa savoured it all, wondering if this was her last chance to act in such a way. Her kingdom needed her. Her fate had been decided long ago. She was aware that she could change the path laid out before her; she had done as much in the not too distant past, but that particular detour hadn't turned out overly well for anyone. The decision was always in flux, but Elsa couldn't deny the way she felt, Anna's hands in her own as the two girls swayed playfully to the music. It wasn't what Elsa had in mind, but she knew expecting more was foolish as well.

'This is kinda nice.' Anna admitted in her more solemn voice, the one reserved for few.

'I think so too. Privacy is a valuable part of my life at this point.'

'I bet; especially lately.' Anna's grip in Elsa's hands tightened slightly. 'Did any of those guys charm you into a decision tonight? Looked like they were all chatting you up real good.'

So, Anna was watching despite how distracted she seemed? Interesting. Hopeless, but still interesting.

'Not completely, but admittedly, I would say Leon, Maxwell, and Daryun are the top picks.'

Why was Elsa even hinting at a choice? She knew she wanted none of them to be her king. Her selection was before her now. Perhaps she was tired of Anna catching her off guard with the questions. Pointless pride in the face of her dearest.

'Aha! I knew it! Arthur was cute too though. His attendant was eyeing you like crazy! Jealous much?'

Elsa tried not to giggle. She was getting horribly used to these brutal conversations of a fantasy world.

'I noticed that as well. Arthur is charming, but _he_ is not interested in a romantic relationship with _me_ , it would seem.'

'What?' Anna stopped moving, causing Elsa to stumble some.

'It doesn't matter. We have reached a mutual agreement.'

'Huh…' Anna shrugged, moving with her sister again. 'Weird. Why would he bother coming all this way, then?'

'I have found a worthy ally in him, at the very least, so I'm thankful for that.'

'I guess, but he still seems kinda into you. What's up with that?'

'She shares similar struggles as a ruler, so we bond well over such things.'

'You mean "he".'

Elsa bit her tongue and flinched back, a cold warmth flowing through her senses.

'R-right. "He". H-hahah…'

'You really _are_ flustered, aren't you? Dancing with five very different personalities can do that, I guess.'

'It's not just that…' Elsa's head throbbed, but she pushed the discomfort back, another chill running her spine. 'You are…er…so beautiful. I can't think straight and…'

'Pfft! What are you even saying?' Anna laughed heartedly, breaking away from her sister and shaking her head.

'I-I don't know…' Elsa laughed as well, turning her face to try and hide how embarrassed she was. Complimenting Anna in her mind and doing it in reality were two very different practises. Elsa tried to scramble through the conversation she had with Gerda, the suggestions slipping through her fingers in her fit of disarray.

'Besides, I can hardly even look at _you_ if we're going to get all flattery like.' Anna lifted her arms dramatically. 'Hssss…! She's too bright! The light! It burns!'

Elsa giggled now, embracing the scene by outstretching her hands.

'Bask in in my glory, cretin.' She tried, Anna getting to her knees now and groaning.

'What must I do, oh, Goddess? I am unworthy!'

'You are, but I grow weary of this isolation. You may look upon me, but only if you do so with pure eyes. My visage is much too otherworldly for your lusting gaze. I am beyond your understanding.'

'Hey, now! Who said I was "lusting"?' Anna stood up straight, poking at Elsa's side, causing the other girl to jump a bit.

'I-I was just joking.'

'Well, yeah, I know. Still…strange direction. You always did that kind of stuff as kids though.'

'I-I did?'

'You don't remember? _I'm_ supposed to be the younger one, but my memory is way better when it comes to our playtimes, huh?'

'Apparently.'

'Ah, well. You had a lot on your mind. It's always been like that.'

'I suppose…'

Anna tipped her head, smiling longingly. There was a strange sort of silence, a song starting up that stirred something in Elsa. She recognized the piece from a distant past. She couldn't place its location in her history, but her heart murmured, and she held her chest suddenly.

Anna's voice came just then, a soft, almost off-sounding hum that tickled Elsa's thoughts further. Anna closed her eyes and swayed, her beaming face ever alluring to Elsa. How many times had she seen that same face and fallen in love? When had these emotions even started? She wasn't sure. It could've been forever ago. It didn't matter.

'You know this song?' Anna said in between her singing along.

'I recognize it…'

'You should. It's my lullaby. Mom used to sing it to me all the time. Your memory really _is_ bad. Heheh.'

Anna's lullaby. Soft, delicate, but strong, and heartwarming. Elsa remembered. She recalled it now. The previous queen of Arendelle had been humming it in the same way as her daughter when she held her for the first time. Elsa was there. She was staring at the bundle of joy that would light her cold, dark world from then onward. She had given baby Anna her finger, and the girl had gripped it with a fierce hold.

Elsa's brain sparked, but she controlled herself, staring at Anna as she sang to her sister and the stars. She was too much. She was too charming. She was everything Elsa wanted in a companion for life. Elsa scrunched her face and took a single step before she wrapped her hands about Anna's waist and held her delicately.

The humming stopped.

Anna felt rigid.

This wasn't nearly as simple as Elsa anticipated.

She had crossed another line, but there was no backtracking out of this one.

'One final dance…' Elsa blurted, her voice so low she almost didn't even hear herself.

Without a word, and after more eternal seconds of hesitation, Anna placed her arms about Elsa's neck. The music was the only semblance of sound in the sisters' mute world, their bodies nearly touching but still held apart as they slowly moved in a tight circle.

What did this mean? The intimacy of this exchange couldn't be denied. Elsa was holding Anna as a man would a woman he cared for beyond that of a friend. Anyone who saw the royal siblings would certainly require a second glance of evaluation. Elsa was numb. Her mind was flaring. She wished she could stamp this moment into her mind forever. She wished she could collect these moments and store them in her brain for perfect recreation. Did Anna understand now? Would she finally feel what Elsa felt?

'You're going to pick one of them, aren't you?' Anna said finally, and Elsa almost choked.

'W-what?'

'You're dancing with me like this…because you feel bad for leaving me.'

'…No. That's not why.'

'Yes, it is. Why else would you?'

Elsa tightened her hold, forcing Anna's chest to press against the bottom of hers. She thought she heard her little sister gasp, but her ears were ringing too loudly with her heightened pulse and nerves.

'Because you're important to me.'

'You're important to me, too.'

'Because you're my best friend.'

'You're definitely my best friend.'

'Because you're always on my mind.'

'Heh. Same. Sounds a little weird, but yeah.'

'Because I'm jealous of Kristoff.'

'…Jealous…?'

'Yes. Jealous.'

'Right. Just like…I'm kinda jealous of your suitors.'

'Why are you jealous?' Elsa's mouth was having a hard time obeying her. It was heavy. It was refusing her commands. It was trying to protect her.

'Because I've always had you all to myself…'

'Is that all?'

'…What else could it be?'

'I don't know.'

'Neither do I.'

'…I don't know.'

'You said that already.'

Anna's arms gripped at Elsa's neck, her face nuzzling into her collar.

'Elsa?'

'What?'

'Elsa.'

'What, Anna?'

'Elsa. Elsa. Elsa.'

'I'm right here.'

'Don't go.'

'Only if you don't go.'

'Elsa?'

'Yes?'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why…does my heart hurt so much right now?'

'I can't answer that, but…' Elsa held Anna's head against her bosom, their dance having long stopped but the embrace still very much intact. 'Do you feel it?'

'Uh-huh…'

'It's beating so hard it's painful.'

'So…yours hurts too?'

'It's been like this for quite some time now.'

'Why?'

That question again.

'What's wrong with us? Do all sisters go through this when they get married? I'm super freaked out…'

'No. This is different.' Elsa wanted to make it clear.

'How?'

'I…I-I'm not sure.'

'Neither am I. It just…really, really hurts when I think about you being with one of your suitors. Does it feel like that when you see me with Kristoff?'

Elsa was struggling against her own tears. Anna sounded as though she was on the brink of sobbing, but neither girl could see the other's face. It was likely for the better.

'Every single time.' Elsa admitted, and Anna shuddered within her grasp.

'…Really? Like, really really?'

'Yes. I hate it, but I cannot give you up completely, Anna.'

'But we have to. It's just part of life.'

'Perhaps in most cases, but…' Elsa pushed Anna away from her so she could look her in the eyes, keeping what Gerda had said in mind. Her sister's gorgeous blue irises were shimmering. It gave the queen pause. 'But this is different.'

'Heh. Because you're a queen? An ice queen?'

Elsa shook her head, Anna's attempt to maintain her upbeat persona difficult to counter. She couldn't speak the words she wanted to. She didn't think it the time just yet. Despite these rational thoughts, Elsa cupped Anna's chin like Leon had hers, and tipped it just slightly upward so that only a couple of inches separated the sisters' lips.

'Anna…' Elsa breathed, but Anna held her wrist with both hands, not repelling the touch, yet not exactly welcoming it either.

'D-do you need more practice?' Anna's voice was on a different octave.

Elsa shook her head.

'Is it…is it the wine?'

Elsa shook her head again, her own face reddened beneath the moonlight and stars.

'Then…what are you doing?'

'I don't know, really.' Elsa whispered, feeling Anna's trembling lips brush hers. 'But I can't stop myself anymore.'

'A-anymore? E-Elsa…!' Anna finally stepped back and out of her sister's way, pushing her hands through her own hair and gasping for air wildly.

'Whoa! Forgot to breathe! Forgot to breathe!' Anna gripped at her chest and started laughing nervously. 'J-jeez! I can smell the wine on your breath, Elsa. I-I guess it's totally making you a _little_ bit crazy. Hahah! You thought I was one of the suitors, didn't you? Leon, right? We almost have the same colour hair and all. O-or you just kinda lost yourself for a second, right? Tell me you're way out of it right now.'

Elsa's hands clenched into themselves, stabbing at her palms as she shook her head angrily.

'No, Anna. You are completely aware of what I was attempting.'

'D-did I have something on my face? Were you going to get it for me? Gross! Where is it?'

'Anna…'

'Ah! You were checking _my_ breath, right? You want to be sure I wasn't going to do anything dumb tonight! Don't worry! I'm totally clean! Keeping it simple and all that.'

'Anna!'

Anna flinched, her stature becoming smaller somehow. Elsa's eyes were full of water now, but she wiped them harshly, her frustration outweighing anything else. She had made a decision. At the very least, she needed an answer before she could ever hope to move on. This was the only way. Elsa's imagination was too powerful of a tool to leave on its own. If Anna rejected her, then so be it. At least she knew where this path led. There were no other choices. There was no other way. Elsa had to do something now. Kristoff was so close. He was so close to taking Anna away forever. Time was merciless. The days were short. The nights were shorter.

Enough. Enough. Enough.

'I-I wanted to kiss you, Anna.' Elsa cried.

'K-kiss me? A-again? Why? We're done with that kinda stuff, right? You're good. I-I'm good. We're both good. Everything's good. Time to find our guys and be on our merry way! Hahah! Boy, oh boy! This is one neat night, huh? Craziness…!'

'No, Anna. Stop it.'

'Stop what? I'm just saying that we've been hiding long enough and…'

'Do I need to say it?'

'I…don't know what you're…talking about.' Anna's eyes shifted back and forth as she backed against the door, shrinking by the second. Elsa followed her, terrified of this reaction. It was still the only way. It was the final option. It hurt, but relief always came after pain. Let it go. Let it go. Let it go. Let go of the agony. This was the only way.

'Anna…'

'Elsa…D-don't…'

'This isn't the curse.'

'Don't. Please.'

'This isn't the wine.'

'Elsa…Elsa…!'

'This isn't practice.'

'Stop. I-I can't…'

'This is the truth.'

'Shh. Just…stay with me. Don't…d-don't…Please.'

'I'm in love with you, Anna. I'm hopelessly in love with you, my sister.'

Anna closed her eyes and bit at her lower lip, tipping her face upward in evident pain. She was holding back the tears, but failing. They poured down her cheeks immediately, her voice coming out in cracks as she slid down the door to her back, her sobs pouring forward as she responded in pure distress.

'I…I-I can't love you back, Elsa. I just…can't…'


	29. Hesitating Apostate

Hesitating Apostate

Oh. Oh, good. This was the answer. An answer to a question she was too afraid to ask.

It was fitting, she supposed. What else could she say? What other choice was there?

Had she acted too quickly? Had she misunderstood something? Was she losing her mind?

No. No. Everything was as it should be. Anna couldn't love her the way Elsa wanted. She couldn't. She shouldn't. It was for the best. Anna was making the perfectly sound decision. She had a boyfriend already. If anything, Elsa was the cruel one for putting her in such a position. What an awful older sister.

'Thank-you.' Elsa managed somehow. She was numb all over. She felt disconnected from her body. Her limbs moved but she couldn't feel them. 'And I'm sorry.'

'Elsa…' Anna kept wiping her eyes, the tears not stopping.

'It's fine. I needed to tell you, at least. It hurt too much. Now, I can move on, so thank-you.'

'I…I don't know what to say. I d-don't…I've never…'

Seeing Anna in such agony was something Elsa never wished for. She donned her queenly armour, pushing back the emotions that were still recoiling from the extreme backlash. Anna needed her to be the woman she was meant to be. Enough selfish and childish antics. Arthur's words were relevant to her situation, but not one of incestuous desire. _That_ could not be fought for, because _that_ was unnatural by every sense of the word. Biological disfigurement blatantly represented the grotesque nature of Elsa's desires. No more. She would let it go. It couldn't happen immediately, and Elsa knew this, but she could at least begin healing her heart from this point forward, knowing that path ended before it even began.

'Shh.' Elsa knelt next to her sister and placed her finger over her lips. They were as soft as ever, and it wrung Elsa's insides knowing she would never be justly able to kiss Anna the way she wanted to even now. 'It's truly fine. I apologize for putting you in a terrible situation. I understand, and I was aware that this was most likely the outcome of such a ridiculous confession. Don't think anything of it again. I know we can't go back to the way we were before, but…I'd like us to try as best as possible. I will always think the world of you, Anna, my sun, and I hope you will still care about me, your slightly crazy older sister.'

Elsa tried to smile, and she seemed to manage enough as she helped Anna to her feet.

'I-I could never think you're anything but the most important person in my life, Elsa. This doesn't feel real. I-I…kinda thought…But it was so strange…a-and…'

'I see…'

'I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry.'

'You have no reason to be sorry. What were you supposed to say? "Oh? You love me? Well, I love you too, big sister. Just let me give Kristoff the news and we can live our merry lives in forbidden matrimony". No. I simply needed to be told there was no future in my longing. It was destroying me from the inside, and now, as I said before, I can move on and make beneficial decisions for Arendelle. Unfortunately, you are collateral damage, but it was the only way I could think of at this point.'

Anna had her sobbing under control now but she was sniffling constantly, her make-up a little messy. She was clearly still shell-shocked, but she was ever the tenacious one, and would likely truly comprehend the scenario once night time came and her mind had a chance to process everything thoroughly.

'Collateral damage? H-heh. I'd say so…I feel really messed up. I think _I_ need some wine now or something.'

Elsa adjusted her persona one last time as the two girls heard a knock upon the door leading back into the palace and they both jumped. Music was present once again, and the crickets far off in the distance began their song anew. Time moved its rickety hand, and life demanded the royal sisters of Arendelle to proceed with their evening.

'My queen, I have just been informed that your suitors are becoming restless.' Percival projected, his muffled sounding voice just barely understandable through the heavy oak barricade.

'And so it goes.' Elsa hummed lowly, impressing herself with how well she was managing her normally erratic emotions. Was it because she expected no other outcome despite Gerda's encouragement? She didn't care to think about it. She needed to maintain whatever stability she had a hold of at this moment. It was necessary. The night wasn't over yet.

'W-wait!' Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist, and the older sibling choked on a knot in her throat. 'Are you…are you going to pick one of the suitors now? Was I the one holding you back?'

Elsa delicately removed Anna's fingers and shrugged with a melancholic grin.

'Maybe. And, well, yes.'

* * *

'Is there any word on Devil's whereabouts yet.' Elsa asked as she and Percival traversed back to the ball. Anna followed, but she maintained about a few feet worth of distance.

'Arvid continues to move about, but Bulda hasn't said anything yet. She has difficulty identifying her own kind when she's in that rock-like state, so we are hoping, later in the night, she'll have the opportunity to move about more easily when the drinks are flowing rapidly and the candles dim more so.'

'Good. Arvid holding a random rock is likely doing us no favours either. Devil is obviously smart. He may be capable of making the extra effort to hide his presence knowing he is our target now.'

'I thought the same, but there's truly no better way to go about it.'

'I know. Keep me informed throughout the night.' Elsa glanced about her halls, seeing that everything seemed normal enough. She couldn't shake the random bout of aggression during her celebration though. That was how quickly the curse worked. Elevated emotions were its target. How Anna or Elsa hadn't been affected yet was beyond Elsa, but she was thankful regardless.

'What of Nils and his group? How goes their search for the mirror?'

'I haven't heard from him yet, my queen. He is canvasing the entirety of Arendelle and its surrounding area. It will be some time, more than likely.'

'I understand. I hope he succeeds.'

'As do I.'

Elsa and her best knight made it to the ball once again, the live music and general buzz of a mass of people seeping through the shut doors.

'Your suitors apparently expect some form of answer tonight, my queen. It was what they were promised, so the story goes.'

'I _will_ give an answer tonight. Do not worry. They were delayed a day, and I will not waste more of their time if I can help it.'

Percival was taken aback, at least, as much as the fairly stoic individual showed expressively. Anna also made a quick exhale of sound, but that was all she offered.

'Very good, my queen. Allow me to get the door.'

'Thank-you.'

Elsa welcomed the other world that she knew she belonged in. The future she even dared to pick at was fantastical on the best of days. Anna wouldn't love her. Anna didn't have to love her. Elsa was aware of the dangers in relation to her confession, but she was glad she had done it. She still felt numb and cold, but she moved mechanically and well, capable of functioning as a queen as easily as breathing came.

When Elsa entered the ballroom afresh, she lifted her chin and moved across the floor with a grace she hadn't experienced in quite some time. She needed to be the queen. She needed to rule Arendelle. No more distractions. She would select a king. She would produce her heir. She would seek true sexual fulfillment from Gerda as necessary afterward. She wouldn't be ecstatic, but as long as Anna remained in her life to a degree, she would get by. It was for the best. It was the only way now. Elsa would smile. She would rise above it all as she always did.

The suitors were clearly waiting, standing around with drinks in their hands and looking about with an edge, trying not to appear too anxious as Elsa approached. The queen didn't look back when she heard Anna move in a different direction to Kristoff. She didn't allow the ping in her chest to do more than that when the girl who rejected her called out to the one she had ultimately chosen. She wouldn't watch Anna and Kristoff dance, or hold hands, or kiss, or simply enjoy one another's company. Elsa and Anna needed just a touch of distance for now between the two of them. That's all. In time, they would be sisters again. It would never be the same, but their blood wouldn't change.

'Queen Elsa!' Maxwell beamed first. The other men (woman) also greeted the queen with sincere merriment, the attendants to most of the suitors present as well making for a rather large group to behold. They were off near the tables full of snacks and beverages, the music humming away as couples and individuals filtered on and off the floor to dance.

'You okay?' Leon asked sheepishly.

'I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying any of you.'

'Do you need a shoulder to lean on, my queen?' Daryun offered, already dipping his muscular physique over.

'No, thank-you.'

'A beverage for you, Queen Elsa?' Arthur queried, going to the ice wine display.

'I'll pass for now. I am still somewhat lightheaded.'

'You look unwell.' Grimoire noted in his smoothly seductive tone, his dark features and even darker attire somehow dangerously alluring in a strange way.

'Should you even be out here now?' Rose agreed, having chosen to wear a uniform fit for a man, yet filling it out nicely indeed.

'She is stronger than any of you know.' Lynn sighed.

'Oh? And you are aware of this how? We're just looking out for her.' Sneered Sorey.

'Honestly. Please. I will rest if necessary. I appreciate the concern, but it is suffocating.'

'Hahah! Thatta girl.' Maxwell nodded away with a large, playful grin. 'Why worry about our queen's health when the music is so very pleasing to the ear? There is still much of the night to be had.'

Everyone seemed to agree with that, and Elsa decided to try and actually enjoy her time with the suitors. Up until this point, they were all obligations that required her attention, but now, she knew she appreciated almost all of these visitors' company on varying levels. Watching the dynamics between the suitors and their attendants helped Elsa learn more about who could be her future husband and king than any unnatural and artificial meeting between her and the men.

Sorey, despite how he acted with Elsa, was the butt end of most of the jokes. He was, by far, the youngest suitor, and it showed with some of the things he said without thinking. The poor boy would be a very fetching catch in the future, Elsa could tell, but he had much more growing to do, in her opinion, despite them being almost the same age. Experience made such a difference, and Sorey simply lacked worldly challenges. Elsa caught Rose shaking her head on numerous occasions, and the dark-skinned woman gave Elsa a wink during one of those very scenes. Feeling refreshed and distant from anything but what was before her, Elsa had no problem grinning back playfully.

Daryun was very much the awkward turtle of the group. He didn't have social grace, yet his simplicity and honest nature won the hearts of everyone around him. Not only that, but Elsa could see that the other men admired the titanic individual for the pure aura of capability and physical prowess that he exuded. Daryun cared about others, and that much was clear when he involved himself in any conversation. He listened carefully to everyone's words, and Elsa felt he would be a very kind and able-bodied king, should he be chosen. His ability to function in parties was an area of improvement, but beyond that, Elsa had to admit that he was an impressive fit for her since they balanced one another out so very well, really.

Maxwell brought a sense of ease to everyone around him. He was so very, very wise, capable of drawing from his limitless experience to participate in talks of politics, relationships, battle, and familial complications. He never spoke in a belittling fashion, however, and this only made him more popular. He was obviously the oldest of the group, but he had so much vigor and enthusiasm that it was a minor detail, at the end of the day. He jokingly slapped Daryun on the back. He teasingly poked at Leon. He constantly complemented Arthur, as if aware of the king's secret somehow. Maxwell was somewhat of a wildcard amongst the suitors, probably never expecting to make it so far in the selections, let alone being one of Elsa's favourites. Perhaps the queen had a father complex, or perhaps she simply saw the good in the man known as Prince Maxwell.

Now that Elsa knew Arthur was a woman, she couldn't help but wonder how nobody could tell. She was distinctly shorter than everyone else (even Lynn, just slightly), and her voice had an evident air of femininity to it no matter how deeply the woman tried to project it. Arthur was the absolute charmer of the group, regardless. He didn't speak often, but when he did, he allowed his words to fall from his pleasing lips like silver. His eyes continued to disarm everyone – save for Grimoire, Elsa noted – and when she said anything, the king had an otherworldly conception to her logistics, as if she had travelled beyond the realms of reality only to return to this timeline with newfound knowledge of the future. Elsa caught Lynn touching Arthur's arm on the rare occasion, and when the perceptive girl noted Elsa's gaze, she stuck out her tongue partially, her etiquette to royalty disarmingly absent but still somehow refreshing. She was beyond attractive, Elsa knew, and she was quite aware that many of the guards thought so too, for Arthur's attendant was asked to dance no less than fifteen times during the group's celebration of one another's company. It only ceased when the king finally took Lynn to the floor himself, the scene making Elsa's heart tremble with an itch the queen had to very consciously suppress for the ball's sake.

Leon, on the other hand, was markedly irritable, it would seem. The suave, attentive individual that Elsa had met upon their first interview was replaced by a man that fidgeted and had trouble focusing on any given subject matter at times. He was still somewhat amiable, to a degree, his natural good looks assisting him quite readily, but Elsa could see that something was annoying the once prime candidate to be her king. He continued to exemplify traits of patience and keen observational skills, as he made known quite willingly when he called Daryun out on his various nervous habits that led to a conversation about the man's need for almost constant physical stimulation, but Elsa felt something was worriedly off about the man, and it wasn't a notion she could shake easily.

Before Elsa knew it, she had been conversing with the lot of her suitors and attendants for over an hour, Maxwell clearly influenced by his drink, and not alone thanks to Sorey and Leon. They were more boisterous than before, and it helped with Elsa's need to forget about the earlier events of the night. She refused to look at Anna, for her heart remained raw and fragile, and this seemed to help exponentially. Being fully engaged with her suitors made the idea of marrying one of them more tolerable, and as Elsa watched the men, she continuously tried to convince herself that she could love one of them if she tried hard enough. It was that or be completely miserable. Still, the option existed to postpone any form of marriage altogether, but having met such fine gentlemen, that seemed rather wasteful.

'A maid has appeared!' Sorey chuckled, pointing behind Elsa to where Gerda now stood with her hands in her lap. The queen turned much more quickly than she probably should have, and found utter relief and satisfaction with the sight of her loyal friend. Gerda breathed a little more heavily than usual, and there was a faint mist of sweat along her bangs, but she seemed well, a small smile appearing when her dark eyes met Elsa's.

'It is good to see you again, Gerda. I'm sorry I stepped out for a time.'

'N-no. It's fine. Is all well, my queen?'

Elsa knew what the girl was asking, but the queen couldn't answer in earnest right then and there. She simply touched Gerda's arm and gave it a light squeeze, hoping to transfer some of her hidden anxiety.

'All is grand, thank-you. These fine gentlemen and their attendants are providing great company.'

'My queen…' Gerda muttered knowingly now, her eyes shifting with thought.

'Do not worry. Please.' Elsa said a little lower.

'Come! Join us, fine Gerda! Tell us some interesting tales of our mysterious Queen Elsa.' Maxwell suggested, and the various other suitors seemed to perk up at the thought, even Arthur grinning next to her mischievous lady.

Elsa's face went red immediately, pumping her arms to her sides and shaking her head.

'N-no! She has nothing to say!'

'My! A flustered Queen Elsa is an alluring sight.' Daryun stroked his chin.

'I'll agree with you there, friend.' Leon was resting an arm on the larger man's broad shoulder.

'I-I'm just here to let you know that Leonard is waiting to have a word with you, my queen.' Gerda bowed.

'Ah! A decision then?' Maxwell's face lit up as he slapped a fist into his other hand.

'Tsk. Can't there be time for one more dance?' Muttered Sorey.

'I will return, my dear suitors. True, I may have to prepare my final speech, but I would love for there to be another dance with you all now that I have rested some.'

'Be at ease, Queen Elsa. We will patiently await your return.' Arthur said smoothly as Elsa turned to leave and Gerda bowed one more time. Before the maid could join her queen, however, Grimoire stepped forward, like a shadow, and began speaking.

'Why not stay with us, Gerda?' The man offered, touching the girl's shoulder gently. 'My lord would truly love to learn more about Queen Elsa, if possible, and the rest of the attendants would embrace the idea of trading stories regarding the joys of serving royalty.'

Gerda froze completely, strangely even, to the point that Elsa almost interjected herself, but the maid shooed her lady away, smiling awkwardly.

'It's fine, my queen. I-I'm trying.'

Elsa knew what it meant. Gerda wanted to break out of her shell just a little more, and this was the perfect opportunity, especially with the other suitors and attendants positively excited with the prospect of speaking with Queen Elsa's personal maid. Elsa knew Gerda would share only the most beneficial of information, and thus, she proceeded across the ball to where Leonard waited at a table full of papers recently brought to him by Gerda Sr.

Elsa attempted not to find Anna amongst the crowd but, as if drawn to her light, her eyes discovered Anna sitting with Kristoff, smiling away and giggling at the man and a few other couples. Good. They were certainly sisters. Both were putting on convincing faces. Nonetheless, Elsa could feel the ice cracking beneath her. She only had an hour left at best. The distractions helped, but her mind was naturally active, and she feared what would happen the moment she was left alone with her currently gated emotions.

'Have you come to a decision, my queen?' Leonard asked, Percival and a number of other guards moving to create a sort of blockade about the informal meeting.

Elsa seated herself beside her attendant, breathing out slowly and reaching for a readily available glass of water.

'I have not. I propose we narrow down the suitors once more and proceed from there.'

'My queen? You…are considering one of these men seriously?'

'Why do you sound so surprised?'

'I…I didn't think you were keen on this idea from the beginning.'

'I wasn't. My desires have changed, however, and I see good men before me now. I am still unconvinced, however, and wish for more time, should they be willing.'

'I-I see. This is good.' Leonard was trying not to smile too wildly, and Elsa found some victory in his unbalance. 'That being said, who would you prefer to keep in the running?'

Without missing a beat, Elsa responded with clarity, as if grappling with her resolve.

'Prince Maxwell, Sir Daryun, and King Arthur.'

'Very good.' Leonard made some quick notes, signing off on some papers and stacking them neatly. 'You will make this announcement tonight?'

'No. I will not do that to the other suitor's honour. I will meet with each and every one of them tomorrow to personally reveal my decision.'

Leonard made a face, but he agreed, nonetheless. As he went through some more papers, Elsa noticed Percival suddenly leaving his post, silently recruiting a replacement. Immediately, something in Elsa's stomach turned. Percival never moved in such a way so suddenly unless his attention was needed, and when Percival's attention was required, something pivotal was afoot.

'Very well. The suitors will likely be thankful for such consideration, but the timing of such things can be difficult.'

Elsa tried to listen, but there was an obvious shift in the mood surrounding her suitors and the attendants. Arvid was near, and Percival was just about to join him. What was happening? Was Devil found finally? Elsa stood.

'My queen?'

'Look, Leonard.'

The competent man located precisely what Elsa referred to, he himself pushing out from his chair and gripping at the table.

'They found the swine. They must have.'

'But…who?'

Both Elsa and Leonard pushed through the crowd to join up with the suitors and attendants anew. As Elsa drew closer, a knot filled her throat, making swallowing impossible. Gerda shrugged Percival's hand off of her, and when Arvid grabbed hold of the small girl, Gerda almost lost it, flailing with small grunts of rebellion.

'No…' Elsa gasped, her pace slowing to almost a crawl as she saw Bulda sadly step out from behind the collection of guards, the sheer confusion of the situation bewildering all who bore witness.

'Impossible.' Leonard wheezed.

'Devil has been found, my queen.' Percival bowed, indicating the still twisting Gerda, raspy sounds of anguish slipping through her grit teeth. 'Mission accomplished.'


	30. Her Silent World

Her Silent World

Was it possible for Elsa to have some kind of royal celebration without drama of any form ruining it? The queen of Arendelle was beginning to doubt that very much. Elsa had rough days in the past; some would say worst than most. Her coronation, where her ice powers were made public was certainly one of them. When she thought she had contributed to her own sister's death was another. Today marked an additional contender for the worst day ever in Elsa's life; mostly because two fairly emotionally detrimental scenarios had now occurred. Anna rejecting Elsa was horrible enough, if not completely unexpected, but to have the one person Elsa had divulged her deepest and darkest secrets to be revealed as her current nemesis was too much. Elsa didn't believe it, truthfully. Gerda couldn't be _that_ good of an actress, could she? No. Elsa wouldn't consider Gerda Devil until absolute proof was present. Until then, Gerda was innocent in the queen's mind.

The ball was, unfortunately, wrapped up fairly hastily once the disturbance involving Gerda had occurred. Elsa left it to Leonard and the rest of her tenured staff to handle (Gerda Sr. having fainted for the time being), personally apologizing to her suitors and attendants before following Percival, Arvid (with Bulda in tow), and a number of other guards who escorted Gerda to the dungeon that had once held Elsa herself thanks to the devious Hans.

'I should come with you.' Anna had stated more than asked. Elsa admitted to being surprised by her sister's support considering their current state of affairs, but she attributed their relationship's base strength to such a turn of events and found relief knowing Anna hadn't discarded her completely in her time of obvious need.

'Please.' Elsa had allowed herself to reveal just how much she valued the assistance.

'I better join you then.' Kristoff inserted himself, as always, which was perhaps for the better.

Thus, the somewhat morbid journey to the depths of Arendelle's soul proceeded, Gerda's demeanor strangely submissive and more guilt-ridden than Elsa would have preferred.

'You need not come now, my queen. Our men are trained in such things, and we will have the truth out of her by morning. You're tired, and therefore, should rest.' Percival suggested.

'Gerda is my head maid and one of my closest friends. I insist on speaking with her myself.' Elsa replied, the ice beneath her more fragile than even before. How much longer would her armour last? Anna's presence alone chipped at it, but now Gerda wasn't even an option to help re-fortify the protection against a very real nervous breakdown.

'She _was_ both of those. She's a criminal and traitor now. She deceived all of us. I have no tolerance for those who would betray trust so willingly.' Percival hissed back.

'She will be treated fairly until proven guilty, Percival.'

'Your emotions are swaying your logistics.'

'You question your queen?' Elsa stopped, the already cool hallways leading deeper into the castle developing an immediate faint layer of frost.

'…I lost myself. Forgive me.'

Elsa didn't respond. She was beyond frustrated. She didn't want Gerda to be Devil, and that made Percival's concerns very real. Nonetheless, she knew Gerda better than the others, and if there was truly something hidden behind her maid's innocent visage, Elsa felt she could unearth it. The curious part was that Gerda had calmed right down. Initially, her resistance suggested a form of rebellion against the persecution, but now she seemed as though she were a guilty pet, willingly accepting her punishment for disobeying her master. It upset Elsa like nothing else, for she certainly didn't expect Gerda, amongst all her conjectures, to be her enemy. It made little to no sense whatsoever. So, why did she not deny it? Why did she not say a word? Why wouldn't she look at Elsa?

The very cell that Elsa had been held in was opened, the heavy, wooden door creaking as it swung wide and allowed for Gerda to be pressed into the tiny room where a bed and small bucket in the corner welcomed its next resident. The back wall that Elsa herself had destroyed gave itself away by the clearly newer bricks used for its construction, but beyond that, the place was nothing to be excited about. A knot tied in Elsa's heart, her past state of mind in such a place unbalancing her for a moment.

'Yikes…' Kristoff said, but otherwise, there was a heavy silence until Gerda was sitting upon her worn and squeaky mattress, her dishevelled hair from the earlier flailing and dried tears upon her cheeks making her appear to be the most miserable and pitiful individual in Arendelle.

After a beat, Elsa stood in front of Gerda, her luxurious gown trailing behind her elegantly, her status as the queen versus her maid's position blatantly on display. It saddened Elsa to no end to find herself performing such a task. Gerda was so still and small, her hands dug deep into her skirt and her face permanently pointed downward toward the dark, damp ground.

'Bulda. Please confirm what you felt now that there are fewer variables present.' Elsa commanded, no patience in her voice at all.

'This sniffer is never wrong, but I get what you're sayin', Queen Elsa.' Bulda was let down to the floor, Arvid clearly accustomed to being the personal transport for the troll. Bulda waddled next to Gerda and placed a hand on the girl, the maid not even flinching, which only elevated Elsa's panic. The crystal about Bulda's neck shone brightly as the troll inhaled deeply. Her body language sunk alongside her hand as she stepped back, shaking her head.

'There's no doubt about it. She's Devil. That is one unique aura. Can't mistaken it. Pure chaos.'

Elsa's jaw tightened, but she didn't move her fixed gaze from the girl who had so effortlessly earned the utmost of Elsa's trust. It hurt terribly. It hurt beyond anything to be betrayed so. How had Anna gotten over it? Hans had toyed with her heart like it was nothing. Anna almost never spoke of it. How? Where did her sister get such strength?

No. Elsa couldn't think of Anna too much; not with this nightmare before her now. She was already on the verge of collapsing. She couldn't. Not this time. No more.

'What do you have to say for yourself, Gerda?'

No response.

'You are accused of being Devil, the creature who, even now, is attempting to throw my land into disarray for your own amusement. Is this true?'

Nothing.

'By saying nothing, you practically admit to your transgressions. Explain yourself.'

Silence.

' _Say something, Gerda!_ ' Elsa screamed, her voice echoing everywhere and the abruptness of the queen's sudden emotional outburst taking everyone by surprise, for Elsa hardly ever yelled. Gerda flinched at this, finally, and she sniffed, as if trying not to cry.

How?

How? How? How?

It didn't make _any_ sense. Not at all!

'How is it that you could not identify her as Devil until now, Bulda?' Elsa went on, her chest collapsing as she spoke.

'I do not put it past Devil to be able to conceal himself. There's all kinds of magic around. He just let down his guard finally. He slipped. That's all.'

'It seems out of character. I have difficulty believing he would suddenly become sloppy.' Elsa knew she sounded frantic, but she couldn't help it. Not Gerda. Not her Gerda. Not now.

'I just know what I smell and feel, Queen Elsa.' Bulda shrugged, clearly slightly annoyed, and rightly so.

Elsa didn't know what else to do. She was rapidly running out of options. Gerda was shut down. She hardly reacted to anything.

'Gerda!' Anna's aggravated tone suddenly shot through, the younger of the two sisters pushing into the chamber and kneeling in front of the maid. 'Elsa trusted you! She _still_ trusts you! You have to say something or…or it's gonna get crazy messy! Betraying the queen directly is a big deal! A huge deal! You could be here forever, you know that? Elsa likes you! She _really_ likes you! Heck, I've never been so jealous of someone else in Elsa's life until you came along! This is your last chance to prove yourself innocent! Just…just say anything!'

'Anna…' Kristoff warned, confusion in his voice within the concern. This was his first time hearing about Devil being on the move. He knew of the troll, obviously, but it felt like an old wife's tale, truth be told.

Gerda shifted ever so slightly at Anna's presence, leaning in just so before muttering something to the younger sister, causing Anna to openly recoil backward prior to Percival stepping forward, his blade immediately between the two girls.

'Not another move, traitor. Your liberties end now. Are we finished, my queen?'

Anna rose, not looking directly at Elsa but housing an expression that made Kristoff go to his lady immediately, his arm wrapping about her small, docile frame.

'What happened?' The man asked, but Elsa couldn't hear beyond that, for she was being forced to make a decision at the time being regarding her trusted maid.

'You are to document every single exchange with her from this point forward. Until solid evidence surfaces, she is to be treated well in her confinement.' Elsa's cheeks burned, her eyes threatening to betray her as well at any moment.

'So be it. What level of interrogational methods are permitted?'

Elsa grimaced, knowing her reply would be inwardly scoffed at.

'Verbal only.'

'My queen…'

'Verbal only.' Elsa repeated, an icy edge to her answer.

'Very well.'

'Arvid, you will assist Percival. Two guards with Gerda during any meeting whatsoever. She is to be left alone for the rest of the night. Understand?'

'Understood.' Percival and Arvid bowed.

Elsa knew she wouldn't be allowed a private moment with Gerda, so she knelt before her maid one final time, trying her best not to accidently break through the ice she teased.

'I don't believe any of this.' Elsa whispered. 'Come back to me, Gerda.'

The maid looked at Elsa then, a faint flair of red passing over her chocolate-flavoured eyes. The figment of dormant power startled Elsa, but she held her position. There was no verbal answer, but _something_ in the way Gerda returned Elsa's gaze suggested that perhaps Devil truly was looking right back at the queen of Arendelle…and laughing.

* * *

She was on her last leg, but Elsa pushed forward, striding through her castle at a pace befitting her current reality. Anna was quiet for once, and that served Elsa just fine. She couldn't look at the girl again. Her heart wouldn't take it. The fact Elsa heard Kristoff speaking lowly to her sister was almost too much as it was.

Elsa returned to the grand hall to find Leonard and a number of staff cleaning up the nearly empty space, the once lively and brimming event reduced to nothing more than empty glasses, messy plates, and crumbs. Kristoff hastily went to Leonard to offer assistance, soon grabbing hold of a tray and filling it with dishes and the like, his efforts not going unnoticed by a number of the maids young and old.

Elsa tried not to gag. He was a good man. She always knew this. How dare she try to pry him from Anna when they were so obviously happy. How selfish of the older sister. At least Anna was being left with a worthy individual. Elsa could count her blessings there.

'Are you okay?' Anna asked now that the siblings were somewhat isolated from the rest of the group for but a moment.

'No. But I will be.' _Please don't talk to me. I can't._

'Els – '

'Leonard. May I have a word?' Elsa stepped forward, hunching her shoulders somewhat. 'I'm sorry, Anna. I'm trying, but it hurts. I need a little more time.'

'My queen.' Leonard bowed low, relief upon his aging face. 'Say it isn't so.'

'I'm afraid I can't. For now, there is no definitive proof, but Gerda has also given us no reason to not believe Bulda either.'

'Unbelievable. Right under our noses? I can't imagine…'

'There is something off about all of this.' Elsa declared quite easily. 'I know Gerda. I don't believe she is Devil just yet.'

'I would like to agree, but what else could it have been?'

'Gerda was identified the moment she was left alone with the suitors and attendants. I can't help but think something was done to her the second I stepped away. The timing was too perfect. It doesn't make sense.'

'Perhaps…But she doesn't refuse the claims. Why?'

'She's being blackmailed into staying silent.'

'My queen…'

'I know what you're going to say, Leonard. Percival has already informed me. My emotions could be compromising my judgement, and that's possible, but all venues will be explored before I put someone, whom I still trust, under severe punishment.'

'It just seems somewhat outlandish. However, I've seen many a bizarre thing in my day, so I will not refute your claims. Innocent until proven guilty, yes?'

'Thank-you. We are dealing with a shapeshifting troll, after all. There are variables beyond our understanding.'

'Quite…'

Elsa looked about the ball again, finding Anna with Kristoff, the two of them giggling about something, but Anna not seeming completely herself. What had Gerda said to her? Elsa didn't need to know. Her older sister had just extended an invitation to incestuous love barely a couple of hours ago. What other reason did Anna need to act a little off? None. Elsa was the true traitor. She had betrayed Anna's trust and affection, after all.

'My queen. You do not look well.' Leonard stated suddenly.

Elsa didn't _feel_ well either. The ice was on the verge of breaking. It was snapping in her mind, ear piercing sounds of despair.

'What of my suitors?' The queen would give one final push.

'…They were concerned for you. It took quite the persuading to convince them that all was well. King Arthur seems quite aware that something sinister is amiss, but the others have been somewhat persuaded into believing that a thief within our walls was finally caught. That is the general story for the populace as well, but your bachelors might not be so easily derailed.'

'I should hope not. They went back to their chambers regardless?'

'Yes. I informed them that you will be meeting with each and every one of them tomorrow to give your decision. They were quite pleased about this. Well done, my queen.'

'It is the least I can do.'

'Now, you must go and rest. You're practically falling over.'

Elsa blinked, realizing she _was_ swaying subtly. This was it. She couldn't go on. She was shamefully proud. She had kept her temperamental powers in check despite the emotional turmoil she had been wading through since the beginning of the ball. It was over. She needed sleep before she could function competently again. Leonard's words were her truth.

'Yes. Thank-you.'

'I'll get Percival to escort you…'

'Are you leaving now, Elsa?' Anna dashed over. Couldn't she take a hint? Where did that apprehension go that had managed to dampen the sun? Elsa was sure Anna would be much more inclined to keep some distance between the two of them if possible.

'Yes. I'm passing out.'

'I'll take her, Leonard.'

'I'll help. You look a little pale.' Kristoff offered, and Elsa was too fatigued to reject him outright, even if it's what she wanted to do more than anything else.

'Rest well, my queen. I will have Laura wake you come the morrow for the meetings.' Leonard bid his queen farewell, Elsa feeling the cool rush of entering the halls, Anna walking close and touching the girl's waist every time it seemed as though Elsa was beginning to lose her balance.

'You pushed yourself.' Anna mumbled.

'I had to.'

'I know but…you also have to be careful.'

Elsa had no more strength left to argue further. Her focus was making it to her room. The world was spinning. She couldn't remember the last time she was so tired. Her legs were beginning to drag. She would've preferred Percival or Arvid or…anyone else. Her chest pinged, and her ears were ringing. Anna's touch sent chills up Elsa's spine. Kristoff's voice made her even sicker. Gerda wouldn't be near to comfort her. Gerda could possibly be gone forever. Anna would try, but the sisters could never be the same. Elsa needed to marry. It was the best thing to do for her family and kingdom. She would have to make love to a man. She would bear his child. She would live as a queen and raise her heir to take over the throne before she eventually left this world; unfulfilled and regretful, just as Gerda had predicted.

Elsa lurched, covering her mouth and choking.

'We're here, Elsa! Kristoff, can you give us a second?'

'O-of course.'

Elsa felt Anna's arms hook under her own before a soft cushioning welcomed the queen's body. Anna shuffled through some things on Elsa's various desks after shutting the door, shooing the snowgies before bringing a bowl over to her sister.

'Here. Sorry; it's all I could find.'

'I-I'll be okay…' Elsa wheezed, controlling her breaths and sinking into the cold water that she knew would be coming eventually.

'I bet you will be, but I'm not leaving until I know you're comfortable.'

'Anna…' Elsa breathed, gripping at her bed angrily.

'Here. I'll help you with your dress. Something that tight can't be good for you when you feel like this.'

'Leave it.'

'Don't be stubborn.'

'I'm fine.'

'Yeah. Uh-huh.'

Elsa felt Anna working the ribbon and string tying the back of her clothes, the release of tension truly a marvel as Elsa's body was allowed to breathe anew. She let out a long sigh, the dizziness diminishing some just from that.

'See? Little sister knows best.'

Elsa turned her face so she wasn't looking in the direction of Anna. The tears would come soon. Her defenses were down alongside her dress.

'Did you…want me to help with the rest of it?'

'No.' Elsa answered sharply, her back completely exposed to the point that the rim of her undergarments could be seen poking out just slightly.

'Oh. Okay. I guess that's not really my job, huh?'

Elsa couldn't answer. She was too busy chewing on her lip to override the pain in her soul. There was silence for a moment, and Elsa half-expected Anna to leave, but that wouldn't be like her sister, even despite the inevitable strain created between the siblings.

'I'm sorry about Gerda…'

'As am I.'

'But I agree; there's something weird about it all. I wouldn't count her out yet, you know?'

'Yes.'

'Kristoff and I can do a little snooping of our own, if you want. I'm sure we can help somehow.'

'Do as you wish.'

'Elsa…' Anna sniffed suddenly, and a dagger was plunged into the queen's collar. 'I-I'm trying, okay? I really am. I-I want us to be friends. I want us to be sisters. I just…I don't know how to act anymore. I thought just being normal would help but…you seem so far away right now.'

'…I just need space.' Elsa grit her teeth, her eyes and mind flaring.

'I-I get it. I do. But can't I be close to you? Don't you want to be close to _me_? Especially after what happened with Gerda and…'

Elsa flipped on the bed and pushed into Anna, pinning her down with the last of her strength, the mattress wheezing under the sudden strain. Elsa's hair hung over her face, her dress slipping down so that her breasts were almost completely exposed. Anna breathed heavily, her stare wide and her mouth tightened.

'I. Need. Space. Anna.' Elsa whispered desperately, drawing her lips so close to her sister's they brushed during the emphasis on the queen's words. 'I'm still weak in your presence. I can hardly control myself right now. I'm emotionally drained after this day. Please…just go…'

But Anna's wisps of air only came harder, her small right hand touching Elsa's cheek lightly.

'E-Elsa…' Anna sobbed suddenly. 'What are you – ?'

'Are you two okay in there? It went really quiet all of a sudden.' Kristoff knocked politely, still waiting for the girl that had chosen him.

Elsa rolled onto her back and turned away from Anna again, gripping at her chest and praying her sister would now leave.

'U-um…I'll…see you tomorrow. Is that okay?' Anna stood up, patting out her own dress, her tone sombre.

'…Yes. Goodnight, Anna.'

'Goodnight, Elsa. I-I love you.'

Elsa's mouth opened to say it in return, but the words wouldn't come out. They wouldn't be the same. Elsa would be speaking a lie. Anna didn't deserve that. All the elder sister could do was listen as Anna sadly stepped out of the room and shut the door without another sound.

'I'm sorry…' Elsa finally managed, covering her face and letting the tears finally freely flow between her numbed fingers.


	31. Insult to Injury

Insult to Injury

It felt as though Elsa had merely blinked before she felt a somewhat rough shove to her person. Disoriented and confused, the queen groaned, turning in her bed and twisting her nightgown about her slender form.

'Q-Queen Elsa. P-Please wake up.'

It wasn't Gerda. Gerda wasn't the one to wake Elsa from her slumber anymore. Gerda was locked in the dungeon. Gerda was sleeping on an old, worn out bed with only the bare minimum of luxury allowed. Gerda didn't deserve such treatment. Gerda was innocent. Gerda was Elsa's dear friend and confidant. Elsa had to save her immediately. She had to find Devil; the real Devil.

'Q-Queen Elsa!'

Elsa blinked her eyes open begrudgingly, the sight of her room encased in a thin layer of ice snapping her awake immediately. Her head jolted, but not as terribly as before while she spread her powers to subdue the arctic freeze that had seeped out of her anxious thoughts through the night.

'Sorry, Laura…' Elsa yawned, rubbing her head and attempting to tame her messy hair just slightly.

'Oh, thank goodness.' Laura sighed, relaxing her arms and shoulders from the tight embrace she had herself in. 'That hasn't happened for quite some time, has it?'

'No. I'm not surprised though.'

'Certainly. Gerda's betrayal…why…it's unbelievable.'

'She has been framed. I will be finding the true culprit after my meetings today.'

'My queen?'

'You met Gerda. You trained her. Do you truly believe she would do me any harm directly or not?'

'It…is hard to say, my queen. The criminal mind can be a devious maze of inconsistencies that normal folk can hardly understand.'

Elsa huffed, standing up now and going to her closet to select her gown. She wanted something light and airy. She wanted comfort, for this day would be yet another trying one; that the queen could tell already.

'But I do hope you're right, my queen. Gerda is a lovely child, as far as I understand her. She truly looks up to you more than anyone. Only Princess Anna can compare to the light in the girl's eye when she is gazing upon the Queen of Arendelle.'

Elsa flinched. Anna. She had been particularly merciless to her precious little sister, and Elsa truly wanted to apologize, but it was absolutely necessary. Anna had to understand how painful it was at the moment. In time, Elsa would gladly welcome the closeness she and Anna had shared in the past, but currently, being near her sister reopened a rather painful wound that needed time to at least scab over. That being said, Anna _was_ acting a little odd all evening. What had Gerda said to the girl? Why had Anna touched Elsa's face the way she did the night before when she had made it so clear that she couldn't return Elsa's feelings?

Too many questions. There was no point dwelling on them further. Elsa had her answer from Anna. That thread was knotted. Gerda and the suitors were the focus now. Which suitor would Elsa select? How would she find Devil now? These were the inquiries that were important. Elsa had a focus. Such matters would keep her from falling into a pit of frozen desolation due to thoughts of her sun and how far away she would always be.

Elsa chose a pure white, slight strapped, flowing number that hung off her breasts loosely in a strangely seductive way. It was a layered piece, so Elsa's form beneath, alongside her undergarments, remained quite hidden unless she stood or moved a very certain way. Laura didn't seem very pleased with the choice in dress, considering the selection was closer to a nightgown in appearance than not, but she tied the elegant ribbon upon the queen's back regardless, admitting that Elsa _did_ look quite fetching in the simplicity of it all despite the maid's initial grumblings. Elsa teased her hair for but a second in the mirror, not unsatisfied with leaving it down and natural to match her fairly free-flowing attire.

'How much time do I have before the first meeting, Laura?' Elsa asked, drinking some more water as she allowed the maid to apply just the slightest touch of make up.

'About one hour, my queen.'

'Hm.'

'What is it?'

'I would like to see Gerda.'

'My queen?'

'My day will be somewhat busy from here onward. It is already mid-morning, and I doubt I will have an abundance of free time until late this evening. I don't want to leave Gerda for that long. She's had a night to sort herself out. I can only hope she's willing to talk now.'

'I don't think it wise to go to her right this moment, Queen Elsa. You'll be cutting your time very close, and you shouldn't disrespect your suitors' patience any further. You have yet to break your fast as well.'

Elsa didn't care. Ensuring Gerda was well over rode the desire to eat. The thought of her loyal maid alone in the desolate cell made the mere concept of food unappealing.

'I will leave now, then.' Elsa sprayed a touch of perfume upon her person and dusted her hair with some powder to reduce the grease that had begun to develop overnight. She was at the door within seconds, saying goodbye to her snowgies who gazed happily at her from their returned home.

'Queen Elsa; this is rash.'

'I'm feeling rash.' And Elsa was gone, enjoying the hold of power she grasped. Was she over Anna yet? Not in the slightest. In fact, she found memories of their childhood and simpler times flickering within her mind if she wasn't careful. Moving through the morning halls of Arendelle's palace, the sun piercing through the elaborate windows and the guards, as well as maids, giving their greetings made Elsa feel that she could do this. She would make her kingdom thrive. She had three perfectly capable suitors prepared to help her do so. Arthur was the only rub. Why did she insist on keeping the woman around? There was something about the king that Elsa needed to learn from. It was only a feeling, but a powerful one at that. Nonetheless, the suitor fiasco would be over so very soon. Devil was naturally a problem, but Elsa was sure Gerda would help her somehow. Nils was unmatched when it came to tracking, and the man made it fairly clear that he would find the mirror or die trying, seemingly.

Elsa grinned. So long as she didn't think about her sister too much, she would be fine. Everything would be fine. She had to believe this, because otherwise, how would she wake up tomorrow? Or the day after? Or the day after that? Elsa's grin faltered, but she froze it in place stubbornly.

'My queen! Wait!' Laura called after, sluggishly running after her lady and holding her skirt frantically. 'Is it wise to go alone? If Gerda _is_ a traitor, then don't you think it dangerous to approach her without an attendant?'

'If she sought to hurt me physically, she could have numerous times. I am not concerned about that in the slightest. Guards will be present, regardless. I will be fine, Laura. Thank-you. Please prepare my breakfast so I might have it within half an hour.'

Laura made a sound of frustration, but bowed and was on her way down an opposite hall without another word. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, a picture of Anna excitedly embracing her during her most recent birthday, when Elsa had gotten a troublesome cold, twisting the older sister's stomach. Being alone and unfocussed was unbearable. Without distractions, Elsa couldn't stop thinking of her. The day after was much more trying than even the moments following rejection. Reality was settling in. The reality that Elsa had loved Anna for so long became quite evident. Indeed, Elsa could trace her abnormally attached emotions to Anna the moment she had asked Elsa if she could marry Hans. At the time, Elsa thought the clawing at her heart was simply an elder sibling's protectiveness, but looking back…

No. Think of Gerda. That was Elsa's priority and current path. Nothing good would come of reflecting on events that meant nothing now.

'Oi. Good morning, Queen Elsa.' Leon's voice drawled, the prince and Grimoire stepping out of the hall that led down into the dungeons. Elsa's back immediately curled, and her brain sparked with magic, still resistant to the power, but healing ever so slowly.

'Where did you come from?' The queen asked coldly.

'Yikes. That's not the nicest greeting, huh? We were just taking a stroll. Apparently we're not allowed down in the fun rooms, but ah well. It was worth a try.'

'Why would you need to go into my palace's dungeon, Prince Leon?'

'Look, I'm sorry. I'm just anxious about the decision and everything. We were simply strolling about while we wait. Seriously. Sorry.' Leon clapped his hands together and bowed sincerely, his expression showing a hint of embarrassment atop his apology. 'By the by, you look ridiculously gorgeous right now. That dress is crazy flattering, and your hair is super pretty. You going to turn away a bunch of us looking like that? Cruel. But I kinda like it. What do you think, Grimmy?'

'Angelic.' Grimoire answered, clearly uninterested.

'…Thank-you. But please refrain from venturing into areas of my kingdom you are not welcome.' Elsa looked past the men and saw that Percival and Jostein themselves were on duty. That gave her some relief. There was no way Percival would allow anyone past without written and signed permission.

'Jeez. I said I was sorry.' Leon pouted some more, his use of the word "jeez" and his mannerisms overall reflecting Anna's quirks a little too closely.

'It's fine. I apologize, but I cannot chat at the moment. I will see you soon, Prince Leon.'

'Looking forward to it, m'lady.' Leon recovered quickly, and Elsa finally looked at him closely, black bags under his eyes and his normally charming visage a little worse for wear. To the man's credit, the ball did go quite late into the night, but still, he just felt a little unhinged for some reason.

Grimoire bowed low as well, his sharp gaze brief but as intense as always. If Elsa had to select an individual to represent Devil, she would pin all bets on the dark and intimidating Grimoire, in all honesty. His prominently black attire, long, unruly raven hair, and thin-slit eyes made for a typical looking villain. Devil had proven himself an intelligent being up to this point, so the idea of hiding as someone as morbidly labelled as Grimoire seemed highly unlikely.

Elsa sighed deeply, approaching her two guards and checking behind herself to make sure she hadn't been followed.

'Good morning, my queen.' Jostein saluted, full of pep but awkward as ever.

'Good morning Jostein. Percival.'

'…Good morning.'

'Are you tired Percival?'

'Yes.'

'You look and sound it. Have you been on duty all night?'

'Yes.'

'Then you should rest.'

Percival turned, his normally calm, cool, and collected aura thrown into disarray. He wouldn't meet Elsa's eyes, and his stance was just a bit off.

'Thank-you for turning those two away. They have no business down in the dungeon.'

'Agreed.' Percival nodded.

'They didn't seem to care either way.' Jostein added.

'Perhaps there was truth in what Prince Leon said, then. Good.'

'Would _you_ like to see Gerda, my queen?' Jostein offered, already grabbing at the door.

'Please.'

A short, silent exchange was had between Jostein and Percival, with the infamous knight nodding slowly and taking the lead, escorting his queen down into the dungeon as Jostein shut the door behind them and remained on guard. The abrupt silence of the deeper part of Arendelle palace put Elsa even more on edge, the space so very cut off from the rest of the world. One could lose track of time so easily down here. Percival took Elsa's hand and helped her down the last couple of stairs, the queen forced to hold her dress with her free arm in an attempt to keep the white from dragging too much despite the floor being decently maintained, if naturally a little damp because of the depths.

'My queen,' Percival began, a flicker of shame passing over him briefly. '…Never mind. I will accept whatever you bestow.'

Elsa rose a brow, meeting with Arvid at Gerda's door, the large man blinking at Percival who simply nodded once again. Now she _knew_ something was amiss. The queen pushed through into Gerda's chamber as quickly as she could, the maid not even flinching upon the woman's entrance. She was sitting up, her clothes discarded down to a thin, already messy looking nightgown peeking through the blanket she had wrapped about her. The small girl's short hair was twisted and turned, its natural waviness fusing into curls that went every which way.

Elsa moved in front of her maid again, kneeling down so she could see the girl's face. What she saw brought a seething rage that literally sent a wave of blue sparks flying from Elsa's hands. The right side of Gerda's face was swollen and bruised, discolored and split at multiple points where the skin had finally given way and tore to reveal grotesque spots of hardened blood.

'Gerda…!' Elsa gasped, touching the girl's injury and immediately applying an ice-like sensation to hopefully reduce the throbbing bump even just a little. Elsa's magic reminded the queen of her discomfort regarding its use, but she hardly cared, her pulse quickening with every passing thought of her lovely maid being hurt in any way shape or form.

'Who did this to you?'

'It was I, my queen.' Percival answered hastily. 'My frustration exceeded its limit with her. I attempted to obtain useful information early this morning, but…'

Elsa couldn't hear the man. Her mind was swirling. Best knight or not, Percival had directly disobeyed her. Gerda was already suffering in silence enough, but to be beaten to this point against the queen's wishes? Elsa had no further tolerance for such behaviour. The fact that the curse could be involved was the only variable that stayed Elsa's hand from punishing Percival right here and now.

'…I should no longer be allowed to guard her. I relinquish that duty willingly. I believe I was influenced, to an extent, but I will not shirk the blame completely.'

'…Go.' Elsa muttered dangerously. 'I will deal with you later.'

'I am sorry, my queen. I am sorry, once again, Gerda.'

Elsa didn't look up from Gerda's dead face as she heard Percival's footsteps disappear up and onto the ground floor of the palace. She had had enough. No more.

'Close the door, Arvid.'

'My queen…?'

'Close it. I need to speak with Gerda in private.'

'But Devil…'

'Is not here, and even if he is, I have my powers which far outclass any protection you could provide.'

Arvid snorted, his pride taking a hit. Elsa felt a little bad because of her comment, but she simply didn't have the time. The moment the door clunked shut, she took Gerda's hands into her own and tried to make meaningful eye-contact with her maid.

'I-I'm so sorry this happened, Gerda. I would never order such monstrous behaviour. He will be reprimanded appropriately.'

Once again, the maid didn't move. She hardly blinked, and her breaths were short as well as shallow.

'Why don't you defend yourself? I know you're not Devil. You can't be. You brought me nothing but confidence and peace when I struggled with who I am and what I want. Devil desires chaos. You are not chaos.'

Gerda's eyes glazed over, tears slowly filling them as Elsa went on.

'Why do you become upset? What is it that you aren't telling me?'

'…ry.'

A small sound. A murmur that could be missed without complete silence everywhere else.

'Gerda?'

'…Sorry.'

'Sorry? Why? What do you have to be sorry for? _I'm_ sorry. You deserve _my_ apology. I hate having you here. I hate the thought of your discomfort. I want you back with me. You're my dear friend and most trusted companion. Our bond…is nothing to devalue so readily.'

Gerda went still again. Her plea for forgiveness was all that she offered. Elsa knew she had lost her for now. Whatever held Gerda's tongue, it was a powerful tool that couldn't be overcome by willpower alone. Elsa sighed, touching Gerda's face once more in order to provide more relief to the wound. She would send a member from her medically-trained staff to provide proper care the moment she could. These were the last moments she had with her maid for the day. It hurt knowing Gerda wouldn't be her comfortable shadow through the trials that awaited Queen Elsa.

'I'm going to free you, Gerda. That is a promise.'

Nothing. Elsa gave the maid's hands one final squeeze and then stood up, breathing out through her nose in exasperation and sadness.

'I want you to know,' Elsa uttered slowly, her heart quickening. 'I…I told Anna how I feel.'

Gerda finally moved, her head tipping up ever so very slightly, but not to the point that she could look at her queen directly.

'She rejected me, of course. It hurts, but now I can select a suitor without reservation. Thank-you for your support during such a turbulent time.'

'No…' Gerda whispered.

'I must, Gerda. It is an impossibility, as it always was.'

'She…loves you…'

'She does, but as my sister and sister alone. Asking for more, or even hoping for more, would be a terrible waste of effort and time from this point forward.'

'No…'

'Gerda. Please. My heart is still attempting to settle. I just wanted you to know because you were my rock throughout that struggle. Thank-you and, as I said before, I _will_ release you from this cell as soon as possible.'

'S-she will…love you.'

Elsa clenched her eyes shut and kissed the top of Gerda's head affectionately, brushing the side of the girl's bangs with the back of her hand like a mother before bidding adieu to her maid.

'She will not. She should not. It's better this way.'

'…For who?'

'Everyone.'

Elsa exited the cell then, ignoring the final words Gerda's miniature voice managed to hush as the heavy door clamped shut and was locked anew.

"Everyone…save for you…"

* * *

Elsa spoke with the necessary staff members to ensure Gerda's wound was treated moments after emerging from the dungeons. She moved quickly through her palace to the dining hall, Laura speaking with Kathleen and Kirsten in a rather animated way before noticing her queen and escorting her to a still steaming plate of food.

'Thank-you, Laura.' Elsa began cutting her scrambled eggs with her fork just as Laura extracted a letter from her apron, placing it next to Elsa with a sense of excitement.

'What is this?' Elsa took the envelope, expecting it to be from one of her suitors, perhaps.

'From Princess Anna. You two still exchange letters? How adorable!'

Elsa's heart skipped a beat, but she tried to appear calm.

'I see. Thank-you.'

Fortunately, Laura left her queen after that, perhaps interested in continuing her conversation with her fellow maids. Elsa appreciated the brief moment of quiet, expecting Leonard to appear at any moment. Until then, however, the queen couldn't resist reading what Anna had to say immediately. She embarrassed herself with how incredibly in love with her sister she still was, even after attempting to entrap her emotions deep within her soul. Gerda's words helped little.

With somewhat shaky hands, Elsa withdrew the single page of double-sided, surprisingly neat, writing. Anna didn't have _the best_ penmanship, but one would likely expect a little worse than what Elsa stared at for but a second longer than she normally would when addressing a letter for her eyes only.

" _Elsa,_ "

It was ridiculous how the way Anna wrote Elsa's name sent a storm of desire through the older sister. She really was pathetic at times.

" _Today is the day, huh? I guess you might be picking out one of the guys to be my new brother-in-law? That's crazy. It really, really is. I mean, I get why you want to and everything, but just remember that you don't have to right now and right this second. I know that's a little rich coming from me, but seriously; take your time. You don't need no man…or something._

 _I'm writing this letter because you said you needed space. I get it. I kinda need space too, but not for the reasons I thought I would. Weird, huh? We didn't get to talk much about last night, and that's not really fair, I think. I was totally shocked about what you said. Who wouldn't be, right? I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It was hard to hear, because I couldn't stand the thought of upsetting you. Failed there. My bad._

 _Honestly, I'm still not sure what I want to say or why I'm even writing this still. I miss you. I know that sounds a bit bizarre, but I do. I want to be with you all the time, but this past week has been so insane and…it's given me a lot to think about._

 _I'm all over the place here, but you wouldn't have it any other way, right?_

 _When you said what you did last night, I was scared, obviously, but I was also honoured. I still am. I bet you didn't get that impression. Who would? I can't stop thinking about it. I've never seen such passion before. It changed me. It unsettled me. I don't know what I'm getting at again. Your little sister is just as crazy. I bet most would argue I'm a little crazier._

 _Okay. I guess I should wrap this up. Kristoff wants to help look into the whole Devil thing. He thinks Bulda missed something too. He says she's a little stubborn, and even if she knows she's wrong, she won't admit it. So, I get to move around with quite the party today. Sven, Olaf, Bulda, and Kristoff. When I'm one of the most normal people in the group, you know there's a problem, am I right?_

 _That's what I'll be up to. I'll be thinking of you._

 _Also, I know I said I was going to wrap this up, and I will in, like, two seconds, but I wanted to know if you maybe had time to do something tonight. Just you and me._

 _Too soon? Probably too soon. Give me a write anyway. I just want to hear from you. How desperate can a girl get, huh? Demanding little sisters everywhere would be proud._

 _Good luck today. Really._

 _Love, Anna._ "


	32. A Morning Star

A Morning Star

If Anna's intent was to disrupt Elsa's resolve and goals for the day, she had done so with perfect execution. Elsa would admit that she felt a tingle of annoyance at her sister for approaching her so quickly when she must've known she was still recovering from the rejection just a night before, but then again, Elsa despairingly latched on to the glimmer of possibility that she knew didn't actually exist. She missed Anna as well. She wanted to see her sister and hear her voice. Without Gerda, Elsa felt more alone in her struggles than ever before. She didn't want to do this by herself. By the end of the day, if Gerda hadn't been released yet, Elsa would truly need her sister even if the encounter would wring her heart out more. She still loved the girl, and would likely always feel a certain amount of unrequited affection for Anna. Elsa could see herself constantly wondering what could have been as the siblings grew older. It was painful to think about, but it brought her some calm knowing that Anna cared about her so, and would rather not move physically away from her if she could help it.

Elsa didn't have the means to reply immediately, but called over Kirsten, who handled Anna as a maid at times, and relayed her message with as much disinterest as she could, considering her chest was prepping to explode with delight and anticipation despite the taxing day ahead.

'Please let Anna know that I plan to be available around six o'clock tonight, shortly after dinner, if that works for her. Perhaps write a letter for me and leave it on her bed since she is up and about today. Meeting at the front doors should suffice.'

'Of course, my queen.'

'Thank-you.'

Kirsten was on her way right away, saying farewell to the other maids in order to fulfill her request with the precision and urgency she was known for. Elsa tried not to smile too goofily, but she was human, after all, and Gerda's words insisted on teasing her better judgement.

 _One final heartbreak for the queen before she enters into a very different sort of future…_

* * *

Prince Sorey was first. The fact the younger gentlemen had shown signs of growth during Elsa and his last encounter was encouraging, but in all honesty, Elsa found Rose the most interesting aspect of any meeting with her least desired suitor out of the remaining five.

Leonard and a couple of guards were all that were present besides Rose and Sorey. Based on what Elsa had seen at the ball, Rose could handle herself in a difficult situation extremely well, exemplifying an abnormal level of strength when called upon. Elsa attempted not to think about the taller, darker-skinned woman from her dreams, but the queen's mind was in a constant state of sexual contemplation whether she liked it or not with all this talk of marriage and heirs.

Pleasantries were exchanged, and Elsa thought she could see that Sorey looked anything but confident. Was it possible he knew already? Perhaps. But this would serve to be another learning experience for the lad. Elsa had no regrets beyond not being able to see Rose again for some time. She really was visually intriguing.

'Just give it to me straight, Queen Elsa. I can't wait any longer. I screwed up, didn't I? I was too careless. I got too cocky. I really dropped the ball here, right?'

'Prince Sorey,' Elsa grinned with some pity. 'You have the potential to be great. Keep your attitude in check and learn from this experience. You will not be the king of Arendelle, but you will certainly be a king in the future. I have little doubt there. Indeed, you did not approach me in the correct fashion, but understand what you gained from this exchange. Know that considering your partner's feelings above your own, no matter how lovely, is the first step in courting successfully.'

Elsa caught herself. Did she consider Anna's feelings prior to confessing? She thought she did, but perhaps that wasn't the case. Anna was so tortured by the event. She was crying. She told Elsa to stop, as if she knew what was coming. She tried to provide avenues for retreat. Had Elsa cared? Did she have a choice?

'There it is, Rose! I failed! I'm a failure!' Sorey laughed, pushing at his face and into his hair. He groaned in frustration, his attendant gently patting his shoulder.

'You tried, my prince. There will be other opportunities.'

'Well, yeah. But it's not everyday you get the chance to be with one of the most gorgeous girls you've ever seen. I live every day to the fullest, but I don't know if I'll be able to bounce back from this so fast.'

Elsa flinched back at the compliment, feeling Sorey's true emotions for the first time. It caught her by surprise, and she was startled by the raw honesty that came from the normally pompous individual. If only he had acted as such earlier, there might have been a chance, for Sorey did have a natural, boyish charm to him that Elsa initially found interesting enough.

'I will not argue with your appraisal of the queen, Prince Sorey. She is a marvel.'

'Thank-you…' Elsa accepted.

'Well, that's it. I want to keep our kingdoms in contact regardless, okay? Can't say I minded my mini-vacation here in Arendelle. You got a nice place, Queen Elsa. If you decide not to marry at all, send me a letter in a little while. I'll be ready for you then. Make sure I get invited to the wedding though. Gotta make sure the man of your dreams is worthy and all that.'

'Agreed. I will keep you in mind, Prince Sorey. It was mostly a pleasure.'

'Mostly. Hear that, Rose? She doesn't hold her punches.'

'Admirably so.'

Elsa traded one final smile with her suitor, dismissing Sorey from the running officially, listening as Leonard scratched something out on his bundle of papers, handing the documents over to a maid for proper filing. She would sincerely miss the boy's presence. He was ridiculous, but he at least had personality and ambition, to an extent.

* * *

Seeing Daryun sitting upright, as stiff and awkward as a board, made Elsa enjoy the man's presence all the more. She could imagine this warrior on the field of battle, tearing through opponents with ease and savage grace, yet here he was, before Queen Elsa and a few of her employees, practically trembling in his seat despite his muscular girth and intimidating-yet-handsome scowl.

Daryun had chosen to come alone. There was a very good chance the man didn't suspect he would make it into the final selection process. For all he knew, this _was_ the last decision to be made. Therefore, he was the type to endure rejection without any one of his men present to witness his social downfall. It was adorable to Elsa, and she found herself leveling with this suitor more by the moment.

Nonetheless, no matter how hard she tried, Elsa could feel nothing but fear and revulsion at the thought of actually making love to Daryun. He wasn't unattractive, for Elsa could certainly recognize his appeal, but the mere thought of being physically intimate with him, offering her body to the man fully, was enough to make Elsa's mind reel in nausea. She wished she didn't feel such sickness, but it was an aspect of her person that was at her core. It was part of the queen's make up. It couldn't be explained to anyone; even herself.

'You look nervous.' Elsa teased, shuffling her chair forward and resting her face on her hands in an unknowingly adorable fashion.

'In all honesty, Queen Elsa, I'll admit that I am. No battle has ever made me feel this way, yet here I sit, at your mercy. You're…you're so very pretty today. I have difficulty not staring. I apologize. I don't mean to be rude.'

'No offense taken.' Elsa smiled. She felt it time to put the man out of his misery. In a way, he was much like Anna when it came to intimacy, seemingly. Anna had also gone stiff as a board when Elsa moved in on her. What a difference it made to think of the girl atop of Elsa in bed. She could almost feel Anna's familiar hands tracing her body's curves and dips, the revulsion previously manifested replaced by desire and sad dreams. That being said, Elsa took no pleasure in watching Daryun cower, if ever so slightly.

'I am keeping three suitors for a final round of time. You are one of them, Sir Daryun. Thank-you for your patience, and I am ever so pleased to know you better should you accept this honour.'

'M-my queen!' Daryun pushed out from his seat and stood up, causing some of Elsa's guards to flinch, not favouring the idea of taking on such an infamously powerful man. 'I _do_ accept. Ahem. I cannot express my excitement.'

'It would be my pleasure, Sir Daryun. Thank-you.'

Daryun took his seat once again, shuffling in close and notably much stiller now.

'Might I ask what the final event will be that shall help you decide upon your future king?'

'It is not quite formulated yet. I am sorry. I intended on selecting the winner up until this point, but such a meaningful decision must be approached with the utmost of care, and thus, here we are.'

'A wise move, Queen Elsa. I approve.'

'That's good to hear.' Elsa grinned.

Daryun crossed his muscular yet toned arms, nodding to himself and smiling just so.

'Might I be so bold to say that you have transcended my expectations. Rumours of the ice queen aren't always kind, but my kingdom's stability has suffered as of late, and Arendelle has become a rather bountiful land. My initial goal was to proceed in the name of my homeland, but you have changed my perspective, Queen Elsa.'

Elsa actually felt her cheeks flush slightly at the honesty of Daryun's words. He couldn't lie. He could only look and say how he felt always. It was an attractive quality in a sea of lies at times within the palace's politics.

'You are like a flower upon a war torn field. A flower made of unbreakable ice. Beautiful, yet mysterious. If you were to be plucked, your roots would remain, your body shattered. I will not change who you are, Queen Elsa. I only wish to enhance your natural beauty…if that makes sense.'

Elsa heard one of her maids swoon. Even Leonard made a sound of approval.

'You…are too kind, Sir Daryun…' Elsa breathed out softly. She didn't know how to feel. Daryun's sharp eyes dug into her body and soul, the truth of his words so raw and unfiltered.

* * *

'I don't suspect to be humoured much longer, Queen Elsa.' Maxwell smiled with his teeth, waving his hand and relaxing his posture within the seat across from Elsa. 'Sir Daryun is a good choice. Prince Leon could use some work, but he's got amazing potential. King Arthur is a little frail looking, to be honest, but he's got the heart of a lion, that one. Prince Sorey? Well, just don't pick him; that's all I'll say. Let me off easy, would you?'

'Please proceed into the final selections process alongside two others, Prince Maxwell. I am conflicted between you and a couple of the other suitors.'

Maxwell's middle-aged expressions were something to see. Elsa couldn't blink as she watched the oldest of her bachelors proceed from shock, to joy, to excitement, back to shock, to apprehension, and finally, to a very serious, almost frustrated visage. Maxwell had a couple of guards with him; older men than even he, who likely were close friends. The attendant that Elsa had spied briefly before was also present, his unmoving form like a scarecrow among the group.

'…I respectfully decline the offer, Queen Elsa.' Maxwell grunted in a low tone that he rarely harnessed.

A filter of gasps and sounds of dismay sprinkled through Elsa's group, Leonard quick to hush the onlookers, likely considering shuffling them out but not seeing the point now that the unexpected damage had been done. Elsa, personally, couldn't believe her ears. Two rejections within the span of twenty-four hours? Elsa's confidence, admittedly, took a blow. She had expected Anna to discard Elsa's incestuous and deviant proposed relationship, but she had not, even slightly, thought Maxwell to be the type to somewhat disrespect her so.

'M-might I ask why?' Elsa stammered, quick to recover enough to function for now.

'I'd rather not say in front of your people, Queen Elsa.' Maxwell shrugged, a glimmer in his eye that could've been a tear or mischief.

'Then write the reason here, if you would be so kind.' Elsa extended her hand behind her and had a parchment and writing utensil placed in it by Leonard seconds later. She moved the equipment before Maxwell, who sighed deeply, the right corner of his lips twitching in seeming amusement.

The man did as he was told, silence filling the room save for the scratches of his penmanship. Elsa thought of Anna writing her letter. How had she felt? What was going through her little sister's mind as she scribbled away? Was it fear of losing Elsa once again? The more Elsa thought about it, the more she nearly regretted admitting her feelings to Anna. It didn't seem fair to be so selfish. Then again, could Elsa have gone on not knowing whether or not she could have Anna? Madness only awaited her on that path…

'Forgive me, Queen Elsa. I am a guarded soul in my age. My heart cannot handle another shattering. Proceeding would only give me false hope, and as I relayed on our first date and earlier, I rather not be humoured further.'

Elsa read Maxwell's words, his writing wonderfully honed and artistic in its own right. It simply read:

" _You are in love, but it's not with any of your suitors._ "

* * *

Shaken by how much Maxwell potentially knew, Elsa took a small break for lunch, drinking a large amount of water and stress eating a little more than usual before resuming the meetings. Maxwell's rejection was unexpected, and Leonard had difficulty not showing how irritated he was by the man's gull, but Elsa respected the older man's wishes, getting his word that they would speak one final time before he and his party departed. She wanted his contact information, and wished to exchange letters when possible.

When Arthur and Lynn entered the room, announced perfectly by one of the guards, Elsa attempted to dismiss her group so that she may speak with the peculiar couple on her own. Leonard was, of course, unsure of the decision, but Elsa promised she would be fine, lifting her hand and allowing an aura of magic to encircle her to hopefully settle any fears for her safety. Although Elsa's people were skeptical, they became a little more willing when she said they could consume as much food as they wanted in the dining area next door.

'Scream should you need us.' Leonard finally relented.

'I shall. Please relax for a moment. This man is my top choice at this time.'

Leonard blinked rapidly, eyeing Arthur as he took a seat, Lynn's hand touching the smaller man's shoulder briefly.

'Not the most impressive looking, but charming, I suppose.'

'Just go.' Elsa shoved her attendant playfully, trying to, once again, wear her armour with the grace expected of her. The door shut, and Elsa sat before the two women that understood her position the most aside from Gerda.

'You look lovely, Queen Elsa.' Arthur began, cupping her hands on the table, her green eyes always catching Elsa's breath.

'Thank-you.'

'How much longer will this charade go on?' Lynn asked with just the right level of sass.

'Lynn…' Arthur warned.

Elsa waved her hand dismissively, smiling and trying to seem in control.

'I am considering moving you into the final round with Sir Daryun. Prince Maxwell has refused my offer, and thus, only two remain.'

'Why a final round, Queen Elsa? Why not end it now?' Arthur rose a brow, and rightly so.

Elsa took a deep breath. The idea was a last resort depending on Anna's response, but Elsa still didn't want to dismiss it entirely. Was she being ridiculous? Yes. Quite. But she couldn't close off that path totally just yet. It had only been a day. She needed more time.

'I am considering marrying you, King Arthur.'

Arthur was stunned into silence, and Lynn stepped out from behind her, leaning forward so that her chestnut hair hung over the table.

'Pardon? You _know_ Arthur is in love with me, do you not?'

'I do.'

'Then…!'

'I see.' Arthur chuckled. 'Think about it for a moment, Lynn.'

Lynn was already standing back, her arms crossed. She truly was enchanting. Her blue eyes were incredibly distracting, and her slender, physical form was nothing to dismiss easily either.

'Huh. To think that scenario would actually come into play. I had discarded it long ago, not taking you for such a bold individual, Queen Elsa. Your true lover…is Princess Anna?'

Elsa bit down hard on her bottom lip, her eyes instantly watering. Arthur had hinted at knowing during their dance, but to think Lynn was that capable when it came to profiling Elsa's desires. What a terrifying duo. Elsa's reaction was all they needed; Lynn and Arthur exchanged glances, so much transferred without the queen of Arendelle's knowledge.

'Unbelievable. Does she know?' Lynn pressed.

'Y-yes.'

'And?' Arthur asked, the sympathy in his voice suggesting he knew the answer.

'She claims she cannot feel the same for me.'

'Of course.' Lynn swung her hips to shift her weight, moving about the room while twisting one of her twin tails. 'The loudest ones are always the shyest when it comes to such things.'

'I…I know it is pointless, but I cannot limit my options completely.' Elsa tried not to let her voice shake, but being so honest was difficult. This was a dangerous game. She trusted Arthur and Lynn, but nonetheless, with but a word to the right person, they could ruin her.

'Understandably.' Arthur sighed. 'Truth be told; the concept of a fake marriage would serve both our kingdoms well. It was what I intended from the start, but your interests prove much more difficult than Lynn or myself anticipated. I thought you preferred no relationship at all, and was willing to provide an out to your council's presumably irritating shoves of politics.'

'Yes…It would help in that regard as well…'

'From what I've seen,' Lynn interjected, holding her small chin in a thoughtful manner. 'All hope is not lost. Your sister cares deeply for you; that much is certain. I recommend moving forward with this plan for now. Delay the final decision as long as possible so that Princess Anna has time to figure her true answer out for herself. She shouldn't need longer than a few days. Prince Daryun is a sound choice, should all go array, but do _not_ select either Prince Sorey or Prince Leon.'

'I didn't plan on it.' Elsa agreed, her heart speeding forward with yet another person telling her to not give up. It was terrible, but she couldn't stop herself. The outing with Anna tonight…perhaps that would solidify everything. Elsa could hope, at least. It would be difficult to enjoy any form of frivolous activity with Gerda locked up, however.

'Good.' Lynn nodded, her stance relaxing some.

A small knock came from the door then, Leonard keeping the timing of the meetings to the second. Arthur stood up, extending her hand to Elsa kindly.

'I accept your invitation, Queen Elsa. Know that I remain a friend to your kingdom and what comes next. I understand there is a hushed threat looming. Please do not hesitate to use me or Lynn, should you need our assistance.' Arthur lowered her voice at this point, drawing her face close to Elsa's so that the queen could smell a hint of vanilla. 'If you pursue Princess Anna as your lover, my offer stands firm. You and I can feign a marriage for the stabilization of both our kingdoms.'

'But…what of an heir?' Elsa couldn't believe she was even making such ludicrous thoughts possible. She had only imagined such a path briefly, not expecting her to be openly discussing that very route with a surprisingly mobile suitor.

Arthur snickered, a strange distance coming over her eyes.

'I know a particularly frustrating yet powerful individual that could assist, but we shall cross that bridge when the time comes.'

Elsa held Arthur's hand with both of hers, shaking it affectionately.

'Thank-you.' She barely whispered.

'By my honour.'

* * *

'Last again. You starting to get the same feeling I am, Grimmy? Best for last can only win me over a couple of more times.' Leon slumped into his seat, looking no better than when Elsa had encountered him and his attendant before. Only the two of them made it to the meeting, with Elsa's entourage newly re-established within the meeting chamber.

'I apologize, Prince Leon.'

Leon eyed Elsa for but a second before he started, leaning forward in a spastic manner.

'Forgiven. Totally forgiven. I mean, how could I not? Look at that face, Grimmy. Just look at her.'

'Looking.'

'Ah. Okay. I can't wait. I actually can't wait. I've tried to be patient and suave, but I really need to know. Who's the lucky guy?'

Elsa held her breath. It was so bizarre. Leon had started off so interesting, caring, and observant. He asked Elsa about herself and seemed to legitimately care what the answer was. He was attractive. He had charm. He was the closest suitor to winning Elsa over…somewhat. Now, Elsa wondered where the past Leon had gone. He was brash and impatient. He seemed like a child suddenly. Even Sorey showed a little more maturity in his final moments. Was it the curse? Elsa was really beginning to believe so, but she didn't have more time to waste because of that. She had to make a decision now, and her gut agreed with Lynn.

'You were intriguing during out first meeting…' Elsa began, but she watched, as if in slow motion, Leon's face twist and his entire presentation slip into near hysterics. He slammed his feet on the ground and whipped around to Grimoire.

'What is this!?' He asked, his voice cracking.

'Listen to Queen Elsa, Prince Leon.'

'This isn't what you told me! She's about to reject me!'

'Prince Leon…' Grimoire rolled his eyes, a fierceness flickering through them.

Elsa clamped her mouth shut, hearing her guards shuffle in a little closer, with Leonard coughing into his hand and clearing his throat.

'That's what you're doing, isn't it? That's it? After our obvious connection and the bond you felt with me? Seriously?'

'I'm…sorry, Prince Leon. I would like to remain friends – '

Leon pounded the table that separated him from Elsa, the piece of furniture shaking and the guards stepping forward so that they were on either side of Elsa now.

'I _love_ you! We were supposed to get married!'

'You hardly know me.' Elsa shot back, lifting her chin and glaring. Leon's true colours; how hideous.

' _I_ was told if I acted like that idiot sister of yours that you would fall for me! That's what you said, wasn't it, Grimoire?'

A flash of light blinded everyone in the room, an arctic freeze pushed through the tiny space and condensing into a claw that extended from Elsa's hand, pinning Leon to the wall with cracks protruding from each sharpened finger's point of contact. The table was flipped onto its face, and Elsa stepped forward, her brain snapping, but her eyes wide with fury. Sounds of dismay and shock fluttered through her people, with Leonard saying something that couldn't be heard through Elsa's ringing ears.

'You dare,' Elsa hissed, remembering how powerful her emotions could be when fully realized without restraint. Her magic drew supremacy from those same feelings, and she knew the fortified glacier she held Leon within could break him with but a thought. 'You dare insult my sister in such a way to my face?'

'My queen! Release him!' Leonard demanded, likely considering neighbouring relations.

'Jealousy is an ugly beast.' Grimoire groaned.

'I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Leon cowered, half his face already turning blue.

Elsa's right eye twitched, but she knew she had already gone too far. Best stop while she could. The queen of Arendelle squinted her lids shut and thought of her sister and what she desired above all else between the two of them. Immediately, the magic's presence subsided, and Elsa's sheath welcomed its icy blade once again.

Leon grit his teeth, his fists shaking at his sides.

'How dare _I_? How dare _you_!? Is this how the queen of Arendelle treats her guests?'

Elsa couldn't even recognize Leon anymore. His hair was a mess, and his whimsical smile and playful eyes had warped entirely. The curse? It had to be the curse. Elsa wasn't that poor at judging character, was she?

'You insulted my sister. You insulted the princess of Arendelle. You insulted my pride.'

Grimoire slithered between Elsa and Leon in that moment, his prince silenced before he could counter. The room felt darker suddenly, with the guards once more shuffling apprehensively. Elsa couldn't breathe, and her body was lead. What was happening?

'Grimoire?' Leonard asked, oddly enough, sounding overly familiar with the morbid attendant.

Grimoire pressed a finger to his lips, his eyes shining devilishly.

'Calm yourself, Prince Leon. You should have expected as much for speaking ill of that girl…'

Elsa might've felt relief if her heart wasn't being clawed at by invisible hands. Somehow, she knew something horrible was about to happen. The room was dimmer, and Grimoire's presence was expanding with every passing second. His shadow stretched until it covered the entire floor, and he shook his head in feigned dismay.

'After all, Queen Elsa is hopelessly in love with Princess Anna.'


	33. All for Naught

All for Naught

Elsa heard the words, but she couldn't react without taking a moment to truly dissect what had just occurred. The room was completely silent, with only the enraged huffs of air coming from Leon. How was anyone supposed to respond to such an abrupt and bizarre claim from an individual that did nothing but exude deception and mystery? Impressively, Leonard was stunned, for he was always the first to step in front of Elsa even when she was in no real emotional or physical danger. But Elsa couldn't blame him. She couldn't blame anyone, because what Grimoire suggested overturned the balance of not only Elsa's personal life, but the entire structure of Arendelle if it was to be taken seriously.

 _If_ it was to be taken seriously.

Frantically, and surprisingly, Elsa found her reaction much more hastily than expected. She was in a do or die situation, and her mind worked in overdrive after its initial shock. She thought of her little sister and how she had reacted to Elsa's very first proclamation of love. Grimoire worded it so similarly that Elsa couldn't help but channel Anna's profoundly competent means of parrying what the sisters now dealt with because of Elsa's delusions of possible selfish happiness with the one she cared for more than any other.

'You make that statement as though it is an abnormality.' Elsa answered, her voice loud and in control. Her body's way of handling strain was improving somewhat. The old her would have crumbled beneath the implications of Grimoire's claim, but Elsa had become stronger through the deviance of her affections and thanks to the hurdles she had been forced to overcome.

'However, I will say, here and now, that I am, indeed, in love with my sister. Everyone in Arendelle knows this. Her love for me saved my life from the blade of a treacherous snake, and my love for her removed Winter's grip from my fair kingdom. What do you hope to gain from making such a theatrical display of that love, Grimoire?'

The room relaxed all at once, the guards and Leonard disciplining themselves inwardly for thinking anything else for but a second. Grimoire's shadow retracted, as if it had never been there to begin with, and the man's mouth twisted into a wide grin that spanned across his entire face, curling to his ears almost grotesquely.

'Well said, Queen Elsa. It is certainly common knowledge that your affections for Princess Anna are top tiered in your life. My recommendation to my prince was to use that to our advantage. Unfortunately, he is naturally a brash and foolish boy at times. Forgive me for his impertinence.'

'T-this isn't what you told me, Grimoire! You said she would pick me if – !'

'I was wrong, Prince Leon.' Grimoire turned to his lord, and due to whatever expression he presented to the somewhat shaken individual, Leon's face went white, panic overcoming his entire person as his legs gave out and he crumbled to the floor anew.

A beat.

'Come now; don't be so dramatic.' Grimoire sighed, sounding much less sinister suddenly. He helped the prince up, practically dragging him across the room. It was quite the spectacle, but one Elsa was glad willingly removed itself from her sight.

The door clicked shut after what felt like eons, and practically everyone let out their held breath at once. Elsa blinked a little longer than usual, and then nodded to Leonard.

'I want them tracked until they leave Arendelle.' The queen stated as if she were making the obvious known.

'Agreed, my queen. That man is dangerous. I've been through enough battles and have dealt with my share of psychopaths to know when to be wary of certain folk. That Grimoire fellow is trouble. I thought I a better judge of character, for I liked him enough up until this point.'

Elsa considered Leonard's words, knowing them to be so very true. She had no grounds to arrest Grimoire yet. Despite that, she suspected the man to be Devil more so than Gerda. What he had just pulled was a test for his own amusement, surely. Elsa had passed, fortunately, by utilizing the stored pain in her heart. But all Grimoire had to do was push the subject, and chaos would have been his, if not immediately. Perhaps the seed had been planted regardless, but his counter attack could have been simply refuting Elsa's rebuttal and laying the ludicrous consideration of incestuous desires into the few that were present. Gossip and scandal would do the rest. Why hadn't he? It would have been almost simpler to gain a handle on the being of Grimoire if he had…

'Send no more than two to track him proper. Nils remains unavailable, so dispatch the next best. If they should encounter Anna or Kristoff, I want Bulda on Grimoire immediately.'

'It will be done, my queen.' And Leonard departed post haste.

Elsa grabbed at her chest, the smooth fabric of her dress calming somehow. She looked to her guards, but wouldn't do anything more than that. She wouldn't shrug nonchalantly. She wouldn't laugh nervously. She wouldn't even smile. What Grimoire had said meant nothing to her; at least, that's what she wanted her men to understand. He had inadvertently challenged her, but that too meant nothing to the queen of Arendelle. Her guards needed to know that. To react was to acknowledge, and Elsa couldn't let a single one of her men suspect that incestuous desire was what truly drove the queen at times.

'Dismissed.' She stated quite simply, exiting the room and making her way to the dungeons. A word was necessary with Gerda once again.

* * *

It was uncanny how little the maid had moved since Elsa had left her hours ago. The queen was granted private access once again, Arvid's shift having ended, and a new guard requiring a swift command to leave the queen be as she talked with her maid remained.

The heavy door closed off the world that once was, and Elsa sat upon the bed next to Gerda, whispering a small greeting to the girl.

'Good afternoon, Gerda. How are you feeling?'

Silence. It dug out Elsa's chest, but she couldn't give up just yet.

'I needed to speak to you about a couple of things before I proceed with the rest of my day. You should know that I am getting closer to freeing you. I have a suspect for Devil's true identity.'

Elsa thought she might get something from Gerda then, but the maid remained stubbornly quiet. Elsa wasn't done yet though, for she knew the simple mention of Devil's alias should be enough to at least startle Gerda to some degree. It was worth a shot, in any case.

'Grimoire.' The queen of Arendelle muttered, and she saw, ever so briefly, a chill run Gerda's neck, causing the girl to twitch. It wasn't solidified proof, but Elsa wasn't willing to consider such a reaction mere coincidence either.

'He is being followed as we speak. Should all go well, you will be with me once again. I pray you only spend one more night here, if possible.'

Nothing. But that was fine. Elsa had what she wanted. Grimoire was looking guiltier by the second. Her gut told her she was on the right track. That left only one final rub for Elsa to contend with regarding the rest of her day.

'Can I ask you something, Gerda?' The queen went on, her professional persona discarded for the young woman that was Elsa's reality. 'Anna invited me out tonight despite what happened yesterday evening. I suspect she wishes to force a reconciliation sooner rather than later, but time is the only thing that can perform the healing needed, wouldn't you say?'

Gerda shuffled on her bed, readjusting her position. She was the most active when talking about Anna and Elsa's relationship. Why was that? If she _were_ Devil, then this would align with his motives, but the method seemed completely off. She was supportive, not instigating anything malicious. It was so strange. Why was Gerda fixated on helping Elsa with her love for Anna? A part of Elsa suspected that her maid was in love with her, but that didn't make sense if she was so willingly ushering Elsa into another relationship. Selfless devotion? It was too painful to imagine. Elsa wasn't worth it.

'Regardless, I found myself accepting her invitation. I couldn't release your encouragement. I can't quite discard the hope that lingers. It's foolish, I know, but…'

Gerda met Elsa's eyes finally, her docile visage softening from its dead state as of late.

'S-she…wants to be with you.' The maid said simply, and Elsa's throat constricted around her voice.

'So it seems…'

Gerda shook her head.

'No. She…is reconsidering.'

'I doubt it. I also find it difficult to imagine having a good time with my sister while you're locked in here. It makes my stomach turn.'

Gerda shook her head.

'Your happiness…is my happiness.'

* * *

Even with Gerda's blessing, Elsa knew she wasn't looking forward to her meeting with Anna as much as she could have been. In fact, as the hours slipped by, with Elsa filing paperwork and falling into meetings with her council regarding the possible marriage between herself and Daryun or Arthur, Elsa found herself becoming more and more nervous by the second. It was as if she were going on a first date. She knew this to be ridiculous, considering the state of her affairs currently, but she also needed to know precisely where Anna's head was at before Elsa decided upon a husband.

With Daryun, there was at least the possibility of love. Marrying him meant Elsa could still find happiness so long as she put her mind to it, correct? If she pushed herself, surely there was true joy on that route. However, with Arthur, Elsa's options became much more limiting without Anna. Would she seek frivolous outlets through Gerda? Would she be willing to, perhaps, even take advantage of her position as queen and insert herself into Arthur and Lynn's relationship at times?

Elsa shivered as she stared at her strange reflection within her mirror. Both paths made her body light and uncomfortable. She would never be honestly happy either way. She knew this. She knew this and that's why she became so nervous. This outing with Anna literally shaped her future…and it was terrifying.

The queen decided to keep her dress the same for her date with Anna. Universally, her suitors seemed to approve of her presentation quite readily. She put on a thin, light blue shawl out of self-consciousness, her bare arms and shoulders suddenly a problem.

'Foolish. I'm being so foolish.' Elsa laughed at herself, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes.

She thought of Gerda anew, the girl's place within the dungeon ever poking at Elsa's insides. Gerda wanted Elsa to be happy, but what if part of her happiness was derived from having the head maid around as a dear friend? Had Gerda thought of that? It was frustrating, for reports suggested that both Grimoire and Prince Leon departed with their entourage shortly after leaving their meeting with Elsa. No more abnormalities. When Elsa asked about Anna's group, she was presented with more frustrating news. They hadn't been located in time. Bulda didn't have a chance to profile Grimoire. The mirror was the only option now, and Elsa worried Nils' group ran into more golems or worse…

'Foolish. Foolish and selfish. My friend is locked up and the true culprit has gotten away…'

At least Leonard had sent the two guards trailing Grimoire after him in secret. The queen was slightly annoyed that Percival was among the two chosen, but apparently the infamous knight had willingly volunteered, seeking to redeem himself for his unacceptable behaviour.

There was nothing more for Elsa to do. Her job was to put her heart to rest once and for all and then make her selection regarding her suitors. According to Leonard, Sir Daryun had sent word to the queen, asking if she would like to take an evening stroll with _him_. It broke Elsa's heart to reject the offer through Laura, but she needed to. She made it clear that she would absolutely see Daryun the following day, and prayed she wouldn't insult the lovely yet awkward soul.

'Okay…' Elsa slapped her cheeks lightly, a gesture she had seen Anna do on numerous occasions. She stood up and waved to her snowgies, the small creatures making their ever adorable sounds in response as if attempting to speak. Elsa almost envied the simplicity of their existence, but then became woefully sad at the thought of considering that any further.

The sun was just barely beginning to set, casting a harsh light through many of the windows in the palace. Elsa's heart was racing, and she tried not to let it show as she stepped past guards and maids alike, all greeting her politely. Had the halls gotten smaller? Was Elsa walking faster? Why couldn't she control her body's temperature properly? As the queen neared the entrance to her palace, the two guards stationed there separated from one another with a start, their eyes wandering in a bizarre fashion as one spoke up.

'Meeting with Princess Anna, my queen?'

'Yes…' Elsa's face scrunched a little, the question/statement somewhat bewildering for some reason.

'Very good. Please enjoy yourself.'

'I will.'

Was Elsa being paranoid? What was dripping from her guard's words? What was the glance that passed between the two men as Elsa stepped between them? Why did it seem as though an inside joke was being traded without solidified words? Elsa chose to ignore the anxiety that built in her stomach. There was nothing to fear. She had been so careful up until now. The words of a stranger, let alone a stranger that looked as deceptive as Grimoire, couldn't damage Elsa beyond a whisper here and a chuckle there. Nothing to be concerned with.

Elsa heard the doors clamp shut behind her, and the first thing she saw was Kristoff and Sven toward the mouth of the path leading to Arendelle's main square and shopping plaza, the larger man feeding his pet and friend an extra large carrot and soothingly encouraging him for a job well done. The fact Elsa was hoping/expecting to see Anna, if anyone, made the sudden spectacle all the more repelling to the queen. Despite this, she managed a kind enough smile and wave.

'Good evening, Kristoff.'

'Oh! How are you, Elsa?'

'I'm fine.' Did she sound as cold as she felt? Was this Anna's idea of making amends? Was she going to hide behind this man while she dealt the final blow? Elsa couldn't. She almost turned around and marched right back into the castle.

 _No…She is reconsidering._

If only Elsa could let go of Gerda's words. Where was the proof? How could the maid be so sure? Elsa would remain, but only so that she could have no doubts regarding the future left for her.

'Anna will be back in a second. Olaf wanted to get a treat or something from a sidewalk vendor. She told me to meet up with you since apparently she's friends with the seller and might be able to swing a deal. If you ask me, I'm pretty sure Anna's friends with everyone in Arendelle. It's actually impressive.'

'She is that.'

A moment of uncomfortable silence. Elsa couldn't enjoy the way the sky was beginning to turn a faint shade of red, or the way her people seemed to move about the streets well enough even with a curse threatening to twist their emotions into oblivion. She couldn't enjoy anything in that moment. All Elsa wanted was for Anna to finish whatever it was the queen had idiotically started. How had she let it get to this point again? The night before was hard enough. Why the need for an encore?

'You look nice this evening. I'm sure I'll hear about it later.' Kristoff finally said, rubbing the back of his thick neck nervously.

'How so?' Elsa stepped forward, crossing the road to where Kristoff and Sven remained. The lovable but somewhat smelly reindeer moved to nuzzle the queen, and she surprisingly found herself cradling the nose of the character quite affectionately.

'Well, not sure if I'm allowed to say, but you probably already know. Anna loves going on about you and how pretty you are. I always tell her that you're her sister, and the looks basically run in the family except for maybe the hair colour and obvious freckles, but I say you two are kinda similar, don't you think?'

'It's hard to confirm or deny from my perspective.' Elsa admitted. She saw a bit of herself in Anna at times, but to her, they were two very, very distinct beings both physically and mentally.

'Hm. That makes sense. Even I'm starting to really see a difference the more I'm around both of you.'

Thank goodness for Sven, because Elsa was able to pet the reindeer during the second bout of silence between the two adults. It was torture speaking with Kristoff mostly because he constantly made it clear that he was a good and decent man. He was more than worthy of Anna. He didn't see her as the princess of Arendelle, sister to Queen Elsa. No. He cared about Anna for the same reasons Elsa did, if not with the depth Elsa was capable of considering she grew up with the girl.

'If you don't mind me asking,' Kristoff got a little quieter, earning a lick from his friend as if the beast could tell his master was suddenly apprehensive. 'How is Gerda? I got to know her during the ball, and she seems like a really great person. I can't believe she's Devil, and even Bulda is starting to have her doubts now that she's cooled off.'

Elsa didn't want to think about Gerda in her cell. Gerda had given her blessing for this evening's outing, but it was still so very difficult. Elsa owed Gerda more than she could ever repay her. Once the maid was out, Elsa would offer her the world. The queen promised herself that.

'Gerda is a strong, young woman.' Elsa answered with pride. 'She is an incredible addition to my staff, and I will do everything in my power to see her free soon. I have spoken with her twice since yesterday night, and she is holding herself well, if stubbornly. Whatever has affected her is somehow influencing her ability to speak about anything related to Devil.'

'What do you think happened?'

'It is hard to say. I would like Bulda to do another evaluation of her, I suppose.'

'I can definitely get her to do that for you, if you want. She'll listen to me.'

'Oh.' Elsa was taken aback, knowing the man was quite right. Bulda would refuse anyone else, surely, but Kristoff was family. Elsa knew how it was when family needed help. Reason and pride took a step back more often than not. 'That would be lovely. Thank-you.'

'No problem. Gerda's a good gal. It's my pleasure.'

Elsa sighed sadly, the realization that she had attempted to break her sister from this perfectly healthy relationship weighing her down very suddenly. She had managed to convince herself that Kristoff wasn't earnest up until now, but being forced to converse with him one on one, something the queen avoided actively, was changing her perspective frustratingly fast. How could she see herself as a good older sister if she was so willing to throw not only her own life into turmoil, but Anna's as well? The answer was simple: she wasn't.

'Kristoff,' Elsa sighed sadly, her future taking shape once more within her mind. One for many. One for the masses. What did her happiness mean when compared to hundreds upon thousands even? Her chance for selfishness took place when she ran from her duties and her identity as the ice queen. No more. Enough was enough. 'What are your intentions with my sister?'

'Huh? Where did this come from?' Kristoff laughed nervously. Sven grunted as well. Did the reindeer actually understand human speech? His reaction was too perfect.

'Do you wish to marry her at some point?'

'Whoa. Um…a little early…'

'It is important as the queen and her sister that I know. You require my blessing, after all.'

'I guess that's true.' Kristoff chuckled again. 'I mean, Anna basically means the world to me now, so…maybe? I mean, eventually, probably? Not yet. I think we still have some time to get to know each other, of course, but I can see us…you know…having a family and stuff. Yeah. Bad answer; I know.'

'No. Good answer.' Elsa's eyes burned, but that's all she allowed. 'Such things should be approached carefully. You understand the weight of marrying my sister. This is acceptable.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes.' Elsa breathed out. Anna could have a family with Kristoff. Anna would be happiest with a normal life. She had earned it. Elsa had put them both through enough trials as it was. Why create an insurmountable one now? It wasn't fair to anyone. Elsa still didn't favour Kristoff as much as she would like to, but now that she felt the urge to release her ignorant desires at last, perhaps she could try to like the man and everything he stood for. Anna's happiness was Elsa's. So long as she could see Anna smile sincerely, that would have to be enough…

'You are a kind soul, Kristoff. I must…apologize.'

'Apologize? For what?'

For what, indeed. He was so simple and innocent. He could never suspect that his girlfriend's older sister resented him more than he would ever know. Elsa felt worse and worse. Why did she have to have this conversation? This despair was even worse than when Anna had refused her. At least she could continue to long after the girl, but now, even that seemed wrong.

Sven bumped his nose into Elsa's cheek, his animalistic instincts coming into play. The queen couldn't not smile, but it quickly faded as she nuzzled into the soft, still somewhat smelly reindeer's hair once again.

'Oho! That's a rare one! Since when did you and Sven get so close?' Anna's voice shocked Elsa to the core, her whole body stiffening and recoiling away from Kristoff and Sven, her hands burning and her cheeks flaring.

Before Elsa had the chance to answer Kristoff, the greatest challenge of her day yet approached, and that in itself was certainly saying something.


	34. Sister's Painful Reality

Sister's Painful Reality

Elsa had tried to prepare herself within the single second that she had before turning to face the source of that honeysuckle voice which made her heart flip itself over. She consciously composed herself, taking an extra moment to close her eyes, notice some dirt and a single ant crawling across the walkway, and then lift her face, her eyes finding Anna and everything she had convinced herself of minutes prior crumbling within the queen's mind.

Anna skipped toward Kristoff, Sven, and Elsa, her off-white dress flowing about her legs as she did so. It was so odd that both girls had chosen such pale colours, but Elsa loved the differences Anna had included to truly separate herself from the older sister. She had an adorable thick belt clasped just below her breasts, and the skirt was only short enough to reveal from her mid-shin down, a pair of rather shiny, yellow shoes flashing here and there. Anna's hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, and it swayed along with the rest of her, her bangs a little out of place and her sideburns curling already.

She was the sun. She was proving herself the absolute light in Elsa's dark, damp life. Elsa was holding her breath, her eyes wide and a smile pushing her lips apart. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. She could think whatever she wanted when Anna wasn't around, but the moment the girl revealed herself in person to the queen, she could do nothing to combat the unfiltered love and desire to never leave her side again.

'Now that's pure joy.' Kristoff muttered to Sven, the comment being heard by Elsa, but leaving through her other ear instantly.

'Elsa! Oh, Elsa! It's been forever! Forever and ever! Have you gotten taller? I think she got taller, Anna.' Olaf moseyed about, his little snow cloud leaving snowflakes in its path should they fail to make contact with the unique being.

'Hmm. Hard to say. Maybe.' Anna crossed her arms and evaluated Elsa closely. This, of course, caused Elsa's face to burn slightly, and she lifted her hand nervously to cover her mouth.

'She looks the same to me.' Bulda shrugged, licking a particularly large lollipop with rainbow swirls making up the majority of it.

'Oh! Here, Kristoff! Here, Sven!' Anna handed the man and reindeer their share of treats. Sven, naturally, consumed his candy carrot whole, while Kristoff unwrapped his own lollipop, biting off a corner of it instantly.

'Thanks, Anna! Sven is pumped too!'

'That's _not_ how you eat it, Kristoff. You have to lick it first!' Anna laughed, extracting two more of the same treat from her little goodie bag.

'Nah. Takes too long.'

Anna sighed, rolling her eyes but not looking upset whatsoever. When she finally addressed Elsa directly, her eyes fidgeted a bit, but then she handed her sister the lollipop, its chocolate flavour obvious.

'I hope this one's okay, Elsa. I got vanilla in case you want to share or something. I know you like chocolate though.'

'I do.' Elsa took the gift, her fingers trembling. She wanted to be with Anna so terribly suddenly. Her knees were weak. Her breaths came harshly. Her chest was vibrating. This was her truth. This was her reality. A day without Anna had given her a chance to formulate plans that held no ground in the presence of the girl she loved. She needed this to end tonight. She needed to clear the air with Anna and then take a solid break from her for at least a week. She had to kill her feelings. She had to strangle them dead.

'I have every flavour in mine! Thank-you soooooo much, Anna!' Olaf's tongue stretched across the entirety of his candy, the sight both hilarious and terrifying.

'Ah! No biggie. I know the guy pretty well, so he offered them all at a good price. I paid the normal amount and then some though, telling him to use my discount on some kids lurking nearby. Hahah! I mean, I'm one of the last people that needs a break, right?'

'That's true. That was a nice thing to do.' Kristoff chomped into another piece of his lollipop, making both Elsa and Anna cringe.

'Ugh. Brutal, Kristoff!' Anna bumped into the guy, the two of them laughing a bit.

'So, I guess you and I need to visit Gerda again, okay, Bulda?' Kristoff proceeded. Elsa's eyes flapped, her admiration for Anna's boyfriend renewed.

'What's that?' Bulda sounded less than pleased despite her apparent softening to the idea.

'Elsa thinks something's off about Gerda and Devil and all that.'

'Devil!?' Olaf screamed, Anna going to him and covering his mouth desperately, flakes of snow landing on her bare arm and melting into her partially darker skin.

'Shhh! Don't say that so loud!' Anna hissed through clenched teeth.

'Do you even know who we're talking about?' Kristoff chuckled, chewing the last pieces of his ill-treated candy.

'Um. No?' Olaf shrugged and then beamed.

'Boy, oh boy. You really want me to put the poor girl through that again?' The troll continued to whine.

'If you don't mind.' Kristoff grinned, kneeling down a bit and melting the female creature's soul instantaneously.

'Oh…Fine. I can do that for you, Kristoff, my lad.'

Kristoff clapped his hands together, a smug look coming over his usually somewhat stoic features.

'Guess we know what we're doing while you ladies catch up on some sister time, huh?'

'I wish I could clap my hands without breaking my arms.' Olaf mumbled distantly as Kristoff patted Sven on his long neck.

'You're doing that now?' Anna asked, taking a lick finally of her light-yellow treat. Elsa tried not to stare, but there was something inherently alluring about the motion, and she waited for the next time Anna decided to taste the perfectly made lollipop.

'Eh. Why not? Elsa seems a little stressed about it all, and I want to help where I can since we couldn't really figure anything out today. Did you want to come by my place after so I can give you the update?'

'That sounds fine…' Elsa relented. Yes. She would return Anna to Kristoff once the date was finished. That would be it. That's where it ended. How fitting. How sadly fitting. Elsa would say goodbye to the emotions that swirled in her body feverishly even now.

'Thanks, Kristoff. You're right; Elsa _is_ a little anxious, huh? You okay to come out with me for a sec?' Anna looked almost sorry for intruding upon her older sister's time. Truth be told, Elsa _did_ feel strange for accepting Anna's invitation so quickly after her heart had been shattered, but her hidden masochism apparently reared its ugly head once more, for here she was, exposing her neck one final time for Anna to sever.

'Please. I think it's necessary.'

Anna's brow lifted, and she laughed nervously, glancing to the side and nodding after a second.

'You're right. Heh. Yep.'

A beat, which certainly wasn't okay with Olaf who slithered in between the two sisters and looked from one to the other comically.

'Um…Everything good here, friends? Does anyone need a warm hug?'

Elsa sniffed and laughed, her voice shaky until she went to her knees and took Olaf up on his offer. The snowman couldn't really move his stick-limbs overly well, but Elsa found uncanny solace in feeling contact with something she had created all on her own. She had power. She had strength. She didn't need true love. It wasn't for her, clearly. Love mocked her at every turn, and she was growing tired of the charade. Solitude served her best, but Arendelle couldn't suffer because of her social inadequacies.

'We are fine, Olaf. Thank-you. Could you join Kristoff as well? I'm sure Gerda would love to see you. She seems to like things that remind her of winter.'

Olaf's eyes lit right up, his mouth morphing into a buck-toothed smile like no other.

'Now that's something I can do! Onward, Kristoff! We have a little lady to see!'

Kristoff laughed, touching Anna's back and haphazardly leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Anna closed her eyes, as if enjoying the exchange, but didn't move otherwise.

'I'll see you after, probably. You know where to go?' He spoke in a low tone, suddenly rather masculine.

'Yep. Stay on the path around the east side and cut in near the perimeter of the castle. Keep going straight until the fork and hang a right there to the end.'

'Be careful.'

'I will, I will.'

'You too, Elsa. Some hunters have been saying that there's weird movements in the forest these days. Unnatural stuff. Just take it slow and stay on the path.'

'We will.' Elsa swallowed, wondering if more golems remained. It wasn't a pleasant thought. Her magic was feeling better than ever, but the throbbing in her mind at the idea of utilizing it still made her uncomfortable.

'Come on! Come on! Gerda is a waiting! Gerda, Gerda, Gerda! Gerrrrrda! Daggerrrrr!' Olaf was bouncing away, Sven skipping after him and Kristoff giving Anna one last wave.

'You know where to go if there's trouble, got it?' Bulda poked Anna's leg, and the girl nodded.

'Uh-huh. No worries.'

'Thatta girl.'

And they were soon gone. Elsa finally decided to try a bit of her lollipop at that point, and was surprised by how much her taste buds reacted to the flavourful substance.

'Good, huh?' Anna snickered.

'Very! I can't remember the last time I had something like this.'

'I kinda remember way back, but even I'm having trouble. It gets a little sticky unless you keep at it, so you better work hard there, Elsa.'

'Hm. I suppose I can do that.' Elsa took another lick, the sugary goodness building on her tongue as she drew it in and let the taste swirl about her mouth. It was a much more pleasant endeavour than dealing with Anna and her feelings at the moment. Elsa knew where she was in Anna's mind, but Gerda's words had rekindled an annoying sense of wonder and possibility. Anna looked so very radiant, and it was proving impossible not to stare. How could someone whom Elsa had seen so often in her life appear so distant and foreign to the queen suddenly? Elsa was scared to touch Anna. She was almost too scared to look at her. How was she supposed to survive this date?

'So, are you ready to skedaddle?'

'Yes. Do you have a plan?'

'I might.' Anna teased, giving her treat another stroke which, oddly enough, provided Elsa goosebumps.

'Lead the way, then.'

* * *

Moving through Arendelle, especially considering Elsa was _with_ Anna, which didn't happen terribly often as of late, proved difficult as always. Elsa's patience held out well enough, with Anna always allowing the two girls to get distracted with humouring an excited citizen or five, but by the time the sisters reached the outer gates of the city, Elsa was nearly done with her lollipop, self-consciously licking through it as Anna did most of the talking with near-strangers.

'Oop! You mind if I have a taste of that before it's gone? I've been eyeing it since you opened it, but I didn't think you'd finish so fast.'

Elsa blushed. Her saliva was practically covering the candy in totality by this point. Anna surely knew that, did she not? Her blood boiled in excitement. She thought of that wonderful night where she had obtained a kiss from her sister that went beyond simply "practicing". They both knew it, but Anna had an easier time passing it off as perfectly friendly antics between inexperienced siblings. Elsa also hated recalling the precious moment, however, for it was a hint at what she couldn't have. She wanted to kiss Anna again. She wanted to try everything Gerda had shown her. _Everything_.

'Only if I can taste yours.' Elsa sneered.

'Pfft. No problem.'

The royal sisters exchanged lollipops, and Elsa had little issue with tasting vanilla. She almost expected to notice something hinting at Anna's presence, but was disappointed to find that not to be the case.

'Mmmm…! Definitely should've gone with chocolate!' Anna smiled enormously.

Elsa drew away from the vanilla-flavoured treat, a small strand of drool stretching from her bottom lip to the base of the circular candy. She frantically broke the embarrassment off, but Anna was laughing hysterically a moment later, patting Elsa on the shoulder.

'Nice! I bet your suitors would love to see that, huh? Hahah! Enjoying my lollipop that much? Heheh!'

Elsa couldn't admit the effects she truly was experiencing. Too many thoughts encircled her mind with the act of sharing such an intimate delicacy with her sister. Too many parallels that the queen wanted so very much.

'It would seem so…' Elsa mumbled, turning away and handing back the candy.

'Adorable. This shy side of you is crazy cute, you know?'

Elsa flinched. Had Anna always said such things? Was she aware of how they made Elsa feel upon hearing such compliments? They shouldn't hurt, but they did. Elsa couldn't not misinterpret such flattery.

'I don't see how my humiliation is attractive, but I guess that's fine.'

'Heheh! It's because you seem kinda stern and cold, so when you get past that strong girl thing and see the shy, innocent princess beneath it all, it's hard not to swoon a little.'

Elsa wanted to ask Anna if she was actually swooning at all, but was too scared of the answer and of the inevitable quiet that would follow. Anna was trying to be normal. Anna wanted her sister to be her sister again. It wasn't too much to ask, but it might've been too soon. With every interaction, Elsa felt her heart murmuring in pain. Anna was so beautiful and charming. Elsa could be herself. She hid nothing. This is what she wanted so much but would never have. Elsa was tempted to leave, but more of her needed to stay.

'Shall we?' Anna flicked her head, obtaining her treat back anew and licking it immediately. Elsa bit hard on her lip, her pulse crackling.

'Lead the way. Might I ask where we're going?'

'Nope. Secret.'

'Be careful. The golems…'

'I know. I know. We'll be fine. They like to hang around the valley with Kristoff's family since there's lotsa magic around there. No worries. Besides, I got you, don't I? Is _your_ magic all better?'

'Not completely.'

'Really? That's weird…'

'I know. It's well enough though.'

'Ah! Great!'

Anna led the way into the forest, following a path that didn't dip too deeply yet gave the illusion of being enshrouded in nature. Elsa certainly didn't mind, although she feared the fading sunlight could prove problematic on the way back. Anna must've assumed Elsa could produce light with her magic aura, and normally that wasn't an issue, but the queen had apprehensions in that regard.

Nonetheless, Elsa watched as Anna's dress swayed, her slender, shaped figure teasing the young woman with every move it made. She tried to divert her eyes at times, but savoured the finality of it all at others.

'How were the suitors? You know who you're going with?' Anna started, small, forced intonations coming into her voice as she pushed off elevated parts of the land, checking behind herself constantly to make sure Elsa was keeping up.

'It has been narrowed down to Sir Daryun and King Arthur.' Elsa purposely excluded the scenario with Maxwell so she wouldn't put Anna on the spot yet again.

'Oh, yeah? Not Leon, huh? He was good looking; didn't you think?'

'I _did_ , but he wasn't as he seemed.' Elsa nearly shivered. She didn't want to contemplate that situation again.

'They never are, are they?'

'We both know that now.' Elsa said it cruelly, but she didn't like that Anna never talked about Hans. She wanted to know that side of her sister; the side she guarded so carefully. She wore her emotions on her sleeve seemingly, but when it came to true intimacy and true love, she had an incredible poker face hidden behind laughter and jokes. Did Kristoff know this part of Anna? Elsa hated to think so. Elsa had caught but a glimpse of it during her confession/rejection, but it was over too quickly. Thinking about it briefly now, Elsa had never thought Anna looked so beautiful, as twisted as it seemed to her, as when she was breaking before the older sister's eyes.

Elsa shook her head. What was wrong with her?

'Hahah! Yep. That's the truth.'

There it was. That laugh. The flippancy. The waving it off. Anna always did this. Elsa wanted to push for some reason. Was she angry? Was she jealous? Was she frustrated? All the above, it seemed.

'Do you think about Hans ever?' Elsa almost bit her tongue, and when Anna stopped moving altogether, the queen thought for sure that she had made a terrible blunder.

Anna turned, her eyes almost glaring, but not quite. Her voice, however, was just a little deeper.

'Hans was a mistake. He tried to kill you. I don't want to _hate_ anybody, but he comes pretty darn close. That's it.'

'I'm sorry…' Elsa breathed.

Anna cocked her head, returning to normal.

'Why? You didn't do anything. You saved me. You saved me because of your love for me. Easy peasy.' Anna skipped away, but Elsa knew she was hiding once more. What she had just said…she knew what it meant. At the time, both girls were convinced it was familial love that had cured Anna's curse, but now, it was fairly clear they were perhaps wrong about the innocence of it all.

'So…Daryun or Arthur, huh? Tough choice.'

'I suppose.'

'Or none. I guess that's an option too.'

'Possibly.'

Anna and Elsa were entering the actual forest now, the darkness of the day and the trees sudden consumption of the two girls making for a somewhat hazardous trip suddenly. The comfort of the sun and their sugary treats were long gone, it felt.

'Hmm…' Anna stopped once more. 'Um…Well. Guess I'm an idiot, because I was definitely thinking your magic was an option.'

'You're not an idiot!' Elsa yelled much more harshly than she meant to. Leon's arrogant and snivelling face came to mind, and she had to calm herself actively. 'T-that is, I'm fine.'

'You don't have to force yourself. We should just wait for our eyes to adjust or something, right?'

Elsa didn't answer Anna. She focussed her efforts on condensing just a bit of her powers into her right hand, extending it out so that a small blue-hued globe circulated in a floating fashion. Anna kneeled down so that the light illuminated her face, the girl's features always pleasing to Elsa's eye. The queen wouldn't admit that she now felt a constant buzzing on the right side of her brain because of the act. She loved and hated this date too much to complain.

'Oooo! Pretty as always. I never get tired of seeing your magic, Elsa.'

'Heh. Gerda likes it too.' Elsa mentioned without thinking.

'Yeah? That's good.'

A beat, and Elsa realized what needed to be done in order to ensure both girls stayed together. She didn't want to intrude, but it simply made sense, all things considered.

'Can I take your arm, Elsa?' Anna asked, hiding her face now from the light. Elsa could only just make out her mouth, and it was pursed a little bit, as if she were holding it tight.

'Of course.'

Another pause, and then one of Anna's hands curled about Elsa's left elbow. Anna's touch was enough to make Elsa's knees weak. Her hands were so soft. She was so gentle. It felt right. Elsa wanted to guide Anna. Elsa wanted to be the girl's knight. She wanted to protect her. She wanted to do so many things with and for her…yet she wouldn't and couldn't. It was Kristoff's job. He was the perfect gentleman. He would provide Anna with everything Elsa dreamed of. _He_ was her knight. _He_ was her companion. _He_ saw the side of Anna Elsa could partially imagine because of her own idiocy.

'Just follow this path until I say to turn, kay?'

'No problem.'

'Off we go!' Anna squeezed Elsa's arm, and the older sister couldn't help but believe that the girl had gotten a little quieter; contemplative almost. It made Elsa anxious, oddly enough, although there was no real reason to be anymore. She knew where her and Anna's relationship would go now. She would simply enjoy this final date, submitting to the idea of marriage and a life as queen and ruler over Arendelle. It was the path she had already stepped onto, and it wasn't as unpleasant as expected. It wasn't that bad. Elsa could be happy. She would love her husband. She would love her child. She would love the life of luxury she had been born into. Far be it for her to get selfish now. She had no right. She had everything but an incestuous relationship with her sister. How could she complain?

It was horrifying. But Elsa couldn't see it that way. She wasn't allowed.

Smile. Smile. Smile. Smile. Smile. Smile. Don't cry. Smile. Smile. Smile. Smile. Smile. Smile.

The blue orb that Elsa held flickered, and Anna's touch tightened.

'Take a right here.' The little sister almost whispered, and Elsa's neck prickled.

How much more of this could she handle? Her heart was already going a mile a minute despite all her efforts to disengage from the scenario. Her love was so powerful. Her emotions always emitted such raw grandeur. They were her greatest strength and weakness. Elsa always told herself to stop feeling so much. Her magic resonated with those feelings, and its what suffered when she lost control.

Anna's scent. Anna's smile. Anna's eyes. Anna's touch. Anna's personality. Anna's joy. Elsa wanted it all to herself. She didn't want to share Anna's intimacy with anyone but her. Kristoff didn't understand who he had. He couldn't. Only Elsa could. Elsa knew Anna inside and out aside from her most guarded persona, and even that Elsa likely understood more than the girl's "boyfriend" who was sometimes a little slow. Too simple for Anna. Too unaware.

'You okay?' Anna's voice perked Elsa's ears.

'Hm?'

'You've been sighing over and over for the last coupla minutes. I wanted to see how long you'd go, but it was getting crazy.'

'O-oh. Sorry. There's a lot on my mind…'

'I bet.' Anna gave Elsa one final squeeze and then released her to the queen's dismay. 'I hope this helps, then.'

Anna stepped through a peculiar collection of trees, and when Elsa followed her, her orb of light vanished because of her surprise. She thought the lighting around them had shifted strangely, but she suspected her sporadic magic to be the culprit. What Elsa saw now made her pause and gape for seconds. Anna had made good on her promise without Elsa even recalling it until now. She should have suspected as much based on where the sisters were going, but Elsa's distractions proved too formidable.

Before the siblings was a glorious display of seemingly supernatural lights. The aurora was a spectacle Elsa revelled in immediately. Her heart skipped a beat, and the pure majesty of the colours, merging and disassembling as if alive, remained mesmerizing. Blue, green, purple, and hints of pink and orange mixed like painted mist.

'Oh, my goodness…' Elsa smiled, her eyes fuzzing for multiple reasons.

'You like it?' Anna sounded confident.

'I love it. It's beautiful.'

'I knew you would. When I saw this with Kristoff before, I was super disappointed that you weren't with us. I thought to myself, "Elsa would really like this. She's a big ol' sap when it comes to natural beauty".'

'Heh. You're correct. Everything seems so right suddenly.' It wasn't a lie. Elsa found peace, ready and willing to lead a good and proper life. She knew it was temporary confidence, but it was confidence she needed, nonetheless. Her eyes shined with reflections of the light show, and she held her shawl tighter about her shoulders just to do something with her fidgeting hands.

'Jeez. When you glow, you really glow…' Anna claimed with pride.

'I wouldn't know.' Elsa shook her head, smiling still, but the sadness coming over her again. Anna and Kristoff likely held hands or each other during this spectacle. They stayed together that night too, didn't they? Who wouldn't be inspired to make love to the person they cared about after seeing such brilliance? Elsa's hands pressed against her chest. Those thoughts were toxic. Where had that confidence gone?

'Do you remember seeing this with Mom and Dad?'

Elsa blinked, digging through her memories and only gripping at a flimsy one at best.

'I do not.'

'Hahah! Course not. We had a whole bunch of guards with us. You weren't feeling too good; maybe that's why. It was, like, a day or two before the accident.'

'Oh…'

'Yeah. Anyway, maybe you'll remember after a bit now that it's right in front of us. It's almost as pretty as you, you know?'

Elsa chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. Why was Anna saying that? Was she purposely being a tease? She _knew_ how Elsa felt. There were no excuses anymore. It was out in the open. What was even the point of this date? Was being close to the person she couldn't have supposed to help? Elsa's rage was building, and she consciously tried to quell it, but she couldn't. All the thoughts and chaos of emotions that melted in her brain were pulsating dangerously, and Elsa's knuckles turned white as she held her shawl savagely. She was up and down. She was spinning around and around.

No more. No more. No more. She couldn't smile right now. She wanted answers.

'Why did you invite me out tonight, Anna?' Elsa muttered. What was she doing?

'Because I wanted to be with you. Last night was…weird. And I want us to be okay. Heh.'

'We're not okay. _I'm_ not okay. You understand that, don't you?'

'Sorta…'

'Then you know that this is the worst thing you could do to me right now.' Stop. Stop. Stop!

'I-I know…But…but I lost you once. The thought of losing you again just…!'

'I told you I needed time. I need more than a day. My heart…' Elsa wanted to rip it out. It ruled her too easily. She was lashing out.

'B-but you're my best friend! Gerda is in prison, and I didn't want you to be alone! I know how much trouble you have with your feelings sometimes, and I didn't – '

' _This is torture!_ ' Elsa screamed, her voice echoing in the forest. 'It feels as though you are disembowelling my soul! Anna; I love you! Don't you understand? I can't not love you! I need time before I can be with you without wanting to run away from everything and everyone! I love you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts like nothing I've ever experienced before! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't want it to be this way…but I can't stop! Not yet! Not now!'

She didn't want to cry. She had been fighting it the whole time. But Elsa was sobbing. Her lips quivered. Her eyes blurred. She couldn't see. She almost couldn't stand. The lights from the aurora nearly became more beautiful through the tears. Enough. Enough. Enough. Anna _had_ to understand what she was doing to Elsa. She couldn't take it anymore. No more. No more agony. Enough. Enough. Enough.

'…It's been a while since I heard you yell like that.' Anna's response was strangely sombre and reflective. That was her answer? Commenting on Elsa's need to scream? It was almost like Anna simply couldn't understand the depths of Elsa's feelings. Was something very wrong with the queen? Anna was far away again.

'I need you to understand that things will always be different now. It will never be the same. I'm sorry.'

'No. I'm sorry.' Anna rubbed her arm, the greenish hue outlining her vulnerable figure. 'I hate thinking that I've hurt you. Maybe this whole outing was just me trying to feel better. I couldn't sleep last night. I could barely get through today. All I thought about was you. Kristoff asked me if I was okay so many times. He knows something's off. He knows we're not okay. He's good enough to stay out of it though.'

'H-he's a good man.' Elsa relented, not bothering to wipe her tears as her voice insisted on cracking. 'And…I appreciate you trying, Anna. I didn't mean to lash out. I just…'

'No. It was good. Terrifying, but good.' Anna laughed a little, shrugging in defeat.

'The aurora is beautiful…' Elsa tried. It was the relief after an outburst. She was drained. Anna was gone. She had obtained her answer anew. This was the final time Elsa would ever allow her hopes to be raised. She would command Gerda to never encourage her again if she had to. This ridiculous charade needed to stop immediately.

'Right?'

Silence. Elsa remained still, staring into the aurora's light show, the myriad of colours mesmerizing in its exquisiteness. The tears kept pouring, and she allowed them to. She wanted them all out of her. Every single one. No more. She couldn't keep becoming like this on her sister. It wasn't fair to either of them. It hurt. It hurt so very, very much, but Elsa would recall her childhood and the restrictions placed on her then. She would use the same methods with her feelings for Anna. She would lock them up, telling them to denounce their primary function for the greater good. Conceal. Conceal. Conceal. Smile. Smile. Smile.

Daryun was a lovely man. He would be a great husband and king. He was humble, strong, kind, and considerate. Elsa would marry him. She could be happy. It was possible. Nothing was impossible for her. Marrying Arthur would only lead to temptation. Elsa wanted every single door closed. She wouldn't even communicate with Arthur and Lynn again. She wouldn't tease her senses and memories. Daryun was an open and closed case. He was good looking. He was gentle. He was funny.

Elsa's cheeks became so very damp, her sniffing distracting her, let alone Anna, who let her sister fight through the turmoil that was ever her own mind.

Anna would be a good aunt. Kristoff would be a wonderful uncle. Kristoff and Daryun would certainly get along. Daryun will surely find Olaf hilarious. Daryun was capable of tucking Elsa in at night. He would smile gently at her in the morning. He would carry her when her headaches came. He would soothe her when the nightmares returned. His sharp eyes and defined build would be attractive if Elsa allowed them to be.

Why couldn't she stop crying?

'So,' Anna began suddenly, her tone still soft; almost seductive, which practically reversed any progress Elsa had just made. 'If you could bring your future fiancé here, who would it be?' She asked now, stepping a little closer to her sister and causing her body to heat up all over again pathetically.

Elsa closed her eyes and bit so hard on her lip that the blood boiled around her tooth. Anna wanted the deal sealed? So be it. The final nail. Elsa would happily put it in place. She had to. Enough. Enough. Enough.

'Sir Daryun will be my fiancé come the morrow. I would bring him.'

Another pause, this one longer than any before it. Elsa didn't even look at Anna. She stared hard at the light show and its seeming morphing in conjunction with the elevated emotions before it. The trees swayed with the wind, both girls' dresses scattering about their lovely forms.

'Huh.' Anna huffed. 'Oh, boy.' She went on.

Not the reaction Elsa expected, but she couldn't move still. Her resolve was shaky at best. One shot of Anna and she would crumble again.

'Yep. That smarts. Yikes.' Anna continued, mumbling erratically more exclamations of confusion and apparent distress. 'Okay. Okay. Okay. It's real. It's definitely, definitely real. Can't say anything to that.'

Elsa heard Anna slap her cheeks, and she finally decided to see what on earth her little sister was doing.

'Anna? Are you…?'

Hands wrapped about her head, and before Elsa could even process that, her lips were touching Anna's. It was a desperate exchange, and Elsa felt engulfed, clumsily reciprocating until her eyes fluttered shut and she found Anna's waist. The sisters stumbled a bit until Elsa felt her back impact upon a tree. Anna's hands combed her hair, and she opened her mouth tentatively, her tongue just barely touching the top of Elsa's upper lip.

'A-Anna…' Elsa sighed, confused but seizing the moment for what it was, willing to ask questions after the fact.

'Mm…Hm…' Anna hummed in obvious joy but a hint of possible pain.

The kiss was anything but elegant, as far as Elsa could tell, but it didn't matter. Anna's breasts pressed against her older sister's, their thin dresses making the contact all the more intimate. Elsa moved her hands down from Anna's waist, her heart ready to burst as she gripped at the top of the girl's hips, the curvature of her body tantalizing beyond measure.

Elsa could taste vanilla in her mouth, the kissing between the sisters intensifying with every passing second. Anna held Elsa's face, affectionately moving her lips about her older sibling's with more and more comfort. It was as if she was learning as she went, barely gaining enough experience through their "practice" to perform in a satisfactory way. The exchange deepened, and Elsa opened her mouth wider, hearing herself and Anna groaning as their souls danced.

'Hah…O-oh…Anna. Please…Don't…' Elsa managed to whisper, Anna's kisses decorating her neck down to her collar, Elsa's shawl long since falling to the earth.

Anna stopped abruptly there, and Elsa knew it was too good to be true. She didn't want Anna to go on out of pity. She didn't want this to go any further than it had. She was thankful for this farewell gift. Her sister was ever the giving one.

Anna's hands dug into her older sister's skin then so deeply it stun, and when she looked up, her watery eyes and devastated expression meeting Elsa's own, her mouth barely managed to sob out a claim that Elsa didn't know how to believe without the threat of fainting pushing her down.

'Elsa…' Anna whined, agonized and crying. 'I'm in love with you, too…'


	35. Anna (Part I)

Anna

Part 1

' _Anna.'_

 _'That's right. This is your new baby sister. Isn't she cute?'_

 _'Is she sleeping?'_

 _'She is. She'll be doing a lot of that for a while.'_

 _'Oh.'_

 _'But when she's a little older and bigger, I'm sure you will be the best of friends.'_

 _'Anna.'_

 _'You like her name?'_

 _'Uh-huh. It's pretty. Anna. Anna. Anna.'_

Her voice was the first one Anna could remember. There were other sounds, but that moment Elsa said her name when Anna was barely even alive was archived forever, as if Anna instinctively knew that the most important person in her life had said her name with so much affection so early on.

Anna's mother was right, after all. The moment Anna had any concept of who she was and what she wanted, Elsa was there. As far as Anna knew, Elsa would _always_ be there. She was Anna's best friend without a shadow of a doubt. They did everything they possibly could together. When Elsa started using her powers, their games only became more and more exciting. Naturally, their parents discouraged Elsa from making a spectacle of her unique, and somewhat mysterious, abilities, but that didn't stop the sisters from sneaking about and seeing just what kind of marvel Elsa was capable of.

Elsa's magic was wonderful, and it always mesmerized Anna, her eyes wide and her mouth agape when her older sister allowed the gorgeous, blue-hued aura of power to encircle her and dance about before she projected it into whatever her infinite imagination could conjure. What was even more wonderful to Anna, however, was Elsa herself. To say Anna looked up to her wildly charming and creative older sister would be an offensive understatement to the younger girl. Anna adored Elsa beyond words. Anna woke up everyday excited _knowing_ she would get to spend it with Elsa. It didn't matter what they did, Anna loved it so long as Elsa was with her. Studying, eating, going for walks, family assemblies, playing hide-and-go-seek, chatting with the guards, exploring around the palace and city, it was all brilliant. Anna was known for being one of the happiest girls anyone came across. It wasn't uncommon for friends of the king and queen to comment on how much Anna smiled, and when asked, Anna always gave the same answer, which never failed to make Elsa blush and avert her gaze.

'It's because of Elsa!'

Anna assumed she and Elsa would be together forever. Even when they talked of princes and fantastical marriages (a concept Anna barely understood at the time), Anna figured they would still both be living in the palace, amazingly grand sleepovers happening almost every night. Elsa never seemed to be interested in talking about boys, but that was fine with Anna. So long as her sister cared about her, nothing else actually mattered.

'I love you soooooo much, Elsa!' Anna would burst sometimes. She didn't know where it came from, but she would simply scream it and hug her sister as tightly as her little arms could manage. Elsa was much shyer by nature, compared to Anna, so she was always a little awkward about the sudden embrace, but Anna saw her lips twitching and smiling nonetheless, so she allowed the urges to continue.

'I love you too, Anna…' Elsa would mumble in response every time, frequently touching Anna's hair, which the older sister constantly said she admired.

'Why is _your_ hair white?' Anna had asked once.

'I don't know. It's strange, huh?'

'No.' Anna giggled, combing through the platinum locks. 'It's special, just like you! Nobody else has this colour for hair! I love it! I wish _I_ had the same colour.'

'Thanks, Anna. But yours is nice too. It's like an apple.'

'Apples aren't orange.'

'I-I guess you're right. But it's not orange enough to be an orange either…'

'Hmm.'

'Either way, I think it's very pretty.'

Anna never forgot those exact words. Elsa thought her hair was pretty. Elsa had complimented her. As the girls got a little older, Anna's love only grew alongside her. Her smile became wider. The bounce in her step became higher. Elsa's magic was even more majestic than before. Anna was so happy being with her sister it seemed too good to be true.

And it was.

The night Anna threw caution to the wind and snuck out into the castle's grand hall with her sister to witness her unrestricted display of wintery wonder was the last night Anna would ever see Elsa truly smile for a very, very long time. Because of Anna's insistence on being frivolous and trusting Elsa's abilities almost blindly, Anna was mildly injured. When Anna awoke from the ordeal, Elsa was seemingly gone for the first time Anna could remember.

Although she was disoriented by the idea of Elsa being absent from her life so abruptly and for longer than a couple of hours, Anna remained optimistic, her smile only hinting at any form of falter. Elsa would be back. Her best friend would return any time now. Anna just had to be a good girl and wait. It wouldn't be long at all until they were chatting again, giggling away at nothing and exploring life together as the princesses of Arendelle who didn't understand the concept of separation. Better yet, Anna now had a beautiful streak of platinum in her hair thanks to the incident, so the younger sister was even more excited to play with Elsa again.

But the hours went by, and as Anna grew more anxious, she finally asked her mother what was happening.

'Where's Elsa?'

'Oh. Anna…'

The way her mother had looked at her then was something Anna wish she could forget. It was the expression that said more than words ever could. She almost left, her eyes watering, but then she knelt before Anna, placing her large hands on her tiny shoulders with as much gentility as she could manage.

'Your sister is going to need some space for some time, Anna.'

'Oh. Okay.' Anna didn't like the idea, but she could live with it. She was a big girl, after all. 'So, can I see her tomorrow?'

The expression manifested anew, this time even graver.

'N-no, Anna. Quite some time.'

'Quite…some time?'

'I-I…'

Anna didn't understand. She couldn't possibly understand. How long was "quite some time"? Maybe a day? A week? A month? A year? Impossible. A week at most. Anna could get through a week. No problem.

But it wasn't a week. It wasn't a month. It wasn't even a year. Anna wasn't allowed to see Elsa anymore. She was refused access to the person that brought her to life. Elsa was practically hidden from the world, confined to her room at almost every given opportunity. Anna wasn't even permitted to speak to her. It was devastating. Anna's smile slowly disappeared. Her true smile wouldn't be seen again for a very long time.

'Do you want to build a snowman?'

When Anna managed to sneak about unhindered by the guards, she would ask this single question to Elsa through her door's keyhole. Anna assumed that Elsa was being kept away from her, and so long as Anna could make her way back to her sister, all would be well.

'Do you want to build a snowman?'

'Go away, Anna!'

Destroyed, it was then Anna began to understand, and her heart broke into a hundred pieces every single time no answer came from her sister from that point forward. Her world and the person she cared about more than anyone else in her life was rejecting even her.

'Do you want to build a snowman?'

It wasn't just about building a snowman. It wasn't even what Anna truly wanted to ask. At least once a week for years Anna asked the same question, but she was no longer asking to literally build a snowman. She was asking Elsa if she was okay. She was asking Elsa if she needed anything. She wanted to know if her sister still loved her. She wanted to hear Elsa's voice. She was falling apart without anyone knowing it. Her heart tried to mend itself, but the more the days passed without Elsa, the more betrayed, hurt, and alone Anna felt.

Then, their parents died in a horrible accident. Anna was now completely alone, and it was at this point she thought for certain that Elsa would come back into her life. How couldn't she? They were both mourning a terrible loss. Now, more than any time before it, they needed one another. Elsa wouldn't let Anna down. She wasn't capable of such cruelty.

But she did. And she was. Elsa's cold, silent, closed off room remained, and Anna's heart broke again and again and again. She tried to be okay, and she convinced everyone she was, but it was a farce, and Anna knew, from that point forward, she would guard her feelings. She would lock away the deep emotional capabilities she had, because she couldn't go through this ever again. The crying to sleep. The pained smiles. The crying to sleep. The fake joy. She became such a good actress she fooled even herself. Her feelings were hidden so well Anna forgot they existed.

'Do you want to build a snowman?'

No. Elsa didn't. Elsa didn't want anything to do with Anna. It was clear. The emptiness in Anna's soul was artificially filled until word of the future queen of Arendelle's coronation became public knowledge. Elsa would finally step forward. Elsa was being forced out of hiding. Anna's excitement knew no bounds, even if she didn't comprehend the seal she herself had created to keep her sanity guarded should she be traumatized anew.

Anna's anxiety exploded at the thought of seeing Elsa. Of talking to Elsa. Of looking at her again. She was bouncing off the walls in seeming excitement, but inside she was terrified. She could feel her chest imploding. She could feel her façade cracking. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. She _had_ to come out now. She _had_ to at least speak with Anna. Anna couldn't help but get her hopes up. She couldn't help but have expectations. She was full of fear. She was full of confusion. She was full of hurt. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa.

When Anna saw Elsa for the first time in what felt like forever – _really_ saw her – she nearly fainted. She didn't know what to say. She barely knew how to act. They had a moment, their shared obsession with chocolate barely breaking the ice, but the love, affection, and trust had been compromised. Elsa would hardly look at Anna no matter how desperately she needed that contact. Anna shuffled and swayed, awkwardly unaware of how hard her heart was beating against her chest. Elsa was beautiful. Elsa was enchanting. Elsa was everything Anna couldn't be. Elegant, refined, and strong. Did the years without Anna not faze her at all? No. Impossible. Anna could see a glimmer of despair, and she knew she wanted to be there for Elsa…yet she couldn't. Her mind wouldn't let her. Out of instinctual defence, Anna feigned pushing to be with her older sister, a semblance of betrayal and fear urging her away. Elsa had changed, but so had Anna. She didn't realize what had happened to her; how dysfunctional she had become emotionally because of the trauma of her relationship being torn apart savagely by her mother and father.

Hans was the perfect outlet. Hans was what Anna needed. He would be her shield. He would be her cover. He was the opportunity Anna required. Anna didn't love him. She didn't. She told herself she did, and that was enough. Hans provided Anna with the opportunity to feel important and wanted; notions that had lost meaning to her. She hardly understood what any of it meant at all. She was drunk on the _idea_ of love, but she had no real concept of it anymore.

'You can't marry a man you just met.'

But Elsa refused that as well. She dismissed Hans and broke through Anna's shield like it was paper. Before Anna could recover from that, everything went awry, and the story of the Ice Queen of Arendelle was known far and wide. Elsa was gone once more; this time perhaps for good, and Anna realized she couldn't let that occur again. Their reunion had been abruptly interrupted, and Anna stubbornly bucked at the idea of losing her sister a second time. It wasn't going to happen. There was still too much to talk about. There was still the unseen void in Anna's heart that only Elsa could fill. Anna may not have understood herself at all at that point, but she did know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Elsa was a part of her she simply couldn't live without anymore.

Pursuing Elsa brought Kristoff into Anna's life. The adventure of Anna's quest to "save" her sister and Arendelle was rather famous thanks to Olaf's running mouth, but speculation and intrigue surrounded what had actually happened in the end. To Anna, it was always about Elsa. Arendelle came second, although the younger sister would never admit as much.

Though the trail to Elsa was ruthless at best, Anna found more strength in herself than ever before through it all. After enough time, Anna made it to Elsa once more, and the sisters were forced to continue where their reunion had left off…if under completely unexpected circumstances. Anna hardly even recognized Elsa now. The stern, somewhat cold girl back in Arendelle was at least obviously Anna's older sister, but the woman before Anna now almost made Anna's heart swell with a mixture of emotions she didn't dare to consider. She layered her seal and pushed to get through to her sister, begging her to return to Arendelle (to her) because of the eternal winter she had cast upon the kingdom, inadvertently dooming it should the unnatural weather go on.

But once again, Elsa rejected Anna, and the pain from her childhood returned, physically making Anna hunch over in agony as she pushed through the storm that was Elsa's soul. Elsa wanted to be alone. She didn't know any different now. She had been fostered into believing she was a monster meant to be locked up and away from everyone else. Anna felt a flicker of hate for her parents as the cold winds and ice pierced her skin. She pushed and pushed and pushed, reaching for Elsa with all her might. Reaching like she couldn't as a child. Reaching because she knew this could very well be the last time Elsa would be so close. Reaching because her life depended on it.

'I'm not leaving without you!'

It was the truth. Anna was forcibly removed from her sister once again, her chest pierced by a spell that reminded her of the power Elsa could wield. Anna welcomed the pain. It was right in her heart, and she could feel the cold throbbing as if a piece of Elsa had been left to her. It numbed everything, combining with the guard Anna had placed upon herself in order to survive. Elsa pushed Anna away until she could push no more, and the little sister became painfully conscious of the fact that she _needed_ Elsa; not the other way around.

During this interlude of vulnerability and strength, Kristoff managed to find a place in Anna's imaginary world of joy and endless smiles. He brought Anna to his "family", and it was there that Anna began to wonder about the boy's ability to remedy the broken lifeline that was Elsa. He could be a good friend. He could even be more than that if Anna allowed it. Hans remained the proper option, but Kristoff had his charms as well. Anna decided it was best to focus on what she had rather than what she didn't from that moment onward. It didn't mean she would give up on saving Arendelle, but it did mean she would stop narrowly inserting herself into Elsa's life. She was clearly not wanted.

This line of thinking, of course, lasted but hours.

With Hans' betrayal, Anna reached the lowest point in her life. Elsa had pushed her away, and now the person she had given her artificial heart to had also deemed her unworthy of his love or attention. She was going to die unloved and forgotten. Yet…yet…yet…she couldn't stop thinking of Elsa. She knew the real Elsa remained. Her sister was hurting as much as she was, but she simply handled it a different way. With death so close, Anna's mind found clarity, realizing that Anna herself wasn't free of guilt either. Was she trying to understand the new Elsa? Was she doing anything but forcing her own agenda on someone who was carrying all of Arendelle's expectations on her shoulders? Was Elsa's magic as wonderful to her as it was to Anna?

More thoughts as Anna pushed through the representation of everything Elsa held bottled up within her own glass mind. More and more misunderstandings. Anna couldn't thrust all her agony onto Elsa. Elsa was in just as much pain. Anna needed to be the one that understood her sister when nobody else could. Elsa couldn't be the one to bring Anna contentment or happiness. Anna had to know who she herself was _before_ Elsa told her. Anna had to love herself _before_ she could help Elsa do the same.

It was cold. Anna's body was shutting down. The curse that threatened her life also _gave_ her life. It gave her drive. It gave her strength. It helped her push to the person that she had known and loved as a sister since she could understand anything. Her silent light. Her silver moon. Her brilliant, lovely, strong, and daring older sister. When Anna saw Hans, with his sword raised upward and poised to strike down Elsa's crouched over form amidst the final blizzard, Anna didn't need to contemplate her next course of action. Kristoff's voice sounded, his love for Anna likely the solution they both thought she needed, but Anna would always put Elsa first. Always.

The last thing Anna could see before her world turned to darkness was a blade slowly descending upon her face. This would be the end. She would die for Elsa. She would willingly give her life so Elsa could have the one that was stripped from her at too young an age. Anna found her true self in her final seconds of life, and she smiled inwardly an honest, unfiltered smile for the first time in years.

Live, Elsa. Live, Elsa. Live, Elsa.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

'Do you want to build a snowman? You might have to do it without me…'

'I'm sorry.'

But this wasn't the end. This wasn't the end in the slightest. Anna's life would be restored and it would seem to find some order, with Elsa returned to her side finally and Kristoff as her new shield against the feelings that threatened to haunt Anna every time she was with Elsa. A version of stability was claimed, and Anna eased herself into a role that helped her smile a little more convincingly, if still frighteningly…

…that is, until word of Elsa's inevitable marriage came to pass.


	36. Anna (Part II)

Anna

Part II

'W-what do you mean?' Anna had asked, her voice cracking and her mask slipping.

'What do I mean? Why, it's just as I said, Princess Anna. Your sister will be facilitating something of a process of elimination in regards to selecting a suitable husband to help her rule Arendelle and, heaven willing, provide our kingdom with an heir.'

Gerda Sr. didn't mean to sound cruel, and she hardly was, more than likely, but to Anna's ears, she may as well had said that Elsa was leaving once again. Elsa seemed perfectly happy without a man in her life, and Anna selfishly encouraged the notion. She had been without her sister for so long she could only think of herself and the idea of making up for lost time. A piece of her heart had returned, if battered and bruised, and Anna wouldn't let it go willingly if she could help it. Now, she knew there wasn't solid ground for her to stand on because she had Kristoff, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't imagine Elsa marrying anybody. She had never seemed interested. Would that change so suddenly? Anna didn't believe it.

'How does Elsa feel about this? Has anybody asked her?'

'Queen Elsa is aware of how beneficial it is to have a partner to rule with. Arendelle is stable for now, but the council seems to believe otherwise, and encourages this union.'

'But how does she _feel_ about the idea of being forced to choose a man to spend the rest of her life with so suddenly?'

'Princess Anna…'

It hurt. It hurt to even think about. Anna knew she was basing her emotions on hypocrisy but she couldn't allow Elsa to make such a mistake all in the name of duty. Hadn't she given enough for her kingdom? Hadn't she sacrificed enough of her life? Didn't she deserve to be a little selfish as well and enjoy the time she had with her sister? Anna had to make sure Elsa was okay. She couldn't get to her fast enough the moment she caught wind of the selection process about to begin. How had she not known sooner? Elsa. Elsa again. She was "protecting" Anna. She _knew_ she wouldn't approve. Well, Elsa was right; Anna didn't approve. She knew her older sister well enough to be quite aware that she had no real interest in any suitors whatsoever.

When Anna met with Elsa in the private dining room for breakfast, she could see the anxiety in her sister's eyes. Nobody else would ever notice, but Anna knew right away. She could gauge her sister in an instant, and she felt out the situation the best she could without freaking Elsa out further. The thought of losing Elsa to another person after getting her back was a cold pain that pinched Anna's stomach, squeezing it until she almost needed to gasp for breath. Anna attempted to act normal, shifting into her expected spastic nature to ease everyone within her presence. Nonetheless, it didn't take her long to say what she truly felt.

'I hate the idea of you seeing with someone. It drives me a little crazy. This is all happening too quickly. Leonard, you should cancel all of it!'

It was the most truth she could state, and the accumulation of everything she felt the moment she heard of the selection process. Elsa, of course, brushed it all off, committing herself to her duty and honour as a queen. It drove Anna wild, but with Leonard present, it forced Anna to hold her tongue more than she would have preferred. Still, Anna had to admit that her appraisal of Elsa earlier was not ill-founded. She was absolutely radiant, looking more attractive than ever before. A thump hit Anna in the chest, and she knew her jealousy was getting the best of her. She felt like she had still _just_ gotten Elsa back and now they were going through another ordeal?

What Elsa essentially said to Anna in response certainly caught the girl by surprise, however.

'Should you decide to give up Kristoff, then I suppose I could consider your demands.'

What on earth did that mean? Elsa claimed to be joking, but Anna was a very strong believer in all jokes of such a nature originating from a sliver of truth. Why would Elsa ever want Anna to break it off with Kristoff? For the same reason Anna didn't want her to marry anyone? If that was the case, Anna truly took a moment to consider the command, even if she couldn't imagine discarding Kristoff now. He was something stable in her life, and even though Elsa was very much back with her, Anna couldn't rely on her completely for emotional support. She knew this, as much as it wrecked her inside. If Anna gave up Kristoff, she would be vulnerable once again, and that simply wasn't possible.

What followed was Elsa confiding in Anna of her concerns and apprehensions extending into her powers. Anna wasn't new to encouraging Elsa regarding her magical capabilities, and she would never get tired of trying to convince Elsa that what she had was quite simply a gift that brought more happiness than not. The fact Elsa was tormented with the knowledge of having hurt Anna not once but twice shamefully brought Anna some joy, but she was much more interested in being the one person Elsa could be honest with. Nobody else in the kingdom knew this weak side of Elsa, and Anna puffed with pride every time she was sought out for comfort.

What Anna did _not_ enjoy was putting on an act of excitement when speaking of Elsa's ideal mate. The funny thing was, Anna found herself checking off her sister's list in her own mind, comparing the requirements with what she herself had to offer. She was doing it until the end when she realized how bizarre her inner thoughts had become throughout the discussion.

'Er…I would like him to be kind.' Check. Anna thought herself fairly kind.

'Well…I'd like him to be energetic, I suppose. I have difficulty being enthusiastic myself, so having someone to draw that out of me would be nice.' Double check. Elsa was the most talkative with Anna.

'A positive thinker.' Anna forced herself to be. Check.

'Courageous. Outgoing. Loud but sensitive. Brave but gentle. Forgiving but strong.' Check. Check. Check check. Check check. Check check. Yep. Yep. Uh-huh.

As Anna expected. She was the perfect fit for Elsa. Small wonder they were best friends. If the suitor didn't measure up to Anna's evaluation, she had no problem raising a stink until she got her own way. She wouldn't give her precious sister to just anyone. Even as Elsa left her to meet with the ten suitors, Anna could only think of her, driving herself mad with worry over the men who would look at her sister with the eyes of someone willing to be a king and make love to her.

Make love to Elsa…?

Elsa…making love to…someone…?

* * *

Anna met up with her sister at the earliest opportunity after she knew the meet and greet was concluded. She needed to know where Elsa's head was at regarding the suitors. When Anna entered her sister's room and found Gerda, the new head maid, she had to admit that there was a certain amount of envy that clutched at her skin. She was glad to see the smaller girl go, and even happier to witness Elsa's visage almost literally brighten when Anna bounced upon her bed, poking at the suitors' names and giving her thoughts based simply on that. She made Elsa laugh with her hijinks, ever hiding the animosity she felt toward every single name she found on the pages littered with details thanks to the ever astute Leonard.

Anna's chest hammered hard, and she prayed Elsa couldn't see the panic in her eyes as she frantically dismissed all the suitors, hoping Elsa would say she too found none of them interesting enough to marry, let alone rule her kingdom at her side.

'Cross him off the list, then.'

'He's a joke. He wouldn't take you seriously enough.'

As the conversation went on, Anna could practically _feel_ Elsa's hesitation. It seethed off of her like little else, and she played her hand again, knowing Elsa wouldn't make such a drastic call herself.

'Then you know as much as I do that this whole thing needs to be called off. It's totally unnecessary. You don't _need_ a husband if you don't _want_ one.'

But Elsa was just as stubborn as Anna at times. It was brutally irksome, and Anna became more desperate the more she began to humour the idea of her sister _actually_ marrying one of the suitors.

'You will _not_ throw your life away for anyone else! I won't let you, okay? If you don't love the guy, you won't be marrying him. End of story. Finished. Clap, clap, clap! You said the exact same thing to me, remember? Now I'm saying it to you: "You cannot marry a man you just met".'

It was perfect. Even Anna was impressed with herself. But Elsa remained strong, and Anna's panic intensified almost out of her control.

'Did you even _like_ any of them? Did you look at a single one of these guys and think, "Yep. He's kinda cute. I'd let him take me out for dinner."?'

'A couple piqued my interest, but I can't say any sort of romantic inclination came along. I wasn't terribly concerned though, because it was the same for you and Kristoff, wasn't it?'

Anna was stunned into momentary silence, her mind working in overdrive to answer that particularly well played rebuttal. She conceded defeat, but she had at least voiced her concerns, knowing that Elsa couldn't possibly marry someone just for the sake of the kingdom without having real emotions attached to the union. It just couldn't be. Anna wouldn't let it.

What followed, however, as Anna pushed to discover the suitor that "tickled Elsa's fancy" the most, cornered Anna emotionally, and she almost lost herself completely, submitting to the giggling girl that thought of Elsa and Elsa alone as a child.

'Leon. Leon Slonecnik from Edensvianna.'

'Huh. I like the name enough, but what did he do to tickle your fancy?'

'Because he…er…he reminded me of you, when all was said and done.'

What transpired within Anna at that moment was something she herself couldn't understand. All she knew was her body reacted strongly to the mere concept of Elsa having such intense feelings toward her. She laughed off the compliment, of course, because that's all she could do when she knew she was becoming too reliant on the love that had been tarnished by rejection and betrayal. Anna still cared immensely for Elsa, but she guarded her heart furiously, keeping thoughts of Kristoff at hand should she feel herself slipping on the slope that led to a vulnerability she couldn't allow anymore. Still, she was flattered, and her mood was lifted dramatically thanks to such a simple statement by the girl she sometimes thought she annoyed more often than not at times.

Nonetheless, Anna's courage had been elevated, and she insisted on taking Elsa out; just the two of them. She wanted to soak up what time she had left with Elsa as her sister. Soon enough, it was possible she would be Elsa, wife of…whoever. Anna had no trouble taking hold of her sister's hand and almost dragging her out into Arendelle, away from the palace, and away from the future she didn't want. Was she being selfish again? Of course. Did she deserve to be? Anna thought so.

* * *

The date with Elsa proved to be rather revealing for both girls. Naturally, their friendship and childhood antics were nearly revisited, the mischief and sneaking about town while trying not to be noticed too often was much more difficult now that the girls were the primary members of the royal family. Still, Anna found true joy in simply being with Elsa, and she secretly wished the evening would never end. She liked Kristoff, but she found herself looking forward to being with Elsa more than the young man, and sometimes that weirded Anna out a little. She chalked it up to simply not being totally comfortable with Kristoff just yet. It would come with time. It would.

Eventually, the girls discovered an isolated alley, and Anna found herself in quite the enlightening conversation with Elsa, her older sister so willingly exposing her soul for Anna and Anna alone. She couldn't help but be so happy that _she_ was the one Elsa looked to for advice and help when it came to her suitors. Despite this, when the conversation began to poke at a particularly sensitive spot in Anna's sealed heart, she became more than a little squeamish.

'I suppose it's a little odd for two members of the royal family to be lingering in an unpopulated part of town though, isn't it?'

'So what if it is? It kinda reminds me of when we were kids. You and I used to explore the town all the time. Drove Dad nuts.'

'Oh. I nearly forgot about that.'

'Heh. Doesn't surprise me. It was pretty close to when things started to get difficult around home.'

'Yes…'

'Whelp. Nothing we can do about it now. The fact of it all is that you're here with me now, and you can definitely build a snowman with ease. Heck, you can make a whole army of walking, talking snowmen if you want these days.'

'You were quite insistent about that growing up, weren't you?'

'I-I couldn't help it. I missed you. Playing with you was the highlight of my day. And then…you were gone. I wanted to be with you so much, but…'

Too close. Too close. Too close. It wasn't about building a silly snowman. It was about being with Elsa again. It was about seeing her smiling face. Laughing together. Playing dumb games with one another. Anna hid her pain so well she sometimes wondered if something was wrong with her. Elsa didn't even notice. She was too good at pretending nothing bothered her now. Anna had to change the subject. She decided the most pressing issue was the best place to start. Move the conversation away from her. She wasn't important.

'I'm here now, right?'

'Yeah. You are. For now…'

'What do you mean by that?'

'This whole marriage thing is nuts. Once you're married, we can't do this anymore.'

'Do what?'

'Just…just _be_! I don't want to worry about some king guy needing you for appointments or...and…things! Just things! All the things! A thing here! A thing there! A thing everywhere! H-he's gonna want to kiss you, and hug you, and…and…!'

'So, we will be all the more similar then. Why do you make it sound so terrible?'

'Because…! I-I don't know! I know I'm being a big fat hypocrite, but it's just…if you don't love the guy then you're not going to marry him, understand? I won't let you!'

'And you love Kristoff?'

'Huh? W-why are you asking that all of a sudden? I _like_ him plenty. We haven't said anything about "love" yet, but it hasn't been that long. We're still early birds in the whole relationship thing.'

'I understand.'

Where had _that_ come from? Anna was just trying to make a case, but Elsa insisted on bringing Kristoff up again? Not only that, but when Anna's boyfriend showed up later that night, Elsa clearly wasn't impressed, her powers exemplifying as much. Even when Anna invited Elsa to join them for a lovely viewing of the aurora, Elsa had completely shut down, refusing Anna and stabbing her without knowing it. Anna _tried_ to support the whole suitor situation if it's what Elsa wanted, but she could only do so much. She didn't want to leave her sister's side, especially after learning more about the suitors and recognizing that they were very real, but Anna's chest hurt, and breathing was becoming a chore. Her fears were resurfacing, and she needed just a moment away from Elsa, as much as she hated it.

Even while she was with Kristoff, Anna's mind wandered to Elsa, Elsa, and more Elsa. The lights were beautiful in the mountains, and Anna tried to be convincing with her wonder, but her thoughts were full of what the future held and how she felt about it.

'Are you okay? You seem a little out of it tonight. You tired?'

If Kristoff could tell, Anna was certainly failing somewhere with her normally solid act. She giggled wildly, shifting on the fur blanket that had been laid out for her.

'Ah. You know; Elsa with the whole suitor thing. Just really throwing me for a loop.'

'Makes sense. I wasn't sure she was ever going to get married, but now it's like it's coming up out of nowhere.'

'Yeah…' Anna bit on the inside of her mouth, not sure why she was trying to suppress a random urge to cry.

'How do you feel about the whole…getting married thing?' Kristoff mumbled in a low tone after a lengthy pause.

'Once bitten twice shy…and all that.' Anna shrugged, knowing she was acting a little cold but simply not concerned about such a thing for herself now. She laughed as she responded, of course, but Kristoff seemed a little quiet from that point onward. Anna made sure to apologize, and when the man offered to set up camp for the two of them, Anna knew she should oblige considering her distanced presence despite such a glamorous little outing. She couldn't say she hated feeling the warmth of Kristoff beside her, and she admitted she was freaking out at the idea of sleeping next to the trustworthy soul, but Olaf and Sven's snoring harmony of sounds outside the tent helped some. It was only when Kristoff's touches about Anna's shoulder seemed to change ever so slightly that Anna panicked more than she wanted to admit. The man kissed Anna's head, and normally she had little issue with this; in fact, she generally liked it, but something inside of her prickled, and she couldn't figure out why.

'I'll miss you while I'm gone…' Kristoff said in a tone reserved for only Anna. They had that sort of relationship. Did Anna have a secret side of herself to return? No. Nobody knew that side of her. She wouldn't let anyone know about the dark side of the sun.

'I'll miss you, too.' Anna said honestly, but for different reasons that made her sick. She cared about Kristoff, but lately, she began to wonder if their feelings were as similar as she thought. Elsa made her mind muddled, and it was very perplexing at best.

Kristoff pulled Anna in closer, and she held her breath. His strong hands stroked her bare arm, and he kissed her forehead now. Anna laughed, because that's all she knew how to do when she was terrified. When Kristoff kissed Anna on the lips, she tried to return the affection, but she laughed even more, quickly wishing the man goodnight, feigning an exaggerated yawn before flipping over and rambling on about nothing.

Kristoff didn't turn for a complete half of an hour, and Anna would hardly sleep for the entire night.

* * *

Seeing the five remaining suitors up close made the entire ordeal much more real to Anna. She was exhausted from the night before, and this only added to her fatigue. Quite honestly, they were all decent looking gentlemen, as far as Anna could tell. She could sort of get how Elsa thought Leon acted a bit like her, and he was by far the most attractive of the lot. Daryun was a little scary. Maxwell was old, but seemed super nice. Sorey was just as Anna imagined, and she couldn't say she had a good feeling about that one. And Arthur really _was_ feminine. He almost made Anna insecure.

Still, Anna simply couldn't imagine any of these men actually marrying Elsa. She wasn't enthralled by any of them, as far as Anna knew, and that was okay with the little sister. She wouldn't actively sabotage the possibility of a relationship with the men, but she absolutely wouldn't encourage it either.

As Elsa expounded upon the order of things, going so far as to make it clear that Anna would possibly be around for the "dates", Anna found herself catching a rather dark and brooding soul standing slightly behind Prince Leon eyeing her here and there. She thought it just coincidence for a time, but when the man grinned teasingly in the young woman's direction, Anna felt a chill run her spine, as if he saw something she didn't in her own soul. He could have been Leon's attendant.

When the meeting was wrapped up, Anna insisted that she and Elsa take a rest together. Not only because she herself was exhausted, but because she wanted to get her fill of her sister before she had to share. Anna felt she had every right to monopolize Elsa while she could. The girls had been forced apart for so long, and it felt like so little time had passed since they had finally been reunited. Anna practically dragged Elsa to her room, immediately taken aback by the plethora of gifts and shiny things piled up in the corner of the queen's chamber. Anna always liked poking around with new toys. She was a curious soul, and the distraction helped with the jealousy she tried to push away upon seeing the five bachelors.

The sword and mirror, in particular, stole Anna's attention. She could barely wield the sword at all, clumsily providing Elsa with amusement at her expense, which was fine. The mirror, on the other hand, was perplexing for unknown reasons. The moment Anna looked into it, she felt as though a piece of herself was exposed for all to see. She saw the crying little girl, scratching at Elsa's door as she had so many times in her nightmares. She saw the way she herself clung to Kristoff while gazing with admiration at an older sister that grew further and further away.

'Hup! Oh, my gosh! A mirror? This thing is crazy detailed! How long do you think it took to make this frame? Yeep! I look a little worse for wear. Guess I'm still tired from last night! Hahahah!'

Anna tried to hide behind her laugh, but she couldn't look away from the visions, knowing them to be figments of her imagination, but transfixed all the same.

 _Go away, Anna!_

 _Okay. Bye…_

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. Why was she remembering all of this now? Her heart was open. The grotesque and twisted nature of her being lay for all to see. Anna couldn't move. If she moved Elsa would see it. She would see this horrible black sun. Selfish. Broken. Agonized. Tainted more by the idea of losing Elsa again. Even guarded against such scenarios, Anna reeled in dismay. What would happen if she ever reverted back to her ignorant childhood's love?

'Um, excuse me, Mr. Mirror, but you're making me look like I gained a couple of pounds. Not okay. I mean, sure, I've been snacking here and there more than usual, but it's for a good cause! Elsa! Come here! I think I got a little taller. This thing is full-body and everything! Let's stand side by – '

She rambled. She rambled on and on because that's what she had to do to quiet the tornado of truth pricking her mind. Would Elsa notice? Would Elsa be so disgusted that she would gladly marry any of the suitors in order to distance herself from Anna? She couldn't. She couldn't do it again. She wanted to be strong enough, but the thought was too…

Anna felt the hands about her body before she could finish her destructive thoughts. It was like Elsa knew precisely what she was going through. Her older sister, as always, was the only one that could even pretend to understand her. Anna sighed in relief, closing her eyes and embracing the hold of Elsa…until her hands traversed her form, tracing Anna in opposite directions until one rested upon her breast and the other between her legs. Anna flinched, her cheeks flaring and her mouth parted slightly, a small gasp finding its way out of her.

Just the night before Kristoff had done far less but Anna rejected him without hesitation. Yet, why did she need to take time to consider what was happening now? Anna could see it, clear as day, within the mirror before her, the way Elsa touched her. It was sexual. It was something Anna had never allowed herself to experience before. Her older sister was arousing her, and it wasn't right…!

But why? Why the pause? Why the break between interjection and comprehension? Say something! Anything! The more this went on, the more she risked everything!

'E-Elsa…?'

A pause, and then Elsa and Anna both laughed it all off, as if Elsa was simply checking Anna's measurements that she so convincingly complained about. It was the truth. Anna believed her. What else could it have possibly been? Nothing. Nothing at all. Anna and Elsa were always getting into mischief as children. Why would this be any different? Teasing. Joking. Playing. Perfect.

Anna insisted on giving Elsa a massage shortly after. She wanted to be in contact with her sister again. She wanted to feel her cool skin. She wanted to talk through the entire day. She gripped at these moments so desperately, and she wanted to break down at the thought of them changing ever. Perhaps inevitably, the conversation morphed to a direction Anna couldn't say she absolutely loved.

'Do you remember when we used to do this as kids?'

'I do. It was nice. You fell asleep every time when I tickled your back, so you always did me first.'

'Heheh! I know. If I sit still too long you _know_ I'm going down hard. It felt so good though. I could be biased, I guess, but you have the best touch in the world.'

'Better than even Kristoff?'

'It's different, that's for sure. Elsa, do you not like Kristoff?'

'…Truthfully? I simply don't relish the idea of losing you, Anna.'

That made two of them. It absolutely made two of them.

'But I'm not going anywhere.' Anna shifted in closer, her breaths brushing Elsa's neck.

'Emotionally, you are already further away from me than ever before. I'm being selfish; don't think I don't recognize that. But I can't help it. You're my sister, my best friend, and the most important person in the world to me. I've said this before, so I won't repeat myself. It just…scares me.'

Anna was glad Elsa couldn't see her face. It gave her the opportunity to wipe her eyes. She had to be strong for Elsa. She couldn't only think about herself. Elsa relied on her. Elsa cared about her.

The girls switched positions, and Anna couldn't think straight with Elsa tracing pleasurable lines on her back. Her fatigue caught up to her, and the silence of the room did little to stop Anna from being lulled into a state of sleep that wasn't completely unconscious, but very restful. Her breaths were deep and long, but she could still feel Elsa's touch until the older sister noticed Anna's state, easing herself beside her.

Anna's brain continued to jumble, images of the day and her past flickering over hundreds of pictures that skewed truths and tempted fate. Anna's lids quivered, and she suddenly opened her eyes, disoriented at first, but refusing to move as she pieced together where she was. It felt like hours, but likely had only been minutes. She practically sat up, but a soft, consistent sound of what could have been the fluttering of wings gave the girl pause. She thought perhaps a bug had gotten into the room at first, but she was able to pinpoint the source of the strange rhythmic pressing behind her, and it was only when Elsa's restrained voice muffled out from between her lips that Anna's whole body froze.

Elsa was…touching herself?

No. That couldn't be right. She just had an itch. Simple. But it went on and on, and Elsa moaned so very quietly, of course, but it was so charged that Anna herself felt her body heating up. Why now though? What had triggered her?

The one thing Anna and Elsa never discussed were their sexual desires. Anna had tried a grand total of once, but Elsa had no interest whatsoever. She barely thought about men or making love, so Anna didn't find it overly surprising when she mentioned the subject not that long ago only to have her sister look at her strangely and hastily change the conversation. Anna wasn't one to advertise her exploits, but she could shamefully admit to herself that the long years without Elsa through her adolescence provided her with more than enough time to explore her own body and semi-understand how pleasure worked. She could count how many times she had stimulated herself on one hand. With the void in her heart because of Elsa's isolation, Anna rarely had the urge to do much about _that_ specific method of passing the time in solitude.

So, what was her excuse now? Kristoff _seemed_ interested enough, but Anna just couldn't quite imagine giving herself over completely like that quite yet. It was early still, wasn't it?

But listening to Elsa caress her body was a whole other level of intrigue. Anna bit at her lower lip, trying not to move to dissuade her sister from proceeding. Elsa _never_ wanted to discuss such things, but to be so bold as to perform the act now? While her sister was inches from her? Anna's heart raced, and her lower body itched. She was so very, very aroused, but there was nothing she could do about it. It didn't make sense. Elsa was her sister _and_ a girl. Why was Anna more excited now than when Kristoff had attempted something?

'Elsa…?' Anna finally said, unable to contain herself anymore. She was losing her mind, and it was frightening her. Too many misunderstandings. She couldn't let this go on. Relief was all she felt when some semblance of normality came over the girls. Anna would laugh it al off. She would pretend that it hadn't happened. She would change her undergarments at the first opportunity.

* * *

The following day was yet another trip of emotions that Anna hadn't been properly prepared for. Meeting Daryun convinced Anna that it was very possible for Elsa to actually get married at the end of the entire bachelor fiasco. As much as Anna hated the idea of it all, she had made it very clear to Elsa where she stood, and yet her older sister persisted to move forward with the process, meaning Anna could only support her as best as possible.

Anna would admit that she liked Sir Daryun quite a bit. She wasn't sure how compatible he would be with Elsa in the long run, considering he was almost as awkward as she was at times, but he was certainly agreeable both physically and mentally. Anna encouraged the man's place in Elsa's brain. He didn't seem the type to want to separate the sisters for whatever insane reason, so there was that.

Nonetheless, Anna expected the rest of the day to be rather interesting because of the other meetings lined up, _not_ the in between parts. However, Leonard and Elsa were soon discussing strange occurrences throughout Arendelle, mention of a curse coming up more than a couple of times. Anna felt herself becoming more and more frustrated by the fact it seemed Elsa was quite aware of the situation yet she hadn't said a word to Anna. Eventually, it was concluded that the mirror from the night before could be the culprit, and although Anna denied it having any influence on her whatsoever, especially after giving her sister heck for not confiding in her, Anna worried that the negative thoughts that had overrun her upon staring into the gorgeous piece of glass were a direct result of the curse.

Anna decided to refuse acknowledging anything further, burying her feelings once more with the desire to help Elsa through what seemed to be a strange sort of panic attack the moment the two girls were alone. As Anna questioned the source of her sister's anxiety, the curse quickly surfaced anew. Morbidly curious, Anna pressed for answers, trying to determine how best to help Elsa as she restricted herself to a small spasm of discomfort. What came from Elsa's mouth next shook Anna to her very core, her heart splitting and her mind convulsing to the point that even her impervious façade threatened to break after all these years of fortification.

'It's trying to convince me…that I'm in love with you.'

In…love? Not just "love", but "in love", as in romantically. As in, desiring another person sexually. As in…as in…as in…

Anna laughed, because that's all she could possibly ever do in the face of such extreme unbalance. The curse. Of course. It was the curse. And even so, she wouldn't understand the words. She was dumb. She was frivolous with her joy. She was ignorant. She would pass it off as a misunderstanding. She could see the agony in Elsa's eyes. She had been seeing it all day. She thought it to be because of the suitor selection process, but now that anguish was looking right at her, and Anna couldn't accept that she was the source of it all.

"In love". "In love".

No. No, no, no. No way. Elsa was a witch. She would naturally be sensitive to other magic. She was being controlled. For her sister's sake, Anna would be a fool. She would be the court jester for her queen. Poor Elsa. Poor Elsa had no idea what she was saying. She needed an exit, and Anna would gladly provide one for her wonderful sibling.

'I mean, "in love" might be a little over the top, but I know what you're getting at. I look up to you like crazy, and sometimes I get a little obsessed with how I can be more like you, right? Every so often I'm all like, "you wanna know something? I'm kinda in love with my big sister Elsa. She's kinda amazing". To think that you might have thoughts like that toward me? Well, I guess that took me aback a wee bit. I've just been latched to your leg, knawing on it ever since we were kids. I feel like I annoy you here and there, but I know that's just the way you are and everything. You're my best friend and my dear sister, Elsa. There's no shame in feeling as strongly for me as I do for you, 'kay?'

Ramble, ramble, ramble. Laugh it off. Laugh it off. Laugh it off.

'Is…everything okay?'

Anna turned to Gerda, knowing _about_ the new head maid, but not paying her much attention until now. A wave of jealousy passed through the younger sister, and while she tried not to let it have too much of an affect on her, she couldn't help taking her sister's hand and dismissing the other girl. Even _if_ she was brutally confused about what to feel in that moment, she wouldn't give Elsa up to anyone if she could help it.

* * *

'Are you sure you're okay with spending time with me when Elsa is so busy with the suitors and everything? She seemed a little sad when you left.'

'I-I know…' Anna kicked at the ground, the lakeshore cool in the evening but the setting sun beautiful around her and Kristroff. How was Elsa's final date for the day? Anna wanted to be with her, but at the same time, she was still taken aback by her sister's bizarre confession. It was the curse, was it not? And even if it wasn't completely the curse, Anna knew there was just no way Elsa _actually_ loved her in such a way. Not only were they both girls; but sisters. Sisters. Together since Anna's birth…

Why was Anna even thinking about it so deeply? It was strangely exciting. Her heart wouldn't stop. Was it because Elsa potentially valued her so much? But the curse…

'You okay, Anna? You're kind of out of it lately.'

'Hm? Oh! Yeah. Totally fine! Hahah!' Anna took Kristoff's hand, his large fingers squishing hers. Elsa's hands were so much more slender and soft. Their touch on Anna's body brought goosebumps to the younger sister's skin just imagining it. Why was she thinking about it again? Distraction. Laugh. Change the subject.

'Kristoff?'

'Yeah?'

'I saw two girls talking about getting married the other day. They couldn't have been older than ten or something, but they were super adorable. You could tell they were the best of friends and never wanted to be away from one another. Cute, huh?'

That wasn't changing the subject. Not only that, but it was beyond random. Anna was stumbling.

'Oh, yeah? I-I've seen kids do that kind of thing before. Strange that it was two girls though. They'll grow out of that pretty quick.'

'You think?'

'Yep. I mean, what other choice is there?'

'Right…' Anna didn't push the subject. Kristoff was basically right, wasn't he? There wasn't any other choice. Had she ever seen two men or two women get married? No. It didn't happen. It was obviously wrong. No matter what Anna thought of it all, she was clearly also picking up hints of darkness from the curse. She had never given consideration to anything of this nature, and now she couldn't stop thinking about it? No more. She didn't want to be so distracted. She wouldn't go down that path anymore.

'Anyway, I hope you can take care of Elsa while I'm gone. This whole suitor thing is definitely putting her on edge. She has _not_ looked happy lately.'

Anna nodded slowly.

'I will definitely be looking after her.'

Yet, even after Anna saw Kristoff to his place and bid farewell to Sven and Olaf, she couldn't consider returning to the palace just yet. She didn't want to think about it, but she couldn't stop producing the image of Elsa confessing her love to Anna. The younger sister had to keep going back and forth in her mind, blaming the curse and knowing even if it wasn't totally at fault that there was no other way of handling such a concept.

* * *

Anna wandered about town, distracting herself with the smiling locals and refining the act she had become so skilled at. It felt like second nature. It was a part of her. The laughing. The joking. The silly antics. While Elsa struggled through another date or, at the very least, the recovery from having to put herself out there for a third time in the day, Anna wistfully avoided the palace and Elsa. She wanted to be with her older sister, but she didn't trust herself. She didn't trust the current trend of ideas that fluttered about her spastic brain. She needed time. She needed distance. She had to ensure she didn't make any mistakes.

Anna returned to her room late into the evening, well after dinner and after the sun had long disappeared from illumination. The princess gained escort from one of the castle's guards until her room's hallway was reached. It was dark save for a few candles lit. Two guards stood at the entrance to the elaborate alcove, and as Anna tiptoed past Elsa's room, she paused at the door, sighing to herself and shaking her head. Not yet. It was still too early. Her stomach was aflutter, and her mind remained muddled.

The moment Anna was a few feet past the cold door, however, it clinked open, and Gerda stepped out, the back of her dress somewhat dishevelled. Anna tried not to yip at the sight of the maid, but she couldn't just ignore her either considering the observant girl had spotted her.

Anna gave the worker a small, awkward nod, and expected a shy curtsy or something back, but when Gerda approached her suddenly, Anna wasn't sure how to act beyond waiting for what came next.

'Queen Elsa is troubled.' Gerda muttered softly, her dark eyes intense.

'The suitors, right? They must be a handful. Heheh.'

'No.' Gerda went on, glancing about as if she herself wasn't sure what she was getting at. It was in the brief moment of pause that Anna noticed something reflecting off of Gerda's chin. It was hard to tell in the dim candlelight, but almost seemed like some sort of hardened seasoning of some form.

'Then what?'

'I-I am not at liberty to say, but please…don't avoid your sister. She needs you.'

Anna almost felt her legs give out. Gerda had nailed it right on the head.

'Why would I do that? Elsa is crazy important to me.'

Gerda stared at Anna for a little bit longer than the princess was comfortable with before she averted her gaze and nodded shyly.

'That's good. T-that's really good…'

As the maid scurried away, Anna almost went to Elsa right then and there, but her legs were frozen, and her chest hurt. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face her feeling like this…whatever _this_ was.

Anna struggled through another sleepless night.

* * *

'It's _not_ "fine"! I had to wake up super early with Kristoff – well, I didn't _have_ to get up, but I wanted to – and then I just sort of passed out until, like, an hour ago! He was up and getting ready to head out at 3 in the morning! 3 in the morning! You _know_ I don't do mornings to begin with, but this? This was ridiculous. I feel terrible. I feel like a slug. You should probably pour some salt on me. Do it! Just do it!'

Why was she lying? Anna had slept in because she had snuck back into the palace and couldn't sleep. Why was she lying when Gerda _knew_ the truth? Why did she have to ramble and joke and feign ignorance so much lately? Elsa was so beautiful. Elsa was so regal. Anna was quivering in her shoes. She couldn't look at Gerda. She could hardly look at her own sister. Anna tried to re-equip her emotional armour, but once again, her sister tore through it effortlessly. She was always exposed around Elsa, and she couldn't stop herself from longing for the girl's approval.

The torrential downpour of interrogation and newly established plans threw the tired Anna into even more unbalance.

Elsa pushed for answers regarding Anna's sexual activity with Kristoff. Although Anna had lied about sleeping with the man the night before, she _had_ done so during the outing to the aurora, and Kristoff _had_ somewhat made a subtle attempt to move his and Anna's relationship forward slightly. Anna could use that particular scenario for her answers, and she did so convincingly enough, glancing at Gerda and almost begging for mercy or privacy…or both. Either way, it was difficult to discuss, and Anna felt pinned.

If Elsa got married, that meant she too would begin engaging in passionate and intimate moments with her husband. Anna imagined Elsa being held by a faceless suitor, her dress peeled down to her waist and her body caressed as well as kissed as it slowly revealed itself. Her heart trembled, and her voice shook. Why was she thinking about this now? Why did it hurt so much? She was going to lose Elsa again. And it hurt because…because…!

Laugh it off. Push forward. Stop thinking.

A trip to Kristoff's family? Fine. The final date with Prince Leon? Okay. Distractions. Distractions. Distractions. Stop thinking. It means nothing. The curse. The curse was twisting _everything_. Elsa was her older sister. She admired her. That was it. That was all.

* * *

Anna couldn't say she loved the setup for Prince Leon's date with her sister. The suitor and Elsa were segregated on the patio where they could dine without disturbance while Anna remained inside with the other guards, Gerda, and Grimoire. Anna made sure to order something with just a little kick, because otherwise, she had a feeling the night would be a long one. The drink certainly helped quite a bit, and as the hours ticked by, she decided to simply enjoy interacting with the guards and Gerda. The maid remained close to Anna at all times, and upon giving her a fairly thorough examination, Anna had to admit the tiny girl was rather cute.

'How's your new job treating you?' Anna ventured to ask, constantly glancing at Elsa and happy but irked when she saw her sister smiling. Was she really, really going through with this?

'I-it's fine. Queen Elsa is a wonderful woman.'

'Wonderful to look at…' One of Leon's guards huffed, gaining laughter from some of the others.

'Oh? That's not a very smart thing to say when her sister's around.' Anna snapped, her head swirling. Grimoire also swooped in, a small scuffle taking place before the guard responsible for the somewhat rude comment was dealt with, escorted to the door and spoken with in a very low tone by the dark, brooding individual.

'Apologies, Princess.' Grimoire returned.

'It's fine. He didn't say anything _that_ bad.' Anna shrugged, attempting to keep her annoyance down.

'But anyone who even hints at disrespecting the queen, your sister, should be handled as such, wouldn't you say?'

Anna knew she wasn't a fan of Grimoire, and she stared at him deeply until her knees started shaking without warning. She took a drink of her beverage and smiled, laughing a little.

'Sure. That works for me.'

'Very good.' Grimoire nodded to both Elsa and Gerda, his eyes lingering on Gerda for a second longer before the man slinked away, gathering some of the remaining guards about him to give Anna and Gerda just a little more space.

'Weirdo.' Anna shrugged.

'T-true…'

Anna turned so that she could observe Leon and Elsa in the corner of her eye, the drink in her hand melting cool drips over her hand.

'You do not like seeing her with a man?' Gerda said suddenly, breaking the silence between the two females. The chatter of the overwhelming number of men nearly drowned them out.

'Honestly? I don't like seeing her with anyone right now. She's probably told you, but her and I are pretty close.'

'S-she speaks of you often.' Gerda replied with a level tone.

'Yeah? Good things, hopefully.' Anna giggled.

'Nothing but the best. You are the centre of her universe.'

'Oh. I don't know about that.'

'W-what is she to you?'

'Huh?' Anna's heart skipped. Why did the question startle her so? 'Um…well…everything, I guess.' Anna's face burned, and she sipped down the rest of her drink, glancing about nervously. What had made her admit something so precious to Gerda? Was it the drink? The curse? Both?

'I see. You should remember that.'

Elsa asked the same thing later that night. Both girls had passed out in a somewhat influenced manner. Anna's dreams were prominent, images of Elsa flickering through her thoughts like nothing else. She awoke to her sister bathed in moonlight, the intimacy of the moment not lost on the younger girl. Anna was suffocating due to her jumbling emotions, and her defensive measures found no strength in the presence of Arendelle's queen. The conversation did little to help. Elsa's inexperience in the realm of kissing frustrated Anna, images of her gorgeous sister placing her mouth upon _any_ of the suitors causing Anna chest to ache.

As if that particular conversation wasn't awkward enough, Elsa mentioned using Gerda for assistance, and something within Anna thrashed wildly, her eyes turning crazed and her words spilling out sloppily. Anything but that. Gerda was another girl. It was wrong. It wasn't only wrong, but…But what?

What? What? What?

Why so jealous? Why so serious? Why so _not_ Anna? No! It came down to giving up Elsa. If she let Elsa "practice" with anyone else, then that was a moment Anna would hate forever. Elsa _needed_ Anna, and as her sister, Anna would never reject Elsa in her time of need unless it was beyond necessary. A small kiss? No problem. None at all. Anna had kissed Elsa many times…as children…on the cheek or forehead at most.

'I-if it's _that_ important…then…then I'll do it! I'll do it! I can rarely ever help you, Elsa, so…so I'll help you now! It's not a big deal. It's not. Sisters have to look out for one another!'

Right? Right? Perfect reasoning. Perfect sense.

Elsa's reaction almost caused Anna to faint. Her strong, capable, magical, and enchanting sister was blushing, and it almost made Anna go mute.

'You really don't have to.'

'I know I don't have to. I know. I do. But like I said… _I_ want to help _you_ and…a-and you _never_ need me. This is crazy, and I know it, but it's not really, right? We did it all the time as kids. Brothers and sisters always explore and stuff, right? No biggie!'

'True. But we're adults.'

'And _you_ have the experience of a child. Easy peasy? Hahah! I win.'

'Fine. You win.'

'Kay. So…so pucker up, baby! I'm…I-I'm gonna show you how it's done!'

'I-I'm really gonna do it, okay? Y-you're okay with it? Am I acting insane?'

'A little. But…I appreciate the help. Really.'

'A-alrighty! In 3…2…1…!'

Anna had kissed Kristoff a great number of times by this point. She remembered their first kiss, in fact. It was just after Elsa had returned to Arendelle at last. Anna was on a high of excitement, and she couldn't help but be swept up in her own feelings. Kissing Kristoff was never something that Anna reflected upon late into the night. Other than the first time the couple had performed the act, Anna couldn't say she felt the same spark since. She liked Kristoff, of course, but lately even that had been called into question by more than just her older sister.

Kissing Elsa, even with her mouth clumsily puckered and eyes scrunched shut, was an entirely different sensation, and it was so overwhelming that Anna found herself losing touch with her reality the more she comprehended what she was doing exactly.

When Elsa's lips forced Anna's open, the girl knew she was losing a battle she wasn't aware she was fighting. Elsa needed help. Elsa needed help. Elsa needed help. But this wasn't just kissing. This was beyond anything even Kristoff and Anna had done. Elsa's hands were cold on Anna's legs, and her mouth was so soft and soothing as if it were made to meld with Anna's.

Anna tried to break away, a laugh not even on her mind. There was nothing funny about this. She was kissing Elsa. She wasn't just _showing_ her how to, she was embracing the act while simultaneously attempting to push it away. Anna couldn't say anything more as Elsa restarted the affectionate exchange, her tongue going so far as to trace within Anna's mouth. Anna's voice purred in her throat, and panic took hold of her. Panic and…pleasure? She was liking this? She was enjoying this intimate transfer between herself and Elsa?

No. No. No. No. No. No. No!

This was all wrong! It was _all_ wrong!

But compared to Kristoff, it was so right.

It had to be the curse! It had to be!

* * *

Anna was a mess from that point onward. She tried to function normally, and mostly succeeded, but inwardly she hardly knew up from down. She wanted to be with Elsa, but was terrified of the feelings swelling in her chest. They didn't make sense. They made no sense yet Anna couldn't deny the way her blood quickened at even the mere thought of kissing Elsa.

She was her sister!

But in a way, it also made perfect sense. Anna had always been looking at Elsa. She was always waiting for Elsa's approval. Was it love? Was it true love? But then…that made her vulnerable. Too vulnerable. It was precisely what she had been guarding her soul against for years. Elsa had shattered their relationship as sisters. What would happen if they became lovers? They couldn't. It was impossible. Anna felt her heart trembling. It knew. It knew how powerful Anna's emotions could become if she let them. It wouldn't let her love Elsa. The curse could be blamed. Kristoff could hold Anna's soul as he had done so well up until now.

Up and down and all around. Anna's focus was lost. She reverted back to her original persona, adding more and more locks to the idea of true love and true relations. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't. Not again.

Travelling to The Valley of the Living Rock helped. Even encountering golems helped. Being alone with Elsa in a cavern where the chivalrous woman proved just how amazing she was over and over didn't help. Anna became putty again, and the locks she had just reinforced shook in the presence of Elsa's overwhelming aura. Anna had no choice but to break down, if ever so briefly, in order to regain herself.

'Why?' She held Elsa's hand so tightly, her grip shaking and her eyes full of water. If this was even a fraction of what it would feel like to be broken again, Anna would reject her feelings over and over and over. She couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it. The curse was to blame. The curse was to blame. The curse was to blame.

Yet the curse wasn't to blame. Elsa hadn't been affected in the slightest by the curse. She was clean. She was solely herself. When she mistakenly said "in love' instead of just "love", when she spoke so sternly of Kristoff, when she questioned Anna about things they never talked about, when she kissed Anna in a way that a sister should never kiss their own sibling…and Anna had kissed her back. The curse couldn't be blamed anymore.

The first chance Anna got, she spoke in private with Grand Pabbie, her eyes feeling hot and her stomach turning at nearly regular intervals. If not Elsa, then surely there was something wrong with her. Surely! There had to be!

'Panic not, sweet Anna; you are as uninfluenced as your brilliant sister.' Grand Pabbie had said, and Anna crumbled almost on the spot, stumbling to bed and collapsing because of the day full of her readjusting her mask continuously.

'Y-you're sure, huh? Like, for sure sure?'

'Would you rather be cursed?'

 _Yes._

That night, Anna spent almost all of her time organizing her thoughts, convincing herself that there was nothing between her and Elsa. She went over the details so many times and changed aspects she didn't need or couldn't handle. She had done this before when Elsa had rejected her as children. She hardly knew how to as a child, but it was a simple enough matter now. Lie to herself. Change it all. She couldn't love Elsa. It just wasn't something she could do. Elsa was too important as it was. Anna had let that vulnerability show, but there was no way she would _love_ so easily. No. Not at all. No, no, no. Break the bond and refasten it to another. Shatter the threads of fate and tie them to delusions.

Smile. Smile. Smile.

Anna was ready to face her sister the following morning. She felt like a wreck, but the fantasies she convinced herself of helped make the conversation spanning from deviant love, to Anna's hair, to sisterly banter, to Kristoff, to Gerda, more bearable. Anna managed herself well, and she tasted a piece of what she wanted with Elsa. This was safe. This talk was perfect. She couldn't be hurt this way.

Unfortunately, Anna couldn't say the same for the physical pain she endured later that day. She had foolishly charged at a golem with nothing but a sword she could hardly lift in her hand. What had come over her? It was obvious. She still cared for Elsa as a sister, and she was tired of being the damsel in distress around her regal sibling. Nonetheless, that was pricelessly what she became in spite of herself. Elsa's magnitude of strength presented itself without reserve, destroying a small army of golems in the blink of an eye. Anna was swooning the whole way home, hating herself for being so easily won over yet again. She even went so far as to kiss the back of Elsa's collar, an act she couldn't believe momentary insanity and infatuation could convince her of. Elsa's skin was so very soft and cool. Anna didn't want the horseback ride to end ever…

* * *

When Kristoff un-expectantly met up with Anna moments before the final ball with the suitors, Anna squirmed with discomfort, feeling as though she had legitimately cheated on the poor man. Rekindling her need to distance herself from the painful emotions pounding at the multitude of gates she had just finished setting up, Anna buried her face into Kirstoff's broad chest and held him tight, surprising the young man in a seemingly pleasant way as he stroked her beautiful, auburn hair and kissed the top of her head.

'I really missed you. I know it wasn't very long, but I knew you weren't doing so good, and jumped at the chance of coming back.'

'I missed you, too. I really did.' Anna sobbed, but she could never tell her boyfriend why. She clung to Kristoff throughout the whole ball, finding it much simpler to ignore the nagging behind her neck with every glorious sighting of Elsa. She was perfection personified, handling herself like the best of queens among the audience and suitors. She mingled perfectly, dancing like a ballerina on stage. Anna actively tried to divert her gaze, finding reasons to love Kristoff with all her heart. She had lost her way, but feeling his large hands consume hers should be a sense of security; not restriction.

To avoid Elsa's display of splendour, Anna even went so far as to humour Gerda on the ballroom floor, the girl she foolishly saw as some sort of rival at some point. No. Gerda wasn't a rival of any kind. Even if she _did_ serve Elsa in unique ways, as Elsa had very mildly hinted at, Anna shouldn't and wouldn't care. She loved Kristoff. She would tell him tonight how much she loved him. In fact, she would even encourage him to…

Elsa suddenly left the ballroom, a devastated Prince Leon looking to his attendant for support. Without thinking on it further, and upon seeing a very stern-faced Gerda staring Anna down, the princess followed Elsa, telling Kristoff she would be right back. No matter what, Anna would be there for her sister, and even if things felt a little weird, she couldn't completely abandon her in her time of need. Elsa had been doing so very well. What had happened? Why had she abruptly departed?

Consoling Elsa was simple enough, but Anna could cut the strain she herself felt with a knife. Standing on a balcony with her sister while the soft hum of the distant music played was enough to make Anna's gates tremble, but she held her mind steadfast, focussing on Kristoff's goofy grin to keep her on the tried and true path.

Even when Elsa turned to Anna and asked for her hand in a dance, and then did so again during a precious lullaby, Anna wouldn't give in to her elder sister's charm no matter how influential it was. Even when Anna found her head resting on her sister's shoulder did she refuse to acknowledge what the depths of her heart longed after.

Kristoff. Kristoff. Kristoff. It was better for both of them. Anna couldn't give in. She couldn't…she couldn't…she…

'You're going to pick one of them, aren't you?' _Please don't. But do. But don't._

'W-what?'

'You're dancing with me like this…because you feel bad for leaving me.' _I can't do it again. But I will._

'…No. That's not why.'

'Yes, it is. Why else would you?' _There's no other reason, right?_

'Because you're important to me.'

'You're important to me too.' _More important than I can bear. Even now, I'm dying._

'Because you're my best friend.'

'You're definitely my best friend.' _You've been my best friend since birth._

'Because you're always on my mind.'

'Heh. Same. Sounds a little weird, but yeah.' _I can't stop thinking about you no matter what I do._

'Because I'm jealous of Kristoff.'

'…Jealous…?' _Jealous. I'm always jealous. But you…?_

'Yes. Jealous.'

'Right. Just like…I'm kinda jealous of your suitors.' _Even before I knew them._

'Why are you jealous?'

'Because I've always had you all to myself…' _When you were around. When you were mine. Before you disappeared…twice. Thrice._

'Is that all?'

'…What else could it be?' _I can't let it be anything else._

'I don't know.'

'Neither do I.' _I don't know anything anymore. Kristoff. Help me._

'…I don't know.'

'You said that already.' _But I know what you mean kinda._ 'Elsa?'

'What?'

'Elsa.' _Your name makes me want to laugh and cry now._

'What, Anna?'

'Elsa. Elsa. Elsa.' _I love it so much. I…I…_

'I'm right here.'

'Don't go.' _Please don't go. Please. Please. Please._

'Only if you don't go.'

'Elsa?'

'Yes?'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why…does my heart hurt so much right now?' _I know why. I've known why for so long now…I just didn't want to believe it. I can't believe it._

'I can't answer that, but…' Elsa held Anna's head against her bosom, their dance having long stopped but the embrace still very much intact. 'Do you feel it?'

'Uh-huh…' _It's so strong. It's so fast. It's so wonderful._

'It's beating so hard it's painful.'

'So…yours hurts too?' _Mine's been hurting for years. Are you the same, Elsa?_

'It's been like this for quite some time now.'

'Why?' _Why? Why? Why?_ 'What's wrong with us? Do all sisters go through this when they get married? I'm super freaked out…'

'No. This is different.'

'How?' _Don't cry. Don't cry. Think of Kristoff. No. Think of Elsa. Stop thinking!_

'I…I-I'm not sure.'

'Neither am I. It just…really, really hurts when I think about you being with one of your suitors. Does it feel like that when you see me with Kristoff?'

'Every single time.'

'…Really? Like, really really?' _Why is there joy? I'm horrible. I'm horrible!_

'Yes. I hate it, but I cannot give you up completely, Anna.'

'But we have to. It's just part of life.' _There's no other choice. None._

'Perhaps in most cases, but…But this is different.'

'Heh. Because you're a queen? An Ice Queen?' _Laugh. Laugh. Please laugh._

'Anna…'

 _Don't look at me like that._

'D-do you need more practice?' _Take this option._

Elsa shook her head.

'Is it…is it the wine?' _What about this one? This is our chance!_

Elsa shook her head again, her own face reddened beneath the moonlight and stars.

'Then…what are you doing?' _D-don't do this to me…To us!_

'I don't know, really.' Anna felt her sister's trembling lips on hers. This was real. She was just as scared as Anna. 'But I can't stop myself anymore.'

'A-anymore? E-Elsa…!' Anna finally stepped back and out of her sister's way, pushing her hands through her own hair and gasping for air wildly.

'Whoa! Forgot to breathe! Forgot to breathe! J-jeez! I can smell the wine on your breath, Elsa. I-I guess it's totally making you a _little_ bit crazy. Hahah! You thought I was one of the suitors, didn't you? Leon, right? We almost have the same colour hair and all. O-or you just kinda lost yourself for a second, right? Tell me you're way out of it right now.'

 _Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! N-no…!_

'No, Anna. You are completely aware of what I was attempting.'

'D-did I have something on my face? Were you going to get it for me? Gross! Where is it?' _Just take it! Take the out! Please! Elsa! Don't make me…!_

'Anna…'

'Ah! You were checking _my_ breath, right? You want to be sure I wasn't going to do anything dumb tonight! Don't worry! I'm totally clean! Keeping it simple and all that.' _Elsa! Elsa!_

'Anna!'

'I-I wanted to kiss you, Anna.' Elsa cried.

'K-kiss me? A-again? Why? We're done with that kinda stuff right? You're good. I-I'm good. We're both good. Everything's good. Time to find our guys and be on our merry way! Hahah! Boy, oh boy! This is one neat night, huh? Craziness…!' _I want to kiss you too, but Kristoff…and our future…and Kristoff…and the suitors…!_

'No, Anna. Stop it.'

'Stop what? I'm just saying that we've been hiding long enough and…'

'Do I need to say it?'

'I…don't know what you're…talking about.' _I know exactly what you're talking about._

'Anna…'

'Elsa…D-don't…' _I want you to but I can't. I can't. I can't._

'This isn't the curse.'

'Don't. Please.' _I can't. I can't. I can't._

'This isn't the wine.'

'Elsa…Elsa…!' _You're my sister. I adore you. I've always adored you. You've always been with me!_

'This isn't practice.'

'Stop. I-I can't…' _But I can't. I can't. I can't! I can't go through it again!_

'This is the truth.'

'Shh. Just…stay with me. Don't…d-don't…Please.'

'I'm in love with you, Anna. I'm hopelessly in love with you, my sister.'

Anna closed her eyes and bit at her lower lip, tipping her face upward in evident pain. She was holding back the tears, but failing. They poured down her cheeks immediately, her voice coming out in cracks as she slid down the door to her back, her sobs pouring forward as she responded in pure distress.

'I…I-I can't love you back, Elsa. I just…can't…'

* * *

'Stop pretending.' Gerda muttered in Anna's ear. The dungeon wasn't the source of Anna's full body chill.

* * *

Agony. Agony like none before it. She thought she was saving herself and Elsa from a life of despair, but Anna didn't know the word until she stopped to re-evaluate everything. Everything. She opened her heart and knew what she would find. Elsa. Elsa was always at the centre of her being. Elsa was part of her. She cared about Kristoff, and knew her future should be with him, but she had to make sure she understood this new aspect of herself to its fullest.

One final date. One final chance to redeem herself or destroy the tie that kept her up for the past week. There would be no going back. Don't think; feel. Stop pretending. Stop faking. Go on instinct. Be the Anna she pretended to be. Take Elsa's hand. Guide her through the forest of lies and deceit. Ignore her pained face. Know what is to come. See beauty. Take in that which is frightening but real. Anna couldn't hide anymore. Elsa wouldn't leave her. She had put herself on the line for Anna. She had risked her very title and place in life for Anna. No more. No more sacrifices for the queen. Anna could live now and think later.

One final test. How Anna's heart reacted, exposed to everything she could allow, would determine Anna's next move, come what may. The question:

'So, if you could bring your future fiancé here, who would it be?'

The answer:

'Sir Daryun will be my fiancé come the morrow. I would bring him.'

It was the truth. Elsa had committed herself to marrying Sir Daryun. If Anna did nothing, she would lose Elsa without a doubt. She recognized this tone of her sister's. A decision had been made. No going back. Elsa would get married. Elsa would have a child for Arendelle. Elsa would sleep with Daryun every night. He would _know_ her like nobody else.

It hurt. It stun. It blistered. It was true despair to even think about. Anna's heart would shatter if she didn't do something. If she didn't take her sister's hand and ask her one final time to join her in an act of assembling something cold and mysterious, she would never get the same chance.

Anna mumbled away her dismay, strangely liberated by the truth of her feelings as they lay bare for the scared younger sister. It hurt too much. It hurt beyond compare. She couldn't. She just couldn't let Elsa go. As Anna kissed her sister without any form of restraint, feeling her slim body in her grasp, their breasts pressing against one another and their legs entangled, Anna cried and cried and cried, her chest practically crumbling with the taste of Elsa filling her very soul.

 _I love her. I love her so much. I might've loved her since childhood. This is so right and perfect. I belong with Elsa. I can't imagine being anywhere else with anyone else. I'm so…so…so sorry, Elsa!_

'Elsa…I'm in love with you too…' Anna bawled, hugging her sister so tightly it was almost painful. 'I love you s-so…soooooo much!'


	37. Let's Play Pretend

Let's Play Pretend

The entire forest shuddered as a wave of cool air frosted it for but a singular passing of time.

Elsa's legs buckled, and she couldn't find the strength to stand after a single second of comprehension. She did hear her sister correctly, didn't she? She hadn't imagined it, right? Elsa almost stumbled to the ground, but Anna held her, leaning her against the tree as she tripped downward. Both girls felt the earth below their shins, and Elsa's face construed painfully before she covered it, convulsing as she attempted to restrain the inevitable tears of joy and fear.

'A-Anna…' The queen could only say, replaying the confession over and over in her mind until she could believe it truly.

'D-don't cry there, Elsa. I'm already blubbering enough for the two of us.' Anna tried to joke, and it made Elsa's chest swell with affection.

'But…This can't be real…'

'Trust me, I've given it a lot of thought…a-and I know it's totally crazy, but I can't deny these feelings anymore. I love you.'

Elsa sobbed even more when she heard it again. She couldn't contain the happiness fueling her.

'I love you.' Anna said it again, lower now as she pressed her forehead against her sister's, taking her hands and moving them away from her beautiful face despite the tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I love you.' The princess kissed Elsa anew, their mouths melding perfectly.

'I love you.' Anna whispered in between another kiss, her fingers combing Elsa's hair and sending goosebumps through the queen's entire body. Elsa sighed, tasting salt now as she kissed her little sister back tenderly and almost tentatively, frightened of pushing the moment out of the truth it had become.

'I love you so much. Oh, man. I can't stop. I just want to kiss you forever.' Anna laughed, pulling away.

'I thought…this was impossible.' Elsa swallowed deeply, touching Anna's cheek and looking at her in the shifting lights of the aurora. She was the same girl that Elsa had seen the moment she was born. She was the person Elsa trusted more than any other. She was her best friend. She was her hero. She was her sun. She couldn't stop wondering if this dream would end without warning.

'What changed your mind?' Elsa asked finally, needing information and wanting to solidify it all before she truly gave herself to what was seemingly happening.

'Honestly, it wasn't whether or not I loved you; that was something I figured out before you even said anything to me. I just…there were too many obstacles. _Are_ too many.' Anna was smiling despite her own tears flooding her eyes. 'But the more I thought about you _actually_ marrying someone, the more I realized I couldn't let you go. I was scared. I'm still scared. I'm terrified of loving you.'

'Because we're sisters?' Elsa couldn't breathe. Too many emotions swirled in her heart, but for once, they were primarily positive feelings.

'No. Not really. Weird, huh? No. It's because…because you've pushed me away twice now.'

Elsa's eyes widened, and she saw the way her little sister's lips trembled. She was holding back the urge to break down. Elsa had never seen Anna so raw and honest before these last couple of days. She was the smiling sun, but she could also be clouded by storms as well. This rounded out Anna in a wonderful way to Elsa, making the older sibling care for her more than she thought possible.

Nonetheless, what Anna was saying hurt because it was absolutely true. Elsa had always assumed Anna capable of bouncing back from any hardship, since that was the persona she displayed for the world, but now the queen could clearly see the cautious and battered girl behind the façade, and Elsa grit her teeth, hating her past self for being so ignorant and foolish.

'The pain from the first time frightened me enough, but when you ran away again, just when I thought I had you back finally, and then went so far as to banish me from your sight thanks to Marshmallow? Yeah. Can't say I'm not still a little sensitive about it all. I wish I could be the perfect, bumbling little sister that can grin and bear anything, but I won't lie to you. I…won't pretend. I'm scared of loving you because I can't take being hurt a third time. Hans betrayed me. You betrayed me. Heck, even mom and dad kind of betrayed me. I couldn't go through it again.'

Elsa stared at Anna as she went on, her cheeks flushed and her eyes watering profusely. The ice queen nodded, blinking long and hard but facing the consequences to her actions as best she could. There was no hiding from this. Anna was absolutely right. She had every right to turn Elsa down.

'But…even more terrifying than my own wellbeing, as I kinda wanted to find out tonight, was the idea of you being with someone else. It wasn't sisterly jealousy either. Freaky, I know. I could get over being a little possessive of you. But when you said you would marry someone else, I don't think I've felt pain like that in my heart since forever. It physically hurt, you know? No joke. It was like some creature took a pin to my chest and stabbed me over and over the more I thought about you loving someone other than me. I love you Elsa. I'm _in love_ with you.' Anna took a deep breath of air, her upper body expanding as she did so almost comically. 'And now I'm going to kiss you again because I really want to and you're just going to have to deal with it.'

Elsa began to laugh, but Anna was on her in another second, her lips somehow even more passionate than before as they moved about Elsa's. It was really happening. Anna had told the truth. She wasn't feigning interest in the slightest. She wasn't doing this out of pity. Not even Anna could fake such a raw transfer of affection. Elsa's hands found her sister's slim waist and held it as she shuffled in closer to her, the slightly smaller girl grasping Elsa's neck gently and caressing her jaw line with her thumbs. A hum purred through Elsa's neck, and Anna parted, her lips making a smacking noise as she withdrew from her sister, still cradling her blushing face lovingly.

'Oh, my gosh! That reminds me! You make the cutest sounds when you're a little excited. Did you know that?'

'A-Anna…' Elsa felt her whole face turning red now. 'Please don't embarrass me more than I am already. I'm still terribly unsure of what any of this is at the moment.'

'But you usually have kind of a lower tone, so when you squeak like that it makes me go a little crazy.'

What was crazy was the fact Elsa had just finished kissing her sister without any form of misunderstanding whatsoever. Anna loved her. Anna was _in love_ with her. It should've made Elsa so very happy, and it did, but it also brought with it a barrage of complications that the queen wasn't sure how to deal with at this precise moment.

'Uh-oh. She's thinking really hard again.'

'Of course I am.' Elsa replied with exasperation. 'W-we're siblings _and_ both girls. This relationship can't possibly work in any natural way. It solves nothing. It only adds more complications to an already difficult situation.'

'Oh…' Anna backed away a little bit, somehow becoming smaller. 'I-I guess it was a little presumptuous of me, huh? I mean, I totally rejected you, um, yesterday? And now I expect everything to be okay? Yeah. Smart thinking, Anna.'

'T-that's not…'

'I mean, you're definitely right. Where do we even go from here? Should we just forget about it and…?'

'No!' Elsa blurted. 'I wasn't saying that. Not in the slightest. I love you too, Anna. That is an irrefutable fact. I want to kiss you again. I want to hold your hand. I want to sleep beside you. I want _you_ to be with me always; not a man I can't force myself to love. I want you to know everything there is to know about me and I want not one secret between us.'

'Yikes. Way to make my heart go nuts. Wow. What a difference…'

'Difference?'

'Just…You know…The elephant in the room?'

'Oh. Yes…' Elsa had avoided the subject for now, but it was an inevitable obstacle amongst all the others. 'I assume you have some sort of plan?'

'Hahah…Good one…'

Elsa scowled. This wasn't the best start to whatever the sisters were to one another now. Lovers? Elsa shivered. It was a chill of warmth and familiarity. Her sister. The girl she watched grow into a lovely, fun, and overly endearing individual. The person she both admired and cherished more than any other. They were finally on the same page.

'…Nothing more can happen between us until you deal with him, Anna. I won't endorse further cruelty…no matter how much I want to. I have always, always been envious of Kristoff for holding a piece of your heart, but I couldn't forgive myself if I underhandedly snatch it away from a perfectly good man.' Elsa paused, taking Anna's hand and holding it tightly as she saw her little sister's expression fall into apprehension and fear. 'That isn't to say I haven't thought about it, but he is a very, very decent individual. You must be honest with him…or at least, honest enough to tell him that you cannot continue seeing one another romantically.'

Elsa watched Anna's visage twist painfully.

'I-I know. But honestly? I _do_ care about him. I think a part of me even loves him a little bit.'

Elsa's eye twitched, but she allowed her sister to continue.

'It's a different kind of love from what I feel for you, but I hate the thought of hurting him in any way.'

It was a very considerate and realistic response. It only made Elsa's affection for her sister grow that much more.

'I think…I can understand that.'

'But you're right. You're definitely right. I need to talk to him. I need to tell him…that…Oh, boy. I really don't want to do it. He's already a tiny bit cynical about people sometimes, and this is only going to make things worse.'

'Not if you do it sooner rather than later. And Anna…perhaps think on it a little longer.' What was Elsa saying suddenly? She was contradicting herself.

'Huh?'

'It's just…I want you to be positive this is what you want.'

'It is!'

'That makes me happy, believe me, but…'

'I don't think you actually get it, Elsa. I'm pretty sure I've basically loved you for a really long time. What I'm feeling right now? It's not that different from what I've felt our whole lives. It's an emotion that's just grown enough that I can understand it, you know? I pushed it away for a while. Heck, I pretended it didn't exist for my own sake, but when you told me you loved me? I had to confront these feelings. I've never been so sure of myself and what my heart is telling me. I've muffled it for years, but I'm letting it scream at me loud and clear. You're the one. You're the one I adore above anyone else.'

Elsa's mouth tightened as she listened to Anna. She had so much joy, and it only filled her more with every passing second, but perhaps that's why she was so very cautious. It felt as though she had just been given a glass relic of infinite value, and she grew paranoid of dropping it. She wanted to hold it to her chest and provide it with the utmost of care, yet she wasn't sure she could. Did she have the capacity to fulfill Anna's wishes and desires? Elsa was emotionally defective more often than not; this she knew, and it worried her.

'How red am I?' Elsa sighed, touching her own cheek.

'Pretty red.' Anna laughed. 'But it's adorable. How many people can say they've seen the proud and elegant Elsa blush the way you are right now?'

'Not many.'

'Yeah-huh. I love it.'

Elsa breathed out slowly, shaking her head.

'Everything you're saying is like a dream I didn't dare to think about for too long. Your voice, your eyes, your laugh, your smile, your…touch; it all bewilders me wildly. I've always loved being around you, Anna, and I don't want that to ever change.'

'And it doesn't have to anymore!'

'But reality can be harsh.' Elsa said with some vexation, her capable mind already painting a very disturbing picture of what the future held if she permitted her sister and her own self of pursuing what was very much a possibility now. 'I need you to understand what this entails if we…we…'

'Become a couple?'

'Y-yes.' It sounded so strange to say. Anna. Her girlfriend _and_ sister? Her lover? Anna and Elsa. Together. In love. Now that it was so close, Elsa somehow found it so very bizarre. Almost two decades of being sisters, and now that could change so dramatically? Was this actually what the queen wanted? The answer was rather simple. One look at Anna's beaming face and the memories all came rushing back. This love was true. The attraction to this girl was undeniable. Even now, Elsa held herself back. Her urges were tugging at the deeper parts of her psyche, her eyes wandering about Anna's body suggestively.

'Whoa. That was weird to say.' Anna giggled.

At least Elsa wasn't the only one.

'Weird…but sort of exciting…'

'Heheh! I was thinking the same thing!' Anna agreed.

Elsa smiled broadly as well, but she pushed the most important topic forward.

'If we are to become something more than sisters, it is a relationship that _cannot_ be made public. Only a very select few will ever know.'

'Oh…Yeah. I guess that makes sense…'

'Even as the queen, our kingdom would become incredibly vulnerable should such a scandal get out. The people's trust would be compromised, not to mention the neighbouring kingdoms I insult indirectly through the decision to love my own sister above perfectly reasonable suitors. Our love would be a hidden one available to us only where prying eyes are absent.'

'Jeez. That's really…sucky.'

'I know. But it is inevitable. This is why I want you to give this more thought. Kristoff is safe. You wouldn't have to hide your love for Kristoff. I would understand if you chose that life over one of secrecy and caution.'

'Would you be sad though?' Anna mumbled, poking at the ground with a stick.

'…Of course. I would be devastated. But again, I would understand.'

Anna sniffed before grinning. She clearly liked that answer, and Elsa knew she would. She wanted to hear Elsa's unfiltered emotions, and the older sister was more than willing to provide.

'Okay. What else?'

'A fake marriage might be in our best interest.'

'What!?'

'I know it sounds impossible, but believe it or not, I…I somewhat laid out the foundation for our relationship to work while also satisfying the populace and my silly council.'

'Oh-ho! Look at Elsa being all sneaky sneaky.'

'I-it was a moment of desperation. I wanted to be with you so badly, but I never thought…in one million years, that I would ever actually move forward with such an insane process.'

'So? What's the deal?'

'You must not breathe a word of this, Anna. It is a secret entrusted to me by the individuals involved.'

'Pfft. Obviously.'

'I'm serious, Anna.'

'I know!'

Elsa steadied herself, trying not to look at her sister directly too often lest she lose her concentration.

'King Arthur…he has provided me an option. Or rather, "she" has provided an option.'

A beat.

'…Oh.' Anna blinked a couple of times. 'Oh…! _Oh!_ That…that makes a whole lot of sense suddenly. King Arthur is actually a girl?'

'Yes.'

'Does she…u-um… _like_ you?'

'No. She seems to feel some sense of comradery with me, but that is all. She is in love with her attendant, Lynn, but complicated circumstances permit them from being involved as well.'

'Ah!' Anna slapped her hand with her fist. 'That's perfect! Does she know about us, then?'

'…Mostly. Lynn is incredibly perceptive, and was able to put the pieces together just last night finally. It took me admitting that I loved you for her to fully be convinced of the idea. King Arthur is willing to perform a marriage to help both our kingdoms _as well as_ her and myself pursue our own unconventional happiness as best as possible.'

'Hmm…' Anna crossed her arms. Elsa couldn't help but notice the way her small chest pressed together during the act, the changing rainbow of light illuminating from the aurora giving the sight even more mystique.

'What is it?'

'It's just…you'll be getting married, like, officially and all that, right?'

'W-well, yes.'

'Huh. I don't know how I feel about that.'

'We don't have much of a choice. It solves all our problems if you and I truly want to be together. King Arthur will allow us our privacy so long as he and Lynn can have theirs. Arendelle and Candolian obtain a King and Queen, and our lives can be lived as close to how we wish them as possible.'

'But you'll be _married_! It'll be legally documented and everything!'

Elsa's face burned, understanding the implications her little sister was making suddenly.

'Y-you weren't possibly thinking…?'

'It's not like it's something I haven't maybe imagined in a weird moment of craziness here and there…I don't know. I'm nuts. You know that.'

Elsa pictured Anna in an elaborate white wedding gown, her face aglow walking toward her down an aisle of intricate décor and prestige. She was already so adorable, but she simply radiated allure in the queen's imaginative mind.

'I-I suppose we both are now…'

Anna's small pout switched out for a smile.

'I guess I'll think it all over real good tonight. That _does_ sound like our best choice. Considering what we're asking for, it would be a bit of a tall order to think anything could be easy.'

'Yes. Unfortunately.'

Anna became uncomfortable suddenly, it seemed, as she shuffled in a little closer to Elsa, the somewhat rough ground likely not the best cushioning for her bottom, as Elsa was more than aware. She knew that her back was prickling against the tree she rested upon as well.

'We…couldn't just run away and live on our own in a little cottage somewhere, huh?'

Elsa was flattered, and knew this was the very spontaneous side of her sister that she shouldn't take seriously. She touched the girl's hand and intertwined their fingers. Elsa was constantly surprised by just how soft Anna's skin was. She loved the feeling. She wanted to know every inch of her.

'You don't mean that.' The queen said softly.

'Yeah. I know. I just wanted to say it.'

'I will not run from my duty again.' Elsa rose a brow, grinning mischievously. 'But that doesn't mean I won't bend the rules a bit to make sure you and I are happy _in addition_ to Arendelle as a whole.'

'Heheh! Sounds good to me.'

A pause, with both girls looking into one another's eyes. They had known each other for so very, very long, yet how could they feel as though this was the first time really seeing the other person? Elsa saw a fragile, emotionally guarded young woman who feigned the utmost of joy for the sake of others and herself, while Anna saw an intelligent but shy, imaginative ice queen who continued to grow as a person despite displaying constant moments of perfection personified. The beauty of each soul had always been known, but the blemishes only made the sisters love one another more than ever before.

No more pretending.

'We should return to the castle soon.' Elsa spoke up, scared she was going to completely reject the parameters she herself had set up between her and Anna.

'R-right. And I will talk to Kristoff tomorrow. I really don't want to, but it's gotta be done.'

'Yes. Thank-you. Let me know what you decide.'

'You _know_ what I've decided.'

'Sleep on it. Make sure you understand what you're accepting by wanting to be together.'

'…Fine. But Elsa?' Anna grabbed at Elsa's wrist as both girls stood up, swinging their linked arms apprehensively. Elsa somewhat enjoyed the playful, nervous tick, but Anna's tone suggested some concerns taking hold of her.

'Yes?'

'I know what you said, and I get it; I do, but can I…kiss you one more time before we go back?'

Elsa feigned hesitation, denying herself the same urges her sister was clearly feeling for a brief moment of moral confidence.

'Okay.' The queen said quietly, furtively looking away and at Anna anxiously. She felt her heart expanding with every millisecond that passed in anticipation of the other girl's lips. Anna smiled wide, her dimples deep and her gaze alight. She touched the left side of Elsa's face softly and leaned in slowly until the sisters were kissing so very carefully, soaking in the exchange much more attentively than before. Elsa was always in such a high when she kissed Anna that she never stopped to channel all her senses into the rare touch. This time, however, Elsa wanted to chronicle every point to which her mouth contacted Anna's. She slowed her life down as much as she could, feeling Anna's bottom lip first before her top slipped just slightly over Elsa's.

The queen shivered, her right hand feeling Anna's waist, the smooth material of her fabric pleasing silk.

Elsa wanted to freeze the moment, for it was everything she had been longing for and more. Looming complications aside, she loved Anna so much that nothing felt impossible. Her sister's lips were softer and warmer than anything Elsa could imagine, her eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings upon her cheek. Elsa's entire body swooned, and she felt weak despite the kiss being much tamer than the fierce explosion of passion that had occurred prior.

The girls parted, and Elsa almost moaned in sadness. However, Anna took both of her sister's hands, not looking up and clearly ashamed as she mumbled two words that nearly downed the ice queen herself.

'One more.'

And Elsa could only answer with just that.

'One more. I swear.'

 _One hundred more._

'One more. Please…'

 _Yes. My pleasure._

'L-last one…'

 _My mind is becoming fuzzy._

'One…final kiss.'

 _Oh, Anna. Why do you do this to me?_

Elsa kissed Anna as she had asked, but then moved down her neck until she reached the girl's collar, feeling the goosebumps take over Anna's skin as she slowly navigated just to the rim of the white dress's top. She slipped the shoulder strap down Anna's right arm and kissed the warm skin beneath, the small mound that was Anna's breast just beginning to shape the area to which Elsa explored.

'U-ung…E-Elsa…That's too much…A-ah…'

Elsa pulled herself back suddenly with an intense amount of willpower, only the concept of being a horrible hypocrite enticing her enough to stop the immense urge to proceed.

'I'm…I'm sorry.'

Anna was breathing heavily, her face flushed and her eyes dazed. She was always so incredibly cute to Elsa, but in this moment, Elsa saw a side of her sister that she didn't know she would desire so unabashedly. Anna was enticing, her strap still hanging and her chest heaving as she tried to compose herself hastily. It only lasted a moment, but it was all Elsa's imagination needed. She desired Anna. She wanted to make love to Anna. She wanted to fall deeper into this particular rabbit hole. But first, a procedure had to be followed. Patience. Elsa wouldn't lose herself now.

'No. Don't apologize. I've just…I've _never_ felt like that before. It was like I was melting. It was a bit scary but…I'm not going to lie, Elsa, I was thinking some pretty naughty things for a second there. Am I some kind of pervert? Yikes. You're one seriously good kisser. It's like you're a genius? Or maybe it's just because it's you. I don't know. Just…wow.' Anna rubbed her face and fixed her dress, awkwardly moving her legs underneath as if suddenly very uncomfortable.

'I agree. I think…you are quite the stimulus for me.' Elsa paused, having to avoid Anna's gaze again for some time. 'A-anyway, we best be off. There is a lot to take care of tomorrow no matter what we decide.'

Anna sighed, but skipped into Elsa and grabbed hold of her hand.

'Well then, lead the way, my queen. Heheh!'

Elsa couldn't stop the obvious joy from taking over her visage. Her face was actually hurting she was smiling so widely.

'Gladly.'


	38. An Iversen's Word

An Iversen's Word

How many times had Elsa walked arm in arm with Anna? Too many to count. As children, and as of late, it wasn't uncommon for the princess and queen to link up and walk closely, the heat from one another's body emanating between them comfortably. But this time was different. Elsa was holding Anna's hand tightly, their fingers interlocked and constricted. The implications were different. The physical rhetoric was different. The secret the sisters shared was different. Everything was so very different.

Elsa was giddy. She was smiling the whole way through the forest, her magic coming a little more easily thanks to her elevated mental state. The blue aura that guided her and Anna through the forest and back to Arendelle glowed valiantly, leading the way with lively purpose. They kept their voices low as they chatted away, the possibility of golems prowling about still very real even despite the heightened emotions of joy and understanding.

'If you keep grinning like that somebody's totally going to wonder what happened to the kinda moody queen.' Anna laughed, her voice soothing to Elsa's ears in every way. She could truly enjoy everything about her sister now that they were so open with one another. No more hidden jealousy. No more possessiveness. No more confusion. It was liberation at its finest.

'Then I shall simply tell them the truth.' Elsa hummed slyly. 'I will say that I have fallen in love.'

'Oho!' Anna smacked her sister on the arm playfully. 'Are you sure you want to waste that charm on little ol' me?'

'Without a doubt. It comes naturally because it's exactly what I feel.'

'I guess you won't be following up that proclamation with, "Oh! By the way, it's my own sister I sort of kind of want to date", huh?'

'Unfortunately not, although I would love to.' Elsa's heart trembled, but she knew it was the only way.

'You couldn't pass on a law that makes it all okay?'

'You know I cannot.'

'Yeah. I know. But I had to ask.' Anna sighed in irritation.

'Not only would I be promoting same-sex relations, but incest as well? I cannot see that going over smoothly.'

'Ugh. When you say it like that I definitely feel kinda dirty. Nasty.'

'O-oh…?' Elsa recoiled inwardly, stepping lightly through the last bit of forest and escorting Anna down a somewhat steep piece of land.

'Don't worry, don't worry. What I feel definitely beats back any weirdness that comes along with what's happening. I mean, I'm in love with my sister. I'm _in love_ with my sister. You don't hear that everyday. I'd be sort of lying if I didn't admit that something inside said "huh?" every time I thought about it. You're the same, right?'

'No.' Elsa shook her head quickly.

'For real?'

'For really real.'

'Heh. That's amazing. Maybe it's just Kristoff who's holding me back.'

'Perhaps.'

A momentary pause. Both girls were at the entrance to the forest, Arendelle's gate prepared to welcome them as soon as they decided to return to reality. Elsa felt Anna give her hand a squeeze, and then she swung in front of her, playing with the tips of her older sister's shawl, the strange form of contact giving the queen chills.

'So…Can we start dating after I talk to him?'

Elsa giggled at this.

'That's somewhat cruel to ask, don't you think?'

'Oh! Oh. Um…yeah. It totally is. I'm sort of scum, aren't I?'

'Absolutely not. You've been put into a rather precarious situation. That's why I want you to sleep on it.'

'Can I sleep on it while sleeping _with_ you?' Anna edged in closer, her nose barely an inch from her sister's. Elsa's whole body quivered, and she had to dislodge her heart from her throat before answering.

'N-no. That would defeat the purpose.'

'Heheh. I know. I just wanted to see you get flustered.'

'Well…you succeeded.' Elsa pouted just a little.

'But maybe someday?'

'It's not like we haven't slept together before.' Elsa tried to defuse herself and the situation simultaneously. Her imagination was already running wild, and she couldn't let it go on unchecked.

'True. But the sleepover would be _slightly_ different now that we know how one another feels, right?'

Elsa bit at her lip, but saw the twinkle in Anna's eye suggesting further mischief. She wouldn't let her have the advantage all the time. _She_ was the elder sister.

'Indeed. I suppose we will, perhaps inevitably, be making love soon enough, correct?'

It was more satisfying than Elsa anticipated to watch the comprehension feed into pure and unbridled embarrassment as it was Anna's turn to become almost the same shade as her hair. She glanced this way and that before she resorted to covering her face and turning away.

'J-jeez…You're brutal…' she muttered cutely, her tone up an octave.

Elsa restrained herself from taking hold of Anna from behind right then and there and kissing her bare neck. She had to listen to her past self. It wasn't fair to Kristoff if she fulfilled her own desires now. There would be time for that. Patience. She had waited this long. What's another night or so?

'My queen?' A guard's voice pierced the cool night's air, causing both girl's to jump.

'Y-yes?'

'Ah! It _is_ you. Apologies, but we heard voices and wanted to make sure it wasn't an intruder of some form. Please. Come to the light.'

Anna was still clearly unbalanced, following after Elsa in a beaten fashion before both girls were guided to where two of the queen's guards were stationed. Elsa took a moment to check and see if she recognized either employee, but she was sad to say that she vaguely recalled only the one at best. It was rare for soldiers to be positioned as such, but Elsa suspected Leonard had ordered it in her absence, the lingering scent of Grimoire and the golems likely putting the older man on edge…and rightly so.

'Thank-you, men.' Elsa acknowledged, both individuals standing at attention now.

'We are glad you and Princess Anna are well. There is a small festivity occurring in the square, you should know. Apparently it is a minor celebration for a sixtieth wedding anniversary for Mr. and Mrs. Iversen, the founders of Arendelle's own fiber and textile business.'

'Ooo! Another party? Arendelle is kicking it up a notch these last couple of days! Wanna check it out, Elsa?' Anna perked up suddenly, forcibly recovered from the thoughts she and Elsa teased one another over.

'I wouldn't mind giving my congratulations to the happy couple. I am quite sure we have commissioned the Iversen's establishment a number of times for some of our dresses, in fact.' Not only that, but Elsa loved the idea of spending just a little more time with Anna. She didn't want to leave her. A part of the queen felt as though their relationship was so incredibly fragile in its current state, and that if she left her little sister alone now, she would realize the absurdity of it all and break off any further development. Elsa was aware that she almost encouraged such consideration, but she was simply trying to remove any future pains now rather than discover them later.

'Thanks, boys! Hope Leonard doesn't work you too hard.' Anna patted the more stoic guard on the shoulder, causing even his somewhat rough features to crack into a smile.

'Will do, my ladies. It is our honour.'

Elsa wasted no time hooking her arm into Anna's, pulling her in closely to the point that she could feel her sister's breath on her shoulder every so often. It was so wonderful being so close without any real restrictions. Not that hindrances no longer existed, but the way Anna welcomed any form of physical or mental connection with Elsa was all the older sister really could ask for at the moment.

Moving through Arendelle at night, with more lanterns than usual lit up and mounted on almost every house that was stationed within three hundred feet of the square, was practically too atmospheric to be true. It was almost as if the city itself was welcoming the newly formed bond between the royal sisters, although Elsa knew that was likely the furthest thing from the truth. The soft hum of music could be heard the closer Anna and Elsa got to the centre of Arendelle, and despite the quality of the scores played not being as high a calibre as what was heard at Elsa's ball, there was a certain amount of true authenticity to the string-filled pieces. An energy that couldn't be captured by paid "professional" individuals rung within Elsa's ears, and she could feel Anna beginning to walk with a bounce in her step, the up-tempo pieces making even the queen want to skip along. Granted, she had the urge to do so _before_ even catching wind of the festivities.

The moment Elsa and Anna stepped out and into the square, they knew they had entered a very wonderful communal event that involved every single individual that cared to join within Arendelle. With lanterns in all shapes and sizes hung about this way and that, the whole area was illuminated in a magical glow that seemed to resonate with the energy of all the laughter, joy, and fellowship that was present. Anna squeezed Elsa's arm and exhaled with excitement, almost going so far as to pull her older sister out and into the thick of it all. Elsa had no problem doing anything, really, so long as Anna was so close to her. She _did_ enjoy taking a moment to drink in the sight of her people putting on such an impromptu event, and she felt bad suddenly for always being holed up in her castle more often than not the past month or so thanks to the planning involved with her hopeful marriage.

Children played, men guffawed, women danced, and young adults attempted to navigate new territory found in courtship and identity. Elsa sighed longingly, knowing that her life would have been so much simpler, in a way, if she had been born in a normal household. She wasn't foolish enough to think that it would have been _better_ , per se, but she humoured the simplicity of it all, knowing Anna's naïve but lovely scenario of running away together would have been that much more of a possibility.

'Princess Anna! Queen Elsa! My goodness!'

'The royal sisters?'

'You don't say! Welcome!'

'Anna! Anna! Anna!'

'Q-Queen Elsa! What an honour!'

'We didn't know you would be coming!'

'Please! Join us! Would you like a snack? There is cotton candy and a wide array of other treats to be had!'

'We heard your dancing at the ball was magnificent, Queen Elsa!'

'You both look stunning in such simple, white gowns.'

'How lovely! What a grand turn of events!'

The mixture of responses was a little overwhelming at first, but Anna handled most of them with ease, laughing away and paying almost every single person a portion of her mind in order to spread her social competence as far as possible. Elsa also joined in as best she could, making eye contact and uttering smooth words of thanks and encouragement.

'But what of the suitors, my queen? We thought the final decision was to be made quite soon.' A fairly large man inquired, a number of the other Arendelle residents quieting to hear the answer.

'Tomorrow I will be making the official announcement, but I think I know who will be our new king. I wish to take one last night to think it all over.'

There were grunts and sounds of approval, with some of the younger lads looking absolutely distraught. Their celebrity, apparently, was about to be "officially" spoken for. It was a tragedy.

'My vote is for Sir Daryun. He's the very representation of what a good man can be!' A collection of women began speaking out, their faces a little flushed, possibly indicating some drink in their stomachs.

'They would look adorable together as well, don't you think?' Another chimed.

'No, no, no! King Arthur! He's already a king, so he could manage both kingdoms so much more easily!'

'An alliance like that wouldn't be terrible either.'

'He's too pretty!'

'I like cute boys.'

'Cradle robber!'

'Oh! Stop it! Not in front of the queen!'

Anna huffed, pulling at Elsa a little.

'Come on! Let's have some cotton candy!'

'Yay!' A little girl jumped about.

'I'll show you the best way to make it!' a small group of children gathered around. They seemed to be very comfortable alongside Anna, and Elsa thought they looked a little familiar, but she couldn't tell completely. Nonetheless, the music was cued up again, and the festivities continued, with a convincingly new source of energy flowing through the populace thanks to their queen and her sister joining the event. Anna worked with the man running the cotton candy stall, his machine powered by manual labour, the rather intriguing looking contraption spinning quickly atop what appeared to be a portable stove. Anna handled herself like a pro, her tongue pinching the side of her mouth and the children cheering her on. In no time, Elsa's sister was holding a rather large looking ball of edible cotton, and she urged Elsa to attempt to create the same sort of spectacle.

Unfortunately for the queen, she didn't have nearly as much luck with the process, and found herself being guided by the enthusiastic children and Anna as she attempted to redeem herself over and over again. She would never know how much Anna found herself falling for her sister anew, this small signature of weakness leaving a stamp on Anna's heart that would last for many years, surely. Elsa could be clumsy, it seemed, and Anna certainly didn't mind.

'Enough!' Elsa finally yelled, lifting the stick that housed quite the sad collection of semi-solidified heated sugar. In another instant, the mound of dying cotton candy was transformed into an enormous popsicle, and Elsa grinned shamelessly, garnering the praise of all around her at the amazing spectacle.

'That's totally cheating!' Anna nudged the older sibling.

'I was more in the mood for something cold, I'll have you know.'

'Sure you were.'

The children went ablaze with passion for the enormous concoction, and within minutes, Elsa was mass producing her original treat, creating more than ten of the popsicle for many a folk. Anna took a bite of her cotton candy, dramatically enhancing the experience in an attempt to chastise her sister.

'That won't work. I am quite satisfied with how it all turned out.' Elsa shrugged, moving about the crowd with Anna and feeling as though she was walking on clouds. Could the timing have been even more perfect? This was exactly what both girls needed. This was further proof that they belonged together. Elsa's heart wouldn't stop flipping with every single occasion that allowed her to watch Anna just be herself and shine like the sun she was. Everyone loved Anna, but only Elsa knew about the darkness that the black side of the star hid from all but her. It was another secret; another symbol of their irrefutable bond.

Anna and Elsa made an effort to actually seek out and congratulate the elderly couple who were the source for such an adorable little celebration within the community. It didn't take them long, for Mr. and Mrs. Iversen were among a very large crowd of individuals stationed about the fountain, drinks in hand and chatter abound. Naturally, the talk calmed some when Elsa and Anna approached, with the older couple greeting the royal sisters with glee, Mr. Iversen especially rosy-nosed and ecstatically slurring.

'We put it over with Leonard, you know? He said it was fine so long as we calmed down 'round midnight. We're almost there, aren't we, Sweetums?'

'Huh? Maybe. I can't tell anymore.'

Elsa found Anna's eyes, perhaps both girls exchanging similar thoughts.

'I am more than happy to see such happiness in my people, Mr. and Mrs. Iversen. Please enjoy the night for as long as you'd like. I only want to give you my best wishes and say that I am looking forward to the seventieth anniversary celebration.' Elsa relayed with some volume in her voice, having to speak above the individuals that were too involved in their conversations and drink to even notice the queen in such simple garbs.

'What she said, you crazy coots.' Anna poked at Mr. Iversen, the man swatting at her while laughing and slapping his knee.

'Finally got your sister out to one of these goofy things, huh, Anna dear?'

'You betcha. She's gonna be dragged all over the place from now on.' Anna puffed out her small chest, and Elsa's hand tingled at the thought of its softness. She had to quiet such urges. They were quite alluring now that they didn't seem so distant. Alluring…yet somewhat frightening. Elsa may have been decent enough at kissing by this point, but beyond that…would she get by? Was what Gerda did to her easy enough to copy? Elsa doubted it.

'Queen Elsa?' Mrs. Iversen asked curiously, causing Elsa to blush and shake her head of its misplaced focus.

'I am sorry. There is much on my mind as of late, and I get foolishly distracted on details that can certainly wait.'

'Oh, go on!' Mr. Iversen chuckled hoarsely.

What did it take to stay together for so long? Sixty years of marriage and they both acted like children full of life and spunk. Elsa had known Anna for eighteen years, yet these two souls had been in love for almost quadruple that. Elsa couldn't fathom it. She was still so young, yet she wanted to know. She needed to know. She couldn't lose Anna ever, ever again.

'What is the secret?' Elsa pressed, her facial features suggesting a level of seriousness that was almost out of place considering the constant laughter and wonder all about. As if knowing precisely what the queen was getting at, Mrs. Iversen grinned confidently, shifting in her seat and leaning wisely.

'Guess you're getting yourself married too, huh? Good question, my queen. I hope for nothing but your marriage's prosperity. It will provide Arendelle with more than a few nice dresses and such.'

Mr. Iversen huffed, as if he might just disagree with his life's level of contribution.

'Patience. Communication. Consideration. And understanding that love is something that grows with every year. Does that make sense? Like anything that grows, it changes as time passes. What you feel on your first date will be very different from what you feel sixty years down the road. Love is work. Falling in love is easy; staying in love is a decision.'

Mr. Iversen didn't have much of a reaction to his wife's wise words. He simple drank his pint slowly, nodding very, very subtly.

Elsa, honestly, was taken aback by the resolve found in the elderly lady's advice. This wasn't the first time she had said such a thing, and it wouldn't be the last. So touched was Elsa by this resident's answer that she committed herself to passing it on, should she be able to, when she could.

'Whoa. That's basically sage-like talk.' Anna beamed.

'You know I'm not just some needle and thread old bat, Princess Anna. Don't give me that.' Mrs. Iversen returned to her jolly self. 'Either way, my queen, you just understand that love can't be forced. I know it isn't my place here or there, but be sure of your decision tomorrow or whenever you're making it. Vows are starting to mean less and less, but they're still vows in this crazy lady's opinion.'

'Crazy is right!' A random friend shouted out.

'Don't put too much stock in what she says, Queen Elsa!'

'Oh, quiet, you!'

Laughter and more laughter. Anna and Elsa humoured the celebrated couple for a little longer, with Elsa eyeing the way Mr. and Mrs. Iversen interacted with one another simply by their body language alone. She noted how Mr. Iversen touched his wife's back, here and there, when he thought nobody was watching, and she saw a very brief passing of unspoken words between the two that was filled with sadness, especially when Mr. Iversen hacked up a lung, seemingly in jest, due to a rather boisterous laugh.

They were nearing the end of their lives. They both knew it.

Elsa's heart almost burst at the thought. Sixty years of marriage. Sixty years of loving the same person. What did that kind of love feel like? What did it feel like to know it could end so soon? A tsunami of melancholy filled Elsa. She was drowning in her emotions once more, but this time, it was because she valued what she had so clearly now. Every day was a gift. And every day drew closer to the end of each individual's story.

Elsa tried to remain present in the moment as she and Anna chatted away with other guests, Elsa's popsicle melting some and Anna's cotton candy almost gone now, but it became too unbearable, and Elsa soon dismissed herself and Anna, dragging Anna to the outer rim of the square where she felt no guards or townspeople would disturb them. It was difficult to get away with her status and the whole bit, but waiting for the right moment to slip out paid off in the end. Anna's confusion was well founded, but she took everything in stride, as she seemed so very skilled at doing.

'What's going on, Elsa?' Anna took a bite of her cotton candy, but before she could finish chewing, Elsa dropped her nearly disintegrated popsicle and deeply kissed Anna, holding her head almost roughly and forcing the other girl's mouth open to allow her a tremendously passionate and even lewd exchange. Anna's back pounded into a building within the small alleyway, and her voice rose up in her out of surprise, at first, prior to her own hands gripping around her sister's back, tugging at her dress, and bringing her body as close as physically possible.

The two girls parted after nearly a minute of pressing their lips together and tasting one another, Elsa forcibly taking a piece of Anna's cotton candy from her throat and swallowing it greedily.

'J-jeez…' Anna sighed, her face flustered and her eyes dazed. 'I thought you wanted me to talk to Kristoff first? I definitely wasn't ready for that…'

'I'm sorry.' Elsa muttered low, almost seductively. 'Just a little more.'

'Heh. You won't hear me complaining.'

And they were kissing again. Elsa felt the aggression in her rising, a desire for Anna that she had managed to sedate until this moment testing her limits as her sister's soft mouth moved about her own, the small smacking noises of their lips forcing Elsa's skin to prickle and her stomach to swirl.

'Mm…mm!' Elsa could hear herself, her voice small and still shy when allowing such eroticism to escape, but audible, nonetheless. She consciously shifted her chest atop Anna's, rubbing her little sister's small mounds with her own slightly larger and softer bosom, their synchronised arousal pointed and hard the more Elsa pressed and brushed.

'H-hah…E-Elsa…What are you doing? I'm getting…light-headed…' Anna heaved, her mouth glimmering with her sister's remnants and her whole face beat red. It was the look that drove Elsa wild. Anna was completely dishevelled, the normally upbeat and innocent girl swayed by her own sexual discovery.

'You don't like it?' Elsa whispered, tickling Anna's ear with her words and cupping her tight, right breast, trying to mimic the way Gerda had teased her own body, centering around the point beneath Anna's white dress. Elsa's head fuzzed, the idea of caressing Anna so inappropriately both confusing and spurring her forward.

'I-I didn't…say that…' Anna wheezed, turning to look at Elsa. Her eyes smiled drunkenly, and then she opened her mouth just slightly, her tongue moving forward enough to welcome Elsa anew. The older sister shivered, and just as she was about to take the invitation without any remorse left to give, the last voice either girl wanted to hear for similar yet varying reasons echoed into the alleyway.

'Anna? Elsa? You sure they came this way, Sven?'

Kristoff. It was definitely Kristoff.

Elsa cursed herself. This is what she got for showing such weakness. She was forcing her sister to be unfaithful to the man she was currently committed to. Elsa almost smiled bitterly. Of course Kristoff would be here. What was she thinking? Barely three hundred feet away and a large chunk of Arendelle celebrated a wonderful occasion while Elsa, the queen of that same kingdom, committed homosexual, incestuous acts seemingly without shame.

'I'm so sorry…' Elsa hissed angrily.

'I'm just as guilty, you know?' Anna said back in a hushed tone, hastily trying to fix her hair, dress, and wipe her mouth. There was hardly any time at all, and within seconds, Kristoff and Sven were strolling down the barely lit alleyway pressed in between two buildings.

'Well, look at that. Who's a good boy? You're a good boy? You know you're a good boy.' Kristoff baby-talked his loyal companion, petting him roughly.

'Heya, Kristoff! Guess this looks a little weird, huh?' Anna waved dramatically, gaining a rather questioning stare of disbelief from her sister. Could she be any more suspicious? Although, it's not as if Kristoff would _ever_ imagine what had actually been occurring between the siblings.

'Uh, a little, but I'm guessing the crowd got a little overwhelming or something? They're getting rowdy out there. Seems like a good time though. Still, I just got out from the palace five minutes ago, and asked around to see if you guys had come back yet. I figured you wouldn't be able to resist the sweets, Anna.' Kristoff winked, stepping in a little closer to Anna and poking her shoulder with affection.

'You know me; can't say no to something full of sugary yumminess.' Anna shrugged.

'Huh?' Kristoff stopped suddenly, leaning in close to Anna's face and touching her forehead. Elsa knew she had no right to be possessive after what she had just pulled, but she certainly found it difficult to watch what she knew could possibly be one of the final interactions between her sister and this man. Part of her, of course, was overjoyed but, oddly enough, another piece of her really didn't agree with the idea of hurting Kristoff for her own selfish reasons.

'Are you feeling okay? Your face is totally red. You look a little tired too.'

'I-I'm fine.' Anna said loudly, fidgeting with her hair.

Sven seemed to be acting oddly as well, pacing a bit within the small alley and nudging Elsa and Anna in regular intervals, grunting in a bizarre manner.

'You sure? Sven's on edge too. He only gets like this when…' Kristoff trailed off, scratching the back of his neck and scrunching up his face. 'Well, it's nothing to be worried about, I guess.' The man turned to Elsa and crossed his arms, looking rather smug suddenly. 'I have some good news for you, Elsa. Gerda is still with Leonard and Bulda as we speak, but it seems like she could be in the clear. Leonard wanted to wait for you to make the final call. Nice, huh?'

Elsa's whole body heated, and she looked to Anna with glee. Gerda. How she missed Gerda. What would the maid say? How happy Gerda would be to know Elsa had finally attained the elusive happiness she had thought gated off from her forever. Gerda. Gerda. Gerda!

'Then I suppose I know where I need to go now.'

'Should I…come?' Anna blinked, looking deeply into her sister's eyes. They both knew this was somewhat of a pivotal moment, and Anna was leaving its direction in Elsa's hands. The queen glanced to Kristoff, and then to Anna, images flickering through her mind displaying too many scenarios involving the three individuals to focus on any single one. Elsa went with her gut, the considerate and guilty side of her persona winning out for now.

'Spend a little more time here with Kristoff. I know a single stick of cotton candy isn't enough to satisfy you. Maybe think a little longer on what vice you truly desire tonight.'

Anna's expression didn't change for a moment, but then she nodded slowly, only a semblance of her normally spastic nature returning.

'I'm almost positive I know what I want now, Elsa.'

'That makes me very happy, Anna. Please tell me tomorrow what you settled on.'

'I will.'

Elsa's eyes twinkled, and she tried not to look at her little sister with too much love. Sven appeared to be quite in tune with whatever was happening and the uncanny nature of it all.

'You two can be really strange sometimes.' Elsa heard Kristoff say as she walked away, ready to put one more piece of her life back in place. She wasn't sure if what she had just done was the epitome of foolish, but she wanted Anna; all of Anna. She needed to give Anna this one absolute final chance to understand how she felt about Kristoff before committing herself to what promised to be a taxing and sometimes unfulfilling relationship with her own sister.

Elsa breathed out slowly, stepping through the less populated parts of Arendelle until a guard spotted her and offered the queen escort to the palace. Elsa was relieved by this, but as she widened the gap between herself and Anna, her heart ripped more and more. This was love, surely. This was a love she would risk everything for.

But first, a deservingly loyal maid that had helped make any of this contentment in Elsa's life possible needed to be released from her prison of falsehood.


	39. Disambiguation

Disambiguation

Elsa knew it was her imagination, but she couldn't help but feel monitored more than usual as she made her way through her own palace. The guards paid her much more attention. The maids whispered to one another under their breaths. Councilmen sneered in the queen's direction. All these imaginings were because Elsa now shared a secret with her sister that could, quite efficiently, destroy them both. Elsa could only imagine the uproar. It would be bad enough if Elsa's personal sexual preference was discovered to begin with, but to pair the deviance with twice the distance from normality invited the worst kind of scenario.

Elsa felt awkward. Her feet were heavy. Her body was spinning. The hallways shrunk. What she wouldn't give to have Anna by her side. Nonetheless, the queen _was_ pleased with herself. After tonight, if Anna still wanted to be with her own sister romantically, then that would be that. Elsa would have a private meeting with King Arthur the following day and solidify their plans. She never would have thought such a conversation would be taking place sooner rather than never, but here Elsa was, contemplating exactly how she would word the exciting news should Anna pick her.

Truthfully, Elsa was confident, for once, about how Anna would react to this crossroad. The way her sister had kissed Elsa back in that alleyway wasn't anything to underestimate. Elsa could sense the raw passion transferring between the siblings. If anything, had they not been interrupted, Elsa wondered just how far she would have taken the exchange. Her emotions were rapturous, guiding her to a plain of desire she didn't know she could harbour. She was very glad she had told Anna not to join her this night, for the queen was still stepping down from the clouds, and should Anna have tempted her once again, there was no telling just how much Elsa would push. She was that in love with her little sister.

Elsa nodded to the guards that were stationed on either side of the entrance to the dungeons. She refocussed her mind, knowing she would have more than enough time to think about Anna later in her bed. Being acknowledged by the guards reminded Elsa of Percival, which made her recall Grimoire and Leon, which leveled her imagination readily. As joyful as it was to consider precisely how she would explore the developing relationship with Anna, Elsa still had to be a queen and help repel the threat of Devil and the loose ends that remained thanks to the creature's curse.

That being said, Elsa retraced the celebration in Arendelle's square, happy to know that the curse had no place where so many thankful individuals resided. Negative emotions fed the curse, amplifying them into physical space where they normally had no place. Lewdness, aggression, bitterness, jealousy, and every other form of negativity fed the darkness, and Elsa continued to be shocked that she hadn't been influenced by the black magic. Perhaps because she herself held such power? It didn't seem completely crazy.

Elsa stepped down the final stair and strode across the dark and dank depths of her kingdom, the door to Gerda's cell unlocked before she even needed to say anything. The queen was surprised to find Leonard seated across from Gerda and Bulda, his tired face showing some life now that his queen had arrived.

'I was just getting ready to leave, but Bulda here insisted on making sure there was no trace left of Devil.' Leonard stood and bowed, his old eyes glimmering gaily at the sight of his lady. 'The boy, Kristoff, found you then? I gave him an hour; works quick.'

'Sven assisted him. He's practically a hunting dog.' Elsa smiled, stepping into the cell and looking down at Gerda who remained as the monarch had left her earlier that day. 'Bulda? I'm told there's been a mistake.'

Bulda huffed, rubbing the crystal around her neck and touching Gerda's arm almost roughly.

'It's not that I was wrong, but the scent is gone completely. It's a darn right mystery!' The little troll muttered in obvious frustration.

'It's not.' Elsa knelt in front of Gerda and looked up at her, the small girl's eyes shining the moment they registered her queen's presence. It was as though she had shut down completely until this second. 'Grimoire was likely Devil, as Leonard can attest to. Devil's powers are beyond our understanding. He set Gerda up. Why he went so far only to practically reveal himself during my meeting with Prince Leon is beyond me. His shapeshifting talent makes any progress on his current identity null.'

'Unbelievable.' Leonard grunted, rubbing his forehead.

'I'm here, Gerda.' Elsa made her friend realize for certain now.

'My queen…' Gerda breathed softly, reaching out and touching Elsa's face, strangely enough. 'You're glowing. N-no more pretending?'

Elsa's mouth quivered, but she shouldn't have underestimated Gerda's observational abilities when it came to her. Of course she would notice immediately. She was always watching for Elsa's happiness, wasn't she?

'No. It's mostly thanks to you, I'll have you know.'

'I-I see…' Gerda's eyes shifted, and a wave of despair passed over her. It wasn't sadness or jealousy or anything of the like, but it was almost like she saw her world crumbling for an instant. Regret. Elsa saw regret in the maid's hesitant glances. Regret and shame. Why? If Elsa could have evaluated the expression for a little longer, she may have found an answer, but Gerda insisted on remaining stoic.

'You are free, Gerda. If there is no hint of Devil left within you then you are more than deserving of your freedom.'

'It could return…' Leonard suggested, but Elsa snapped her hand up as she helped Gerda to her feet.

'Suspicion of my maid is no longer acceptable. She has done her time gracefully for a crime she had no involvement in. I will not stand for her to be ill-treated a minute longer.'

'Of course.' The attendant bowed.

'I guess I'm sorry, then.' Bulda shook her head. 'I shouldn't have been so sure. Devil is a slippery son-of-a-gun. I shoulda been more suspicious when he finally showed up. I'm sorry. I really am.'

'I-it's fine. Don't apologize, please.' Gerda mumbled.

'You're too kind to me, Missy.' Bulda sighed regardless.

'Let us get out of this depressing dungeon, then.' Leonard said quite plainly, and the small group did just that.

* * *

While Bulda departed to the square to find Kristoff, likely feeling uncomfortable around Gerda, Leonard remained with the two young women, escorting them to the maids' quarters and stepping off to the side of Gerda's room. The only guards present were the ones at the entrance to the hall, so this allowed for some hasty private talk.

'Queen Elsa, for preparation's sake, might I ask who you intend on selecting come tomorrow's grand reveal to the populace?'

Gerda shifted in place, fidgeting with her hands.

'I am going to sleep on it, Leonard. I'm sorry. I know that isn't the answer you want, but this is a very important decision, and I don't want to tell you one thing and then wake up feeling another. I want no variables existing during the final say. You understand, don't you?'

Leonard grinned with obvious fatigue.

'I do. That…is a wise process. As vexing as it is for myself and the other coordinators, I do think you are proceeding correctly. Our kingdom's future is influenced by what you say tomorrow. I pray you are confident in how to proceed.'

'I am, but it is still a frightening final step, so a good night's rest will prove useful, I think.'

'Very well. With that being said, I apologize to you, Gerda. I hated having you locked up when even I know you are such an admirable worker. I tend to let my passion for protecting Queen Elsa get the best of me, and for that, I am very, very sorry.'

Gerda nodded, making a small sound in the pit of her throat.

'Please get some rest. I will do my best to usher your return to post as naturally as possible. There is little doubt some of your peers may chastise you, I suppose, but inform me of any incidents immediately and I will quell them post haste.'

'No. Report them to me.' Elsa uttered squarely. 'I will handle any negative reception personally.'

Leonard chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

'There you have it. You're in good hands, Gerda.'

'Y-yes.'

'Goodnight, my queen. Sleep well. I am happy to know that this whole suitor fiasco will be over, come what may, tomorrow. I must say that you handled yourself impressively. It is not a natural or pleasant ordeal, yet your conduct was a marvel even when stress picked at your person. I am very proud.'

'Thank-you, Leonard.' Elsa tried to smile. He was proud now, but if only he knew…

The attendant bowed low twice and was then on his way, muttering to the guards as he left, likely leaving instructions to keep an eye on Gerda regardless. He was ever cautious, if annoyingly so at times. It was his job, and Elsa commended him for his attention to detail.

'…Would you like to take a bath, Gerda? You must want one after such an ordeal.'

'I-if my queen wishes it.'

'I do, but because I selfishly need to speak with you as well. If it is too soon, then perhaps tomorrow, although that might be too late. I'm sorry.'

'No. N-no. I would love to be of service to you again.'

Elsa's chest flipped. She didn't know how much she had missed Gerda until now. The quiet presence by her side when Anna was not created a different sense of comfort and trust. Elsa never believed that Gerda was truly Devil, and the fact her maid was with her now proved she was mostly right. Devil had clearly affected Gerda somehow. The details and mechanics behind it all remained a mystery for the time being, but Elsa refused to believe Gerda had anything to do with Devil's endgame…whatever that may be.

'I thank you, Gerda. I apologize for pushing you so. Time always seems to be against me.'

'Not at all. B-being with you after…that…is much better than being alone.'

When Gerda had acquired a change of clothes, she and Elsa quickly moved through the fairly quiet palace to the baths and, in particular, to Elsa's private bathing chamber. Only her head maid or Anna was allowed in the area with her here, and she liked the privacy for many reasons growing up. The guard on night duty for the surrounding area was a kind, soft-spoken individual by the name of Christian, or Chris, which was too similar to Kristoff for Elsa's taste, so she refrained from calling him that. The young man had asked where Princess Anna was upon Elsa and Gerda passing him, and the queen found his tone a little odd. It was a simple enough question, but his eyes suggested a bizarre sense of expectation or intrigue in relation to the current events.

Trying not to think about Christian's inquiry, Elsa disrobed and eased herself into the bath after Gerda had drawn the hot water and prepped it in her professionally spectacular way. Elsa submerged her body in the steaming bath with a little more ease than before, finding _some_ confidence in her sexuality for now. However, Elsa decidedly attempted not to observe Gerda's naked form as she had before. There was no reason to. She knew what her preferences were now. She was practically committed to Anna at this point. Yet…she felt a tinge of curiosity. The arousal she was attempting to subdue since her passionate moment with Anna some time prior refused to release her, and being in the bath with Gerda was helping matters little.

'Mmm…This was a good idea, my queen.' Gerda closed her eyes and seemed to almost smile for the first time in so long. 'I'm honoured to be sharing this moment with you.'

'Think nothing of it.' Elsa waved her hand, feeling the water slide down her arm before submerging it again. 'I owe you much more than a simple bath after what you've been through.'

'It's really not a problem…'

'Gerda. You were put in prison for crimes you didn't commit. Devil is the one who unleashed the curse upon my kingdom. Granted, its growth is miniscule on a day to day basis, but that could change at any moment, and he still poses some form of threat to Arendelle. _You_ do not. _You_ are the queen's close friend. I…missed you.'

Elsa tried to watch for her maid's reaction, but she couldn't continue being so invasive, and turned to the wall, only catching some movement in her peripheral vision.

'…I do not deserve your affection, my queen.'

'What makes you say that?' Elsa asked now, finding a true sense of tentativeness emanating off Gerda since her release. Did it just come from being in the dungeons for a couple of days? No. Elsa liked to think she knew her friend better than that. There was something else, and it came with the look Gerda had given her, however briefly, earlier.

'…I am but a commoner among a queen.' Gerda muttered, cupping some water in her hands and appearing to be staring at her own disfigured reflection.

'You know I do not foster that sort of relationship with my people. Yes, I am the queen, but I am just as human as any of you…aside from my magic.' Elsa meant to make Gerda laugh, and the corners of the younger girl's lips _did_ twitch, but that was all. Whatever was gripping Gerda was something she didn't want anyone knowing; not even Elsa. So be it. Elsa would respect her friend's privacy.

'Y-you needed to speak with me, my queen?' Gerda asked after a beat, as if reading Elsa's mind and pace.

'Yes. I do. Are you sure I am not bothering you when you were just released? I feel bad…'

'Do not. The greatest joy my life has to offer is being of service to you.'

'You're better than that, Gerda. Do not think so lowly of yourself.'

Gerda's face twisted nearly, as if she was holding back the urge to break down, but then she smiled as best she could, tipping her head to the side.

'How is serving as the queen's confidant and friend a terrible thing?'

Another battle loss. Gerda may have been segregated from everyday life for a time, but she hardly lost her hidden edge of social competence.

'Fine. I can leave it at that. What I needed to speak to you about regards Anna.'

'Y-you two have confessed to one another at last?'

'Well…yes.'

Gerda nodded slowly with her eyes shut before staring at Elsa with a mixture of joy and fear.

'That…makes me very happy to hear. I could only assume as much based on how glorious your visage was upon releasing me and…even now.'

Elsa touched her face, confusion upon it.

'H-heh…You wouldn't be able to tell, I think, but it is there. I-I thought you beautiful before, but now it…it is hard to even look at you.' Gerda's lips tightened, but she smiled again, the steam from the bath making it difficult to see exactly how the girl was reacting in real time.

'I see…'

'You deserve this happiness, my queen. You have suffered so. But you are still unsure of something?'

Elsa thanked Gerda's uncanny attention to her queen's smallest of nuances. Where else could she go? Books? Perhaps, but the library was always being facilitated in one way or another, and Elsa was hardly inconspicuous. She could just let nature take its course, but _she_ was the older sister, and _she_ wanted to know how to please Anna…eventually. It wasn't as though she expected immediate intimacy, but if their kisses were any indication, Elsa had a feeling she wasn't the only person in the relationship with a rather curious state of affection sexually.

'I…do not know…how to make love.' Elsa admitted in a small voice. She was surprised Gerda didn't ask her to repeat herself.

'O-oh.' A long pause, and Elsa nearly abandoned the conversation there. She was about ready to faint, and she couldn't believe what topics she had covered with Gerda over the course of a week or so. How quickly life could change. 'Well…nobody _really_ knows how to make love, my queen, until it happens.'

That was honest enough. However…

'But…I feel as though I am especially ignorant.'

'That may be true.' Gerda giggled, and her voice sounded more like itself in that reaction. Elsa found some ease returning to her posture, and she breathed out slowly.

'I just need a little advice, if you wouldn't mind. When we were in the tent…was that something like what I should do for Anna?' Elsa had bittersweet memories of that trip, but one of the moments that stuck in her mind, whether she wanted it to or not, was when Gerda had molested her in order to prove a very painful point. The moment Gerda's fingers had pressed into Elsa, there was pain, certainly, but the queen had to admit there was a foreign sensation of pleasure as well. It was so brief, however, and Elsa was so frightened in the moment, that she only had erratic recollections to refer to. She needed more. She needed more knowledge now that she was more than less prepared for the answers.

Gerda laughed again to herself.

'No. T-that was sort of…crude. What you should lead Anna with, especially considering her inexperience…?' Gerda's rising intonation lingered, and Elsa's eyes flickered.

'She is. I don't think she is lying when she claims nothing has happened between her and Kristoff.' How Anna reacted when Elsa had elevated their intimacy in the alleyway was further proof. She was flustered very easily during physical contact in a sexual manner. It was adorable…

'Then you need to lead her especially gently at first. H-her body will react properly only if you ease her into the moment.'

That made sense. It wasn't as though Elsa was _completely_ incompetent. She knew how to make _herself_ feel somewhat good, so that was the baseline, at least. But even the concept of self-pleasure seemed slippery at best. If only she had been as inquisitive as Gerda growing up. Now, it was almost too late to ask too may questions of the wrong person. Not only that, but Elsa's mother was nowhere to be found, so that particular role had been snuffed, replaced by this somewhat strange conversation.

'I see…'

'Every girl will be different, but you can mostly understand another person's needs or wants by their reactions to your touch. Y-you should try to be in tune with Princess Anna's sounds. Um…Like her moans and such…'

'Okay…' Elsa's legs moved under the water, her groin tingling as the talk progressed. She was already agitated thanks to the loving interactions she had had with Anna, and this discussion was doing little to keep her urges at bay.

'Should I go on?' Gerda asked with consideration. She must've been able to see Elsa's discomfort.

'Please.' She needed to know. She wanted to be ready. She was…somewhat enjoying the information. She kept picturing Anna's naked body and how it would feel against her own. Her breasts reacted in kind, and she made sure only her shoulders and up were exposed so that she wouldn't be ashamed by her stimulated physicality.

'C-caressing her from head to two is a good way to get you both agreeable. Explore her form and…and after a bit, focus on her chest and between her legs. Kissing her and…and licking her most sensitive parts will be the next step, and then…eventually, you will feel her become ready for…u-um…er…penetration? I-insertion? A-ahem.'

Elsa bit down hard on her lower lip, images playing in her mind's eye as Gerda went on and her body became hotter than even the water she was enjoying. Her right hand was already softly massaging her lower form ever so lightly, and her breaths came in small gasps of labour. This was useful information, but she couldn't say she felt confident yet. Mental knowledge and practical knowledge were two very different things. Could Elsa get by based on the little experience she had on herself?

'You are…still unsure?'

'A little, but I can't very well expect to understand it all so easily. I will fumble my way through the first encounter. Anna is so easygoing that it won't really matter.'

A long slot of silence, the sound of dripping water from the sweating walls hissing within the steaming room.

'I-it is your chance to solidify your place as her lover…' Gerda stated suddenly, her tone just a little different than before. It wasn't malicious, per se, but it wasn't as bubbly either. She sounded somewhat frantic yet excited. Hurt but elated. Was Elsa hearing her right?

'That's true.'

'If it should go wrong…she might be frightened away. It's unlikely, because she loves you so much, but it's possible.'

Elsa's heart stopped, and she choked on her own spit as she shook her head of the very idea. Not after coming this far. Gerda was right. It was such a slim chance, but Elsa didn't like operating in doubt. If she _could_ be better prepared, shouldn't she just take the opportunity? She wanted her first experience with Anna to be magical. She wanted to guide herself and her little sister into a beautiful yet erotic world of bliss. She didn't want to let Anna down. She didn't want to let herself down.

'What would you suggest I do, then?' Elsa asked honestly, part of her knowing exactly what was coming and split down the middle regarding the very concept.

Gerda moved in the tub, crawling through the water so that only her head and collar could be seen. She stopped just short of Elsa, her flushed, tiny face shaped charmingly by her short, dark hair. Her brown eyes glimmered, and she smiled shyly.

 _Wait._

'I-I can show you, my queen. It would mean nothing. I would simply be fulfilling my duty as your head maid.'

Elsa swallowed. She wasn't surprised by the suggestion, but she _was_ surprised by her body's reaction. Was this betraying Anna if she didn't feel anything for Gerda and simply wanted the hands-on practice? If they didn't kiss, or if there was no emotion regarding the act, was it adulterous? It wasn't as though she and Anna were committed to one another yet…but that was certainly no excuse. No. Not when they had been so clear about their feelings for one another. If Elsa were to accept Gerda's offer, she had to make sure she was doing so stoically with no alternative motives.

 _But it was still a conscious act._

'I love Anna.' Elsa said aloud, and Gerda's face dropped for such a short period of time that Elsa questioned whether it had even happened.

'I know you do. She is your sun. You are her moon. You are meant to be together.'

'If we do this…I do so in order to make Anna happy first and foremost.'

 _No. I shouldn't._

'Of course. That is how I understand it as well.'

Elsa licked her lips and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. She mapped out a condition for herself. She wouldn't hide this from Anna. She wanted honesty between the two of them, and she wouldn't start their relationship with a secret regarding the lengths she went to provide Anna with a glorious first time. If she could explain to her sister why she allowed Gerda to touch her in such a way, she would proceed.

 _Paper-thin excuses and reasoning. My curiosity and arousal are ruling my common sense._

The queen of Arendelle played the scene in her mind multiple times. She rotated all variables into the moment and shuffled them before opening her eyes and looking squarely at her maid.

'Show me how to pleasure my sister, please.'

Gerda nodded, moving in even closer to Elsa so that her right leg was just shy of the queen's private as she knelt above the water, her chest fully exposed. Elsa tried not to stare, but Gerda's breasts were attractive. They were rather tiny, but still had an impressive amount of natural shape to them. Elsa turned away nonetheless, knowing it wasn't her place to draw any form of interest from another girl's body.

'By your command.' Gerda whispered, and her soothing touch found Elsa's neck and collar, goosebumps instantly fuzzing all about the queen's body. The maid reached for the soap and lathered it into her hands, massaging the suds into Elsa's skin and using the available water to wash it off. She moved her lips about the same areas, eventually speaking into Elsa's burning ear.

'Could you sit up a bit?'

Elsa held her breath and did as she was asked with only the desire to be competent for her sister spurring her onward. Soon, the cool air of the bathing area was brushing against Elsa's already hardened breasts, and she almost went to conceal them before Gerda was drawing circles about her pointed chest.

'Touch her nipples gently at first, otherwise it will hurt.' Gerda hummed, doing as she suggested and forcing Elsa to shiver over and over, the sensations overwhelming. 'L-licking, sucking, and tiny nibbles are usually welcome, I think.'

 _Anna. If Anna were doing this…_

'A-ah…!' Elsa twitched, Gerda's mouth over her right breast and enacting precisely what she recommended. She traced the area with her tongue, then clamped the hardened tip in her mouth, finally ending with the most controlled of biting, all while massaging Elsa's other side with her capable free hand.

'H-hah…hah…That's…s-something…' Elsa wheezed.

 _But this isn't Anna. This isn't the girl I love._

'After the initial kissing, I-I would do something like this…' Gerda concluded. 'Now…try to do the same thing to me.'

'Pardon…?' Elsa glanced about questioningly.

'Don't you think you need to practice?'

Elsa swallowed hard, knowing what Gerda said was correct. If she herself didn't actually attempt anything, how would she be able to perform in reality? She didn't allow her mind to dwell on it further. The queen placed both hands upon the smaller girl's chest and lightly kneaded it, the firm and tiny mounds overly pleasing to the touch.

'O-oh…My queen…A little harder. It just tickles that way.'

 _Stop. I need to stop. This is wrong. This negates everything this day has brought me at last._

The slight groan in Gerda's voice made Elsa's temples throb, and she grew bolder as she stared at the other young woman's breasts while they changed shape within Elsa's manipulation.

'Y-yes…M-my queen…T-that's p-perfect…'

Elsa's hair was tangled in Gerda's hands, the maid's body swaying and her moans becoming more and more frequent. Elsa took her audible confirmations as she had been told, adjusting the way her fingers pinched at the maid's breasts. The idea of pushing someone else over the edge was appealing to Elsa, and the more she imagined doing this to Anna, the more her body ached in longing, stimulating her into a frenzy.

 _But this isn't Anna. This isn't Anna!_

'O-okay…that was good.' Gerda held Elsa's shoulders, pushing her away a little and panting desperately. Her eyes were lax, similarly to Anna's when she became aroused, and the look, Elsa discovered, was her weakness. She loved the idea of bringing the normally spastic and go-lucky Anna into a state of uncontrolled lust. Seeing Gerda in a similar mindset wasn't altogether terrible either.

'When the time is right, and you feel ready, then…then the most crucial step can be taken. D-do you want me to give you an example?'

 _No. Say "no". I can still run away from this._

Elsa nodded, not even bothering to hesitate. She was beginning to think she had some form of natural talent for lovemaking. She was very much in tune with how others were feeling during physical contact, and her imagination allowed her to practically map out very elaborate chains of events centred around hundreds of paths created through inserted variables. This was fun. It would be even more amazing with Anna…

 _And this isn't Anna!_

'T-then excuse me.' And Gerda shuffled a bit in place, the water moving about her form as she crawled between Elsa's legs, touching around the queen's inner upper thighs within the tub, the combination of wetness from Elsa's own excitement and the bath making the queen twitch nervously.

'T-this area is very temperamental, a-and I-I think what feels good and what doesn't is quite d-different for every girl.'

'I…I see…' Elsa turned away, not able to look at Gerda as her fingers traced around her body, focussing on the sensitive skin encircling her most private area.

'Start as slow as possible here…e-especially for her first time. Make sure she's wet before doing anything other than light brushes.'

'She…u-um…will become wetter based on…er…stimulation?'

'Heheh! Y-yes.' Gerda must've found Elsa's ignorance ridiculous, but the queen had to be sure. 'S-so, if you're doing something right, you'll know it.'

Elsa blinked, and then lurched forward, a direct touch to her privates sending a shockwave through her entire body.

'H-hah…' She gasped, and Gerda moved in, kissing Elsa's neck provocatively.

 _Wait._

'While you're getting ready to go inside, k-kiss her here and there. On her ears, her neck, h-her collar, her breasts…' Gerda did everything she said, and Elsa found her breathing growing more and more difficult. The heat from the bath was affecting her head, and her blood couldn't be flowing more rapidly. She touched Gerda's body instinctively, listening for the other girl's soft hums which came immediately.

 _Wait. Wait. Wait, Wait!_

 _What am I doing? What in Arendelle am I doing!?_

'This is the most delicate part of her body. H-hah…B-be careful when touching it at first…b-but if she's ready…' Gerda muttered, and just as her final word left her gasping mouth, a wave of pleasure electrocuted Elsa, and her bowels convulsed. Gerda had pinched her in just the right way on a part of Elsa she couldn't begin to understand.

'A-ahh…!' Elsa screeched, her pitch reaching a height she practically never hit. She held her breath and let it out slowly, grabbing hold of Gerda's wrist and staring at her mischievously dark eyes pleadingly.

 _You. Are. Not. Anna._

'I…I need to see Anna…' And, as if awaking from a nightmare, Elsa released Gerda almost roughly, biting down on her lip harshly and feeling her eyes boiling with tears. She had almost lost herself. She had almost let it go too far. Even now, Elsa felt disgusting, and there was only one person she needed to see in order to clear her muddled and confused mind full of guilt and shame for letting weakness throttle her into temptation.


	40. Frostbitten

Frostbitten

She couldn't feel anything. After a half hour of overstimulation, Elsa couldn't tell when she was putting one foot in front of the other. She couldn't register the sensation of her dress draped over her damp form. She could hardly see. She stumbled against the walls as she distanced herself from the steam-filled bathing chamber, her face still sweating and her whole body tingling with shame and fear.

'My queen? Are you alright?'

A voice she barely recognized. It was a dream. Perhaps that's all it ever was.

'S-she wants to see Princess Anna. Has she returned to the palace yet?'

Gerda. Gerda was still near. Elsa wanted to throw up. Her chest heaved, and she clenched her mouth shut as tightly as possible. Did her idiocy know no bounds? With a seemingly clear head, Elsa understood how grave of an error she had just made. Where had her logic gone? How could she have ever thought what she had just done could be okay in any reality? She didn't understand it. Upon reflection, her actions made no sense to even her. Her mind was in chaos, and thoughts of losing Anna after just progressing their relationship plagued her very ability to function. There was no basis for her prior reasoning. Anna would _never_ break up with Elsa over her inexperience sexually. She _would_ , however, reconsider her affection if Elsa was unfaithful…primarily barely a couple of hours into their heartfelt confessions to one another. Why had Gerda's words made so much sense in the heat of the moment? Why had anything made sense? Elsa had stopped it before it went too far, thankfully, but even still…

It was just practice. It didn't mean anything. Elsa didn't care for Gerda in that way at all.

 _But I was drawn to her. I was attracted to her naked form. I barely stopped it from getting out of hand._

It was the curse. Elsa was being affected. Gerda had a piece of Devil in her. They both were manipulated.

 _No. Cheap excuses. Easy ways out. Weakness. Incompetence. Irresponsible._

'Princess Anna has yet to return. The festivities in the square should be over soon, so she won't be long. Does the queen need her?'

That tone again. That strangely bewildering tone of accusation. Elsa breathed harshly, pushing past the guard and striding through the palace in as straight a line as she could manage.

'Yes. M-my queen needs her sister. That is all there is to it.' Elsa heard Gerda say in a curiously abnormal way. She was regaining her senses. She could hear again. Her vision remained cloudy, but her pulsating brain spurred her onward.

Anna. Anna. Anna. What had she done? Why had she allowed such a thing to happen?

She wanted to do it for Anna…but that was only partially why. It was an excuse. It was convenient reasoning. Gerda was a low-hanging fruit that Elsa knew could be plucked without consequence if she so desired. Her loyal maid. Her alluring, little maid that would do anything – _anything –_ for Elsa with no questions asked. She practically threw herself at the queen, and the monarch, with her infinite stupidity and talent for crushing any relationships she built, nearly accepted, thinking she might be benefitting Anna in the end.

Elsa had never been interested in her own sexuality or engaging in any physically intimate acts with others. She didn't know anything of them and didn't _care_ to know. She was too busy combating her own birth defect. Magical powers. Ice powers. Powers that could hurt others with but a simple thought.

Then, the suitors came. Then, Elsa _had_ to think about herself as a woman and a sexually capable being. Then, Elsa discovered she was "defective" in this area as well. She was more attracted to women than men. Then, she began exploring her own body. Then, she found the allure of lewd practises. Then, she was elevated into a rapturous state by her sister's confirmation of love. Then, like a child being pulled back for years and years and finally released, Elsa found herself flying through the air, high on what she could have and even higher on the idea of making love with Anna at last.

Shattered.

It was the rise and fall. And Elsa blamed nobody but herself. She wouldn't dismiss her foolishness. She wouldn't do anything but face it head on. She had, at the very least, learned to stop running from her actions. Anna was too precious to her to lie to, and that's why, in the heat of the moment, Elsa wouldn't turn away from the grotesque reflection that awaited her. She would admit her near-misconduct to Anna and let her sister decide her fate. She knew it was likely the end, but she could never forgive herself if she wasn't completely honest with Anna. She deserved that much. She deserved so much more; perhaps more than Elsa, with all her emotional ineptitude, could ever hope to provide.

'Please…leave me, Gerda. I have wronged us both.' Elsa said once she had enough distance between herself and the palace, the cool night air cold on her still somewhat damp head.

'N-no! You didn't do anything in the end! It was me! _I_ am at fault! M-my queen…! I-I…I…I had to…! D-D…!'

'Stop. Just stop.' Elsa lifted her hand, magic caressing her bare limb unconsciously. Her emotions were erratic at best. She was fighting to barely keep them in some form of check. Her mind pinged, and Elsa could feel the ground beneath her crackling with freezing discomfort. ' _I_ almost allowed it to happen. You presented the idea. _I_ was so close to losing myself and accepting it all.'

'But I pushed you too far…I-it wasn't practise to me, and I _knew_ I could…'

'You forced nothing on me, Gerda. You were…reasonable. I was weak, selfish, ignorant, and…just…horrible. I never learn. I break everything I touch. Even after hearing how Anna felt. Even after becoming aware of how fragile she was. Even after it all…!' Elsa's voice shook and she covered her mouth, coughing violently as her eyes watered and her heart almost broke through her chest.

She was going to lose Anna. She was going to lose her again over something so incredibly senseless.

'Why do I do such things, Gerda? Why? I had everything. I had everything for hardly a few hours and now…now…'

'My queen…I-I…'

'Leave me. This is something I must do on my own. I will not pretend it didn't almost happen. I will not.'

Elsa pushed past her maid and began her way to the square. The laughter had died some, with the children notably gone and only the adults and elderly remaining, quiet conversations of relaxed joy still occurring as the last of the lanterns burned out. Elsa scanned the area rapidly, her vision blurring again. She was alone. When she was in this very spot before, Anna was with her, the two girls excited yet nervous about their prospective future together.

'H-hrk…' Elsa coughed again. The ground froze beneath her, but she pressed forward. Residents of Arendelle attempted to speak to the queen, but she barely managed a half-hearted dismissal. Anna would've been kinder. Anna would have smiled. Elsa did everything in her power not to hurl. They were ever opposites.

Eventually, a couple of guards approached their queen, evidently puzzled by her perplexing state and apparent frenzy.

'Where is Anna?'

'Princess Anna? She went to the pier with Kristoff not ten minutes ago.'

'Are you alright, my queen?'

'I am not, but do not follow me. I will be fine. I just need my sister.'

The queen didn't wait for an answer. She ran. She ran as fast as her un-athletic form could carry her. She ran beyond her capabilities. She felt the tears streaming past her eyes and into her ears. She stumbled. She tripped. She couldn't stop doing so. She pounded on the pavement, the darkness of the night shielding her from onlookers. Guards were likely nearby, but for all they knew she was a drunk woman from the party. Nonetheless, most of her men were good people, and they would be offering Elsa assistance if she lingered in despair much longer. She grunted, staggering upward, and began running again, her form a mess and her mouth grit in permanent pain.

She didn't want to lose her. She didn't want to lose her! Anna! Anna! Anna!

Another collapse. The pier wasn't getting closer. Elsa's knees were bleeding, and her shins stun with scratches full of small fragments of pavement. Elsa screamed with her mouth closed. If only she could wake up. If only this was a nightmare. If only she wasn't so broken to begin with.

Powers she didn't understand. Locked away for years. Treated as a monster. Parentless. Expected to rule a kingdom. Expected to be perfect. Expected to be the idol everyone needed.

'You've never looked more beautiful than you do now, "Queen" Elsa.' A voice slithered, flicking its tongue in Elsa's ear and making her flinch. The queen blinked, and her shadow split into every direction around her, scaling the walls of buildings and creating a tent about her trembling, dishevelled form.

A figure appeared before the queen, and Elsa could almost taste the sheer weight of his presence. It was the same as before. Her brain caught on fire.

'Devil.' Elsa uttered, pressing her hand into the ground and freezing everything around her instantly. But the ice hushed into ash at a snap of a finger, and a deep, dangerous chuckle could be heard echoing about the queen.

'You're already trapped. Trapped and listening. Trapped in so many ways. Anna will surely not accept you now, will she? If you tell her what happened, she is gone forever. You know this to be true. You know there is only one singular way out of this disaster brought about by your foolish, _foolish_ unharnessed lust.'

Elsa couldn't find the source of the voice. It was all around her and in her mind at once. Her first direct encounter with Devil, and she was an emotional disaster, incapable of even thinking straight. This was clearly some form of mental attack, and Elsa was in no form to counter it. Devil's timing, as per usual, was perfect.

'I stopped it before it was too late, but…I won't lie to her.' Elsa grunted, her body feeling as though it was being pulled at from every direction.

'You don't have to "lie". Just omit the truth. Don't speak of it again. Don't _think_ of it again. If you'd like…I could even remove the memory altogether. It will be as if it never happened. A clean break. Happiness with your sister forever. How simple.'

Elsa didn't doubt Devil was capable of such a feat. If he could create a world of darkness that trapped even Elsa, then why couldn't he twist her mind further? Permission. He needed permission. But why? Too many questions where Devil was concerned. One thing Elsa _did_ know, however, was that making a deal with the devil was the last thing she should do. No. she wouldn't take the easy way out. She wouldn't claim ignorance. She wouldn't betray Anna any further with her own cowardice.

'No.'

'No?' Devil's tone was almost always levelled and in control, but Elsa thought, even through her anguish, she caught a hint of irritation in that single word.

'No. I love her.'

'Then all the more reason to…'

'I won't.'

A pause, and then another deep chuckle.

'It would appear that a miscalculation has been conducted. Little devils will be little devils, I suppose.' A heavy silence, with Elsa barely maintaining her sanity as it slipped alongside her instability within the void. 'Ah, well. This should prove intriguing regardless.'

'Elsa…! Oh, my gosh! Elsa!?'

Elsa hacked into her hand and was back, the night returned to its former reign and the pain all about stabbing with every second that passed. Anna's voice. Anna had found her. Anna…

'Whoa! E-Elsa! Here, Anna, let me help her up onto Sven.'

Kristoff. Kristoff…He deserved her so much more than Elsa. He would never hurt her. He wasn't scum. He wasn't a slug. He didn't deserve the salt.

'I need to speak to Anna…' Elsa muttered, but that's all she could recall. Her world was darkness anew. Devil didn't return. Elsa didn't need him to. She was her own demon.

* * *

Finally, Elsa awoke, and she did so in her own bedroom, changed into a nightgown. For a moment, she imagined that it had all been a dream, and perhaps she could've convinced herself of as much if she allowed it, but she wouldn't. She refused to. Devil's voice lingered in her mind, but she would never forgive herself so easily.

Wide awake, with the moon high in the sky on a clear summer night, Elsa slipped out of bed only to discover that Anna had been snoring beside her, her auburn hair beginning to show signs of her infamously tangled morning style. The sight of the beautiful girl, with the pale light piercing through the curtains illuminating her adorable form, twisted the knife in Elsa's heart even more.

The queen rubbed her eyes and glided out onto her balcony, stealthily shutting the door behind her and welcoming the breezy air and the quiet of the world that came with it. She couldn't believe how distraught she still was. She couldn't believe how miserable every fibre of her being remained. This was her punishment. Not only would she lose Anna, but this feeling, this anxiety caused by a decision that would affect her whole life here onward, would likely never go away.

Love was work. Love was a choice. Love was something Elsa clearly couldn't handle.

She wouldn't get married. She wouldn't have a family. She would simply rule Arendelle on her own. It would be fine. Elsa had wanted solitude so desperately at one point anyway, right? How was this any different?

Lies. Lies. Lies. When would she stop lying?

Elsa's lips trembled and she bit down hard, scarcely controlling the spasms. The tears wouldn't stop. She didn't feel pity for herself; she felt hate. She felt disgusted. She felt like she didn't even belong in her own body. She kept telling herself that she was at least intelligent enough to see where her encounter with Gerda was going and stopping it, but the fact it even got _that_ far was a burden Elsa couldn't expect Anna to understand nor bear. It wouldn't be fair whatsoever.

'Psst. Hey, you.'

Elsa was so absorbed in her own mind that she didn't even notice Anna sneaking out onto the overlook with her. Her sister's playful tone brought a spark of pure excitement to Elsa's soul, but then it also brought thrice the sadness. She couldn't find her voice. She could barely move.

'You okay? That was pretty freaky back there. I kinda told the guards that you were super tired and stuff, but they were giving me weird looks the whole time.'

Elsa couldn't look at her. She couldn't. She gripped at the balcony's railing so tightly that her knuckles went completely white.

'Um…I cleaned up your knees and legs. You were pretty scuffed up, huh? What happened?'

'I…' Elsa tried, but that was as far as she could get. Her ability to speak scratched at the inside of her throat.

'Oh. Um…D-did you…um…?' Anna grew tentative suddenly, patting out her hair and shuffling awkwardly. 'You saw, didn't you?'

'Saw…?' Elsa slurred.

'I…Jeez. It was just…I couldn't completely ignore him and stuff. I…uh…I kissed Kristoff. H-he was just being so…so Kristoff…and he leaned in to kiss me. What was I supposed to do? Y-you wanted me to wait until tomorrow at least, right? Or today? I guess it's today now. Anyway! I'm sorry. Really. It was just a peck.'

Elsa almost lost the strength in her legs. Anna looked so ashamed. She was so afraid that she had hurt Elsa with such an innocent display. The queen looked down from her balcony and wouldn't deny thinking about it. She could never, but the thought, no matter how insane, _did_ cross her mind for a fraction of a second. The contrast between Anna's transgressions and Elsa's sobered the queen, re-establishing the guilt and filth that had caked her before finding some relief in emotionless sleep.

'Anna…'

'W-what? That tone is kinda weirding me out, Elsa.'

'I don't know how to say this.' The tears again, but she held her ground. No running. No hiding.

'What, Elsa? W-what?' Now Anna was afraid. She sounded terrified. Elsa was the source of her worst nightmares all over again.

'I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, but please don't forgive me.'

'You're not making sense, Elsa.'

Sucking in a deep breath of air and hesitating for more than a minute, Elsa explained what had happened between herself and Gerda. She left not a single detail out.

'Stop…' Anna begged when she began to comprehend.

Elsa only sought advice for Anna's sake, and somehow, she allowed the situation to get nearly out of control.

'Stop, Elsa…'

She did it for Anna, but she was also seduced into allowing the "practice" to turn into something clearly more intimate upon reflection.

'No. Elsa…N-no…'

Elsa was speaking through sobs by the end, but she minced no words, and held nothing back. She couldn't, and she told Anna as much. Until Elsa mentally collapsed, she said everything she could recall with accuracy.

'Don't love me, Anna. T-there is something very, very wrong with me.'

There. It was done. They would be sisters again. Elsa waited for Anna's reaction, and by the end, her little sister wasn't crying. The tears stopped. She was only staring. She was stunned into silence. Anna, the individual who never lacked for words, couldn't speak with audible dialogue.

She spoke with an action that Elsa would have never anticipated.

She slapped her. Anna slapped Elsa so hard the queen lost her balance and fell to the ground. Then the balcony was abandoned, and Elsa remained alone, her whole face aching and the inside of her mouth bleeding from the unexpected impact of Anna's incredible right hook.

Elsa remained as long as she could, staring at the pale ground and wondering when the world would ever seem semi-normal again. What was normal to her? Did normal even exist?

Anna's harsh sobbing forced Elsa to her feet, the queen pushing herself into her room and shutting the balcony's door. She stood at the doorway, surprised her sister remained at all. She wasn't just crying; she was wailing so loud Elsa was sure a guard on night duty would come by to check on the royal sisters. Anna screamed into her hands, her small, hunched over body trembling on Elsa's bed.

It was as though Elsa was watching the scene from outside of her own body. She felt so distant and misconfigured. She didn't know how to act or what to do other than watch her sister crumble. If this was how Anna felt when Elsa had stopped what she knew was happening halfway, what would have happened if Elsa had given in completely?

'Why…?' Anna finally muttered.

'I…don't know.'

'Do you love her?'

'No!'

'Then why, Elsa? Why!?'

'Because I love you. No. That's not why. I was scared…and then…I…I thought…But then…'

'You don't want to be with me?'

'I only want to be with you!'

'But then you go and…and do _that_!? How does that make sense!?'

'It doesn't.'

'I-I mean, you didn't go "all the way", or whatever, thank goodness, but you thought for even a second that I would ever, _ever_ think any less of you if you couldn't…what? Perform? Do you hear how insane that sounds? I love you! I love you so much my heart can't take it anymore! This breaks me and you barely even did anything! That's how much I love you! This breaks me so much and…and it's so much worse than the other two times! _Two_ times, Elsa! This is the third strike! What am I supposed to do? How was I going to react in your imagination? "Oh? We just told each other how much we're in love, but you need to play around a bit with Gerda first before anything becomes official? Sure! No problem! Actually, can you hold on for, like, maybe two or five more minutes? I think Kristoff needs a good ol' proper send off! I owe him that much, right? He's been good enough. Might as well give him my…my…".' Anna covered her face and muffled the spasms of sobs.

'But you didn't. You didn't go that far. Oh, gosh. You stopped it. You…you stopped it from going crazy. It hurts so much, and you hardly did a thing. Jeez. I know for sure I love you beyond anything, because right now, I actually can't even feel my face I'm so upset.' Anna slapped her cheeks, laughing and crying, her normal coping mechanisms completely out of control. Anna stared at Elsa through a blur of tears, her wreckage destroying the older sister with ease. 'How did it feel to even _think_ about me being with Kristoff like that?'

'…Horrid.' Elsa admitted easily, because she had done so on multiple occasions, full of hypocrisy. Anna laughed in distress and then shook her head over and over.

' _I_ want us to experience it for the first time _together_ …' Anna bawled. 'I-it will be so…s-so fun! Can you imagine? You and I bumbling around trying to figure it all out? Now, I won't be able to stop myself from thinking about Gerda when that finally _does_ happen. But…but at least it can still happen. It will still basically be your first time, so I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine! Oh, Elsa…Elsa! I'm just so…so sad…'

'…Me too…' Elsa whispered under her breath. She couldn't feel anything but sorrow.

'I knew we were messed up, Elsa…I knew it. Two sisters don't go through what we did and stay okay. I thought you had it a little more together than me. Obviously I was wrong.'

'Yes. I know.'

'Elsa…' Anna breathed shakily. 'Elsa…I feel so….so betrayed. Please tell me the curse did it. Tell me Gerda forced you. Tell me you were drunk or…or something.'

'…I wish I could,' Elsa thought of Devil's offer, but ushered it away. 'Yet I can't.'

Anna gasped and pushed her hands through her hair, ruffling it and screeching with her mouth clamped shut.

'But it doesn't make sense. No matter how many times I play it in my head…I-it just doesn't work. You would never almost do such a thing. It's too much. It's _too_ bizarre…even for you.'

'But I nearly did, Anna. I know I was so close.'

'M-maybe…but there _has_ to be more to it.'

'Anna!'

'I can't do it, Elsa! I can't, okay!? I'm _just_ as messed up as you! Even if everything you tell me _is_ true I…' Anna stood up and turned to her sister, jumping across the room and pinning Elsa to the wall uncharacteristically, her emotions so torn and erratic that anything went for her at this point. 'I can't stop feeling…so…so very strongly for you…'

'Anna…?' Elsa's eyes were wide, and she didn't dare believe there was even the smallest fragments of hope.

'I'm an idiot, right? I'm dumb. I never, ever learn. It's like I _want_ to be hurt.' Anna stepped away from Elsa and wiped her eyes over and over, her face swollen from the extreme wretchedness holding tightly onto her. 'B-but that's where I stand right now. I don't believe you. I don't believe that you did something like that of your own will. I _won't_ believe it. W-why?'

Anna gripped her own face and scrunched her eyes shut.

'Because I love you. And I think you really do love me too. You wouldn't have been able to stop otherwise. S-so…I'm just going to be an idiot and go to cry in my room for a bit.'

'Anna…'

'Nope. That's it. That's all I'm going to say right now. Sorry, Elsa, but you mess my head up, and now I really, really do need a night to sleep on this all.'

Elsa grimaced, fully aware of the protection Anna placed around herself now. She was ever the selfless one. She was ever the romantic. She was ever the light that Elsa couldn't live without. She dawned armour that protected her spirit so she could speak semi-rationally despite crumbling outwardly. Elsa wanted to hold her sister and tell her repeatedly how sorry she was, but Anna knew. She knew Elsa better than she knew herself at times. She placed Elsa on such a pedestal that she simply refused to believe she could ever do something so ridiculous and out of sync with her normal personality.

Perhaps she was right, but Elsa wasn't going to put her faith in such speculation. She thought too little of herself now. As Anna left, her shoulders quivering and her stature small, Elsa turned to the dark corner of her room where the mirror had been for a long while, Devil's slippery actions rapidly playing through her mind and filtering through her scenarios at incredible speed. The queen's adrenaline was fueling her need for action of any kind. And thus, Elsa, the ice queen and leader of Arendelle, sister of Anna whom she knew she couldn't love more and now had to prove as much, stepped out onto her balcony and leapt over the edge, a blue flash of light exploding from the ground in a brilliant display of unrestrained resolve and power.


	41. Cry of Liberty

Cry of Liberty

She was back again. It felt like a lifetime ago, but it really hadn't been that long. The mountainous, rolling plains that she had covered in snow long before their time seemed to welcome the queen back, the night's constant gusts of wind brushing the overgrown grass as it tickled Elsa's bare ankles. She could remember clearly the sensation of freedom, something she had tasted for the first time ever in that monumental moment. She had discarded her queenly duties, shackles that had bound her for nearly a decade, and cried out at the top of her lungs, an indescribable joy taking hold of her and making her think she had made the right decision in isolating herself from everyone and everything she knew.

Elsa could see her destination in the distance. Her magnificent ice palace that she had erected in an unparalleled occasion of inspiration and motivation beckoned her, and she would use the silence of this sorrowful land to reclaim what little sanity she had remaining.

Truthfully, Elsa found clarity already. It started when she leapt into the air from her balcony, more than three stories high above the ground, and felt the vulnerability of being a fragile human. She refused to use her powers until the very last second, and even then, she was leaving her fate to chance partially. Her magic was still temperamental, but it had almost never let her down before now when she truly needed its strength. Elsa's brain insisted on reminding her that she shouldn't be overusing her abilities. Creating enough snow to soften her landing was an especially reckless tactic, but it had worked out, for the most part, save for getting the white, fluffy stuff in her clothes, which rarely bothered the ice queen to begin with.

Nonetheless, that instant; that weightlessness had made her heart turn over and inside out. How could one person process so many thoughts within the span of half a minute? It was another mystery. Elsa had replayed the entire confrontation with her sister, her eyes glazing and her mouth contorted in pain as she felt the world pulling her toward it mercilessly.

She made the decision to not give up until Anna herself told her to.

Was it arrogant and selfish of her? Indisputably. But this most recent scenario with Gerda had brought Elsa to her knees more than anything else in her life. Whereas most of her errors could be fairly easily blamed on an unfair set of circumstances within various severities, what Elsa had committed, no matter what Anna wanted to believe, was the worst mistake she could have made at that exact time. She still couldn't believe it herself. It _did_ seem inexplicable, but no matter what, the queen wouldn't let herself take any easy way out. She wouldn't live a lie.

As Elsa drew closer to her brilliant palace, she thought of her encounter with Devil briefly. It was his first "direct" attack, and his motives were curious as well. What did he gain by making such an offer? Perhaps the deal came with a set of strings Elsa hadn't been made aware of. Even still, why choose that very second to make a move? Devil encouraged Elsa and Anna to be together? He didn't want them to break up? But why? Was he even sure that they were in love, or was he still digging for proof? The only certainty Elsa had gained from the exchange was that Devil wielded very powerful dark magic. Not only could he shapeshift, as described by Grand Pabbie, but he seemed to have gained more power since the trolls had known him. He was a manipulative creature to begin with, but now his abilities reflected that very malicious trait, and it was a frightening notion.

Elsa would do what she needed to in order to clear her head during this trying night, and then return to the palace so that she could ensure Anna's safety.

And then, of course, thoughts of her little sister were inevitable. Elsa stepped up the seemingly glass staircase that led to her palace and stroked the railing with a tentativeness that reflected her state of mind. Despite everything that had happened between her and Anna, Elsa felt closer to her sister than ever before. It was a very strange result of a chain of horrendous decisions. Still, Anna had shown a side of herself to Elsa that the queen truly felt not a single soul would ever witness. Anna had become unhinged to the point of physically assaulting Elsa in the form of a slap to the face and a rough shove. At the time, Elsa was so devastated with herself that she couldn't even think straight, but now, as she neared the elevated floor of her false kingdom, the queen cherished how raw and unfiltered Anna had been then. Perhaps that's what Devil meant when he claimed Elsa looked "beautiful" when he found her, battered and bruised, laying on the pavement of an abandoned street within her own city.

Anna _was_ gorgeous to Elsa; even more so now that she felt there was little to hide between the two girls. Elsa had revealed a filthy, unforgivable side of her persona, and Anna had shown just how capable she was of feeling pain with no smiles to be had; just broken rage and hurt.

Elsa entered her palace and stopped dead in her tracks once her eyes focussed enough to take in the scene before her. Her ice flooring had smears of red scattered about it, and debris that appeared to be granite in nature could be observed at various points. Enormous chunks of rock were piled here and there, but what held Elsa's attention the most was the remnants of snow absolutely everywhere. Her heart snapped, and she immediately harnessed all the power she could muster, regardless of what her head stabbed her with, and revived what she knew to be the numerous amount of snowgies that had been disembowelled without remorse. Elsa tried to not let her emotions get the better of her as she proceeded with the delicate process, but the thought of her happy little snowmen being torn apart fueled a fury in her that she hadn't felt in some time.

When the last snowgie cooed in its adorable way, skittering about with his swarm of brethren, Elsa paused to consider what had happened. Evidently a golem or two had made their way into her palace…but why? There was absolutely nothing here save for the snowgies and…

Elsa's eyes widened, and her groggy little creations appeared to have the same revelation as they prattled up to the second floor of the magical construct. Elsa scooped up some of the smaller snowgies, their ability to move hindered by their stubby legs and the fact they were still reconfiguring themselves, and held them close to her chest, a fear of what she would find sending waves of anxiety through the young woman.

As she had dreaded, Marshmallow was just as destroyed as the snowgies before him. His enormous pieces were scattered about the entire second floor, the lethal looking icicles that he could produce about his body snapped and punctured in the scene of the massacre. A large portion of the snow-being was collected in the back of the room, while the rest of him laid about like pieces to a puzzle. The snowgies wasted no time rummaging around their fallen guardian, and Elsa felt the discomfort of her powers pulling at her nerves as she waved her arms and allowed the majestic aura to surround her and flash about the room, illuminating the crystalized walls and causing the snowgies themselves to glow charmingly.

Reconstructing Marshmallow required much more effort than all the snowgies combined, but Elsa strained herself regardless, sweat dripping from her temple as she clenched her teeth and collected all of Marshmallow's pieces into a single pile before merging the abominable creature into one colossal being. This was one thing she knew she could fix with ease. The queen grasped at this fact.

The snowgies jumped about hyperactively once they saw the light return to Marshmallow's hollowed eyes. He was a frightening being aesthetically, but Elsa found the emotionless golems far more terrifying. They attacked without any regard for life at all, whereas Marshmallow had been instilled with reason. How Elsa could even do such a thing still caused her uncanny wonder. It was the rabbit hole her powers beckoned her to, but that particular abyss was one the queen had always feared instinctively.

'Uuuuuh.' Marshmallow groaned, patting at his head and looking about as the snowgies piled up around his huge feet.

'What happened, Marshmallow?' Elsa asked. She knew it was pointless, for the sentinel couldn't speak. Only Olaf was capable of such a thing, the unique characteristic impossible to reproduce in Elsa's current state.

However, Marshmallow grunted before stepping aside, his massive body slowly revealing a morbidly familiar mirror. Elsa gasped so loudly it echoed for almost a minute, her heart jumping into her throat and her eyes fluctuating as they worked to understand what was before them now. A foreign object in such an intimately sacred place for Elsa? Devil had a cruel sense of humour.

Elsa looked up to her overly large snowman and read into his somewhat uneasy expression of confusion. He certainly didn't know why the mirror had arrived either. Had the attack happened when Devil approached to place the mirror down? Did the blood Elsa saw on the first floor belong to the shapeshifting troll?

The queen of Arendelle stepped forward, touching the glass and flinching back when she suddenly witnessed movement take shape within the reflection. She snapped her head behind her to see if it was the truth, and wasn't surprised to discover that the mirror was showing whatever it desired through Elsa's eyes. She saw herself, in her gown of imagination and recently claimed liberation, a blizzard surrounding her as she gripped at her mind and howled against Anna's persistent approach. The scene flickered, and Anna was knocked down by a loose shot of untamed power. Elsa had doomed her to death.

'I don't want to see this.' Elsa wiped the mirror, and the scene changed to the queen on her knees in the middle of the frozen ocean feeding into Arendelle. Hans' sword was raised, but Anna dashed between him and Elsa, more than willing to sacrifice herself for her sister. Elsa grimaced, her eyes turning red and her lips trembling.

'Yes. You would literally die for me. I know, Anna…'

Another scene. Elsa tickling Anna's back and the two sisters talking innocently. Anna's skin was so soft and smooth. Her laugh was charming. Her soothing voice coaxed Elsa into a lull simply by recalling it.

'To think that was only a few nights ago…'

Dancing together. Holding one another during a childhood lullaby. Elsa's stomach twisted. She would tell her she loved her then. She would tell her and she would be rejected, seeing Anna devastated for what felt like the first time in her life.

'You made me fall in love with you all over again…Even now, I…'

Kissing. Loving one another. Holding one another. Honesty for once. Honesty and unfiltered passion. Elsa couldn't wait to do everything in her power to make Anna hers forever. Her imagination ran wild, and the mirror showed her Anna in a wedding dress, a veil consuming half of her face, but the smirking, teasing lips all Anna's as she stepped down an aisle, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Elsa swallowed, rubbing her hands together and forgetting to breathe.

The scene shifted, and Kristoff stood across from Anna, his fresh suit shaping his bulky figure handsomely. He held her hands and took a glimmering ring from around Sven's collar, elevating it in front of Anna's outstretched finger and saying words dictated to him by a holy man without a face.

'No…' Elsa gasped.

A new piece. A new development. Elsa laying against the rim of her private bathing chamber's tub with Gerda over top of her, both women touching one another erotically as the silent clip sucker-punched Elsa in the gut. She wanted to turn away. More lies. She hadn't gone that far. She had stopped it!

Gerda's hips thrust into Elsa's fingers, and the queen's flushed face moaned and groaned the more the sexual encounter pressed forward. Elsa's lids stretched open and her pupils shook in dismay. Just as both girls neared the end of the exchange, a look came over Gerda that Elsa didn't notice. Gerda's gaze flashed a hint of red, and what appeared to be a remorseful but committed expression of accomplishment passed over her like mist.

But that face her seemingly anxious maid had worn could not be denied no matter what Elsa wanted to believe. Nonetheless, while the mirror showed _some_ truths, it certainly had little trouble projecting Elsa's fears as well. Elsa couldn't question the motives of such an expression further, however, for the following scene in the mirror made her blood freeze.

Her cheek stun all over again as the events from barely a couple of hours ago replayed for Elsa to watch as an outsider. She could see her meek self as Anna exploded. Her little sister had every right to be mad, but it was still difficult to witness. Anna's pain and feeling of betrayal was even clearer to Elsa now that she wasn't cowering inwardly. The agony in her facial features spoke volumes, and the normally spirited, optimistic girl crumbled because of her older sister. Elsa could read her lips even though no sound played with the collection of scenes. The moment when Anna pinned Elsa to the wall, Elsa could see the anguish her sister personified. Frustration and anguish. There was still so much love in Anna's eyes, and Elsa found both dismay and hope in the vision.

The mirror went blank after that, showing Elsa her own reflection again, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she retracted her outstretched hand and clutched it close to her chest.

'Harg…?' Marshmallow whined, and the snowgies followed his lead, collecting around Elsa's feet.

She knelt down and welcomed the affection, hardly feeling as though she deserved it. Even with some evidence lending itself to Gerda's influence over Elsa's "practice" with her, the mirror could clearly manipulate truths, and Elsa wouldn't condemn her maid with evidence resting in a mirror she was about to destroy.

Elsa stood up, her back straight and her posture regal. She had found the source of the curse without even meaning to, but she supposed it made sense for Devil to hide the artifact here of all places. Although the ice palace was beautiful, its surrounding area wasn't exactly the easiest to navigate, and the landmark was mostly reserved for viewing as a spectacle for the kingdom rather than directly visiting. Elsa harboured bittersweet memories of the place as well, and Devil surely knew she didn't favour the idea of returning to proof of her past foolishness if she could help it. Nonetheless, someone _was_ here, considering the blood on the main floor, and Marshmallow had evidently done what he could to prevent the placement of the cursed object.

'With this…I prevent my kingdom from further chaos.' Elsa claimed, pointing her hand at the glorious artifact and feeling her magic course through her soul to the tips of her fingers. However, a spark recoiled within Elsa's wrist, and the queen flinched back, holding her trembling hand as it trembled in her grasp.

Not now! She needed enough power to shatter the piece, yet she could only manage the smallest of spells after the overuse she had expended up until this point. If only her head injury was fully healed. Was it possible Devil had planned this far in advance? It didn't seem likely, yet everything fell into place so perfectly for the dark being.

'Marshmallow.' Elsa uttered dangerously, and the ice golem seemed to understand just by his creator's tone, his rounded, soft looking body transforming into a battle-ready, icicle covered monstrosity, his grunts escalating in severity.

'Destroy the mirror, please.'

Marshmallow needn't be told twice. He roared maliciously and brought his powerful arm down over the mirror. Elsa wanted to take care of the cursed item herself, but she wouldn't allow the darkness to continue spreading within her land. This was a fitting, if somewhat anti-climatic, end.

Or so it seemed.

The mirror remained, hardly scathed, and Marshmallow turned to his creator, a look of shame passing over his monstrous features. Elsa should have known it wouldn't be so simple. Magic beget magic, and she had a feeling only a particularly powerful spell could render the artifact useless.

'It's fine, Marshmallow. I am not upset. You did your best.'

'Ohhhh…' The snow golem whined, consoled by the snowgies surrounding his feet.

Elsa eyed the mirror a little more closely now, the image of Anna in her wedding dress stepping down an aisle only to be greeted by Kristoff making her sick. She missed her. She missed her so much perhaps because there was such potential emotional distance between them now. Elsa couldn't simply return to the palace and see her little sister. She didn't deserve such liberty. Anna would make the next move. Anna decided their fate as siblings or…lovers.

The queen shook her head. This wasn't the exact time to consider the situation regarding her sister. She needed to figure out how to deal with the mirror. Elsa's mind continued to sizzle with discomfort, so using a myriad of spells in quick succession wasn't a possibility now. Not only that, but she was mentally drained. The past few hours hadn't been relaxing, by any stretch of the imagination, and despite finding some solace leading up to her ice palace, reviving the multitude of snowgies and Marshmallow was pushing too hard. Maintaining Marshmallow's body all the way to Arendelle wasn't an option either, otherwise the behemoth could have easily carried the mirror to Arendelle Palace until Elsa had the means to destroy it after enough rest.

How frustrating. Was this why Devil had caused such destruction in his wake…if it was Devil to begin with, which seemed likely?

Elsa sighed. Perhaps leaving the mirror so far from Arendelle was the better choice to begin with. Its curse wasn't progressing alarmingly fast, and this likely had to do with its current location. Elsa would return to the ice palace come the morrow and deal with it then. One more night wouldn't change anything drastically. It was the only reasonable decision available for now.

A yawn escaped the queen's mouth then, and she knew it was time to go. Her little expedition had done its job. Elsa had cleared her head…if ever so slightly. She needed to sleep now. The later part of the day would surely be trying. Not only did Elsa have to decide how to approach King Arthur (for she still grasped upon that scenario rather tightly), but she also had to await Anna's answer after everything that had happened. Anna had every right to turn Elsa away, but the queen prayed she wouldn't. It was selfish and unreasonable, but she couldn't help it. She cared about Anna so much, and felt a very, very valuable lesson had been learned. Never again would Elsa ever let her ignorance and confusion get the best of her. She wasn't _that_ naïve. She knew the temptation of "practicing" with Gerda couldn't end well.

So, why did she almost do it? It was a question Elsa had refused to answer honestly until she finished saying goodbye to the residents of her ice palace, kissing the snowgies one by one on the forehead and even giving Marshmallow a peck on his grinning-faced, lower cheek. Now that Elsa stepped upon the moon-sprinkled, rolling plains of her kingdom's land, she found there was no truly simple answer to provide. It was a combination of things, Elsa supposed, that allowed her to nearly follow through with an act she knew wasn't right. They felt like excuses, and that may have been why Elsa didn't try and reason with Anna. It wouldn't have been right. But that didn't mean she couldn't not explain herself to a degree.

If Anna decided to forgive her, it was a discussion Elsa wanted to have. The queen believed her contributors were necessary for Anna to know. Just how scattered the pieces of Elsa were due to her upbringing and her powers became more evident with every occasion that permitted her to get emotionally closer to anyone else. Falling in love was Elsa at her most vulnerable, and she avoided it like the plague perhaps because she _knew_ something would go awry.

'I'm sorry, Anna…' Elsa whispered, tasting salt on her lips. 'Kristoff would be far less complex than being with me.'

But no matter how logical it seemed, the queen had tasted the sweet nectar of love in the form of Anna, and she couldn't go back without being told directly. She would jump at any chance Anna gave her, and she would never, ever let go…no matter how afraid she was deep down inside.

The queen of Arendelle stood before the lake that was a shortcut to only her between Arendelle's square and the natural region she crossed. She stared at the reflected moon in the dark water and then moved her gaze to the true form of the pale marble in the sky. If only she could actually be as magnificent as such a sentient presence. If only she could be so very steadfast. If only she could be the eternal partner to the sun as this moon was.

Enough was enough. Back to reality. Elsa had delayed the night long enough. What would come would come. At least resolution would pass later in the day. Elsa would be officially engaged. The mirror would be destroyed. And Anna…would choose her own happiness. Elsa would be content so long as her little sister was. As Elsa crossed the lake, her mind begging her to stop using even the simplest spells to create ice pads beneath her feet, the sky slowly shifted into a pale, pale blue, indicating a sun soon to be rising. Elsa quickened her pace. She couldn't stand the sight of such radiance right now. She felt like a rat skulking back to its hole. She felt just as filthy.

When a set of guards found Elsa moving through the still lantern-lit Arendelle, they were quick to escort her back to the palace, naturally asking questions about the queen's whereabouts, but being silenced just as quickly. Elsa didn't have the energy to lie, nor did she want to. She simply stated she needed air, and said the same thing to every employee within her palace who made similar inquiries.

As Elsa moved past the guest quarters of the palace, the silence of her home somewhat eerie, a stuttering grunt made her pause, and when Elsa turned, she found Daryun with candle in hand, the flame illuminating his extremely toned, shirtless body. All he had on were white, baggy pants, his dark, long hair tied in a messy, low ponytail, and his sharp eyes just slightly groggy.

'Queen Elsa.' The man practically gasped, his strong features twisting uncomfortably.

'Lord Daryun. You're…up early.' Elsa laughed nervously.

'Er…Yes. I do my morning workouts around this time every morning. The days are quite full lately, and I'm forced to squeeze in my run and training before the sun is fully arisen as of late. I'm sorry for disturbing you.'

'You startled me; that's all.' Elsa smiled distantly, and she saw some colour coming to the man's fairly attractive features.

'Apologies.' Daryun glanced about, noting some guards nearby keeping a very close eye on the exchange. The young man grinned, likely proud of such awareness. 'Are you well? I don't mean to insult you, but you seem somewhat…strained.'

Elsa giggled a little. She could imagine how terrible she looked after such a night. Daryun was being gentle with her frightening appearance.

'Today promises to be a taxing day. To say that I am nervous would be an understatement. I'm sorry for putting you…and all the other suitors for that matter, through this.'

'Not at all.' Daryun shook his head, bowing slightly. 'I have been honoured to get to know you. You are a charming, powerful woman that has bewitched me. T-that is…I didn't expect to find myself so invested in all of this. I am a discarded individual from my kingdom, for my power feeds fear into the political balance of my land. My noble status is threatened, yet Ariantnol wishes to open communications with Arendelle. It is a move of benefit to the men in their ivory towers, and truthfully, I wouldn't return if not for my family back in the city.'

'Your family?' Elsa questioned, not minding a more talkative side of Daryun.

'Yes. My parents and my brother. I care about them very much, and will not abandon them.'

'I see…'

Daryun's eyes widened, and he covered his mouth suddenly.

'I am sorry, Queen Elsa. I believe I have stepped out of line. It is not appropriate to discuss such things when your decision has yet to be announced. I will delay you from sleep no longer.' Daryun gave Elsa one more look as he bowed politely. 'But if I would be so bold, I think you…ahem…are lovely even in such a modest display.'

Elsa's cheeks felt a brush of warmth, and she nodded slightly with a small grin tickling the sides of her mouth.

'Come what may today, Lord Daryun, I officially welcome you and your family to my kingdom. I will have Leonard write up the papers immediately, and I will personally engage in conversations with the powers that be from your land, should that be what they desire in exchange for releasing you.'

'Q-Queen Elsa?'

'If you would like.' Elsa shrugged, and Daryun bowed even lower than before.

'Words fail me, as always. Allow me to ponder this and we shall discuss the details later?'

'Wonderful.'

Elsa allowed Daryun to take her hand and kiss it gently, his strong and rough grasp so very different from Anna's tender and comfortable touch. Elsa bid adieu to the respectable man and fell into the wall, a dizzy spell coming over her as she neared her and Anna's quarters. She managed to make it to Anna's door, fatigue winning her over as she pressed her head against her sister's silent barricade and allowed her eyes to fill with water.

'Anna…' She whimpered softly, hardly a sound escaping her trembling lips. 'Do you want to build a snowman?'

And the queen left, the smallest of snowmen magically constructed next to Anna's door.


	42. Mute

Mute

Anna had put on a brave front, all things considered, but she held her chest as she exited Elsa's room as if doing so would hold her heart in place. The _only_ time she had felt so broken inside was when Elsa had hit her in the same spot directly with a spell. A severe physical impact was the only comparison, and even that didn't contain waves of lingering agony.

Anna's face twisted and construed, the effort it took not to sob uncontrollably in the hallway and alert any guards causing more than just a little discomfort. She made it to her room a few feet down the corridor, and slammed into her door, fumbling with the handle and realizing just how shaky her hands had become. Her right palm still stung, and it was a shade darker than her other in the pale moonlight.

She had slapped Elsa. She had slapped her older sister. It was unprecedented, but Anna had done it in a fit of uncontrollable rage. Truth be told, she was still mad…but also so very, very sad. The despair far outweighed any fury that hinted at holding her tight. Anna didn't hate Elsa at all; far from it. She still loved her without reason, and this frightened the younger sister.

Three times. Three times Elsa had taken Anna's heart and crushed it within her grasp. The first two times were somewhat out of Elsa's control; Anna would console herself. Their parents had created the initial situation that had separated the siblings, and Elsa had sincerely tried to push Anna away for her own safety up into adulthood and when she had escaped from Arendelle altogether.

This third occasion was distinctly different because Anna couldn't think of any logical reason for why Elsa had been so tempted to betray her so. She _wanted_ to blame the curse or even Gerda. The former was deemed invalid, so that only left the latter. Gerda was a variable that Anna had underestimated. She could see the way the maid looked at Elsa, but she wouldn't believe it was anything but the same admiration Arendelle saw their queen with. Anna should have known. She herself was the only one capable of recognizing the difference between admiration and love. She was living proof of the blurred line.

But Elsa insisted that she hadn't been influenced in any way. She was owning up to her perceived error, and although Anna appreciated her sister not blaming anyone but herself, her actions were just _too_ bizarre. Anna had felt Elsa's kisses, and they didn't belong to someone who handled her relationships flippantly. Not even Kristoff's exchanges of passion came close to the way Anna's body reacted to what Elsa transmitted without words. Elsa had always been an emotional soul, and although it caused her endless annoyances as a royal figure, Anna had to admit it translated well into intimate moments that called for such feelings.

This only made Anna curl up in her bed and hug at a multitude of pillows, squishing them against her scrunched up body as tears seeped into the soft material pressed to her face. At least she hadn't kissed Gerda. At least it hadn't gone too far. The relief, in comparison to what _could_ have been, helped somewhat.

Anna hadn't been lying when she said she wanted to be Elsa's first. Although the thought of making love to Kristoff had passed her mind here or there out of morbid curiosity and a natural progression of things, Anna had never been terribly excited by the prospect. Feeling Elsa's naked body against her own on the other hand? Anna's legs twisted into one another despite her grief. She desired Elsa more than she thought her emotionally damaged mentality capable of. Anna would even go so far as to say she lusted after Elsa now that she understood her feelings.

Elsa was a charmer without even realizing it half the time, Anna presumed. The queen's true charm came from the contrasting persona she revealed to only a very select few. To the populace, she was somewhat cold, but confidant and commanding. To Anna, that queenly persona melted to give way to a shy, awkward, and sometimes insecure individual that practically demanded anyone around her to want to protect the ice queen within any means possible. On top of that, Elsa had sporadic moments of mischievous deviance accompanied by her innocent ignorance. This was the piece of Elsa that Anna treasured the most, because it was her most vulnerable, and that meant she showed it _only_ to Anna when they were alone.

Anna squeezed her pillows tight and felt them meld with her body, the pile of fluffy material practically encasing her in a cocoon of security. She used all her strength on the poor layers of comfort, flexing her thin arms as she vice-gripped everything within reach. The princess wanted to sweat out the anger and hurt. She wanted to forget the scratching at her newly exposed heart. All she could think about was Elsa, however, and that wasn't helping matters as effectively as she would hope.

Anna couldn't give up her sister. She knew it just wasn't possible.

So, the question remained: did she still want to be with Elsa romantically? The answer came surprisingly easily. Anna may be viewed as a fool for thinking as much, but she couldn't simply stop loving Elsa the way she did because of an error in judgement. If Elsa had wanted to, she could have hidden the truth from Anna quite easily. The fact that she didn't, and bravely confronted the situation immediately upon understanding its potential severity, was credit to Anna's older sister. It showed good character, and honestly, even if Elsa wasn't influenced by any outside force, Anna could still forgive her sister because she _had_ stopped the scenario from escalating into irreparable territory. Perhaps it was blind love. Perhaps it was plain stupidity, but Anna knew, more than anyone else, how compromised she and her sister were because of their upbringing; Elsa especially.

How was a child supposed to grow socially competent being locked away from the world? How was a little girl supposed to understand how to love and be loved in a mature manner when she came of age? Elsa rejected the entire concept eventually, and yet, seemingly out of nowhere, she was forced to have knowledge not only on the most complex emotion of them all, but also on enacting intimate moments of love sexually. Elsa was to be married and, presumably, produce an heir as soon as possible. Even Anna knew what that meant, and it frightened _her_ , let alone Elsa.

Even more suddenly, perhaps, was Elsa having to consider her potential relationship with Anna. For someone so new and so unaware of contemporary lovemaking, how was Elsa ever supposed to navigate a form of love that deviated from everything seen as right and good in the populace's eye? Elsa was a perfectionist, this Anna knew, and she began to see the strange way her sister's mind may have been working in the heat of the moment. After all, Anna had felt it too. Kissing Elsa awoke desires in Anna she didn't know she could have. Kissing Elsa had aroused Anna to a point that she could truly understand why Elsa had allowed her "practice" session to almost go too far. Anna couldn't imagine doing so now, of course, now that she had cooled off, but when she _was_ with Kristoff, hardly any time having passed between that occasion and engaging in a very passionate moment with her sister, there were several instances where Anna could have seen herself giving in to the advances Kristoff had made a couple of times in the past. It was frightening how different Anna's frame of mind had been.

Anna still found fault in Elsa's actions, naturally, but she tried to understand what led to Elsa's brush with a downfall, and it _did_ soothe her trembling heart some. She could, at the very least, stop crying now.

Smacking her lips together, Anna sighed, sitting up in her bed and looking about her room for some water. There was no way she was getting any sleep with a parched throat, but she also really didn't feel like walking around. She still felt raw and tender, as if she could begin sobbing again at any moment, but that ultimately didn't stop her from sluggishly dragging herself out of bed and sneaking into the palace's hallway. For such an occasion, there was a vacant room that used to be occupied by Anna's toys back when she was a child nearby. Depending on the maid on duty, there would now be some snacks and water for these very midnight romps that Anna sometimes succumbed to.

Anna tiptoed through the dark palace, easily sneaking into the private space only to discover that she was certainly not alone. She noticed the light from a single candle too late, and although Anna considered spinning around and returning to her chamber, the sight of _who_ was seated at the tiny table, staring out the enormous window, froze her pulse to the point that Anna almost fell right over.

Gerda. What was _she_ doing here of all places? Anna would be lying to herself if she didn't admit that a ping of unhinged anger filled her the second her initial panic passed. This girl had tried to take advantage of Elsa's fragile state of mind no matter how Anna looked at it. She may have been the younger sister, but that didn't mean she couldn't be protective of Elsa. If anything, Anna was just a little more socially competent than Elsa on some levels, and she knew exactly what Gerda had potentially done. It was inexcusable, and Anna's whole face dropped in a sort of blind rage as she made her own presence known.

'Gerda?' She said quietly, obvious annoyance in her tone.

Gerda jumped at the sound, evidently in her own little world as she stared at the clear night sky and the brilliant moon that hung within it.

'O-oh! Princess Anna…! I-I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, a-and…this room is so quiet…'

 _I bet you couldn't sleep._ Anna heard herself say bitterly in her mind. It was even worse that the maid seemed so tentative and nervous all the time. Was it an act? It was always the quieter ones that harboured such malicious intents at times. Then again, Hans was loud enough, and he was one of the worst deceivers Anna had ever known…

'…I just needed some water.' Anna restrained herself, stepping forward and going to the side table where, fortunately, a jug of hydration jingled with ice as Anna poured herself a small glass.

'I-I see…' Gerda muttered.

Could she guess that Anna knew? Did Anna _want_ Gerda to be aware of her knowledge regarding what had transpired? Was it smart to talk when someone could easily lurk outside and hear such a critical topic of discussion? One of the guards only had to do his rounds and he could learn one of the castle's greatest secrets. However, Anna would surely notice the clanking of the armour before the guard got close enough. She allowed her mind to reason that much before she stood next to Gerda and gave her a quick one over.

The maid was annoyingly cute. She had a small face and dark, wavy hair that reached just around her chin. She was wearing a simple nightgown, but it emphasized her well-shaped bosom despite her miniature frame. Anna tried to push away the anger, but she needed to say _something_ , otherwise it felt like she was accepting the servant's actions.

'I'm not happy with you.' Anna uttered finally, her mouth feeling awkward as she spoke. She wasn't used to being vocal about her frustrations. She almost never got to this point to begin with.

Gerda didn't respond immediately. She shifted in her seat and breathed out slowly, not looking up at Anna who held the higher ground.

'…So, you know.'

'Of course I do. My sister was devastated. I don't think I've ever seen her so confused…and that's saying something, I'll have you know.'

Gerda didn't answer, still avoiding Anna's eyes which only added fuel to the little sister's fire.

'You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?' She nearly hissed.

'…I-I think I should go.' Gerda rose up to leave, but Anna hastily stepped in front of her, her eyes narrowing.

'No. Not yet.' Now that Anna had started, there was no going back. She was shaking inside, because confrontations certainly were not something she enjoyed, but Elsa was too important to let a little bit of an awkward discussion slip away. 'You know how I feel about my sister, don't you? Elsa trusted you with that, right?'

'Princess Anna…We shouldn't talk about such a thing now.'

'We _should_ talk about such a thing right now because _you_ caused a problem that didn't need to happen!'

Gerda recoiled a little bit, but then she finally met Anna's gaze, and the princess flinched instinctively, something in the little maid's eyes causing Anna to innately become wary of the individual she was speaking with.

'I…I forced her into nothing. Whatever happened between Queen Elsa and I was educational at best. It is not an uncommon practise for an individual of nobility to gain knowledge and practical experience of such things at the hands of a trusted and experienced person. T-this is what I've read at least…'

'That…!' Anna almost bit her tongue. Was it true? She had never heard of such a concept before, but she had never researched it either. 'That doesn't work here, Gerda. I'm not some guy that's looking to be pleased by Elsa. I'm her sister, and she knows I wouldn't care. You said something to make her doubt that, didn't you?'

Gerda's lip twitched, but then she nodded.

'I did.'

Not even a stutter. Anna wanted to slap the maid harder than she hit Elsa, but abusing an employee wasn't exactly the best idea, even for the fuming redhead.

'Why?' Anna managed.

'Because I don't want you to be with her.'

'That…isn't what Elsa made it sound like.'

'She doesn't know how I feel.'

'And how _do_ you feel?' Anna bit at her lip. She truthfully didn't want to hear the answer, because she had known exactly what Gerda was thinking when she looked at her older sister for a long time now.

'I love her. I've been in love with her for a very long time.'

Crystal clear. There was no doubt in the maid's voice whatsoever. Anna had a competitor that was actively causing conflict between the sisters now. Not good.

'And that's why you tried to take advantage of Elsa when she was vulnerable?'

'Yes. But…she stopped me. S-she ultimately said "no".'

'That's because…because…!' Anna clenched her fists and shook her head. 'Elsa loves _me_! You _know_ that!'

Gerda smiled sadly, almost pitifully.

'…She does. She loves you very, very much.'

'So why? Why even bother?'

'To save her…and you.'

'What? How does that even make sense?'

Gerda's eyes widened then, and before Anna could even process the expression that flashed over her face, she was looking at the ceiling in her room, covered in her own blankets and tangled in a none-to-comfortable position.

'H-huh!?' Anna shot up, jerking her head left and right in an attempt to make sense of what had just occurred. One moment she was having a "lovely" chat with Gerda, and the next…? How had she ended up here? Had she dreamt it all? That _could_ have been possible, but then again, it didn't sound quite right either. What had they even been talking about exactly? Likely the fact Gerda had hurt Elsa so, but why did it seem so hazy despite being minutes ago?

As Anna looked about her room, searching for any form of clue, she saw something that affirmed that she wasn't becoming a crazy person: a glass of water. That hadn't been there before; this she knew. Anna _never_ thought ahead in such a way.

Taking a sip of the lukewarm beverage, Anna contemplated going to Elsa, but the night had proven eventful enough as it was. The princess of Arendelle sluggishly locked her door and pulled the covers over her head. She knew she should have been more concerned, but the night whisked her into its arms, cradling the emotionally drained girl and humming her to sleep, more than aware that the following day would hardly prove any easier.

Kristoff…Elsa…Gerda…Elsa…Elsa…Elsa…


	43. Royal Ambition

Royal Ambition

'Princess Anna? Princess Anna, are you awake?'

Anna shot up, blankets and pillows flying in every direction as she did so, her signature bee's nest of bedhead tangled in every direction. She grunted instinctively, one eye partially open while the other remained lazily shut. She was completely disoriented, her brain taking its sweet time catching up with what reality meant for the younger of two sisters this crucial day in Arendelle.

Elsa was picking a suitor.

Elsa needed an answer from Anna.

Depending on Anna's decision, she would be breaking up with Kristoff very, very soon.

Anna faked her own death, falling back into bed with a slump and bringing the blankets over her whole person so that only an abnormally large lump in the bed remained.

'Nope. I don't wanna do today.' Anna mumbled, waves of emotions circulating through her at the mere thought of contending with everything that getting up and out of bed meant.

'Princess Anna. There's a package for you.'

'Oh!' Anna emerged anew, tiptoeing for no particular reason over to the door and sheepishly unlocking it in order to find Laura with a rather large bouquet of flowers in front of her unimpressed features.

'Why are you still asleep?' The older maid huffed, a vein protruding from her temple.

'Um…Because I'm tired?'

'Your sister is preparing to announce who she's going to marry and you're just waking up? It's almost ten o'clock. I don't know exactly what's happening, but it appears Queen Elsa is under a lot of stress this morning. She could use your support, surely.'

Anna's chest flipped at the very idea. Part of her certainly wanted to be with her older sister, but she wasn't completely sure how to act just yet. Not only that, but the events from the night before regarding Gerda were beginning to return, and despite the initial shock of Elsa's betrayal finding some semblance of balance in Anna's head, she still couldn't shake that she was forgetting something very important regarding her little talk with Gerda other than the fact they had become quite catty with one another. It was almost like she had holes in her memory, and it made Anna anxious.

'I'm getting up. I'm getting up.' Anna muttered, slightly embarrassed. 'And…the flowers?'

Laura sighed again.

'Kristoff. He seems to think something is bothering you.' Laura waited, noticing something in Anna's eyes seemingly. 'Is he right?'

'He's…not totally wrong, I guess.'

'Oh.' Laura's voice softened. 'Is it anything I can help with?'

'No, no!' Anna waved her hands and laughed. 'Thanks, but it's just me being silly and possessive of my older sister, you know?'

'Hm. I do. You two _are_ quite close. It must be difficult to think that her life is going to change so drastically soon. Just stay at her side, Princess Anna; it's all you can do.'

Anna nodded, taking the beautiful collection of sunflowers from Laura and smelling the wonderful aroma of the large plants. She noticed a letter enclosed, and bit at the inside of her mouth with apprehension. Of course Kristoff would show such care and consideration now. What Anna planned wasn't allowed to be easy. She didn't deserve to get through letting such a decent individual go without more of a struggle than was already projected and present.

'Queen Elsa is currently in a meeting with the council and Leonard. I suggest you be ready to greet her the moment she comes to a conclusion regarding her king-to-be. She will need you, more than likely.'

Anna nodded, thinking of Elsa and wondering if she was simply going to go through with the marriage to King Arthur regardless of what Anna did. It would make the most sense. Leading Sir Daryun on further would be nothing short of cruel.

Anna shut her door behind her and placed the flowers in an empty vase, using the remainder of her small cup of water to fill the container up partially as she opened the small letter and plopped back on to her bed. She had one eye on the somewhat messy writing, scared that her resolve was about to be tested when she thought she finally had a handle on what she felt and why.

" _Hi, Anna._

 _Just wanted to remind you that I'm here if you need me. You seemed a little distracted last night. I'm guessing you're worried about Elsa. Makes sense. Things are going to change a bit now, huh? It'll be okay. Your sister cares about you a lot. I think we can both agree on that no problem. I'll be around town today until the evening. I'm hoping I can get some more work soon. Sven tells me he's bored. Maybe you can come with me if the journey isn't too bad this time? I'd like that, but I definitely understand if you feel like your sister needs you._

 _Anyway. This is getting long. Talk to you later._

 _I'm thinking of you._

 _Kristoff._ "

Anna's whole face felt tight. Everything in the letter was very much Kristoff. Simple yet honest. Caring yet considerate. What was Anna giving up exactly for a tumultuous, dangerously deviant relationship with her sister? Stability. It was the all-encompassing word. With Kristoff, little would change in Anna's life. If anything, her day-to-day would only get easier. Kristoff was growing more serious about Anna by the day, and if she was going to break it off with him, then she was better to do it sooner rather than later. If she continued with Kristoff, the feelings she had for him would surely develop into love. She would surely desire him at some point the way she desired Elsa. Kristoff was a good man and an attractive individual in his own right. He was a little rough around the edges, but Anna found that part of him appealing.

But the more the princess of Arendelle thought of life without Elsa as her other half, the more she couldn't picture any other future but the one that provided the most resistance. Did Anna want Elsa because she shouldn't have her? That might have been part of it, but she certainly felt her emotions were just finally realized; emotions she had been fostering since a very, very young age.

'I'm sorry, Kristoff…' Anna whimpered, hating the very notion of hurting the man in any capacity. She could only see his innocently smiling face and the way he goofily conversed with Sven. He was a hard worker who rarely complained. He was so very kind to everyone. He knew respect. He knew how to treat Anna. He was so incredibly ideal in every way for the younger of the two sisters, yet Anna couldn't stop the way her chest pulsated with images of her strong yet weak, charming yet awkward Queen Elsa.

'Ugh…This is the worst.' Anna let herself fall sideways on her bed, staring at the sunflowers. Did Kristoff have any idea, or would this be a blindside? Anna prayed he had _some_ inkling of what could come, but she knew deep down that she was far too good an actress to tip him off just yet. If he saw her today, however, the young woman still recovering from the torturous evening before, perhaps he might realize _something_ was amiss, but even then…

There was no other choice. Anna had tapped into an emotion that transcended reason. There was no going back. She didn't know what romantic love meant truly until her heart looked to her very own older sister and allowed her to be an option. Although thrice shy, Anna wouldn't give her up. They would crumble together if at all. Only Anna could heal Elsa's heart and vice versa.

No more pretending.

Anna sat up on her bed and combed her hair roughly, trying to think through the conversation she would have with Kristoff. She wasn't as creative as Elsa, so every imaginary breakup simply turned out worse than the last as she prepared for the day and filtered through more than ten different heartbreaking situations with a now unfamiliar Kristoff. Just as the scenario was escalating into a suddenly violent Kristoff, acting completely out of character, Anna heard some sudden loud shuffling outside her door alongside frantic conversation that bordered on panic. Although she hesitated to interfere, she couldn't resist the urge to at least poke her head out and skip down the hall, saluting the guards playfully although even they seemed fixated on what the commotion was about. She didn't even notice the growing puddle and struggling soul at her door's side.

Anna stared at the crowd that had passed by the sisters' private extension of the castle, and quickly moved in after the group when she saw a very familiar looking blue gown that could only belong to Elsa herself. Despite the aching suddenly coursing through her body, Anna pursued, seeing that Elsa was confined within a mob of councilmen and Leonard. As Anna drew nearer, she began hearing bits and pieces of the aggravated discussion, something about lies, deceit, and unholy matrimony flying about without a response from the queen.

What was happening? For a split second, Anna feared it had to do with her, but she knew that couldn't be the case when the party had skipped right past her room. No. They were moving toward the guest quarters, which Anna assumed meant a suitor was potentially the subject of discussion. Did it have something to do with Prince Leon? Anna didn't know all the details regarding the suitor's sudden departure, but she had heard enough to ascertain that something was off about him and his shady attendant.

If Anna was on better terms with her sister she wouldn't have hesitated with inserting herself into the developing scene, but as it stood, Anna feared what crossing a line would mean for her at this moment. Not only that, but she didn't know exactly how to act around Elsa quite yet, and she didn't want to risk throwing her sister off when dealing with what had to be a very serious issue if almost the entire council was festering around her for whatever came next.

'Please give me some privacy with King Arthur for a moment, councilmen.' Elsa said somewhat curtly, and Anna would have suspected that her sister was approaching King Arthur for the talked about proposal, but her tone suggested a very different meeting.

'My queen, I believe this matter has the potential to affect us all should it get out of hand. Should we not accompany you?' One of the older men squawked.

'We are not conducting this discussion here and now. That would be an insult to the king of another land. I am simply inviting King Arthur to meet with me in about an hour. Is that satisfactory?' Elsa waited a moment, but nodded to Leonard before she knocked on the door to one of her suitors' rooms. A muffled voice came through, and once Elsa declared her presence, she was granted access after another beat. Anna could see the way the councilmen looked at one another, and she wasted no more time stepping into the small collection of individuals.

'What's happening?' Anna asked somewhat innocently.

'Princess Anna?' One of the other men exclaimed.

'It is nothing to be concerned with at the moment.' Another muttered.

'If it involves my sister then I might have to disagree with you on that one.' Anna laughed, playing the fool but keeping her voice levelled and laced with almost a threatening nature somehow.

Leonard glared at the other council members and ushered Anna to the side of the hall where he spoke very lowly to her. Despite the way they teased one another, Anna knew she and Leonard actually had a good relationship, and she was happy to see that their connection continued.

'A disturbing rumour surfaced today regarding King Arthur.' Leonard began, appearing more annoyed than concerned. Anna swallowed, not daring to think the worst-case scenario. 'Although there is little basis, we cannot move forward with what Elsa desires until all doubts are cleared…even if it means inadvertently insulting King Arthur.'

'What's the rumour?' Anna practically whispered.

'That King Arthur may be a woman.'

Anna's mouth dropped and she took a moment to get a hold of her expression as it fell apart at the seams. The timing was too perfect. Was Devil playing another hand? But why? What did he gain other than chaos and confusion? Was his goal simply to make Elsa's life miserable? Anna's brow narrowed and she clicked her tongue.

'Um…okay. That's a bit messed up. How did the rumour start?'

'That's the rub. It was a letter left at one of the councilmen's doors. Absurdity, really, which leads me to believe it is Devil's doing, although I am not voicing that opinion just yet. He knew exactly who to give the letter to.' Leonard nodded to the cluster of old, paranoid men, one of which was particularly aggravated and loud as he seemingly discussed his reasoning with the others.

'Rowen. He is always into conspiracies, and he simply wouldn't let this very unique situation slide without an uproar. He goes on about _knowing_ that there was something off about the somewhat feminine King Arthur, but I have my reservations, personally. Queen Elsa is addressing the concerns expertly, but I fear we'll only gain disfavour from the man our queen has unofficially chosen.'

Anna nodded. So, Elsa had made the decision? That brought some joy to Anna's mind. Her older sister still had _some_ faith in their potential relationship. Either that, or she simply preferred the company of another woman and was seizing this very special opportunity. Whatever the case, Anna had to wonder how her sister would be getting out of this one. The fact of the matter was that King Arthur _was_ a woman, and if the council pushed, that major detail would be made public and ruin Elsa's well-laid plans.

'What's going to happen?'

'The council demands one final interview with them present before Queen Elsa makes her announcement to the masses. It worries me greatly, in relation to our companionship with King Arthur, but I do agree that there can be no doubt whatsoever. There doesn't seem to be a right answer.' Leonard grunted angrily.

'I know what that's like…' Anna sighed.

At that precise moment, Elsa emerged from King Arthur's chambers and strode toward her council, lifting her hands and speaking somewhat loudly.

'In half an hour our good king will meet with us in the grand hall. He has agreed to your conditions, councilmen.'

There was a grossly pompous exchange of looks as the old men patted one another and allowed Elsa through their ranks. Anna thought about fleeing, but that would be horribly obvious, especially with Leonard so close. Thus, she struck a somewhat awkward pose, where her limbs felt completely out of sorts, and she waved after some thought.

'Hi, Elsa.' She uttered affectionately yet with some nerves very obviously present.

'Anna…' Elsa had a moment of pause, but resumed her act of dignity as she stepped closer to her sister. 'Could you come with me?' She asked.

Anna hated how much relief she felt then. Perhaps she truly was broken beyond repair, because she couldn't believe the wave of comfort that held her heart then. She wanted to be with Elsa so desperately even after the hurt. The scab was barely healing, yet she felt the scratching already beginning.

'Of course.' Anna beamed, and she saw a light pass through Elsa's eyes. There was something notably different about her. It was as if she had found some answers for herself after their confrontation, and Anna's curiosity almost got the best of her. Before the younger sister could observe Elsa's glow a little more closely, the queen smiled back to her and turned, indicating the spot next to her for Anna to walk.

* * *

Anna had so many questions for Elsa as she sat next to her at a grand table alongside the majority of the council, with Leonard standing off to the side as a sort of mediator. The younger of the royal sisters fidgeted with her hands, hardly expecting to be alongside her sister for what appeared to be a very controversial turn of events.

'Is this really bad?' Anna mumbled, still finding her words heavy as she spoke with the girl that she had verbally and physically damaged the night before.

'Should it get out of hand…yes.' Elsa replied in barely a whisper.

Anna could hear the other council members going on and on about the potential treachery and deceit, seemingly living for this sort of occasion as she had never seen them so full of life and animation. How could a collection of wise men be so utterly foolish? Not every single soul was involved in the backtalking of King Arthur, fortunately, but at least half were, and it made Anna's stomach turn. It was hard to watch, especially when Anna and only Anna could notice just how nervous her sister was by the way she held her jaw. It was the slightest of differences, but it spoke volumes to Anna. Elsa's chin was usually quite pointed, but when she played with the inside of her mouth in agitation, her jaw shifted ever so slightly, and it generally indicated that she was discontent about something.

'My fellow councilmen, Princess Anna, and Queen Elsa. I bring forth King Arthur and his attendant, Lady Lynn.' Leonard opened the doors after listening for his cue, a large entourage of what appeared to be King Arthur's knights flickering into view before the entrance was shut after the king himself and his gorgeous attendant stepped forward. If Anna didn't know otherwise, she wouldn't have guessed that King Arthur _was_ an actual woman. She was feminine looking on the surface, sure, but everything from her demeanor to every asset of her presence suggested masculinity and the pride that came with it.

'This is not how I thought we would be conducting such a meeting, Queen Elsa.' King Arthur's face couldn't be read. If anything, a hint of amusement may have lingered upon her stoic features, but beyond that, Anna couldn't see anything else.

'My apologies, King Arthur. Truth be told, I have selected you to reign as my equal and king amongst the remaining suitors. However, you will have to excuse this tacky summon, for some minds need to be put at ease regarding an anonymous letter that could have been written by any person in my city and delivered just as sneakily.'

'This is in relation to my sex.' King Arthur rose a brow, her emerald eyes glimmering charmingly to Anna. She looked to her attendant, the bewitching young woman standing perfectly still next to King Arthur as if she belonged nowhere else but at her side.

'We merely require proof before proceeding with the engagement. Arendelle's future is on the line, and no stone should remain unturned.' A gruff councilman spoke forth.

'And if I should reject Queen Elsa's hand after this insult?' King Arthur answered quickly, her tone now changing to that of a true king's.

'Then I would completely understand.' Elsa tried to sound strong, and she did, but Anna noticed a hint of fear in her voice. It brought her another tingle of pleasure.

Sitting next to her sister. Joining her in such important meetings. Helping her make decisions to help shape their precious city and kingdom left to them by their parents. Anna wanted this. She wanted to be Elsa's right hand and lover. She wanted to know that, at the end of the day, they would sleep together, talking into the night and touching each other pleasantly.

Anna shivered, and her sister paid her a moment of attention before turning back to Arthur with her eyes.

'Your council needs to learn when to question their queen and when not to…although I suppose I am not one to hand out such advice…' King Arthur faltered, and Lynn's eyes flashed. 'That being said, how does one go about proving their gender, if that is what you would have me do, dear councilmen?'

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, and Anna saw, in the corner of her eye, Elsa's neck convulse as she swallowed deeply.

'Er…'

'Ahem.'

'That is…'

'U-um…'

'Yes. Well…'

It was a montage of hesitation, as if everyone knew what needed to be done but didn't know how to ask such a thing of a king.

'You heard King Arthur, council. It is not me that needs convincing, but you. I trust this man, whom I have spent enough time with to know, without a shadow of a doubt, that we have done nothing but risked losing an admirable and appealing soul from joining our two kingdoms in a union of marriage and mutual trust by believing such a foolhardy means of communication.'

Anna knew Elsa was trying to protect King Arthur. Was this her plan? What would she do if one of the more ignorant council members suggested physical proof? It was, after all, what they were all thinking, surely.

'Um…' Anna started suddenly, raising her hand as if she were in a classroom. 'I've also been around King Arthur enough to know that he's definitely a man. Sure, he's a little girly – no offence, King Arthur; you're super pretty – but that is definitely no reason to put him through this. It's actually really dumb, in my opinion, and I'm also sorry about all of this.'

King Arthur nodded to the royal sisters, a playful grin coming over her as Lynn touched her shoulder in a strange way, as if spurring her forward. Elsa also moved in her chair just so, bringing her arm just a little closer to Anna's, as if she were giving her little sister the smallest hints of approval.

'Worry not, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, these councilmen will hear from me when I am king of this land as well.' King Arthur declared, unbuttoning the first button on her simple, white tunic that was tied at the waist by a rather impressive looking belt.

A deep sound of shock passed through the council, and Elsa tensed beside Anna, the little sister looking up to the queen and seeing her eyes widen with disbelief.

'Y-you do not need to go so far. The wild accusations of these men hardly require such a rash display.' Elsa's voice finally faltered, but Anna could see that the council – Leonard included – were watching King Arthur with hunger. That is, a fixation on all doubts being removed by the quickest method possible. The only problem was how on earth King Arthur was going to get out of this without exposing herself? She must've had a plan, right?

'Elsa…!' Anna gripped at her sister's arm, and Elsa held her hand briefly, standing at her seat and looking about the room with obvious delirium.

'This is absurd! I won't allow you to lower yourself to such a level, King Arthur!'

But King Arthur simply shook her head and undid the last button on her shirt, the fabric parting slightly before she opened it completely to reveal a bare, fairly flat chest with only the smallest hint of muscular formation about her breast. She stepped forward and sneered at the councilmen, her gaze sharpening as she moved across the table.

'I suppose you have reached such a point in your lives, my council, for this to be what you degrade yourself to so that you may fulfill your sick fetishes?' King Arthur's voice echoed, not a sound but her powerful vocal chords filling the room as she prowled about, the councilmen suddenly becoming very sheepish and rather small next to the physically tinier "man".

Once the king made it to Elsa and Anna, both girls couldn't not stare, for Anna was certain that Elsa hadn't been lied to, and by the way Elsa's line of sight didn't leave Arthur's smooth, yet obviously male chest, it was clear that Elsa was just as shocked – perhaps even more so – as the council to discover precisely what King Arthur could be.

'I pray that you do not require me to remove my trousers as well, for that would make the lot of you, save for my queen and her lovely sister, appear even more immature and, dare I say, idiotic.'

A slow and embarrassed murmur of refusal stirred, and Elsa stepped around from the table to meet Arthur as she did her shirt back up, crossing her arms and looking down upon the old men that wouldn't meet her commanding eyes.

'No. Not at all. Please know that I will take these events into heavy consideration during the reformation of our advising council should you decide to accept the official offer later in the day, King Arthur.'

Anna beamed, noticing the way the room cooled as if to reinforce the queen's words.

'It should be an interesting talk, then.' King Arthur giggled, and when she looked back to Lynn, the attendant nodded, stepping back one foot. 'With that, I will bid you farewell until later in the day, my queen. I look forward to the official announcement, and am honoured beyond words by your tentative decision.'

'You will hear from me soon, King Arthur. Again, you have my sincerest apologies.'

* * *

Elsa claimed that she needed to have a word with Anna in private the moment she was done dealing with her councilmen and Leonard. Considering what the collection of advisors had just pulled, the queen could have asked for almost anything without resistance. Leonard claimed that he would smooth things over as best as possible with the ruffled men, and Elsa trusted him with that, leading Anna out and onto the nearest balcony in somewhat of a frantic manner, seemingly incapable of shutting the windowed door behind her and her little sister.

'That was insane.' Anna laughed, gripping the railing overlooking the city and trying to calm her heart from beating so fast it could knock her down to her feet.

'It was. I am very curious how King Arthur managed that display. Her explanation should be interesting, for I _know_ she is a woman.' Elsa shook her head before meeting Anna's star stricken eyes. 'But…thank-you for coming with me; I didn't think you would. I was terrified to even ask.'

'Well, I mean, I guess I would be too. But I'm glad you did…' Anna stared out across the kingdom her sister was destined to rule. The little piece of their world that Anna wanted to help her command. She was less shocked by King Arthur's display, surprisingly, and more focussed on Elsa for the moment.

'Um…How do you feel?' Elsa asked after a second of contemplation, and Anna knew exactly what she was getting at.

'I feel kinda tired, mad, betrayed, and all that kinda of stuff. I think of you, and then I think of her, and then I get into a frenzy of anger. Yet, I still can't help but blame everything and everyone but my older sister. Then I think about our past and get frustrated. Boom! There's Kristoff, and I have to say something to him sooner than later. Today is going to be super fun. Not. I think about all this stuff over and over again until I can't see straight.' Anna breathed out slowly, her tone already belying what she really felt. 'But I mostly just feel so crazy in love with you still. Stupid Anna is stupid, am I right?'

Elsa sighed audibly and stepped forward, taking her sister's hands with tears overflowing in her eyes.

'Is that the truth?' She asked, her voice hushed in an effort not to tremble. Anna turned away, her cheeks aflame.

'Of course it is. You know I can't think anything but the world of you. Jeez. It doesn't make everything okay, but…well…I looked at it all from every angle I could. I'm no you when it comes to creating stories and whatever in my head, but…I guess I just sort of know where you're coming from, and it helped a bit.'

'Anna…' Elsa said her name so gently and full of affection that Anna actually felt a chill, and she knew it wasn't her sister's magical doing. This was the feeling that coaxed her forward. This was what she needed to know going into her talk with Kristoff.

'I don't deserve your feelings, Anna…'

'Maybe you don't and maybe you do.' Anna laughed. 'But you got them, so please…don't hurt me again. I'd probably still forgive you over, and over, and over, but it's not good for my heart, you know?' Anna tried to smile, but her lips twisted, and being pressed into Elsa chest as the slightly taller girl embraced her wasn't helping matters.

'Oh, great; now I'm crying. Perfect.' Anna forced another laugh, but it came out shaky.

'Never. Never again. I have learned a very humbling lesson, Anna, and I promise I will never, ever let you go again. You are the most precious aspect of my life, and I will not let you slip away.'

'Pinky swear?'

'Pinky swear one hundred times.'

'That would take a while.'

'Heh. I wouldn't mind how long it took if I was able to be with you.'

Anna held her sister tight, praying she could trust her words. Elsa sounded so convincing, but Anna couldn't help but take everything with a grain of salt. It was the only defence she had against her sister now.

'It's crazy how much I like being with you. It's crazy how much I just…like you.'

'I truly don't understand it. I'm such a mess most of the time. I'm moody. I'm ignorant. I'm incompetent. I'm – '

'Charming. Beautiful. Considerate. Giving. Smart. Humble. Strong. And my sister, who I love way too much, so you better stop insulting her.' Anna had enough control of herself to back away from Elsa and poke her right on the nose.

'I…I love you, Anna. I truly, truly do. I will never forgive myself for what I almost did, but I love you so much.' Elsa's eyes were frightened away, and her voice dipped into a solemn beat.

'And I still love you…which means I've slept on it, and even after everything that has happened, that's my final decision. I want to be with you forever; not just as your sister, but as your sister and…well…I-I guess your…' Anna looked at the ground, her whole face turning bright red, nearly matching her hair. '…your lover.'

'Oh!' Elsa fidgeted on the spot with her feet. 'I am barely holding myself back right now. I-I want to…you know?'

'Me too. Seriously. But we're already being a tiny bit silly talking about this stuff out here in the open. All it would take is some maid or something to beat out a carpet on one of the nearby balconies and we would be in a whole heap of trouble.'

'We would hear the door leading outside open first. It wouldn't be a problem.'

Anna sighed, moving in closer to Elsa and hooking her index finger with her sister's.

'But that's how it will be, huh? Hiding our true feelings and stealing kisses when we can?'

'Yes. I could perhaps eventually promote same-sex relations, but incest is something that just won't ever work as far as I can tell.'

'Ugh. Gross word.'

'I agree, especially when it is part of the brilliant relationship I feel with you.'

The sisters hugged again, and then they both shifted back into the queen and princess, unconsciously agreeing to not tempt one another further.

'Where is she?' Anna asked after a brief pause. She knew she wouldn't have to specify who she was talking about.

'Ill. She is bedridden at the moment.'

'What?' That was unexpected. 'I ran into her last night and she seemed totally fine.'

'You…did?'

'Don't worry; I played nice…mostly.'

'Anna…'

Anna puffed her cheeks.

'I _did_. Obviously I got a little angry, but I was apparently half asleep, because I don't even remember exactly what I said to her.'

'Really? Odd.'

'You're telling me. Maybe it's karma?'

'Stop it. It wasn't completely Gerda's fault.'

'I know, I know. Okay. Let's just drop it for now. I can feel me face tingling, and that usually means I'm starting to get really annoyed. Yuck. I'm actually super happy right now since you and I are on the same page again. Well, happy and crazy scared.'

'Scared?'

'Of my special talk with Kristoff today.'

Elsa hesitated, and Anna watched her face change as the scenes flickered through her creative brain.

'I want to.' Anna said before her sister could object. 'I don't have a choice. I have to be with you. It's always been you. It will always be you. It's like fate or whatever. We're tied up by an invisible string. Staying with Kristoff will only be torture to him and me in the long run. It's a mercy kill.' Anna's mouth hung open as she rummaged her hands through her hair. 'That didn't come out right. I'm in major trouble here.'

'Heheh. I don't envy you.'

'Don't laugh! _You_ have to tell Daryun he didn't make the cut. _That's_ not going to be very fun either, you know. He's really, really into you.'

'…I know. But there is a plan in place.'

'Of course there is. It's you we're talking about.'

'Hm.' Elsa shrugged, and Anna felt her eyes staring at her.

'W-what?' The younger sister stuttered, knowing she was being appraised.

'Nothing. I just…think you're very attractive.'

'Huh!? S-stop that. You're making me nervous.'

'Sorry.'

Anna tried to control her breaths, and when she finally got a handle on herself, she saluted Elsa and closed her eyes, trying to draw from her sister's elegance for what she had to do next.

'Alrighty. No more dawdling. I have to do this before I chicken out. Oh, man. Oh, man. You wanna come?'

Elsa smiled softly.

'I wish I could, but that would be horrendous for Kristoff, and I have some very important business to take care of today.'

'What? Picking your future husband can't be that much work, can it?'

'…There's that and a few other loose ends. Do not worry. I will be available after dinner for you.'

'That long? I guess I can deal with it. But Elsa?' Anna blinked rapidly, her heart flopping and her whole body fuzzing as she forced out her innermost desires. 'I'm sleeping with you tonight; no questions asked.'

Elsa appeared as though she would refuse, but then her cheeks flushed, and an expression reserved only for Anna emerged. It was a look of love but also…longing. It made Anna's stomach itch, and she embraced the nod her queen gave her.

And the sisters parted, prepared to face their very different but equally demanding challenges. Arendelle was about to change dramatically, and the heavy rumbling in the forest with a dark shadow at its helm only served to reinforce this fact.


	44. Lone Beasts

Lone Beasts

Despite the joy that filled Elsa's whole body, she knew it would be difficult to revel in the fact she and Anna had had some form of reconciliation before the day was done. Better yet, Anna had made it very clear that she wanted to spend the night with Elsa. Now, the queen wouldn't allow herself to humour precisely what _that_ meant for too long, lest she lose focus entirely, but when she did, she tried to convince herself that Anna merely wanted to be with her older sister. After all, they would both have very taxing days, and who wouldn't want to simply rest next to the individual most cherished in one's life? Yes. That was all it was.

But when the more imaginative and less restricted part of Elsa's brain ran loose, she could feel her cheeks flaring and her body heating up at the simple thought of becoming even remotely intimate with Anna. What would her body feel like? How would Elsa seduce her just right? Could Elsa even manage such a thing? She had an idea, but it largely depended on Anna's reactions, and she could be difficult to read at times.

Oh, but how much Elsa longed for Anna surprised even the older sister. They had grown up together. They were sisters. These feelings weren't right but they were as plain as day. Elsa was so attracted to Anna that she couldn't stop imagining what her sister's body looked like in complete bareness. Where did her freckles extend to? How were her waist and hips shaped and what sort of muscular crevices awaited Elsa's caress? What would Anna taste like?

'My queen?' Leonard's voice caught Elsa and brought her back to reality where politics and curses needed to be attended to before any true pleasure could take place. How tiring.

Leonard and Elsa stood outside of King Arthur's chambers nearly two hours after the meeting with the poor soul. Elsa wanted answers, truthfully, because she knew for a fact that King Arthur was female. She had _felt_ her chest against her own. King Arthur had admitted as much. Why would she lie about such a thing?

Elsa glanced to Leonard, a large pile of papers in the attendant's hands for the king to read through before the official announcement could be made. Elsa wanted to speak with Sir Daryun after Arthur's final "okay". She already had a guard finding the powerful man so that she wouldn't have to search for him. Additionally, the queen had ordered Leonard to begin assembling a team of guards to escort her to her ice palace for the mirror's destruction. Like everything in relation to the curse, Leonard kept the reasoning close to his chest, allowing only Arvid and Jostein to remain in the loop. When Percival and Nils' names were brought up, Leonard seemed evasive, and Elsa knew it was a discussion for later.

For now, she was required to take care of the immediate situation, and in order to do so, she needed privacy with the king. Doubting Leonard would provide such a luxury willingly, she allowed him by her side for now, hoping to send him on his way after talking with King Arthur for but a moment.

'I'm sorry, Leonard. I'm just…a little shocked that this is all coming to an end finally.'

'As am I. I sincerely wasn't sure if you would select a fiancé at all, but here we are, and I must admit to being a little apprehensive.'

'You do not approve of my selection?'

'The opposite. King Arthur is a sound decision, but that doesn't make this old coot's nerves any better. I hope you didn't feel pressured into this.'

Elsa smiled. Leonard was finally showing his true colours.

'I would be lying if I said pressure _wasn't_ involved, but it wasn't the sole contributor. In the end, I feel like the decision is mine, and this is what I believe is best for my kingdom.'

'…Very good. And once the curse is dealt with, all shall be well again. How fortunate that you stumbled upon the mirror, but I must wonder when and why you were at that palace recently, my queen.' Leonard's eye twinkled, and Elsa could only grin mischievously.

'I needed some air, Leonard; that is all.'

'Certainly.'

Leonard's quick submission was mostly due to his guilt in relation to the mirror. He had failed to properly destroy it by not witnessing the act himself. Elsa wouldn't bring up the evaded sore spot for the poor man. He didn't deserve such cruelty.

A knock was finally placed on King Arthur's door, and the good king was quick to answer, her eyes seeming tired as if she had just awoken from a quick nap.

'Come in.' She uttered, sounding exhausted as well.

Leonard and Elsa did as they were asked, loitering over to the elegant desk present and laying down the stack of papers. Elsa nodded slightly to Lynn, who sat upon one of the beds rather seductively, with one of her somewhat exposed, perfectly sculpted legs crossed over the other, her shoulders bare and one of her dress straps just barely holding on.

'Does this mean your decision has not been swayed after that little incident?' Arthur chuckled, flipping through some of the sheets and allowing her emerald eyes to shift back and forth. Elsa took a quick glance of the king's chest as she did so, noticing just the smallest of lumps pushing against the fine fabric now. How was it possible? She had _seen_ this girl's flat and rather masculine, if however boyish, chest. It didn't make sense.

Arthur turned to the queen and her attendant, smiling devilishly as if knowing precisely where Elsa had been looking.

'Do you mind, Lynn?' she called over, and the attendant licked her lips, sauntering to the documents and reading them over hastily, squinting here and there at certain parts.

'I apologize again for that ridiculous situation, King Arthur. Those men would only cause more trouble down the road if they weren't appeased now. We are in your debt for tolerating such nonsense.' Leonard went on, his professional tone taking over.

Arthur waved the words off, moving toward Elsa and taking her hands, the king's skin soft save for the calluses on her palms where a sword's hilt had forced the body to protect itself from further damage over time.

'I will admit, it is a small price to pay with the promise of this alluring reward behind it all.'

Elsa caught her heart, knowing it was all a convincing act, but still taken aback by the charm of this particular individual.

'You honour me, my king.' Elsa answered, her eyes fidgeting.

'Ahem. The documents look fine, King Arthur.' Lynn interrupted the courtship, sounding quite haughty. 'The true details regarding land and the unification of our kingdoms is yet to come. These are primarily marriage plans and compensation for our stay. When, where, and how the wedding will commence are open for discussion, it seems.'

Leonard bowed.

'There is no rush. In fact, I encourage taking some time between now and the actual wedding day in order to prepare both kingdoms effectively. So long as a plan is in motion, the old fogeys will leave me be…excuse my honesty.'

'Think nothing of it. I'm all too aware of such proceedings.' Arthur laughed again, seeming to be in high spirits.

Just then, a knock was caught at the door, and Leonard excused himself upon hearing the voices of one of the guards. After a moment, Elsa's attendant looked back, nodding to his queen.

'If you would pardon me, but it would appear I am needed for some final details regarding the excursion today, my queen. I will be in touch.'

'Very good, Leonard. Thank-you for taking over such a tedious task.'

'It is my pleasure. I will speak with you again soon. Farewell, King Arthur.' Leonard made sure to connect with the "man's" eyes, a flicker of trust passing between the two individuals as if the attendant was warning the king not to get foolish all of a sudden and hurt his queen. For Leonard to even think about leaving Elsa on her own showed that he trusted King Arthur to an extent, in any case.

Once the door clicked shut, Arthur breathed out in exhaustion, relaxing her entire body and moving to the bed before plopping down upon it.

'I suppose you have some questions for me now, Queen Elsa?' She said jokingly, almost smiling.

'If you wouldn't mind. I am a little confused by what happened this afternoon.'

Lynn moved in and sat next to her king, almost embarrassingly close, Elsa thought. She could feel her blood speeding up, and thoughts of Anna and what her aggressive invitation meant began tickling at the far reaches of Elsa's mind again.

'We didn't think it would be necessary, but I made sure a plan was in place should the worst-case scenario come to pass.' Lynn played with her long, brown hair, the natural waviness to her silky mane distracting almost.

'Especially when we caught wind of some unnatural circumstances taking place in the castle. One can never be too careful. Still, you impress me with your abilities yet again, Lynn.' Arthur agreed.

'I-it was nothing. I can manipulate magic in my own body to affect physical output, so why wouldn't I be capable of changing the matter containing such power as well?'

'You make it sound simple, but I couldn't do it.'

'You're not a mage.' Lynn giggled confidently.

'You know magic, Lynn?' Elsa rose a brow, feeling a sudden kinship with the girl.

'Well, yes, but it's very different from yours. Um…it's somewhat otherworldly and…er…'

'It's not something we can discuss the details about, Queen Elsa; I'm sorry.'

Elsa's momentary hope was gone in an instant. She was the only one of her kind once again, then. Why did she have such power to begin with? Where had it stemmed from? Her parents were normal. Anna was normal. It didn't make sense…

'I see. Then you used magic to…er…flatten your chest?' Elsa tried to regain her balance. The disappointment she felt was heavy. She hadn't thought about such things in quite some time. She now recalled why. It was too painful. Too confusing. Too bewildering. Too isolating.

'Yes. You recollect my mentioning of a means to overcome the heir issue? The man I spoke of taught Lynn the basics of such things, but we hadn't experimented much beyond…w-well…Such a modification wasn't necessary until now.'

Lynn's face went beat red as Arthur attempted to press forward valiantly. Elsa felt she was missing something particularly strange about what the king had just said, but she decided to leave it be for now, not desiring to put Arthur or Lynn on the spot further.

'I'm sorry once again.' The queen could only think to say.

'It worked out in the end. No more apologies. Now, we think about the future. You seriously intend on taking King Arthur as your "fake" husband?' Lynn decided to go on, irritation clearly in her voice.

'If she would be so kind. Anna and I have come to an understanding and…' Elsa's heart leapt, and a tickle picked at her lips, making her beam nearly with thoughts of her sister. 'And we want to proceed with the plan.'

'How wonderful.' King Arthur clapped her hands together. 'This pleases me greatly. I didn't think the ideal ending to this endeavour could come to pass, but I don't see it concluding any other way now.'

Lynn clicked her tongue and then huffed off the bed, approaching Elsa suddenly.

'It's a fake marriage though, remember?'

Elsa backed off a bit, yet couldn't help but giggle. Lynn was clearly about Anna's age, and while she acted quite mature in most cases, when it came to Arthur, she was adorably possessive.

'I know. I only have feelings for Anna. Do not worry.' Elsa reassured the girl, keeping her voice low so that no curious ears could overhear the rather bold and dangerous statement.

'I-I'm not worried. I'm just making sure we are all clear.' Lynn crossed her arms and snapped her face away while Arthur stood up and patted the girl on her slender shoulder.

'Speaking of clarity, might I ask what this excursion is about that Leonard mentioned?'

Once Elsa explained the situation to King Arthur, it was difficult to dissuade her and Lynn from coming. As much as Elsa wouldn't exactly mind the company, for she was liking the interesting couple more and more, she felt this was a very personal and necessary mission for her to take on by herself. Naturally, her guards would be accompanying her, but she wanted that to be it. A small party. A definite end to the potential madness that the mirror could create. No more loose ends beyond Devil himself. If Daryun wanted to come, however…

When the good king and solemn queen reached a mutual understanding, Elsa was on her way again, accompanied by no less than two guards, one of which being the individual who had been tasked with locating Daryun. Elsa swallowed somewhat apprehensively as she was shown to her own courtyard just outside the south, gated entrance to the castle. As Anna was likely breaking poor Kristoff's heart, Elsa might be doing the same – on a much smaller scale, but nonetheless – to an equally kind and caring man.

The queen asked her guards to remain at the entrance to the courtyard as she stepped into the afternoon sun, squinting at the broad back of Daryun as he stood with his hands clasped behind his waist, staring up at some of the decorative work of the castle's gardener. Elsa wondered if she had managed to sneak up on the man, but his powerful voice began just as the queen was contemplating how best to approach him.

'It is not me you have selected.' He said with a hint of sadness, but more so resolve.

Elsa almost sighed in relief. The hardest part of the discussion was over. She was dreading saying the words herself, but Daryun had taken that burden from her with grace. Still, the queen felt bad, and hated to think that Daryun may question his personal value because of this.

'If the circumstances weren't so unique, I would have, without a doubt, picked you, Sir Daryun.'

Daryun turned, not appearing as devastated as Elsa anticipated, which was further relief.

'Unique…?'

Elsa chewed at her mouth and then looked up at Daryun desperately, not realizing the effect such a gaze had on the weakened warrior.

'I will explain it to you eventually, I hope, but could you trust me and understand that I think nothing but great things about you. My offer still stands regarding your placement in my kingdom, should you wish it. But I would also not think ill of you if that would prove too difficult.'

Daryun's expression shifted through a couple of responses prior to a firm nod and a small, defeated grin.

'I am disappointed, admittedly, Queen Elsa, but I'll confess to feeling some form of weight lifted off my shoulders.'

Elsa rose a brow, and Daryun hastily waved his hands as if to stop her from thinking too deeply on the lingering comment.

'What I mean to say is that I was not confident in my ability to be a good husband to you. Battle is all I know; not ruling a kingdom. I was willing to try, however, if it meant being with you but, strangely enough, longing from a safe distance seems to make sense to me. It's harmless, at the very least, and I will convince myself that I am happy with that.' Daryun huffed, crossing his toned arms and cracking his neck. 'Hm. Complex emotions. I am unsure how to act at the moment. I look at you, and I am saddened, and yet, at the same time, I believe that you do feel quite sorry for the situation that has led to this. But I am still conflicted.'

Elsa reached up and rested a hand on the man's shoulder, marveling at his composure and stability despite the difficult news.

'I am glad I met you, Sir Daryun.'

'And I you, Queen Elsa. This will not be our last conversation. I look forward to bringing my family to this fine kingdom and serving you as best I can. At least, this is how I feel in the moment. I cannot speak for my future self, but right now, I cannot imagine continuing life without being with you in some capacity. You have earned my respect and loyalty. Thank-you for seeing this through until the end.'

Elsa released Daryun, bowing slightly to the man and seeing his firm gaze wavering ever so slightly. He was moved in a number of ways, it would seem, but the powerful soul would only allow so much vulnerability publicly. Elsa certainly hoped he joined her ranks. She could only imagine how powerful he truly was, and with her magic progressively more unpredictable, it would be nice to have another source of abnormal strength to some degree.

'You will make the announcement soon, my queen?'

'Yes. But first, I must make a small trip to my ice palace to take care of some unfinished business.'

'Oh.' Daryun rubbed his shoulder, looking about the courtyard and shrugging. 'Might I come with you?'

Elsa had already considered this a possibility the moment she mentioned the trip. If anything, she saw it as a very good excuse to observe Daryun's capacity as a personal guard to the queen and feel out his loyalty a little more.

'I would like that.' Elsa nodded, and she found joy in the warrior's visage, his eyes shining, likely not expecting such a positive response.

'Then let me obtain my spear.'

* * *

As Elsa moved through the palace after her meeting with Daryun, she felt her life falling into place and some clarity reaching her mind for the first time since the whole suitor situation had started. She met with Leonard and informed him how her talk with Daryun went, right down to the job offer and connection she wished to maintain. Leonard took such news surprisingly well, and even greeted the man rather warmly when the small party was officially established just outside the castle gates. Elsa hid herself within the caravan, and as her group of four soldiers (two of which being Arvid and Jostein) and Daryun made it to the outskirts of Arendelle and toward the ice palace, Elsa stared up into the brilliantly blue sky peppered with white clouds and endless horizons, thinking of her little sister and praying her talk with Kristoff went as well as it could. She knew this to be a selfish and foolish wish, for there was no way Kristoff _wouldn't_ be hurt, and part of Elsa almost wanted to call the whole thing off.

But she wouldn't. Not anymore. It was too late. Her feelings were too real.

'Good luck, Anna…'

* * *

The only time Anna had been even close to as nervous as she was on her way to Kristoff was when she was preparing to see Elsa at her coronation after so many years of rejection and isolation from the girl that made her world spin. Anna didn't really _get_ nervous. It hardly happened. So, the fact her anxiety was tested so frequently lately was a testament to how chaotic her life had become over the course of only a week or so.

If Anna was being honest, she would admit to an urge to run from the entire idea. After all, how cruel was it to hurt Kristoff seemingly unjustly? The man was already cautious about society and his fellow man, and now Anna was going to "randomly" break up with him without any truly convincing reasons to back her up? She couldn't very well say that she was in love with Elsa, and staying with him was the worst kind of torture for them both, but at the same time, _not_ having a reason ready for Kristoff was a horrible blow to his pride and confidence surely.

There was no choice though. There was no contest. Anna cared about Kristoff terribly. Heck, she even loved him to a degree, but that love couldn't hold a candle to what she felt for Elsa. They were two very different forms of love, and it didn't make sense beyond that to Anna. Anna loved the feeling of stability and normality that came with Kristoff. She felt as though she was leading the correct life with him; the life her parents would have liked her to embrace. Kristoff and Anna could have a family and enjoy a humble, caring, respectable life. Anna could already see it. Anna valued Kristoff as a person, but her love for him didn't extend into a realm that she easily associated with Elsa. Anna knew that, given enough time, there was a possibility of feeling something more for Kristoff, but she couldn't push away the awakened emotions for Elsa. That, and the desires she had that seemingly laid dormant for too long, it felt.

Nonetheless, such thoughts hardly made Anna's approach to one of the most difficult conversations of her life any easier. Kristoff was going to be devastated. There was no way around it.

What if Anna faked a relationship with him? Elsa was going to do it with Arthur, so why not divert more suspicion by continuing her life with Kristoff? It was perfect…except for the fact that Kristoff would _never_ agree to such a thing, and leading the poor soul along while Anna gave Elsa her real heart was likely the absolute worst path Anna could take. It was the dumbest thought Anna had had all day, and that was saying something.

'Ugh…!' Anna ruffled her hair, looking down at her green-toned dress that was embroidered with fancy designs fashionable in Arendelle's region. The outfit was similar to what Anna had been wearing when she first met Kristoff. She hadn't done it consciously, but now that she made the connection, Anna sort of hoped it would calm whatever reaction Kristoff would have, negative or otherwise.

Anna wandered through Arendelle automatically, instinctively knowing where she would find Kristoff considering the time of day. She tried to pay attention to the locals that wished to greet her, but Anna couldn't focus on much more than what she knew she had to do for both herself and her current boyfriend. She pushed through a jingling set of doors and saw Kristoff sitting in the corner of the little restaurant.

'Yoo-hoo! Welcome! Welcome!'

How many times had Anna heard the goofy greeting and felt a sense of belonging and warmth. This was certainly the tiny establishment that she and Kristoff frequented more than not, and now she wasn't sure how readily she would be coming back. Oaken's chain of family-owned businesses within Arendelle kingdom reminded Anna of how she met Kristoff to begin with, and she wasn't sure how she would react to the man's extended relations in the near future.

'H-hey, there!' Anna saluted, her throat already tight.

'He's over yonder.' The large, ginger-haired man indicated Kristoff with his thumb and a teasing glare.

'Thanks.' Anna nodded, scuttling over to Kristoff and standing at the table awkwardly.

'Hey. You look a little tired, huh?' Kristoff smiled happily, finishing off a small lunch and a large glass of water.

'Rough night. Super rough night.'

'I had a feeling it would be.'

'Oh. Right! Thanks for the flowers…and the letter.'

'No problem. Wasn't sure what else to do. Sven and I were scratching our heads trying to come up with a way to cheer you up. Olaf had some pretty ridiculous ideas too, but I asked around town a bit and got told flowers were the way to go.' Kristoff took out some money and placed it on the table. 'You don't need to eat?'

'Nope. I'm good! Crazy full!' Anna patted her stomach, knowing she was only not hungry because of how anxious she was. She would hurl anything she put in at this point.

'Alrighty. You want to spend a little time together before the big announcement, then? I have a feeling I'll need to restock the castle's ice supply with the wedding and whatever coming up. You might be able to come this time if you want.'

'Maybe.' Anna could feel her body beginning to perspire. She was able to clearly see the two paths she could take. It was rare that she felt as though she had such control over the fate of herself and someone else. She supposed that was what a relationship was, wasn't it? Trust. A true, intimate connection with someone didn't work unless some form of loyalty was established. She was going to hurt Kristoff…and he didn't even know it was coming.

'Yoo-hoo! Have a nice day!'

'Thanks!' Kristoff called back, and he led Anna around the side to where Sven and Olaf were chatting away. The reindeer was huffing and grunting away, while Olaf circled about with his stick arms up and his boisterous voice reaching to the skies. Anna heard the little snowman mention something about Elsa and her marriage, and the princess of Arendelle caught her heart as it tried to leap away from her.

'Hey, guys. Thanks for staying with Sven, Olaf. I think I've almost broken that place. Soon enough, Sven, you'll be able to eat in there with me.'

Sven panted excitedly before Olaf started slapping him in the face teasingly.

'Oh, it was fine. It was fine. We were just talking about what to wear to the wedding. It's…gonna happen, isn't it?'

Kristoff looked to Anna, who blinked and then nodded spastically.

'Seems like it!'

'Oh, good!' Olaf sighed dramatically. 'I might go crazy and add another button to my stomach. You know, go a little fancy for once. Sven here thinks some necklaces and such in his antlers would be nice. I have to agree. Make him shine, right?'

'Hahahah! I'm sure we can make that work somehow.' Kristoff chuckled, the sound of happiness in his voice driving Anna into a corner. She was going to wreck all of this. Was she foolish to think they could all still be friends? She didn't want Kristoff out of her life entirely, but that was a very possible result of what she had planned. She loved these moments. She loved all of these individuals in her little life. Was she greedy to want everything? Could she go on like this, knowing how she truly felt about Elsa?

Sven shook his head and grunted at Kristoff. The man immediately turned to Anna, a peculiar expression on his face.

'What do you mean Anna isn't feeling well, Sven?' Kristoff stepped in close to the girl and placed his hands on her small shoulders. 'Anna?' He said after taking a closer look at her.

'Don't get all lovey-dovey in front of me now. You know I get snow envy! Elsa still hasn't made me a snow-woman, you know.' Olaf hunched over, poking at the ground.

Anna flinched at the touch, her eyes burning and mouth tightening. Kristoff cared _so_ much about her. She could feel it. She knew it. He placed himself back into society for her, and that couldn't have been easy for the isolated soul. But she couldn't lie to him about her feelings. It simply wouldn't be fair.

'Kristoff…' Anna breathed, the name falling from her lips tentatively. 'Can I talk to you about something…alone?'

Sven started flicking his head about, and Kristoff stepped back, his gaze flickering between curiosity and caution.

'Calm down, Sven. Not everything is the end of the world.'

But Sven wouldn't calm down. He could see and feel something humans couldn't. It was the same as before when Elsa was with them all. Anna had noticed the reindeer acting odd. He likely didn't understand all the details, but he could _feel_ the threat to his family looming, and he would protect Kristoff however possible.

'Alone? As in, alone alone, or alone?' Olaf looked from Kristoff to Anna.

'Just Kristoff and I.' Anna stated, no longer feeling the ground under her feet.

'…Okay. We'll be right back, guys.'

Sven finally stopped bouncing, but then simply whined, resting his face on Kristoff's shoulder and hooking it into the man's chin.

'I'll be fine, Sven. It's probably sensitive royal stuff or something. No worries. Cook up a plan for what I can wear to the wedding while I'm gone. Sound good? I'm counting on you.'

Sven gave Kristoff one last hold with his head and then backed away, looking to Anna desperately, as if begging her not to make his vague, abstract fears a reality.

Anna couldn't meet the reindeer's big, bold eyes for longer than a couple of seconds before leading Kristoff out and into the parameter of Arendelle, just beyond the final gate and near the foot of the forest and mountain that elevated it. It was close to where she and Elsa had almost been caught kissing by a guard, and Anna tried to draw strength from the memory. She needed to do this for both her _and_ Kristoff.

'What's going on?' Kristoff asked after a little bit. It was likely he took Sven's warnings very seriously, but didn't want his friends to worry too much. He was so very, very kind.

'Um…A lot, I guess.' Anna tried to sound like herself, but it was impossible. She was weighed down by fear and the unknown. She had never broken up with someone before. She wanted to bring joy to others' lives; not misery. She wanted nothing but the best for Kristoff, but the best didn't include humouring him for the sake of his own false satisfaction.

'I can tell that much. Does it have something to do with Elsa? Sven mentioned her name.'

Anna felt a wave of light-headedness. It wasn't possible for the animal to know, was it?

'W-well…a tiny bit…maybe?'

'One of the suitors giving her trouble? Do you need me to do something? I don't know _what_ I'll do, but we could always grab Oaken. He's pretty scary if that's the kind of conversation you need.'

'Elsa has enough guards willing to muscle anyone around, but thanks.' Anna found herself overly relieved that her worst fears hadn't come to be at least.

'Oh.' Kristoff pondered a bit, wiggling his jaw a little. 'Then what? You've been out of it for a couple of days now. I don't want to keep bothering you, but…it worries me.'

'It's…not something…Ah-hah. Wow. This is…terrible.' Anna pushed her hands through her hair, trying to hold the tears back but feeling them pushing at the back of her eyes.

'Terrible? Are you okay? You look a little pale.' Kristoff stepped in close to Anna and touched her shoulder gently, forcing her to release a loose sob of agony.

'I-I'm not okay. Nope. Not one bit. I'm totally messed up, and I don't want to do this.'

'Anna…' Kristoff leaned down, trying to read Anna in any way, but incapable of doing so. All he could see was that the young woman he had fallen for was in anguish, and it tore him to pieces inside. Her tears were his greatest weakness, he knew then, and he would move the earth to help, if necessary.

'What don't you want to do? You can talk to me; you know that, right? I-I mean, I might not be able to offer the best advice, but I can listen really well.'

'I-I know…' Anna whimpered. She could barely speak. How could she relay something as brutal as what needed to happen?

'I…I really can't stand to see you so sad. It's like when we were trying to save your sister before. We weren't as close as we are now, but even then, I would've done anything to help you. Your smile…kinda helps me get up everyday now, you know? Never thought I'd feel that way. But this isn't about me. Just say something, Anna. Or don't. I-I can just be here when you need me. Oh, boy.'

'Kristoff…' Anna hunched on the ground and grabbed hold of Kristoff's arm, pulling at his thin, long-sleeved shirt and clenching it tightly between her trembling fingers.

'Yeah…?'

'I…I can't. O-oh, man. I really can't do this. I-I have to, but you're…you have to understand it's all me. It's all me and my craziness that just won't go away.'

'Um, Anna? I talk to Sven and was raised by trolls. It would have to be absolutely out of this world insane for me to judge you.'

'Oh, it is. It really, really, really is.'

Anna felt bad for crying, but she couldn't prevent herself from doing anything else. She stopped looking at Kristoff altogether. Every time she saw his shaggy blonde hair, slightly large nose, and strong jaw, she was reminded just how important he was to her and how much she _did_ value him as a person. His caring eyes were searching her for a logical explanation, but she couldn't give him the truth. She couldn't. It wasn't her truth to give. She needed Elsa…

She needed Elsa.

'Now you have me curious.' Kristoff was trying to lighten the mood and ease Anna into comfort, but his understanding only hurt more. Anna brought him even closer to her as she collapsed further mentally with every passing second. She opened her mouth and felt a wave of nausea threaten her into silence before she uttered the statement that would forever alter the path she could take in life.

The crossroad lay before her, and she was choosing the darkest, most lethal path available.

'I…c-can't be with you anymore…'

A beat, when only the natural sounds of Arendelle and the forest nearby could be heard, and even then, it was as though the world hushed itself to listen in sneakily.

'What…was that?' Kristoff backed off but Anna still held his shirt, his whole demeanor and tone changing into that of pure disbelief. 'Is that a joke…or something? I-I don't get it. I really don't.'

'It's not a joke.' Anna whispered, her throat failing her.

'Not a joke. It's not a joke.' Kristoff stood up then, the pure strength of his physical form easily ripping Anna's hand from his shirt. She could only shake her head, waiting for a scenario she had imagined to come true.

The silence that followed pushed Anna even closer to the hard earth, and she tried to latch onto thoughts of Elsa and how life could still be okay, but even that felt filthy, and she suddenly wondered if she had made a very awful mistake. Nothing seemed right suddenly. She was completely and utterly alone again. How grounded Kristoff had kept her. How much stability he had provided. It all evaporated, and without Elsa nearby, Anna was standing on the edge again, staring into an abyss that had always been waiting for her.

'Can you tell me why?' Kristoff kept his words levelled, but it was a tone Anna didn't recognize. He was a completely different person now. He was a stranger. He was hiding himself from her like he had when they first met. His eyes glazed over, and the twinkle that had been present was voided into nothingness.

'I want to…I do. I really, completely, totally do. But I can't. Not yet…Maybe…soon? I…'

'That's it, then. No reason. You can't tell me anything. It wasn't me. It's all you. I don't know about that. I must've done something wrong. I'm not good at this relationship stuff; I know, but I thought we were okay. I thought you would talk to me if I was messing up somehow.'

'You did _nothing_ wrong, Kristoff.' Anna repeated herself.

' _Then what happened, Anna!?_ ' Kristoff raised his voice, and Anna flinched, knowing he almost _never_ yelled. Never; especially not at her. 'What happened…?' He said again, but in a much smaller, sadder utterance of suffering.

Anna took a deep breath, knowing she almost had no more sound to produce. Her world was fluctuating in and out of blackness.

'…I'm sorry, Kristoff. I'm so sorry…'

Kristoff sucked in so much air his chest expanded almost a third in side. He released the oxygen and wiped his reddened eyes as he turned and rubbed his face slowly with a great sigh of distress and defeat.

'Me too.' And his slow, laboured footsteps became an echo while Anna dug her fingers into the ground and let the tears soak her swollen cheeks.

'Elsa…Elsa…Elsa…' She repeated, searching for her sister in her instance of complete and perfect torment. 'What have I done?'

' _The right thing._ ' A shadow brushed against Anna's ear, and the wind's singing disappeared as quickly as it had come.


	45. Devil's Shadow

Devil's Shadow

The trip to Elsa's ice palace felt much longer than before. Perhaps it was because Elsa's thoughts were in chaos at the time, or it could have been due to the fact the queen kept wondering about Anna, hoping that she was able to handle Kristoff gently. Elsa did not envy her little sister; that was for certain. Relaying similar news to Daryun made the queen question how anyone could get through messy breakups, let alone ones that pan out respectably. Anna would likely need Elsa when she returned, and the moment the queen made her official announcement to the masses, she would cater to every demand her sister had of her.

A chill ran Elsa's spine. If she could manage to destroy the mirror, all would be almost perfect. Elsa would just need to find Devil and deal with him at last, but that seemed like a very difficult final step in the trials the queen had taken on as of late. Devil could shapeshift, and that in itself would prove to be a power that even Elsa couldn't simply freeze. Devil was also very intelligent when it came to manipulating hearts. He revelled in confusion and pain, clearly involved, in some bizarre way, with Elsa and Anna somehow. What _did_ the troll want? If Elsa could have a civil conversation with the being, perhaps some form of agreement could be made.

Elsa shook her head. That was beyond unlikely. Devil couldn't be reasoned with. He was in his own world, playing with dolls and giggling all the while. If only there was some method to identifying him now that he likely left Grimoire's body…or changed into something else entirely.

'Incredible! It's even more magnificent up close, Queen Elsa!' Daryun said loudly, kicking at his horse and charging up to the awe-inspiring structure made entirely of pure, concentrated ice that defied natural reason.

Elsa stepped out of the slowing caravan, stumbling a bit as she did so and pushing her flowing dress out and away from her body so that she could walk that much more easily. It was incredible, because even in the heat of a summer day, the castle didn't show a single sign of melting. It simply glimmered with almost a semblance of pride at the approach of more visitors.

'It's a little cold inside.' Elsa remarked, allowing Jostein to lead the way while Daryun and Arvid brought up the rear, the magical stairway appearing to be slippery but proving otherwise.

'My goodness. I _am_ impressed, Queen Elsa. To create something like this from your imagination alone? I'm surprised all of Arendelle hasn't been restructured in this building's image.' Daryun went on as his spear's bottom clicked at his side like a walking stick.

'I created this during the height of my power and emotional state. I would struggle to perform a similar feat now.'

'Your magic is dependant on your frame of mind?'

'Very.'

'And you are troubled now?'

'Not really. It's…complicated to get into at the moment.' Elsa decided to leave it at that. Revealing her crippled powers wasn't wise no matter who was around her. Devil could be near, and he was the last person she wanted to know about the unreliability of her magic currently. Elsa prayed she had the inspiration to at least crush the cursed mirror, for if she couldn't accomplish _that_ task, this whole journey would be for naught.

'I see.' Daryun answered kindly, asking no more of the queen.

The second the group entered the palace, Marshmallow came charging through the main hall, only to screech to a halt and withdraw the deadly icicles that had been protruding from his enormous body. Daryun was the only individual to practically leap into action, but he must've noticed the way his fellow guards hardly budged other than tensing their bodies unconsciously. The snow monster wasn't an easy creature to ignore no matter how safe Elsa's presence made him.

'I should have mentioned Marshmallow.' Elsa uttered sheepishly, feeling bad for the way Daryun's wide eyes scanned every which way following the immediate attack.

The guards chuckled amongst one another, and Arvid slapped Daryun on the shoulder affectionately.

'Think you could take him?' The large man asked jokingly.

'Hm. It would depend on his durability, but with the range of my spear…perhaps.'

The remaining soldiers gave each other looks of shock, because Daryun sounded very certain that he really did have a chance. Elsa grinned, almost wanting to see the mock battle take place to know for certain who she was investing in.

'Sorry to bother you again, Marshmallow.' Elsa stepped forward and held the sentinel's large head in her hands, stroking his oversized chin gently. 'Careful of the snowgies, gentlemen.' The queen went on, indicating with a nod the numerous little snowmen as they scuttled about, their sounds of life rather comforting.

'The wonder never ceases.' Daryun smiled broadly.

'I wanted privacy, and Marshmallow is the manifestation of that desire. Now, he is the guardian of my personal palace and the snowgies, miniature snowmen made in mass quantities due to a fairly abnormal cold.'

'Oh? You can sneeze life, is that it? You're more akin to a Goddess than a witch, one might believe.'

'I wouldn't say that. It was a side effect of a very nasty bug, I imagine.'

'Still…' Daryun insisted, kneeling next to the snowgies under Marshmallow's watchful eyes.

Elsa had to wonder what she _was_ exactly at times, but now wasn't the occasion for it, and she didn't want to humour the abnormality that had granted her such power more than necessary. Her circumstances at birth and the abilities that came with her would remain a mystery forever unless she could find someone in the castle that had been present during her mother's hour of labour. Gerda Sr. claimed to not have a clue, and Elsa's most important source of information was gone forever…

'May I ask that the pair of you remain at the entrance to make sure we are not disturbed?' Elsa told the two guards she didn't know personally. The men nodded earnestly, but seemed a little upset that they weren't totally included in the main point of the trip.

'Thank-you.' Elsa smiled, and all annoyance apparently faded. The queen then turned with a snap of her hip, her gown flowing elegantly behind her as she was the first to make her way up onto the second floor of the palace. The stillness and silence of the realm save for the multiple footsteps that accompanied Elsa's ascension were eerie, and Elsa half-expected not to see the mirror itself, but when her last step propelled her up into the grand ballroom that was her sanctuary, Elsa bit down hard and narrowed her focus upon the gorgeous but toxic artifact that lay before her.

Both Arvid and Jostein stepped out on either side of Elsa, moving about the rim of the room cautiously while Daryun stayed close to the queen's side.

'I am vaguely aware of the rumours circulating Arendelle, but the details escape me. Is this the source of the trouble?' Daryun shouldered his spear, grunting his words with a lethal edge of aggression toward anything that would disturb Queen Elsa's peace.

'Yes. Although the consequences have been mostly minimal, it emits a curse that latches onto human emotions and twists them out of suppression. The minor fight at the final ball was an example, I think, and…' Elsa thought of the way she had groped Anna from behind what felt like so long ago. She _had_ been affected, but the curse hadn't lingered and festered within her long enough for Grand Pabbie to deem it dangerous. Perhaps she understood it all wrong and the curse only briefly enhanced the susceptibility to twisted thoughts during intervals of weakness. If that was the case, her supposed desire to be in a relationship with Anna was…

No. If that was true, then she wouldn't continue to feel the way she did. She loved Anna during her trip to the Valley of the Living Rock. The fact she had such strong emotions during Grand Pabbie's evaluation supported the earnest affection she felt even more now.

'And?' Daryun blinked.

'It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to destroy it.'

'Who is the monster that placed such a dangerous relic here?' The battle lord inquired further.

'An evil troll by the name of Devil. He still needs to be found and dealt with.'

'I see. So, the rumours have some basis. The scoundrel. What is his purpose?'

'I would like to know the answer to that as well. For now, I will deal with what I can.'

'A good plan, Queen Elsa.' Daryun tapped the base of his spear upon the ground, as if waiting for something.

'The area is secure.' Arvid relayed, himself and Jostein returning to their queen's side. Marshmallow was also stomping his way up and into the area, grunting here and there with a few of the snowgies peppering around him.

'Then please give me a moment.' Elsa lifted her hand and filled her mind with everything that brought her joy in life. She channelled her powers and begged for its assistance, thinking of Anna, primarily, of course, and the warm bed her sister had promised upon her return. Elsa wouldn't be able to enjoy Anna's company if she failed here. But did Anna follow through with her promise to break up with Kristoff? What if she became afraid of the massive change and reverted back to social expectation and took the other path?

A spark hissed out of Elsa's extended fingers, and she grimaced, her temples pulsating wildly and her teeth gritting with effort.

Stop it. Negativity solved nothing; especially when she needed her magic more than ever now. Anna. Think of Anna. Think of her glimmering blue eyes. Think of her crooked, playful smile. Think of her charming freckles. Think of her honeysuckle voice. Think of the love she felt from her. Think of the joy she brought to everyday life. Think of her caring personality. Think of her humour. Think of the life spent with the wonderful girl and the life to come. Think of her touch. Think of her lips. Think of what it would be like to feel every inch of her body, melding it against Elsa's own and watching as her little sister slipped into rapturous, erotic splendour.

There it is. There. Her strength. Her inspiration. Love had saved Arendelle before. Love between sisters. Love that transcended right and wrong. Love that, perhaps, had always been present but not recognized until recent events.

'Anna…' Elsa whispered, and Daryun's ears perked as an explosion of power surrounded the queen, a forgotten base of miraculous intent pushing an aura like no other throughout the whole room, the ice reflecting light from every direction, and the soldiers observing the sudden increase in their queen's presence.

'Beautiful.' Daryun uttered.

After another instant, Elsa grasped onto the magic that lay available to her, not daring to believe it would remain forever. She brought both hands atop of her head and, as she did so, she moved toward the mirror, enormous sharpened icicles that made the ones which had sprouted upon Marshmallow's back look like toothpicks hovering above her. One, two, three, four, five in total, layered upon layered with reinforcement. A distinct crackling echoed within the hall, and Elsa continued to imagine Anna and her together, holding one another's hand and going for long walks in the fields. Staring at the night sky. Giving gifts to each other randomly. Whispering sweet nothings as they fell asleep in embracement.

'Enough of your disruptions.' Elsa hissed, her head cracking and her words coming out raspy. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down her chin, and her arms shook as she held the projectiles airborne, waiting for one final layer of magical power to shape about the weapons that weighed hundreds of pounds each with every squared level of enchantment and ice.

Something snapped in Elsa's brain, and she couldn't wait a second longer, throwing her arms down and the lethal icicles along with them. A shattering forced everyone but the queen and her army of snow creatures to cover their ears, the whole castle shaking and the very floor beneath the group cracking and even shifting into a minor pit. Elsa lost her footing, but Daryun had her arm, holding himself up with his spear and grinning at the queen with squinting eyes.

When the dust settled, Elsa could only hope that her efforts weren't in vain. Marshmallow charged through the debris, waving his large arms about until only the remains of the enchanting mirror could be found. A wave of utter relief passed over Elsa, and she felt her eyes filling with tears. She had done it. Pieces of the mirror remained, but it was most certainly broken into no less than six parts, its glass littering the floor and its sharpened edges at the bottom displaying to all that it would never be whole again.

'Thank goodness.' Elsa sighed, a migraine hitting her hard, and her legs quivering under the small weight of her body.

'Queen Elsa?' Daryun questioned, but before she could answer, a shriek was heard, and Elsa looked through fogged eyes to find a shadow emerge from the remains of the mirror like a swarm of enormous bugs. It even buzzed as such, and although Marshmallow howled and swat at the intangible presence, it remained, moving about as a snake would before bursting forward toward the queen herself.

Arvid and Jostein bellowed something, but it was Daryun who immediately positioned himself between Elsa and the unknown threat. He grunted in seeming pain, and the swarm entered him as his body convulsed throughout the process.

'Go…!' Daryun pushed Elsa away, gripping at his chest, the veins on his muscular neck protruding grotesquely.

'Daryun!' Elsa screamed, but Jostein and Arvid were at her sides, the other two guards also stepping up and into the hall, hearing the sudden commotion and reacting in kind.

'It's darkness…' Daryun uttered. 'It's trying…to consume me…'

'No!'

'We must leave, my queen!' Jostein urged.

'Not yet!' Elsa couldn't abandon him. Not now. Daryun was strong-willed. Surely he would overcome this trial.

'Jealousy. Suspicion. Regret. Lust. Heh. It's feeding on them all…' Daryun growled, his whole body flexing now as if he resisted any movement at all. 'How…pathetic…'

'Marshmallow! Please!' Elsa commanded, and the abdominal snowman wasted no time leaping to Daryun and smacking him with as much force as it felt it could without killing him altogether. Daryun went down, of course, and Elsa breathed out, shrugging off her guards and standing still for a moment.

'My queen…That won't be it.' Jostein said morbidly.

'…Carry him back with us.' Elsa responded quietly.

Arvid and one of the other guards did as they were told, lifting Daryun up and over their shoulders. However, the man's eyes burst open, and he easily pushed his way out of the hold, sneering like a rabid dog as he did so, a red glow flowing from his pupils while he retrieved his spear and positioned himself offensively against Marshmallow who was already on the move.

'Daryun! Stop this!' Elsa commanded, but her voice was falling on deaf ears. The battle god was suddenly Elsa's enemy, and although she wished to see what he was capable of, she certainly didn't want to do so through such crude means.

' _RRRRAAAAWRRRR!_ ' Marshmallow bellowed, his dangerous form taking shape all over his body so that he was almost like a moving, frozen porcupine. The snow monster attacked without reserve now, against Elsa's wishes, and the exchange happened so quickly Elsa wasn't even sure she followed the exact process of it all. Before she knew it, Marshmallow had, once again, been completely disassembled, cut into pieces with Daryun standing as the victor, his incredible spear snapped away from his body to discard the snow from its blade.

The snowgies howled in rebellion, and it was Elsa's guard who moved toward the sudden threat now. They choreographed their attack somewhat well, with Arvid leading the charge, but Daryun cut through one of the men without hesitation, blood spurting through the cracked armour, and Arvid just barely pivoting in time to only have his side grazed with the follow up strike.

Daryun hissed, his speed and strength truly a marvel, and Elsa knew, should the frantic fight go on any further, she would most certainly lose every single man with her on this expedition. Without another thought, and despite the agony her mind reminded her body of in relation to her magic, Elsa used both her hands and cast a very specific spell that clawed up Daryun's legs and transfixed him in place so that he could only throw his spear in a wide arc at the remaining guards, just nicking Arvid's armour as he continued to step back.

Daryun raged, struggling against Elsa's magic, his voice inhuman and full of malice. His muscular body stressed and flexed, with more and more veins revealing themselves as he fought against that which encased him.

'Incompetent…! Foolish…! Isolated…! Worthless…! I am not good enough…! Y-you…can't even…explain yourself…!' Daryun went on, his gurgling words almost difficult to make out clearly. 'Why? Why not…me? I…I lowered my guard…! I…thought…you were to be…!'

Elsa held her chest and shifted through the options available to her. She didn't want to hurt Daryun, but this was a mental battle he was losing; that anyone would lose. The full influence of the mirror's curse injected itself into the powerful man, and he had no hope of sedating its nature to pull at every weakness hidden deep within the lord's soul. Would he be in this berserk state until he was downed? Did Elsa have no other choice?

'I…cannot…understand. W-why…did you say your sister's…name?'

Elsa breathed out a gasp, and Daryun's grunts continued on, Elsa's guards looking to her as Jostein dragged his injured comrade away.

'We must put him out of his misery, my queen.' Arvid suggested solemnly.

'Perhaps with enough time…' Elsa answered, but knew she was latching onto false hope. Daryun's warm gaze was gone, replaced with that of a madman. He saw no reason. He fed on negative thoughts private to only himself no more.

Daryun howled in anger anew, smashing his spear into the ice at his feet and freeing himself after a couple of well-placed attacks. Once again, Elsa's guards were on point, but they stood no chance, and the queen watched as they were pushed and slashed away, the clash happening too quickly, giving her only enough time to prepare her next attack the moment she could see Daryun again. What she saw, however, was the tip of a weapon first, and she managed to step sideways instinctively, but that didn't mean pain wasn't found at her body, the sharp weapon slicing deeply into her ribs, just below her left breast, blood spurting onto the floor as Elsa held the wound and pushed produced ice around it to reduce the amount of blood loss. She used her other hand to erect a blue, clear shield, but Daryun destroyed it as though it were made of paper, and the queen's eyes widened as she saw death approach, with only milliseconds remaining for the queen to somehow evade the beast that hunted her down, hurt and shame soaking his bloodshot eyes.

'Daryun…!' Elsa wheezed, an image of Anna playing through her mind. If she fell here, how pathetic it would be. Was this Devil's plan all along? Wait for Elsa to be so close and then take it all away? How cruel. How horrible. How pointless. Elsa would never know the warmth of Anna's body. She would never know every inch of her the way she had dreamed. She would never look at the girl who had been her sister and best friend growing up and label her as her official lover as well. It was too overwhelming. Had Elsa asked for much considering what she had been through? She didn't think so. She hoped not.

At least Anna knew how she felt. At least there was some solace in that. Hopefully Anna hadn't broken up with Kristoff just yet. How ridiculous would it be if she had?

Elsa winced and closed her eyes, fully aware there was no time to react. Daryun was everything she had imagined. He was fast, powerful, and incredibly coordinated. He was the most powerful warrior Elsa could fictitiously create, and she didn't think less of her guards for falling to a man who had dedicated his life to the craft of survival and battle.

 _Goodbye, Anna. Your sister is letting you down again. I love you so much…_

And the sound of a spear puncturing deep into flesh reverberated throughout the entire hall. The guards went still, mouths agape, and Elsa took a singular second to recognize that she was not the one who had been injured. She pried her eyes open and found Daryun holding his own spear in his stomach, his shirt already soaked with a dark crimson.

'Lord Daryun!' Arvid was the first to react, and this spurred Elsa into action. She stepped forward and knelt next to the man, his glare fluctuating between madness and clarity as he grit his teeth in clear strain. The darkness within the warrior, likely sensing his destruction, emerged, and although it hurt her head beyond reason, Elsa thrust her hands at the swarm, blasts of blue magic illuminating the room, but only serving to force the shadow out and away from the palace, the mirror's area of attack curse dispelled, but a very frightening monstrosity taking its place without a moment to spare.

'Leave me…' Daryun uttered under his breath. 'I have…shamed myself beyond redemption.'

'Believe me when I say that you have not.' Elsa snapped. 'Remove the spear, help him to his back, and open his shirt please. Now.'

The guards did as they were told, surprised to find themselves only minorly injured all things considered. There would be stitches and time dedicated to recovery, but Daryun must've been stilling his hand to some degree for them to still be decently well off after a tangle with the skilled combatant.

Elsa placed her hands over Daryun's exposed wound, her palms almost sinking into the brutal injury and turning completely red. She uttered a few words quietly to herself, her veins screaming as the magic flowed through her circuits once more, the needles stabbing her from every direction as she did so. She was beyond her limit. Her mind would never completely heal at this rate. She kept reopening the wound, inflicting more devastation upon it with every necessity.

Nonetheless, Elsa sealed Daryun's hole with more effort than she wished to reveal, wiping her forehead and allowing Jostein to help her to her feet.

'You…are too kind…Queen Elsa.' Daryun tried to remain conscious, but even he succumbed to the enormous urge to lose himself to sleep, and despite his bleeding showing itself to be frozen solid, the pool of red surrounding him indicated that the damage had been done, and his survival remained in question.

Elsa forced _herself_ to remain awake, however, because there was still work to be done as her snowgies reminded her by encircling the various piles of their personal guardian and attempting to push him together without much success.

'You look ill, my queen.' Arvid had the edacity to state the obvious, and Elsa could only chuckle to herself, scraping at the caverns of her brain to find what little power she had left. One more trick. One more spell. One final act before she could…could be with…

' _Your reward awaits you. Don't delay._ '

The next time Elsa had a grasp of where she was, she found herself wrapped in a blanket and bundled up with as much cushioning as possible within a bumpy caravan. She hardly moved aside from the crevices in the road, and realized this was a fact because of Daryun's massive form holding her in place. The queen thought about sitting up, but instead, allowed herself to stare out the back of the caravan and at the afternoon sky. She could feel Daryun breathing next to her, his body expanding in long and slow repetitions of life. She barely recalled putting Marshmallow back together before collapsing. She had done it. Her magic had been so very, very valuable for once.

The queen of Arendelle smiled as her vision filled with blue sky and white clouds. There were still dangers to contend with, but for now, she had a very special someone possibly waiting for her, and she couldn't contain the excitement that tickled her heart. She would make her engagement announcement, contend with the needed pleasantries afterward, and then…then she could spend the night with Anna.

It was finally going to happen. She and her sister were finally ready to embrace a love that had been eighteen years in the making. Come what may afterward, Elsa would at least give everything she had to what came within a few hours. She owed herself and Anna that much…


	46. Eclipse

Eclipse

'My queen,' A restrained, annoyed voice huffed. 'If you keep freezing the wound I can't properly apply the ointment.'

'B-but it stings.' Elsa whimpered, and the castle's doctor could only sigh.

Despite Elsa claiming she was capable of proceeding with the pressing matter of providing her kingdom with a long-awaited announcement, Leonard had made it very clear that she needed to have her wound looked at professionally before anything else.

Indeed, Elsa's return to her palace was met with much panic for all those involved. Elsa's excursion and return may have been kept somewhat of a secret from most, but that didn't change the fact that she had entered her castle with a dress and hands covered in red, particularly around her left ribs where Daryun's spear had managed to cut rather deeply. Daryun himself was carried to the infirmary immediately, Arvid, Jostein, and the remaining guard with minor injuries assisting as the final man carried himself with the pride he had remaining after being downed mid-combat so easily.

Leonard insisted, upon seeing the nature of Elsa's wound, that the queen wait one more day before holding any kind of assembly. Although Elsa bucked at this initially, she had to admit that some rest would be welcome considering her attendant couldn't see her mental state thanks to using so much magic. Leonard's decision was finalized when he realized that Daryun was in fairly bad shape as well, and the man was quick to be on his way to make the necessary arrangements with the other suitors. Maxwell and Sorey had been dismissed from the running, but that didn't mean they had returned home. In fact, both men expressed interest in remaining until the end, and that said something for Elsa's impact on them. Thus, Leonard was forced into a somewhat compromising position in presenting the scenario of extending their stay yet again. According to the older man, it wouldn't be a problem, but Elsa still felt bad for drawing out what must have been a somewhat irritating process by this point.

'It is certainly nothing compared to what Sir Daryun has endured, but you should be careful when stretching, my queen. I have applied the necessary cleansing and first aid, and I assume you will likely impart relief through your magic, so just be careful when doing anything strenuous, and it will only be a faint scar in the future.' The physician relayed, his practised evaluation of such damage showing with his experience. He had been the same individual who served Elsa's mother and father. He appeared so much older now, but his messy, receding grey hair and bushy mustache tickled far off memories in Elsa's mind, bringing her some sort of familiarity with the man. Was he the one who delivered her? Was it something to ask now?

The queen decided against it. Perhaps because she was afraid of the answer, and perhaps because she felt she didn't need to know right at this moment. Part of it could have amounted to Elsa being, by nature, somewhat shy as well. Her focus was needed elsewhere anyway, but that didn't mean she wouldn't keep the man in mind.

'A scar…' Elsa murmured. She had no physical scars to speak of. Her life had been so protected up until now. If social expectation didn't shield her, then her magic certainly did. Daryun had broken through the latter; something very few had even threatened to do before. The man was a beast, and Elsa wanted him at her side as captain of the guard all the more after the incident. She said a silent prayer for the fallen warrior, hoping the best medics within her kingdom were enough to make his life as normalized as possible after all of this.

'Yes. In any case, there is someone waiting to see you, so I will provide her with the nature of your wound and let your head maid take care of the rest.'

Elsa's body went stiff. She pulled the covers over herself as the doctor moved out and to her bedroom's door. The curtains were wrapped shut, but the sun from the afternoon still insisted on peeking in from the base of the thick cloth. The darkness brought a shiver through Elsa's spine as Gerda was allowed entrance, a glimpse of a guard stationed just outside the door indicating that, while Elsa had made it very clear she trusted her head maid upon her release, Leonard had other ideas. For once, Elsa found his paranoia welcome.

'My queen…' Gerda muttered quietly, her hands mashed into her uniform.

Elsa managed to push herself up, sedating her wound with magic but still feeling a hint of discomfort on her body.

'Gerda. We need to talk.' Elsa started immediately, steeling her mind just in case Anna's seemingly ludicrous ideas concerning the maid were true.

'…Okay.'

'I trust you, Gerda, but it is clear that you are hiding something from me. Your reaction to being placed into the dungeon was strange, and what happened between us…I have difficulty understanding what you are thinking sometimes.' Elsa watched as her maid hardly reacted save for her shoulders slouching slightly. She was almost impossible to read in some instances.

'I-I'm sorry. For everything.'

'But what does that "everything" include?'

'Everything.'

Elsa sighed, leaning back in her bed.

'I'm too tired to try and know what you mean, Gerda. I…consider you a friend, but I don't know how much longer I can protect you…or even if I should. You have given me reason to reconsider your position as my head maid, but I would rather not move you. You're important to me. I've opened up to you more than to anyone else aside from Anna.'

Elsa finally caught a reaction from her maid, the girl smiling faintly, almost in defeat.

'A-and I treasure our bond.'

'Then tell me what you're hiding. Please.'

Elsa watched something flicker through Gerda's eyes, the maid standing still and her hands clenching even more tightly into her uniform. Her throat shook, and her mouth trembled before the bottom of her lids shimmered with moisture.

'I-I cannot.'

'So, you _are_ hiding something.' Elsa uttered.

'I cannot say.'

'But you just did.'

And Gerda nodded, if however painfully, it seemed. Elsa looked to her maid again, leaning forward slightly and being reminded of the healing wound at her side.

'Can I help you somehow? Are you in danger?'

'I will be fine…'

'Should I remove you from my side?'

Gerda's face twisted, devastation pulling at her expression.

'P-please don't.'

'You're making it hard, Gerda. I am not foolish enough to think you're completely innocent. The more I think about how you reacted to being placed in the dungeon, the more I wonder what's really happening.'

'I-if I wanted to hurt you…I could have. But I didn't. I would never.'

' _That_ I believe, but how do you feel about Anna?'

'I…I want you to be with her.'

'Why?' Elsa's heart quickened, hammering at her chest so rapidly that it was difficult to breathe.

'Because…b-because your happiness is my happiness.'

'That…is how I feel about Anna, Gerda.' Elsa said slowly, the need to cool her palms present.

'Y-yes. It is the same for me.'

A pause. Even Elsa knew what her maid was saying, and although she had partially suspected as much, she had allowed herself to dismiss the notion entirely for her own sake. The silence that hung between the maid and her master was a heavy one, with neither individual ready to respond too quickly.

'I will go now.' Gerda said finally. 'I-if you choose to hire a new head maid, I will understand completely.'

'Thank-you, Gerda.' Elsa agreed with the girl's decision to depart. It was a brief conversation, and yet so much was said within the span of minutes.

The little maid bowed and held the doorknob tightly prior to dismissing herself, her heart tearing at the seams.

Elsa lay back down in her bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering how such a familiar part of her room could look so different alongside her circumstances. She never thought her prison would bring any form of comfort, but here she was, finding her eyelids heavy and a sense of relaxation taking hold of her.

Gerda had made sure her queen was alright. Elsa had used the girl's concern as an opportunity to breach a number of subjects she needed dealt with if she was to bring peace back to her mind, and in turn, Arendelle. Although Gerda remained elusive, Elsa still believed, perhaps ignorantly, that her maid had her best interests in mind. Perhaps the only time Gerda had stumbled was when she allowed her personal lust to overcome her better judgement. Elsa was partially to blame for that hiccup as well, however. Nonetheless, keeping Gerda close seemed like a better choice than pushing her away and letting her loose. Devil might have _some_ connection to Gerda, and if Elsa could utilize that to her advantage, she could perhaps finally locate the mad troll and be done with him completely. Not only that, but the shadow swarm that had emerged from the mirror could be trouble in the future.

Elsa sighed again and again. Being in love with her sister seemed like the least of her worries with the entanglement Devil had created. His mess was becoming more elaborate by the day, and Elsa couldn't help but wonder if the mirror's destruction was just another phase in his elaborate setup.

'Whatever the case, I should rest, right, Snowgies?' Elsa spoke quietly, and her little companions cooed about the room, eventually joining their queen in her bed as she let herself fall into a much-needed slumber considering her day had been relieved of any more queenly duties.

When Elsa woke up, she would send word for Anna to be brought to her. That was something to look forward to. It was a thought that almost made Elsa unable to sleep, but fatigue was a powerful adversary, and even the excitement Elsa felt when thinking of Anna couldn't stay her mind from disappearing into a restful unconsciousness.

* * *

'And there you have it, little guys. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful person in the world. Nope. Not even close. What's that? You want to know what my favourite part of her is? That's a tough question. I mean, wouldn't you say she's just about perfect? No? I'm gonna tell her you said that, you know. If I _had_ to pick, I guess I'd say I think my sister's nose is just the cutest thing. But her lips are really soft and pretty too. Oh, but don't get me started on her eyes. Talk about making you weak in the knees! And her hair? Silky, smooth, and stylish to boot? Jeez. You see where I'm coming from now? We haven't talked about the rest of her either.'

Elsa could hear Anna's voice, but the little discussion she was having with the snowgies was a little too interesting to reveal that she was awake just yet. Waking up to her sister was quite possibly the best thing that could have happened to the queen of Arendelle. It took her a moment to recall that Devil still existed. That Gerda was more than a little suspicious. That she had an announcement to make that would change everything. That Daryun might be mortally wounded. That Anna had to break up with a very, very good man for a relationship that made no promises.

'I'm not going to mention what I like about her body, you naughty snowmen. Jeez. I can tell you what I like about her personality, if you want. No? Boring? Wow. Tough crowd. Well, too bad, because my big sister is pretty awesome everywhere else too, and you should know it.'

Elsa had held it back long enough, but her sister always managed to make her giddy, and this was no exception. Her lip twitched, hinting at a smile, and she knew it was all over at this point.

'Did you see that, little guys? It would seem that the sleeping maiden is listening in on our pow-wow.'

The snowgies bundled just below Elsa's right arm, muttering nonsense to one another in their adorable voices. Elsa kept her eyes closed, curious to see where her sister would go with this all.

'Hm. She might be having trouble waking up though. What do you think?'

More indiscernible sounds.

'Do you know that fairy tale about Sleeping Beauty? Looks like we have that kind of thing on our hands. One of you wanna give it a whirl?'

Elsa withheld a giggle, but her chest gave her away with its slight movement. Nevertheless, Anna went on.

'Guess I don't have a choice. If it's for my sister, I would gladly put myself on the line. Wish me luck, you little bundles of cuteness.'

Cooing encouraged Anna, and Elsa's toes curled as she puckered her lips a little without even meaning to. She felt Anna's breath, a slight graze hinting at what was to come.

'You're so bad.' Anna whispered, and then kissed Elsa softly, the sisters' mouths lingering on one another as the affection was transferred between the two girls in a form of brevity that neither individual wanted to release.

'I'm happy you're here.' Elsa answered, shuffling up and noting the way the sky had turned into evening. She had been out for a few hours, it seemed, but clearly she had needed it. The night before was catching up to her, for she still felt exhausted.

'I'm happy to be here. How is it that you wake up looking ready for a wedding, and I wake up looking like a witch…er…like the ones in the books.'

'I don't roll around in the bed like you do.'

'Hm. Touché.' Anna pointed, shrugging afterward. 'How do you feel?'

'Tired…and only a little sore.'

Anna squinted, getting close to her sister's face and causing the older girl to blush a bit.

'Are you acting tough again, or is that the truth?'

'It's the truth.' Elsa answered, trying to keep her wandering eyes in check.

'It better be.' Anna stood up then and went to Elsa's dresser, bringing her over a nice looking, steaming bowl of soup. 'Here. I know it's not the most elaborate thing in the world, but the doctor recommended it. Need me to feed you?' Anna winked, and Elsa almost accepted, but she didn't want her sister to worry, and instead, took the bowl herself, tentatively blowing on a small spoonful of the vegetable-flavoured concoction.

'I can do this much.'

'Too bad.' Anna giggled.

Elsa allowed the warm substance to trickle down her throat, enjoying the soothing sensation of her humble meal and the presence of the one who had given to her. Anna was acting fairly upbeat, but Elsa couldn't push off the lingering question that hung on the tip of her tongue.

'…How did it go?' Elsa asked vaguely finally, hoping that her sister knew what she meant. By the way Anna reacted – looking to the floor suddenly with a sheepish grin – Elsa wouldn't have to elaborate.

'Oh, you know; about as good as breaking someone's heart _can_ go…That is, terribly.' Anna laughed sadly. 'He was crushed, Elsa. It is easily the worst thing I've ever had to do. I couldn't even give him a reason. I'm basically a horrible human being today.'

Elsa tried not to appear overly relieved, but the simple fact of the matter was she wasn't sure if Anna would go through with it or not. As Elsa scooped another spoonful of soup to her mouth, she imagined how Kristoff would have reacted. True to his nature, she suspected that he would back off bitterly, possibly permanently. It was hard to swallow suddenly.

'Is there any chance for a continued friendship? He _is_ still employed by the castle until he quits, I suppose.'

'I don't know. I'd _like_ to still be friends, but I have a very bad feeling that he won't be excited about the idea.'

'You didn't give him a reason?' Elsa needed to confirm.

'No. I didn't want to outright lie to him.'

'Hm.' Elsa slurped some more.

'What does "hm" mean?'

'It means "hm". I'm not sure what to say.' Elsa sincerely had no idea how to react properly. Should she be happy? Should she show Anna how much joy it brought her to know her little sister was all hers now? It seemed so incredibly selfish. It didn't seem fair. A man's perceived future was possibly destroyed because of Elsa. She felt obligated to speak to Kristoff herself, but what would she tell him? No words would help. Even the truth wouldn't help. Anna had done the right thing, in Elsa's mind, but it still didn't sit well in the queen's stomach.

'Yeah. I'm honestly a little messed up about it. I'm trying not to think about him too much, but it's hard. He's such a good guy. I mean, I did it because of my feelings for you, but still…I wish there was a better way. I owe him more than that. Without Kristoff…I might have never found you again, you know? Ugh…I hate it.'

'But going forward with the relationship would only be done out of pity. You did him a favour, in the end.' Elsa said as much to herself as Anna.

'I know, and that's kinda what I said to him. Obviously it didn't make everything grand, but he's gotta know it's better this way.'

Elsa bit at her lower lip for a second.

'But enough about me! What about you? I mean, you went on that crazy expedition to the ice palace – without telling me, of course – and apparently made a mess of the mirror?'

'You had enough to worry about, and I wanted to keep you away from the possible trouble. It's a good thing I did, isn't it?'

'Apparently! How's your wound anyway? Can I see?'

'N-not right now.' Elsa slurped some soup. 'It's around my ribs. I'll be fine.'

'…Oh.' Anna blinked, seeming to resist the urge to smile. 'Maybe later, then.'

Elsa shivered.

'Maybe…'

A beat.

'I hope Daryun is okay. The guards won't stop talking about him. Heck, I barely heard anything but his name being thrown around on my way here. Was he that amazing?'

'He was. I've never seen a man move like that before. He was like a lion unleashed. My goal is to have him take over as captain of my guard.'

'Even after he's been so hurt?'

'Hm. That _is_ a good point. I will have to see. I really hope he's alright. I would hate for him to be permanently injured because of our kingdom's troubles.'

'You didn't make him do anything though. It was totally his choice.'

'True…'

Anna and Elsa let the conversation fade, Elsa finding it difficult thinking of anything but what having Anna with her so late into the evening meant. Her imagination was getting the better of her, but she didn't want to let her hopes up. It would be her typically selfish self to expect Anna to be in the mood for anything but friendly company after what happened with Kristoff. Not only that, but she herself was in pain, and she partially wanted to be in better condition so she could…maneuver more elegantly.

The queen's face almost turned red, and she hastily attempted to change the topic of discussion.

'Do you still care about him?' She lifted the bowl so that it almost covered her face.

'…Yeah. I do. I think I will for a long time. I don't love him like I do you, but there is a strong feeling for him still, that's for sure.'

'Hm…'

'I'm just being honest, Elsa.'

'So am I.' Elsa let herself pout as she went for one final spoonful which, in her frazzled mind, managed to clip the bottom of her mouth and drip down her neck. The queen huffed, placing the bowl on her bed stand and scanning the room for any tissue.

'I'll get it, you klutz.' Anna giggled, and Elsa assumed she meant she would locate a napkin of some form, but when Anna lips began touching the queen's neck, her whole body shivered, even more so when a moist, tender tongue started tracing where the soup had invaded Elsa's skin.

'A-ah…' Elsa hummed, all her muscles tightening, and her stomach slipping about.

'Mm. Elsa-flavoured soup.' Anna licked her lips.

'You tease me.' Elsa sighed.

'Well, if one good thing came out of that ridiculously awful situation, it's the fact that I'm definitely not teasing you right now.' And Anna leaned in for another kiss, but this time, it wasn't the peck that the sisters had allowed themselves moments prior. This time, it was a form of affection unhindered by guilt, misunderstanding, or confusion. Elsa released a small moan as she opened her mouth to allow Anna in, and while the little sister's hands played with the queen's hair, Elsa shivered, goosebumps covering her pale skin and practically poking through the thin material of her nightgown.

The sisters parted, a wet smack indicating the end of the lengthy exchange, and Elsa held her beating heart, clutching at her nightgown with expectation. Was she actually going to make love to Anna tonight? Was her sister in any state to do so considering what happened with Kristoff? Elsa would understand, but she would also be disappointed. Nonetheless, she _was_ being presumptuous in relation to what Anna's expectations were anyway, so she supposed she didn't have any real ground to stand on.

Still…that kiss and the flirting Anna had initiated was suggestive to what may be in the horizon, and Elsa knew her progressing arousal would be difficult to manage if nothing came of any of this.

'Whoa. I really needed that. I can barely think straight right now.' Anna shuddered, smacking her face. 'I have to know that I did what I had to do. There's no going back, and this is a super rare chance here. Everything fits at last, and…and you're finally right here in front of me, looking squarely into my eyes like you would rather be nowhere else. Jeez…I'm almost a little intimidated.'

'What do you mean?' Elsa questioned, having a bit of difficulty following her sister completely. She seemed to be all over the place, frantically throwing out a barrage of thoughts and feelings.

Anna stood up and went to the door, turning the latch and ensuring it was locked. She even went so far as to wiggle the knob a couple of times to be beyond certain. The younger sister spun and exhaled deeply, holding her collar as she did so.

'I told the guards to stay at the hall entrance and not to bother us. I said I'd be sleeping with you to make sure you were comfortable for the night. I did everything I could to make sure this was perfect. I don't know how many chances we'll have, and I feel a little crummy still about Kristoff and all, but after that kiss…I know I can't wait any longer, Elsa.'

Elsa swallowed, her throat tight and the act painful.

'Anna…'

'Oh, boy. I'm crazy nervous. Nervous but excited. I feel light and everything, you know? C-can you snowgies just sort of stay in your bowl up there and sleep? That'd be super great. Yeah. Neato. U-um…Whoa. Maybe you're not even in the mood. I guess it's early still. Does it have to be nighttime? Sun's almost gone though. Maybe another half hour? We can talk about Gerda or Devil, I guess. Wait! No. Bad idea. Stupid idea. Talk about mood killers!'

Elsa laughed because she didn't know what else to do. Would she have Anna any other way? No. Awkward, frantic, goofy, hyper, and so incredibly honest. All these words described Anna at her best, and Elsa dared to believe the blatant hints before her. This was happening. This was really, really happening. The older sister almost wanted to pinch herself to ensure there were no more tricks, but she refused even that. Even if this was a dream, she wanted what could occur next so badly she didn't care.

'Come here, Anna.' Elsa ordered, deciding, as the elder of the two siblings, that she would use the shameful bits of knowledge she had obtained thanks to Gerda after all.

Anna scampered over and sat on the edge of the bed, sitting straight and making a hilarious face of anxiousness without even meaning to, likely.

'So…um…fancy meeting you here.' Anna said in a high-pitched tone.

'Don't feel as though _anything_ has to happen.' Elsa replied softly, touching her sister's arm and stroking it with the back of her fingers. 'I'm just as happy being with you for now. There is no need to rush.'

'I know. Jeez. Of course I know that. But…it's not what I'm thinking. It's not what I'm thinking at all. I definitely, positively, undebatable…ly want to. I do. I…I want to know you better than anyone else, Elsa. I'm just…well, I'm kindasortofalittlebitcompletely lost. I can do the kissing…thing…but after that? I sort of have some ideas, but now that we're here, you and me, me and you, I'm getting dumb and awkward. Sorry!'

Anna clapped her hands together and scrunched her eyes shut nervously.

'It's fine. I'm certainly no professional either.' Elsa grinded her teeth. 'But…I suppose I have a little more experience, so let your big sister show you something, okay? Just tell me to stop if things get too weird. I am still rather ignorant about the process, after all.'

'And all the better for it! Ho. Ho. Ha. Ha. Okay!' Anna joked, clearly compensating for all the anxiety that clawed at her very being.

'I love you, Anna.' Elsa began, edging forward and feeling her ribs prick a bit.

'I love you too, Elsa; more than anything or anyone else. For real. For really, real.'

'Heh. I don't know if I'll ever get tired of hearing that.' Elsa chuckled, and she took Anna from behind, holding her sister's waist as she began kissing the nape of her neck, swishing the gorgeous, auburn hair to the side as she did so. Anna shivered, and Elsa smiled partially, moving up to just below the girl's ear and nibbling on it teasingly.

'W-whoa…That felt pretty nice.' Anna giggled.

'Good…' Elsa answered in a whisper, licking the inside of Anna's ear now and biting down here and there, noticing the way her sister's breathing was already escalating.

'Jeez. That's…something else…'

'You like it?' Elsa asked sincerely.

'Definitely. You may keep going.' Anna's jesting went on, but it was notably more subdued, her breathy voice urging Elsa onward.

Elsa proceeded to kiss Anna along the side of her face and neck, and once she understood that Anna's restrained moans were becoming less and less silent, she reached up and began massaging her sister's modest breasts, the fabric of her dress making the act a little difficult, but the pleasure Elsa drew from finally being able and allowed to feel Anna in such a way more than a little stimulating.

'Ah…Y-you're definitely being inappropriate, young lady.' Anna sneered, turning her face to meet Elsa's. 'There's not much to work with there, I know.' She went on, hidden insecurities slipping out.

'You're perfect, Anna.' The queen declared, and she met the other girl's mouth, a passionate, overly loving kiss passing between the sisters. Elsa felt Anna's tongue lining her own, and she groaned in satisfaction, her heartbeat quickening, and her hands becoming bolder by the second.

Soon, Elsa was unfastening the top piece of Anna's prominently green dress, ripping apart the knots that held the corset-styled body in place. She threw the thing to the floor and pulled down the remaining fabric, causing Anna to break from the kiss and cover her chest suddenly.

'Oh, my gosh…!' She gasped. 'I'm…I-it's been a while since you've seen me, hasn't it? I-I mean, aside from the maids here and there, I'm not parading around showing off to everybody, you know? This is totally embarrassing. I didn't think it'd be a big deal, since it's you and all, but I'm burning up here. L-like I said, I haven't grown much in this department, so there's not much to see in the first place, but you're my sister, right? So, it shouldn't matter, but it does. I-I want to be pretty and whatnot for you, yet I'm…'

'Stop it.' Elsa snapped, pulling Anna backward so she leaned into her, her bare shoulder's pressing against Elsa's thin nightgown. 'Didn't you hear me? I said you were perfect, and I meant it. Now, if you insult the girl I love – have loved for almost eighteen years – one more time, I might start to lose my temper, and you know what happens when I do that.'

Anna flinched, the point of contact between her and Elsa's hands cooling for a split second, long enough for Elsa to take hold of Anna's bare breasts and feel the small mounds in her palms, her sister's tiny, aroused nipples poking between her fingers as she kneaded the surprisingly pleasing and rounded shapes.

'Oh…That's cheating…' Anna immediately huffed. 'Elsa…A-ah…Elsa…!'

'Does it feel good?'

'I think that's…kinda obvious…' Anna sighed, her own hands overtop of Elsa's as her sister went on. 'Oh, man…This is nuts…'

Elsa didn't even know that her face was that of pure excitement. She was glowing with anticipation, finally able to release the pent-up attraction she had for her own little sister. The girl she had grown up with. The girl she had adored since her first day in this world. This girl was the one Elsa loved, and despite the stigmata and taboo of what she did now, Elsa couldn't deny how full of affection she was for Anna. Nothing else mattered. She had waited too long to doubt her feelings now. This was the queen of Arendelle's truth. If someone wanted to paint the beautiful moment with a tainted word reserved for one of the most frowned upon acts of sexual engagement, then that was their problem.

'I can feel your heart. It's going very fast.' Elsa whispered, brushing her lips against Anna's ears again.

'W-well, yeah. I'm kinda nervous…and…this feels really amazing…'

Elsa's eyes twinkled, and she held her sister even tighter, moving her hands down from her tempting breasts and pulling the dress even lower to almost the bed where the material bunched and folded. Elsa stroked Anna's torso, feeling the way her body curved at the waist, dipping in and then spreading out for her hips which remained concealed still. Elsa shuddered out a breath, her own form heating up as the lust within her became more prevalent. She used her nails softly upon Anna's skin, encircling the younger girl's naval and drawing lines up to her breasts where she found Anna reacted particularly well.

'A-ah…! Hah…Elsa…Oh, my gosh…'

'Heheh.' Elsa loved every second of this slow build. She was luring Anna into her first real sexual encounter, and seeing the shift in her little sister's demeanor brought the queen a guilty pleasure like no other. Gone was Anna's boisterous manner of speaking. It was replaced with a descending submission of innate desire, Anna's voice hushed into groans and moans of slurred relation. Anna's chest heaved shakily, and her legs moved against one another, her groin likely reacting to what could come at any moment.

Elsa certainly wasn't any sort of master at what she attempted, but she had to admit that Gerda _did_ provide her with just enough information and practice to perform well enough. Anna was becoming putty in her hands, and Elsa wasn't aware of the allure such a dominant role had for her.

The queen made her next move, her adrenaline fueling her confidence. She held just below Anna's breast with one hand and reached down and into her dress with the other, knowingly touching just above where she knew Anna would still hold reservation.

'H-hah…hah…hah…' Anna wheezed, latching onto Elsa's wrist but not exactly stopping her either. 'Where are you…going there?' The younger sister asked, hardly audible.

Elsa wasn't sure how to answer, the directness of her sister, even in this situation, throwing her off balance.

'Er…' Elsa stumbled, and then felt Anna shift in place, turning around on the bed and shuffling in close to Elsa, grinning a little bit as she did so.

'I think it's my turn to play now.'

Elsa didn't have a second to spare before Anna was holding her head and kissing her deeply anew, the reversal catching her completely unguarded. The anxiety was gone suddenly. The fear was no more. There was still a level of tentativeness and inexperience, but the sisters wanted one another too desperately to hold back anymore. Elsa could sense Anna's resolve. She was still adapting to this new emotion and acceptance. The way Anna's lips moved about Elsa's own was a statement to herself and her sister.

She loved Elsa. She loved Elsa enough to give up everything a simple girl could ask for.

Elsa's nightgown was pulled down aggressively while she held Anna's tongue with her own. As soon as she realized there was a cool exposure of air upon her hardened breasts, Anna had already shifted her focus, sucking on Elsa's right nipple while she caressed the other with a precision her sister didn't know she could have.

'A-Anna…Ah…H-hah…Where did you…?'

'Trust me, Elsa,' Anna spoke with a laboured air about her. 'I've been thinking about this for a few days now. I might be a bit clumsy, but I'm not a total idiot with this stuff…I think.'

'O-oh…You're…somewhat bold…'

'That's me.' Anna gave her sister's breast a little nibble, and Elsa's whole body flinched. Her sensitivity to anything Anna did to her was out of control. 'But how is this fair? You're already prettier than me, but your boobs are a little bigger, too? Ugh!'

'A-ah…! A-Anna! That doesn't mean you have to bite me!'

'You like it.' Anna giggled.

'That…may be true.'

'Heheh!' Anna continued to kiss all about Elsa's body, avoiding the mark just under Elsa's ribs, and the queen let out gasps of pleasure the more she released herself to the fact she was finally having this moment with Anna. Eventually, the siblings were kissing passionately once more, and as they did so, they pressed their bodies together, rubbing their bare breasts against one another's.

Anna's noises of eroticism grew louder, even with Elsa muffling her mouth. When the sisters parted finally, a trail of saliva lingered between their mouths, and although Elsa expected Anna to make a joke about the ridiculous mess, her younger sister only wiped her lips and breathed heavily, that same, irresistibly dazed look taking over her visage and driving Elsa wild. Anna's cheeks were flushed, and her eyes hung heavy as her chest expanded with every forced breath.

'I'm…not sure where to go from here. _If_ we should go from here.' Anna muttered.

'Do you want to?' Elsa asked out of consideration and not personal necessity.

Anna held a breath and then released it, touching Elsa's slightly exposed leg and staring at her sister's partially nude form with almost no shame.

'I'm pretty…um…into it right now so…kinda? Is that bad? Does that make me some kind of creep?'

Elsa snickered, shaking her head. She observed Anna's body as well, allowing the slight moonlight to bring the attractive curves and mounds into perspective. Elsa couldn't get enough of Anna's shape. She was adorable yet alluring. Elsa wanted to see the rest of her. She wanted to know Anna in a way no other living person could ever know her.

'If you're a creep, then I don't want to know what I am.' Elsa answered, and Anna smiled as the older sister took her shoulders and turned her about until she could ease her down into her pillows, kissing her lightly on the lips before bringing the kisses lower, and lower, and lower as she reached the bunched-up dress. Elsa glanced up to Anna, seeing that her little sister was covering her face with embarrassment, finally showing an expected amount of nerves. Nonetheless, Anna wasn't stopping her, and Elsa pulled the dress off completely, loving the way Anna's legs extended as if allowing the finality of the discarding to be complete.

Every part of Elsa tensed in anticipation, a white, somewhat fancily embroidered, piece of undergarment hugging Anna's most private and hidden piece of her body. Not wanting to risk scaring Anna off, Elsa didn't say a word, and instead, merely eased her sister's legs apart enough so that she could begin kissing and licking her inner thighs, leaving the most desired centre for the time being.

'A-ah…hah…hah…hah…' Anna groaned a little, her legs trembling in Elsa's hands. The queen tried to tease Anna for a while longer, but the sweet scent of the dampening material before her was driving the older sister mad, and she felt she was showing enough restraint as it was. Although she had her doubts regarding how well she would be able to perform, Elsa held little apprehension now that she was in so deep.

 _I cannot wait any longer!_

Elsa began with a small touch between Anna's legs, and the girl reeled, her back arching and an audible exclamation echoing in the room. She covered her mouth, and once Elsa knew she could move on, she proceeded to massage Anna's body, feeling the incredible moistness that had developed thanks to Elsa's encouragement. Presuming the fine piece of fabric would be ruined at this rate, Elsa stripped the material off, pulling it down to Anna's right ankle and leaving it there before she paused, taking in the sight of her sister's gleaming, clean, tight and pink womanhood that practically invited further indulgence.

'Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh…' Anna repeated over, and over, and over again.

Although Elsa recognized that her breasts were larger than Anna's, she wasn't sure if her sister knew just how pleasing her bottom half was. Anna's cheeks practically held her body up, they were so plump and firm, leading into her even more alluring crevice that Elsa took only a moment longer to appreciate before she began kissing her sister as if she were doing so to her face.

'A-ah…! W-whoa! Whoa! O-oh, my gosh! E-Elsa…! Elsa! A-ah…! Ah!'

The whole bed began to move as Elsa licked, sucked, and put her tongue into Anna, tasting a salty, lewd liquid seep down her throat and throughout the innards of her mouth. This was Anna. This was Anna completely and utterly exposed. This was the most private and trusting act the sisters could allow for the other. Anna held Elsa's head in a vice grip, her fingers digging into her sister's hair as her sounds of ecstasy were released in nearly fixed intervals, her pitch rising into almost a whining illusion of pain.

Elsa shuffled out of her nightgown as she worked her sister over, eventually kicking off the piece and reaching into her expensive pair of undergarments to feel her own soaking privates, massaging herself and teasing the particular entrance to her body as Anna's hips swayed back and forth with Elsa's affection.

'I-I'm…feeling really strange…Elsa…!' Anna whimpered, and Elsa could tell she wasn't lying. The amount of liquid oozing into the queen's mouth was a fountain of rapturous embrace, and Elsa had little doubt that her sister was practically over the edge. With every intent to finish the job, Elsa was stopped suddenly, Anna pushing her face back and breathing in raspy breaths and with flushed cheeks.

'Wait…' Anna begged.

Elsa wiped her mouth, wondering if perhaps she had gone too far. Anna didn't seem _too_ put off by the act, but she could have been caught up in the moment like Elsa was with Gerda. It wasn't an excuse still, but Elsa could understand.

'I'm…sorry…' Elsa responded instinctively, sitting up with Anna now. Her little sister was completely naked, and Elsa couldn't stop sneaking glances of her moonlit form, her smaller, slightly more slender build making the queen want to continue where they had left off immediately.

'I…I can't believe we're doing this right now. It's making my head spin.' Anna admitted, sitting in such a way as to conceal her womanhood. She crossed her arms over her small breasts, squeezing them together to form a titillating depth of cleavage.

Elsa mirrored her sister's sudden pause, catching her breath and still tasting the sweet yet salty flavour of Anna's excitement.

'Yes. It's…a little bizarre, I'll admit.' Elsa tried, but she couldn't stop thinking about wanting to go on. Anna had been so close. Where did her willpower come from? Elsa was almost shaking she was so convinced of what they were doing.

'We're sisters.' Anna uttered, a touch of comedic melancholy in her voice.

'We are…' Was this it? Had Anna realized just how warped this relationship would be from here on out? Was it too soon after breaking up with Kristoff? Elsa couldn't imagine. She had flown too close to the sun. There was no going back for her. She would turn to ash if she had to refuse her light again.

'This is wrong…So wrong.'

'In some eyes, yes.' Elsa attempted to maintain composure, but she was falling apart inside. This couldn't end yet. She couldn't imagine such brilliance losing its splendour so soon.

'I'm making love with my idol, best friend, and…older sister. Wow. _That's_ messed up.'

'You think?'

'Sorta.' Anna shrugged, meeting Elsa's eyes in the darkness and grinning finally. 'But it just kinda fits, you know? I love you, Elsa, and I just…I can't stop feeling that way.'

Elsa released a gasp of air she didn't know she was holding.

'Sorry. I needed a sec.' Anna giggled.

'I-I see…' Elsa held her chest, and was soon being pushed down onto the bed. Elsa felt Anna kissing her again, the fact her sister was consuming remnants of her own lewd juices elevating Elsa's arousal into the night sky. The kiss was brief, however, and within another second, Anna had turned completely around, and Elsa felt her undergarments yanked wholly off before a warm, inexperienced tongue was pressing into her own crevice of longing, the queen of Arendelle's back arching upward as she groaned to the ceiling, gripping onto the sheets and reeling at the sensation of her sister's mouth upon her most private and nearly untarnished private place.

'A-Anna…Oh, my Anna…!' Elsa moaned passionately, the experience on a completely different plain in comparison to anything Gerda could ever hope to provide.

'I have no idea what I'm doing, but…I kinda love this…' Anna sucked Elsa suddenly, consuming everything the queen expelled for beats in time.

'O-oh…Oh! Anna…I-it's…because of you…'

Anna went on, and Elsa could feel her stomach turning already. She was a slave to her little sister's touch, let alone such an intimate and seemingly shameful service. She wouldn't last much longer. She was tipping over the edge within seconds.

'Um…Elsa?' Anna said under her breath, and once the older sister squinted her eyes open, she understood. This position wasn't one Elsa had thought of, and she had to wonder about the royal sibling's potential for perversion, for it made perfect sense to the queen after a brief consideration. She held onto the back of Anna's thighs and leaned forward, continuing as she had longed to minutes ago, and tasting Anna all over again.

Eventually, the sisters were laying upon their sides on the bed, pleasuring one another with faces between legs and their muffled voices reaching octaves of eager delight until Anna's whole body tensed and she bit into the sheets, her neck convulsing as her hips thrust against Elsa's face. Elsa was there right alongside her sister, barely holding out and finally able to release the blitz of sensations that felt as though all her nerves were stirring with pinches of otherworldly pleasure that transcended words or reason.

Anna moaned for almost a solid minute as her body calmed, and Elsa gasped breathlessly, still touching herself teasingly as she came down from the peak of desire and unhindered longing.

It was done. Elsa had made love with Anna, and it was everything and more. She knew this was only the beginning, for there was so much more to experience together, and Elsa's imagination almost lifted her off again. She swallowed Anna's final burst of pleasure, and almost wanted to laugh she was so happy.

'That…was…one of the craziest things…I've ever done…' Anna whispered tiredly. 'And that's…saying something…'

Crazy wasn't the word Elsa would have used. As she crawled next to Anna and held her tight, their nude bodies entangled and tender kisses passing between them, Elsa could only think that perfection was what they had encompassed in her mind over the past hour. It was the beginning of what could be a beautiful, unconventional, relationship that Elsa had denied everything for.

It was an eclipse of emotion and personality, with two sisters at the core, and a bewildering sense of belonging and satisfied desire sown…for better or for worse.


	47. Sheathed Farce

Sheathed Farce

Falling asleep with Anna in her arms was a fantastical dream that Elsa didn't dare think about too often before it had actually happened. Even when it _did_ happen, the queen of Arendelle had to continuously remind herself that she was not imagining anything at all. The person she adored; the human being she admired and cared for more than any other, shared her feelings and, in turn, they had made love. It was a little awkward, and somewhat more verbal than Elsa would have preferred, but she couldn't deny the memories that would forever be engrained in her mind from this point forward.

Anna had been everything Elsa wanted and more. Perhaps her sister wasn't as confident or "skilled" as Gerda when it came to such thing, but that would come in time, and Elsa valued the occasion spent with Anna intimately more than anything else. Her little sister was beautiful in every way. Her body was tempting and warm. Her breasts were small but shapely, and the simple thought of her incredibly tight, surprisingly groomed womanhood made Elsa's mind spin.

The older sibling was already thinking about how to love Anna the next time she had a chance. The finale of their exchange, when the sisters were simultaneously consuming the others' lustful exertions of moistened affection, left Elsa almost immediately aroused once again.

Truth be told, Elsa fell asleep for about an hour or two before she found herself staring at her room's dark ceiling once again. Anna stirred a lot in her sleep, and Elsa was learning first hand why her sister's hair was so messy in the morning. Although Elsa's bed was quite large, she could still feel Anna moving at irregular intervals. She knew she would get used to it, but for now, Elsa was already wired, and the constant bumping about wasn't helping matters.

' _Oh, my gosh. We totally…just did it.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Whoa. Um…Whoa, whoa, whoa.'_

 _'Heheh! What did you think?'_

 _'Uh…well…Honestly? It felt crazy good. Like, unbelievably good. Like, so right it must be wrong.'_

 _'Er…It sort of is.'_

 _'Oh. Guess that's true.'_

 _'But not to me. To me, this is the happiest I have ever been, and_ that _can't possibly be wrong.'_

 _'…Yeah. Same. I…really liked that. I liked everything. I liked being with you. I liked feeling you. I liked listening to your voice. I'm sorry if I sucked a bit, but, well, you know what they say? Practice makes perfect?'_

 _'I would be more than happy to "practice" anytime, Anna.'_

The queen slipped out of bed, smiling at the quirky conversation that was seeped in unhindered affection. Fearing that the sisters would be awoken in the morning, both Elsa and Anna had put on nightgowns (Anna having to borrow one of Elsa's), but otherwise, the girls had fallen asleep in one another's arms, sugar-coating their future together, and knowingly omitting the thorns that barred their path.

Now, Elsa needed to take a walk. She would use the excuse of having to go to the washroom, or get a glass of water, or whatever, but she just knew she needed a moment to herself, outside of the intoxicating lull her room coaxed her into. She didn't want to leave Anna at all, but she simply couldn't sleep. She was making love to her sister all night in her mind, and she required something to snap her out of the lusting scenes that wouldn't release her.

The guards questioned their queen's excursion only minorly, knowing that when she got like this – that is, antsy and forlorn – it was best to leave her be so long as she didn't venture too far out of the castle. Elsa eventually made her way to the palace's courtyard, its brilliance painted in pale moonlight, with only a deep-hued blue to touch whatever the white orb in the sky's reflection could not. She flinched at the sight of not only one of her soldiers on the other side of the entrance, but one of King Arthur's men, dressed in the neighbouring kingdom's colours and yawning quite actively before he realized Elsa was near.

'The ruler of Arendelle, and her majesty, Queen Elsa, my king.' The man clicked his feet together, and Elsa watched as Arthur stepped out from the other side of the fountain, the flowers and well-maintained bushes behind her illuminating her natural beauty even further than usual. In her hand was a sword of unparalleled glory, even more so than the one she had gifted Elsa. It shone gold, and shimmered with a power that instinctively made Elsa wonder about its capabilities.

'Queen Elsa.' King Arthur's face lit up in a subtle way. She looked to the men that lined the entrance, and nodded to her own. 'Leave us. I wish to speak to my fiancé-to-be in private.'

Elsa nodded to her own man, making it clear that she agreed with the request.

Although King Arthur's knight didn't hesitate a bit, Elsa's man hinted at some doubt with his eyes before, he too, departed. It bit at Elsa's pride, but she convinced herself that he was simply looking out for her.

When the two royal figures were alone, Elsa took a moment to observe Arthur, noting the loose, white tunic she wore and the slightly tight, dark blue pants that nearly belied her lack of certain attributes unique to a true male. Her hair was in a loose, short ponytail, and her shirt was a little more unbuttoned than general etiquette would deem appropriate. She was also perspiring some, and Elsa concluded that the woman had been practicing her swordplay admirably. Elsa had always thought this, but King Arthur also seemed quite young, perhaps hardly as old as Anna, if that, which was interesting enough.

'This is a pleasant surprise.' King Arthur nodded, wiping some sweat from her forehead, her blonde bangs sticking a little bit.

'I'm sorry to disturb you.'

'Not at all. It would seem that we're both restless this night. I am relieved to see that you are well enough to be up and about, Queen Elsa.'

'Just Elsa is fine when we are like this.' Elsa decided there, understanding that formality had no place between a "husband" and wife. Their act would have to be convincing, and it might as well start now. Not only that, but Elsa trusted Arthur, and wanted to close the gap between them emotionally. She had difficulty opening up to others, but this was a relationship that determined her place in Anna's heart. It needed to work.

'I would be honoured. You may refer to me as Arthur in public, then, but know that my true name is Arthuria.'

'Oh!' Elsa took a moment to digest the fact. Arthuria was that confident in her as well? It made the queen much more self-assured in what would be happening between herself and this king. 'It's pretty.'

'Thank-you…' Arthuria glanced to the side, gripping her blade tightly. 'Lynn likes it as well.'

Arthur guided Elsa to a bench within the garden and waited for her to be seated before she too relaxed into the well-constructed furniture of comfort.

'How long have you known her?' Elsa decided to ask, hardly missing a beat.

'It has been approximately a year now. We met under very unique circumstances. I was in a place of darkness and regret, shackled by shame and with the desire to change decisions I felt crippled my kingdom forevermore. Lynn showed me the light a future could hold. She and I fought through one of the greatest battles of my life and, in the end, I wished to simply return to my former throne…with her giving up everything she knew to do so with me.'

'She…lived in another land?' Elsa asked, noting the lack of details Arthuria provided.

'Something like that, yes.' The king smiled almost sadly. 'She is my life now. She taught me how to be selfish. She taught me how to love. She taught me how to embrace my sexuality without giving up who I am or wanted to be. She may be younger than I, but she has worldly wisdom that has opened my eyes to many experiences.' Arthuria blushed a little, the tone change in her cheeks hard to see within the pale light of the garden. 'Indeed, she has shown me much…'

'How incredible.' Elsa responded sincerely. The weight of Arthuria's words were raw, without a hint of hidden meaning beyond the lack of specific occasions that were clearly meant to be private.

'I know she can be haughty at times, but that is her being protective and shy. She is one of the kindest souls I know, willing to do anything and sacrifice all for what she feels is right. She has an uncanny fixation on loyalty and elegance, and I am drawn to her more by the day.'

'I do not know her well, but she _is_ a beautiful person, from what I can understand.'

Arthuria turned to Elsa and smiled a little before a deep, restrained sadness creeped through.

'I wish to marry her.' The king said emotionally, her neck tensing. 'I know this "fake" marriage irks her, but she understands the necessity of it as well. She does not know that I intend to propose to her within the next year. It will have to be a secret, of course, but I hope I may have your blessing.'

'I will do everything I can to help you, Arthuria.'

The king breathed out in relief, which made Elsa wonder how she _thought_ Elsa would react.

'Thank-you.'

'You're helping me just as much. I am happy to return the favour.'

'You are an admirable soul.' Arthuria nodded. 'Lynn is quite taken by you.'

'O-oh…?'

'She respects your courage. Her and my relationship is difficult enough, but she can only somewhat fathom what you must be going through.'

'She is smart, it would seem.'

'Not only that,' Arthuria leaned in close, lowering her voice even further. 'But she has given me permission to encourage you with the fact that she herself has engaged in incestuous behaviour with her own sister. I, of course, was present as well, and I must admit that it was strangely intoxicating to witness, but be aware that what you feel is not completely and utterly unique or exclusive.'

Elsa blinked rapidly, taking in what she had just heard. Was she that tired, or did she comprehend Arthuria correctly?

'I…don't understand.'

'Hm. I didn't until the occasion either, to be honest. But it was an experience that my new sense of self and Lynn's homeland didn't dismiss as completely taboo. Er…group play is a somewhat crude way of putting it, but it ended up being interesting enough.'

Elsa shook her head instinctively.

'I-I don't think I would be okay with that.'

'Nor did I, but so long as initial parameters of emotional stability are set, it can be intriguing and liberating.' Arthuria giggled, a rare moment of feminine charm sounding from her throat. 'In any case, that was not my point. My point is that Lynn supports you, and having her on your side is a grand reality. She is very intelligent, and will help wherever she can to make sure you and your sister remain together.'

Elsa had to actively dismiss the bizarre images passing through her mind then and focus on the conversation properly.

'I _do_ appreciate it.'

Arthuria kicked her legs at the ground almost childishly, likely enjoying the moment of solitude as much as Elsa. She was beginning to miss Anna, but at the same time, her eyes were growing heavy, and she felt her brain was clarifying what had taken place between her and her little sister a little more logically now.

'You do not have to answer me if you do not wish to, but did something pleasant happen between you and your sister recently?' Arthuria asked after some time, looking to Elsa with a clarity in her eyes that gave reason to speak honestly. Elsa didn't like the idea of revealing the details, but she had a feeling that, since Arthuria was asking this question at all, she was already partially aware of the answer.

'Yes…'

'Ah. I thought so. You are glowing quite radiantly. Did you know that?'

'I did not.'

'Few would be able to tell, but it is there, and I am happy for you. To love one's own sister…I cannot imagine, but it must be a very unique bond that no other connection can compare to.'

'You may be right.'

'Heh. But the first time I made love to Lynn, I must admit that I was very confused afterward. I suspected an ulterior motive, and it clawed at my heart. I pray that isn't the case with you.'

'…I didn't say Anna and I did anything of the sort.'

'Oh!' Arthuria covered her mouth, shaking her head almost angrily. 'How rude of me. I wasn't attempting to entrap you in wordplay, Elsa. My apologies.'

Elsa giggled a little, suddenly very happy with the arrangement set out before her. Arthuria was a good person; that much was quite clear. Elsa felt they could be sincere friends given enough time. She became human in this conversation, and the queen of Arendelle knew she couldn't be more fortunate considering what she was asking for out of life.

'Do not worry about it.' Elsa yawned, covering her mouth and looking up to the sky, noting how far the moon had travelled. 'I enjoyed chatting with you, Arthuria. I look forward to more talks in the future.'

'As do I.' Arthuria stood up and helped Elsa to her feet in good chivalry. 'And know that I fully intend on assisting with dispelling Devil from this land. Now that I have been fully informed, as your husband-to-be, I will show you what this blade and I are capable of.' The king lifted her sword, its intricacy even more impressive with a closer look.

'Does that weapon…contain magic?' Elsa wondered, her pulse suddenly electric.

Arthuria didn't answer immediately, but she found some form of compromise in her mind, seemingly, as she began talking anew.

'Yes. It was entrusted to me as one of the most powerful holy weapons this world has ever known. It is a tale for another day, as I see you are beginning to sway, but be aware that this Devil individual will not stand a chance against its might.'

'Mm…' Elsa nodded, feeling more assured by the second. But Arthuria was right. The remaining fatigue from her busy day and lovemaking with Anna had finally caught up, the queen's imaginative mind bidding her a goodnight.

Arthuria escorted Elsa back to her hall, and allowed the queen's guards to do her the rest of the service. Arthuria bowed low as Elsa waved politely behind her before entering her bedroom once again. She turned the lock and closed her eyes at the door, listening to Anna's heavy breaths show off her ability to slumber in any almost condition.

The queen of Arendelle went to her sister's side and slipped into bed as stealthily as she could, leaning over and kissing Anna on the forehead ever so softly.

'I love you so much, Anna. Thank-you for being in my life.'

Anna stirred, and Elsa feared she had awoken her prior to incoherent words slurring out of her little sister's lazy mouth.

'…So…has…to be…skate…'

It didn't make sense, but Elsa could only smile as she cuddled into Anna and held her tightly about the waist, falling asleep herself almost immediately, the steady breaths of her little sister calming her into tranquility.

* * *

Banging on the door startled Elsa awake, and she first had to move an arm from across her chest in a panic, completely unaware of her current circumstances. The moment she had lay herself down, there was only darkness until this very second. Elsa shook her head, seeing Anna continuing to sleep away despite the violent attack on the queen's door.

'Queen Elsa! This is becoming a problematic habit. I am sorry to disturb you, but your speech is hardly an hour away! Please wake up!'

It was Laura, and she was using her stern, motherly tone that was reserved for Anna, primarily.

'I-I'm awake! Give me one moment!'

Elsa stared at Anna thoughtfully before nudging her a little more roughly than she would prefer. Anna sucked in a quick tuff of air, and pushed herself up, smacking her mouth together and squinting through tired eyes.

'Huh?' She murmured, and Elsa smiled with a chuckle.

'We need to get up, Sleepyhead.'

'Elsa.' Anna blinked. 'Elsa!' She repeated, wrapping her arms about the older sister and holding her tight. 'Oh, my gosh. It…it was real? It was all real, wasn't it?'

'It was.' Elsa's eyes shifted.

'Oh, wow. Wow. I…um…well, I feel a little strange.'

'Me too.' The queen confirmed. Strange or not, waking up next to Anna instantly placed Elsa in a positive frame of mind. She couldn't stop looking at her little sister. She was drawn to her even now, amongst the chaos the day promised. Elsa recalled the love they had shared and the way Anna had stumbled her way through it in true Anna fashion. Nonetheless, Anna's lips were undeniably soft, and the way she tentatively teased Elsa as she did the same, albeit a little more confidently, made her groin quiver in longing. Feeling Anna's breasts against her own. Touching their bodies together. Whispering secrets only they could hear. Elsa wanted it all over again. She wanted her little sister desperately, and yet…

'Is that Anna I hear?' Laura went on, apparently not made aware of the sleeping arrangements yet.

'Yep! It's me! Hiya, Laura!'

Elsa ruffled Anna's mess of hair and made her way to the door, unlocking the latch and seeing no fewer than four maids, reminding her of the morning she met her ten suitors. It felt like months ago, but had barely been half of one. Laura, Kirsten, Kathleen, and Gerda greeted Elsa at the door, the lot of them, save for Gerda, peeking in, although nonchalantly, at Anna who was still configuring herself to the day.

'Good morning.' Elsa greeted with authority, snapping the women back to her. 'My sister stayed with me last night due to my own insecurities. I would appreciate it if you do not make an issue of that need.'

There was a strange exchange of looks between the three older maids, with Kirsten sniffing and furtively scanning about before finally saying something.

'My queen, with the rumours – no matter how obscene – fluttering about, shouldn't you…?'

'Hush, Kirsten!' Kathleen hissed.

'Pardon?' Elsa's heart stopped, and she had to realign her vision consciously. She went to meet Gerda's eyes, but the girl would have none of it. She was a blank slate anew.

'It's utter nonsense, Queen Elsa. Think nothing of it. Just babblings of drunks and uneducated buffoons.' Laura attempted to close the subject, but Elsa needed to reassure herself. Was she being paranoid? No. Something in her gut clawed at her soul, and it reeked of demonic orchestration.

'Still, I should like to know if I'm being spoken ill of.' The queen maintained her composure, but when Anna stepped in next to her, she could feel every pulse her body provided.

'What's this now?' Anna yawned, still evidently slightly out of it.

'We can discuss it later, my queen, but for now, Leonard insists that you get ready both physically and mentally for what promises to be an amazing day for Arendelle. You announce your engagement, do you not? Don't let the idiocy of the few distract you from what is truly important.' The previous head maid laughed it off, trying to sound flippant, but her aversion to matching Elsa's gaze suggesting something potentially far more troubling.

Weighing her options, Elsa decidedly didn't push the matter, feeling her insistence on getting to the heart of the issue possibly tipping off her investment. Images of the way her guards looked at her and Anna and the strange comments that had begun filtering through brought on another wave of nausea, but the queen shook it off. Laura was right; there was a very important matter to attend to now.

'Very well. Please assist with Anna's and my preparation, then.'

Anna seemed to snap to attention, moving forward and hooking her arms with both Gerda and Kathleen.

'Called these two! Hahah!' Anna exclaimed, looking back to Elsa and grinning adorably. 'I'll see you in a few, okay?'

'Okay.' Elsa nodded slowly, discovering Gerda's big, round eyes and noting a tinge of despair falling over them for but a fragment of time. Was it sadness found in Elsa's inability to return her feelings, or something else entirely? Elsa couldn't find out for now. All she could do was get herself ready for what was to come directly, and face the following trials, whatever they may be, as they approached.

* * *

'Do you ever tire of looking so crazy beautiful?' Anna uttered into Elsa's ear the moment she could after nearly a blitz of dressing, make-up, and the fastest breakfast the sisters had dared to consume.

The two young women of Arendelle were making their way to the third floor of the palace's front sector, a wide, elaborate staircase guiding them up some ways. Elsa would address nearly the entire populace of Arendelle from a patio long ago created for this very purpose. Leonard and a multitude of guards followed the queen and her sister, with King Arthur, Lynn, and a number of her own entourage the final piece of the important party.

Anna's comment itself was well-founded, for Elsa _did_ look very good. She was wearing a white, exquisitely designed gown with layers upon layers of fabric, creating the very real illusion that the piece had taken days to complete. Not only that, but a secondary addition to the already overly extravagant dress only proved the majesty that the queen of Arendelle could encompass when she desired it. No less than four shades of blue adorned the decorative coating, its flair akin to the dress Elsa herself had designed when she first escaped Arendelle during her coronation. From the perfectly restrained make-up that hinted at shades of purple and the slightest touch of blush to Elsa's always distractingly gorgeous, platinum coloured hair that flowed about her flawless features in a complimentary way, the queen was at her best, even going so far as to wear her awe-inspiring silver crown that reminded any and all of her position within the bountiful land.

'If I have captured your attention, then I am satisfied.' Elsa winked, nudging Anna playfully. Truth be told, Elsa had difficulty not eyeing her younger sister either. Although Anna's preparation wasn't nearly as lavish as the queen's, Elsa could see Gerda's careful attention to her own make-up and hairdo. The little maid was very skilled, and the subtle changes she had made to Anna – focusing on her upper eyelashes and adding some pleasing wave to the girl's enviable auburn hair – was noted with impress. Anna's dress leaned more toward shades of greens, with a seamless corset about her waist that emphasized her mostly slender form; the same form Elsa had seen in all its nudity a night prior.

The queen tried not to let _that_ thought linger considering what her next task was.

The influential group made it to the large hall leading out to the grand patio that could easily house most of the party. Elsa could hear the crowd through the windowed doors, and closed her eyes for a moment as the rest of the people in the ensemble joined her and Anna. She found Arthuria's eyes and nodded to her, noting a rare form of connection with the fellow royal individual. Even Lynn's gaze danced playfully with Elsa's briefly before she allowed her seemingly stubborn side to show for the public eye perhaps.

'I will address the crowd first and then you will be signalled to come out and make your speech, my queen.' Leonard touched Elsa's shoulder gently, lowering his voice to a mumble. 'Are you certain about all of this?'

'I am.' Elsa didn't want to show a single hint of hesitation. There could be none for numerous reasons.

'Very well.' The old attendant's eye twinkled. 'You have made me proud, Queen Elsa.'

And the man turned without waiting for an answer, not one to fish for reception to the kindness he so rarely honestly extended. Elsa didn't deny the joy it brought her to hear the man say such a thing. It was as if her father had just praised her, and it was a bittersweet moment.

When Leonard exited with a couple of guards, everyone could hear the burst of sound from outside for a second when the doors swung open and closed. Anna swallowed, not one for speeches and feeling all the nerves for Elsa since the queen herself maintained a strong composure.

'How are you feeling?' Anna asked, moving in close and hooking her pinky with Elsa's, pressing their hands between the fabric of their dresses to conceal the somewhat flirtatious mannerism.

'Fine. This is a small obstacle in comparison to others.'

'Right…'

'What about you?' Elsa went on, keeping her voice almost bored so as to not alert any of the guards of the way her soul soared at being so close to Anna in every way now.

'A bit freaked out. I don't know how you can do these speeches; it's nuts.'

'The quieter of the two sisters struggles not with public speaking? How interesting.' Arthuria and Lynn entered the small sphere, the king herself more than a little glorious with her own fur cape, silver armour, blue and golden garbs, and a crown large and bold. Her blade rested at her side as well, with a scabbard that nearly competed with the weapon's legendary fame. Lynn, on the other hand, favoured a wondrous ruby dress with black frills, a wide collar accentuating her slim build and modest chest yet still incredibly tempting.

'It takes a certain amount of skill, I suppose.' Lynn grinned.

'Yeah, well, good thing I don't have to do it then, huh?' Anna sounded a little ashamed.

'It's fine, Anna. You have other traits that more than make up for it.' The older sister defended.

'Like what?' Lynn questioned, practically sneering.

'Stop it, Lynn.' The king among the women commanded, flicking her head at the door. 'It seems it's time. There will be occasions to get to know one another better later. For now, let us address the masses.'

'I think she actually enjoys making grand speeches myself.' Lynn whispered to Anna, making the other girl laugh.

Elsa was happy to see the little bond form, and valued the idea of the four girls chatting sooner rather than later. Elsa knew she herself liked Arthuria and Lynn, but for any of this to work, she felt it was appropriate for Anna to also be integrated. It would be more natural that way, would it not?

'After you, my queen.' Arthur bowed down a bit as Elsa strode past her and exited onto the patio, an intense eruption of cheering exploding at her presence, with confetti and clapping deafeningly prominent.

'Whoa…!' Anna gasped, barely heard by Elsa, who was only a couple of feet away from her.

The queen placed her hands on the railing of the encasement and then waved, beaming as best she could and finding Sorey, Rose, and Maxwell fairly easily, making a special effort to acknowledge them each. Prince Sorey lifted his arms and clapped, apparently humbled a great deal, and Maxwell simply grinned like a proud grandfather, although there was a hint of regret in his visage. Elsa scanned the mass of people for Kristoff and Sven, but she was disappointed to discover that they were both not present. Olaf was absent as well, which could mean that Kristoff wasn't _that_ far off, hopefully. Elsa _did_ locate Gerda, however. She was so small, and it surprised the queen, but there was something about the way she stood and simply stared up at Elsa that made the queen's throat tight.

Elsa raised her hands, and as she did so, the people of Arendelle quieted, the vast array of individuals present to listen to her words momentarily giving Elsa pause. She wasn't suited for such a position of importance. She was too simple. She was too easily content. She cared, but not enough. She could make decisions, but was filled with doubt. All Elsa wanted was to be with Anna. All she wanted was to wake up everyday with Anna beside her…or an arm in her face.

'Thank-you for joining me today on this joyous day, my people!' Elsa spoke out, always surprising herself with how much volume she could project. There were more cheers, with even the people around the queen clapping politely.

'This has been a long time coming now, it seems, and I appreciate everyone's patience and kindness in relation to the neighbouring kingdoms that have come and gone over the last while. You have proven just what sort of land Arendelle is, and it only made my case a stronger as well as alluring one to the men that would court me.'

"I'll marry you, Queen Elsa!"

"Me too!"

"You're so beautiful!"

Elsa waved, giggling at the flurry of comments. This is what her parents had wanted. This is one of the few memories Elsa cherished. Such familiarity. Such warmth. Such support.

'There were ten suitors in the beginning. There were then five. Eventually, it was narrowed down to two, and now there is only one, with the incredible and worthy Lord Daryun recovering in the palace's medical wing due to a mission he sacrificed his well being in my name for. If all goes well, expect to see his unparalleled machismo amongst us on a regular basis.'

Curious sounds wisped through the crowd, and Elsa's eyes continued to fix on Gerda, finding her stillness and blank stare more and more unsettling. She pressed forward, as always, wishing she could hold Anna's hand and make a very different announcement.

'With that said, I have made my decision, and it is one I have not come to lightly. The man who shall be my husband has proven himself beyond compare. His charm, intelligence, patience, wisdom, exquisiteness, and ability to rule are without equal.'

Elsa's heart sped up. She wasn't exactly lying, but she didn't like the idea of dancing around the truth either. She didn't want a husband. She didn't want a king. She wanted a wife. She desired a queen. She needed her sister.

There was a brief pause, with Elsa's eyes flickering and her mouth hesitating to speak further. The crowd murmured in anticipation, and a small pat to her back from Anna reaffirmed what was required of Elsa.

 _I am in love with Anna. My sister will rule by my side. Our line will end alongside the shame we have brought our parents' kingdom. I live in scorn rather than in lies._

'I present to you, good people of Arendelle, King Arthur of Camelotte who is, as of this very moment, my fiancé and future king of Arendelle!'

The cheers were deafening as Arthuria stepped forward, drawing her blade and thrusting it outward so that the sun had no choice but to reflect its otherworldly marvel. Her guards were roaring, and Lynn clapped perhaps louder than most, so very proud of her lover in everything she did, it appeared.

'Beyond humbled am I!' Arthuria spoke loudly once the applause softened a degree. 'Queen Elsa is the epitome of royal perfection. She considers herself not a goddess, and thus, understand her people as a fellow human being, acknowledging her flaws and learning from them daily. She places Arendelle above her own desires, and lives every day looking for better ways to serve everyone in her life. She is modest, generous, attentive, and…might I add…a beauty beyond compare.'

The final compliment was met with roars unlike any before them. Elsa's face burned, and she cooled it in exchange for a small headache.

'It is with this knowledge and the encounters that I have had with the queen of Arendelle that I present this ring!' Arthuria extended her hand after sheathing her blade, and Lynn placed (with subtle hesitation) a small box in her king's palm. Arthuria dropped to one knee, and the gasps and squeals within Arendelle began to build with every second. The ring was blinding, and Elsa found herself trembling as she extended her hand, feeling Arthuria's grip on her wrist.

Elsa supposed this made sense, but she was getting anxious once again, and the farce was truly affecting her mentality more than expected. This was fake. This was fake. This was fake. She couldn't look at Anna. She couldn't dare to see how Lynn reacted. This moment…was a lie!

And that lie was put on pause with a very sudden, somehow noise-cancelling question that silenced the world instantly, turning all colour to black and white, and causing the very fabric of reality to quiver at its interruption to what was inherently preordained.

"What about Anna?"

 _What about Anna?_

 _What about your sister?_

 _What about the girl you_ truly _love?_

The cheering stopped.


	48. Foreboding Dance

Foreboding Dance

Elsa could feel her eyes shifting as she furiously scanned the crowd, their rapid movement almost painful in the back of her head. It was Devil. It had to be. Of course he would come. This was the perfect opportunity. She needed to find him. But how did one locate someone that could take the shape of any individual and simply mingle in the crowd?

Not only that, but a murmur began to circulate, which made discovering the fire starter even more challenging. A rift sparked and spread, with hushed voiced uttering doubt that underlined cheering and praise. Elsa could see it clearly. Suspicion and gossip. Intrigue and scandal. She wasn't imagining anything at all.

What would she do? Everything was finally falling into place only to be scattered again by a single, powerful question that cast a shadow over all that Elsa knew. Devil was a menace. There was no doubt he was behind this. Did he know? He must know. How could he not? But why didn't he do more? He could crush Elsa's relationship with Anna so easily, yet he seemed to wait. "Grimoire" backed off, and this latest outburst also seemed half-hearted.

What was he planning? There was more to it. The mirror. Anna. Gerda. Grimoire. Leon. They were all connected, but Elsa couldn't find a true method to the madness.

Was it simply that? Was it simply the longing for chaos? But why? There had to be motive. There had to be. Elsa wanted to think on it further, but the current crisis required her attention. "What about Anna?". The timing of the question left little to the imagination. Elsa was getting married, so what about Anna? What about the whispers that accompanied discussion of the sisters and their abnormal closeness? If word spread that Kristoff and Anna split, would that only fan the fire?

Elsa's jaw cracked as it grinded. She found Gerda's doe eyes and was greeted with the same blank stare the girl harboured in the dungeons. The queen continued to search, and breathed out slightly easier at the sight of Sorey and Maxwell apparently continuing to cheer and clap in an effort to maintain the celebration.

The seconds went on, and just as Elsa knew she would have to say something – anything – an unexpected response erupted beside her, a voice like morning dew's freshness sending Elsa's heart over the moon and back.

'U-um…I'm okay with it! Thanks!' Anna squeaked, the words cracking uncomfortably. 'Everyone in Arendelle basically knows how much I care about Elsa, right? I mean, she's been my idol since I knew what an idol was.'

A little laughter in the crowd, with the cheering dying to listen more closely to the younger sister. The morbid whispers faded slightly, and Elsa stared at Anna in bewilderment, a small sound of approval humming in Arthuria's throat.

'And…Oh. Where was I going with that?' Anna scratched the back of her head to more humorous responses from her people. 'This is why Elsa does all the speeching. I know most of you, and you wouldn't think I have trouble talking, but I'm definitely heating up over here.' Anna pulled at the collar of her dress to let some air in, and Elsa couldn't move, stuck in place as she watched her red-faced sister step forward and counter the comment that could ruin them all if left unchecked.

'I've known Elsa would probably get married and need to make a baby for us all for a while now. It kinda comes with the job or, you know, ruling a kingdom and all that. No big deal.' A pause for the positive reception of a very unconventional speech. Elsa could only imagine the council's thoughts on this, but she didn't care. She was enthralled.

'Do I love it? No. Not a one bit. So, when you – that random guy that thought it was okay to butt into a major part of my big sister's life – asked "what about Anna?", I guess you were looking out for my feelings as someone who's always gazed at Elsa with big, wondering eyes. For that, I say "thanks a whole bunch". But seriously, not the time or place. Nope. Bad boy.'

Chuckling alongside some accusatory stares at potential suspects.

'I love Elsa.' Anna claimed, making her sister's heart swell. Elsa knew what Anna meant, and it brought her nothing but ecstasy. 'I love her so much that I told myself only the best could have her. King Arthur here is the best.' Anna patted the king on the shoulder, Arthuria having stood back up a little while ago. 'Honestly, I'm super jealous and don't want to let anyone have Elsa. Sisters are protective like that. But Elsa is smart. She can be a little sensitive sometimes, but she's really, really smart.'

The smiles that were spreading through the crowd were numerous, and Elsa was so proud of Anna in that moment. She was fixated on Anna's rhetoric and presentation. She couldn't believe how easily she herself had been frazzled. "What about Anna?". How simple it was to misinterpret, and evidently Devil was testing the waters yet again. Surely he had whatever he sought, just as he obtained similar information during his grand display as Grimoire. Elsa almost felt thankful for the opportunity to watch Anna address such a large crowd. She was shining, if however awkwardly.

'King Arthur is a smart choice. I like him, and that's half the battle when getting into another family, right? Elsa is going to marry King Arthur, have some ridiculously adorable babies to take over when we're gone, and Arendelle will go on being amazing. How does that sound?'

Deafening. The sound was deafening. Revitalized and swayed into optimism, only a very select few continued to think more deeply on the supposed rumours that had made their way into the city.

'I can't hear you!' Anna went on, waving and laughing all the while. Elsa beamed, her charming, slightly crooked smile exposed. She wished their situation could be different, but she could bathe in Anna's light forever, even if she had to hide the feelings that evolved into something beyond what she thought love could be.

'Now, I think you were about to do something there, King Arthur?' Anna maintained her pace.

With that, a page in Arendelle's history was crafted as a ring was slipped onto Queen Elsa's slender finger, its splendour enchanting, and the populace of Arendelle shaking the very earth with their celebration. The music began, and Arthur took Elsa's hand in his arm, the two of them waving and acknowledging the people they would rule for minutes upon minutes of unfiltered celebration of what was to come…

* * *

'Although a banquet would be more than welcome, I should not leave my kingdom for longer than I already have. I sent word of my extended absence, but my knights are sure to grow anxious should I be gone for much more time.' Arthuria and Lynn had almost immediately begun preparations to leave Arendelle. It seemed too soon for Elsa. She didn't want the admirable women to leave so quickly, yet she completely understood their haste. Arthuria was a king already. It's not as if she was a prince waiting to ascend the throne.

'Leonard has been more than generous with the paperwork for us to work through to make this union a successful one as well. At least the lull between our visits won't be boring.' Lynn rolled her eyes, knowing it would be primarily up to her to ensure all the details had been taken care of.

'I appreciate your cooperation.' Leonard bowed.

The group was at the castle entrance, with a number of guards blocking out any citizens at the gate looking to speak with the queen and her new fiancé. Arthuria's entourage was impressive as always, ready to incorporate whatever demand their king deemed necessary. The king herself was still dressed to the nines, and perhaps it was for the better considering the distance she had to travel. How many bandits and the like would be foolish enough to take on an individual with as much presence as Arthuria? Elsa was curious.

'We will exchange letters these coming weeks, Queen Elsa?' Arthuria was already mounted on her pure white horse, the proud animal looking the part of the stead serving such an impressive king.

'I would like that. Finalizing the date of the wedding is important…and I will miss you. So, keeping in contact will be nice.' It wasn't a lie. Elsa _would_ miss Arthuria. She was an unexpected friend and ally; one the queen of Arendelle hardly had been expecting.

'Then it will be.' Arthuria nodded, eyeing the ring on Elsa's finger and then looking back to Lynn, who was forced to ride with one of the other knights. It wouldn't do for the king to be held so tightly by an attendant of the opposite gender.

'Thanks for being grand, King Arthur.' Anna waved. She was still recovering from the impromptu speech she had delivered, taking almost ten minutes of sitting and breathing to get her heart under control immediately following her rather well received delivery.

'Take care of your sister in my absence, Princess Anna. It was a pleasure.'

'Same. Bye, Lynn.' Anna grinned, a strange sort of conversation happening between the two girls.

'I will write you, Anna. Don't want you to feel left out, after all.' Lynn giggled.

Elsa looked between the two girls, her curiosity enhanced further. When had this connection deepened?

With that, King Arthuria bid adieu to Arendelle, her party of blue and gold trailing behind her with the grace befitting the woman's persona. Elsa instantly felt a little emptier and slightly more alone. Arthuria knew her and Anna's secret. She knew and supported it with all her heart. An ally like that was very few and far between, and the queen almost wished the wedding would come sooner rather than later.

'There they go.' Anna had her hands on her hips, and only Elsa could sense the faintest touch of irritation in her sister's voice. It was so well hidden, even the queen herself wasn't sure if she was simply imagining it.

'Well done, Queen Elsa. This concludes the suitor selection process, and I am pleased that you seem very content with the results. We will be in constant communication with Camelotte from this point forward, but it is an alliance I am most looking forward to. Arendelle's safety, at the very least, is quite secured with King Arthur on our side. His exploits of success on the battlefield are known even amongst the most ignorant.'

Elsa thought of the sword that rested so powerfully at Arthuria's side. Elsa could sense the magic within it, and that in and of itself was something to marvel.

'Otherwise, life can return to normal, as we know it. I may need your assistance from time to time with the documents that will require your approval moving onward, but that should be just about it for a while. I encourage you to enjoy some well-earned normality for the time being.' Leonard was standing with his hands clasped behind his back as he went on. He was apparently in a good mood. Elsa couldn't blame him. The relief he must've felt was likely more than even hers, for Leonard, as her attendant, had looked after most of the planning and communication between all the kingdoms.

'Leonard,' Elsa began, pondering for but a moment. 'Would you like a vacation?'

'Oh!' Anna exclaimed, her face lighting up. 'Lenny's earned a spontaneous break? Nice one!'

But the older man simply chuckled deeply, rubbing his bald head as it gleamed with just a little sweat in the sunlight.

'No. There is still work to be done. A scouting team is being put together to find Percival, and Nils is _still_ looking for a mirror that no longer exists. I fear the greatest trial is far from over, my queen.'

Elsa closed her eyes and nodded. She didn't like to think about it, but Leonard certainly spoke the truth.

'That being said,' the man went on, lowering his voice and leaning in next to the queen. It was only the three individuals now, with guards at their normal posts, but otherwise, the space between the palace's gate and its entrance remained fairly clear, with perfectly maintained gardens and grass on either side of the trio. 'Should I be concerned regarding what transpired today during your engagement?'

'No.' Elsa answered flatly, belying the panic that coursed through her body at the mere suggestion of Leonard suspecting her.

'It is the second time such a situation has occurred. Why is Devil attempting to spread a scandal of this nature? Based on his actions, one might assume he harbours a different form of intelligence. Thus, why push for such an unreasonable defacement without any basis?'

Elsa didn't want to hesitate, but she couldn't find the words fast enough, opening and closing her mouth twice before settling on an appropriate answer.

'He seeks chaos and manipulation. Think of the fulfillment he would feel by spreading such an incredible lie successfully.'

A beat, with Leonard touching Elsa's shoulder softly.

'I will listen to your words above anyone else's, my queen. Now, if you will excuse me.'

Elsa's attendant departed, and her entire posture relaxed as the air left her body. Anna was by her side within milliseconds, standing so close that Elsa could feel her presence resonating with her own.

'What the heck?' The little sister looked disgusted, and Elsa could completely understand. 'You don't think Gerda said something, do you? Is that why things are getting a little uncomfortable?'

'I don't believe she would. But, then again, it is difficult to say what she's thinking at all.' Elsa shook her head, turning to Anna and discovering her voice was caught at the sight of her. 'We…can continue this conversation in my room. This dress is lovely, but a little restrictive.'

'I hear you there.' Anna pulled at her own outfit.

'Shall we?' Elsa almost offered her arm to her sister, but even Anna didn't seem opposed to the idea of keeping a low profile on their way to their private chambers respectively.

* * *

Elsa had a brief moment to herself as she discarded her dress and the multiple layers that came with it. Anna was changing in her own room for the time being, and only the ever present snowgies continued to keep the queen company.

In her mind, Elsa wanted to tell herself that there was an occasion to celebrate, but the surreal nature of her reality was quickly becoming more and more uncanny in the sense that she never thought it would come to this. The weight on her finger was bearing down on the young woman, and what was once a grand scheme to pursue Elsa's own selfish and twisted desires was now truth in every way. Was she doing her kingdom a disservice by lying to the people so blatantly? Elsa felt the thin ice she tread upon, and the outburst during her engagement wouldn't be the last. How stressful it would be to be so very careful all the time. She would always have to be aware of who was around her and how loudly she was speaking. Making love to Anna again would prove difficult, especially with this heavy, painful knot in her heart that suggested she needed to be _extra_ careful for the moment.

Part of Elsa almost regretted taking this route, but then Anna snuck in, dressed in a simple one piece that had small designs along its base and collar, with only a stylish belt shaping the younger sister's body ever so pleasingly.

Elsa smiled, having just put on a very similar outfit, apparently on the exact same wavelength as her sister, which was of little surprise. Seeing Anna was all the reassurance the older sister needed. Knowing Anna was hers made Elsa want to scale the highest mountain for her.

'Hey, there.' Anna waved, shutting the door behind her with a soft click and flopping on to Elsa's bed. 'I feel like I need a nap already and we're barely past lunchtime.'

'I can understand that.' Elsa wiped off some of her make up, using various chemicals to help her do so. She could feel Anna's eyes on her, but she didn't mind. 'I'm thankful there won't be a banquet or anything tonight…as much as I wouldn't mind spending more time with Arthuria and Lynn.'

'Arthuria? Is that her real name?' Anna sat up, moving so that she was parallel to Elsa, who was at her vanity desk.

'Er…Yes.'

'Didn't know she told you that.'

'…I went for a walk last night after we fell to sleep. I was restless.' Elsa teasingly glared at Anna. 'And you were flailing about.'

'Whoops! Sorry.' Anna sheepishly replied, becoming serious suddenly. 'So, you had a midnight chat with King Arthuria, huh?'

'Yes. But we only talked.'

'What else would you have done?' Anna kicked her feet, turning away and pouting a little.

'She…told me something in confidence, but I'm sure she meant for the information to be used for your benefit as well.' Elsa wetted a cloth and rinsed her face haphazardly prior to turning to Anna and beginning to remove her subtle makeup as well. It was intimate somehow, and Elsa loved being so close to Anna's features, allowed to observe her more thoroughly than any other.

'What's that?' Anna sounded curious.

'It would seem that Lynn has experience with…Ahem…Sisterly affection…'

'Huh? Really? That's…unexpected.'

'Yes. Arthuria was present during the exchange. She was even involved, from what she told me.'

'…I don't get it. She watched while Lynn and her sister…?'

'No. She made it sound like all three of them…well…y-you know.'

A long pause, and during the break Elsa felt her face burning red. She was fortunate to be cleaning around Anna's eyes, so they were shut, unknowing of Elsa's embarrassment at even the topic.

'A love triangle?' Anna finally suggested innocently.

'Arthuria made it sound like it was a mutual agreement of…of sexual affection between likeminded desires.'

'Huh.' Anna huffed. 'That's…a little strange, don't you think? I mean, just thinking of you being with anyone else kinda gets me riled up in a bad way. I can already feel my chest prickling.'

'…It's a curious thing, that is for sure.'

'Y-you wouldn't be okay with _that_ would you? Elsa?' Anna blinked rapidly, rubbing her arm against the lingering refreshment she currently felt upon her visage.

'…I don't know. I haven't given it very much thought.'

'I didn't think you'd need to!' Anna poked at her sister's face, her pupils shifting back and forth. 'I-I mean, I'm the only one you love, right?'

'Of course.' Elsa placed her hands on Anna's legs that bent over the side of her bed. 'But I can understand the allure…somewhat. There is a strange attraction to being an outsider to your lovemaking so long as there is no real emotional attachment to the individual you are with.'

Anna pushed her hands through her hair and sighed loudly.

'Elsa…? You're kinda a deviant here and there, aren't you?' She grinned eventually.

The queen shrugged, trying not to blush again.

'I-I just explore every venue available to me. I'm not suggesting we do anything of the sort; it was just a discussion.'

'Hold on. Hold on. Hold on.' Anna waved her hands, cupping her chin afterward. 'What about this? Say you and I never got together, okay? If Kristoff and I were still dating, and eventually, in some separate timeline or whatever, he was one day like, "We should totally let Elsa in on our fun!". You would be kinda sorta maybe into that?'

'Absolutely not.'

'Huh!? But you just said…!'

'Kristoff is a threat. You care about him. He could take you away from me if I gave him a chance.'

'No. He couldn't.'

Elsa puffed her cheeks a bit.

'Either way, I would not accept such an offer.'

'But pretend you didn't love me. How about that?'

'There are no Elsas in any reality that wouldn't love you.'

Anna shook her head with a big smile, entangling her fingers with Elsa's happily.

'Fine. You love me. So…?'

Elsa breathed out heavily, gripping Anna's hands tightly within her own.

'If there was no possibility of you returning my feelings in any way, but you approached me with such an offer, I…I suppose I would accept if only to be with you and feel your love temporarily. I would mostly ignore Kristoff, surely.'

Anna giggled, giving Elsa a quick kiss. The little sister paused, her eyes shifting back and forth.

'Oh…I think I know what you mean now.'

'Pardon?'

'There _is_ something a little interesting about all of this. Hmmm…' Anna's expression changed contemplatively.

'W-we shouldn't discuss it anymore. As it stands, we need to be very cautious going forward until Devil is taken care of.' Elsa hastily changed the subject. She was becoming aroused, and that wasn't good for how she knew she had to behave for now.

'Ugh. Seriously. That guy has problems. What was the point of messing with the engagement like that anyway? And how the heck does he even know? It's gotta be Gerda, right?'

Elsa swallowed, knowing there was little to deny such a developing fact with.

'It is very possible…'

'So, what's the plan? Do we look for Devil, or…?'

'Honestly? I don't have a plan. Finding Devil is next to impossible. Our only lead is Gerda, and I doubt she'll suddenly start talking.'

'Isn't it a little dangerous to have her as your head maid still?' Anna's brow narrowed.

'I do it to keep her close. Her motives are not yet clear, but making an enemy out of her doesn't seem smart either.'

'She obviously likes you…like a lot. Maybe we can use that to our advantage and find out about Devil that way?'

'I've already tried, but she clamps up very quickly when I even attempt to touch that subject.'

Anna groaned.

'I have a bone to pick with that troll too. He made me talk in front of way too many people. Elsa, my chest was going to explode. I was actually scared I was just going to burst in front of everyone. I probably sounded like a crazy person up there.'

Elsa giggled, but gave her sister's hands another squeeze.

'Not at all.' Elsa pressed her forehead against Anna's, staring into her little sister's gorgeous, blue eyes. 'I was beyond proud of you, Anna. Proud and very attracted to the charisma that you displayed despite not preferring to make such speeches. You did it for me, I know, and I was so very flattered and enamoured.'

'Heheh. Good. I was definitely trying to impress you, I'm not gonna lie.'

'Well, you succeeded.'

A moment where both girls simply stared into one another's eyes, Anna giggling shyly while Elsa grinned, rubbing her thumb around Anna's hand.

'I'm so happy I'm with you, Anna. I'm scared, I won't lie, of what the future holds, but having you by my side makes me believe I can overcome anything. You are my other half. I am more comfortable with you than when I'm alone. I feel whole. I feel full of love. I feel so lucky to have you in my life.'

'Heheh. I definitely know what you mean. We've had some bumps here and there, but I think we're closer than ever _because_ of those hiccups. I know you better than I thought I could, and I feel so excited when I think of what else I can learn about my sister, best friend, and…the person I'm in love with.'

'…I wish we didn't have to hide this. It seems too wonderful not to share.'

'I hear you loud and clear. You think I liked seeing you get "engaged"? It put things into perspective for me, and I know it's not going to be easy. I'm going to do my best to play it smooth, but man…It's hard not to get jealous.'

'Is it strange that it makes me a little happy that you get so envious of me?'

'A little!' Anna laughed, shoving her sister a bit only to bring her back close.

'But green would go so nicely with your hair!' Elsa continued to giggle.

'Stop it!' Anna gripped at her sister's sides and began tickling her, Elsa immediately losing all composure she thought she had and howling with little restraint. 'Don't forget that I know _all_ of your weaknesses!'

'Y-you…cheater…!'

'This is what you get for teasing me!'

'Hahahah! S-stop…! Stop, Anna! I'm sorry!'

Anna clutched onto Elsa's sides for a second longer and than released her, crossing her arms and smugly humming to herself.

'Heheh. You're still so ticklish, huh? Next time you think about messing with me, remember that – _Ohmygosh_!' Anna screeched, a wave of an ice-cold sensation coursing through her entire body.

'How quickly you forget about the power _I_ command.' Elsa slapped her hands together, raising a brow confidently.

'That's playing dirty, "Queen" Elsa.'

'And tickling me wasn't?'

The sisters smirked and then laughed heartily, enjoying the time they had for what it was. Devil would be the primary focus from this moment onward. So long as he was at large, Elsa couldn't relax…at least, relax as much as possible considering the secret she held from all of Arendelle. Devil was becoming more and more bold, and Elsa knew he would love to make the truth of her and Anna's relationship known in the most painful way possible. He was still testing some boundaries, it seemed, so Elsa planned to contend with the troll before irreparable damage could be done.

'You're not alone anymore, Elsa.' Anna said suddenly, as if reading her sister's fears. 'I'm not going anywhere ever. We'll take care of this together.'

'Yes…' Elsa breathed out, realizing this was a rare moment that she should value more than panic over something she could do nothing about immediately. 'Thank-you, Anna.'

'No problem.' Anna touched her nose to Elsa's, rubbing it playfully. 'Eskimo kiss.' She whispered.

'Heheh.'

'Now, a real kiss.' Anna went on.

And Elsa felt her sister's lips anew, closing her eyes and tasting every facet of the joy she had finally allowed herself. Alone she was not. She would defend this feeling with her life. What better way to use the "gift" she had been born with? Elsa's infinite imagination could think of no more worthy cause.

* * *

'Kristoff.' A soft voice muttered, startling the man as he fed Sven a healthy pile of carrots near the inn where he had special royal arrangements for staying at on some occasions.

'Oh. Hey, Gerda. How are you?' The man tried to sound pleasant, but mostly failed.

'Kristoff.' The maid repeated almost morbidly. 'I need to tell you something.'


	49. Kristoff

Kristoff

Where did he go from here? What was he supposed to say? How would a normal person react? All Kristoff could think to do was leave. He was embarrassed. He was stunned. He didn't believe he was hearing Anna right. It had come out of nowhere. One minute he was contemplating marriage, and another, Anna was claiming it wouldn't be fair to him to go on seeing one another.

Kristoff didn't consider himself the smartest person in the world when it came to social expectations and etiquette, but even he knew something was bizarre about the abruptness of his suddenly broken world. The man had known solitude and had accepted it, but when he met Anna, and allowed her into his heart, the lonely ice worker saw another side of life that he had difficultly discarding now that he knew what it meant to care so deeply and belong so seamlessly.

Sluggish was the way Kristoff moved from that evening onward. He stumbled his way through Arendelle, feigning tolerance to those who knew him, claiming he was feeling under the weather and tired. Kristoff didn't drink often, but he certainly ordered a cold, alcoholic beverage that night, the effects of the stuff hitting him hard and helping him fade into a disturbing rest that Sven obviously sensed was a product of whatever had occurred between his best friend and Anna.

When Kristoff finally awoke the next day, he didn't even recall what had happened right away. He dressed, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and messed with his hair a little before staring in the mirror and blinking away, shifting the memories of what Anna had said to him through the headache that was evidence of his beverage intake from the night before.

'It wasn't a joke…' The man muttered, rubbing his eyes and seeing the red in them now.

The numbness from the immediate shock had saved him before, but now, when his emotions were raw and exposed, even the normally fairly stoic individual had rims of water filling out under his shaking lids.

'Wow. Now I know why they call it a broken heart. Huh.' Kristoff massaged his forehead, images of Anna and her radiant smile possessing every other thought. He knew he was lucky to begin with, but Anna was so pure and unbiased. She had fallen for him as a person after their overcoming of incredible odds. Kristoff thought that would be enough. He had settled into something he had avoided for so long. And now it was gone.

 _*CRACK*_

'Ow…' Kristoff withdrew a fist from the mirror and rubbed his reddened knuckle, a couple of small cuts already beginning to bleed. He wasn't one to lose his temper. He actually looked down on men in stories that injured themselves in a fit of rage, but now he would be more empathetic. He had done it without thinking. His stomach boiled until it reached his throat and brain, and then…

'That's going to cost me a little bit.' Kristoff muttered, backing out of the washroom and slumping onto the inn's double bed where he stayed when not working.

Was that it? Could Anna not handle him being gone for such long periods at a time? No. That wouldn't make sense. Anna could certainly tell him that. She said the reason was a secret. But why? What secret was so great that she couldn't be honest with him? Not knowing was almost worse than knowing. At least closure could be found with the "why?". Without it, Kristoff was left to his own devices, and that was proving maddening.

'I need to move.' The man decided suddenly, throwing on a loose shirt and tightening his belt. He gripped at his bag, which was full of some work equipment and leftover carrots. Anything was better than wallowing in a crazed state of questioning. He would go on a trip to clear his head. He would find some form of consolation in the mountains and with the ice. He would explore new land and create distance from Anna. He didn't want her to see him so destroyed. He instinctively wanted to hide at all costs. Kristoff dipped his foot in the water and discovered that it was freezing.

Kristoff found Sven and Olaf next to the inn once he made it outside. By the placement of the sun, it was almost noon, but Kristoff had absolutely no appetite. That didn't mean Sven wouldn't want breakfast though.

'Let's get you some carrots, okay, Sven?'

'Whoa…You look terr-ible!' Olaf drawled, sounding as though he was seeing a wonder of the world.

'Oh. Thanks, Olaf. You know how to make a guy feel good right off the bat, huh?'

'It wasn't a compliment. Did you sleep, like, at all?' The snowman went on, and normally Kristoff had almost infinite patience for him, but today proved much, much more difficult.

'Not really. No.'

'Yeah. You can to-otally tell.'

Sven huffed, and Kristoff gripped at his reigns for a moment longer than he normally would.

'I'll be okay, Sven.'

Another grunt, this one much more aggressive.

'We'll talk later. For now, let's get you something to eat.' Kristoff began shuffling through his bag, but was nudged roughly.

Sven snapped his head, growling almost.

'Sven. Stop it.'

Sven ceased any further movement, as asked, but the look he gave Kristoff was one that held much more meaning between the two souls than most would be capable of understanding. Sven couldn't communicate perfectly with Kristoff, but they could absolutely relay information between one another. It's what happened when more than eighteen years were spent together. A look. A tone change. A minor shift in mannerism. Kristoff was screaming in anguish to Sven without even knowing it, and the reindeer denied even the allure of food to address his best friend's grief first and foremost.

'Can't hide it from you, can I?' Kristoff said under his breath.

'What? Carrots?' Olaf questioned.

'It's Anna. She…said we can't be together anymore. Guess I'm a little shaken up. Don't really know what to do with myself right now.'

Sven didn't stop looking at Kristoff until the man himself broke contact, staring at the ground with a bitter grin.

'Hahahahahahah!' Olaf blurted suddenly, holding his stomach. 'Oh, you! Oh, Kristoff! Are you trying to be funny? Hahahahahahah! Good one!' The snowman clapped at his legs, attempting to find a knee he didn't have before stopping mid-laugh and raising a snow-brow. 'Um…I don't get it.'

'Neither do I.' Kristoff shrugged.

'Huh…?'

Sven huffed over and over, his lips vibrating as he continued to show his displeasure and confusion.

'You're…not joking? But…you're in love! True love broke the curse and all that!'

'That's not what happened, but still…' Kristoff shook his head, a twisted semblance of something that his mind wasn't able to process whatsoever tapping at the barrier he had brought about eons ago. 'Anyway, I was thinking of maybe going on a little trip. Are you with me, Sven?'

The noble beast stirred, sympathy filling his animated eyes as he pushed into Kristoff with his head, rubbing the side of his face as affectionately as he could.

'Thanks, buddy.' Kristoff murmured, holding his friend close.

'I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it!' Olaf started pacing, flailing his spindly stick arms around. 'I'm gonna go and talk to her, Kristoff! Anna's just confused! There has to be a misunderstanding and stuff, right? I mean, something happened! Maybe someone's threatening her, or maybe it's…it's…uh…I don't know! But we gotta talk to her!'

'It's fine, Olaf.' Kristoff glanced around, noticing a clear change in the crowd and the direction a vast majority of Arendelle citizens headed. Did it have to do with Elsa's engagement? Part of Kristoff wanted to attend the announcement, if that's what it was, but the young man wasn't sure he could handle seeing Anna right now. His emotions were already awry, and he didn't trust himself not to react poorly, especially considering his outburst on a particularly pitiable piece of glass.

'Anna didn't really give a reason. It sounds like she can't talk about it.'

'Whaaaaat!?' Olaf guffawed, his mouth dropping past his belly before he could fix the collection of snow accordingly. 'Then we really, really gotta talk to her! There _has_ to be a reason! People do things for reasons and…yeah! Right? I mean…right?'

'Usually, yes. But sometimes those reasons are complex, I guess.'

Sven stomped his hooves, grunting angrily.

'What he said! You deserve a lot more than "no reason"!' Olaf was almost screaming now, and Kristoff lowered his hands, as if to tell the snowman to calm down. He didn't want to draw attention to himself at all.

A loud applause erupted near the palace, the distant sound causing Kristoff's ears to bristle. Elsa's name could be heard among the cheers, and Kristoff bit at his lip hard, his chest swelling painfully.

'Here.' The man offered Sven some carrots from his bag finally. The reindeer accepted reluctantly, but also instinctively knew that the practised motion would bring some calm to his favourite human. 'We're not going to that.'

'You might not be, but I'm gonna! We gotta get some answers! Anna's just confused! I know it!'

'Olaf! Wait!'

But the snowman dashed away as fast as his little feet could take him. Kristoff didn't have the energy to chase the guy, and honestly, part of him sort of hoped Olaf would be successful with his quest.

Kristoff felt the familiar tug at his arm as Sven continued to eat the carrots presented to him. There was a heavy silence between the two souls, only the constant elevated and softened hum of the crowd collected at the palace providing any real semblance of life moving forward. Kristoff was lost. He was torn. He had no idea how to react to any of this. He needed his family, and a multi-day trip through the mountains didn't sound like a terrible way to clean up his feelings either. When he returned, and he was of a sound mind, he would discuss his future employment in Arendelle with Leonard or Elsa. The ice farmer had a feeling he wouldn't be hanging around Arendelle much in the near future. Thinking of Anna hurt enough, but seeing her would likely slowly crush Kristoff's spirit.

'Kristoff.' A soft voice muttered, startling the man as he fed Sven a healthy pile of carrots near the inn where he had special royal arrangements for staying at on some occasions.

'Oh. Hey, Gerda. How are you?' The man tried to sound pleasant, but mostly failed.

'Kristoff.' The maid repeated almost morbidly. 'I need to tell you something.'

'Uh…okay.' Kristoff shrugged.

Sven growled, but Kristoff was quick to calm him.

'It's fine, Sven. Gerda is alright. You don't have to be on everyone.'

The reindeer settled a little, but a low rumble remained in his throat as he stared at Gerda with doubt and suspicion, which was very unlike the kind animal.

'Can I talk to you alone?' Gerda went on, acknowledging Sven, but receiving no better treatment.

Kristoff flinched. Talking to people alone seemed to equate to further pain, but his reception to possible answers gave him courage. Gerda spent a lot of time with Anna and Elsa lately, thus, there was a chance she might have some insight on what changed Anna's mind so drastically out of nowhere.

'See, Sven? She considers you a person. She can't be that bad.'

Sven shook his head, apparently in disagreement, but Kristoff offered him the remaining carrots, allowing Gerda to lead him to a quieter spot in Arendelle, behind a collection of houses where the border of the city began to give way to the mountainous, forest region nearby. Being alone with the cute girl in his vulnerable state certainly leant itself to imaginative thoughts, but Kristoff hastily chastised himself, knowing such ideas were a product of his diminished self-worth.

'This is good.' Gerda turned on her heel, looking past Kristoff, as if to ensure they were alone, and then right at the slightly dumbfounded individual.

'You didn't want to be at the announcement Elsa's making?'

'No. I thought this was more important.'

'Okay…'

Gerda stepped forward, touching Kristoff's chest suddenly. He wanted to recoil instantly, but something held him in place. Be it comfort or intrigue, Kristoff found himself unable to move.

'Anna broke up with you, didn't she?'

A knot formed in the man's throat. He could only nod slowly, squinting in an attempt not to let his eyes water.

'…Yeah. Did she tell you?'

'No. I could only assume.' Gerda backed away, holding her clenched hand to her chest and appearing mournful.

'Really?' Kristoff found himself leaning in. Was his answer coming? Did Elsa's head maid know details he didn't? She was acting off, which made Kristoff wonder if the sudden news had thrown her as well for some reason. Was something happening at the palace amongst all this suitor business that Kristoff wasn't aware of? 'Do you know why she did it?'

'I can make an educated guess.'

The way Gerda said this immediately sent chills up Kristoff's broad back. He was treading on dangerous territory suddenly. He wasn't sure how he knew, but his instincts were rarely wrong. What came next wasn't going to help him at all. If anything, it would crush him further.

But morbid curiosity held too much strength over living creatures.

'What's your guess?'

Gerda's lips twitched as she placed a finger over them teasingly.

'You do not know?'

'Of course I don't. I wouldn't be feeling so lousy if I did.'

'Oh. But should I tell you, then?'

Kristoff crossed his arms, scrunching his face.

'I can't make you, but…but I would like to know.'

'Even if what I say ruins everything?'

Kristoff blinked, having trouble following the conversation now.

'Um…I don't think I understand.'

'You're a very patient man.' Gerda huffed, sounding disappointed.

'Maybe. But I've never felt so confused, and I need answers, so if you have anything, I would appreciate your help, Gerda.'

'Anna is in love with Elsa.' The maid practically overlapped Kristoff, and there was silence save for the cheering that was almost constant in the horizon. Kristoff didn't utter a word, his whole body feeling like lead and incapable of moving.

'…What did you say?'

'I think you heard me.'

'But…That…doesn't make sense.'

'Sense or not, it's the truth. I've seen it. I didn't believe it either until I witnessed them kissing with my own eyes.'

'No.' Kristoff breathed. 'I don't think…that's right…'

'But part of you does.' Gerda pulled at Kristoff's soul. 'A tiny part of you might have just barely touched the possibility.'

'Uh-uh. Not Anna. Not even Elsa. That's…too strange. They're both girls. They're _sisters_.'

'Yes. They are.'

'So…'

'Kristoff.'

'I…I don't…' Kristoff's thoughts muddled into chaos until he was holding his head and stumbling on the spot. This couldn't be real. Anna loved Elsa? Anna loved Elsa. The statement fuzzed and caused static. He couldn't see. Until his eyes relayed the truth, he wouldn't believe anything Gerda said. He barely knew her. She had to be lying. But why? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered until he had an answer he could fathom.

'Should I prove it to you?' Gerda whispered, and the second the final syllable left her mouth, Kristoff was swarmed by blackness.


	50. Act 4

Act 4

'Hey, Elsa?' Anna began, sharing a basket of freshly sliced apples with her sister while the two of them enjoyed the late afternoon summer sun within a beautiful garden that was just outside the palace's main kitchen. 'If we were brother and sister, do you think we would have ended up like this?'

Elsa finished chewing her piece of fruit and looked to the sky, loving the sight of the clouds and blue blanket behind them. There were some darker sheets of potential precipitation in the distance, but it could blow over given enough time.

'It's hard to say, Anna. That would change everything, I think, and my imagination is already overwhelmed with all the possibilities.'

'Yeah. I guess.'

'What makes you ask that?'

'Oh, nothing. Just thinking.'

'About what?'

The Arendelle sisters were seated on a well-crafted bench, with Anna leaning in close to her older sibling, the well-earned quiet of their day fully embraced. Guards yawned at the entrance to the garden, but otherwise, the girls revelled in the near-privacy and laziness of their current situation.

'Well…Do you have any interest in guys at all? Like, were you tempted by any of your suitors?'

'What brought this about?'

'It's just…it's the only thing we've never really talked about, and I'm curious. Any time I mentioned the idea of you being with someone in the past, you were always so distant and disinterested. I just wanna know more about you.'

'I see. I suppose I never gave it much thought until recently. In my mind, so long as you were with me, that was all that mattered. I didn't know what my feelings were until I had to consider them amongst the concept of a husband.'

'So, it's always just been me, huh?' Anna chuckled a bit, keeping her voice almost to a whisper.

'It seems that way.'

'And you didn't feel anything for _any_ of the suitors? I mean, some of them _were_ kinda appealing, don't you think?'

'Daryun and Maxwell were interesting enough.'

Anna crunched down hard on another piece of the fruit.

'But were you _attracted_ to them?'

'…No.' Elsa answered honestly.

'But you're attracted to Gerda, right?'

Elsa's eye twitched.

'Can we not talk about this anymore?'

Anna leaned forward so she could meet Elsa's gaze full of nerves.

'Do you only like girls?'

'I-it's not something I want to discuss further, Anna. Please.'

Anna puffed her cheeks in frustration, but could hear the honest plea in Elsa's voice. She decided to let it go for the moment, but she was ever so interesting in every detail in regards to Elsa, and promised herself to bring it up again when the timing was possibly a little better.

'Fine. Fine. Sorry.'

'You don't have to apologize. Perhaps at night, when I _know_ there are fewer chances to be discovered, we can continue the conversation.'

'Oh.' Anna nodded slowly, lifting her shoulder from Elsa's. The queen brought her little sister back in closely though, nearly scowling as she did so.

'I didn't say you should move.' The older sibling huffed. 'Sisters are allowed to be close, and if we act _too_ distant, it will only arouse further suspicion.'

'Heheh! Well, alrighty, then.' Anna grinned, flicking another piece of apple into her mouth. 'But what happened today _is_ a little scary. I know we chatted about it before, but what happens if…if the rumours get worse?' Anna lowered her voice into practically a whimper. 'I can't lose you again.'

'You won't.' Elsa gripped her sister's hand. 'Even if I am forced to run, you will be by my side this time.'

'You would abandon Arendelle?'

Elsa swallowed hard, looking to Anna and eventually shaking her head.

'I would be tempted to, but when the time came, I'm not sure what I could do.'

Anna nodded, squeezing Elsa's fingers with her own.

'Same. I guess that just means we can't get caught, huh?'

'It also means Devil must be dealt with before we take any more risks like last night. It pains me to say it, but he is surely planning something involving our relationship. We cannot give any proof to anyone. Gerda is an exception, and one we can combat should it come to that. Otherwise, we will deny any accusations. I would even go so far as to label such claims as treasonous, if need be.'

'That makes sense; especially if we _aren't_ actually doing anything during the heat of it all. How we feel isn't something we can control, but how we act on that feeling is, right?'

'Exactly. I don't like using this sort of wordplay for my own purposes, but it is a must.'

'Jeez…' Anna released Elsa's hand and closed her eyes for a beat. 'We totally chose the hardest road possible, didn't we?'

'We did.' Elsa answered without remorse. 'But I do not regret it. This morning proved as much. I saw you, and I have never awoken so happy before. Mornings have always been dreadful, but you – knowing we understand one another as intimately as we do – were enough to reaffirm what I already suspected.'

'Heh. Even if I bump into you all night?'

'A small sacrifice to make.' Elsa nudged her sister. 'I would rather that than sleep alone, burdened by nightmares that will not leave me be.'

Anna's face dropped, and she reached up to touch Elsa's cheek, but the queen stopped her.

'What did we just discuss?' She was using her elderly sister tone, and it made Anna pout quite obviously. 'Don't make me do this. You must know how much I want to…to be with you right now.'

'Okay. Fine…' Anna muttered.

'My queen!' One of the guards exclaimed, causing the sisters a start, forcing them both to physically jump in the seat. 'Kristoff would like to speak with you both.'

Elsa and Anna exchanged looks, and while Elsa expected the young man would want to have a word with Anna soon enough, the fact her guard claimed Kristoff was looking to speak to the sisters together was a little odd. There wasn't enough time to make a discussion out of it, however, for denying Kristoff's company could very well cause another ripple not worth risking.

'S-sure!' Anna answered for the girls, naturally a little more nervous about the meeting than Elsa. Truthfully, the queen was happy that she would be around for this potential confrontation. Supporting Anna in her time of need was of the utmost importance.

The guard bowed and stepped back out, a low murmur occurring prior to Kristoff entering. He was sluggish at best, which wasn't completely unexpected, and Elsa could hear Anna's breaths becoming fragmented. She was on edge, and rightly so. This couldn't be perceived as a fun conversation even in the optimistic girl's eyes.

'Hi, Kristoff…' Anna tried, but her voice cracked.

'Anna…' Kristoff mumbled, sounding as though he hadn't slept in days.

'Kristoff, my sister has spoken to me about what has happened, and I have to support her. You are a good man, and are more than welcome to remain employed by the palace, but Anna has made her decision, and I agree that it is better to not lead you on further if her feelings aren't the same.' Elsa stood up, her posture perfect and her presentation that of a queen's.

'It's okay, Elsa. I can talk.' Anna joined her sister, stepping forward to close the gap between her and Kristoff. She grimaced briefly, the agony of seeing the results of her actions obviously painful, but then tried to smile a bit, likely to appear kinder and more approachable.

'Anna…' Kristoff repeated, shaking his head slowly and meeting the younger girl's eyes with his own blood-shot ones. His mouth was quivering, and his neck seemed tense. Was he _that_ upset? Something felt…off. But then again, it was difficult to tell how anyone would react to having their heart unexpectedly broken.

'Why, Anna? Can you tell me?'

Kristoff was always a calm and collected soul. He was laid back, if a little awkward at times. It was rare to see him in such a state, and it tore at Anna visibly. Elsa feared it would crack her resolve, but the older sister could only watch, nonetheless. She wouldn't sway this encounter anymore. She had said her piece, and for the moment, she didn't have a need to interrupt.

'…I can't.'

'Why not?'

Anna recoiled, the sternness in Kristoff's voice disturbing her. Elsa stilled her mind, reminding herself not to say anything yet. Kristoff wanted her present, but that didn't mean he desired her input when directly addressing Anna.

'I just can't. It's – '

'I deserve to know!'

'Kristoff.' Elsa stepped forward, and the look the man gave her sent a chill up her spine. Elsa recognized the crazed expression, her memory recalling Daryun and the anguished face he had when losing control of his actions. Was it possible that Kristoff had been possessed as well? His temperament _did_ seem abnormal. But Elsa couldn't rule out his natural heartache. Either way, she began circulating magic through her right hand, her head prickling in annoyance at the demand.

'My queen?' The guard returned, this time with his partner, both of them on edge.

Kristoff glanced back, almost snarling, but then seemed to gather himself briefly, rubbing his face irritably.

'Aha! Found you!' Olaf burst into the garden, practically tripping over himself as he ran to the trio. Elsa nodded to her guards to let them know everything was fine, flicking her hand to usher them away for the time being. Olaf faceplanted by Anna's feet, fixing his features and blubbering about as he did so.

'How did you beat me? I don't even know this place. Uh…Oh! Anna! What's going on? Look at this man! Lookatim! Why? What happened? I thought it was true love!'

Elsa's pulse quickened as the situation progressively ran out of control. Olaf was too loud. The guards would undoubtedly put all the pieces together soon and know that Kristoff and Anna were no more. This would only fuel the rumours that were barely under control as it was. She had to do something. But what if Kristoff was under the black swarm's control? Would he listen to reason?

'We need to talk.' Kristoff mumbled, still rubbing his face every so often. 'Can we meet later this evening? I won't bother you again.'

Anna nodded tentatively.

'Yeah. Sure.' She agreed, barely holding herself together, Elsa could see.

'Kristoff?' Olaf looked up to the man, bending almost totally backward.

'Meet me at the pier a bit before sunset. Maybe around seven?'

'Okay. Should I bring Elsa?'

Kristoff met Elsa's eyes once again, a strange ferocity hidden behind his usual look.

'Yes. I think you should.'

'Alrighty…'

'It was true love, wasn't it? I don't get it. Why can't we talk about it now?' Olaf persisted. But Kristoff was already leaving without another word, his head twitching only once as he left the garden, not turning back even a single time.

'Anna saved me from Hans, Olaf. I thought you knew that. Her action was one of true love, and that's what broke the curse.' Elsa placed a hand on Anna's back, rubbing it softly and as subtly as possible.

'Oh. Oh! So, then you and Anna? Is that why Kristoff is sad? _He_ thought it was because of him?'

' _No!_ ' Both girls shouted simultaneously.

'I just need some time to myself. I still care about Kristoff, but there are some things I need to work out.' Anna tried, and Olaf seemed to ponder the words adequately enough.

'Hmmmm…'

'Thank-you for your concern, Olaf. Can I ask that you look after Kristoff for the time being? He needs a friend, and Anna nor myself should bother him at the moment.' Elsa tried, attempting not to panic inside at what this situation could imply.

'Yup. I should do that. You think, Anna, and I'll look out for the big guy! I'll let him know you're thinking. Thinking is a tough gig, you know?'

'It is.' Anna agreed.

'Okay. Okie-dokie. I'll do it. I'm gonna make sure my good friend, Kristoff, is happy! Think, Anna. Think real good! Hup! Hup! Hup!'

And Olaf was on his way, proving, as always, that his existence was a mystery in and of itself, the majesty of Elsa's true power apparently left untapped. But for now, even that subject was unimportant.

'What are we going to do, Elsa? This is bad, right?' Anna turned to her sister, lifting her hands as if to rest them on the older girl's collar, but dropping them a second later.

'Guards!' Elsa called, and both of the men scurried in, clanking their heels together, their fine boots making a satisfying sound at the contact. 'You heard Olaf, I presume.'

The men side-glanced one another, but then nodded in near-unison.

'Yes, my queen. Princess Anna and Kristoff are no longer together, from what we gathered. Apologies for eavesdropping.' The older of the two men relayed mechanically.

'No. You overheard; there's a difference. Nonetheless, I ask that you keep this between yourselves until it is officially made public knowledge. My sister does not wish to draw attention to herself negatively, and the status of her relationship with Kristoff is in flux at the moment, which means rumours would only make her life more difficult.'

'Understood, my queen.' The one guard continued to seem reasonable.

'Of course, Queen Elsa.' The other man nodded enthusiastically.

'Should this news remain between all of us, I will reward you both for respecting Anna's wishes. A bonus equivalent to a month's worth of work will be yours. Is that fair?' Elsa continued, not knowing the way Anna was swooning inside.

'More than fair, my queen!'

'You can count on us!'

* * *

'I don't know what we should do, Elsa. I knew this wasn't going to done after last night, but I was hoping for a little more time to kinda get my story together. What should I tell him? Oh, man. I hate seeing Kristoff like that. It really makes things difficult. I know I love you, but part of me just…'

'Wants to take the easy way out.' Elsa nodded, understanding exactly what her sister was saying regardless of how much it stung.

The two girls were in Elsa's room, preparing for their evening out after dining in a private hall reserved for the royal family and their closest advisors. Being with Anna all day was certainly a highlight for the queen of Arendelle, but the day itself was turning into a very, very long one. It felt like a week had passed since the engagement, but it had only been that morning. In a way, Elsa valued the extended occasions with her little sister, but the circumstances could have been much better.

'Yeah. Sorta. Obviously, I won't, but Kristoff is falling apart, and it's completely because of me…'

Elsa pushed off her bed and embraced Anna from behind, feeling the warmth of her collar upon the older girl's arms.

'We will confront the situation together.' Elsa kissed Anna's neck, despite what she had said earlier, and moved up to the bottom of her ear, feeling the need to remind Anna of what she had gained from the painful loss. 'I will be with you, and we will have to devise an answer for Kristoff to stop him from pushing for more information.'

Anna held Elsa's arms, leaning her face into them and exposing her neck for more intimate connections with her sister. Elsa could feel the goosebumps on her lips, and her heart began racing with a muffled desire.

'What are we going to say, Elsa?' Anna muttered, sounding overly vulnerable, which somehow made her more alluring to Elsa than ever.

'I…am not certain yet. I know you would prefer not to lie, but that doesn't leave us with many options.'

Anna gripped Elsa's arm tighter.

'…Telling him the truth would not be okay, right?'

'Absolutely not.' Elsa sighed. 'It would be too dangerous. The chances of Kristoff betraying us are slim, but we cannot take any more risks. I'm sorry.'

'No. It was a dumb thing to say.'

'It wasn't. I considered it myself.'

'Really?' Anna turned her head, her nose practically touching Elsa's.

'Yes. So, you're not dumb. Stop thinking such silly things.'

'…Okay. Thanks.'

Elsa felt a draw to Anna's lips, but she resisted, knowing she wouldn't be able to let it end there. She had tasted the sweet nectar of making love to Anna, and she was well aware of her weakness when it came to her little sister.

Her…little sister.

Elsa shook her head. Why was she questioning it whatsoever now? Pointless. There was a bigger issue to contend with.

'We will see how the conversation proceeds. If need be, we will say that your hand needs to be offered to a man of nobility in order to safeguard out family line should I fail to produce an heir. Your relationship with Kristoff has been tolerated by the council up until this point, but they have already begun discussing _your_ future, and we may have to use this half-truth.'

'Seriously? They haven't said anything to me.'

'They wanted my future planned before dealing with you. I have boycotted any advances on your romantic endeavours, and I intend on continuing to do so. Nonetheless, it is not a complete lie, if that helps at all.'

Anna finally released herself from Elsa, stepping about the room, and combing her fingers through her hair. She appeared distressed, and Elsa wished she could take any discomfort away.

'It helps. It does…But it doesn't make everything okay.'

'Everything _isn't_ okay, Anna.' Elsa breathed out slowly. 'You chose a difficult path, and this is just one of many obstacles before us now. If…if you are having second thoughts, then I would understand.' She said the words, but Elsa almost instantly resisted the urge to tear up. She loved Anna so much, but she would never entrap her in a relationship she wanted no part of anymore.

'No! No, no, no! Oh, my gosh! No!' Anna dashed to her sister, grabbing her hands and gripping them painfully tight. 'That's not what I was getting at! No way!'

'Then we must tackle this challenge together.' Elsa's relief couldn't be hidden. If she lost Anna now…Well, she didn't even want to think about it further. 'And I must tell you something.'

Elsa relayed what she knew about the shadow swarm that had possessed Daryun, causing him to lash out with every negative emotion he had. She continued to speculate about Kristoff's state of mind, explaining that she partially suspected that Devil had perhaps choreographed the scene.

'You think?' Anna pondered.

'I don't know yet. But we must be careful. Kristoff was acting a little odd, wouldn't you say?'

'A bit…I mean, he was upset, so it's hard to say.'

'I agree. But I just want you to be aware of that possibility. I may have to use my powers if the conversation gets out of hand. Is that alright with you?'

Anna nodded, placing her forehead against Elsa's, the act somewhat of a staple now between the sisters.

'I trust you so much, Elsa. If you feel we're in danger, do what you have to, okay?'

'Yes. Thank-you. I hope I am only being paranoid, but whenever Devil seems to have a chance, it appears he takes it. This scenario would be too tempting for the creature to resist, I imagine.'

'Wait.' Anna held Elsa's arms but backed away some. 'Are you trying to lure Devil out knowing this might be a trap?'

Elsa grinned, shrugging with a touch of apprehension. She had no idea that Anna's legs almost buckled from under her on the spot.

* * *

The clouds had moved in by the time the seventh hour of the afternoon came to pass. Although some sunlight remained thanks to the vigilance of the season, it was difficult to deny the dreariness of the evening, with the threat of rain at any moment. It was fitting, really, for what Anna and Elsa sought to do. Elsa chose to wear loosely-fitted pants that clung to her mid-shin, an expensive belt holding her perfectly crafted tunic in place. Her hair was in a low, simple ponytail, and she had her long sleeves rolled up to her elbow. She looked rather gallant, truthfully, and found comfort in the unconventional style, gaining some stares here and there, but mostly a positive reception, all things considered.

Anna, on the other hand, kept a simple one-piece on with a light button-up sweater. Her hair was down and wild, tamed only partially by a brush and some lotion. She stayed close to Elsa as they made their way to the pier, where the younger sister had met/flirted with Hans and kissed Kristoff for the first time. Had Kristoff chosen the location on purpose? Anna didn't think so, but perhaps he was more sentimental than she gave him credit for.

'I see him.' Anna mentioned as the sisters stepped out from the main part of Arendelle and ventured to the miniature docks. She noted the large mass, strangely alone. Both girls had expected Sven to at least be present, but Kristoff was completely on his own, sitting on the edge of the walkway with his feet dangling over and almost touching the progressively more active water.

'I'm here. Just be honest and don't dance about too much. Use what we talked about, if necessary. He needs closure, and we should provide that, at the very least.'

'Right. Yeah. Oh, boy. This is gonna be the worst. Well, not the worst worst, but pretty darn close.'

'You can do it, Anna. Be strong.'

'Yeah-huh.'

Elsa wanted to hold Anna so desperately, but she had to settle for remaining close to her as the two young women made their way to Kristoff, the piers rather desolate since the work day had been over for a few hours now. There wouldn't be any interruptions, hopefully, especially with Anna and Elsa in such normal clothes that hardly invited unwanted attention.

Elsa touched Anna's back and urged her forward, the girl almost stumbling before Kristoff stood up and turned.

'You came.' He smiled sadly, his eyes still unsettling in their redness. Elsa was beginning to question her own logistics regarding his state of mind, but in a way, she hoped Devil lurked nearby. She had some choice words for him if she and Anna managed to make it through this latest trial.

'I promised I would. I care about you, Kristoff. That hasn't changed. We might not be…like…in _that_ kind of relationship, but I still consider you one of my closest friends.'

Kristoff snickered, but didn't seem too agitated, like before.

'Same. You changed me, Anna; for the better, I think. All I've ever known is ice and the trolls. But you showed me what being with actual people can be like, and it's not so bad, you know?'

'Right. Heh.' Anna smiled, and Elsa was apprehensively optimistic until Kristoff began speaking again.

'So…I need a reason. Just a reason, and then I'll be out of your hair. Is that too much to ask?'

'No.' Anna looked at the ground. Elsa could see she was trying not to crumble. She also still wondered why Sven wasn't around. Not only that, but something was off about Kristoff's presentation. It was hard to pinpoint exactly, and maybe it was simply paranoia, but Elsa's whole body was irritated.

'Thanks.' Kristoff rubbed his eyes, sniffing and sighing out of extreme exhaustion. Elsa supposed he could've been physically and emotionally drained, and that would explain his disposition, but nonetheless…

'It's…' Anna glanced to Elsa and then past Kristoff. 'It's just…the council is looking ahead for Arendelle. They say I need to stop playing around and find someone of noble birth to wed in case something happens to Elsa. That's all. It's super dumb, but…I don't want to lead you on anymore if that's what's coming. It wouldn't be fair, right?'

Elsa exhaled slowly. She was already prepping her magic. Kristoff didn't move whatsoever for almost half a minute. He didn't even blink. It was incredibly bizarre and almost frightening. What was going through his head right then and there? Elsa was morbidly curious. How would he react to such a politically charged reason that could have holes punched into it if he so wished it? Elsa hated lying. She almost hated half-lies just as much.

'Go…' Kristoff grunted suddenly, and it put Elsa on edge. She stepped forward and beside Anna, her legs slightly parted.

'What?' Anna asked, rightfully bewildered.

'Ung…' Kristoff wheezed. 'That's…not the truth, is it?' He went on through grit teeth.

'I-it is!'

'It's not!' Kristoff exclaimed, his voice echoing and causing Elsa to panic. She looked about for any other Arendelle residents, knowing it wouldn't be long until someone came to see what trouble was afoot. 'Tell me the truth, Anna! The truth!'

'T-the truth?' Anna brought her hands to her face, looking to Elsa who shook her head.

'There. That's it, isn't it? That's it! She wasn't lying! She wasn't…Ugh…Go…! Go! I can't…!' Kristoff slumped to his knees, holding his head.

'Calm, Anna. It's the mirror's remnants. I will have to stop him for now.' Elsa opened her palm and held it a couple of feet from Kristoff's reeling form.

'Wait!'

Elsa wouldn't wait. Kristoff had obviously been enticed by Devil in some way, possibly even told about Anna and Elsa. She couldn't risk it. Once she had Kristoff immobilized and returned to his family, she would challenge Devil right here and now. He _had_ to be watching. What point was there in all of this if he wasn't? It was still farfetched, but unless Gerda was willing to say something about her relation with the troll, this was all Elsa had to go on.

'The truth, Anna. I…It can't be true. It can't be…!'

Elsa pushed her magic forward, planning to simply use a flash of cold to knock Kristoff unconscious if she manipulated her craft competently enough. However, what came was a sharp stabbing to her brain, a shriek escaping her lips as she held her temple.

 _Not now! No…!_

'Elsa? Are you okay?' Anna switched her focus, and Kristoff howled in rage.

'Tell me, Anna! You don't love her, do you? It's just not possible, is it?'

Elsa's eyes stretched open at what the man said. She squinted as she turned to him and saw the unfiltered madness in Kristoff's eyes. This was him in his rawest state. His emotions were completely out of control, and it showed with the tears filling his narrowed gaze and tense neck.

'Kristoff…! What's wrong with you?' Anna sobbed.

'W-what's wrong with _you_!? You broke up with me for her!? For _her_!? She's your _sister_ , Anna! Your _sister_!' Kristoff was hysterical, his voice reaching into the sky and across the city. 'Don't you understand how…how…how sick that is?'

Anna was choking, and Elsa saw the scenario spiral out of control through fading consciousness. She fought to remain aware, but her magic's recoil was wreaking havoc on her innards, and she was holding her dinner down while trying not to scream out again.

'I-it's not sick…!' Anna wept, and Elsa's heart sank. She admitted it. She had just done the one thing Elsa had begged her not to.

'Oh…O-oh…! T-then it's true? Hahah! Unbelievable. Is this even real? Am I having a nightmare?' Kristoff fell onto his bottom, supporting himself with his hands as he stared up at the sky. Rain began pelting him on the face sporadically, and he continued to chuckle in confusion.

'Kristoff…I can explain…' Anna went on, and Elsa groaned, thinking she could talk and discovering she couldn't. She was so close to falling into darkness herself. Anna's hands held her, and the girl's tears fell upon her arm. Tears and rain.

It was all becoming more prevalent.

'How…can you explain any of this?' Kristoff sighed. 'No. I get it. Wow. I…I get it, Anna. Wait. That's wrong; I don't get it at all.'

'I can't help it, Kristoff. I-I just…can't…' Anna tried, but before she could say more, an entourage of people approached, and Elsa grunted in frustration, holding her head still and feeling herself lifted, Anna's touch leaving her and the world covering itself in a haze as the rain released even more of its brethren.

'I-I'm sorry, my queen. I'm too late…' Gerda whispered into Elsa's ear. The words fell into the abyss of Elsa's mind, and although she struggled to see, all Elsa could make out was a collection of citizens being blocked by a small number of guards at various entrances to the pier from the main part of the city, more than simple curiosity painted across their bewildered expressions.

 _I'm ready for the last dance, "my adorable queen". Are you?_


	51. A Servant's Role

A Servant's Role

 _Asleep again, Elsa? How many times does this make it?_

Who? No. Never mind.

 _Yes. You know. You're making me proud._

I don't take that as a compliment.

 _It is. You are special. It's why I do all of this._

You do it for chaos.

 _I won't deny that, but the answer can't be so simple, can it?_

I want to meet. I want to talk.

 _We're talking now, aren't we?_

Face to face.

 _I wear many faces; what would be the point?_

I can't think properly here. Everything feels muddled.

 _True. But it is not time yet._

I'm tired of these games, Devil.

 _I'm not. You have continued to overcome every obstacle I place before you. It has been most riveting to witness._

I am not your toy. None of us are.

 _I might have to disagree on some level with you there, Elsa. "Toy" would be a crude way of putting it, however._

I want to end this. I want to move on with my life. What do you want? What do I have to do to satisfy you?

 _Do you honestly love Anna?_

Don't change the subject. Answer my question.

 _Mine first, and then I'll think about it._

…You know how I feel.

 _But I want you to say it._

I love her. I've loved her since the day she was born. That love has only become stronger and evolved over time. I would do anything for her. Anything.

 _Anything?_

…Yes.

 _Intriguing. But it is still so baffling. Anna is your…sister, Elsa. Your relationship with her is sick. It's wrong. It's filthy. Loving another woman seems so simple compared to the concept of loving your own flesh and blood. It's one of the most taboo of affections, yet you are convinced that your feelings are real?_

Without a doubt.

 _Hm. Well, your emotions have always been your most powerful asset. I know this with all certainty._

Yes. Now, answer my question.

 _No._

What?

 _I said I would think on it, and I have. You do not need the answer now. I will break you yet, Elsa. No human can endure what you have and remain strong forever. One more trial. One more. Should you pass it, I will admit defeat and answer your question._

…I do not trust you, yet I have no choice but to face what you have planned head on. I won't turn away. I won't run. I have not come this far to give up now. So long as I have Anna, the world could turn against me.

 _Admirable words, but ultimately hollow. I know this. And you will know it, too. I promise you that._

What are you…?

* * *

Elsa's eyes were burning as they cracked open. Her room was illuminated by a single candle, and that isolated light blurred with her darkened surroundings. The pelting of a midnight rain was both calming and alarming at once.

'Anna…?' She called out automatically, hoping her little sister was near.

'I-I'm sorry, my queen. It is just I.' Gerda's small voice answered, and as the world came back into focus, Elsa could see Gerda sitting in a simple chair near her bed, her humble, frilly nightgown on and her hands buried into her lap. She looked like the Gerda Elsa had come to trust with her most intimate secrets.

'Gerda. You…' Elsa recalled the way the maid had stepped in during Kristoff's meltdown, and then the queen was reminded of a horrible truth: Anna had admitted her relationship with Elsa to Kristoff. How many people heard Kristoff's hollering accusations? How far had the rumour spread now? Where was Anna? '…You saved me. You stopped Kristoff, didn't you?'

'He asked to be put in the dungeon. H-he claims he is being attacked mentally. We do not know how to help him. For now, we allowed Olaf to visit him whenever he likes to keep Kristoff company. Sven hasn't moved from the front gates. Arvid is looking after the reindeer.'

Elsa rubbed her forehead, knowing it was late into the night. Her brain continued to stab at her painfully, and it worried the girl more than she wanted to admit. Her magic was betraying her suddenly. It seemed to have no limit before, but now, it insisted on needing recovery time, and Elsa wasn't providing it.

'I see…'

Gerda shuffled in her chair just a little so that she could reach the bed Elsa lay in, if she so desired.

'How do you feel, my queen?'

'…Upset.'

'W-why?'

'For many reasons.' Elsa shook her head and stared at Gerda directly. 'I want to trust you, Gerda, and your latest actions almost suggest I can, but you continuously give me reason to be wary of your purpose. What is your relation to Devil? Where can I find him? I need to end this before it gets worse.'

Gerda diverted her gaze to the floor, her upper lip trembling.

'I-I'm sorry…' The maid answered, and something in her neck convulsed grotesquely as she said so. Elsa blinked, staring at the spot only to see nothing abnormal occur thereafter. Was it a trick of the lighting? Elsa almost hoped so.

'Is Anna okay?' Elsa relented, not in the mood for that game anymore.

'She is shaken, but she is a strong girl. F-for now, we felt you should be alone.'

Elsa understood the implications, but prayed she was wrong.

'Who's "we"?'

'Leonard and I.'

'And why is it better that I am without my little sister?'

'B-because the rumour is spreading. Kristoff's words were not unheard. Among the guard there is suspicion of a tainted queen. This form of news will not stay isolated. It is scandal, and even Arendelle is weak to such intriguing information. Leonard has dispatched undercover, trusted individuals from the palace to help control the gossip by feeding different details, but he fears the damage has been done.'

'…What does _he_ think?' Elsa asked, gripping at her sheets.

'He said he would believe the queen to his dying breath. He suspects Devil is at work again, and he finds peace in that.'

'He's not wrong.' Elsa uttered almost angrily. 'Devil _is_ at work, and you won't help me stop him.'

'N-not "won't".' Gerda practically snapped, her tone breaking. 'I "can't"!'

Elsa flinched back at the emotion behind such a simple statement. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts, pieces falling into place suddenly. Gerda was bound to Devil in some way, wasn't she? Bound…and cursed even?

'Why?' Elsa pressed.

Gerda closed her eyes and shook her head, her bobbing hair swishing across her face as she did so. Elsa decided that was all for now. She wouldn't torment the girl further. Devil was to blame. If Devil was taken care of, everything would be back to normal.

'I'm going to save you, Gerda. Whatever he's doing to you, I will stop him.' Elsa claimed, holding her hand to her chest and channeling her magic into her palm only to have it scratch at her insides in aggravation.

'It's too late…' Gerda mumbled, wheezing a little as she did so, as if it caused her extreme discomfort.

'It's never too late.'

Gerda looked up and smiled, touching the bed next to Elsa and drawing a small design upon it.

'Y-you are everything I wanted you to be and more.' The maid started, her eyes reddening as she trembled. 'You become more beautiful by the day, my queen.'

'Gerda…' Elsa almost wanted to stop her, but she felt it would have been too cruel. Keeping Gerda close was still a strategy she considered more beneficial than not, but toying with the younger girl's emotions didn't sit well with the monarch either.

'And now you have found love; true love. Your radiance knows no bounds. I could look at you forever from afar. Your smile lifts me to the heavens. I was but a pathetic, simple girl, and yet now I sit in your presence as one of your most trusted…er…formally most trusted.'

Elsa tightened her jaw.

'I still trust you, Gerda…It's just…'

'N-no. You shouldn't. I'm glad you don't. I have everything I could ever want or deserve…yet, I am so greedy. I am so horrible. I am so manipulative.'

Elsa closed her eyes and touched Gerda's hand after a pause.

'We are all with faults. None of us are perfect. Do not think less of yourself for stumbling. There is always the present and future to at least _try_ and heal the past. I know this better than any other.'

'I fear there is no reconciliation for me, my queen.'

'There is.' Elsa decided to try again. 'Tell me where he is. Tell me how I can find Devil.'

'I…!' Gerda started, but her voice failed her, and she covered her mouth, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. She tried to speak again, but only a feeble squeak came out.

'You can't.' Elsa confirmed. 'He won't allow you to.'

Gerda nodded, and then her whole face twisted before she gripped at her neck, stumbling to the floor and pressing her forehead against the hard tiling. She grunted through a clenched mouth, and her whole body quivered. Elsa threw the covers off of herself and went to her maid's side, touching her back and rubbing it gently.

'What can I do to help?' She asked with urgency. 'Should I get a doctor?'

Gerda wheezed and gasped, but only shook her head and held on to Elsa's wrist, turning so that she was sitting on the ground and holding her heaving chest. She looked as though she had run around Arendelle more than a few times, and she appeared paler than usual, as if a terrible sickness had suddenly overtaken her.

'I-it…will pass…'

'Gerda…' Elsa helped the girl to her bed, taking the blanket and placing it over the shivering, tiny frame. 'That was horrible. Devil did this to you?'

But Gerda would no longer respond. She had endured the attack with admirable vigilance, but Elsa knew it was a pain she hadn't experienced yet. Gerda was instantly a ghost of her former self, drained of energy and any form of passion. She looked even worse than she had in the dungeons.

'I'm so sorry, Gerda. I understand. I won't press you further. I'm sorry…' Elsa continued to hold the maid close, waiting until the girl's breathing became slightly more regular before she released her, still keeping a close eye on her mannerisms regardless.

'Thank-you.' Gerda sighed, her words coarse. 'I-I need to go now.'

'You don't have to.' Elsa tried, but the maid was already standing awkwardly.

'N-no. I do. I must. But before I do,' Gerda moved to the door, pausing at the handle and looking to a perplexed and conflicted Elsa. 'Could you smile for me one more time?'

'Smile?' Elsa couldn't think of it. Gerda was so vulnerable and misunderstood suddenly. The last thing Elsa wanted to do was smile. Should she stop Gerda? Or would doing so cause another attack? Elsa no longer had any clue how to handle her complex maid. Smile? What would that do for anyone?

'Please.'

The desperation in Gerda's voice couldn't be denied. Elsa had no choice. She had a practised smile, of course; one reserved for political endeavours and the like, but she didn't want to give that to Gerda. Her maid would know it was fake. She thought of Anna, naturally, and the smile came a little more easily, if still forced and partially false. Elsa's cheeks almost cracked.

'Perfect…' Gerda sighed.

'You insist on leaving now, Gerda?'

'Yes. I must. Please let me.'

Elsa couldn't risk another meltdown. Against her preferred judgement, she conceded to Gerda's wishes.

'I will see you tomorrow, then?'

'Of course.'

'Sleep well, Gerda.'

'And you, my queen.' The maid turned the handle to the door, but before opening it, she made one final statement that penetrated Elsa's soul regardless of what she already suspected.

'I-I love you with all my heart.'

* * *

Gerda stumbled out of Elsa's room and immediately entered Anna's as stealthily and quickly as she could so as to not alert any of the guards. She was personally surprised she was permitted to move about the palace without supervision, and suspected Elsa had something to do with the freedom she still enjoyed. Nonetheless, her actions were bold, regardless, and she knew this was her final chance to converse with Anna before she would no longer have the opportunity. As it was, her time was likely running short already.

But the risk had been more than worth it.

'Who's there?' Anna muttered, gripping at her knees on her bed

'Please do not be distressed, Princess Anna. I just need to have a word.'

'Gerda…?' Anna said quietly, yet with a hint of wariness.

'Y-yes. I know I'm not someone you want to see, but I have some things I must say to you.'

'About Devil?' The girl answered, and a spasm pushed at Gerda's soul.

'N-no. About Queen Elsa.'

Anna sniffed, appeared to consider the proposal, and then, surprisingly, offered Gerda a chair.

'Elsa wants me to play nice, so I'll play nice.'

'T-thank-you.'

'I don't really know how to trust you.' Anna went on, and Gerda smiled bitterly.

'I know…'

'But I'll listen, because Elsa would want me to.'

Gerda nodded, taking the indicated chair and bringing it next to Anna, so very similarly to how she had been positioned with the other sister. Looking at Anna briefly, even in her obvious dishevelment, Gerda recognized the girl's appeal more than she wanted to admit. There was a tomboyish, fresh, natural allure about the younger sister to Elsa, and her more rowdy features only leant themselves positively to Anna's overall aesthetic beauty.

'Y-you are pretty.' Gerda hushed before she could stop herself.

'Huh?' The red came to Anna's already flushed cheeks, her eyes suggesting she had been crying a little before Gerda had arrived.

'I-I'm sorry. You don't want to hear that from me…'

Anna shrugged, practically pouting.

'Nobody _doesn't_ like being told they look nice, I guess.'

Something in Gerda stirred, and she wished she had played her hand differently. Her imagination was perverse to begin with, at times, and this glimmer of reception only provided the longing girl with more pages for her mental script of forbidden interactions.

'So…How is she?' Anna brought Gerda back, and the maid was thankful.

'Your sister is concerned about you and…about the looming threat.'

'Did she mention anything about me royally messing up?'

'No. She would never speak ill of you.'

'Well, she should.' Anna huffed. 'I'm such an idiot.'

'You are not.'

'You didn't admit you were dating your own sister who – oh, yeah – is also the queen of Arendelle! How many days has it been? Like, three? Two? That didn't take long. I'm clearly the dumbest person in the world right now.'

'Stop it.' Gerda snapped, finding some pleasure in the way Anna stared at her in shock. Honestly, Gerda surprised _herself_ with the ferocity of the command. It wasn't even solely because of how she knew Elsa would feel either…

'You were put in a terrible position. Queen Elsa does not blame you. I-in fact, more than anything, your sister needs your support above all else. It is difficult to say what tomorrow will bring, but you must stay by Queen Elsa's side no matter what. Much of her strength comes from you. The rumours will try to break you both, but a united front will always do better than a singular one.'

'That's true…' Anna continued to play with her bedding, meeting Gerda's eyes only infrequently. 'So, it's getting bad out there?'

'It will get worse before it gets better.'

Anna shook her head, seeming discouraged. Gerda almost instinctively went to her, but held back, knowing any touch from her would be unwelcome.

'But how did Kristoff know?' Anna asked in frustration. 'He _knew_ before we even started talking. It doesn't make sense.' Anna searched her mind, and her face snapped open in an epiphany. She looked to Gerda, and the maid felt her heart sink. She understood what was coming, and she wouldn't be able to defend herself _again_.

'Did you tell him? Kristoff said "she was right". Did you…say something to him?'

'I didn't.' Gerda knew she was in trouble then. She had to use her words carefully, but even distant thoughts were a trigger. She needed to clear her mind and think of only the truth. Accusations had no place in this moment.

'But who else could have? Trust me, I want to believe you, because Elsa does, but…it sorta fits. Gerda?'

'I…' Gerda's voice swelled, and she felt the spasm coming. There was no time left. 'I was at the engagement. T-then…I was with Leonard until I found…' The maid felt a lump coming up her throat, and then she coughed into her hands. She was rebelling by defending herself.

'Gerda?'

'T-take care of her.' Gerda wheezed, stepping out of her chair and going to the door. 'Don't leave her side. Y-you cannot lose if you stay together.'

'Hey! Do you need help?' Anna asked despite everything that had just transpired. Gerda almost smiled, overjoyed that her queen had found someone so indiscriminately kind when it came down to it. 'I can take you to the infirmary.'

'I-I'll be fine. It's just a tickle. I shouldn't be here either way.'

'It's clearly not "fine", Gerda!' Anna stood up, but Gerda had to wave her down, giggling and holding back the urge to throw up in her feigned act of dismissal.

'I-if you have a chance…love her tonight. Sneak into her room and comfort one another. Leonard won't have a choice but to tighten security tomorrow, I-I think. Don't worry about me.'

'How can I not worry about you?' Anna muttered. 'Elsa cares about you, and that means I will too! Something weird is going on, and you have a connection to it all. How can we help you if you keep running away from us?'

Gerda covered her face and shook her head from side to side. Elsa had left her be because of her vague understanding of the situation, but Gerda didn't want to go through another brutal reminder of who she belonged to now. She wasn't sure she would bounce back as easily.

'Take care of her, Anna.' And the girl made her exit swiftly, dashing down the hall with her mouth covered, sprinting to the first vacant area she could. She thought of how she forgot to address Anna as a princess during her final farewell, and found the fact she latched onto such a misstep amusing amidst her panic.

Gerda made it to her room, having to convince any guards who questioned her escape that she needed intense use of the toilet, and locked her door, leaning against it and sliding down onto the floor before turning over and coughing until her lungs felt raw and her throat burned. Tears fell from her eyes as she gripped at the rug, thoughts of Elsa's kind, understanding smile digging the knife into her stomach while rain hammered at her small windows that were much higher than the ones she had growing up.

'My queen…' Gerda whispered as a cold touch penetrated her clothes and made contact with her skin, wrapping about her torso and clawing at her insides. She grimaced in calm acceptance, knowing it was only a matter of time the moment she began deviating from the pre-ordained path. Then again, it sounded as though He had also started writing a new script.

 _Naughty, naughty._ A voice slithered into Gerda's ears, pulling at her mind and twisting her nerves. _You promised you wouldn't tell._


	52. Forevermore

Forevermore

Elsa couldn't think of sleeping after her encounter with Gerda. Knowing that her head maid and friend was suffering so due to Devil gave the queen all the more motivation to stop the crazed troll at all costs. She suspected that Gerda and the shapeshifter were linked, but the image of Gerda being bound to Devil against her will was one Elsa hadn't considered seriously. It all made sense, however, especially with how Gerda acted when placed in the dungeons. She didn't speak or answer any of Elsa's questions because she simply couldn't without severe repercussions. So, why did she choose to break her contract now? What did Devil have planned that had forced Gerda's hand?

Obviously, Elsa and Anna's relationship was a catalyst for _something_. Did Devil simply want to watch Arendelle fall apart due to Elsa's selfishness once again? It seemed too simple, and the troll was dragging out that particular scenario seemingly as well. Elsa couldn't understand her enemy's motives exactly, and it was frustrating; frustrating yet somehow comforting, because she at least knew she wasn't _that_ twisted.

Still, as much as Elsa wished to go to Gerda and help however she could, she took her maid's words to heart, and didn't want to risk pushing the poor girl into another fit when she was already so vulnerable and raw. If Gerda wanted to chat longer, she would have, but she departed with desperation, and Elsa was very aware of what that was like. Even with the final words Gerda had left for Elsa, she knew in her heart that she had no place at her maid's side for the time being. The confession came across as ominous, if anything, and she wondered what Gerda was expecting by making such an announcement knowing full well where Elsa's affections lay. That wasn't to say Elsa wasn't flattered, but something in Gerda's voice made her cautious of what she had meant when making her claim of love.

Thus, the queen longed for Anna. She needed her sister and most trusted confidant to talk to and remove some of the anxiety that was building in her chest. Elsa was feeling weaker by the day, both physically and mentally. As happy as she was being with Anna, the stress that came with that love, especially surrounding Elsa's own engagement, left the young woman taxed. Multiply such fatigue by the fear that Elsa's magic was _still_ giving her trouble because of her head injury, and the queen had difficulty not spontaneously tearing up.

All the scenarios were overlapping and causing confusion. Elsa _wanted_ to be okay, but Devil, the black swarm that had infested Kristoff, her fake marriage in the horizon, the spreading rumours of her incestuous, homoerotic love, and the magic she thought she could live without but was now terrified of losing were all compounding into a bundle of concern that gripped Elsa with enough force to break her.

Perhaps this was the final trial in and of itself. Devil wanted to break Elsa? He was already beginning to succeed, and that scared her, because she couldn't even lean on Anna in her time of utmost need.

And yet, the queen's door handle turned almost silently, frightening Elsa momentarily before Anna slipped in without a sound, closing the barricade so very stealthily and quietly that Elsa wondered if she was dreaming. However, the moment Anna spun and put a finger to her lips with an overdramatic expression of necessity, Elsa knew this was her reality, and she couldn't believe how instantaneously her worry lifted some.

'Hey, you.' Anna whispered, taking only a couple of steps into the room prior to being nearly tackled to the floor, Elsa embraced her so passionately.

'Anna…' The queen sighed. 'It's as if you can read my mind sometimes.'

'Um, didn't you know? That's _my_ magical power. Heheh!' Anna held Elsa tightly, her hands moving over her sister's back and immediately causing the other girl goosebumps right up and into her head. 'But seriously, you're not mad?'

'Mad?' Elsa parted slightly from Anna, looking upon her lovely visage and feeling her heart bounce about excitedly. 'Why would I…? Oh. I-I suppose I should be, given the circumstances.'

'I wasn't going to visit you tonight, but Gerda…'

'Gerda? She spoke with you?'

'Yeah.' Anna laughed nervously. 'It was a tiny bit awkward, but, well, I guess I'm sorta beginning to understand why you like her so much. She's crazy selfless, and she's basically obsessed with your happiness. Can't say I'm not a little jealous, honestly, but she and I want the same thing more than less, so I'm trying to be a bit more understanding and stuff…'

'What did she say to you?'

Anna and Elsa moved to the queen's bed, Elsa wondering if the placement made Anna think about their lovemaking the night before as much as it did for the older sister. She had difficult focussing suddenly, and had to shake her head a bit to remove the distracting thoughts that consisted of Anna's blushing, erotic face and her mesmerizing body.

'She was really uppity about making sure I was by your side and supporting you and everything else I already do, like, everyday. It was a little weird. I guess she's worried with the rumours and stuff.'

Elsa swallowed hard, flinching a bit at the pain it caused her.

'They are worsening.' The queen muttered, thinking back to her engagement announcement and feeling ill at the sight of her own citizens staring at her with such suspicion and disapproval.

'Y-yeah. And I _know_ it's completely my fault and everything, so I'm crazy sorry, but…!'

'No, Anna.' Elsa put her arm around her little sister and held her close, the smell of Anna's hair making her dizzy with yearning. 'Blaming you for any of this didn't cross my mind in the slightest. What we are combating is an evil that thrives on manipulating emotion and creating circumstances no person should confront alone. Kristoff was told about us, and then he was forced to do something he would _never_ dream of because of Devil and Devil alone. You were pinned against a wall, and I know better than anyone how that feels and why you responded the way you did.'

'…Thanks, Elsa. I needed to hear that, I think.' Anna found her sister's hand and held it, interlocking her fingers with the other girl's easily. 'I kinda thought Gerda told him, but she started acting really strange when I asked her about it.'

'She is bound to Devil in some way.' Elsa gripped Anna's hand. 'Simply discussing him causes her extreme pain. I witnessed it myself this evening.'

'She talked to you, too?'

'Yes. And when I, perhaps foolishly, pressed her for information, she had an attack that brought her to the ground, convulsing as if having a seizure. It was horrifying to witness, especially when I could do nothing to ease her anguish.'

'Oh, my gosh…!'

'I don't believe it was her that told Kristoff anything. Devil can wear the guise of any person he wishes, and he likely chose Gerda's face to speak with Kristoff since she and him at least know one another a decent enough amount.'

'Okay. We'll go with that. Gerda _did_ look totally shocked when I said anything about it, so I think you might be on to something.'

Elsa held Anna tightly, leaning the side of her head against her little sister's. The rain that hammered at the windows was almost frightening before, but now there was an incredible level of comfort and security with Anna next to her.

'Thank-you…' Elsa spoke softly. 'Thank-you for giving her a chance despite everything that has happened. I already think so very highly of you, Anna, but you are continuing to show me just how wonderful of a person you are, and it makes these trials that much easier to confront.'

'I'm really not all that great. I have nasty thoughts about her, too, if we're being completely honest here. She makes me jealous, especially now that I can see her…I don't know…her attractive qualities? It's weird. She's cute. She's smart. She's diligent. She's a heck of a lot more graceful than me.'

'But she is not you, Anna.' Elsa turned her sister so she could look deeply into her eyes. 'And you are the one I am in love with. She is a dear friend to me, and one who needs my help, but I want you by my side romantically for…for a very long time.'

'Did you almost say "forever"?' Anna giggled, her smile – no matter how weighed – almost knocking the wind out of Elsa.

'N-no…' Elsa felt her cheeks flaring, the redness reaching to her ears.

'Oh? I don't know about that. I'm smelling a lie here.' Anna feigned an overly dramatic action of sniffing, moving in close to Elsa and tracing her nose about her sister's airy nightgown and forcing goosebumps all about the queen's body until she reached Elsa's ear and nibbled on it teasingly.

'A-ah…!' Elsa gasped, covering her mouth immediately after and scolding Anna with a glare. 'Don't, Anna! I'm…I'm somewhat vulnerable right now.'

'Oh, good!' Anna backed off, leaning away with her hands behind her on the bed so her own thin nightgown clung to her body alluringly, the small mounds upon her chest emphasized in a distracting manner. 'I was wondering if something was wrong with me, because I am a tiny, teensy weensy bit…uh…you know? Hot and bothered and what have you? Is that strange? It's strange, isn't it? I mean, with all this craziness happening, and Gerda kinda in trouble, you would think I would not be wanting anything but sleep and a solution to what we're dealing with here. Jeez…'

Elsa bit at her lip and had to turn away from Anna lest she let her own urges run wild.

'We cannot, Anna. We should not even be together right now with Devil's plan to out us in its later stages. Once he is dealt with, _then_ there may be time to…to be with one another in that way.'

Anna breathed out deeply, doing little to hide the disappointment on her adorable face.

'I know. But you might be married to Arthuria by then, and it'll be _really_ hard to be with you alone all the time like I am now.'

Elsa steeled her nerves, knowing she couldn't give in completely. Anna tore down her logistics with such ease it was chilling, but she couldn't let herself go. However, she could compromise, perhaps unwisely, to a degree.

'You can stay for the night, Anna, since returning to your room would be risky now. I will make sure I wake up before you, and when I leave in the morning, I will distract the guards at the entrance to our hall long enough for you to return to your own room as quietly as you entered mine twenty minutes ago.'

'Okay!' Anna nodded excitedly, and suddenly Elsa was thrown back more than a decade, her and Anna cooking up a way to get out of the palace unnoticed in a bizarre game of espionage. How much they had both grown. How fleeting life could be. How badly Elsa wanted to value her time with Anna while she had it. Caution was important, but perhaps Anna was right; maybe Elsa needed to cherish these sparse few opportunities she had with the girl she adored more than any other.

Anna bounced in and under the sheets, shuffling over to allow Elsa some space.

'I'll try not to uppercut you in my sleep this time, alrighty? Oh! How are you going to make sure you get up in time? If Laura catches us again, we could be in serious, _serious_ trouble!'

Elsa grinned slyly, nodding her head to the small bowl of groggy snowgies.

'Can I count on you all to make sure I'm awake by the crack of dawn?'

The mishmash of snowgies cooed enthusiastically, one of them bouncing about with glee.

'Have they woken you up before?'

'Yes. They're quite good at it, really. I've just been allowing myself to sleep in lately.' Elsa slid under the covers, the warmth of her blankets and the sensation of Anna's body being so close to hers under a confined space indescribable in the security and calm they provided.

'Well, yeah. You've kinda been under a lot of stress lately. No blame here.'

'Thank-you, Anna.' Elsa faced her sister, lifting her hands so she could hold Anna's tightly. She never tired of feeling the way their fingers so easily folded about one another's.

'Heh.' Anna smiled goofily. 'If I could do this every night, I would. Isn't it nuts how I _still_ get so giddy being with you? You'd think after eighteen years I might get tired of us.'

'Anna!' Elsa played along, jestingly hurt.

'But I'm not. Not one bit.' Anna moved in closer so that her nose rested next to Elsa's, the girls' breaths tickling the other's mouth. 'Gosh. You're so beautiful and kind. You're so level-headed…sometimes.' Anna added, which made both girls giggle.

'I just wish I could figure out a way to help Gerda. She's suffering, Anna, and she's doing so in isolation. It's not fair, and I'm sure I'm related to her deal with Devil.'

Anna backed away a bit, the moment to kiss Elsa, as she had clearly been preparing to do, lost.

'P-probably. She definitely seems to like you enough…'

Elsa gave her sister's hands a squeeze and exhaled shakily, physically preparing Anna for a difficult statement.

'She told me she loved me before she left my room today, Anna. I thought…you should know.'

'She did!?' Anna pushed up in the bed, one of her nightgown's straps hanging onto her right arm and stretching across her chest to provide a very seductive image for the older sibling regardless of the potentially difficult reaction coming.

'Why would she do that now?'

'You knew?'

'Huh?' Anna blinked, looking around as she thought about the question. 'Uh…I guess? It doesn't totally shock me, anyway. I've seen the way she looks at you. I'm just surprised she said something. Weird…'

'I thought it was odd too. I hope it doesn't mean she plans on doing something dangerous.' Elsa tried not to consider the possibilities too deeply. Gerda was safe so long as she stayed in the palace. If need be, Elsa would offer her more protection in the form of some dedicated guards come the morrow. It was the least she could do.

'She just better keep her hands off you from now on. Seriously.'

'I don't think you have anything to worry about, Anna. She seems rather docile as of late…' Elsa felt a twitch at the corners of her mouth. An envious Anna was always so very charming. 'Still, I think we will both have a chat with her tomorrow. We need to make a plan, and she is our only lead in regards to Devil. I feel as if we will have to wait and see in relation to that troublesome creature, but I can't do _nothing_.'

Anna finally plopped back down into bed, snuggling in close to Elsa in an almost defiant way.

'I could ask Kristoff. I want to visit him anyway.'

'A good idea. I should also check on Daryun. Writing Arthuria about hastening the marriage's date might be necessary as well. The state of the rumours will somewhat dictate how I move, I suppose.'

'Hmmm…' Anna grumbled.

'It's not a real marriage, Anna. It's truly just for show.'

'It _will_ be real though. You can't tell the cleric that it's fake, right?'

'Well…no.' Elsa's chest felt heavy, and Anna's eyes were adding more weight.

'So, you'll _actually_ be married to Arthuria, and it basically bothers me a whole lot; I'm not going to lie.'

'But…it _is_ necessary; primarily because of the rumours and their threat. I don't _want_ to get married, trust me, Anna, but I must for the kingdom and for us.'

'Hmph.' Anna pressed her head almost painfully against Elsa's. 'You're mine. You're mine. You're mine.'

'Heheh.' Elsa couldn't help but laugh, but as she did so, Anna's mouth was meeting her own, and before she knew it, she was engaged in a deep and passionate kiss, her sister's noises of fulfillment humming through her throat.

'Mm. You're mine…' Anna muttered, opening her lips and feeling Elsa's tongue against hers. 'I don't wanna share…'

'Mmf…A-Anna…I know. I know how you feel…'

Their mouths smacked, and Anna wiped the moisture from her face as she stared in frustration at her older sister.

'I'm sorry it has to be like this, Anna.' Elsa left the bed for a moment to blow out the couple of candles that had been lit. Only the darkness remained, the rain hitting against the windows a little more softly now as Elsa embraced the warmth of her bed anew. 'Perhaps in a few years' time Arthuria and I can pass on some new legalities, but for now, it _will_ be an uphill climb.'

'I get it. Doesn't mean I have to be super honky-dory with it.'

'Trust me, Anna. I am beyond impatient as well. Even now, I want nothing more than to…to make you happy, but we _must_ be careful so long as Devil is around.' It was the truth. Elsa couldn't let Anna know how uncomfortable her undergarments were from just that quick exchange alone. She had held back for so many years, and now she had to restrain herself further. It was maddening.

'…Okay. Okay. I'll stop being a pain in the butt. Tomorrow is a big day and all that, so let's try and get some sleep, right?'

Elsa was able to let her emotions show on her face without holding back, the cloth of night providing the mask for her.

'Yes. Sweet dreams, Anna. Thank-you…for coming tonight.'

'Thanks for letting me, Elsa.' Anna found her sister's hand and held it tightly under the covers. 'Can I stay like this for a bit?'

A chill ran Elsa's back.

'You can touch me for as long as you'd like.'

And Elsa was left to her thoughts, planning out the next day and trying not to fall to distraction because of Anna's presence and how close love was. Devil. Gerda. Daryun. Arthuria. Arendelle's people. Leonard. Kristoff. So many people needed to be confronted. So many paths leading to the unknown. How ignorant Elsa had been for thinking she was grappling with an ending. The conclusion felt so far when such trials lay ahead. Losing Anna romantically was a possibility, and every single time Elsa's scenarios found that finale, her throat tightened and her air was lost.

'The rain sounds pretty…' Anna spoke out suddenly, her voice breaking the silence and Elsa's anxiety. The queen listened for a moment, forgetting all about the soothing safety of her current status.

'You're right. I didn't even notice.'

'Really?'

'Really really. I can hear it now. It _is_ pretty.'

A long pause, and Elsa almost thought Anna had fallen asleep. She did have a talent for conking out exceptionally fast. Her energy had to run out eventually, after all.

'Elsa?' Anna mumbled, obviously fading already.

'Yes?'

'I'm happy I'm with you.'

'Heh. I'm happy I'm with _you_.'

Another pause, but Elsa had an inkling this time.

'Elsa?' Anna slurred, and her older sister smiled, trying not to laugh, because she had a feeling she was talking to Anna in her subconscious state now.

'Yes?'

'…I love you so much.'

A wave of emotion hit the queen then, and her motivation was filled to the brim instantly. She welcomed the following day. She would win her and Anna's time back no matter what.

'I love you too, Anna. I love you so very, very much.'

'…I also…love…pancakes…' Anna mumbled, and Elsa covered her mouth to silence the laughter that almost spilled out. How very Anna. How very much like the young woman Elsa cared for more than anyone or anything else in her life.

* * *

The pitter pattering of the rain had soothed Elsa into a deep sleep void of concerns. Her mind had worked hard enough all day, and it finally relieved her of further contemplation. There was no desperate maid. No twisted troll. No possessed rival. No false marriage. No whispering townsfolk. Not even a forbidden romance. There was only darkness, and Elsa, for once, revelled in it.

That is, until she was stirred hours into her rest. Waking up the night prior after making love to Anna was a rare occurrence. Despite the nightmares Elsa had combated for years, she _was_ one to at least mostly sleep through the night groggily. She rarely woke completely, and even now, her eyes burned and her throat felt raw. The rain reminded the queen of her circumstances and the evening that had led up to allowing Anna to stay with her under the covers. Elsa lazily reaffirmed her natural need to give her mind and body a rest, and could have easily fallen right back to sleep if she hadn't registered a hand softly touching her upper thigh, her nightgown scrunched up just over the same hand.

At first, Elsa was startled, and made a gurgling moan of unconscious acknowledgment as her half-asleep brain worked through the circumstances, but then a small voice found her ear, and the older sister shivered.

'Sorry. Did I wake you?'

'Ung…' Elsa responded ungracefully, placing her fingers atop of Anna's and holding her gently.

'Whoa. You're totally out of it, huh? Sorry. I had a little trouble sleeping, and then I got thinking, and then…well…I just wanted to touch you, I guess. A little creepy, right?'

'No.' Elsa mumbled. 'You're allowed to touch me. You're my beloved.' She said the words instinctively, attempting to distinguish reality from fantasy still.

'Elsa…' Anna whispered affectionately, her touch moving all about the elder sister's leg a little more freely now, her breasts pressing against Elsa's back as the queen hummed softly, her neck prickling in delight. 'Your skin is so soft. Heh. I love it.'

'Mmm…' Elsa nestled in Anna's arms a little more, loving the way her sister embraced her from behind. 'I need my sleep, Anna. I'm sorry I'm so tired.'

'No, no! I'm the one being a total weirdo right now. I just…' Anna breathed out, moving her lips so they brushed Elsa's ear. 'I just can't stop thinking about...um…things. You know?'

'We cannot…It's too risky…' Elsa was enjoying this strange twilight of fatigue and awareness. She was floating in Anna's touch, soaking in the loving contact no matter what she said.

'Only if we're noisy.' Anna hushed defiantly, shifting her hand up and between her sister's legs, feeling the warmth of her womanhood and the slight dampness already forming in her undergarment.

'Ah…' Elsa flinched, but did nothing to actually stop Anna. She truthfully had little strength to resist, and if she was going to be honest, she had no desire to. As her consciousness clarified, her arousal followed suit, and her legs moved against one another, the queen's waist rocking ever so slightly.

'Oh, Elsa…' Anna's words trembled, and she continued to massage her sister's body, feeling the material become more and more consumed by lust as Elsa's breaths grew laborious.

'Hah…H-hah…Anna…That's…not what I said…we should…'

But the queen was already submitted. Anna lifted her leg over Elsa's outer one and started rubbing her groin about it, the older sister's thigh immediately lined with the princess's own longing. It was a different form of affection, and Elsa would be lying if she claimed to not find it seductive in its own right. Elsa and Anna were an entanglement of limbs as both found their bodies stimulated late within the rainy night. Anna's soft, quivering moans made it hard for Elsa to contain herself, and as Anna readjusted briefly to allow for Elsa's underwear to be pulled to her knees, the little sister was quick to change her methods, approaching Elsa from behind now and kneading between her legs so that the older sister's cheeks pressed against her forearm while Anna's fingers teased the soaking crevice that Elsa anticipated fulfillment for.

'Is this okay…?' Anna huffed, kissing the back of Elsa's neck and still using the queen's upper leg for her own provocation.

'No…' Elsa wheezed, her cheeks flushed and her eyes watering. Anna was orchestrating the entire session, and it was so personal and passionate in contrast to their first attempt. Something had clicked in Anna, and Elsa was at her mercy, loving the attention, but somewhat nervous at being so very exposed; especially her backside and the way Anna's arm persisted in arousing a part of Elsa she didn't know pleasure could be drawn from. 'B-but I want to continue regardless…'

'Heh.' Anna giggled shyly, sliding her fingers partially into her older sister and feeling Elsa's body clench onto her. Elsa grit her teeth, her eyes rolling back a little as the sensation of being filled slowly and steadily by Anna overwhelmed her. Anna was gentle, allowing Elsa's form to open up to her before adapting a rhythmic penetration that forced the queen's stomach into disarray.

'You're so warm.'

'D-don't…describe it…' Elsa groaned, embarrassed at taking such a compliant part when she often considered herself the dominant personality sexually. The roles had been utterly reversed, and the queen wasn't sure how to feel about it other than completely overcome with rapturous perversion.

As Elsa's hips swayed alongside Anna's insertions, both girls' voices becoming more fervent with every passing second, one of Anna's fingers nudged at Elsa's other entrance, and the queen gasped quite audibly, Anna having to cover Elsa's mouth with the hand she had been using to tease her older sister's hardened breasts. There was a pause of concern, but then Anna giggled, and Elsa could only stare wide-eyed at the familiar room that she had grown up in.

'What was that?' Anna went on, touching Elsa's lips playfully.

'N-nothing.' Elsa answered, although her innards trembled with curiosity.

'Did that…feel good? Is that even a thing? Mmm…'

'Don't.' Elsa begged, fearing the unknown, naturally.

'Are you sure?' And Anna purposely made contact this time, two of her fingers still within Elsa's front while her thumb tickled at the discovered point of potential intrigue nearby.

'A-ah…! A-Anna…! It isn't…proper…I don't think…'

'Heheh. You're talking about proper now? Weirdo.' Anna turned Elsa's face and lovingly kissed her over and over, Elsa's mouth speaking honestly at last as the sisters' lips smacked tenderly and their tongues met with knowing affection. Elsa's neck tensed, and her navigation of Anna's mouth became sloppier when her little sister insisted on playing with her bottom area. When Anna finally dared to push inward, Elsa's whole body froze, both possible entries sending waves of pleasure that consumed Elsa and made her dumb with ecstasy.

'Tight…' Anna breathed, having already pulled her own undergarments off so that her womanhood could kiss Elsa's leg that much more easily. With the combination now of that, Anna's lips, and her deeper and deeper exploration of both of Elsa's lower points of access, the queen was nearing her limit, her vision blurring and her heart rate so heightened that she feared for her own health.

'Oh, my gosh…' Anna sighed. 'I love you, Elsa…I love being with you like this…'

'Y-you've completely…disobeyed me…Hah…ah…a-ah…!'

'I know…I definitely know. But I can't stop. Oh, gosh. I totally can't stop. Mph…Oh…Elsa…I-it's gonna happen again…'

'I'm…barely holding on, Anna…I didn't think… _that_ would feel so…so…'

'Right? Who knew…? But I love it. I love being so close to you. I love feeling you…You're so beautiful. All of you. Oh, man…I'm losing it…A-ah…! Elsa…! Elsa…!'

Elsa gripped at the sheets, her body rocking with Anna's incredible stimulation. Her stomach tightened, and her derriere clenched onto Anna's thumb, her limb lingering knuckle-deep. Elsa could feel her sister in two places within her lower body, and it was irresistible in every way possible. She thought it dirty and unnatural at first, but now she embraced the experimentation, knowing she could do such a thing with nobody else. She trusted Anna with her mind, body, and soul. The queen already began imagining how she herself could gain the upper hand again. She wanted to surprise Anna just as much.

'A-Anna…I can't…'

'It's okay. Seriously. I'm…I-I'm…!'

And the sisters kissed deeply as they both, almost simultaneously, found otherworldly release, their bodies trembling with shockwaves of inexplicable pleasure and tingling sparks found in erratic intervals.

'Oh, my gosh…' Anna heaved, finally releasing Elsa and flopping on to her back. 'Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh. Oh, my gosh.'

'W-what?' Elsa questioned bashfully. She was feeling shy despite it all, especially considering what Anna had done to her. 'There are some cleansing solutions at my vanity desk if you need them…'

Anna turned to her sister and giggled, Elsa's eyes having adjusted enough to make out her features somewhat.

'And waste this valuable piece of you? No way.' Anna licked her fingers and even her thumb gleefully, her eyes squinting a bit but shining with obvious joy. Elsa's cheeks burned, yet she couldn't look away, already finding her heart racing anew at the sight.

'T-that can't be pleasant in taste…' Elsa mumbled shyly, trying to hide her bashfulness.

'You don't get it, do you? I'm, like, crazy in love with you. _Any_ part of you I can have I will take without shame. No lies.'

Elsa went to say something, but instead, covered her face and turned the other way.

'What, Elsa? What? What? What?' Anna pulled at her sister's shoulder, acting childish but familiar and lovely. Elsa bit at her lower lip, not able to face her sibling. She was overheating with unfiltered affection, and she didn't know how to express herself properly in her fatigued state.

'Elsa?'

'Anna…' The queen finally pushed her voice to say, reaching behind herself and taking hold of her sister's hands. 'Stay with me, Anna…'

'I will.'

'I won't leave you again; I promise. So…stay with me.'

'Definitely.'

'I…am so awkward when I feel like this.'

'Like what, Elsa?'

'Just…awash with love and companionship.'

'Heh. We're not used to it still, I guess.'

Tears began forming along the bottom of Elsa's eyes, and she gripped Anna tightly, knowing the time of night was partially to blame for her berserk emotions.

'I want to be with you, Anna.'

'You're already with me. Heh.'

Elsa shook her head and closed her eyes, her mouth constricted, and her lips shuddering.

'I want to be with you, Anna…forever and ever, and forevermore.'


	53. Slipping Networked

Slipping Networked

The touch of a snowgie upon Elsa's face snapped her awake almost immediately. She shifted up and watched Anna's arm flop off of her chest, her sister in complete shambles with the blankets thrown about on her side, inadvertently affecting Elsa's own normally perfectly calm rest.

'Thank-you.' Elsa nuzzled the few snowgies that had managed to do as they were asked. The little creatures smiled goofily and looked to Anna before questioning Elsa's need for them. 'It's fine, my friends. I will wake her.'

The miniature snowmen grinned and bounced about back to their bowl, quick to return to resting and lazing about for the better part of the morning. They thought nothing of Elsa and Anna's relationship. They couldn't discern the problem with two people indiscriminately loving one another. If only the populace could be so understanding. Elsa swallowed, rubbing her eyes and letting herself wake up properly prior to disturbing Anna's snoring rest. She stared at her sister with loving eyes, her face heating up at the thought of what had transpired two nights in a row. Elsa saw her and Anna's underwear strewn about the floor, and she was quick to clean up both pairs, staring at Anna's briefly before folding it up gingerly and placing it upon her dresser.

Elsa didn't want to do today. The thought of laying with Anna and chatting the hours away was more appealing. But there was much to contend with, and hiding from it all, even if only for a day, would do little to help matters.

Elsa dressed herself and quickly cleaned up a bit, needing to be out of her room before Laura decided she should be up. With the suitors dealt with, there was likely less pressing matters to attend to immediately, but that didn't mean Elsa lacked regular duties to potentially handle depending on the needs of her kingdom. Citizen complaints, letters from and to neighbouring kingdoms, balancing budgets, managing her employees, and overseeing the various plans she, the council, and Leonard had begun putting in play for the prosperity of Arendelle were all necessary evils that didn't even include the social demands placed before the queen of Arendelle almost daily.

Anna stirred, grunting as she turned over in bed and adjusted into a seemingly more comfortable position. Elsa could only gaze at the girl longingly, thankful she had lowered her guard and allowed yet another embracement of love and affection between herself and her sister. Her stomach still turned a bit when she thought about the fact Anna was her own flesh and blood, but it was easily pushed down into the depths of her unconscious psyche, Elsa hardly willing to curb what she knew was the truth no matter what her contemporary world tried to convince her of otherwise.

To try and distract herself further, Elsa allowed some magic to course about her arms, originating from her chest and flowing through a set of conducts unique to the manipulator of winter's force. The pinching in her brain returned, but she dared to note it wasn't as brutal as the day before. If she could get away with not utilizing the ability too much throughout the course of a week or so, Elsa was confident she may find relief sooner rather than later.

The queen looked in the mirror, knowing she was far too natural for the council, but caring not. She preferred a less artificial presentation, and she favoured the minimalistic use of makeup and extravagant outer wear. Elsa opted for a dress, at least, although it too was simple, falling over her slender form easily enough with a base colour throughout its entirety save for some intricate designs along its hems.

Finally, Elsa went to Anna, aware she was running out of the timeframe she had created in her own mind. She was initially going to simply push at Anna's shoulder, but decided otherwise, instead, climbing atop the bed and straddling Anna with her legs squeezing the smaller girl's waist beneath the thick blankets. Elsa felt a little awkward being so boisterous, but with Anna she always gained extra courage, and tried to grin mischievously to hide her embarrassment.

'Huh…?' Anna's eyes glazed over as they scrunched open and close. The moment her mind registered Elsa, however, her blue orbs stretched wide and she beamed like the sun she was.

'Elsa! Hey! This is kind of the best wakeup call ever, if you ask me.'

'…I have you pinned.' Elsa responded quietly, revealing her inability to act naturally when positioned out of character.

'Meh. I'm okay with that.' Anna giggled, stretching her arms outside of the covers and holding Elsa's hips. 'You're leaving soon?' She asked once she realized Elsa was already changed and presentable.

'Yes. I just wanted to…wake you up first. Remember: the moment I make it to the guards, that is your chance to sneak into your room. You can go back to sleep, if you want, but I should speak with Leonard and understand where the majority of Arendelle stands before I decide what to do with myself beyond the normal duties of the day.'

'Oh, boy. No rest for Anna, huh? That's fine. I'll sneak a nap in the day somewhere.' Anna shuffled up once Elsa allowed her to, the queen sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning in close to her little sister. 'How are you feeling anyway? You're not…hurt or something, are you?'

Elsa had to turn away at the mere suggestion. If she were to be truthful, her backside _was_ a little tender, but not painfully so. She was still shocked she had allowed Anna to do such a thing, and simply thinking about it all made the queen overheat.

'I-I'm fine. Thank-you for asking.'

'Did I cross a line last night?' Anna asked directly now.

'…No. I don't think so. I…I enjoyed it all, admittedly.' Elsa went to the door finally, avoiding eye contact. 'Anyway, we will meet up later…right?'

'Of course! I mean, so long as it's okay. If the rumours are bad…'

'You're still the princess and my sister, Anna. You are allowed to be around me to some degree even _if_ the rumours have circulated negatively. Just know that, without any solid proof, we do not need to humour any accusations. If we're careful, all will be fine, and I will go so far as to call out treason against the crown if it comes down to it.'

Anna shivered for a number of reasons.

'Hopefully it doesn't.'

'I agree. With that said, I wish you a good morning until I see you again.'

'Yep!' Anna hesitated, but called out to Elsa with true affection. 'I love you.'

Elsa clenched her mouth but then smiled in spite of herself.

'…And I love you.'

'Forever?'

'Forevermore.'

Elsa exited her room and proceeded to the guards, greeting them both as they stood at attention on either side of the royal sisters' hall. She made sure to block the entrance partially, drawing the men's focus onto her so that Anna could easily escape their risky circumstances. Pleasantries were exchanged well enough, but Elsa felt a lingering evaluation upon her person by the younger of the two men, wondering if he was simply interested in Elsa's natural beauty, or if word in the city had truly spread so far already. Once Elsa assumed she had given Anna more than enough time to relocate, she traversed the palace halls on her own, a strange sense of uncanny intrigue at her mere presence noted. Elsa didn't wake up this early all the time, and seeing the various maids and men employed under her name working away at maintaining the prestige condition of the castle was both satisfying and a little disheartening.

Although Elsa was glad she could provide a safe and consistent place for the various men and women to work, she hated the hierarchy of it all. She was simply born to the right parents. The luck of the draw deemed her royalty, and Elsa had no choice but to accept. Still, she didn't value the concept of class and social standing unless such high positions were earned through honest and good work.

"Good mornings!" were exchanged with ease, but Elsa could sometimes see the obedience in her employee's eyes, not daring to appear anything but submissive to a woman who wasn't even sure she deserved the role given to her. Not only that, but more than a handful of individuals appeared to give Queen Elsa a lingering gaze of masked questioning. Did it have to do with Anna and Elsa's relationship? Quite possibly. And Elsa remembered how her guards had questioned Anna's absence from Elsa's side a few nights ago. Even then, Devil's plan had been in motion, seemingly. How much had he put into play? How far back did this slew of trials date?

Elsa took a minor detour, knowing she had a little bit of time to kill, and proceeded to the encased garden, which she had always loved. Upon entering the area, she almost expected to meet with Arthuria again, but was more surprised to experience a semblance of déjà vu with one of Daryun's men present and the battle lord himself grunting as he flung his spear over his shoulder in an acrobatic display of impressive prowess all things considered.

'Lord Daryun!' Elsa said with more excitement than intended, having been granted access with ease by Daryun's man and Elsa's own who also supervised the area.

'Queen Elsa! It is a pleasure to see you well!' Daryun's right eye twitched while he brought his weapon down to the ground beside him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and the bandages holding his wound in place and safe made him look rather mummy-like in the torso region.

'I should be saying that to you, Lord Daryun. I intended on visiting you this morning, but I didn't expect to meet you like this.'

'Heh. I am a stubborn oaf at times. A mere injury like this wouldn't have kept my father down for longer than an afternoon. I am shamed.'

'You can't possibly be serious.' Elsa giggled, but when Daryun didn't join her in laughter, she knew it was no joke.

'It's something of a family trait, I suppose.' The man elaborated. 'We are not called battle Gods lightly, your majesty. Anyone with my blood coursing through them has the ability to heal at nearly double the rate of a normal human being. What could kill many would not necessarily end _my_ life. It is nothing compared to your magic weaving powers, but it is a strange mutation in my bloodline that is more beneficial than not.'

'That's incredible…' Elsa considered what her child would be like should he or she inherit both her and Daryun's powers. It would curse them for life, surely. To wield so much potential? Elsa shuddered, although knew a ruler of Arendelle with said traits could guarantee the kingdom's prosperity long after Elsa's life was over as well.

'Still, this hole in my body is proving troublesome even for _my_ unique ability.'

'You should really not be training, I would think.' Elsa scolded, arching her brow down.

'I cannot shake anxiety otherwise, your majesty.'

'Anxiety?'

Daryun glanced to the doorway and extended his hand to the lone bench, reminding Elsa of her intimate chat with Arthuria. She missed the woman quite a bit already, and didn't think she felt such a strong connection to her until she was gone. Kindred spirits? It seemed that way.

Daryun allowed Elsa to seat herself first, and then he joined her, keeping a foot between the two of them.

'I am ashamed for causing you and your people harm as well as danger, Queen Elsa.' The man grimaced, fondling his spear's body fidgetily. 'It is a failure I won't soon forget.'

Elsa shifted in a little and touched Daryun's shoulder kindly.

'Do not think for a second I fault you for what happened. None of us could have possibly known the mirror would have such evil within it _after_ being destroyed. I don't feel the need to forgive you because there is nothing _to_ forgive. None hold a grudge, Sir Daryun.'

'Still…'

'Stop it. I command it as your future queen.'

Daryun paused, turned, and grinned a little at Elsa, his haggard but still handsome features flattering.

'I should practice obeying, then.' He shrugged.

'I have a question, however.' Elsa went on, her imaginative mind wandering. 'If you shared your blood with someone in critical danger, would it help expedite the healing for a limited amount of time?'

Daryun chuckled melancholically.

'Seemingly not. It has been attempted, and appeared to do nothing. Apparently my father had an instance where it helped to a degree, but he claims it is a very rare and improbable use of the power. We keep the source of our durability fairly secretive for that very reason. Most simply consider my family abnormally tough and leave it at that.'

'Then your secret is safe with me.' Elsa almost sighed. It would have been too good to be true anyway, and she wouldn't like to exploit Daryun regardless. Still, she fancied the immediate notion of it all for a moment. She was so scared of losing Anna with Devil prowling about, but at least doubted the creature would stoop so low considering the options long available to him as a shapeshifter.

'I had very little doubt it wasn't.' Daryun nodded.

There was a pause, giving Elsa a chance to admire the freshness of her palace's garden thanks to the rain from the night before. Her mind was beginning to cloud with apprehension the more she thought about the day, however, and she looked to Daryun and his spear, some sweat glistening about his muscular shape.

'You say training helps with your anxiety?' Elsa inquired bashfully.

'Any form of physical activity will, really. Are you interested in such a pastime, your majesty?'

Elsa swallowed, but nodded slowly.

'…Somewhat.'

This answer brought a very large smile to Daryun's previously quieted features.

'I wasn't completely serious, but it is not a bad idea for one who bears such responsibility.' Daryun excused himself and ventured to the garden's entrance, muttering something to his guard that couldn't quite be made out before returning with the same guard's sheathed longsword.

'Here.' The warrior offered, still beaming from ear to ear.

Elsa stood and accepted the weapon delicately, the weight surprising her still even after having handled the blade Arthuria had gifted her.

'Heavy, isn't it?' Daryun grinned teasingly.

'Very. I don't think I could swing this overly well…' Elsa admitted, immediately a little discouraged.

'It is something to work toward, if you'd like. Building the correct muscles in your body is necessary for any fighter. You would start with a wooden, practice tool first to help with this. Surely your guards would know where to obtain such a thing.'

'I think so.' Elsa nodded, placing the weapon down and pulling out the sword ungracefully. She was too focussed and exerting much more effort than normally required to see the way Daryun appraised her then.

'Hmph. I can barely hold it correctly. Maybe this is a silly idea…' Elsa muttered.

'Do not be discouraged, Queen Elsa. If this is something you truly want to pursue, then allow me to personally teach you. Not only does training in any capacity help one manage their mind, it also builds confidence and better health overall. I highly support your decision.'

Elsa thought about the offer carefully, eyeing the weapon in her hand and more than aware that it didn't fit the image Arendelle's people had of her. But that didn't matter. She was tired of enduring her fears and apprehensions. Being with Anna helped, of course, but she wanted to build her own person up _for_ Anna just as much. Some sort of meditative, physically active routine implemented into her day didn't sound like a terrible idea. She had to remove the box she herself erected at times.

'…If you are willing, then I would be honoured.' Elsa answered simply, holding the sword up with shaking arms.

'A morning meeting, then?' Daryun went on, his eyes glimmering still.

Elsa nodded, haphazardly placing the blade back in its sheath and handing it over to Daryun, who easily shouldered the dangerous piece of equipment.

'If you wouldn't mind.'

'Heh. Not a single bit, your majesty. I look forward to it. Um…' The man hesitated a little, stepping slightly closer to the woman that had won his admiration and respect on multiple occasions now. He had managed to maintain a natural flow of conversation up until this point, and Elsa was a little surprised, but now she felt relief at the awkwardness that Daryun exhibited, knowing he was still treating her as normally as possible. 'I may have to return to my kingdom sooner than I would like to work out the details with my family. I sent word through a letter before we set out for your ice palace, but if I am truly going to move to Arendelle, I should do it proper.'

'Oh. That's understandable.' Elsa wouldn't ask for additional favours from Daryun. He had given her so much. And yet, the warrior showed that he saw and heard a little more than he let on when it came to social situations.

'You do not want me to go?'

Elsa hesitated to reply honestly, but knew she shouldn't hide when help was needed…primarily when her magic's reliability was in flux. Daryun was still healing, regardless, so what was she even thinking?

'No. But please do what you must.'

Daryun made a noise of contemplation before he patted Elsa on the shoulder like a comrade-in-arms. It made the woman feel better than she would have ever expected. Another reliable soul.

'I will send word that I am needed for a little longer here in Arendelle. Devil, I am guessing?'

'You can go, Sir Daryun. You need to recover.'

'Travelling wouldn't be good for the process anyway. On second thought, I will remain.'

Elsa grimaced. She shouldn't have said anything, but Daryun simply grinned, tossing the sword lightly into the air and appearing overjoyed.

'We'll start tomorrow, then.'

'So be it.' The queen smiled back, knowing the proud individual's mind had been made up. Denying him further would only serve to insult.

* * *

Elsa's slightly elevated mood didn't have the chance to last very long, for a rather tired looking Leonard found his queen and waved to her in relief, walking as fast as he could without shifting into a jog or run. Elsa prepared for what was coming, because Leonard kept a very close eye on the mood of Arendelle and where problems might occur _before_ they happened. By the expression Leonard wore, Elsa's ability to remain optimistic began to plummet alongside her disposition.

'My queen. I am happy to see you up so early. As much as I'd like to offer you yet another day to relax and enjoy a well-earned break, there is little to no time for that.'

'Understandably.' Elsa answered almost sternly, holding her frustration back.

'So, you have a notion of what is transpiring?'

'I would like to know every detail you have for me, Leonard.'

The queen and her attendant went to her office, shutting the door tightly and moving to the extravagantly crafted desk and large, comfortable chair that resided behind it. Elsa eased herself into the seat, exhaling slowly as she did so while Leonard remained standing, extracting multiple papers from under his arm as well as two letters.

'From Prince Sorey and Prince Maxwell respectively.'

Elsa opened Sorey's first, scanning the somewhat messy writing and feeling her temple throb the more she delved into the contents.

 _"In lieu of the recent events and rumours about town, I have decided to depart for the time being, Queen Elsa. I am not so foolish as to believe anything without solid proof, but I am a firm supporter of the phrase 'where there is smoke, there's fire'. Your selection of King Arthur, the most – I mean no offence when I say this – feminine of all the suitors, already rubbed me the wrong way, but there are many within the city who suspect your unnatural closeness with your sister_ paired _with your disinterest in a companion until now is uncanny all on its own, and this gives me pause more so than I would prefer. By remaining, I risk my kingdom's own reputation should_ any _of the rumours gain enough traction. I cannot do such a thing to my father and mother. Thus, I bid you adieu for now. It was a pleasure._

 _Sincerely, Prince Sorey Michlaos."_

Elsa handed the sheet to Leonard, finding a small piece of paper falling out from behind it the moment she fully removed the letter from the envelope. Elsa read this as well, doing so very quickly, somehow knowing she didn't want Leonard to discover the secret addition.

 _"Prince Sorey is immature and impatient. His pride hinders his ability to make a sound judgement. Queen Elsa, you have my support, at the very least, should you need it. Lean on your closest allies. Good luck."_

Elsa didn't need to read a signature. She knew Rose had written the piece. Rose's eyes were ever a mystery, and now the queen of Arendelle was fully aware of just how much the unique-looking woman might have possibly seen. Sorey's surprisingly eloquent words stun for a number of reasons, but Rose's soothed the potential wound. Elsa folded the sheet until it was no larger than her thumb, slipping the letter into her heeled shoe and feeling it press against her just so.

'Hmph. To think _he_ made it so far in the selection process.' Leonard scoffed.

'The others would have been worse, surely.'

'Quite. And what does Prince Maxwell have to say?'

Elsa was already reading when she had replied to Leonard. Maxwell's letter was much shorter, but his words also carried much more weight.

 _"I am here, Queen Elsa. I am in no rush to return home._

 _Sincerely, Prince Maxwell Torreux"_

'He simply states that he is here in Arendelle if I need him.'

'I always liked that one.' Leonard grinned, but it lasted for but a second before he finally seated himself, shuffling in close to the desk so that he was across from his queen. Elsa had a disturbing feeling that she might have to provide Leonard with a lie she didn't want to tell very soon. His gaze was full of restrained questions that he had every right to ask, especially considering the work Elsa was providing for him.

'What is the status of my people, Leonard?'

'It is hard to say with complete confidence, my queen, but it is a scandalous rumour that has gained much more traction than any normal news would. My men have discovered numerous individuals who have been quite adamant about your apparent relationship with your sister, and such outlandish, verbal exclamations have been subdued as best as possible, some cells within the dungeon occupied by especially passionate traitors to your name.'

Elsa held her breath. This didn't feel like reality. Anna's and her connection was a completely separate life from the normality of a queen's duties. Elsa wasn't the queen when she was around Anna; she was an older sister who happened to also be attracted to her younger sibling. Discussing the very idea of such a taboo love as Queen Elsa gave Regular Elsa whiplash, and she had difficulty not assuming she was entrapped within a nightmare when the words moved from Leonard's lips. She couldn't respond quickly enough, and Leonard cleared his throat, snapping the young woman back into reality.

'I see. Well, it is slander and treason. You wouldn't have a choice.'

'So, you support the actions I have taken against such "slander"?' Leonard leaned back. Elsa could feel his accomplished eyes burrowing into her, and she almost feared he _would_ somehow be capable of understanding precisely what the truth was that she couldn't say.

'I do.'

'Then Kristoff has gone mad.' Leonard went on, still fixated on Elsa's reactions.

'The mirror's remnants, which caused Daryun injury, have attacked Kristoff, yes.'

'The mirror's remnants, you say?'

'Yes.'

'And they amplify the emotions within their prey? Similar to the mirror, but much more concentrated and influential?'

Elsa hesitated, but knew she couldn't not agree with this. Clearly Leonard had spoken with Daryun or gained some new insight using his powerful network throughout the palace and Arendelle. It made Elsa shiver, and she realized, in this moment, that she had allowed Leonard too much power. She had relied on him too much. Her shirking of many responsibilities had come back to haunt her in the worst way. Leonard was putting the pieces together, and Elsa would only show her entire hand the moment she stumbled over another lie.

'Yes.'

'Kristoff is a calm, collected individual who would never make false accusations otherwise.'

'Yes.'

'The mirror's fragments do not force one to lie, but to simply remove their social filter, as it were.'

'Leonard.' Elsa spoke sternly, closing her eyes for a beat longer than needed and then meeting her attendant's calculating stare. 'What do you honestly think of the rumours? Because I am beginning to suspect that you yourself do not trust me.'

Leonard didn't answer for an extended amount of time, the silence hanging heavily in the room that was closed off from the rest of the palace. Elsa couldn't believe she was having this conversation now so early in the morning. She missed Anna greatly, but knew she couldn't lean on her for everything. Elsa was the queen; not Anna.

'I have pledged allegiance to you, Queen Elsa, and I take that very seriously. I have no intent of leaving your side no matter what the circumstances might be.'

'But that doesn't answer my question.' Elsa spoke just a little more harshly now.

'The truth, then?' Leonard almost grinned, but it was full of agony.

'Please.'

'So be it.' Leonard sighed, rubbing the same shiny head that Anna always found joy in joking about. 'There is a frighteningly solid foundation to these rumours that my years of wisdom and experience do not allow me to overlook blindly. I cling to the fact there is no "solid" proof, as our young man Sorey pointed out, but I cannot help but be wary of what your actions of late might mean given the circumstances surrounding some disturbing events filtered throughout the suitor selection process.'

That was it. Leonard suspected Elsa as well.

'Then I best seek out a new attendant if the one I have cannot provide the assistance I need when Devil's work is producing the sought-after results.'

'My queen!' Leonard's old voice cracked, and he almost seemed to slam the table. 'I cannot help such thoughts, but my actions certainly claim otherwise, don't they?'

This was true, but Elsa had difficulty with the knowledge that Leonard was keeping a very close eye on her now. She had to show some form of control in this discussion. Her heart was racing, but Leonard couldn't know the fear that was creeping up her body.

'Anna is very, very important to me. I care about her more than any other.'

'We all know this.' Leonard agreed, his tone softened after Elsa's, admittedly, harsh attack.

'Devil also knows this. He has been planting this seed since he was in the guise of Grimoire. He is a patient foe, willing to chip at armour until a weakness is found. What better way to ruin me and my kingdom than to create such an irrefutably sinful truth out of misconstruing reality?'

'Certainly. I would more than agree if not for…'

'For what?' Elsa's eye twitched. She knew she was being unfair to the brilliant man, but the day had just started and she was already combating suspicion and threats to her fragile happiness.

'My queen. Why _did_ Princess Anna break that poor man's heart? The fact of that matter is a terrible blow to the credibility of your argument. You and Princess Anna also _slept_ together the night before last seemingly following the said separation. If I can have a sound reason to Princess Anna's actions, I _may_ have more to work with, but for now, it is difficult to completely deny those who speak out against you, and I doubt the space in the dungeon will remain vacant for long. I know Princess Anna addressed the people yesterday, but I think you need to make another speech to silence these rumours once and for all. Remaining hidden only allows the fire to spread. Give Arendelle answers. Give _everyone_ answers.'

'I cannot reveal Devil's presence. It would cause even more panic.'

'Devil is only partially responsible for the equation before us all, my queen. Did he force Princess Anna to break up with Kristoff? Did he make Kristoff lash out in such an unnatural way? Even if he used his shapeshifting abilities, the end results tell a canonical tale.' Leonard leaned in, his visage full of emotional support. 'I say these things not to contest you, my queen, but to provide you with the knowledge you need to create the best argument possible. There can be no room for doubt if you desire to sway the mass's opinion.'

'Including yours?' Elsa nearly hissed, her voice squeaking. She felt as though she were suddenly in a very narrow, and claustrophobic corner.

Leonard sat back in his chair and nodded slowly.

'Even mine.'

'And the council?' Elsa went on, her jaw stiff.

'You don't want to know what the council is saying.'

'If they cannot say it to me in person, then their thoughts are worthless. I'll disband them completely if they give me reason to.'

'I would not be opposed to removing more than half of them myself.' Leonard chuckled, and then Elsa, upon hearing his low, familiar laugh, found relief in her face relaxing some.

'…You truly care about this kingdom, don't you?'

'Yes. I am loyal to you first, and this land second, my queen. I will raise you up, and I will fall with you, come what may. I do not pass judgement easily. You have my word: I will do everything in my power to help you overcome this latest trial, even if I do it in the guise of ignorance.'

Elsa sighed shakily, a frightening realization coming over her that she wasn't sure to believe or not.

'How long have you known?' She finally asked, her skin going paler as fantasy mixed with reality anew.

'Known what?' Was the only answer she would receive.

* * *

Elsa felt the eyes of a majority of her employees thricely as she traversed her palace's halls after finishing her meeting with Leonard. She had written a letter for Arthuria, urging her and Lynn to return at their earliest convenience in order to proceed with the marriage as hastily as possible. Elsa and her attendant attempted to map out a plan for dealing with Devil as soon as possible as well, coming up with only the undesirable need to use Gerda effectively to at least locate the troll. Ultimately, they had to wait for the monster's next move, and it was beyond vexing. Finally, Leonard revealed that Percival, his partner during the tailing of Grimoire and Leon, and Nils had finally returned to the palace. This news surprised Elsa, and she almost wished for an immediate audience with the men until Leonard stated he had relieved the three of them for a few days to spend time with their families and rest. Elsa decided to leave it at that, her mind in disarray and her focus lost considering the state of her kingdom.

This was always a possibility in the archives of potential scenarios linked to Elsa's decision to pursue a relationship with Anna, but she really didn't think her normal, everyday life would crumble so easily. Elsa didn't _like_ the idea of being stared at, but she had practice discarding inquisitive gazes. It wasn't herself that Elsa was now worried about, but Anna. Anna was flustered easily, and she certainly wasn't trained as a true heir to the throne as Elsa had been. The queen moved toward the dining area, hoping to find Anna there for breakfast and stay by her side to dissuade actual interaction with the somewhat clumsy individual. She had little doubt she _wouldn't_ discover her little sister, a plate full of food and her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk.

But that would have been just another regular day. There were no more of those.

Elsa rounded the corner and entered the hall only to find it somewhat vacant. She supposed Anna could have fallen asleep in her room again, but somehow Elsa suspected the girl would be looking for her, longing to support Elsa in any way possible considering how anxious Elsa had been for this day.

'Queen Elsa?' Laura had been sitting with her fellow maids, Kristen and Kathleen, before she rose and scurried over to her monarch. A part of Elsa flinched back, knowing this woman had no trouble revealing more evidence in favour of the speculative rumours surrounding Elsa and Anna.

'Good morning, Laura.' Elsa tried to sound civil, but the anger was rising.

'Where is Princess Anna?' The maid looked about, her eyes alit with immature curiosity.

'Still in my bed.' The queen practically growled, and Laura seemed to understand instantly where this tempered rage originated.

'M-my queen, I meant no ill-will. It was a slip of the tongue, and truthfully, I thought nothing of it considering you have always been so close with her. I-I do not believe the rumours for a second.'

'Where is Gerda?' Elsa decided to ask.

'Gerda? She wasn't able to make it to work today. She is sick, apparently. Please let me know if you need anything, my queen.'

'Thank-you.' Elsa whirled, exiting the hall and feeling a lump in her throat. Was Gerda still not feeling well because of the night before? Was Devil torturing her because of her transgressions? Elsa would find Anna, touch base with her, and then seek out Gerda to confirm her safety. If all went well, Elsa would be married to Arthuria by the end of the following week. Devil's final trial was likely to occur before then, which meant Elsa would have time to settle the unrest in Arendelle leading up to her taking of Arthuria as her king. Kristoff needed to see Grand Pabbie as soon as possible to have the curse removed, and escorting him with a few guards seemed like an appropriate option considering Anna and Elsa couldn't accompany him.

Too much. There was just too much to contend with. And yet, Elsa knew it was worth it. All she had to do was reflect on the night before with Anna and the days that could follow. Anna's smiling face. Her beaming eyes. Her awkward laugh. Her silly jokes. Her kind and caring personality.

'Anna…' Elsa mouthed, a wisp of sound exiting her parted lips and her temples finding some relief as Elsa calmed her own mind.

'Psst.' A familiar beckon rang, and Elsa's head jerked up. Anna was suddenly standing next to her, the small alcove connecting the right wing and the main part of the palace lightly facilitated. They were alone, and yet, Elsa's face construed in doubt.

'Heya, Elsa. Sorry it took me a sec to find you. You okay?'

'You're not Anna.' Elsa claimed, and her sister's face lit up as an abnormally large smile stretched across her charming features, reaching up to her ears and curling into her hair.

'Amazing. Amazing as always, my Elsa.'


	54. Rosebud

Rosebud

She knew it wasn't Anna immediately. Physically, Devil had created a spitting image of Elsa's little sister. Anyone else would have been fooled. The troll even had Anna's mannerisms and intonation fairly well represented, although certainly not perfect. But Devil couldn't know how well Elsa knew her precious sibling. Elsa saw Anna's soul. She saw the spirit that made Anna Anna. Not another living being could make such a claim. When Elsa encountered "Anna" that morning, the usual golden light that shone from her soul was replaced with a murky abyss of darkness and twisted hate. She had no doubt. She knew Devil had come to confront her at last.

However…

Devil had chosen a particularly problematic shell and location, intelligently enough. Even being completely positive that this picture of Anna wasn't actually her sister, Elsa couldn't wholly control the emotions and memories that swirled in her mind. So strong were her feelings for Anna, Elsa struggled to imagine the event where she brought Devil to his knees and even downed him permanently to avoid further catalytic repercussions. Elsa thought she would be stronger, having imagined this very scenario, but the frightening smile Devil had flashed was gone, replaced by Anna's small face, twinkling, bright eyes, and attractive visage that instinctively made Elsa limp with frustrating feelings.

'Devil.' Elsa uttered, attempting to force the idea into her brain so that she could act unhindered. She glanced about, hearing only distant noises of conversation and movement. Devil had planned this well. Elsa felt trapped, not desiring to present herself and this fake to anyone who wasn't aware of Devil's existence. She didn't need fear caressing the rumours that already jerked Arendelle's peaceful state as it was. The troll's timing was perfect. How did he move about with such precision? It's as if he was always five steps ahead, simply waiting for Elsa to catch up so the next phase of his plan could come to be.

'Who's that?' "Anna's" voice answered, and Elsa winced, the honeysuckle tone of her musical vocal projection supporting her natural senses and the reactions that came with them.

'What do you want?'

'You, of course, silly.' "Anna" winked, placing an index finger to her lips as if she were sharing a secret with her older sister.

'Is this the final trial?' Elsa asked, biding her time as she searched the tainted scenarios her imagination haphazardly created. She had to put Devil down. She had to stop him here. But her magic…And could she hurt Anna, no matter how fake, again? Her guilt weighed her shoulders to the floor, and Elsa's eyes began to water without her willing them to.

'My! This is true emotion, isn't it?' "Anna" giggled, touching Elsa on the shoulder.

Devil even _felt_ like Anna. Her tiny hands and her soft contact. The same hands that had caressed Elsa's body and brought her indescribable pleasure. The same hands that held Elsa's so majestically. The hands that delivered peace to the wintery storm that was Elsa's ego.

'Stop it.' Elsa flinched her sister's fingers off of her and held her heart as "Anna's" gaze flashed an image of hurt.

'I can only impersonate those I have come into contact with.' "Anna's" voice said with cheer, dramatically stepping about the small alcove separating worlds within the palace with her arms pushed behind her back. 'When I make that connection, I take a piece of the person's psyche into my own. I briefly merge with their individualistic soul, collecting years of insight and sentiment to be logged within my vault of personas. It's very taxing…But also enlightening.'

'You…touched Anna?' Elsa's eyes widened, and a spark visually lashed out from her head.

'Ah! Ah! I _am_ Anna, remember?'

'You're not!'

'Then end it here and now.' "Anna" exposed her body, extending her hands outward and closing her eyes. There was a heavy pause, with Elsa's breaths intensifying as more sparks made her eye twitch and her entire body quiver.

'Hm. You cannot. I almost thought you would, but it makes sense, really. The guilt you must feel, Elsa.' "Anna" began circling slowly, stroking the queen of Arendelle in various places within short intervals. Her arm. Her neck. Her waist. Her breasts. With every touch, goosebumps inevitably followed. Elsa's temples throbbed, a ringing in her ears deafening to the point of unbalance.

'You destroyed me not once, not twice, but three times. How do I even pretend to love you?'

' _Y-you_ feel nothing for me beyond the connection between a child and their toy!'

'But…I thought you cared about me, Elsa. I thought we finally understood one another. Maybe you love Gerda more than me after all…'

'Stop it!' Elsa almost sobbed. 'You're not her!'

'Then kill me or watch your world burn!' "Anna" swooped right in front of Elsa, her eyes hardly an inch from the queen's own. 'It shouldn't be difficult. You've done it so many times already, haven't you? I've cried over you as much as I've laughed with you. Every day, I begged for you to come out of your room and be with me. _Support_ me. _Love_ me. _Hold_ me. Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!'

Elsa's pupils shook, horrid memories and failures plummeting down into her heart and crushing her resolve. Her darkness was dragged out of concealment, and as Anna pushed past Elsa's face and touched her lips to the older sister's ear, Elsa couldn't move, much less use her magic to smite Devil and all the chaos his existence promised.

'Elsa…Do you want to build a snowman?'

Snap.

Elsa was a child. A young girl. An adolescent female. An awkward woman. A tortured monarch. Hiding. Hiding. Hiding. Hiding. Pushing the one person she cared about away every…single…day. Anna was her greatest joy and her ultimate failure. How arrogant she was to think they could ever be okay. How her foolishness truly knew no bounds whatsoever.

'You're…not…her.' Elsa wheezed, trying with all her might to harness her magic, but feeling as though she was simply casting a spell of cold ice upon herself. This was a psychological attack, and despite Elsa knowing as much, she couldn't find the strength she needed to counter. Devil had her pinned, and she was weakened by the closet full of sadness that she had refused to acknowledge for days now.

'Do you want to come out and play?' "Anna" pulled at her dress, stepping back slightly from Elsa and exposing her small cleavage. 'Do you want to play with _me_? Do you want to ravage _me_? Do you want to rub your body on _mine_? Do you want to kiss _me_?'

'Stop it! I won't fall for this!' Elsa pushed at Devil finally, gasping for air and extending her arm outward, her whole form still shaking uncontrollably. She was barely holding on, but she wouldn't continue being so weak and pathetic.

'Heh. Lovely.' "Anna" smiled brightly, her dimples deep and her eyes alit. 'I guess you'd rather hurt me again than build a snowman. Oh, well. At least I finally get to see you.'

The ringing in Elsa's ears made it hard to hear Anna, which almost created the opportunity Elsa needed. Devil was giving up the act beyond the mask of Anna, and Elsa gripped at her magic intimately, begging it to come through for her this time.

But Elsa's magic, even on the best of days, ran on pure emotion, and her state of mind was erratic at best, leading to a handicapped queen completely incapable of producing more than painful sparks.

'No…!' Elsa groaned, the word filling her muddled head. This was her chance. She had to look past the guise and see the evil that creeped beneath. She could end it all now. She could find happiness the moment Devil was done. Anna waited for her. The true Anna had forgiven her, hadn't she? They were happy together. They were in love. They were…sisters…in love…

Incest. Taboo. Filthy. Disgusting. Homoerotic. Trash. Tarnished. Marked. Gross. Deviant.

'Ah…! A-ah…!' Elsa thrust her hand forward once more, her eyes streaming with tears and her throat choking on nothing. Be gone, Devil! Be gone, monster! Be gone, threat!

"Anna's" expression dropped, and Elsa could see Devil's mannerisms despite her muddled vision and deafened hearing. He appeared sad for a split second, and then he shifted into sadistic commitment. Without a word, he grabbed hold of Elsa and pushed her against the wall, his strength completely overwhelming and easily locking the struggling queen in place. Devil pressed the fake Anna's mouth against Elsa's own, and lifted her dress high until her entire left leg was exposed. Elsa could hardly move. She was locked down, her eyes stretching open with fear and confusion. Devil pushed "Anna's" thigh up and into Elsa's groin until her throat screeched in discomforted agony. The exchange lasted a lifetime and seconds all at once. Elsa searched for her magic, her memories and images stabbing at her consciousness until she found focus in the form of almost her entire council appearing on the other side of the alcove.

Time stood still. Everything was drained of colour. A singular council member's visage morphed into a mixture of horror and disbelief. Then, they all looked, and Elsa was released. "Anna" put on a perfect display of embarrassment and dread before she retreated out of sight and out of mind. Elsa's legs gave out, and her knees clashed with the floor, the impact unfelt and the tears coming forth.

The ground shook with movement and commotion, but Elsa didn't even bother to look up. She had failed again. She had let Arendelle down anew. She no longer deserved to be queen…

…Perhaps she never did.

* * *

Anna's yawn opened her whole face up as she doggedly dragged herself through the quiet halls of the morning within Arendelle's most spectacular architectural achievement in the form of the kingdom's palace. She had pushed herself to get changed rather than sleep more, and decided to visit Kristoff immediately so that she could focus on helping Elsa for the rest of the day.

Seeing Kristoff was anything but an inconvenience for Anna. She felt horrible for the day before, and still couldn't shake the fact that she had gone so far for a relationship she knew would have its fair share of heartache simply based on the nature of it. Anna had hinted at her insecurities regarding the necessary steps for concealing what her and Elsa had, and being alone hardly helped matters. Nonetheless, she wouldn't discard Kristoff so easily, and she _wanted_ to see the young man. It was guilt, Anna knew, but no matter what she felt, Kristoff had been an invaluable comrade and friend during some of Anna's most trying events in her life. It's not as if Anna felt _nothing_ for Kristoff anymore either. The breakup was too fresh. The change in Anna's life had lingering sentiments.

Anna made it to the dungeons and was granted access by Jostein. She hastily went through the motions of pleasantry, her nerves egging on her spastic behaviour, and was granted access to the lower depths of the dungeon without any difficulty. Arvid pushed off the wall at the entrance to the dark and cool hall that led to the multitude of cells, his enormous form ever impressive. He gave Anna a strange sort of evaluation before fiddling with some keys at his side and grinning half-heartedly.

'Night shift?' Anna asked, knowing she wouldn't need to explain why she was present in the first place.

'Something like that.' Arvid mumbled, his gaze lingering on Anna a little longer than needed, causing the young woman some apprehension. 'You want to see Kristoff? I finally had to leave his reindeer to do my duties down here. It's been a long day.'

'I bet. How has he been?'

'Rough. The snowman hasn't left his side. Got a good bunch of friends, that one. Weird friends, but friends all the same. A guy needs that going through this sort of thing.'

'Heheh. Right…' Anna felt the accusation in Arvid's voice, but bore it regardless, feeling as though she deserved no less. She could reprimand him for taking such a tone with the princess of Arendelle, and maybe Elsa would have, but Anna's confidence wasn't exactly at its peek in the moment.

Arvid unlocked the door and allowed Anna in before himself, shuffling his large form into the corner to ensure the royal family member's safety.

'Anna!' Kristoff perked up, rubbing his eyes as if he had woken up minutes ago.

'Hi, Kristoff. How are you feeling?' It dawned on Anna that this might have been a bit much a bit too soon, but at the same time, Kristoff was cursed, and she took it upon herself to make sure he got treatment immediately. Upon reflection, he was obviously acting out against his will when confronting Anna and Elsa. He had convincingly fought against the curse with everything he had, going so far as to urge the sisters away.

'Uh…okay, I guess. I'm getting by.'

'I've been with my friend Kristoff the whooooole time!' Olaf proudly added, puffing out his snow-made chest as best as he could. Both Kristoff and Olaf seemed a little worse for wear, with Olaf's cloud losing substance and Kristoff's eyes swollen as well as red.

'Thanks, Olaf.' Anna knelt and held the snowman's face in her hands. He was normally very, very cold, especially to the bare touch, but Anna couldn't help but notice he felt a little…softer than usual. Was it from being in the dungeons, completely removed from nature, for the whole night?

'Um…' Kristoff scratched the back of his head. He seemed normal enough, and this was partially why Anna wanted to do this alone. If Elsa was present, who knew what sort of reaction that would spark? Kristoff's mannerisms were still a little off, but he was much closer to the gentle, considerate soul that had won Anna's dedicated affection for a time. 'I really am sorry about yesterday. I mean, I'm glad we talked and everything, but I wasn't myself. I said some pretty crazy things by the sounds of it.'

Anna let out a quick exhale of air, staring at Kristoff with heightened admiration. She saw the way he glanced to Arvid, and Anna knew for certain that this was the story she and Elsa needed to dissuade the rumours from overtaking Arendelle completely.

'It has…started to get out of hand.' Anna replied, wanting to really say, "I don't deserve this". But she had to save face. Kristoff _knew_ the truth now, but he was still willing to go so far? His true feelings had been displayed, but everyone had things they thought but would never act on. Kristoff was a better man than any of that. He was proving, once again, why he was such an incredible human being.

'Because of me?' Kristoff groaned, leaning back on the bed.

'Do you need another warm hug?' Olaf climbed atop the small bed, extending his stick-arms out wide.

'No, Olaf. No more hugs.'

'More?' Anna took the chance, aware it was somewhat risky.

'I might have let him hug me once or twice last night. It was a hard sleep, and I was feeling really sick.'

Anna clutched her hand in front of her face and giggled.

'Were they warm, at least?'

'No.' Kristoff grinned. 'But they helped.'

A small break, with Anna doing her best to handle the situation as elegantly as her elder sister would be capable of.

'It's not completely and totally because of you, Kristoff. Devil is the jerk creating all these ridiculous situations. He messes with everyone, and he seems to have a major thing against Elsa. He wants to make my sister give up the throne or something. I don't know. But he's eyeing Arendelle like crazy, and we have to stop him as soon as possible.'

Arvid shuffled out of his corner and stood next to the group.

'So, you're not actually in love with you own sister? It was Devil trying to spread that lie?'

Anna's heart skipped a beat, and her pulse quickened to the point that her skin tingled. She knew she would have to denounce the commitment she herself knew she had to Elsa, but it still didn't sit well with her. Anna hated – _hated_ – lying. Devil lied. Hans lied. Horrible people lied. Anna didn't want to lie. But for Elsa, she would do almost anything.

'Yes. I mean, seriously? I'm surprised _anyone_ would believe such a super crazy story. You didn't, right, Arvid?'

Arvid wouldn't even crack a smile. He was usually something of a big teddy bear, but he had been morbidly stern the entire time, his small eyes and large, square jaw stone-cold.

'Then why did you break up with this man?' Arvid pursued.

'It's fine, Arvid. Thank-you, but that's sort of a private situation altogether.' Kristoff tried, yet Arvid waved him off.

'Not anymore. The populace of Arendelle will be asking the same questions. Everyone will want to know. The monarch's relational status, whether you like it or not, is _everyone's_ business the moment it threatens the stability of our kingdom and those within it.'

Anna recoiled, not expecting Arvid, of all people, to be so forwardly aggressive.

'I just…didn't think it was fair to keep being with Kristoff when I didn't have the same feelings as him. I wanted to end it before it got too serious.' Anna didn't know how Elsa did it. She could tell her expressions were all over the place. She couldn't lie very well at all. Elsa had to keep face in every situation. It was no wonder she had difficulty emotionally. What sort of toll did having everyone's eyes on you continuously demand?

'At exactly the same time the queen was picking a fiancé? One might wonder about the connection between the two events.'

'S-stop it…Arvid.' Kristoff grunted, his cheeks turning red.

'Are you hurting again, Kristoff?' Olaf went to the man and looked up at him worriedly.

'Yeah…It's not going so great.'

'Because you know the truth? Because the curse is making you speak out against the obvious lies?' Arvid's baritone voice attacked, forcing Anna to stand and clench her tiny fists at her side.

'Enough, Arvid!' She shouted, a hint of a commanding demeanor slipping through Anna's normally flippant and easygoing presentation. 'Are you actually going to slander my name right in front of me? I said it's not like that, and my word should be more than enough for someone under _my_ employment.'

Anna may have managed to have a somewhat impressive outburst, but inwardly, she was squirming, panicking at the thought of Arvid pressing the matter. However, the knight's duty bound him, and he bowed with a flinching nod.

'…Apologies, Princess Anna.'

'Do I need to give _everyone_ a hug now?' Olaf tried again, and Anna knelt by his side, smiling painfully at the little snowman that brought back a romanticised past.

'It's okay, Olaf. Thanks.' Anna stood back up and met Kristoff's tweaking eyes. He was struggling, and her presence was helping matters little. She needed to go. 'If I managed to get Grand Pabbie to Arendelle he could help you with the curse, right?'

'It's not…ideal for him to leave the valley. He protects my family there, and the golems…' Kristoff scrunched his eyes shut, fighting back the words and thoughts swirling in a blanket of madness on his tongue. 'The golems could crush them. I'll go. I'm mostly fine so long as…'

'As long as Elsa or I are not nearby.' Anna finished the sentence sadly.

'…Yeah. For now.'

The princess of Arendelle nodded, trying not to lose her posture to the weight that continued to bear down on her physically and mentally. The day had only begun and she was already taxed. Was this the path she had so willingly chosen? Without Elsa close by, Anna couldn't help but have troubling impressions regarding it all.

'I'll ask Elsa to get some guards to escort you. You won't be allowed to go on your own, I think. Sorry.'

'I get it. I've made a mess of things.'

'Devil did.' Anna insisted, noticing Arvid moving in the corner of her eye.

'Right…'

Anna sucked on the inside of her mouth and expected the wave of nostalgic longing to hit her again. Kristoff looked so small and defeated. She practically wanted to take him back, but she knew it would have mostly been out of sympathy and, in the long run, would have been a temporary solution to a problem that needed time, more than anything, to heal. Still…Anna cared about Kristoff so much. Her nature didn't allow her to leave him easily in such a state.

'I better go. There's a lot happening with the rumours and everything. I don't want Elsa dealing with it all on her own.'

'For sure. I'll be fine. Olaf's here.'

'Okay.' Anna wanted to hug Kristoff, but she held back, going to the door instead and allowing Arvid to get it for her, his movements a touch more sheepish than before. 'I'll make sure you see Grand Pabbie today, if possible, 'kay? I don't want you here anymore. It's not fair.'

'Just…be careful, Anna. Arvid here says some people are getting a little nasty out there.'

Anna flexed an arm that did little to show any muscle whatsoever, grinning charmingly no matter how much she wanted to cower in truth.

'Oh, yeah? It might be an interesting change of pace, you know? Heheh!'

'Always diving in head first, huh?' Kristoff smiled bitterly.

'I don't know how else to do it.' Anna shrugged, and she saluted the young man, making her way out of the dungeons before she crumbled and screamed at what was happening all around her. She knew being with Elsa would be difficult, but it had only been a couple of days and all stability around Anna was falling apart so rapidly it was giving her whiplash. She needed to see Elsa again. She needed to hold onto her only foundation at this moment. She needed to reaffirm why she was torturing herself so.

Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Her older sister. Her best friend. The girl she loved. The woman she wanted to be with forever.

'Elsa…' Anna breathed, holding her chest with both hands and turning a corner within the palace. It was in that moment that the princess of Arendelle was hit with a wave of anxiety. She innately felt the shift in presence within her home, and her legs shook, animalistic fear taking her over without knowing the exact source. Anna quickened her pace, seeing the various guards and maids collected into little groups of whispering gossip.

What was going on?

'Where's Elsa?' Anna asked, looking about and simply being stared at, a multitude of silent evaluations occurring all at once. Scoffing, Anna pressed forward, almost breaking into a light jog as the same scene was brought into view over and over again.

'Where's Elsa?'

'Where's my sister?'

'Where's Elsa?'

'Where is she?'

Anna didn't wait for a response. The furtive glances and muted, fearful accusations were deafening enough as it was. Anna started running, briefly taken back to her childhood and being told to never run in the palace by her mother. But Anna's mom wasn't around anymore. Her dad was gone too. Anna ran. She ran, and ran, and ran, ignoring the tears streaming across her face and fluttering behind her as she sprinted, her dress flowing behind her like a small cape.

And then an impact. An impact hard, ricocheting Anna back and, inevitably, to the floor had she not been caught in the capable grip of Daryun, the man's dark expression discovering Anna's and a bizarre, immense amount of relief finding it's way into her for some reason.

'Sir Daryun…!' She exclaimed.

'Princess Anna! Thank goodness. Come with me.'

'What?' Anna swallowed, pins and needles puncturing her throat as Daryun touched her back and ushered her forward. 'What's happening?'

'Your sister needs you.' Daryun went on, outwardly uncomfortable. What he said next stilled Anna's heart, and she knew she hadn't been running fast enough.

'The council has placed Queen Elsa in a mock trial that is occurring as we speak. Hurry!'


	55. Trials

Trials

Elsa hadn't even eaten yet and she was being escorted to the trial hall within the palace that was almost never used. She provided no resistance, knowing she had the right to muscle through any attack on her name so long as she was the proper queen of Arendelle. The council had no _real_ power, at the end of the day. They had influence, of course, but every major decision required Elsa's personal signature or verbal commitment, and sometimes the queen forgot this considering how adamant her parents' collection of "wise men" were at times. However, Elsa _had_ been caught engaged in an elicit act with her sister, and to the council, they had every right to bring her in for questioning, especially considering the enflamed rumours already circulating regarding the two girls.

Instead of raging or having an emotional fit, Elsa concluded that remaining calm and allowing her muddled mind to filter through how to best react was the best path for her in this moment of pure fear and anxiety. She was still reeling from the encounter with Devil. If this truly was the final trial, it was somewhat tame, really. Perhaps Elsa had just enough allies to consider herself at least somewhat prepared for such a turn of events, but Devil could have done so much more damage, and Elsa didn't think herself foolish enough, even in a state of erratic panic, to count on Devil being done with her and Arendelle just yet.

Elsa's legs felt heavy, and her lips were pulsating with a mixture of confusion and anger. She loved Anna so much that even kissing a copy of her brought the strangest level of satisfaction. Their relationship was still too new. She was still so very fixated on the freshness of it all. It gave her enough calm to put one foot in front of the other. Elsa was still queen, and she would act as such. She had a feeling the council found her insistence on moving in her typical regal fashion infuriating, and it was a small victory for the monarch. They didn't need to know that, inwardly, Elsa was a wreck.

She couldn't even call for Anna to support her. That would absolutely be the wrong move. However, even with such a handicap in her time of need, Elsa found her mind sharpening with every step. She could crumble in fear, or she could fight until the end. Grand Pabbie had instilled fear into Elsa at a very young age when her parents had sought the troll's help after Anna had been injured. Perhaps he hadn't meant to, but Elsa _still_ remembered the way he had illustrated how dangerous her powers and mere existence could be. It was the nightmare that wouldn't leave her be even to this day. However, Elsa was done with running away. She would face this challenge head on knowing that Anna – the real Anna – would be at her side no matter what happened. So long as Elsa had Anna in her life, Devil could throw almost anything at the queen. She wouldn't flinch. Enough was enough.

'What is happening here?' Leonard interrupted the death march, many of the council members looking physically annoyed, more than likely hoping to take care of this _without_ the intelligent man's input.

'The queen was discovered performing unspeakable acts with Princess Anna minutes ago. As you can see, she is not resisting an immediate trial, and we have solid grounds to suspect Queen Elsa of threatening the very livelihood of all who reside in Arendelle by pursuing an incestuous relationship with her own sister and, in turn, potentially eliminating any form of trade or good relations we have with neighbouring kingdoms.' One of the men answered, pure spite in his voice.

'We plan on getting to the bottom of this now so that Arendelle can find peace anew. One cannot reject the unrest within our fair kingdom because of the rumours circulating, and it is our job, as the queen's most trusted individuals within her employment, to ensure all is well within our homeland…even if the ruler herself is a danger to that very stability.' Another commented, his old and tired voice making him fragile in nature.

'My queen?' Leonard looked to Elsa, and she turned, meeting his gaze and aware that only he would see the girl inside the shell of a queen shaking at what all of this could ultimately produce.

'There are no accusations here, Leonard. I do not intend on making a scene by explaining myself in public within the halls of my palace where others may listen and the lies could be twisted further. We will have our discussion in private and within the court room reserved for such matters.'

Leonard's brow narrowed, his anger obvious at likely picking up on Elsa's hidden vulnerability.

'You fools will all be discarded the moment Queen Elsa has been proven innocent; mark my words. You have brought shame to all who would earnestly serve the queen by continuously doubting her credibility. I have tolerated you until this point, but know that having _me_ as Queen Elsa's support during this latest stunt nearly guarantees that you will no longer be invited to serve in the palace come the morrow.' Elsa's attendant hissed, a rare showing of honest rage and frustration soaking each and every word Leonard growled.

Elsa had to refocus, the burning behind her eyes reflecting just how fortunate she was to have such wonderful souls in her life. Leonard, of all people, clearly had an idea of what was truly happening between Elsa and Anna, but he hadn't been lying when he made it clear that he served Elsa first and Arendelle second. What had she done to deserve such an admirable soul?

'All six of us witnessed the exchange. There is no doubt anymore.'

'There will be when I have my say.' Elsa cut off the third council member who attempted to speak. She held her hands in her lap, her posture perfect and her resolve renewed thanks to Leonard. 'Let us proceed, gentlemen.'

There was understandable confusion among the council toward Elsa's confidence. Their own certainty suddenly seemed unstable, and Elsa had no doubt that more than a few of them were suddenly concerned about their future means of income. However, this portion of the council was particularly stubborn, and Elsa knew Leonard's presence and her own ability to disarm the situation would be assets, but were by no means a guarantee that she would escape this latest obstacle unscathed.

The court room awaited, and alongside it, Elsa's place on the throne of Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa wasn't made to wait long. Instead of sitting in the largest, most extravagant chair within the grand hall of judgement, the seat remained vacant, and the queen herself found little comfort in the chair reserved for those under whatever suspicion deemed the use of the trial. While the council bumbled about, sneakily whispering to one another as documents were exchanged and guards were sent out to retrieve the remaining members of Elsa's most "trusted" group, Elsa and Leonard remained silent, knowing any exchange would only appear desperate and floundering. Elsa used the opportunity to control her thoughts and emotions, needing her intellect and imagination at its peak in order to combat this latest (and hopefully last) trial laid out by Devil personally. Elsa harnessed the training she had undergone throughout the better part of her life and slowed her breathing, ignoring the council's frantic conversations and finding the happy place in her mind that always managed to settle her anxiety.

Elsa's childhood was treasured beyond any other memory. Being with Anna, before the accident, brought Elsa joy and waves of positive reinforcement that she couldn't place within the constrictive nature of words. Anna's smile, excitability, and pure acceptance of Elsa and everything she encompassed brought both eternal happiness and bittersweet sorrow to the monarch of Arendelle. Those innocent days were long gone, but that didn't mean they hadn't happened. Elsa continued to grow older, and her time with Anna was limited alongside her life. She never wanted to be separated from her again. Even now, she felt so distant, and Elsa had to latch onto the fact they were finally completely and totally honest with one another.

Love. Elsa had loved Anna since she understood the initial notion of the word. That love grew with Elsa's maturity. Unadulterated, instinctive love. Dependent, sisterly love. Love reserved for one's closest friend. And then, a love that Elsa hadn't even considered until she was told it was a necessity for her kingdom. The same love that had saved both Elsa _and_ Anna. The love that made Elsa rebel against everything that was considered "right" and "good".

Elsa wasn't ignorant to the abnormality of her affections. There continued to be moments in her brain where an itch that couldn't be scratched surfaced. Homosexuality was a concept with a level of broad understanding, even if most would claim to support its absurd level of deviance. Tolerance was issued, if reluctantly, to this reality so long as it remained hidden from the public eye. But incest? Zero lenience by the masses. Defective. Broken. Touched. A queen couldn't be any of these. Elsa understood the council's paranoia. She virtually sided with them herself. Banishment almost had a soothing ring to it…

Considering the nature of the trial, a very small number of individuals were present by the time the eldest, most credible council member took the stand to address Queen Elsa. A scribe, bound by oath to never speak of what he recorded during such occasions, was the only addition beyond Elsa, Leonard, and the council. Anna was being sought out, but Elsa almost hoped she could end this without her sister's presence. Anna brought strength to Elsa, yes, but she also hindered her emotionally at times. Being the queen of Arendelle was much simpler without the one person that reminded Elsa of who she was deep down.

Vegard cleared his ancient throat, his white facial hair and eyebrows dropping well past his waist with his eyes hidden behind a large, wrinkled forehead. He was the voice of reason, generally, within the council, and Elsa had appointed him the unofficial leader for issues where she wasn't present.

'Queen Elsa, you have been accused of engaging in not only homoerotic acts of social dissension, but also incestuous relations involving our own Princess Anna. The council, the laws enforced by the kings and queens of the past, and the very foundation of our beliefs consider this a multitude of sins that compile into what could be viewed as a rebellion against the groundwork that supports Arendelle and, in turn, the stability of our kingdom's present and future. As such, a very grave and troubling process shall be enacted should this trial not fall under your favour. There is undeniable proof, in the form of a majority of trusted supporters to the throne, that you, Queen Elsa, were kissing Princess Anna whilst having your attire dishevelled for potentially further vandalism. Do you deny this?'

'I do not.' Elsa answered, happy that her tone was finding the level she demanded of it.

A few of the less composed council members let their lips twitch upward. The scribe hastily noted every last word, and Elsa gripped at her hands beneath the stand.

'Then…how do you plead?' Vegard uttered, his voice cracking and his old vocal cords stretched into surprise. He was always neutral in such matters, but even he had seen what had happened. The shock was still affecting his ability to function normally for now. Later, perhaps, he would crumble beneath the meaning of it all.

'Not guilty.' There was no doubt. Elsa didn't consider it a lie. She was guilty of nothing in her mind. She fell in love. She wasn't hurting anybody. She was not guilty. She wasn't. She wouldn't be. She couldn't be.

'But we saw it! There's no denying what we all saw!' One of the younger men in the council stood up, yet was pulled back to his seat by his fellow members.

'Quiet.' Vegard commanded, his dangerously low order knowing respect. 'You affirmed the act yet you do not plead guilty? My queen…do you care to elaborate?'

'Yes.' Elsa stood now, raising her voice and knowing this was the most critical part of the entire trial. It wasn't her ideal method, but she was left with absolutely no choice.

However, before she could even begin, the door was rattled, with Anna's muffled voice screaming at the top of her lungs on the other side.

'Let me in! Why is Elsa on trial? Hey! Get out of my way! I'm the princess! Daryun! Can you…like…do something?'

Leonard was the one who had sent Daryun to find Anna. It only took a word to the right guard for the chain of events to be set in motion. Why had he selected Daryun for the task? The attendant was a careful man, and he could smell a conspiracy a mile a way. He would take no more risks. Elsa's right hand man allowed Anna into the courtroom, trying not to smile too obviously as he did so.

'Princess Anna of Arendelle.' Leonard announced, seeing some of the council member's mouths drop in misunderstanding.

'Yes. That's me. Okay.' Anna straightened out her dress and then immediately pointed, in an accusatory fashion, at the council, unfiltered anger in her voice and expression. 'What the heck is happening here? Last time I checked, Elsa is the queen. _She_ doesn't go on trial for anything unless – '

'She was caught in…in an incestuous act with you, Princess Anna.' Vegard cut in, a hint of impatience more clear now. 'Are you going to claim it did not happen when so many witnessed it? It is the straw that has, as it were, broken the camel's back, considering everything that has occurred.' Vegard was clearly taken aback, but he was unflinching, regardless.

'Huh? Are you serious? I was with Kristoff in the dungeons until now! Jostein and Arvid were there! They can _tell_ you that! I can even bring Kristoff here if you want! Olaf was there too! I have an alibi! Let Elsa go!'

Elsa almost giggled. Anna was livid, and it was an uncommon sight. Not only that, but if Anna could have her witnesses come forth, then it would make Elsa's argument that much more convincing. Devil's "trial" would end within the hour, and then Elsa could (hopefully) finally live in some peace with Anna.

Vegard nodded to the young boy who had been taking notes. The lad went to the door and passed on the message to retrieve the two guards.

'Kristoff's credibility and sanity is currently in question. The snowman's logistics are sometimes lost among what is actual truth. However, Jostein and Arvid have loyally served Arendelle for years. They will clear this misunderstanding, come what may.' Vegard nodded slowly.

'I'm fine, Anna.' Elsa assured her sister, smiling gently in her direction as the younger of the two siblings went to the queen's side.

'What are they talking about, Elsa?' Anna persisted. But Leonard escorted her next to him and muttered something that Elsa could barely hear under his breath. She assumed it was along the lines of leaving it to Elsa, and the older sister inwardly thanked her attendant for that. Anna sometimes said things without thinking, and being put under pressure wasn't ideal considering the situation. Elsa didn't want Anna to blatantly lie as well. It was bad enough the queen of Arendelle was willing to swear truth and turn her back on it in the same breath.

'Now…Where were we? You had plead "not guilty" Queen Elsa, yet you admitted to engaging in such a heinous display of affection with your own sister. Would you please elaborate?'

'Of course.' Elsa gripped at the stand and eyed each and every one of her council members. There were about four out of the dozen that were clearly unhappy with having an "emotionally charged, immature woman" as their monarch, and although they played the game well, it was clear to Elsa that they would jump at the chance for a more fitting leader. This was obviously their chance, and Elsa could see the glimmer of excitement in their gazes. The rest of Elsa's council wasn't as bad, but they could be just as annoying. The majority were mostly closed-minded individuals that saw change as a very frightening thing to be avoided. Tradition was the foundation of life for them, and it vexed someone like Elsa to no end. She had kept the council together in memory and out of respect for her parents, but perhaps Leonard was right when he claimed that an upheaval was in order following these most recent events. If the council couldn't support their queen when it mattered most, then why were they still in existence? Elsa understood their stand, and they had every right to be concerned, but this reaction was antagonistic, and wasn't required.

'Alongside the rumours of my relationship with Anna there was another subject of interest for some of Arendelle. Councilmen; you may recall the disturbance during the final ball within the suitor selection process? This was but one example of an evil that has slowly been wrapping a hateful grip around my kingdom and, in particular, me.'

Elsa noted the council members who rolled their eyes, but Vegard remained still, listening intently.

'I have kept the source of Arendelle's unrest quiet to avoid further stress on my kingdom, and yet I am left with no choice, here and now, but to address the threat. A mirror was among the gifts I received from the suitors. That mirror was cursed, spreading a festering, mental disease that slowly began to make individuals act against their better judgement when normally a level of restraint would be practised. That mirror has since been dealt with, and with it, the curse no longer exists save for within Kristoff, who has been possessed by the remnants of its influence.'

'Even if we were to believe such a thing, how does this relate to the issue at hand, my queen?' Vegard asked kindly, perhaps relieved to an extent.

'I sought out information when I went to see the trolls, who have been supportive of my family for generations. Grand Pabbie revealed that Devil was the culprit.'

A heavy silence, the mere name likely unhinging some of the men present. It was an ominous title, and Elsa banked on the idea of this tale not being perceived as false.

'You…did not inform us of this threat's existence?'

'No.' Elsa confirmed. 'I feared his presence being spread among my people, and I didn't want Arendelle living in superficial fear. Devil's actions have only recently begun affecting my subjects, and I believe this trial is the last he has planned for me and me alone. According to Grand Pabbie, Devil is a troll with powers that enable him to shapeshift. He is unique even among the trolls, and his rebellion against them and everything they stand for is represented by his obsession with chaos and pandemonium. He pushes individuals to the limit emotionally, and he insists on defacing me, yet does so in a teasing, manipulative way. He _wants_ me to fail. He _wants_ me to lose this trial. He doubts my capabilities…' Elsa swallowed deeply and went on with the resolve she white-knuckled through her entire speech. 'Just as you do, my councilmen.'

A murmur arose between the men as the scribe frantically recorded as fast as he could, not meaning to miss a single word Elsa relayed.

'You misunderstand, Queen Elsa. Everything we do, we do for Arendelle.' Vegard said because he had to.

'Nonetheless, once Arvid and Jostein support Anna's story, you will have no choice but to admit that something is very wrong with this scenario. Even if I _was_ in love with Anna, why on earth would I do something as foolish as kiss her so publicly? You have been played, gentlemen, and Devil laughs as you dance in the palm of his hand.'

Elsa heard a gleeful sound come from Anna behind her, and the queen had to do everything in her power not to turn. She was maintaining her composure through willpower alone. She didn't want to lie, but she wasn't left with any choice whatsoever. The council spoke among one another, with even Vegard joining them, and when the elderly man returned, he was wiping sweat from his brow with a handkerchief that he gingerly placed within the folds of his robe thereafter.

'Should Jostein and Arvid support this story, then we will have no choice but to investigate further before passing judgement. There is truth in what you say regarding curious events within our people and even individuals inside the palace. We will not deny you that. However, there have also been too many hints toward an uncanny relationship between you and Princess Anna. Perhaps this Devil individual has perpetuated said scandal, but one cannot dismiss that there must be some form of source in association with his target.'

Elsa was forced to calm the storm building in her heart. Had she slipped somewhere? No. It was just the truth. The truth, somehow someway, always had a way of passing through the veil of falsehoods. Was Elsa simply not allowed to be happy? What would happen if she _did_ admit her feelings? Would she lose the throne? Would that be such a bad thing?

It would.

As much as being queen burdened Elsa, it was the duty she felt compelled to fulfill for too many reasons; reasons she knew might weaken her when she needed strength more than anything. She would fight until the end. She needed to defeat Devil today.

'For example?' Elsa responded in kind, needing to know what she was to argue now.

'Princess Anna. Why have you separated from Kristoff? This abrupt end to what appeared to be a healthy, happy relationship is baffling, to say the least. The timing couldn't have been more curious as well.' Vegard stroked his beard.

Elsa watched as some of the council members tried not to grin. They couldn't make Elsa budge, so they were now targeting Anna. The snakes. Elsa grit her teeth. Interfering would only give the men more power. She had to trust Anna to answer as best as possible.

'Um…How is my relationship with Kristoff your business again?' Anna shot back, and Elsa couldn't not chuckle a little.

'Much like Queen Elsa's circumstances, Princess Anna. Should it affect Arendelle in any way, it very quickly becomes our business. It is said that Kristoff was hysterical, claiming that you and your sister had chosen one another over a healthy, blessed courtship with a capable man. Queen Elsa has also just stated that the mirror's curse brings forth actions that one would normally not take but reside within them. With that in mind, it is difficult to claim that Kristoff was "lying". A more realistic deduction would be that he was telling the raw truth, unable to restrain his anger and frustration as normally capable.'

A wave of fear shot through Elsa. Had she made a mistake? Would it have been better to not elaborate upon the curse?

'Not only that,' Vegard went on, a semblance of sadness in his tone. 'But Gerda has recently affirmed that the rumours have some ground considering what she has seen between you and your sister. She has been with you more than any other over the course of these couple of weeks, and she claims there have been a few occasions that seemed somewhat odd to her when you and Princess Anna thought you were alone.'

'Lies!' Leonard exclaimed, but Elsa raised a hand and focussed with her eyes shut for a moment.

Elsa suspected Devil had placed further whispers in the guise of Gerda through the council. It just didn't seem likely, at this point, that Gerda had betrayed Elsa _now_.

'Then Gerda is involved in slandering my name should Devil's existence be proven far more influential than not. In fact, I would almost believe it was Devil – not Gerda at all – who fed you such information.' Elsa countered.

'A convenient foe, this "mysterious" Devil.' A voice interjected from the council.

'He would have it no other way.' Elsa sighed. She knew it seemed so, and this evaluation was quite banked on by Devil, surely.

'I am no longer with Kristoff because I don't love him, okay? Simple as that. I liked him lots, but there's no point if I don't plan on marrying him.' Anna huffed.

'Another somewhat curious answer.' Vegard shook his head, his elderly beard swaying with the motion.

'I'm sorry it's not the one you're looking for.' Anna hissed back.

Vegard laughed deeply in his throat and straightened his angle of discussion.

'So, you swear, in the name of Arendelle, that you do not love Queen Elsa?'

'Of course I love her. She's my sister.' Anna shrugged, making Elsa proud.

'Hm. And beyond that sisterly affection? You do not love her in _that_ way?'

'No.' Anna overlapped the man, more than likely struggling with the denial. Elsa knew she did. Anna had to respond carefully, however, for one slip up could change everything.

'This trial is overlooked by ancient beliefs that transcend all authority. Lying is a serious crime in these circumstances, Princess Anna.' Vegard was playing a hard hand. He was wise and intelligent. A difficult foe for someone as honest and jumpy as Anna. Elsa held her breath as her sister replied.

'Good thing I'm not lying. Everyone knows Elsa and I are closer than most sisters, but we've also been through a lot together. What we've overcome changed our relationship, I won't lie about that, and maybe I _do_ feel something that some might mistaken as romantic stuff, but that's it. Do I love Elsa in " _that_ " way, as you said?' Anna made quotation marks with her fingers, talking very quickly so as to not lose the momentum she needed. 'No. I do not. I love Elsa in _my_ way. Maybe you people can't understand that, but I honestly don't care. You could never understand what Elsa went through growing up. It changes a person and it changes how they deal with the relationships around them. So, stop being a bunch of jerks and leave her alone!'

Elsa's heart thumped, and she decided to latch on to her sister's wind.

'Feelings are difficult to explain entirely. What Anna and I have can easily be mistaken for unconventional affection, but I assure you all that our relationship is pure and honest. She is my best friend, my sister, and my most cherished person in the world. Perhaps we _appear_ closer than some would prefer, but that is a projection of self-worth, and we should not suffer because of that. Devil is counting on _your_ ignorance to propel his plan forward. Do not allow him to win, councilmen. This is your final chance before I take my good attendant's advice and dismiss you all from my circle of minds I thought I could trust. How will you respond, Vegard?'

The councilman slouched a little further, finally turning to his fellow brethren and looking to them for encouragement. His confidence was diminishing, and Elsa knew Arvid and Jostein's testimonies would at least stay the council's hand long enough for Anna and Elsa to be rid of Devil and continue to deceive almost everyone around them.

Elsa's lip twitched at the thought. Deception. Living a lie. How long could she do it?

An authoritative knock sounded, and in another moment, the large Arvid and unspectacular Jostein appeared. There was something immediately off about their demeanor, although Elsa couldn't precisely pinpoint what.

'Oh. Good.' Vegard sighed. 'We will not keep you from your duties long, gentlemen. Just a quick question, if you would.'

Arvid shrugged, while Jostein gave a small nod.

'Thank-you.'

Both guards wouldn't make eye contact with Elsa, and that worried her. What was this ominous feeling suddenly? The turn of events regarding her men seemed simple enough to anticipate, yet Elsa waited, with baited breath, for what was to come.

'Was Anna in the dungeons visiting Kristoff within the last couple of hours, men?' The old council member asked politely. Anna was moving her head up and down with an annoyed gaze while the soldiers took their sweet time answering. Finally, Arvid spoke up.

'When you're in the basement of this palace, the days tend to merge into one another. How long was I down there? I can't remember. Did Princess Anna visit Kristoff? I'm sure she did, but I can't say for sure.'

Elsa's eyes widened in utter disbelief.

'Are you kidding, Arvid!?' Anna shouted.

'Anna. Please.' Elsa gave her sister a quick look, knowing hysterics didn't do them any favours.

'I was literally there half an hour ago! What the heck!?'

Arvid scratched the back of his head as Jostein began speaking as well.

'I just got on duty.' Was all the man said, and Anna surely was about to holler again when Elsa lifted her hand. So, this was also Devil's work somehow. He would fight dirty until the last moment.

'There are credibility issues on both sides, it would seem.' Elsa decided to damage control. This was not expected. Well played, Devil. He must have bribed or shapeshifted yet again to make this scene occur so brilliantly.

'Will you blame Devil for this as well?' One of the more fiery councilmen sneered, his confidence renewed.

Vegard dismissed the two guards, and when the doors shut, Leonard stepped forward, knowing when to make the necessary proposal seemingly.

'As Elsa has suggested, both sides have valid points. However, there is too much speculation regarding Devil and his influence on the core matter at hand. I recommend a recess, giving our queen some time to properly hunt down Devil and bring him before us all so that this mess, in its entirety, may be cleared up with no questions remaining.'

Sheer anger and annoyance from the majority of the councilmen's side, but Vegard nodded, obviously willing to partner with whomever he felt was speaking the truth.

'I agree. Arvid and Jostein, admittedly, were acting somewhat out of character. Something truly feels afoot. We will interview them both in earnest in the coming week to finalize exactly what happened here. Additionally, Devil is not completely unknown to me, and your information regarding him was either researched, or experienced firsthand. By the way you speak of him, I expect the latter.' Vegard stroked his beard, seemingly making a silent deal with Leonard.

'I thank you for your sincere ability to make sound judgement, Vegard.' Elsa bowed slightly, her cheeks on fire. 'King Arthur will likely be arriving later this week, but I intend on having Devil dealt with before even that. Therefore, this slight against me will be concluded sooner rather than later. You, councilmen, are welcome to perform your duties as you see fit, but I will not tolerate such open hostility toward your monarch a second time. Do I make myself clear?'

The room's temperature dropped a number of degrees in a flash of heightened emotion. Elsa winced, but the effect was worth it as the men grumbled and nodded submissively.

'Very well. This trial is officially dismissed until further notice. A temporary agreement has been reached. There is not enough information to make a sound and logical conclusion. The instigator of this trial has been called into question, and the mysteries persist, making a clear direction for Arendelle's most influential personalities difficult. As of this moment, I personally sincerely offer up my apologies, Queen Elsa.' Vegard bowed as low as his permanently bent over form could.

Elsa smiled despite herself, knowing she had bought enough time to bring an end to this all at last.

'You were doing your job, Vegard. As for the rest of you,' Elsa eyed the particular council members that had acted quite incorrectly considering the circumstances. 'You may use this time to prove your worth once again, for this situation has shed light on many of your characters.'

The discomfort caused by Elsa's words was satisfying, but a part of her knew she was being a horrible hypocrite and liar. She wanted out of this room immediately. She needed food, or fresh air, or just Anna. She wanted her magic to comfort them both. She held her stomach and shook her head in frustration.

'Now, gentlemen, I am starving and need to have breakfast immediately.'

Anna was more than on board with this idea, and although Vegard, Elsa, and Leonard had to remain to write up the official documents that lay the current trial to rest, it wasn't long until the sisters were on their way to their private dining hall. Elsa tried to seem happier than she was, but this most current scare was a taste of something much bigger, she feared. Not only that, but a line in the recently confirmed documents stuck to every other thought in Elsa's brain, and she couldn't help but see the words in dark red, dripping down a wall within the queen's room.

" _I swear, on the name of Arendelle, that everything I have hereby declared is the perfect and whole truth._ "

The final trial may have only just begun after all.


	56. The Liar

Liars

It wasn't until after dinner that Elsa found a moment of reprieve from the taxing day that was her current reality. Following the trial, there was more than a little bit of work to do as a follow up to the council's allegations. Both parties wrote up their respective points of interest, and the documents were stored alongside the scribe's work within a folder that was locked in a safe that required two keys to open. Naturally, Elsa held one while Vegard kept the other on his person. Once this order of business was complete, Elsa encouraged Anna to organize Kristoff's trip into the mountains anew, her unspoken rhetoric stating that it was best for the sisters to work separately for the majority of the day at the very least. It wasn't as though Elsa had any intention whatsoever of bending to the council's pressure regarding her time with Anna, but she also was aware of how such a small consideration would do wonders for her position in the situation by the end of day.

Breakfast was had, and Elsa performed one of her daily duties of addressing issues the residence's of Arendelle may have. While the day wasn't particularly busy, there were two conversations that stuck out in Elsa's mind. The first came in the form of a young man questioning Elsa's true relationship with Anna, claiming the rumour was becoming rather commonplace, although Leonard's men were beginning to get somewhat of a handle on the absurd lies. Normally, such a direct confrontation wouldn't be allowed since every resident was filtered before approaching the queen. However, this individual held himself well, and certainly didn't appear to be a heretic of any kind. Elsa saw her guards prep to remove the man forcibly, but the queen of Arendelle was quick to stop them with a quick flick of her hand, her nose pointing slightly upward in superiority to better support her answer.

"I am very close with my sister; this is nothing new. The rumour you speak of is simply a loud individual's idea of an ill-founded fantastical tale created within his own perverted mind. I do not deny loving my sister, but it is a sisterly love that transcends most familial relations because of the trials we have overcome together. Please support me during this trying time, if you would be so kind. King Arthur would surely be heartbroken to see the lack of faith his future people have in their monarch."

Elsa had delivered her response with grace and beauty. The man left while apologizing the entire way. The queen had had time to properly formulate an answer for the masses. She intended on making a public appearance after supper with Anna in tow. Enough was enough. With Devil's final trial possibly overcome, it was time to control some of the damage he had done.

The second noteworthy conversation came from an older woman who claimed that she was feeling far more minor earthquakes than usual. She came with a number of other folk from Arendelle's outer residential area, and although she was a little crass, Elsa sensed no lies escaping her wrinkled lips.

"Earthquakes you say?" Elsa had pried.

"Yes, my queen. Earthquakes. They are small, and hardly noticeable most of the time, but I'm sensitive to such things, and they bring with them an ominous sensation."

With this news, a quick whisper to one of her guards sent off the information to Anna and whomever would be escorting Kristoff to Grand Pabbie. Speaking with the trolls was worth the effort of curing Kristoff, just to be safe.

Otherwise, it was business as usual until lunchtime. After eating at a little past two, Anna returned only to be informed by Elsa that she was going to privately visit Gerda, who was apparently at her grandmother's house within the higher-class district of Arendelle. Anna made it obvious enough that she was done being separated from her older sister, but Elsa provided her with another task, and that involved taking Leonard and addressing Jostein and Arvid's insolence earlier in the day. Anna hardly seemed excited about the prospect of a direct confrontation with the blatant lies of those who were supposed to be loyal guards, but when Elsa suggested the outing she had planned after dinner, Anna became that much more submissive, beaming at Elsa and giving her a boost of energy through her brilliant smile alone.

What bothered Elsa was that Gerda Sr., who was also taking some time off to tend to her granddaughter, relayed the troubling fact of Gerda's rather poor condition. Apparently the young woman was combating borderline pneumonia, and Elsa took it upon herself to speak with her personal doctor to see Gerda and give her the best of his attention. The council would only wait for so long regarding information about Devil, and Gerda was partially Elsa's ace in the hole for support beyond Leonard, Kristoff, and Anna, who had already provided more than enough of a contribution. Not only that, but with the final trial possibly over, Elsa prayed Gerda would be more able to help locate Devil somehow and someway. It was a long shot, Elsa knew, but she didn't have much of a choice. Not only that, but she missed Gerda, and truthfully wanted the loyal maid back at her side where she belonged.

Thus, Elsa worked through some final necessary papers that had been backlogged during her suitor selection process, made a plan of action for the individuals still locked up deep in Arendelle palace, ate some dinner, and stared out into the distant horizon on a patio that overlooked the west end of Arendelle where the vast expanse of water enveloped much of the scenery. It was her reprieve from a day that had felt like a week. She missed Arthuria. She missed Lynn. She missed Gerda. And, most of all, she missed Anna, who she had been forced to actively avoid due to Devil's aimless mischief.

The more Elsa stared into the endless expanse of land that was partially hers, the soft wind tickling her hair and stringing it behind her small ears, the more melancholy took hold of her, as was its tendency for one so deeply in tune with her emotions and the imagination that accompanied them.

'Ahoy, matey!' Anna stepped onto the balcony, having to go past a couple of guards in order to do so. It was unlikely that they could hear too much the moment the glass doors swung shut, but that didn't stop both girls from being somewhat cautious about what they would say to one another.

'Ahoy.' Elsa grinned, loving the warmth that coursed through her cool veins at the presence of Anna. 'How did it go with Jostein and Arvid?'

'Ugh. Weird. They're acting super weird. It's like they were laughing at me but not actually laughing the whole time. They kept looking at each other and stuff. Eventually, they apologized for not being clear about their answers and everything, but I didn't get anywhere. Leonard did most of the talking, so they said they were sorry, but it basically came down to them being tired or something? Leonard didn't think it was worth getting into, and let them off with a scolding as well as a warning.'

'Hm.' Elsa nodded slowly, not entirely pleased with the outcome. 'You need to be a little more assertive when it comes to being a princess, Anna. You hold weight in the palace, but you've built a reputation that allows others not to take you seriously. It's endearing, but also somewhat of a hindrance.'

'I know. I know. I know.' Anna leaned her back against the railing of the patio and sighed.

'If you had to became queen someday it would be difficult to suddenly demand authority at this rate, wouldn't it?'

Anna's eyes widened and were suddenly filled with wonder. Elsa wouldn't look directly at her, but she could see the way her older sister tried not to blush too prominently. To the average listener, like the guards just inside the palace, Elsa was referring to the very real possibility of her untimely demise, but to Anna, it was almost an implication of something the young woman knew not to fantasize about too much.

'You can't tease me like that…' Anna answered finally, pouting a little.

'I'm sorry.' Elsa finally met her sister's eyes. 'But I can't help thinking about it at times.'

A small pause, with the gentle breeze moving Anna's auburn hair about until it found Elsa's platinum locks and danced with a collection of them in perfect harmony.

'…You're going to look so pretty in your wedding dress.' Anna mumbled.

'I will not _feel_ pretty.' Elsa admitted, knowing that Anna would be looking upon her and Arthuria with well-founded envy.

'That ring is too big.' Anna continued to talk low.

'I might have to agree.' Elsa touched the piece of jewellery. She had taken it off the night before, feeling the weight of the object more than she liked.

'Will I be able to see you after the wedding, or will you be busy with King Arthur?' Anna chose her words carefully, speaking a little more quietly to make it difficult for Elsa to hear her much less the guards on the other side of the glass doors leading out to the patio.

A shiver ran Elsa's spine, and she gave her little sister a subtle glance of mischief.

'King Arthur seems more than willing to allow you into our circle of discussion that night. You're an important member of the Arendelle family, and your input would likely be appreciated.'

'W-would Lynn be there too?'

'More than likely.'

'But…we could chat just the two of us, right?'

'It might prove difficult.'

'E-Elsa! I don't think I can…Not with two other people there…!'

Elsa checked behind herself and breathed out slowly.

'Let's go into town now, Anna. The sun is beginning to set, and I would rather do this during the daylight.'

'Oh. Yeah! Okay!'

* * *

It had been some time since Elsa felt so nervous stepping out and into Arendelle. Before, it was her powers that caused her anxiety; the same ability that now created more worry than not in her mind for new reasons. Now, it was because of a rumour that she had to denounce despite its blatant truth. Elsa allowed Anna to take her arm, holding it proudly and entering into Arendelle with the stride of a queen.

'Was Kristoff sent on his way without issue?' Elsa asked, looking for something to say out of nerves more than anything.

'Oh, yeah. No problemo. He's fine as long as you and I aren't around. Heh…'

Elsa gripped her sister's hand even more tightly as the two of them stepped into the main square of Arendelle, the normal workday done and a large number of people enjoying beverages with one another while children played around the fountain, hooting and hollering in glee.

'Don't feel too bad, Anna.' Elsa tried, grimacing. 'Although I know where you're coming from. There's nothing more you can do.'

'Right…'

'Queen Elsa! Princess Anna!' Some children made a beeline for the two royal figures, Anna immediately kneeling down and welcoming the small group of little people into her arms and giggling happily.

'Well, look who it is! I feel like it's been forever since I saw you guys! Sorry about that, you know? Princess duties and all!'

'Your speech was so good, Princess Anna!'

'You were super loud and great!'

'I-I have a hard time…t-talking in front of others…'

'Why did that guy say you loved Queen Elsa? _Everyone_ knows you two love each other!'

'Hahahah! Some people are just a little strange sometimes, right?' Anna responded to the last comment that could be heard, paying the little boys and girls the attention they craved so very much.

'It is good to see you, my queen.' A man stepped forward, smiling kindly to Elsa, who returned the expression.

More so than usual, perhaps _because_ of the rumours, residents of Arendelle collected within the square at the unexpected visit from the royal sisters. Elsa even caught sight of the Iversen's, randomly wondering what their thoughts would be about the rumours, strangely enough. It was a little overwhelming to be at the centre of such a large mob of people, but Elsa felt Anna's shoulder next to hers, and drew confidence and comfort from that. Anna was well within her element, easily mingling in such close quarters, but Elsa was more accustomed to addressing a crowd this large from a safe sector of space.

Questions flew at the sisters from every direction, and it wasn't until some of Elsa's guards came to help manage the crowd did Elsa have enough patience to respond to anything thrown her way. Elsa wasn't overly surprised that her sudden descent into Arendelle's main sector of entertainment and fellowship brought such attention to her person, primarily because of her recent engagement and the rumours surrounding her and Anna, but she couldn't claim that it was the scenario she had assumed would take place.

"Can I see the ring?"

"When is the wedding planned for?"

"King Arthur is so handsome! I can't wait to speak with him!"

"That ring is gorgeous! It's so large!"

"How are you two doing? Is everything okay?"

"Where's Kristoff? People are saying you're not with him anymore, Princess Anna.'

"What!? No way! Weren't you two going to get married too?"

"Oh! A double wedding! How beautiful would that be?"

"But it's true. Kristoff was very upset! He was taken away by the castle guard!"

"What? Why?"

"Well…"

'My wonderful people of Arendelle!' Elsa spoke out finally, stepping back and behind no less than six guards from the palace that had been selected by Leonard himself to patrol Arendelle during this latest outing by the queen. 'I am more than happy to answer some of your questions, but please allow me to make a few statements that may put to rest some of the inquisitions you might have.'

Soft murmuring that eventually fell into a near silence, more individuals coming from far and wide in order to listen in on the intimate addressing by the queen of Arendelle.

'My marriage will be taking place in the following week or soon thereafter. It will be a day full of celebration and joy. I intend on inviting all of Arendelle to witness the pivotal moment in my life. I hope you all attend.'

A loud applause, but Elsa picked out the individuals that continued to be apprehensive about it all. They were latching onto the rumours still, and certainly didn't want to give up on the potential scandal just yet, for it fueled their lives and provided bountiful motivation.

'With that being said, I am disturbed by the circulating rumours, and have just finished addressing the very obscure accusations regarding my relationship with my sister, Princess Anna, inside the palace and alongside my ever so vigilant council.'

Anna almost giggled, knowing her older sister was being anything but completely honest about her bumbling elders.

'While I appreciate your concern, please be aware that what Anna said about her and I during the engagement announcement rings especially true to this second. I love Anna very much; perhaps more than most siblings would. What we have endured together pushes our relationship beyond social norms, and I suspect the sources of this rumour drew upon those details and amplified them to a dangerous degree.'

Circulating in the crowd were noises of affirmation while Anna sidestepped a little closer to Elsa, not expecting the queen to take hold of her cheek and kiss it gently. A wave of shock fluttered through the crowd, but it was more encouraging than not.

'You see? Mention such an action to another without any context and there can be no doubt misinterpretation may come into action. "Elsa kissed Anna". Well, yes. When you say it like that, even I wonder about the passion exhibited.'

Some small chuckling, a universal sigh of relief finding its way into the populace as more and more people joined to listen.

'Many of you have seen me hold Anna's hand, or hug her, or latch my arm with hers. Anna and I survived until this point _because_ of one another. The bond we share isn't typical by any means. When I see Anna, I don't see just my sister; I see my best friend and a human being that I love above and beyond simple understanding. Anna helped me pull through a very dark period in my life. Without Anna, the queen before you would not exist. I am so close to Anna that my heart nearly breaks thinking I would ever have to live without her.'

'Elsa…' Anna turned to her sister and was amazing by just how incredible Elsa could be when the occasion called for it. Her voice carried far and wide, and every single resident present was clinging to the words she spoke.

'I'm sure you have heard that some of your neighbours may have been placed in jail. Their words were toxic and slanderous. I could not turn a blind eye while they attempted to confuse and twist my persona within Arendelle. They will be released tomorrow, for I am confident that further discussions will not be entertained. Think very carefully about what has been said: "Elsa is in love with Anna"? How bizarre. I have no desire to _marry_ Anna. Just saying such a thing brings a chill up my whole backside. Please don't allow something as beautiful as the love I have for Anna to be plagued by sick person's looking to deface those with power and influence. I know Arendelle is above this, and I pray you all will stand by my side should such a ridiculous notion be suggested again.'

Another applause, and Elsa tried not to let the burning behind her eyes turn into tears. Thinking of her marriage with Arthuria, and knowing she could never have Anna in the same way shattered her fragile heart. Elsa didn't dare look to Anna for she knew she would picture her in a spellbinding, white gown, with her hair tied up and her freckles exposed in all their tempting glory. It was agonizing, and the more Elsa lingered on the thought, the more something picked at the back of her brain, flipping a switch and unlatching reservations not meant for public consideration.

It was her coronation all over again. The stares. The confusion. The doubt. They clapped, but they did so out of a touch of fear?

Elsa _did_ look to Anna, and her innards twisted into themselves over and over again. Anna rose a brow, giving her sister a crooked, almost worried smile, and then Elsa went back to the crowd, sucking in a quick breath of air and feeling her temples burning as she spoke out anew, a lapse in judgement and fullness of emotions choreographing her actions.

'But even if I _was_ in love with Anna, I suppose that would be our business in the first place, wouldn't it?'

Silence.

Elsa wasn't quite sure she had said the words until even her guards turned and stared. Everyone was staring. A pin could be dropped and heard without any effort. Anna's gaze flickered about, and Elsa instinctively wanted to retract her statement, but she also knew such cowardice would lead to further speculation. The adrenaline rush made her hands spark with blue waves of power, her magic itching within her arms and lingering in response to the queen's heightened feelings.

'Elsa?' Anna repeated the word, clearly completely taken aback by what her sister had just said after everything they had been through that day.

Eventually, Elsa angled her head upward, shrugging nonchalantly and executing the follow up with perfect precision.

'It seems my jokes still need some work, Anna.' The queen submitted, having her say, at the very least, and allowing her people a mixture of surprise and relief, conversations floating with the realization that the rumour had truly been unreasonable to begin with. It was a surprisingly effective, unplanned method to quelling what could have been a very dangerous storm. Elsa knew the problem hadn't been fixed completely, but progress was being made, at the very least.

"But what of Kristoff, Princess Anna?"

"Yes. Are the rumours surrounding your separation from _him_ true?"

"He is such a lovely man. It would be so unfortunate."

"My son is available if you want to give him a chance! I'm joking, of course…"

'Heheh. Yeah. My timing was really bad apparently. I didn't even know about these "rumours" for a while. At least, I didn't take them too seriously if I _did_ hear something. Either way, Kristoff and I got along great, and you're right, he _is_ a wonderful man. But I just didn't feel the "love" I wanted to feel. I thought about marriage, and I didn't see his face there. I don't know exactly what I'm looking for now, but it was better to end it sooner rather than later, right? That's what I thought, anyway.'

There were some nods and small exchanges between the folk present, but the situation had mostly been placed under modest control, the mystery of it all sedated enough to allow healing to begin.

'Are there any other questions for myself or Anna? I hope we have helped make the situation somewhat more clear.' Elsa continued. She half-expected someone, possibly influenced by Devil once more, to try and derail everything she had attempted to make clear, but the follow-up inquiries were anything but threatening. With Elsa and Anna before them, it was much more difficult to connect such a ludicrous rumour to the seemingly perfectly reasonable young women. Leonard had been right: hiding from the problem would only perpetuate it. Confronting it immediately, on the other hand, stopped the festering in place, providing an opportunity for recovery and progressive dissuasion. Elsa hadn't sugar-coated a thing. She addressed the concerns with confidence and no fear. She felt there was little else to be done for now.

As Elsa fielded more questions, eventually all relating to her upcoming marriage, she truly began to wonder if Devil was finally done with her. This seemed like the perfect chance to cause more chaos, as was his forte, but the troll was nowhere to be seen in mind and body.

If Devil _was_ honestly gone, then all Elsa needed to concern herself with was getting her magic back in order and establishing a marriage with King Arthur to act as a shield for her and Anna. The queen met her sister's eyes amongst the conversation between the two of them and Arendelle, and Anna could only give her a snarky grin that seemed to mean more than less that everything appeared to be leveling out at last.

* * *

'That went…surprisingly well, wouldn't you say?' Anna skipped beside her sister, the two girls making it into the palace after having to reject the multitude of invitations for the queen and princess to remain in Arendelle for drinks and relaxation. Anna seemed interested enough, but Elsa was exhausted, and couldn't imagine staying out any longer. The sun was already practically gone, and the night was hot with stickiness. Elsa tried to cool her body, as she always did when such humidity struck, but she struggled, and the problem with her magic became much more concerning now that Devil's presence began to fade from her list of worries. She wouldn't omit him completely, but perhaps he had grown tired of Elsa and Anna. It was optimistic thinking, at best, Elsa knew.

'I _would_ say, yes.' Elsa nodded, hearing a couple of guards follow a safe distance from the young women. It made it difficult for Elsa to speak, being constantly hyper-aware of what came out of her thoughts and if it could be misinterpreted or not. 'You handled yourself nicely. They were not easy questions, and our answers may not have been the dramatic story our people hoped for, but at least my wedding with King Arthur seems to hold their attention nicely enough.'

'True. With that ring shining in everyone's faces, it's hard not to think about, I guess.' Anna mumbled.

Elsa gave her sister a quick glance and then looked back to the guards that had been following. She knew Anna was feeling discouraged, and because of this, she sought out a way to bring her joy anew within the day. The idea that came to her was risky, especially considering Elsa's powers, but she had to try, at least.

'I'm going to treat my sister to something in the entertainment hall. Please do not disturb us. You're welcome to stand guard outside of the entrance, but we have been through a lot today, and we need a break.'

Both men nodded, knowing the order made by the queen to be indisputable either way. What the council said and what Elsa was willing to allow were two _very_ different things. Ultimately, Elsa still held all the power until enough time had passed and the council wanted to revisit their accusations.

Anna seemed to perk up after this, anticipating what her older sister could possibly have planned. Elsa grabbed hold of Anna's hand and gave her a small tug. Again, she wouldn't discard her normal acts of closeness with Anna because that could only stand to be a sign of self-conscious guilt. Anna holding Elsa's hand and Elsa holding Anna's was something they did more often than not before the rumours, so why change that facet of their lives now?

'What do you have planned?' Anna laughed, loving the way her sister pulled her along as if they were children again. It was a statement as well as how Elsa felt in the moment. As she passed by many a worker within the palace, she wanted to reassure them that nothing had changed between herself and Anna. Even if the halls were emptying out for night, with the lamps being lit and the curtains drawn, there were still enough people present to make a difference.

'You'll have to wait and find out, "Princess Anna".' Elsa teased, and when the two girls reached the doors leading into an unoccupied space, Elsa barged through the barricade and shut the wall with excited force. The silence and luminescence of the area brought a small tinge of sadness to Elsa, knowing that the final memory she had of this area with Anna as children was a cruel one.

'Do you remember what happened here?' Elsa stepped into the centre of the room, turning on her heel naturally and finding comfort in just being with Anna. She discarded the elegance of a queen, and found the beautiful semblance of normality in just being with her younger, adorable sister.

'Um…dances and stuff?'

'Well, yes, but also another very important moment.' Elsa extended her hands and brought Anna close, heightening her sense of hearing to ensure they weren't taken by surprise. The warmth of Anna's touch was wonderful, and it had felt like forever ago that she experienced the undeniably perfect sensation of their fingers criss-crossing about one another.

'I think…something is picking at my brain, but I can't make it out. Does it have to do with my memories?'

'Yes.' Elsa touched Anna's forehead softly, brushing some bangs from her eyes. She then traced her sister's hair, letting the small collection of platinum pieces entangle within her palm. 'It's where you got this.'

Anna met Elsa's touch with her own, cradling both.

'My piece of you, you mean?'

'If you want to spin it in a positive way, then yes.'

'Would you have me any other way?' Anna winked. 'I wish I could remember it right…'

'Me too. Grand Pabbie insisted that your recollections of our childhood together be changed so as to not include magic.'

'But I still sorta kinda remember the _feelings_ , you know?'

'That…makes me happy.'

'But why bring it up now? I thought you hated talking about the past.'

'I do.' Elsa held Anna's face, feeling her heating cheeks and staring into her wide, ocean-blue eyes. 'But it's important; I know that too. You became excited, and I couldn't keep up with your movements as you hopped from one pile of snow to the other. You kept going higher until my magic would no longer reach you. I misfired in an attempt to soften your fall, and that's where this discoloration appeared.'

'Well, you know I love it. And…I guess I'm sorry for being such a pain even when we were kids?' Anna's gaze darkened, but when Elsa lifted her to return her own look, they lit up once again.

'It was bound to happen eventually. My powers needed to be controlled somehow. It was only a matter of time before I made another mistake. Do not blame yourself.'

Anna broke away from Elsa, likely to hide the emotions swirling on her face, and paced around the empty hall expressively, the clacking of her shoes prominent with echoes that followed.

'So, it was here, huh?'

'Yes. We had snuck out together again late into the night. We were quite the handful when we were with each other.'

'Heh. Still are, aren't we?' Anna giggled.

'True.'

Both girls laughed, and Elsa found Anna again, taking her waist from behind and holding her close so that she could rest her chin on her shoulder. She sighed audibly, closing her eyes and squeezing Anna even more tightly as the younger sister held Elsa's hands on her body.

'Yep. Just like that.' Anna chuckled again.

'I missed you today, Anna.'

'Are you kidding me? I thought I was kinda nuts for thinking the same! I was going crazy without you! I mean, I saw you and stuff, but it still felt like…like you weren't there, you know?'

'I do. I absolutely do.'

'Kristoff should be back soon, so that's good. I hope he's okay.'

Elsa thought about the earthquakes mentioned earlier in the day, deciding not to dwell on them too much.

'He will be. He knows those mountains very well. The guards are with him, too.'

'You're right. I just feel bad kinda leaving him on his own.'

'You didn't have a choice.'

'Huh…' Anna exhaled slowly. 'Sorry for mentioning him.'

'It's fine. I'm not jealous anymore…really.' Elsa giggled with Anna. 'Thank-you for taking care of that and the Jostein and Arvid situation.'

'Not that I did much…'

'You'll learn. I want to involve you more.'

'Heheh. Might not be a good idea, Elsa. I'm a bit of a spaz in case you haven't noticed yet.'

'Maybe, but you are intelligent and kind. You have something I don't when dealing with strangers, and I value that. We make a good team.'

Elsa felt Anna grip her hands again, clearly showing a sign of appreciation.

'You have no idea how happy I get when you compliment me like that.'

'You need more confidence sometimes. I do too, to be fair, so maybe it's something we can work on together.'

'Deal.' Anna spun and kissed Elsa on the lips, backing away timidly but with some sass. 'Uh-oh. Anna the rebel being all rebel-ly again. Heheh!'

Elsa took the contact and pushed the elevated emotions within her into her hands, not relinquishing a moment to think too desperately. A wave of familiar power shot through her wrists, and despite the abnormal sparks that flew as she cast her spell, Elsa was more than a little pleased to find she had managed to freeze the entire flooring, breathing out in a sigh of relief. Her temples cracked, and steam fizzled from the tips of her fingers, but the gamble had been worth it.

'Whoa…!' Anna lost her footing, but adjusted accordingly, spreading her arms apart. 'You haven't done this in a while!'

'You like skating, don't you?'

'I like skating a lot, and I like you even more, so this definitely works out pretty well for me!'

'Then shall we?'

'Heheh! Yes, please!'

And Elsa found Anna's hands so very easily, the two sisters revelling in the quiet solitude of their own private ice rink illuminated by miniature fires that painted elaborate shadows upon the exterior. Anna hummed little tunes as she and Elsa moved about the rink, their shoes allowing for brief bursts of dance-like movement that brought the girls into one another's arms every other second.

'Can I ask you a question?' Anna ventured, the silence of their embrace more intimate than ever before. Elsa had been so absorbed in their connection that she was startled by the sudden inquisition.

'Of course, Anna. Anything.'

'I don't mind or whatever, but why are you suddenly letting me do things around the palace? I've just sorta left it to you since I know I'll mess up, but it's hard to say "no" when you ask me directly, right?'

Elsa hesitated, spinning Anna a little and feeling her chest against her own. She pressed in closer until Elsa could experience her sister's heartbeat upon her person.

'I shouldn't be expected to do it all…' Elsa muttered.

'And?' Anna pressed cruelly.

'It's an excuse to bring you closer to me throughout the day.'

'And?' The little sister almost bullied.

Elsa bit at the inside of her mouth and glanced away, her cheeks flaring as she almost couldn't be heard as she answered truthfully at last.

'Because…because I fantasize about you being at my side…as an equal…on some occasions…here and there…'

Elsa couldn't speak for quite some time after that, and the sisters almost stumbled to the ground as Anna held her queen's face as close to her own as it could physically be allowed.

* * *

'What happened…?' A coarse, elderly voice asked in agitation.

'Anna and I…are no longer together. It's fine. I'll get over it.'

'No. No! How could this happen? You were perfect! That bumbling oaf of a prince ruined everything with his greed at the end, but you…you were perfect!'

'Grand Pabbie?'

'Hm? Oh. It…it's nothing. Nothing at all. Just the ramblings of an old fool.'

'Which prince were you talking about?'

'Nobody.'

'Didn't sound like nobody.'

'Listen to me, Kristoff. Anna loves you. I saw it with my own eyes. You two were to be married. She desired it.'

'I don't know about that…'

'Kristoff. My boy. You _must_ win her back.'

'It's over, Grand Pabbie. Even with the curse out of me, I just can't. Anna has made her decision.'

'She has not. She can't.'

'Grand Pabbie? You seem a little…agitated. What's wrong?'

'Those guards are still at the entrance of the valley, are they not?'

'Yeah.'

'And your friends? The snowman and your brother?'

'Playing with the children.'

'I see. I see…'

'Grand Pabbie. You can talk to me if something's wrong.'

'Kristoff…'

'Yeah…?'

'Kristoff. I'm sorry. Close your eyes.'


	57. Djevel

Djevel

 _Naughty, naughty. I saw what you tried there._

 _'Hm!? Y-you! You've returned?'_

 _How could I not when all of Arendelle was suddenly encased in a winter wonderland? I could sense the chaos from far and wide. It beckoned me. I needed to see it for myself. Was it that princess girl and her magic?_

 _'Y-yes. "Queen" Elsa now.'_

 _Right. Queen. I nearly forgot. How interesting._

 _'Don't say anything to the others. Please. It was a lapse in judgement. I shouldn't have bothered. I shouldn't have tried such a horrible, foolish thing.'_

 _Prince Hans, was it? What a poor soul to have his mind twisted in such a manner. You make me proud, old boy. You make me very proud._

 _'No. It was wrong. It backfired. He nearly killed them both. He was confused and lost. He couldn't control his ambition. I should have never, never attempted to…to…'_

 _Crawl out of your hole of servitude and shame? Why not? I did. It's been wonderful. Why, I've even gone so far as to taint a kingdom's bloodline here and there. The female human can be such a weak creature…even if she is a queen. They had no idea._

 _'You…? You would do such a thing?'_

 _Why not? Humans believe themselves to be the most intelligent, capable, and dominant race. I just love seeing them squirm in the palm of my hand. I was given the ability to_ become _human, so why not use it to my advantage? It's why I've returned, after all._

 _'I'm…not like you, Devil.'_

 _No, "Grand Pabbie"; you're_ exactly _like me. You're tired of dragging your belly in the dirt and jumping at the beck and call of those we could destroy if we so desired. This wasn't a minor lapse in judgement. You've been planning something like this since the moment you implanted fear into my Elsa._

 _'Your Elsa?'_

 _…Of course. She's my new plaything. That simple lad of yours is close to the other princess, is he not?_

 _'Well, yes…'_

 _Then why not go for a second round? Except this time, you have my support. Play the fool, as you've always done, and let me pick and pry my Elsa until she breaks, leaving the throne to Anna and, in turn, your Kristoff. Trolls as part of the extended royal family? It would be a dream. You almost succeeded before, didn't you? But the human heart is a complex matter that even I barely understand. Let me have this, and I promise you will finally return your clan to the glory and power they once had in the legends._

 _'…I won't give you anything. You'll take it either way.'_

 _True. So, why not benefit from my greed and curiosity, "Grand Pabbie"?_

* * *

'I am Devil, gentlemen. Take a good, long look.' Devil, in the guise of Grimoire – which was the skin he seemed most comfortable in among humans – extended his arms outward, turning completely around three times before stopping and grinning from ear to ear.

Elsa still couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Upon returning to her chambers after her amazing time spent with Anna, a single letter within an envelope was tucked under her door. She had thought about reading it later, not wishing to stress herself out further with whatever was being demanded of her now, but thinking it to possibly be from Arthuria, Elsa decided against the act of negligence, and was more than a little surprised to find a single sentence demanding her presence in the queen's grand hall at approximately nine o'clock at night.

Elsa made sure to request Daryun's accompaniment, and even alerted Leonard on her way. She thought about recruiting Anna as well, but she preferred to keep her sister out of harm's path, if at all possible, and made sure Anna's room was heavily guarded, just in case.

What the queen had not expected, even in all her wildest imagination, was to find Grimoire standing outside the entrance to her greatest construct within the palace with no less than nine blades pointed just below his amused chin.

The entire council was present. Percival, Nils, Arvid, Jostein, and many other guards were present. And even Gerda Sr. alongside a very fatigued Gerda Jr. was present. More than half of the gathered party, full of the most influential persons within Arendelle, gripped the same letters Elsa had, and the queen prayed this was not yet another extravagant ploy by Devil to lower her guard and launch another attack.

However, Devil simply lifted one finger to his mouth and winked strangely, allowing himself and the rest of the group to be ushered into the grand hall where Elsa took her throne and the council stood before her, Leonard and Daryun both on either side of her as the guards gripped their weapons with restraint inches from various points on Devil's body.

And those were the events leading up to Devil's incredible statement. Even reflecting upon them, Elsa wondered if she was actually having yet another nightmare. But she knew it was all real. Devil _had_ to be planning something. It was the simple matter of "what?".

'P-prove it!' one of the councilmen shouted, perhaps ignorantly.

'With pleasure.' Devil bowed, and the guards' feet shuffled on the ground, repositioning themselves to attack at a second's notice. However, even they were stunned into stillness as a dark red-hued aura encircled Devil's hands, much like Elsa's own magic, and moved about his form, his features merging into one another and shifting like some sort of trick to the eyes. Gasps escaped almost everyone's lips as the troll successfully shapeshifted, and even Elsa could hardly blink, this being her first time actually witnessing the creature's ability in action.

After nearly half a minute, a perfect duplicate of Gerda stood before the council, Leonard, the guards, and Queen Elsa herself. Save for the much taller and rather larger Grimoire's dark clothing that draped over "Gerda's" tiny build, it was almost impossible to discern the twins from one another.

The real Gerda began hacking away, consoled by her grandmother who could barely make eye contact with the sneering monstrosity that was Devil.

'Impossible…' Vegard uttered gravely, his bottom lip quivering.

'You have a woman near you who is capable of creating something out of seemingly nothing. With but a bout of emotional release, she encased all of Arendelle in ice and snow. She created a talking, thinking snowman. How could you possibly claim that what I do is impossible? This world is full of mystery. I am just a single abnormality among hundreds.'

This brought silence to the council for a time until Elsa herself spoke up, questions layered upon questions plaguing her tired mind. This day couldn't have been fuller. Was _that_ Devil's strategy? To catch her off guard? To bring her down when her thoughts were so muddled?

'Why do you show yourself among us now, Devil? You've worked in the shadows for weeks now, antagonizing me with every opportunity available. I cannot begin to suspect this isn't yet another masked attack on my person.'

'It isn't, Queen Elsa.' As Devil spoke, he returned to Grimoire's shape, the unsettling snapping and reshaping of bones crackling inside the dimly-lit hall. 'I promised you: one final trial. You have passed. You have proven yourself every bit deserving to be queen.'

'What!?' Leonard hissed.

'State your purpose, Devil!' Daryun assisted.

'Queen Elsa knows precisely why I am here. I come to admit defeat. I thought her a weaker ruler, but no matter what I did, she would not bend to the challenges presented. I am a court jester, always dancing and playing the trickster in order to reveal the truth. Humans are the most fascinating creatures of them all. I have learned much from you. It has been as riveting as ever, and your queen deserves any and all the respect she is given. With my power, I attempted to shove half truths and partial lies into reality, yet she would not kneel. She took the high ground every single time. I promised her, should she overcome the final trial – that is, my framing of her and Anna – then I would finally release her to the promising future only a woman of her calibre deserves.'

Elsa's left eye twitched. She couldn't believe him, but Devil himself was undoing any edge he had by exposing himself. Was this truly the end? Was Elsa just too paranoid to embrace the relief she had sought for seemingly so long?

'So, you admit to staging that scene between our queen and princess earlier in the day?' Vegard said apprehensively, many of the council members behind him suddenly looking _very_ concerned.

Devil answered by shapeshifting anew, an eerily well reproduced princess of Arendelle standing before the royal party with Grimoire's drapes clinging to her slender limbs.

'Heheh. I want to _marry_ my sister! I love her soooo much! Let's kiss again, Elsa! Your tongue is super yummy!' "Anna" spun around, confusing the guards even further.

Vegard slumped back, almost fainting as his fellow men caught him and began muttering amongst one another worriedly.

'He exists…Devil exists…' Vegard wheezed.

'You have more honour than I would have ever guessed.' Daryun crossed his arms, cracking his neck and never changing his glare from the bewildering troll.

'Honour has nothing to do with it. I have my own set of rules when I play, and the game is hardly any fun if they aren't followed. "Murder" the queen? Too easy. Make her take her own life? Ah. Now you have my attention. How far can I bend her soul until it snaps? I thought Queen Elsa more fragile than what she has proven to me, and for that, I give my respect and retreat.'

Devil fell to a knee, his body popping back into Grimoire, forcing him to readjust his morbid clothing once again.

'Retreat?' Daryun stepped down from Elsa's throne, his spear ever ready at his side and his presentation always intimidating. 'You think after vandalising the queen as such that you'll be simply released from this room? Slander of the degree you enacted can only be punished by death, as far as I'm concerned. Your existence is a threat to Arendelle and every other kingdom you would target. My queen, I propose we do away with this plague while we have the chance.'

Elsa's jaw tightened. Naturally, this _was_ the best course of action. Devil had too much power. He was too much of a threat. He had to be dealt with so such events could never take place again. Elsa wasn't only doing it for herself but, as Daryun had intelligently said, for everyone else that could fall victim to his "games". So, why did she hesitate? Why couldn't she simply allow Daryun to off the troll with but a word?

'You could do that, or you could allow me to reveal precisely who your _real_ enemy has been this whole time.'

The hall went completely silent, with only Gerda's laboured breaths to be heard.

'It may very well be a lie, my queen. It _is_ his specialty.' Leonard spoke lowly.

'Naturally! But it may also be the truth. I don't wish to be hurt, Queen Elsa, and I did not come here without a proper trade-off prepared. We all remember Prince Hans, do we not?'

Immediate aggression at the name could be felt in the large room. Elsa gripped at her chair, bitter thoughts of the man who had toyed with her sister's heart prevalent in her icy mind.

'We do.' Elsa answered solemnly, biting back the rage filling her chest.

'His mannerisms were a little odd, weren't they?' Devil went on. 'He wanted to usurp the throne of Arendelle, and he planned to do so by marrying Anna, whom he had successfully courted. Or was that his plan to begin with? His sincerity was too genuine at first, wouldn't one say? By the end, he seemingly lost all sanity and attempted to off both sisters. My. Further confusion. How could one take over a kingdom without _any_ connection to the royal family? Somewhat flawed logic no matter where the crown would naturally land. Insanity? Oh! Now, there's a rub.'

'Enough with the theatrics, Devil.' Elsa didn't like recounting that painful day. 'You're saying Hans was somehow influenced by someone else?'

'I would. But I will only reveal the information if you transfer my sentence from "death" to prison time for as long as you desire. Us trolls can live for an abnormal amount of years, but even we have an expiry date.'

'It's obviously a trap, my queen.' Leonard sighed, rubbing his bald forehead.

'I know.' Elsa pondered as well. 'But what other choice is there?'

A heavy pause, with Devil's lingering grin and Gerda's muffled coughing extending it further.

'…Daryun's suggestion holds weight.'

'But none have _died_ because of him, and Devil has had more than enough opportunity to cause such destruction mortally. We would be committing _murder_ , Leonard. I will not have blood on my hands – even a devil's – if he is not guilty of an equal or worse crime.'

The council started up, but Daryun's powerful voice interrupted them.

'A beautiful statement from an comparably beautiful monarch. However, the mirror _did_ nearly cause the spoken of crime, my queen. Had I not resisted – nay, slain myself – there would have been more death. He is not against the notion; of that, I can promise you.'

'Please. I knew the moment you were present during the excursion that all would be well. You're unique enough, Sir Daryun.' Devil chuckled, the battle God's spear gleaming closer to his neck suddenly.

'Quiet, demon.'

'Enough!' Elsa stood now, her heart pounding. Why couldn't she give the command? What nagged at her so? Devil was beyond treasonous. He wanted nothing but destruction, and yet, it didn't sit right with Elsa. Was she too weak? Too kind? Too ignorant? No. If there was another enemy among them, even if he or she was possibly fictitious, Elsa couldn't take the risk. No more fear. No more watching over her shoulder. Devil's deal wasn't a terrible one so long as Elsa locked him up in the deepest cell with all his limbs chained to the walls.

But even that…

'I'm still so weak at times.' Elsa whimpered.

Gerda's coughing became erratic then, and her grandmother was forced to dismiss herself, her granddaughter groaning in evident hysteria. Although the reaction burned a piece of Elsa's brain, she couldn't become distracted. Too much was riding on her next command.

'My queen?' Leonard pushed, and Elsa felt almost all of her council staring at her expectantly.

A picture of Anna came to Elsa's mind, and that's where she found her answer. Anna would give another living creature a chance, no matter how cruel. It could be seen as idiocy, and that evaluation could also be proven correct, but the thought of telling Anna later that night or early the next morning that Elsa had given the order to hurt a defenceless being? It just didn't sit well with Queen Elsa. She wouldn't do it.

'Tell me what you know, and I vow, with everyone here as my witness, that I will not hurt you beyond imprisonment.'

'My queen…!'

'Queen Elsa…!'

'That is my decision. Do not question me.' Elsa snapped, her voice echoing in the chamber.

For a split second, Devil almost seemed taken aback, a bizarre semblance of something practically warm emanating from his cold, dark eyes. But it was gone in another blink, and Grimoire's sadistic, mocking gaze returned.

'Ever the riveting soul…' The troll mused, standing up and moving Daryun's spear from his face in feigned disgust. He took a deep breath, glanced around the hall, and rotated his shoulders in one circular motion prior to speaking once again. 'Hans' mind was tampered with in what appeared to be a whim by an individual you might know quite well, Queen Elsa.'

Elsa's gut wretched, and her temple throbbed not because of her magic for once.

'That's my girl. Always so quick at creating the perfect scenario.' Devil smiled wildly.

'Enough of your condescending tone!' Daryun was backed by all the guards once again, but Devil simply stared, wide-eyed at Elsa as she hastily put the pieces he had provided in place. He was in rapture for some reason.

'Grand Pabbie.' Elsa breathed. He was the only one she knew who had such power, if what Devil was saying could be believed. 'No. That doesn't make sense.'

'It doesn't because his plan was a mess to begin with. Hans' story was flawed from the start, but that doesn't mean the old troll didn't learn a thing or two. You weren't present during the event, but surely Anna told you about that hideous song and dance Grand Pabbie and his family put on for her when they attempted to marry Kristoff and Anna.'

'Why would he…?'

'Oh? Who here has done their research? Surely there is still a text remaining dating back long enough to elaborate upon the details surrounding the relationship between trolls and humans in the past.'

Vegard raised a shaky hand, his form steadied by two other council members.

'I have.' The man smacked his lips, searching his weathered mind for the information needed. 'Trolls were once large, violent creatures that consumed children of man and played pranks on villages for sport. Their magic made them natural enemies to humans until a witch was commissioned to hunt down the creatures and do away with them for good in a neighbouring kingdom. The name of land escapes me, mostly because it doesn't exist anymore, but the stories go that this tactic of using someone born with the gift of magic to combat the evil foes was taken up by any and all who had the means to pay for such a service. Eventually, trolls degraded to what we see today; subservient beings willing to support mankind with the lingering magic they still possess.'

'An abbreviated version, but yes, mostly on point.' Devil shrugged, playing with his long, black hair. 'Thus, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that some resentment might pop up here and there among the trolls old enough to recall those frightening, dark days for their race. Grand Pabbie is among one of the oldest living trolls – aside from myself, of course, but I'm a special case – so, it wouldn't be a terrible stretch to say that his ancient mind gets teased by thoughts of revenge and lost superiority once in a blue moon.'

Elsa was already finishing Devil's sentences, and as she did so, her throat tightened and her ears perked painfully.

'If Anna was to marry Kristoff, and if _you_ were to be eliminated, "Queen" Elsa, then the trolls would, technically, be part of the royal family of Arendelle through association with their "son" Kristoff.'

'Ridiculous!' Leonard scoffed. 'Kristoff is not related to the trolls by blood. Such an argument wouldn't hold by law.'

'Wouldn't it? I dare say they would have a strong enough case to make a trial of it, at the very least, which could initiate some very uncomfortable scenes indeed.' Devil countered, completely unfazed.

The lack of immediate response meant that even the council couldn't totally refute what Devil was saying.

'Where is your proof of Grand Pabbie's deviance?' Elsa eventually asked, somehow believing Devil quite easily. She wasn't sure what it was about the creature, but despite his desire to create pandemonium, the "code" that he spoke of almost dictated that lying wasn't exactly something he resorted to unless absolutely necessary. He was fixated on revealing the ugly side of humanity, not twisting it into a forced scene of filth by his own hand.

'I have none.' Devil waved his wrists as if expelling water off them. 'Just the unsettling points I've provided. I suggest looking into it, at the very least.'

'And if we discover you were lying to evade the punishment you deserve?' Daryun growled.

'Then please, by all means, use that pretty spear and do what you do best on this defenceless soul, "Sir" Daryun.' Devil tapped his neck.

'Stop it.' Elsa let out a deep breath of shaky air. 'We will look into the possibility of Grand Pabbie being a traitor to the crown. In the meantime, Devil shall be escorted into the dungeon and locked up with no fewer than three guards at his door on rotating shifts at all times.'

'I volunteer to perform the first shift.' Daryun didn't move his fierce stare from Devil for a moment as he spoke.

'But you are not even _from_ Arendelle…!' A younger council member stated the obvious.

'I would be more than satisfied to know that you are keeping us all safe, Lord Daryun.' Elsa overlapped the young man.

'I still do not like any of this. Devil is ensnaring us in a trap, and as much as I admire your kindness, my queen, it could also wreak havoc on our kingdom in the future. A proper execution shouldn't be ruled out completely just yet. One antagonistic life for the lives of many innocents. It is not a difficult scale to balance.' Leonard insisted, and Elsa knew he was doing it because he cared about everyone in the kingdom he helped govern. Again, Elsa simply wouldn't resort to such a heinous act. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

'I have made my decision, gentlemen. Devil will be imprisoned until further notice. Lord Daryun, Percival, and Arvid will be on duty first. I will accompany you all into the dungeons to place Devil under arrest. Leonard, please conclude the pending trial results with the council and file the necessary paperwork on my desk for my review tomorrow. Also, I want Gerda checked on. Her cough is no small matter, and it worries me. Lastly, I wish to have a plan mapped out for confronting Grand Pabbie as soon as midnight or early in the morning. That is all. I am tired, and I need my rest. No more questions.'

'Very good, "Queen" Elsa.' Devil, for once, almost didn't sound sarcastic.

* * *

Elsa rested her head against Anna's door and stared at the dark ground as she did so. She could hardly see straight, and knew she should rest in her own room without disturbing her sister. This was close enough, however. She could almost hear Anna's aggressive breathing through the wooden construct.

Bringing Devil into the dungeons was much more uneventful than Elsa had expected. With Daryun, Percival, and Arvid at ready, Elsa supposed even Devil wasn't likely to try anything too daring. Yet, when each chain was latched onto the troll's wrists and ankles, barely allowing him any mobility whatsoever, Devil took a seat and settled into what appeared to be a meditative position of sorts. He didn't utter a word the entire way to his cell, and that only served to bring further apprehension to Elsa. Even when Daryun attempted to pry some sort of comment from the creature, there was hardly a grunt to answer. Only when Elsa left did Devil finally look up from the darkness that was his new cage and smile happily at the queen of Arendelle, the door slamming shut and two extravagant locks being twisted into place.

'Did I do the right thing?' Elsa asked to the shadows running about in the flickering moonlight animated by shifting curtains and dancing candles. Her heart told her "yes", but her mind was much more conflicted.

She wanted Anna's door to open and for her sister to somehow have heard her, but that could only happen in the perfect fantasy. Elsa's fingers lingered on Anna's door handle, and then she went to her own room, haunting outside of _it_ now. Her name had been cleared of charges that were more than true. She had allowed a lie to grow into a monstrosity she couldn't hide forever. What was the queen of Arendelle doing? Living for herself? Being as selfish as one could be given the circumstances? Was it so wrong to feel relief with the conclusion to her current struggles in the horizon? Could she have done something differently? Would it have been better if she stepped down from the throne altogether?

'I need to sleep. Staying up late is awful for me.' Elsa said aloud so that it would be more convincing. It was the truth; her mind was running out of steam, and there was less and less of a filter to help her manage her overactive imagination. She turned her door's handle but didn't push it open. Instead, she went to Anna's room and hesitated not a second longer.


	58. Hypocrisy Hates Company

Hypocrisy Hates Company

'Okay. Let me see if I got this straight. Devil invites you to a private little meeting to admit defeat and get himself locked up? Am I getting this right? Then, he tries to make everyone believe that Grand Pabbie – you know, the oldest and kindest troll in Kristoff's family – is some kind of evil mastermind? Is this sounding right?' Anna was sitting up in her bed, her nightgown pulled over one of her shoulders and her hair in a complete mess of hilarity.

'Mostly; yes.' Elsa made a face that showed she was just as confused as her sister.

Elsa had ended up disturbing Anna's night rest, but she now knew it had been the better of her two options. Talking out her thoughts and attempting to make sense of all the paths that had suddenly became available to her was better than wallowing in sinking anxiety. Anna was the only one she could talk to without any reservations whatsoever, and that's precisely what the queen of Arendelle needed in this moment.

'Huh! And why wasn't _I_ told about the party?' Anna crossed her arms and started rocking a little on her bed.

'I…didn't want to put you in any kind of danger. I wasn't sure what was happening, and I knew it would be difficult for me to act perfectly as the queen with you nearby.

'You saying I distract you a little bit?' Anna grinned.

'Maybe…'

'Heheh! Well, then; I guess that's kind of okay with me.'

Elsa took a second to absorb Anna's room. They had been sleeping in hers for the last couple of nights, and it had always been Anna coming to get Elsa when they were growing up, so actually taking in the minor details of where Anna's most private life occurred was somewhat pleasant. The hues of Anna's décor and walls were, naturally, a much warmer toned preference than Elsa's. The sheets on the bed, the curtains, and the various stuffed animals snuggled whoever resided within the space for longer than a brief spot of time. There were hints of a young woman living within the four walls, with a dress from the night before draped over a vanity desk's chair, and various pieces of jewelry sprawled about the same table. Anna's mirror was identical to Elsa's, but something in the older sister twisted in delight when she thought of Anna prepping for the day, evaluating herself and deciding whether or not she looked okay when the maids weren't required to do so for her. Despite the cool summer night, Anna's room was the warmest place in the palace, and Elsa could bathe in her sister's light forever if she was given the option.

'So, what's the plan, then? I mean, is that it? Devil's locked up, our names are cleared, and everything seems pretty much honky-dory other than Grand Pabbie, right?'

' _Seems_ would be the key word in that question.'

'Oh? You think Devil is up to something?'

'…It's difficult to know for sure. He's impossible to predict. Clearly he has something in mind, but I can't help but believe what he has to say at times. He doesn't appear to be lying, and although he stretches the truth to its breaking point, he never flat out deceives anyone. He leaves it to human nature and weakness to create the chaos he wants to witness. He refuses to get his own hands dirty if he can help it. Such an enigma…'

'Hmm…' Anna thought hard as well. 'Maybe if we ask Grand Pabbie we can find something out? I can't think of anything else. Him or Gerda, right?'

'True. But Gerda can hardly speak or stand. She's in a terrible state, and I fear that pressing her for more information would only lead to further pain. She is likely so very ill because she actively betrayed whatever agreement she had with Devil. Her involvement should be kept to a minimum so that she can heal properly.'

Anna nodded, sprawling out on the bed then and patting the spot next to her for Elsa to lay as well. The queen undid her dress's front buttons, and the fabric loosely folded across her chest as she shifted into a position similar to her little sister. They both stared at the ceiling that was a pinkish red turned light blue in the night's lighting and sighed almost simultaneously.

'What else can you do? I'm glad you didn't hurt Devil. That would've been too cruel.' Anna's hand crawled a few inches and held Elsa's, the coolness from one sister melding with the warmth of the other. 'I totally get what Daryun and Leonard were saying, but I don't think Devil deserves to just be offed like that.'

'I agree with you, of course.' Elsa sighed, gripping her sister's hand tightly and closing her eyes. 'But I wonder if we're just too soft to rule a kingdom. I'm sure most monarchs wouldn't have thought twice about it.'

'Oh, yeah. We're two fluffy pillows, you and me. But I like us like that. Obviously if Devil had caused a bunch of Arendelle people to suffer and _really_ get hurt, then we might have to make a tough call, but he's more focussed on you and making _you_ face some pretty nasty stuff head on.'

Elsa's eyelids fluttered, and she found herself wide awake suddenly.

'He wanted our relationship to be found out.'

'Yeah. I think so too.'

'He wanted to see how our people would react.'

'…Well, he sorta got a sneak peak.'

'It wasn't a pretty picture, surely, but…it wasn't completely awful either. The council wanted me off the throne the moment they found out, but if I had Arthuria's support, then maybe…'

'Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Elsa!' Anna propped herself onto her elbow. 'You're not actually thinking of…like…letting people know about us, are you?'

Elsa sucked in her lips and looked at her sister longingly.

'It is something that has crossed my mind more than a couple of times, I suppose.'

'S-seriously?'

'Seriously.' Elsa turned so she was laying sideways and could see Anna's dark-hued silhouette. 'I love you, Anna. I do. And I hate lying. I'm the queen. I shouldn't be setting such a horrible example for my people.'

'I get it, but…' Anna faced her sister as well, moving their held hands up so they were almost touching one another's chest. 'I don't think even we could get away with something like this. We're sisters. We're…sisters…' Anna's voice cracked, and Elsa shuffled in closer to the girl, a seldom release of the bundle of energy's emotions hidden by the night's blanket. ' _I_ even have trouble with that fact, Elsa. I-I honestly do. I can _feel_ it. I can tell that something is weird about the incredible love I have for you.'

'…Me too.' Elsa admitted, her stomach turning. 'Do you…regret what we've become?' The queen forced herself to ask.

'No. Never.' Anna snapped. 'I _question_ it, but that doesn't mean I would change our relationship for the world. I definitely want to be with you out and in the open. I don't want to be scared to hold your hand. I want to say you look beautiful in the streets and not get strange looks from everyone. I want to kiss you anytime and anywhere. I care about you so much, and yet…'

Elsa used her free hand to wipe the tears she could hear being shed down her little sister's cheeks.

'And yet, you're going to get married…' Anna sobbed. 'You'll get married…and it won't be to me…'

Elsa lost her breath, her whole body freezing in place. An old, old memory surfaced of Elsa, Anna, and their parents in an expansive, gorgeous rolling field. Elsa was placing a clumsily made laurel of flowers on Anna's auburn head. The smile Elsa's sister gave her then made her heart convulse.

'Anna…'

'Sorry.' Anna sniffed. 'Sorry. J-jeez. I'm a mess. Funny how the feelings can really take over a girl, huh?'

'You don't have to pretend anymore, Anna. It's okay to cry; especially when it's just you and I.'

Anna hesitated, but then curled into Elsa, nuzzling her head into her elder sister's breasts.

'It's just frustrating. I'm super frustrated. As things start to settle down, I can't stop thinking about what we could have if the world just was more accepting…But even if it was…And around and around I go in my silly brain.'

'I know what that's like.' Elsa stroked Anna's tangled head. 'It's partially why I'm here. Too much happened today. I was spiraling again. I needed you.'

'I always need you. I never want to be without you. I mean, you make everything I love in life shine a thousand times more beautifully.' Anna wrapped her hands around Elsa, gripping at her back and holding her so tight it almost hurt, but Elsa didn't exactly mind.

'…I can't promise I won't try something foolish, Anna.' Elsa finally stated with a crazed resolve. 'Do I have your permission to attempt such an insane reveal if the opportunity and odds are in our favour?'

Anna giggled, wind chimes to Elsa's ears.

'Just give me a heads up, okay? I totally want to help.'

The sisters laughed together, and the tears turned to the joy found in each other's company just so.

'Heheh! Other than that…I suppose I will simply have to play it by ear. We need to pay a visit to Grand Pabbie, it seems, and once Arthuria gets back to me, we can move forward with that situation. I might conduct an interview with Devil myself as well, and lastly…'

'Lastly?' Anna kissed Elsa's neck, and the queen trembled at the soft warmth of the girl's lips upon her skin.

'My magic. My magic continues to be difficult…'

'That's true, isn't it?' Anna shot up.

'Yes. I've pushed it too far, I think. I was told to let it recover ever since I injured my head but, if anything, I have only pushed it harder than normal these last couple of weeks. I fear I may have damaged my ability to wield it proper for a very long time.'

'Um…what?'

'It's beyond temperamental at this point. I planned on speaking with Grand Pabbie about it, but if Devil is telling the truth about him…then I'm not sure who to turn to.'

'Hmph. That's sort of a problem, isn't it? Does anyone else know?'

'Possibly Devil, but beyond him, I don't think so. I've only outwardly stated a problem with you. If others were to find out that the "Ice Queen" of Arendelle was crippled in any way, well, I do not like the scenarios that come to mind as a result.'

'Hmm…' Anna laid herself down on her back again and let Elsa draw imaginary shapes on her exposed collar. 'How about Lynn, then? It sounded like she knew a thing or two about magic. I mean, she sorta kinda changed Arthuria's body and all that, right? That's pretty magical.'

Elsa paused her tickling of Anna long enough for the smaller girl to weasel in closer, soundlessly begging for more, which the queen happily provided after her mind processed what had just been suggested.

'Should Grand Pabbie's conversation go poorly, that might be a very good alternative, yes.'

'Heheh. I love it when I help.'

'Me too. A reward is in order.' And Elsa moved into position to meet Anna's mouth with her own, a passionate, lingering, tender kiss exchanged between the sisters before they embraced and pulled the covers over themselves, beaming into one another's eyes affectionately.

'Best reward ever!' Anna yawned, pressing her head onto Elsa's and welcoming the sleep that the young women seemed to simultaneously agree on, the royal heads of Arendelle knowing that yet another eventful day awaited them in too few hours.

* * *

Midway through the night, Elsa managed to stumble her way to her own room, doing so with the utmost discretion so as to not disturb the guards at the hall's entrance. She felt as though she had just barely lay her head down and began sleeping when her door was knocked upon, with Leonard speaking through the wooden construct as though his lips were placed firmly upon it in a comedic visual Elsa entertained herself with.

'My queen, we have managed to transport Grand Pabbie to the palace. Bulda and Cliff are with him along with Kristoff. The trolls are very agitated, and I believe Grand Pabbie has some idea as to why he was escorted here.'

Elsa had to shake herself awake, glancing to the window only to discover that it was very sunny out, as the beams of light that pierced under and around her curtains exemplified. It could have been close to noon and she wouldn't have even known it she was so very, very exhausted. Even now, Elsa wanted to crawl back into bed…particularly with Anna if the option existed.

'I see. I'll dress myself and come out as soon as possible.'

'I have them in Audience Hall B rather than the trial room in order to not appear overly antagonistic. Princess Anna is already there, speaking with Kristoff and mediating the potential confrontation quite competently.'

'Anna?' Elsa breathed, her heart skipping and the thought of her sister being so proactive attractive to her.

'Yes. I was quite impressed when she emerged from her room almost two hours ago to see where she could be helpful. She claims she would like to alleviate some of the stress from you more so than she has in the past. I was more than willing to allow her an opportunity.'

'Thank-you, Leonard.'

A small pause, with Leonard's voice lowering to almost a whisper.

'You bring out the best in one another. It is…inspiring.'

'I know.' Elsa uttered.

'If only that inspiration could be shared more openly.'

The remark was left unanswered as Elsa heard the man's steps disappear. She took a moment to gather her emotions, and then Elsa did her hair and changed, dousing herself with some cleansing powder and making a mental note that an actual bath was long overdue. The queen dressed herself in fairly regal clothing considering what she was dealing with already, a gorgeous bejeweled crocus necklace glimmering on her breast, especially when paired with her crown and the small speckles of diamond snowflakes in Elsa's platinum hair. She preferred more of a greenish-blue hued coloured dress, with three layers of style dramatizing Elsa's place as queen. It was a little difficult to move, compared to the lighter dresses Elsa generally preferred, but she wanted to feel powerful when dealing with Grand Pabbie and even Devil potentially later in the day, so the slight discomfort was worth it.

Once Elsa applied a minimal amount of makeup and did her hair down into a pretty little French braid, the queen of Arendelle was on her way, and she certainly noticed the way her people greeted her that morning. There was an obvious shift in her reception, and the contributors to such a change were many if Elsa thought about it long enough. She had successfully put away a "criminal", denounced the negative rumours surrounding her, and was possibly taking care of another threat to Arendelle, although the latter was more than likely speculation at best. Still, with Elsa's marriage in the horizon, and her presence as queen progressively more prominent, even Elsa herself felt taller and more aware of her title as queen and ruler.

It made the lie she hid from almost everyone weigh her down even further.

Nonetheless, Elsa was allowed access to the audience hall, relief coming over her when she saw that all who were present seemed to be acting somewhat civil, with the trolls staying closely knit but within arm's reach of Kristoff, who appeared less than happy, which didn't bode well for Grand Pabbie.

'Queen Elsa…' Grand Pabbie was quick to address her, bowing a little clumsily. 'I was shocked when I was suddenly beckoned by some of your guards early this morning to come to Arendelle. It is not a trip I prefer to make these days, but I feared you were in some form of danger, so…'

'I am glad that you are well, Grand Pabbie.' Elsa answered carefully, taking note of everyone present. Leonard, Percival, Daryun – who Elsa would have to speak to about her missed training session; an impressive record already started – Anna, Kristoff, Vegard, two other councilmen that were almost faceless to Elsa still, and the trolls. It was a small party, but everyone necessary was present enough, and even if Leonard was attempting to keep the situation lowkey, the trolls _must_ have been aware that there was a major problem if they had been practically forcibly brought to the castle.

Elsa moved to the largest chair in the room, seating herself and making quick eye contact with Anna, attempting to translate just how proud she was of her little sister. She was dressed almost as impressively as Elsa herself, and held her stature with additional pride. Elsa tried not to let her imagination become stimulated, for Anna became that much more alluring because of the subtle changes she had made seemingly overnight.

Anna gave Elsa a small wink, and then turned away. This, naturally, forced the queen to close her eyes, as if done so dramatically, in order to steady her pulse and focus on the important task at hand.

'The queen has a pressing matter that must be addressed immediately, Grand Pabbie.' Vegard initiated, likely more than a little eager to finally put any further complications with the trolls behind him and the council.

'Ah. Yes. Does it concern your magic, my queen?' Grand Pabbie attempted.

'It does not.' Elsa tried not to sigh.

'Then what _does_ it mean? Grand Pabbie is too old for these kinds of trips. He needs to stay in the valley for as long as possible. He's not a young rock anymore, and he helps protect the rest of us.' Bulda spoke out almost a little too fiercely for Leonard.

'Quiet, Bulda. You are in the presence of the queen.'

Bulda tightened her mouth, apparently holding back a snarky comment.

'Bulda is right though, Elsa. Grand Pabbie shouldn't be away from the valley for too long. It has a magical presence that helps keep him healthy.' Kristoff said kindly.

'Then I will try and keep this short, Grand Pabbie.' Elsa subconsciously slapped at her face, needing to be aware enough for this sudden conversation. Leonard must have sent out a group before the sun had even risen to get Grand Pabbie to Arendelle so quickly.

'Devil turned himself in yesterday. He is currently in our dungeon. What does that mean to you?' Elsa watched Grand Pabbie's reaction very carefully, but he was incredibly old, and his heavy, aged features gave away little when he fully relaxed them into neutrality.

'That means he will no longer spread his chaos. You have dealt with his curses and antagonism admirably, Queen Elsa. He would not be a simple foe.'

'No. He was not.'

'What does this have to do with Grand Pabbie, Elsa?' Bulda interrupted again, and Cliff grabbed at her this time, hushing the female troll in a panic.

'Devil told me some disturbing pieces of information in exchange for a reduction in his punishment, Grand Pabbie. I called you here in order to confirm what he relayed before being locked up.' Something in Elsa twisted at the sight of the old troll. She had been too preoccupied during her last visit to think clearly enough, but an old, anxious shortness of breath came to her the more Elsa evaluated Grand Pabbie's actions. He was hardly moving, but his eyes were ever absorbing everything around them, as if calculating formulas only he could see or process competently. Elsa swallowed, and a knife tickled her throat. Adolescent fear shot through her bones, and a horrific image of people being swallowed by magic graphically poked at her heart.

'Elsa?' Anna snapped her sister back, the only one capable of seeing the sudden descent in the queen's mental state.

'…What did he say?' Grand Pabbie answered, his tone notably lower, perhaps even defeated.

'I will not relay exactly that in this moment. I want to give you the opportunity to tell me what you _think_ Devil said about you.'

Bulda and Cliff were obviously stunned, looking about the room as though they were suddenly trapped for reasons beyond their understanding. Bulda, in particular, became more erratic.

'What is she talking about, Grand Pabbie? Grand Pabbie!?'

'Quiet. Please.' The older toll slurred. 'I'm afraid I do not know what you are speaking of, Queen Elsa.'

Elsa was thankful that not one of her people stirred. She wanted full control of this conversation. She wanted to handle Grand Pabbie very careful. A pain hit Elsa in her heart, and she realized this was suddenly very, very personal.

'When I was a child,' Elsa began, not meaning to take this route but understanding its importance in real time. 'You did two things that I now, sitting here today, question greatly. The first was changing Anna's memories in regards to my magic after she was hurt. I've never truly questioned that power, but it is a unique skill, isn't it?'

'Yes. The crystals around our necks help harness our natural magical abilities. We are born with power, and some are capable of using it without assistance, but the crystals guarantee everyone is gifted. Most magic is inconsequential, but some are blessed, or perhaps cursed, with truly powerful abilities like shapeshifting, memory manipulation, and…other things.'

'I see. You embrace your magic as a species. It helps you survive and thrive.' Elsa went on, finding the details of the trolls' way of life intriguing.

'Certainly.'

'It was your way of adapting after your ancestors were driven away from living off of humans' misfortune.'

Grand Pabbie's face finally changed, his enormous brows lowering ever so slightly.

'What's this, Grand Pabbie?' Bulda squinted. 'Does she not know that those stories were made up? Queen Elsa, do you not know those sorts of stories are old wives' tales to keep our children in line? I'm not understandin' where any of this is going.'

'Bulda…' Kristoff practically begged, likely sensing the sudden strain in the room.

'That is one way of looking at it, perhaps, Queen Elsa.' Grand Pabbie admitted, at least partially.

'Then I need to ask you a question.' Elsa continued, seeing Anna turn to her but not returning the glance. 'Why did you insist on turning me against my own magic when my parents sought your council? Why did you choose to make me _fear_ my power rather than _embrace_ it?' Elsa knew she had to keep her emotions in check, but she could feel her breath becoming short and her eyes burning from the inside. 'Up until that moment, I had _no_ difficulty commanding that which I was gifted upon birth. I didn't lose control when Anna was hurt. Anna was injured because of our carelessness _together_ as children. You showed me an image of my magic, in the form of a monstrosity, _consuming_ my own people. You instilled unnecessary fear into my family, isolating me from the world and forcing me to doubt my own humanity.'

'I did not make your parents do anything.'

' _You practically told them to be afraid of me and to react in such a destructive manner for the sake of Arendelle and everyone in my life!_ ' Elsa shouted, her voice echoing for seconds after the final exclamation left her mouth. She couldn't control it. How powerful old scars could be. Her blood was on fire. Not even her magic could cool the hurt and rage she felt. Elsa knew she would hear about this from the council perhaps at a later date, and she had a feeling she let down Daryun and Leonard, but she couldn't restrain herself. Failure as a level-headed monarch once again…

'Queen Elsa…I'm afraid you cannot blame me for your upbringing. I'm sorry. I understand that you are hurt, but what's done is done.'

'You cur!' Daryun growled, but Leonard restrained him, the council members remaining strangely quiet, as if they were enjoying the queen's return to disgrace.

'No. You're right.' Elsa replied hastily, making herself recover. 'You're absolutely right. However, you may be able to expound upon Prince Hans' fall from grace, might you not?'

'Grand Pabbie! I've had enough of this!' Bulda slammed her small foot into the ground.

'Prince Hans?' Kristoff breathed.

'What's he have to do with this?' Anna asked innocently.

'Grand Pabbie will give us the details.' Elsa stared hard at the old troll, wondering how she could have never seen the concealed mischief in the small statured being. He was evidently uncomfortable, even if he was hiding it well under such pressure.

'I would if I could.' The old troll eventually answered, and Elsa grit her teeth. He would lie until she had evidence, wouldn't he? He would lie to them all, potentially putting more of Arendelle in danger. He was a snake. He was a traitor. He didn't care for anyone but his bruised pride.

And yet, Elsa couldn't allow her rage to flow past a certain point. She was lying too. Perhaps not in the same way, of course, but she was still twisting the fate of those around her for her own selfish desires. Was she a hypocrite? Did she have any right to put this troll, who had suffered such a horrible past – personally or not – through this trial? She didn't have time to come to the most thorough answer she would normally desire.

'Did you or did you not warp Prince Hans' memories to threaten my life and provide him with an opportunity to take the throne by marrying Anna?'

'Elsa! Is that what this is about?'

'What? No! He tried to…to…!' Anna blubbered.

'No! No way! Grand Pabbie would never!'

'Bulda…We need to listen to the rest…'

'Admit it, troll; you conspired to overthrow Queen Elsa!'

'Silence!' Elsa commanded, and the mixing of exclamations lingered for a moment but no more. 'This is what Devil has told me.'

'And you'll listen to a troll that calls himself "Devil"?' Grand Pabbie nearly smiled with pity. The expression made Elsa have to stop herself rom reeling once again.

'When he provides me with convincing evidence that supports his claims, I can only verify what I feel in my gut.'

'He is tricking you, Queen Elsa. It's what he does.' The old troll shook his head.

'Then why were you so adamant about marrying Anna and Kristoff when you knew she was engaged to Hans?'

'Because even we trolls could see that Kristoff had finally found happiness in another human being. We were, and always will be, looking out for a part of our family. That is what we do. We do not conspire against a kingdom that doesn't mean anything to us, ultimately.'

'So, you're saying that you were not attempting to become a part of the royal family by linking Kristoff to Anna and eventually doing away with me entirely?' Elsa asked the final question, but she feared Grand Pabbie would, once again, deflect it convincingly. He wouldn't budge, and Elsa was beginning to tread on harassment. Was it worth pursuing? Was she truly a fool for believing a thing Devil said? Why did she somehow, someway trust the antagonistic creature? Was it her pride egging her on when she knew it was nearly pointless now?

'My queen, with all due respect, I can't help but think your personal feelings are involved with these accusations. Perhaps I should not have been so harsh when conversing with your parents regarding your magic, but your sister was hurt, and the king and queen, at the time, were looking to me for guidance. Magic in the hands of humans is almost always destructive, and I was looking to the future, hoping I could prevent a larger scale calamity. Clearly, I failed, as was demonstrated when your kingdom was threatened by a looming cold, dark grave.'

Elsa stood up, stomping her foot hard on the ground as she did so. Her face was construing, and it took a willpower she rarely needed to tap into to stay the rage she felt in that moment. She couldn't speak, because if she did, she feared she would become a blubbering mess.

'I…I think Grand Pabbie needs some rest, everyone. This has been a rough morning for him, and…yeah.' Kristoff tried, always sensitive to the tension in a room.

'This meeting is over when the queen deems it complete.' Leonard spoke levelly. Elsa recognized his tone. He sounded neutral, but it lacked his normal enthusiasm. He was practically agreeing with Kristoff without betraying Elsa's position.

Elsa searched the archives of her mind, wondering if she had anything, _anything_ else to work with. But she was grasping at straws. There was no definitive proof. Circumstantial evidence, yes, but nothing that could hold Grand Pabbie down. It wasn't dissimilar to her own situation, really. So long as nobody actually _saw_ Elsa caressing and consuming every inch of Anna's form, their naked bodies entangled under the sheets of a queen or princess's bed, then Elsa would deny until she could deny no more.

Queen Elsa looked to Anna, embraced the strength she found simply by welcoming the sight of the woman she loved, and calmed her storming thoughts. So be it. Grand Pabbie hadn't confessed, but the meeting hadn't been completely pointless either; not if Elsa handled the exit with the grace she knew she was capable of.

'I apologize for inconveniencing you, Grand Pabbie.' Elsa began, and she saw what appeared to be genuine surprise slip out of the troll's otherwise stoic visage. 'However, I will _not_ apologize for the accusations made. The pieces of the puzzle fit too well for me to ignore what could possibly be a threat to my people and Arendelle as a kingdom. I dismiss you from this meeting without pushing further for two main reasons: the first is because by simply engaging in this conversation, I have made it abundantly clear that you are under suspicion, guilty or not, and that, by nature, will apply pressure should it be necessary. I honestly hope it is not. Secondly, Kristoff is no longer with Anna, and thus, your potential insertion is now impossible, so that angle is also void.'

Grand Pabbie's face soured, his bottom lip cupping over his top.

'You can't speak to us like that! Kristoff! Say something!' Bulda urged, and Elsa prayed the man wouldn't listen. Fortunately, Kristoff remained silent, looking apologetic, but nonetheless staying quiet.

Grand Pabbie raised his hand, closing his eyes slowly and keeping them shut.

'This saddens me, Queen Elsa. This saddens me greatly. For many years, I have supported the royal family, and yet, to be treated as such under false pretences? Even I am insulted. Your parents would be ashamed.'

'G-Grand Pabbie!' Anna shouted, but the troll only looked to her with dismissal.

'You tread a very fine line, Grand Pabbie. Be careful what you say next.' Vegard urged, with Leonard actually nodding in agreement.

'I have every right to be properly vexed. I was correct, after all. Your power has consumed you, Queen Elsa, and soon, it will consume all who are close to you. Do not seek my aid should that magic of yours hurt those close to you again. The trolls will no longer assist Arendelle after this. You have single-handedly cut all ties. A relationship sustained through many a generation, severed by ignorance and foolishness. A troubling day, indeed.'

'You would speak to the queen in such a way!?' Daryun snarled.

Grand Pabbie turned, his back the only answer to Elsa's trembling fury and embarrassment.

'She is not _my_ queen, is she? I'm just a troll.'


	59. Orator

Orator

Her shoulders burned. Sweat was causing her normally perfectly styled bangs to stick to her forehead. Her breathing was rough and uneven. With every swing, her body ached and screamed. This wasn't the sort of action a queen was supposed to partake in. This wasn't Elsa. This wasn't the monarch of Arendelle. And yet, within the same garden she had met Daryun but a night ago, Elsa was practicing the most basic of sword swings with a very wooden – and very light – mock blade.

Following Grand Pabbie's inquisition, Elsa's mood had plummeted into embarrassment, frustration, and anger. She was able to get through breakfast and the paperwork required because of her need to speak with Grand Pabbie, but the encounter with the elderly troll hadn't gone well at all. Elsa knew going into it that she didn't have any evidence that would force the troll to admit his potential wrongdoings, but she hadn't suspected Grand Pabbie to be such a capable foe in the face of adversity either. It almost gave Elsa more leverage, really, because Grand Pabbie handled the situation almost _too_ well. He was _too_ calm, as if he had rehearsed exactly how to respond should any scrutiny come his way.

Nonetheless, this didn't stop the majority of the council from eyeing Elsa with disapproval as she went about the tasks that followed her meeting. She had, on the surface, failed utterly, severing ties with the trolls in the process. She had let out a burst of emotion, she would admit, and some of the craftier councilmen must've found this delightful. They wouldn't be around much longer, Elsa decided as she paced through the palace immediately following Grand Pabbie's exit.

At least Elsa's magic hadn't gone out of control. She was almost thankful it was proving so stubborn lately.

Kristoff accompanied his family back to the valley, clearly shaken up by the accusations placed upon the ones who had raised him, and Anna allowed Elsa some space, volunteering to deal with that day's collection of meetings with Leonard so that her sister would have some time to settle and collect herself.

Elsa had thought about taking an afternoon nap, but when she happened to run into Daryun, she was reminded of the training she wished to start, and knew this to be the perfect opportunity to enter into that realm of exercise and meditation. Little did the queen know that Daryun didn't really understand the limitations of someone who grew up, admittedly, pampered to the utmost degree.

'Form is one of the most important parts of any exercise. Not only does form make everything you do that much more effective, but it also reduces the chances of injury. The moment your form begins to deteriorate, the exercise is no longer worth it. Straighten your shoulders. Do not move so tensely, my queen. Breathe in during the preparation of your swing, and out in a quick burst of air throughout the attack. Shift your feet in conjunction with your actions. Be aware of your entire body, for it works as a unit to execute the most powerful of blows. This practice swing is the basis of all actions with a weapon. Master this, and everything else has a platform to fall into place upon.'

'I've never heard…you talk so much, Sir Daryun.' Elsa said in between her exercises, her hair gleaming in the sun and her bare shoulders moist with condensation. She was wearing a very simple white, sleeveless shirt, her pants tight around her shins and somewhat baggy, but quite breathable. It was nice to get out of her stuffy royal outfit, and she already felt stronger as her muscles ached and her body adjusted to the sudden foreign demands.

'Er…I apologize, my queen. This is a passion of mine, and I just might be…excited that you have shown interest in something I value so.' Daryun found his place of comfort, and Elsa giggled a little.

'Do not be ashamed.' She managed to say, feeling her form slip a bit. 'I do not mind this side of you.'

'Thank-you, Queen Elsa.' Daryun crossed his arms, watching Elsa carefully.

Elsa tried not to be too self-conscious of the evaluating eyes, but she couldn't help but become hyper aware of her actions. Her limbs and movements seemed awkward to her. What was she even trying to accomplish? She wasn't a fighter, like Daryun, by any stretch of the imagination. However, this _was_ somehow incredibly therapeutic. If the queen knew that a number of guards had collected nearby to see their leader in an entirely different light, she may have given up for the day right then and there.

'You're very precise with everything you do.' Daryun appraised. 'Your focus is razor sharp when you allow it. Are you a perfectionist, Queen Elsa?'

Elsa grinned sheepishly, finishing her fiftieth swing and lowering the pretend weapon to her side.

'I didn't really have a choice being the one destined to rule Arendelle. I suppose it's part of my nature as well. I don't like to let others down. I don't like to let myself down…'

Daryun smiled, nodding in appreciation.

'You did not fail today, Queen Elsa.'

The words hit her harder than Elsa expected. Her heart quivered, and she had to look away to collect herself.

'It feels like I did.' She admitted.

'But it is your job, as the leader of Arendelle, to snuff out any and all threats. Devil provided a compelling argument that was difficult to dismiss entirely. This Grand Pabbie individual knew you had no real evidence. He was banking on it, at the very least. Why wouldn't he? He is a tricky one, I think. It was good to let him know that his actions _are_ being monitored. Come what may, he might second guess making another move.'

'You believe he is guilty?' Elsa wiped her forehead with a rag, unaware of Daryun's need to keep his gaze distracted lest he stare.

'I believe he is not telling the entire truth. I'm sure Leonard agrees. What your council thinks is irrelevant. If they're anything like the men my father works with, only a select few can be trusted to begin with.'

'Thank-you, Sir Daryun. I…needed to hear that.'

'I thought so. You handled yourself very well back there, my queen. Perhaps there were points where you may have been a little too forceful, but I can certainly understand the emotional compromise associated with traitors; especially with traitors that have been influencing your life for so long, as it sounds.'

'Yes. It is strange how quickly I was brought back to those dark days.'

'We share similar experiences, it sounds like.'

'Really?' Elsa looked up, but Daryun simply coughed, glancing away, and pointing at Elsa's practice sword.

'Perhaps another fifty swings are in order.'

'You do not have to tell me anything if you don't want to, Sir Daryun.'

'…It just isn't a time I am proud of.'

'Then that is that.' And Elsa began her reps once again, her arms heavy and her breathing taxed, but her mind finally discovering a little calm from the day. With every push, the pressure in her mind and on her soul was relieved slightly. Elsa would have to keep Grand Pabbie under some form of surveillance just to be sure. Perhaps she could recruit Kristoff's help? That seemed somewhat insensitive. Either way, Grand Pabbie had been dealt with for now. Elsa could look forward, feeling the sun beating down on her sweating form and internalizing the next steps in her life.

Elsa's thoughts traversed through a wave of finalities alongside irregularities. Her marriage with King Arthur approached; sooner than desired, but still necessary despite her efforts to reduce the toxic rumours that Devil had instigated. Elsa wanted to speak with Devil himself later in the day if she could. She wanted to close that scenario as well. Gerda's condition worried the queen, and perhaps she could get something out of the troll while she was at it. Finally, Elsa wished her magic to be back. It was an aspect of her she thought she wanted no part of at one time. But now, it was driving her wild. Something told her not having it was just unsafe for Arendelle. Hopefully Anna was right and Lynn could help. Arthuria and Lynn had such otherworldly mystery about them that Elsa had little doubt _some_ form of assistance would be available. She would have to prepare a gift of thanks just in case.

Then, there was Anna. Elsa couldn't let herself be distracted, but she was missing her sister again. Now that Elsa had time to govern her emotions and negative piece of mind, she wanted to see nobody more than Anna. She wanted to hold her and feel her heart. She wanted to listen to her voice and touch her lips. She wanted to never ever be apart from her again. Elsa was fighting to clear a path for her and her sister. It was the one battle she saw herself fighting to the death for.

'Ho! That was a very good final swing.' Daryun praised Elsa.

The queen cleaned her perspiration off and smiled large, her whole face joining her mouth's expressive transfer. Was she finally allowed to find some true happiness? It was a terrifying notion. The more one had, the more that same individual could lose.

* * *

Elsa sunk into the bath and sighed in uncontested relief. The warm water and cleansing soap that Laura had prepared was a welcome evening indulge. The queen of Arendelle stared up to the ceiling, watching the steam rise and stick to create a shimmering marble sight. Elsa then closed her eyes and leaned back, resting her body against the outer rim of the tub. She hadn't seen Anna during dinner, and that was the only complaint Elsa had in her situation. Otherwise, she was content, having decided to alleviate herself of potentially further stress by delaying her considered meeting with Devil. There was always the next day, and considering how Elsa's had started, she provided herself the break.

However, with Elsa being Elsa, she couldn't help but allow all her current situations to filter through her mind like a collection of paintings. Fortunately, the hurdles had been reduced to some degree, and it was really only a matter of keeping up to date with the trolls at this point. The marriage with Arthuria, Elsa's magic problem, and her relationship with Anna weren't nearly as stressful as mentally combating a foe like Devil. Well, perhaps the feelings she had for Anna caused Elsa a little more anxiety than she wanted to admit, but it was an issue that time allowed contemplation for.

Was she serious about revealing the love she had for Anna to the public? It was a daring move that Elsa needed to decide on before she was married…meaning there wasn't that much time. She could always delay the wedding, but that would just start up rumours again, potentially, and Elsa didn't exactly want that. If she controlled the reveal, there was a better chance of guiding the reactions of her people.

Elsa sighed again, deciding she would simply try to relax and enjoy her solitude and the warmth of the large bathing area. She couldn't help but remember Gerda, and although some of the memories were painful or confusing, she still missed her head maid quite a bit, especially now that she was fairly certain Gerda was mostly innocent or, at least, rebelling against whatever deal she had made with Devil. Elsa very much wanted to speak with the young girl soon enough, but for now, considering the maid's condition, it was best to wait and see. The doctor that had been sent to see her claimed that, while Gerda was incredibly ill, it wasn't anything rest and the right doses of regular medicine shouldn't be able to tame in time.

A final sigh, Elsa attempting to blow out her inability to _not_ play through hundreds of scenarios in relation to each and every part of her life that gave her pause.

Suddenly, the door was knocked upon, and Elsa was startled, flinching enough within the bath to cause some spillage over the sides despite how large it was to begin with.

'Y-yes?'

'It's me, Elsa. Can I come in?'

'Anna?' Elsa's chest flipped over multiple times, her heart not slowing as she filtered through the multitude of potential issues working against her instinctual desire to welcome her sister with open arms.

'Yeppers. Figured we could spend some time together since it's been so busy today. Is that okay?'

Elsa thought about it for only a second longer, knowing it simply wasn't that uncommon for the sisters to be together for almost everything. Again, acting normal was a dissuasion in and of itself. It's what Elsa told herself anyway.

'Yes. Please.'

'Nice!'

Anna was quick to enter, and when she did, she was also just as quick to lock the door as softly as she could. Elsa approved the act of caution, and turned in the bath so she was facing Anna, a few towels and various cleansing supplies in her hands.

'Where have you been?' The older sister asked, simply revelling in Anna's presence as she always did.

'Um, doing your job?'

'Really?'

'Nah.' Anna shrugged, unfastening her dress, which was a much simpler version of what she had been wearing earlier in the day. 'I mean, I was dealing with meetings and stuff for a while, but they didn't take me all day. I had time to do a little shopping and whatnot because Leonard helped a bunch. I should probably get him a "thank-you" present. What do you think, a shoe shining kit? He could really make his head a mirror that way! I'm pretty sure that's his ultimate goal.'

'Heheh! Don't! He's sensitive.'

'I know. I know.' Anna laughed as well. 'Anyway, I actually talked with Kristoff and the trolls a bit before they left. Grand Pabbie was _not_ in a good mood. I think you really picked at something he didn't want to have a chat about.'

'Hmmm…'

'Kristoff is going to do his best to smooth things over a little, but we should be careful just in case. I don't think we'll be best friends for a while now.'

'I see.' Elsa said quietly. She was having difficulty listening to Anna completely while also trying not to stare as her sister stripped down, her simple, pink undergarments eventually discarded and left to the floor. She seemed a little sheepish the moment she was completely naked, but she eventually turned, hastily making her way to the tub and slipping in while placing her things on the ground next to the large bathing space. Elsa realized that she mostly had seen Anna without clothes in the dark, so this was a nice change, if however briefly her glimpse had lasted.

'Hah…Now that's the stuff dreams are made of.' Anna cooed.

'Agreed.' Elsa blinked, hating the surplus of soap that encouraged many a bubbles to conceal what was now hidden from her in the water. 'It was not difficult to speak with Kristoff?'

'I'm not gonna say it was easy peasy, but he's a level-headed guy, so it was doable. He really steps up when stuff needs to be done, you know?'

'I'm sorry. I feel as though I shirked my duties onto you.'

'You "shared" them. There's a difference. I really don't mind. I kinda like it. It makes me feel closer to you in a different sort of way.'

Elsa grinned, observing Anna as she picked at one of her bottles of body soap and began pouring it into her hands.

'I'm glad you found me. I was thinking of you.' The older sister said eventually.

'You know I'm always thinking about you. I probably should stop saying that, right?'

'I don't mind hearing that the girl I love cares about me just as much over and over again, no.'

'Heh.' Anna lathered the soap and Elsa felt her sister take hold of her arm, stroking it in both hands with a little more force than the queen would have expected.

'W-what's this?' Elsa asked, genuinely taken aback.

'I heard you were doing some training with Daryun. The guards wouldn't stop talking about it. I guess it sorta gets their blood going in a way. Can't say I blame them. It kinda makes me interested as well.'

Elsa blushed, biting at her lip as Anna continued to massage and meld her arm.

'I surely looked quite foolish. I don't know what I'm doing in the slightest, and Daryun is very kind. It…helps though. It's certainly a source of empowerment that I hadn't expected.'

'I bet. I think it's great that you found a bit of an outlet. Other arm, please.'

'You really don't have to.'

'Other arm, please!'

Elsa flinched, and then relented, turning so that Anna could provide her with a very different, but almost just as intimate, feeling of pleasure. The side of her mouth twitched in pain as Anna felt her muscles, the younger of the sisters "tsk-ing" in near disapproval.

'You make sure you stretch before you work out and stuff, got it? Everything feels super tight, and if it hurts, that means you should do a proper warm up before and after.'

'I-I know that…'

Anna laughed, slowing down her touch and shuffling in a little more closely. Her voice dipped into a small place, her eyes hazy and her face reddened from the heat of the bath and her heart.

'I love feeling your skin, Elsa.' She confessed.

'…I love the way your hands feel _on_ my skin.'

A pause, and then Anna tied her hair up into a messy bun atop her head prior to refilling the soap amidst her fingers.

'Let me see your back.'

Elsa did as she was told this time, moving her own hair over in front of her right shoulder as she presented her pale shoulders to her little sister. Anna breathed out with a trembling sound, and then began cleaning Elsa's back as best she could.

'Are you…still thinking about making "us" known to everyone?'

'Yes.' Elsa answered without hesitation.

'O-oh. Really?'

'Really, really.'

'Before or after Arthuria?'

'…Before. Ideally.'

'Yikes. This is serious.'

'It is. I have to think very carefully about the decision. There is a chance that we may have to step down from the throne. I…do not know if I can do that to father and mother's memory.'

'Right. But coming out as lovers wouldn't make them too happy either.'

'…True.'

Anna's hands reached down and into the water, pushing the kinks out of Elsa's hips and waist while also enticing her body's temperature to an even higher degree. The queen od Arendelle didn't want to allow herself to become too aroused, but she was already past the point of control, and she could feel her mind falling into that mosaic of desire.

'I may have to speak to Leonard about it.'

'Leonard!?'

'I'm almost certain he knows already, Anna. He can be trusted, and he will give me an honest answer. My feelings cloud my good judgement, and I'd like to see the results of such an announcement from every angle, if possible.'

Anna had paused the massage, but then started up again, progressively finding her way around Elsa's waist and upward toward her ribs. Elsa tried not to hold her breath, and now she was thankful for the bubbles all about, for her breasts were hard with anticipation, and she found it somewhat embarrassing.

'Who would've thought that ol' Lenny-boy would have that kind of…you know…thinking?'

'It surprised me, too. Pleasantly.'

' _You_ picked him.'

'I did, didn't I?'

'Not bad, "Queen" Elsa. Not bad.'

'Heheh. Thanks.'

Anna nibbled on Elsa's ear almost as a reward, and Elsa squeaked, her whole body tensing and prickling with goosebumps.

'A-Anna!'

'Sorry not sorry.' Anna chuckled happily. 'You had a rough day. Let me help you relax a bit.'

'It's not as though you were sitting around and doing nothing either.'

'Meh. I have more energy than you anyway.'

'Anna…'

Anna's hands found Elsa's firm chest and cupped both breasts briefly before massaging them gently, kneading the erect tips in between her fingers as they slid about the malleable texture, the soap still spreading with every creation of friction.

'I'm just giving you a little clean, Elsa; that's all.'

'You know…exactly what you're doing.' Elsa whispered, her front heaving. 'And we shouldn't. Not now. This room echoes. And the guards aren't that far off.'

'Then _someone_ better control their voice, because I gotta make sure every inch of you is nice and clean!'

Elsa clamped her mouth tightly shut without bothering to argue, because her nerves were convincing her throat to do something very different from talking. Anna _was_ only moving her fingers about Elsa's front now, but it was still overly stimulating. Elsa couldn't help but eventually take hold of Anna's head and begin kissing her lovingly, the angle of the exchange a little awkward, but this only seemed to make the moment that much more passionate. Anna's mouth was warm and wet, her lips a little salty, but still the familiar, tender extensions of her bond.

'What were you just saying?' Anna teased. Elsa had not a witty response to give. The world was blurring in steam, and goosebumps seemed to permanently reside on her skin.

The moment Anna retracted her hands to get more soap, Elsa gasped for air, her head heavy and her eyes drowsy.

'I don't know how much longer I can stay in here, Anna.'

'Oh, okay! Let me finish with your legs and then we'll be all done. Can you lean against the side of the tub for me? Actually, it might be easier if you get out.'

'I…Well…' Elsa hesitated, understanding where Anna's hesitation had come from before. She forced herself to get out of the bath after some consideration, but then wrapped a towel about her body before sitting so that her legs were hanging in the tub up to just below her knees.

'Hmph. Cheater.' Anna mumbled.

'It's cold without the towel.'

'You? Cold? Elsa.'

'F-fine. It's just…a little embarrassing. It's so bright in here and – '

'And you're beautiful from head to toe.' Anna said in frustration, taking hold of Elsa's right leg and working the soap into it aggressively. 'Seriously. I'm pretty sure most girls would kill for your body, skin tone, face, hair…like, everything! You should flaunt it more. You should be strutting your stuff all over the place. And you should definitely not be afraid to let me see you. I love you completely and unconditionally. I want to _see_ you. I want to see a side of Elsa nobody else can.'

'But you have, Anna.' Elsa's eye squinted, her neck tense as her sore legs were unknotted unprofessionally. 'The intimacy we have shared is unlike any I have ever experienced. Not only that, but it will only get better from here. There is still much I would like to try.'

'Oh? Like what?' Anna perked up, switching legs and filling her hand with more cleansing liquid.

'…Just many things. I-I'd rather not say right now.' Elsa blushed, turning away shyly.

'Now I'm super curious! Have you been thinking of some super naughty stuff lately? Bad girl, Elsa! Heheh!'

'Don't tease me or I'll never attempt anything.'

'Okay! Okay! You get nasty when you're backed into a corner, huh?'

'Hm. I suppose that's somewhat true.'

Anna's hands were now reaching around the upper part of left Elsa's thigh. The queen tried to keep her towel tight and low, but her stomach was tightening, and her top half was tense with uncertain anticipation.

'Jeez. I just love you so much, Elsa.' Anna kissed her sister's leg, moving forward and inward with every kiss. Elsa stopped breathing, knowing this was her last chance to say something, but she couldn't manage anything beyond a muffled moan as Anna's mouth made it between her legs. The queen's little sister caringly caressed Elsa's smooth crevice with her tongue and lips, a moist, constant connection of sounds intermingled with the restrained groans of pleasure and satisfaction from both siblings. Elsa's eyes held tightly shut, tears of overwhelming emotion taking her over as she found true peace and acceptance by giving herself to Anna. She unconsciously relaxed her legs after some time, allowing them to spread open a little bit while she gasped for air.

'Hm. Mm. Heheh. Mmm…! You're crazy soaked, Elsa…' Anna giggled, saying the words in a sound elevated just above a whisper.

'I don't…hah…need the commentary…' Elsa wheezed, so intoxicated that she only stared distantly as Anna appraised her sister's womanhood.

'So pretty.' Anna went on. 'Like…really, really pretty. I've started to do some maintenance here and there, if you know what I mean, but you're lucky; you only have a little bit of platinum dust. You can barely notice it. Huh.'

'You can stop going on about my…y-you know…'

'Heheh. Less talk and more work, right?'

Elsa diverted her gaze once again, having to abruptly cover her mouth before a scream escaped her once Anna began anew, her tongue slipping in deep while one of her hands teased the hardening bud close to her nose. Elsa's towel slipped off her body, but her blood flow was easily keeping her warm. She fell back onto the floor soaked in condensation, her body twisting and her legs wrapping around Anna's head. Her torso raised up to the roof, and she bit at her index finger as her other arm massaged her own breasts, pulling at her nipples and twisting them just a touch.

'Oh, Anna…! That's so good…Anna…W-when did you…become so…?'

'So super amazing at making sweet music to my older sister's ridiculously private zone? Um…visual training?'

'What…?'

'I'll explain some other time. But you and I have the same bits and everything, you know? So, I just kinda did a little dirty research in the corner of our library and practiced a bunch on myself. Not with my mouth, of course, but…well…Yeah. N-now let me work!'

Elsa's eyes widened, Anna's fingers entering her at this point _while_ she continued to penetrate with her tongue. It was sensation overload, and Elsa knew she had moments before the contained eruption in her nerves would give way to seconds of rapturous release unparalleled. She tried to hold back, but Anna was working her with perfect ease, and Elsa couldn't stop her voice from humming through the gates she attempted to erect.

'It's okay, Elsa. Go ahead. It makes me happy.'

And Elsa's vision went white, a momentary, out of body experience leaving her breathless and laying on the bathroom's floor. When she regained her complete consciousness, Anna was sitting next to her, a towel over most of her body and her face completely red, breaths escaping her glistening lips in laborious waves.

'Ho boy. I definitely overdid it. I had to literally crawl out of the tub. It's safe to say I almost died giving my older sister oral. That's what they call it, right? That's what the book said, I think…'

'Anna…!' Elsa flinched back. 'That's a somewhat crude way of putting it. You were…er…making love to me.'

'I was making love to part of you, yeah. Heheh.'

Elsa smirked, allowing the blood to return to her head.

'It wouldn't be the worst way to go.'

'Hahah! True enough!' Anna sighed, looking about the bathroom and touching Elsa's hand. 'We still have to do our hair, you know.'

'Oh! Yes!'

'Jeez, Elsa. Can't you focus?'

'Not when someone suddenly gives me…o-o-oral.'

'Pfft! Hahahah! It sounds super weird coming from you!'

'It sounds no less strange out of your mouth! You're a princess!'

'A princess completely in love with her older sister! I'm just such a role model!'

'Y-you could be! Claiming your life for your own and…all that.'

'Oooo. Weak finish. Elsa is still in the dream world.'

'Oh, be quiet.' Elsa shoved Anna lightly, and the sisters laughed some more. As much as Elsa wanted to reciprocate the service she had enjoyed immensely despite her refusals, she had a feeling her and Anna were already pushing their time limit, and decided to bank some ideas to better provide Anna with an equally fulfilling occasion in the near future. Not only that, but Anna really did look like she was on the brink of passing out, likely tired from everything the day had given her.

'I liked helping you today, Elsa. I want to keep giving you a hand.' Anna revealed as she and Elsa lathered their hair and rinsed in a few sessions.

'That would make me more than a little happy, Anna.' Elsa paused, visualizing the future and feeling goosebumps all about her skin once again. 'If I can make it happen, I will; I promise.'

'And not just because I'm basically the best _oral_ sexer in the world, right?'

'S-stop saying that!'

'Heheheh!'


	60. Snow Blind

Snow Blind

Elsa was granted access to the dungeons barely a half an hour after the sun had brought light to the kingdom of Arendelle. She felt awake, alert, and ready for this conversation. She had slept well, and her training with Daryun – although painful due to her muscle's recoil from the day before – brought about a certain level of confidence and strength. Today was a new day, and with Grand Pabbie somewhat handled for the time being, it was time to tie up a few other loose strings. If Elsa's calculations were about right, it wouldn't be incredibly long until Arthuria received her letter regarding the marriage. That, Elsa supposed, would be when the final real challenge could actually begin. The queen of Arendelle considered setting up a meeting with Leonard soon, but she quickly cancelled that idea so as to not completely offend Arthuria. Discussing the entire notion with _her_ first seemed much more graceful.

'How has he been?' Elsa asked a somewhat rough looking collection of guards. They were the night shift, and their work was almost at an end.

'Quiet.' One answered gruffly.

'It's a little creepy.' The smallest of the guards added.

'Hm.' Elsa hummed. She almost wished she hadn't snuck out after giving her body a quick rinse following her workout. Having Anna with her wouldn't have been a terrible idea, but the older sister didn't relish the idea of Devil mentally provoking her either.

'Do you wish to meet with him?' The last guard questioned.

'Please.'

The trio of individuals eyed one another, but then the oldest of them nodded, unlocking the multitude of additional reinforcement upon the most isolated and cramped cell. Elsa was allowed inside, and her heart twisted at the sight of Devil hanging by his wrists, his knees collapsed on the floor and his head slumped over. He seemed to be sleeping, and it looked devastatingly uncomfortable. Elsa rubbed her arms in empathy, and she chewed on the side of her mouth. This wasn't right. Even if he was considered something of a criminal, did Devil deserve _this_? He was still in the guise of the individual known as Grimoire, which Elsa found to be curious. Surely it took a degree of mental power to maintain a transformation, yet Devil seemingly insisted on not revealing his true form. This brought about many a scenario to Elsa's imaginative mind.

'Queen Elsa.' Grimoire slurred tiredly. 'To whom do I owe this honour?'

'No one. I wished to speak with you on my own accord.'

'So soon?'

'Yes.'

The chains that bound Devil rattled a bit as he stood up. When he did so, he could move his hands enough to allow perhaps manageable eating and drinking as necessary, but otherwise, he could do very little else. He appeared drained, as being in such a cold, dark, and dank part of the palace would do to a person, but not even close to defeated psychologically.

Elsa was aware of the tiny opening in the door's upper half to allow easy monitoring by the guards, so she had to form her thoughts and words very carefully just in case one of the men outside decided to really listen in on what Elsa preferred to be a hushed, private conversation.

'How did the chat with Grand Pabbie go?' Devil asked with presumption.

'Poorly. He was not co-operative.'

'Not as co-operative as me, you mean?' Devil grinned, Grimoire's somewhat attractive yet dark face stretching with the expression.

'Yes.'

'But you made him uncomfortable enough, I am willing to bet. He is a coward, in the end, so your work with him is done. I'm the one who coaxed him into trying something again. If anything, he was letting me do all the dirty jobs this time. His pain in relation to you humans runs deep, so keep an eye on him, but you've likely done the right thing by confronting him immediately. Ties were severed with the trolls, I would imagine?'

'It seems that way.'

'Keep them broken. You're better for it. Grand Pabbie's memory manipulation is possibly more damaging than my shapeshifting. He could twist your whole world if he really wanted to. He fears your wrath, Elsa. If he knew your magic was so flimsy right now, he might not have backed off so easily. He jumped at the chance of corrupting your world when I suggested another try. He is bitter and ignorant. Keep him far away. His clan is harmless enough, but remnants of what we trolls used to be resides in that elderly creature's bones, and he couldn't shake it even if he wanted to.'

Elsa swallowed tightly, looking at Devil with perplexity.

'Why are you saying all of this to me?'

The troll's grin faltered, but he was quick to regain his footing, maintaining the arrogant, teasing persona of a near-madman.

'I don't like how he plays the game. He creates artificial scenarios that would never be if not for mystical influence. I simply bring out the truth hidden by the façade of conventional expectation and social grace. There is a fundamental difference between myself and that Grand Pabbie. I've never liked him.'

'And thus, you betrayed his trust.'

'There was never trust to begin with. We used one another. He hates me, too. He likely knew this was what would happen eventually. Although…I doubt he thought I would ever allow myself to be captured.'

'One would question such an obvious ploy.'

'And yet, here I am.' Devil snickered.

'Because of my mercy.'

'Because of your weakness…is what some might say.' Devil's features relaxed some, his dark hair masking almost half of his face.

'What would _you_ say?' Elsa asked, curious as to why she was capable of having such a civil conversation with who she thought to be her ultimate antagonist.

'I would say that, before I began playing, you were still but a babe learning to walk. Now, however, there is a different story at work.'

Elsa couldn't respond immediately. It was true. Her confidence was still in utter shambles before Devil, the mirror, her feelings for Anna, and everything in between. Devil had created scenarios that practically forced Elsa to either step up or crumble beneath the weight of his challenges. Was this all on purpose, or was this the troll's true goal?

'You want to claim credit for how I am now?'

'No. I _wanted_ to break you, Elsa; make no mistake. The game has two endings and two endings only: My toy shatters, or it changes into something I no longer desire teasing. I believe I understand humans better than any other troll. I thought I _would_ make your soul collapse. There was so much against you. The formula I created resulted in your downfall.'

Elsa watched as Devil shrugged, shaking his head in disappointment.

'I haven't lost in a very, very long time. Your will and conviction is something to behold. Your sister's support and affection knows no bounds. You both have provided me with new and intriguing data. But, then again, _your_ tenacity shouldn't really surprise me.'

'What does that mean?' Elsa gripped at her hands on her lap, her posture unmoving and her mind working in overdrive to dissect everything Devil said. His words were always laced with a potential for duel meanings, and she didn't want to miss a single notion.

'The last person I broke was years ago. For a troll like me or Grand Pabbie, it would feel like only a week has passed, but I know that's not true. She was royalty, like you, and a kind, caring, and considerate woman. She loved her husband like no other. I wanted to see how far that love would hold her together. "Love" is, after all, the most interesting emotion humans exhibit. Every single game I play shows me this. That being said, I put her through my trials, and eventually, I tried something I had never attempted before. Can you guess what it was?'

Elsa waited in anticipation, her heart thumping rapidly and her face buzzing.

'I do not wish to falsely believe I can understand what polluted acts you performed.'

'You could, if you wanted to, but I'll pretend otherwise.' Devil sighed, his confidence shifting for but a fragment of a second into an expression Elsa wasn't sure she had truly seen it was so very brief. 'I made love to her in the form of the most attractive being I could possibly manifest. It took a grand amount of research. You've heard of elves, have you not? I modelled myself after one of them. Fair in every way. Light in colour. Silver and gold. I felt quite ridiculous, honestly, but in the end, she failed the final trial, and I made her an adulterous woman. She and her husband died not long thereafter, taking her secret to the grave, likely still reeling at night due to her infidelity.'

'How dare you…!' Elsa grimaced.

'She was weak. There was dissatisfaction in her relationship. I merely brought it to the surface. An heir was needed, and she felt defeated because she couldn't seem to conceive…' Devil paused, his eyes diverting as he forced the maniacal grin to remain. 'But she was also beautiful. I will say that, at the very least.'

Elsa flinched back.

'You were in love with her.'

'Don't force your foreign emotions upon me, "Queen" Elsa. I love nothing but the agony upon a human's face the moment they come undone from the inside out. You wear pain just as gloriously, but you somehow always manage to rise above as well.'

'And I will continue to do so.'

'Evidently. Your sisterly bond was unprecedented. Your strength is more than tripled with Anna at your side. I attempted to taint that connection, slowly beginning to understand your origins and using that to my advantage. And yet,' Devil paused, shaking his head with a questioning smile of bewilderment. 'She forgave you again and again. Not only that, but you claimed your faults and admitted to them one after another. Even when I provided you with an easier path to walk, you refused me. Even still, you are a queen who understands her weaknesses and uses them to propel you ever forward. Leonard, King Arthur, Sir Daryun, Prince Maxwell, and even your corrupted council; they all support you. These are not small humans by any stretch of the imagination. I can't remember the last time I witnessed this level of charismatic prowess in such a faulted person in power. You have defeated me, Elsa, and this is where I will remain as punishment for initiating a game I did not win.'

'You are much more honourable than I expected.'

'Do not misunderstand. I have lived a long time. I see things much more differently than you humans ever could. I created my own rules to save myself from my personal existential dilemma. I can just as soon break them if my mood fancied it. Grand Pabbie finds solace in family, and I find it in knowledge and wisdom. I look forward to putting this newly acquired information to use the next time I prey upon another of your kind that holds such prestige and influence over the masses.'

Elsa sighed inwardly. She believed every word this creature said for better or for worse. Part of her sympathized somehow, feeling an intense semblance of sadness emitting off of Devil the more he spoke. They weren't so dissimilar. Elsa lied more than this "enemy" as far as she was concerned.

'I will not keep you locked up here forever, Devil.'

'You should.'

'But I won't. It wouldn't be fair.'

Devil didn't respond to that, and Elsa decided to move on. She didn't need to elaborate. She wouldn't in that moment. The conversation would be taken in another direction for now.

'I need answers regarding Gerda, please. She is suffering, and I imagine it is because of your curse.'

'I prefer to use the term "agreement".' Devil giggled, returning to form. 'She is, indeed, suffering because she broke the contract. That is all you need to know. Her life isn't in danger, but the severity of her illness has manifested in direct correlation to her betrayal.'

'Why can you not give me any more details if the game is done?' Elsa pushed, becoming sick just at the thought of her head maid continuing to suffer.

'Because I choose not to. The contract between Gerda and I also included a binding of our tongues. I do not wish to be chained in a cell _and_ vomiting all over your pretty dungeon.'

Elsa frowned, but couldn't bring herself to force anything more out of Devil. She thought about threatening him with what she could muster from her magic, but she didn't want to agitate the dangerous being.

'So be it. As long as Gerda is not in danger then I can accept that answer.'

'How diplomatic of you.'

Elsa thought about leaving then, but there was one final detail regarding Devil that she wanted to clear up that was persistent in creating an itch in her thoughts.

'Shapeshifting isn't your only ability, is it?'

'Hm? What makes you say that?' Devil smiled all over again with Grimoire's face.

'You can mentally attack someone as well. You wield a magic that has a dark attribute to it. I remember feeling it when you nearly revealed yourself as Grimoire when Prince Leon began losing himself. Not only that, but you tried to break my spirit when Anna and I were going through a difficult period. Am I wrong?'

'…You are not.'

'But you do not seem willing to use that magic often. Are there side effects?'

Devil giggled, and his elusive response frustrated Elsa.

'I don't need to answer that, "Queen" Elsa.'

'If you want your sentence reconsidered you do. I did not pick for more information regarding Gerda, but this is material I need when arguing your case and your final verdict. Your cooperation has been appreciated thus far, and I will be including this talk in my report to the council and Leonard. I need to know what you're capable of.'

'I'm capable of many things.'

'That I know. How many things specifically?'

Devil's eye twitched, and Elsa found a little satisfaction in that.

'You're stubborn.'

'Not unlike you.'

'No. Not unlike me.' Devil chuckled and then looked at Elsa directly, his dark eyes flickering in auburn and fire. 'It is dark magic learned from a particularly foul human. He is not "of this world". The last of his kind. Witches were common enough back in the day, but a capable warlock was another story. I became his "apprentice" in the guise of his wildest dreams. The son he didn't have. The relationship he pushed away. He saw through it, of course…'

'Get to the point, Devil.' Elsa's stomach turned. She hated these stories of manipulation…perhaps because they hit too close to home.

'He showed me dark magic. He taught me arts that a troll could easily grasp with the correct amount of human knowledge and materials. Dark magic, naturally, draws its strength from one's own life. It is an obvious trade off for something so unnatural and cursed. I use it seldom, but it is mine nonetheless.'

'You used it on me.' Elsa needed to confirm.

'It was the moment you were down and I thought for certain that I would break you. Your knees were bloody, your cheeks were soaked in tears, and you had nearly completely betrayed your sister hours after finally earning her true affection and trust back. When else were you going to break but then? It was a gamble, and you stole a few years off my life because of your incredible resolve. It was nauseating yet refreshingly riveting at once. I couldn't wait until the next round.'

'I see. Cursed contracts, mental attacks, and giving life to rock monsters? They don't all seem completely related.'

Devil hesitated to answer, and when he did, his voice finally sunk into a somber tone.

'…They are. That is the truth.'

'You look tired.' Elsa noticed then.

'It's boredom. I'm fine.'

'Thank-you for answering the majority of my questions, Devil. I will vouch for your cooperation when deciding the duration of your stay here. Is this acceptable?'

'No need to get formal on me suddenly, Elsa. Our relationship is past that point, wouldn't you say?'

Elsa squirmed inwardly, but sustained her regal stance and elegant presentation.

'No. You threatened my kingdom. I understand you, but I do not consider ourselves anything but hardly acquaintances.'

'Hmph. We're both monsters in this playground of a world.'

'Stop it.'

'I understand you more than anyone ever could.'

'Anna surpasses your understanding of me with complete ease.'

'Heh. Because you're sisters?'

'Because she is my sister, my best friend, and the one I cherish above all others.'

'Because you love her?' Devil kept his volume very low, almost in a hiss.

Another test? No. A real question. Devil was watching Elsa intently here. His eyes were almost stretched wide open, as if he _needed_ this finality. Elsa narrowed her brow and nodded, gripping her hands in one another and answering without a hint of hesitation or remorse.

'Yes. Because I love her.'


	61. Her Final Wish

Her Final Wish

The following weeks for Queen Elsa, surprisingly, went by better than the monarch could have possibly expected considering the days leading up to them.

Firstly, Kristoff surprisingly agreed to work as a political bridge between Arendelle and the trolls. Grand Pabbie refused to speak to Elsa again directly, but it _was_ possible to communicate with the magical beings if absolutely necessary. Because of Kristoff's additional position as employed by the palace, he and Anna ever so slowly began to rekindle a friendship that Anna appeared pleased to have again. Although Elsa wouldn't deny a level of jealousy, she really couldn't complain considering how much time Anna spent with her older sister overall.

Devil was a matter of interest for Elsa. She ended up visiting him two more times since her last detailed encounter. The troll held up well, but the bags under his eyes and his lack of enthusiasm bothered Elsa more than she wanted to admit. She vied to have him unchained, but this suggestion was rejected before the queen had even made the proposal official. She understood the caution, but she still hated the idea of locking up an individual that she felt the most bizarre of connections to.

 _We're both monsters in this playground of a world._

The line wouldn't leave her. Elsa always considered part of her somewhat demonic, but she blamed Grand Pabbie for that. Her magic could help just as much as hurt. She had to continue to tell herself this. She also had to remind herself of what Devil had tried. He would've laughed as her kingdom fell apart. He was docile because of a bitter defeat; nothing more or less. He had his game, and he was the only player. He destroyed a woman for his own sick pleasure. He wasn't a creature to sympathize no matter how laced with honey his words could be.

Otherwise, Elsa was happily committed to her training sessions with Daryun. The man was a patient and kind teacher, and even Anna had managed to break herself out of a deep morning slumber to doggedly witness her sister swing about a wooden sword with a progressively more impressive form and precision.

"That's dangerous for me to see." Anna had commented after the first observation. "I'm actually going to be completely uncomfortable all day. You better take responsibility later, Elsa."

This flattered and filled Elsa with more motivation than before. Although the sisters reigned back on risking any true intimate engagements for the specified weeks out of a strange paranoia of being caught and the somewhat more engaged security about the palace, Elsa still found great joy in mastering her form and expanding her repertoire of techniques as she moved forward with her practices. Daryun even went so far as to spar with the queen, and that was a particularly rowdy day for the guards. Elsa stood not a chance in the world, but she had to admit that it was overly riveting, and she looked forward to trying again everyday thereafter.

As far as Elsa's magic went, it was slowly healing, but she couldn't help but notice that the flow of it felt quite off, as if something had snapped internally. It always hurt to push her powers even a little bit, and when Elsa _did_ manage to utilize a fraction of what she was capable of, it never seemed correct; as if her body was telling her to stop forcing it to do an action it was no longer capable of…and this terrified Elsa more than she ever thought it would.

Fortunately, a letter was soon received about mid-week through the first from King Arthur stating that she would be making her way back to Arendelle as soon as she got everything in order with her kingdom. The estimated arrival was in approximately ten days, and this brought both joy and apprehension to Elsa. She had been resisting the conversation she wanted to have with Leonard regarding Anna, but with Arthuria on her way, there was much more incentive to move into action sooner rather than later. Not only that, but Elsa anticipated a hopeful solution at the hands of Lynn, who seemed to know quite a bit about magic, regarding Elsa's own concerning inadequacies. Elsa knew she was beginning to bank on the young woman, and she tried to dissuade herself from doing so further.

Finally, Elsa was aglow because she was able to simply embrace time with Anna over many a day. Naturally, as a queen and princess, royal duties were a constant demand, but in their free time, Elsa and Anna were nearly inseparable. The curse was dealt with. Devil was locked away. And Grand Pabbie was being monitored. There was no immediate threat to Elsa or her kingdom beyond the one she teased by insisting on pursuing the romantic relationship she had with Anna. The queen would be telling a lie if she claimed she wasn't "frustrated" as of late due to her and Anna's reluctance to engage in anything overly intimate beyond a hidden kiss here and a suggestive touch there, but Elsa savoured the time she _did_ have with Anna as a whole. They went out for dinners, walks, small get togethers within Arendelle itself, and worked through political necessities as a constantly improving unit of royal siblings. Anna was gaining more and more confidence when handling the affairs that affected Arendelle and its people, while Elsa pushed to feel the confidence in herself that she generally had to force outward falsely to please the masses.

At night, it wasn't uncommon for Elsa and Anna to simply stand outside one of their balconies and talk the moonlight away. Anna would laugh, smile, wink, and nudge her sister affectionately while they discussed their day and the interesting scenarios that almost never failed to occur on some level. Elsa began to cherish these hours like nothing else, and she looked forward to having Anna all to herself for some time, even if the sisters restricted their sleepovers to every couple of days, if that. Holding Anna at night while she gave Elsa soft kisses and touched her gently with love were the only moments that compared to simply indulging in Anna's presence. Elsa could relax completely and totally with nobody else but Anna. All her stress and anxiety slipped away the moment she knew it was just the two of them.

"You should have seen Kai today, Elsa! We had this traveler come by the meeting hall during the community sessional, and he was, like, openly teasing Kai about his belly. I guess they knew each other when they were younger, so the traveler…er…I can't remember his name. Wow. Some princess I am, huh? Anyway, he kept going at him until Kai finally freaked out! I've _never_ seen Kai lose it like that! But at the same time, you could tell they were really happy to see one another. The guards were laughing. I was laughing. It was a laugh fest! Hahah! I wish you were there."

Elsa could only stare, like she did frequently, as Anna talked. The way her eyes lit up. The way her mouth moved. The way her entire body told the story as she became more and more excited. Elsa always stared, and during this particular conversation, at the end of the first week approximately, Elsa had taken Anna's hand as it rested on the patio railing and gripped it tightly.

"I love you so much, Anna. I wish there was a more powerful word I could use. I almost feel as though 'love' is an insult to what I feel. It doesn't even come close to what I want to say."

Anna blushed profusely at that, and Elsa was very tempted to take her to bed in that moment, but Laura had become somewhat of a pain as of late, and was watching over Anna quite carefully since she had become that much more active in the kingdom's work and needed rest urgently to function the next day.

Nonetheless, Elsa was happy. She was. The only thing that could make her happier would be to make her and Anna's relationship public so that she wouldn't have to cage her overflowing emotions so. She was so in love and so elevated in everything she did. Every morning was exciting, because it meant another day to see and hear Anna. Elsa tried not to let herself completely and utterly rely on Anna for her own happiness, but it was a reality she knew to be all too true. She could find joy in other things throughout her day; like helping her people with their problems and moving Arendelle's political relations in a positive direction, but Elsa could literally feel her heart come to life any time she spent time with Anna. She was hopelessly in love. It was a love that had developed over the course of almost two decades. Elsa didn't have a choice but to be attached to it like a lifeline. She had never lived without it, after all.

In a fit of obsessive desire to _show_ Anna just how much Elsa cherished her beyond words and physical connections, Elsa went out alone one day, late in the time between receiving Arthuria's letter and her actual arrival, and sought out a gift that would connect her and Anna even when they were not together. After looking about the various shops for hours, with a number of Arendelle children eventually following along, Elsa discovered a pair of bracelets that weren't _too_ gaudy – since Anna hated anything that appeared overly expensive – but were also elegant, dainty, and charming enough to satisfy Elsa's own personal taste of fancying glittery objects more than not. More than perfect, the matching bracelets were themed, one being gold with a small sun charm while the other was silver, a complimentary moon charm crafted wonderfully attached to it so that both pieces dangled just slightly. Elsa looked at the somewhat pricey accessories for no longer than a single minute before she had them purchased, wrapped, and brought back to her room where she wrote out a letter with almost a shaky hand of anticipation.

" _Dearest Anna,_

 _I know you are not one to value monetary things, but I could not help but want to express what I feel for you in a physical object. With these matching pieces of jewelry, I want you to remember the love I have for you above all else. I've always seen us as opposites despite being sisters. I am cold, isolated, and awkward. You are warm, giving, and loving to all. I am the moon, and you are the sun. I am alive because you exist. We balance and compliment one another. I will never be capable of expressing just how important you are to me. Please accept this gift. I ask that every single time you feel it upon your person, think of me and the unending love I have for you._

 _Sincerely, and with all the affection I have to give,_

 _Elsa"_

When Elsa finally found the perfect opportunity to present the gift and letter to Anna one quiet evening after dinner, she herself almost teared up as Anna opened the present with curiosity. With the letter then presented, both girls were wiping back tears of joy while laughing and holding one another.

"I'm never going to take it off." Anna had said, sobbing but beaming from ear to ear.

"I would when you bathe…just in case."

"It was an expression, silly!"

"Oh. Then I'll never take mine off either."

"And you're not 'cold' or 'isolated' anymore, Elsa. You've really changed, and I don't give you enough time to be isolated anymore." Anna was staring at her bracelet when she said this, a smile stuck on her.

"Ah. But I am still awkward, aren't I?"

"…Only sometimes!"

"You dare insult the queen!"

"Oh, I dare!"

And the time went on. Elsa knew it wouldn't last, for her looming wedding and her magic remained difficult subjects, but that didn't mean she couldn't love the moments as they happened. That didn't mean she couldn't snatch seconds of simply looking at Anna and listening to her voice. Elsa wanted to freeze all these memories as they formed and contain them in glass forever, but instead, she could only force her mind to take mental snapshots. She was more than aware she could never win a fight against time, and because of that, she wanted to view her world with a clarity she had lacked since she was told her powers were nothing but a hazard to all around her.

* * *

'It's rare for you to want a private conversation with me, Queen Elsa. I might assume, considering it is a day or two before your fiancé's arrival, that it has to do with the wedding, but that would, indeed, only be an assumption.' Leonard stood before Elsa in a small meeting room, the queen seated poised with grace and a positive attitude mostly.

'I'm sorry for disturbing you, Leonard, but I have delayed this talk long enough.' Elsa swallowed, feeling her mind ache a little. Was she actually going to have this conversation now? Was she ready? Well, it didn't really matter. She had exhausted all other opportunities, and her feelings hadn't changed, so she no longer had a choice.

'I am here and willing to give my advice should you desire it. If it has something to do with Laura and her fellow hens clucking about regarding you and Anna, have no fear; I have already curbed their foolishness on a singular occasion that shouldn't be forgotten anytime soon, I would hope.'

'Ah. That's good to know. She seems a little nosier than usual.'

'Just interested, I would say.'

'Hm.'

'And I have been updated on Gerda's condition. She is beginning to show signs of recovery. She hopes to be back to work within a few days, if all goes well.'

'Oh?' Elsa's eyes lit up. She had gone to visit the head maid a few times, but she was frequently sleeping, and Gerda Sr. had been insistent that Elsa shouldn't catch the sickness at all costs.

'I'm happy to hear that. What of Devil's case?'

'Bah. The councilmen are being ridiculous as always. They do not see the merit in reducing his sentence nor providing him with slightly better living conditions. You have the power to veto their input altogether, but I do not recommend abusing your pull in such a way in relation to the troll. You are already making steps to reform the council already, and you do not need any more information available to be used against you.'

'Hmph.' Elsa clicked her tongue. Such processes took so long, but she wanted to proceed properly. Otherwise, Leonard's analysis was quite right. She was building her reputation upward ever since the Anna incident, and she wouldn't let it slip now…For that reason anyway.

'But these are matters that did not require a private discussion. So, please, do not let me delay what weighs heavily on your mind another moment.'

'Er…Yes.' Elsa shuffled some papers before her more so out of a need to fidget than necessity. 'What I want to speak to you about is not easy, so forgive me for seeming a little frazzled.'

'Not at all.' Leonard eased his stance, suddenly a little more fatherly in the way he held himself and urged Elsa on with his softened gaze. 'I am here for you, my queen.'

'I know. And that's why I am reaching out to you. As you know, King Arthur is arriving any day now if his travels have been without difficulty.'

'Yes. It will be an exciting time for Arendelle.'

'It will be. But I am now pressed to make a decision of finality.'

Leonard's brow arched inquisitively, but Elsa went on after a deep breath. Her eyes lost their focus for a second or two, and her brain buzzed with apprehension before she forced her lips and voice to produce sound.

'I love Anna…romantically.' Elsa admitted, and Leonard flinched instinctively, closing his eyes slowly and sighing in a deep, powerful way.

'…I didn't think you would ever say that aloud to me, Queen Elsa.'

'But you knew.'

'Being told and suspecting are two very different scenarios for the queen's attendant.'

'What does that mean?' Elsa went on, her heart sinking and panic threatening to sneak into the conversation.

'I am not certain. Your happiness cannot be denied, and I know that it is because of the time you are able to have with Princess Anna, but once you are married…'

'What if I do not marry, Leonard?' Elsa asked suddenly, mentally stumbling down a hill and deciding to go with it rather than fight the weight pulling her.

'You mean to cancel the wedding now?'

'Cancel the wedding and…eventually…'

'No.' Leonard shook his head, sorrow clearly upon his visage. 'You cannot. Whatever you feel for Anna must always remain a secret. Perhaps if it was another woman we may have some long-term options and plans to work with, but Anna is your sister, my queen. _Your_ _sister_. Biology has proven that this is one of the most, if not _the_ most taboo of relationships. It is unnatural and goes against all of nature's laws. Children are never born without some form of defect between siblings. You are not only siblings, but you are of the same sex. My queen…you cannot.'

'Anna and I do not intend on having children. I do not see the issue any longer.'

'My queen…' Leonard nearly begged. 'It would ruin Arendelle. You would _have_ to step down from the throne. The people would never trust you again. You are a representation of Arendelle's state and presence. If other kingdoms were to find out, then the council would be well-founded in their fears.'

'But you accept it. And others accept it.'

'Who else?'

'I cannot say.'

Leonard's expression twisted in despair. He didn't want to be discussing this anymore as his voice lowered alongside his gaze.

'I do not "accept" it, my queen. I do not judge you, personally, but I cannot "accept" it. What I cannot see or hear does not harm me, but that form of mentality will not translate politically. You are a queen. You _are_ Arendelle. You truly thought you could reveal yours and Anna's hidden relationship? My queen…'

'It is why I sought out your opinion.' Elsa snapped bitterly, her words shaking as she said them. 'You have made it clear that it is an impossibility. Thank-you for your input, Leonard. I appreciate your honesty.'

Leonard reeled back, wiping his shining forehead with a cloth extracted from his pocket.

'…I do not mean to be difficult, my queen, but…you must know that what I say is the truth.'

'Certainly.' Elsa wanted to stay her anger, but it insisted on poking through. 'Perhaps my only choice is to leave Arendelle then.'

The horror on Leonard's face made Elsa regret the comment immediately. She cowered within slightly, but maintained her position physically.

'You would abandon your kingdom, my queen?'

Elsa breathed out deeply, her huff of air prominent and her emotions drained of hope in one fell swoop.

'Of course not. I couldn't. I wouldn't.'

'Thank goodness.'

'However, with that being said, I would like to move forward with the plan you mentioned if my chosen mate happened to be female.'

'My queen…?'

'You heard me.' Elsa nodded, cupping her hands together on the desk. 'I will not give up just yet, Leonard. I will begin a change of some kind, come what may. I want your help. Your experience and wisdom is indispensable. I want homoerotic relations to become a subject of discussion among my people. King Arthur is already in full agreement of this movement.'

'Pardon?'

'I will not harm Arendelle. That is not my intent. I wish to enlighten it. I wish to make it a progressive kingdom, at the very least. You, myself, Anna, Lynn, and King Arthur will map out the best way to make this a possibility. Can I count on you for this?'

Leonard chuckled, dabbing at his head once again.

'I am not one to shy from a challenge, I suppose.'

'Good.'

There was a pause, with Leonard lowering his tone once more to a parental sounding vocal.

'You continue to impress me, Queen Elsa. This is a difficult compromise, I know. If we cannot create a nearly foolproof plan for some of the new laws you wish to put in place, I will not be able to recommend any sort of follow through, do you understand?'

'I do. And again, I haven't given up, Leonard.' Elsa admitted to herself and her attendant. 'I won't give up. What I feel for Anna cannot be hidden forever. If there is light at the end of the tunnel, then I will continue to play queen. But…' Elsa grimaced, touching her chest and feeling the moon bracelet on her wrist jingle as she did so. 'But I cannot do what you ask. I cannot hide it forever. I am only given a finite number of days for my life. I will not live all of them wearing a mask. I'm tired of such an act. I will not have any regrets.'

Elsa wondered if she had pushed too hard, and for a moment, she thought Leonard was going to walk out on her right then and there. But he did not. In fact, the attendant smiled, shaking his head in a mixture of pride and defeat.

'Then that is how it will be when the time comes, my queen.'

Elsa closed her eyes and allowed her lids to flicker in an effort to hold back the tears. She then slammed the table and dashed to Leonard, embracing him tightly and feeling his powerful, elderly hands eventually hold her back in a way that her father would have should he still have been alive. It was unprofessional. It was almost inappropriate. But Elsa did not care. Leonard wasn't just her attendant anymore; he was her friend. He was part of her family. Perhaps he always had been.

'Thank-you…' Elsa whimpered, and she heard Leonard sniff himself.

'…Of course, my queen.'

A knock to the door forced the two apart, with Leonard touching his cloth to his eyes hastily before Elsa welcomed the guest in. It was Percival with no fewer than two other guards. For a moment, Elsa feared they had been eavesdropping, but Percival's words put her anxiety to rest almost immediately. At least, his words shifted her anxiety.

'My queen,' He announced with authority. 'King Arthur and his entourage have arrived.'


	62. The Hidden Ritual

The Hidden Ritual

To say that Arthuria had a small army with her would not have been an understatement. When Elsa and Anna ventured out of their castle and outside of their grand building's gates to greet Arthuria, they were both somewhat intimidated by the sheer number of individuals that had accompanied her. The king had no fewer than six knights following her and Lynn, all of them giving off the very familiar aura of capability that Daryun perhaps unknowingly exuded by his mere presence alone. Each knight was clad in shimmering armour custom made for his body-type and, perhaps, fighting style. They were the epitome of chivalry and honour, and having Arthuria leading them all, a visage of the purest form of royalty upon her, it was almost too much for Elsa's senses. That wasn't even considering the fifty plus guards, elder men, and maids that were also in the king's company. So engrossed in the parade was Elsa that she almost didn't even notice an eccentric-looking young man in a rather concealing, curious robe with dishevelled, silvery hair eyeing her as the front of the entourage slowed to a halt. Elsa diverted her gaze politely, but when she checked on the individual once more, she found him still staring, a crooked grin upon his cat-like features.

'Oh, my gosh, Elsa! Seriously?' Anna commented quite simply.

'Incredible. To think he would bring such a group. This wedding is certainly accounted for, isn't it, my queen?' Leonard said with some well-founded apprehension.

'Certainly, indeed.' Elsa steadied her composure and adjusted her gown, having only enough time to clean up her make-up and hair before venturing out to greet her fiancé. Her dress wasn't exactly insulting, but when compared to Arthuria's flowing cape, golden crown, and silver armour with only the most ornate of designs about its rim, Elsa did feel a little plain. 'Shall we greet them properly?'

Elsa, Leonard, and Anna stepped out and toward the large group, most of Arendelle behind Arthuria, and a mass number of guards and maids filtering out of the palace and behind the queen, her attendant, and the princess of Arendelle. Elsa bowed with perfect grace as Arthuria dismounted from her glorious steed. Elsa noted the way that mischievous-looking individual continued to grin away, and the majority of Arthuria's knights appeared to give one another subtle looks that seemed to suggest a level of satisfaction and pride…although Elsa wasn't arrogant enough to fully believe it was solely her doing.

'Queen Elsa.' Arthuria was quick to the monarch's place, kneeling and taking her hand into her own and kissing the ring she had bestowed her weeks prior. 'Is it possible you appear even more lovely than the last time I looked upon you?'

Cheers were heard from Arthuria's group, with her knights clapping openly, some of the more rowdy of the lot shouting words of encouragement to their king.

'I do not think so. Pardon my dress; I wasn't aware you were coming today.'

'You look beautiful, Queen Elsa. And my eagerness is now on full display, for I pushed our men and women to make it here hastily. I was, admittedly, quite excited to see you.'

Elsa blushed, and she found Arthuria to be selling their relationship overly well. It almost made her uncomfortable Arthuria was so flirtatious and outwardly enamoured. She found Lynn staring off into the distance, but her brow was most definitely furrowed in annoyance and envy. Nonetheless, Elsa felt she had to play her part as well for the time being.

'That brings me great joy, King Arthur. You have been missed. I look forward to finalizing the details leading up to our wedding. You brought with you an impressive representation of your kingdom.'

'I have at the forefront of my party approximately half of my knights of the round. They are my most trusted comrade-in-arms, nearly unparalleled in loyalty and strength among my men. Additionally, one of my most influential and inspiring souls has graced us with his presence. Myrddin is a man that has been guiding Candolian for many a year. He, of course, wished to meet you.'

Elsa acknowledged Myrddin, who simply nodded in her general direction, his laughing eyes hardly moving or blinking.

'He is ridiculous at times, Queen Elsa, so please do not take offence; it will only encourage his antics.'

'I-I see.' Elsa brought her attention back to Arthuria, who was quick to greet Anna now.

'And Princess Anna! As pretty and charming as ever. It is my pleasure.' Arthuria bowed, and Anna gave a cute little curtsy that made Elsa's chest flip.

'And also mine, King Arthur. You look very well…as does Lady Lynn.' Anna waved to the young woman who acted a little surprised that she was suddenly being spoken to.

'Ah, yes. You two seemed to grow quite attached the last time I was here.' Arthuria went to Lynn and helped her down from her horse, a very brief, but very recognizable moment passing between the two women as their hands touched and their eyes met for but a second. Elsa's pulse quickened, and she found joy in the connection she discovered resonating between herself, Anna, Arthuria, and Lynn.

'We have accommodations arranged within the palace for your guests, King Arthur. Based on the letter we received from you, it sounds as though all of us are in agreement to have the wedding within a couple of days of your arrival. Would the afternoon following tomorrow be sufficient?' Leonard began the arrangements, and Elsa almost felt betrayed, but knew it was as it needed to be for the time being.

For the time being? Was her lie only destined to become larger and more destructive? By marrying Arthuria and creating that illusion Elsa was only making the falsehoods she hid from the world that much more damaging to her character when she did come out as she fantasized. But Leonard was right as well. Elsa couldn't just ruin everything now.

The walls narrowed in around her, and Elsa blinked away a dark fuzz that began infiltrating her vision.

'More than sufficient. I will not overstay our welcome. I brought some of my best for that very reason. The unification of our kingdoms is a grand one, but we have some rather important details to work out since both Elsa and myself are the royal heads of our respective homes. But enough of that.' Arthuria waved off the heavier subject matter with a flick of her wrist. She then turned, took Elsa's hand, and lifted her other arm high into the sky. 'I present to my people my wife-to-be! Queen Elsa of Arendelle is the woman I have chosen to rule both Candolian and Arendelle in some capacity. As you can all likely already see, she is a gorgeous and graceful individual. She can also command wintry magic at will. I ask any who believe her unworthy of _my_ hand to step forward now so that I may politely hire a doctor to check your frighteningly damaged vision.'

Laughter and cheers lasting minutes followed Arthuria's claims. The woman refocused upon her fiancé and grinned handsomely while the enormous sounds continued to echo in Elsa's forcibly calmed mind.

'Now, shall we begin, Queen Elsa?'

'Certainly, King Arthur.'

* * *

Having King Arthuria and Lynn back in Arendelle instantly brought the kingdom into a state of anticipation Elsa hadn't seen since her coronation. The beaming sun only added to the joy uplifting all of Elsa's land as talk of the grandest of weddings to happen in many years spiraled nearly completely out of control. What would Elsa's dress look like? What would happen to the monarch after the wedding? How soon until an heir was announced? How many children would Elsa have? Would Anna take over Arendelle, or would Elsa and King Arthur simply continue ruling their respective kingdoms and maintain an alliance? It was a rare and curious subject that would not stop being discussed.

Elsa could feel the stares and the gaping mouths as she and Arthuria moved through her kingdom's halls. Lynn and Anna accompanied the important figureheads while Leonard and a large number of Elsa's own men assured that Arthuria's people were well taken care of and shown their wing of the castle. The women had entertained the council, various guards, and Arthuria's party as was required, but when Arthuria claimed that she needed to speak with Elsa alone and rest shortly thereafter, the quartet was given some flexibility as the early evening began and the frantic cooks within the kitchen of Arendelle palace frantically began to prepare nothing short of an incredible feast.

Eventually, Elsa showed Anna, Arthuria, and Lynn to a private chamber where they could speak with much less stress. The room itself was something like a living room, and Anna shivered upon entering, memories of a prowling Hans and a chill that cut into her heart reminding her of a bitter situation contained within the four walls. Nonetheless, Elsa was quick to escort her guests to some seating, and as Arthuria and Lynn settled into the expensive and comfortable furniture, a maid was sent to retrieve some cold beverages for the group. Arthuria detached her cape and placed her crown on top of the glorious extension of her kingliness over the side of the couch, and Lynn sat next to her, not terribly close, but certainly not far enough to claim disinterest.

'Wow. Seriously. You're a big deal, aren't you, Arthuria?' Anna shook her head in disbelief. 'Your people really love you, huh?'

Arthuria shrugged, not looking nearly as bright or hopeful as she had enacted almost an hour earlier.

'I am trying, I'll admit. I was not always like this. Honestly, it feels somewhat out of character for me.'

'Oh?' Elsa found this piece of information interesting.

'Yes. I was critiqued quite earnestly by my very best knight, who has remained in my kingdom to rule in my place during my absence. He made it very clear that I did not understand my role for my people. I didn't place much stock into his words until those very same claims were uttered by two very impressive individuals I had the pleasure of sharing a drink with in a distant past I can hardly recall anymore.'

'Ahem.' Lynn cleared her throat, and Arthuria smiled in defeat.

'And then my dearest Lady Lynn forced me to acknowledge that which I severely lacked as a ruler. I assumed giving up my humanity was a requirement when I took on the role of king. I isolated myself mentally and personably. I wasted much of my life because of this. Lynn is helping me change in what I feel to be a positive way. I have allowed myself to become somewhat selfish' Arthuria became a girl as her cheeks reddened in bashfulness. 'I still find it rather unbecoming at times, but I am trying.'

'And you are loved all the more for it.' Lynn grinned.

'By you or my people?'

'W-what? B-both of course!' Lynn spoke under her breath, and Arthuria giggled.

'How impressive. I sympathize with you, Arthuria. I still struggle with changing my image both for my people and for myself.'

'You're doing fine, Elsa. Don't be so hard on yourself.' Anna was quick to her sister's side, and Arthuria also nodded in agreement.

'I have been king for quite a while now, Elsa. With enough experience, you too will believe in yourself if you desire it to be so.'

'Um, how long is "quite a while", Arthuria, because you don't look _that_ much older than my big sister.'

Lynn chuckled, and Elsa could almost figure out the answer for herself as Arthuria began speaking.

'The sword which deemed me king also granted me something of prolonged youth. Don't let my somewhat boyish face fool you. That's all I will say on the matter.'

'Oh, magic; of course.' Anna lifted her hands in mock-exasperation which gave the four women an opportunity to laugh.

'But enough about me.' Arthuria closed the subject, still having some of her last sounds of amusement tickle through her throat. 'I must know how these past weeks have been for you both. Your letter was vague, as it should have been, but it only added to my curiosity.'

'Well,' Elsa hummed, finding the timing of her maid and the called for beverages perfect for what they were about to discuss. When all the females present had their drinks and the door was shut tentatively, Elsa continued her lingering sentence in a slightly hushed tone. 'It has been trying, quite honestly, but having Anna at my side has certainly helped matters.'

'I'm sure.' Arthuria confirmed.

'The matching trinkets are also helpful in closing the distance when one _does_ exist, I imagine.' Lynn noted impressively, and Anna could only grin widely while Elsa stammered with her response.

'Er…Yes.'

'Cute, huh?' Anna jingled her bracelet, and Lynn managed to restrain most of the annoyance she felt.

'It is…'

'They're sisters, Lynn. It is much more simple to get away with such acts of affection. It would be viewed as somewhat odd if you and I acted so close.' Arthuria contributed quickly.

'I tend to disagree, but it's fine.'

'Lynn…'

'Anyway, tell us more, Elsa. Sorry for interrupting.'

'It's fine.' Elsa almost wanted to smile again, but she knew that would be rude. Lynn and Arthuria were the closest individuals to understanding the frustration Elsa and Anna faced. However, their relationship was ultimately more plausible in the end, and _that_ frustrated Elsa, reopening the wound that had been wisely dashed by Leonard. 'Devil has been successfully captured. He is currently being held in the dungeons.'

'Truly?' Arthuria's eyes widened.

'Yep. He kind of just…gave up. He raised a big ruckus before he called it quits though.'

'I can only imagine.' Lynn cupped her pointed chin.

'Yes. He took on Anna's form and placed me in a compromising position before my council. It was a well-executed, final attempt at defacing me, but I managed to mostly dissuade his endgame from occurring.'

'Hm. I should like to speak with this "Devil". Surely you suspect he plots another attack of some kind.' Arthuria sounded unconvinced, and rightly so.

'We all do.' Elsa hesitated, but decided to trust Arthuria and Lynn. She needed to if she wanted to move her fantasies into reality someday. 'But Devil has some form of honour seemingly. With all the power he wields, he could have easily caused much, much more destruction. And yet he restrained himself, focussing, instead, on antagonizing me mentally and attempting to let my own weaknesses destroy Arendelle. He is fascinated by the human mind and our emotions. He wishes to push the limits of any singular person's will. He pokes and pries, but he never seems to perform any drastic moves without his target taking the first step and giving in to temptation. He is an enigma that has existed for many years, and this makes his wisdom and view on life itself incomprehensible to us at times.'

A beat.

'I just go by what Elsa says since I haven't talked to the guy much. He seems crazy shady to me, so it's hard for me to believe that someone called "Devil" is a decent, rule-playing troll.'

'He does sound quite curious. Still, I think it would be beneficial for Lynn and myself to arrange a meeting with this creature the moment I become king. Is that fine with you, Elsa?'

'Of course. Getting a second opinion from such intelligent souls would be wonderful.' Elsa could only imagine what Lynn was capable of when set loose upon someone as dangerous as Devil himself. It would be a sight to behold.

'And, might I ask, how are you both holding up? I know Lynn and I struggle with this farce, but we also understand the necessity of it all.' Arthuria's voice never sounded so feminine. Her gaze became tender, and Elsa could tell she truly cared about her and Anna's wellbeing.

'It…can be very difficult, but I try to think there is light at the end of this journey.' Elsa wouldn't go into how guilty she felt for lying and being perhaps worse than even Devil when it came to blatant deception.

'Oh? You do?' Arthuria asked earnestly.

'Are you…?' Anna started, but Elsa was quick to shake her head.

'When we are married,' Elsa started, biting at the side of her mouth in frustration. 'I would like to begin formulating a plan to implement an awareness and, eventually, acceptance toward homoerotic relations.'

There was complete silence, with Arthuria and Lynn exchanging only the briefest of looks. Elsa couldn't check on Anna's reaction, for she knew the disappointment would break her right then and there.

'You…are serious about this?' Arthuria replied in shock.

'I am. My attendant, Leonard, is willing to help if we are able to create a viable, long-term agreement of some kind. I am prepared to try anything.'

'But this won't solve _your_ problem, Elsa.' Lynn uttered, her feisty spirit notably tamer now.

'I understand that, but it's a step in the right direction, at the very least.' Elsa answered, taking Anna's hand then and gripping it tightly.

Arthuria closed her eyes slowly and then opened them with renewed vitality.

'To think we would cross paths with one with such like-mindedness. By marrying, we strengthen our influence tenfold. I see your reasoning, Elsa. It is something I will discuss with my own advisor.'

Elsa and Anna both looked to Lynn, but she shook her head while rolling her eyes.

'She means that creep, Myrddin. Are you really going to talk to _him_ about this?'

'He _is_ something of a seer. He knew of my claim to the throne, and he was even aware of the journey of self-discovery I would take in the form of that war, Lynn. I do not want to risk both Arendelle and Candolian by recklessly pursuing a drastic change in social norms too hastily. It does not hurt to check with him.'

'Ugh. Fine.' Rin huffed.

'Is he so bad?' Elsa inquired, thinking back to the way the individual had been staring at her.

'His magic is unprecedented. Even I am not aware of what he is truly capable of. There is something quite inhuman about him, but he has not led me astray yet. He may be mischievous enough, but he truly desires the prosperity of my land above all else.'

'He did things to you that you were completely against, Arthuria.' Lynn snapped angrily but with a leveled voice.

'It was for the sake of the kingdom, Lynn; you know this.'

Elsa could see the jealousy seething off of Lynn, but she wouldn't dig deeper, for she knew Arthuria was becoming progressively less comfortable with where this discussion was heading.

'Speaking of magic!' Anna jumped up, expertly deviating the primary subject matter…consciously or not. 'We were wondering if you guys could help us out. Right, Elsa?'

'Oh! Y-yes. I suppose now is a perfect time to ask.' Elsa didn't have much hope in the idea of Lynn or Arthuria realistically being capable of assisting her, but there was no harm in at least exploring the option. It would be amazing if they _did_ have a solution, for it would be one more problem checked off of Elsa's shrinking list, but she didn't dare allow her optimism to become too prominent.

'Do not hesitate to give us the opportunity to help you, Elsa.' Arthuria was more than willing, and it made the request a little simpler to relay. But Anna was on top of it, apparently eager to get Elsa any and all aid possible. She likely knew more so than anyone else could that Elsa cherished her powers in a strange way despite seeming outwardly opposed to their potential at times.

'Elsa's magic is on the fritz. She hit her head pretty hard a while back, and now she has trouble using it at all without some pain all over, right, Elsa?'

'Yes. I think I've overused my abilities during a fragile time. I really did myself no favours by pushing my magic when it was already straining every fibre of my being to do so.'

Lynn nodded as Elsa spoke, her gaze squinting and her thoughts very clearly working through the details presented.

'What does it feel like when you _do_ use your powers?' She inquired almost like a doctor would.

'What used to be a familiar, steady current that flowed through my body like a soothing drink is now a fragmented, jarring sensation. It's…difficult to describe. I thought time would eventually heal it, but many weeks have passed since, and the recovery is slow at best.' Elsa lifted her hand and winced as she forced a blue current of power through her veins to produce a few snowflakes. It was a painful reminder of just how feeble her majestic grace had become in terms of magical prowess.

'So, yeah. Do you guys have any ideas?' Anna finally asked the true question at hand.

'You are much more well-versed in this realm than I, Lynn, but I suspect you're considering the method you yourself used once to stabilize your sister's circuits.'

'Arthuria…! I couldn't! I-I mean, yes, that's the obvious choice, but…you know what that entails. And this is a different…er…land, so there's no real guarantee that it would work.' Lynn's face was beat red suddenly, and she wouldn't make eye contact with the Arendelle sisters. This was curious to Elsa, and her own heart sped up almost instinctively.

'Whoa. What are you talking about and why is Lynn acting like you're about to tell her most embarrassing story?' Anna laughed, but Elsa could hear a hidden strain in her voice.

'It's nothing.' Lynn insisted.

'It is a magical transfer ritual. Mages, wizards and, I imagine, witches are capable of mingling their magic in order to empower one another to various degrees. It is a method of stabilization, really, from what I can gather. Lynn is quite skilled at it.' Arthuria grinned slyly, and Lynn almost shoved her off the couch they were seated on.

'Arthuria! S-stop it!'

'That sounds amazing! But…why are you being all shy, Lynn?'

Elsa clasped her hands together, looking down at the floor and keeping her deviant thoughts to herself. Was something wrong with her for immediately imagining such lewd things?

'It's really nothing.' Lynn repeated herself more forcefully. 'I don't think we can help. Arthuria, you know I don't want to even offer such a silly notion to them. It's not fair. We don't know them that well, and we're not even sure it will work. I…I don't think it's right.'

Arthuria shrugged, nudging Lynn playfully.

'Are you going to tell me that, after all this time, you have finally drawn a line? Odd, that. It's not as though we haven't shared our bed with others before, yet you hesitate with these two perfectly lovely individuals?'

'They just give off a really "innocent" vibe, okay? It…it doesn't seem right at all!'

'Huh? Did you say something about a bed?' Anna blinked in confusion as Elsa finally looked back up and caught herself holding her breath.

'Indeed. The ritual demands that both party members reach a moment of rapturous enlightenment nearly simultaneously in order for a deep and intimate connection to be successfully established. At that point, Lynn would circumnavigate your magic line, providing you the needed support at the expense of her own magic to help whatever weakness or damage you may be sustaining. This is the only assistance I can think of that may just work for you, Elsa. You are, by no means, expected to take our offer, but it does stand.'

'Arthuria!' Lynn went on stubbornly, but her rejection had lost some of its edge.

'It stands, Elsa. I am more than willing to try and help if you would like to attempt such an ordeal.'

'Um…I think I'm missing something here. Can someone catch me up?' Anna giggled, completely clueless because of the natural innocence Lynn had so aptly picked up on.

Elsa exhaled long and hard, eventually turning to her sister and touching her lap gently, speaking in a soft octave as if she were approaching a slumbering kitten.

'Anna…I believe it means that some form of sexual engagement would need to occur between Lynn and I, if I am to understand the rhetoric being used here.'

'Pardon!?' Anna recoiled, a sliver of anger creeping into her tone.

'No.' Arthuria was quick to cut the thought off. 'Not just you and Lynn, Elsa. I do believe, for this to be successful, the whole lot of us will be required to contribute.'


	63. For My Sister's Sake

For My Sister's Sake

'You don't have to if you don't want to, Anna.' Elsa was brushing her seated sister's hair in her room, a few scented candles lit with the curtains drawn partially for a soft lighting. The queen and princess of Arendelle were preparing for the grand feast celebrating King Arthur's return and the upcoming wedding. They didn't have much time, and the maids were quite annoyed that the girls wanted some privacy, but Elsa didn't care. Arthuria's proposal was a curious one for many reasons, and Elsa didn't want her little sister to be forced into anything she wanted no part of.

'But you and Lynn…'

'No.' Elsa cut Anna off, noting the gorgeous but ultimately simple gown her sister had chosen. Her shoulders were somewhat exposed, with lace and ribbon tying about the piece that was dominantly a greyish green. Elsa had chosen an outfit that almost matched Anna's, and she loved the idea of the two of them looking like a set.

'What do you mean "no"?' Anna went on, her eyes forming inquisitively in the mirror that Elsa looked upon them both through.

'If you don't want to be involved then I will discuss it no more with Lynn and Arthuria.'

'That's not fair to you though!'

'It's not a matter of being fair. I will not be selfish and take your feelings for granted, Anna. I did that once; I will never make that mistake again. You are too important to me. My magic will certainly recover over time. I am not worried.'

'But what if it doesn't?' Anna insisted, and Elsa's voice was caught for a split second. Her chest felt heavy, and she swallowed painfully. She wanted her magic back, yet…

'That is a risk I am willing to take. It is not worth my relationship with you.'

'What if I said it was okay? If it meant you got your magic back, I…I think I could live with that.'

'No.' Elsa said a little more angrily now. 'I will not. That is the end of the story. I love you, Anna. _You_. Entering any sort of…er…sexual engagement with another person only has meaning if _you're_ there and we can enjoy the experience together.'

'But…I don't think I can. I'm just not…comfortable with it, you know?'

'Then I will respect your feelings and thank Arthuria for the suggestion before politely declining. They are more than aware that it is an odd method, and they will surely understand your apprehensions.'

'Ugh! But I feel like poop!'

'Don't. It is a lot to ask of you, and even I am nervous about the prospect. I-I mean, I am not very confident to begin with, and Arthuria and Lynn seem very…sure of themselves. It's somewhat intimidating.'

'Right!? I'm _just_ starting to get the hang of things. What if I'm just terrible and they start laughing at me? I honestly never thought I'd be…like…into other girls.' Anna froze, staring at herself in the mirror and blinking rapidly. 'And I-I'm not even sure I am. I guess I am? I mean, I like you, and I think you're beautiful, and I get…you know…excited thinking about you. But…I also thought Kristoff and Hans were good-looking, and I _did_ kinda sorta fantasize about Kristoff here and there once or twice. So, I like both? Is that a thing?'

Elsa, admittedly, did not love the idea of Anna thinking such thoughts about the males that had been in her life, but it was understandable, and she wouldn't fault her for it.

'I don't see why it couldn't be, Anna. You cannot help how you feel. I have come to understand that I, personally, hold no interest in males. However, I _do_ find the female form inarguably attractive; yours being the most alluring to me of all.'

'Stop it. I'm really not all that…'

'Pardon?' Elsa stopped combing Anna's hair and held both of her arms, leaning down and looking at her sister through the mirror with an expression of mock-anger. 'Are you saying that others wouldn't find your modest but shapely breasts just as appealing as me?' The queen of Arendelle cupped her sister's chest, causing Anna to flinch and gasp in surprise. In another movement, Elsa pulled down the soft material that held Anna's body in place to reveal her to both of them, Anna diverting her gaze stubbornly. 'Don't turn away, Anna. Look at yourself. I want you to see what I see.'

'I know what's there.' Anna muttered, sounding almost sad. 'I'm not interested.'

'Really?' Elsa began teasing her little sister's nipples, circling them softly until they perked up alongside the skin surrounding them. Anna held in a sound of pleasure, but she still wouldn't look. 'I love the colour of them, Anna. They almost match your skin tone, and they're a little larger than mine, wouldn't you say? It's truly tantalizing.'

'A-ah…! Stop it, Elsa. We need to get going soon!'

Elsa smiled, kneading Anna's soft mounds and loving the way her sister's breaths became progressively more taxed the longer she massaged her front. Elsa enjoyed seeing Anna's face in the mirror, and she found a strange fixation in the reflection, the memory of their very first intimate encounter bringing forth a surprisingly melancholic recollection.

'Your freckles are too cute, Anna. I hope you don't dislike them.'

'They're okay, I guess. I wish they were a little softer, like yours…'

'I love them.' Elsa kissed Anna's shoulders where the discussed markings could be found a little more prominently. 'You're so beautiful to me, Anna. I want you to see it too.'

'Let's be honest…between the two of us, you're definitely the prettier one…Oh, man…I'm starting to get light-headed here, Elsa…'

Elsa bit Anna's arm, and the younger sister jumped, held down by the queen in anticipation of such a reaction.

'Ow…! Hey…!'

'That's for belittling the woman I love.'

'W-what's gotten into you? You're super aggressive suddenly!'

'Suddenly?' Elsa scoffed, reaching down and over Anna from behind and pulling her skirt up with minor resistance from her sibling. Anna bit at her lip, her chair shuffled back a bit, and she turned away from the glass that insisted on reflecting that which she did not desire to see.

'White lace. How pretty.' Elsa giggled.

'Okay. You're seriously out of control.' Anna laughed nervously.

'Maybe I am. I'm happy, I suppose. I'm feeling a little daring. Not only that, but…it's been so long.'

'I…I know.'

'Is that why you're not resisting?'

'Well…a bit.'

Elsa kissed Anna's cheeks, glanced at the two sisters in the mirror, and then slipped Anna's underwear to her ankles, letting the material fall to the ground and knowing she was somewhat twisted for knowing satisfaction from Anna's partial embarrassment. Her younger sister's eyes were shut and turned away, but Elsa cupped her lovely chin and directed her back to the reflection.

'Can you look for me, Anna?'

'…I know what's there. I do.'

'Do you? I doubt you'd be so self-conscious if you did.'

Anna sighed, likely understanding the futility of her resistance by now. She peeked through one eye and lingered for a moment.

'Can I say something?' Elsa whispered, her breath tickling Anna's ear and making her shiver.

'S-sure…'

'You're so enchanting, Anna. If your own insecurity is holding you back, don't let it. I hardly want to share what I see here, but I am willing to if it's an experience we can have together. It would be quite the adventure, wouldn't it? I'm nervous too; very much so. But if you're with me…I think I can manage.'

'But…it's pretty crazy, right?'

'It is.'

'And…'

'Stop it.' Elsa went to her knees and worked her hands over Anna's exposed thighs, dipping her thumbs into her sister's groin when the movements allowed her to. 'If you're going to say anything about you being inadequate I don't want to hear it.'

'A-ah…Hah…hah…E-Elsa…You shouldn't…keep going. I-I mean, we have a dinner to go to, and…and…'

Elsa finally stroked Anna's glistening crevice, and her sister yelped, covering her mouth and going dumb.

'So pleasant.'

'Don't stare…'

'But it's such a lovely shade, and you've kept it so clean and bare. How lewd!'

'Oh, my gosh…!' Anna put her hands over her face. 'I just thought…you'd like it, you know? I-I mean, do you have any idea how tricky it is to get myself all pretty down there? I was scared the first time I did that grooming session, and…a-and…U-uh…Mmm…'

Elsa's fingers slid in with complete ease, and Anna's hips were twisting in the chair, her gasps coming out in bursts of disjointed release.

'You're so warm. I love feeling every piece of you, Anna. Look.'

Anna winced, but eventually opened her eyes again, seeing herself being penetrated by her own sister. She drunk in the sight of her flushed face and her mouth agape. She witnessed the way her body shifted in time with the pleasure, her womanhood wrapping about Elsa's hand and holding her tightly with every inward quiver. The sight left her transfixed, her breasts somehow more shapely than she remembered, and her gorgeous sister doing things to her that Anna had only dreamt about shamefully and with utter confusion in the past.

'Elsa…' Anna hummed, touching her own body and stimulating her already aroused breasts. 'Oh, Elsa…'

'Yes, Anna. Just relax. Let me look at you as you lose yourself in my love.'

'A-ah…Oh, boy. This is…so weird…but…I kinda like it…'

'Me too.' Elsa muttered, loosening her dress's bodice so that she could expose her own chest. Her skin was notably much paler than Anna's, her slightly smaller nipples a subtle pink. She began rubbing her breasts on Anna's legs as she continued to play with her trembling form, Anna's hushed moans becoming more difficult to muffle.

'N-no fair…' Anna hissed through clenched teeth. 'I was barely holding on…as it was…'

'Like you said,' Elsa giggled quietly. 'Time is of the essence.' And she pivoted around a bit so she could kiss Anna, managing to extend her reach just a little deeper into her sister and feeling something that made Anna's whole body jump and her innards pinch about in more places than Elsa could possibly realize.

'Mmmph…!' Anna huffed, her mouth enveloped by Elsa's tender lips. She locked onto her reflection once more, and she saw the way her and Elsa kissed so passionately, their half-naked bodies truly like the sun and moon in all their purity and perfect unison. Anna knew she had a minute left in her at most. The sight of her and Elsa on full display was too much. Elsa's bottom was thrust out because of the position she was forced to take, and her dress was tight about her due to this. Anna could see the lining of her older sister's underwear, the type revealing itself to be rather scandalous in coverage.

Anna's mind ran a mile a minute as her body prepared to reach a euphoric release. She was kissing her older sister. The mirror wasn't lying. It was somehow easier to dismiss when she couldn't see it, but the image was as plain as day. Anna was practically making love with Elsa, the girl she had always admired and virtually wished to be. Elsa's fingers were exploring her most private canvas, and Anna couldn't stop herself from almost fainting in joy. It was too perfect. It was…

'Queen Elsa? Princess Anna?' Laura's voice sounded like a trumpet, both girls instinctively recoiling away from one another, Elsa's fingers exiting Anna so abruptly that the younger sister yelped in a mixture of delight and pain.

'Are you two alright?' The door handle turned, and Elsa and Anna could only give one another the quickest of panicked looks before they both hastily did what they could with the state they had ended up in. Laura was present in seconds, with Elsa's heartbeat hammering in her throat as she subtly adjusted her dress. She checked on Anna, knowing her little sister was in a much more compromising position than her, and was, at first, relieved to find that she seemed to be in perfect condition for the sudden invasion. However, it only took a closer look to discover that Anna's underwear were still upon the ground, her foot covering the majority of their presence, but the pure white fabric quite visible if someone knew where to observe.

'I knew we should've assigned some maids to you two. The dinner is starting within ten minutes and you haven't applied any makeup yet. Do you need my help? I think I should help.'

Elsa blinked rapidly, fluttering her eyes as if reflecting precisely how her brain was functioning in that moment. She couldn't think straight. She tried not to look at Anna's underwear peeking out from under her foot, but she had to assure that Laura hadn't spotted them either.

'W-we're fine! Totally fine! We just got gabbing. Sorry, Laura.' Anna placed her hands together as if praying in apology, and Laura simply breathed out in knowing defeat.

'Fine. You both look lovely anyway, so makeup isn't completely necessary. Please, just make your way to the main dining hall. King Arthur's guests have already begun filtering in, and we can't have one of the most important attendants running late, right?'

'Thank-you, Laura.' Elsa hoped she sounded sincere and not as flustered as she felt. Not only that, but Laura couldn't exactly be trusted either, and that bothered Elsa. Not that Elsa was being completely honest either, but she wasn't _looking_ for rumours to gossip about with her fellow maids.

'My pleasure. Now, I best return to the hall. There is much to do, and some of King Arthur's knights are certainly worth working for. Heheh!' And Laura was gone, leaving the Arendelle sisters to pause and reflect on just how narrowly they had dodged the potentially horrible situation.

'And _that's_ why we haven't done anything in a while, right? Oh, my gosh! My heart. My heart, Elsa! I think I'm going to faint.' Anna was usually being comedically overdramatic, but this current form of theatrics was likely mostly a true reaction.

'I-I'm sorry. It's my fault.'

'Pfft. It's not like I actually tried to stop you.' Anna shook her head.

'Thank goodness she didn't see what you were hiding under your foot. How would we have explained that?'

Anna laughed, reaching down and retrieving her lingerie, holding it playfully and then widening her eyes in disbelief.

'What's this, you say? Oh, I was just airing out before the feast. No big deal.'

'You wouldn't!'

'Why not? It kinda makes sense.'

'Mmm…' Elsa thought about the excuse and started giggling. Anna soon joined her, and the sisters were reunited, holding hands and pressing their foreheads together.

'Ugh. But really? Now I'm all…you know…and I have to sit through a dinner? This is going to be a little rough.'

'I know what you mean, Anna. Try to distract yourself and focus on what needs to be done until afterward. I'm sure you and I can find some privacy to finish what I foolishly started.'

Anna's expression faltered.

'Oh. Um…with Lynn and Arthuria?'

'No. Not at all. You have made your decision, and I more than understand.'

'But your magic…'

'Is not worth compromising our relationship. We've been over this. Do not worry, Anna. With Devil locked away, I now have time to recover. I won't push myself, and it will all be well in the end.'

Anna went to debate the finality of Elsa's statement, but the elder sister touched her lips with her index finger, "shushing" her effectively.

'No more.' Elsa insisted. 'Now, let us enjoy one of your favourite activities together.'

'Heheh. Okay.' Anna nodded. 'There'll be chocolate, right?'

Elsa arched an eyebrow in sarcastic scepticism.

'My sweet Anna; it is Arendelle palace's feast, is it not?'

* * *

Although Elsa hadn't been exceptionally excited about hosting such a grand celebration, she had to admit that spending some time with Arthuria, Lynn, Anna, Leonard, and even Kristoff and Olaf wasn't exactly a terrible thing. The fact Elsa wasn't having to worry about selecting a future husband while being conflicted about her incestuous feelings for Anna helped, and the fact Devil was mostly no longer a threat was even better. Elsa could actually – almost – relax and simply be the queen of Arendelle alongside the people in her life whom she valued most. Arthuria was charming. Lynn was sassy but kind. Leonard allowed himself an alcoholic beverage for once. Kristoff chatted harmlessly with Anna and Olaf, a strange sense of longing occurring within Elsa at the sight. Arthuria's knights were boisterous but respectful, each of them approaching Elsa to give their blessing. The queen of Arendelle sensed their evaluating eyes, but not one of them left without something of a smile upon their chiselled and valiant faces. Overall, the feast was an amazing success right through until dessert and drinks. The lighting was perfect, a dimly hued setting bringing forth a warm atmosphere for all. And the company was pleasing, with civil conversations and mingling between the two kingdoms happening seamlessly. Elsa enjoyed spectating it all, and she almost had trouble allowing herself to be happy with all the turmoil she had dealt with both physically and mentally as of late. Once Elsa had a couple of glasses of her favourite wine, however, she found it that much more simple to just be and cherish the moment.

'Good evening, Queen Elsa.' Myrddin was suddenly next to Elsa, and it was then that the queen realized Arthuria was locked in deep conversation with Leonard and some councilmen over by the dessert table. Anna was close enough, however, gabbing away with Kristoff, two of Arthuria's knights (Gawain and Kay, if Elsa's memory served), and an apparently hilarious Olaf, based on the laughter ensuing. Nonetheless, considering what Arthuria had said about this man now beside her, Elsa was somewhat on guard.

'Good evening.' The queen answered politely. Myrddin carried the air of mystery with him well. Even Elsa could sense the incredible magic circulating about him as if it was the air he breathed. He paid no heed to conventional expectation dress-wise, still wearing his elaborate, gold-trimmed cloak which concealed a great deal of his face. When Elsa _did_ catch a glimpse of the man, however, she saw that same mischievous grin she had noted earlier in the day, his long and sharp features attractive, if not for his obvious mockery of everything around his being. The man's hair was almost white, but he was physically youthful in appearance, locked in his prime despite the un-kept mess he allowed his locks to rest in.

'I hope I'm not disturbing you.'

'Not at all. It is nice to speak with you. King Arthur praises you highly.'

'You mean Arthuria.' Myrddin cocked his head childishly.

Elsa caught her voice and glanced around, wondering if anyone had heard.

'You know?'

'Of course I do. I, after all, helped her produce an heir to the throne.'

Elsa choked, pounding at her chest, attempting not to make a scene so as to frighten Myrddin away. He chuckled a bit at the queen's reaction, and this said much to his character. He did not lift a finger to help Elsa. He simply watched as she couldn't breathe for several seconds. He either knew Elsa would be fine, or he couldn't care less either way.

'He has not mentioned this to me.'

Myrddin chuckled again. It was almost animalistic in sound.

'Why would she? She provided the seed for someone she didn't wish existed. It was, essentially, against her will. But her will wasn't the one worth considering at that moment.'

'I don't understand.'

'You don't need to.' Myrddin leaned onto the table lazily, resting his face on his hand, eyeing Elsa inquisitively. 'We have deviated. Might I ask you a question, Queen Elsa?'

Elsa knew she had very little choice. If Myrddin was willing to risk Arthuria's greatest secret in her sex, then he would have no qualms defying Elsa's mediocre wishes.

'You may.'

'Thank-you.' Myrddin glanced to Anna, and Elsa did the same. Her sister caught the look and waved happily, forcing Elsa's hand and feigned comfort. Elsa's little sister than made a momentary face of shock, pointing at one of Arthuria's knights with her thumb as if to indicate he may have been a little more than friendly conversationally with her. This picked a bit at Elsa's emotions, but she resisted the urge to react too enviously.

'How long do you intend on performing this farce? It can never be.'

Elsa felt her face turn stern, all humour with Myrddin drained effectively.

'That isn't for you to decide.' She spoke coldly, hating the way the wizard's grin spread even wider. It wasn't a surprise that he knew. His eyes were almost clear crystals. She had never seen such transcendent irises in all her life. He saw more than anyone would ever realize. Elsa could feel it in her veins and the whimpering magic within. This man was leagues beyond her; perhaps even further than Devil in terms of raw intellect and capability.

'Oh? I don't decide anything. I merely relay what is foretold.'

'By whom?'

'Heh. By whom, indeed?'

'I do not enjoy this type of conversation.'

'Surely. The ray of hope you cling to has been dashed by a source you know you cannot refute…yet you will anyway.'

'Of course.'

'Why?'

Elsa stared at Anna, watching her giggle awkwardly and mime actions that illustrated whatever story she was enrapturing all who engaged with her.

'Because she is my world.'

Myrddin chuckled anew, but this time, the mockery slipped away almost completely.

'You remind me of that once foolish king, Queen Elsa.' The wizard uttered longingly, still somewhat arrogant, but much, much more accessible. 'She was a child well into adulthood and into her deathbed. Now look at her; she glows brighter than the most wondrous of stars. You have that same potential, and I trust, come what may, that you too will not merely reflect the sun, but illuminate the darkness all on your own.'

'T-thank-you.' Elsa blushed, thrown by the seismic shift in Myrddin's persona suddenly.

'But understand this,' The wizard tapped the table, crawling with his fingers to a glass and balancing it on its edge. 'Your story is not yet over; far from it. You are still fragile, fresh from relief. Before the dawn, as always, it will be black. Even blind, you must not lose your way. Even when the world is an abyss of despair, you remain queen of Arendelle.'

'…What do you see?' Elsa asked finally, leaning in and observing Myrddin's eyes more closely. She could only make contact for a second or two before the sheer weight of his power sent a shiver into her spine and made her recoil in knowing defense.

'I see many things; shapes and sounds mostly. It is my wisdom and knowledge of the world that allows me to make even the slightest sense of my visions.'

'And…?' Elsa swallowed.

Myrddin's grin vanished, and he placed the glass he was fondling on its side before tapping it – not even forcefully – and causing it to break apart into hundreds of pieces.

'I see you screaming until your throat bleeds and hardens, your tears flooding Arendelle and your voice snapping in two.'

Elsa didn't have a response to that past shock, her heart stopping and the glass Myrddin had just shattered reforming anew, except now even more extravagant than before.

'…You are strong, Queen Elsa. Remember this.'

'What is he saying to you, Elsa?' Arthuria and Lynn had returned from their discussion with Leonard, and Myrddin lifted his hands in denial.

'Nothing at all! I was simply wondering about her beautiful hair colour and which parent she had inherited it from. You see? It is close in shade to mine, if with more blonde than silver, correct?'

'He's lying.' Lynn sighed, her arms crossed. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that showed off her slender features and smooth skin, while Arthuria was dressed in only the most regal of suits, a complimentary cape draped over her shoulders and her hair tied in a neat ponytail.

'It's fine.' Elsa smiled, filing Myrddin's frightening words away for now. It wasn't the time. The future wasn't set in stone. She would never believe that.

'I'll take your word for it.' Arthuria shook her head at Myrddin who stood up and stumbled about comedically.

'Ah! Dessert? How did I not see this? Off I go! Have a lovely chat, everyone!' And he was gone, his hands up and his fingers moving about strangely.

'Are you truly fine, Elsa? He can be troublesome. Just remember what I said.' Arthuria followed up.

'He's certainly eccentric, isn't he?' Elsa tracked Myrddin with her eyes, watching as he bumbled and chuckled charismatically. Elsa's people seemed to like him enough.

'That's a very kind way of putting it.' Lynn muttered.

'Anyway, with that being said, Lynn and I recommend Anna and yourself consume a little more alcohol than you normally would if you're feeling apprehensive. It will make the process much more simple, I'm sure. We should commence the ritual tonight, since tomorrow is sure to be very, very busy, and the wedding night will likely be much more closely facilitated.'

It took Elsa a second, perhaps _because_ of the wine's effects that she had been progressively feeling the more the night went on, but then she realized what the king and attendant were referring to.

'Oh. Um…we won't be accepting the offer after all. I appreciate your willingness, really, but…we talked about it, and we feel it isn't something we are comfortable with.'

'See? I told you we should never have mentioned the ritual!' Lynn poked Arthuria, but the king didn't budge.

'What of your magic, Elsa?'

'It should return in time. With Devil put away, there is little need beyond putting on a show for my people to use any strenuous powers.'

There was a pause, with the buzz of conversations enabling the break to linger for longer than it would have otherwise. Arthuria appeared to be prepared to counter the argument once more, but Elsa's eyes lit up at the entrance to the hall, and she found Anna, both girls simultaneously agreeing to approach the door leading into the hall where Gerda and her grandmother stood.

'I'll…be right back.' Elsa nodded to the king and Lynn prior to approaching Gerda, the head maid in an adorable little dress that, while not the most expensive or elaborate of outfits, complimented her tiny figure in a lovely way, her wavy, short hair pinned up and back with a flower clip. Her colours were neutral otherwise, but the dress was somewhat frilly, with visible ribbons holding its more detailed pieces in place.

'Gerda! Is that really you? I kinda forgot what you looked like! Oh, my gosh!' Anna exclaimed, and Elsa noted that her sister was just a little bit influenced by the drinks that had been made available throughout the evening.

'It's good to see you again, Gerda.' Elsa agreed, finding that her balance could have been better as well.

'She is still somewhat unwell, but she insisted on coming to the banquet tonight. We're sorry for the late arrival.' Gerda Sr. explained, possibly the reason for the tardiness due to arguing with her granddaughter.

'It's fine. Do not push yourself, Gerda.' Elsa touched the girl's shoulder but then was fairly quick to remove the affectionate contact, remembering what her maid had told her before becoming so very ill.

'I-I'm fine. It's good to be back.' Gerda spoke, her voice evidently still raspy and recovering from the damage done due to Devil's curse. This angered Elsa, and although she had begun pitying Devil to an extent, this latest development did little to develop the sentiment.

'Did you want us to get the cooks to bring you out a plate?' Anna went on, surprising Elsa by how cordial she was being. The queen blamed and thanked the drink, liking the fact Anna was relaxed and warm as always.

'I ate at home, thank-you.'

'What about some dessert? Nobody can say "no" to a tasty treat with chocolate in it, right?'

Gerda looked to her grandmother and found the acknowledgment that she needed just as Anna was taking her hand and dragging her across the small space to the grand table. Elsa thanked Gerda Sr. and followed, careful not to push Gerda too hard, but also inquisitive as to when her sickness had finally broke and she was given some relief. Perhaps Anna had found it in her heart to look past the maid's mistakes, preferring to focus on what good things Gerda had done for Elsa and her rather than the singular negative scene. Elsa was proud of her sister for attempting to befriend Gerda after what she had been through, and although the queen wanted to possibly obtain a little more information on Devil and Gerda's pact on some occasion, she certainly wouldn't pursue anything in this moment.

No. In this moment, Elsa was quite pleased, discarding Myrddin's terrible fortune and focussing on the joy that was before her. Gerda had finally returned. Anna was laughing away as more and more individuals joined the small group. Arthuria and Lynn. Kristoff and Olaf. Leonard and even Maxwell, whom Elsa hadn't noticed until now. The older man was generous with his words of encouragement to Elsa, and he meshed very well with Leonard, which made Elsa smile over and over.

'I-I missed you…' Gerda mumbled to Elsa amongst the animated conversations generally helmed by Anna and/or Olaf.

'I missed you too, Gerda.' Elsa admitted, a flurry of emotions dancing in her stomach. Gerda and she had been through so much in such a short period of time. Having her head maid back at her side was a salve on one of the final wounds Elsa still harboured throughout the entire Devil incident. 'Will you return to work soon?'

'I-if you would have me, I would very much like that.'

Elsa nodded, searching the maid's small, brown eyes and seeing the innocent, endearing soul within them. Gerda was in love. She was in love with a dream. She was in love with someone she could never, ever have. Elsa knew what that felt like. She knew what lengths she herself would go for her love. She would not fault Gerda for making a deal with Devil. She had done so, surely, in a moment of defeat and hopelessness. Elsa could not claim she would have acted any differently. She wanted to give Gerda something. She wanted to show Gerda that she appreciated her support as the first person to accept and understand Elsa's feelings. She felt the maid deserved that much, at the very least.

As the evening went on, Elsa found her vision growing slightly hazier. She didn't drink much more, but she clearly went past her regular capacity. Her speech slurred, but it wasn't unlike most of the others present. Leonard and Maxwell were locking shoulders eternally by the end. Olaf finished off any and all leftovers from dessert. Kristoff and Gerda talked a little more than expected here and there. Anna had Arthuria's knights glued to her, Kay even going so far as to ask the girl out for dinner the following evening in a brave display of intoxication. Naturally, Anna shut him down a little more harshly than she would have normally, but it was all in seeming fun, with laughter all around as maids and guards cleaned up the last of the dishes and directed some of the guests to their quarters. Elsa was thankful that everyone was merry, for she noticed the way Lynn's hand found Arthuria's sleeve in the smallest of moments, and it brought warm settlement to Elsa's heart.

Eventually, after the appropriate "goodbyes" were distributed, Kristoff volunteering to walk Gerda home, Arthuria, Lynn, Anna, and Elsa were left to their own devices, the four young women making their way (somewhat unbalanced) to the special sector of the palace reserved for rather important guests. The wing was quiet, with only a few guards present, some of which belonging to Arthuria. Her knights and Myrddin were absent, however, the members of the round table continuing their celebrations in town and Myrddin disappearing as he pleased. Elsa and Anna prepared to bid their friends goodnight, with Arthuria being considerate enough not to raise the subject of the ritual all over again.

'Thank-you so much for joining us tonight.' Elsa managed, her brain pounding a bit, but in a strangely pleasing way.

'It was our pleasure. I am looking forward to the actual wedding festivities more than ever now.' Arthuria put her arm about Lynn without remorse, thinking nothing of the guards stationed at the wing's entrance.

'Oh, boy…I think I had just a tad too much tonight…' Anna hiccupped adorably.

Lynn giggled, poking at the girl in a friendly manner.

'And I thought _I_ was a lightweight.'

There was joyous laughter, and eventually, Elsa stumbled into Arthuria, hugging her happily. Anna did the same with Lynn, and more cheerfulness escaped the quartet of royalty.

'Sleep well.' Elsa finished, and just as she was turning to leave, Anna tugged at her hand, pulling her back a bit to everyone's surprise.

'Um, Elsa? You forgot something. Was I not the only one who drank a teensy bit too much? Silly goose.'

'Anna?' Elsa chuckled.

'I've decided.' Anna found it in her to level her voice. 'I want to get your magic back. I want to get your magic back right now.'


	64. Quartet

Quartet

Even in a slightly influenced state Elsa couldn't exactly wrap her head around the fact she and Anna were entering into Arthuria and Lynn's private chambers. Arthuria had spoken aloud before letting them in, stating quite clearly that discussion regarding the details of the wedding were to be had and finalized within the next couple of hours available. The guards hardly seemed to pay any heed, incapable of suspecting the very scenario Anna had suddenly agreed to.

Elsa began shaking inwardly. The closer she approached the idea of making love with Anna while also entertaining two other women was intimidating at best. Like Anna had said, it's not as though either of them had much experience. In fact, they both somewhat bumbled their way through the act of sexual engagement _because_ of the fact they knew one another so well and were comfortable enough to make mistakes if they were to occur. With Arthuria and Lynn, two seemingly much more experienced individuals in every aspect of the thing, it was extremely difficult _not_ to feel some form of pressure.

Arthuria was quick to light some lanterns, their luggage not completely unpacked yet, but a collection of pieces indicating those who occupied the room already. Books were stacked on the nightstand that must've been Lynn's, while Arthuria's bed had her fur-lined cape from earlier in the day alongside her glorious crown. Surprisingly, a stuffed lion was propped up proudly at the head of Arthuria's bed, and before Elsa herself could say anything, Anna was picking it up and appraising its evident appeal.

'Oh, hey! What's this, Arthuria? Your cuteness factor just jumped a couple of notches!'

Arthuria was clearly a little shy about the toy, but she maintained some grace, undoing her vest and hanging it over the chair that rested at a table near the entrance to the fairly large guestroom.

'It was a gift from Lynn. Its value knows no bounds.' The king answered, refuting any form of rebuttal with how frank she was.

'Ah! Gotcha. I guess it's the same with the bracelet Elsa gave me, huh? I want it to go _everywhere_ with me!' Anna jingled her piece of jewellery, and Arthuria nodded with approval.

'Exactly.'

'You _do_ know what you've agreed to, right, Anna?' Lynn cut in now, her arms crossed and her face stern. 'I understand that we're all a little bit tipsy, and that makes it even more difficult to make the right call. I don't want to take advantage of either of you.'

Elsa was happy to hear it. Lynn's cheeks were flushed, and her gaze might have lost _some_ of its edge, but she still managed to be somewhat level-headed about this progressively more bizarre idea. Elsa kept swallowing and licking her lips. She would be naked in front of these other girls. She would touch Anna in front of them. She would be _sharing_ the intimacy she savoured with other people. Elsa had no issues with imagining such a ballad of ecstasy, but now that it was mere minutes away, she was having difficulty forming a sentence let alone think about being observed sexually in such a vulnerable fashion.

'I do. I really, really do. If it helps Elsa get her powers back, it's totally worth it. I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty darn nervous, but the drinks helped a bunch, so let's get this show on the road before I lose my courage, you know? What do I gotta do first? How does this ritual thing work?' Anna was floundering, and perhaps only Elsa could see how awkward she felt. The queen almost wanted to retreat, but her own desires and the temptation to finally have her magic back and fully available was just as enticing as the idea of running away from a path littered with unknowns.

'And what of you, Elsa? You told me that you both decided this ritual wasn't something you wanted to be involved with. Anna appears to be willing to attempt it, but you look incredibly unsure.' Arthuria asked honourably enough, exemplifying her willingness to not overstep any boundaries in regards to her relationship with the Arendelle sisters.

'I-I'm fine. It's just…honestly? We are both very new at all of this, so we're somewhat…er…overwhelmed.'

'Oh. Yes. That would make sense.' Arthuria nodded knowingly. 'Before I met Lynn, I too was rather green. I completely understand the fear of "underperforming", but know that we are both considerate persons, and we will move at your pace. Is this not the truth, Lynn?'

'Well, yes.' Lynn sighed. 'But I still think if there is this much doubt that we shouldn't perform the ritual just yet. Maybe wait a little while longer?'

'You surprise me, Lynn. Two perfectly attractive, young women are willing to join us for a surely impressive session of lovemaking and you are ever hesitant. What happened to the woman willing to share me with her own sister, rival, and – heavens – even your instructor at that educational institute? What was her name? Lor – ?'

'Ahhh! Quiet, Arthuria!'

'Okay. Seriously. I can already feel my courage slipping a bit. What do we do? Should I…maybe…start kissing Elsa or something? I mean, she was kinda sorta teasing me a bit before the banquet, so I'm already a tiny bit…um…you know…?'

'O-oh!' Elsa recalled the referenced exchange and immediately allowed her imagination to flow with the unquenchable lust she had felt upon taking care of Anna before the mirror in her room.

'Oho! Isn't that curious? An incomplete moment of sexual intimacy is the saddest of them all. No more hesitation, then.'

'I don't take any responsibility for this, okay?' Lynn relented. 'Fine. In order for the ritual to work properly, Elsa and I need to establish a connection once our physical resistances are reduced via aroused stimulation. I'll do most of the work, Elsa. You simply need to allow me to access your magical lines and fix what I can. The tricky part is aligning our levels of…ahem...finishing. D-do you know what I mean?'

'I do love it when you become so flustered, Lynn.' Arthuria giggled, unbuttoning her white shirt and already discarding her other layers atop of it. Elsa caught her breath, a wave of dizziness hitting her mind.

'Be quiet!' Lynn snapped, bringing Elsa back from her floating. Anna was next to her now, hooking an arm and trying to maintain a brave front.

'Do you know what she means, Elsa? I can spell it out if you want. Heheh!'

'I-I know what she is referring to. But…are you _sure_ , Anna?'

Anna hastily kissed Elsa, a taste of fruitiness transferring between the sisters' lips.

'I'm sure. Honestly, I'm nervous, like I said, but I'm also, I don't know, sort of excited? We're doing this together, right? It's a new adventure with my big sister, Elsa.'

'I truly never thought we would embark on _this_ sort of "adventure".'

'Psst. Hey, little Elsa and Anna. Did you know? In, like, maybe ten years or so, you two are going to have…um…what do you call this? Group…lovemaking? Is that right?' Anna tapped her chin.

'Listen to me.' Lynn interrupted suddenly, apparently done with the somewhat amusing banter between the sisters. 'Communication is the key. I can somewhat adjust my level of arousal at this point, but I need to know how you're feeling, Elsa, okay? You need to talk to me. I can read people fairly well, but when you notice yourself reaching "that" point, please let me know.'

'Ah. At which time I should perform your favourite maneuver, Lynn?' Arthuria's eyes sparkled, and her lover simply flared, turning away and hugging her own body.

'Y-yes. You know what works by now. Hmph…'

'Very well.' Arthuria sounded excited. 'I was once told a king should laugh louder and fight harder than all of his subjects. On that note, I shall also love more and show others my stake in it. Lynn and I shall lead. You two notify us when you would like to join. Then, the ritual can begin proper.'

Lynn was already being led to one of the beds, Arthuria easing her on to it and her actions becoming a little docile as the king touched the younger girl's face and began combing her gorgeous brown hair.

'Finally…' Lynn's voice was softer already. Elsa's heart skipped a beat because of the shift. 'If, at any point, you wish to stop, simply say so. I can cut the connection on command…if a little uncomfortably.'

'I understand.' Elsa practically whispered her response, for her eyes were suddenly drinking in a sight that didn't allow her to turn away. Lynn's dress was being peeled off of her body, her back arching up upon the bed as Arthuria licked and kissed her progressively more exposed skin. The intelligent, young woman sighed in familiar expectation, Arthuria using one of her free hands to undo the rest of her clothes and slowly shuffle them off in practised, clean intervals. The two women were in their undergarments in no time, Arthuria's leg pressing up and between Lynn's thighs, her neck stretched back and her fingers loosening her king's hair so that the golden-blonde strands fell about the gorgeous girl's face as she grinned and twisted Lynn around her thumb even further. It was smooth, passionate, and alluring in every single possible way.

'Oh, my gosh!' Anna gasped, but she was looking just as intently as Elsa. Perhaps if the sisters were completely sober it would have been one thing, but the lens of artificial courage and undeterred curiosity remained in place. Elsa felt her blood speeding up immediately, goosebumps pervading her neck and her stomach turning in envious desire. Lynn's body was slender, similarly to Anna's, and the way her black lingerie clung to her curves and sensational physique only added fuel to the queen's fire. Once Arthuria's chest was unbound, and her white panties were all that remained, Elsa was now beyond certain that the king was, indeed, a woman, and an attractive one at that. She was, in stature, shorter than Lynn, but her breasts were actually a little larger, and the way they pressed against various parts of Lynn's skin as she worked the attendant over was more and more stimulation.

'Oh…Arthuria…' Lynn sighed, breathing heavily with cheeks flushed. 'N-not too far…Ah…Oh, God…'

'It's been some time, Lynn. You must understand that my thirst for you was well past its peak. Restraint I cannot show now that we've begun and I am seeing you in such a state after so long.'

'Ah…ah…T-the ritual…We're performing…the ritual…'

'You know as much as I do that you have the endurance to perform even after a few sessions reach their conclusion.'

'Ooooh…! Arthuria…! Arthuria…!'

'Whoa…' Anna could only react with, and Elsa didn't blame her. Arthuria almost aggressively stripped Lynn's underwear to the floor, tossing it as if it were nothing but a hindrance to her needs. She grabbed at Lynn's legs and disappeared behind the girl's toned thighs, Lynn grabbing at the sheets and twisting them to the point of instantly disheveling the bed. A soft, wet sound began, and Lynn's eyes rolled back, her beautiful brown hair entangled about her as she tensed and reeled in pleasure that exceeded what Elsa thought they were to witness. The queen couldn't help her own body's reactions, the inner part of her upper legs becoming uncomfortable with a moistness that she could only press her hand into in an attempt to stop the intense answer.

Truthfully, Elsa was shamefully relishing the sight of two wonderfully attractive women making love to one another. Their bodies, voices, and obvious, consensual passion was elevating, and as Elsa stared, she didn't even realize when her hand had begun massaging her groin, the warmth of her dress alerting her eventually.

'Elsa…' Anna whined, leaning into her sister and breathing close to her neck. 'I-I'm…overheating, I think…'

Elsa felt Anna's touch upon her bosom, and even with the alcohol lingering in her system, she was extremely self-conscious. She didn't mind being a bystander, but the idea of getting involved was frightening as much as it was thrilling.

'Anna…I don't know if I can do this…'

'Huh? Seriously?'

'It's so bizarre…'

'And you're saying that about _this_ situation? Heheh. Uh-uh, Elsa. I can see what you're thinking.' Anna touched her sister's nose and kissed it, moving her lips down slightly so that she could meet her older sister's, licking the top one playfully. 'We're together. Let's take that step together. It'll be fun.'

Elsa breathed out slowly, amusingly thinking back on all the times Anna had convinced the quiet, shy, nervous past Elsa to deviate from her comfort zone to try something new and enthralling. Had Elsa ever regretted submitting? Not once. Why? Because any time with Anna was time well spent.

'You never change.' Elsa grinned, reaching behind Anna and beginning to undo her dress's strings, her stimulation instantly peaked at the thought of finally making love to her little sister again after all this time. 'Ever the naughty child.'

Anna held Elsa and loosened her own outfit as well, kissing and sucking on the queen's neck and collar respectively. Elsa shivered, but eventually managed to get Anna's dress to the floor, hers soon joining the clump of expensive material and shiny colours.

Anna's touch was all about Elsa, stroking and valuing each piece of her. It was a simple enough thing to become encased in her sister's love. Elsa's legs weakened, and she toyed with Anna's bra, pulling the strap over her shoulder and kissing her freckles lovingly, working her way along the path until she found Anna's lips, the exchange between the two girls charged by the scenario and discovering unknown passion in the instant.

'When did you get _that_ set of scandalous underwear?' Anna nearly whimpered, her mouth remaining open as she pulled at the mentioned piece wrapped around Elsa's thin hips, tied at the sides and covering much less than what the queen usually wore. Not only that, but the colour of the set was a rare shade of light blue, perfectly complimenting Elsa's naturally pale skin and platinum, stylized hair.

'Hah…A week or so ago…'

'They really are cute.' Anna appraised, pretending to yank at the strings.

'Y-you…like them…?' Elsa asked in a hushed tone, losing her mind to the way Anna caressed her and moved her body along the queen's own, her skin soft, smooth, and warm.

'I _do_ …' Anna giggled. 'But I think I'd like them better somewhere else. Maybe on the door handle, or on the roof, or…um…anywhere but on you.'

A chill ran Elsa's spine, and she teased Anna's hair, bringing it down and pushing her fingers through it as she felt her sister's tongue navigating her own. It was in that moment that Elsa was finding her comfort, embracing her sexual desires and knowing that her willingness to join the two women nearby and see Anna lose herself to her own intimate desires was becoming progressively enticing with every movement of time.

 _This is okay._ Elsa told herself, making an encouraging shift to indicate that she was prepared to begin moving toward the bed where Arthuria and Lynn continued to be engaged in acts of unparalleled affection. _Anna is with me. Anna is willing. I am not betraying her again. We are doing this together. I am embracing this moment because we are in agreement and are comfortable with our love._

'Oh, my gosh…' Anna gripped onto Elsa, shuffling alongside her. 'W-we're actually doing this, huh?' She sounded young. She sounded anxious. She sounded innocent but curious. It drove Elsa wild. The queen could hear Lynn's restrained murmurs of longing more easily with every step, and eventually, she and Anna were sitting upon the bed, still engaged in a loving display of kisses, with Anna's bra practically off completely.

'Goodness me.' Arthuria wiped her mouth and crawled over in one movement, leaving a heaving Lynn to recover as quickly as she could for what needed to be done next. 'I knew you were both beautiful women, but to think that even my imagination could not create the vision of loveliness before me now is a credit to your equal majesty.'

'Oh, go on!' Anna giggled, concealing what she could self-consciously but, as always, displaying a brave front.

'You and Lynn are…very pretty as well.' Elsa muttered a little awkwardly. 'I'm sorry; I'm trying to relax.'

'You are among friends, Elsa. We only wish your utmost comfort and pleasure during the ritual. I recommend you try and enjoy yourself in the meantime.'

'I-I know. I _want_ to, don't get me wrong, but it's…unusual. We're both so much more inexperienced, and…'

'Shhh.' Arthuria touched Elsa's lips and navigated her finger downward, stroking her soft, light skin and teasing the way the queen's breast shaped within her premium piece of lingerie. Elsa's whole form tightened. It was interesting to her how someone else's touch could be _so_ different despite enacting a very similar motion. The strength, confidence, experience, and bond between the sender and receiver added a multitude of variables that contributed to the final effect. Elsa didn't _mind_ Arthuria's caress, but it was foreign and almost alien to her in an exciting yet jarring way.

'I can't perform the ritual if you're so tense, Elsa.' Lynn joined the group, her naked body distracting, forcing Elsa to turn away actively. 'What? You can look. I won't bite yet.'

'Whoa! Kinky…!' Anna giggled nervously.

'Hmph. I haven't even started, Anna.' Lynn purred, nodding to Arthuria and skulking in behind Anna before hooking her arms under the other girl's and massaging her breasts suddenly.

'A-ah…! Why me…? E-Elsa's the one that needs the ritual…done…Oh…o-oh boy…' Anna started initially, but her face slackened as Lynn's finger teased her nipples, pinching and fondling them with precision.

'Lynn's switch has been flipped. Heaven help us.' Arthuria moved in closer to Elsa, seemingly attempting to put the queen more at ease by making the humorous quip. She continued to feel Elsa up, and the monarch couldn't say she minded, but she had difficulty releasing herself to the stimulation like she could with Anna and even Gerda.

Meanwhile, Anna's bra was discarded in almost frustration by Lynn, and the younger sister insisted on giggling, resisting Lynn's sneering expression of dominance in futility.

'Shall we watch as Anna submits to my lover. I promise that she is quite the affectionate soul, and witnessing her engaged in any form of sexual act is enough to shift the perspectives of one who believes they understand themselves fully.'

'Anna…' Elsa uttered shakily. Arthuria was tracing her finger along the rim of her underwear, and Elsa leaned back, unknowingly clasping her lips shut and unable to shake the tension in her muscles.

'Does it arouse you to see your little sister taken in such a manner, Elsa?' Arthuria whispered, licking the inside of Elsa's right ear. 'Does something in your perverse mind click at the sight? I know I myself shamefully discovered a surprising form of excitement the first time I was able to view Lynn in her most vulnerable and rarest state of being. Watch closely as Anna loses all composure. See the way her body changes and her face submits to carnal desire.'

Elsa swallowed, and she really couldn't look away. Anna was breaking, and Elsa could only feel her underwear grow damper with every hesitant groan, moan, and sigh escaping her sister's trembling lips. Lynn managed to flop Anna onto her back, and as she kissed her body, Anna's voice slipped out, and she tried to almost push away without actually doing so.

'There…That's good.' Arthuria confirmed, somehow able to tell that Elsa's breaths were coming in shorter bursts as she witnessed Anna's dishevelment. 'Just let go, Elsa. You want this; I can tell. Enjoy this memory. There are no promises in relation to tomorrow. Savour the time you are given here and now.'

'I-I know…' Elsa submitted, drinking in every curve and dip on Anna's freckled body. Was she a bit jealous? Of course. But her regret and past gave her little ground to stand on, and Elsa wouldn't be a hypocrite. Besides, with the way her innards were responding, it was as if she was already halfway to reaching the end of this unique journey.

'Ah. There.' Arthuria chuckled, and Elsa's whole body thrust forward, the king's hand finally slipping into her panties and finding her sopping crevice of longing, the queen's secret out and her true arousal exposed. 'You're more invested than I expected.'

'Oh, my gosh…J-Jeez, Lynn…Are you…reading my mind, or something? A-ah…Hah…hah…E-Elsa…' Anna turned to her older sister and Elsa almost covered her face, but then Anna grinned tiredly, her flushed cheeks and wet mouth lax.

'It's always the loud ones that become such little kitties in bed.' Lynn teased.

'You would know.' Arthuria snapped back.

'Hmph!'

'She's ready, Lynn.' The king relayed, withdrawing her hand from Elsa's body to the queen's subtle disappointment.

'Thank-you, Arthuria.' Lynn gave a stupefied Anna a little kiss on her cheek prior to crawling over to Elsa and taking her face into her palms. 'You really are pretty. It's practically annoying.' Lynn teased. 'Now, open yourself up to me, Elsa.'

Elsa nodded, glancing to an almost unconscious, smiling Anna. She closed her eyes and spread her legs just slightly, assuming this is what Lynn was referring to. The shrew girl giggled, undoing Elsa's panties slowly and allowing them to slide off of her milky-white form, exposing her shimmering tight, pleasingly pink womanhood.

'Doubly annoying…' Lynn finalized, and then she was touching Elsa. Another point of contact different from the last. Something cool coursed through Elsa, and her mind snapped in recoil, more and more sparks occurring within her pulse. The ritual was beginning. Elsa could sense her magic being evaluated and diagnosed by the wise girl. The points of arousal expanded more than double, Elsa realized, as Arthuria too began stroking her more, massaging her back, her shoulders, her neck, and her breasts as Lynn focussed between Elsa's legs and on kissing her lightly around her naval. Arthuria also made small smacking sounds as her lips pressed against Elsa's skin, and the queen's muscles gave away, her acceptance and, dare she say, enjoyment of being serviced by two remarkable women nudging at something within her mind that she tried to keep locked away from herself and everyone around her.

Elsa sighed in provocation, reaching behind herself to hold Arthuria's head, stroking her thin, blonde hair while she used her other hand to feel the gorgeous skin about Lynn's arms, eventually bold enough to cup one of the girl's naked breasts in her hand and touch the perky nipple between her fingers.

It was sensory overload, with Elsa's vision growing blurrier as she huffed out, reminding herself to breathe the more Lynn searched within her mentally and physically.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's this? I kinda black out for two seconds and you're both all over Elsa? No fair!' Anna snuck in next to Lynn, and the girl eased her down on all fours beside her, placing her hand upon Anna's back and speaking to her hastily.

'Perfect timing. Help me. I was hesitant to do so by myself, but with you…'

'Anna…!' Elsa moaned, her breasts tweaked while her ear was nibbled on by Arthuria. She couldn't feel her limbs. She was floating. She was losing herself and now, with the inclusion of Anna, she had her doubts as to how much longer she would last. It felt like they had barely begun. Elsa didn't want this to stop.

'Come on.' Lynn commanded before shoving Anna in Elsa's legs alongside her. Both girls began licking between the queen's thighs, and Elsa watched, through a blur, the way Lynn and Anna's mouths navigated about one another's, their tongues taking turns entering her and teasing her pulsating bud. Elsa almost screamed, but Arthuria covered her mouth knowingly, sucking on her neck and giving Elsa her fingers to keep her lips busy. The queen of Arendelle knew not what she did anymore. She sucked and kissed Arthuria's fingers, panting and flinching as Lynn and her little sister consumed her streaming supply of lewd fluid.

'Ah…hah…hah…L-Lynn…I'm getting close…I-I'm…'

'Not yet, Elsa.' Arthuria pinched the queen's back roughly, distracting her painfully for enough time to gather herself. She regrouped, but lost little mental arousal. Lynn and Anna looked up at her, and she held both of their heads, trying not to laugh in bliss.

'Oh, to hell with it!' Lynn suddenly hissed, grabbing at Anna's face and plunging her mouth and, so it appeared, tongue into the younger Arendelle sister. Anna's eyes went wide, and she almost seemed to resist, but she was too lost, just as Elsa was. 'You're annoyingly cute, okay? Hmph!'

'Lynn appears to be enjoying your little sister's taste.' Arthuria grinned in approval. Lynn toppled Anna over onto her back and proceeded to kiss her even more aggressively, reaching down and playing with the girl's privates, causing Anna's legs to wrap about her and the princess's small voice to moan loudly.

Elsa should have been annoyed, but she knew the scenario, and it was what she had agreed to. Even still, she had little to complain about, for Arthuria finally brought her own lips to Elsa's, and the connection was pleasurable, tender, and so very, very kind. Elsa's heart leapt, and she couldn't stop her hands from discovering every inch of Arthuria's body, gripping at her firm hips and giving light pressure to her powerful thighs.

'There…Oh…You're a gentle lover…' Arthuria murmured, shuffling upon the bed and easing Elsa onto her back beside Anna.

'I know. I know.' Lynn rolled her eyes, giving Anna one last kiss before switching with her king.

'My turn to play with the little kitty.' Arthuria wasted no time pushing up and atop Anna, sliding her fingers into the small, tight girl and allowing her skin to be submerged in the flowing results of Lynn's loving provocation.

'A-ah…! Elsa…S-she's…I-is that okay? Oh, man…! Uh…ahah…! Elsa…!'

'I-it's fine, Anna…' Elsa quivered, loving being next to Anna and seeing her body convulse.

'You know it's fine.' Lynn giggled, finally entering Elsa and snapping the connection back in place as if it hadn't been disrupted at all. A cool breeze shot through Elsa's veins, and she could sense the way Lynn worked through the damaged lines.

'To think we would be taking royal sisters at once, Lynn. This is…quite the feat!' Arthuria played with Anna on the outside and inside of her body, smiling gleefully all the while.

'She's really…got a mess in here. We may need to switch again to bring her back down. I can feel…I can feel her stomach twisting.'

'Oh…I-I'm trying to hold on…B-but…' Elsa whined.

'O-okay, Arthuria. I think I can pull it off in about thirty seconds.'

'Very good.'

Elsa bit down hard on her lip and then turned to Anna, the sisters kissing as both of them were penetrated and fondled by two other women.

'Anna…Oh, Anna…'

'Elsa…Oh, my gosh…' The royal siblings breathed in between sucking on one another's lips and tongues.

'A little…more…'

'Can _you_ hold out, Lynn?' Arthuria teased, to which her attendant simply scoffed angrily.

'Come here, Elsa.' Lynn helped the girl up onto her knees and began kissing her herself, tasting the mixture of Arthuria and Anna within her mouth.

Elsa held Lynn's sides, and then Anna was behind her, vying for attention stubbornly, pulling her sister's lips back to hers as Arthuria played with Anna's body, reaching around and pleasuring her tiny crevice once again. The four women were entangled as one, and Elsa's mind blanked, the simultaneous sounds of eroticism causing her focus to leave her completely. Hands, lips, and ecstasy was everywhere, and Elsa allowed her soul to fall back into the sea of her passions, trying to log this very special, memorable occasion into the most precious of her archives. She was finally alive. She was finally living the life she wanted to live.

'I love you…' Elsa muttered. Everyone assumed it was to Anna, but even Elsa wasn't sure why she suddenly uttered the words. Perhaps because she had come to terms with who she was and it was a reflection she could tolerate now.

'N-now…Arthuria…' Lynn panted.

A final piece was clicked into place within Elsa, and instantaneously she knew she could finally let go. Arthuria moved to the outside of the three girls, reaching around Anna and Lynn's bodies before she seamlessly entered Lynn and found the spot within her that almost guaranteed an immediate release of arousal if she was progressed even a little. Anna, on the other hand, had her bottom squeezed into, and she squealed, not yet exposed to such a different form of stimulation.

Elsa found Anna's lips anew, but Arthuria and Lynn insisted on joining the exchange, a sudden four-way kiss taking place as Lynn, Elsa, and even Anna's voices converged in near unison. Elsa wanted to hold on a little longer, for it was over before it even began, but she stood no chance, and her whole innards and skin trembled, a shrill scream escaping her lips alongside Anna and Lynn's own reactions to their similar moments of rapture.

Elsa saw darkness, but then felt a soft impact, her groin twitching and her legs becoming soaked with the results of the four womens' labour. She instinctively reached in between her thighs and began stroking herself without even thinking, as if the itch wasn't gone yet despite having achieved such an elevation of sensory.

'Very good, Queen Elsa.' Arthuria commented, touching the girl's arm and stroking it with the back of her fingers. 'It seems you are not yet finished with this celebration.'

Elsa rolled onto her back and smiled tiredly.

'Lynn is exhausted from performing the ritual, surely, and your sister experienced two peaks of physical expression, but I have, unfortunately, been left incomplete, thus…er…you know…If it would please you.' Arthuria may have lost the composure she had been attempting to maintain throughout the night, but this only made Elsa's decision that much more simplified.

'I think everyone would agree that you have been unjustly treated…until now.'

And Elsa insisted on living, a wave of power coursing through her body like never before.


	65. A Lifetime of Affection

A Lifetime of Affection

'Elsa…'

The dreams were plenty, floating about in her mind like the first snowflakes of early winter day. Each image completely unique and unlike the last before it. A picture-graph of her, starting from a young, cold age. It was the aurora, but told from the gaze of Elsa. She was the seer and guide. She led her soul through the ages that shaped the woman she was now. Pink, blue, and purple dominated the field of vision.

A scared, young girl, shaking upon the first release of her powers.

Her mother, nervously glancing to the father, his eyes strange and his inquisitive stare bewitched.

The sun that would melt it all, even the fear that transfixed the past queen in place.

Her soft touch and bright laugh. Her daring ideas and spastic nature. It was all she would ever need.

But then the frozen time came, and her world shattered.

Only in it's thawing state could Elsa's heart find a semblance of tranquility.

'Elsa. Hey. Um…are you awake?'

'Hrm…?' Elsa's eyelids stuck to her like sandpaper, scratching at the eyes encased within as the queen forced them open. 'Anna?'

'Yep. Heh. Sorry to bother you.'

'No. No, not at all.' Elsa pushed up in the bed, taking a moment to understand that it was her room that the girls had been sleeping in. The events of the evening came back a second later, and Elsa immediately blushed, having to remind herself that what had happened was no dream or vivid fantasy. Indeed, even the restricted thoughts she had allowed were enough to increase her blood flow quite readily.

The sight of Anna being sexually stimulated was something Elsa wanted to remember clearly forever. It was so very different to witness the event from a third person's perspective, and Elsa knew she was lucky regarding how much she trusted and understood Arthuria and Lynn to leave her little sister in their capable hands. The vision of Lynn dominating Anna and kissing her so very deeply was one image, in particular, that gave Elsa a peculiar rise.

Then, of course, there was Elsa's own encore performance with Arthuria, which eventually included Anna, to the older sibling's glee. Arthuria submitted easily to both girls, embracing their combined efforts and switching between the sisters' lips evenly and fairly. Elsa had loved working with Anna in such a way, and it was even more satisfying when Arthuria eventually gave way to her own arousal, her reddened face and small, adorable sounds of hushed pleasure contrasting attractively with her normally controlled, charismatic persona.

'Oh, good. I was just…having trouble sleeping and stuff, you know? That and…I missed you. I know that sounds a little crazy, but it's the truth. You're right here, but I needed to see your eyes and hear your voice. I'm…kinda in a weird mood.'

'That's understandable.' Elsa nodded, seeing that the night was clear because of how well the moon penetrated her drawn curtains and cast a pale shade about the room. 'I am also a little off balance.'

'I mean, it was a bit ridiculous, wasn't it? Now that I'm pretty much back to normal, I really, really can't believe I did that. I'm…I don't really know how to feel. I just needed to talk to someone or else I think I was about to go a tiny bit nuts.'

'I'm glad you woke me up, Anna.' Elsa said sincerely, touching her sister's face. It was then, when she caught a glimpse of Anna's cleavage under the covers as Elsa's eyes adjusted, that the monarch realized they were both naked. She recalled the sloppy conversation deciding on the method of sleep, and although Elsa slightly worried about the morning if Laura went to wake her up somewhat early, she truly didn't care in this very hour.

'You were _out_ though. I definitely feel bad about it.'

'Well…It was a taxing evening in its own way.'

'I hear that.' Anna laughed, pushing her hand through her gorgeous, auburn hair and grinning in a sexy way without knowing it. 'Y-you're okay with what happened, right? I mean…I kissed Lynn…and maybe Arthuria at some point? It's a little hazy.'

'You did. But you also kissed me; perhaps the most.'

'Well, yeah.' Anna glanced away shyly. 'You're my favourite. Definitely my favourite. I couldn't stop looking at you the whole time. I always wanted to know what you were doing and…and how you looked doing it. I…I really liked _that_ part of it.'

'As did I.' Elsa agreed, petting Anna's arm and shuffling in a little closer. 'It was a little…um…enjoyable to experiment with and learn from Lynn and Arthuria, but my true love inarguably lies with you.'

'That's a bit surprising.' Anna chuckled wryly. 'I definitely felt like a weed in a flowerbed. A rose…bed? Rose bunch? Seriously. You're crazy beautiful; and I know that, but did you see Arthuria and Lynn? Oh, my gosh! They were super pretty as well!'

'Anna.' Elsa sighed, squeezing her shoulder in annoyance. 'Do you not recall the way Lynn shifted all her focus to you for some time? She did so because she was…or perhaps _is_ quite taken by you. She finds you attractive as well, and she acted on those forced down notions without restraint. I was…jealous, of course, but also very proud, knowing my little sister forced such a reaction out of someone like Lynn.'

'Aw…I don't know about that, but I guess you're right; she totally did jump me in the middle there. Heheh!'

'There.' Elsa edged in even closer, cupping Anna's face. 'That smile. It could slay anyone. Your charm is quirky, perhaps, but undeniably irresistible; I can attest to that.'

Anna shook her head and flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Elsa joined her, moving her own head onto the same pillow so that her sister's hair would tickle her face.

'Thanks, Elsa. Sorry for being like that. I'm just…' Anna paused, and Elsa turned her face to see that her sister's eyes were shimmering.

'Anna?'

'It's just, I've always adored you. Always. Like, before I even knew what looking up to someone was. You're everything I want to be. You're everything I'm not. I know that's fine, and being different is a good thing, but I can't help it. I loved watching you safely from afar. I liked being the supporting role. I enjoyed being your personal cheerleader. I'm…having a hard time standing as your equal. I really don't think I am. I've never thought I was a good princess for Arendelle. I just kinda bumble and laugh my way through it all, right?'

Elsa hated seeing Anna like this yet, at the same time, witnessing the raw vulnerability in the seemingly undeterrable princess of Arendelle was always refreshing and encouraging in a shameful way as well.

'But you have begun to take strides toward responsibility. Your help over the course of these couple of weeks has been beyond appreciated. Even Leonard is very proud of you, and that's saying nothing for the pride I hold especially for my little sister.'

'You're…proud of me?' Anna laughed.

'Of course I am. Anna, I've told you as much, have I not? _I_ envy _you_.' Elsa huffed, straddling atop Anna so that both hands were on either side of her sister's face, holding the queen (and the comforters) up. 'Perhaps we're fated to always value the strengths of one another. But like you said; our differences only amplify the other's strengths.'

'Like the sun and moon can never be the same but are so similar and equally important…maybe?' Anna jingled her bracelet.

'Yes. Exactly.'

'Just like the sun and moon can never be together in the same sky…' Anna muttered sadly, and Elsa felt her heart twisting so powerfully that she grimaced visibly.

'Why…do you say that now?' Elsa swallowed tightly.

'Because you're getting married in two days.'

Elsa had nothing to answer the very real statement with. It was the truth. Elsa would wed Arthuria officially. She couldn't sway Leonard. He wouldn't budge, and she knew it was right of him not to. Barely a day separated Elsa from being linked to Arthuria, on the surface, forever.

'Sorry. That wasn't fair…' Anna conceded. 'I know what's what. I get it. But…am I just supposed to be hanging around as a single maiden forever? Don't you think people might find that a little weird?'

'I…don't know, Anna.'

'Neither do I. It's all a jumble. I just want to be with you. I want to be with you until I can't. I don't want to see you with Arthuria. I don't even want to go to the wedding. I'm going to cry the whole time; I can see it already. I'll be so jealous. So, so jealous. I hate it. I do. And now…I-I'm going to cry, and it's embarrassing, and I'm being really stupid, I know.'

'Anna…You're going to make me cry, too…' Elsa blinked, fighting back the tears and wiping Anna's cheeks with her hand. 'What am I supposed to do though? I can't cancel it now. I can't…do anything now. I tried, but it's too soon. I can't abandon Arendelle, as much as I would love to run away with you. It wouldn't be fair to our people or our parents.'

Anna rubbed her eyes and grunted in frustration.

'There's no easy answer; I get it. It's a "fake" marriage. You don't love Arthuria.'

'I don't. I respect her, but I love _you_ , Anna. I've always loved you. I _will_ always love you.'

'And I love you so much it hurts. I thought I'd be okay with all of this, but I'm really not, Elsa. I'm just…not. I don't want to share you emotionally.'

'But it wouldn't be…'

'But it kinda is. To everyone else it is, and that…It makes a difference, you know?'

Elsa grimaced, laying atop of Anna so that their bodies were as close as physically possible. She rested her face beside her sister's ear, holding her head and insisting on not crying.

'What can I do, Anna? What other option is there?'

A long pause, with Anna sniffing back a breakdown. The night was quiet, and the exposed sisters listened to one another's breath as the stillness of it all soaked into their bones.

'…Don't get married, Elsa.' Anna whispered. The request almost was lost in the wisps of the darkness, but Elsa grabbed hold of the words, and they turned on her, stabbing her in the chest four times, one of them managing to puncture her heart.

'A-are you serious, Anna?'

Another heavy break.

'Yes. I…I am. But…I know you can't listen to me. I don't want you to. I just had to say it. It's how I feel. It's how I feel right now.' Anna was sobbing, but managing to keep her words linked well enough. 'You're my Elsa. You're my big sister. No matter how "wrong" it is, I adore you so much and love you to the moon and back. I'll always be looking at you. I'll always be staring. I'll always be vying for your attention. I…I can't look away anymore. You're my world. You're my everything. Without you…I don't know what I'd do. I…Gosh. I'm so in love with you. I'm going crazy. I'm just blabbing now.'

Elsa tightened her grip on Anna, doing her best to close any lingering distance between the two of them despite it being impossible.

'I'm sorry, Anna. I shouldn't. I want to; believe me, but it…I-it would be wrong. It's already terrible the way I'm lying to my people, but I can't abandon them as well. Arendelle needs me…and it needs you too.'

'Heh. I know. I do. I totally know.' Anna kissed Elsa's collar and nuzzled her nose into the older sister's cool skin. She sighed loudly, nearly digging her nails into Elsa's back. 'I don't want this night to end. I want to hold you and never let go. Annoying clingy girl here! Sorry, Elsa. I'm being impossible…'

'You're not. You're being honest, and I completely understand what you're feeling. I _want_ to turn against the world for you, but it's…not that simple.'

'It never is with us two. Heh.' Anna coughed, clearing her throat and rubbing her eyes in frustration. 'So, I'll try. I'll be your maid-of-honour and be the best maid-of-honour there ever was. I'll definitely be bawling the whole time, but that's not completely uncommon, right?'

'It isn't.' Elsa was still recoiling from the raw, selfish, brutally honest confessions her sister had presented her. She was tongue-tied, distracted with the hundreds of scenarios she tried to map out, searching for the one that would best grant both Anna's request and Arendelle's prosperity.

No such path existed.

'I'll be a good girl. I'll try. But in exchange,' Anna lifted her legs, wrapping them around Elsa's hips and back. 'You have to make love to me right now.'

'N-now?' Elsa didn't mind the idea at all, but she thought for certain Anna would be…drained.

'Yeah-huh.'

'I…I think I can do that.' Elsa agreed somewhat readily, moving in to kiss Anna and finding her mouth willingly available.

What the queen of Arendelle expected was a session of familiar play and affectionate touching, but the moment she felt her body pulled in close to Anna's, their groins touching and shockwaves coursing through Elsa as her pulsating bud made contact with her little sister's, Elsa suddenly realized Anna was taking the lead this time, and she wasn't afraid to try something very new.

'A-ah…!' Elsa broke away from her sister. 'What is…this?'

'Heheh. Feels good…doesn't it?'

'Your…your...is touching mine…A-ah…! Oh…! Oooh…!'

'Right? H-hah…hah…' Anna gripped Elsa's cheeks and pushed her even closer, their hardening buds rubbing against one another as the sisters continued to meld under the covers, perspiration forming on their skin while their breaths huffed into the cool night's air.

There was a semblance of desperation in Anna's movements. She dipped and thrust, adjusting Elsa's position as needed to maximize the contact the girls shared and the way their bodies were stimulated. It was a completely different form of pleasure, and Elsa felt her mind becoming dizzy, the sparks shocking her systems with every direct touch between her womanhood and Anna's. The lewd sounds of mingling liquid exemplified just how aroused the siblings had become within the span of minutes, and as their breasts contributed to the cause, there was little the queen could do before her bowels trembled, her mouth hanging agape as her body had a spasm within the confines of her release.

'Not yet…' Anna pushed Elsa to the bed, reversing their places and entangling their legs together, the older sister's ability to move competently compromised to the point that she was lazily allowing Anna to set them both up seemingly. Anna slid her left leg under Elsa's right, and her right over Elsa's left, shuffling in with some effort, catching Elsa quickly inhaling when she realized what her little sister was doing. The queen forced herself awake, and braced herself with her hands, meeting Anna's dripping crevice with her own, a completely new form of kiss occurring. Elsa's goosebumps took over every inch of her skin, the covers slipping off both young women, their eyes meeting despite the darkness.

'Oh, wow…' Anna sighed. 'T-this is gonna be amazing…maybe?'

'When on earth…did you think this up, Anna?' Elsa asked, her chest heaving in anticipation, for already her body was reacting strongly, a tingling starting in her groin and tickling all the way up and into her throat.

'I _might've_ asked Lynn for a pointer here and there real quick. She told me this…um…method, was a must.'

'I-I can see why…'

'Okay. Now…we just need to…' Anna began rubbing herself against Elsa all over again, except this time, there was even more intimate, lascivious contact between the sisters, the senses shared between the meshing of stimulated parts nearly overwhelming instantly. 'Ah…I-it's a bit awkward, but…Oh, my gosh…'

'Hah…Oh…Anna…It feels like I'm melting into you. You're so…warm…and wet…Ah…It's good…I-it's so good…'

'No kidding…Oh, Elsa…! Is it okay? Does it hurt?'

'Not at all…!' Elsa lifted her pelvis a bit and pushed into Anna, feeling her sopping pink private against her own, the friction and brief touches of their buds sending her over the edge again. It was a bit of a workout, but Elsa didn't care how much her stomach ached; it was almost part of the pleasure. Not only that, but she could see Anna's laboured expression, her eyes dazed and her mouth panting, a shimmer of sweat forming along her collar and dripping between her vibrating breasts. The moonlight cast an alluring effect upon the younger sister, and Elsa practically wheezed, having an idea as to how dishevelled _she_ looked as well but not caring.

'I-I love you, Elsa…Oh, gosh…! I love you so much…! I feel so close to you right now…!'

'Me too…' Elsa grabbed at Anna's hands, the opposite forces helping to bring the two bodies together, their rhythmic, intoxicating connection soaking the sheets beneath with more and more dampness. 'W-we're…truly making love. I'm…'

 _I'm having sex with my sister. I'm sexually active with Anna…my little sister. The girl I grew up with. My own flesh and blood. She's going to lose herself because of me. I've kissed her. I've touched her everywhere. I've explored her most private parts. We're closer than any siblings before us. I can't stop thrusting myself into her. I can't stop craving her taste and her sighs of ecstasy. I want to see her smiling forever. I want to be with her for the rest of my life…!_

'Thanks, Elsa…' Anna sobbed, gripping her sister's hands even tighter. 'Thanks for being my big sister…'

'Oh, Anna…' Elsa managed to edge in enough to kiss Anna, sucking on her tongue and licking her lips in an exemplification of unrestrained desire and true passion. The girls parted their face's mouths after a moment, returning back to supporting themselves with their hands. Elsa pinched her own nipples and felt herself up as she turned a bit, almost lifting her hips into the air, the merging with Anna reaching a new level of intensity. Anna's moans were nearly screams now, and Elsa wasn't much better, her brow twisted and her eyes burning.

'I-I'm…almost there…Anna…'

'Me too…Oh, Elsa…I don't want to stop…I don't…b-but…!'

'Ah…Anna…! Anna…!'

'Elsa…! Elsa…!'

It could have been a perfect magic transfer ritual, for the sisters were seconds apart, with Anna even discharging a small pool of liquid upon her release of arousal, her moans sounding as though she were crying or, at the very least, begging for mercy. Elsa tried to manage her breathing, but what the sisters had experienced together was like nothing before it. Elsa even went so far as to hold her stomach. It was having one spasm after another, the after quakes teasing her with glimpses of what had been the most pleasurable combination of sensations she had ever known.

'Anna…' The queen uttered almost drunkenly, pinning her sister to the bed lazily and going down between her legs, drinking the remnants of her body and swallowing thirstily, gazing up at Anna who was gasping with heightened sensory.

'E-easy, Elsa…I'm really…That was…Oh, man…I can't even talk. I made a mess…Gross. I'm gross…Oh…s-stop. Ah…I-I'm super sensitive…'

'Mmm…mm….I can't stop.' Elsa admitted to herself and Anna, penetrating Anna as deeply as she could with her tongue, curling it within her little sister and tasting everything she had to offer.

'Oh…Seriously…Y-you're going to make me…again…'

Elsa played with Anna's bud just above her nose and recognized the new stream falling into her mouth, the queen's throat convulsing as it struggled to consume it all. She was in a craze, fixated on Anna like a drug, consumed with desire, and greed, and…fear. She didn't want to get married. She didn't want this to change. She didn't want to work around another couple's schedule. She didn't want to…to…

'Unh…Eheh…! Elsa…! Elsa…! S-stop…! I'm going a little crazy here…!' Anna gripped Elsa's head and tugged at her hair, but this only gave the queen of Arendelle more encouragement. She sucked and licked, dug and flicked until Anna was groaning into oblivion, her pulling of Elsa's hair doing little to dissuade the older sister from completing the impromptu encore.

Finally, both girls were holding one another, breathing in and out deeply, not a word passing between them, the covers concealing their naked forms that stayed on the other side of the large bed, away from the proof of Anna's uncontrollable stimulation.

Elsa lost herself in thoughts, squeezing Anna more tightly against her with every sweet and sour memory that helped shape what they were in this perfect night. Their childhood. Their adolescence. Their teenage years. The fights, the laughter, the joy, and the love. Anna's eyes, ears, nose, mouth, hair…and freckles; she cherished them all. Every facet of Anna enchanted Elsa again and again. The way she breathed. The way she blinked. The way she smiled. The smallest of nuances were the reasons for Elsa's commitment to her life as the queen of Arendelle. The queen's eyes burned with happiness she was so in infatuated. It wasn't fair that she wasn't permitted to share the affection she felt with the world.

'Well, there.' Anna giggled, caressing Elsa's arm with her fingers. 'That'll teach us to hold out for so long, huh?'

Elsa laughed, blinking away the tears that were telling of her emotional state.

'You're right, Anna. You're absolutely right.'

'I could actually stay like this forever, you know?'

'Really?'

'Well…maybe not forever forever, because I think we'd both get cramps, but you know what I mean. I wouldn't mind doing this every night. I just like feeling you next to me. I like your touch. I like your voice in my ear. I like your eyelashes fluttering on my neck. I like your…everything pushing up against me.'

'Heheh.' Elsa kissed Anna's ear. 'I was thinking something along very similar lines.'

'Yeah?'

'Of course. It's rare I'm _not_ thinking about you.'

'…I hear that.' Anna nuzzled her face next to Elsa's. 'Oh, my gosh!' The younger sister burst up suddenly. 'How could I forget?'

'What? What?' Elsa shuffled up as well, feeling the cool air on her exposed body.

'Your magic! Did it work? Wow. Wow! I'm so dumb! I was so distracted by the fact we were with Lynn and Arthuria that the whole _purpose_ of it just kinda fell outta my head! Elsa! Can you use your magic again without it hurting?'

Elsa chuckled, recalling Arthuria's final words to her before she had departed. She needed to let her magical lines rest for the night, so she wasn't permitted to perform anything grandiose until almost an entire twelve hours since the ritual passed. Nevertheless, Elsa could _feel_ her powers again, and she lifted her hand between herself and Anna, allowing the familiar and missed flow of winter's manifestation to circulate to her palm, a white fairy dust of power illuminating the small space between the sisters.

'Oh…!' Anna covered her mouth, her eyes lighting up as they had years and years ago. Elsa recognized the satisfaction that filled her upon seeing her sister's joy, and she shaped the containment of power into that of a frozen sunflower, its details somewhat lacking due to Elsa's restrictions, but the end result mesmerizing nonetheless. She handed it to Anna, smiling crookedly at the princess almost in embarrassment.

'I have to let it rest before I can do anything major again, but it is fixed, I'm sure. If anything, I feel more stable than ever.'

'Yeah?' Anna was eyeing the sunflower with bewilderment.

'Yes.'

'Like, completely good?'

'It seems that way.'

'Hurray!' Anna wrapped her hands about Elsa, careful not to damage the precious flower given to her. 'Then it was worth it, right? It was really, really worth it! Oh, yes! I'm so glad we took such a risk! I-I mean, it wasn't the worst thing ever, but I _do_ feel a little icky about the whole fiasco, you know what I mean?'

'Somewhat…'

'Oh, man. You really liked it, didn't you?'

Elsa looked away, glad the night was masking her blushing cheeks well enough.

'I didn't dislike it. I wouldn't want it to be a common occurrence, but it's an interesting…deviance here and there.'

'Right. Because being with your little sister isn't "deviant" enough.'

'…True.'

'Next up we'll have Gerda in the mix. I mean, why stop with Lynn and Arthuria, am I right?'

'Oh.' Elsa hadn't let herself think of such a thing, and she knew Anna was being almost facetious, but…'You wouldn't like that, I'm sure.'

Anna sighed loudly, staring at the flower again.

'A-anyway, I'm just happy you have your magic back. I know it was bothering you.'

'It was. By the morning I'm sure I'll feel much, much better.'

'Good.' Anna seemed to consider crawling back into bed, but then she stopped at the damp spot left on her side. 'Whoops. Um…Huh. That's embarrassing.'

'Heheh! On the contrary, I somewhat value it in a strange way.'

'You're a weirdo sometimes, Elsa.'

' _I'm_ a "weirdo"?'

'But that's what makes us sisters, right? Heheh! Wanna come to my room?'

'Okay. But how do I explain this?'

'Just let it air out over night and get the sheets washed tomorrow. No biggie. They're done every few days anyway. You're getting married and everything, so it makes sense.'

'Of course.'

Anna crawled out of bed, stretching and taunting Elsa with her slim build and perky chest even after everything they had done this night.

'Ugh. I'm really not in the mood to get dressed.'

'We must. Just put on an underskirt, at the very least.'

'Okay. Okay…'

The sisters changed and were at the door within a minute. Anna turned before they exited and held Elsa by her waist. She didn't say anything at first, and Elsa didn't mind. There was comfort in their silence, and their matching blue eyes flooded one another with trust and respect.

'I love you, okay, Elsa? I really, really, reeeally do.'

'And I love you.'

'If…' Anna chewed on her lip nervously. '…If I could marry you in a couple of days, I would without thinking twice.'

'A-Anna…!' Elsa's neck tightened.

'I…I just wanted to say it.' Anna muttered. 'Anyway, let's go. It's already late. You gotta get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be _crazy_.'

'Right…' Elsa followed Anna, holding her hand and slipping into her sister's room, the entire time her throat swelling and her heart bursting apart. She wanted to say it. She wanted to say the sentence clawing at her insides. But she didn't. She settled. She would reserve it for another day. She would reserve it until the day she could truly mean the words and find the reality nearby to fit them within.

 _I would want to marry you too, Anna._


	66. Cruel Concepts

Cruel Concepts

'Your comfort with the blade has improved very much, my queen.' Daryun commended. 'You are quite dedicated. I must admit, I did not foresee our sessions lasting longer than a week at best, but you have proven me wrong, and I will happily admit to underestimating you.'

Elsa wiped some sweat from her forehead, the humidity in the air affecting even her despite the ability to regulate her body temperature having returned. She didn't mind the sweat, really, for it represented her efforts, and she bore it like a badge of honour at times. Indeed, the practise blade had become incredibly light in her grasp, and her muscles had adjusted to the demands put on them in a proficient manner. The early morning was slightly overcast, never mind the stickiness present, so that also helped some.

'I truly wasn't sure I would be able to maintain such a trying routine either, to be honest.' Elsa admitted, glancing to the palms of her hands and seeing the slight forming of tiny calluses. 'But what about you, Sir Daryun? I know you volunteered to facilitate Devil's guard duty last night due to King Arthur's return and the banquet that followed, but you were missed at the dinner, and I can't imagine you are not tired.'

Daryun crossed his arms, grinning broadly.

'I have gone an entire week with little more than a few hours of sleep, my queen. This is nothing. If Devil was going to try something, it would have been last night. Now, we just need to make it through your wedding tomorrow and I will return home to finalize the details regarding my migration to your kingdom.'

'You suspect he may attempt a rebellion during my marriage?' Elsa said the word and it caused a lump in her throat. She was trying not to think about the heavy views Anna had relayed to her the night before prior to their most sensual session of lovemaking yet, but the raw intensity and truth resonating in her little sister's words had hit Elsa extremely hard. The queen struggled to sleep thereafter, and if not for the multiple rapturous releases in that same night, Elsa doubted she would have managed a single wink.

'I do. Leonard agrees. We will be doubling the guards on his cell tonight and tomorrow. This sort of beast seems to revel in theatrics. What better time to execute his most cunning trap yet than on the queen's wedding day?'

Elsa noted a small flicker in Daryun's eyes, and couldn't help but question his hesitation. Was he scared of Devil? That didn't seem likely, but…

'Does something trouble you, Sir Daryun?' The queen decided to ask, pulling at her shirt and allowing some air into it while fanning herself. She wanted to be conservative with her powers, fearing being overly liberal would cause her magical lines havoc so hastily after being repaired.

'Ah. Er…Not really.'

'You can speak with me. You know this. I consider you a good friend at this point. Our training sessions have become a very enjoyable part of my daily activities.'

'Hm. There is the rub. I value our friendship as well, but I must admit…it does create complications for this foolish man's heart. I understand your love lies elsewhere, and I encourage your happiness, but you are…well…you are a wonderful woman, Queen Elsa. The way you train and how you wield a sword speaks volumes of your character to me as someone who has been a warrior since I could walk.' Daryun cut himself short, diverting his sharp and powerful gaze.

'Forgive me. I've spoken out of term and…awkwardly.'

'No. No.' Elsa replied softly, her emotions earnestly stirred. 'Not at all. Sir Daryun…this is a much more complex situation than you know. I thought to keep you shielded from the politics of it all, but you are making that progressively difficult.'

'Oh. I apologize.' Daryun answered, blinking.

Elsa took the impressive man's hand and guided him to the familiar bench within their training garden. It wasn't rare for guards to walk by the entrance to admire their queen's development, so Elsa was careful to keep her voice down a degree.

'You have no reason to be sorry.' Elsa released her hold on the warrior and smiled softly, noticing the way his touch lingered so very, very slightly. 'Sir Daryun. If the circumstances were different, I would have undoubtedly fallen in love with you. You're kind, considerate, strong, compassionate, patient, and…and you're as attractive as a male can be to me.'

Elsa saw it then; she saw something click in the man's visage. Perhaps the answer wasn't clear for his innocent and inexperienced mind, but a pulse of realization snuck into his dark eyes. He turned his head slowly, his raven hair reflecting what little sun was present, and he raised a brow inquisitively.

'I…do not quite understand.'

Elsa took a deep breath, filling her lungs with enough air to press her breasts against her damp shirt tightly. She then exhaled, a small quiver slipping through the cracks, and spoke in just above a whisper.

'I cannot love men, Sir Daryun. It isn't in my capacity.'

A beat, and Elsa almost laughed the man was so stuck for words.

'You…cannot…? Er…I see.'

'Do you?' Elsa grinned playfully now.

'No. I do not. I do not see.'

'It is okay, Sir Daryun. Surely you've heard of same-sex relationships.' Elsa presented the question, deciding that this was the perfect opportunity to explore how this sort of conversation would go when displayed before someone who simply had somehow remained a bit ignorant relationally all their life.

'I…know of them, I suppose. But they are just a fallacy, are they not? My father is quite adamant that none in our kingdom have committed such atrocities.'

'Atrocities?' Elsa's pulse skipped.

'It would be completely unnatural. I would assume a mental illness to be the source of any participants.'

Elsa's eyes were beginning to burn, but she pushed her fragile emotions back, replying as calmly as her quivering heart would allow her to.

'Would you consider me mentally ill, Sir Daryun?' The queen asked, perhaps more agitated than she wished.

'Of course not. You are anything but. However, I do not…' Daryun stopped, his stare widening, his neck visibly tensing, and his entire body freezing in place. He swallowed, a powerful sound emanating from his throat as he did so, and looked about frantically, gripping at his pants and blushing uncontrollably.

'My queen. Queen Elsa. I am…I am so sorry. My idiocy…My ignorance is…is unforgiveable.'

'Now you understand what I'm saying.'

'I-I do.'

Elsa's building rage was replaced with pity immediately. Daryun wished nothing but her glory and joy. He was practically begging without grovelling in repentance. She wouldn't hold this against him. She wouldn't let herself. This man was a true and honest man. She valued him too much to be offended.

'Do not bow your head to me, Sir Daryun. I told you because I trust your character. The wedding is a means to help Arendelle prosper. It is political first and foremost. I am not the perfect woman you think I am. I am flawed. I am very flawed, in fact.' Elsa smirked bitterly. 'I could not stand lying to you any longer. You have proven that I can trust you, and I hope that conclusion still stands now.'

Daryun nodded, glancing to Elsa and then nodding again.

'I will not pretend to grasp your line of thinking in relation to such matters, but I will not judge you for them either. I cannot feign to not be confused and perhaps jarred by such news, but I have had the luxury of knowing you _before_ learning of something that could have influenced my overall perception before it was solidified.'

'It could have deterred you from being so committed to me should I have revealed such a preference earlier?' Elsa made the inquiry instinctively, knowing how important the answer was.

Daryun hesitated to reply, but then clasped his hands together and met Elsa's blue eyes with his dark ones.

'It would have. Even now, I force myself to remember who you are before this, admittedly, minor detail that truthfully does not concern me, ultimately. However, I cannot help but see you in a very different light no matter what I tell myself. I was raised viewing such a thing as blasphemy at best. It was an element in horror stories. It was always represented as an evil trait that didn't truly exist in the real world it was so twisted.' Daryun bit down hard on his bottom lip, grunting in discomfort. 'It is frustrating, for I care about you so, but this…this hazes my vision.'

'I see…' Elsa trembled inwardly. She didn't expect Daryun to struggle in this way. He seemed so honest and true, but perhaps that was also his downfall in confronting such progressive thinking. He was, really, quite simple when it came to relationships and romance. Elsa should have anticipated this. She was too optimistic. Nay, she had been fortunate with those who _did_ know at this point. Kristoff loved Anna so much that he admitted defeat almost too readily, quick to fortify his heart anew and detach himself from the cruel reality so long as he didn't have to see it. His simplicity saved his mind, for if he actually believed that Elsa and Anna were together, the queen doubted they would ever see him again. Leonard himself accepted Elsa still, but was obviously uncomfortable as well. Only Lynn and Arthuria completely understood Elsa and Anna's situation, but that was _only_ because they were in a very similar story. Daryun's reaction made the reality that Leonard presented that much more obvious, and it stun Elsa in the soul, transfixing her in place and threatening to doom her into unconsciousness.

'My queen?' Daryun's voice snapped her back into the moment, but it didn't regulate her short breaths of air.

'Does this change everything, Sir Daryun? Will you not move to Arendelle anymore?' Elsa wanted to sound civil, and hoped she did, yet something told her the voice she projected couldn't be anything but laced with inherent hurt and, in effect, harshness.

'It…it does not.'

'You hesitate.' Elsa smiled faintly, feeling weak suddenly when such strength had filled her minutes prior.

'…I do. I admit, this is a difficult matter.'

'Then I will leave you to consider it in solitude so that my tainted presence will not sway your temperament.' Elsa stood up, sharply moving to leave, but Daryun grabbed at her wrist, seeing but the back of her head since the queen refused to look at him and let him see the anguish she couldn't constrain any longer.

'Queen Elsa…! Please. I-I do not want to upset you, but…'

'I understand, Sir Daryun, but I also cannot hide the hurt I feel.'

'I just need time. That's all.'

Elsa tugged her hand away, her face burning for too many reasons. Her lips trembled, and she composed herself long enough to utter one final statement to the shocked warrior.

'This has been an enlightening conversation. Thank-you, Sir Daryun.'

* * *

It was hard to breathe yet somehow easier. Her wet hands cupped about her face, constricting the air that attempted to serve her. Elsa sat in her royal bath, steam rolling through the room and concealing the queen within its arms. She allowed the tears to fill the tub more, her naked form hidden within the chamber. She wanted no help. She refused all the maids. She wanted solitude. She found a strange comfort in dealing with this alone. Even Anna wasn't welcome; she was just a reminder of the agony Elsa combatted in her heart.

If even Daryun, who cared and admired Elsa exponentially, struggled to accept her sexuality – never mind the fact she loved her own sister as well – then what did Elsa truly believe was possible in relation to the rest of her kingdom or land as a whole? Queen Elsa, the homoerotic, incestuous ruler of Arendelle.

Elsa crunched her teeth, whimpering and shaking uncontrollably. Too many emotions. If Lynn hadn't stabilized her magic the night before, the entire palace would have been an enormous crystal. In this moment, when rage, frustration, embarrassment, pride, envy, lust, hate, and too many other feelings to list circulated in the soul of the queen, Elsa could only hold her knees to her chest and organize the deluge of thoughts vying for her attention. It was all she could do not to scream and sob and bawl.

Why did it take Daryun's obvious discomfort and perplexity to finally make Elsa's alienation socially so real? Why could she brush off the council? The townspeople? Even Kristoff, whom she somewhat considered a friend?

Because she was closer to Daryun than any of them. Kristoff was an acquaintance through Anna at best. The council weren't real. The people of Arendelle were a single, mysterious entity. Elsa trusted Daryun. Elsa even cared about Daryun. Elsa didn't expect Daryun to react so severely. He physically struggled not to be outwardly disgusted. His kind, capable eyes were lost on Elsa. She kept picturing it again and again. She was different. She had always been different, but now she was beyond reconciliation.

Was she ignorant to think she could somehow sway the masses into accepting "deviant" relationships? Arendelle wasn't much different from Ariantnol conventionally. Elsa had _never_ seen or heard a whisper of same-sex couples in her land. How would everyone react to the queen suddenly claiming that such a form of love was acceptable now? Not only that, but the rumours that had been quelled in relation to her and Anna would surely spark again. Why was Elsa suddenly so invested in the foreign concept? It didn't take someone as intelligent as Lynn to figure it out.

'And that's not even including the fact I love Anna…' Elsa grimaced, tears flooding her water and almost threatening to fill it over the edge of the tub in her skewed reality.

Elsa allowed herself to sob then. She allowed herself to wail. She allowed her body to shake and stir, convulse and shudder. She covered her mouth but the echoes wouldn't stop. She held her heart, digging her nails into her chest, but it wouldn't stop breaking, pieces falling to the depths of the water and cutting at her skin as they went. She couldn't hold it in. She tried. She tried as she always tried, but this was her tipping point. This was where her armour shattered. This was what Devil would have loved to see. Elsa had changed, but in the same breath, she also hadn't. She still felt like a little girl, holding herself in the corner of her dark, cold room, fearing that which she felt but couldn't understand.

The queen of Arendelle didn't know that another girl younger than Anna heard her cry. The queen had no clue that same girl wished more than anything to comfort her, hold her, accept her, and touch her with all the affection she had to give. No. It was not her place. It would never be her place. The maid with dark, wondering eyes ran as fast as she could, obtaining stares from all, until she found the one person who had taken everything yet given everything at the very same. They were linked by their love, and although she hacked and coughed from the strain on her body, she wouldn't let Anna go alone. She needed to watch this. She needed to at least see the younger sister go to the queen she had adored since she could only dream of serving her as a hopeless, minor role.

Elsa felt the arms about her neck before she could fathom what was happening. Instinctively, she only cried harder, unaware of the head maid who closed the door and stood guard, her eyes gleaming and her chin shaking with but the most stubborn of resolve.

'Elsa…' Anna whispered, not saying another word, and allowing her sister to weep openly, her mask of a queen resting messily at her side, cracked from the forehead down.

Elsa eventually stopped, sniffing and wiping her puffy, reddened eyes, unable to turn and look at Anna with the anguish and defeat she felt.

'Do you want to talk to me?' Anna asked quietly, tentatively.

'…There is nothing left to say.'

'What does that mean?'

Elsa wasn't sure herself. She could only stare through the mist and the strands of her messy, platinum blonde hair that hung about her swollen face.

'You're shaking.' Anna noted, going to the towels and bringing one over. Elsa squinted her eyes shut and told her body to move, but it wouldn't.

'Elsa?'

'I want to be alone.' Elsa muttered, still not turning.

'Why?' Her sister snapped back.

'I just…I just need to be by myself right now.'

'Well, that's not happening. You're a mess, and I'm not leaving your side.'

'Anna…I am not reasonable right now. I don't want to say something I might regret.'

'I can take it.' Anna said lightly, clearly compensating her discomfort with the usual attempt at light-heartedness.

'I can't!' Elsa hissed. 'I can't anymore! There is no light! There's nothing at the end of all this! I was a fool! I was such an ignorant fool! Leonard tried to warn me but I was idiotic enough to believe I had the power to sway the masses! This isn't a simple change of opinion; this is a shift in perspective! A perspective that is tainted in filth and taboo! Even those who love me can't stand to look at me upon learning only _half_ the truth!'

Elsa's voice lingered in the echoes, and Anna waited until her sister was done before crouching down next to her, breathing out slowly.

'Okay. Sounds like I missed something. What happened this morning?' Anna kept her voice level, attempting not to startle Elsa by giving away her sudden anxiety toward what her older sister was getting at.

'…I told Daryun.'

'W-what…? Told Daryun?'

'I told him I cannot fall in love with men. I told him I am only attracted to my own sex.'

'Why did you tell him?' Anna could only think to ask, relieved that _their_ portion of that reveal remained concealed.

'Because he is in love with me and I cannot lead him astray any longer. I felt a comradery with the man, but I never expected him to react so poorly.'

'What do you mean by "poorly"?'

'The way he looked at me…It was as though I were a monster. Again. I recognized that fear and confusion. How could I ever forget it? He couldn't understand. He simply… _couldn't_ fathom the concept. The only reason he didn't condemn me into oblivion is because of our bond. If even _he_ cannot accept how I feel, how will the rest of my people, the kingdom, and beyond?'

Anna waited a moment, careful with how she wanted to handle this very delicate side of her older sister. She didn't belittle her concerns, but at this time, Anna was being forced to step up. It was a balancing act. When one sister fell, the other helped her up and vice versa.

'He's just one person, Elsa. You can't let his reaction stop you. Stop _us_.'

'But he is representative of how most will feel. You know this is true. _I_ knew it was true, but I hid behind optimism and…I don't know. Perhaps I hadn't thought any of this through properly.'

'Elsa. I get that you're upset, but we haven't even started yet. Leonard, Lynn, and Arthuria are totally going to help us. You're all crazy smart, and I'm sure – like one hundred percent sure that – between the four of you, a plan that works will be made. Don't give up, Elsa. Please. I can't possibly give up on us now. I mean, I…Ugh. You know?'

Something slithered into Elsa soul; a rage she remembered and hated. Anna was being as foolish as her older sister. She didn't know what it was like. If she told Kristoff, and he looked at her the way Daryun had, not even Anna would recover easily. A cool storm filtered through Elsa's veins, and she hugged her body, grimacing and feeling a wave of irritation begging to be released engulfing her mind. The queen almost submitted, her temples pulsating angrily, but a single image snapped her back. A storm of snow and ice was surrounding her, with Anna reaching and begging for her sister to come back to her and save Arendelle. Elsa's emotions, always her most powerful asset and worst enemy, bit into Anna's heart in the form of a raw, condensed shot, and her little sister was almost lost to her because of this very same rage.

'Anna…' Elsa sighed the name and consciously relaxed her entire body, the room's temperature warming some. Elsa's eyes found clarity, and she chewed a piece of her inner lip apart, the pain further assisting her in finding reality once again.

'Whoa. I could almost see you bringing yourself down. Heheh.' Anna exhaled tiredly.

Elsa smirked, shaking her head.

'It wasn't easy. I am still raw, but I feel slightly more in control now.'

'Come on. Let's dry you off.'

Elsa agreed that it was a good course of action. She tried to leave her despair with the draining tub, but her negativity lingered, and even as Anna helped her with the intimate act of dabbing the dampness off her silky-smooth skin, she could sense her pulse stinging her.

'It's okay, Elsa. Really. There's going to be a way. The second we give up is the second there's no hope, right?'

Elsa nodded slowly, sniffing still and finding some humour in the way her little sister was the one consoling the queen.

'I'm…' Elsa's pride attempted to form a blockade, but she pushed past it. 'I'm sorry. I was being hysterical.'

'You were being Elsa.' Anna said affectionately. 'You feel everything _so_ powerfully. It's actually the craziest thing. You're super strong because of it, but it also hits you really, really hard at times like this.'

Elsa couldn't argue the statement. She had just reminded herself of this fact. Anna knew Elsa better than any other. She could see past the porcupine dilemma that was her sister, embracing her while being pricked savagely.

'I'm still sorry.'

'Just…don't give up on me, okay? That's all I ask.'

'I won't.' Elsa told herself and Anna. 'But I also won't forget this feeling. I…I can use this experience to better combat the mountainous opposition before us. I should speak to Daryun again once I have the chance. I think…I owe him an apology as well.'

'Sounds good. Heh! Thatta girl!'

Elsa sighed audibly, projecting more of the tension in her form as she pulled up her underwear and threw over a thin underdress for the day.

'How were the summons today, Anna? Are you becoming more comfortable with handling our people's concerns?' Elsa put her hair in a towel, relaxing on one of the seats near the entrance to the bathing room. She needed further distraction. Her mind needed a break. Monotony. Repetition. Normality.

'Oh, fine. Some of the regulars are asking about you almost daily, but I think I'm getting the hang of things. Leonard's even left me to it all on my own every so often, so that's kinda neat.'

'Really? That _is_ impressive.' Elsa smiled.

'Lots of people complaining about earthquakes near the forest's perimeter though. Leonard thinks the land is just shifting around there, but I don't know…that's sorta close to where we ran into golems, right? You think they're still bumbling around in there? I mean, that _might_ cause small earthquakes, I think.'

'Hm.' Elsa recalled the concern being brought to her attention weeks ago. It had always left a strange taste in her mouth, but she certainly couldn't take any action beyond sending some guards to investigate, and they came back with no answers even then. 'That _is_ more troubling since the issue is seemingly ongoing. Maybe we should send another party to look into it. What do you think?'

'Yeah. That's pretty much what I said I'd do.'

'Very good.' Elsa patted her sister's arm, and held it softly, meeting Anna's eyes and finding the strength she had lost hours ago.

'I'm here, Elsa.' Anna said soothingly, touching Elsa's hand gingerly. 'I'm here no matter what. I'm not leaving your side. I love you. I love you more than anyone or anything else. Whatever happens, we have each other, got it?'

'Yes.' Elsa smiled, her eyes filling with water again, but she welcomed the release. 'Thank-you. You're right. Together, what have I to fear?'

'Nothing; that's what! I mean, have you _seen_ these things? You're not the only one who's been "training"!' Anna jumped up and rolled her sleeve to her shoulder, flexing her thin arm comically.

'Exactly. How could I have possibly forgotten?'

'No idea. Trauma can do that.'

'I wasn't traumatized.'

'Okay, Elsa.'

'I wasn't!' Elsa nudged her sister, who laughed giddily.

The girls relaxed into the irreplaceable connection they shared, Anna sitting back next to her sister and holding her hand as they rested their heads against one another.

'I'm sorry that happened with Daryun, Elsa. I really am. I know I'm awkward about dealing with that kinda stuff, but I get scared when you start falling apart. I laugh when I'm scared. When I'm embarrassed. When I have no clue what to do. I wasn't making a joke out of your feelings though. I would never do that.'

'I know, Anna.' Elsa gripped her sister's fingers tighter. 'I was losing control. I needed you to bring me back down. I thought I was doing better, but it's just one thing after another. I only want to be happy with the person I love, and it's frustrating that it's so complicated.'

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but then seemed to change her mind and proceed with a much different thought.

'It wouldn't be interesting if it wasn't complicated, right?'

'That's a very optimistic way of looking at it.'

'I try.'

Another beat, with Anna giving Elsa a squeeze and then standing up.

'Whelp. We better get a move on. Leonard's already going even balder wondering where you are last time I chatted with him. There's a lot of work to do before the wedding tomorrow. He needs your and Arthuria's approval about a bunch of stuff.'

'I see…'

'I'm staying with you the whole day, Elsa.'

'Please do.'

'We got this.'

'I hope so.'

'Hey! Frown upside down or I'll get Olaf in here and have him hug you to death! You _know_ he would love that!'

'Quite an odd threat.' Elsa giggled, standing with her sister and committing herself to what needed to come next. The wedding. A false vow. A lie furthered by desire. She was torn between commitment and her own wants. It was an internal battle that reared its ugly head in the form of Elsa's collapse. Anna built her back up, but the queen feared this was only the beginning. She couldn't shake the notion that she had only tasted what true agony was.

After all, her throat wasn't bleeding yet.


	67. The Last Trial

The Last Trial

And the circle was complete.

Elsa sat in her room, staring at herself in the mirror, butterflies fluttering about her stomach again. Her make-up was expertly applied, with just a dash more charm than usually applied. Gerda had worked her magic perfectly. Elsa's soft, purple eyeliner complimented her fair skin almost too well. Her hair was tide up in multiple braids, with a scarce few, stylishly-planned strands emphasizing the attractive visage beneath them. Elsa's eyes were wide, reflecting back at her a sight of fear and terror.

The day before was a blur. Following her breakdown, Elsa had little chance to breathe. The plans for her wedding demanded much of her time. Reviewing the cake, the venue, the itinerary for the day, her dress, the menu, the music, the space, the choreography, the bedding arrangements, the after party, the speeches, the presents; it all needed her and Arthuria's approval. Elsa struggled through it all, although Anna swore she put on a perfect show.

Admittedly, the queen _did_ feel a little awkward around Arthuria and Lynn at first, but the acceptance and calm demeanor of both women brought her and Anna an insurmountable amount of ease. The impressive women were overjoyed to know that Elsa's magic was very much back, and the queen of Arendelle even went so far as to create a miniature ice rink for the girls to play around in for a few precious minutes.

Unfortunately, for Anna and Elsa, there was no real way they could sleep together the night before. Even Elsa knew it wouldn't be the wisest of decisions. She could, of course, play it off as anticipation and the need for her sister, but Elsa doubted her own strength to resist making love to Anna, and with so many guards and guests about, it just _felt_ so much riskier due to the evident unrest about all of Arendelle. Not only that, but Elsa was ashamed to admit that she simply struggled with her affections for Anna. Her love was real, there was no question of that, but she couldn't remove Daryun's shocked expression from her mind, and she knew she needed more time to recover from the confusion and distaste the man had expressed in response to Elsa's truth.

Daryun was not confronted again except for very briefly when Elsa happened to cross paths with him on his way to Devil's cell for the night. He nodded to the queen as pleasantly as he could, and Elsa tried to seem just as warm, but the damage had been done. Elsa prayed there was hope for some form of reconciliation, but she didn't have time to dwell on it much further.

Time. She had none of it. By the time her head found her pillow, she blinked and her maids were fussing about her the same way they had the morning she was scheduled to meet the suitors. How long ago that felt. It was another world to Elsa then. She didn't know her sexual preferences. She didn't even realize she harboured such intense attraction to her own little sister. Devil didn't exist. Kristoff and Anna were still together. There was peace with the trolls. Elsa had full control of her powers.

Another world. Another reality.

Now, Elsa was entering another phase of her journey. She had never asked for such a riveting life. She would have been more than happy to simply be a normal girl. _Why_ was she born with powers? Why only her out of the entire family? How did that even happen? Why did she love Anna? Why couldn't she love men? What defect existed in her to shift her natural functions so sporadically?

An image fuzzed inside her mind. A memory fragmented but somehow revived. Her mother was holding her. She couldn't see very well. She reached and blubbered nothing. Her mother was crying. Crying and holding the tiny bundle that was Elsa. A deep voice drummed, and the crying became harsher. It sent a chill through the babe despite her inability to comprehend. Something was very, very wrong. But what was it?

'My queen…' Gerda said softly, the only maid remaining, for she had shooed the others away.

Elsa refocussed her eyes upon her person in the mirror, her little snowgies playing about on the vanity's mantel. She saw the way Gerda looked at her as well, the maid's dark, beautiful eyes seeing more than she ever truly let on.

'I'm sorry. I lost myself.'

'There is much to think on.'

'Yes…'

A beat. Elsa suddenly became very aware that she was only in her light nightdress that was nearly see-through. Did Gerda still feel something for her? Was the maid tormented? Was Elsa arrogant to even wonder such things?

'Y-you seem unhappy.'

'You understand that this is a farce. It is difficult to be happy having to pretend I am giving my heart to someone it doesn't belong to.'

'…It would be very difficult.'

'But I am the queen. I must do it. For my kingdom and my people, I must think not only of myself.'

'A trying task.'

'Yes…' Elsa's voice quivered. 'But I am not unfamiliar to hardships. I will overcome this one like all the others.'

'But this success will only commit you to a new form of prison.' Gerda blurted, covering her mouth and almost gasping. Elsa sighed, rubbing her forehead.

'So, you see the troubles I face.'

'O-of course. I am always thinking of your wellbeing. I am…I am very aware of how painful it is to watch someone you care about go to another. Princess Anna…is also struggling. You both need each other, but this path is the only logical one if you wish to continue ruling.'

'I intend on contesting the current mindset regarding same-sex relations.'

'I-I have heard.'

'And your thoughts?'

'…I'd rather not say.'

'You've said plenty with that response alone. You are with the general populace far more than me. You hear their true impressions. It is a losing battle, isn't it?' Elsa gripped at her chair, seeing the way her brow furrowed in the mirror.

'It…it is not an easy endeavour, that is for certain.'

'Do you know firsthand, Gerda?'

'…S-somewhat.'

'When?'

'When I was quite young.'

'Do you still remember their face?'

'It startles me awake almost twice a week without lapse.'

Elsa shut her eyes and heard the conversation in her mind. So little was said, yet Gerda and Elsa communicated perfectly.

'Are you…also capable of feeling something for men, if you don't mind me asking?'

'I will tell you everything in my capacity.' Gerda smiled distantly. 'A-and the answer is "yes". I prefer the softer features – both physically and mentally – of women, but some men have their charms.'

'Interesting…'

'Does King Arthur have enough charm?' Gerda questioned, the words full of meaning.

Elsa didn't have the heart to answer. Arthuria had more than enough charisma, but it wasn't something she could live off of forever. The queen stood, and Gerda picked up on her mannerisms immediately. The maid went to the incredible wedding dress that was atop a display stand, and held it behind Elsa, softly pressing the fabric against the queen and sighing faintly.

'Anna has enough charm, and she's all I need.'

'Princess Anna…' Gerda muttered, pulling the straps off of Elsa's shoulders and letting her slip fall to her feet. The queen unconsciously covered her bare chest, only her small, white panties concealing the remaining part of her. There was a pause between Gerda beginning the task of dressing Elsa and her final utterance. The maid gave herself a secretive look about Elsa's form, and then willingly diverted her gaze as she began the somewhat intimidating task of putting on Elsa's wedding dress.

'Yes. So long as she is by my side, I can go on.'

Gerda coughed, her brain hurting and her muscles twisting. She tried to quiet her thoughts, but they were too prominent and loud. This moment is what she needed. She had to be by Elsa's side. She had to stay by her side. If there was any more defiance, she would…would…

'Don't…' The maid started, but instantly began hacking violently, dropping the dress and turning away. She covered her mouth, saw the red sticking to her hands, and trembled. Of course it would be the worst at this point. There was no going back now. This was why she returned in the first place. She needed to stay with Elsa. She needed to be by the queen's side when…

'Gerda? Is it the sickness again?' Elsa forgot her near-nakedness, finding her maid and touching her encouragingly. 'Were you trying to warn me of something?' Elsa paused mid-sentence, stopping herself. 'No. Don't answer that. The reason is obvious. Think about it no more, Gerda. I have taken the necessary precautions against Devil. We are very aware that his self-imprisonment is possibly part of a grander scheme. I have done all that I can.'

Gerda seemed to find solace in this, but it did little to change her drained visage. She looked more like a beaten animal than ever before, and she avoided Elsa's eyes, which concerned the queen. Between this, Myrddin's prophecy, and Devil's own mannerisms, Elsa knew something was coming. She had Daryun, Percival, and Arvid on point with Devil, and even stationed an abnormally large number of guards about the perimeter of Arendelle. What else could she do? Life had to go on. Paranoia was just that. One could only prepare as best as possible and proceed.

'T-thank-you, my queen.' Gerda wheezed. 'I won't abandon you again.'

'You've never abandoned me, Gerda.'

Silence was the answer, and then Elsa lifted her arms to allow for an easier dressing of her inwardly terrified form.

* * *

Elsa was moved discreetly through the Arendelle palace, surrounded by guards, including Nils and Jostein, and navigating through only the most vacant of halls to make it to the grand ballroom where the wedding would be taking place. The enormous space had been worked on from the moment King Arthur arrived until the wee hours of the morning. Elsa could already hear the live music playing, a small hum of noise echoing every which way based on the sheer mass of people being contained by the minute. Elsa thanked the stars at least Gerda was with her, for Anna and Leonard volunteered to at least help with the final arrangements. Anna would be with Elsa soon enough, and once she was, the queen was certain she would find some solace.

As Elsa was escorted, grinning servants and maids about, she caught herself in a decorative mirror at the end of one of the halls. Its silver trim and ornate frame did little to distract Elsa from what she saw. There she was, the reflection she had questioned for years, staring back at her fully adorned to finally be wed. The casual observer may see one of the most beautiful women ever to grace the earth, with only the epitome of perfection in pure white, wedding dresses wrapping about her slender, curvaceous form, but Elsa couldn't see past the liar that she was. The dress may have see-through fabric draped about the floor, hours and hours of work going into the embroidery of the cape that attached to what could only be a visionary's erotic dream of a bodice shaping Elsa's already attractive qualities even more, and the skirt itself may have no fewer than three layers of frilled majesty, each layer a story of hardship and faith on its own, but Elsa would have been more comfortable in black.

This wasn't how she wanted to feel on her wedding day. Anxiety. Fear. Deception. Bitterness. Illusions. In her mind, it was all an act, but to the thousands and more across the land that saw or heard of the event, it was the truth, and Elsa's true affections would never come to pass. She wanted to marry Anna someday. She wanted _that_ to be her first and last wedding day. She felt hideous in the gorgeous dress. It was squeezing her to death. The fabric encircling her neck and reaching across her collar and slight cleavage tightened, not even the tantalizingly thin sheet capable of reducing the pain.

She couldn't do this.

'Come, my queen.' One of the guards motioned, indicating a door that led into a small room that attached to the side of the grand hall. Elsa could hear the music almost perfectly, the buzz of a small city of people deafening her. She was preparing to walk down the aisle toward King Arthur; another woman.

She didn't have a choice.

The door leading outside clicked open and closed, and Anna came barreling into the room, almost screeching to a stop once she saw her older sister.

'O-oh…! Oh! E-Elsa…! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh, gosh, gosh! You're…y-you're so beautiful! Is she beautiful or what, guys? Seriously! How am I even related to this? Look at her!' Anna displayed Elsa with her hands, and the queen blushed, both girls clearly fighting back tears that meant more than anyone present could know.

Leonard was also accounted for within moments, and he too was startled by Elsa, rubbing his bald head and grinning proudly.

'Good lord.' The man's eyes went glassy. 'You're an angel.'

'Leonard…' Elsa hiccupped, thrown by the raw honesty. She had trouble not staring at Anna, for her hair was tied up in messy ponytail, her blue dress contrasting just perfectly with her auburn locks. The detailed stitching lining the dress's hems was stunning, and Anna's figure somehow appeared even more alluring to Elsa. She couldn't stop imagining the way she and Anna would make love if they could. How difficult it would be to strip one another's gowns off, and the pure bliss of undoing one another's socially acceptable personas.

'You look very pretty as well, Anna.' Elsa allowed herself to say, at least.

'Pfft. This old thing? It's nothing compared to you, Elsa. Leonard nailed it. You're like an angel or…maybe even a goddess!'

'Stop it.' Elsa giggled, not believing the seismic shift in her perspective the second she saw Anna. She was her everything. She was her favourite human being. She was the very sun that warmed Elsa's life.

'I-I agree with Princess Anna.' Gerda inserted quietly, and a chill ran Elsa's spine. For the somewhat shy girl to be so vocal during such a public moment of appraisal was telling.

'Are you okay, Elsa? Are you ready? The crowd in there is _insane_! King Arthur looks really cool though! Lynn is distracting a lot of guys too! Heheh!' Anna was putting on a strong act, but then again, it was her forte. Elsa could see the despair behind her smile, and it tore the older sister up inside. The siblings were suffering together, yet they had to act as though this truly was the most exciting day of their lives.

Leonard put a supportive hand on Elsa's shoulder, and the queen almost broke right then and there.

'You've made me so very, very proud.' The man said quietly; privately. 'Your father would feel exactly as I do. Well done, my queen.'

'Thank-you…' Elsa squeaked, her voice cracking.

Leonard stepped back out, squeezing his eyes as he did so, and within seconds, the crowd's buzz and the music dissipated to nothing. Elsa's breaths stopped, and her chest tightened. This was it. Now or never. She could take Anna and run away forever, or she could follow through with this song and dance and hope to change the mindset of thousands within the span of her measly lifetime.

Elsa's heart flipped, and she grabbed Anna's hand, causing everyone in the small sector to stare, including Gerda, who was particularly engaged. Anna looked at her sister, the siblings' gazes locked, and a fierce exchange occurring within seconds. Elsa felt her face twisting, her eyes watering. She wanted to go. She wanted to take Anna and leave it all. She just wanted her. She just wanted to be with her sister and the woman she loved.

'Anna…!' Elsa whispered, and she could see that Anna too was biting down roughly.

'It's okay.' Anna grinned mischievously, continuing the act for the sake of her older sister's future. 'You can do this.'

Elsa's hand was touched by Anna's, and then it was peeled off, with the younger girl smiling again, but dying on the inside. The strength it must've taken her to reject that which she wanted just as much. To think Anna considered herself the weaker of the two remaining Arendelle family members.

Elsa held her legs firm, but couldn't be confident that she would be able to remain standing.

'I'm walking you down the aisle, Elsa.' Anna said after another moment, the music starting up again to signify the beginning of the ceremony. Various councilmen, Leonard, Gerda Sr. and Kay, and some nobility that contributed greatly to the prosperity of Arendelle made their debut, the live orchestra going on as King Arthur's people also introduced themselves, Lynn and some of the knights among them.

'You're what…? But Leonard…!'

'Gave me the honour.' Anna winked, offering her arm and physically straining her neck to not allow the break to happen.

Elsa scrunched up her face but recovered, thanking Gerda quietly before taking Anna's extension.

'Won't some find this odd?' Elsa blushed, loving the familiar feeling of Anna's contact with her body.

'Oh, let em'. I'm being selfish here. Any of you guys find this weird? She's my sister, right? No biggie!' Anna waved to the guards, and only received small chuckles save from Nils and Jostein. 'It's not a problem.' Anna muttered back to Elsa, and before Elsa could contest the act she wanted more than anything further, the music changed yet again, the heavy organ taking prominence and the sound of close to one thousand people standing filling every corner of the castle.

'You ready, Elsa? Another adventure for us, right?'

'Right…' Elsa answered solemnly.

This was the end of one life and the beginning of another. Elsa was giving up her independence. She would no longer be the sole ruler of Arendelle. In a way, it was nice to alleviate some of the pressure, but at the cost of being indisputably bound to another when the only person Elsa truly wanted by her side was there now? The anxiety recycled, but Elsa reaffirmed her commitment to what was to come. She wanted to have an unconventional relationship? Then she would have to live an unconventional life. There was no choice. Unless she discarded Arendelle completely, denouncing her tribute to her parents, this was the absolute best choice she had. Arthuria was a wonderful woman. Lynn would be an asset to any kingdom. They both accepted Elsa and Anna without any reserves. Elsa _had_ to look at the positive, otherwise, she would surely go insane.

'I love _you_ , Anna.' Elsa said under her breath, and Anna gripped her sister tightly.

'I know.' Her voice shook, and she couldn't say more.

The sisters were escorted to the entrance of the hall, the enormity of the room and the decorations that had successfully transformed it into something entirely different almost enough to sway Elsa's depression into a hint of joy. It was all so beautiful, with ribbon, lace, flowers, displays, and even caged doves about. Elsa's eyes fluttered, fighting back the tears, and she finally found Arthuria, standing at the podium with a clergyman and Lynn not too far from her. The king was stunning; Anna was right. Her cape, crown, and formal wear truly represented her ability to represent royalty flawlessly. Lynn was so gorgeous that Elsa almost felt intimidated by the fact she had been so intimate with her only a night ago. How was she able to even fathom opening herself up to such an imposingly transcendent couple?

The music was powerful, and the immense reaction from the crowd upon Elsa's entrance was nothing less than a marvel all on its own. Every man and even women found themselves fixated on the queen of Arendelle. She was breathtaking on a regular day, but Gerda had outdone herself by applying a minimal amount of makeup, emphasizing Elsa's naturally attractive traits with just the right touches. The dress cost no less than the amount needed to purchase a small town, its shimmering material and flawlessly constructed features almost making Elsa seem like the grandest of angels. Elsa could feel the stares, and she normally would be accustomed to such attention, but this was so, so different. A lie. She was a walking lie. She was deceiving them all. This holy ritual was a sham, and Elsa encouraged it. She was no angel. She was a witch. She was a manipulative, conniving, selfish witch.

Arthuria smiled brightly, but Elsa could only manage a hesitant grin. She felt sick. She wanted to vomit. Her head was falling apart. She leaned on Anna, but at any moment now she would collapse. Her blood wasn't flowing. Her magic was bursting at the seams. The hall was threatened by its centre of attention.

'Okay, Elsa. Here we go.' Anna whispered, and Elsa saw her little sister as a toddler, pulling her along on another crazy escapade. Elsa had always been hesitant, but this time, she was outright frozen in place. The warmth of the sun did little to encourage her. She held the sister back once again, but with another small pull and kind-but-pained smile, Anna helped Elsa take the first step…

…and as Elsa's glass slipper clanged against the marble flooring, the entire world shook, and before anyone even had time to panic, another impact landed, with Arendelle palace seeming as if it would collapse at any moment. The panic came then, with screams and yelling mixing into a siren of fear. Everything trembled, glasses shattering, windows breaking, and guests falling into one another. Elsa was on the ground as well, and she could only assume she was having yet another nightmare. Relief was her first reaction, waiting for the soothing realization that none of this had to be real, but then she understood, when the very real comprehension that she was not waking up from this settled, and the flood of bodies pushing and clawing at one another to escape what may be Arendelle castle's final stand became her present day. Elsa searched for Anna, knowing she had been right next to her but no longer seeing the woman she needed more than any other.

'Anna…!' Elsa screamed, but she might as well have whispered, for the deafening sounds of thousands discarding their social masks for survival was a deluge of racket, muffling one another out completely.

'My queen!' Leonard grabbed at Elsa, holding her steady as even they were pushed past, Elsa's guards and Gerda forming a seemingly small circle around her. 'We must evacuate! Emergency escape routes and protocol for such a situation are in full effect! Your guards and maids will help get everyone out to safety! Stay with us! Do not stray!'

'But Anna…!' Elsa insisted, a blur of bodies and sound persisting in blinding her.

'Is fine! Nils and Jostein are taking care of her, from what I saw! She is likely already on her way out of the palace! We must waste no more time! Come!'

'W-we must go, my queen!' Gerda also insisted.

There was no other choice, but the tremors wouldn't stop, and it was almost as if a multitude of giants were stomping about Arendelle the quakes were so frequent. The structure of the palace was threatened, and when Elsa glanced up to the ceiling, she could see it cracking, a large scar tracing across the top. She shuffled along with her guards, Leonard, and Gerda, but there was no guarantee they would be out in seconds considering the bottleneck that was the once enormous doors leading out.

'Follow me!' Leonard yelled, but before Elsa would do so, she thrust her hands to the ceiling, casting a reinforcement of ice upon the stressed construct. She then was led to the side of the room. Without even needing to be told, Elsa placed her hand upon the wall, froze it within a certain radius, and then allowed her guards to plow through the fragile barricade. Everyone squeezed into the opening, and it wasn't long before the queen and her royal guard, alongside Leonard and Gerda, were outside the palace. For some foolish reason, Elsa had a momentary thought that the end of the traumatic experience would be found in the open, but she was quickly snapped back by the sight that welcomed her. Not even Leonard had words for what they saw and heard. It took Elsa a full seven seconds to begin thinking again.

Arendelle was under attack. The earthquake was no natural phenomenon. Elsa could only catch glimpses off in the distance, but there was no doubt that golems had invaded her city. Not one or two; dozens, perhaps even hundreds based on how fiercely the ground shook. Screaming. Crunching. Toppling buildings. Granite and stone collapsing. More screaming.

Elsa's eyes widened and she thrust her magic downward, using the explosive force to create a solidified snow pile that enabled her to have a bird's-eye view. What awaited her was worse than even Elsa, with her wild imagination, could anticipate. One hundred. At least that many. Golems everywhere. Golems wreaking havoc on Arendelle with almost no effort at all. Buildings were crushed. People were running every which way, stumbling and panicking. It was a maze of destruction. If Elsa didn't do something, her Arendelle would be destroyed within the hour. The who, what, where, when, how, and why of the situation didn't matter. Saving her people is what mattered. Saving Arthuria's people is what mattered. More golems poured down from the forest, a seeming endless supply filtering into the progressively more dismantled city. The golems were slow, fortunately, but they were so very, very powerful. To the queen's amazement, Arthuria and Lynn were holding their own, downing golem after golem and providing a haven for those lucky enough to have found them. The pair moved quickly, almost abnormally fast, and it seemed Lynn was constantly casting spells on Arthuria, to which her golden blade flashed and decimated whatever unfortunate golem crossed her. But they were only two overly capable beings. The knights of the round that had accompanied Arthuria fought valiantly, but took much longer to down a golem, and it required all of them, working together, in order to do so effectively. Elsa's guards provided buffers at best, shielding the people and urging them away from hot spots in the city.

It was pandemonium. It was pandemonium and, even worse, Elsa couldn't find Anna anywhere. She was surely mixed in this barrage of chaos somewhere, vulnerable and frightened, yet Elsa couldn't find her no matter how desperately she searched.

The queen of Arendelle bit down hard, drawing blood easily from her lip, and spread her arms wide, a wave of power she hadn't used since erecting her ice palace circulating through her very bones and psyche. The clouds converged, growing, growing, and growing until they were a mass of darkness, potentially stirring more terror within the people of Arendelle. However, with a howl of rage, Elsa clapped her hands together and grinded her teeth, her temples throbbing and enormous, javelin-like icicles forming from the cloud she had created. She produced over twenty at once, eyeing the golems and thrusting her attack from heaven without hesitation. The golems were slow; it would be their downfall. In seconds, twenty golems were shattered, and as Elsa proceeded to create more projectiles, her presence in the sky like the deliverance of the goddess Anna had claimed her to be, cheers began forming in the city below, the supreme being clothed in pure white with a massive cape fluttering about her casting judgement on those who would harm that which she sacrificed her own happiness for.

Arendelle saw their savior, and Elsa gasped in fatigue, thrusting twenty more weapons of destruction upon her enemies. One more round. She could keep going. The queen's platform quivered, and Leonard screamed something from below, but Elsa wouldn't give in. She wouldn't abandon her people. She had lied to them. She was _willing_ to lie to them. But she wasn't willing to leave them to be slaughtered like cattle trapped in a cage.

More golems went down, and Arthuria screamed the name of her blade, swinging it far and wide, a golden beam of pure power exploding where she commanded it to. Elsa could see the golems continuing to pour out of the forest where they had obviously been breeding for weeks. It clicked in her mind then, as she shook and forced her newly restored magic into overdrive, raining the end to the ignorant rock monsters that had no concept of mercy. Somehow Devil created this army while in captivity. This was his swan song. _This_ was his final test. There was no other answer. Grand Pabbie may have even been aware of the army's construction, yet Elsa herself ensured he wouldn't lift a finger to help her.

Played. Played like the simplest of instruments. Elsa was overexerting herself because of her constant ignorance and naivete. Her heart was on the brink of eruption, and her magical lines were short-circuiting, her tenth and final barrage of spear glaciers prepped, but notably smaller than the first round. She released them, and attempted to count the remaining golems. Were their more than when she first gazed upon Arendelle?

Despair. This was it. Buildings continued to fall. The people ran and ran and ran, but their energy would be gone, just as Elsa's was, within the hour. Arendelle…was aflame with inevitable annihilation.

'I-I've failed…' Elsa cried, tensing her face in one final show of rebellion, but unable to produce anything beyond pathetic, thin blades that provided a pinch to the golems they attacked. 'No…! No…! No…!'

'Yes.' A voice echoed from behind Elsa, and all the golems stopped in their tracks, Devil's powerful vocals reaching far and wide somehow. Elsa turned, and standing on the highest patio of the palace, was Devil in the guise of "Grimoire". In his grasp, throttled by the throat, gagged and bound, was Anna herself.

Elsa almost fainted on the spot. How had he escaped? Daryun, Percival, and Arvid were on guard. Even if a golem made its way to the dungeons, Daryun on his own would have made quick work of the monstrosity. Elsa's flurry of questions was answered the moment four figures stepped out of the shadows behind Devil.

Treachery.

Percival, Arvid, Jostein, and even Nils. Their extended absences; particularly Percival and Nils'. It all clicked into a plausible puzzle. Daryun stood no chance if he was surprised by Arvid and Percival at once. Nils and Jostein had secured Anna. And now, here they were.

'You traitors…!' Elsa hissed.

' _We're_ the traitors?' Percival laughed, but Devil silenced them all with his booming voice.

'Queen Elsa. Your city is soon to be destroyed. Your people cry for a savior. Your sister is held in my grasp. You have overcome every trial I have presented to you with the utmost of excellence, and you foolishly assumed I had completed my game. Well, perhaps that would be overly harsh, for you remained cautious of me, which was admirable. Nonetheless, _this_ is the final trial. You have pushed me to this point. You have proven yourself a worthy, stubborn foe. You have…' Devil's voice broke oddly, but he resumed without extending the strange pause. 'You have made me proud. But I will not be defeated. No. I planned too meticulously to be defeated. Show me the girl behind that disgusting mask. Show your people who you _really_ are, "Queen" Elsa.'

'What would you have me do?' Elsa sobbed, steadying herself, but knowing she was on her last leg. Anna struggled, her brow furrowed and surely grunting wildly, and Elsa wished she would wake up from this nightmare for the umpteenth time.

'You have to ask?'

'Devil, please! Don't…!' Gerda screeched, but she instantly was on the ground, throwing up blood and convulsing wildly.

'It's too late, child. Whether you want it still or not, your chance is coming; that was the deal. I was transparent and fair; as are the rules I play by. Now, is the final stroke.' Devil breathed in slowly, as if he were inhaling a stimulating drug. 'Say it, "Queen" Elsa. Tell all of Arendelle the truth. Say it.'

Elsa gasped shakily. Her heart was breaking. It was crushed. The pieces were evaporating in her stomach. Silence. Arendelle waited for her answer. This was the final trial. Deny that which gave her meaning, or admit a truth so toxic it shifted the landscape more than millions of golems could. Devil…had played his final hand, and it was a meteor upon the ice queen.

'You're too cruel…' Elsa whispered, and something in Devil stirred, but he held his ground.

'Say it, or your kingdom falls and your sister is lost to you forever. You know I do not lie. This exchange is the real thing. Say it. Say it for all to hear.'

Arthuria's voice called out. Leonard shouted desperately. And Anna's eyes begged Elsa to deny it all. But otherwise, there was complete and perfect silence. Everyone waited for the elevated queen's words, whatever they may be. The last syllable of Devil's voice disappeared, and Elsa clawed at her chest, the wedding gown stifling, and her vision turning into a blur. Wave after wave of nausea threatened to topple her, but Anna's life was on the line, and the answer couldn't have been clearer. Devil had played the game perfectly. Elsa knew he wouldn't go back on his word. He knew that she knew. This was the only thing Elsa could do. Yes. This was the only way now…

'I love Anna…'

'You love Anna.' Devil repeated, his amplified voice almost belittling. 'Like a sister, yes, we know. That is a clever choice of words.' The troll took a sword from Percival and held it to Anna's neck. 'But such twisting of rhetoric won't save you this time. The truth. Say it.'

'I'm…' Elsa jerked, seeing the way a small trail of blood lined Anna's neck. 'I'm _in_ love with her.'

'Louder! For all to hear!'

' _I'm in love with Anna! Now release her!_ '

'Have you kissed her?'

' _Yes!_ '

'Have you lusted after her?'

' _Yes!_ '

'Have you desired to marry her?'

' _Yes!_ '

'Have you made love to her incestuously and homoerotically?'

' _Yes!_ '

'Have you lied to all of Arendelle about your feelings for more than a month, betraying your people's trust and commitment to you?'

' _Yes! Yes! I-I have!_ '

A tremor through the land, but not brought about by the golems.

The truth had been finally revealed. There was no escaping. Elsa's predicament had never been so black and white. Yet, if it meant Anna was safe, what did her social standing matter anymore? Elsa breathed out, waiting for Devil to call off the attack and free her little sister. In another moment, the golems began retreating, almost careful not to get in the way. Elsa exhaled again, her eyes full of water and her heart prepared to stop, completely overclocked.

'Impressive.' Devil sneered. 'It appears I keep my life another day, gentlemen.' He was speaking to Percival, Arvid, Jostein, and Nils, all of whom had their weapons at ready, perhaps in case Devil's wager with them had concluded in a different way.

'Let her go…' Elsa spoke, full of exhaustion.

'I will.' Devil nodded, his tone lingering dangerously. The pause between his actions lasted an eternity, the creature slow and thorough with every movement. Finally, he handed his sword to Percival, and Elsa breathed out in relief, but then the troll began speaking again, his voice dark, deep, and merciless. 'However, before anything else, I want to see your soul shatter into a million pieces.'

And Anna lurched forward, her eyes wide and watering before the light was snuffed from them utterly.

* * *

 _Screaming. Someone is screaming. They're screaming and screaming and screaming._

 _Bloodcurdling. Crazed. Despaired. Destroyed. Lost. Forever broken._

 _How sad. How pitiful. How painful. How sorrowful._

 _Screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming._

 _And I realize, after a moment of insanity ongoing…_

 _…I'm the one screaming._

 _Screaming until my throat is bleeding._

 _Screaming until I can scream no more._


	68. Deluge of the Soul

Deluge of the Soul

' _Happy Birthday, Elsa! Bam!'_

 _'What's this?'_

 _'A card, silly! Heh!'_

 _'Oh! Oh, I see!'_

 _'Open it!'_

 _'Okay. Oh, wow! You drew some…um…er…trolls?'_

 _'Huh!? No way! That's you! And that's me! And there's mommy and daddy. There's Gerda and Kai. You and me are holding hands, of course. See?'_

 _'Ah! Now I get it!'_

 _'…It's pretty terrible, isn't it?'_

 _'N-no! Not at all!'_

 _'It took_ forever _, but…well…now that I look at it, I guess we all kinda do look like trolls.'_

 _'But you drew it for me, Anna. I love it!'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'Of course! I'll keep it forever!'_

 _'You don't have to. I'll draw you a better one when I'm older! Heheh!'_

 _'I can't wait!'_

 _'Annnnnd…here! Boom!'_

 _'Oh!?'_

 _'Heheh! I made it myself!'_

 _'A flower crown?'_

 _'Yep!'_

 _'Oh, my! It's…it's so pretty!'_

 _'It looks super good on you! Wow!'_

 _'How long did it take to make?'_

 _'Forty-seven hours.'_

 _'That's…a lot of hours. And kind of a strange number to remember.'_

 _'Gerda helped me a little bit, but I did most of the work. You like it?'_

 _'I love it!'_

 _'Yes! You can wear it when you're the queen of Arendelle. I won't mind. You'll be the queen, and I'll be the princess, and we'll explore the whole land and make new places for people to live, and…and…'_

 _'Thank-you, Anna.'_

 _'Ah! I forgot! One last gift!'_

 _'I-it's okay! You're giving me too much!'_

 _'Mwah! There!'_

 _'O-oh…!'_

 _'Heheh! A kiss from me to you!'_

 _'Anna…'_

 _'W-what? Mommy kisses Daddy all the time because they love each other, right? So, I thought I'd kiss you because I love you the most! Psst! Don't tell Mommy and Daddy!'_

 _'I…I love you too, Anna.'_

* * *

Not a soul in Arendelle palace could even enter the monarch's wing of the castle without requiring the utmost of protection against the sub-zero temperature the area was reduced to. It was a silent, frozen world, and if a guard or maid dared to step foot into the confined space of winter, they risked being frostbitten within seconds. It was dangerous. Elsa restricted herself to solitude shortly after returning from the catastrophe that was Devil's final trial. She lay in her hard bed, the dress she had created the first time she found liberty draped about, the fabric of the piece induced with magic which enabled it to function as a cover within the glacier. Piles of small crystalized tears lay on either side of the queen's face, her eyes wide and staring at nothing, with black, tired patches tracing down her cheeks. Her red, shaking pupils were erratic, and her face burned, incapable of producing more water.

Anna was gone.

Elsa felt nothing physically. She was disconnected from her body. Her mind was a slate of despair so deep that it hardly functioned. She had never experienced something so cavernous and dark. She was dead inside. She couldn't find the energy to move. Her breaths were long and drawn out, sometimes stopping altogether. She combatted the temptation to simply join her sister. What other purpose could she find in life now? She had invested all of her energy into Anna, and now, that lifeline no longer existed. She kept thinking of what it would be like to wake up and not see Anna. She thought about the last words she had said to her sister.

"I love _you_ , Anna."

Elsa coughed, her body aching within the sudden movement. Her throat was dry, but it didn't matter in the slightest. Her stomach was turning over, and yet the thought of eating remained distant. She wanted to wake up. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare. The future of marrying Arthuria and at least having Anna near was infinitely better than this. How selfish and ignorant Elsa had been. She just kept wanting more and more and more without understanding that the most important part of her life would remain regardless.

Elsa's dead stare blurred, and the frozen moisture within the air continued to float ever so slowly within the arctic. It was beautiful, in a way. Picturesque, perhaps. Yet none could fathom the pit of misery Elsa was consumed by. She would fade away. It's what she wanted in this moment. She knew it was a weak and cowardly mindset, but she couldn't care less. Who did she have to impress anymore? Who did she have to answer to? She had failed her little sister. She had allowed the girl she loved to…to be…

* * *

Anna's eyes were screaming. They were begging for help. Elsa could see the terror. It didn't fit Anna well. The princess of Arendelle should never look so scared. But she had every right to be. Devil held a blade to her throat and made demands of Elsa that guaranteed her ruin if she complied. Anna had shaken her head, but Elsa barely registered the motion. Devil had proven himself time and time again that he played by a very rigid ruleset. His life had meaning within the parameters he created. Without them, he would likely lose himself to his existential crisis that even now reared its ugly head.

There was no need to contemplate it further. Elsa admitted to all of her "sins" without hesitation. Devil made it very clear to Arendelle that its queen not only engaged in homoerotic acts, but also incestuous ones. Elsa didn't care. This made the decision for her. She would hand her kingdom over to Arthuria, if necessary. She would leave with Anna and live in another land or even country entirely. It would just be Anna and Elsa. They would live alone. They would maybe adopt a child, if Anna so desired. Perhaps Elsa could even speak with Arthuria about the magic used that enabled her to participate in the creation of a baby. It was fantastical, but Elsa could see it. She would miss Arendelle, of course, but it was a small price to pay.

However…

Devil lied. Had Elsa misunderstood him? No. No, she hadn't. But the world slowed as the monster watched Elsa's face contort into anguish when what her eyes consumed transferred the information to her brain. She could see Anna's realization of what was happening almost too late. Her little sister's bright blue irises shrunk, and her lids stretched wide the moment Devil's hand seemingly reached into her body, as if a spectre, and crushed her soul. What did Anna feel beyond the pain of her life almost instantaneously ending in such an unexpected and merciless way?

Devil pushed Anna over the edge, forcing Elsa to use what little power she had left to redirect the snow pile she stood on and swoop in to catch her little sister. It was all the time Devil needed. He was gone from the patio, easily escaping within the panic of confusion that remained.

Elsa held Anna, Leonard and Gerda going to her while every guard available created a blockade to prevent erratic Arendelle citizens from entering the scene.

'Anna…! Anna…! No! No! Please…!'

'We must apply pressure to the wound, my queen! Quickly!'

'There _is_ no wound we can apply pressure _to_ , you fool! A-Anna…! Anna…!'

It was futile. Even Elsa knew this. She tried to hold Anna's life against her own, somehow merging their spirits, but the damage was done. Devil went deep. He tore through savagely. He used dark magic to bend physical laws with the sole intention of seeing Elsa destroyed. A morbid gasping came from Anna's ravaged lips once the gag was removed. She was still alive, but only seconds remained. Elsa held her sister's face, staring into her fading eyes. Eyes that were always full of life. Eyes always full of wonder. Eyes always full of joy. And now, those same eyes became grey and distant. She tried to say something, but it was impossible. Her mouth barely moved, but Elsa knew her sister so well that she didn't need sound to understand what Anna had tried to say in her final moments.

 _I…love…you._

 _'_ No, Anna! N-no…!'

She said this first. She wanted to ensure this was her final statement to her older sister. But then, as Anna's body fell apart, and the last moments of life were comprehended, even Anna couldn't hide from the terror that tightened its hold on her soul.

 _I-I'm…scared._

And she was gone. Lifeless. Unmoving. The spark of existence left, and she was suddenly so very, very heavy in Elsa's arms.

There was a pause across the world, and then the queen of Arendelle's voice screeched throughout her whole kingdom. It was a scream raw and authentic; impossible to create dramatically. Fueled by inherent, animalistic instinct, Elsa howled long and hard, squeezing Anna against her body. Her mind understood this moment as a threat to her existence, and the cry she released sent chills through any who could hear.

'I-is she…?' Gerda gasped.

Screaming and screaming and screaming. Elsa couldn't do anything else. Bawling, sobbing, begging, and screaming until her voice went hoarse and her throat became raw. The white angel turned red, and her heart crumbled into sand, burning in her stomach while Elsa held Anna against herself so tight it was as if her own life was being lost. It may have well been.

'Anna! Anna! Anna! No! _No!_ Anna! Please! Please no!' Over and over between fits of sobbing uncontrollably.

'We need to vacate the premise immediately.' Leonard spoke low to the guards that continued to pour in, squeezing through the people of Arendelle. 'If you find Percival or the others…use as much force as necessary to bring them down.'

'Alive or…?' One of the men asked.

'It matters not to me.' The older man growled.

'M-my queen…Let us go inside for now.' Gerda offered Elsa some help, but the monarch wouldn't budge.

'What madness is this?' Arthuria was present now, with Lynn nearby.

Elsa could barely hear a word anyone said. Ringing in her ears. Ringing and her heart speeding up. Her eyes were blotchy. She tightened her hold on Anna, not willing to let her go. The tears wouldn't stop. She still tried to scream, but it was barely a rasp now. The image of Anna suddenly lurching forward when Devil had invaded her played over and over again. If only Elsa had reacted more quickly. If only she froze them all in place, retrieved Anna, and crushed them where they stood. Devil. Percival. Arvid. Jostein. Nils. She hated them all. She despised them all. She wanted them…she wanted to…!

And now Anna was gone! Gone! There was no game being played. Her sister wasn't going to spring awake, giggling at Elsa's surprise. Anna's skin was already going pale, and she was just so…so still!

With her magic drained, her emotions ripped asunder, and her mind twisted into near insanity, Elsa knew she was fainting. What other choice did her body have? Perhaps she would wake up finally. The voices about her scrambled, but she didn't care. Darkness was welcome. Darkness was where Anna might be…

* * *

She had awoken in her room, and her state had barely changed. Paralyzed. Elsa could think about moving her head, but that was about as far as she got. The air about her shifted, miniature crystals fluttering mystically as if they were fairies. They would have been pretty, but they were tainted red.

This was Elsa's life. She knew her desire to wake up in another world – where Anna was still alive – hadn't come true. She had no energy. The wish to see Anna was the only thought that gave Elsa even a single hope of rising, but despite that partial inkling, the queen remained, as if imprisoned within an ice coffin. Her mind was full of Anna. Her smile. Her freckles. The way she laughed. Her shining eyes. Her support. Her kindness. Her tender touch. Her soft body. Her consideration. Her ambitions. Her bravery. Her unparalleled love that had been betrayed too often.

More crystals to add to the pile. Elsa knew she needed to get up before she did something she could regret. Would Anna want her wallowing in despair, seriously considering some terrible and destructive scenes? No. For Anna, Elsa would push herself up and out of bed. For Anna, Elsa strode across the floor, sitting within her chair in front of the vanity and feeling its construct creek under the strain of the ice that had enveloped the whole wing of the castle that housed many a "sinful" nights. For Anna, Elsa wiped her eyes, brushing away the hardened tears. She had been asleep for possibly hours, yet Elsa felt as though she hadn't found rest in days. For Anna, Elsa clenched her mouth and straightened her shoulders. Then, she forced the mirror to shatter, compressing the very air around it until the area imploded, the sheer freezing state of the glass incapable of resisting the power which attacked it any further. Elsa grabbed hold of one of the shards and gripped it tightly in her hand until blood tried to seep out. It froze the moment a hint of red appeared, and Elsa grimaced angrily.

'Conceal; don't feel. Conceal; don't feel. Conceal; don't feel.'

She hated the mantra. It was a reminder of the destructive childhood her parents had forced upon her. Her mother and father. Her father staring at her coldly; almost distantly when he thought he wouldn't be caught. Her mother, almost begging for forgiveness in a strange dialogue that, to this day, confused Elsa. Elsa was the mysterious, cold, pale moon. Anna was the blazingly bright, warm, comfortable sun. Her parents looked to her in a very different way. Elsa always assumed this was because of her powers, but something told her, somehow, there was more to it than that.

'Conceal; don't feel.' Elsa breathed, gasping, wheezing for air that hardly circulated. If she couldn't smother _some_ of the negative emotions she felt, the queen knew her life was in danger. She was in a deep pit, swallowing muck and suffocating on whispers of silence.

It was no use. Not being able to talk with Anna nevermore fed her more darkness. The mere thought of never seeing Anna smile again strangled her neck. Elsa held tightly onto her vanity table, bracing herself and feeling the way her stomach turned, forcing her body to convulse and tremble. She was falling down, and down, and down, her brain abuzz and her eyes rolling back into oblivion.

Was this what it felt like to die?

The door was shattered, and two shapes entered, completely covered from head to toe in only the warmest of gear; furs and layers upon layers of material making it hard to move naturally. The larger of the two individuals recovered from tackling through the barricade, and then the much smaller of them grabbed hold of the fading Elsa, pulling her until their companion hoisted the queen onto his(?) shoulder and hustled out.

It wasn't until Elsa felt a comfortable chair under her that she came back fully into consciousness, finding herself before four very important individuals. She knew they meant more than a little to her, but the numbness wasn't dissipating as hastily as her bout of delirium. The two, bundled up persons were discarding their heavy clothing, and as they did so, Elsa noticed Gerda first, her wavy bob and dark, precious eyes focussed upon the woman who she would serve. The second, much larger soul was, naturally, Kristoff, and he looked far rougher than Elsa could ever remember. He clearly hadn't shaven for at least an entire day, and considering he was impeccably facially bare always otherwise, the queen knew the horrid news had reached his distant ears. His eyes were puffy, and he was frowning – truly frowning – which was a rarity as well.

Leonard and Lynn were the other two people waiting for Elsa to come to, and although Lynn appeared shaken as well, it was Leonard's expression that told Elsa her woes were only just beginning.

'H-how are you feeling, my queen?' Gerda was next to Elsa, almost going to touch her arm sympathetically but, thankfully, resisting.

Elsa couldn't muster a response. She thought she could talk if she needed to, but her voice was so ravaged and sore that she simply didn't house the effort to do little more than stare defeatedly. She was exhausted. She wanted to escape her prison moments ago, but now she desired little more than to go straight back to the cocoon she had created.

'Gerda was worried about you. Looks like it was a good thing we came by.' Kristoff spoke lowly; distantly.

'Thank-you, Gerda, for retrieving Kristoff and procuring the necessary equipment to recover our queen.' Leonard started, stepping forward and finding Elsa's eyes, giving her an affectionate glance before shaking himself into the professionalism needed. 'I wish I could provide you more time for mourning, my queen, but your people need you. There is only so much King Arthur can do in your place. You must address Arendelle concerning the events that have, quite literally, upset the kingdom's very foundation.'

Elsa shivered, shaking her head.

'I understand, my queen. I do.' Leonard sighed, his words cracking. 'But please; at least speak to them once and then leave the rest to your councilmen, myself, and King Arthur. I will support you until…until I am simply incapable. I promise you that I will give you the time you need to recover from this, but you are the queen of a kingdom. Do not cower from what is your reality now; it will only fuel the fire.'

'…Hopeless…' Elsa hissed. It was. No matter what she did, she would no longer be the queen within a few days or so. Elsa was more than aware of this. Not only had she admitted her love for Anna, thus isolating them forever, but she, seconds later, lost the person she was willing to give up everything for. How cruel. How devious. Devil's final hand was full of jokers. It wasn't a fair round.

The lingering beat that followed Elsa's single word was telling. There was no denying it.

'I will not say that our situation isn't dire, but…but you are still the queen as of this moment. Your people _need_ you now more than ever.' Leonard wiped his forehead and then, sadly, his bottom eyelids. 'Princess Anna…confronted a horribly unfortunate demise. However, for her especially, we cannot admit defeat yet. She wouldn't. She would never give in – '

'Quiet, Leonard.' Elsa commanded, the private meeting room's temperature dropping. Elsa's temple was throbbing, but she couldn't fight the inevitable rage that was coming. An outlet. This was her outlet. Without it, insanity seemed so close.

'My apologies, my queen…' Leonard bowed low, even going to one knee.

'Where is she?' Elsa forgave her attendant immediately, but she couldn't shake the aggression she maintained. 'Where has my sister been placed?'

'She is being preserved, for the time being, using embalming fluids and an air-tight glass coffin. Your sister's body is currently guarded and placed within the chapel where your coronation took place. The clergy there are looking well after her.'

Elsa nodded, but then felt the bile pushing at her insides, the need to spit up her stomach's fluids stronger with the discussion at hand. Anna's body. Coffin. Chapel. Preserving.

'H-here, my queen.' Gerda brought to Elsa some water and a vial of medicine, apparently prepared for her queen's poor condition upon emerging from her seclusion. The water was cool and welcome. The medicine was bitter but necessary. Elsa wanted to push forward. She couldn't allow herself to focus solely on what could no longer be changed. This was the reasonable and intelligent side of her. However, her imagination and emotions easily overwhelmed any logistics, and she couldn't stop shaking and nearly breaking out into a fit of tears.

'I will see her after this, then.' Elsa concluded, not suggesting there was room for contention.

'Very well.' Submitted Leonard.

'What…' Elsa strained, using all the effort available to her to _try_ and care about something beyond the immense loss she felt eating away at her soul. 'What is the state of Arendelle?'

'Not terrible, considering.' Kristoff offered solemnly.

'King Arthur is doing his best to rally the populace. He was fighting in the front lines the whole time. From what I have heard, there were only minor injuries among the people reported.' Lynn was talking now, and even her sharp tongue had dulled to a tentative, sober presentation. 'A fairly large number of buildings have been damaged severely, but we believe that Devil avoided actually hurting any humans as much as possible.'

'Save for my sister.' Elsa snapped.

'Yes.' Lynn almost growled in equal frustration. 'Save for Anna.'

'His target was you all along, my queen. He has no desire to interact with anyone else. There is an obsession in that troll toward thwarting you mentally. Thankfully, it seems the rules he has mapped out for himself saved Arendelle from being more than a little massacred.'

'What is being said about me?' Elsa ignored the subject of Devil that Leonard was eluding to. She already was doing everything in her power not to let her magic run rampant.

Nobody volunteered an answer right away, and Elsa's pulse nearly stopped.

'There is…a lot of confusion about it all, I think.' Kristoff said, some bitterness sticking to his words.

'Which is why you need to address your people, my queen.' Leonard persisted. 'The councilmen are, surprisingly, somewhat tame about this all. I think the fragility of their lives was humbling during the recent attack. That, and your display of power in the sky cannot be denied. You saved hundreds of people; some of the men in your council included. I _do_ , however, suggest that you proclaim that Devil was provoking you to go along with such slanderous accusations in exchange for Anna's life. Considering what you have done for Arendelle, acting now may – '

'No.' Elsa muttered.

'No…?' Leonard blinked, the rest of the room also perking up.

'I will not. I will not betray Anna's life by denouncing what we had.'

'So, it's true?' Kristoff breathed out, his already war-torn expression degrading further.

'It's true. All of it. Anna and I were in love. She was my everything, and I was hers. Marrying King Arthur was a ruse to divert attention from how I truly felt. I am sorry we lied to you, Kristoff, but there was little choice.' Elsa couldn't sound as sympathetic as she wanted to, and she felt bad, but she was tired of lying. No more. Not while Anna was gone.

'No…' Kristoff leaned back into the wall, pushing his hand through his hair. 'I can't…'

'By claiming what occurred, you are practically stepping down from the throne, my queen.' Leonard's eyes reddened. 'Please reconsider. I don't mean to be crude, but Princess Anna is no longer here, and admitting your feelings _now_ would be – '

' _I don't care!_ ' Elsa shouted, her words ricocheting off the walls every which way. ' _My sister is gone! The person I loved more than anyone or anything else in this forsaken world is with me no more! For me to even sit here and pretend to rule is killing me inside! I can barely breathe! I can barely think! I can't feel anything anymore! I will not lie again! I won't cater to ignorant fools anymore! If I must step down from Arendelle's throne because I refuse to deny that which gave my life meaning, then so be it! I step down willingly!_ '

More silence. Elsa looked to everyone for their respective reactions. Leonard aged ten years, suddenly seeming so much feebler than Elsa remembered. Lynn was almost grinning, nodding slightly as if to support Elsa's near-crazed claims. Kristoff was stunned, incapable of meeting Elsa's eyes, and likely wishing to be anywhere but in the room with the woman who had destroyed the one human connection he had learned to value. And, finally, Gerda was wide-eyed, practically begging Elsa to let her comfort her in any way possible.

'I will not be swayed.' Elsa continued, calming herself. 'I'm done with the farce. I've been playing my part as best as I can. I…I'm tired. Without Anna, I simply cannot fathom maintaining the image expected of me; that's always been expected of me. I'm sorry.'

Leonard remained speechless, and it was Gerda who stepped forward, going so far as to take Elsa's hand.

'Y-you should see her.' The maid suggested, and it was the last thing anyone else might have expected of her.

'I…I don't know if I can.' Elsa admitted.

'You must. I-I think…it's important.'

Leonard made a gruff sound, but he didn't suggest otherwise. As if understanding what Gerda was getting at, Lynn agreed.

'Go, Elsa. Take a moment with Anna and then return to us. We'll be waiting. Your _people_ can wait for their queen to rally herself.'

Kristoff crossed his arms, leaning against the wall distantly. Elsa assumed he had already seen her sister, and it irked her, spurring her along.

'…Yes. I'll see Anna.'

* * *

The chapel was heavily guarded, and Elsa could feel the inquisitive stares of her guards as she stepped past them, entering the silent building. Candles were alit all around, and next to the glass coffin, even more were decorating the pedestal. Hundreds, if not tens of hundreds, were ceremonially arranged to emphasize the importance of the individual who lay there.

Elsa tasted her heart in her throat, and her legs became lead as she approached the scene, Gerda's tiny footsteps only seconds behind hers. The queen's long, glorious cape majestically trailed behind her, and the shining bodice of her dress sparkled with flames all about her. Elsa's lips twisted and her vision went to a blur, every movement forward a knife plunging deeper into her chest.

 _Wake up. Please wake up._

But no matter how much she begged, this nightmare wasn't ending in relief. Elsa stopped just before she could begin making out the form in the casket, sunflowers lining the edge of the container's perimeter, a flicker of auburn complimenting the joyous colours of yellow, orange, and brown. Anna's favourite flower held her in her sleep, and Elsa felt Gerda's arms under her before she even realized she was falling.

'Y-you can do it, my queen. It's the only way…'

Elsa breathed out shakily, gripping at Gerda and allowing her guidance as the final steps were taken. Finally, the queen of Arendelle could see her sister, hands clasped on her chest and, somehow, peacefully laying within an eternal bed of florae. Elsa burst into tears uncontrollably, covering her face but unable to look away. Anna was in a plain white dress, and her hair was down, the platinum streak trailing over the right side of her face breaking Elsa further.

'My queen…' Gerda cooed, rubbing Elsa's convulsing back and crying sympathetically alongside the monarch.

'Why…?' Elsa blubbered, wiping her eyes. 'Why her and not me?'

'No! N-no…! Why would you say that?'

'If it weren't for me…None of this…I…I've been a curse my whole life…'

'M-my queen…! E-Elsa!'

'I wish…I wish…Devil had just…'

'And put Anna through what you're feeling now!?'

Elsa stopped, staring at her sister and simply incapable of controlling her emotions whatsoever.

'If anything…I-if anything I wish _I_ was the one to be…t-to be…!' Gerda blubbered.

The queen of Arendelle turned away from her beautiful sister, distracting herself purposely.

'Because of your deal with Devil?'

'…Y-yes. Because of…everything I did for…for myself. For…for a selfish, horrible fantasy…'

Elsa looked back to Anna, touching the glass and thankful that she, at the very least, looked calm and out of the pain she had seen her last in. It was impossible not to cry, but Elsa spoke in between sessions of hysteria.

'Devil went beyond…our expectations.'

Gerda bit at her lip, her own tears filling her lids once more before spilling over her cheeks. Elsa suddenly realized her maid was crying for an entirely different reason now, and she was terrified to find out why. However, before she could gather herself enough to make an inquiry, Gerda made a desperate sound and ripped at her top, popping off the buttons that held it in place so she could expose her rounded chest and black bra. She embraced Elsa clumsily, speaking into her bosom miserably.

'I-I'm here for you, my queen. I'll do anything…anything to make you feel better! I-I love you…a-and I know you'll never love me. I-I've accepted that, but please…p-please use me to relieve your pain! Use me however you need! I'll serve you! I-I'll do everything I can to sooth your torment! L-let me pleasure you and ease you out of this misery! L-let me make love to you!'

For a space in time, Elsa actually considered the offer. She was so broken and disconnected that giving herself over to carnal desire seemed like an appropriate escape. However, the temptation lasted but a moment, and Elsa pushed Gerda away, refocussing on Anna, and knowing it would be the ultimate insult to betray her love so readily even if she had every right to seek out solace in whatever form it took.

Gerda sobbed, digging her own nails into her arms and then giggling in an unsettling way.

'O-of course…What did I expect? What was I thinking at all? Heheheh! I'm such a fool! I've always been such a clueless child! I-I…!'

'Gerda?' Elsa grimaced, her skin buzzing with overstimulation. The room's air had shifted dramatically, and the maid before Elsa became a stranger. What was happening?

'My queen…' Gerda's voice quivered. 'I…It's time…I-I must…' the smaller girl scratched at her skin, a nervous tick beyond her stuttering that Elsa didn't know she had. The self-inflicted pain only added to the uncanny fear filling Elsa, mixing with her sadness and plummeting spirit. Gerda sighed, nearly screeching as she did so, finishing her words that destroyed everything she had lived for until now. 'I-I must…tell you everything.'


	69. A Handmaid's Tale

A Handmaid's Tale

 _Anything. Anything. Anything._

 _Even if it hurt. Even if I want to cry._

 _As long as you're happy._

Another quiet, dark walk home. Gerda had worked late again. She wasn't going to become the head maid by performing the same duties as everyone else. She needed to exceed expectations. She needed to do more than anyone else. She had to leave an impression. She wasn't the only girl looking to take over Laura's job. Too many wished to be directly next to the marvelous Queen Elsa. Not only was the woman beautiful beyond belief, but being ever present and relied upon by the queen was an honour unmatched for common folk. Gerda already had a slight advantage because of her grandmother's position in the palace, but even so, being trusted to look after Elsa day in and out as needed was not a job flippantly provided.

Gerda studied and even practiced the chores she wasn't too confident in. She continued to work at a café to improve her speaking skills. She read aloud before bed, consciously reducing her stutter from being too prominent. She worked and worked and worked and worked, gazing at Elsa from afar and feeling her heart race more with every mention of the head maid's position and who would take over for Laura.

Gerda wasn't assertive, but she knew she had to be. If she wanted to be with Elsa, no hindrances could remain.

* * *

"Oops! Sorry!"

Her pale of water was toppled over, soap and liquid soaking into the palace hall's grand carpet. A group of particularly nasty maids had forcibly kicked Gerda's bucket as they passed on their way out of the castle, their shifts over. Anastasia, a rather cruel individual, was leading the charge, as per usual. A couple of guards remained near the entrance, and they could only be heard chuckling.

"I-it's fine." Gerda muttered, her cheeks burning and the hated stutter coming easily due to her embarrassment.

" _I-i-it's fine!_ " The same maid mocked, her co-workers cackling. "Keep licking glass slippers, Gerda; you look so natural on your knees."

More laughter, the teasing echoing long in the halls after Gerda was forced to stay even later to try and reduce the damage done.

Another quiet, dark walk home.

* * *

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink after your shift, Gerda. Does that sound good to you?"

"N-no, thank-you."

"Huh?" A guard that had been actively eyeing Gerda almost since she had started working was no longer content staring from afar. "Why not?"

"I-I just…d-don't…"

"Hmph. And here I was willing to overlook the creepy way you talk. Dumb harlot."

That stun.

Another quiet, dark walk home.

* * *

"After careful deliberation, we have decided that Anastasia will be the new head maid to our very own Queen Elsa!" Laura announced, a large gathering of all the castle's attendants clapping for the same girl who had maliciously antagonized Gerda almost daily.

Gerda couldn't even pretend to smile or applaud. She was crushed. She had worked harder and tolerated so much, and yet…and yet…!

"S-sorry, G-Gerda.' Anastasia approached the stunned Gerda later in the night's celebrations. "I-I g-guess a-all t-that h-hard w-work d-didn't p-pay o-off."

Laughter. Hilarious. So clever.

"G-good for you…" Gerda managed somehow, but then couldn't remain any longer, retreating from the gathering and hearing Anastasia hissing more slander even as the tiny girl exited.

Another quiet, dark, despairing walk home. Arendelle was quieter than ever, and as Gerda navigated the familiar, shadow-filled alleys that led to the small house she shared with her grandmother, the maid fell against the side of a building, gripping at her shirt and breathing heavily. The walls were closing in, and the idea of not working close to Elsa crushed her spirit. She was foolishly fixated on the queen of Arendelle, and the emotions that fueled her everyday couldn't be swayed. But now, those same, intense feelings betrayed her, ripping her heart apart.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

The world was turning dark. Was Gerda falling unconscious? No. She wasn't, surprisingly. Her head wasn't light. Her eyes remained focussed, if moistened with tears. What was happening?

Footsteps. So prominent, as if only Gerda and this singular being existed in an isolated, miniscule hallway. Gerda glanced to and fro, gasping for air. She didn't understand what was taking place, but she was immediately aware that she was in danger. She tried to move, but nothing could be seen save for black shapes that were twisting into nightmares. Buildings grew taller, stretching overtop of the maid, and the ground twisted, bending all around her.

 _Gerda._ The voice came, and the more Gerda stretched her gaze, the more darkness filled her.

"W-who are you?"

 _A comrade in love._

Gerda didn't believe it. The voice was soothing, undoubtedly, but the maid couldn't find peace in this abyss she currently floundered.

"I-I…!"

The darkness warped, and Arendelle returned, if slightly off somehow. Gerda couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something unsettling about the twilight-hued colour of her setting.

 _You're a tragedy, Gerda. You have endured much, and I want to help you._

"H-help me? W-why?"

 _Because you deserve it._

"N-not…really…"

 _You do_.

The voice finally showed himself, and for a moment, Gerda was frozen. He was gorgeous in a feminine way, yet clearly a male. His elven features, tall, lean physique, and silky, platinum hair (not unlike Elsa's) made the being ethereal. His piercing, blue eyes stared down at Gerda, helping her to her feet.

"W-who are you?"

 _My name…is Devil._

Devil? The connotations couldn't fit this figure less, although Gerda had read about another particularly evil being once considered one of the most striking to ever exist before his fall from grace.

"O-okay…"

 _I want to help you._

"…I-in exchange for what?"

 _Clever girl. Very good. Nothing in life is free. There is always some form of transaction in place for every deed. I was right to talk to you._

Gerda couldn't look away from the individual. In a twisted way, he resembled her queen, and her pulse reacted similarly. She was so desperate to be close to Elsa that being in the simple presence of Devil somewhat fulfilled her longing.

 _For now, let me prove to you my worth. Come the morrow, you will be the head maid._

"W-what?"

 _I have power. I wish to play another game, and I desire Elsa as my subject of interest. Our goals correspond, wouldn't you say?_

"I-if you're going to hurt my queen in any way then I won't listen to another word!"

A light, charming giggle.

 _Hurt her? No. I will make her stronger. I will help her become the queen she needs to be. I will test her; possibly stretch her mentally to her limits, but I will not physically harm her intentionally. This is the truth. Without my rules, I am nothing. Without this game, I am lost._

Everything about this creature told Gerda to be cautious, yet she couldn't help but believe his words. Was he using magic? He had power; as he had said, but what form did it take? Manipulation? The darkness that had enveloped Gerda before? His appearance?

 _I do not expect you to trust me right here and now. However, should you wish to discover a method to be with your queen in the most intimate of ways, then I have a plan._

" _I-intimate!?_ " Gerda's stomach turned, and she glanced about, praying nobody had heard the statement. Gerda's past returned in a flash, and the eyes of the girl who had just finished slapping her across the face were bearing down on a very tiny, curious Gerda.

 _Meet me here again whenever you wish it. Simply utter my name, and I will hear you._

"W-why…? Why would you…?"

But Devil was gone. Gerda blinked and everything was as it should be. So instantaneous was her world normalized that she wondered if she had passed out. She _did_ have a small drink at the party…

Devil's words were enticing, but Gerda would never put her queen in the line of fire. She couldn't possibly enable such a bizarre being to interact with Elsa in any way. Dream or not, Gerda refused to acknowledge Devil's offer. It was a hallucination at best. Her life wasn't so terrible. She didn't make head maid, but it was fine. She wouldn't be next to Elsa, but it was fine. Her stutter remained, but it was fine. She was bullied regularly, but she was fine. Everything was fine so long as Elsa was happy.

* * *

Another quiet, dark walk home, but now, Gerda was elated. The moment she had arrived at the palace, it was made public knowledge that Anastasia had left Arendelle, unwilling to become the next head maid anymore. Gerda was selected instead, and until the small girl was in Elsa's room an hour later, being introduced as her new right-hand servant, Gerda couldn't believe it.

The queen had discarded her clothes, allowing Gerda to see her practically naked, her beautiful, slim, pale body more than the new head maid could possibly handle. Elsa was a little different in person, but it just made Gerda fall for her more. She was more infatuated than ever, and she hated the idea of her Elsa being fought over by ten undeserving men. It made her crazy. It made her erratic. It made her utter the creature's name near the alley she had met him before.

"Devil…"

Gerda partially didn't expect the being to return. She almost didn't believe he existed in the first place. But Anastasia's sudden departure, and Gerda's seemingly random insertion were too coincidental to not assume the elven man was involved somehow.

 _You look much happier today, Gerda._

He was back, slithering into appearance as if stepping out of the shadows consuming the alley between buildings.

"H-how did you do it?"

 _I can do many things should I wish it. The fact is, I have power, as I stated before. Very little is outside my realm of understanding…save for humans. They continue to surprise me, and I know Elsa will provide me with more wisdom._

Gerda held her hands to her chest, looking at the entity known as Devil and truly questioning his motives. He had given her exactly what she wanted. Being with Elsa was a dream come true, but Gerda now couldn't dismiss the idea of wanting more. She didn't doubt Devil could give her the fantasy she had cried about a multitude of times in despair, disturbing her grandmother and having to make up an excuse for her sadness. The question was: what did the man want in return? Gerda searched the cold, blue eyes on the pretty-faced male, not able to stop comparing his long, platinum-blonde hair to Elsa's. She was drawn to this instinctively, knowing he likely understood the effect it had on her. He was smart; that much was certain. He was a master manipulator, evidently, but Gerda didn't care if it meant…

"W-what…what would I have to do if I agreed to your offer?"

Devil seemed to resist smiling, but Gerda could tell he was showing a semblance of emotion for once.

 _We would form a contract, you and I, that would bind your tongue should you attempt to betray me. However, so long as you simply usher Elsa into a certain relationship, then I can guarantee a window of opportunity for you to be the one she turns to eventually._

"T-that…seems uncertain and…a strange way of going about this."

 _One thing I know, after all my games, is that the human heart_ is _strange. However, I am certain, within the parameters I have spent months mapping out, that you have the greatest chance of success so long as you do as I say._

"What happens to me if I try to speak your name and…and discuss your plan?"

 _Various levels of nausea and sickness that will always bind your tongue or actions appropriately. You will be placed under a curse, connected to me like in the fairy tales you humans love so much._

The fact Devil wasn't human himself surprised Gerda little. What _did_ shock her was how tempted she was. Devil didn't lie, it appeared. He was being brutally honest, and the maid could sense his keen interest mixed with curiosity. Nonetheless, Gerda wouldn't relax her questions until she understood the scenario as best as she could.

"I-I see. And which suitor would I be favouring?"

 _Heheheh._

"What?" Gerda breathed, realizing she was missing something very, very crucial.

 _None of the suitors. Understand that my games are created based on variables and chance-observations that may or may not create foreseen realities. Not even I can predict what will happen with complete certainty, but I have played with enough humans to make rather educated guesses. I do not want Elsa to end up with one of the suitors; not in the slightest. Not even the queen is likely aware of it yet, but you and she are not so different._

Devil paused dramatically, drinking in Gerda's expression of surprise and shame, her cheeks burning and the memories of what she had done to her friend years ago pinching the back of her neck fiercely.

 _Your Elsa is incapable of loving a man, I believe, and is, in fact, quite in love with someone rather unexpected, surely._

"W-who…?" Gerda almost begged, a flash of hope filling her until Devil uttered a name the maid couldn't possibly have guessed would fall from his thin lips next.

 _Anna of Arendelle._

"…H-her…sister…?" Gerda was taken aback, of course, but the jealousy that gripped her in that moment couldn't be described. She didn't believe it, yet somehow it didn't seem completely implausible. The more the maid thought about it, the tighter her hands gripped into a fist, her skin almost cut by the girl's nails.

 _Yes. Her…sister. Again, I am not completely certain, but that's part of the fun, isn't it?_

"…How would my…pushing Queen Elsa into discovering her love for her sister help me?"

 _Because…"Queen" Elsa will, inevitably, self-destruct under the trials I put her through. Eventually, she will turn away from Anna, and will have no choice but to seek solace in the bosom of her loyal, understanding, loving head maid. I encourage you to use any means to seduce Elsa into understanding her sexuality. She is a child, and a highly imaginative, curious one at that. If you offer her a safe place of exploration, she will certainly remember you as someone much more important than a mere maid._

Gerda shivered at the thought, envy continuing to make her pulse fluctuate.

"B-but…this is all by chance. What if it doesn't work as you say it will?"

 _I will not promise anything but an opportunity like no other. What hope do you have beyond the guidance I provide?_

"None." Gerda admitted, not meaning to say it out loud.

 _None. Correct._

The maid hesitated, her mind aflutter with thoughts of being close to Elsa. Touching her cool body. Kissing her pretty lips. Feeling the warmth of her. Being Elsa's best friend. Being the girl Elsa loved more than any other. Being accepted. Being valued. Being protected. Elsa was so kind, and Gerda was but a commoner. Devil had given Gerda the opportunity to simply _be_ with Elsa as a head maid, but the allure of finding _more_ was too much for someone who had nothing and _would_ have nothing if she didn't act. Devil might disappear after tonight. Then what? Gerda had to make her decision, and although she knew it was rash, she was leaning toward at least trying, for her affection ran that deep.

"I-if I am to do this…you have to promise not to hurt Queen Elsa. I want it in the contract."

 _I already planned on including as much. I knew you wouldn't accept otherwise._

This both surprised and relieved Gerda. Devil was constantly exemplifying his grasp of the human heart, and if this conversation was any indication, perhaps she really did have a chance. The details of _how_ she would end up with Elsa were vague, but it almost made more logical sense to her for them to be that way since Devil acted on speculated calculations and equations.

"T-then…what of these trials?"

 _Their severity depends on Elsa's resilience. Ultimately, if necessary, I will kill Anna before her sister's eyes and force Elsa into the most devastating test of her life. I doubt it will come to that, considering your queen's fragility to begin with, but that is how far I am willing to go._

"K-kill her!?"

 _Oh. Did I not mention that it would be fake? The real Anna would be safely imprisoned until Elsa proved that she overcame my final trial. Those are all the details you need, I would think. In the end, Elsa will admit her incestuous affections for Anna, and will have no choice but to separate from her in some fashion. That is where you will have your moment. This is the ideal scenario, and with your help, I do believe our chances are sound. How well you play your role determines your own happiness by this story's end. I can only lay down the groundwork and watch my puppets play._

"And…I'll be one of your puppets…' Gerda breathed. Again, Devil's honesty made it easy to believe him. The final trial sounded too cruel, but if it meant Elsa would be Gerda's with Anna remaining safe, then what did the maid have to lose? This was the grandest gamble of her life, but she hadn't exactly gotten much out of her existence by playing nice either.

 _Yes. Without a doubt, you are the most important of all my toys in this game. The moment the final trial concludes, our contract will expire. Now, what say you, my pretty maid?_

Gerda swallowed, stared at the ground, and held her heart tightly. The devil extended his hand out confidently, and the little girl could do nothing else but take it, with thoughts of romance and a life denied peeled away for a beggar to hold.

* * *

But it wasn't fake.

None of it was fake.

As Gerda relayed all this to the woman she sacrificed her moral compass for, there was no denying the very real, very lost Anna encased within a bed of sunflowers and contained amidst glass. Devil had lied. His ultimate victory was found because he broke his own rules. Now, Gerda would face the consequences she should have known would throttle her. She was pathetic, as always, and fell to her knees before queen Elsa, sobbing and pouring her tears into her trembling hands. She was trash, scraped from the back streets of Arendelle. She had overstepped her bounds, attempting to touch the light where she had no place being. She couldn't look at Elsa. She wouldn't see the revulsion in the queen's eyes. If she did, Gerda would surely lose all motivation to pursue another day in her life.

'I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm…I'm so, so sorry…I-I didn't think…I didn't know…But it's no excuse. It's…I-I'm…' She blubbered, repeating herself over and over and over again, falling into madness and hating herself more with every second. Her exposed chest and broken shirt were sad representations of her remaining desperation. She would never look upon Elsa again. She would never hear her voice again. She deserved to be executed for treason. She deserved the rage and punishment Elsa should issue her. Gerda detested herself now more than ever. Her stutter. Her ignorance. Her selfishness. Her manipulative nature. Her desire. Her greed. She was such an ugly, sad creature who fell for such an obvious, terrible trap.

'I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I-I'm sorry…I'm s-so sorry…'

Again and again until she was wheezing. Gerda pressed her nose against the ground, breathing in the floor and wanting to suffocate herself. She heard Elsa take a step toward her, and if she was frozen right then and there she would accept the end willingly. At least Elsa personally had sent her on her way.

But what happened next jolted Gerda to her core. She almost fainted she was so surprised. Two arms embraced her, holding her tightly, a breaking similar to the maid's own atop of her body.

'I…will not be a hypocrite…' Elsa uttered, her voice coming in gasps. 'I am full of anger toward you, Gerda. But…b-but I cannot pass judgement on you for making a decision I can see myself possibly also agreeing to. We are hopeless romantics. Without you…' Elsa steadied herself, but still wouldn't let Gerda look upon her, holding the maid down perhaps unconsciously. 'Without you…I may not have found my happiness. I may have thoughtlessly went along with a marriage I didn't want. You…and even Devil, for all his evil, showed me who I really am. I…I cannot fault you for helping me in such a way. It's so twisted…but…b-but…'

The door to the chapel opened, with Leonard and Lynn both discovering Elsa and Gerda in a rather compromising position. Lynn didn't hesitate to pursue the two women, and Leonard quickly followed suit.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but this letter was delivered just now. It's addressed to you, Queen Elsa, and it has been labelled as urgent, pertaining to Princess Anna's demise.' Lynn handed the envelope to Elsa, and the queen had to wipe her eyes, her face puffy and inelegant at best.

'Has news…travelled so fast?' Elsa spoke softly, finding release in the multitude of tears she had shed within such a short period of time. Gerda also arose, fixing her blouse as best as possible.

'Open it. Its delivery was a mystery as well. Nobody claims they witnessed a messenger make the drop. It's as though the letter appeared out of thin air.' Leonard encouraged.

Elsa's hands were shaking, but she managed to break the seal and slide three pages of text from the container. Her blurry eyes were forced to make out the words, but the moment she comprehended the second sentence, she lost her balance, having to catch herself from falling to the floor.

" _Elsa,_

 _You have three days to bring your sister back to life._ "


	70. A Handmaid's End

A Handmaid's End

Her hands were shaking. The day had filled Elsa with more emotions than she could have ever wished. She was drained mentally, knowing she had little left to offer her world until some real rest was found. How could a single day feel longer than an entire decade? The queen of Arendelle's hand shook. Her mind would break if she let it. How many more trials would she have to endure before she could live a semi-normal life?

The morning brought anxiety and reluctance because of a wedding Elsa wanted no part of.

Devil's attack welcomed true fear and dread, Elsa's kingdom on the brink of destruction before her eyes.

Anna's murder sunk Elsa into a despair so pure that she nearly lost all contact with life.

Gerda's confession brought rage Elsa hadn't felt in some time, but the queen forced herself to understand her maid's vulnerability, aware of Devil's ability to exploit the weakness in any human heart. She clung to Anna's compassionate nature, and diverted the urge to punish Gerda severely.

She was too tired. Too sad. Too numb. Everything after Anna's passing could only send her further into isolation. Elsa didn't feel like herself. She was a shell. Gerda's words connected, but they didn't hit her the way they should have. Her heart was raw, and she sought after the human links anchoring her to reality.

And then, the letter came. And Elsa's hands continued to shake.

" _Elsa,_

 _You have three days to bring your sister back to life._ "

Tears. More tears. Elsa thought she had none left, but she covered her mouth and cried. She bawled uncontrollably. Even if it wasn't one hundred percent certain, hope shined a light on her dark consciousness. Hope illuminated that which was hastily becoming a void. Gerda's betrayal and her punishment could wait. So important was this latest news that what Gerda had just revealed shrunk into triviality for the time being.

'My queen…!' Leonard exclaimed.

'What else does it say?' Lynn persisted, also watery eyed, despite her insistence on maintaining her composure in all scenarios, if possible.

Elsa had to wipe her face, her lips trembling and her whole body quivering in hesitant excitement. She gathered herself enough to continue reading.

" _Your final trial continues, "Queen" Elsa. At this moment, your sister has been taken from you and this world. Up until this point, you have, perhaps unconsciously, formed new bonds that will now be put to the test in an effort to save Anna from the clutches of death._

 _The human soul, even if broken as Anna's is, lingers with the body for a total of three days, or so I have been told. It may not be true at all. However, what I do know is that there is a method to reverse time for a single life. Magic is a wondrous thing, isn't it? You would know, surely._ "

'This creature deserves the worst of executions. Still, he taunts and provokes you after all you have endured!' Leonard growled.

" _If you are reading this aloud to your trusted advisors, I would imagine that Leonard is openly livid by now, yes?_ "

'The cur!' Elsa's attendant fumed further.

" _In any case, you must now create within the time limit what can only be identified as a Chronos Crystal. Think of it as a close relative to the Philosopher's Stone. There are a number of ways to create such a magic-infused crystal, and all of them are immensely difficult, bordering on impossible. However, I doubt the challenge will sway you, Elsa. If you have made it this far, then what's another test, correct?_ "

'I've read of such a thing in King Arthur's library.' Lynn nodded, already cupping her chin and searching her files for any information that might be useful. 'He isn't lying. The Chronos Crystal's true powers have never been tested in actuality, but failed creations _have_ had some form of effect on time for the individuals involved. A true version of the crystal _could_ possibly reverse Anna's death.'

'It doesn't seem scientifically sound…' Leonard was less enthusiastic.

'My powers aren't scientifically sound, Leonard.' Elsa responded bluntly, continuing to read.

" _Now, it would be too meek if I simply said exactly what you need and how to obtain it but, as an apology for breaking one of my own rules during our last encounter, I will provide a handicap._ "

'If he didn't break his "rules", we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with.' Lynn huffed.

" _There are five ingredients you must collect, four of which are required to obtain the last. Here are my generous hints:_

 _The blood of a God._

 _The mineral of life from a rival._

 _The fifth victor's crimson of a fated night._

 _The new ice guardian's core._

 _Once you have successfully procured these four, rare objects, I will provide the fifth and last item myself._

 _This, my dear Elsa, will truly be your final encounter with me. It has all been leading to this moment, and you have continued to persist, bringing me a strange semblance of pride. Never have I played so aggressively with my toys, yet you refuse to break. At the end of your patience, can you prove to me your worth one last time?_

 _Your sister's life depends on your strength._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Devil._ "

Elsa reread the letter, slowly folding it and placing it against her chest. She was well aware of the fact that there were no guarantees, but the thought of not believing Devil was not an option. Doubting the troll or suspecting him of wanting such ingredients for another reason couldn't be considered. Elsa had three days. Elsa had three days for the chance to bring Anna back. She could end her own nightmare. She could fill the deep emptiness in her heart. There was no discussion to be had, but she presented one for show.

'What are our thoughts on this?' She managed, although her voice shook.

'I will bring the best of scholars to analyze the data here. Devil spoke in riddles, and I am uncertain we can figure out exactly who or what he is referring to, but – '

'I have the third ingredient.' Lynn cut Leonard off, shaking her head. 'How does he even know about that? The monster has been planning this for ages, presumably.'

'The fifth victor's crimson of a fated night?' Elsa recollected aloud once more.

'Yes. However…I want King Arthur to be present before I give it up.'

'Lady Lynn! This is a matter of life and death!' Leonard nearly shouted.

'I didn't say I _wouldn't_ give it up, but I still have to discuss it with King Arthur first, okay?'

Elsa nodded, clutching her eyes closed again and going to Anna's glass casket, gently caressing the piece with a singular sweeping motion. How quickly everything could change once again. Elsa found her strength in knowing she could save Anna. She wouldn't rest until she had exhausted all possibilities. Devil had never lied to Elsa directly once. She didn't trust him completely, but she still couldn't shake the bizarre sense of trust she had in him despite the hate she also felt toward the beast. They were conflicting emotions that made little sense. Elsa wanted to freeze and never thaw him upon contact, there was no doubt about it, but something restricted her anger somehow. Something she herself couldn't explain. He had killed Anna. There was no room for pity. If Elsa failed, Anna was gone forever. That fact alone swiped any apprehension from the queen's mental waves. Her brow furrowed, a swelling of madness replacing any hint of compassion. Why did she have to do yet another ridiculous trial? What was the point? She had endured so much, and yet, there was more?

Enough.

'Leonard, please spread the word that I will be making a public speech at approximately seven o'clock.'

'M-my queen!' Leonard bowed, noticing the shift in Elsa's attitude immediately.

She wasn't suddenly okay, but enough was enough.

'Lynn, could you please plan for a discussion between you, myself, and King Arthur shortly thereafter?'

'Yes.' Lynn grinned proudly.

Elsa had cried enough for months. There was hope. She couldn't get distracted. She wouldn't fail Anna. Her sister had scaled snowy mountains, evaded wolves, escaped Marshmallow's wrath, and endured a near-death experience for Elsa. This was nothing. For the ice queen of Arendelle, this would be child's play. Enough. Enough. Enough.

'Good. Now, I must pay Sir Daryun a visit. I owe him that much for putting his life on the line for me. How does he fair?'

'Well, surprisingly. His vitality is beyond human.' Leonard wiped his bald head, chuckling a bit, likely out of relief in relation to Elsa's current presentation.

'Like that of a God, one might say.' Elsa smirked, curious as to whether or not her theory upon reading the first ingredient's description a second time was correct. Devil mentioned that her new bonds would be put to the test. Daryun was referred to as a battle God. His blood had healing properties. It all fit perfectly.

'Thank-you. Both of you. I apologize for my behaviour today.'

'Not at all, my queen. If anything, you handled yourself admirably, all things considered.' Leonard praised.

Lynn, however, approached Elsa and rested a hand on her shoulder, perhaps a little more comfortably than society would deem appropriate, but nonetheless, Elsa found herself leaning into the kind contact, memories of the adventurous night between Anna, herself, Lynn, and Arthuria bringing forth a wave of despair anew.

'You're doing brilliantly, Queen Elsa.' Lynn moved forward slightly, whispering words into Elsa's ear as if they came from irrefutable experience. 'Just…don't push yourself too hard. Arthuria and I aren't going anywhere. We'll support you no matter what.'

'T-thank-you.' Elsa's mouth tightened, but she refused to give up this feeling of inspiration, motivation, and hope. Conceal and don't feel…as much. For now. Focus on what can be done and don't sway from the path that could lead to Anna being returned to Elsa.

'Now, if you both wouldn't mind leaving Gerda and I for a moment, I would appreciate it.' Elsa tried to smile, but it was a failure. She couldn't smile; not yet. Her body was still heavy. Her soul still hurt. And the understanding of what Gerda had allowed to transpire was like slow-acting poison finally having an effect on Elsa's previously conflicted feelings.

'My queen.' Leonard bowed, still elated by Elsa's tone change.

Lynn was less enthusiastic, but left Elsa and the maid regardless.

Once the chapel's door was shut, with instructions left to the guards outside regarding Elsa's wish for privacy, the queen turned to Gerda, seeing the terror in her eyes and the deep, deep regret. She was somehow smaller than before, and an acceptance of her life taking an undesirable turn painted her expression defeated and pathetic.

'Did you think Devil would actually hurt Anna?' Elsa began immediately, as if the positive turn of events hadn't happened and she was continuing the conversation from before its interruption.

'N-no…! Of course not!' Gerda controlled herself well, obviously needing to cry in distress, yet resisting.

'But you were fine with me being exposed to a mental attack of some kind.'

Gerda couldn't respond immediately.

'I-if it meant…I…If it meant I might be with you in the end…Y-yes…'

'But you knew I loved Anna. You know I _love_ her. What scenario did you see that led us together?'

'I thought…I thought Devil would make it work somehow…'

'That was foolish.' Elsa snapped, an image of Anna's life leaving her brilliant eyes darkening Elsa's gaze.

'I know…I know that now. B-but…Even when I wanted to stop it…I couldn't! I couldn't do anything! I-it was too late!'

'Yes. You became severely ill because you were attempting to go against the plan when you realized how hopeless it was.'

'Y-yes…'

'You wished to at least be by my side, however, during what you knew would be the most trying of events. You fought the curse and stood with me despite the pain.'

'I-I did…'

'Devil's trials didn't break me. They won't break me. They're only making me stronger. What if that didn't occur? What if I crumbled? How would you have felt?'

'I…I would have comforted you as best I could.'

'I see.' Elsa clutched her hands tightly together, easing the anger out. 'I used to be like you, Gerda. I still am, to a degree. I left my kingdom to die for my own happiness. I sought solitude when my sister and my land needed me the most. I have made some very, very foolish decisions even recently. I cannot fault you entirely for falling prey to Devil's tricks. He manipulated you. He used your weaknesses against you. He found you in a state of hopelessness and showed you light; much like what he did to me minutes ago. He waits until despair is in its final form and then reveals a glimmer of light. Any semblance of light will illuminate the darkest of places wondrously. As human beings, we cannot do less than frantically grasp at the light. Should I have been in a similar position to you, with the possibility of being with Anna after feeling the light of her love and needing Devil's help in some fashion to obtain it forever, I am not certain what lengths I wouldn't go.' Elsa stared down at Anna's quiet, sleeping face, her expression too docile for the bundle of joy that was her little sister. Her eyes burned instantly, so she turned away.

'You misunderstood Devil's intent, I feel. You didn't grasp the scope of his plan. He pursued this much more violently than you thought possible. Is this the truth?'

'Y-yes! Yes! B-but…that doesn't excuse my actions, my queen.' Gerda was on the ground, permanently bowing.

'No; it does not.'

'I-I was aware of the risks. But…b-but I couldn't…I was so foolishly infatuated and…'

'Love is a powerful emotion that can move mountains and also destroy kingdoms. I know this all too well.'

'…I do not deserve to be by your side any longer.'

Elsa bit at the inside of her mouth, closed her eyes, and then nodded slowly. The sob that came from the maid was unmistakable. Elsa knew that sound all too well. How many times was she curled up in the corner of her room as a child making a similarly horrendous cry of futility? They were so similar, and it broke Elsa's heart again and again.

'Gerda…' The queen said softly, having taken the time now to understand the situation as best as possible. 'As I have already stated, I will not be a hypocrite. I am not going to ignorantly blame you for Anna's…for her passing. I am not going to take the rage I am even now quelling out upon your vulnerable person. I am not going to reveal your involvement whatsoever. Despite your intentions, you _did_ help me discover a part of myself that may have remained hidden forever. I know precisely who I am, and it's because of your guidance. You wished to be with me, in the end, but part of me believes that…that at some point you understood it was impossible. You rebelled against Devil and nearly died for it. I…I'm honestly much more conflicted than I would like to be regarding how to handle all of this. I am also so very, very tired.'

'I-I will go, my queen. I will go and I will never bother you…again…'

Elsa hated seeing her head maid so broken. It wasn't fair. Devil had been too cruel toward an impressionable, vulnerable girl. But what could she do? How could she end this scene in a satisfactory way?

'Your actions deserve a much harsher punishment.' Elsa uttered sadly, feeling her magic circulating and thinking of her dear sister but, frustratingly enough, the more intimate moments with Gerda. Not the physically intimate, but the emotionally. Elsa considered Gerda a friend, and perhaps that contributed to why her pain was so severe when she could detract her thoughts from Anna for longer than a few seconds.

'However, I believe your removal from the palace is enough.'

'Y-you're too merciful, my queen…' Gerda hiccupped.

'That might be true. But I feel this is the right decision. You are not a bad person, Gerda. You made a very poor, very selfish decision in a moment that was planned with all odds pitted against you. If I am unable to revive Anna, I may contradict what I say now, but in this moment, I cannot help but see myself in your eyes and give compassion where I feel it is due.'

A lengthy pause followed Elsa's judgement, with Gerda finally rising, yet permanently docile, it seemed. She met Elsa's eyes at last, and the queen was startled by the unfiltered sadness and regret she recognized too easily.

'I-I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say…I've been such a…such a failure…'

'No. You're not a failure, Gerda.' Elsa quickly corrected. 'You are a smart, considerate, hard-working, pretty young lady who was caught in a web of manipulation and lies. You have made a mistake. I know, more than most, how important it is for you to decide how to proceed from here. Your actions dictate the future and your own persona. I have chosen to forgive you. I have chosen to understand you. I have chosen to look in the mirror that are your eyes and not smite the woman I know I once was. I have chosen to dedicate all my energy to passing this final trial. I have chosen to direct the anger I feel toward you for contributing to my sister's demise elsewhere. I have chosen to focus on the root of all this, and not the low-hanging fruit of vengeance dangled before me. Devil is to blame. Devil is the mastermind behind all of this. Devil is the one I will seek out and confront personally. During my last days as queen of Arendelle, I will utilize all my resources to deal with Devil once and for all. That is my final decision. That is how I will live for my dearest sister and for those I would consider friends.' Elsa steadied her breathing, finding Gerda's line of sight once again and managing the smallest of grins. It hurt to express as much, but she knew how important it was for this little maid to see her smile.

'Gerda…I still consider you one of those friends.'

Gerda broke once again, but Elsa would not hold her. She couldn't go that far. From an outsider's perspective, perhaps she was too forgiving for what Gerda had done, but this was what felt right to the queen. Elsa understood that nobody was perfect. She herself was so flawed how could she chastise anyone without the benefit of the doubt? She wouldn't be that tyrant. She wouldn't be that cold. Anna would never approve of such stoic actions, and Elsa couldn't bear the thought of betraying everything Anna's way of life had taught her.

'My queen…O-oh…my queen…I'm sorry…I-I'm so sorry…'

'I know, Gerda. I am going to forgive you. I can't offer you complete liberation yet, but I will forgive you.' Elsa touched Anna's casket one last time, memorizing the beauty of her little sister's visage before making her way to the entrance of the chapel, her last words striking Gerda to the very core of her soul.

'Now, face forward, Gerda. Stand up. Don't cower. You were the queen's head maid. Show me what sort of life you will lead as proof of your reconciliation. I will be contending with my own demons. I will keep fighting until not a breath remains. That is _my_ love.'

And Elsa left her, the queen of Arendelle's majesty traced with magic dust and wintery whispers, her presence cascading about the chapel like a storm's end, a singular, small, young woman gazing after her as she always had…and always will.


	71. The Queen's Speech

The Queen's Speech

She had done it. Elsa felt as though she had dealt with Gerda in an appropriate and fair manner. It hurt her to pass such judgement upon the poor maid, but what other choice did she have? She, truthfully, wanted to keep Gerda close, for without Anna, there was a level of isolation, Elsa felt. She had Lynn, Arthuria, and even Leonard, but the closeness Elsa felt to Gerda was eclipsed only by Anna. Now, Elsa had neither girl by her side as she prepared to take on Devil's greatest challenge yet.

Queen Elsa strode down her palace's hallways, her extravagant gown trailing behind her in a display of mystifying beauty. The guards and maids gawked, but Elsa ignored their overstimulated curiosity. They had every right to stare. They had every right to wonder what the future of Arendelle had in store now that their queen had openly admitted to two cardinal sins socially. Elsa nodded to any of her employees that she happened to make eye-contact with, and she either received an awkward acknowledgment in response, or a fervent, diverting of the onlooker's gaze, as if they hadn't been staring rudely to begin with.

Elsa rounded a corner and pressed forward, making her way to the recovery sector of the castle. Part of her expected to find dozens upon dozens of her guards over-occupying the bed-filled sector, but it was as Lynn had said; only a few guards could be seen resting off a sprain or broken limb. Otherwise, the nurses weren't overwhelmed by any stretch of the imagination. Devil had managed to not cause a single fatality – aside from Anna – during the chaos he created. He carefully managed each and every golem, ensuring they put on the perfect act of destruction. Obviously, injuries were inflicted, but if the golems had truly desired to cause irreparable pain upon the people of Arendelle, they could have.

'My queen! I got word you were coming, but…b-but it is still good to see you well.' The oldest of the nurses, Mary, greeted Elsa, her seniority likely working against her as the person most qualified to engage in the undesired interaction with a tainted monarch.

'I have come to see Sir Daryun.' Elsa said distantly, noticing the way the head nurse couldn't help but snatch glimpses of her queen, possibly trying to see any invisible hints that might support Elsa's insane claims from that very morning.

'O-oh. Of course. He's in a private room since he _is_ still a guest of the kingdom.'

'Show me, please.' Elsa remained stoic but tried to sound kind enough.

The queen was led to the spoken of area, with one of Daryun's men and one of Elsa's stationed outside the doors.

'May I please have a word with your lord?' Elsa addressed the Ariantnol guard, seeing the large man and understanding his fatigue. The individual nodded gruffly, perhaps already told to grant Elsa access should she desire it. After another moment, the queen of Arendelle was alone with the battle God of Ariantnol. He was laying on his back, utterly out cold. For Daryun to leave himself so vulnerable, he must've been in a great deal of pain. The man looked quite attractive, with his hair down and his chiselled, powerful face relaxed into a state of helplessness. Elsa approached slowly, settling into a chair next to Daryun's heavily breathing form.

How trifling her anxiety toward the way some viewed her as someone who loved her own sex seemed now that Anna was gone. Daryun's confusion toward Elsa's admittance was well-founded, and Elsa was wrong to expect him to be perfectly fine with the woman he wished to serve mind, body, and soul being such a deviant in his ignorant eyes.

Daryun's broad chest rose and fell consistently, at the very least, and Elsa almost decided to leave altogether when the man's eyes suddenly split open and he grinned wryly.

'An angel?' He jested, and Elsa would admit, her heart stirred since she was expecting, possibly, a much sterner greeting.

'Unfortunately, not.' Elsa shrugged. 'Just a foolish queen.'

'Where?' Daryun's mood, at least, seemed well enough.

'Surely you've heard.'

Daryun shrugged under the covers, his movements slight and restricted, it seemed.

'The nurses certainly enjoy their gossip.'

'I do not underestimate that.'

'How do you fair, my queen?'

Elsa's face tingled. "My queen". Daryun still referred to her as "his" queen. The relief Elsa felt was unanticipated. She relied on this man to keep her grounded at times, it seemed.

'I do not fair well, Sir Daryun, if I am to be honest with you.'

'Of course not.' The man nodded.

'But all hope is not lost.'

'Pardon?'

Elsa waved her hand, dismissing the subject as she felt her eyes beginning to burn. She needed to keep pushing. Crying could wait; Anna could not.

'Never mind that for a moment. What of _your_ injuries, Sir Daryun? I must apologize, for it is because of my men that you were hurt.'

Daryun clicked his tongue angrily.

'…They were smart about it; I'll give them that. They launched a pre-emptive strike the moment the first major earthquake hit this morning. They knew it was coming, but I didn't, and thus, I had a lapse in focus. This is when they struck. I managed to deal with Arvid easily enough, although I spared his life for your sake. However, Percival was a skilled fighter, and once the opportunity presented itself, he pressed the attack, and even I eventually fell disgracefully.'

Elsa leaned in and touched Daryun's shoulder softly.

'Where did they hurt you?'

The combat genius grimaced angrily, shuffling under the covers in pain and moving them to reveal his whole body. He had no clothes on, save for his undergarments, but his upper half was almost completely bandaged, with red just barely seeping through. Daryun had been injured that morning, and now it was well past supper time. The fact his wounds – and there were so many of them, from what the blotches of crimson suggested – continued to show signs of oozing evident pain was telling of how brutal Daryun's ambush had been.

Elsa stared long and hard, consuming the loyalty Daryun held for a queen that wasn't even his yet. She took his hand and held it tightly, ignoring the slight signs of discomfort the man tried to conceal.

'Thank-you. You had no reason to fight for me at that point, but you still sustained such injury for my sake…'

'If not for my blood, I surely would not have lived.' Daryun added quietly. The defeat weighed heavily on him, more than likely. 'However, please do not speak like that, Queen Elsa. True, I do not pretend to understand your sexual preferences, and I would be lying if I said they didn't somewhat repel me, but I know you as a dedicated, strong, caring, and intelligent woman that is criminally beautiful. I am willing to adapt as best I can knowing you as a person and fellow human being rather than a convenient figurehead for my kingdom.'

Elsa smiled sadly. Daryun had clearly put a lot of thought into what he was going to say to Elsa the moment the topic came up again. He struggled with such discussions, and the fact he competently articulated himself here was a sign of his commitment to this scenario in his life. Elsa's face coloured from the compliments, thankful to sustain a relationship with this dear man.

'That means a lot to me, Sir Daryun.'

A moment passed between the two adults, with Daryun managing a smile, but then allowing his face to darken morbidly.

'But…your sister. You said something of hope, but not even my blood can revive someone from death…'

Elsa's neck tightened, and her head went light for but a second before she forced herself to speak.

'Yes; you're right. However, I received a letter hardly an hour ago from Devil himself outlining the possibility of bringing her back by constructing a Chronos Crystal.'

'A Chronos Crystal…? And you believed him?' Daryun raised a brow, and rightly so.

'I don't have a choice.' Elsa whispered, the mere thought of Anna not coming back almost immediately crushing her will to even breathe.

'…True. I suppose a single fragment of hope is better than nothing. Surely Devil knows this. I imagine this "test" will be as fair as the last. The monster has revealed his true form, and approaching him with nothing but the utmost of caution is required. Give me until tomorrow morning and I will accompany you through this quest. What does it entail exactly?'

Elsa wanted to hug Daryun, but knew it wouldn't be appropriate for a number of reasons.

'Gathering four ingredients and then meeting him for the last. Here is the list.' Elsa offered the parchment to Daryun, and he opened the folded sheets with a shaky hand, which was quite difficult to watch. She waited while the warrior read, his sharp eyes squinting even further as his mind consumed the information. He seemed to pause, focussing on one section, in particular, and then huffing in annoyance.

'You need my blood.' The man stated quite deeply.

'Yes. That's what I presumed as well. Devil made it very clear that these ingredients come from bonds recently made. I can think of no one else that fulfills all the requirements for the first necessity.'

'I am no God, but I suppose my reputation on the field of battle precedes me.' Daryun looked to Elsa, meeting her blue eyes and then turning away quickly, colour washing over his cheeks. 'H-how much do you need, my queen?'

'Not an extreme amount, I'm sure. And we can wait until you're feeling better. We still have a couple of days.'

'No.' Daryun said somewhat abruptly. 'If Devil is involved, I wouldn't think it against his capabilities to remove me from your life in some fashion. How he even knows about my abilities is proof enough of how far his web extends. You will get your vial now so that there is no doubt that you have, at least, one quarter of the means to bring back your sister.'

'Sir Daryun…' Elsa sighed, trying not to tear up. She had done so much crying that she was sure her eyes were permanently puffy.

'Think of it as my way of apologizing for making you uncomfortable before and failing to guard Devil proper.'

'But those circumstances were…'

'Please.' Daryun grinned, squinting in pain slightly. 'It would be my honour. Summon Mary for me and let it be done.'

* * *

Elsa held the vial of blood in her hand, examining the darkness of it and trying not to be sick to her stomach. It looked to be normal enough, but Daryun's survival over the course of two life-threatening situations couldn't be disputed. Mary didn't ask too many questions, but she was certainly hesitant to obey Queen Elsa's direct order. Daryun's support in the decision made it easier, but Elsa knew she had isolated herself further.

'Are you okay?' Elsa asked once Mary had left her and her knight to their own devices anew.

'You suspect such a small prick and drain would cause me further discomfort?'

Elsa caught herself, diverting her gaze to the ground in embarrassment. She supposed it was a foolish question considering what the man had been through.

'I-I was just checking.' The queen mumbled.

'Hm.' Daryun smiled broadly. 'Yes. You truly are the Queen Elsa I know and care for. How ignorant of me to ever think otherwise…'

Elsa blinked, and then she gripped at her chest, placing the vial of blood to the side on a small table that housed some water and an untouched book for the warrior's possible amusement.

'Sir Daryun…Do you mind if I ask you some questions?'

'…No. I do not mind.' Daryun nodded, as if aware of where the conversation was heading suddenly.

'You now know that I'm not only incapable of loving the opposite sex, but that my feelings extend beyond sisterly love for Anna. What are your thoughts on these two facts?'

Daryun took his time answering, visibly filtering through a variety of responses. Elsa wanted to hear his opinion above many others. She needed to have an idea of what she was facing within the hour when publicly addressing her people for, possibly, one of the last times.

'I…I have the benefit of knowing you better than most, my queen, but those very truths do alienate me from you emotionally. However, as an outsider, I also maintain a level of disconnect. Even still, it is all so very absurd and sinful.'

'But why?'

'I will not pretend to have the perfect answer to that.' Daryun muttered sheepishly. 'It is something that is partially built into me and partially re-enforced by my upbringing. It will take years before I can be completely immune to what I feel.'

'But we are harming nobody. I do not understand the idea of our happy relationship being offensive to anyone.'

'I-I do acknowledge what you're stating, Queen Elsa, but such reasoning holds not a chance against what has been bred into the populace since the beginning, seemingly. I cannot help what I have known as factual since I could comprehend anything. It is a losing battle, I'm afraid. Perhaps in many, many years, there could be a change in…in same-sex relation's perception, but I do not see a similar possibility for an…incestuous bond.'

Elsa knew what Daryun said was sound, but it didn't sway her in the slightest.

'So, it is just a feeling.'

'A moral one, some might say.' Daryun spoke softly; carefully. 'Humans are the only creatures in the world with something like a moral compass, and it is the majority that seem to believe that loving one's own brother or sister is simply unnatural.'

'How so?' Elsa pressed, genuinely interested in Daryun's answer.

'Well…from what I understand, the offspring of such relationships, more often than not, result in deformities, correct? I think the general consensus is that such abnormalities are nature's way of curbing the desire in the first place.'

'…That isn't completely wrong, I suppose.' Elsa mumbled quietly.

'Also – and I could be wrong – but _most_ people I've known couldn't even dream of engaging in romantic acts with their sibling. It's just…well…er…there's just this natural repellence to the idea.'

Elsa let Daryun's words sink in, working them through her exhausted imagination. He was being perfectly rational, but if these were the only reasons, why was it considered _so_ taboo? Elsa and Anna couldn't have children naturally, so that argument became void mostly (save for the "nature" aspect, but that could be debated). And the second point was simply based on a "feeling"? Well, Elsa happened to feel differently than most, but did that make her "wrong" or "tainted"? Again, she could make a case against such a weak piece.

'I don't know what else to say, my queen.' Daryun spoke up again, the pause dragging out a little longer than he was comfortable with, apparently. 'You'll be hard-pressed to convince most that what you and Anna had was acceptable. I care about you exponentially, but even I have to ignore the fact you…you loved your sister in such a way to avoid feeling quite outlandish around you. It is a losing battle, I'm afraid. And I say this only because I do not want to lie to you.'

'But loving another woman is debatable?'

Daryun shrugged slightly.

'I…would say it's not impossible. But that is only one half of your battle, unfortunately.'

'Yes…'

'And you intend on standing by what you supposedly made very clear to Devil and Arendelle?'

Elsa couldn't not think of the horrendous moment which led to Anna's brutal end. She wiped her eyes, solidifying her expression.

'Yes. I won't run away from how I feel again.'

A pause, with Daryun shifting positions painfully in his bed and then taking Elsa's hand into his own. His grip was strong and all-consuming, but Elsa felt nothing but a desire to comfort her as any friend would wish to. Her face twisted, but she managed to contain it while listening to her knight's calming voice.

'Then do what you must and can, my queen. You defended Arendelle to the end. I heard you were like a Goddess raining down judgement upon the golems that would crush your city. That has to count for something, wouldn't you say?'

'…You think that could sway my people to accept me?'

'I think it helps your case. You should confer with Leonard, for he is a much better judge of such things than I can ever be. Between him and your other intelligent advisors, there must be an effective way of handling your people.'

'Perhaps…' Elsa didn't mind Daryun's grip. It brought her back down into reality. It was curious, for she would never had thought herself capable of engaging in such a moment with someone other than Anna and perhaps Gerda, but Elsa had clearly changed, and she would argue for the better.

'One final question, Sir Daryun.'

'Please.' The man released Elsa, fearing he was overstaying his welcome.

'Do you think I am odd?'

This made the proud warrior laugh, but his joyful sound was cut short, the man having to grip his sides painfully. Elsa's heart turned, and she also giggled slightly, thankful for the sincere interaction.

'I think you are the most peculiar person I have ever met.' Daryun claimed quite boldly. 'But, make no mistake, that is partially why I will defend you until my final breath. We will bring Princess Anna back, your majesty. I will stake my life on it.'

* * *

'You look tired.' Lynn had her arms crossed, the buzz of Arendelle's people outside the palace practically shaking the walls of the building; walls which were under intense repairs still from the cracks and blemishes formed due to the earthquakes.

'I am. This has been…a very long day.' Elsa wouldn't deny it. She was standing in the entrance hall with her remaining councilmen (for more than half had left upon Elsa's admittance to loving Anna), Leonard (currently outside to do one final evaluation of the crowd), Lynn, Arthuria, Laura, some other maids, and an enormous collection of guards (again, those who remained in service or simply required the paycheck said service included). A platform had been erected just outside the main entrance to the castle, with most of Arendelle filed into the large square that existed for such public displays of interactivity. Guards were stationed all about the area, forming a barricade to avoid any particularly mischievous residents from causing trouble. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were among the crowd, asked to gauge the reception of Elsa's speech.

'You should rest after this, Queen Elsa.' Arthuria encouraged, but was hastily waved off with a quick flick of Elsa's wrist.

'I cannot. Time is against me.' She was purposefully elusive about why, not willing to let any but her closest companions in the castle know of her quest. There were too many individuals present at the moment.

'Of course. However, if you are overfatigued, then you run the risk of being less effective as a whole in doing what needs to be done.'

Elsa ground her teeth, knowing Arthuria was right, but incapable of imagining sleep while the clock ticked against Anna's chances of survival. Her heart was being burrowed into by Devil, and she hated it.

'I will see how I feel.'

'My queen. I believe they are ready.' Leonard entered, dabbing his head. He approached Elsa almost tentatively, speaking quietly into her ear. 'Are you certain?'

'More than ever.'

Leonard sighed, but then touched his queen's shoulder softly.

'Then I am right behind you, as always.'

'…Thank-you.' Elsa blinked rapidly, hushing the tears that almost formed yet again. She stood straight, looking about the room and seeing more uncertain faces than not. Elsa breathed out slowly, returning her gaze to the doors that separated her from her people, and began walking, her long, elegant blue dress that represented her desire to live as herself and nobody else trailing after her like a flurry of winter that she could command at will.

The doors were pushed open, and Elsa stepped out into the evening light, a cascade of orange, red, and purple painting a fateful evening beautiful, contrasting with the subject matter at hand. There was mostly silence as Elsa's glass slippers clanked against the ground, only small murmurs of gossip fluttering about. Elsa stepped up and high before the populace of Arendelle, seeing a mass of faces and lives she wished she had more of a connection to. She recognized many, but was stunned to see just as many she couldn't call to by name. Now that her life as a queen was potentially ending, a heavy melancholy rested in her bosom. She didn't realize how important being queen was to her until this very moment. Elsa had always viewed her monarchy as a burden of sorts, but perhaps it was a burden she thought only she was capable of bearing for these people that looked to her with such conflicting emotions.

 _Anna. I wish you were here with me right now…_ Elsa allowed herself to think, but then steeled her resolve and lifted her head.

'My dear people of Arendelle, I thank you for taking the time out of this trying day to meet with me at a rather inconvenient hour. The past twenty-four hours have truly been a test of will for this fair kingdom. Magical monsters preyed upon our land, and at their head was a being known as Devil; an evil troll that has lived for longer than most other creatures in this realm.'

Gasps and whispers. Glares and shock. It was to be expected.

'My closest advisors and I have been combating Devil for the past few weeks. He has targeted myself, in particular, fixated on mentally attacking me and attempting to spin a web of self-destruction by using my weaknesses and flaws against me. I had managed to disrupt any and all of his attacks, overcoming what he prefers to call "trials" that are little more than games involving humans and our unique emotional and moral range. However, all these "tests" appeared to be leading to his final attack that came in the form of his invasion upon Arendelle and his encouragement of the feelings I didn't know I had for my dear sister, Anna.'

Complete silence. Only the distant natural sounds of the forest in the horizon could be heard. Stunned. Arendelle, as a whole, was utterly dumbstruck.

'I could blame Devil for what occurred, appealing to the idea that he bewitched me or somehow manipulated me into making such outlandish claims, but I am here before you all to say that every word of what I admitted this morning was absolutely and irrefutably true.'

If Anna hadn't been taken, this was where an uproar would have surely occurred. But she was gone, and now the people of Arendelle had to use a moment to determine the best way to respond in unison. Some shouted out obscenities, and they were immediately quieted by either guards or fellow townsfolk, but otherwise, Elsa took the pause to continue.

'Now, I will address that in detail soon enough. But first, I must say that I am more than happy to hear that there were no casualties during Devil's attack. His golems, seemingly, were instructed not to actually harm any living creatures. Buildings can be repaired, but…it's very rare…' Elsa caught herself, solidifying her cause consciously. 'It's very rare that a life lost can be restored.'

This was welcomed with a small applause, but most of Arendelle remained unable to respond coherently. Too much information – shocking information at that – was being revealed at rapid-fire.

'Special thanks to my royal guard, King Arthur, Lady Lynn, and their knights as well for assisting with protecting Arendelle. Please show them your appreciation, for they put their lives on the line for us all regardless of the circumstances surrounding the invasion.'

Elsa led the clapping this time, and she seemed to awaken some of the dumbstruck citizens, the applause gaining momentum now.

'This is a time to celebrate Arendelle's evasion of what could have been a catastrophic event. I truly wish all news was so grand, but I will not personally sidestep the two subjects that remain a consistent topic amongst my people; and rightly so.' Elsa could feel Leonard's eyes on her, praying that perhaps she would have second thoughts about what she would say next.

But enough was enough.

'My sister was taken from me by Devil.' Elsa's voice echoed, even nature seeming to be silenced by the despairing statement. 'Mercilessly, he slayed her before my very person. I will never…n-never forget that moment I watched the life disappear from Anna's eyes.'

Elsa dabbed the tears forming on the rims of her lids. Many within the assembly of Arendelle were already sniffling, but some were more concerned with the larger elephant in the room. Nonetheless, Elsa wouldn't invalidate the tragedy in the name of gossip.

'We all loved Anna. She's impossible not to care about in some capacity. I grew up alongside my dearest sister and, at some point in our relationship, my familial affection turned into something more; something I hadn't recognized or, perhaps more accurately, didn't feel I was permitted to even consider.'

It was interesting for Elsa to analyze how her people were responding for a split second. In between the emotions that swirled about her mind and body, she was capable of taking a fragment of time and evaluate the various humans among her. Some were a mess, breaking alongside Elsa's soul. Some were uncomfortable, unsure how to handle the conflicting reactions to everything said. Some were enraged, with arms crossed and expressions – perhaps unknowingly – solidified in disapproval. And then some were excited, frighteningly enough. Most hid the final reaction well, but Elsa was observant enough to see a glimmer in twisted eyes, these rare, but quite present, individuals revelling in the chaos as Devil would.

'Devil ushered me toward Anna, admittedly, but my feelings had been there for much longer than he could ever know.' Elsa paused, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. She steadied her confidence, latching on to the idea that she was capable of saving Anna, and that was all that should matter now. Elsa wanted to continue ruling Arendelle, for it _was_ precious to her. But Anna was more valuable than anyone or anything else in her life; she always had been and always will be.

Enough.

'I am in love with Anna of Arendelle, my sister, and I will hide this complex fact no more.'

The murmurs that ran through the crowd were certainly the same mixture of ideologies represented in the various classes of humans Elsa had just observed. She forced herself to care not for what they said, so long as they listened to the rest of her words.

'Before Devil took her from me, Anna and I were in a private relationship that, indeed, involved physical intimacy, as he forced me to admit. This was not a one-sided affair. If I could have had it my way, Anna would have been the one I married this morning. That, people of Arendelle, is the extent of our affections. I love her. _I love her_!' Elsa's heart began to race, the adrenaline fueling her speech and ability to address the masses like never before.

The noise from the crowd elevated, scandal and confusion, fear and disbelief more than present.

'And I am willing to risk my crown on this love. I understand the moral confusion with such love. I acknowledge the discomfort it causes. I comprehend the religious rebellion it represents. However, I will not yield. I will not hide. I will not live a lie another day. I have allowed my life – the only one I have – to be dictated by everyone around me. I lived in fear of my powers. I lived in terror of what I _could_ become should I not keep my emotions – my _feelings_ – in check. No more. I will not lay on my deathbed and regret living completely and hopelessly for everyone but myself. I will not beg for your approval. I will not attempt to convince my people to feel a certain way. I know how damaging that is. But I am also more than aware of how crippling ignorance and self-righteousness can be.'

Elsa paused, feeling lightheaded suddenly but compelling herself to finish. This was too important. This speech literally shaped the future of Arendelle and her own life.

'Before you pass judgement, I will only implore you to ask yourselves some compelling questions: should Anna and I keep our relationship's intimacy private, like any considerate couple would, then what concern of yours is it as to what occurs between us behind closed doors? Should I be fully capable of ruling Arendelle, as I have up until this point, guiding our kingdom, people, and land to prosperity, then what does it matter what my sexuality is? If your queen is willing to combat legions of golems who would harm her people until she can hardly breathe, what ground do you stand on to condemn her personal and emotional connections? If your only means of disapproval stems from morally ambiguous discomfort and forces of mental control conducting as well as overriding your own ability to critically diagnose a scenario, then I ask that you take a moment to look in the mirror and dig deeply until you feel utterly satisfied in casting the first stone.'

When did the silence return? When had Elsa gained the attention of every ear in the audience? Was this a good silence or a bad one? Elsa pressed forward, knowing her fatigue was soon to pin her upon the ground.

'Three days. There is hope for my sister. There is hope for the shining princess of Arendelle. Give me three days, and then I will accept whatever my people of Arendelle decide. I have the opportunity to save Anna, and I beg of you for this and this only: provide me with the chance to at least bring her back to me. Once the three-day limit is up, I will allow Arendelle to vote. It is the only fair way to proceed, I feel. I will accept whatever the consensus of my people is. This is unheard of for a monarchy, but then again, I am hardly the norm, am I?'

She didn't expect a chuckle, but Elsa also hadn't expected to hold her people so attentively. Obviously, there were some who were disgruntled, but perhaps she had underestimated the general competence. Perhaps she underestimated how much her people valued her as their queen. Perhaps all the information simply hadn't sunk in yet. Whatever the case, Elsa knew she had minutes left before she would lose her composure. Her mind was reeling in agony, and her emotions were cracking.

'That is all. I must rest now, for today has been utterly taxing, but I must also apologize for the delayed response to the events that have affected you all. I see here, in this moment, that Arendelle is a strong and capable kingdom. I do not doubt that we will recover post haste, and that our foundation will only be stronger in the coming days.'

Elsa bowed to her people, the whispers and conversations beginning to boil at last. She heard her name. She heard Anna's name. She heard "queen", "tainted", "filthy", "liar", and "devil". But she also heard "honest", "sorry", "tragic", "strong", and "savior". Elsa couldn't tell what the overall response was, but she couldn't care in the moment. Leonard was at her side, touching her back gently.

'My queen?'

'To my chambers, Leonard…' Elsa breathed, black blotches covering her eyes.

'Yes, my queen. Immediately.'

It was all she could do. The noise escalated, and the guards might have been put to work. The world was trembling again, but Elsa couldn't hear it. She was falling into a cave. She wanted out, because she couldn't save Anna otherwise, but down she went, falling into a bed of feathers. Hands held her from both sides, and soothing voices uttered kind reinforcements. She tried to smile, but the tears came instead.

'Anna…' She may or may not have said. It was the last word queen Elsa of Arendelle could think of speaking that day.


	72. Crimson Tear

Crimson Tear

Birds. The lovely sounds of birds. Anna was terrible at impersonating birds, but she always loved to try. Elsa would laugh and laugh and laugh at the faces her little sister would make, attempting to mimic the beautiful chirping of the birds.

Elsa rubbed her forehead, turning over in her bed and feeling the sheets fall slowly off her smooth shoulders. She was in her nightgown, and for a moment, all seemed normal enough. However, that moment, unmercifully, didn't last. A wave of fear shocked Elsa's insides, and she started out of bed, barreling to her patio and pushing open the windowed doors, collapsing into the railing and staring up into the sky. It was a perfect day, and the various birds that had stirred her from a deep, dark sleep fluttered about, teasing one another gaily.

But Elsa almost couldn't breathe. She found the sun, discerning that it was almost noon already. Why on earth had she been allowed to sleep so much when her advisors _knew_ how restrained for time she was?

'Unbelievable…!' Elsa gasped, messing her hair and frantically searching through her drawers and closet for something comfortable to wear that would allow for the most mobility considering the amount of traversing she had planned.

Queen Elsa couldn't think straight. Admittedly, she had slept incredibly well, and she understood where Leonard's argument for permitting such a rest would come from considering what she needed to accomplish, but now Elsa only had a day and a half, in the best case scenario, to find the two ingredients she wasn't completely sure of. Naturally, the "new ice guardian's core" had something to do with Marshmallow, perhaps. But "the mineral of life from a rival" had Elsa somewhat stumped. She presumed the trolls were involved, and that made procuring that particular ingredient especially awkward.

Nonetheless, Elsa supposed she had enough time to deal with what needed to be done, and perhaps she didn't have to stress so much. A cool head was available to her _because_ she enabled her mind to rest, and she would have to thank Leonard for it, after all.

She could bring Anna back. The notion couldn't be contained. Elsa smiled; cried even, thinking of the future she would shape once Anna was back at her side. The concept of Anna being taken from her was a morbidly familiar one, and perhaps because of how Anna's first "death" turned out, Elsa may be comfortable treating this one in the same manner.

However, this passing was quite different. The brutality of it was unparalleled, and the mere thought of the way Devil ended Anna's life made Elsa sick to her stomach. She pulled up some tight-fitting pants and tied the strings on her somewhat masculine, white shirt's chest. She latched a belt about her waist, and pulled up her boots so that they held her bunched up, brownish-blue leggings. Elsa dazzled her hair just enough, but allowed it to lay a little messier than usual. There was no point in pretending she wasn't going to be a bit of a wreck by the end of the day. May as well go into it looking the part.

" _Arr, matey! A fine afternoon fer some adventurin', aye?_ "

Elsa smiled in the mirror, knowing precisely how Anna would react if she saw her now. Elsa preferred to think she looked like an adventurer, but she could also see a bit of swash-buckling charm in her outer appearance as well. Either way, she felt prepared and ready to move out as soon as possible. She wasn't sure precisely which ingredient she would be targeting first for the day, but the queen felt it was safe to assume Leonard already had plans set in motion.

Exiting her room, Elsa avoided looking in the direction of Anna's. This, of course, didn't help whatsoever, for the older sister practically lost her balance knowing Anna wasn't snoring away – possibly even drooling a bit – with her hair a nest of wondrous auburn. Elsa's stride widened, and she pushed through the negative emotions, clawing apart the veil that would weigh her down. She contained the sadness in a den of mental fortitude, hardening her gaze and greeting the variety of guards and maids she passed.

Gerda was nowhere to be seen.

And the employees present were certainly hesitant to interact with Elsa, the extent of the responses ranging from a furtive wave to an awkward glance away. It would be intriguing to hear the reception to her speech. "Intriguing" was a positive way of putting it, Elsa knew.

Eventually, after what felt like much longer than it should have, Elsa made it to her office, relieved to find Leonard filing through some papers and letters. He did not look pleased, exactly, but then again, why would he?

'My queen!' The man almost jumped, standing to bow and shuffling his chair away from the opposite side of Elsa's place at the desk. 'You…you look quite ready for the day, don't you?'

Elsa pretended to observe herself, not knowing why she did so since she was very conscious of what she was wearing.

'It…is too much?'

'Considering what you are planning to accomplish today, I do not think so.'

'Good.'

Leonard let out a deep breath, shoving papers aside almost in frustration, which was rare.

'How does the political side of this scenario fare, Leonard?' Elsa asked almost tentatively. Her attendant was practically shaking with rage, fear, both, or something else entirely.

'Honestly? Poorly. Kristoff has been about town, and the people are completely lopsided toward keeping you as Arendelle's queen. The only reason it isn't a complete wash is because you are something of a celebrity as well as our queen. Your actions during the golem invasion help as well, but those…those ignorant fools cannot look past your private life.'

Elsa searched Leonard's face for a moment, sitting in her chair and leaning forward some to see the man's tired expression. He was hesitant to make eye-contact with her, and that was enough to make Elsa's heart tremble.

'…It's a difficult thing to ask of the people, isn't it?'

Leonard growled, seemingly angry at himself more than anything.

'It is…'

'If even you and Sir Daryun are struggling this much, I doubt my chances of remaining queen are sounding overly promising.' Elsa said quietly, looking but not seeing the room around her. In a day and a half, her world would completely change in one way or another. It didn't feel real. When did the inner workings of her mind and the physical world around Elsa meet and meld?

'My queen…'

'Do not feel bad, Leonard. I knew this was likely the end result.' Elsa bent down and touched the man's hand, feeling the way it trembled slightly. 'You will not be left uncompensated. I'll ensure you and your family are well taken care of and protected.'

'That is the least of my concerns.' The elderly man groaned. 'I don't want you to go, my queen. You…you truly are a worthy successor to the throne; perhaps even better than your parents before you.'

'I am not.' Elsa quickly dismissed the possibility.

'It is the truth.' Leonard insisted. 'You connect with others _because_ you understand your own imperfections. You are not an intangible deity. You're a young woman blessed by the Gods. Almost any other ruler would use such power to further their own agenda, but not you. You, my queen, only wish to provide your people with comfort and prosperity.'

'Because of guilt…'

'No. Because you _want_ to. Perhaps guilt is part of it, but even still, that exemplifies your willingness to admit your mistakes and make them right. Your growth as a woman and ruler over this past month has left me astonished. Yes, I struggle with your sexuality, my queen, but it is only one aspect of what makes you _you_. You have matured finely, and your mind is expanding decades beyond the present day you are currently bound to. Your imagination and wonder, care and consideration, intelligence and love leave little to be desired. I…I don't want you to go, Queen Elsa.' Leonard turned away, covering his face suddenly, and Elsa instantly understood just how pained her attendant was by all of this. Her chest curled inward, and her skin prickled. Should she comfort him somehow? But what would she say?

'I do not have children, my queen. It is just my wife and I, as you are aware. It was our decision mostly, and one I do not regret. However…' Leonard rubbed his eyes, and Elsa attempted not to stare. 'However, if I had a daughter…if I had a little girl to call my own, I would want her to be precisely the kind of woman you are. The pride I feel toward you…i-it's something that breaks this old soldier's heart.'

'Stop…I'm not…' Elsa was tired of crying, but Leonard was a stoic man, and for him to become so emotional, he must truly think Elsa's reign as queen was coming to an end.

'You are. There is no argument. I would never serve you for this long, through thick and thin, if I did not believe it to be so. Hold your head up high, my queen, for you deserve to do so much more than any other ruler I have met.'

'But…I lied. I deceived. I'm…twisted…'

'You did what had to be done for your kingdom. You couldn't abandon your people. We are only at this point because of that fiend, Devil. I will hear no more of it. I've said my piece.' Leonard gathered himself, apparently the mention of Devil reminding the man of what needed to be done. But Elsa wouldn't let him off that easily.

'Thank-you.' She answered quite simply, squeezing Leonard's shoulder. 'If it means anything at all…and it may be somewhat unprofessional, but you have been a father figure to me since almost the moment I hired you.'

Leonard's jaw tightened, and he had to turn away again before standing, pinching between his eyes and angling his head to the ceiling.

Elsa smiled, so thankful for those in her life who could set aside their personal perspectives to share a bigger picture with their queen. They were few, but it was certainly an effective method of finding out who could unabashedly be trusted. Compassionately, Elsa decided to change the subject.

'I presume a plan of action has been put into place, Leonard?' Elsa sat in her chair, glancing about her papers and noticing some letters from her closest neighbouring kingdoms. She could almost guess what they had to say, and she would contend with them once Anna was back safely. Her little sister would likely find the arrogance of some rulers spectacularly amusing in relation to the tainted queen of Arendelle.

'Yes. Lady Lynn and King Arthur would like to have a meeting with you as soon as you're available. I don't have any doubt that they will provide you with the "crimson of fate" or what have you. This leaves two ingredients, one of which is in possession of the trolls, as Kristoff has confirmed for me earlier this morning.'

'Oh!' Elsa's pulse jumped. 'Did he obtain it?'

'No. Grand Pabbie wishes to speak with you personally. He wants only Kristoff to accompany you to the Valley of the Living Rock. I am against it, but I will leave it to your discretion.'

'I see.' Elsa nodded. 'I don't have much of a choice, then, do I?'

'I suppose not.' Grumbled Leonard. 'If not for your magic, I would be in full opposition, but I know you can take care of yourself. And Kristoff, for all his conflicting feelings, will also protect you, I'm sure.'

'I don't need his protection.' Elsa responded stubbornly. 'But if he is willing to help, then I will not refute his assistance. I owe him at least that much…'

'Indeed. His commitment to Princess Anna, despite the truth of her feelings, is admirable. I am glad he has remained with us for so long. He is a good man.'

Elsa couldn't deny that. She supposed having a chance to speak with Kristoff wasn't exactly a bad opportunity either. She needed to clear the air with him. She felt it would be a beneficial service to her lovely sister. She would want the three of them to get along. Far be it for Elsa's pride to interfere with civility and grace.

'Yes. He is. That is the truth.'

A pause, with both individuals taking a moment to organize their thoughts since so much was happening at once, with time so restricted.

'The final piece I think we should discuss is Gerda's removal from your employment. This likely had to do with her link to Devil, yes?'

'…Yes.'

'You do not need to expound upon it, since I am assuming it is a sensitive and private affair, but I _do_ feel for the girl. She adored you, my queen. Only Princess Anna herself looked at you with more affection. I hope she doesn't hurt herself over this.'

'I've already considered that. I will be making an effort to visit her and maintain that friendship.'

'Truly?' Leonard smiled.

'As long as I can, anyway…'

'I am glad to hear it. She still needs you, it seems.' Leonard huffed out some air and fidgeted with the scattered pile of papers remaining on Elsa's desk. 'As long as you can, you say?'

'It's the truth.' Elsa shook her head, smiling forcibly.

'You do not intend on addressing the subject again with your people?'

'No. I have said my piece. Arendelle will decide if they are prepared to join me in moving forward with their capability to critically think for themselves, or remain as they are comfortably.'

'It is a difficult matter, my queen.'

'And we have arrived full circle, Leonard. I'm sorry, but I've made my decision.'

'I know…'

It truly hurt Elsa to see her attendant so unnaturally concerned and illogical almost. Leonard was practically frantic, and the queen felt his love here. He attempted to sound in control, but the fact he brought up the subject of Elsa's future as Arendelle's ruler once again was telling.

'You have been the perfect comrade in all of this, Leonard. I couldn't have asked for better.' Elsa locked her eyes with the older man's, seeing the age difference between the two of them and respecting her attendant infinitely for his shared wisdom and knowledge. 'I value every second from this point forward until the end of Devil's trial. Thank-you. Thank-you…and take care of Arendelle in my absence this afternoon.'

'Of course.' Leonard whispered. His voice was drained.

Elsa smiled painfully, poking at the documents on her table.

'I will take care of these once I know Anna's return is close. For now, I don't want any distractions. I am going to meet with King Arthur and Lady Lynn.'

'Good luck. And speaking of Princess Anna, she is guarded with my best, including some of King Arthur's knights, who volunteered quite willingly, to my joyous surprise.' Leonard found himself again, impressing Elsa with how insistent he was in remaining professional. He took such good care of her and Anna. He was invaluable. 'That king and his lady…they are good people. Keep them close.'

'I plan on it.' And Elsa was gone, the weight of her future bearing down on her, but not enough to slow the woman's stride of conviction.

* * *

Elsa found that the guards to Arthuria's quarters were less than interested in speaking with her politely. They weren't rude, by any stretch of the imagination, but they were incredibly curt, brief utterances of denial passing from their lips. They claimed Arthuria was out for a walk with Lynn, and pleaded ignorance as to their exact whereabouts. Elsa wasn't insulted by the treatment. To these men, she had betrayed their king's trust and, perhaps even worse, feigned interest when there was none, wasting the entire kingdom of Candolian's time and resources.

Elsa retreated back to the centre of her castle, becoming progressively annoyed by how many of her servants felt the need to stare at her. She made an effort to acknowledge those who were particularly curious, and this seemed to scare them away enough. Still, it was surprising to the queen how quickly her position had changed. While a minority acted somewhat normal about her, more than enough individuals couldn't see her in the same light as before, and it shouldn't have flustered Elsa…but it did.

Elsa rounded a corner and entered her own garden, where many a conversation with her guests had occurred. She wasn't surprised to find Arthuria and Lynn enjoying the afternoon sun, both of them sitting upon a bench and beaming the moment Elsa approached them.

'Oh! A fine outfit for our ambitious queen.' Arthuria nodded, standing and bowing to Elsa, to her guards' surprise, more than likely. 'You are ready for the exhibitions ahead, then?'

'I hope so.' Elsa answered honestly, looking back at the men who were stationed on either side of the entranceway. Lynn was quick to remedy the apprehension, hastily going to the individuals and shutting the glass doors to create an illusion of privacy.

The birds continued to chirp about, and Elsa tried to enjoy their songs, looking into the sky for but a moment and reminding herself that life went on no matter how difficult her own attempted to be. It was a strange thought, and one that certainly brought Anna's giggling face into her mind's eye. It was hard to focus without effort from that point forward.

'I won't keep you long, Elsa, but this is also somewhat of an important exchange.' Arthuria offered Elsa a seat, waiting until she was situated before easing Lynn down and joining them both.

'I can only imagine, knowing Devil.' Elsa sighed tiredly.

'This is what you need.' Lynn extracted a gorgeous red gem that was bound to a silver chain. The raw magical power contained within the jewel was brilliant. Even Elsa, who wasn't overly fascinated with shiny nick-knacks (save for the moon bracelet upon her wrist), couldn't strip her eyes from the dangling piece of crimson.

'How important is it to you?' Elsa asked, hoping the answer wasn't as severe as she anticipated.

'It's a one of a kind, and something of a family heirloom, but that won't stop me from giving it to you.' Lynn spoke sharply, her commanding blue eyes locked on to Elsa's.

'Lynn…You are downplaying its relevance to your life.' Arthuria practically disciplined.

'Of course I am! I don't want her to feel bad!'

'I will still accept it.' Elsa shook her head. 'I don't have a choice. If there is anything I can do in exchange, just name it. But I must revive Anna. I-I'm sorry…'

'Hmph! Don't be sorry! I'm glad you have such conviction! I would be a little more hesitant otherwise, but you've obviously grown enough since I first met you. You _must_ be selfish in life every so often. Otherwise, you end up like this one and full of regrets.' Lynn motioned to Arthuria who blushed wildly.

'T-that…! That is somewhat true…'

'See?'

'Heheh…You two make a lovely pair.' Elsa's laughter was rather strained, but it did feel good to see a couple in such a similar scenario as her own doing well. Good yet vastly tender.

'I think Devil underestimates the relationships you've built. I can't see Daryun giving you a hard time either. I guess the trolls might be trouble? But otherwise, it's just likely going to be a slugfest at that ice palace.' Lynn still held on to her gem, and Elsa didn't mind it at all.

'Sir Daryun was more than willing to give me some of his blood. And you both are so very supportive. I am overly fortunate.' Elsa thought on what Lynn was suggesting, wondering if poor Marshmallow would be involved somehow. 'You believe I will have to confront something lethal pursuing the "core"?'

'I would suspect so.' Arthuria crossed her arms. 'Lynn and I think Devil may either possess your abominable snow creature, or perhaps he has replaced him with a particularly nasty golem. Either way, know that the two of us and, presumably, Sir Daryun will be at your side. There's nothing to fear, really.'

Elsa reflected upon the sight of Arthuria wielding her golden blade and blasting apart golem after golem. It was true; she really had nothing to be terribly concerned about. The foe that potentially awaited her at the palace of her creation would have to be an epic monster to stand a chance against the allies Elsa had made let alone the ice queen herself, who wasn't exactly a slouch when push came to shove.

'That's very true.'

A beat.

'How do you fair, Elsa? This cannot be a simple matter. You have my upmost condolences. I did not want to mention the source of your despair, but I feel I am being callus by ignoring it as well.' Arthuria reached over and touched Elsa's hand, holding it tightly.

'Thank-you for your consideration.' Elsa tightened her jaw. Being with these two women lowered her guard without the queen's permission. The steel armour she wished to don so that she could successfully pull through the day and this exasperating trial cracked in the presence of these two individuals that knew herself and Anna in their most intimate and vulnerable forms.

'You're allowed to be upset, Elsa.' Lynn reassured her.

'I don't have time for it. Anna is waiting for me.' Elsa shook her head, sniffing back her weaknesses. 'I am fairing well enough, Arthuria. Thank-you for asking. I will defeat Devil, for he is the source of all this anguish. I've had enough of his games. I won't deny that he has helped me, in a twisted way, find myself, but he's taking his play too far. Anna could be lost forever, and just the thought of that…as every hour passes through my fingers like sand…I can't imagine…'

'We understand, Elsa.' Arthuria shuffled to the front of the queen, kneeling down and looking up at her. 'This is why we hesitate not to give you something that holds great value to Lynn despite how she acts.'

'It's just a trinket compared to Anna's life.' Lynn supported her lover. 'I really liked your sister, to be honest, so think nothing of it.'

'Yes; we could tell you were fond of her.' Arthuria sounded just a tiny bit annoyed, and this helped Elsa to regain her composure.

'Y-you are both too kind. I truly do count my blessings for being able to meet such amazing individuals.'

'We do the same, Elsa. I hope this isn't the end of our interactions. Having Arendelle as a close, supportive kingdom is a wonderful thing, but Lynn suspects that…'

'Yes. I do not think the vote will end in my favour, from what I heard.'

'It's ridiculous!' Lynn huffed angrily. 'Your points were sound! Why does blind ignorance always dominate the masses! I hate it!'

'False self-righteousness is ever an addictive drug to those without power. To topple a colossal figure of influence is a high even I can comprehend, but this is a foolish way to forcibly enact a temporary pleasure.' Arthuria wisely expressed.

'…As long as I can revive Anna, I will accept whatever fate awaits me from then forth.'

'Fate, huh?' Lynn lingered on the word thoughtfully.

'Oh. But I was thinking,' Elsa suddenly recalled a passing notion that was worth bringing up. 'Might Myrddin be willing to help as well? I haven't seen him of late, and I thought his knowledge of magic and such could be useful.'

Arthuria squinted, irritation flashing over her usually calm façade.

'Unfortunately, despite the man technically being under my command as his king, he is as tangible as the wind in most cases. He has met you and said what he wished to say, and now I suspect he will watch these events unfold without interfering whatsoever. He moved my story along out of self-interest, but he couldn't care less about yours, in the end. The fact he was talking to you so honestly at the party, from what I could see, was surprising enough. You must have tickled his fancy. However, he is lazy, and perhaps even a little too similar to Devil at times with how flippantly he treats life. Do not count on him; I never have or desire to.'

'He's the worst.' Lynn hissed, clearly some deep-rooted disdain held on reserve for the man.

'I see. I thought maybe that was the case, but it doesn't hurt to ask.' Elsa shrugged, readying herself for the next part of her day. She needed to get moving. Traversing to the Valley of the Living Rock was not a short trip.

'Here.' Lynn almost slapped her crimson jewel into Elsa's hand. 'Forget about him. You have all the help you need, okay? Myrddin is a flake and a creep! Don't waste another second thinking about him!'

'O-okay. I won't.' Elsa's eyes widened, unsure of what a "flake" was, but assuming it wasn't a great thing to be.

'Your…er…homeland's accent is slipping through.' Arthuria muttered under her breath.

'I don't care!' But Lynn evidently did, for she settled down some before speaking again. 'Leonard told us what's happening with Kristoff, so just get through that and come back to us safely. Depending on the time, we can head out for the ice palace tonight. If not, we'll start first thing in the morning. Just take your time, Elsa. Especially if there's a battle waiting for us. Haste makes waste and so on.'

'Lynn speaks the truth. Keep your head high and focus on the goal. Your sister is waiting for you, Elsa. We all want her back, and we will do everything in our power to help you. Know that you are hardly alone in all of this. Your true social links remain stronger than ever. We are an unyielding chain of support. On my honour.'

Elsa held her eyes closed for a moment and then stood up, a wave of power filling her thanks to her friends' words. They were right. She could do this. Anna had overcome adversity to save Elsa, and the older sister certainly wouldn't shy away from the obstacles set before her. She would confront Devil head-on and win. She would make the Chronos Crystal and bring the love of her life back.

Elsa was the ice queen of Arendelle, and she would fear nothing as she ventured to obtain the last two ingredients needed for the time bending miracle that could change her life forever. She tightened her belt and readjusted her shirt, feeling light and capable.

'Thank-you, Arthuria. Thank-you, Lynn. I'm off. Wish me good fortune.'


	73. Life Stone

Life Stone

'Ahoy!' Olaf waved his spindly stick arm, and Elsa couldn't say she didn't feel a small wave of relief knowing that it wasn't going to be _just_ her and Kristoff during this exhibition to the Valley of the Living Rock. Apparently her sentient snowman wasn't considered a "person" according to the trolls.

'Hello, Olaf.' Elsa bid adieu to her escorts, a collection of guards that were insurance against any would-be aggressive townsfolk. Elsa didn't exactly sneak through Arendelle to make it out of the city and in the outer rim of the gates, but she certainly didn't announce her departure either. Riling up her people wasn't her goal. Leaving them to consider her words very carefully was the intent. If even one citizen decided to get rowdy against his or her queen, Elsa wouldn't be able to avoid the negative backlash it could quite possibly spark.

Sven huffed and groaned, his normally endearing and lively mannerisms notably dimmed.

'You look ready for a bit of a climb; that's good.' Kristoff said a little curtly, but not altogether antagonistic.

'I wasn't going for a "pirate" look, but I suppose I can see the resemblance.'

'Pirates are _amazing_! I like it!' Olaf gushed.

'Well, either way, we don't have a lot of time, right? We better get moving.'

'Yes.' Elsa agreed, noticing how insistent Kristoff was in not making eye contact with her. The queen understood. She didn't expect less, really. If anything, she was surprised by how neutral Kristoff was acting. It was a bit jarring the distance Elsa felt between herself and the man, considering he had dated Anna for quite some time, but Elsa knew that they weren't ever that close to begin with. They were linked through Anna and Anna alone. That piece of the chain was shattered, snapping the binding of all three cuffs. Even if Elsa _wanted_ to connect to Kristoff on some level, they could ever only haphazardly hook for but a moment; never capable of maintaining a lasting relation.

Kristoff checked some of the bags and equipment he had on Sven. It was difficult to see him like this. The young man was always awkward and a little quiet, but he was also quick to smile and at least try to come out of his shell in a pleasant way; specifically ever since he became so close to Anna.

'Are we off on another adventure?' Olaf beamed. 'This time we're going to wake Anna up, right?'

This hit Elsa hard. She couldn't explain why her snowman's words somehow dug at her soul, but they did. Was it the innocence and inability to comprehend death? Olaf, after all, could simply put himself back together no matter what happened. Did he even have a soul? How had Elsa created such being in the first place? She had done so because of Anna, really, in a fit of inspiration and majesty over her powers. Marshmallow, too, although not _quite_ as aware as Olaf, was another feat Elsa couldn't be sure she could replicate with ease. Olaf, to Marshmallow, to the snowgies…They progressively lacked more and more intelligence. Anna always wanted to build a snowman with Elsa. Was that why she insisted on surrounding herself with such beings?

'Yep. That's the plan.' Kristoff breathed deeply, sighing very audibly.

Kristoff hid his anguish to a degree, so was that why Olaf wasn't taking the social cues? Olaf was simple to begin with, and only mirrored feelings as they occurred. He clearly _felt_ things, but Elsa wouldn't consider his emotional range as broad as a regular human's. It was a curious thing, and one Elsa tried to let go since her focus belonged very much elsewhere.

'Okay. Let's be off, then.'

It was somewhat refreshing the way Kristoff didn't tiptoe around Elsa. He had just started to really get the hang of royal courtesy since Anna had brought him around the castle that much more, but now, seemingly, he didn't care for the act. Elsa didn't mind, considering what she had put this poor soul through, but she knew Leonard would have been livid to see her treated just like any other person, if less kindly even. Kristoff led the way, patting Sven on the reindeer's side as they entered the forest and followed the same path they had used during their last group trip to the trolls. It was a lifetime ago and yesterday at once.

There was almost ten minutes of silence between Elsa and Kristoff as the trip went on. Olaf was quick to talk nonsensically, going on about the golems and how they just would not respond to anything he said no matter what he tried. He then talked about his breakfast (although Elsa had always wondered if he could actually _consume_ anything), followed by the games he had played with some Arendelle children, followed by the strange looks he was getting from some people…although he considered it to be a weird form of a staring contest, and apparently scared some folks when he returned the gaze with a dead-eyed, dopey expression.

'You were…being stared at, you say?' Elsa finally answered with more than a one-word response of humour.

'It was the craziest thing! I mean, when I was first bopping around town it was one thing, but people are used to me by now, aren't they?'

Elsa's mouth tightened. So, by association, Olaf was being treated as a peculiarity as well. He was, by extension, proof of just how bizarre the queen of Arendelle had become since Elsa took the throne.

'Don't worry about it, Olaf. Everyone's on edge since the golems attacked. You're similar, in their eyes, right?'

'I guess so.' Olaf agreed tentatively. 'But they didn't have eyes or mouths, you know? I _tried_ to talk about the weather with them, but nothing! Nothing at all!'

Sven snorted.

'I know! It was a tiny bit rude!'

And the journey went on, with Elsa and Kristoff not exchanging a word. It was a weight that progressively became heavier and heavier in Elsa's chest. She needed to apologize. She needed to explain to Kristoff everything. He deserved that much. Even now, he remained so loyal to Anna despite having every right to be utterly infuriated. Elsa was never Kristoff's biggest fan – mostly out of possessiveness – but it certainly didn't give her the right to treat him poorly after what _she_ had done to his life.

But the words wouldn't come. Elsa tried, on multiple occasions, to say _something_ to Kristoff, but the guilt and shame latched on to her ankles, dragging behind her and making it impossible to focus properly. The broad back of the man she had stripped happiness from became larger with every step in the forest, and even with Olaf's comfortable jabbering, Elsa's brain pulsated and she had to find the ground again by thinking of her sister who needed her more than ever.

The trek lasted quite some time, with an hour and a half already going by. Elsa's legs were getting a little achy, but her training over the last couple of weeks with Daryun helped somewhat. Kristoff hardly appeared fazed at all. If anything, his pace seemed to increase the closer they got to the Valley of the Living Rock. Elsa hadn't travelled to the valley herself very often, and the last time she had made the journey, she took a fairly unconventional route, so that didn't help her sense of direction either.

Still, she had to wonder what Grand Pabbie had planned. It wasn't a surprise that Kristoff was considered Elsa's "rival", according to Devil, so, did that mean he would ultimately be giving Elsa the "life mineral"? If so, what would Grand Pabbie want in exchange? To say that Elsa wasn't looking forward to the interaction would be no small lie. Grand Pabbie had left Arendelle bitter and angry. He had been caught in a lie, and now Elsa needed him more than anything in her life. Did she have any right to rely so heavily on the troll? She didn't know. He was the one, after all, who attempted to infiltrate Arendelle's royal family in a somewhat deceptive way. But did Elsa have ground to stand on when it came to manipulation?

'Let's take a break.' Kristoff moved off and into a small clearing. Perhaps it was one he used often when making trips around the land, for he seemed a little _too_ comfortable seating himself on a log that was _too_ conveniently located within the area to be a coincidence. A circle of ashes and burnt ground hinted at a fire, and Sven was quick to begin searching the nearby perimeter for some berries and such, as if he knew they would be there by now.

'Take a break, huh? I guess I can do that. Sven? You taking a break over there? Watcha doing?'

Elsa didn't have a choice but to sit on the same log as Kristoff, but she was sure to keep a little distance from him. She didn't want to avoid the man's privacy or personal space. The silence between the two adults was even more noticeable with Olaf and Sven off on their own. Nothing was said, and Elsa was extremely sensitive to the quiet save for the bits of sound she could hear from Olaf and Sven in the close distance.

'Uh…' Kristoff grunted after some time, not looking directly at Elsa but clearly talking to her. It was almost as if Sven knew to keep Olaf amused so that the man could finally speak to the queen semi-privately. 'How are you feeling…?'

Elsa was honestly a little surprised by the question. She almost would have preferred that Kristoff came at her a little more aggressively but, as always, he proved just what sort of person he was; and that was a good man with a heart of gold.

'Anxious.' Elsa answered, sensing the invisible wall between her and Anna's former boyfriend cracking just enough for her to at least breathe. 'I have the opportunity to save my sister. If Grand Pabbie proves difficult, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep myself in check.'

Kristoff nodded, letting the silence following Elsa's statement float about the air longer than most would. His social tact still needed some work, but Elsa _had_ grown accustomed to his abnormalities. Anna balanced Kristoff very well, really. They were a good couple…

'I won't let him.' Kristoff said sternly. It was rare for him to be so resolute about anything, but Elsa knew he was serious. 'Anna will always be special to me. She showed me a world I thought I wanted nothing to do with. I'll help you save her…even if I don't have the place I used to in her heart.'

This bit at Elsa, but she couldn't do anything but feel sympathy for Kristoff. She wouldn't give up Anna. She couldn't. Anna cared about her as much as Elsa loved her. There was no contesting that fact. Anna had been sure to make it clear. But still…a very small part of Elsa almost _wanted_ to simply give up and bring peace to this poor man, Arendelle, and everyone around her.

'That is an admirable mindset to have…'

'I'm not trying to be "admirable".' Kristoff huffed, smirking a little. 'I'm just doing exactly what Anna would if she were in my position. She would want me to support you. She would do anything to help someone in need. You're her sister; I don't have a choice.'

Elsa almost chuckled.

'So, you don't truly wish to assist me.'

'It doesn't matter what I want. _You_ are the one Anna loves.' Kristoff's face contorted, and his jaw went slack. Elsa watched the man's expression fluctuate within a range of emotions before he spoke up once again. 'Is…Is that right?'

'Yes.' Elsa answered quickly.

'Huh.' Was the simplistic reply. 'But…you're sisters.'

'We are.'

'And…you're both girls.'

'You're stating the obvious now, Kristoff.' Elsa's temple pricked, and she let the irritation slip through.

'Sorry. I just…really can't get my head around it.'

'You're not alone.' Elsa giggled. It was a laugh of embarrassment, shame, pride, pity, and so many other feelings she once thought a single person couldn't experience at once. Kristoff didn't mean to be hostile; Elsa knew. He was a perfect representation of the rest of Arendelle, except perhaps more anchored to civility because of his lingering feelings for Anna.

'I know…Almost everyone still doesn't believe it. I…I don't want you to not be the queen anymore, but from what I've seen and heard…'

'It's fine. Anna is more than worth it.'

'Really…?' Kristoff sighed. 'Do you think…she'll be okay with giving up everything?'

'Absolutely.' Elsa affirmed because she had to. If she thought anything else, her armour would crack, and Devil would have the advantage. Anna was the one that made it very clear that she wanted to be with Elsa indefinitely. Surely the decision in regards to their future would be approved by Anna the moment she returned.

If she returned…

No. Elsa couldn't think like that either. She would bring Anna back. She would give anything to see her sister's smile again. To hear her laugh. To know that they had another day together the moment the siblings fell asleep in one another's arms.

Elsa's eyes were beginning to water, so she turned away from Kristoff to hide her instability. She wanted to be committed to her quest beyond reason. She didn't desire to show how close she was to breaking apart and screaming to the heavens, begging for the reason her life found so much misfortune.

'I hope so…'

'I know so.' Elsa said again, deciding to confront Kristoff a little more directly, as she originally intended to and to deviate the conversation away from the tender spot it was currently focussed on.

'Kristoff. You have every right to think ill of me. I won't ask you not to.' The queen started. 'I do not revel in the pain I have caused you, if that means anything. From the moment I met you, you have been, perhaps unknowingly, my rival. Even before I understood how I felt about Anna, I was fiercely possessive of her.'

'I could tell. It was actually impressive how tolerant you were. Anna definitely said, once or twice, how she wished she could be as mature as you. Now that I think about it, she talked about you _a lot_.'

Elsa's cheeks flushed. The fact Kristoff didn't approve or deny any negative thoughts toward her affirmed what Elsa knew was the perfectly human reaction to the recent events.

'Anna and I have something that expands beyond reason. I don't expect most to understand it. I am aware of how bizarre our relationship is. Don't think I am floating along in blind ignorance. However,' Elsa exhaled deeply. 'However, I am so very certain that I can no longer live without Anna. At the very least, I would not be capable of living normally. This final trial literally determines my future. I will relinquish my title as queen willingly knowing that I stood for my own values and love. With…or without Anna…I have made it very clear just how powerful the emotions I have for her are, and I can hold my head high, at the very least, knowing that.'

Kristoff whistled low, dumbstruck and silent. Elsa knew the battle in his heart, but she wouldn't back down. No more. She would compromise for anybody but her sister. She had allowed herself to be placed in a cage for more than half of her life. Enough.

'Kristoff.' Elsa softened her tone, swallowing her pride and picturing Anna as best as she could. 'For what it is worth, I want to say very clearly that I _am_ sorry for hurting you. It was not my intent, but it is, unfortunately, the end result of my own selfishness.'

'That's true.' Kristoff muttered, anger hinted at in his normally calm tone. 'But…it takes two for this kind of thing to work. You didn't force Anna. She chose you. You're the one she wants to be with; not me.'

'Romantically, yes, but she still considers you one of her closest friends.'

'I know.' Kristoff grinned wryly. 'But it's hard, okay? Especially once you get a hint of how great something can be only to have it gone when you blink. I can't stop thinking about her. I was a loner, right? Just me and Sven. I remember the first time I saw her so clearly. She was like a…a beam of light in the dead of winter. I was bundled up from head to toe, but I felt bare in front of her. It was crazy. I would have never gotten involved with her if I didn't feel a pull like nothing else toward Anna. I didn't know what I felt exactly then, but I knew I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was so alive. She made me feel hollow. Her optimism. Her bravery. Her resilience. It was blinding.'

Elsa pushed at the ground in front of her with her foot, watching the dirt collect and form a crude pile amongst the sparse grass. She could hear Sven and Olaf's voices in the distance.

'So…you really loved her…' Elsa swallowed a lump, and it hurt.

'I did. I…I do. I'd still do anything for her, and that's why I'll even help you. I don't think what you two have is right; not even a little bit. But…there's a lot I don't understand in this world, and if she's happiest with you, then who am I to get in the way? I'll do everything I can to save her. As long as I can see her smile again, it'll be worth it. I couldn't save her twice in a row…I won't let this chance get by me. No way.'

Elsa knew bitterness was swelling in her stomach, but she wouldn't let it rule her. She didn't have the right.

'…Thank-you for your honesty, Kristoff. We will work together, then, agreed?'

'Well, yeah.' The man grunted a-matter-of-factly. He stood up and then whistled, Sven soon galloping over with a much slower Olaf attempting to keep up from behind. 'Here.' Kristoff offered Elsa some water, and she drank it without realizing how thirsty she was until the cool liquid slipped down her throat.

'We still have a little ways to go. Is the pace okay?'

'Yes. The break was appreciated though.'

'Good.'

'Ohhhhhh…' Olaf stared from Elsa to Kristoff, his beady eyes round and curious. 'Were you two talking about Anna? I can't believe she's still sleeping. I was just _wondering_ why she wasn't with us.'

Elsa gave Kristoff a look, and he merely shrugged. She supposed it made sense to keep the snowman out of the loop for now, but how did he pick up on the prior subject matter so quickly?

'Everyone's always talking about Anna these days, you know? So weird. It's like, "Oh! Elsa loves Anna! It's crazy daisy!". But, I mean, you two have _always_ loved each other. I don't get it. I think everyone needs a good nap or something.'

Elsa laughed a little, but she felt a cool wave of sadness flowing through her in the midst of the sound.

'I agree, Olaf. A nap might help Arendelle after what it has been through.'

'Right?' Olaf puffed out his chest proudly.

* * *

The rest of the journey was longer than Elsa anticipated. Perhaps because she had fallen asleep or was too distracted the last time she was at The Valley of the Living Rock, or perhaps because Kristoff said not a word while Olaf did more than enough talking for everyone, or maybe it was the immense stress that was building with every minute that passed. Elsa estimated it was almost dinner time, and if she was right, that meant by the time she returned to Arendelle it would be night time. Lynn and Arthuria wouldn't allow her to venture out for the final ingredient then, she was sure, so, did that mean she would have to sneak out on her own?

No.

Elsa couldn't be so hasty and foolish. Anna's life was on the line, and even in her desperation she wouldn't allow a misstep that could cause her little sister to be gone forever. It was torture, but nothing compared to the blinking thought of life without Anna.

'We're here.' Kristoff said lowly, and Elsa could tell immediately that the valley was completely different from the previous visit.

Silence. Unyielding silence.

'Did they…know we were coming?' Elsa peered about, the luminescence of the valley eternal as always, but the hundreds of obscurely shaped rocks concealing the mysterious life forms known as trolls nowhere to be seen. Elsa allowed her magic to begin circulating in her veins, a sudden fear gripping her mind. Was Kristoff in on some form of plan to remove her? Would he finish the Chronos Crystal and take Anna for himself? No. That wasn't him. He couldn't act in such a way. But if Grand Pabbie manipulated his memories…!

'Grand Pabbie? It's me, Kristoff! Are you here? I'm with Queen Elsa!' Kristoff nearly never yelled, so it almost always startled Elsa a little when his masculine voice elevated itself so.

A single, slow-moving, large boulder puttered its way out from its hiding place, disconnecting itself from the valley and moving toward the small group.

'Oh, hey! Here he is!' Olaf went to the rock and began patting it in a familiar manner.

'Hello, Olaf.' Grand Pabbie's elderly voice spoke out before he could actually be seen. It hadn't been that long since Elsa had looked upon the troll, but he appeared older, various cracks having formed on his tired, wrinkled face. He didn't give Elsa a glance, his mannerisms completely shifted from when they had interacted in the past.

'I hope you are well, Grand Pabbie.' Elsa spoke softly, knowing the elder held the higher ground in this conversation.

'We are not.' The troll grumbled.

'Grand Pabbie.' Kristoff warned, but even he was brushed off.

'The others do not wish for you to remain here long, Elsa.' Grand Pabbie went on, his voice hard and dismissive, purposely leaving out Elsa's title of "queen". 'They fear whatever disease of madness you have could be contagious. This valley is already threatened because of your wild actions. Once other kingdoms learn of your insanity, they will no doubt begin looking to Arendelle as land vulnerable and easy to take due to its fragile state of mind.'

'Grand Pabbie! You said you wouldn't talk about it!' Kristoff almost yelled.

'And Elsa said she did _not_ love her sister in such a way, but…here we are. Lies beget lies.'

'So, you have no intention of giving me the "mineral of life" that Devil mentioned.' Elsa pushed passed everything, remaining fixated on the task at hand. She didn't care what Grand Pabbie and the other trolls thought. This ancient creature had done nothing but harm Elsa mentally. Why would she put any stock into his selfish words?

'Oh. How childish. You won't even claim ownership of your actions. I have lived in this valley for decades upon decades, and now I must leave for the safety of _my_ family, but you couldn't care less?'

'I am in love with Anna. Devil took her from me. Now, I must save her within three days. I am a horrible, filthy, disgusting queen who has left it up to her people to decide whether or not I should remain the ruler of Arendelle. What more do you want, Grand Pabbie? Will you give me the mineral or not?'

'Oy! What's with all the mean talk? We're all friends, right? Who needs a hug?' Olaf said rather innocently, and Sven had to nudge him back, the snowman's inquisitions continuing to almost deflate the tension a fraction.

'What happened to you, Elsa? You were such a kind, sweet child when I first beheld your person. Now, when I look upon you, I only see greed and dishonesty. A queen should never live for herself, as you have decided to. Your parents would be so ashamed if they could see what sort of successor you have become.'

Elsa snapped her hand up, her fingers stretched wide and turning blue. A flurry of winter surrounded her extended limb, and her eyes were wide with white fury. Grand Pabbie's words stabbed her from every direction. They were a barrage of cruelty, clearly aimed at her figurative throat. She could end him in half a second and he dared speak to her in such a way? When Anna was taken from her hardly a day ago? When her happiness teetered on his flippant whim?

'Grand Pabbie! Enough! She just lost her sister!' Kristoff's voice cracked, sincere shock in his exclamation.

'Um…I don't get it totally, but you're making Elsa really sad, I think, Grand Pabbie. We'll wake up Anna soon, but that doesn't mean you should tease Elsa like that, you know?' Olaf tried.

Grand Pabbie's tired eyes remained on Elsa. The emptiness of the valley continued to bring back every word spoken in an echo, reverberating in Elsa's chaotic mind. The old troll waited for the queen's next move, perhaps certain that she could never resort to such violence unless truly pinned against a wall. Elsa bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, the pain jerking her emotions back into check. She lowered her hand, breathing out slowly, but still feeling her pulse fighting through her body in panic and distress.

'Hm.' Grand Pabbie grunted distantly. 'You would even think to do such a thing against an old, helpless troll…'

'You're not being fair, Grand Pabbie! What's gotten into you?' Kristoff insisted, his true nature revealing itself to Elsa and softening her heart just so.

'It's fine, Kristoff.' Elsa signalled him off, her hand shaking. 'You're right, Grand Pabbie; I'm not a perfect queen. I'm far from what royalty should be.' The young woman focussed her thoughts, thinking of Anna and Anna alone. It gave her courage. It gave her strength. 'But the last thing I want, no matter how hated I might be by some, is to lay on my deathbed and regret my whole life because I lived for everyone but myself. I've already given Arendelle twenty years of my life. I will now take the rest as my own. You will not stop me. Devil will not stop me. The memory of my parents won't stop me. I stand before you not as a scared, easily manipulated little girl, begging for you to save Anna. I stand before you as a fully-grown woman, completely understanding of who I am and what I believe in. I ask for your _help_ this final time, Grand Pabbie. I ask for the "mineral of life" Devil has referred to so that I may save Anna myself now. I will never bother you or your people again. In fact, I will personally provide you with everything you could possibly need to elevate your lives for as long as it remains in my power if you assist me in this final trial.'

Sven made a sound of joy at Elsa's words, and even Olaf could only gasp in a semblance of pride. For but a moment, Elsa thought perhaps she could sway Grand Pabbie, but his heavy brow lowered so that it almost hid his eyes, and the troll sighed sad and deeply, shaking his head.

'We will have nothing to do with a corrupted monarch. That is final.'

A hole swallowed Elsa's heart, and a sense of fear began consuming her completely. "Final"? As in, there was no possible route for negotiation? No. No, that couldn't be right. Elsa's mind whirled, searching for another path but finding none that didn't begin and end with her crushing Grand Pabbie where he stood in the blink of an eye. How could he be so heartless? How could he care so little? He called Elsa the monster, but he was willingly allowing Anna to remain lost to the world forever. It couldn't be. She had to have misunderstood. No living being could be so cruel!

'However,' Grand Pabbie uttered, the word a beacon of light in the midnight of madness. Each syllable left Grand Pabbie's cracking lips reluctantly, but Elsa could only stare in helpless mercy. 'However, should you remove yourself willingly from the throne, blessing Kristoff and Anna's marriage before doing so, and officially grant my family access to the monarch's line of inheritance, then I may reconsider this whole affair.'

'T-that's not what Anna wants, Grand Pabbie!' Kristoff slammed his foot into the ground.

'Anna…cannot want for anything at this moment, Kristoff.' Grand Pabbie feigned sadness, and Elsa finally felt something in her mind crack. She thrust her hand downward, an explosion of magic erupting and creating a monstrosity of ice that almost appeared to be a behemoth's claw. She screamed with her mouth closed, the sparkling, beautiful dust remnants of her power belying the rage that fueled such a creation.

'You…' Elsa hissed, her face reddened completely. 'You challenge Devil for the most demented creature I have ever known! You have the power to save Anna with but a word, and yet, even now, you demand the impossible from me! I don't know what would be worse: life without Anna alive, or life without Anna knowing she is wed to another person! You know I have sacrificed _everything_ for just the _hope_ of bringing her back, and yet you would ask me to be left with absolutely nothing but the solace of knowing my sister is alive?'

Grand Pabbie's expression didn't falter, and it twisted the pain even further in Elsa's gut.

'That is my offer. You may take it…or leave it. Our conversation is otherwise over. The Life Stone remains in my care indefinitely. Its location is known only to the elder of the trolls, and I am more than aware that is the only thing keeping your magic in check. I have lived a long time, Elsa. Devil himself has shown me how terrible a human can be when they believe no other options exist. I will have a contract solidifying my people's prosperity and royal status written and approved by your council before I relinquish my treasure.'

'I don't have time for that! I must obtain still another ingredient, and…and…!' Tears. They were refilled. They fell aplenty from the queen's face. 'Please…! For my sister…!'

'You attempted to dress the part, I see, yet you are still but a child begging for my help once again. Humans really are a pathetic lot at times.' Sincerity finally left Grand Pabbie's voice, but his stoic, somehow kind, elderly face remained the same as always.

Sven actually was growling now, and as Elsa wiped at her eyes, she could only think of Anna and the concept of never hearing her voice or seeing her charming smile again. It was mortifying. Did she have no choice but to give in? Truly, there was no other option, was there? She wouldn't abandon Anna, but at the same time, she couldn't possibly decide her sister's fate in such a way either. How would Anna feel? She loved Elsa, did she not? Roadblock. Roadblock. Roadblock. No matter where Elsa turned, even with her infinite imagination, she couldn't discover a new path!

Anna…Anna…Anna…!

'What is your decision, Elsa? If all you're going to do is cry, then I will continue with my tribe's preparations to relocate.'

The past Elsa would have released a temper tantrum like no other, but her current self grappled with the urge to explode with unfiltered destruction and rage. Elsa held her chest, twisting her nails into her shirt and gasping for air. Her world was blurring into a montage of browns, blues, and greens. The glowing display of power beside her cracked, already beginning to give way. Elsa heaved, her pupils quivering as her mind raced, continuing to search for the best answer possible.

Anna…! She…she had to save Anna no matter what! No matter…what…!

'I…I-I…' Elsa blubbered, just grasping onto her dignity considering the scenario.

But suddenly, a whoosh of air passed the queen by. So fast did Kristoff suddenly move, not a single other person present could react before he was on Grand Pabbie, ripping the necklace from the troll's neck and throwing it to Elsa's feet.

'What are you doing, Kristoff!? Kristoff!' The elder wheezed, hundreds of rocks rolling into the scene suddenly, with almost the entire family of trolls appearing in near unison. It was utter chaos, with Kristoff in the middle of it all. Elsa glanced down to the necklace, its orange glow pulsating like a beating heart.

'Go! Sven, get her out of here!' Kristoff stepped back, his arms extended wide. 'If you think for a second that I'm going to stand by and watch my family torture someone during their hour of need then you're all crazy! If I have to knock some sense into each and every one of you to make you all understand that forcing Elsa to make a choice like that is not okay then I guess I'm going to be here a while, huh?'

Sven nudged Elsa, with Olaf picking up the necklace and handing it to her.

'I still don't get what's going on, Elsa, but I'm staying with Kristoff, okay? I guess that stone's going to help you wake up Anna? That'd be super swell, right?'

'Y-yes…' Elsa breathed out, the sequence of events still dumbfounding her.

'Then hop to it!'

Elsa mechanically pulled herself up and over Sven, gripping onto his back tightly, but not turning her gaze from Kristoff, with Bulda, in particular, really letting the man have it.

'Kristoff…!' Elsa screamed, holding what she assumed to be the Life Stone up high. 'Thank-you! Thank-you so, so much!'

Kristoff grinned sardonically for a moment, but was then back at his family, yelling at the top of his lungs how ridiculous, unfair, selfish, and greedy they had become during his more frequent absences. He went on and on about the fact Anna's life was on the line, and how he never asked to be used as a bargaining chip. He reprimanded Grand Pabbie the most, and it was clear that the trolls couldn't simply ignore the man when he showed such a rare display of anger and passion toward their actions.

Even after Sven bolted as fast as he could, forcing Elsa to hold on to his antlers desperately, Kristoff's voice could be heard throughout the forest, carried by the aurora and the spirits of the past as if the landscape itself sided, for once, with a human over the trolls.


	74. Investment's Jester

Investment's Jester

The ride down the mountain, away from the Valley of the Living Rock, was even longer than the one up, if that was possible at all. Gripped in Elsa's hand was the necklace that had been around Grand Pabbie's neck, and when she got a closer look at the mineral, she realized that it was truly something almost otherworldly, much like Lynn's crimson stone and, to an extent, Daryun's blood. The Life Stone softly glowed a mixture of warm hues, like the way a morning sun could paint the sky a barrage of reds, oranges, and yellows. The stone pulsated, as replicating a heart's rhythm, and Elsa's eyes fell into a daze as she gazed upon the rock.

A huff from Sven snapped Elsa back into the present, and when she looked up to the sky, catching glimpses of the sheet across her horizon, it was clear that the day was already ending. Elsa supposed that's why her stomach felt so empty. By her estimation, it was a bit past seven o'clock. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch. The stress of venturing to the Valley of the Living Rock _and_ having to handle Kristoff had certainly taken its toll, and consuming anything was less than appealing until this moment.

'I owe Kristoff so much, Sven.' Elsa said into the progressively darker evening.

The reindeer made a sound that seemed to suggest that he very much agreed.

'I could never have guessed he would turn on his family like that. It must've been…so painful for him.' Elsa imagined the willpower it took for Kristoff to completely defy the creatures that had taken him in and cared for him throughout so many years of his life. It just went to show precisely what sort of human being Kristoff was. He was the type that could never abandon someone in need; especially when the blockade came in the form of exploitation and greed.

Elsa truly had felt defeated by Grand Pabbie. He had her pinned and he knew it. The elderly troll practically admitted that he was involved with Hans and the previous attempt on the throne, but the troll was smart enough to not commit to anything, and he could just as easily claim that it was Elsa herself that had given him such an outrageous idea. Elsa would not punish Grand Pabbie or his people. She considered the two factions even for now. For Kristoff, primarily, Elsa would stay her hand against the treasonous actions of his family. She would allow the loyal man to handle his people. He had more than proven himself on multiple levels to Elsa. There was no need to think on it further.

'You should be very proud to have Kristoff as a friend. I…I underestimated him. Admittedly…I am somewhat ashamed of how I have thought of him until now.'

'Hmph!' Sven bounced a bit, forcing Elsa to hold on to him tightly.

'I deserved that.' Elsa giggled. The relief she felt after such despair had her in high spirits. A dire situation turned successful thanks to the selflessness of a single individual. Elsa would do everything in her power to compensate Kristoff from this point forward.

With that conclusive thought had, Elsa considered the fact she needed a mere singular ingredient to fulfill Devil's request. The variables involving the manipulative troll aside, Elsa was confident, with the help of Lynn, Arthuria, and Daryun, that she had little to fear when it came to contending with whatever her own ice palace had to throw at her. Nevertheless, Elsa doubted Devil would make it so easy. She would maintain her guard until Anna was smiling and laughing directly beside her.

'Thank-you for helping me as well, Sven.' Elsa pet the animal's neck, and although Sven seemed to lean into the contact initially, he appeared to remember, perhaps, the anguish Elsa's actions had caused Kristoff, and backed away some from the touch.

'Heh. I deserve that too…' Elsa admitted.

And the next couple of hours dragged by.

* * *

When the night lamps of Arendelle could finally be seen, Elsa sighed in relief. She was greeted by a couple of guards, the men likely waiting for their queen due to orders from Leonard. Sven made the drop hastily, turning heel and immediately venturing up the mountain again without a hint of lingering. Elsa was sure to thank the reliable steed anew, but she barely received a grunt of acknowledgment.

'Where is Kristoff?' One of the men asked, still looking behind Elsa as if expecting the royal ice farmer to appear.

'He decided to stay with his family for some time.' Elsa noted that the streets of her city seemed somewhat lively, but the energy wasn't exactly the usual kind that the queen recognized. More citizens were up and about, and the verbal tone as a whole was just a little unsettling.

'Is something wrong?' Elsa ventured to inquire, somewhat fearing the answer to come.

'Er…Not "wrong", per se, my queen; just different.' The other guard, with a slightly higher voice decided to respond. 'The vote is taking place soon, and there is certainly a level of unrest amongst the citizens. We have…admittedly, been forced to settle some disputes that appeared as though they would become a physical disagreement within moments.'

'Because of me.' Elsa confirmed for herself more than anything.

'…Perhaps.' The first guard shrugged reluctantly.

'There is no "perhaps".' Elsa shook her head, making herself commit to what had to be done. She would be silly to think that minor riots wouldn't break out due to the future of Arendelle being in flux. If anything, she was lucky, for her people _still_ seemed tame compared to what could have been the results of her claims.

'Please escort me to the palace.' The queen asked quietly.

'Your majesty.' And both men did just that, moving Elsa through the less populated areas of Arendelle so as to avoid detection and, in turn, potential drama. Elsa caught hints of the unrest, but she turned away from the discontent sounds, knowing she couldn't allow herself to be swayed. Anna could only wait another day. Come the morrow, Elsa would not only confront a potential threat in the ice palace of her own creation, but she would also finally meet face to face with Devil since Anna had been slain.

The thought of it made the queen's temples ache with stress and anticipation. Everything relied on how she conducted herself. It's why she refused to give in to temptation and simply venture out on her own to get the core and final ingredient required for Anna's revival. The old Elsa may have done something so rash and foolish, but the current woman of Arendelle dug her heels into the ground and stubbornly refused her insatiable urges.

The closer Elsa drew to the palace, the louder the conversations became, especially once she was venturing around the perimeter of the main plaza, where all the outdoor restaurants were. To think that the same place where she and Anna had enjoyed themselves during the celebration of the Iversens could change so much. What Elsa wouldn't give to go back in time and warn herself of Devil. What she wouldn't do to stop Anna's fate from turning out so horrid.

"B-but how does it even affect you? S-she's a good queen! Her…h-her relationship shouldn't matter!"

"Have you lost it, little girl? You heard what she said, didn't you?"

"We can't have someone like that ruling a kingdom! We could lose everything! My husband is on the council, and even he fears for our future."

"The moment a single neighbouring kingdom finds out, we're in trouble. We'll be invaded within a day or two. It was bad enough that she was considered a witch by some, but now…?"

"Careful. She's still the queen."

"S-she saved all of us! W-without her…!"

"The golems weren't going to hurt anyone anyway."

"B-but she didn't know that! S-she put her life on the line f-for all of us!"

"W-what did you say? I-I couldn't hear you over the s-stuttering."

"Easy."

"She fired you, didn't she? Why are you standing up for her, Gerda?"

"Wait; this is Gerda? You were the head maid for, what, a week? Guess it really helps having family in high places."

"Enough. There's no point arguing. The votes will decide."

"B-but…! S-she is our queen! S-she's the rightful ruler of the throne!"

Elsa almost stepped out to intercept the conversation, but she knew it wouldn't help anyone. She was thankful to Gerda, yet it wouldn't be proper to disrupt her people from having a perfectly logical debate. If anything, Gerda was the one being a little unreasonable, if loyal and honest to a fault.

However, Elsa's reasoning quickly changed the moment she heard something "thunk" followed by a quiet whimper.

"Hey…! That's enough!"

"She has a right to her opinion!"

"She's supporting someone who…who does _that_ with her own sister!"

"A sister who is lost to her now."

"But she's trying to bring her back. And if she does…!"

"She lied to us all!"

"B-because she knew this would happen." Gerda groaned, and Elsa pushed past her guards, stepping out and into the plaza to find Gerda on the ground, rubbing her head and pulling away her hand to reveal a bit of red. The sight of the fluid made Elsa more than a little ill. There was a rather large stone next to her late head maid, and Elsa's eyes found their fire again.

'What is happening here?' The queen of Arendelle asked the rhetorical question, her guards at her side immediately, although she assumed they were performing their duties somewhat reluctantly now.

It was easy enough to find the man who had thrown the rock, for a number of the people present turned to him, and his expression was that of pure panic. He had no words, it seemed, and Elsa thought that wise of him not to press whatever issue he had.

'My queen…!' Gerda gazed up at Elsa, her everyday clothes consisting of a simple brown dress with the smallest of detailing about it. Her darker features, especially in the lamplight, complimented the minimalistic piece, nonetheless, and Elsa turned her gaze from Gerda to the rest of the individuals.

'I understand the complexities of the situation you, as my people, have been placed in, but please do not take your frustrations out on a mere girl. Make your voices heard the day after tomorrow, when the voting is completed. That will surely summarize the collective mind of this beautiful city.'

Elsa could see that, while her presence clearly still had an effect on the average person, she could also recognize the mixture of negative emotions within the small crowd that was already growing by the second. She didn't want this. She didn't want to involve herself past her final speech. And yet, she could understand this being beneficial to her cause as well. She was still a human being, and standing on the same level as her people in this point of her life made sense. Besides, she wouldn't abandon Gerda. They were both victims of Devil's mind games.

'Queen Elsa…'

'You…you look different.'

'I will vote for you, my queen.'

'As will I.'

'I could never refute you.'

'We are so sorry for your loss, Queen Elsa.'

Only those with something positive to say spoke, and the volume of voices was scarce compared to how many people were present. Silence was often louder than any word, and Elsa could see the averted gazes, the hesitant lips, the judging postures. Yes. This was enlightening. Less than a third of the forty or so residents now gathered said anything at all.

Elsa swallowed deeply, helping Gerda to her feet and checking her wound.

'Will you be alright?'

'Y-yes…' Gerda blushed, stepping away from Elsa so as to not overstay her welcome, all things considered.

'I would thank you all to treat one another with the utmost of respect, come what may. I love this city and all of you. I do not wish the current – '

"Not as much as you love your own sister."

' – to deter you all…' Elsa's flow of thought was easily disrupted, and she caught herself fuming, her face turning red with embarrassment before she had a chance to control herself. She was so close to a mass of alienation and confusion. The looks were bearing down into her soul. They were belittling her in their minds. The people felt superior. The people felt she wasn't worthy.

Ah. So, this was the truth of it all. Elsa knew what to expect, but she had been utterly fortunate with those who she had interacted with closely as of late. Leonard. Daryun. Lynn. Arthuria. Gerda. Even Kristoff. But this, this was raw, unfiltered disdain. Worse yet, it was _silent_ disgust, which left Elsa's imagination to its own devices; never a boon in the face of such negativity.

'Who said that? Who would dare insult the queen?' One of the guards was first to begin pushing at the crowd, but Elsa stopped him with a commanding voice.

'He is not wrong.' The queen almost shouted, regaining her footing and latching onto Anna as she was practically required to for the past couple of days. 'I love Anna first and foremost. There is no debate there. Thus, the voting is in place for you all to respond to my affections. Thank-you for your time. And continue to be civil, please, for I still command an army capable of subduing any foolishness I deem inappropriate so long as I sit on the throne.' Elsa turned heel with one swift movement, a number of her guards who had arrived blocking the crowd and allowing her to disappear into the back routes of Arendelle toward the palace once again.

'Goodnight.' She said as she departed, and soon enough, she could only hear the barrage of voices that had once been muted speaking about in a flurry of answers to the queen and what she stood for.

Elsa didn't wait for any of her guards. She actually preferred the solitude, sliding into a small alcove between buildings to catch her breath. Her skin was still prickling, and her cheeks were burning. She put on a brave front, but the stress of reviving Anna against the clock and facing the reality of her future as queen was daunting. Elsa could hear her own breaths, and she covered her mouth, not wanting to be found by any of the guards.

The queen's heart murmured, and she hated how even being in a place like this, her back against a building, hidden within Arendelle, she could only think of Anna and one of their more recent conversations in a similar setting just as Elsa was beginning to have a grasp of the emotions she held for her little sister.

'I miss you, Anna…' Elsa wheezed, hints of her voice squeaking through the whispered words.

It had only been barely a couple of days, but it may have well been years. Anna was such a part of Elsa's life that the idea of her not ever being alive and well beside her again was constantly attacking the queen's sanity. She pushed forward because she had to…for Anna. She suspended her tears as much as she could by the minute for Anna. She put one foot in front of the other for Anna and Anna alone.

'I miss you…' Elsa sobbed again, not helping matters by allowing herself to recall everything about her sister that she absolutely adored. It felt like they had finally – _finally_ – found the same page of their lives together, and then Devil had to emerge and rip everything apart. Then again, without him…

'My queen.' A familiar voice pierced the darkness, and Gerda somehow appeared before Elsa anew, her dark eyes barely reflecting the nearby lamplight of the main streets.

'Gerda? How did you…?'

'C-could you…come with me, please?'

Elsa's instinct was to refuse, aware that spending time with Gerda, especially after what they had been through, might not be the wisest decision she could make. However, something in her late maid's voice hinted at a form of desperation that Elsa couldn't find herself refusing. After the muted, collective rejection she had just withstood, the queen of Arendelle needed a friend; even if that friendship was colourful.

* * *

'M-make yourself at home, my queen. My grandmother will be at the palace late again, I'm sure. There has been much to do…'

Elsa glanced about the humble house. She had been here a couple of times to visit Gerda when she was ill, but this was the first occasion she could truly drink in the sight of the unimpressive – yet still comfortable – living space. Gerda quickly lit a number of lamps until a warm hue filled the small space, a flickering redness painted across everything the natural light touched. The size of the space almost reminded Elsa of when she and Anna would build forts out of their blankets and pillows. The security and closeness she felt during such occasions warmed her heart. Having Anna's tiny body next to hers was unparalleled. Feeling Anna's heart race with excitement as she created stories or read books with Elsa were recollections she would never want to let go of.

Gerda puttered about the place, showing a level of confidence in her own house that Elsa almost didn't recognize. Her maid's petite frame easily navigated the close quarters, and Elsa wondered why Gerda Sr. never upgraded to a larger construct. She earned a decent wage, for Elsa approved her income bi-weekly, so, why live so modestly? Was it because of the same reason Anna and Elsa created a small space just for them as children? Was it the same reason that a family always seemed to congregate into a miniscule area no matter how much land they owned? Was it simply to remain close to her grandchild; the same grandchild that was rumoured to be given up by her parents because of her slight mental condition?

Gerda worked in the nearby kitchen for a bit, fiddling with her stove and eventually igniting the burner within a mere two tries. It sounded as though she slid something within the appliance, and then she was back with Elsa, sitting gingerly in a large, soft-looking chair next to her queen.

'Um…I'm sorry for what happened back there.' Gerda began after glancing around nervously. 'I-I usually don't let the comments bother me but…I guess I was a little short this evening.'

'It's fine. I can't expect any less from my people at this point.' Elsa noted the mark forming on Gerda's head, seeing that it was still bleeding a little bit. 'Lean forward, Gerda.' Elsa asked, and the young girl didn't even question the command before doing as she was told.

Elsa used her magic upon the wound, applying a level of freezing to help speed up the clotting of the blood. Gerda hummed a little, a small smile forming on her soft lips.

'Thank-you…'

'It's the least I can do.' Elsa smiled, happy to help in some capacity. 'But you should really leave those who disagree with my stance be. It is a losing battle, Gerda, and I do not want something like what occurred tonight to happen again.'

'Oh…Oh, I couldn't do that.' Gerda replied simply, as if Elsa had asked her to do something much more obscure than look out for her own safety. It caught the queen off guard, primarily because of _who_ was rejecting her suggestion so blatantly. 'Until my dying breath I will support you. I don't care what happens to me. I owe you so much, my queen. Even if everyone else turns away from you, I will remain. You will always – always – have me at your side.'

After their last conversation, Elsa couldn't say she expected the same kind of loyalty from Gerda as before, but somehow, someway, the young girl displayed even more passion toward the current monarch. Why? Elsa could fathom a guess or two, but it truly didn't completely add up. She could only count her blessings, really, for a committed, loyal friend in the face of such opposition was a rarity, and Elsa wouldn't turn Gerda away so long as she gave no reason to be mistrusted again. Something in the way the girl acted now told Elsa she had nothing left to fear. Gerda had been cleansed of the evil that had manipulated her, and she moved with a lightness that suggested liberation had finally been won for her soul after being steeped in darkness for so long.

'I will simply thank you for your commitment to me when few would do the same.' Elsa decided to answer purely, and Gerda beamed, her dark features ever adorable.

'Thank-you, my queen.' Gerda's expression grew serious, and she stayed leaning forward, as if afraid she might be overheard. 'Um…I-I asked you to join me tonight because I wanted to speak to you about Devil.'

The name being uttered aloud sent a chill through Elsa's spine.

'Yes…?'

'I am now able to speak freely about him, and I want to give you whatever information I have that might assist you in your final confrontation.'

Final confrontation. Elsa supposed that's what it was. She hated Devil. He had single-handily thrown her into a despair she had never known. Yet, why did the finality of it all irk her as well?

'That would be appreciated.' Elsa decided.

A flicker of fear attempted to weasel its way into Gerda's gaze, but she steeled herself and nodded.

'I-I didn't talk with him much after our agreement was made, but I _did_ see him a couple of times during the last month.'

'Oh?' Elsa was interested. Knowing her opponent would truly be useful. If she could have even a slight edge against the mysterious troll, it would be a benefit without a doubt.

'The…um…meetings we did have were very brief, but I noticed a couple of things that…after thinking about it a bit, I thought were a little bit strange.'

'In what way?'

Gerda perked up, excusing herself back into the kitchen and picking away at some dishes as she talked.

'A-are you hungry, my queen? I'm sorry, but I only have fresh bread, cheese, and some fruit to offer. My grandmother has some ice wine if you're interested. I-I'm sure she would be fine with _you_ enjoying some of her expensive drink.'

'Oh…Er…water is fine. Don't feel as thought you have to feed me.'

'It would be my honour, Queen Elsa.' And within five minutes, Gerda brought out a lovely plate of food, the wonderful smelling, freshly baked bread soaking with melted butter alongside grapes, strawberries, slices of apple, cheese, ham, and even some crackers. It was an adorable little platter, and Elsa had to restrain herself from consuming too much too quickly. Even the water Gerda offered was delicious, and the queen iced both her and Gerda's cups with a touch, making for an incredibly refreshing beverage.

'Thank-you. This is perfect.' Elsa beamed, swallowing pleasingly every flavour presented to her.

'O-oh, good. I baked the bread myself today. I wanted to try something new since…er…since I had some extra time.'

'You may have a talent for baking, then.' Elsa commended, loving the soft and warm slice herself. 'Anna always struggled any time we attempted to make something. Granted…I'm no better, really.' Elsa's throat constricted, and she struggled to swallow, the thought of her sister almost painfully deviating from the recipes the castle's chefs had leant her comedically sore now.

There was a break in conversation then, but Elsa found the comfort of the place helped enough to regain her footing and composure. She hummed, making herself smile as she finished her first piece of bread.

'I…I think there's a personal investment in what Devil is doing to you.' Gerda said suddenly, and the words came to Elsa like a blur. She didn't comprehend what was being said at first, assuming one thing when the meaning behind what Gerda stated was totally different.

'…Personal?' Elsa repeated, still struggling with the word.

'Y-yes. I…I don't know how else to explain it, honestly, but he said something one time that I still don't quite understand. I don't really remember the exact context, but…er…'

'What did he say?'

'It was something like, "you're stronger than her".'

Elsa blinked.

'I don't understand.'

'I-I don't either, really, but it always stuck with me for some reason. He was in the shape of Grimoire, but his eyes were light. He said it quietly, and when he realized that I had heard him, he left without another word. We were watching you, and I think it was shortly after you and I…u-um…'

'I see.' Elsa internally shook her head, not wishing to think of one of her worst blunders. 'But who is the girl he is referring to? Could it have been Anna?'

'I-I thought so too, but it doesn't make sense, does it?'

Elsa agreed. Gerda was much more observant than she gave herself credit for as well. If the late maid saw something curious about Devil's mannerisms when he suspected nobody to notice, it was worth noting, no matter how odd and cryptic.

'I haven't the faintest what it could mean…' Elsa sighed, continuing to enjoy the platter of food.

'But…the way he looks at you sometimes – and it's only been once or twice I've spotted it – there's something…um…more to this than him just "playing" with you. D-don't you think? It's all so…excessive.'

Elsa thought so too, but she had always assumed it was just Devil pushing the human psyche that much harder than ever before for his own amusement. Yet, Elsa could see Gerda's point. This entire ordeal extended far beyond grandiose. What _was_ Devil's ultimate goal through all of this? Would he finally reveal it once Elsa had completed this final trial?

'O-other than that…I…I just know that he is very strict about his own rules. Breaking the plan to hurt Anna was so strange, and it only makes me believe there is much more behind all of this than he might ever let anyone know.'

'True…' Elsa nodded slowly, drinking some more water but barely feeling it enter her body. Something foreboding pinched the back of her brain, but it was a shadow of a concept; impossible to decipher in the queen's current state.

'A-anyway…I know that doesn't help much, but I thought you should know. He's…he's a very sad creature, I think.'

Elsa couldn't deny that. She had seen it firsthand. Behind the wily grins and mocking gaze, there was a being that transcended time and mortal understanding. Devil had made himself into something far beyond any normal troll, and now he was a lost soul seeking any form of fulfillment. He was obviously a scholar, to some capacity, but at a moment in his life, something cracked in his mind and he lost his way. It was oversimplifying the troll, perhaps, but even Grand Pabbie showed signs of confusion and discontentment. Living so long wasn't natural for humans; perhaps the same could be said for the trolls.

'I would say you're right, Gerda. I plan on making this set of trials Devil's last, if I can help it.'

'R-really?'

Elsa finished off some of the cheese and crackers, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

'Yes.' The queen was suddenly very antsy. This talk of Devil made it impossible to sit still. She wouldn't venture to the ice palace yet, but she also couldn't dream of sitting still a moment longer. 'Tomorrow is the final day of the trial.' Elsa claimed, finding Gerda's chocolate-brown eyes and seeing the unfiltered gaze of her previous head maid in all its innocent glory.

'I-I know you can do it, my queen.'

'I do not plan on failing. Anna's future depends on me. As her older sister, I will not lose.'

Gerda's face twisted slightly, but she turned away briefly, feigning a check into the other room in order to hide the shift in the demeanor she wished to project.

'S-she's waiting for you, my queen…'

'Certainly.' Elsa stood, checking her pockets to ensure the Life Stone was still with her. She wanted to hug Gerda, for the small girl seemed so fragile and vulnerable, but the slightly older woman resisted, knowing she needed to maintain some distance for now.

'Thank-you, Gerda. It was good to take a moment.'

'Oh! Um…I'm glad I could help somehow. I-I mean…I owe you so much…and…'

'No more apologies.' Elsa found herself settling into her position of power, relaying the words of a queen as needed. 'That is behind us. We look forward from now on, and this little get together is a hint of what can be. I trust you, Gerda. I trust you, and I am thankful for your loyalty and friendship. There is something about what you have told me today that I somehow feel will help me when I see Devil next. It is just a feeling, but it is better than nothing, wouldn't you say?'

'Y-yes.'

Elsa nodded, allowing Gerda to guide her to the front door.

'Goodnight, Gerda. Sleep well.'

'And you, my queen. Y-you will save her. You will also remain my queen forevermore.'

Elsa smirked, unsure of the latter comment, but believing – with all her heart – the first. She gave Gerda one final glance, and knew the girl would accompany her the following day without hesitation should she ask it, but there was little reason to put the young woman in such danger's way. No. Gerda was exactly where she needed to be. Elsa shut the door behind her, paused in front of the humble building, and didn't waste a second's time returning to her palace.


	75. Red Moon

Red Moon

A deep, intoxicating breath in. She consumed the room around her, with blankets strewn about denying any claim to a good night's rest. Elsa rubbed her eyes over and over, breathing more deeply than before, drinking up the air about her. The bed still smelled like Anna. Her pillows. Her blankets. Everything. Even after being washed, Elsa could recognize the scent her sister left behind from living in this room for so many years. The warm hues and various stuffed animals made the space undeniably Anna's; the lack of jewellery and vanity-inspired items even more so.

Elsa turned under the covers and stared at the ceiling, stretching her body wide under the sheets and wishing she would accidently nudge her little sister. She wanted to fear waking her up. She wanted to be forced into silence out of consideration for the princess of Arendelle. She wanted to watch her sleep – no matter how ungracefully Anna did so at times – and simply listen to the way she took in and discharged air.

However, it was another day without her. The sun rose once again without any regard for the removal of its comrade. Life persisted. The world went on. It was painfully clear that, without this final stretch of effort from Elsa, Anna would be gone forever. She had, at most, less than twenty-four hours to complete the final task of obtaining the core from her ice palace.

Stress began knocking on her temples, and Elsa quickly turned to the bedside table and consumed the water she had prepared the night before. Her limbs felt heavy. Her eyes burned. Her mind pulsated painfully. The thought of failing combated her sanity. Devil would surely have more planned even after she managed to collect all the ingredients. Elsa had to steel her resolve. Devil had to be dealt with. He was a threat to anyone he came into contact with. Would his next victim be pushed further than even Elsa? Would he manage to break another toy? Elsa already felt that she was barely stumbling by. She was wounded and crippled, but she wouldn't stop moving forward.

" _I…I think there's a personal investment in what Devil is doing to you_."

How was that possible? Elsa had never met the troll in her life. Was the grudge derived simply by observing Elsa and how she acted around her people? Was it because of the winter Elsa had engulfed her kingdom in, practically destroying the land she was supposed to rule? And who was this other girl that Devil was comparing to Elsa?

The queen's naturally curious mind wanted to somehow work through the details, but she forced herself out of bed, nonetheless, knowing she also wanted to begin making her way to the ice palace as soon as possible. It was strange, however, that the moment Elsa managed to stand upright (somewhat doggedly) was the same moment her ears tingled and she looked to the window, praying her senses were leading astray.

Pulling the curtains away, Elsa's heart trembled at the sight. It was a summer storm, with rain harshly pelting against the glass, sheering across the sky on an angled fall. There was no way even Devil could control the weather, but Elsa couldn't help but suspect the troll of somehow manipulating this downpour to occur during Elsa's rawest, most fragile day.

The queen of Arendelle moved back across her sister's floor, taking hold of one of her teddy bears neatly arranged on one of the dressers by the maids, and sinking into the bed once again, gripping the stuffed animal against her chest as her white nightgown messily stretched across her twisting body. Elsa resumed her staring contest with the ceiling, willing the rain to stop. She could, honestly, at least turn the wet, soggy pellets of water into a softer-falling snow, but that would certainly require a great deal of her power, and Elsa would, much like the day before, conserve her strength as much as possible; especially considering she may become engaged in combat with whatever monstrosity Devil had waiting for her at her other palace and the troll himself.

Thus, it would be a rather uncomfortable trip, but Elsa wouldn't complain, for her sister's fate depended on the queen's resolve in the face of such – ultimately – minor setbacks.

'I'm going to save you, Anna.' Elsa reaffirmed aloud, feeling a bit silly for talking to herself, but knowing that words had strength. She projected the concept into her reality and stood up, replacing the bear among his comrades and smiling. Anna and the queen played with such things so frequently growing up. Anna was always interested in creating a domestic life for the mishmash of artificial animals, regularly producing the most bizarre pairings and relationships. At one point, a duck and cat were married with this very bear for a baby. Being a little older at the time, Elsa had questioned her sister's choice in the matrimonial link, claiming that it was a sort of silly and impossible arrangement. Anna's response was electricity in Elsa now that she recalled it:

"But they're in love, so, it's okay! Love conquers all!"

The last part was referencing the multitude of books their parents had read to them. But the immediate response, "but they're in love, so, it's okay", made Elsa's legs weak now, her mouth contorting and the freshly stocked tears threatening to engulf her face.

If only it were so simple…

* * *

It was quite the sight, really, to find Arthuria, Lynn, and Daryun waiting for Elsa just outside the castle. Once Leonard had word of Elsa being up and in the midst of consuming her breakfast, the man wasted no time whatsoever arranging for the queen's final outing in relation to her quest. Elsa wasn't aware that her party had been assembled so quickly, and she felt bad for taking a moment to visit Anna before venturing out.

Anna's face had grown paler, and her features somehow seemed unfamiliar. This scared Elsa, for she knew that time was running out. Anna's soul – according to Devil, for what that was worth – was preparing to leave the body forever. There would be no going back once this day, in its entirety, was over. Elsa allowed herself to tear up upon staring at her lovely little sister. The sombre, vulnerable expression didn't belong on Anna. The stillness wasn't her. The pale skin was alien. The sight spurred Elsa forward, and she was sure to thank the guards and Arthuria's elite knights for ensuring her sister's safety during Elsa's absence.

Now, Elsa felt confidence returning to her when she saw who waited for her outside the palace of Arendelle. Lynn was actually wearing pants (not unlike Elsa, who decided to dress in a very similar fashion from the day before). The gorgeous young woman also had her hair tied in a tight ponytail, making it that much easier to see her mesmerizing, ocean-blue eyes. She had a light jacket on, due to the, admittedly, softer rain at this point. Daryun, in all his glory, had what appeared to be a martial arts uniform of some form equipped. His dark pants were loose, allowing for optimal movement, surely, and his navy shirt had no sleeves, further permitting his incredible physique to show through. His long, raven-colored hair was also tied in a low ponytail (although not nearly as long as Lynn's), but perhaps most impressive about the man was the incredible spear he held with minimal effort despite its obvious weight. Elsa had somehow almost forgotten just how intimidating this fighter was when going into combat. She couldn't imagine what opponents felt upon comprehending that this battle God was not their ally. Finally, King Arthuria was majestic in every sense of the word. Although she had opted not to wear her enchanting cape, her silver armour and blue clothing beneath with gold trim was more than enough to make the woman simply exude power and importance. Not only that, but her unparalleled blade encased in an otherworldly sheath made for a spectacle Elsa could barely comprehend as truth it was so brilliant. The rain hardly seemed to bother Daryun and Arthuria, for they both cared not for any form of protection against it.

These were Elsa's allies. These were the individuals who would support the queen of Arendelle during one of the most important days of her life. Elsa had to consider herself fortunate.

'You look ready, Queen Elsa.' Daryun's grin was wide and confident.

'I think I am.' Elsa nodded to the man. 'Thank-you, everyone, for being so prepared to help me.'

'Naturally.' Lynn crossed her arms. Despite not being nearly as powerful as Daryun, Arthuria, or even Elsa, the young woman almost seemed arrogant, the sureness of her voice was so prevalent. Perhaps it was because of her king?

'Ideally, we procure the final ingredient by mid-afternoon, giving you more than enough time to handle Devil. My presumption is that he will want your final confrontation to be an intimate one, meaning he likely has plans to ensure you are alone with him.' Arthuria stated wisely, her rather experienced mind shifted into that of the battle maiden she could be.

'But will he approach Queen Elsa the moment we have the core?' Daryun questioned.

'He is more likely to do that, yes.' Lynn huffed. 'Queen Elsa will be tired mentally and physically by then. I don't see Devil giving her a moment to rest.'

'The fiend. Ever the fiend.' Daryun's spear dug into the ground.

'I'm prepared for whatever he wishes to challenge me with next.' Elsa concluded. She was. She had rested well, and she refilled the inspiration she needed by seeing Anna moments prior. There was no going back. Whatever his reasons, Devil would be dealt with in all finality this day if Elsa had anything to say about it.

'Very good.' Arthuria started immediately following her affirmation. 'Ah! Leonard wanted me to pass on a message. He wishes you a safe journey, Queen Elsa, and expects your return no later than at eight this evening. He apologizes for not being here now, but he claimed there was much to prepare for.'

'I see.' Elsa could only reply. Much to prepare for, indeed. The voting process and, inevitably, the work necessary for creating an entirely new royal line for the kingdom of Arendelle would surely tie up the most efficient of minds.

'Ahem.' Lynn cleared her throat, easily picking up on the implications her lady had made. 'Our caravan and horses are waiting for us. Shall we?'

Everyone agreed, a notable heaviness following the group as they moved through town. A decent number of guards escorted Elsa and her party until they arrived to their method of transportation. In a perfect world, Elsa would have loved to use her magic to simply propel her party to the ice palace, traversing across the grand body of water as she had done originally, but every second of strength counted, and resting while travelling in the caravan was a decent option.

Eventually, Lynn and Elsa were seated in the back of the carriage, with some basic supplies and luggage about them. Daryun was more than happy to drive the cart, and Arthuria looked absolutely regal in her beautiful steed next to it. The trip hardly began, but Elsa could only count the seconds as they passed, each one a morsel of sand slipping through Anna's hourglass of hope.

'It's going to be okay.' Lynn tried to assure her friend, moving in close so that their shoulders were resting against one another. 'With Arthuria, there is no defeat. Whatever Devil has planned, it's nothing compared to what I've seen her overcome. Excalibur has no equal when its full power is unleashed.'

'Devil must know that…' Elsa disputed, seeing that Lynn understood this as well.

'E-even if he does, I can't imagine he's capable of countering such a holy relic. He's just a troll.'

'A troll with powers that constantly surpass our expectations. He's lived a long time, and he's acquired much in his studies. His dark magic is what I'm worried about.'

'Dark magic?'

'I don't think you've witnessed it before, but he has the ability to manipulate the shadows and, I suspect, mentally attack his opponents. He uses it seldom, the recoil possibly worse than what I endure when exerting a vast amount of power, but he will likely hold nothing back now. It's frightening to think what he is capable of without restricting himself.'

'That's troubling…So, that's how Anna…Mmm…' Lynn cupped her chin, her eyes darting about to exemplify the way her mind filtered through the new possibilities present now for their future. She was very much like Elsa in this way; perhaps even more gifted, if slightly restricted by her lack of true imagination.

'My queen?' Daryun called back, his voice as strong as ever. 'I cannot hear the specifics of your conversation, but know that nothing will stand between you and victory so long as my spear serves you.'

'Your spear may not even be required should I fight to the best of my ability.' Arthuria teased.

'Oh? That sounds almost like a challenge, honourable king!'

'Nay. Unless your weapon is capable of bending time and probability, like a lancer I once crossed blades with, then I am afraid there is little for me to fear, Sir Daryun.'

'I have no need for magic tricks such as that, I am sure.'

There was some laughter following the friendly banter, and Elsa tried to find some ease in her circumstances. Perhaps she just wasn't used to having the advantage. Devil may not have suspected that she would retain such formidable allies in the wake of her incestuous confession. Maybe it was time for Elsa to accept that she might be permitted a happy ending for once in her life.

'I am truly blessed.' Elsa said aloud, and she saw Lynn smile agreeably to the statement, but then the girl's right eye twitched and she jumped up, screaming for Daryun to stop.

It was too late.

Darkness engulfed them all.

* * *

When Elsa came to, she felt grass tickling her face. Her mind hammered out the confusion all of her senses had been subjected to. Her eyes snapped open, and the queen pushed off the ground, stumbling up and instantly disoriented by her surroundings.

She was in a vast field that went on forever. Rolling hills seemed to indicate a natural terrain, but that's where the familiarity ended. The grass was white. Pure white. It would have been pretty if it was not so very unsettling. The sky was various shades of purple; again, possibly attractive in its absurdity. An aurora flickered about the horizon in every direction, but otherwise, there was no movement. No wind. No sounds. Just emptiness. Vast, boundless, endless emptiness.

Panic was Elsa's immediate reaction. She comprehended that this was some form of trap planted by Devil. She would have been shocked if he hadn't tried _something_ , but this far expanded beyond the scenarios she could create. This was an alternate reality, seemingly, and although Elsa suspected perhaps it was all in her mind, she couldn't deny that it felt far too real for such an easy conclusion to be made. However, the panic was already making her shake because of how limited she knew she was for time. Devil was purposely delaying her to add stress to the situation.

It was working.

Images of Anna's skin turning as white as the grass haunted Elsa, and she attempted to scream in frustration, realizing then that any form of noise was simply not permitted. Her voice made not a sound. Her movements through the earth made no indication of contact. Elsa's vision blurred, her mind running rampant trying to adjust her psyche properly to the mental attack. It was the perfect move, yet again, by Devil. Separate Elsa from her comrades. Push her into utter despair. Force her to confront the final trial withered and mentally shattered.

The monster was trying to drive Elsa mad. He was stretching her again, and even though Elsa knew as much, she couldn't control the anxiety flooding every portion of her being. It was like being trapped in a nightmare, but Elsa was far more conscious of the hellish scene than any dream could enable.

Elsa couldn't feel anything. She touched her face, as her eyes could at least tell, but that was all. Only her sense of sight was working, and it was far more terrifying than she ever thought it possible. It was like being paralyzed but not. She was helpless. She was vulnerable. And she was running out of time.

Elsa started by running, yet it proved beyond difficult without her senses of hearing and touch. She fell over and over, trying no less than three times to make some form of progress but failing miserably within seconds of her endeavour. She felt like a child learning to walk. Her legs appeared to be shaking, and she continuously had to readjust her balance. It was humiliating, hurting her pride with every tumble.

 _I won't give in to this. I won't. Devil wants me to give up. I'll outlast him. I'll save Anna. My Anna. My sister. My most precious friend and…_

Admittedly, Elsa's patience was more than being tested. After multiple tumbles, she finally managed to walk – if a little drunkenly – but now it was a matter of to what end? The rolling hills would provide some form of vantage point, she supposed, so the queen made that her target.

Insanity persisted, however, and there were a few occasions where Elsa could tell her bowels were turning because of the utter disorientation they were being put through. The only way Elsa could convince herself to persist was to keep an image of Anna at the forefront of her brain. The moment she found any form of distraction beyond the thought of having Anna back, Elsa would fall. The second the queen of Arendelle almost allowed herself to fully admit to the situation she was trapped in, a white vision of madness threatened to entrap her. Anna. It had to be Anna. Anna was the reason she would overcome this world of silent, subtle pandemonium.

* * *

Elsa finally reached the highest hill she could find, but upon looking all about, she understood that only silver grass and more of the same welcomed her. She didn't move from the spot for a moment, praying, mayhap hopelessly, that she would wake up. But no relief came. The field stretched out until it seemed to merge with the sky. Elsa rubbed her eyes, and when she drew her hands back, they were soaked. She was crying. This was despair. Devil had her once again. How long would he remain one step ahead? How long would she be his plaything? How many times would she have to triumph before he was satisfied?

Elsa screamed, but no sound came out. She wasn't even sure her mouth was open. The only indication was that her vision squinted, seemingly indicating that her expression had changed appropriately. She kept trying to scream and scream and scream, but then she reeled and fell, coughing (she assumed) into the palm of her hand until she saw blood. She wiped the crimson fluid on the grass, tainting the purity of the collection of blades.

 _I…won't give up. Anna…! Anna is waiting for me!_

Elsa pushed herself up again and sprinted (not without collapsing a few times, of course). She ran as fast as her legs would take her, barreling about the hills and pushing forward. There had to be an end. There just had to be. She would pass this test. That's all it was. Devil was simply playing games. He was trying to destroy Elsa so he wouldn't have to fulfill his end of the bargain. The troll was truly the devil. His name couldn't have been more perfect. Elsa ran, sprinted, dashed, jogged, and walked, alternating as needed but always progressing (?) in some fashion.

 _Devil…! Devil…! I will defeat you…!_

* * *

Going. Going. Going. Anna. Anna. Anna. Running. Running. Running.

* * *

Time no longer had meaning. Elsa wouldn't stop. She used the fact she could feel nothing to her advantage. She could more easily ignore fatigue. She could pretend her presumed gasps for air were nothing. She would keep moving forward. It was the only way she would go.

 _Anna…! I'm going to save you…! I'm going to…!_

* * *

The white grass stabbed Elsa in the eye, forcing her to blink and turn. Had the field grown? No. that wasn't it at all. Elsa was on the ground again, except this time, she couldn't get back up. How long had she been running? How long was she pushing forward? Her legs…had given up. Her body was failing her.

But she wouldn't rely solely on her physical body. Her supernatural body had life in it still, and conserving magic was pointless if she remained trapped here.

It was difficult, especially without being able to conduct the magic that flowed through her senses, but Elsa didn't need perfection and grace. She just needed to keep moving. Creating a snow creature to carry her was ideal, but such miracles required the utmost of concentration, and Elsa knew she couldn't possibly enact the imagination necessary. Thus, a cruder method manifested.

Elsa's magic was unruly, as expected, but she _did_ manage to create something like crutches in the form of ice. They used minimal power, but they helped enough…even if Elsa continued to faceplant into the grass every minute or so at first.

* * *

Elsa's arms struggled to carry her burden, however, and she had travelled to the nearest rolling hill before they too gave out. The training with Daryun had helped her endurance, but not to the extent where she could carry her own body weight (feeling it or not) for a long period of time. The queen of Arendelle truly didn't want to, but this was all pointless unless she could understand her situation better. Using her magic to elevate her via an enormous pile of snow would allow for the proper vantage point, but her unbalance and unreliability of advanced miracles made for a difficult decision.

Not only that, but Elsa feared what she would find.

 _Have you had your fun yet, Devil?_ Elsa thought, and while she tried to remain strong, she knew her grasp on reality was hastily slipping. This wasn't real. She must've been dreaming. Despite how she felt emotionally, it was just too bizarre to be her truth. Elsa lay back on the ground and stared at the sky. Nothing moved. There was no sound. The world was a fake.

* * *

Elsa recalled sliding through the castle with a very young Anna. They were both using their socks to pick up momentum. The reflective flooring had just been waxed. Everything skid across it with ease. Elsa led Anna along, to the amusement of the guards/maids everywhere, and the sisters giggled, laughing away with their voices bouncing all throughout the magical grounds. Elsa spun about, trying to show off, and Anna squealed in delight, ever impressed by her older sister. Eventually, Elsa over-turned, and crashed into a wall with her back. Anna, being as clumsy as she was, collided with her sister, but Elsa was quick to wrap her arms around her to soften the blow. Anna was still laughing, and Elsa, even then, loved the sensation of being so close to her little princess.

* * *

Elsa snapped up, realizing she had dozed off. The world was still a strange, alternate version of her own. The grass was black now, however, and the sky painted itself a foreboding red. What else had changed? Elsa stood up, with only a few blades of white meadow remaining around her. She took a step forward, relieved to know her legs were working again, if barely. She was moving once more, and decided against running. She would simply walk as far as possible. She could walk for miles, if necessary; if it meant finding Devil and finishing this.

* * *

How much time had passed? Elsa couldn't be sure. She could only walk and walk and walk, imagining her sister and reminding herself why she was going to such lengths. No distance was too far. No opponent was too powerful. Anna was so close. One more ingredient and then the end was around the corner. _An_ end, anyway.

* * *

So, Elsa walked.

* * *

And walked.

* * *

And walked.

* * *

And walked.

* * *

And walked.

But nothing changed.

* * *

An hour. Two hours. Three hours. Four hours. Possibly more. Elsa was losing track. Walking became difficult. Staying awake become difficult. Thinking about Anna required an incredible amount of mental effort. Using magic was an impossibility. Putting one foot in front of the other needed the queen's full attention. The blood-red sky was sinking. The black grass was growing. Elsa's grip was loosening.

* * *

Elsa had to keep walking. Standing still would do nothing. Walking meant progression of even the most miniscule kind. Elsa half-expected Devil to reveal himself by now, but the desolate world was her only company, and the young woman's eyes fuzzed with discomfort. The grass was up to her chest now, but Elsa pushed through the tar-coloured blades. She smacked her cheeks, unsurprised when her hands came away wet with sweat and tears.

 _Magic…can only last so long…Even Devil…can't…_

Elsa attempted to reason with herself, but her words were slurred even when thought within. Everything was crumbling alongside the queen's mind. If she remained any longer, surely Anna's life might be forfeit, and that couldn't happen.

* * *

The forest of black grass was unrelenting, and the drooping red ceiling did little to provide comfort. Elsa's pace was pathetic, and she didn't even know what she was trying to accomplish by pushing.

 _Anna. It's…for Anna. She would do…the same…for me…_

* * *

The moon bracelet encouraged Elsa, but she was nearing the end of her rope. Her mouth was dry, so she created just enough snow to quench her thirst, although even that demanded every fibre of her attention. The salt from her tears reminded Elsa that her mental state was much worse than she wanted to admit. She knew she must seem like a lunatic. Her shirt was sticking to her body, drenched in sweat, and her pants were just as uncomfortable. Her hair was a tangled mess, and her face was likely filthy thanks to the falls and wiping it with her dirty hands.

* * *

 _Anna…Anna…!_

* * *

Maybe after this hill.

* * *

Or this one…

* * *

Or that one…

* * *

Surely this couldn't go on forever.

* * *

Sometimes the grass would shrink to normal size, but no sooner did Elsa believe she was finally getting somewhere did the landscape almost appear too similar not to be the very beginning of her journey.

* * *

Elsa laughed, but couldn't hear herself. Was this how her battle ended? Was Devil showing her just how simple it truly was to snap her motivation in half? Had he been mocking her all this time?

Elsa tried to call out to the troll, but nothing could be heard. She couldn't feel her voice vibrating in her throat. The grass was unaffected by air or breath. This world obeyed no logistics whatsoever. Elsa screamed Devil's name over and over and over and over and over and over and over again, but the dull void gave no heed. The queen laughed more, falling to her knees and pressing her cheek against the ground without desiring to. She held her sides, knowing as much only because she looked down to be sure.

 _Anna…Anna…I can't…This is…_

* * *

And Elsa's mind confronted a choice. Her body had given up, and her thoughts were soon to follow. Erratic and entranced with lunacy, Elsa had to rest or she would submit to Devil's hand. The choice shimmered, and Elsa knew she could only do one thing. Her eyes bloodshot, her clothes ravaged, and her hope progressively threatened, Elsa shook, laughing and crying and screaming with every notion that suggested this was where she would fail. This was where the hope of Anna ever returning died alongside her precious, little sister.

A tsunami of images tracing back to Anna's childhood flickered through Elsa's final conscious endeavour. With every phase of life shared, a dagger tore through Elsa's flesh and gouged out her heart.

 _Anna…! Anna…! Please…! Don't go…! D-don't…leave…me…!_

It was more and more of an inevitability. Once again, Devil wouldn't play fair. He wouldn't lose. He had invested too much, and now he would wait for Elsa to give in before drawing back the curtain upon Anna's glass casket, her pale skin and silenced form given to eternity.

More images, and the choice that remained. Elsa gripped at the reins with a ferocity she hardly knew. Anna's birth was the final scene her mind would show her, and in this scene, a shadow lingered by the window, watching everything unfold; watching with a bowed head of remorse.

* * *

Elsa's eyes widened, full of tears, with her lip twitching and her hands shaking. Everything was failing her. Was this what it felt like to die? Would she see Anna if she didn't…? No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No! It was now or never. Anna was the better actress, but…

'…I…' Elsa bit through her lip, unfeeling the puncture she inflicted. '…I give up.' She finally breathed, her voice a crass whisper.

Instantly, the grass melted into an abyss of liquid, and the queen of Arendelle disappeared, bathed in the blood of the sky.


	76. White Moon

White Moon

'Elsa…! Elsa…!'

She could hear Lynn's voice first, the pounding of rain second, and the clash of steel upon granite third. The clanging instantly gave her a headache, but Elsa wasn't able to pay that particular discomfort much heed. She was shaking, and her throat was dry with hardened blood, from what she could taste.

'She's back! Elsa has returned!' Lynn screamed out of the caravan. Elsa could then hear Arthuria's voice shouting something, with a grunt from Daryun following the clash. She felt Lynn's touch to her forehead, feeling bad because she knew she was drenched in sweat and filth.

Wait.

She could hear, feel, smell, and taste? Elsa was no longer trapped. She shot up, but her body ached uncontrollably.

'Hold still, Elsa. I'm not the best at the healing arts, but I'll do what I can.' Lynn began mumbling an entirely different language, resting her hands upon Elsa's stomach and pumping something that felt like warm liquid into the queen's veins. Disoriented beyond reason, Elsa could only muster a few crunched words.

'What's…happening?' She said, tears streaming down the sides of her face. Her voice. She could hear her own voice finally…even if it was rather strained.

'Don't talk. Just relax. Arthuria and Daryun are fighting a goliath of a golem out there right now. I'm sorry, Elsa; I should have noticed the trap sooner. Devil seemed to transport you somewhere else entirely. Arthuria had faith that you would overcome whatever that troll threw at you, and I guess she was right…' Lynn's eyes hesitated, the young woman perhaps ashamed her reasoning may have been different.

'It's fine…' Elsa sighed. She was relieved. Somehow, she knew not _that_ much time had passed. Although the world she was trapped in deceived her into thinking days had gone by, this was her actual truth, and the tears wouldn't stop. She had gambled, but it was finally a gamble that had brought good fortune. It's not as if Elsa wasn't close to truly being defeated, but Anna's memory remained her beacon of light, and she banked on Devil being satisfied with her utterance of despair. The effects of the nightmarish world lingered, and all physical repercussions remained, unfortunately, but the harsh pounding of her mind was only a minor concern in the grand scheme of things. Anna could still be saved. Elsa's act of destruction broke the world and Devil's intent. She had defeated him anew, and she wouldn't stop now.

'We continued to the Ice Palace, hoping to procure the core by any means necessary. Only a few hours have passed, Elsa. We can do this yet.'

Elsa covered her eyes with her arm, sobbing a little.

'Thank-you…I owe you all more than I can ever give.'

'You don't owe friends anything, got it? This is what we do. That's just how it is.'

Elsa hiccupped, but nodded regardless.

'This foe is no ordinary creature though. Arthuria and Daryun have been at him for almost a straight half an hour, I think. He's definitely the "guardian" Devil spoke of, and you wouldn't believe how big he is. The monster stands almost as tall as your castle! And when Arthuria or Daryun manage to break him down a bit, he simply regenerates. It's just…just ridiculous!'

'Hm…'

'And you're in no condition to help; I can tell that much. I won't ask about it now, but clearly Devil put you through the wringer. I was already up to here with him, but to do this to you…I can't forgive him! The second I see him, he's getting every spell I can cast in his face!'

Elsa pushed herself up onto her elbows, breathing heavily, but thankful for Lynn's support. Her command of magic seemed very different from Elsa's own, and it was something Elsa knew was somewhat of a secretive area where the fellow "witch" was concerned.

'Can they win?' Elsa asked, fearing the answer after everything she had been through.

Lynn was hesitant to respond, pushing a final wave of relief through Elsa before she retracted her hands and crossed her arms huffingly.

'Arthuria can't _lose_. It's just…she needs to use Excalibur's greatest attack to completely eradicate the golem. There's two reasons she's restraining herself: One, she doesn't want to accidently destroy the core we need which is in the golem itself. Two, she doesn't have enough time to prepare the colossal strike. Daryun is powerful, I'll give him that, but even he can't hold back this thing for too long by himself.'

Elsa shuffled her way to the front of the caravan, almost dragging herself across the carriage's interior to peek her head out and see what took place in the near distance. Indeed, true to Lynn's description, a golem like none before it moved about, swatting at ants who could only nip at it in minor chunks that were readily healed within seconds. The golem was awe-inspiring, standing almost parallel to the Ice Palace's tallest point. This was truly the end. Devil was, perhaps, using every remaining bit of any magic he had stored to prevent Elsa from succeeding in her final quest. The sheer size of the golem was almost disorienting, and Elsa felt the familiar yet venomous sensation of the nightmare she had just escaped, where nothing made sense. This golem would be right at home there.

Still…this monstrosity was what separated Anna from Elsa. If Elsa used everything she had left, she might be able to assist her friends somehow. The core could be seen glimmering in the rain, if Elsa squinted hard enough, and it was a tiny white gem wedged deep into the golem's chest. It was a small wonder that Daryun nor Arthuria could dislodge it without the necessary time and effort. Elsa allowed some magic to flow through her body, knowing she would quite possibly be risking her health if she pushed it too hard. But what choice did she have? Anna's own life was on the line.

'I don't think so.' Lynn snapped, shuffling in next to Elsa, the rain picking up, making for quite the scene before the two magic-users.

'…You can tell.' Elsa's bottom jaw tightened.

'Only because Arthuria makes the same face when she's about to do something foolish. You both don't value your lives enough sometimes. Even with the magic transfer ritual, I know you're in over your head here. To produce enough power to freeze that thing is way beyond you right now. Don't, Elsa. You'll hurt yourself.'

'But it's the only way, isn't it?'

Lynn's silence was accentuated by the storm beating on the carriage's cover. She looked frustrated and concerned at once. She was all the more beautiful for it, and Elsa could see why Arthuria fell for this girl yet again.

'I…I might need you after this.' Elsa muttered, preparing to leave, but Lynn grabbed hold of her arm's sleeve, restricting her stubbornly.

'Don't…! The recoil could break you. I'm serious. I've seen it happen. "He" only survived because "he's" insane, but you're no idiot, Elsa. You know your body better, and you know what's going to happen if you try this. Please.'

Elsa breathed out slowly, meeting Lynn's deep blue eyes and pleading with them while maintaining a tone of authority.

'If your own wellbeing was the price needed to pay for Arthuria's revival, would you stop, Lynn?'

The grip on Elsa's shirt immediately released, and Lynn's face panicked, her voice washed out by the rain the second Elsa stepped out of the caravan. She was soaked instantaneously, and her body ached unbearably even with Lynn's support from earlier. Nonetheless, Elsa forced herself forward, every step a step closer to bringing her sister back. The wind attacked her, whipping her damp clothes back and forth, slapping them and her hair against the queen's miserable visage.

Yet, none of it mattered.

This was nothing. Her princess was waiting for her. Anna was waiting for her big sister to save her from the evil troll. Enough was enough.

Closer and closer, Elsa drew, the immense golem growing with every foot placed in front of the other. Arthuria and Daryun's stamina was beginning to fail them, but they were still a sight to behold, working in tandem with one another in a way only the greatest of warriors could. As Elsa approached, she allowed her magic to flow freely through her entirety, a light blue aura soon indicating just how much the queen was permitting to unlock at the risk of her own person.

'Back, Elsa!' Arthuria hollered, still a fair distance away. 'You can't possibly be in any condition to help!'

'The king is right!' Daryun grunted, barely parrying a colossal, granite fist from crushing him where he stood. 'We will manage somehow! Trust your comrades!'

The last thing Elsa wanted to do was offend her friends, but she didn't have a choice. The more the battle dragged on, the more likely it was for the group to require a retreat, and that meant too much time lost. No. This battle royale needed to end now.

Elsa grimaced, the pain circulating alongside the sheer amount of magic she was preparing. Rain froze almost a full meter away from Elsa, pellets of hail forming in a bizarre pile on either side of the snow queen of Arendelle as she walked.

'Ouch…!' Lynn's voice sounded suddenly, the girl covering her head from the little balls of ice.

'L-Lynn…!?' Elsa exclaimed, a warm dose of magic colliding with her own suddenly upon Lynn reaching into Elsa's shirt and holding the young woman's waist.

'What you're doing is crazy, but I'm going to help you anyway! I can't promise this will save you, but it's better than nothing! I'll support you, Elsa! Now give that thing everything you got!'

Goosebumps pervaded Elsa's skin, and she wasted not a second longer, aware that this perfect unison would only last so long. She let go of her final restrictions, the aura of power expanding around her almost double in length, a dome of ice chicklets crackling about over the invisible shield of strength.

She thought of Anna, and that was the final piece of the puzzle for what the queen needed from herself. She thrust both her hands forward, and a blast of sub-zero power exploded from the woman's fingers, traversing the plain before the Ice Palace at the speed of light, completely engulfing the golem in the blink of an eye. The golem turned a pale shade of blue, and was stopped completely and utterly.

'Now, Daryun! Now, Arthur!' Lynn screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing Elsa simply couldn't, for she was hardly standing as it was.

Missing not a beat, Daryun scaled the golem with impressive ease, hacking at the core no less than five times with all the strength he possessed before the precious, spherical piece popped out and was caught by the battle god. Meanwhile, Arthuria herself became encased in gold, as if a fairy was dispelling the complete contents of its abilities upon the king of knights. Elsa could see how majestic the woman looked, full of confidence and power. It was awe-inspiring, and the first lady of Arendelle found herself almost envious. Could she ever be like that as well?

'Away, Daryun! Away as far as you can!' Arthuria demanded, and perhaps Daryun could tell there was no bluff in what was to come, for he sprinted far, the core from the golem gripped tightly in his arm like a ball of sport.

'Don't miss this…' Lynn practically gushed, barely containing the pride and excitement in her voice. 'Only one person in the world is worthy of producing what you're about to see.'

Elsa's eyes burned, but she humoured Lynn's suggestion.

Arthuria took a quick step back, lifting her glorious sword over her head, the array of golden power pulsating even more. Her emerald eyes shut for a second longer than usual, and then she shifted her stance again, beams of silver light joining the fray of otherworldly strength.

' _EX…_ ' The woman's voice echoed across the kingdom, amplified by the weight of her burden. Elsa's gaze widened, something instinctively taking hold of her heart and soul. And then…it happened.

' _…CALIBURRRR!_ '

What followed Arthuria's cry of victory was something Elsa couldn't even begin to fathom even as it occurred. Time and space seemed to warp, the literal physical fabric of existence bending to the will of the awesome wave of destructive intent crushing through the world and into the crackling golem. The moment the wave collided with the colossus, the beam collected and pierced upward into the heavens, splitting the clouds and immediately clearing the area for thousands upon thousands of feet. The rain stopped, and the earth itself trembled, a miniature quake causing both Elsa and Lynn to lose their footing.

When the light faded, and the dust settled, nothing remained but a scar upon the land, a crater sizzling where an unnatural behemoth once stood. The golem had been completely and utterly eradicated, nary a fragment of the rock monster daring to linger in the twisted air.

'Unbelievable…' Elsa gasped.

'Heheh. That's my Arthuria.' Lynn grinned widely. 'And it's thanks to you that she was able to perform that miracle. Don't think what you did was any small accomplishment either, Elsa.'

'I-I know…' Elsa shivered, and the act startled her immensely. It's not as though she hadn't reacted in such a way before, but it was always because of her nerves or something of that nature. In this case, however, Elsa's lips trembled, and her cheeks flushed abnormally. Waves of pain shot through her limbs, originating from her chest.

For the first time ever…Elsa was cold.

'Ah…' Elsa grimaced. 'W-what's happening to me…?'

Lynn held the queen close, waving Daryun and Arthuria over as she did so.

'I knew it. Your body is attempting to adjust to the sudden drop in magic internally. You overextended yourself more than ever before, pushing past the natural boundaries you experienced when you hurt your head the first time. It's like pulling a muscle, except it affects your whole condition. It's not something time won't heal, but you need to rest, like, right now.'

'My queen! What is wrong with her?' Daryun gripped the white core with one hand, his spear chipped and requiring repair in the other.

'It's a recoil. I can't imagine what would have happened if I wasn't supporting you during that spell you cast. Arthur was impressive enough, but freezing the entirety of that _thing_ was incredible too. You've done well, Elsa. You earned this final ingredient just so.'

Elsa continued to shiver, the cold seizing her without mercy. Is this what Arendelle felt when it was forced into an unwarranted Winter because of its queen? It was terrifying. Elsa's body tried, with all its might, to retain some heat by shaking, but it seemed like a lost cause. She tried to speak, but her voice came out in erratic sounds.

'Give her to me.' Daryun exclaimed, passing the core to Arthuria and lifting Elsa easily, carrying her like a princess. 'Let us get her to the caravan and wrap her up. This is clearly the beginning stages of hyperthermia, and I know for certain that it can be a swift and silent killer.'

'Agreed. We have obtained what we came for. Let us return to Arendelle post haste.' Arthuria sounded calm, but also fatigued from exerting so much force herself. There was sincere concern in her eyes, and it was clear she cared about Elsa quite deeply, counting her among the few of her closest allies and friends.

'She'll be fine as long as we keep her warm and I continue to support her lines of magic. You've come too far to give up now, Elsa. Stay with us.' Lynn went on.

'Come. There is no time to waste.' Daryun finalized.

Elsa could hear all their voices, and she took note of the white core that Arthuria held, but the world was slowing down again, her senses shifting into emergency sustenance. Elsa felt her body being held and pressed gently against another as the wind pushed against her drowsy features. The clouds were closing in again, and the sky began to cry once more.

'A-Anna…' Elsa mumbled through chattering teeth, allowing herself a moment's rest.


	77. Styx's Toll

Styx's Toll

'We're here, my queen.'

'Shh. Be quiet. She's still resting.'

'But…wouldn't she want to be awakened so that Devil can be confronted? Time is running out.'

'I-I know that! But we're not even in the castle yet. Just wait a second.'

'How fairs Elsa?'

' _Queen_ Elsa.'

'To you, perhaps.'

'She's fine. She's stopped shivering.'

'That was frightening.'

'Indeed. She has, once again, pushed herself too far.'

'She knew how important it was to win that battle. I'm just…worried about what comes next.'

'We will be with her. There is nothing to be concerned about. Devil will be dealt with in finality this night.'

'If he allows us to interfere.'

'Hm. I would love to witness his attempt to thwart our assistance.'

'I agree with King Arthur. I have no intention of not seeing this through.'

'But if Devil won't appear unless it's just Elsa, then we won't have a choice.'

'I…suppose that's a possibility.'

'Oh! She's awake.'

Elsa could barely hear most of the conversation, and she felt as though she could wake up at her choosing, but when it came time to actually opening her eyes, the simple task proved rather difficult. Multiple layers of blankets had been piled overtop of her, and a warm, comfortable touch rested upon her stomach. When Elsa could finally crack her eyelids wide, she could see Lynn, her hair somewhat entangled due to the towel she had likely used to dry herself off.

At the thought of rain, Elsa noticed that the caravan's roof continued to hold against the storm. It had seemingly worsened during her sleep. Arthuria's magnificent attack could only quell the torrential downpour for so long, apparently.

'How do you feel, Elsa?' Lynn leaned in close, her face not exactly terrible to wake up to.

'…Weak.' Elsa admitted, wondering if she could even lift her head up, if necessary.

'I don't doubt it. You've been through too much…again. That final ingredient was no simple matter. I'm glad you seem to be doing better though.'

'You performed admirably, Elsa.' Arthuria's slightly lowered voice appraised.

'To think I could respect you even more.' Daryun added.

Colour rushed to Elsa's cheeks. This was the end. She was on the final leg of this horrendous ordeal. Hours remained, and she couldn't stumble now. She feared her current state, but there was no surrendering. She would prevail just as she had in that nightmarish realm and against the colossal golem. Anna was so close. Anna was…!

'Elsa…?'

'I'm sorry.' Elsa wiped her eyes, emotions overwhelming her. 'I just…I can't fail now. I can almost hear her voice and…and it frightens me to think I might not succeed.' The queen scoffed at herself. 'Frightens…That hardly begins to describe the feeling.'

'I can imagine.' Lynn touched Elsa's forehead, the softness of her hands and the soothing magic she eased into her friend lovely. 'We don't plan on letting you do this on your own, Elsa.'

'Thank-you…' Elsa's jaw stiffened. 'But I must. This is my fight, and I cannot earn Anna back if I let you all do the work for me once again.'

'What? What are you saying?'

'I know how Devil works by now. I feel like I know him better than some people that have been in my life for years. Whatever he has planned for me during the final exchange, he'll set it up, no matter what, so that it's just myself and him. I don't doubt this whatsoever.'

The silence that followed Elsa's comments made it clear that Lynn, rarely the fool, knew as much, too.

'But…you can barely talk let alone fight him. What if he attacks you? I…I don't think I can handle that thought! So, we're going to be with you whether you like it or not!'

'Heh.' Elsa tried to smile. 'You're so stubborn. You're a bit like Anna…'

The queen of Arendelle covered her face as her stomach turned. It all came down to the next few hours. The anxiety was practically tearing her composure apart. Her entire future relied on how she conducted herself in the face of a devil. Even further along, she still would confront the answer of her people regarding her sexuality.

Lynn, mercifully, said nothing, opting to simply hold Elsa's hand as tightly as she felt she could without hurting the other girl. The caravan shuffled its way through the twilight streets of Arendelle, some onlookers taking interest, but a number of guards already escorting the weary entourage. Arendelle's castle never seemed so imposing.

* * *

Elsa didn't taste her food. She couldn't register those around her save for her closest allies. Even when she was changing prior to dinner, she had to observe her vanity mirror to ensure her similarly-styled outfit was actually stretching over her body. The dining hall was practically empty without Anna to say something random and hilarious. Her boisterous, joyful laugh was nowhere to be found. Her ability to engage with even the most stubborn of guards hidden behind storm clouds of eternity. Elsa could feel her strength returning as she forced herself to consume her meal, but she knew it wasn't nearly enough. Time was slipping away. Time was her true enemy now.

The hall was fairly empty, and the queen of Arendelle preferred it that way. Lynn, Arthuria, Leonard, and only a few guards remained. Daryun took charge of Elsa's men, directing them as he saw fit about the castle and surrounding Anna's resting place. Without Percival, he was the perfect replacement.

A soft knock was presented upon the door leading into the hall. Leonard was quick to excuse himself in order to answer. A hasty exchange was had, and Elsa's attendant returned with a small chest. He placed it before his queen, almost elegantly opening it to reveal the four ingredients in tangent.

Lynn's crimson, one-of-a-kind heirloom.

Grand Pabbie's most precious mineral.

Daryun's unique blood.

And a colossal golem's heart.

She had done it. She had taken all these exponentially rare stones of various types in order to save Anna. Equivalent exchange. Something had to be sacrificed. History. Family. Secrecy. Functionality. Elsa stared at the awesome artifacts and brushed her hand over them. These would save Anna. These could bring her back so long as Devil followed through with his promise of creating the Chronos Crystal upon being presented with the quartet of rare pieces.

'Well done, my queen.' Leonard bowed, sounding tired.

'I did not do it alone.' Elsa needed to correct the man.

'Perhaps not, but the relationships you forged, and the weight they carried, contributed greatly. And for that, I present to you credit where credit is due.'

Elsa couldn't argue that, she supposed. She placed down her fork and pushed the meal away, thankful for the nutrients, but incapable of enjoying her dinner whatsoever. Barely five hours remained. The day was ending rapidly, yet Devil was nowhere to be seen. If he didn't appear, what would Elsa do? Was this his plan all along? No. It didn't match his character. Then again, murdering Anna seemed beyond him as well, yet here Elsa was.

'Do not panic, Elsa.' Arthuria recognized the anxiety that must have been building. She understood how people reacted to such terror of the unknown. The king had seen enough war. 'I have a feeling Devil will make his move momentarily.'

The hall remained fairly quiet from that point forward. Elsa's fear and despair built with every passing of an hour. One hour. Two hours. Three hours.

'Remaining here helps no one.' Leonard dabbed at his head, the rain continuing to attack the windows hidden behind heavy curtains and hearts.

The sound of Leonard's voice made Elsa jump. Her eyes were burning, and her stomach flipped with every minute. She had Devil's final letter memorized by now. She had read it more than twenty times. He never specified when or how he would approach her once the ingredients were gathered; just that he would. This was torture. How would he know that Elsa had even obtained everything needed? How would he contact her? What was he doing?

'I can't so this…' Elsa grimaced, feeling Lynn's hand upon her back. 'Send men in every direction surrounding Arendelle. Find him. He's not…he's not fulfilling his end of the bargain! He claimed he would create the Chronos Crystal if I did what he said!'

'Spreading out our forces in such a way…I do not recommend that, my queen.' Leonard commented almost too quietly.

Elsa knew he was right, but what else could she do?

'There are barely two hours remaining before I am out of time.' Elsa said the words, and she could sense her body failing her. The thought of Anna being lost forever was fire in her veins. She quivered visibly, the colour draining from her face. All Devil had to do was not show up and he would destroy her. His game would be won. He had broken the rules before. Why wouldn't he do so again now? All he wanted was to break Elsa. What better way than to show her a sliver of light in her darkest hour only to snuff it out at the last possible moment? It was how he functioned. It was how he lived. He was the epitome of evil.

'No…' Elsa whispered, the understanding of what could be spreading through her soul. 'No. No! No!'

'My queen. It is not over yet.' Leonard tried, but Elsa slammed the table, uncharacteristically violent suddenly. She grunted in frustration, ice chicklets falling from her cheeks.

'Send the guards! Send all of Arendelle! Find him! Find him immediately or…! Or…!' She couldn't breathe. She had to tell her body to do so consciously.

Arthuria stood up and strode across the room, a silent fury trailing her.

'My men and I will search every nook this kingdom has, Elsa. That cur will be found.'

'I'll have a word with Myrddin. What good is that miserable man if he can't help us here?' Lynn followed her king. However, before either woman could leave, a soldier appeared anew, an envelope in hand. Somehow, Elsa knew this was her answer. She attempted to compose herself, rushing to the envelope's space without waiting. She was given the letter silently, the guard leaving as soundlessly as he came.

Savagely, Elsa tore open the blank envelope, scanning the contents only to find a single line that didn't require a signature at the end.

 _Come alone and see your sister. If you are not alone, you will be forevermore._

It was a threat. Elsa imagined something like this. She wasn't surprised, and nor were her closest allies.

'My queen…' Leonard began, but Elsa raised her hand, placing the letter on her table and shutting the chest full of the ingredients needed for these last two hours of definitive importance. She picked up the treasures, a little taken aback by their weight.

'There is no time, Leonard. We were all aware that this was likely how Devil would want it. His crusade is against me. I won't cower.' Truthfully, despite the apprehension Elsa held approaching Devil alone, the relief she felt from finally hearing _something_ overrode her trepidations. That glimmer of light returned, and Elsa had no doubt she would win now that the variable of Devil's commitment to his own word was practically nullified.

'We will not be far. If worse comes to worse, we will interfere.' Arthuria wasn't asking, and Elsa decided against refuting her.

'Just be careful, okay? Anna's waiting for you…but so are we.' Lynn crossed her arms, her expression full of annoyance.

'Be cautious, my queen.' Leonard submitted, looking defeated but proud at the same time. 'The troll has shown us what he is capable of. Do not let your guard down until he is gone.'

'Thank-you, everyone.' Elsa began toward the door, but Lynn clicked her tongue and stomped over to the queen, taking the back of her head and pushing it forward so that the two women's foreheads were touching. A warm wave of circulation passed through Elsa, and Lynn grunted, holding the queen's hands a little too tightly.

'There. That's all I can do for you. Don't. Push. Too. Hard. Understand?'

'I…won't make any promises.' Elsa was released, the wave of remedial magic helping enough to make it so that she didn't want to collapse anymore with every step she took.

'Spoken like a true monarch.' Arthuria chuckled.

'I will return.' Elsa declared, gripping the chest in her hands even more tightly. 'I will return with my sister.'

* * *

'I guess you have to do this alone, huh?' Kristoff was outside the door, leaning against the wall and brooding a little.

'Yes. I cannot bring you with me, unfortunately.'

'Yeah. Figured that.'

Elsa stared at the man for a moment, imagining the Life Stone's warm glow. She didn't have time, but she also couldn't simply ignore Kristoff after what he had done.

'Is your family…?' She started, and Kristoff laughed with a touch of melancholy.

'They'll get over it. When all is said and done, they're not bad trolls. Grand Pabbie surprised me a little, but he's got his own set of problems it sounds like.'

Elsa could've argued with Kristoff about how she felt he was downplaying Grand Pabbie's actions, but it was of little importance in this moment. What _was_ important, however, was recognizing Kristoff's contribution to her cause. Without his help, Elsa didn't want to know what she would've been forced to do to Grand Pabbie. She feared how desperate she was capable of being against such opposition to saving Anna.

'I owe you very much, Kristoff. Anna will be told how much your bravery and commitment to her helped us all.'

'It really wasn't a big deal.'

'You stepped in against your family. I think it's "a big deal". I…I was very impressed. It has quickly become clear to me why Anna fell for you in the first place. You're a good man. You're…a very good man.' Elsa paused, her miserable possessiveness attempting to diminish what she needed to say. 'I mistreated you inwardly, and I'm sorry.'

'It's fine.' Kristoff waved Elsa off, but he was grinning a little, possibly quite flattered. 'Just…save Anna, okay? I know I'm not the one she's picked or anything, but I miss her. A lot.'

'Me too.' Elsa affirmed, beginning to walk down the hall at a brisk pace. 'Thank-you, Kristoff.'

'Good luck. And stay safe. It's pointless if you're not around for her when she wakes up.'

It was a short exchange, but it carried enough weight to make Elsa think she had used more time than actuality deemed. She wanted to talk with Kristoff more. He could be a valuable friend. Anna still wanted him in her life. Elsa would give her anything she desired if she came back. Elsa would move the earth for her sister. Even now, as she traversed the overly familiar hallways of her castle, the world seemed wrong and disconnected. Elsa felt a bizarre separation from everything. Anna was her anchor to reality, otherwise, Elsa couldn't seem to find her footing in the dreamlike experience of every day.

With this very last confrontation against Devil himself, would Elsa finally awake from her nightmare?

* * *

'I must see my sister…alone. I need every one of my guards and knight of Arthur's to vacate this area for a time.' The rain forced Elsa to speak loudly, her umbrella almost proving useless with how harsh the weather had become.

There were no less than a dozen men stationed about the small sanctuary that contained the princess of Arendelle. Some of the men seemed a little confused – primarily Arthuria's knights – but Elsa delivered the command without a hint of doubt in her voice, thus practically forcing the soldiers of various ranks to the side.

'What is happening, Queen Elsa?' Sir Kay was the only one to truly speak up, and this didn't surprise Elsa, considering the man's fixation on her sister during the dinner party not that long ago.

'Devil is waiting for me inside.' Elsa muttered, staring at the double doors leading into the spiritual place.

'Impossible. We've been guarding this building around the clock. Not a soul has gone in or come out.' The knight insisted.

'Devil has his ways. It's not your fault.' Elsa steadied her breaths, her body still sore and a little chilled, but not nearly as bad as earlier during the caravan ride. Her drive to save Anna and be free of Devil's clutches spurred her forward, and she pressed her hand against the doors, waiting until her guards and, eventually, Arthuria's knights backed away.

'My queen!' Daryun appeared suddenly, running to Elsa's location with a number of other men about him. 'I was surveying the area, but Devil is nowhere to be found. Are you here to visit your sister?' Daryun turned to the men that had broken away from their posts. 'And why on earth are you all scattered so? Devil is poised to strike at any moment!'

'I asked them to leave me be, Sir Daryun. Devil wishes to meet with me alone. He'll be waiting inside.' The hourglass was draining, and Elsa's patience waned. She knew her men were simply looking out for her, but time was of the essence. Dawdling further only meant less opportunity to deal with Devil calmly and collectively.

'Then I will accompany you.' Daryun shouldered his spear, some sounds of approval from those who would look up to the battle God filtering through the soaked crowd.

'I go alone or he takes her from me permanently. Protect my city, Sir Daryun. There is no more time to lose. Thank-you for your loyalty, but this is how it must be.'

Daryun's hesitation to respond meant he took the urgency in Elsa's words to heart. He made a clicking sound with his tongue, but stepped back regardless.

'…Be safe, Elsa.' The man signified the affection in his demand by dropping his duty-bound honorifics. This made the corners of Elsa's lips twitch.

'I will, Daryun.'

And the doors were pushed open, shut with a slam as the rain pounded even harder than before.

* * *

The moment Elsa stepped into the chapel, she could feel Devil's presence. Everything was silent. The rain couldn't be heard whatsoever, and the eeriness of it all didn't go unnoticed. Elsa's heart gave a leap, even with the sight of her sister's glass coffin, and the queen of Arendelle let her umbrella fall to the ground before she pushed some loose, wet hair from her eyes and began stepping toward the front of the building where her coronation had began and ended.

Elsa was relieved to hear her own footsteps, and she made a small sound with her voice to shake the terror of experiencing anything like she had in that nightmarish realm not so long ago. The building was dimly lit with candles, some seemingly left unlit to add to the unsettling atmosphere. Anna's encasement almost glowed all on its own. And when Elsa finally reached her sister, the tears began anew, with Anna's skin ghostly white, and her face oddly slightly misshapen. The preservatives could only do so much, and although the changes were minor, Elsa noticed them more than any other would. She had stared at her sister's visage for longer than anyone else in the world. To Elsa, the shifts in Anna's skin tone and facial construction only brought the cruel, potential future closer.

The queen of Arendelle stroked the glass covering her sister affectionately, but then found the rage in her heart, thinking of everything she had been through because of a single entity that decided to obstruct her entire life.

'Show yourself, Devil!'

A lingering echo, with the rain still seemingly nonexistent outside somehow. He was here. Elsa knew more than ever that Devil was so very, very close.

The ice queen glanced about, but it wasn't until she placed the chest down upon the podium near Anna and opened it did a being of pure darkness emerge from the shadows, Grimoire's seductively sinister physical presence indicating that Devil had finally revealed himself.

Elsa's throat immediately tightened, and her chest felt as though it would collapse under the strain, pressure, and fury that circulated through her entire being. She thought she would be able to contain herself, but Devil had killed her sister. He had murdered her in cold blood. And for what? To see how far Elsa could be pushed? The demon! The villain! The monster!

'It's good to see you again, Elsa.' Devil spoke softly, almost submissively, but not without his usual tone of mocking superiority.

'I have brought the four ingredients, Devil.' Elsa tried not to hiss, but the anger was boiling, and Devil's seeming disinterest was all the more vexing.

'So, you did.'

'There are only two hours remaining, if that. Complete the Chronos Crystal so that I may revive Anna who you wrongfully took from me in cold blood!'

Devil rose a brow in the guise of Grimoire, a smile creeping across his sadistic features.

'There are a number of issues I have with what you just said, "Queen" Elsa.' Grimoire began prowling, fully aware of his immunity in the current circumstances. He could likely see the rage barely contained by Elsa, but he also knew she could do nothing to him so long as the Chronos Crystal remained incomplete. 'Firstly, there is still one final ingredient you require, so do not act as though this is all said and done. Secondly, your time restraint is because of your own inabilities. I don't see how this is _my_ problem. And finally, I did nothing "wrongfully". I play by my own rules; always have. If I decide to deviate from a preordained path in order to discover a new vein of interest found within my toy, I will. Make no mistake, I am still very much in control, and you have no right to refuse anything I say or do in this exact and perfect moment.'

Elsa stepped back as Devil took hold of her face by her chin, looking down upon Elsa and obliging her to stare up at him, reinforcing his words with rather severe actions. Elsa grit her teeth, refusing to show the fear that wanted to break free from her innards. Devil was barrowing into her soul, and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing the effect his strangely aggressive speech had.

The monster's features faltered as he stared, however, and Elsa blinked when she saw something pass over Devil's gaze. She had seen it before, questioning its reality just as much as she did now. Was it…a semblance of affection? Did Devil care about Elsa in some twisted capacity? Gerda's words returned to her, and the queen almost went to say something but held her tongue, not desiring to throw her chances of saving her sister during these crucial seconds.

'Heh.' Devil's grin spread across his face, stretching abnormally wide as it had so long ago, reaching for his ears nearly. 'You've really done it, haven't you? I just don't want to give this toy up…'

'I'm not a toy.' Elsa snapped finally, not recoiling from the devil's grip, but not submitting completely either.

Devil's eyes narrowed, and he ripped his hand away from Elsa, turning his back to her and stepping about the chapel with wide strides. He moved like a snake, soundlessly and meticulously, his dark clothes draped about him as though extensions of his already lengthy shadow.

'So you've proven, to some extent.' Devil stared down at Anna now, a slight upturn of his lip subtly occurring. 'Before we proceed, I must ask: was all this worth it, Elsa? You pursue an impossible future that promises only heartache and ostracization. I've listened to Arendelle, lurking among its people, and you will not be queen come the end of tomorrow. Whether you save Anna or not, your future is bleak.'

'Even bleaker without her at my side.' Elsa sighed deeply, gripping her pants to stop the shaking. Time continued to bleed out. 'The answer is a resounding yes; but you know this already. You've tried to make me flinch away countless times now, but I will not. My heart and affection belong to my sister. I care not about the deviance of it all; even more so when I know I have allies that stand next to me regardless. You have failed, Devil, and now you must give me my reward.'

'Hm.' Devil snickered. 'Developed quite the mouth, haven't you? I suppose that's partially thanks to me. In fact, one might say your relationship with Anna is because of me as well. Not only that, but the foundation and solidification of your entire mount of happiness is because of me. Without this insane troll, where would you be, hm? Married off to a man you would not and could not love? Watching your "dear" little sister slowly grow closer to Kristoff? Miserable. Ashamed. Broken. Empty. Ruling a kingdom only to die? Forced to produce an offspring to take over in your stead? Why, should I have wanted to watch you crumble, I merely needed to observe your life unfold naturally. Hindsight is truly revealing, isn't it?'

'If you're looking for me to thank you, I will not. I won't deny your contribution, but I sought out my happiness myself. You were a catalyst, but I believe you were simply one of many potential shifts in my perspective. It was only a matter of time; primarily when talks of marriage began to become a serious matter in my life.'

Devil began tapping on Anna's coffin as Elsa spoke, and this veered her tone a touch.

'…We'll agree to disagree on that note, shall we?' The troll whispered dangerously, smiling physically, but doing anything but with his words. Elsa curbed her tongue, instead choosing to watch Devil as he looked in the chest and appraised the various artifacts.

'Now, one final question before we begin: How did you manage to survive that trap I set for you? I've observed much more resilient individuals break under such madness. I thought, for certain, that's where you would lose yourself at last.'

Elsa stepped up and to the other side of Anna's coffin, steadying her breaths so as to not give away her fears in the face of the abyss. She pointed to Anna's face within the glass piece, sucking her lip unconsciously.

'I simply had to keep focussed on her. The moment I felt my mind slipping, I forced myself to remember who was waiting for me at the end.'

'So, "love".'

'Yes. In a word.'

'Your "love" is unlike anything I've ever witnessed. I've always managed to break through this façade of "love", but yours…is so very, very vexingly different. It makes me question the concept all over again. I continued to think: if it's "love" then I can destroy it one way or another. The only person you humans "love"…is yourself. At least, this is the conclusion I have reached countless times. Yet, not only has Anna put her life on the line for you, but you've done the same for her multiple times through this ordeal.' Devil relaxed upon the coffin, annoying Elsa with his lack of respect.

'Even now, you can barely stand. Your magic is drained. You're putting on a brave front, I'll give you that, but I could finish this in a blink of an eye if I so desired. I could truly reunite you with your sister.'

Elsa wouldn't respond. She wouldn't take the bait. The more this conversation dragged on, the less time she had to save Anna.

'The answer is "love". Perhaps that's the missing equation. Perhaps that's what I…No.' Devil shook his head, wiping the dark locks of hair from his face. 'Enough. Your time is limited. You have passed the tests leading up to this moment. Now, I will present to you the final ingredient.'

Although the sudden break in Devil's train of thought was somewhat intriguing, Elsa's interest was dashed the moment she saw the troll extract a small, oval-shaped stone from his robe. It didn't appear to be anything spectacular, but Elsa would be the first not to judge a book by its cover.

'This is known as a Soul Syphon. It is perhaps the most important part of this entire alchemic creation we are about to attempt.'

Elsa's spine tingled. She knew almost immediately where this conversation might be heading, and her throat became a desert at the thought of being correct.

'Ah. Clever girl. I shouldn't be surprised.' Devil smirked. 'As the name indicates, this stone is completely useless beyond its ability to syphon and store soul essence.'

With a click of his fingers, five bodies appeared out from cyclonic voids of nothingness. Elsa briefly imagined this was how she looked upon emerging from the den of nightmares she had been encased within. That notion, however, was instantly replaced with further horror when Elsa realized who lay before her. Nils, Jostein, Arvid, Percival…and Gerda. They were all blindfolded, gagged, and completely bound, flailing about on the ground in various ranges of panic. The food Elsa had barely gotten through revisited her throat, and she covered her mouth, her eyes on fire and her pulse flying.

'Now, "Queen" Elsa.' Devil hummed, low, dangerous, and sadistically in control once more. 'Your final decision: Who will be sacrificed for the sake of your sister's life?'


	78. Deliverance

Deliverance

 _She could hear him coming closer and closer. Despite the storm of her own creation screaming around her, Elsa could hear the footsteps upon her frozen ground. They were full of murderous intent, lurking slowly and deliberately, perhaps with a hint of nerves._

 _Because of Elsa, Anna was gone. Hans had told her as much. Because of Elsa's inability to control her emotions and greed, her dearest sister was lost forever. The footsteps were upon her, but Elsa didn't care. In that moment, engulfed in her own despair, she welcomed the end. She thought she wanted freedom. She thought she wanted release from the chains of familial duty, but all she wanted was to be with Anna. The reality of her sister gone made the world clear within the flurry of wind and snow._

 _Elsa was finished._

 _Until her sister appeared out of thin air, stepping between Elsa and a blade meant for her. Sacrificing her own life for her elder sibling, Anna gave herself willingly, frozen solid and destroying that which would harm the girl she more than adored._

 _Elsa would never, ever forget that moment. Something changed in her then. She died and forced herself to be reborn. Perhaps for her current circumstances alone._

* * *

'Do you ever tire of such madness?' Elsa growled, unfiltered anger coursing through every word that left her mouth.

'Not when you make a face like that.' Devil mocked, tossing the Soul Syphon to Elsa's feet and grinning crazily.

Elsa lifted her chin pridefully, giving a moment to the persons before her. She understood what Devil was doing. They were all traitors in some capacity. They all contributed to Anna's death. He counted on the vengeance that Elsa consciously kept at bay, aware that Devil wouldn't be able to help but prey on it. Nils squirmed a little more than expected, with Jostein lying upon the ground miserably. Percival and Arvid – while clearly not comfortable – seemed to accept their potential fate, their bound and gagged visages disturbing in their stillness. Only Gerda's eyes were not covered, the maid's tears obvious, but also evidently not for her own safety, but Elsa's.

Being the imaginative being that she was, Elsa's mind couldn't help but humour Devil's proposal. Honestly, any of the guards were the most appealing to sacrifice for Anna's sake. Elsa had no real emotional connection to them and, by right, they owed her their lives for the treachery they willingly partook in leading directly to Anna's murder. On the other hand, Gerda was very clearly more than willing to not only atone for her own sins, but to contribute to Elsa's happiness in whatever way she could. Gerda's desperate gaze practically told such things to her queen loud and clear, and this only made Devil's reasons for keeping her eyes naked evident. However, Elsa, perhaps foolishly, couldn't shrug the affection she held for the maid. She pitied her. She could see a little bit of herself in her.

The easy way would be to give in to Gerda's silent pleas, but Elsa couldn't do that. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did. Not only that, but Anna would surely submit to the burden that particular sacrifice brought with it. Someone like Anna could never place her own life above someone else's to such a degree. That being said, even the guards being exchanged for Anna's revival became an impossibility. But then, what was Elsa to do? As her mind frantically searched and discarded answers leading only to dead ends, the queen of Arendelle found her breaths coming in short gasps.

'That front of bravado is beginning to slip, "Queen" Elsa.' Devil was almost singing deeply. 'The stone will only activate when the unbinding word is spoken. Once you have made your selection, hold the artifact approximately half a foot from the individual's heart; it's where the soul can most easily be derived, you see. The moment you do so, I will reveal the necessary command, and the stone won't stop syphoning until it is full of your sacrifice's soul.'

Elsa's eyes darted about. There had to be another way. And yet, as always, Devil rarely allowed even a hint of error for his desired game. Whether it played out poorly for him or not, the show would go on regardless, and his toy would continue to amuse in some capacity.

'…After everything you put me through, this is what awaited me at the end? An impossible choice?' Elsa's voice trembled, wispy and frail suddenly.

'Naturally.' Devil cooed, licking his upper lip. 'How could I not create such a scenario? It's too perfect. You must see the beauty in it, yes? Honestly, I suspected it would be too simple. Why shouldn't any of these traitors pay for their transgressions against you? Your sister's death, and in turn, your dark despair, are the results of their evil choices. I believe some atonement is in order, don't you? None would blame you. I certainly won't. To think I was grasping at straws for this, and yet I underestimated, once again, your compassion and care for those who, truly, mean nothing in your immediate world.'

'Human life cannot be measured so easily.' The words came out sloppily, Elsa's mouth so very heavy now. 'One life for another…it is not a simple thing. Just as my existence is my everything, so too is it another's. Capital punishment is something I have been averted to since taking the throne, against my council's urgings. I will not paint my hands red, and I won't start now.'

Devil shrugged.

'Life is a very different experience between us, it would seem.'

'Evidently.' Elsa couldn't keep looking at Gerda. Her tears kept coming, the maddening way she stared at Elsa, pleading to be the sacrifice needed for Anna's revival and her lady's happiness, a tormenting sensation upon the queen. The maid grunted within her muzzle, but Elsa lifted her hand in staying demand.

Devil sighed sadly.

'If that's your decision then we are done here. Your sister remains dead. Your life remains miserable. And round and round it goes. I will enjoy observing you fall deeper and deeper into a pit of darkness as the years pass you by, with the person you treasured most absent from your life because of blind pride and self-righteousness.'

Elsa bit down so hard on her bottom lip that it crunched, a small trail of blood zigzagging along her chin.

For a second, the queen of Arendelle considered it. She considered taking the stone to Gerda, waiting to be told the enchantment, and then freezing Devil where he stood, syphoning his ageless soul until he was nothing but a shell of former evil. But even then, she knew Anna wouldn't want that. Despite his intents, Anna couldn't bear that thought. Elsa knew. She knew her sister so well. She had grown up with her. They had been one another's soul mates since the beginning. They had pursued a forbidden romance that couldn't be denied another year.

Elsa covered her eyes, but all she could see was Anna. She was so beautiful. So happy. So bright. So charming. So mischievous. So considerate. So kind. So perfect in every possible way. And now, because Elsa couldn't bring herself to essentially "kill" someone for her little sister's life, the world would be denied that very brilliance personified.

The tears seeped through Elsa's fingers, her form quivering in defeat. Everything she had been through only led her to this insurmountable challenge. Devil had won. She could do nothing else. She wouldn't sacrifice someone for her own happiness. She just wouldn't.

'I-I…can't.'

Devil made a small sound, but it was hard to interpret. Elsa expected him to laugh and mock her further, but he was silent.

'Anna…she wouldn't want me to. She would lose herself to despair if she found out. It wouldn't be the same. Her innocence…would be tarnished forever. It wouldn't be her life anymore…'

'…Then don't tell her.' Devil spoke softly, practically in a tender tone.

'I will not lie to her ever again. I won't keep anything from her.'

'If you give in now, then you won't have the chance to perform either claim.'

Gone. Anna was gone. Elsa's legs gave out, and like a doll, she collapsed to the hard floor, the Soul Syphon within arm's reach. Gone. Anna…never to return. A black hole developed within Elsa's chest, absorbing all senses from her. She was back in the nightmare, but it was infinitely worse, because she couldn't grasp onto the hope that was her sister any longer. It was endless anguish.

Devil sucked in a deep breath of air, then, groaning a little as he did so.

'Ah…' The creature uttered in ecstasy. 'Victory…'

Elsa stared at the stone that could change everything. All she had to do was pick one of the guards. They didn't matter anymore. Anna was gone. Anna would be gone forever if she didn't do something. The sands of her life were trickling, fewer and fewer left. Something. Something! Something had to be done! Nils? Jostein? Percival? Arvid? Which one seemed the most regretful? Which one _didn't_ seem to feel remorse? Which one was the oldest? Which one had the least family members?

Elsa tasted the blood from her lip even more now, unconsciously gnawing it raw. She was losing herself. The sadness she felt from losing Anna was morphing into an uncontrollable lunacy.

'Why are you so fixated on me…?' She finally asked, silence filling the chapel suddenly as Devil blinked, his dark features muted instantly.

'…Pardon?'

'I know.' Elsa lied. 'I know you care about me in some twisted manner. Why?'

The rain could be heard for a split second, but the sound disappeared as erratically as it came.

'You know why I play such games. Your question is baseless.'

'It's not. Even now, your eyes betray you. I see it. It's unsettled me since the first time I spoke with you in the dungeon. I didn't believe what I saw until Gerda confirmed my suspicions.'

What was she doing? She was taunting her only means of saving Anna, and yet, was there any hope left? Was there any reason to asking such questions? Did Elsa even believe what she was saying?

The amount of time it took Devil to respond made Elsa's inquisition hold even more merit.

'…You see "it" do you?' Devil muttered, frustration alienating his usual mannerisms. 'I've tried to kill "it", yet even the maid saw "it"?'

'Yes.' Elsa continued to play along, not knowing why. 'I'm not just a "toy" to you. There's a personal investment in all of this, and I deserve to know what it is.'

'Tch.' Devil snapped, anger flashing across his usually calm visage. He collected himself, shaking away whatever effect Elsa held over him in that pivotal exchange. 'No. Never. I'll take it to the grave.' He hesitated, but regained all composure from before.

'Now look at what you've done; my victory has a sour taste. Perhaps a reminder is in order so that I may enjoy that lovely expression you were wearing moments ago. There is under an hour left before Anna's life is gone forever. Have you made your final decision? Remember: there is no coming back from this. You have the chance to save the girl you love, and you are _choosing_ to give her up to the afterlife. Your future, as it stands, involves you being alone and away from your kingdom until your final days. Oh. Pitiful. I promise to check in every so often, if that helps whatsoever.'

It was well played. Gone was Elsa's intention to pry further. The facts Devil brought forth had the desired effects. Weakness returned, and Gerda's grunts of insistence were all the more painful to listen to. Elsa grasped at the stone that could change everything, but the more she thought about it, the more it simply couldn't fit into any of the scenarios she imagined.

Devil was ready to let it end here. Somewhere deep inside herself, Elsa believed he wouldn't let Anna die. It broke his rules, and where was his twisted life's meaning if not found within the perimeters he himself had created? As the troll had said, there was very little time left. A decision had to be made. Anna remained removed from the queen's life forever unless she did _something_.

And then…

…that something within Elsa snapped.

She took hold of the Soul Syphon and strode toward Percival, madness filling her bloodshot eyes. The other guards shuffled away from the sounds of the queen's footsteps, and Percival simply lifted his face, as if exposing his neck for the same end that he had allowed Anna to endure.

A sound of excitement slipped out from Devil's lips.

Shakily, Elsa held the syphoning stone near Percival's heart, ignoring the sounds Gerda made in objection. There was no other way. As ex-captain of the guard, Percival would likely see this as accepting responsibility. He had earned his rank at some point. There was no way not a shred of honour remained in him for these perceived final moments.

'So, you would deny that which you so proudly stood for minutes ago?' Devil sneered.

'What do I need to say?' Elsa uttered coldly, and even Devil shivered for a number of reasons.

'It's quite delightful, really. Focus your magic into the stone and simply say "hjerte".'

Elsa blinked long and hard, sorrow filling her, but the desire to know Anna was living the life she deserved overriding any other logical conclusion available to this sick scene.

After a beat, the queen of Arendelle stood up, held the stone before her own chest with both hands, gasped, and then spoke out in a defiant, echoing proclamation.

' _Hjerte!_ ' She shouted, and something inside her became unhinged, feeding the stone before an invisible hand tore into her body and ripped at her soul, violently thrashing about as it absorbed the very life that allowed Elsa's personality and awareness of the world around her to function.

It hurt. It was white-hot pain that was so brutal that the queen was on the brink of passing out between intervals of impossible agony. Veins protruded from the temples of Elsa's head, and her neck pulsated wildly. The world was a blur, and her brain screeched, needles puncturing her nerves physically and mentally from one million directions. She was melting as the stone tore into her, doing precisely what Devil had said it would. Elsa couldn't even scream. Her mouth stretched open, and only a breathless, terrifying wheeze of destruction let anyone know that the queen of Arendelle was allowing herself to be sacrificed for Anna.

It was the only way. Anna might hate her, but Elsa couldn't let her sister go. She would save her one way or another. Anna deserved so much more than Elsa. Kristoff would take care of her. She had hope for a normal life. She had the capacity to love beyond the deviant, potentially pressured affection Elsa drew from her. Elsa didn't. Anna was her lifeline. She was the more pathetic of the two. It had always been that way.

Yes. This was how it should be.

Despite the torture that was beyond human understanding, Elsa could smile inwardly knowing the sun would rise again to bring warmth to all. The moon was cold and lonely. The moon brought only sadness and pain to its audience.

But it hurt. It hurt so much. Elsa loved Anna so much and it truly hurt imagining life without her. She should've left her a note of some form just in case. She should have...She wanted to…There was so much she…!

* * *

' _A-Anna…' The queen could only say, replaying the confession over and over in her mind until she could believe it truly._

 _'D-don't cry there, Elsa. I'm already blubbering enough for the two of us.' Anna tried to joke, and it made Elsa's chest swell with affection._

 _'B-but…This can't be real…'_

 _'Trust me, I've given it a lot of thought…a-and I know it's totally crazy, but I can't deny these feelings anymore. I love you.'_

 _Elsa sobbed even more when she heard it again. She couldn't contain the happiness fueling her._

 _'I love you.' Anna said it again, lower now as she pressed her forehead against her sister's, taking her hands and moving them away from her beautiful face despite the tears streaming down her cheeks._

 _'I love you.' The princess kissed Elsa anew, their mouths melding perfectly._

 _'I love you.' Anna whispered in between another kiss, her fingers combing Elsa's hair and sending goosebumps through the queen's entire body. Elsa sighed, tasting salt now as she kissed her little sister back tenderly and almost tentatively, frightened of pushing the moment out of the truth it had become._

 _'I love you so much. Oh, man. I can't stop. I just want to kiss you forever.' Anna laughed, pulling away._

 _'I thought…this was impossible.' Elsa swallowed deeply, touching Anna's cheek and looking at her in the shifting lights of the aurora. She was the same girl that Elsa had seen the moment she was born. She was the person Elsa trusted more than any other. She was her best friend. She was her hero. She was her sun._

* * *

A single, final tear escaped Elsa's eye as her last conscious thoughts left her. Her soul was disappearing. It was impossible. It had always been impossible.

And then…

…It stopped.

Elsa fell to the floor, unable to move but still capable of seeing shapes and minor details. She was paralyzed, but before her was Devil. He held the Soul Syphon with one hand and had his other in what almost appeared to be a form of blockade, suggesting he had interrupted the stone's process of taking the rest of Elsa's soul. What shocked the queen even more, despite her mind hardly able to function normally, was that Grimoire's guise was no more. Through squinting eyes and a blur of colours, Elsa saw what appeared to be an elf-like being, angelic in appearance, practically, and so very, very familiar, as if the cursed mirror had returned…

But only darkness answered the mixture of questions that arose, the rain falling all around with a crowd of more than a thousand Arendelle citizens joining the sounds of confusion.


	79. Dawn's Glory

Dawn's Glory

Daylight. A tiny breeze. Birds chirping outside a slightly ajar window. The morning sun peeked out from between cracks in the blinds, and the wind gently brushed the material against the sill. This wasn't the after life, was it? Was it possible death just meant a new beginning altogether? An alternate world? An alternate reality? An alternate life?

Slowly, ever so slowly, the images blurred back into Elsa's mind. The impossible choice Devil had presented her, the decision to put her own life on the line to guarantee her sister's deserved existence, and then the way Devil had stepped in, shifting into a guise that still gave Elsa chills.

This was her room. This was Arendelle castle. This was life. Elsa…was alive. Devil had stopped her soul from being completely consumed. Strangely enough, despite feeling rather weak and nauseous, Elsa couldn't say she was in terrible condition. Her magic was recovering well enough, thanks to Lynn's help and the fact she hadn't needed it against Devil, and considering that part of her soul had very much been drawn out of her, she didn't get the sense that anything within her had changed considerably.

Time would tell, she supposed.

The natural desire to preserve her life brought relief, but then a pit in Elsa's stomach practically swallowed any semblance of positivity she could muster. If her life force – or soul – hadn't been completely encased in the Soul Syphon, did that mean Anna was gone?

Elsa turned over in her bed, realizing she wasn't as conditioned to move quickly as she had thought. Her whole body was limp, and her legs felt asleep. She grunted, collapsing face first into her pillow, forcing her limbs to move within the small nightgown someone had the consideration to change her to.

But none of her discomfort mattered.

'Anna…' She sobbed, gripping at the sheets as tightly as her weakened state could manage. Had Devil stopped her because he didn't want Anna to be revived? Had he broken his rules again? Did he truly simply desire to watch Elsa disintegrate as the years went on without the girl she loved with all her heart? The queen of Arendelle doubted she would last more than a month, to be honest. Even now, Elsa's desire to do anything but confirm Anna's condition was overriding her logistics.

Elsa rolled out from her bed, crashing to the floor and grunting stubbornly. She grabbed at whatever she could to shakily stand, heaving in exasperation and with grit teeth, her partially swollen lip from the day before throbbing still.

She felt pathetic. She felt broken. She felt defeated completely and utterly. This was misery. This was despair. This was what Devil wanted. Elsa was so destroyed she couldn't even cry. So deep was the sorrow that her thoughts could barely understand. Nothing mattered. She was empty. Why was she even struggling now? Where was she going? Anna was gone. Anna would be gone forever, and Elsa failed to save her little sister.

'No…' Elsa groaned wretchedly. 'Please no…'

She let herself tumble to the ground again, laying in the middle of her floor with her gown draped about her almost poetically. Elsa stared at the ceiling, even that bringing memories of Anna and the way they used to create pictures through the cracks and scuffs of time torn architect. Everything reminded her of Anna. How could she not think of her? They were inseparable for so long, and then they had fallen in love against all odds.

'I…' Elsa muttered, her bowels aching. 'I can't do this…'

The door to the queen's room creaked open slowly with hardly a sound. Elsa only noticed she was no longer alone when the ground hummed at the presence of another weighted person.

'My queen…!' Leonard's familiar voice rang, and it hurt Elsa's insides. Further proof that she was, indeed, alive, and that Anna was lost to her.

Elsa lost herself in that final realization. She covered her eyes with both of her arms and broke. She was still praying that perhaps she was in an alternate, parallel timeline of some form, or truly had passed on so that Anna could live. But Leonard's voice; the sheer familial connection he made upon noticing Elsa, snuffed the final sliver of denial Elsa could manage to convince herself to believe.

'My queen…' Leonard placed down a tray of food and drink, kneeling down next to Elsa and touching her hands gently as she sobbed uncontrollably. He spoke much more tenderly now, "shushing" Elsa as though she were a wailing babe. 'Please. I can fathom why you are upset so, but you must listen to me.'

'She's gone…!' Elsa refused, curling her legs into her stomach and searching for any form of relief from this pain. 'I couldn't…I couldn't save her…!'

'My queen…'

Elsa didn't care. No matter what Leonard said, it wouldn't fill the void that Elsa had to live with now. Her light. Her sun. Her reason for living, practically, would never come back even when Elsa was given the opportunity to change her horrid fate. Never again. She was almost certain she would never again be capable of smiling without literally forcing her mouth to do so with her own hands. She wanted it to end. She wanted to be done. She wished Devil hadn't stopped her. She wished she could have been cruel enough to sacrifice one of the faceless guards in order to save someone who truly brought joy to the world.

'I…I can't do this, Leonard…!' Elsa convulsed. 'It hurts…! It hurts so much…!'

'My queen, please listen to me for but a moment.'

Elsa almost began to thrash, but then a sound shattered every sense she had, a jolt of warmth erupting within her until she couldn't remember how to breathe.

'Elsa…?'

She didn't believe it. Leonard hadn't said her name. He would never call her in such a loving, adoring way no matter how much he cared about her. No. It was the summer wind. It was the clear blue sky. It was a pure, freshly budded flower. Elsa gasped, frozen in place.

'Elsa. Hey. What…a-are you doing on the floor like that, silly?'

Goosebumps. A complete inability to comprehend what her ears continued to relay to her brain. Elsa turned sluggishly, fearing she was misunderstanding something, but then her eyes reinforced the potential truth before her, and the truth was finally good.

'Anna…!' Elsa wheezed, seeing her little sister standing in the doorway, holding the frame gingerly and clutching onto a blanket about her pale but beautiful form. She was like an angel. She _was_ Elsa's angel. She was her light, her happiness, her best friend, and the person Elsa loved above any other.

Anna, somehow and someway, was alive.

Elsa had always been the poised and graceful sister. She had to be. She was groomed to be the personification of majesty as heir to the Arendelle throne. But any concept of perfect mannerisms was discarded with the fervent, near-spastic need to close the distance between herself and Anna. Still believing she was likely dreaming, Elsa stumbled upward onto her barely functioning feet, gaining some immediate help from Leonard.

How many times had this happened? How many nightmares had Elsa experienced where she couldn't reach Anna before she was engulfed in darkness or bathed in red? Not again. Please, not again! Elsa couldn't go through it again!

Anna smiled weakly, her face still drained of all colour, but she lifted her hands slowly, and she too began toward Elsa. She couldn't wait for her sister to reach her. She couldn't remain still at the sight of her queen.

The sisters collided, embracing one another fiercely before being eased to the ground by Leonard, even his old, tired eyes glistening with contagious joy. There were sobs of unfiltered happiness, relief, love, and passion. Elsa gripped Anna into her as tightly as she could, making her sister squeak she gripped her so.

'Don't go…Oh, please don't go…!' Elsa heaved, her tears already soaking Anna's face and collar.

'I'm not going anywhere. You…can't get rid of me that easily…' Anna breathed, choking suddenly.

Elsa parted from her little sister, and she could see how withered and fragile she looked now that they were even closer. Anna's eyes lacked their normal sparkle, and dark blotches were nestled on her cheeks where roses used to reside. Anna's breaths were laboured at best, and she gripped at her chest. The sight was a harsh one, and panic arose within Elsa.

'I told you to remain in your room to rest, Princess Anna. If you overexert yourself you are only asking for trouble.' Leonard spoke firmly, but still with undeniable fondness.

'I know. Heh. S-sorry…'

Elsa blinked, her lips trembling with so much to say but her mind unable to organize her thoughts properly. Anna was here. Anna was alive. It was almost too much to take in at once. Elsa wanted to say and do so many things, but her sister appeared to be on the verge of crumbling any second, and that was, of course, worrisome.

'Do not be too concerned, my queen. Myrddin has confirmed that there is nothing to fear. Princess Anna will continue to recover…so long as she rests properly.' Leonard finished the statement a little sharply, and Anna could only giggle sheepishly. 'But discussing this now, upon the floor, is not ideal.'

Leonard hoisted Anna up and into his arms, carrying her to Elsa's dishevelled bed and tucking her in partially. He then did the same to Elsa, although she had more energy to refute being treated so feebly.

'L-Leonard…!'

'You both need to rest. Not only that, but you also need some privacy, I imagine. There is much to discuss, my queen, but for now, enjoy your well-earned time with Princess Anna. I will personally ensure you are both not disturbed for the better part of the day. Rest. That is an unofficial order.'

'But what of the voting?' Elsa stammered, surprising herself by addressing such an unimportant matter when Anna was next to her. Perhaps because she was considering her future again; _their_ future together.

'Rest!' Leonard huffed, and the door was shut harshly enough to reinforce his point.

'We got in trouble.' Anna laughed wistfully.

Elsa sighed, but quickly turned her attention back to Anna, staring at her and feeling the tears swell up in her eyes over and over again no matter how many times she wiped them. Elsa touched her little sister's cheek, tenderly stroking the soft, somewhat cool skin.

'Anna…' Elsa cooed lovingly. 'I'm not dreaming. I'm not. You're here, right?'

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand – her grip so weak it frightened the older of the two siblings – and pressed her face even more comfortably into it.

'Yep.'

There was a brief pause, one caused from too many words wanting to be said and not being able to focus long enough to express them. Finally, Elsa went with her most primal yearning.

'May I…kiss you?' She asked, not understanding why she was so shy suddenly.

'Heh. I'd really like that, but…um…I might not be so good at it right now. It kinda hurts…to talk even.' Anna's chest was rising and falling beneath the covers sporadically, and this made Elsa recoil inwardly for being so selfish.

'Oh. Of course. Sorry.'

'Heh.' Anna hummed, shuffling a little and reaching behind Elsa's head, barely able to urge her sister toward her parted mouth. Elsa felt it would be more appropriate to reject the encouragement for her sister's sake, but she couldn't resist. She closed her eyes and let her soul and body become awash with the sensation of feeling Anna's lips upon her own. The kiss was small and fluttery, but in a way, it made the show of emotion all the more precious somehow.

'I don't remember saying I _didn't_ want to kiss you.' Anna scolded, and Elsa blushed, the realization that Anna was sharing her bed again bringing true ecstasy to the queen's existence.

'S-so…you still love me?' Elsa asked foolishly, she knew, but the affirmation was needed. So much had happened, and it felt like so much time had passed. She feared, perhaps, Anna had the occasion to reconsider their explicit relationship and had begun to have second thoughts. Anna had every right to answer sarcastically, but instead, she simply nodded, her fading eyes burning into Elsa's spirit.

'To the moon and back, Elsa. Somehow, I feel like I love you more than ever before…and I didn't think that was even…possible…' Anna caught her breath, and swallowed slowly. 'Oh, man. This…doesn't feel so good though.'

'Are you okay?' Elsa's eyes were wide, ignoring her own minor discomforts physically in comparison.

'Not really, to be honest.' Anna admitted. 'I feel crazy weak, and everything hurts. I'm super hungry, but I just ate, like, three times within a few hours in between napping. I'm…hah…Sorry. Short of breath. I'm kinda bored, too. I don't like lying around.' Anna stopped herself, taking Elsa's hand under the blankets. 'I-I mean, I don't like lying around by myself. I don't mind this though…'

'You're so pale.' Elsa whispered.

'Right? I guess my body is still going through a bit of a whiplash or something.'

'I see…'

'But I'm here. I'm back with you.'

'Yes.' Elsa smiled broadly, so honestly that her cheeks hurt a little. 'I…I don't even know where to start. Er…Did Myrddin say anything about _how_ you were brought back?'

'I think? It was tough, because I was dozing in and out the whole time. But there's one thing I _do_ remember, and…and it makes me really, really, really happy; maybe a little too happy, considering everything that's happened.'

'Oh?' Elsa shuffled in just a bit closer, hoping she wasn't invading Anna's space too much.

'You know I've always loved this streak of white in my hair, right?'

'Y-yes.' It was a bit of a sore spot for Elsa no matter what her sister said.

'I love it because it feels like a piece of you. I've said that already.' Anna took a deep breath, the air a little shaky. 'Well, it sounds like I have a piece of your soul…or spirit…or whatever you wanna call it in me. Apparently it's what gave me life again. I don't know much else, but when I heard that…I was really giddy.'

Elsa swallowed deeply. Her throat was tight, so the action hurt, but Anna's soft smile was convincing enough. So, the Soul Syphon didn't require the entirety of someone's life force in order to work? Was that why Devil stopped her? Was that the troll's plan all along? Was nobody going to be sacrificed last night?

A lax slap brought Elsa back to her senses, and she blinked before Anna's pouting face of mock discipline.

'You could have died. Is that right?'

'Er…I-I'm not sure.'

Anna searched Elsa's eyes, and she couldn't look away, scared her sister would disappear if she lost track of her for a second.

'It was…it was either me or Percival, Arvid, Jostein, Nils, or Gerda. I…I couldn't put that sort of burden on you.'

'Oh, and losing you would be so much better?'

'…W-well…If one of us was to live, I thought it would be best if – '

'I'm going to slap you again.' Anna muttered, and Elsa flinched back.

'I…didn't know what to do, Anna.'

There was a pause, but then Anna hugged her sister tentatively, her limbs so light and lenient. The girls' legs became entangled, and their warm bodies pressed against one another, the contact of Anna's form so close to Elsa's own sending shivers through her spine. Elsa sighed, her pulse hastening expectantly.

'It's okay. It…didn't sound easy. I'm sorry.'

'Why on earth are you sorry? Devil was the one to blame. H-he…! He…!'

Anna dug her face into Elsa's bosom, hiding her expression, but even still, Elsa could tell this was a rare moment of unfiltered weakness. Anna was shaking.

'Yeah. He's pretty freaky, huh?' Was all the younger girl said, and Elsa wouldn't pry. Anna was being so strong; that much was clear. Surely she recalled the moment her life ended so painfully over and over again, her brain unable to let her forget the trauma she had endured. The fact she could carry a conversation at this point was impressive enough, but Elsa knew she couldn't ask the questions she wanted to or discuss the important matters that lay before the siblings' horizon. For now, the queen of Arendelle simply held Anna close, feeling her heart against her own.

Truthfully, Elsa had questions for Devil as well. The troll had vanished? Was he done with her? Was that it? It felt so…incomplete. The game was finished, was it? Elsa needed closure, quite honestly. Until she heard from the troll's mouth himself, she couldn't relax the way she wanted to. Even now, she found her gaze tempted to check the curtained window to ensure they were not being spied upon.

'Oh, Elsa…' Anna whispered. 'I thought I was never going to see you again. I…I was so scared…'

It was the Anna nobody but Elsa got to see and hear. She was still quivering, and Elsa stroked her hair, staring at the lovely auburn locks that fluttered through her fingers.

'I wasn't giving you up without a fight, Anna. It was a difficult set of trials, but our friends proved their loyalty, and I wasn't going to stop until I knew I had expended all the effort I was capable of.' Elsa caught her breathing, forgetting that she was also not in the best of shape.

'You're…my hero…' Anna sighed deeply, trying to get closer to Elsa but finding out that it was now impossible.

'I wouldn't go that far.' Elsa dismissed the compliment despite it making her heart flutter toward the heavens.

'You saved me. How is that…' Anna yawned, her eyelashes flickering and tickling Elsa's chest. 'How is that not being a hero?'

'It was not a graceful endeavour.'

'So what?' Anna giggled lazily, obviously losing herself to sleep. The sight of her eyes closing for longer periods of time terrified Elsa, but so long as she could feel Anna's breathing against her body, the queen found some solace. 'You can't always be perfect, right?'

'Right…' Elsa would agree with that. She kissed Anna's forehead, letting her lips linger for a time. Anna held Elsa's waist tightly, her inhales and exhales deeper and longer, indicating her submission to the necessity of rest.

Elsa still had too many questions surrounding Anna's revival and their uncertain future, but the fact of the matter was that Anna was alive and in Elsa's arms where she belonged. Who, what, where, when, how, and why could wait. As the morning entered its middle stretch, Elsa embraced her sun and life, gently caressing Anna's hair and back, tears of pure joy lining her lids.

'I love you, Anna.' Elsa said so softly she barely heard herself.

And yet, even in a deep sleep, Anna's subconscious couldn't help but respond.

'I love you, too…Elsa…'


	80. Forever and Ever

Forever and Ever

She didn't want to leave her. Leaving meant not being able to protect her. What if it happened again? What if Devil wasn't finished yet? What if the guards posted nearby betrayed her like Percival, Arvid, Nils, and Jostein (who all currently resided within the dungeons until further notice)? But Elsa also couldn't wake her. So deeply did Anna sleep. Her mind and body needed rest like never before. She had put on such a very admirably brave front, but Elsa knew her little sister was shaken to the core – and rightly so.

Leonard waited at the door, having stealthily entered and stirred Elsa as quietly as he could. No words needed to be spoken. Although Elsa couldn't ignore an empty sensation in her stomach – perhaps because of the Soul Syphon – the kingdom of Arendelle wouldn't wait any longer. The votes had been cast. The day was heading into dinner time. The fate of Elsa as ruler and monarch rested in her people's hands. She tried to slip out of bed without moving the mattress too terribly, but just as both her feet touched the cool ground, Anna's hand grabbed hold of her sister's wrist, a little bit more of her strength, thankfully, having returned. Anna was still clearly fatigued on multiple levels, but the hours of rest had helped some at the very least.

'And where are you going?' She asked drowsily.

'There are still many political matters I must address today, Anna. Do not worry. Everything will be taken care of. You still need your rest.'

'Oh, okay.' For a moment, Elsa thought her sister truly had given up so easily, but in another second, she was pushing herself up and into a sitting position in the bed. 'So, I guess something big is happening today, huh?'

Leonard made a sort of snorting sound in seeming amusement.

'Pardon?' Elsa stammered.

'I'm pretty out of it, don't get me wrong, but I can still read you like a book sometimes, Elsa. What's going on?'

Elsa glanced to Leonard, seeking his guidance with how to go about this somewhat sensitive subject. The attendant simply gave his queen a nod of trust and approval.

'You…recall that Arendelle now knows about us, right, Anna?' Elsa began slowly.

'Yeah. I guess our secret isn't so secretive anymore, huh?' Her voice was low, and she tugged at some of the bed's sheets fidgetily. Even Anna was capable of understanding the weight of this knowledge and what it meant for her future.

'I was forced to answer to my proclamations that day. In an attempt to be fair to all, I decided upon a voting day to allow Arendelle the choice between keeping me as its ruler or not.'

'R-really? So, when's that happening?'

'Today.' Elsa answered somberly.

'Great.' Anna shrugged. 'Is it too much to hope that we'll be okay?'

'…I think so, Anna. From what I have heard, the chances are not in our favour.'

A beat, but then Leonard spoke up with enthusiasm.

'If I might be so intrusive, but there has been a change in the mindset of some of Arendelle, my queen.'

Elsa's heavy heart lifted, but she held it down, not daring to become too hopeful in the face of such difficult adversity beyond her control.

'What sort of change?' The queen inquired curiously.

Leonard grinned broadly, but still held some reservation.

'Believe it or not, Devil made something of a spectacle of your final encounter with him. Perhaps he sought to paint you in an even more destructive light, but the end results proved to be the opposite. He used his magic to make it possible for all of Arendelle to see within the walls of our holy sanctuary. I don't know who spread the word that you were confronting the troll in the chapel that night, but very few citizens of our city did not make time to see what you went through in order to save Princess Anna.'

A knot formed in Elsa's throat. So, Devil went so far to deface her? However, like Leonard said, perhaps the fact Elsa refused to sacrifice anyone but herself for Anna's life would help the queen's case.

'What was the popular consensus before the voting took place?' Elsa dug deeper, encouraging her thoughts not to entertain the glimmer of hope that continued to shine brighter in her mind.

'Kristoff and some of my more trusted men relayed that it is much less one-sided. It is impossible to say how your people ultimately decided to cast their vote, but it is no longer an impossibility for you to remain the ruler of Arendelle, my queen. We are…optimistic, but cautiously so.'

'It would be foolish to be anything but.' Elsa sighed, but she felt Anna's hand take hold of hers on the bed and she knew, whatever the results, it was all worth the struggle. 'I'm sorry, Anna. I wish I could have asked your opinion on the matter, but I had to make a decision.'

'Are you kidding?' Anna giggled, coughing a bit afterward and blinking rapidly to regain her focus. 'You could have just muscled your way through that kind of thing. This is the first time I've heard of a king or queen asking for their people's input, you know? It shows you really care about Arendelle and our citizens. It's super impressive. I…I get that what we have isn't okay and everything, but…but seriously; does it really bother everyone so much that they want to get rid of someone who is obviously so considerate and kind above and beyond their call of duty?'

'It does.' Leonard stated with finality. 'It affects everything, unfortunately. Our relations with other kingdoms help to sustain our economy and safety. If such relations are jeopardized, our very way of life becomes threatened alongside them. If the people of Arendelle cannot stand on a united front, nothing will change, and our kingdom will slowly crumble alongside its leadership.'

Anna caught her breath, gripping at her chest a little bit as she gathered herself. She looked so vulnerable. She would recover eventually, right?

'So…so everything gets decided today?'

Elsa nodded, squeezing her sister's hand and then releasing her.

'I will be addressing my people either way once the votes have been counted.'

'We wanted you to be present during the process, my queen, thus why I am here now.' Leonard bowed, but Elsa could see that he was torn by what his future may hold in the coming hours.

'Thank-you. I will be ready within half of the hour. Have everyone necessary gather in the royal hall as soon as possible.' Elsa hesitated to continue, but if she was going to produce a speech, she needed the remaining details regarding Anna's revival and the final encounter with Devil.

'Before you go, Leonard, I must know what took place once I fell unconscious. Where is Devil?'

The bed stirred, and Elsa knew a chill had run through Anna's body at the mention of the monster.

'His whereabouts are completely unknown. However, upon stopping the connection between you and the Soul Syphon's power, he was quick to perform an alchemic miracle before all of Arendelle, the speed and majesty he processed such a powerful artifact dazzling if not for his evil nature. He, seemingly, allowed the Chronos Crystal to merge with Princess Anna's body, and then that was all anyone could witness before the chapel returned to normal, and not a soul could ascertain the mechanics behind Princess Anna's revival. Sir Daryun and a multitude of guards, naturally, stormed the building the moment they felt they could, but Devil was gone, with only his prisoners and two very weak Arendelle royal sisters to speak of.'

'I see. Is there a search party in pursuit?'

'…No. King Arthur convinced me it was pointless, and I have learned to agree with him. The manpower is better used here.'

'Good.' Elsa was quite relieved to hear that. It _was_ a waste of time. Devil could be anyone and be anywhere. His command of dark magic exceeded Elsa's expectations. For now, however, she could begin believing it was over. Yet she couldn't shake the need to converse with the troll one final time. There were still so many unanswered questions. But not now. For now, a much more pressing matter demanded her attention.

'Thank-you again, Leonard. Please deliver my message and wait for me.'

'By your leave.' Leonard excused himself quickly. Time, as always, was running out. Elsa promised the residents of Arendelle an answer by the end of this day. She wouldn't deny them the stability the majority of Arendelle desired. She turned to Anna despite all this, and fixed the right shoulder strap of her sister's nightgown, holding her touch on the girl's arm as she turned her head to the side a bit.

'This may have been one of the final nights we sleep in this castle, Anna.'

'I really don't like that idea. I love this place. It's my home. It's…it's _our_ home. We grew up here. Yeah, there're some crummy memories, but there're _way_ more good ones.'

'I agree.' Although Elsa's list of painful memories almost seemed to outweigh the pleasant ones. 'But I could do nothing else. Leonard claims there's hope, so let us hold on to that, shall we?'

Anna nodded, repositioning herself so that she was sitting up straight. Her head was swaying from side to side, whether she knew it or not, and Elsa hoped she wasn't considering joining her for the processing of the votes. The older sister wouldn't lie to herself though, for there really was little doubt what Anna would want to do.

'If you begin to feel too ill, make sure you are escorted to your room to rest. I know I can't stop you from coming, and honestly, I…I would like you to be there with me. I'm not sure how I'll feel if I learn I am no longer wanted as queen.' It was a piece of Elsa's identity that she didn't know she cared for so.

'Heheh.' Anna giggled happily as Elsa went to her closet, selecting the blue-hued replica dress that she had created when she first sought her freedom from Arendelle. It was one of her favourites, admittedly, as though she belonged in the sharp, elegant garb.

'I want to match.' Anna said suddenly, and Elsa's ears perked at the thought. It wasn't uncommon for them to compliment one another, but somehow this felt different. Perhaps it was because they were entering the public eye as lovers for the first time. It would be a statement. They wouldn't even be trying to hide the attachment the sisters shared.

'Match?'

'Yep. Something white. Something flowery. Something fun and cute.'

Elsa's cheeks were already burning at the thought. Her heart beat quickened, and her head began to float.

'I…wouldn't mind that.' Elsa admitted.

'Good.' Anna went to Elsa's side, grabbed a white, adorable spring dress for her sister, and smiled as she held it up against her. 'Alrighty. That's the ticket.'

'Should you be standing, Anna?'

'Oh, don't give me that. I'll be fine.'

Elsa considered forcing the issue, but she sighed, knowing better than to get in her sister's way of being up and about. Anna's skin tone was still a little pale, and the black under her eyes remained semi-present, but her spirit _had_ improved dramatically, and Elsa loved having her so very close.

'Here we go.' Anna took the straps of Elsa's nightgown and pulled them over her sister's arms, slipping the one-piece down until it was bunched at her sister's ankles, only a tiny pair of silk underwear concealing the queen's lower body.

'Anna…' Elsa said in a warning tone, knowing immediately – simply by the way her little sister's touch had become a little tentative – that there was desire in the assistance.

'What?' Anna giggled, tracing her fingertips along Elsa's waist and hips. There was no way she couldn't feel the goosebumps that were instantly aroused. Not only that, but Elsa's voice betrayed her, a longing sigh escaping her lips.

'Your condition…' Elsa tried to rebel, but she knew she was gone. She couldn't reject this. She couldn't say "no". After everything they had been through, Anna still felt this sort of affection for Elsa, and it was a relief.

'The only "condition" I have is a crazy obsession with my older sister. Maybe I _am_ a little nuts, but right now, I just want to feel you, you know? I want to be close to you. I…I never want to leave your side again.'

Elsa's breathing faltered when she realized Anna was shaking. No other soul would be able to pick through the brave front her sister put on, but Elsa's instincts stabbed her in the gut, and she understood that Anna was traumatized by what had happened. Her being frozen to save Elsa was one thing, but being so brutally murdered before all of Arendelle? That wouldn't leave _anyone_ any time soon. Anna's touch was a method of coping, and it wasn't sexual intimacy she was primarily seeking now; it was emotional and physical.

Elsa quickly turned to Anna and held her tight, gripping her against her body almost desperately.

'I'm here.' Elsa mumbled, blinking away the tears beginning to form.

'I-I know.' Anna whispered, and her rarely broken persona smashed Elsa's own. 'I know we gotta go, but I…kinda need this right now.'

'The world can wait.' Elsa guided Anna to the bed, easing her back onto it and propping herself atop her little sister, her hands on either side of her face. 'Arendelle can wait to deny that which is within our right to feel.'

'Oh, my! Queen Elsa learned how to sass while I've been gone.'

'I've always been a little sharp here and there.'

'That's true, I guess. Remember when I introduced you to Hans?'

'Ugh. Don't remind me.'

'Hahah! Oh, boy. I can be such a weirdo sometimes.'

'That's putting it gently.'

'Hey! Remember, I'm super fragile right now. Be nice.'

'Ah, yes. Of course.'

There was some laughter with a small pause afterward. Anna breathed out, reaching up and touching Elsa's face with more affection than another human could possibly transfer.

'I think…I thought you would never be mine in that way, so maybe I was just looking for a way out. I don't know. I didn't think about it much. I didn't want to. It scared me. I was so in love with you, but I thought it was just, you know, natural for a little sister. You were my idol. You were everything to me. And I'm saying the same things over and over, so I'll shut up now.'

'No…' Elsa sniffed, smiling but biting back the urge to sob. Just hearing Anna speak was enough to dishevel her, let alone hear Anna go on about how much she cared for Elsa. 'Never "shut up" around me. I want to always hear your thoughts. I never want there to be secrets between us again. I…I want to be with you…for…e-er…' Elsa became bashful, thinking she was beginning to sound juvenile.

'Forever?' Anna finished for her, beaming brightly, her own eyes glistening.

'Yes.' Elsa nodded, swallowing the unnecessary embarrassment. 'Forever. Forever and ever.'

'Heheh…!' Anna laughed, but she too was tearing up. 'Sounds like we're stuck with one another then.'

'Not stuck; blessed.' Elsa corrected sternly.

'I know…I-I'm just kidding.'

'Whatever happens, I will not leave your side for a second.'

'Okay.' Anna's face was turning red as she noticed the way Elsa was leaning down, closing the gap between the two sister's faces.

'I'm so happy you're back, Anna. So very, very happy.' Elsa's voice cracked, and she found herself staring down at her sister, continuously consuming the fact she was alive again.

'Believe it or not, I'm pretty happy about it too.' Anna shrugged, grinning slyly and clearly defusing the emotions overflowing within her.

Another pause, with both girls fighting back the urge to cry, laugh, scream, and lose control of the heat building between their bodies. Elsa eased herself down completely, her naked form – save for her underwear – pressing into Anna, causing the younger sister to gasp with near-excitement.

'Does that hurt?' Elsa whispered, her lips not even an inch from Anna's. She was thankful her snowgies were being so quiet. She wanted the illusion that she was completely alone with the princess of Arendelle.

'No. Not at all.' Anna breathed, the hints of her voice within the hushed denial seductive in its own right. 'But…Leonard's waiting, right? I-I mean…I want to, don't get me wrong, but…um…'

Elsa shook her head, scolding her sister with but a look and a raised eyebrow.

'I'm still the queen. Like I said, they can wait. They can wait for as long as it takes me to soak in every second of this moment. I have been without my sister and girl I love for an entire three days with the possibility of never seeing or hearing her again. I deserve this…and so do you. So,' Elsa fumbled with Anna's nightgown, lifting the bottom up until she could feel her sister's bare stomach against hers. 'Unless you tell me you aren't well enough, I'm going to make love to you in some way this very moment. Objections?'

'None.' Anna's mouth quivered, taken aback – in a good way – by the aggression.

'Dismissed.' And Elsa did her best to control the passion that had been suppressed for what felt like far too long. She kissed Anna gently at first, but the taste of her sister's lips, not to mention the familiar sensation of her soft skin, was intoxicating. Anna held Elsa's head tightly, wrapping her legs around the queen's hips and pressing their bodies even closer together. The fact Anna was so receptive in her quiet sort of way only added fuel to the fire burning in Elsa's soul. She had every intention of moving slowly with Anna, primarily because of her condition, but Anna showed no signs of wanting to stop even when Elsa haphazardly managed to lift the girl's nightgown over her head, feeling Anna's aroused chest tickling Elsa's own and sending chills through every part of her body.

'Ngh…!' Anna moaned when Elsa gave her bottom lip a small nibble, and the younger sister weaseled her hand down and between Elsa's legs, stretching the barrier of fabric that remained there until she could easily slide her fingers along and inside her older sister's slick womanhood.

'Ah…Yes, Anna…' Elsa was quick to reciprocate the favour, further relieved to find she could enter Anna with little effort, pleasuring her from within just as easily. Anna's pelvis flinched adorably, but she was soon swaying with Elsa's touch, hungrily adjusting to allow for more and more pleasure.

'Oh…I'm…getting really light-headed…' Anna mumbled disturbingly, but when Elsa tried to stop out of concern for her sister, Anna refused to allow such a thing, going so far as to grabbing hold of Elsa's wrist and forcing her to go on.

'That doesn't mean stop…Silly…' Anna half-laughed, her dazed eyes somehow alluring to Elsa.

A shock went through Elsa's body, and she took Anna's hand from within her, lifting it up to their faces with her own sullied fingers so that she could consume the sweet nectar that only she would ever taste. Anna became just as greedy, the sisters' licking and kissing their hands and one another in a lewd yet romantic way. Elsa, simultaneously, shifted her legs so that she could press her moistened groin against Anna's, stretching her underwear to the side so that she could have direct contact.

It was a warm, wet, and perfect, yet also a shallow representation of what both young women felt for one another. Their love became frantic and desperate with every second, the fear of ever being separated again fueling the heightened sexual experience. Anna wheezed tiredly, but she gripped onto Elsa, groaning in effort and ecstasy, as though this was everything she wanted to invest her energy into. She was constantly stealing glances of Elsa, and although the queen was self-conscious at first (considering the loosened expressions she was surely making in the midst of the intimacy), she could understand, for she too revelled in the beauty that was her little sister unravelled and utterly submissive to her desires.

Eventually, Elsa lost track of how many times she and Anna's bowels were shocked with microcosmic bursts of rapturous delight. With every position change and exchange of loving words, Elsa was ready for more and more and more of Anna's touch, her body, her kisses, and her whispers of undying affection.

As time went onward, and the sweat soaked about both girls' brow and bodies, Elsa longed for more. She felt she desired more, but didn't know how to approach the missing need. She wanted to become even closer to Anna somehow. Pleasuring her little sister with her own womanhood, her fingers, and her mouth was one thing, but Elsa found she lusted for the connection only a man was capable of having with Anna, and it irked her tremendously. So significantly was she bothered by this lack of ability did a semblance of rage take hold of Elsa while she and Anna were buried between one another's upper thighs and she unconsciously took a small bite of her sister, causing her to shriek and twitch away, breathing heavily as she stared at the roof, her small breasts heaving attractively.

'Whoa…! E-easy, Elsa! I'm already ridiculously sensitive right now…'

Elsa cursed herself, crawling up beside Anna and apologizing swiftly, cupping her sister's head into her arms gently.

'Sorry. I was…I suddenly felt…er…aggressive.'

'Yeah. I could feel that.' Anna giggled, blinking long and hard. 'But maybe it's for the best. I'm pretty sure it's almost been an hour, and I know "Arendelle can wait" and all that, but we _might_ be pushing it a bit.'

'I'm more concerned about how you're feeling. You look pale again.' Elsa filed her inadequacies away for now, knowing they had no place in her life right now; not with what was to come the moment the girls left the queen's room.

'Well, yeah. I mean…that was a tiny bit intense. I loved it. Seriously. Like, seriously for serious. But…I'm super tired now.'

'Then rest. I will take care of everything else.'

'No way.' Anna pushed up onto the bed, her naked body already putting ideas into Elsa's head again. She couldn't stop desiring her because of the sheer love she felt toward Anna as a whole. 'I'm coming with you.'

'You already have; multiple times, in fact.'

Anna blinked, and then burst into laughter, holding her sides and shoving Elsa weakly.

'Oh, my gosh! Oh, my _gosh_! Did you just really say that?'

Elsa blushed furiously, regretting the attempt at humour. She wasn't suited to such jokes, but Anna's reaction _was_ pleasant.

'It was foolish…'

'No! No way! I loved it! I guess we really are related, huh? I was wondering, since we can be so different, but then you go and say something like that and I'm thinking, "Yep. She's my sister.".'

'Indeed. We are sisters…' Elsa grinned melancholically, and Anna kissed her on the cheek.

'That just means we're sticking together, right?'

'Right.' Elsa nodded, loving the immense sense of companionship and unfiltered loyalty she felt from Anna. Gerda, Daryun, Lynn, Leonard, and Arthuria were one thing, but the relationship Elsa felt with Anna truly surpassed anything else by an insurmountable margin. This was why she fought so hard. This was completely and utterly worth it.

'Okay. Let's get dressed. I'm sure we're in a little bit of trouble, even if you _are_ the queen and I'm the princess. That's not even mentioning the fact some of guards probably heard us. Oh, boy…'

Elsa nodded in agreement, taking Anna's hand and holding it tightly. She was still in an emotional high, and the thought of Anna being with her again wouldn't release her happiness.

'I love you.' Elsa couldn't help but say somewhat abruptly. 'I'll love you forever.'

Elsa could be very forward and also incredibly shy. Anna knew this was a statement that was normally hesitantly delivered out of that very shyness, so the pure resolve behind it made her heart skip anew.

'I-I love you too, Elsa. I really, really do.'

'Whatever happens, I will be with you.'

'Same. Heheh.'

'It's all that matters to me now.'

'It's always mattered to me.'

The sisters kissed, and then it was finally time to confront the fate of Arendelle head on.


	81. The Vote

The Vote

Even accompanied by two guards, Elsa took note of the way more than a few of her castle's workers gave curious attention to her and Anna. It was, after all, the first time the sisters had been seen together since Elsa's confessions of incestuous desire. For the people of Arendelle, it was one thing, surely, to hear and even imagine such a forbidden love, but to finally see Elsa and Anna together – in matching, white spring dresses of casual presentation no less – certainly brought the reality of Elsa's claims into focus.

Judgement. A sense of superiority. Joy drawn from a scandal. The fall from grace.

Elsa's lip almost lifted in disgust. How empty did one's life have to be to find joy of any nature in someone else's own misfortune? It was pathetic. What was even more pathetic was how the majority felt similarly. More often than not did Elsa catch a glance of knowing belittlement, and it made the fury within her build.

Anna's grip upon Elsa's arm tightened, as though she knew what was going through her sister's mind.

'Thanks for letting me come, Elsa.'

'Of course.' Elsa touched her sister's hand, continuing to support her through the quiet halls, every footstep between the sisters and the guards heard throughout the entirety of the castle.

Old portraits worth a fortune were passed, and plants well-maintained brought a natural charm to the gloriously constructed interior of Arendelle Castle. The carpets, the statues, the windows, the walls, the high ceilings and ornate decorations all around, everything was so very normal and familiar, yet Elsa felt like an alien wandering her own home. She could sense the rejection and intrigue from every direction. She was physically supporting Anna, but her little sister truly helped Elsa keep her wits about her.

The trip to the royal hall couldn't have been longer.

'I'm feeling pretty popular today.' Anna went on, causing one of the guard escorts to chuckle under his breath.

'Oh. Well…Yes. You've been away for some time. That is…'

'I came back from the dead and all that, right?' Anna giggled, and the guards managed to maintain their composure barely.

'That's right.' A knot twisted in Elsa's stomach. She didn't like talking about this, but knowing Anna, she needed it. Her humour was her bizarre coping mechanism. Elsa knew this by now, but it still threw her at times.

'I'm basically a zombie, so make sure I don't bite you, okay, guys?' Anna tapped one of the guards' shoulders, and a smirk broke his stubborn visage. 'Elsa, you might be in trouble. Sorry.'

A falter in the soldiers' pace, and Anna chuckled to herself. Elsa supposed it didn't matter, and she actually found the joke quite funny, but she was stressed about what came next. This meeting within her royal hall determined her future with Anna and as queen of Arendelle. The closer she drew to the hall, the more light-headed she became, wondering who was guiding who between the sisters.

'It'll be fine.' Anna soothed her older sister, leaning in a little as they walked. 'We're together.'

Such a simple statement, and yet, somehow, it eased Elsa into a better place. As much as she had learned to enjoy finding her place as queen of Arendelle, she found purpose and happiness in being loved by and loving Anna. Come what may, Elsa and her sister had been brought up as intelligent, capable individuals that could surely find their way in a world outside of the kingdom they grew up in. Not only that, but Elsa had powers that transcended reason, and if worse came to worse, she was certain they would create a path for themselves if absolutely necessary.

'Thanks, Anna.'

The royal hall was finally reached, and had Leonard not been so sympathetic to what Elsa had been through, she would have been getting an earful later without a doubt. However, instead, the attendant dabbed at his bald head and simply nodded, his eyes kind but ever nervous still.

The entirety of the council had gathered, many of them far less forgiving than Leonard. Although most had left after the golem invasion and Elsa's now infamous confessions on that fateful day, enough remained to still hold a solid influence and presence, Elsa not yet having the chance to reform the group completely to her liking. Vegard was a familiar and mostly welcome face, but otherwise, there remained some individuals who were lucky to even have their jobs still thanks to Elsa preoccupations.

King Arthuria, Lady Lynn, Sir Daryun, Kristoff, Sir Kay, Sir Gawain, and even Myrddin were present, with scribes and a multitude of guards surrounding the perimeter, filling out the rest of the witnesses. Candles were lit all about, every stem of wax used in order to illuminate the entire room. Not mistaking a single vote was of the utmost importance, and Elsa trusted Leonard had arranged for the process to be done in a thorough yet accurate manner.

'Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle.' One of the guards announced, taking up a perfectly executed stance of command before dismissing himself off to the side.

Elsa held Anna's hand in place on her arm, not only because she needed her, but because she desired to make the statement such contact emitted with perfect ease. She immediately absorbed the slight annoyance of some of the council members and guards due to her tardiness warp into visible perplexity and even disgust. What did it matter now? The votes had been cast. No more hiding. It was liberating in a frightening way.

'Thank-you for waiting, everyone. My sister is still not doing well, and it took us some time to determine whether or not she should join us prior to getting ready.'

'How is Princess Anna now, Queen Elsa?' Lynn nearly overstepped her boundaries by speaking freely during such an important meeting, but King Arthuria's seeming support gave her some liberty. Anna smiled happily toward her friend, waving with just as much enthusiasm.

'It could be worse, right?' Anna shrugged, but only a very select few had the humour to laugh. The weight of what was coming bore down on all.

Elsa nodded, leading her sister to the front with her and easing her down in the smaller chair next to the grand one where Elsa sat. In that instant, a multitude of men went to work with but a look from Leonard, boxes brought over to the enormous, half-moon table that faced the queen of Arendelle. King Arthuria, Lynn, Daryun, Vegard, a new council member whom Elsa didn't exactly recognize, and eventually, Leonard himself sat before Queen Elsa, a scribe assigned to each individual and a guard or knight assigned to said scribe for a third and final check of accuracy.

Elsa grasped the setup easily, of course, and began addressing all who were present once more.

'Today is a unique and fateful day for Arendelle.' Elsa began, her vision blurred for an instant due to her own fatigue and nerves. She wasn't even wearing a crown. She didn't feel it to be necessary. She and Anna almost seemed like flower girls for a wedding, and the image distracted the older sister. 'I will spare you all the grandiose speech, for I am slated to address the masses regardless of how this meeting concludes. You are all aware of the circumstances, and said circumstances have led us to this peculiar instant in Arendelle history.' Elsa paused, taking in the room before her. Familiar and trusted faces completely outdone by the opposite. A feeling of defeat crept into her heart, and it was difficult to go on. Did Devil have something else planned? Would this paranoia ever fade completely?

'I am romantically involved with my sister, Anna.' Elsa stated clearly, and her voice echoed within the silence, the walls themselves rejecting the statement and repelling it for what felt like hours.

'And I am in love with my big sister, Elsa.' Anna added her sunlit voice to the mix, and this garnered even more silent shock, for it was Anna's first official statement to the people since her revival. She could have rejected the notion. She and Elsa could have lied, twisting the truth in the name of self-preservation and for the future of Arendelle, and yet, they both chose boldly to do otherwise.

'Devil used no tricks or lies to make it so. He merely projected this truth much sooner than it would have surfaced naturally.' Elsa went on, feeling Anna's hand intertwine within her own. 'I understand these feelings have been deemed "unnatural" and conventionally "wrong", and thus, we have made it to this point as a kingdom. I leave our fate in the hands of the people, for only united would we ever stand a chance against the conflict that would surely come to Arendelle the moment its queen's private relations were made known across the world.' Elsa saw the gleam in Leonard's eyes, and it hurt, but she couldn't turn back; even for him.

'So, your official statement is that you lied to the council prior to this, and truly submit to homoerotic, incestuous desires with your own flesh and blood in the form of your sister, Princess Anna?' Vegard hummed quietly, stroking his ever-growing beard.

'Yes.' Elsa said without a hint of hesitation. It bothered her how hastily this had to be done, especially in the wake of her sister's revival, but she had promised her people, and nothing else could be considered.

'You may very well still be under that monster's influence. One could always help free you of that curse and relay the victory to your people, shifting the power back into your favour and a positive light.' Vegard said slowly, staring hard into Elsa's eyes.

She thanked the man for his offer, but life was not worth living if it was done through a lie that affected every single action Elsa committed to.

'Devil is gone; presumably for good. I am speaking through my own free will, and will now have the votes tallied to determine where our kingdom's future rests.'

Elsa looked to all the individuals who meant something to her. King Arthuria hesitated not, working through her box of votes with the efficiency gained from having to sit behind a desk some days and process paperwork fit only for a ruler to complete. She gave Elsa but a singular look of pride, and that was enough between the similar individuals. Lynn's emotions, as always, were fairly clear. Her eyes were glassy, and she continued to shake her head in frustration; sometimes at Elsa, but mostly to Anna, whom she cared for vastly. Daryun was as stoic as ever, and he worked just as thoroughly as one would expect. Elsa could see that his brow was furrowed, however, and his neck was tense. She would miss her training sessions with him if she was voted off the throne. They were something consistent in her life, and the exercise was just as beneficial as the man had promised. Leonard tried to subtly dab at his eyes, but it was clear his level of worry was exceptional. This only made it more difficult for Elsa, and the familial connection she felt for the man intensified with every vote that clearly – based on the way his shoulders drooped – claimed that it did not desire Elsa to remain queen. Finally, Elsa stole a piece of Anna's appearance, tracing her eyes to Kristoff, the man leaning against a wall in the back with his arms crossed and a look of unfiltered anxiety about him. He and Anna carried on a silent conversation, and although old envy stirred in Elsa's stomach, she knew there was nothing to be concerned about, for Anna held _her_ hand, and Anna had proclaimed her love for _Elsa_ only moments ago.

The tallying went on for nearly an entire hour. The room was completely silent save for the sounds of scribbling upon paper and sheets being filtered through. When the first round of counting was done, the votes were collected, randomly distributed within the boxes anew, and shuffled among the counters. Beverages and snacks were had quickly, but the counting resumed within ten minutes of that, a heavy air building with the consensus that was being reached.

Anna and Elsa did not release one another's hand. If anything, the grip between the two sisters only intensified, their skin turning white where the link was formed.

'Can you make a guess?' Anna whispered so quietly she herself could barely hear the words.

Elsa had been watching the tallying very carefully, but it was impossible to say. She couldn't evaluate all the counters at once, and even if she could, she still couldn't read everyone's expressions and reactions perfectly. It was torture. Her life was being decided before her eyes, and she could nothing more than watch and hope.

'I'm sorry, Anna. It's hard to say.'

'Heh. Figured. This is way more intense than I thought it would be.'

'I agree…'

And nothing more was said. Elsa was left to wait, yet again, for the votes to be counted. However, this time, her mind wandered. It wandered to the possibility of no longer living in Arendelle. The kingdom was all she knew, and the thought of venturing away from it the moment she had grown accustomed to her role and had found the love she wished to have was terrifying. The ideal conclusion to all this was to simply remain in Arendelle, accepted by her people and being capable of instilling a new form of thought within the masses as time went on. After everything Elsa had been through, was it too much to ask for some relief from the agony of rejection and fear?

The negative thoughts brought Devil back into the queen's mind. He was ever the mystery, and his final actions proved once and for all to Elsa that he was a peculiar creature that couldn't be labelled so simply by constrictive words like "evil" or "good". Devil's existence transcended mortal understanding, as far as Elsa was concerned. His age and power made him more akin to a celestial being like that of a God, but his ignorance and curiosity when it came to human emotion still levelled him as a child in some respects. Although her direct confrontations with the being were few, Elsa still couldn't settle on the idea that she understood his motives as simply being entertainment. Not after how he reacted to some of the things Elsa said to him. Why did he stop Elsa from sacrificing herself for Anna? Why did he save the princess of Arendelle at all? Why did he take on that angelic, elven-like form that shook Elsa to her very soul for that instant before the queen had passed out?

Elsa needed to speak with him one last time. The chapter of her life canvased by Devil couldn't be complete without trading words with the being in some capacity. Elsa didn't expect to get all the answers she wanted, but she felt she could draw _something_ meaningful from the conversation. The tricky part was getting the troll to even pay her any mind.

And then there was Anna. Sweet and pretty Anna who sat next to Elsa where she belonged. Despite the fears and hesitation Elsa wrestled with, the fact of the matter was that Anna was back, and whatever happened next, at least they would be together. When Elsa gave way to thoughts like those, she found smiling a little easier. Perhaps starting a new life together in a new kingdom altogether wasn't the end of the world. Perhaps living on the outskirts of a smaller city where the sisters could simply be happy and in love wasn't an awful fate. Elsa knew comfort was always more appealing than the unknown, so why reject that which could be a very good thing when given the chance? The worst-case scenario, really, was asking King Arthuria to take her and Anna in. Surely Arthuria and Lynn would be more than willing.

Yes. Whatever happened, Elsa was certain she and Anna would be fine. It's what she convinced herself of prior to the final vote being counted and the accumulation of tallies totalled. It's what she needed to tell herself as brows fluctuated alongside the numbers, a collection of competent individuals reading over the statistics to ensure not a singular error was made.

'This was worth it.' Elsa told herself and Anna, but her heart was racing, and she couldn't feel her limbs. She was so close to running from Arendelle not that long ago, and now she was trembling at the thought of being released from the chains that had bound her since infancy?

'I'm not letting go, okay?' Anna agreed, no doubt sensing her sister's fears.

A hum brewed louder amongst the counters, and a notion of solemnity filled the room as Leonard blinked rapidly, perhaps out of joy or shock, before he brought a single sheet of paper to Elsa, unfolding it before her and allowing the queen of Arendelle to see what the results of her democracy were. The blur from Elsa's vision needed to clear in order to read the final word. With a brief glance, the totals were actually quite even. Both counts proved perfectly accurate, so a third was out of the question. Elsa held her breath as her blue eyes scanned downward to the verdict. Thousands had voted, and now the answer was here.

Would her people see past the baseless need to judge a perfectly good ruler for her sexuality? Or would they practise a second of power, overthrowing someone because of their own insecurities, moral corruption, and lack of critical thought?

Elsa blinked for a second longer than necessary, and read the final statement upon the parchment held by a shaken, war-torn man of perfect loyalty. The signatures and other scribbles upon the page meant nothing. The formality and process of it all meant nothing. The last line, summarizing all that would be, was where Elsa's eyes rested before they comprehended the words made up of scratches and dots.

" _Queen Elsa has been deemed unfit to rule Arendelle_."


	82. Princess Anna of Arendelle

Princess Anna of Arendelle

The betrayal shook her but she could still stand. The earthquake was meant to topple her but she pushed on. The chaos was real, and all she could think about was her older sister and if she was safe. The cold steel against her throat meant nothing. Elsa's agony was all she could see. The questions. The torture. Everything because of her. Elsa was crying. The world was watching and waiting. She could do nothing but await her fate, begging Elsa to deny it all as desperately as she could.

But Elsa wouldn't. She affirmed everything with glorious, resounding commitment, and despite it all, her heart danced at the sight of her sister pretending no more. That is, until words were slipped into her ears…

"Fret not. You'll be saved."

…and a burning, indescribable, white hot pain sent her whole body into shock, the final sight of Elsa shattered and broken the last thing the little sister would see before being engulfed in a darkness that was deeper and colder than anything she could hope to imagine.

* * *

Had she been brought back only to witness Elsa's world collapse alongside her own? After everything her sister had been through, was this where their story within Arendelle ended? Why wasn't Elsa fighting it? Why was she accepting these unjust results? To say Anna still felt disoriented and unbalanced since being revived would be an understatement, but she knew how needed she was, and she could see it more clearly than ever now as Elsa read out the results of the vote and a unanimous sound of finality moved through the individuals present.

'It reads: "Queen Elsa has been deemed unfit to rule Arendelle".'

'Was it close? Maybe someone miscounted!' Anna leaned over, having to stretch up a bit to see the paper. Her temple throbbed, and Elsa shook her head slowly. It wasn't close. Even an optimist like Anna couldn't consider the vote "close". It wasn't a landslide, at the very least, but it certainly wasn't "close".

'I…am sorry, my queen.' Leonard mumbled, never sounding so defeated in all his time of service.

'It would seem Arendelle is of the same mind by majority. Unfortunately, for the future of the kingdom, I am with the louder voice.' Vegard sighed, and Anna's eye twitched.

'You _would_ be.' She heard herself saying, and even a quick squeeze from Elsa's hand didn't quell what the younger of the sisters was feeling in that moment. She wanted to be reserved and controlled like Elsa, but that simply wasn't her, and if Elsa wasn't going to say something, it was Anna's turn to step up. 'Your box for other people is so tiny I bet even _you_ can barely find it half the time!'

Anna wasn't sure that made much sense, but she didn't care. Her point hopefully got across, and based on Vegard's raised brow, he seemed to understand what was being implied.

'Incest is not something that can be taken lightly even in the most liberal mind, Princess Anna.' The councilmember was still calm, but there was certainly an edge in his voice.

'But it doesn't even – !'

'We are not having this discussion now.' Elsa extended her arm across Anna's mouth nearly, and Anna had never been so tempted to slap it away. How could she give up after everything they had endured together? It didn't make sense! 'I didn't hold a vote only to disregard it the moment the results didn't go my way. Although I let myself hope Arendelle would be more understanding, it does not surprise me that what Anna and I have cannot be fully comprehended by the majority.'

'B-but Elsa!' Anna turned to her. She didn't want to leave Arendelle. She loved the people, the land, the castle, and all the memories she had. It just didn't seem fair. Elsa was acting out of royal duty, and Anna understood the necessity of her actions, but that didn't mean Anna couldn't do _something_.

'Queen Elsa is an example of how a monarch should act in light of an undesirable result. She made the decision to leave her fate in the people of Arendelle's hands, and they have spoken loud and clear. Despite what history would suggest, a ruler that can only bring destruction to their land is not a ruler at all, but a plague.' Arthuria said the words, but Anna could see the pain in her emerald eyes.

It was too much. Anna had returned only to be banished again? All because she loved the wrong person? All because others wouldn't accept her private matters and life? It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair even in the slightest! And worst of all, Elsa suffered _because_ of their relationship. Anna was the cause for this harsh prejudice. Something had to be done. Something could be done!

'Just deny the vote, Elsa.' Kristoff spoke out suddenly. 'You're still the queen. I think…I think people just need more time. Don't make a big deal of what is happening between you and…and Anna, you know? Keep it quiet and behind doors. That might work. I really, really don't want either of you to leave.'

Anna's heart skipped. She still felt a little something for Kristoff, and the fact he was bold enough to step into this particularly difficult subject proved just how much he cared about the Arendelle sisters.

'No. That would turn the kingdom against Queen Elsa more than anything else could.' Daryun growled, trying to seem controlled, but gritting his teeth all the while. 'Queen Elsa knew the risks, but I believe she made the right choice, in the end.'

'She did the "right" thing, but these fools couldn't care less.' Lynn snapped, shoving some of the papers before her away in irritation.

The room fell silent, and with every second that passed, Anna held her anger less capably. She knew Elsa was devastated. She could see through the veil of queenly perfection easily by this point. Her sister was dying inside, and there seemed to be no way to relieve the girl Anna loved of the destruction her soul attempted to endure.

'So, what now? Do we just pack up and leave? Is that what happens?' Anna's voice trembled, and she couldn't stop it from doing so. She was just so…so hurt, betrayed, and sad. Were her affections so terrible? Did she and Elsa deserve to be banished simply because they loved one another?

'No. There is a process to such things. A replacement for Queen Elsa will be required, and many administrative tasks require the current ruler's participation before Queen Elsa steps down. I will be permitting a two-week grace period for everything to be put in order. This was already planned out and approved by her highness prior to today. All that needs to be done immediately is for Queen Elsa to address the masses who, even now, await her announcement.'

Anna shook her head, but no words came out of her open mouth. It was happening too quickly. The end of everything she knew was happening without her say in any of it! Thank goodness she would still have Elsa once everything was said and done, but their home…the home they grew up in together was vanishing from the foreseeable horizon.

'I understand.' Elsa spoke without emotion, concealing her heart in a way that truly hurt Anna. 'Arendelle deserves to know. I'll speak with them now.' Elsa stood up and Anna felt her hand gripping hard onto hers. Part of her, naturally, loved the ability to be so openly affectionate, but such contact only reminded the princess of where their hearts were being thrown by people she thought she could trust to support her in her time of need.

'Elsa…!' Anna whisper-screamed, Leonard, Arthuria, Lynn, Daryun, Vegard, Kristoff, Myrddin, and a collection of guards and a few knights following in behind the important party. 'Are you really going to let this happen? Like, actually? We're being kicked out of our own home! Can't we – I don't know – stop this?'

'It was the only fair and just way. Could you imagine ruling a kingdom alongside me that wants nothing to do with you? A kingdom where the majority looks down upon you and doesn't trust a word you say? A kingdom that speaks slander given any opportunity? A kingdom that would betray you with but the right exchange presented? It's for Arendelle, Anna. It's for us. It's the only way.'

'Did you even _try_ to convince everyone that it's not that big of a deal? I-I mean, I know it's weird, trust me, but it's not impossible to understand, right?'

'Anna!' Elsa stopped in the hall, her eyes glistening with frustration. Anna knew she had really hit a sore spot, for her big sister wasn't one for a scene. Perhaps the perfect queen simply didn't care anymore. It didn't matter how she was viewed by her most trusted advisors. 'Of course I've tried! I gave all the evidence I could that what we feel changes _nothing_ when it comes to ruling a kingdom aside from, perhaps, producing an heir!'

'Ahem. And I could help with that.' Myrddin, for once, said something rather than simply grinning away like a lunatic.

Both Elsa and Anna were thrown completely by the statement, and any pent-up frustration redirected to one another vanished in bizarre speculation.

'Silence, Myrddin.' Arthuria used the tone she kept in reserve for a truly kingly demand.

'I'm just stating the argument that exists.' Myrddin giggled, his mischievous mannerisms and odd physical appearance seeming like a character straight out of the fairy tales Anna used to read with Elsa.

'It's not possible. You are both women, are you not?' Daryun started strong, but then faltered at the end.

'Last time I checked.' Anna huffed jokingly but still with a hint of annoyance. The thought of producing an heir between her and Elsa was, admittedly, frightening yet incredibly exciting at the same time. But it was too early to be thinking about _anything_ like that, wasn't it?

'It's not an argument, and certainly isn't a matter to be discussed so publicly regardless. The people of Arendelle would never accept an offspring produced under such ludicrous circumstances.' Leonard's logistics instantly overrode any hint of expectation that Anna was humouring, and it was a sobering revelation.

'So it is.' Myrddin was shoved by Lynn ever so slightly, and Anna was sure he would be reprimanded later if Lynn and Arthuria had their way.

'Enough.' Elsa huffed. 'Arendelle is waiting for the answer they deserve. I will not relay anything but the truth.'

She could be so stubborn and honourable almost to a fault. Didn't she realize what all of this meant? She must have! And yet, what more could be said? Nothing…at the moment. Anna held Elsa's hand regardless of her hindrances, and soon enough, they were standing atop a stage within the main court of Arendelle castle positioned outside the front gates. The bustling white noise of Arendelle's masses dimmed into an uncomfortable, expectant hum as Elsa and Anna took the stage, the most powerful people in the kingdom collected in one small area before the population that contributed to the shift in their own future.

Anna glanced about the crowd, and she could see the mixture of shock, disgust, fear, confidence, arrogance, pity, sympathy, hope, and intrigue toward what came next and who stood before them. Anna had arisen from the dead. She found more eyes were staring at her than not. Whispering. Muttering. Conversing in breaths of secrecy. If the onlookers weren't taking in the sight of Anna, they were focussed on the way Elsa still hadn't released her sister's hand. Even if they were at odds with how to handle all of this, they remained united, in the end. They were making a statement together.

Elsa finally released Anna and lifted her arms into the air, her chin raised authoritatively, and her voice booming like the queen she could be. Anna's heart quivered in admiration, but the fear of what would happen after this potentially final speech was overwhelming.

'My people of Arendelle, I will not waste more of your evening considering the delay in this addressment. I apologize for the wait, but quite honestly, I needed some time with my sister, Princess Anna, whom you see before you is alive and well thanks to your patience and no small effort from my most trusted advisors and friends.'

Anna received an applause, at least, but she knew it was partially forced. Good news was always eclipsed by drama, and what better drama to embrace than that of a queen's fall from grace and the scandal that would ruin her claim to the throne? How could the people of Arendelle turn on her so? She knew and had interacted with many of them, and yet they had no problem, essentially, sending her away forever?

'As you all are now aware, my love for Anna extends beyond that of sisterly affection. To have her back means the world to me. The thought of having lost her was unbearable, so I must thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for permitting me the time needed to defeat Devil. I am of the impression that we have seen the last of his games.'

Anna shivered at the mention of the troll, but her sister's soft skin was touching the top of her hand again, and they gripped one another a second later.

'However, I see that many of you have little interest in such details.' Elsa went on, her intonation a little sharper, but retaining the professionalism she demanded of herself in the face of frustrating incompetence. 'Perhaps, understandably, you all wish to know the results of the vote you participated in whilst I was engaged in "lewd" and "unforgivable" acts with my sister.'

'Elsa…?' Anna blinked, and the crowd's murmurs escalated immediately. Lynn could be heard muffling a giggle, and Leonard groaned, if grinning all the while bitterly. Elsa was having the last word, in her own little way, after all. Her persona and grace prevented her from directly lashing out, but her oratory skills allowed for backhanded words of false poise.

'Indeed, I have heard the majority's wish, and that wish demands that I step down from the throne, taking Princess Anna with me, and leaving Arendelle to a new and – we can only pray – more fair, kind, and conventionally acceptable ruler.'

The talking amongst the people immediately intensified into a full-blown contrast of opinions. At least a quarter of Arendelle still wished to have Elsa as queen, and when those few supporters began to speak up, the majority was heard all around, outshouting and even beginning to get physical with those who would stand by their queen. Gerda herself was with a collection of individuals who were clearly in contention with the outcome of the vote, and when her stuttering yet resolved voice became a scream, Elsa could clearly see that things were beginning to get out of hand. She nodded to her guards who were positioned all around the stage, but Kristoff was soon seen dashing in and through the crowd to Gerda's aid, his size and naturally stocky build causing some of the townsfolk to second guess their sudden antagonistic approach to the ex-maid. Not only that, but Kristoff was seen as a very close friend to the royal family despite what had happened between him and Anna, and the sisters were _still_ in charge, meaning touching Kristoff in any way surely meant dealing with the current queen. Anna would admit that a ping of jealousy touched her when Kristoff acted so valiantly for another girl, but that was merely the human side of her conduct.

Nonetheless, this was only one segment of the huge audience, and as the guards attempted to quiet the rising storm, Elsa rolled her eyes angrily, and Anna was certain she was crumbling inside having to witness the visual representation of her fate as the ruler of Arendelle. Something had to be done. The last thing Anna wanted to see upon being brought back was her sister in torment…again. The siblings had already suffered a decade of that. No more.

Elsa suddenly thrust her hands to either side of her person and created an ice sculpture that extended into the sky like a claw that wouldn't stop growing. It twisted and turned, encompassing high and across the crowd as though a titanic creature was digging its way out of the ground. It was purposely grotesque, but anytime Elsa used her powers a wave of warmth and love filled Anna. Even if her memories were distorted by Grand Pabbie, he couldn't change how she _felt_ and the warped images that filtered into Anna's mind at the sight of her sister's unique majesty in action.

The population of Arendelle, however, suddenly became much quieter, reminded of the fact that Elsa still ruled, and she was no ordinary queen when her patience was tested.

'I'm glad I have regained your attention.' Elsa said smugly, and Anna's toes curled within her shoes. 'There is no point in contesting what is now set in stone. Do not fight amongst yourselves. The decision has been made, and the votes speak for themselves. I am sorry that I have failed you all so profoundly that you wish to see me not again. I love Arendelle regardless, and it is with a heavy heart that I depart within the two-week grace period between the ascension of a new king or queen. Now, in relation to that particular turn of events, keep in mind that none of you will have a say in the matter, so I truly hope whomever takes my place is of a sound and fair mind, for there truly are some tyrannical souls in this world…'

Elsa clapped her hands together in dismissal, her ice sculpture shattering into a display of stardust that gently floated through the air like the magic it was. She had had the last word in her own way, and Anna found her breaths coming in shorter not due to her condition, but because of the raw desire and adoration she was restraining in wake of her sister's perfection at times and her own boiling frustrations.

Elsa turned to walk away, the slightest drag in her footsteps, and Anna almost simply followed, but something in her head snapped, and she wretched herself from submission, taking centre stage and bellowing at the top of her lungs.

' _Is this truly what you all wanted? Most of you –_ and I mean most, because I know there are some smart people here – _would vote your queen away, the same queen who has done everything – EVERYTHING – in her power to appease a kingdom she knows she failed. Elsa has gone above and beyond what any queen or king would for every single one of you! You have no idea what she's been through! You couldn't possibly understand what it means to be trained – like a…like an animal – to be ready to rule an entire kingdom! I wasn't even bothered with and I_ still _felt the ridiculous pressure that my sister had to endure for two decades!_ '

Anna was honestly surprised she hadn't been pulled off the stage yet. The people of Arendelle were stunned into silence, and rightly so. The sweet, charming, understanding, and bubbly Princess Anna was lashing out like never before. She could feel her face turning red. Her brain was pulsating angrily. Her body was becoming heavier with every second that passed due to its own present fragility. But none of that mattered. What mattered was having this final word in the name of her sister and the woman she adored more than any other in her world.

'But you don't care.' Anna reduced her volume, yet the silence of her city allowed for it with ease. 'All most of you care about is that Elsa is in love with me. Elsa finally found someone she can open up to completely and totally. And…and I feel the same. She is my other half. She makes my life so much better in every single way. I'm happy with her, and apparently that's not okay with "the majority" of you.' Anna quoted dramatically, finding the words and thoughts spilling out of her in a fit of passion.

'Well, I honestly can't help that I love her, okay? That's right. I see some of you getting all crazy-eyed because I said that, but it's the truth. You don't think I tried to stop it? You don't think we know it's a little weird? We do. We definitely, absolutely do. She's my _sister_. The first time we made love – Yeah. I just said that and it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Elsa is a super good lover, by the by. I almost feel bad that no guy will ever get a chance at her. – I even stopped halfway through it and we talked about how bizarre our feelings were. Remember that, Elsa?'

Anna finally had the courage to look at Elsa, and her sister shook her head with an expression of pure, unfiltered appreciation.

'Of course I do.' Elsa confirmed, and gasps exploded in the crowd. Anna pushed forward.

'But we both know it's love. It's a love so amazing that I can't sleep at night without dreaming about her. I can't look at her without swooning. I can't touch or be touched by her without wanting so much more no matter where we are. I look at my sister and I see an angel that makes my whole world brighter and more beautiful than ever. I love her. I love her and I can't and won't stop because it is what true love is supposed to be. I would die for her…a third time if I absolutely had to. Now that I know what real love is, there's just no way in all of Arendelle that I can stop. If any of you are actually – like really, really, really – in love, you'll know that you can't just _stop_ what you feel.'

Anna scanned the crowd for a second, a montage of varying expressions blurring into her fading mind. Her eyes narrowed in on Mr. and Mrs. Iversen, soon thereafter indicating them with a shaky hand.

'Mr. Iversen! You and Mrs. Iversen just celebrated your sixtieth anniversary, right? Amazing! You two are totally in love. I mean, anyone can tell. But wait! We actually just found out you're long lost siblings! Oh, man! What a pickle! No biggie. Just break up. Just…fall out of love like _that_!' Anna snapped her fingers, and she didn't want to make the elderly couple uncomfortable, but a point had to be made now or never.

'I…I could never…' Mr. Iversen held his wife close, and the miniature conversations throughout the crowd began to progress further.

'Of course you couldn't! Love isn't something you can always control; especially _real_ love! It's one of the greatest mysteries in the world! What causes love? Why do we fall in love? We're the only living species in the world that seem to be able to feel something so crazy and complex…aside from Olaf, maybe.' Small chuckles, but they could've been someone coughing for all Anna knew. Her body was becoming heavier. Her vision was spinning. She was still shocked not a soul had interfered with her yet. Her voice softened as she went on into what she knew to be her final sentences before the fatigue overcame her.

'Nobody really knows all the answers, am I right? Love isn't something we can just…slap labels on and use books written forever ago to act as guidelines based on a past that doesn't even exist anymore.' Anna slowed her breathing, looking about her people and barely recognizing them anymore.

'I want to show you something.' Anna uttered slowly, and looked to her big sister again, holding out her hand. Elsa, thankfully, hesitated not in taking it, and Anna's heart skipped at the sight of her all over again. Her eyes watered in affection, and she pulled Elsa in close, for all her tiny world to see, and kissed her deeply, holding Elsa's face and going on her tippy toes just enough to match her sister's slight height advantage. Elsa's touch was upon Anna's waist a second later, and Anna sighed inwardly, elated by the moment of it all.

Anna wanted it to last forever. She wanted to be with Elsa in her happy home forever. But that happy home was gone. Her parents were gone. Her people were gone. Her innocent past full of glorified memories was gone. Anna's eyes squeezed shut, water slipping from her lashes and down her cheeks, and she let her sister go, staring at her reflecting, glittering gems of blue precedence.

'Huh. Weird. You're still all alive?' Anna made a mock face of inquisition at the dumbfounded crowd. 'You're not sick? You're not in danger? You're not keeling over like a fish out of water? You're not melting, burning, drowning, or…er…exploding? But it's incest! It's basically the devil incarnate…isn't it? _That's_ weird. I mean, we kissed in front of you and nothing happened. Nothing at all. Imagine how safe you would be if we kept our relationship's true depth limited to our bedrooms where you can't even see us! Huh. I think I've missed something. Oh, well. The votes have already been counted. Now _that's_ a misunderstanding.'

Anna shrugged, dismissing the subject now, knowing she was lucky to have been allowed so much liberty for expressing her thoughts in the first place. Her point was made, at the very least, she hoped.

'I love you, Elsa.' Anna stated clearly, and then addressed Arendelle anew with a pointed finger of authority, nothing but varying levels of shock greeting the princess. 'And there's nothing a single one of you can do to stop me from feeling this way! In fact, you should be jealous, because I have what almost everyone in the world wishes and dreams of! So…so bah humbug!'

Anna grinned crookedly, swaying a little bit and wondering what on earth she had just finished with. Fortunately, Elsa still held her waist, helping Anna maintain her balance, and Anna's tears wouldn't stop the moment she heard what Elsa said next.

'Everything Anna just stated…' Elsa spoke slightly more casually than ever before when addressing her people as queen. 'Every word, concept, and thought; I agree with utterly and completely.'

And Princess Anna fell in love again and again and again.


	83. Heir

Heir

The pride Elsa felt walking Anna back to her room was almost too much. She was elated by what her sister had so bravely displayed before all of Arendelle, and she truly desired to celebrate the massive achievement in some shape, way, or form. Unfortunately, the recoil from Anna's revival reared its unwanted symptoms, and the feisty girl quickly spiralled into a stumbling, incoherent mess shortly after the sisters stepped off the stage and were escorted back into the palace, leaving a very dumbfounded populace of Arendelle behind them.

Leonard encouraged the girls to return to their chambers post haste while he and the rest of the council (including Arthuria, Lynn, and Daryun) proceeded with mapping out the final plan of action for the remaining days before Elsa and Anna gave up their claim to the throne. Lynn was openly upset that she didn't get to spend more time with the sisters, and even Daryun said that he would be waiting in the courtyard for Elsa, should she desire to let off some steam, come the morning.

Bidding her close friends a goodnight, with a groggy Anna barely managing to do the same, Elsa returned to the familiar hallway that painted a picture in her mind with a multitude of colours. She found warmth and a cold that chilled even her reflecting upon the memories her bedroom's hallway held. Anna knocking incessantly on her door, begging her to come out and simply _be_ with her was the most prominent thought, and Elsa's grip upon her sister tightened.

Anna had made it very clear that she didn't desire to leave Arendelle if she didn't have to, but no matter how Elsa's mind filtered the possibilities, none worked for the long term. Unless Arendelle has a miraculous change of heart overnight, it purely wasn't a kingdom the sisters had a place in anymore. Even if Elsa simply allowed Anna to take the throne in her place through an obvious loophole staring her in the face, nothing would change. Elsa would be better off remaining queen and refusing to acknowledge her people's discontent, potentially leading her land into turmoil or worse.

The future did not have Elsa sitting on the throne. It was a harsh reality the Ice Queen had to accept sooner rather than later. She had no more than two weeks to come to terms with what was now her present, and the more Elsa thought about it, the harder it became to imagine coherently. She had been destined to rule Arendelle since she was born, and yet, here she was. How would her parents feel about all of this? Elsa had barely known them to begin with…

Thinking about it now, a bitterness swelled in Elsa at the thought of the mother and father she lost too long ago. It was a vein of occasions that she desired not to humour. However, leading Anna into her room gave way to such a line of thinking, as it usually did, and the fact Elsa no longer felt as though she had all the time in the world to consider who her parents were and what they truly stood for bothered the young woman. Their room remained nearly untouched since the tragedy, as was Elsa's command, but now that she was leaving, what would happen to her parents' possessions and the few things that remained of their memory?

Elsa tried to discard the temptation to finally take a look into that particularly painful aspect of her life, but no matter where her train of thought took her as she watched Anna sleep, it always returned to her parents and the fact she was leaving everything behind so soon. According to the paintings, Anna looked much more like the previous king of Arendelle than Elsa ever could. She had his hair and powerful eyes, with the slight softness of their mother around her chin and cheeks. Elsa couldn't see a speck of her father in herself. Her mother, yes; quite a bit, in fact, but otherwise, there was no sign of the late king.

The thought of sleeping next to Anna was an alluring one, but Elsa was still on a high from the speeches she and her sister had made, and her brain was running laps without her even allowing it to. The itch of paying her respects to her parents' chambers continued to throb in her heart, and even after Elsa made a quick trip to her room to change into a thin, gorgeous, pearl-coloured nightgown, letting her hair down in waves of oceanic platinum, she couldn't stop imagining what it would mean to finally pick at that rather painful scab at last when little time was left to do so.

Realistically, there were still a fair number of days remaining for the queen to think about what she wanted to do but, on the other hand, Elsa almost wanted to ride this wave, using her current boldness and empowered mood to venture to the close yet far room where her mother and father had resided for the first many years of her life.

It was finally time.

Elsa gave Anna one last look of admiration and then forced herself to move toward the door leading out of the safety she felt at her sister's side. Her eyes were strained with fatigue, for she had combated the desire to give up and lay next to Anna comfortably, but Elsa knew she wouldn't feel like this again as the weeks went on, and before she knew it, it would be time to depart. It was now or never, when her legs were just barely functional.

'Elsa…?'

Anna's slur stopped her right in her tracks, and Elsa was almost disappointed.

'Y-yes?'

'Where are you going?'

Elsa chewed on her lip, and contemplated lying about needing to visit the bath or something of that nature, but she, instead, simply told the truth, not wishing to lie anymore if possible.

'I…I was just thinking about Arendelle and our lives together here while I waited for my mind to finally calm down but…it's only made me realize how little I've attempted to connect with our parents since they've been gone.'

'Oh…'

It was a heavy, understanding "oh". An "oh" that meant Anna was fully aware of the meaning behind Elsa's words. The two sisters had been raised very differently, and one certainly bore many more scars than the other where the previous king and queen were concerned. Elsa had made it quite evident that she did not desire to discuss their mother and father any more than she had to, and that was a rarity in and of itself. Anna had learned to respect her older sister's wishes, but it didn't make the years spent without real parental figures any simpler.

'So, you were thinking of…?' Anna didn't want to make suggestions, it appeared, but her eyes were alit with curiosity.

'Um…Perhaps visiting their old room. I know it's somewhat silly, given the circumstances, but I suppose this is what desperation does. The vote has humbled me enough to finally push myself to be mature and stop harboring such contempt toward mother and father.' The words stuck to the roof of Elsa's mouth, but she needed to say them aloud. It felt good, but it was also embarrassing, for Elsa knew she sounded a little childish.

'Really!?' Anna sprang up in her bed, looking as though she was a little girl waiting to open her presents on Christmas day. Had Elsa let her down again by bottling up her grief and exchanging pain for silent anger?

'Well, yes. But are you sure you should be moving so abruptly? How are you feeling? You've only been resting for a little over an hour.'

'Meh. I'm better enough for a little night excursion. It's not like I'll be making any crazy speeches again anytime soon.' Anna shrugged, shuffling out of her bed and padding out her hair a bit. She hadn't been sleeping long enough for the true horror of her bedhead to appear, but it was still amazing how quickly it began to unravel.

'Your speech…' Elsa put her hand to her mouth and laughed slightly, amazed with how easily her little sister calmed her nerves with but just a word. 'It was incredible. Few would not be swayed in some compacity by it. I wasn't in the ideal position to say such things, but you went above and beyond any expectations I could have had for you.'

'Heheh!' Anna waved Elsa off sheepishly, changing into a nightgown herself, although hers was notably shorter – almost scantily so – but Elsa certainly didn't mind seeing from Anna's midthigh and down bare. Her legs were so slender and pleasantly shaped naturally, if lacking any real definition or muscle, like Arthuria or even Lynn's. Still, there was something undeniably attractive about Anna's almost juvenile physique at times, and Elsa felt her cheeks burning the more she let her mind wander.

Soon enough, Anna had a housecoat on, and she lent Elsa a spare despite her sister's room being next door. Elsa was more than happy to use something of Anna's, and even smelled a touch of her sister's flowery scent upon the material, breathing it in deeply and turning a bit to hide her flushed features.

'So, mission: Let's show Elsa what mom and dad were kinda sorta really like by going to their room and poking around like thieves…begin!'

'Are you sure you're up to this sort of excursion, Anna? I'm worried you may be pushing yourself.'

'Bah!' Anna flexed an arm, pushing some of her skin along her bicep up to give the illusion of a muscle that wasn't really there. The act brought Elsa back to her first private encounter with Daryun, and her chest jumped. 'Who do you take me for? It just proves we're alike because you wouldn't let a little headache stop you from taking on Devil and ruling a kingdom, right?'

She had a point, and Elsa allowed a smile to form on her lips.

'Okay. I'm…glad you're coming with me, then.'

'Yeah?'

'Of course. I want to do everything with you, Anna. There is much time to make up.'

Anna giggled and skipped a couple of steps so that her chest was just barely touching Elsa's, her hands reaching into her older sister's housecoat and holding her waist to the older girl's pleasure.

'Heheh! Me too! At least three day's worth.' She winked, giving Elsa a quick peck on the mouth teasingly before dancing about to exit the room.

* * *

Arendelle Castle was abnormally quiet as the sisters moved through the residential hallways and easily found their parents' old room guarded by but a singular soldier who looked a little less than enthused about his post. Very few individuals likely bothered with this part of the castle anymore, and Elsa was fully aware that her insistence on leaving the late king and queen's room untouched (mostly) likely annoyed some of her men; like this one.

Fortunately, upon realizing just who was approaching the chambers, the guard straightened up, saluting rigidly once Anna and Elsa were only a few feet away from him. He had bags under his eyes, but his expression was serious enough.

'Q-Queen Elsa and Princess Anna!' He stuttered, perhaps because of the recent vote? Elsa couldn't be sure anymore.

'Heya, Bjarne! How you holding up?' Anna waved casually.

'Fine, Princess. What brings you both here?'

Elsa found amusement now in the peculiar looks she received when she and Anna went anywhere together. For the next two weeks, she would be subject to such apprehension, and it truly intrigued her how some simply couldn't handle what their own imaginations created falsely. This man was no different, although Elsa gave him credit for maintaining _some_ ability to mask his curiosity regarding the sisters and their relationship.

'We wish to reconnect with our parents in whatever miniscule way we can before this room is cleared out.' Elsa answered with authority, forcing the guard's stability to slip.

'Of course.' He hesitated, glancing between the sisters and swallowing tightly.

'If you hear something that sounds like screams of torture, just ignore it; we're good.' Anna laughed at her own joke, but Elsa just burned right alongside the guard, if not as thrown. Bjarne's mouth opened, but no words came out, and he resorted to clumsily unlocking the double doors as quickly as he could, Anna's comment effectively calling him out on whatever thoughts had forced him to stand still for longer than natural manners dictated. The last thing he did for the crown was hand Anna some matches for the unlit lamps within.

The doors clicked and creaked once Anna could push them open, reaching behind to help Elsa in, the older sister's nerves getting the best of her as her sibling could likely tell. With an echoed clack, the doors were shut tight, and Elsa hesitated at the entrance, staring about the extravagant space with a bed that took up almost an entire half of the room. Otherwise, there were some paintings (a family one, which shot into Elsa's heart), expensive, authentic furniture, a miniature study, books galore, documents long forgotten, clothes that cost more than a small village would, and finally, jewelry that outlived its purpose.

Lamps were lit without any issue, and the room was alive, flickering glows of fire dancing about the place that Elsa had refused more than a few times.

'See? Not so scary, right?'

Elsa nodded, agreeing with her sister, but feeling her chest constrict regardless. Her horrific memories returned, as she expected, and the way her father almost angrily forced gloves upon her tiny hands and practically told her she was abnormal and needed to restrict any emotions she had pinching her soul painfully.

'Oh. You're _not_ doing okay.' Anna was next to Elsa immediately, taking her shaking hands and holding them to her warm, beating chest. 'Hey. Hey there, Beautiful. I'm right here. See? Everything is fine.'

She could tell instantly. There was no point in telling anything but the truth around Anna, was there?

'Sorry. This is why…I had difficulty coming here.'

Anna nodded slowly, touching Elsa's cheek and holding her face with fierce emotion. She narrowed her brow almost in a cute way, and began speaking again quietly.

'I'm not going to pretend I know everything that happened between mom and dad and you, but I can make a pretty good guess. I mean, you were basically locked away from me after the accident and stuff, and you've told me enough as well. It wasn't right. I'm never going to say it was, but they're still our parents, right?'

'Of course. I loved them both.' Elsa wasn't sure if Anna would call her out on that or not, but she mercifully stayed quiet. 'But I can't easily discard this…anger. They separated us when I needed you the most. They convinced me I was so dangerous and…and…'

'That's the past.' Anna whispered intelligently. 'We're here right now. We've learned from it. Maybe that's why we're both so crazy liberal with everything? Because we _know_ what it's like to be restricted until you can't breathe; especially you.'

Elsa was so thankful that Anna didn't dismiss her feelings as unreasonable and weak. She could always be so honest and true with her sister. The queen of Arendelle stared at Anna, smiling uncontrollably, and knowing, without a shadow of a doubt, that everything she had been through for this girl was absolutely, perfectly, and completely worth it.

Elsa glanced about the room again, taking a few steps in and convincing herself that the space wouldn't do a thing to her. She was fine. She was still the queen at the present time, and she wouldn't conceal a thing evermore for Arendelle. It was a conscious decision, but she relaxed her shoulders and really saw her parents' room now, a quiver of sadness overtaking her with the reminder that the bedroom would remain empty until she and Anna vacated the palace. Her mother and father were gone, and maybe that was another reason why she was so vulnerable to the emotion of love and the feeling of true acceptance that she found in such a select few.

'It's…almost a little disappointing, huh? I mean, I sort of expected something magical to happen, but I guess that kind of thing is your show.' Anna poked about, moving along the familiar area to her. How many hours had she spent here when Elsa had continued to refuse her foolishly? Was this where she let her hidden tears fall so that the sun could remain shining over Arendelle in its darkest hour?

Elsa's vision blurred a bit with her own tears, but she fought them back, absorbing every detail that remained hinting at the beings who resided privately here. Her mother's jewellery was pretty, if a little tackier than Elsa would ever prefer. Her father's outfits were regal and well-fitted, indicating a healthy man in his prime. The books ranged from romance to military history. Elsa imagined her mother and father at night, after a long day of making decisions that effected hundreds upon thousands of lives, reading side by side in bed, yawning tiredly but happy and in love. It was a flowery image, but it brought at least some peace to Elsa's soul.

'I…miss them…' Elsa admitted, even if most of her anxiety stemmed from her parents' handling of her. They just didn't know. It was an unnatural circumstance. Her father was just frustrated. Her mother was just afraid.

'Me too. Seriously. I wonder what they would think…'

Anna didn't have to specify what she meant. Elsa stared at nothing on the small study desk and shook her head slowly.

'They would be mortified.'

'Hahah! I guess so. But…I like to think they would understand. Eventually.'

'Perhaps.' Elsa thought about it a beat further. 'They say a parent's – a real parent's – love cannot be comprehended until it's experienced. However, I would think that it is comparable to what I feel for you, and if that's the case, then nothing would prevent me from supporting my child no matter what conventionally "incorrect" choice they made romantically.'

'Well, yeah, especially after what we've been through.' Anna blushed, and Elsa was almost happy she caught the embarrassed expression. Anna bit at her lower lip shyly, and Elsa's heartbeat throbbed in her ears at the sight. Anna struggled with her words, and what the queen heard next hastily explained why. 'And…it'd be "our" child, right?'

It was a jolt in her system, and her love grew even fiercer somehow for her sister. Elsa had to physically hold her chest, reminding herself to breathe she was so flattered, charmed, and infatuated by the mere thought.

'I-I mean…er…I know it's totally crazy, and it's just super insane hypothetical stuff, but…I guess…you know, I got a little jealous when you said "my" instead of "our". Does that make me just a tiny bit obsessed? Yeah. Maybe. At least I'm consistent, right? I got that going for me! Heheh…'

Elsa bound herself to the ground, for she was scared what the overflow of emotion would cause her to do if she even allowed an embrace between her and Anna. Reason was flickering in her mind, and she didn't see her parents' bed anymore; just a bed where she could pour her love into her sister. Elsa shook her head, huffing tiredly for all the effort it took to restrain the urges circulating within.

'You're right. I'm sorry.' She managed. 'It would be "ours" indefinitely. And you're aware that I'm just as single-minded at times.' The thought was still new and curious, but for the moment, Elsa simply wanted Anna and nobody else. Perhaps in the near future it was something worth contacting Arthuria and Myrddin about, but it wasn't an addition to the sisters' complex situation that they needed just yet; especially if the necessity of an heir was no longer an issue.

Elsa gave the study one final look, and just as she was about to move on, a smaller book caught her eye, and she noted a mini lock binding the thing safely. She picked the leather-coated item up, and felt that the material was quite real, pleasing to the touch and authentic in every way. The lock itself was even shimmering gold, and it seemed rather secure for such a tiny thing.

'Oh! I think that's mom's journal or something. I kind of tried to peek around the edges of the pages, but I couldn't see much but a little writing. Wouldn't it be neat to kinda read what she had to say?'

Elsa couldn't believe that Anna hadn't gotten someone to pick the lock. Of course it would be "neat". If anything, this was their final chance to connect with their mother in some way before everything was put to rest.

'We need to read this.' Elsa concluded, her hands trembling now as she sat on the bed with Anna next to her.

'Are you sure? It's private and stuff, right?'

'Since when did that seize your prying?' Elsa touched the lock and froze it so cold that a mere touch from the Ice Queen made the feeble restriction crumble into silver dust.

'You got me there. I guess it just felt wrong, and…I was nervous about what it might say. I don't know.'

Elsa understood that, but at the same time, she needed this. She needed to hear her mother's voice in some way. She needed an experienced queen's guidance in whatever way it came. She peeled the book open and saw that it was neatly titled "Home".

'You think she had one for travelling or something?' Anna suggested, her shoulder rubbing against Elsa's and distracting her slightly.

'It's not an impossibility. She did have incredible penmanship, didn't she?' Elsa began reading, admiring the way her mother's curves and loops within her characters were almost mechanical in execution.

 _"I am now queen of Arendelle. I am nervous but willing. Talk of heirs is already in progress. He seems kind, and I do not doubt I can be of service to him and this kingdom. This journal was a gift from my mother before I left. She wanted me to record my thoughts and feelings. She said it would help. I think I understand what she means already."_

'Was…mother and father's marriage an arrangement?' Elsa asked quietly.

'Sounds like it.' Anna agreed, just as soft.

'I never knew. They…never said anything.'

'They seemed pretty happy, huh?'

'…Yes.' Elsa swallowed, her throat tight. She flipped through a few more pages, glancing about the material and hearing her mother slowly open up about her feelings for the king and how she felt she could love him well enough. She even began to sound happy, going on about her duty, her contribution intellectually to Arendelle's affairs, and the parties her family hosted for other kingdoms. It all seemed a little formal and stiff, as if Elsa's mother feared her journal may someday get in the hands of the wrong person if she were honest. Perhaps Elsa was just reading into it too much, but then a single line on a bubbly page gripped the current queen's heart, and she stared at the words blankly.

 _"I am having difficulty producing an heir."_

That was all. It was an isolated line, but something in Elsa shivered. The pages had been wet, clearly, and she had never felt closer to her mother than in that moment.

'Wait. What?' Anna blinked, backing away slightly.

'It is not uncommon.' Elsa decided to say, although she was simply regurgitating information she couldn't be certain of.

'But you're right here. I guess everything worked out. That _would_ be a little freaky though.'

Elsa agreed and, with shuddering hands, she turned the page, a chill running her spine when she noted that multiple pages had been torn out of the journal.

'Whoa.' Anna muttered.

'She…likely wrote some things that were too private to be left accessible.' Elsa's mouth felt heavy, and she wanted to stop her brain from snatching up the puzzle pieces. Pounding beat within her head, and she read the next page just barely.

 _"Elsa and Anna are so beautiful. I love them both with all my heart. He loves them both as well. I know he does."_

Elsa's skin prickled, and she stood up abruptly, holding the journal tight against her chest to Anna's confusion.

'Elsa? What's wrong?'

 _Stop. Stop._ Elsa tried to shut off her thoughts, but she was too quick with such things. Her imagination was her weapon, and that weapon was now a double-edge sword, bleeding her out from the inside. _It's not true. You're being presumptuous._

'Elsa? Talk to me. I don't know what's happening if you don't talk to me.'

Elsa looked at Anna, trying to hear her words but knowing there was only one being that could stop the storm building in her mind, body, and heart.

'I need to meet with Devil. Right this moment. Now.'

'What!? Why?'

'I'm sorry, Anna. I…I can't explain it just yet. But I need to see him.'

Elsa thought about rushing away, but Anna surely knew her sister's mannerisms well enough by now to intercept her before the notion came to fruition. She took hold of Elsa's arm, grinning in a nearly condescending way.

'You mean "we" need to see him, right?'

Elsa hesitated, but then nodded slowly, knowing that this was now her reality, and treasuring Anna all the more for it.


	84. Painted Pictures

Painted Pictures

"It's dark magic; shadow spells that draw directly from the user's life in order to create nightmares of all varieties in the real world. You want to learn this?"

"I do. It's perfect."

"Heheh. Aren't you a spry one? Makes me a wee bit jealous. I've dabbled in the stuff before, but it's somewhat of a bore to me now that I'm mostly observing things these days. It's rather amusing, believe it or not. Just having the _option_ to change the fate of thousands is enough to give anyone a bit of a complex, don't you think?"

"Are you going to teach me or not?"

"Hmph. Boo. You're no fun."

"You say that as if you were unaware of the fact."

"True enough. But are you really in such a rush to die?"

"…Don't be ridiculous. I want this magic so I can live."

"Oh, pish-posh. I don't believe that for a second. Trust me, I've had those days, but you just need to find that right someone to help you feel alive. I've found mine; she's so very, very riveting that I'm excited every time I awake from sleep. She's pretending to be a king. I, admittedly, gave her the right shove to pull that silly sword from the stone, but that's all it took, and here I be, ever giggling about from afar and touching Fate, when needed, to keep things moving for my eternal enjoyment. Are you even listening?"

"Not if you're going to waste more of my time."

"But you have so much of it! How about some tea?"

"I'm going."

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Okay. I'm joking. I'm joking. Jeez. So serious. You really must learn to laugh."

"It's hard to be anything but on guard around you."

"Oh? How so?"

"You know exactly why. You're not even human anymore."

"Perhaps I never was."

"It wouldn't surprise me."

"You're so adorable. Anyway, listen to me, Mr. Devil."

"I told you not to call me that. Just Devil."

"Nah. Mr. Devil is cuter. So, as I was saying, you just need to find the right person to play with. It's what creatures like us do. Gods and Goddesses did it in the past, and we're the closest things to those, wouldn't you say? You've had your fun here and there, but until you find a human that truly captures your attention, it's all just a warm up. I found mine, and I'll watch what she does until the day she dies…which might be a while since I've taken certain precautions. Heheh!"

"Enough about you."

"I know. I know. But I also know how happy you'll be once you find your special somebody. I want to share my joy with you, don't you see? However, I must warn you of something. Are you listening? You're pretending not to but I know you are. Well, here it is: Make the game last as long as possible. Once it's over, you'll never be the same. I've heard of some beings even ending their nearly infinite life in misery once their light is gone. Of course, I would never, but I lack real emotion; unlike you."

"Feh. You think you understand anything about me?"

"I don't _think_ anything; ever."

"…What do I need to do, Wizard? Show me this power _now_."

* * *

"Ah. Careful now. You almost fell over your own feet." He wanted a challenge. He was done playing with the fodder. It was time for a real contest. He had lived in the city for a few weeks now, and she had peaked his interest enough. As far as humans went, she wasn't revolting, and he truthfully enjoyed the concealed terror in that regal visage of hers.

"Thank-you, sir. But we'll take it from here. Are you alright, Queen Iduna?" The fodder guard cut him off, and Devil wanted to sever the arm that blocked him.

However, the queen took a moment to absorb his face, and that's when Devil knew he had a chance. He had done his research. He had listened to the women around the city. He compiled all the data into this shape which utilized his shapeshifting power with dark magic since he had never truly been in contact with a real elf before. His hair was coloured almost a platinum blonde, with his features long and pleasing, angular with the right amount of sharpness. His skin was fair, and he was tall. His body may have been lean, yet he was imposing in his gracefulness nonetheless. His eyes were calm, coloured a light blue that was almost as unnatural as his masculine beauty. Honestly, Devil felt utterly ridiculous, but the look on the queen's visage told him it had been worth it.

"Er…Yes. Thank-you." She evaluated Devil, and he understood that the game was now beginning. "I do not recognize you. Are you new to our city?"

"Somewhat." He grinned, finding it more difficult to get into character than usual.

"You have…elven blood in you?"

"Only a slight. You could tell? Most prefer to assume my ears are simply warped."

"No. They're too symmetrical. You're also far too fair."

"There's the rub. My fellow man finds great joy in pointing that out when given the occasion."

"I can imagine."

She was rigid, but some light found her eyes when she was speaking to him. Devil had read her correctly after all. She was happy, of course, for that's how she needed to feel. However, he could tell there was something more to this woman. The guards were becoming anxious, but they were only guards, at the end of the day. Their queen was engaged, and whether she liked it or not, the mystique Devil had painstakingly created was having the desired outcome.

"I should not hold you up, Queen Iduna. It was a pleasure."

"Yes. Thank-you for your consideration." She gave a nod, and Devil forced himself to bow humbly. She began on her way, and Devil felt his eye twitch. Had he blundered somewhere? Or was this to be a drawn-out form of foreplay? She read enough, did she not? From what he knew, romances were something of interest to her, and this scene must have tickled _something_ in her imagination.

"Oh. How rude of me.' The queen stopped a few paces, turning to Devil anew. "What does one call a distant relative of such mythical beings?"

"Helel."

"Helel…? That's rather curious."

"I find it intriguing myself."

She understood its connotations, and Devil tried not to smile too broadly. She was smart. It made the game all the more appealing. His blood began flowing rapidly, and he feigned a lackluster of disinterest, dismissing himself from the conversation with a polite wave.

* * *

Encountering Queen Iduna naturally was a chore, and while Devil found it tiresome on most occasions, he had to admit that this elevation of difficulty in his prey was stimulating. Indeed, that crazed fool had a point, didn't he?

Devil made sure he went to every royal speech and gathering, forcing a special sort of effort from himself when the queen ventured into Arendelle city to speak with the general populace. He never involved himself too much, and sometimes he couldn't be sure if his first encounter with this woman even meant what he thought it did. However, it was a slow burn, and one the troll found pleasure in attempting to see through to fruition. He greeted the queen softly but with dedication, and he always ensured he made eye contact with her during any speech or appeal to the masses she made. Devil even went so far as to seek an audience with the king and spout on about false woes just to secure a brief exchange of glances with the woman who sat at the man's side.

The darkness never left her eyes. Whatever weakness Devil had seen enough of to pursue this game, it was still present, and it took the troll transforming into Queen Iduna's private maid, Camilla, to obtain the information he needed.

"You are troubled, my queen?" Devil asked in the guise of an older, homely looking woman as he brushed the monarch's hair before bed one night. Months had gone by since Devil's first encounter with the queen, and in her private chambers, she relaxed her guard only slightly.

"I'm not. Not really." She held her secrets tightly, and Devil's lip twitched in joy.

"Not…really?" He pushed, watching her every move and physical rhetoric. Her gaze was cast downward, and her hand subconsciously touched below her naval for the briefest of moments. The troll's learned mind snapped details into place, searching timelines and human tendencies to a suspected conclusion. He couldn't be sure, and the woman's hair was distractingly soft.

"I am just tired. The weeks have been long. There is much to do every day."

"Certainly." Devil shrugged, deciding to pursue the narrative he had built. It didn't matter what happened to his guise's reputation or position to him. He would make contact directly. "Forgive my boldness, my queen, but might there be an heir in Arendelle's future? There is some talk of it in the city, and most look to me for answers…although I always swear secrecy."

"…You're venturing out of line." Queen Iduna almost hissed.

Devil's eyes were alit, and he planted one final seed.

"I-I am sorry." He backed away in acted submission, pretending to search for the right words. "But…should you need assistance, I have heard that magic is sometimes helpful. The trolls may know something. Better yet, elven magic is said to be even more potent, although they're all but extinct, from what I know."

Queen Iduna didn't move for a beat, and Devil drew satisfaction from that, but then she stood up and turned, her hair down and her nightgown shaping her curved body pleasantly…for a human.

"You're acting somewhat odd, Camilla."

She noticed. She noticed! How marvelous!

"I-I'm sorry, my queen. Perhaps I am fatigued as well."

And Devil was quick to exit stage left, convinced that he had found his light in the darkness. This was what that fool meant? How enticing…!

* * *

More months passed by, and Devil bided his time. He found purpose to awakening in the morn, and every chance encounter with the queen brought him a jolt of anticipation. Her apprehensions grew, and the troll could see the tension between Queen Iduna and King Agnarr blossom like a corrupted flower…even if nobody else in the entirety of the kingdom could. Timing would be everything, and Devil helped orchestrate Camilla's "unexpected" vacation as gifted by the palace. It was a little more effort than he would have liked, but it ensured the troll had access to Queen Iduna to evaluate her temperament daily.

Eventually, on one particularly rainy night, Devil finally found his chance. The game was reaching its turning point, and he would now see just how fortified Queen Iduna's resolve truly was. A doctor was released from a private meeting with the king and queen, and soon thereafter, the king stormed out as well; if still maintaining a hint of grace in his stride.

Devil's heart skipped a beat as he touched the queen's door after checking on the status of the castle and writing a very special letter. A guard remained stationed just outside the king and queen's room, but wearing the face of Camilla made for easy access. The king was out for the evening, it seemed, and a weight fell upon anybody who knew what might be happening. Night came, and it appeared the queen would be alone for the remainder of it, perhaps imprisoned without chains.

Devil (as Camilla) stepped into the room and latched the door shut, catching Queen Iduna by surprise. She was holding a blanket to her chest. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her cheeks were wet. Her mouth was contorted into despair. Her shoulders were bare. They looked smooth. She gave Devil pause, and he forgot where he was or even what he was doing with such a brilliant sight before him.

"C-Camilla? I'm sorry. I do not wish to see anyone at the moment…"

"I understand, my queen." Devil couldn't stop staring, and his persona almost slipped as he stumbled with the small envelope in his apron. "But A visitor at the castle gate wished to send word to you. His name was Helel?"

Devil watched closely as the queen's conviction faltered, and a flicker of light passed over her tortured eyes. Did her chest leap? Was she nervous? Sad? Scared? Happy?

"I see."

"Who is he?" Devil edged closer, wanting to hear the short breaths perhaps escaping from the queen.

"A…An acquaintance, I suppose."

"Is that all? He seemed rather passionate about seeing you."

"Did he?"

She was difficult to read. But Devil enjoyed the game all the more for it.

"Yes."

"Hm. I see. Now, if you wouldn't mind."

Devil bowed and made his exit. Another seed planted. However, he felt the urgency of the scenario would make for a fast-growing, desperate plea.

* * *

Only a week went by before Devil found a letter in his hands in the form of Helel. The queen wished to have a meeting with him. Devil almost lost his breath, and he anticipated what such an encounter might mean. He couldn't stop grinning, knowing this game was his finest yet. Queen Iduna was seeking _him_ out. Prior to preparing for the outing the very next evening, Devil wrote out a small note and slipped it into the sleeve of a fine jacket that emphasized his slender shape. Within an hour of writing the thing out, Devil found himself sitting across from the queen of Arendelle in a private meeting room where two guards stood on either side of her.

It wasn't what he expected, but he loved the surprise nonetheless.

Strained pleasantries were exchanged, and Devil attempted to work whatever charm he had obtained from playing with humans in the past. He ensured eye contact was made with the queen, and he listened intently to every word she said. Her voice was a pretty thing, truth be told, so it could have been much worse.

"Regarding the contents of your letter, Helel: I wouldn't be against learning more about the solution you propose."

Devil almost laughed with delight, but he maintained the calm and collected Helel he needed to before these guards and the queen. In the letter, he had merely suggested he might have the means to help her with her problems regarding producing an heir, alluding to the fact Camilla had approached him some time ago in the city.

"I can only try."

"What must I do?' Queen Iduna asked quietly, and Helel glanced between the guards, snapping his fingers and feeling his soul crunch in discomfort.

"We have a moment of privacy, my queen." Helel tried to sound urgent rather than excited. "In order for me to remedy the problem we must perform a rather crude method of healing and intimate contact."

"What have you…?' The queen looked about frantically, seeing that her guards had been frozen completely in place.

"Magic. The same form of magic that can help you. However, I cannot say such things aloud, and thus, I present you this." Devil slipped the queen his note quickly. "Follow its instructions should you still desire my assistance. I will not force you into anything. I could never do that to you."

She gathered herself just as fast, impressing Devil yet again.

"…Why would you go to such lengths?"

Devil's eye twitched, but he grappled with the image he needed and the data he had. He smiled crookedly, and shrugged in defeat.

"Love is a fickle thing, is it not?"

* * *

Almost a month passed, and Devil was having trouble sleeping. No word from Queen Iduna. No announcement of pregnancy either. There was still hope, but he was struggling with some rather annoying emotions that made his own person squirm in distaste. The game had gone on too long; that was all. Holding the charade was taxing. The ridiculous warlock didn't need to get as invested as Devil with his version of the game.

However, Devil knew the finesse in waiting. Showing himself too often to Queen Iduna was no longer the path he needed to take. He was simply required to wait for her decision to be made. Waiting. Waiting. And waiting.

It was glorious restriction.

The thought of the queen struggling over what she could do was satisfying enough, but it was all for naught if Devil couldn't _see_ her despair. The experiment was reaching the end, and Devil giggled as he flipped through some romances, wondering if he could have done something differently to ensure success in breaking the iron will of this somewhat formidable woman.

But then a knock came on his door. He was renting a small room in a standalone building that was owned by a fairly humble citizen. It was well past midnight, and Devil almost didn't believe he had heard it. But when he reflected upon his note, he leapt out of bed, transformed into Helel, and allowed Queen Iduna access to his quarters. She didn't say a word, simply pulling off her hood and looking about the place with curiosity.

"This is where you stay?" She asked in a shaky voice. She was nervous, and a chill ran Devil's spine.

"For now. I'm just passing through."

A long pause, but then the queen turned to him and almost glared.

"I am in love with my husband."

"Then I will respect that." Devil virtually convinced himself.

"But…b-but I am not pregnant yet again, and serious concern is surrounding my ability to produce an heir."

It had taken a toll on her. A month of toiling over this day and this day alone. Her eyes were strained, and her features had dulled some. Devil's offer had weighed heavily on her mind. No matter what front she put forward, she was so close to breaking Devil could almost see the cracks. They were so wonderful, and yet, something in Devil stirred in discomfort, and he snapped his head to the side in an attempt to dislodge it.

"I will leave come the morrow. I will take the secret with me. You know you can trust me."

"Can I?' Queen Iduna whimpered, and Devil blinked, dumbfounded. "Because I cannot help but feel you are hiding something."

"Ah." Devil released the sound without meaning to. How delicious. She could see that much, could she? How he wanted to break her. Oh, how he wanted to smash that regal face to pieces. How he wanted to make her submit to temptation. Even now she was resisting, but all the pieces were painfully obvious. She wasn't in love. She wasn't happy. She struggled daily with her duties. This wasn't what she envisioned for herself. Her escape to romances painted the picture Devil perceived. He could be wrong, in some regards, but the fact she was here before him now proved _some_ of his theories correct.

Devil went to his table and brought forth a small flask of silvery liquid.

"What is that?"

"It will help dull your senses. You love your husband. I won't take pleasure in this. If there was another way, I would exploit it, but such matters are sensitive, and require a very gentle, precise approach."

The queen grit her teeth and pushed the tonic away from her face.

"No. I will own my weakness. I come to you out of desperation; that is all. Do what you must."

Devil's smile was too broad to contain, so he turned it into a chuckle.

"You tempt me, my queen."

"Just…help me. Please." And a piece fell from her face. Devil assisted the woman out of her layers, and lay the queen bare before him, a small candle working its light over her trembling visage. For a moment, Devil couldn't recall how to proceed, and he was forced to channel all his knowledge into a foreign act that should have meant nothing to him. She was crying. Her mouth was tight. She didn't make a sound almost the whole time. Only at the end, when Devil implemented the necessary spell, did a restrained murmur loosen through her voice, and Devil extended the task for reasons he didn't want to acknowledge.

It should have been perfect. She gave in. She broke. She was just a weak, pathetic human after all. She barely said a word upon leaving. She was ashamed and sad. She was scared. She knew she had no other choice but somehow felt herself better than all of this. Devil had won. His game was done. Victor. A worthy opponent toppled, as always. He was reminded just how weak this lower species was.

He should have been happy…

But then she died. And the darkness inside knew boundaries no more.

* * *

'What's this?' Devil witnessed the night sky erupt with white splendour, an impressive spell cast into it and taking the form of an almost comical creature that would be how most devils were represented in children's stories. He was near the aurora within the forest bordering Arendelle, staring into space and a world of nothingness when his thoughts were interrupted by the sight.

Devil rubbed his grey nose and grew into the shape he felt most comfortable in. Grimoire was a fitting guise for the occasion, he thought.

'Queen Elsa beckons, does she?' The troll pushed some raven, tangled hair from his dark face. 'Well, I suppose I could use one final display of amusement.' But despite what he said aloud, as if trying to convince himself otherwise, the troll keeled over, hacking into his hand and drawing back only to find black tar spewed from his mouth.


	85. Pride

Pride

They had taken the shortcut across Arendelle's lake and to the expansive field where Elsa could recall, quite clearly, how alive she had felt for the first time in years, screaming at the top of her lungs what freedom felt like. She and Anna were changed into more appropriate clothing at this point, with Elsa in her "pirate" attire, as Anna so lovingly put it, and her little sister with a simple, soft green dress that reached to about her mid-shins where some cute, brown boots took over. The guards had only loosely questioned the royal siblings' outing, and it was only further proof that Elsa's reign was coming to an end soon enough.

But none of that really mattered to the current queen anymore. Still clutching her mother's diary, Elsa was frantic, her mind searching through the pieces and pictures forming with every reconsideration. Everything Devil had said lined up with what she had just read. Could it have been a coincidence? Of course. Was it another trick? Possibly. But something in the Ice Queen told her this was one secret Devil wanted to keep guarded. The look in his eyes when he mentioned the woman of royalty that he had vandalized had faltered, and Elsa had never seen the troll so uncomfortable the moment she called him out on it back in her dungeons.

Too many pieces clicked into place to ignore. Elsa wanted a final chat with Devil either way, but the thought of the monster being involved in her birth was frightening on so many levels, and before Elsa could convince herself she was crazy, she would venture out and confront this new snag once and for all.

Elsa thrust her hand to the sky the moment she and Anna reached deep into the field, and she projected a barrage of condensed snow, weaving it into the shape of a cartoon Devil that was almost charming in a bizarre way.

'Okay…' Anna huffed, staring up and smiling a bit at her sister's ability. 'I think it's about time you tell me what's going on. Does Devil have something to do with mom? Is that a thing?'

Nausea almost choked Elsa, and she had difficulty formulating her thoughts into a coherent sentence.

'…Perhaps.'

'Uh-huh?' Anna continued to breathe heavily, and Elsa supported her, feeling bad for making her poor sister move around so much in her current fragile condition. 'And?'

'A-and…It's hard to say.' She didn't want to tell her, but then again, Anna deserved to know almost more than anybody. This changed everything. If Elsa was correct, Anna was the rightful queen of Arendelle. The potential reality shook Elsa to her core, her whole understanding of her own life in a state of near upheaval.

'So, just say it.' Anna looked around, lifting her hands dramatically. 'I mean, there's not a whole lot going on right now, right? Nobody's here. Heck, who knows if Devil is even going to show up. He was never around when we needed him before, so why would he rush over now?'

It was a point Elsa had already considered. Devil had no obligation to Elsa anymore. If anything, _she_ owed _him_ for saving Elsa from sacrificing herself for her sister. Then again, if Devil had never gotten involved with Elsa at all, Anna wouldn't have needed to be revived. But without him, would Elsa have ever been able to take a step toward her own happiness rather than focussing on Arendelle's?

'Anna.' Elsa faced her sister, getting lost in her eyes and her gorgeous features. 'Please don't think any differently of me. Please.'

'Okay. Now you're weirding me out. Just talk to me, Elsa. You know I could never _not_ love you.'

Elsa believed Anna, but at the same time, she could see that old fear creeping into her sister's eyes; and rightly so. She had every reason to be apprehensive when it came to revelations of any kind.

'I think…I think I may be…' Elsa stammered, shocked by her inability to speak properly.

'You summoned, "Queen" Elsa.' Devil's echoing voice was heard before a dark cloud burned in the field, allowing for the troll to emerge from it as if rising out of the earth itself.

Both sisters jumped back, stumbling a bit into one another at the sight of Grimoire and his sudden, unexpectedly quick arrival. He was as dark as ever, daunting in the sheer amount of pressure his presence brought alongside him. Elsa held Anna close, as if a prince guarding his princess from a dragon in fairy tales of old, and bore down on the creature with a glare of finality.

'I'm surprised you came, Devil. I thought your typical cowardice would dictate otherwise.' Elsa heard herself saying, and was taken aback by the bitterness spewing out of her mouth automatically. Anna was trembling in her touch just so, and it reminded Elsa of what this being had put her through for his own amusement. His own…his own…!

'How could I refuse a direct call from the queen of the land? I wonder if any others will arrive as well, however, for that – admittedly – impressive display wasn't exactly subtle.'

Red found Elsa's cheeks briefly, but she persisted, stepping in front of her sister and holding the leather-bound journal before her.

'Do you recognize this?' She ignored the troll's mocking tone, knowing he had nothing on her now and that there was no threat to truly fear so long as he continued to play by his twisted game's rule. Anna's murder was a variable to keep in mind though, and Elsa sometimes wondered if such a deviation was done for this precise scenario; the troll wanted an element of psychotic unpredictability at all times.

Devil couldn't hide the way his right eye twitched even within the shade of his hair. The moon was too bright, and the stars almost seemed to brighten for the queen of Arendelle's most pivotal confrontation to date.

'So, you do.' Elsa's heart was speeding up, and her skin fizzed with nerves.

'…I do. My reconnaissance of the castle during our game revealed it to me. I didn't care enough to explore its contents.'

Elsa grit her teeth, a pain filling her veins now. Why was she getting so angry?

'Well, I did, and there are some passages missing the moment my mother expressed concerns about her infertility. What say you regarding that?'

A beat, and Devil simply shrugged dismissively. Elsa wanted to scream.

'A difficult situation for any woman burdened with the task of providing an heir for her kingdom. I do not envy her.'

'Perhaps not, but feeling a semblance of pity for her didn't stop you from attacking, did it?' Elsa's head was throbbing now. The rage was building. After all these years of misunderstandings and isolation…

'Elsa?' Anna muttered softly, but Devil simply shook his head.

'What are you insinuating, "Queen" Elsa?'

Her eyes widened, and Elsa gripped her hands together, taking a moment to quell the storm that might threaten Arendelle's natural order all over again. Fine. He wanted it spelled out? She would say it. She would say the words that clawed at her mind, body, and soul the moment the final pieces of Devil's puzzle had been discovered.

'The woman you told me of…The royal lady who couldn't bear children that you took advantage of …' Elsa bit at her lip and winced at the pain. 'The only human you even felt a fragment of love for. My mother. She was my mother. You're…you're my…!'

'What!? Elsa! No way!' Anna exclaimed, and Devil interjected almost directly into the sisters' minds.

'An intriguing conjecture, but it is only that. There is no proof.'

Elsa's whole face construed and she lifted her hands into the sky, the very earth around her for thousands of feet covered in snow instantly, mountains forming and twisting within the storm that couldn't nor wouldn't touch the Arendelle sisters. It was a spectacle of majesty and grand, otherworldly power that mesmerized even Devil briefly before Elsa clapped her palms together and made it explode into silver dust that melted immediately within the warm night.

'Proof? I inherited magic from you, Devil. My mother. My father. My sister. My grandparents. Their grandparents. Further and further. Not a speck of magic in Arendelle history, and then _I_ am born with it? I am born with enough power to change nature itself? I can command Winter with but a thought and emotional outburst? Trolls are gifted with magic at birth; some more powerful than others. Why I have magic has always confused me, but everything falls into place if what you said about my mother is true; and I have little doubt that you lied back then. I could see the way even _you_ faltered when speaking of her, and I found it incredibly odd.'

Devil said not a word, and Elsa could feel his eyes dissecting her. So intense was his gaze that the queen had difficulty matching it with her own.

'I-if that's true, then you…you better at least admit it! Elsa has the right to know why you did all this to her! Why you attacked us when everything was fine at last!'

Anna was shaken to her very core, Elsa could tell, but she also knew her sister had her back no matter what, and it was the sort of support that would push Elsa forward, fueling the energy she needed for this emotionally taxing meeting. In all honesty, Elsa's heart was breaking, for although her parents clearly cared about her, the damage inflicted by their attempts to help her had done more bad than good, and Elsa's need for unfiltered, parental love had been warped during her days of seeming isolation. Devil was just another father that rejected her in some capacity, and it hurt her so much.

'Ah. So, the princess speaks. I thought you would be paralyzed with fear after what I did to you. Impressive.' Devil finally answered.

'Don't you dare speak to her like that! You owe her an apology if anything – !'

'Everything was fine, you say? Everything was fine? True, you were both finally together again and somewhat content, yet your marriage was all but set, "Queen" Elsa. You were expected to produce an heir, much like your mother, so it sounds, and look how miserable she became? I knew of Arendelle during her time, and I could see the falsity in her eyes. The attempt to be happy. The need to be the perfect queen. You were slated for the same path, and you would have followed it like the submissive, weak-willed queen you were. I say "were" because you are certainly nothing like that anymore, are you? No. You are the kind of ruler now who stands up for a relationship less than 5% of the population in the entirety of the world would even give a second thought to. You're the kind of woman who actively pursues her own "selfishness" or, more accurately, happiness. You're the kind of girl who recognizes her feelings and acts on them against all odds. You're the kind of witch who will elevate herself into the sky to rain judgement upon any who would threaten your kingdom. You're the monarch who stands tall against a colossal behemoth that could crush you in a singular second. You're the queen of Arendelle, and when confronted with the misery of losing your one true love, you forced yourself up and out of despair, pushing through all odds with the miniscule hope of bringing your sister back from the dead, even resisting a semblance of hell itself to see her light anew.' Devil paused, his normal, sadistic charisma vacant, and a serious, passionate being remaining as he continued on.

'Thus, I ask you this: was everything fine? Or did this game bring out a victor neither of us could have ever anticipated? Do you think I would have honestly hurt Anna if the scales weren't tipped in your favour? Indeed, I initially drew pleasure from seeing my most enthralling plaything squirm in torture, but…well…it matters not anymore. Just as that lying fool said, there is but emptiness at the end of it all. I feel nothing, and am certain this hollow notion in my chest is proof of how involved with our game I was.'

'This is not a new discussion, Devil.' Elsa shook her head. 'I will not thank you. I could have been crushed at any moment during your "game". I thought about giving up more than a few times. Without Anna, I surely would have given in. Humans are _not_ your toys.'

'Humans will _always_ be toys to higher beings.' Devil snapped stubbornly, but Elsa flicked her wrist, and dark blood began dripping down the side of the troll's face, an icicle having grazed his cheek.

'But I am clearly no "normal" human, so I recommend you "toy" with me no further and tell me the truth; that's all I ask in order to stay my hand from permanently imprisoning you in a deep freeze forever where you stand.'

Elsa felt Anna gripping at her shirt, but the girl remained simply in a supporting role, and the queen was thankful for it. Anna had difficulty controlling her tone and words, making for a weak debater, whereas Elsa could at least hold her own against someone like this; especially when he had no leverage anymore.

'The truth?' Devil mumbled, and he looked at his hand, with Elsa catching a glimpse of what looked like mud upon it. 'Heheh. Fine. The truth is more than yours if you prove to me precisely how capable you are one last time.'

'No more games, Devil!' Elsa almost begged, but the troll thrust his hands about, and the very earth itself shifted beneath the sisters.

'Oh, man! Seriously!? Is he pulling the major villain card out this late?'

'Stay back, Anna. This won't take long.'

'B-but I don't want to leave your side! Together forever, right?'

'Forever and ever, but knowing you're safe will allow me to use all of my strength. Please.'

'Okay. Okay. Damsel in distress and all that I can do, but if you hear me screaming like a crazy girl, just know I'm cheering you on, got it?'

'I can feel my power swelling already!'

Elsa handed Anna their mother's journal, and then used her magic to create a ramping, snowy path for her, guiding her little sister far and away from the zone of apparent combat, for golems rose from the ground all about the queen of Arendelle, no less than five assembling and charging at the Elsa in unison. Although the ground remained uneven, the ice queen had little trouble slamming her foot into it and fixating the rock monsters in place, the ice crawling up their limbs until they could barely even ache in resistance. Within another second, a flash of light exploded from Elsa's torso, and she extended her hands outward, the blade of ice encircling her and expanding in the beam of white that acted like a razor edge of destruction, easily disassembling the golems.

'Hm. You're a different witch altogether when completely unburdened.' Devil appraised, and Elsa barely looked at him prior to the sector of land where he stood becoming a bubble of glacial matter.

'The last time I felt like this the entirety of Arendelle was placed in an unwarranted Winter. The last time I could feel my magic so raw and powerful in my heart I erected an ice palace within minutes, flippantly creating artificial life with but a twist of my fingers. I implore you not to test me further, Devil, for my frustration, hurt, and rage toward you is in perfect balance with the love, happiness, and joy I feel knowing I have my sister in my life as my partner forever.'

'Indeed. An elemental onslaught would be a waste of energy no matter how impressive the sight may be.' The troll appeared next to Elsa in a flicker of shadows, and although Elsa managed to freeze his bottom half, the troll reached into the queen, transforming his hand into that of pure darkness before he took hold of her heart and gripped it in his palm.

Elsa shrieked, her chest erupting in pain, and her thoughts going array. The ice about Devil's legs disappeared, and the troll hummed dangerously.

'You think you can stand on even footing with _me_ , "Queen" Elsa? Don't make me laugh. I've bathed in the shadows, and now they heed my call. The magic I was born with may be comparable to your own, but this power far exceeds anything you could ever imagine, you foolish, foolish girl!'

'Ah…! Aha…! S-stop…!' Elsa gasped, her vision going white and her insides ripping apart with every millisecond that passed. Had she been wrong? Was she unjustly poking at a hornet's nest without any real proof? Were her feelings of abandonment and isolation spurring into unwarranted action that put her life unnecessarily at risk? Devil was so powerful, and if he was allowed to live, more and more people were threatened by his mere existence.

'This it what your sister felt the moment before her life ended, "Queen" Elsa. Your body instinctively knows a second before it is gone forever, and that second will feel like eons. Revel in your own idiocy for thinking yourself an equal to _me_!'

This was how Anna had been killed. This was what she experienced. Her heart and soul were literally being crushed. Elsa tried to scream again, but there was nothing left to give, and she panicked, flailing inwardly at the thought of it all ending due to her own inability to simply let Devil go. But just as the troll had been fixated on her, Elsa couldn't let the story end without _some_ form of closure. Otherwise, what sort of life could she and Anna possibly have looking over their shoulders every other moment? It would be no different from being trapped in the castle of Arendelle, unable to love her sister the way Elsa couldn't prevent.

'Goodbye, "Queen" Elsa. You're truly my weakness, and thus, I must cut you out if I am to survive.'

And Elsa knew that she was about to have her heart shattered within her next breath…

…if not for Anna charging into Devil and giving the queen the opportunity she needed to almost unconsciously thrust a spear of ice into the creature's chest, the animalistic desire to survive overriding any form of social protocol that had dictated virtually all of Elsa's decisions leading up to this point when handling the troll. Devil stumbled backward, and the guise of Grimoire flickered, his features warping between hundreds of faces, limbs, and identifications until he, with seeming overwhelming will, settled on the physical appearance of the elven man that Elsa had seen just before Anna had been revived. Devil fell to the ground, his back resting against a piece of the earth he had upheaved, and he coughed violently, black blood dripping down both sides of his mouth.

'Are you okay, Elsa? I'm sorry I couldn't get back here fast enough. Oh, man. How many fingers do you see?'

'Two…' Elsa wiped her own chin, saliva having wetted it from the agony she had just experienced. Her legs were weak, but she struggled against the urge to collapse, working her way to Devil and staring at him with water filling her eyes. He held the hole in his chest, his clothes turning even blacker with only his platinum blonde hair contrasting against it all.

'Oh, my gosh…' Anna covered her mouth, staying close to her sister but unable to look away from the troll's new form. 'I see so much of you in this guy, Elsa…The hair, obviously, but his nose and…and definitely his eyes.'

Elsa grimaced, but held her ground, kneeling before Devil's struggling form.

'Is this your way of telling me, Devil?' She asked, incapable of keeping the hint of sadness from seeping into her words.

He groaned, shaking his head with just as much pain.

'She wasn't happy…' Devil muttered. 'She wanted…more…'

'My mother?' Elsa insisted, and finally, Devil nodded, the queen's heart wrung almost just as painfully as before. The tears came now, dripping down her face while she touched the black wound and manipulated her power so that the bleeding stopped and the hole was, for now at least, contained by ice.

'Yes. Your mother. Queen Iduna.'

Anna gasped, and Elsa closed her eyes, the events of the last couple of months crashing down into this moment. She tried to control the emotions swirling, but it was too difficult. It was on the cusp of impossible.

'Then you're my…?'

'…Only partially, Elsa…' Devil whispered, saying the queen's name with bottled up affection. 'I…helped your mother conceive. I only helped. And I did so with her consent. I couldn't…touch her without her permission. Not her.' The troll groaned in frustration. 'Your father, King Agnarr, ultimately…was required…to…' Devil struggled, and now Anna was also crying, feeling her sister's conflict so easily.

'I suppose…in the end…you have two fathers. Leave it at that.'

'I don't understand.' Elsa whimpered, and Devil touched Elsa's nose, tracing upward and tapping where faint freckles upon her fair skin could only be seen either without makeup or in just the right lighting. 'Those aren't mine. They're not your mother's either. Your point of origin was encased in magic by "Helel", the being who…perhaps…felt something for your mother other than disgust. The king was required to complete the task, and that…is all I wish to say of it…'

Elsa hesitated to reply, but she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was finally the truth. She nodded, sucking in her bottom lip and wiping her eyes continuously. She should hate Devil for what he did to her mother, and part of her did, but she couldn't believe that he was lying about requiring her consent. Devil's games left his toy to their own devices; he simply presented the paths available. If Elsa's mother was anything like her, then the loneliness and desperation surely broke her. Elsa thought of Gerda, and shivered, aware she had no place to judge. No matter what Devil said, he clearly loved Elsa's mother. That gave the queen _some_ consolation, if even more complicated feelings toward her parents altogether.

'Elsa?' Anna moved in close, holding her sister tight.

'Father…' Elsa sobbed, and Devil winced, as if she had struck him right in his current wound.

'Don't…call me that…'

'But you are. You are.'

'Only…half. If that.'

'Then just call him "fath".' Anna dared to suggest despite the circumstances, and both Elsa and even Devil smirked at the unexpected comedic relief that Anna so wisely executed at the perfect moment.

'Keep her at your side.' Devil nodded toward Anna, his bewitching eyes resting an instant on the younger sister as if to apologize in some bizarre way. 'I won't pretend to understand love, but never before have I seen a form of it so blindingly powerful.'

'You surely know now, more than any other, how deep my affection for her is.' Elsa breathed, trying to convince herself that this was truly the end of Devil; the other father she barely knew.

'I do. It's sickening. It's beyond the scope of my comprehension.' Devil sighed, staring off to the side as his breathing levelled. 'You both know I won't die from this. Even now, I'm using my powers to mend the wound. I am reconstructing the punctured tissue with imitated skin and minerals. If you wish to finish me, then this is the time while I'm weak and helpless.'

Elsa felt Anna's eyes, and she didn't have to think of it a moment longer. If she was a merciless woman, there would be no question. However, Elsa knew she was anything but a tyrant, and she shook her head slowly, wiping her eyes again and again.

'I will not. You know I will not.'

'Because you're so very naïve…'

Elsa shrugged, smiling sadly but absorbing the face fading before her.

'You're naïve…' Devil repeated, wheezing as he repositioned himself. 'But…you're also…my…' The troll struggled, his eyes becoming bloodshot while he looked to the sky, staring at the stars and moon. He seemed to decide to continue on a different trail of thought. 'I was a husk before meeting your mother. I felt something that I couldn't recognize when I played my game with her. Then, she was gone. I watched you from afar. It was difficult, although I couldn't tell you why. I started our game, and I have never felt more alive. This existence…can be torture. But you…I had one thing I took pride in, and that was my ability to anticipate and toy with my prey. It made me somewhat unique. It was the one aspect of myself I was proud of.' Devil tapped the ground, allowing a shadowy flame to begin absorbing him to Elsa's dismay.

'You cannot go yet! I…I want more answers!'

'Now, I do not claim singular pride.' Devil smiled finally; not the twisted, stretching smile across his face, but a true, awkward, disturbingly real smile that made his already beautiful features glow further. 'Now, there are two things in my life that I am infinitely proud of. It is a revolting emotion, but I will not deny you its truth regardless.'

'You will run from me?' Elsa uttered, hating how elated she was in that moment despite herself.

'Run? No. I am leaving you to your devices, "Queen" Elsa. You are more than capable, and…and you hardly need me for anything anymore. A game well played. Enjoy your life in a way that I have yet to discover.'

Devil was sinking slowly, and Elsa almost reached for him, but knew he was beyond her as he always had been.

'No more of this…' She asked, his guise beginning to falter as the dark magic took hold. 'Humans don't deserve such trials. There's enough to concern ourselves with. My mother…she didn't deserve that…'

Devil's pause was filled with thoughts of the mentioned woman, and his eyes narrowed.

'…I'll consider changing my game to appease the victor, but play it I must with the time I have remaining.'

'I know.' Elsa chuckled. 'I know. Just…don't hurt anyone again. Build them up; as you did with me. Help them find their true happiness.'

'That's always the result…' Devil's elven face became engulfed in darkness, but not before Elsa caught a glimpse of the troll beneath it all. Her heart quivered, and Devil's last words pinned her to the ground. '…If they are as worthy as you, Queen Elsa.'

No mockery. No condescending. No belittling. He said it with perfect and indisputable…


	86. Peeking Inside

Peeking Inside

Anna knew her sister was shaken up something fierce. In the heat of the moment, her queen had managed her actions and emotions admirably, all things considered, but as the sisters made their way back to Arendelle, Anna could feel the way Elsa clutched onto her body for more than just the physical support. The air was heavy, and the way the earth behind them had been so severely transformed thanks to Devil's display of power would be a constant reminder of what took place in that space.

'I'm right here.' Anna kept repeating, rubbing her sister's back and trying to not let herself cry. 'It's over. It's all finished. I'm right here. We're safe.'

'I know…' Elsa would respond wistfully, and she stubbornly tried to act fine, but she was trembling, subconsciously paving the way across the lake for herself and Anna.

There was so much Anna wanted to talk to her sister about, but she knew better. Not now. Not yet. Getting home was the priority. Getting Elsa to bed and resting was the necessity. She was paler than normal, and Anna was more than aware of how painful it was to have her heart gripped by the troll. Anna had intervened, fortunately, but would Devil actually have killed Elsa if given the chance? Anna didn't want to think about it. It was too cruel.

'Almost there.' Anna went on, gripping Elsa's slender waist carefully.

'I'm sorry for all of this. But…I'm glad I have some answers now…' Elsa breathed softly.

'Same. But let's just get our rebellious behinds back to our rooms before we chat about the latest scene of craziness, okay?'

'…Agreed.'

Anna felt Elsa's hold on her tighten, and a wave of relief passed through her. Devil was gone. It was terrifying jumping into the fray, considering what the troll had done to her, but Anna truly had little choice. She would always go to her sister's aid no matter what. She would charge in, with no regard for her own life, as many times as it took to ensure Elsa was okay. Seeing her sister in any form of pain was worse than enduring it herself.

They had done it…together. It finally felt as though the threat of Devil was gone for good, and the response Anna experienced, oddly enough, was that of melancholy.

As the Arendelle sisters arrived back to the palace, they were greeted by a very impatient looking Leonard. Upon realizing what sort of state Elsa was in, the man was quick to help Anna, hastily getting Elsa to her room and changing her before tucking the current queen of Arendelle in bed. Her eyes were shut a second later, Elsa's breathing heavy and deep. Leonard sighed, stepping outside the room with Anna and bearing down on her with his tired, concerned gaze. Anna could only giggle nervously, realizing she still felt very much like a child at times.

'What on earth has happened? I came by to check on the two of you and I'm told that you had both departed. It's been almost three hours.'

'Sorry, Lenny.' Anna looked about sheepishly. 'We kinda sorta went to Mom and Dad's room and found something that made Elsa really need to have a super fun chat with Devil.'

'He did this to her!?' The vein in Leonard's temple throbbed, and Anna tried not to stare or laugh since she had always found it rather amusing.

'Yeah…But everything's good now! Devil's gone forever! Hurray! Winners? Elsa and Anna! Heheh! No big deal.'

'You'll have to elaborate. Firstly, will Queen Elsa be alright?'

'Yes.' Anna nodded dramatically. 'She's had a rough night. Lotsa plot twists and stuff. You know how it is.'

'Hm. When Devil is involved, I suppose I do…But you're being overly flippant, which means something quite traumatic may have occurred. Your overcompensation for your own discomfort is telling, Princess Anna.'

Anna blinked rapidly at this. Leonard wasn't Elsa's attendant for nothing, and she had to remind herself he was certainly no dummy. While not nearly as capable as Elsa at reading Anna, he definitely cracked this case quickly enough.

'Okay, Leonard. Not okay. You can't just act all smart all of a sudden.'

'I'm always smart, Princess Anna.'

'Oh? Confident, aren'tcha?'

Leonard sighed deeply, scratching the back of his neck and then repeating the same sigh.

'I will not press the issue for now.' He muttered in a low tone, and Anna breathed easier. 'Queen Elsa will inform me, if necessary. So long as the both of you are fine, then I will rest easy. But please do not wander out again tonight.'

'Aye aye!' Anna saluted, and she was awarded a slight smirk from the faithful attendant.

'Take care of her tonight, Princess Anna. My thoughts are with you both.'

'Awe. You're making me blush.' Anna tapped Leonard on the shoulder, and the man bowed low, almost to the point of making Anna uncomfortable. He held the gesture for a moment, and then would not look at Anna as he left, concealing his facial features purposely before he rounded the hall's corner, muttering something to the guard and disappearing altogether.

Anna shook her head, understanding mostly what was going through the man's mind, and went to her own room for a moment to change, returning to Elsa as quickly as she could, shuffling a chair to her sister's bedside and propping her head up with her hands as she stared at the lovely visage of the girl she couldn't stop learning to love more and more.

'Whelp. I guess this is us, Elsa.' Anna spoke aloud, finding comfort in verbally expressing her thoughts. She felt her emotions rising the more she looked at her sleeping sister, and kept double checking internally that everything was, perhaps, fine for the two of them. 'I know we have to go, Elsa. I totally get it. But I _am_ going to miss all of this.'

Anna looked about her sister's cool-hued room, some of the snowgies arising from their little bowl home to join her by nestling next to their creator. Anna leaned forward on the chair, readjusting her chin on her hands.

'Hey, little guys. Sorry I've been stealing Elsa here and there. You won't hold it against me, will ya?'

The miniature snowmen cooed adorably, and Anna beamed, marvelling at the beings that her big sister could create with little more than a sneeze at the peak of her power. Elsa really was so very impressive; so much so that Anna was more than a little intimidated by her when she thought of trying to be even close to her equal as a partner.

Her partner…

Her sister…

Her lover…

It was…weird. Anna knew this. Quiet moments like the one the hyperactive girl currently embraced certainly made it very clear that what she was allowing to transpire in her life was the polar opposite of normal. Sisters didn't fall in love. And, for but a mere moment during Devil and Elsa's final exchange, there was a glimmer of hope when it was revealed that Devil might have been Elsa's real father. Even being half-sisters would have been better. But no; Elsa and Anna were absolutely and purely blood-related in every possible way. Anna should have known, for she was more than aware of the light freckles decorating Elsa's pale, pristine skin. Devil in his "elven" form had skin so smooth it didn't seem real. Whereas Elsa and Anna's father was the only parent with red hair and the freckles that generally came with such colour.

'Am I terrible for sorta hoping it wasn't _so_ strange?' Anna asked the little snow people. They didn't seem to understand what she was saying, and they certainly were not alone.

'But I can't do anything about it. Trust me; I've tried. Now that all the craziness is over, I have a sec to think about this real close. Elsa's my sister, you know? Us humans aren't supposed to think about our siblings like this.' Anna sighed. 'But it's just what I feel. It's what I've felt forever, so why am I even bothering trying to fight it? I can't. It's impossible. Look at her.'

The snowgies turned to where Anna pointed universally, becoming excited by the sight of Elsa despite seeing her almost daily.

'Right? Isn't she beautiful? I _still_ can't stop my heart from flipping every single time I look at her. And that's not even talking about her personality. I didn't have a chance, did I? She's perfect to me. I'm leaving Arendelle for her. I'm leaving everything just to be with her. So much in this world makes me happy. Talking to the townsfolk. Joking around with Kristoff. Laughing at Olaf. Going for walks. Looking at the sunset. Eating. Oh, man, I _love_ eating. Dancing. Singing…kinda badly. Running around. Sleeping. But…I guess all of that put together doesn't come close. It just doesn't compare to what I feel when I'm with her.'

Anna touched Elsa's hair, playing with the beautiful, platinum strands that she had inherited from an elf; an ethereal being that might not even actually exist anymore. She felt her sister's skin and caressed her bottom lip with her thumb.

'Wow. I just…love you so much, Elsa. Eheh. I must seem crazy right now. I'm just sitting here and looking at you and I want to cry I'm so happy. I've been reaching for you for so long, and I finally – finally – feel like your hand is in mine. You're holding me so close I can hardly breathe, but I don't want you to stop. Never let me go. Now that I know what perfect joy is, I can't ever go back. It's a little sad, right? I thought I was a tiny bit tougher than that, but thinking of life without you…tears me apart. I could never, ever do it again.'

The snowgies gathered around Anna's hand, and the younger girl laughed quietly.

'I-I'm okay, little guys. Heheh. Thanks. I'm okay.'

Anna levelled her breathing and patted her cheeks. The dust was settling. There were two weeks left in Arendelle. She wanted to make the most of them with Elsa. She wanted to value every day, hour, and minute. She wanted to do so much with her older sister before they embarked on their next adventure together. There would be an undeniable level of sadness at the idea of actually leaving their homeland, but at the same time, Anna wanted to try and stay positive, and look forward to starting a new and completely refreshed life with Elsa.

'It'll be amazing in its own way.' Anna nodded to herself. 'I mean, how couldn't it be? I'm with the person I love. I'm with my prince…figuratively. Heheh. I remember always thinking you would look good as a prince, Elsa. I thought it was super weird, so I never said anything as a kid – I know, I actually had a filter here and there – but it's true.'

Anna yawned, stretching her arms over her head and exhaling loudly.

'And I guess I'm tired because I've been talking to myself for a good half an hour. Time to shove over, snowgies.'

Anna snuggled in close to Elsa, wasting no time wrapping her hands about her sister as gently as possible so as to not disturb her _too_ much. The warmth of Elsa's body next to Anna's own was something the younger sister doubted she would ever tire of. The way Elsa's curves shaped her soft skin and presence soothed Anna immediately, and feeling her sister's consistent, deep breaths was another level of calm altogether.

The snowgies moved into a vacant part of the large bed in the corner, and Anna nestled her head next to Elsa's, closing her eyes and smiling even though it felt foolish.

'I love you, Elsa.' Anna whispered, brushing her lips against her older sister's ear and kissing her neck tenderly. 'I love you and I can't wait until tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after. I'm so proud of you. Really. Like, really really. I know I should probably be madder about what happened with mom, but…I don't know…'

Anna found herself suddenly very awake again, the thoughts of Devil, her mother, and what had happened between the two of them a subject she didn't want to tackle without Elsa. It was beyond her. It was too frightening to contemplate alone. It didn't feel real, but then Anna would see Elsa and know it couldn't be anything but true.

'Shoot. Now I can't sleep…' Anna groaned, turning on to her back and making sure she could at least feel Elsa's body right next to her. She stared at the familiar ceiling and pushed back the complicated thoughts and feelings that came with them. She tried to recount happy times both from the past and present; most of them involved Elsa, but Kristoff, her parents, and Olaf appeared here and there too. She would have to give everyone a proper goodbye.

A proper goodbye…

…because she was leaving Arendelle for good.

'And there it is.' Anna mumbled under her breath. 'I'm not catching a wink tonight.' She moved her head and stared at Elsa, her sister barely having stirred even with the chattier one of the two attempting to console herself rather than disturb her cherished sibling. 'Oh, well; at least the view is pretty much perfect…'


	87. Sweet Sister of Mine

Sweet Sister of Mine

The wooden sword was heavy. Her limbs were straining. Her body was tense. She swung and swung, keeping her posture and actions in mind but incapable of transferring her thoughts away from Devil and what the day before had meant. In the moment, Elsa had held herself together to get through the extreme revelation, but now that she was rested and had time to think about it all rationally, she needed this workout with Daryun now more than ever.

'Your form is just a little sloppy, my queen, but your swings have never had so much power.' The warrior said with hesitant pride, his eyes all over Elsa as if trying to read what her desperate moves meant.

Elsa's jaw clenched, but she brought the practice blade about again, adding in a few steps and angular swipes to the combination. She was graceful regardless of the weight on her mind, and she knew without Daryun telling her that she wasn't at her best despite the smoothness of her motions.

'Admittedly, I did not expect to see you this morning. Leonard almost had me out and searching for you before word came that you and Princess Anna had returned from your night's endeavour. I am relieved to see you are well physically, although it is clear your mind is troubled, indeed.'

Elsa grunted, putting everything she had into her final swing and breathing heavily afterward, wiping some sweat from her forehead and gaining control of her lungs.

'I am.' She said simply, partially wanting to divulge the information that burdened her to the trustworthy man but deciding it was still too raw to share with anyone but Anna for the moment.

'It does not concern yourself and Princess Anna, does it?'

'To some extent, but not in the way you may expect.'

'Oh.' Daryun scratched the back of his neck, clearly unsure how hard to push.

'I would like to keep the matter private at the moment, Daryun. I'm sorry.'

'No! No, not at all. I apologize for prying.'

'It is not prying when done solely out of concern.' Elsa wiped her face with a towel and sighed, feeling the sweat holding her shirt tight to her body. It was a long, hard session, but she felt just slightly better. Daryun had remained silent for most of their time together, allowing Elsa her space while he did his own workout. Is this how it would have been if Elsa was capable of loving a man? Daryun somehow still managed to stir _something_ in her, but it barely extended beyond deep friendship. Still, she liked the man quite a bit, and if she had succumbed to contemporary pressure, it wouldn't have been the _worst_ life in the world. However, when she thought of not having Anna as her partner, it was quite difficult not to shudder.

'Has my sister been located yet?' Elsa called out to one of her guards at the entrance to the garden, and the man flinched at the sudden inquisition.

'Yes, Queen Elsa. She is in the kitchen, it would seem.'

The kitchen? That wasn't entirely odd, but Anna was not one to be up so early, and it worried Elsa just a bit.

'Thank-you.' Elsa wanted a bath, but her concern for Anna's state of mind took precedence no matter how much she tried not to be paranoid. 'How did the political talks proceed last night, Daryun?'

'Er…Well, Queen Elsa. Leonard was not himself, but it was to be expected. Talk of your successor is, naturally, a point of contention, but it seems King Arthur might be an interested party in taking over.'

Elsa tried not to flinch, for discussion about such things bothered her more than she wanted to admit, but she had little choice. It was no small matter, and she had even less time to put everything in place for the city her parents loved. For the city her mother discarded her honour and pride for in order to produce an appropriate heir.

'So, King Arthur would rule two kingdoms on his own? That seems overly complicated. When our mock marriage was proposed, the fact I could rule a kingdom with him as a figurehead was the ideal scenario, but that no longer holds the appeal it once did.'

'I thought so as well…but it is too short of notice to do much else in such circumstances. Perhaps Prince Maxwell may accept such an offer, but his age is being considered in addition to his qualifications.'

Elsa pulled at her shirt and cooled her body, the sweat freezing slightly and becoming uncomfortable before she could scrape at it awkwardly. The queen of Arendelle closed her eyes and thought carefully about what she said next; for it was a path that she wanted to consider further if it wasn't blocked immediately right here.

'Do not answer me right this moment, Daryun.' Elsa began, but she met the proud warrior's eyes and tried to smile gently. 'If I could pick anyone to rule in my absence, I would prefer it to be you.'

'M-my queen!' Daryun stuttered. 'I am not royalty. Noble blood flows in my veins, but aside from that, I may not be viewed as worthy.'

'You have the power to keep Arendelle protected. You have the level-headedness to make the right decisions in the face of conflict. Leonard will remain at your side; I'm sure of it. I would breathe easier knowing _you_ are the one who rules my kingdom instead of me. Your royal status matters little to me. My circumstances are unique enough as they are, why practise normality now?'

'But I…I was somewhat hoping…'

'Anna and I must go alone…at least at first. I don't see our lives panning out any other way. We need a fresh start. We need a clean slate. We want to be free for as long as the world allows it.'

Daryun crossed his arms, staring at the ground but not appearing as resistant to the idea as Elsa assumed he would be. Truly, he was the perfect fit. Elsa knew enough about the man and the potential he brought to the table. He was simple and honest, strong and fiercely protective. The blood that fueled his family would promise a strong line of new rulers that could maintain the ability to sway threats from targeting Arendelle. Arthuria was just as capable, but she clearly had her own worries to attend to in her kingdom. Sharing the burden with Elsa was one thing, but taking on two civilizations was simply too much to ask. Daryun was of noble and reputable birth. That was enough for Elsa. It would be enough for the council. She would make it so if the man took on the task.

'I…will think on it, Queen Elsa.'

'Please do.' Elsa smiled, seeing the way Daryun's sharp eyes softened just from consuming her fragmented joy. 'Now, I need to speak with my sister. Thank-you for the lesson, Sir Daryun.' The queen of Arendelle patted the man on his broad shoulder affectionately, and he bowed low, unable to do much else as the woman he still harboured affection for faded into the palace of her kingdom.

* * *

The conversation with Daryun could have gone better. Elsa made her way to the kitchens of Arendelle palace and barely noticed the stares her person received still. She knew she didn't look the best, having just finished her training, but it didn't matter to her. The numbness made it difficult to function. Her mind could process information on only the most basic of level. She was exhausted, and Devil remained a prominent point of dispute in her thoughts. A piece of that troll was what contributed to Elsa as an existence. She was the daughter of three parents, and the reveal of her other father made her heart heavier with every realization that there was no denying Devil's participation in her birth. The creature had made love to her mother. He had done so…with her consent. The veil of perfection wrapped about Queen Iduna became burnt with a taint Elsa couldn't look away from.

Devil was a monster, and yet, Elsa sought his affection in some bizarre way.

These feelings made the trip to the kitchen a long one, but when Elsa finally rounded a hallway's corner to the corridor that would take her to Anna, she could smell her sister's potential work before anything else. Outside of the kitchen were a number of the cooks and chefs that Elsa recognized, the collection of them huddled in curiosity.

'Good morning.' Elsa startled the group, and they all bowed in polite greeting. 'Is my sister inside?'

'She is, Queen Elsa! She insisted that we leave her to work. I didn't think Princess Anna knew how to cook…anything.' The head chef – a rather round, short man that fit his occupation – expressed, trying to withhold his anxiety at leaving his little piece of the world to someone so inexperienced.

'She has locked herself in! What if she is hurt?' Exclaimed one of the maids.

Elsa shrugged, pushing through the crowd and knocking on the large doors. The aroma wasn't overly distinct emitting from the sector of the palace, but it was sweet; whatever it was.

'Anna? It's me, Elsa. May I come in?'

'Elsa!? Oh! O-oh! Wait a sec! One second!'

Some clanging and general panic ensued within, and Elsa caught the head chef wincing helplessly. In another moment, the door was unlocked, and Anna poked her head out, some flour on her cheek and an apron covering the majority of her front. Elsa blinked, a beat throbbing in her heart at the foreign sight.

'Only Elsa is allowed! Shoo! Shoo! Take the morning off! We're feeding ourselves!' Anna got away with being almost rude because of the somewhat comedic fashion she expressed herself in most cases. The workers had difficulty with the idea of being shunned, but at the end of the day, they seemed to fancy having some time to themselves.

Once the door was latched shut again, Elsa witnessed something of a mess within the kitchen, with ingredients ranging from butter, to eggs, to a bag of flour that had somehow attacked Anna's face. Bowls, measuring cups, silverware, and a variety of other dishes were still strewn about the place. Elsa followed her nose to the source of the sweet aroma, and found what appeared to be creamy batter collected into small circular shapes upon a pan overtop the primary stove. Anna quickly fed the piece of equipment some more fuel, using a spatula to check her creations.

'Pancakes?' Elsa observed, and her sister spun, leaning against one of the counters and looking just a little sheepish. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, and she appeared a bit ragged, as if she had just been in a small skirmish. Honestly, the look paired with her apron triggered something deep in Elsa, and she had to readjust her focus in order not to think suggestively.

'Yup! But these aren't just any ol' pancakes, Elsa. They're pancakes packed with passion and resilience! I poured my heart and soul into these things, and I _know_ you're going to taste a major difference between them and anything else you ever had!'

Elsa didn't doubt that, but not in the way Anna was suggesting. Still, her sister had gone through some lengths to make a breakfast for herself and Elsa, and the older sibling couldn't help but be flattered by the effort shown.

'They smell good.' Elsa didn't mean to sound so meek, but it just came out that way, and before she knew it, Anna's arms were wrapped about her, holding her close and tight to the point of almost making it hard to breathe, Still, Elsa held her sister back, digging her face into the slightly shorter girl's shoulder and whimpering a touch.

'I just wanted to help somehow. I know it's dumb, but I just…I want you to remember how much I love you, and how nothing's changed even if Devil had something with our mom.'

It was blunt, but Elsa needed that. She didn't want to dance around the truth. She didn't need to perform any sort of façade. She desired this. She wished to be held. She had to hear some semblance of the very words Anna had spoken. She was still Elsa. Anna was still Anna. The queen finally knew where her powers had come from. She had answers, and even if they weren't the most desirable, she at least could finally fill in the blank that had haunted her for years upon years of her life.

'It was a frightening encounter…' Elsa admitted at last, clutching onto Anna.

'Trust me; I know how scary that guy can be.'

Elsa shuddered, breaking away from Anna a tad to look at her face and see the natural beauty about her. The way their mother and father merged to create such a beautiful girl full of life and personality was breathtaking.

'You know your freckles have always been something I loved about you, right?' Anna reached up with a free hand and traced along Elsa's nose. 'You have to be about this close to see them, and even then, you really gotta look and know where they are. It's an attribute we share, and it's more proof that we're sisters. I love that we have that in common.'

Anna kissed between Elsa's eyes, and then giggled a bit, some red coursing over her cheeks. Elsa enjoyed the fact that her sister still got so flustered when being intimate. It made her pulse quicken and magic tingle pleasingly.

Without another word, Elsa nudged Anna's nose with her own, and slowly turned her face so that their lips touched briefly, the soft contact electrifying, and any resistance Elsa was feigning dissipating with the passion that followed. Anna's voice hummed in her throat, and Elsa pushed forward, tasting her sister and consuming everything offered with a ferocity she didn't know she was harboring within her sorrow. This was her truth. This was her reality now. Her birth's circumstances, what happened with her mother, and Devil with all the madness he brought with him mattered not. What mattered was this perfect relationship before her in the moment of glorious transgression.

'Oh…!' Anna broke away, dashing to her pan and panicking as she flipped her pancakes, the sight of her working at something she seemed to have some interest in an appealing image even if Elsa was left longing for more of her sister's embrace.

'Sorry! A burnt breakfast would _not_ be good! I'm pretty sure I got lucky with this batch, and I don't want to try again. Oy! They're a _bit_ crispy, but that can be nice too, right?'

Elsa snickered, gliding over to where Anna stood and observing the incoming meal.

'I think they'll be fine.'

'Me too.' Anna sighed, but then turned to Elsa and started swinging her spatula around enthusiastically. 'And what's with that look, young lady? You got that whole dishevelled and whatever thing happening! Your shirt is sticking to you, _and_ it's almost see-through because of the sweat! It's…it's weird but I like it, and that means I can't stay focussed, you know? Were you training? Was this a big plan to catch me off guard?'

'You're one to talk.' Elsa poked her sister in the middle of her chest. 'Why is your hair in such a frivolous style? Y-you needed an apron for pancakes? I don't think that makes sense.'

'Oho! My little house wife look is what works for you, eh? Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I'll keep that in mind. I've heard some guys in town go on about that whole "nothing but an apron" deal. Would you be into that, too?'

Elsa snorted, covering her nose and trying to keep her eyes in check. Her face immediately heated up, and Anna laughed hysterically, if a little shyly.

'I could do it right now, if you want. Heheh!' Anna played with her clothes underneath and Elsa almost lost total control.

'Y-you shouldn't! I-I'm not sure what I might do if it were to come to that!'

'Oh? And maybe I wouldn't mind the repercussions for being a naughty girl. Heh!'

This was insanity, but it was exactly what Elsa needed. The sisters laughed heartily, their voices ringing within the kitchen as if a beautiful song resonating throughout the castle walls. It wasn't long before Elsa and Anna took their breakfast out to the private dining area and proceeded to simply enjoy one another's company. As the fluffy meal met Elsa's tongue, she had to say that she expected much worse, admittedly.

'How is it?' Anna's attempt at sounding more confident than she was made Elsa smile.

'Better than I thought it would be.'

'Ah! You're just going to come out and say that?'

'We've had food made for us all our lives, Anna. I know you like to eat, but I never expected you to have a knack for cooking.'

'Heheh!' Anna recovered quickly, puffing out her chest. 'Well, I figured if we're going to be moving out and all that, we should be able to make our own dinners and stuff here and there.'

'True. Although we'll have enough money to take care of us for quite some time, it's not infinite, and using it in moderation would be ideal.'

'So, I'm going to be practicing like crazy in here every day until we leave. I don't know how much I'll be able to cram into my head, but I'm going to do my best!'

Elsa paused at the thought. Anna was right; they wouldn't be provided for anymore. The queen realized as much, but it became more obvious somehow in this quiet morning. Arendelle made life easy, but if the girls were to be out on their own, it's not as though Elsa could use her magic to overcome obstacles, otherwise, their identities would likely be discovered. Not only that, but even _if_ they tried to keep a low profile, a scandal as enticing as theirs made for a quick form of word travelling across the land. Would anywhere be truly safe?

'Hey!' Anna's voice crashed through Elsa's thoughts, and the older sister recoiled slightly. 'You can't freak out right now, got it? I know it's kind of your thing to look at every possible way something can go wrong, but stop it. We'll be fine. As long as you don't leave my side, everything will be good.'

'That's an overly simplistic way of seeing it, Anna. The risks are…'

'Unless they're stronger than Devil, what do we have to worry about? Nothing. We might have to move around here and there, but I think it'll all work out.'

Elsa sighed, but went on eating the meal Anna had prepared for them. Perhaps her little sister had a point. There was no purpose in being paranoid so long as they made the right choices. As it stood, Elsa _did_ have an idea as to where to go and who they could potentially turn to for _some_ help, but she would prefer to consult Leonard first.

'You're right.' Elsa submitted, and allowed herself to relax.

'Of course I am.' Anna's voice softened before she went on. 'But seriously, I know we got a little sidetracked there, but if you need to talk to me about yesterday, I'm here. You know that, right?'

'…I do.'

Anna took a bigger bite than she likely should have, some syrup lining her mouth in a teasing way. A chill ran Elsa's spine, and she distracted herself willingly.

'It's still fresh, so I suppose I'm feeling somewhat out of sorts today. To think Devil had such a connection to me…It makes sense, really, but I can't say I appreciate the idea of being associated with such a madman.'

'I get that.' Anna paused, thinking about her words carefully. 'But I'm guessing part of you was kind of happy to get that stuff figured out?'

Elsa nodded after a beat.

'It's true. And…I feel a little closer to our mother now. Knowing she had temptations and struggled with her emotions is…comforting.'

'Yeah. She sounds a lot like you. I thought that yesterday, too.'

'Heh. You're right. It was a side of her I wouldn't have known existed if not for all of this. In fact, despite how much I hate what Devil's done to us, I _am_ thankful for our circumstances now.'

'No kidding.' Anna was on her third pancake, and it was adorable how much her eyes lit up as she enjoyed her own creation. 'I mean, I wasn't hating life being with Kristoff, don't get me wrong, but this is a totally different kind of love. I can't even describe it. It's always pretty much been there, but boy oh, boy, I never thought we'd be _here_ eventually.'

Elsa made a sound of agreement, taking in Anna as she loved to do. She didn't want to dwell on what had happened. There was little benefit in doing so. It was done. Devil was gone. She was with Anna.

'It really hasn't been _that_ long since Devil began interrupting our lives, but it certainly doesn't feel that way.'

'Right? Am I an old lady yet?' Anna dabbed at her face playfully.

'If you are, then I'm even older.' Elsa laughed, and Anna joined her, the sisters finally able to release an unrestricted sound of unified joy and happiness. Yes, the future was uncertain, but the one truth that bound all the apprehension together into something tangible and thus, something that could be overcome, was their bond that had been elevated above and beyond basic sisterly affection. Elsa never expected their relationship to _not_ feel somewhat bizarre, but that was also part of its charm for her in an inexplicable way.

'So…' Anna finally seemed to be done her breakfast, finishing with four pancakes consumed. 'What's the plan? We have a couple of weeks, right?'

'Yes.' Elsa's stomach squirmed. 'I spoke to Daryun about succeeding the throne this morning after training with him.'

'Oh. Oh! Really!? I thought maybe Arthuria or something.'

'No. It is too much of a burden for a single person to bear. After the amount of time I have spent with Daryun, there is no one else I would feel better about leaving Arendelle to.'

'I guess he _does_ seem pretty strong and stuff.'

'Not only that, but his temperament is sound. He is rational but sympathetic, curt yet understanding. With Leonard's guidance, he will do very well.'

' _And_ he is totally in love with you, so we can even visit sometimes.'

Elsa nodded, reflecting on how it would feel to return to Arendelle as outsiders once enough time had passed.

'He knows about us and still insists on maintaining our friendship. He is exceptionally admirable, and I truly hope he accepts.'

'Ah. So, he hasn't said "yes" yet, huh?'

'Not yet…'

'Does Leonard know about this idea?'

'…Also, not yet.'

'Heheh. Well, I guess that answers my question. We got some work to do. I can handle some of the everyday "queenly" stuff if that helps you have time to figure the _other_ stuff out.'

'I would appreciate that…although we might not be sought out for assistance as much as before.'

'Easy day for Princess Anna, then!' Anna leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head to emphasize her disposition.

'Otherwise, I was…thinking of perhaps hosting one final event for our departure. What do you think of that?'

Elsa loved it when Anna got excited, and this was one of those valued occasions, for Anna flopped forward and practically slammed the table in enthusiasm.

'Um, yes please! Like a "going away" party?'

'You could call it that.'

'For MVPs only?'

'Not really. I'd like to invite whomever would wish to attend. I'm sure more than half of the populace won't be interested, considering the results of the vote, but still, I feel I need to make this one last effort to leave on as much of a positive note as I can, all things considered.'

'Hm. You're too nice sometimes, Elsa, but I guess I sorta see where you're coming from. I want to have a friendly chat with some of the folk that can still stand me, too.'

Elsa grinned, reaching across the table and immediately feeling Anna's hands in her own.

'So, there is still enough to do in these next two weeks, but one thing I certainly want to make time for is us.' Elsa gripped her sister tightly, feeling the way their fingers interlocked so pleasingly. 'I want to go on dates, Anna. Picnics, walks, outings across the kingdom for a day. An aurora camping trip, perhaps? Dinners out. Ice skating? I know you love that. Anything and everything. A date a day, at the very least, even if they're as small as sitting by the fire in one of our rooms. I hope I'm not being too selfish, but I want the evenings to be ours; especially if our daily tasks separate us from one another. Arendelle knows about us anyway, and I want to revel in that fact while we can. I want to hold your hand. I want to touch you affectionately when I so desire. I want…to be with you again…p-perhaps intimately…soon.'

Anna was nodding the whole time, her eyes shimmering and her expression beaming with every demand that left her sister's mouth.

'Yes times a million, Elsa! I can't wait! I feel like a little girl again when you said you would play with me. I can't be more excited than I am right now! I mean, I get to be with my favourite person in the whole world forever? I didn't think it would ever be possible, but here we are! Yes, yes, yes! I want all the dates! I would love to hold your hand in public even with people knowing our relationship. And…and about that last one?' Anna's cheeks burned, hiding her lovely freckles. 'Can we maybe make that happen…you know…tonight?'

'Anna, if you would allow me, I would desire it every night.'

'Whoa! Elsa, you're an animal! Hahah!'

Elsa attempted to make a ferocious sound while biting at the air, but she cowered midway, and just came across as awkward, immediately hiding her face upon realizing her blunder. Anna exploded with laughter, ran around the table, and pounced on her sister from the side, kissing her cheek and nuzzling her nose into Elsa's face.

'I can't promise anything, but I wouldn't mind that even a little bit.'

Elsa held her sister's arm which was extended across her chest and wrapped about her.

'…We're together.' The queen said softly, and Anna hummed in affirmation.

'Yep. Everything's going to be fine so long as I'm with you and you're with me.'

And Elsa's grip tightened, more than aware this part of her story was just about finished, that very fact both exciting and frightening her beyond reason.


	88. Flickering Lights

Flickering Lights

The worst thing Elsa could have done to herself was place a time limit on how long she had left in Arendelle. She should've known that the moment she did such a thing that the days would slip by with no consideration for how she felt. Elsa's days were more consumed with administrative work than she could have possibly anticipated. The entire framework of Arendelle's functionality had to be reviewed, updated, and verified by the current monarch before a new ruler was to take over. Elsa's eyes had to go over every single little detail that contributed toward Arendelle's prosperity, ensuring that it was in correct working order. The laws of the kingdom, the relationships with neighbouring political parties, the budget, the economic status of Arendelle as a whole, the current population and the resources available, and so on, and so on, and so on…

Elsa had never seen so much paperwork, and that was undoubtedly saying something, for she certainly didn't shirk the duty on a regular basis. Leonard and Vegard were thorough, if anything, but it made for a very exhausted Elsa by the end of the day. Her fantasy of spending some much needed, affectionate time with Anna was dashed by the end of the first day. She was constantly on the move, in one way or another, be it writing, signing, discussing, or evaluating in every and all ways, the queen of Arendelle worked right into supper, and by then, she had barely enough energy to _finally_ truly enjoy Anna's company.

Fortunately, the dates Elsa had desired occurred in some capacity. She and Anna went out for dinners, walks, some shopping, and general enjoyment of one another's presence. True to her word, Anna had been practicing her cooking every chance she got. She helped by taking care of any meetings desired with the queen for minor issues within Arendelle but, as somewhat anticipated, there was a slight decline in the individual's need to speak with the current monarch. Elsa was more than thankful for her sister's help, and actually continued her morning exercises with Daryun since she found they helped mentally as well as physically. By the end of the first week, the impressive warrior agreed to take the throne of Arendelle, making it clear that he would only do so if Elsa promised to visit at least once every few months. The man even went so far as to have Leonard write up a legal agreement, and this simply made Elsa laugh, giving the pair something to joke about almost on a daily basis. Leonard couldn't argue with Elsa's logistics regarding Daryun's succession, and thus, even more work was added to her endless list of finalities before officially departing.

As for Arthuria and Lynn, they accompanied Elsa and Anna on a number of their outings, the four women truly growing closer and closer with every encounter. Lynn was particularly fixated on teasing Anna every chance she got, but considering what the girl was willing to share in regard to some principally "unique" magic-use with Elsa on a particularly colourful evening in one of the castle's private dining halls, Elsa decidedly forgave her flirtatious nature and the somewhat tempting hints at another session of collective intimacy. Overall, Arthuria made it almost frightfully clear that Elsa was to remain in contact with her at all times and seek her aid should she need it. Elsa was more than happy to agree, and knew Arthuria and Lynn would be among the few that she would wholeheartedly miss the moment she left Arendelle. The idea of living in Candolian was actually humoured for a time, and Elsa didn't write the offer completely off, but for now, she concluded that she and Anna needed this experience together on their own. Arthuria reluctantly submitted, but not without a request similar to Daryun's.

Finally, there was Kristoff and Gerda, both of whom eventually requested some time with their respective unrequited love. Although brief contact throughout the final two weeks was made with both individuals on somewhat of a regular basis, Elsa was soon faced with the decision of allowing Kristoff some private time with Anna once almost an entire week and a half had passed. The elder sister was hesitant only because she and Anna had barely fulfilled the one desire they had both made very clear during that memorable breakfast together. The sisters were ever tired by the end of the day, and while they always slept together, it was difficult to muster up enough energy to truly invest in any explicit lovemaking. Kissing and light petting almost always occurred, and one night Elsa managed to feel the warmth of Anna's most private piece of her being, so that was wonderful, but otherwise, it was a sore subject that was constantly consoled by the fact that they would have more than enough time to catch up once Arendelle was behind them.

Thus, perhaps reluctantly, Elsa and Anna gave up one of their evenings together in order to have an – admittedly – necessary final moment with individuals that were still important to both girls in a somewhat melancholic way…

* * *

'I'm not going to lie, Anna, I really thought this wasn't actually going to happen.' Kristoff was sitting on a bench with Anna just outside the gate of Arendelle in a small clearing before a path up the forest's mountain converged with the walkway. So long as they kept their voices down, even the guards stationed around the entrance to the city wouldn't be able to hear them whatsoever. Kristoff always preferred to be near nature, and Anna wasn't surprised when he suggested the spot to speak with her in the late evening of the summer day. The man had brought Anna a delicious chocolate bar, knowing her obsession with such sweets, but Anna almost felt bad enjoying the treat so much.

'Me too, to be honest.' Anna tried to control her tone. Being with Kristoff like this jumbled her head and heart. She loved Elsa unconditionally, but it was always difficult not to romanticize the past as well.

'But in a few days you're going, huh?'

Sven huffed nearby with Olaf telling him to hush. They were certainly within earshot, but they also must have been given fairly strict instructions to give the pair just a little bit of space. If anything, Anna would have preferred to have them around just to mitigate the tension she still experienced around her old partner.

'Yep. It's going to be really, really weird, but we have to do it; the people have spoken!'

'Yeah. They sure did.' Kristoff bit through half of his sweet almost savagely. 'Gerda's been trying to start a petition to keep you both around, you know? She's got quite a few signatures, too.'

'Is yours on there, Kristoff?' Anna teased, grinning slyly.

'Of course it is.' The man responded, overly serious. 'I don't want you to go; I really don't. It just…doesn't make sense in my head. Arendelle _is_ you and Elsa. Without the both of you, it won't be the same. It won't be the same at all.'

Anna's heart trembled, but she tried to stay firm with herself. She tried to think of Elsa and _why_ she was doing all of this. She tried to make sure it all made sense. She knew sitting here with Kristoff would be difficult, primarily because she was clinging to the safety of her past, but she also knew what she wanted now, and couldn't revert back to comfort out of momentary cowardice. The sled ride through the dark forest, the meeting of Olaf, the exploring of Elsa's wonderland, and the escape from Marshmallow. The memories went on and on. In another life, she would marry Kristoff, but in this one, Anna had decided upon the most brutal and trying path. It would be worth it. It had to be.

'I'll miss you, Kristoff.' Anna said wholeheartedly. 'I'll miss all of this.'

'…Then don't go.'

'You know I can't do that anymore.'

'Yeah…I know.' Kristoff sighed, scratching his head and messing his blonde hair up.

'Can I trust you to make Arendelle and the trolls friends again?'

'I'm already working on it.'

'And be sure Olaf doesn't get into too much trouble.'

'Of course.'

'Feed Sven an extra carrot for me here and there.'

'You spoil him.'

'And when you see the aurora, because I know you love it…think of me, 'kay? I mean, don't _think_ think about me, but just _kinda_ think of me, you know?'

'Not at all, but I can definitely "think" about you.' Kristoff grinned, nudging Anna with his fist and shaking his head. 'I'll miss you, too.' He finally admitted, turning away and hiding his eyes.

'You gonna cry?' Anna giggled.

'Of course not.'

'Good. Neither am I.' And Anna sniffed, rubbing the water from her eyes. The young couple remained for a time, not a word spoken, as Kristoff generally preferred it. Sven's breathing and Olaf's jibber jabber were the only sounds about the cool evening. Eventually, Anna reached for the large man's hand and held it tightly, still not looking at him.

'I'll visit as much as I can.'

'Okay.' Kristoff managed.

'So, you better take care of yourself and all that, got it?'

'I got it.'

'And ask out Gerda maybe a week or two after we leave.'

'W-what?' Kristoff shifted, his reddened eyes giving him away.

'Heheh. Guess we were both lying.'

'I care about _you_ , Anna. That's not going to change.'

'And you'll always have a special place in my heart too, Kristoff. I was pretty messed up when we met. I was desperate for love; _any_ kind of love. Love that my sister wouldn't give me. Hans really hurt me. My heart _still_ aches when I think about how foolish I was, but you were there to pick me up when I thought I was nothing but useless, royal garbage. You and Elsa were there. You haven't left my side since.'

'And I still don't want to.' Kristoff rarely spoke so earnestly, and it hurt Anna to see him exposed. She knew he hated being vulnerable in any way. He wasn't used to it.

'But you should. I know – trust me do I know – how painful it is to want someone's attention and not get it. We'll always be friends. And you'll always be my first "real" boyfriend, but we both need to move on. I love Elsa.' Anna laughed nervously, realizing Kristoff wasn't the only one hopelessly revealing the weakness in his soul. 'I know it's weird. I know it's messed up. I know it'll never, ever be "normal", but it's how I feel. I can't change that.' Anna jingled the sun bracelet on her wrist, looking at it lovingly.

'She's another piece of me. I can't and won't pretend what I feel is wrong, because it isn't. So, you should feel free to ask Gerda on a date; she deserves it. She's been through a lot, too.'

Kristoff stayed quiet for a time, digging his feet into the ground almost angrily. Anna could see the frustration in his square face, and she smiled distantly, not allowing herself to look further.

'…I'll think about it, I guess. Not right away. But if you think it's okay, then I might give it a shot. I don't know.'

'I want you to be happy while I'm gone, Kristoff. That's an order. An order from the princess of Arendelle. If you disobey me, I'm throwing you in the dungeons!'

'In a few days I won't have to worry about that.'

'Oh, but I have eyes and ears all over the place. Not only that, but I got some sway over the next ruler, so I'll make sure this order is transferred to them. What do you have to say to that, huh?'

Kristoff finally laughed, shaking his head in defeat before shoving Anna again.

'I think you're crazy.'

'You only _think_ that after all this time?'

And they laughed. Anna and Kristoff. An unlikely pair that could so easily have become an official pairing within Arendelle history. It wasn't to be, but that didn't mean they couldn't wish the best for one another; and that's precisely how their final conversation ended.

* * *

There was a soft, tentative knock, and then Gerda was let into one of Elsa's private meeting rooms. It was a small place, but the comfort it displayed couldn't be denied. The queen resided in a rather large, puffy chair with ornate carvings about it and silver trim lining its detailing, while Gerda herself eased into a seat of similar beauty mostly only a few feet from where Elsa's foot pointed.

The sight of the small, dark-haired girl stirred a grand deluge of emotions within Elsa, and she found herself immediately fond of Gerda despite everything the two of them had been through. Gerda was the first to accept Elsa's absurd feelings for her own sister. No matter what her motives, Gerda had ultimately helped Elsa come to terms with her own sexuality and unconventional affections. The late maid "played" her role perfectly, but only because she believed everything she said at every given turn.

No matter what, Elsa couldn't bring herself to hate Gerda whatsoever. She was disappointed in some of the decisions the girl had made, but in the end, similarly to Devil, the culmination of events led to Elsa finding the true Anna and treasuring her beyond the most precious artefact in the entirety of the world. Even now, as Gerda took her seat and plowed her hands into her plain skirt, her chestnut eyes darting all over the room, Elsa knew she cared about the young woman almost as though she were a small extension of her family. Their bond was undeniable, perhaps because of their similarities and weaknesses as a whole.

'Thank-you…for making time to meet with me, Queen Elsa.' Gerda spoke a little slower than usual, and her mouth seemed to twist unnaturally for some reason.

'It was my pleasure.' Elsa partially lied. She _wanted_ to make time for everyone, but she also was losing her patience for the amount of missed opportunities in relation to her private events with Anna. 'And I relieve you of referring to me as your queen. I want us to talk as friends.'

'I…I'm not sure I can do that.'

'Please. I would prefer it if you did.'

Gerda fidgeted with her hands, but then nodded, biting at her lower lip.

'Okay. Um…Elsa.'

It was a little strange to hear, admittedly, for _very_ few individuals addressed Elsa in such a casual way, but she supposed she best get used to it…unless she and Anna were to use fake names to further conceal their identities. Elsa didn't like that idea for some reason.

'There. Much better. Now, what can I do for you, Gerda?'

The small girl breathed out deeply, but then stood and approached Elsa, extracting some papers from the small bag she had brought with her and handing the documents to her queen. Elsa's eyes scanned the ink-filled pieces, and she closed her lids in an attempt to hold her mind and feelings in place.

'Gerda…'

'Much of Arendelle is…beginning to second guess your removal from the throne. Since the vote, and since your presence in…in the city has diminished greatly…it's become much more real, and…and I really, truly think you can change most of this kingdom's mind. Just give them more time. Extend the deadline. Do…something! Just…just _please_ don't go.'

The papers were full of signatures, all of which appeared to be authentic. It was very clear atop each page why the papers were signed. Gerda had initiated a rebellion against the vote's results, and somehow, someway, she was producing better results than Elsa could have ever imagined.

'Kristoff has been…helping me. He doesn't want Princess Anna to go. I don't want _you_ to go. Not because of my feelings solely…but because you don't _deserve_ to be forced out of your own home over something…something so trite!'

'It isn't "trite", Gerda; not in the people's eyes.'

'But…but the world hasn't ended. You have ruled Arendelle as usual with little to no change in your behaviour. If anything, I've…I've heard many individuals comment on how you seem even more confident and capable than before.'

'It's because of Anna and…many things.' Elsa didn't want to speak of Devil anymore. Even the thought of him made her stomach twist in discomfort. 'But I will not sway my people from the decision _they_ have made.'

'They did it out of fear and confusion. They…they are beginning to understand that you are a wonderful ruler no matter what exists between yourself and Anna. There will always…always be those who will not approve, but a vast majority voted out of fear of their fellow man. Many voted against you because that's what felt "natural". My queen…! Please! Don't give up!'

Elsa eyed the papers before her, biting on her lip in an attempt to stop it from trembling. There were so many names. Well over five hundred by her quick calculation. But it didn't matter. The results couldn't be changed now. It was too late.

'It's not a matter of giving up, Gerda. My people could be acting out of emotional misperception or even pressure from you and Kristoff. The absolute last thing I want is to rule a kingdom that doesn't wish me to sit upon the throne. I will not do that to Anna.'

'B-but…' Gerda paused, squinting angrily. Elsa understood her, then. The pauses were to avoid stuttering. She was trying to change even now. 'But…your people love you; I know they do. Almost anyone would be shocked to suddenly find out about your relationship with Anna, but some time has passed and…and I believe there's hope. I really, truly do. The scene nearly your entire kingdom witnessed where you refused to sacrifice even criminals showed just the kind of queen you are. The vision of you bravely…bravely putting your life on the line for Anna was love in its purest form. Yours and Anna's speeches resonate daily with new individuals and…and you just don't deserve to go, my queen!'

Elsa finally placed the papers down and slid them across the table to Gerda. Hope was creeping into her heart, and it was unacceptable. Going back on the vote was flirting with hypocrisy, and Elsa was finished with such tactics.

'Thank-you, Gerda. I see you have worked very hard on my behalf.'

'My queen…!'

'Please, call me Elsa.'

'E-Elsa…! Can't you see that you don't have to leave? Isn't that what you want? Shouldn't…shouldn't you at least try one last time! I can't…I can't see you go…!'

She was starting to cry, and Elsa knew her own chivalrous nature could make her say something foolish in the face of such tears upon someone she cared so much about.

'Don't, Gerda. It's…it's not easy for me to remain so strong about this. But as queen, it would not be right to reverse the official results based on pity or temporary sympathy. I must consider the long term effect of my remaining, and I do not anticipate it ending well.'

Gerda sniffed, clutching on to her papers pathetically, and this tore into Elsa's heart more than she could bear. The young girl said nothing, and although Elsa wished to comfort her, she needed her to go less the queen finally give in.

'I'm…I'm sorry for bothering you…' Gerda whimpered sadly, standing up, bowing quickly, and retreating to the door. She grabbed at the handle, but remained still for a moment longer. 'But I will not give up. I'll have more signatures come the morrow and…and the day after. I'll show you that you need to remain. I'll show you that I am not the only one who…who loves you so very, very much, _my queen_.'

'Gerda…' Elsa said her name, but couldn't think of anything else to follow with. Fortunately, she was relieved of that scene's pressure a second later, when the door clicked shut, and Gerda was gone.

Queen Elsa leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling, her heart finally slowing, and the water forming in her own eyes now. The rhetoric between the lines of her and Gerda's dialogue were clear, and that's why the late maid's purpose was impossible to ignore flippantly.

'I can't change anything now. It's too late…' Elsa tried to convince herself, but she was a romantic evermore, and her mind continued to linger in the clouds.


	89. Andromeda

Andromeda

'So, how did it go?' Anna asked the question mischievously, leaning back on Elsa's bed with some snowgies poking around her. It was nighttime now, and the queen's room was illuminated by beautiful moonlight, the curtains drawn to let the mystifying white beams in. The pale glow reflected off Anna's form pleasingly, and the way one of her nightgown's straps barely held on to her slender shoulder made Elsa physically quiver. Elsa held her heart, placing her hand over her beating chest and feeling the thin fabric of her own sleeping gown pressing against her sensitive body.

'It was fine. Not quite what I was expecting, to be honest, but Gerda is certainly pushing herself to grow. It's somewhat riveting to see the change in her.' Elsa was speaking as naturally as she could, but the anxiousness in her blood couldn't be tamed another night and she knew it. She was tired – as was Anna, by the looks of it – but she couldn't wait any longer. Being away from her sister for almost the entire day didn't help matters either. And knowing Anna had been spending time with Kristoff only made the queen more possessive.

Elsa sat down on the edge of the bed, turning to look at her younger sister and allow herself to simply take in the beautiful sight. Anna shied away from the gaze, as she always did due to her own insecurities, but grinned all the same.

'That's good to hear…right? Are we happy about Gerda getting better? She didn't make another pass at you, did she? I _might_ have to have a little chat with her if she did.'

'She did not.' Elsa answered, quick and serious, but Anna just laughed.

'Don't worry, Elsa. I'm over what happened before. Well…maybe "over" it is a tiny bit optimistic, but I don't want anything bad to happen to the girl or whatever. She's nice enough, and I guess she's kind of leading the charge with a petition or something to try and keep us around?'

'Oh. Kristoff mentioned as much?'

'Yep! He _really_ doesn't want us to leave.'

Elsa watched her sister as she said this, and she could see that Anna felt similarly. Truthfully, Elsa was of the same mindset, but she couldn't imagine a way of viably making the perfect, romantic ending take place. She didn't _expect_ her people to accept something as bizarre as the relationship their queen had chosen for herself. It wasn't fair no matter how she looked at it.

'If there's a way to remain and not ruin our kingdom in the long run, I will certainly consider it, but unless we discard that which forsakes us, there are few options.'

'I know. I know. I know.' Anna flopped back onto the bed, and Elsa blinked, willing her eyes to look elsewhere beyond the way her sister's chest flattened against her body seductively.

'Was that the extent of your conversation?' Elsa was losing this battle. She could barely talk correctly. Was Anna acting this way on purpose? No. It didn't seem likely. Elsa was just that vulnerable to her desires by this point, and _everything_ was picking at her itch. The problem: was Anna willing? She had nearly claimed anytime and anywhere, but did she really mean that? Did her talk with Kristoff stir doubt and apprehension? No. Elsa knew that wasn't true, but it was still hard not to think about.

'Pretty much. I told Kristoff he should totally ask Gerda on a date once we've been gone for a couple of weeks. I think he's a tiny bit interested. It would help him, I think, don't you?'

Elsa didn't love the idea, but she nodded anyway.

'Perhaps. Gerda still seems rather fixated on me, however, so I worry about his chances.'

'Hahah!' Anna sat up, leaning forward so that her dress's neckline exposed some of her modest cleavage. Elsa chastised herself for being incapable of controlling her gaze once again. 'That's why I said to wait until after we left. _Anyone_ who falls for you will have trouble recovering from it, Elsa. You're kind of amazing and all that.'

'I'm not _that_ special.'

'Oh, yeah? Well, tell me the next time you find another woman capable of turning a perfectly normal, boy-crazy girl into a sister-loving freak.'

'You consider yourself a…"freak"?' Elsa recoiled.

'Not a freak, freak; just _sort of_ a freak. I mean, we both know we're not "normal". You can do that whole winter thing with a snap of your finger, remember?'

Elsa nodded slowly, supposing she agreed with most of what her sister was saying.

'…I see. I hope he takes your advice, then, for the both of them need to find their own happiness just as we did.'

'Yeah-huh.' Anna poked at Elsa's cheek, and the older girl moved away from the touch. 'Uh-uh. Don't pout.'

'I'm not pouting.'

'But something's bothering you.'

'Many things are bothering me.'

'Oh? Like what?' Anna nuzzled in close to Elsa, and the queen hastily commanded her snowgies to move from the bed with but a glance.

'Like…like how you spent so much time with Kristoff this evening.'

'That's not it and you know it. Besides, you think I loved how you and Gerda had a private shindig together?'

'Fine. You're right. It irked me, but not abnormally.'

'Okay. Then what?'

Elsa swallowed, feeling Anna's heat seeping into her and loving the way her breathing soothed her own rhythm. She wrapped her arm about her sister, bringing her in closer so that she could smell her hair and give the girl's head a small kiss.

'…I'm nervous about leaving Arendelle…' Elsa tried, but Anna giggled, tracing circles upon her sister's upper thigh, freshly exposed due to the way Elsa had shifted her sitting.

'Bzzt. Wrong. Either that, or I really am a freak. But I think I can tell by now when you're feeling like this.'

'Like…what?' Elsa's lip trembled and her pulse skipped a beat.

'Like you want to do some naughty things to your own sister.' Anna smiled cutely, her cheeks flaring and her eyes evading Elsa's own. It was uncharacteristically bold of her to be so forward, but the playful tone of her words were ever Anna, and Elsa took hold of her own breathing, reflecting upon what Lynn had taught her and if she was confident enough to even attempt such a thing.

'That…may be true…'

'Trust me, I know it's been way busier than we both thought it would be, but don't think I haven't thought about it, like, pretty much every night. Does that make me some kind of addict? Should I talk to a doctor?'

'We may as well both go, in that case…' Elsa tickled Anna's arm, feeling the goosebumps form instantly under her touch.

There was a pause in the conversation, with Anna resting her head on Elsa's chest and the older sister embracing the girl tightly. Elsa played with her magic mentally, formulating just the right balance of power in her body. Now that an opportunity was finally coming to pass, the queen was becoming more unsure of what she had been imagining for quite some time now. She had managed the spell successfully twice, but maintaining it in the heat of the moment was another matter entirely. Not only that, but what would Anna think? Her sister was so innocent and honest. Elsa feared she was going too far. But, then again, Anna _had_ agreed to the ritual with Lynn and Arthuria, and she didn't seem _completely_ against experimentation of various kinds. It was a difficult call.

'Nah. I think it just means I'm really in love with you.'

'True…' Elsa sighed, losing her nerve against Anna's purity.

'Heheh. But that's not all, huh?'

This sent a jolt through Elsa. How well could Anna read her at this point? It was frightening.

'It's the majority of it…'

'Then why are you being all shy about touching me?' Anna looked up at Elsa and then rested her hand on her sister's chest, giving her a small shove until Elsa submitted and fell backward. The younger of the sibling's crawled on top of Elsa, allowing her knee to fit snugly between the queen's legs, wrinkling her nightgown further upward.

'You making me out to be the aggressive one tonight? Is that it? I'll do it, you know.'

Elsa's breaths came out in bursts, her whole body overheating instantly. It felt like it had been so long since anything like this had happened it almost didn't feel real. The moon outlined Anna's form wonderfully, her hair in a cute side ponytail and draped over her right shoulder, dangling a bit above the monarch's face. Elsa resisted smiling too broadly, for she wanted anything that came next so badly. The magic in her fingertips tingled, and thoughts of her lewd wishes excited yet revolted her at once.

'I dare you.' Elsa smirked, enjoying the foreplay immensely.

'Oh? You say that knowing how much I hate losing a dare, huh? Remember when I jumped in the lake way back in the day because of a dare? Two guards had to dive in to save me. I couldn't even swim, but a dare was a dare.'

Elsa shrugged, continuing to stare deep into Anna's blue eyes that shone in the moon's light. She was so pretty to her. Her little sister had always stirred such affection in Elsa, and now, here she was, more than willing to finally act on what she had felt but misunderstood for years. It made her want to cry. It made her want to freeze time; the only thing she couldn't. It made her so morbidly terrified of ever being separated from her ever, ever again. Anna's beauty came from her kind, caring, and selfless soul. Her natural allure could only be amplified by her down-to-earth, perfectly tempered personality. Elsa swallowed deeply, reaching up and touching her sister's cheek with as much care as she could hope to transmit.

'I love you, Anna.' She could only say, and Anna visibly shivered in seeming delight.

'N-not fair.' She whined. 'Not when I thought I had the advantage for once.'

And Anna of Arendelle descended downward until she was kissing Elsa's neck, her soft, controlled movements so different from the first time they had engaged in any form of lovemaking. So purposeful yet restricted were Anna's affectionate pecks that Elsa couldn't do more than hold her sister's waist and close her eyes, arching her head backward to expose her creamy skin even more easily for the younger of the girl's to trace her mouth and tongue gingerly over.

'Oh, Anna…' Elsa moaned, amazed by how immediate her arousal came.

'You're so smooth and soft, Elsa. It makes me a little crazy.' Anna whispered, stroking Elsa's arm and allowing her hand to traverse atop her older sister's left breast, cupping it comfortably and encircling it with enticing touches, the fabric giving way to Elsa's hardened reaction. 'Oh, man…I'm really starting to lose it and we just started. I wanted to be all suave and slow, but I'm definitely super into this. Yikes…'

Elsa giggled, squirming under Anna's kneading of her chest. It felt so good. It was electricity surging through her whole body and they were only beginning. Elsa's repelled imagination didn't seem so insane anymore. She circulated her magic accordingly, beginning to harness it into her groin bit by bit. She wanted to feel Anna as intimately as possible. She wanted to take Anna in a way only she could. She lusted for the way Anna's body would shape around her, and she couldn't not shudder at the dislodged expressions her sweet sister might be capable of.

'Mmm…' Anna hummed, her butterfly kisses finally finding Elsa's lips and partaking in her sister's receptive contact as if for the first time. Elsa wanted to slow the moment down. She wanted to remember this clearly. She was always drunk in the heat of it all, but she consciously absorbed everything her sister offered. Her love, desire, longing, and pure affection. Elsa could feel it all. Anna's mouth was moving over her own with such confidence and insistence. The moistness of her lips melded flawlessly with Elsa's own, and when the younger sister's tongue teased the upper part of Elsa's rim, Elsa was quick to reciprocate the favour, indulging in the intimate act that truly encapsulated their undaunted relationship.

'Hm…Anna…' Elsa was groaning, the sounds emitting from her throat while her hands explored her little sister's body above her, pulling at the rim of the nightgown until it was bunched about Anna's waist, her bottom exposed to the moonglow and only a small pair of silky, white underwear concealing her tight, shapely form. Elsa tried to reach around and take hold of the tempting sight, but she couldn't quite make it, and instead settled for the small mounds near her own that were firm and satisfying to the touch.

'Ah…Heheh…I felt that one…'

'You're very sensitive, aren't you?' Elsa muttered low, seductive and cool.

'Well, when _you're_ the one teasing me…I guess so?'

'Your face is so red. Are you still shy making love to your big sister?'

'E-enough about me!' Anna huffed, yanking at Elsa's night slip until the neckline stretched just under her breasts and then almost attacking the small, light pink buds that had just been revealed. Elsa's vision blurred as her back arched, her body convulsing within Anna's improved technique. The girl nibbled and tugged with just enough force, massaging the neglected mound of nerves until she could switch and the cycle would proceed. Elsa bit at her index finger while holding Anna's head, caressing her ear and neck with approval until Anna smacked her lips together, releasing Elsa's swollen chest and moving onto the older sister's lips again.

'That was good…' Elsa appraised in between the exchange she encouraged with Anna's mouth locked on to her own. 'So good…'

'R-right…?' Anna sighed, and winced when she felt the way Elsa managed to reach down between their bodies and slip her hand into Anna's damp underwear, stroking her bare, firm womanhood.

Elsa knew she had immediately obtained the upper hand, and Anna became putty as even her mouth went lax during their kissing. She gasped, her eyes squinting and her cheeks burning so bright they almost masked her charming freckles. This too, Elsa attempted to chronicle properly, slowly and methodically tracing about her sister's small crevice, its slippery parts giving way to the alluring, partial bulge before forming the miniature opening that Elsa just barely taunted.

'Oh…Elsa…I can't…'

'Can't "what", Anna?' Elsa smirked.

Anna took hold of her sister's wrist and practically guided her, helping Elsa find the hidden entrance. It was nearly drawing Elsa in, but she refused the temptation, thinking of a more interesting game in the spur of the moment. Elsa retracted her fingers and replaced them with Anna's, encouraging her to play with herself, although the younger sister resisted, whining stubbornly.

'What are you doing?' Anna whimpered.

'I want to see you do it to yourself.'

'W-what…?' Anna blinked, almost laughing until she knew there was no joke.

'Touch yourself. I want to watch you pleasure your own body.' Elsa was reprimanding herself inwardly, but she couldn't stop now. The thought of the sweet and innocent Anna doing something so selfish and self-rewarding contrasted with her normal persona, and Elsa wanted to witness it firsthand. Her magic throbbed between her legs, but it would have to wait a little longer.

'I…I can't do that.' Anna moaned, trying to change the direction of their teasing, but Elsa could see the glimmer of curiosity in Anna's eyes, and she insisted on navigating Anna's hand within hers, helping Anna progressively draw closer to her own body.

'A-ah…Oh, man…This feels super dirty…'

'That's because it is.' Elsa kissed Anna, moving her and her sister into a sitting position prior to easing Anna onto her back, her nightgown draped about her waist and her upper thighs glimmering in the moonlight. She was still wearing a small pair of socks, and it somehow sent a chill through Elsa's spine.

'Keep going, Anna. I have a present for you if you do.' Elsa exuded confidence, but she was beyond apprehensive inside. She was forming the shape in her mind, adjusting the projected temperature just right so the perfect balance of malleability could be created. It was – sadly enough – the most difficult spell she could think of trying.

The word "present" tugged at the archives of Anna's childhood, and it seemed to work wonders for, despite Anna scowling just a little and looking off to the side, she proceeded to slide her own hand into her panties and begin toying with her body, the way her fingers navigated about the bud and the blushing womanhood beneath obviously not completely unfamiliar, but uncertain nonetheless. Anna tried not to express too much pleasure, but Elsa could see the fading awareness in her sister's eyes. She was boiling under the observation of Elsa, and the older sibling took it upon herself to lift her own nightgown up and over her head, discarding it confidently off to the side before beginning to grope her stiffened breasts and begin mirroring her little sister's lewd act.

'Hm…' Elsa breathed, her body quivering in delight. She was simultaneously beginning the initial stages of the complicated spell, using her sensitive bud as the base and building from there. The images flurried through her mind, and she adjusted the size as needed, knowing Anna was exceptionally tight, even if more than enough natural lubrication was present.

'J-jeez…To think I would be into something…like this…' Anna half-laughed and half-moaned, her hand's movements intensifying within her soaked panties. 'I guess I'll always…want you to see me…in some way, huh?' She hummed, her laboured voice breaking Elsa's focus.

'How could I not be completely fixated on someone as adorable as you, Anna?' Elsa grinned, crawling atop her sister now and helping her out of her nightgown. She teased Anna's small breasts with her own, and grazed their lips together, seeing the pure joy upon her sister's face.

'I don't think I'll ever get tired of this feeling of your body against mine, Elsa.' Anna's happiness leaked into Elsa, and the sisters were beaming gleefully, fully aware that there was no fear to be had anymore. Their relationship was public knowledge, and all restraints could be released. They could love as much as their hearts desired, and there truly was so much affection to give. The past painted a confusing and trying picture, but this present was beautiful through trial and error. The girls had risen above all that would crush them, and this moment of naked emotion was more real than anything before it.

'I love you so much…' Anna's eyes glistened, her arms finding Elsa's neck and holding her romantically.

'You are the reason I have come this far, Anna. I love you more than I thought possible. I never wish to leave your side again. I'll protect what we have with every fibre of my being.'

They kissed, and Elsa could only slow time again in her mind, memorizing every sensation that came with the moments that followed. Anna's fingers and how they traced her body. Her eyelashes and the way they fluttered against Elsa's cheek. Her auburn hair and how it tickled Elsa's eyes. Her soft, full lips and the seamless melding to Elsa's own. Her tiny but firm breasts, pushing into Elsa's slightly fully ones. Her slender waist and wide hips, swaying beneath her older sister's. Her passionate yet considerate tongue, playfully engaged with another.

It all culminated into something of innocent beauty, and Elsa found the peace and acceptance she had always longed for right next to her person. Her little sister. Her one and only sibling. Arendelle's undeniably popular princess of smiles and laughs. Elsa desired her more with every second that passed, and she no longer held any semblance of hesitation. She wanted all of Anna if she would let her. She wanted to transcend this feeling of restriction.

Elsa reached down and pulled at Anna's underwear, angling it to the side and feeling her sister's warm, willing womanhood. Anna sighed in anticipation, but in another moment, the younger sister went still, and Elsa held her close, staring into her eyes with a mixture of fear and desperation.

'E-Elsa…?' Anna questioned, and Elsa shifted slightly, a jolt flickering through her nerves due to the smallest forms of contact. It was so different, but unbelievably tempting.

'You can tell me to stop.' Elsa said in a small voice. 'I just…I thought it would be…different and…special.'

Anna said nothing, and it became difficult to control suddenly, Elsa's anxiety beginning to overcome her desires. If Anna refused her, she would feel terrible for even suggesting as much. Was she simply _that_ much of a divergent? Was she truly just some twisted woman?

However, Anna scrunched her eyes up and smiled awkwardly, giggling in the way she did when she was nothing but uncomfortable yet willing to humour whatever scenario she found herself in. She reached in between their bodies and took hold of Elsa, making the older girl lurch into the bed face first next to her sister's head.

'You…can feel that?'

'S-somewhat…' Elsa lied. Lynn's instructions ensured sensations would be replicated almost perfectly; it was pointless, otherwise, she had claimed.

'Holy moly, Elsa…' Anna continued to laugh, but then her expression grew serious, a strange impression of joyful acceptance overcoming her trepidation. 'Oh, Elsa.' She went on, swooning. 'Yes. If anyone at all – ever – I'm so happy it'll be you. Just…just go slow, okay? Like…really, really slow.'

Her words were brief and simple, but they meant everything to Elsa. Anna wanted it to be Elsa. She wanted her big sister to be her very "first", and she likely imagined it would and could never be. Little did she know how lecherous the queen of Arendelle could actually become when her lust overcame her etiquette. Elsa began kissing Anna deeply, and as she did so, she began to feel her sister gradually accept more and more of her, the act of simply forming the deepening bond enough to blur Elsa's mind into a mess of immodest urges.

'Ah…A-ah…' Anna dug her nails into Elsa, every millimetre gained with heavy breaths and nods of encouragement from the almost abnormally restrictive girl. 'I-it's cool…at least…'

'Hmm…' Elsa could only manage, her neck tense and her stomach turning with spasms of pleasure. It was a barrage of burning and waves of indescribable ecstasy. She eventually peered down between their forms, and even the sight of Anna's body taking in Elsa's was enough to make the queen dizzy.

'D-don't look…' Anna brought her older sister back close to her, kissing her embarrassingly as she began to twist her hips more and more. The minutes went by, and finally, after a labour of love, Elsa knew the hardest part was done. When she separated from her sister's lips long enough to gaze upon her, Anna's eyes were in a glaze, her cheeks burning and her breathing heavy.

'Are you okay…?' Elsa asked almost instinctively.

Anna turned to her, grinning tiredly.

'I can…feel you…'

'Y-yes.' Elsa knew as much. It was testing her endurance already and they weren't even doing anything.

'You're…a part of me. Wow…This is just…crazy…But I love it so…so much. A-ah.' Anna's body twitched, and Elsa face went lax for a second. 'I'm so happy. It's silly, right? I should be weirded out but…I'm so happy…'

Elsa touched her sister's cheek and couldn't wait any longer.

'I'm going to start moving, okay, Anna?'

'Mm…' Anna grit her teeth, but her body allowed Elsa to do as much, the slow, methodic rocking that followed forcing both sisters to give way to carnal pleasure, their serenade of voices mingling with the easing of Anna's bearing.

'Oh…Oh…! H-hah…This is…totally different…' Anna wheezed, holding Elsa so tightly the other girl almost had trouble moving. 'What about…for you?'

Truthfully, Elsa was losing her mind. The bombardment of new sensations was almost too much to handle at once. Her brain was tingling perpetually, and her legs were becoming more soaked with every motion she made. She could barely move correctly. She felt drunk. She felt like she was in a dream. The full, itchy feeling pulsating within her meticulously created construct was clashing with her own, recognized reactions to pleasure. It was a heightened sense of rapture a human wasn't supposed to experience normally, and Elsa's consciousness hung in the balance of sanity.

'You're…very tight…' Elsa slurred the words out. Even after adjusting the size of her spell, Elsa could feel Anna squeezing her with every shift she made. It felt incredible, there was no doubt about it, but the older sister's concerns for Anna's wellbeing were constantly in contention with her innate desires.

'W-well, yeah…' Anna shied inwardly. 'You're my…first and all that…'

It was impossible to hold back upon seeing Anna's embarrassment in its rawest form. Elsa increased their rhythm a touch and held her sister close, their breasts teasing one another while their bodies rocked the bed. Anna's hips swiveled into Elsa's pelvis the more comfortable she became with the act, and in time, Elsa could sense that her little sister was drawing more pleasure than pain from the foreign interaction. Anna's face reddened deeply, and her voice escaped in heaving gasps of glee, her hand reaching between the two girls in order to not only tease herself, but simultaneously create a secondary point of entrance with her fingers, Elsa's form sliding through the rim of a new opening and making it even more difficult to contain herself.

'A-Anna…My Anna…' Elsa whimpered, her eyes wet and face so flushed she looked unwell. She was sweating, unused to the exercise needed to perform her new role, but the adrenaline and desire kept her going until Anna instigated a change in positions, removing herself from the connection and easing Elsa on to her back.

'I'm losing you.' Anna teased, pressing lightly on Elsa's chest until she was lying down. 'Maybe…take a breather?'

Elsa couldn't refuse the offer no matter how elated she was.

'Let me…um…try something?' Anna slid down upon her sister, giggling when she observed what the queen of Arendelle had created. 'Heheh! So, this is it, huh? It's actually…kinda pretty? To think my big sister was such a deviant.'

'D-don't stare, Anna…' Elsa begged, already self-conscious.

'Hm.' Anna muttered. 'This might be a disaster, but just let me give it a whirl, kay? I always wondered what the big deal was with this kinda thing, but I get it a bit now. I-I mean, it's you, and I love you, so I just want to…make you feel good?'

Elsa wasn't sure what her sister was getting at until she felt her familiar tongue tentatively licking her. She was immediately reverted back to complete arousal; her magic continuing to circulate competently and maintain its functions. Elsa managed to squint down at Anna, and the mere sight of her nervously working with something she was so unfamiliar with was intoxicating. She stroked Elsa here and there, and the simple thought of Anna consuming her own mixture of lewd fluids was overwhelmingly alluring. The sight quickly became eclipsed the second Anna was bold enough to fully consume Elsa, her warm lips encompassing close to all of what the older sister had to offer, and even the way she adjusted her hair behind her ears somehow enticing. Anna was awkward and unsure, but she managed well enough, as far as Elsa could tell, and the older girl's hips twisted in hunger, completely shameless in what she wanted.

'Anna…Mm…Hm…'

'Heh.' Anna smirked happily, increasing her pace and incorporating hand movements in between her mouth's action.

'A-ah…! I-it's…! Anna…!'

But Anna had ascertained what worked hastily, and she pursued the path she took Elsa on, pushing her until Elsa's groin was twitching, her eyes dumb and mouth lax, small tremors causing her entirety to quiver with spasms of completion.

'You…surprise me, Anna…'

Anna shrugged shyly, biting at her bottom lip.

'It's not like I'm not curious about this kind of stuff. I'm just…sneaky about it. Got a an image to keep and all, right? Besides…I'd only want to do anything with you, Elsa.'

'I feel the same way.' Elsa agreed, wiping her mouth prior to lurching forward at the sudden sensation of being touched again.

'Still got some power in this thing?'

'P-perhaps…' Elsa manipulated her magic, finding herself capable of reinforcing the curious extension of herself.

'Heheh! Kay. Cause I wasn't finished yet. Don't be selfish.'

Elsa laughed, unable to tear her eyes from the way the moonlight insisted on illuminating Anna's adorable figure. She shuffled around a bit and eventually began easing herself down upon Elsa. The queen's gaze widened when she felt that glorious awareness of Anna's womanhood wrapping about her, the seething warmth of her depths constricting around the older sister and encasing her in intense pleasure.

'Oh, my gosh…' Anna groaned, the vision of her naked form driving Elsa mad as she began encircling where their bodies met. 'I-I…don't think I'll last long like this…'

'Nor do I...' Elsa agreed, but that didn't stop the sisters from trying, and they were making love again, and again, and again. They kissed, they hummed in harmony, they swayed in unison, and they whispered pure affection to one another with every beautiful, tranquil, perfect second that slipped them by. Their hair became entangled in a mixture of platinum and auburn, and their eyes met, fulfilling one another with the acceptance and love that transcended reason and logic.

They wanted it to last forever, yet only managed but a sliver of that. When the climax of their physically manifested, unadulterated relationship was finally achieved, Elsa released the taxing spell and filled Anna with a coolness that made her nearly scream in surprise and delight.

'W-whoa…! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ah…! O-oh, Elsa…! What was that…? Oh, man…A-ah…! I-I'm still…J-jeez…! What the heck?'

Elsa held Anna close, feeling the cool liquidation of her magic seeping out of her sister and onto their legs. The queen had no words to give, for her focus was on remaining awake and alert enough to function. Her senses were stinging they were so eradicated. Elsa imagined she simply wouldn't be able to perform such a role on a regular basis, but it absolutely made for an interesting session, that was for certain. Her breathing slowed just enough, and she kissed Anna slowly, their lips softly molding into one another as the heat between their forms began to cool just slightly.

'Should I…um…clean up or something?' Anna asked sheepishly.

'No.' Elsa hummed, placing a finger overtop of her sister's mouth. 'There is no reason. Just stay with me.'

'You okay?'

Elsa almost laughed. Of course Anna would be concerned about her only. Elsa was exhausted and so tired she felt half-asleep already, but she was more worried about her little sister and how she felt about everything that had just transpired. It was another somewhat "forbidden" act simply committed without seeming remorse.

'I'm fine, Anna; thank-you. But…what of you? I realize it was a somewhat outlandish suggestion, but…but the thought of being so intimate and connected to you was too tempting, I'm afraid; especially when Lynn elaborated upon some of the details.'

Anna stirred, entangling her legs into Elsa's and holding her older sister's naked body tight. She brought her voice to a whisper and let her lips brush gently against Elsa's left ear.

'Don't tell anyone, okay? But…I kinda loved it. It was super crazy weird, don't get me wrong, but it was also just so…so amazing. I-I mean…I _wanted_ to…with you…but I never thought…and we didn't _have_ to…but it was nice. I-I wouldn't mind doing it again someday, you know? Mix things up and stuff? Not _every_ night, because I think it's sort of hard on you. Oh! I didn't even mean to say that! But seriously; it must be tough to maintain and whatever. But, boy oh, boy did it feel great! I mean, like, really great. Sorry if it was tough to work in there and…Oh, gosh! What am I even saying? Just…j-just ignore me!'

'Never.' Elsa pecked Anna's forehead, cupping her face and tickling behind the girl's ear. 'I could never ignore you. I love hearing you talk; especially about such "interesting" things.'

'Jeez. You're totally making fun of me.'

'I'm not; honestly. I was exceptionally nervous about even attempting such a thing, but…but I'm satisfied that I did. It was…so special. I want to be closer to you than anyone else, and I feel like this surpasses any competition whatsoever.'

'You think?' Anna laughed, resting her head on Elsa's chest now, likely listening to her heart beat. 'And there's no competition, like, at all. So, no worries there. I'm all yours.'

'That means the world to me, Anna.'

'Pshhh. I should be saying that to you.'

A pause, and Elsa felt herself losing the battle against fatigue. Her magic was drained quite a bit, but it had all been worth it. This night was so very, very special, and it couldn't have ended more perfectly. It was perhaps the final intimate evening the sisters would have in their home kingdom, and although it brought great sadness to them both, Elsa clasped solace in the physicality of that cherished individual relaxing closer to her than anyone else would ever be.

'I love you, Anna…' Elsa mumbled, and Anna laughed, poking her sister on the cheek.

'I love you too, sleepyhead. I'll be here in the morning, okay?'

'Only…a couple of days left…'

'Yeah. Only a couple…'

It was the only true darkness in the room alit with unabashed affection.


	90. Thawing Hearts

Thawing Hearts

It was her final night as queen of Arendelle. This was her farewell to her fair city. According to Leonard, Gerda and Kristoff had continued with their efforts regarding the petition to keep Elsa and Anna around, but it simply couldn't be, in Elsa's eyes. The votes were cast. Going back on what the populace had universally agreed upon simply didn't seem right.

Elsa had valued her remaining days in the city she had grown up in, but with every night that had passed leading up to this moment, she was more and more distraught with the idea of abandoning a kingdom she had worked so hard to be good enough for. Now, when she finally felt like a competent and confident queen, she was leaving the throne, and it hurt.

Elsa stared in the mirror, standing before her semi-nude form and recalling how she had felt when she was first introduced to Gerda and had been exposed then. Everything was so different now. A small snow crystal shone about her naval once more, but she brushed it aside, grinning melancholically. This part of her life was coming to a close. She was a new woman and new human being. She had more knowledge and wisdom than ever before. She felt like she could take care of Anna. At the end of the day, that's all she truly wished to do. She simply wanted to be the light in her little sister's life no matter where they went.

Elsa snapped her fingers and twisted them about her shins, lifting the spell up and over her head until a new, gorgeous dress fell upon her person. It was a modified, more ornate yet elegant version of her classic garb. It felt appropriate, considering the evolution she had gone through, and Elsa smiled happily at the way the multiple hues of blue and crystalized patterns adorned her slender physique. She especially liked the white ice that was shaped like pearls which acted as straps that clung to the edge of her shoulders, exposing her enticing collar and gorgeous neck. The dress flowed behind Elsa dramatically, and the layers of seeming fabric flowed as if an ocean itself, amplifying the natural beauty of Arendelle's queen to perfection.

Finally, Elsa tossed her hair in a bit of a mess, taming it just so in order to show a level of restraint. Her stylish, almost outlandish do always perplexed most, but none could argue that she was absolutely stunning in the rebellious and bold presentation.

Elsa sighed again, perhaps for the umpteenth time that day, until Anna burst in, gasping and holding up two dresses while remaining in her thin slip that was practically as concealing as her usual underwear.

'Emergency! We got ourselves an emergency, Elsa! What do I wear? Which one is best for tonight? I mean, it's a big deal, right? We're not getting another shot at this, right? This is the final impression and I am _clueless_! I guess it doesn't completely matter, but then again, it sort of does. What if I'm put in the history books as "the girl that looked like a dunce during her farewell party. Princess Anna – ever the dope." Ugh! Even _I_ don't want that!'

Elsa couldn't answer her sister right away. She was stunned into silence, wondering how many more times she would feel such a jolt from simply being reunited with Anna anytime they were separated for barely even an hour. Anna dangled a primarily pink and mostly green-shaded dress in either hand, alternating between which one to elevate higher. Her adorable face construed in more with every consideration, and eventually, Elsa could only laugh.

'You are not a dope or a dunce, Anna.' Elsa soothed, taking both dresses and placing them upon her bed, staring at them seriously.

'Says the girl who just whipped up one of the prettiest things I've ever seen probably – what – ten seconds ago? If we need some quick cash, we can always mass-produce some of those, right?'

'Well, not really.' Elsa responded casually. 'I need to be somewhat nearby to maintain the dress's form. It is, after all, manifested through my magic, and it is surprisingly complicated, I'll have you know.'

'For real? Seems like all your "frivolous" spells are way tougher than whipping up an eternal winter, huh?'

Both girls paused due to the comment, varying levels of embarrassment overtaking them at once. Although there hadn't been an encore of that rather unique night, Anna _had_ mentioned it a couple of times since, and Elsa couldn't deny that she certainly treasured the experience more than she thought imaginable. She kept picturing the vision of Anna's soft lips wrapping about her, or the sight of her little sister's body consuming the magically imagined extension of the queen.

Elsa shivered, knowing she couldn't continue toying with such thoughts lest she be late for the very important party she was expected to host within the hour.

'A-anyway! What do you think?' Anna, fortunately, managed to keep herself together.

'Hmm…' Elsa cupped her chin, knowing her little sister would look fine in either one. But the more she contemplated the matter, the more she knew the simple dresses wouldn't justify the gravity of what awaited the Arendelle royalty. It didn't take the queen much more time to come up with a rather wonderful solution, stepping toward Anna and knowing she must've appeared suspiciously mischievous.

'Um…yes?' Anna giggled, her cheeks flaring charmingly.

'Tell me what you think.' Elsa winked, dipping down and, once again, twisting her hands about Anna, her magic sparkling around the two sisters as elaborate traces of blue and silver transformed all around the smaller girl in a mystifying and curious way. The way Anna's eyes lit up was enough to energize Elsa for the rest of the night, but what the queen managed to create upon her little sister was also a sight worth investing in.

'Oh, my gosh…' Anna pulled at the material encasing her and practically leapt to the mirror, angling her posture every which way in order to view the spectacle that was her now. 'I…I can't believe it!'

'Is it okay?' Elsa asked the question more so out of the need for reassurance, because she herself thought Anna was absolutely breathtaking.

'Are you kidding? This is…this is like a dream!' Anna laughed, covering her mouth and shaking her head, her eyes filling with water and almost forcing Elsa's to do the same.

What Elsa had done was create a complimentary dress to her own. She knew Anna's body so well by this point that it was simpler than she had anticipated, and the result was something of a marvel. Indeed, it shared enough similarities to Elsa's for the outfits to be considered a pair, but contained a number of nuances as well that differentiated the pieces convincingly as well. The layers and folds found within Anna's dress, for example, amplified her figure's charms, emphasizing the way her slightly curvier waist and hips dipped and slanted outward sensually. Since the younger girl's chest was a little more modest than Elsa's, the queen focussed on drawing attention to her collar rather than her cleavage, restricting the dip of the neckline just enough. Finally, while Elsa's dress was long and elegant, Anna's rested more naturally about her ankles, suggesting she preferred to be moving spastically and freely as needed. Overall, the colours were just a bit lighter, and the general design had more of an innocent and youthful flow, contrasting yet resonating with Elsa's regal and royal persona.

'I can't stop staring!' Anna sobbed happily. 'I've always, always thought your blue dress was amazing. I mean, there's none other like it, you know? The way it feels and shines just can't be copied because _you_ made it. And now…now I feel just a little bit closer to you. I didn't think that was even possible anymore.'

'I'm glad you like it.' Elsa's face was hurting she was so full of joy from seeing her sister elated above expectations. 'I can make adjustments if need be, but I think it looks quite marvelous on you.'

'I feel so pretty…' Anna whispered, and Elsa knew that was saying something, for one thing Anna didn't have was an ego. If anything, she didn't value her appeal enough, and it always irked Elsa. If she could help Anna feel something other than inferior to Elsa, then the queen thanked the stars for her gift.

'You _are_ pretty, Anna.' Elsa touched her sister's bare shoulders and rested her head against the other girl's. 'Heheh! Don't we look like quite the pair. I'm positive some individuals won't be overly pleased with us tonight.'

'You invited everyone and anyone, right?'

'Yes.' Elsa sighed, beginning to toy with Anna's hair, wagging her finger around the auburn locks lovingly, teasing the strands like a true barber. 'I thought it would be somewhat interesting to see who comes and who doesn't. There is a filtering process at the doors, but I imagine it will be somewhat of a royally exclusive gettogether other than those who simply cannot pass up a free meal.'

'You think?' Anna's goosebumps running over her neck were apparent to Elsa now, and the older sister loved having such an effect just by barely touching her sister.

'Well, I won't say I don't think Gerda's petition _hasn't_ changed some people's mind, but I am not allowing my hopes to rise too high.'

'…I am.' Anna mumbled, and Elsa didn't want to say more to that.

'There.' The queen remarked, displaying Anna's completed do for the girl to see. Again, there were hints of inspiration from Elsa, with just a touch of messiness in the look but, in the end, it was still very much Anna, the warm hair tossed down and draping cutely about Anna's back, with bangs and some side locks to fill out the girl's facial features nicely. Elsa touched the tracing of silver in Anna's hair, and the younger sister caught her hand, turning to smile at her.

'Be careful with that.' Anna grinned. 'I don't want you to accidently rub it out.'

'You know that's impossible.' Elsa replied in a low tone.

'Good. I know it might be a little dumb…' Anna began, as if reading Elsa's mind again. 'I just…if anyone has any doubts about how we feel for one another, I want them to see this. I want them to know what we went through for our love. I don't want anyone to think that we're confused or mistaken. You moved the earth to save me. I willingly gave my life to save you. Our love isn't something that we just decided on yesterday, right?'

'Yes.' Elsa held her sister's waist, a charge of infatuation overcoming her. 'It's a love that has been developing for almost two decades.'

'Exactly.' Anna turned to Elsa and kissed her, letting their lips linger for a slow, delicate parting. 'Now, let's go to this party! But we're not going as the queen and princess. We're not even going as sisters, got it? We're going as…as l-lovers! There! Hahah! I said it! I expect you to treat me like one!'

Elsa lifted a brow and giggled, dropping to one knee before Anna, taking her hand, and kissing the top of it like the perfect prince she could be.

'It would be my pleasure, Princess Anna.'

Anna laughed hysterically, the sounds of her voice's glee like the most perfect wind chimes a craftsman could create. Elsa also chuckled, and when she stood up, she offered her sister her arm, loving the way she hesitated not to take it.

'Shall we?' Elsa asked, and Anna nodded enthusiastically.

'Lead the way, my queen, my sister, my best friend, and the person I love above anyone and anything else. Heh!'

* * *

'Announcing Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle!' Leonard's voice was loud and proud. It was quite possibly the very last time he would ever make such an announcement. It was the beginning of a painful night. Elsa refused to let such negativity control her, however. This could also be a celebration. It was sad that she and Anna were leaving the next day, but they were stepping away from the throne for one another, and that helped the queen some.

Elsa didn't expect to see a mass of people as she and Anna stepped in to the grand ballroom. She suspected her servants, guards, maids, councilmen, Daryun, Arthuria, Lynn, Gerda, Kristoff, and perhaps some of the braver citizens of her city, but she doubted the room would be alit with life like it was during her bachelor selection process. The nobles could gain nothing from her favour anymore (although the smart ones would be lurking to pounce upon the new ruler), and her people had cast her aside, so other than morbid curiosity, why would they wish to mingle with such a controversial figurehead?

Nonetheless, Elsa was taken aback by just how full her castle's ballroom was. The applause for her arrival was slightly forced, encouraged by her true friends and loyalist subjects, but she still couldn't believe the lack of space; especially when her predictions were so different from reality.

'We're like a crime scene or something. People always want to stare at this kinda stuff.' Anna mumbled under her breath, sounding irritated.

'That makes sense.' Elsa agreed, waving and tightening her hold on Anna's hand. She could see the way everyone was staring at the couple, and it seemed little had changed from when she and Anna had made their speeches. The glimmer of light she had hated humouring was snuffed out, and a sense of fortitude could be found.

'Thank-you for joining us this evening, everyone.' Elsa began, realizing how wonderful her ballroom was. It was picturesque, ripped from the pages of a fairy tale. How hadn't she noticed the artwork on the ceiling, or the dozen chandeliers above, or how large the windows were? How much effort did it take to light every candle and to prepare every table? There was even a live band once again. Their music was soft but present, lulling the potentially adverse community into a tolerant mood.

'As many of you are aware, this is our final official gathering as your queen and princess.'

"Don't go, Queen Elsa!"

"You shouldn't listen to those fools!"

"Fools!? Have you no idea what this means!? We're already in danger!"

"All the more reason to keep someone as powerful as the queen!"

"Arendelle cannot survive in a bubble!"

"That's right! Trade is our livelihood!"

"It's against everything we believe in!"

"Quiet! You're in the presence of the queen!"

Elsa's guards settled the situation quickly enough, and she was thankful they did, for she simply didn't have the patience for the tug-o-war on her heart.

'This celebration wasn't created for a platform to debate mine and Anna's departure. I want to celebrate the time we _have_ had here in Arendelle, and bid farewell to those who still love us as we are. I will not speak of my feelings for Anna again. We have said our piece clear enough for all already. It is factual now. She is my soulmate and the person I wish to be with for the rest of my life. I feel no shame in saying as much, and I will enjoy this evening with that on perfect display. Feel free to leave should such a concept bother you so.'

Another small applause, and as Elsa watched a few persons depart, she caught sight of Prince Maxwell near the back of the ballroom. His girth and powerful presence didn't diminish despite his age and seeming attempts to stay somewhat hidden. Elsa endeavoured to wave to him in a small way, shocked he had made the trip to see her off with such short notice. He had no guards or attendants, and likely visited the queen incognito due to the fragility of Arendelle's social standings in the land.

'Before we begin, however, there is the announcement of my successor to be made. He will be taking the throne come the morrow, and you are all free to spread the word as you so desire.' Elsa nodded to Daryun, and he gave Lynn and Arthuria a quick glance, moving from where he stood among the honoured guests and making his way to the front. He was dressed formally, his incredible build practically bursting through the fabric that contained him. He was an imposing man on the worst of days, but this evening he seemed even more intimidating, perhaps because of his nerves. Elsa smiled brightly at Daryun while he bowed to her. Gasps filtered through the crowd, and when Daryun stood near Elsa, towering over her much smaller form, it was clear that she had selected someone that, at the very least, could command a room with but a glance.

'Lord Daryun Marcynshire of Ariantnol shall be king. He is patient, wise, honest, and beyond capable in combat. I want to know that Arendelle is protected while I'm gone, and he is, by far and wide, the best candidate for the throne. I am confident in this decision, and I know you will all come to appreciate his abilities as the days pass without me.'

An applause, but perhaps even more hesitant than the first somehow?

'I do not agree with this banishment of your queen.' Daryun began curtly, and Elsa almost stopped him until Anna's hands clenched her arm in rebellion. 'She has given her life for you, and the moment she asks for anything herself, you turn your back on her. I understand the trials and tribulations you suffered at her hand during that unprecedented winter, but again, it was caused due to her fear of hurting any of you. "But she is in love with her own sister!" "But she is engaged in incestuous and homoerotic acts!", you may say. What business is it of yours to spread such information? You would give up a woman as charming, powerful, and kind as Queen Elsa because of something so trivial in the face of the bigger picture? You would banish the woman who risked her life to save all of you and her dearest sister?' Daryun paused, again, looking to Arthuria and Lynn, who both nodded in approval.

'I…I love Queen Elsa. I wish _I_ was the one she wanted to marry. I have fallen for her when I thought I could never feel such an emotion. If anyone – _anyone –_ should feel slighted in this room, it should be myself and King Arthur. But you know what we feel? Anger. Frustration. Helpless to support the one we have come to respect and care for as a friend. My ignorance of this world and, more accurately, human relations is deep-rooted. Did I struggle with the fact that Queen Elsa's affections were so peculiar? Of course. Of course, I did. I _still_ do. But at the end of the day, I care about Queen Elsa as a person, and I know that she is a wonderful human being that you would have to be an utter fool to denounce no matter what her _private_ circumstances are. This is not even mentioning Princess Anna who is, quite honestly, the brightest and happiest person I have ever met.' Daryun's voice echoed, and Elsa suspected almost every person in the room was holding their breath, waiting for his powerful speech to continue. None would contest Daryun.

'If someone like me, who has only known your queen for as long as I have and was willing to swear my life to her forevermore, can see past my pride and ignorance to understand the value of the woman before me, why can't her own citizens?'

Another pause, and then Daryun bowed low to the people in the room.

'I, for one, will not tolerate such idiocy during _my_ reign. Your queen mercifully took your thoughts and feelings – no matter how flawed and unjust they were – into consideration to determine her fate. I will make no such compromises. That is all.'

* * *

'Way to go, Daryun. You definitely made the night awkward for almost everyone. Thatta boy!' Anna playfully nudged at the soon-to-be king, a large pint of an alcoholic beverage in his hand, his normally intimidatingly large figure somehow smaller as he hunched his shoulders ever so slightly.

'To be fair, he may have been put up to it.' Elsa eyed Arthuria and Lynn, the gathering of royalty partially guarded by some men in order to avoid being swarmed potentially.

Both women shrugged, feigning innocence.

'I thought it would be educational for your people.' King Arthur admitted after a moment.

'Granted, while many of the individuals here are likely supportive of you anyway, we just wanted to make sure.' Lynn elegantly consumed some of her wine, swirling the drink gracefully, as she tended to act.

'Ah! I was wondering what came over you!' Anna kept poking at the warrior, obviously smitten with him to a degree.

'Lord Daryun would never be so outwardly aggressive. I saw him look to the both of you twice during the speech. It wasn't a necessary move; primarily because now poor Lord Daryun must face a level of adversity.' Elsa sighed, secretly flattered by the small rebellion in her name.

'I do not mind. I would never have made such a scene if I, deep down, didn't wish to anyway.' Daryun chimed in at last, nodding to the queen he wished he could serve.

The party was now in full swing, with appetizers, drinks, conversation, and live music actively a part of the evening. Although the mood was somewhat heavy in some parts of the ballroom, Olaf seemed gifted at bringing smiles to even the most stern-faced individuals, and Daryun's speech paired with Elsa's garnered a level of respect that may have been forgotten initially. Elsa was still very much the queen for now, and she didn't turn away any who wished to speak with her and provide _some_ form of pity toward her circumstances…if done so almost always with touches of apprehension and morbid curiosity. Kristoff and Gerda kept to themselves, mostly, although both made sure to at least greet and converse with Elsa and Anna briefly. Gerda knew she wasn't particularly welcome amongst most of the royal party, but Elsa made sure she met the small girl's eyes, encouraging her to continue growing as best she could. Their talk was already had. It was perhaps the last one they would engage in for quite some time, and Elsa would admit her gut twisted at the thought; almost as much as the fact Kristoff would be separated from Anna as well.

They were complex feelings.

In the end, Elsa was happy she initiated the party. The music was lovely, and she enjoyed her company greatly. Leonard spoke gaily with Maxwell, although the prince seemed just a little distant from it all, and Elsa couldn't stop smiling at the way Anna charmed any and all around her. The little sister stayed close to Elsa, sometimes holding her arm and touching her affectionately. It was nice. It felt almost normal. Daryun seemed just a tad squeamish, but Arthuria and Lynn supported the queen wholeheartedly, grinning knowingly and safeguarding many a secret as the conversations flowed alongside the drinks and snacks.

Once Elsa's cheeks were fuzzy and her mood was lightened above regret and despair, she floated about the room with great ease, keeping Anna close and finding beauty in the strangeness of her circumstances. She was ever watched by her guards, but she was also quite capable herself, and didn't require suffocating surveillance as she chatted with her people. Frivolous conversations were what she wanted, and despite the uncanny gazes she received at times, she sensed a pinch of familiarity and admiration from many a soul. Some citizens were even bold enough to ask how Elsa and Anna were doing in their "new" relationship, and Elsa's heart almost choked her she was so excited to praise the connection she had with the princess of Arendelle.

'She is, quite literally…or, I suppose, figuratively, my sun each and every day.' Elsa went on to the Iversens, slurring her words only a tiny amount. She took Anna's hand and jingled the sun bracelet upon it. 'You see? The proof is here.'

'Elsa…' Anna sighed, swooning with love and more.

'Oho! To witness Princess Anna act so shy is a sight indeed!' Mr. Iversen chuckled.

'Isn't it adorable?' Elsa pressed, making the elderly couple laugh with some truth mixed with humour.

Elsa was eventually met by Maxwell and Leonard, the two men enjoying their beverages in a strange sort of silence. The night was getting later, and Elsa was curious as to why Maxwell hadn't approached her yet at all while there were still so many guests.

'Have I offended you in some way?' Elsa began, grinning slyly at Maxwell. She was sassy with a little alcohol and her personal restraints released in partial, and Anna couldn't get enough. She was constantly staring at Elsa with adoration and without limitation…perhaps because of her own – however minor – consumptions earlier in the evening due to Lynn's encouragement.

'Not at all.' The older man grunted.

'And yet you remain here, not having the courage to approach me? Is it because of the scandal?'

'…Partially, I will admit. But I see there is nothing to worry about.'

'Not anymore. What's done is done.' Elsa shrugged.

'You truly intend to leave this kingdom tomorrow?' Maxwell pressed, and Anna stepped in now.

'If it means we can be together, then yes. Why wouldn't we?'

'Love, is it?' Maxwell continued, and Leonard made a deep sound in his throat.

'Leave her be, you old man. Don't be a sore loser.'

'That's not my intent. It's just an interesting turn of events.'

'I won't deny that.' Elsa giggled, and she saw the way Maxwell looked at her, the evaluation somehow foreign to the man's normally calm and collected face. He was always somewhat mysterious, but that trait was heightened even more this evening.

'You are an impressive woman, Queen Elsa.' Maxwell submitted.

'You just noticed that? Hahah!' Anna gripped Elsa tightly, laying claim to her prize.

'I suppose not. It's just more apparent than ever.' Maxwell paused, listening to the music and placing his drink down before bowing to Elsa, not meeting her eyes as he spoke once again.

'I cannot stay up late, like I used to, but would you honour this man with a dance before I depart, Queen Elsa?'

Elsa blinked, looking to Anna for affirmation. She liked Maxwell enough, but she certainly didn't wish to put her sister off.

'Oh, it's fine. I got you all to myself soon enough.' Anna released the queen, moving in next to Leonard and nudging him playfully.

Elsa took Maxwell's hand, and her heart had a strange spasm while he led her to the dance floor, already a number of individuals upon it. However, the queen and her ex-suitor parted the seas, and it wasn't long until Elsa found herself humbled and sobered by the occasion. Maxwell held her delicately, almost awkwardly, which surprised her based on what she knew about the man. He didn't say a word as they moved alongside the soft track, as if his focus was solely on executing the correct steps.

Fortunately, Elsa found some distraction from the surprisingly difficult exchange in the form of Anna and Leonard taking to the stage as well. Not only that, but Arthuria and Lynn were bold enough to begin their own dance, which quickly added volume to the floor's space. Anna and Leonard were simply adorable, with the princess clearly making the man both laugh and cry the more she reminded him how wonderful of a person she was. Elsa could witness how affectionately Arthuria held Lynn, and she prayed they would find their own happiness no matter what. Lynn was ever the spitfire, but to see the way she eventually rested her head on Arthuria's shoulder as they swayed lovingly was enough to give the queen goosebumps.

Elsa was jarred by her foot suddenly being stepped on, and she clenched her mouth down, holding in the urge to shriek.

'My apologies, Queen Elsa.' Maxwell paused, the song nearly over as it was. 'Perhaps this was a mistake.'

'It wasn't. None of this was.' Elsa spoke the words before she herself even knew what they meant. 'A-anyway, please, go on. It was a harmless error.' The queen helped Maxwell take her waist again, and led him herself with her hand, guiding the man like she would a father or, in his case, a grandfather. Maxwell insisted on saying little, but it no longer bothered Elsa. She was finding peace with every minute that passed. Her life was about to change, and she was willing to accept it; especially with every glimpse of Anna she indulged in.

With that, Elsa gave Daryun, Leonard, and Arthuria turns, enjoying all of their company happily. Anna was just as requested, her laughter bringing a calm to the entire ballroom like nothing else. Kristoff, naturally, asked for the princess's hand a couple of times, and even some of Arthuria's knights found enough courage to approach her. Eventually, Elsa even went so far as to take Gerda onto the floor, unable to handle seeing the girl sit quietly by herself, although she too appeared calm enough.

'I have no right to be so cared for…' Gerda had said, but Elsa hushed her promptly, ignoring some of the questioning stares she was receiving anew. No matter what, Gerda was an important part of what Elsa had become, and part of her was so very, very thankful. This was all coming to an end, and the queen of Arendelle felt a lightness in her chest she didn't know she could experience. It was almost over. She wanted to laugh, scream, and cry.

At last, a familiar tune started, and Elsa saw Leonard step away from the live band, a hidden smile making its way across his face. Elsa's whole body quivered, and she wasted not a moment approaching Anna, who had separated herself from whomever she had been most recently charming. Their song. The song that brought their souls together. A song that stirred the very essence of their being. The dance floor was almost completely cleared, and Elsa could only smile at her sister, both their eyes glimmering with hope and excitement. Elsa was alone with Anna. Nobody else was present. This was her life before her. This lively, fiery, beautiful girl that had known Elsa since the day she was born. Elsa's heart grew, and grew, and grew. She watched Anna curtsy, her popular dress held with pride. Elsa bowed, took her sister's hand, and kissed it, incapable of hearing the hidden gasps in the darkness.

'Might I have this dance, Anna?' Elsa breathed her life into her words.

'I thought you'd never ask, Elsa.' Anna laughed so happily, and so purely, it was almost impossible not to smile. The sisters closed the gap between them, and were in perfect sync as they moved, unable to press together more tightly even though they tried. They were a vision of mysterious beauty, with a collage of blues, silvers, and a touch of auburn painted across the room. Snow began falling all throughout the party, it's stardust presence adding even more exquisiteness to the scene ripped out of a fairy tale.

'It's perfect…' Anna sighed into Elsa's ear, always enchanted by her sister's power. 'Here we are, huh? Who woulda thought it?'

Elsa squeezed her sister, letting the music course through her body and mind, knowing her goosebumps were just as prevalent as Anna's.

'I never want this to end. I want to hold you forever, Anna. I want to be with you forever. I don't care if I sound greedy or unreasonable. Everything. Every single event that has led us to this moment was worth it. I love you. I love you so much. I love you more and more.'

'Jeez…' Anna cradled Elsa's head, playing with her hair with pure adoration. 'How's a girl supposed to follow up to that?'

'You don't have to. Just say it back. Tell me how you feel.'

'Uh-oh. Elsa's getting demanding.'

'That's right. I think I'm allowed to be every so often.'

'Everyone's staring though.'

'Stop teasing me. You know they can't hear us.'

Anna beamed, but instead of saying something right away, she kissed Elsa, quite un-expectantly, and grinned in the way only her wonderful features could.

'I love you, Elsa. I love you. I love you. I love you.'

And their dance was elevated into the heavens, their forms like fairies blessing the world of Arendelle with a sight never before seen.


	91. Elsa the Ice Queen

Elsa the Ice Queen

Elsa was stirred awake by a gentle hand. Her room was still dark, with only the palest of light beginning to form in the horizon outside the palace's window. Leonard's kind face greeted the queen and, for a moment, Elsa was happy to see him…until she realized he was getting her up, as per her request, so that she and Anna could leave Arendelle without a fuss.

"Good morning." Leonard mouthed, nodding to Anna who was curled up in the bed with her sister, pulling the blankets tightly around herself with her hair every which way.

"Thank-you." Elsa made the shapes with her lips, and Leonard bowed, taking his leave shortly thereafter. He had much to do. He seemed resigned to what was happening now, but his eyes wouldn't stop glimmering.

Elsa breathed out slowly and deeply. This was it. Her final morning in the palace and as queen of Arendelle. It was time, and she didn't want to leave her bed. If she did, everything changed. This was her home. This was where she fostered her feelings for Anna. This was where her nightmares and dreams mingled to form her life. She was the queen of Arendelle, and she had begun to take pride in that fact. It felt like an eternity and a blink of her eyes at once.

The snowgies, sensing their creator's distress, cooed sadly, bumbling their way to the bed and collecting themselves into Elsa's lap. Another reason not to arise from bed, and yet she couldn't hesitate further. The people of Arendelle would be up in droves soon, and she simply didn't wish to have a dramatic exit. She wanted to leave stealthily, with only a very select few aware that she was planning this to begin with.

'Anna.' Elsa whispered, touching her sister's bare shoulder and recalling the night before. They had made love, of course, and it was simply wonderful. After their dance, the party slowly winded down, and Elsa could sense eyes on her more than ever before. However, she couldn't shake the impression that the gaze wasn't that of an antagonistic one, somehow. Perhaps she was just elevated by the shared moments with Anna, but her hopeful optimism was peeking through, yet again, and she chastised herself for the futility of it all.

'Huh…?' Anna turned, her eyes barely cracking open and her visage hilarious with its lack of grace and decency.

'It's time, Anna. We need to go.'

'Oh…' Anna blinked, losing her focus it seemed as she looked about the room. 'Really?'

'Yes. Really. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be sorry.' Anna sighed, rubbing her eyes and patting out her hair. Elsa helped her with a nearby comb resting on her bedside table and her magic. 'I get to be with you. It's worth it.'

'Still…This is difficult.'

'Well, yeah. Totally.' Anna gave her cheeks a slap and started crawling out of bed, realizing she was in the nude and hastily covering herself with her hands. 'Whoa! Um…! Whoops!'

'Heheh!' Elsa laughed, finding the clothes laid out for them as requested. A comfortable, everyday dress for Anna, and Elsa's preferred navigational gear that included loose fitting pants and a tunic. 'Did you forget? You nearly passed out the moment you…ahem…finished.'

'Oh. _Oh_! Sorry! Yikes! How rude is that?'

'Incredibly.' Elsa passed her sister her dress, and Anna began slipping into it after her undergarments were in place. She stumbled around a bit, and Elsa loved watching her so. 'In addition to that tactless act, you hadn't even returned the favour to your queen, might I add.'

'Seriously!?' Anna seemed sincerely frustrated with herself, and Elsa immediately felt bad for teasing her. 'I-I mean…I can do it real quick now, if you want.'

'Anna! You know that's impossible!' Elsa's heart leapt at the thought all the same. Something quick and feverish was appealing in its own way, but she wasn't lying when she stated it wasn't a scenario even in the realm of consideration.

'I know. I just like seeing you freak out sometimes.'

'Hmph. You _will_ pay me back twofold.' Elsa attempted to counter.

'Heck! I'll pay you back fourfold if you want.' Anna grinned, flashing her teeth and impossible not to adore. Elsa exhaled in defeat, fastening her belt and shaking out her top.

'Y-you're truly silly at times.'

'And you love me for it, right?'

Elsa huffed, continuing the act.

'Of course, I do.'

When both girls were dressed, they took a moment on the bed, allowing the snowgies to gather on either side of them as they looked in a fairly new, full-body mirror that was standing where the cursed one used to. Elsa shuffled in just a little closer and took Anna's hand, stroking the top of it with her thumb.

'This is kinda where it started, isn't it?' Anna spoke softly, not turning from the reflection of two sisters clearly in love with one another.

'Yes…'

'Confession time!' Anna said abruptly. 'When you hugged me from behind way back when and sort of made a weird kind of move on me, I couldn't sleep that night, like, at all.'

Elsa recalled the moment perfectly, knowing that's where their familial relationship first branched into multiple paths of evolution.

'It was a terrifying moment for me. I was so scared of pushing you away with my confusion.'

'Not even close.' Anna laughed. 'Confusing is a good way of putting it though. I mean, Kristoff hadn't _ever_ made my heart and body go frantic like that. I was so…er…I thought about it a lot. It stuck with me. I couldn't _not_ think about how it felt to be held by you in such a different way, you know?'

'…Really?'

'Really, really. I'm repeating myself, but I've looked up to you since forever. We were always the best of friends, but…stuff happened, and it just wasn't the same even after we sorta made up. Then, you did _that_. And I thought, "Huh. Maybe Elsa really does care about me way more than I assumed", you know?'

Elsa's chest hurt at the thought of how many times she hurt Anna. Was she really worthy of such pure love from her little sister?

'You make me happy.' Anna spoke quickly, catching the flash of doubt on Elsa's face. 'If what we had to go through was necessary to get to where we are now, then I'd do it a hundred times. You know that.'

'I do.' Elsa agreed wholeheartedly. 'I would do the same.' The older sister considered the events throughout Devil's terror, reflecting fondly somehow on more than a few occasions. She grinned distantly, the scenes moving through her mind like paintings. 'When we were stuck in the small cave and we were in a bad situation…I don't know why, but I have a special place in my heart for that time.'

'Heheh! Me too! It felt, I don't know, just really different.'

'I was almost hoping I was affected by the curse then. It would've made our lives so much easier.'

'But less exciting and amazing.'

'True…'

'How about the ball though, when you confessed to me? _That_ was something…'

'It's embarrassing, but I do not regret my actions. I needed to say it.'

'I didn't think my heart could beat so fast! I felt like it was all a dream. Even right here, right now, I can barely even breathe. I never thought such a thing was possible, but then…well…then I couldn't stop wondering if maybe it was.'

'And then _you_ confessed to _me_. _That_ I will never, ever forget.'

'You better not. Do you have any idea how scary that was?'

Elsa gave Anna a look, and the girl giggled sheepishly.

'Oh. Guess you do.'

The sisters laughed again, and Elsa was thankful Anna didn't bring up what happened shortly after the beautiful moment when the queen and princess of Arendelle had recognized and accepted their feelings for one another. It didn't need to be discussed any further. What mattered was how happy they were, and Elsa couldn't deny the overabundance of emotion that swirled out of her toward her little sister.

Anna moved her head to rest on Elsa's shoulder, closing her eyes and nuzzling affectionately.

'I'm so glad we have one another, Elsa. This is going to be tough, I'm not going to lie, but it's worth it. It is.'

Elsa turned her head and took Anna's chin, lifting her lips to her own and kissing her slowly.

'I love you, Anna.'

'And you know I love you.'

'I wish we could stay, but…'

'No. I know. Let's just…get this over with, I guess.'

'But first,' Elsa grabbed her sister's wrist, somehow seeming urgent suddenly. 'Perhaps we should chew on some mint.'

Anna blinked, but then laughed heartily, her unfiltered joy dancing with her sister's boisterous companionship.

'Sounds good to me! Hahah!'

* * *

Arendelle was quiet save for only the most dedicated citizens making their way through their daily routines. The lamps were still lit, and the caravan to which Elsa and Anna moved around the city's parameter creaked along slowly. The queen and princess of Arendelle almost held their breath in unison, Leonard driving the cart with ease. Only Daryun, Arthuria, and Lynn accompanied the small group. Silence hung about the city, making for an even tenser departure.

Elsa held Anna's hand more tightly than she perhaps realized, her chest heaving exhaustively. She was leaving. Her bags were packed and her history was about to change dramatically. She had a map and plan for where she wished to travel to first. It wasn't going to be easy, but at least her cousin would be more than likely understanding of Elsa and Anna's needs. She had been to Elsa's coronation, after all, and surely knew of the queen's special circumstances by now.

As the group drew closer to the gate, navigating about the outer ring of the city, everyone's ears perked when what sounded like a small murmur began humming in the air. Leonard huffed gruffly, but pressed forward regardless. The closer to the gate the party became, the louder the sounds, and finally, Elsa and Anna both peeked their heads out just as the final bend in the perimeter was rounded.

'I see.' Leonard sighed, apparently having an inkling of what all this meant.

Elsa and Anna gasped in unison, the sight before the sisters forcing them to forget how to breathe for but a second in their lives.

'What on earth?' Elsa's voice cracked.

'Is this some kind of joke?' Anna said in a similar manner.

Arendelle blocked the exit. There was no way to proceed. Nearly every single citizen was present, it seemed, although Elsa was sure more than a quarter of her people were not. Gerda, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Maxwell were at the head of the mass, but Elsa caught sight of the Iversens, Gerda Sr., and even Vegard.

'To think they would actually do such a thing. I thought it was all talk…' Leonard shook his head, but Daryun, Arthuria, and Lynn were quick to move their horses forward and join with the apparent leaders of the rebellion.

'You have been denied, Queen Elsa.' Maxwell shouted, cheers following his proclamation. 'Your people have had a rather peculiar change of heart, it would seem.'

Elsa's temple pulsated, rejecting the possibility. Was she imagining this? Leonard suggested that he was aware of this display being present, but…

'I…I cannot simply overrule the vote, Prince Maxwell; everyone! You know what we are and how we feel. Perhaps you think differently now, in the moment, but surely such a relationship will bring ruin to Arendelle!' Elsa hated this. Her soul was being torn apart. She wanted to leave early to avoid this very scene. It was the right thing to do.

'You may be correct, your highness.' Arthuria shouted, using her kingly, powerful voice to command attention. 'But regardless, the Ice Queen will assuredly thwart any and all danger should it come.'

'And your political relations with Candolian, Ariantnol, Sonnenblum, and Corona remain intact and stronger than ever. Trade shouldn't be an issue, should the worst come to pass and other kingdoms learn of your private affairs. And that's only _if_ they learn and obtain _proof_. I promise that won't be an easy feat.'

'Elsa…!' Anna squeaked.

'I cannot…' Elsa answered stubbornly.

'B-but…the petition! My queen…!' Gerda relinquished her sheets to Vegard, the man clearing his throat.

'I am willing to consider this legal documentation if you are, my queen.' Vegard's trembling, elderly tone was more committed than Elsa could ever remember it being. He held up a clipboard of papers, flipping through the sheets to reveal hundreds and hundreds of names. 'Your people love you, Elsa, and more than anything, they have made a level-headed decision; not a knee-jerk reaction, as was the first voting.'

'Vegard…' Elsa didn't know what to say. It seemed too good to be true. Her mind searched every venue, vying for a reason to _not_ listen to those who would support her regardless of everything that had come to light.

'I have reconsidered your offer, Queen Elsa.' Daryun shouted. 'I am unfit to rule your people. They deserve a kinder, more understanding leader. All I know is battle. I could never navigate the political and social aspects of the role.'

'That's not true and you know it.' Elsa's hands were shaking. She stepped out of the caravan, Anna by her side. She could hear Arendelle as one, their voices merging into a single entity. They wanted her to stay. They wanted Elsa and Anna to remain.

'Your people love you, Queen Elsa. Princess Anna. You, my queen, have earned their respect and admiration above all else. The scales have been tipped in your favour. You are a flawed being, but you are also a very real, tangible monarch.' Maxwell took the stage again, oddly enough. 'You have offered them freedom, and they have decided to use that freedom to retract the majority vote. You did not run. You did not sacrifice those who deserved as much. You proved your amazing love for Anna with every opportunity. You held on to the throne despite it repelling you at every turn. You have earned your crown, Queen Elsa; now wear it proudly, for not a single one of us are moving until you do.'

Cheers. Loud, wholesome cheers. Anna covered her mouth and sobbed into it while Elsa wiped her eyes, sniffing back the urge to break down. She could still single out distant glances of repulsion and curiosity, but more than anything, quite unlike the first time her powers had been revealed, her people looked to her as a queen; like the ice queen she was infamous for being.

Was this okay? Could she…truly take this opportunity without regret?

'Anna?' Elsa looked to her sister, her legs quivering in disbelief. 'Should we…stay?'

'Yes! Yes! Oh, Elsa! Please!'

'…You know I cannot deny your wishes.' Elsa rubbed her face and addressed her people anew, waiting until the applause and shouts of encouragement died. 'This does not seem fair to you all, but if you would have me and my sister…then we…we will remain in Arendelle indefinitely.'

It was an explosion of joy, and Elsa thanked everyone involved with her eyes, her voice incapable of reaching them. Daryun. Arthuria. Lynn. Gerda. Kristoff. Leonard. Maxwell. Vegard. Everyone. They beamed in her direction, clapping gaily as Elsa slammed her hands above her head and filled the sky with sparkling stardust snowflakes. She elevated herself and Anna onto a platform of snow, creating crowns for them both out of what could have passed as real diamonds and jewels. It was a spectacle for the ages, and even those who did not wish to keep Elsa as queen couldn't resist marvelling at their leader's transcendence.

'Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming, right?' Anna grappled Elsa's arm, still sobbing away with glee.

'You're not, Anna. I…I suppose we are not leaving after all…'

'Are you okay with that?'

'Of course, I am…' Elsa wheezed, waving and continuing to fill the morning with her brilliance. 'Of course, I am. I couldn't be more "okay" with it.'

'So, they know we're still a thing, right?'

'They do.'

'And…that's fine?'

'It will never be fine.' Elsa held her sister's waist, bringing her in closer. 'But it isn't the sole means of judging our worth, it would seem. I should have had more faith in my people. I was running away again…'

'I don't know about that. We didn't have much of a choice.'

Elsa let the comment linger, and she brought her attention back to the crowd, the early morning sun slicing across the sky in a beam of gorgeous light. She was so fortunate. It was the perfect ending no matter how broken it felt. She found Lynn, Arthuria, Gerda, Daryun, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Leonard once more, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. But when Elsa couldn't locate Maxwell, something in her gut stirred, as it did when he first took her to the dancefloor the night before.

Elsa scanned the crowd, their cheers and clapping surreal, and just as the queen was about to give up finding Maxwell, she caught a being step out of Arendelle, his garbs so dark he blended into the shadows as if he never existed to begin with.


	92. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _She always loved fairy tales. The magic. The princesses. The princes. Even the villains. The worlds were so mysterious and different from her own. She never thought her life could become like the underbelly of such tales._

Anna slid through the halls of Arendelle castle, the guards laughing at her frantic movements and some of the maids eyeing her tiredly.

'Late again, Princess Anna?' One of the workers called out to the speeding girl.

'Not late! Just arriving with style!' Anna sprinted, already becoming out of breath.

'Be careful, Princess!'

'I know! I know! I know!' Anna rounded another corner, praying she didn't fall, for that would be the epitome of embarrassment. Her hair was longer, tied into a ponytail that nearly touched her waist. The silver that wove its way through her mane remained, growing alongside the rest of her locks.

'One more hall!' Anna encouraged herself, sprinting in a fashion only she could get away with. She made it through the sector of Arendelle palace and cut the final corner with a practised slide and pivot, almost knocking over a maid as she did so. Anna grabbed hold of the girl's wrist instinctively, helping the small worker to her feet.

'Whoa! Sorry, um…Gerda?'

Gerda blinked rapidly, unsure of what had just happened.

'P-Princess Anna! I apologize for getting in your way.'

'No, no! It was definitely my bad.' Even to this day, with a new summer before her, Anna felt her stomach turn when she interacted with Gerda. She had done nothing but be the most supportive soul for Elsa, and yet Anna couldn't dismiss what had happened quite some time ago.

'You are supposed to be at the council meeting?'

'Yeah-huh! I was super tired, I guess?'

Gerda laughed, covering her cute little mouth. Was this jealousy Anna felt most of the time? Did she suspect Gerda still longed for her sister even after being on a couple of dates with Kristoff since then? She didn't seem overly interested in the poor man to begin with, but that was another story altogether. Still, Anna's exhaustion was the result of the insurmountable affection Elsa and Anna shared for one another. The queen of Arendelle had more mastery over her powers than ever before, and the night prior marked the first time Anna had the courage and mindset to "switch roles" with Elsa.

A chill ran Anna's spine, and she visibly quivered, remembering the way Elsa's smooth, pale body looked and felt as the bizarre addition to Anna's form slid into her…

'Ah! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' Anna slapped her cheeks, startling Gerda. Any more recollections would make it impossible to focus.

'A-are you okay?'

'I'm fine. I'm good.' Anna sighed. 'But I'm also super late. Sorry, Gerda! Talk to you later!'

'Be safe, Princess.'

The staff had changed dramatically. Arendelle itself had changed dramatically. Everything had changed since that day.

Anna stood before a large pair of doors, and the guards parted for her, bowing as they granted her access. Anna sheepishly entered the room, and she reconfigured her mind to the new council before her. It had changed dramatically as well. Vegard and a couple of the old members remained, but otherwise, Daryun, Mr. Iversen, and even Kristoff were new members alongside Anna herself. Despite the fact Kristoff was helping Grand Pabbie to the seat reserved for special guests, Anna's eyes fell to Elsa almost immediately.

Enchanted. It was always how Anna felt the first time she saw Elsa every single day. Even now, in this moment, with a room full of important individuals, the only person Anna could see was Elsa. She had let her hair grow a little longer too, and she was all the more beautiful with the way it shaped her perfect features.

'You're late, Princess Anna.' Something tugged at Elsa's lips, tempting her to smile. Anna personally loved when Elsa called her "princess" almost sarcastically. It was a form of play, and Anna could only bow, ensuring her sister was given a partial glimpse down the neckline of her dress.

'My apologies, Queen Elsa. I'll accept my punishment later.'

* * *

 _She had always disliked fairy tales. The princesses were always so weak. The princes were unappealing. And she sympathized with the villains more often than not. She never thought she herself would become something akin to a villain at some point in her life._

'She's late again.' Leonard groaned, rubbing his bald head nervously.

'She'll be here. I sent a maid to fetch her moments ago.'

'I thought she had grown out of this.'

'She was up late last night.' Elsa caught herself. 'Reading.'

'You should invite her to our training sessions in the morning more often, Queen Elsa. It may help.' Daryun suggested, and Elsa didn't mind the idea, but she also knew Anna simply struggled with mornings to begin with, let alone ones that came after such physically taxing acts with her sister from the night before.

'I'll consider it.' Elsa looked about the council room, a vacant seat next to her. She had cleaned out her councilmen as well as those who no longer wished to serve her. Half of her staff had to be reorganized, and despite how many months had passed, it was still jarring to Elsa at times. Arendelle was the same but different now. In the end, with Leonard's advice, Anna and Elsa had agreed not to make a spectacle of their relationship. Thanks to the fact that they were sisters, it wasn't terribly abnormal, even when guests were visiting from another kingdom, to see the monarchs act so close. Linking arms, hugging, and even small pecks here and there weren't seen as incredibly odd. The people of Arendelle knew the truth, but even that found some normalcy in the face of everyday life. It was ever the intriguing topic of discussion, but it ended there, and Elsa's refreshed army of guards, led competently by Lord Daryun's incredible example, had no tolerance for gossip-filled conversations that bordered on slanderous.

Anna and Elsa were forced to reject what they had between one another when dealing with outsiders. They wouldn't offer any proof if a singular citizen of Arendelle decided to betray their kingdom. Overall, the residences of Arendelle almost functioned as a trusted entity that knew the truth but could do no more with it. For the sake of her kingdom, Elsa wouldn't flaunt her "deviant" fixations. When the odd accusations came her way from a suspicious, neighbouring kingdom, she would deny it all in a roundabout way with careful use of rhetoric and wordplay, never outright lying, for that could spell trouble in the future as well. Some allies were lost due to this elusiveness, but Arendelle remained mostly unaffected, with only minor, mostly negligible changes in their political standing and trade practises in the grand scheme of things.

What Elsa couldn't actively dance around was her sexuality. Princes and kings would never be a topic of interest for her (unless she was talking of the regal Arthuria). And she slowly made it clear that she had no intention of getting married. This, of course, created more rumours surrounding her preferences, and Elsa eventually chose to leave the pointing fingers as they were, shrugging at the naysayers who proclaimed her to be a tainted queen who preferred to enjoy a woman's company over a man's any day (which was true). Again, some political shifts occurred because of this, but Elsa's relations with a core group of kingdoms (including Daryun's, Arthuria's, Maxwell's, and her cousin's) helped influence most of the others, with barely a quarter of her network requiring reconfiguring.

As it was, Arendelle would be fine, and as her people realized this, their affection for their queen only grew by the day. There would always be those who actively exclaimed their disdain, and some even went so far as to leave Arendelle altogether, but as that fateful day had exemplified, despite Elsa's apprehensions, the people of Arendelle had universally decided to stand by their queen and princess, and this support remained to the present day, if not more so.

The door to the council room was knocked upon, and Elsa's heart fluttered. Unfortunately, it wasn't her sister, but the purpose of the meeting being led in. Grand Pabbie and Kristoff had arrived, and the troll didn't look terribly happy to be in Arendelle again after such a long absence. Kristoff's official duty on most days was to facilitate the distribution of ice and the like throughout all of Arendelle. However, Elsa and Anna had welcomed him on to the council as something of a liaison between them and the trolls. After many discussions and encouragement, Grand Pabbie was convinced to hear what Elsa had to say regarding their future relationships. Burning bridges was never ideal, in Elsa's mind, and the trolls were too powerful to keep at an arm's length as festering future enemies.

'It is good to see you are well, Grand Pabbie.' Leonard began, using the most diplomatic tone available to him.

'Thank-you.' The older troll managed, if a little gruffly.

'A seat is reserved for you, Grand Pabbie. Please let me know if you would like a beverage beyond the water provided.' Elsa continued the hospitality being put forth.

'That I can do.'

Kristoff was beginning to ease Grand Pabbie into his seat when the doors parted slowly once more, Anna slipping in as stealthily as she could.

Breathless. It was always how Elsa felt the first time she saw Anna every single day. The queen had to forcibly make herself intake air in order to function normally. Anna had become more beautiful to Elsa the more time marched on. She was growing up, but she still was every bit the little sister that Elsa had staked her life on.

'You're late, Princess Anna.' She didn't want to smile. If she did, it would be obvious how lenient she was with a fellow council member…even if everyone knew it anyway.

'My apologies, Queen Elsa, I'll accept my punishment later.'

Anna's eyes twinkled, and Elsa's toes curled in her shoes. That tease. She knew precisely how to cover Elsa in goosebumps of anticipation. It was bad enough the older sister simply couldn't focus this later morning because of what had happened the night before. She was always resistant to the idea of giving herself to anyone in such a way, but as time had went on, and as Anna expressed some interest in the act, Elsa's curiosity got the best of her. The queen's heart quickened as she replayed the moment Anna became a part of her, and despite Elsa's magic faltering for a second, she couldn't quite recall much after that other than the fact her mind turned blank with pleasure.

Daryun coughed into his hand, and Anna winked to her sister, proceeding to her seat next to the queen and staying somewhat quiet, as she had learned to do on occasion.

'We have called you here today to discuss the trolls' future relations with Arendelle, Grand Pabbie.' Elsa started anew, pushing away the lewd thoughts that wouldn't release her.

'So Kristoff has claimed.' The frail, older being sighed.

'What are your current thoughts on the matter?'

'…Bitter.'

'Understandably.' A prick in Elsa's mind made her irritable by the audacity of the reply, but she would choose her battles wisely. 'However, I am extending an offer of friendship and unification between our people once more. I am willing to put any previous speculations and accusations behind us. Kristoff is confident that some form of error in judgement took place in the past, and I wish to leave it there if you would let me.'

'Hm.' Grand Pabbie didn't confirm nor deny what Elsa implied, and that felt like a small victory. From what Kristoff had relayed over the months that had passed, Grand Pabbie was fearing his age was beginning to get the better of him, and his concern for his tribe became paramount in his mind. Not only that, but Kristoff suspected a certain visitor had had words with the elderly troll, and that was when the true change in the leader's mind had begun. Elsa could only think of one rather dark individual who could have such influence, and her chest hurt.

'I have conditions.' Grand Pabbie began, and Elsa suspected no less. 'Firstly, my boy here will not discuss what took place in your kingdom almost a year prior. Devil had a hand in things, surely, but we trolls have also witnessed a change in Arendelle that can only be explained by the rumours even our ears have perked upon hearing.'

'If you seek confirmation regarding myself and Anna then you may have it. We are, indeed, in a romantic relationship that extends beyond familial. We are in love, and I tell you this in confidence.'

Grand Pabbie's expression was worth it. His eyes widened, and the millions of cracks and wrinkles about his face creaked through the sudden transformation. Elsa treasured knowing her council stood behind her no matter what now, and she could almost feel the entirety of their mental support.

'Elsa…' The troll wheezed. 'No. Queen Elsa. You have…changed dramatically.'

Elsa could only smile confidently, knowing how the talk would end now.

'Love has the tendency to do that.'

* * *

The enormity of the dark, empty room still made Elsa realize how small she was in the grand scheme of things. As a child, during that fateful night when Anna's hair had gained a strip of platinum, Elsa recalled thinking how large this room was then as well.

'Sneaky, sneaky…' Anna joked, creeping along the floor dramatically.

'The guards know we're here. It's not like we're children anymore.' Elsa laughed.

'But isn't it more exciting to think we're sorta rebelling like we used to?'

'…A little.'

It was late. The moon was high in the sky. It was another day of work and continuing to solidify Arendelle's new place in the world. Grand Pabbie had been won over once again, the alliance between Arendelle and the trolls re-established. His other condition had been to allow himself onto the council. Although Elsa had reservations, she submitted to the desire, knowing she would still be keeping an eye on the elderly being regardless. Kristoff assured Elsa Grand Pabbie had changed, but the queen could never be too careful.

Elsa watched Anna for a moment, ever finding herself doing so when given the opportunity. Anna was in a simple nightgown, and her hair was tied in those adorable braids on either side of her face, but it had a certain messiness about it indicating that her day had been full as well. Not only was she part of the council now, but her primary duty was public relations, and that meant dealing with the citizens and their needs almost all day everyday. She was very good at it. Elsa, on the other hand, handled the political, managerial side of things, which wasn't nearly as interesting, but suited her personality better. Overall, Leonard praised how well the sisters balanced one another, and Arendelle, for the most part, was running quite smoothly…especially considering the circumstances leading up to this point.

'Were you told that you're beautiful yet today, Anna?' Elsa's pulse quickened, but she needed to say it.

'Actually, I was!'

Elsa's eye twitched. Unless it was a visitor to the kingdom, not a soul should openly flirt with Princess Anna. At least, that was the unreasonable side of Elsa's thought process.

'Oh…?' The queen attempted to remain calm. Even after all this time, her jealousy was a tempest; perhaps more so as the sisters had grown closer than ever.

'Yep. He was totally into me. Guess he didn't care that you and I are sort of a thing.'

'He lives in Arendelle?'

'Yep!'

'I-I see.' Elsa crossed her arms, waiting to hear the whole story but knowing she was visibly annoyed.

Fortunately, Anna swooped in and took her sister's hand, spinning around with her like they were dancing.

'He was, like, five, Elsa.' The younger girl winked, and a flood of relief washed over the elder sister. 'Heheh! Sorry! But you're too cute when you're jealous. Plus, it makes me feel great when you get all possessive like that!'

'Oh, how lovely for you.' Elsa rolled her eyes, still pivoting around with Anna.

The sisters embraced, and Anna cupped Elsa's face in her hands.

'Here. As an apology I'll give you one of these.'

Elsa's whole body felt a surge as Anna's soft lips found her own, the meaningful contact and perfect connection making Elsa's knees weak.

'One more and I may forgive you.' Elsa huffed playfully.

'If I _have_ to.' Anna giggled, and they kissed again, and again…and again. Elsa held Anna's back, stroking it lovingly and absorbing the sensation of her sister's form so close to her own. How did she never tire of this? When would the excitement fade? Perhaps never. Elsa had loved Anna for so many years that she knew this was where she needed to be.

Elsa cast a simple spell beneath their feet, turning the entirety of the floor space to ice, holding Anna steady as her slippers began sliding.

'Care for a skate?' Elsa distanced herself a bit, still holding one of Anna's hands and guiding her.

'Do I care for a skate? What kind of question is that? You know it's basically one of my favourite things to do with you!'

This wasn't a completely uncommon occurrence anymore. Although the days were busy, and sometimes the sisters seldom saw one another, they always made time in the late evening and night to be together. They shared a room once again, and slept in each other's embrace constantly…until Anna began flailing.

'Ready?' Elsa asked, and Anna nodded, allowing herself to be taken for a ride by her older sister. Elsa could move on the ice as if she were a part of it, and this made for an invigorating exchange between the siblings, Anna mostly being spun, slid, and held through every transaction.

'Faster…!' Anna screamed, feeling like a kid again. She laughed joyfully, and Elsa could only do the same.

The great hall was aglow with magic and mutual affection, the sisters' voices ringing in the halls of Arendelle, their feelings aligned eternally at last. Elsa's undying winter, Hans' betrayal, Devil's attack, and the relationship that was thought to never be all felt so far away. Elsa met Anna's eyes, and there was only pure, innocent, undaunted love between the royal sisters of Arendelle.

'Even faster…!' Anna shrieked, gasping for air she was so elated.

Elsa created a ramp for her sister, and Anna went flying, manipulated through a path that the queen orchestrated with ease. As Anna took flight, her eyes closed and arms stretched out in complete trust of her older sister. A flash of a past traumatic experience attempted to thwart the Ice Queen, but Elsa shirked it away with her newfound confidence, easily cradling Anna back to the ground in a moving pile of snow.

Anna was laughing, kicking her feet as the snow evaporated in silver specks of dust all around her. Elsa helped her to her up, and the younger girl held Elsa almost aggressively, digging her face into her sister's bosom and gripping her back desperately.

'This is life now, right?' Anna asked quietly, and she didn't need to say more, for Elsa had the same thoughts almost daily. Their relationship and the "acceptance" of it always felt fragile, as if a singular wrong move could destroy it all despite how much time had passed.

'For now.' Elsa spoke softly. 'We have earned this happiness, Anna. Let's just try to enjoy it.'

'I know. But…do you ever think everything will just be okay?'

Elsa sighed, holding her sister's hand and gliding about the ice slowly.

'No. What we have will never be okay, I'm afraid. We can only be thankful that what was once a dark, desolate impossibility…' Elsa waved her free arm, covering the ceiling of the great hall with sparkling snowflakes that looked like gems. They reflected what little light there was, painting the hall full of colours and luminescence like it had become the aurora itself. 'Is now, for the first time in forever, a shimmering rainbow of opportunity and adventure for the both of us.'

'Heheh! True enough.' Anna agreed, and in another second the ice rink was gone, with only the gorgeous reflectors above remaining of Elsa's influence. 'It couldn't have worked out better, huh?' Anna stepped in close, looking up at her sister and sighing thankfully.

'I don't think so.' Elsa held Anna's waist, her heart full and her mind dizzy with infatuation. Her moon bracelet slid down her wrist, and she could only hold back her tears of relief, reminding herself over and over that she wasn't dreaming. Her cool, sometimes awkward persona broke around Anna's ray of light, and the older sister was ever at the mercy of her sister's glow.

'Can I be with you forever, Elsa?' Anna said quite suddenly, but Elsa recovered quickly, staring deeply into the blue eyes that were so like her own.

'You know what my answer is, Anna. Forever and ever. I am yours so long as I draw breath. It may have taken quite a few years, but there is no other way for me now. You are my everything. You, the same girl who happens to be my sister, my best friend, and my lover all at once. You, Princess Anna, who inspires, excites, and influences me. I am honoured to have you in my life, and I am thankful every morning when you are the first person I see.'

Anna's visage flushed, and she held Elsa's face, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs and beaming with that slightly crooked smile of hers that was too charming for words.

'That's what I like to hear.' Anna whispered, kissing Elsa slowly. 'Just say that every so often and we'll be good, Elsa. You've always been so much better with words than me.' Another kiss. 'Because that's exactly how I feel. Word for word.' More kisses.

There was a brief pause, unspoken truths and promises passing between the girls. Worries of marriage, heirs, political standings, and their relationship were dismissed for this perfect finality. A source of strength was just an arm's length away, and the queen of Arendelle, alongside the princess of Arendelle, remained inseparable forevermore.

'I love you, Elsa.'

'And I love you, my Anna.'

Elsa and Anna. Anna and Elsa. Their hearts had finally thawed, and beneath it all, lay the most profound, mysterious, and beautiful love of all.

 _The sisters may have always had differing opinions regarding fairy tales, but neither would ever deny that theirs was a very special type of story, and one that they would cherish above all else, come what may, come what may. Happily, ever after…_

FROZEN

Thawing Heart

~The End~


End file.
